Le fils caché de Lucius
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: Après avoir regardé son fils grandir pendant 16 ans loin de lui, Lucius ne peut plus se taire et décide de le retrouver...
1. Prologue

Le fils caché de Lucius .

Auteur : Chibigokû2002

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

Warning : aucun.

Notes de l'auteur : ceci es une fic qui, je l'admets, ressemble un peu à Harry Malfoy. Mais vous allez voir, elle est très différente ! Elle ne sera pas très humoristique, au moins au début !!

Chapitre 1 :Prologue.

POV de Lucius.

J'ai deux enfants, enfin… deux fils. Mais tout le monde n'en connaît qu'un seul. Seul l'un des deux porte mon nom. L'un vit dans mon manoir et se cache derrière un masque de fierté alors que le second est inexistant pour le premier.

Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir avoir mon second fils avec moi. Mais, pour sa santé, je ne le peux. Il serait en plus grand danger encore qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et, personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il prendrait très bien cette nouvelle.

Malgré cela, je fais le mieux et le plus possible pour lui parce que je l'aime profondément. Je déteste admettre que je l'aime comme je ne pourrai jamais aimer mon autre fils. J'ai ardemment essayé de ressentir le même sentiment pour mon autre fils, celui qui porte mon nom et qui grandit dans ma maison mais cela m'est impossible. Je me dois de l'aimer aussi mais il n'est que le second dans mon cœur.

Mes deux fils ont le même âge, fréquentent la même école et, pour mon plus grand malheur, sont ennemis. Je demande régulièrement des informations sur mon autre fils à celui qui vit chez moi, et heureusement, il ne réalise pas ce que je fais. Il ne voit pas que mon intérêt pour le Survivant n'a strictement rien à voir avec Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Oui, le Survivant…. Je suis son père, et non ce James Potter !

Évidement, cela peut paraître étrange que le bras droit de Voldemort soit le père de son pire ennemi. C'est même assez ironique ! Mais les choses sont rarement ce qu'elles semblent être !

Contrairement à Severus, je ne suis pas un espion. Je sais que c'est un espion. Cela fait maintenant longtemps que j'ai remarqué son petit manège. Je donne des informations à Severus quand je le peux et il les relaye à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Je ne suis pas réellement mauvais ou méchant, appelez cela comme vous voulez. Je dois admettre que la seule chose qui me préoccupe, c'est mon fils.

Je ne crains pas d'être blessé si c'est pour le protéger. Je sais que mes actions suggèrent le contraire mais elles ne sont réalisées que pour sa survie. Je ne dois pas exposer ma véritable identité et si je lui montrai la moindre sympathie, cela paraîtrait immédiatement suspect.

C'est pourquoi, je m'efforce de l'aider en secret. Bien sûr, il y a eu cette histoire de La Chambre des Secrets. J'avais préparé ce plan mais j'avais envoyé cet abruti d'elfe de maison, Dobby, pour empêcher Harry de retourner à Poudlard et pour le protéger.

Heureusement, mon dieu, mon fils a réussi à s'en sortir et, en prime, à libérer cette créature. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

Intérieurement, je suis très fier de mon petit Harry. Il est certainement un très bon garçon et il est si puissant, aussi bien magiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Je dois admettre qu'il ressemble énormément à sa mère. Il a le même fichu caractère !!

Quand j'y pense, j'ai toujours détesté ce sort que nous lui avons lancé pour masquer son identité. Vous pouvez vous imaginer ça ? Mon fils ressemble à James Potter.

Beurk ! Mais j'étais obligé de le faire.

Malgré cela, je sais que j'ai toujours l'un de mes fils pour veiller sur moi. Draco n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Il est intelligent, a un grand pouvoir magique et derrière ce masque de méchanceté, je sais qu'il a un bon fond.

Je pense qu'il tournera le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres et deviendra un espion. En tout cas, j'espère que c'est ce qu'il fera.

Je suis très fier de Draco. C'est juste que j'aie trop souvent tendance à le confondre avec l'ombre de Harry. Mais peut-être est dû au fait que les sentiments que j'ai pour mes garçons sont liés aux sentiments qui me lient à leurs mères ?

J'ai épousé Narcissia il y a un moment mais c'était parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je l'appréciais beaucoup et c'est toujours le cas. Mais je ne l'aime pas au sens exact du terme.

Mon cœur appartient à une autre, une autre femme. Et je savais depuis longtemps que je ne pourrai jamais l'épouser.

Bien sûr, je suis capable d'aimer. J'aimais Lily Evans, du fond du cœur. Mais ma famille n'aurait jamais accepté que j'épouse une femme née de parents moldus. De plus, elle était déjà promise à un autre lorsque je l'ai rencontrée.

Ce fut un vrai coup de foudre ! Lorsque j'ai croisé son regard pour la toute première fois, je l'ai aimée pour l'éternité. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce moment.

Elle venait juste de recevoir son diplôme de Poudlard et venait de commencer à travailler au ministère. Comme un signe du destin, elle fut assignée à mon département et c'est là que tout commença.

Nous avons essayé de nous tenir à distance l'un de l'autre mais nous n'avons pas tenu bien longtemps. Ainsi, nous avons eu une relation secrète dont Harry est le résultat… enfin, Draco aussi… personne ne sait qu'ils sont jumeaux ! Narcissia n'a jamais eu d'enfants. C'est un elfe de maison qui m'a amené Draco après sa naissance avec une lettre de Lily.

Elle, garderait Harry, et moi Draco. De cette manière, James aurait un fils et moi aussi. Mais j'aurai préféré qu'elle me donne les deux… Elle m'a envoyé la lettre de la salle d'accouchement de St Mangouste. En deux minutes, j'étais là-bas…. Le pire a été de faire avaler la pilule à ma très chère épouse, Narcissia. Elle déteste Draco depuis le premier jour où elle l'a vu ! Ce n'est pas SON fils ! Elle est toujours si froide avec lui…

Mon coeur s'est brisé lorsque j'ai vu que Harry était connu comme le fils d'un autre homme, mais je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Puis, lorsque le seigneur des Ténèbres nous a annoncé qu'il allait se rendre chez les Potter, je fus dévasté intérieurement. J'ai donné cette information à Severus, qui était déjà un espion, et espérait que cela serait suffisant pour sauver la vie de la femme que j'aimais et de notre fils.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas…

Finalement, Lily mourut et notre fils alla vivre chez son idiote de soeur et les siens. C'est à ce moment-là que je devins si renfermé. Je voulais le dire… que c'était mon fils mais je savais qu'aussi terrible était la sœur de Lily, cette vie avec elle était la plus sûre pour Harry.

C'est la chose la plus dure que je n'ai jamais eue à faire de toute ma vie.

Même si j'étais dans la même pièce que mon fils, je ne pourrai pas lui dire qui je suis. Je prie pour le jour où je le pourrai mais je sais qu'il n'arrivera jamais.

Harry ne doit jamais savoir qu'il est mon fils.

Mais même si je ne peux pas le reconnaître, cela ne changera pas le sentiment que j'ai pour lui. Il est ma fierté et ma joie, mon fils préféré.

Je me demande souvent si c'est le prix à payer pour tous les crimes que j'ai commis. La raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu la seule femme que j'aimais et celle pour laquelle j'ai dû me détourner de notre enfant.

C'est un lourd prix à payer mais la seule raison pour laquelle je le paye est que c'est le mieux pour Harry. Aussi dur que ce soit, je sais que je dois placer ses besoins avant les miens. Et , en vérité, cela n'es pas si difficile !

Si vous n'êtes pas père, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre combien il vous faut de volonté pour faire le bonheur de votre enfant.

Honnêtement, je dois admettre qu'il n'y a rien que je ne voudrai pas faire si c'est pour Harry. Mais la seule chose que je peux faire- et c'est la plus dure au monde- c'est le laisser partir.

C'est ce que je dois faire, mais dans mon cœur, il sera toujours mon fils.

A SUIVRE…

Me revoilà dans une nouvelle fic !! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les deux autres !!!

Pour les reviews, c'est le bouton en-bas à gauche !! Mise à jour du blog, vous avez le droit d'aller y laisser des commentaires !!

Bisous et à bientôt, Chibigokû2002.

Laissez un message pour me dire si je dois écrire la suite ou non !


	2. La décision de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

**Notes de l****'****auteur** : ceci es une fic qui, je l'admets, ressemble un peu à Harry Malfoy. Mais vous allez voir, elle est très différente ! Elle ne sera pas très humoristique, au moins au début !!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!! Je vais faire un blog sur la magie et la sorcellerie, je mettrai l'adresse dans ma page perso, les recettes que j'avais mises dans Cauchemars au Manoirs y seront également !

_**Chapitre 2**__** : La décision de Lucius.**_

Assis dans son bureau au Manoir Malfoy, Lucius rêvassait, ou plus exactement, il pensait à Lily, la mère de ses deux fils et à la manière dont elle était morte. Il savait que si Voldemort le retrouvait, il arriverait la même chose à Harry. Lucius ne voulait en aucun cas que cela n'arrive, il était responsable des jumeaux, de ses enfants comme n'importe quel parent était responsable de ses enfants.

Lucius savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de protéger Harry sans trahir son secret. Sous aucun prétexte, le garçon ne devait savoir que le blond était son père. Le garçon perdrait tous ses repères. Il croyait dur comme fer que James Potter était son père. Comment prendrait-il la nouvelle ? Bien ? De cela, Lucius en doutait très fortement !

Même si son fils cadet découvrait l'identité de son véritable père, il ne voudrait sûrement pas aller vivre avec lui ! Et Lucius ne pourrait pas le garder avec lui ! Si le Seigneur Noir découvrait que son pire ennemi était le fils de son bras droit, tout se retournerait contre le malheureux Lucius qui se retrouverait coincé entre son devoir envers son fils et sa loyauté envers son Maître. Pourtant le blond devait faire quelque chose. Il savait qu'une attaque se préparait et que son fils en était la cible.

Incapable de trouver une idée, Lucius décida de changer les idées et d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Peut-être allait-il y trouver une solution ?

La rentrée scolaire arrivait à grands pas et Harry n'avait toujours pas acheté ses affaires de classe. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Depuis la mort de son parrain, plus rien ne l'intéressait. Il était retourné passer les vacances d'été chez son oncle et sa tante à Privet Drive. De plus, ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione, ne lui avaient pas écrit de tout l'été.

Las de rester dans cette maison, Harry décida de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y acheter ses affaires de classe pour sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il sortit discrètement de la maison et prit le Magicobus jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Il entra dans l'établissement, se dirigea vers le fond, sortit par la petite porte et se retrouva devant le mur de briques qui donnait accès à la plus grande rue commerçante de tout le monde sorcier.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il était venu à cet endroit avec Hagrid, tout était si magique à ce moment-là. Ca l'était toujours aujourd'hui, mais c'était différent. Le danger était continuellement présent autour de lui, il regrettait l'insouciance qu'il avait en première année.

Maintenant, il devait se méfier de tout et de tout le monde : les animaux, de probables animagus, les mangemorts …

Tout avait vraiment beaucoup changé. La seule chose qui n'avait pas vraiment changé, c'était sa solitude. Harry avait toujours été seul, depuis son enfance. Pas de parents, pas d'amis parce que tout le monde le trouvait bizarre et son oncle qui passait son temps à lui crier dessus.

Le jeune homme aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir son parrain avec lui ou quelqu'un à qui parler, se confier. La présence d'un ami ou d'un parent lui manquait cruellement.

Soupirant, il entra dans la librairie afin d'acheter ses livres de classe.

Sortant de l'Allée des Embrumes, les poches pleines de Gallions après avoir durement négocier pour vendre ses poisons qui feraient mauvaise impression si le Ministère décidait d'aller fouiller son Manoir, Lucius décida de passer par le Chemin de Traverse avant de rentrer chez lui.

Au moment où il passait devant les magasins d'animaux, il vit Harry qui entrait dans la librairie, la mine sombre et l'air complètement perdu. La solitude se reflétait sur son visage. Lucius ignorait que Sirius était le parrain de son fils, il ne l'avait su que lorsqu'il avait entendu Bellatrix le dire à un autre. Heureusement, Lucius avait réussi à filer du Ministère avant d'être arrêté.

Il savait que son fils était très proche de son parrain et voyait à présent que sa présence manquait cruellement à son fils. Lucius eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne voulait pas voir son fils aussi triste et avec une mine aussi sombre.

Se décidant à rentrer chez lui pour réfléchir à la situation, Lucius vit un autre Mangemort caché derrière un mur de la librairie. Visiblement, il attendait Harry ! Décidant que des mesures s'imposaient, Lucius se glissa derrière lui et sans se faire remarquer, il le stupéfixa. Puis, sa manœuvre accomplie et étant sûr que son fils ne risquait plus rien, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage et disparut.

Lorsque Harry sortit de la librairie avec toutes ses affaires, il décida de rentrer chez lui, enfin, chez son oncle. Il passa devant le Mangemort stupéfixé sans même le remarquer tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il retourna au chaudron Baveur et se dirigea vers Privet Drive, tous ses paquets à la main.

De retour chez lui, Lucius ne pouvait plus penser une minute à autre chose qu'à son fils perdu. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans son bureau, ne sachant quelle décision prendre.

S'asseyant sur sa chaise et ouvrant un tiroir au hasard, il tomba sur la photo de Lily, la seule femme qu'il aimait vraiment. C'était une photo prise au ministère. Il scruta son visage, cherchant une réponse, un moyen de protéger Harry. Puis, il sut. Il sut que le seul moyen de le protéger était de le garder chez lui.

Se résignant à cette idée et aux ennuis que cela allait lui apporter, il se dirigea vers la cheminée puis partit pour Poudlard grâce à la Poudre de Cheminette.

La soirée s'annonçait très longue…

De retour chez lui, Harry se rendit directement dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas envie de voir sa famille. Leurs présences seules suffisaient à l'ennuyer. Il s'assit sur son lit et décida de lire les livres de cours qu'il venait d'acheter, pour se passer le temps et éviter de penser à _lui…_

Se sentant fatigué mais n'ayant pas envie de dormir, Harry décida de jeter un œil au livre de potions. Il ne détestait pas cette matière, ça l'intéressait beaucoup même mais apprendre avec quelqu'un qu'il détestait ne lui donnait aucune motivation pour avoir envie de travailler dans cette matière.

Au bout d'une heure de lecture, il s'endormit, le nez sur son livre de potions. Ironiquement, il s'endormit alors qu'il lisait une recette de potion de divination.

Cette nuit-là, Harry fit un rêve étrange. Il rêvait qu'il retrouvait son père…. Et avec lui, il y avait son…frère ?

Le rêve lui semblait étrange mais il ne se réveilla pas car curieusement, il lui semblait réel et véridique, comme une sorte de prémonition….

Arrivé à l'école de sorcellerie, Lucius se dirigea sans détour vers le bureau du directeur. Il savait que la discussion ne serait pas plaisante mais il devait avoir l'approbation du vieux fou pour pouvoir garder Harry avec lui. En plus, il lui faudrait lui fournir une preuve que le garçon était son fils, ce qui n'allait pas être simple car il avait brûlé la lettre de Lily afin que personne ne la découvre. La seule manière qu'il avait de prouver que Harry était son fils était de briser le sortilège que sa mère avait mis sur lui. Il serait donc impossible de le remettre…

Lucius entra en trombe dans le bureau et le ferma à triples tours. Dumbledore le dévisagea, un peu surpris de le voir dans son bureau alors qu'il était recherché dans tout le monde sorcier. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il décida de prendre de l'avance sur son visiteur.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? » lui lança t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

_Nous y voilà !_ pensa Lucius.

« Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur… » commença le blond.

Venons-en aux faits, je vous prie ! » le coupa le vieux directeur.

Très bien ! Je suis venu vous voir parce que je voudrais que mon fils vienne vivre chez moi… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Draco revient chez vous à chaque fois qu'il y a des vacances … »

« Je ne parle pas de Draco, reprit Lucius, mais de Harry… »

« Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne connais pas le garçon dont vous parlez… »

« Bien sûr que si ! Nous parlons de mon fils Harry ! Harry…Potter. ! »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre… »

« C'est très simple ! Je suis entrain de vous dire que Harry Potter est mon fils ! Draco et lui sont jumeaux ! »

Le vieil homme lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Vous avez une preuve ? » lui demanda t-il.

« J'ai brûlé la lettre de Lily… »

« Lily ? Lily Potter est la mère de Draco ?! » demanda le directeur, éberlué.

« Je viens de vous dire qu'ils sont jumeaux… »

« Donc, vous n'avez aucune preuve… »

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous raconte tout… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore sut enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Même s'il restait sceptique sur le fait que Harry soit le fils de Lucius et encore plus que Harry et Draco soient jumeaux…

- « Vous connaissez le contre sort pour rendre son apparence à Harry ? »

-« Oui, mais une fois enlevé, il est impossible de le remettre ! »

« Vous n'aurez pas à le remettre, si Harry se voit tel qu'il est, il ne pourra que vous croire, et moi aussi … »

« Vous ne me croyez pas ?! » demanda Lucius, scandalisé.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à vous croire, mais cela semble possible… »

« Mais comment vais-je le lui dire ? »

« C'est très simple, Severus va le chercher et nous verrons bien… »

Alors que Harry dormait profondément, un « pop » se fit entendre dans sa chambre, signe que quelqu'un venait d'y transplaner.

« POTTER !!!! Réveillez-vous !!!! »

**A SUIVRE….**

**Ca vous a plu ? dîtes-le !!!!**

**Biz, chibigokû**


	3. Vérités

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

**Notes de l****'****auteur** : ceci es une fic qui, je l'admets, ressemble un peu à Harry Malfoy. Mais vous allez voir, elle est très différente ! Elle ne sera pas très humoristique, au moins au début !!

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!! ****Ceci est le dernier chapitre que je poste jusqu'au 15 juin, car je pars pour faire le stage théorique du bafa.**

_**Chapitre **__**3 : Vérités.**_

Alors que Harry dormait profondément, un « pop » se fit entendre dans sa chambre, signe que quelqu'un venait d'y transplaner.

« POTTER !!!! Réveillez-vous !!!! »

Quelqu'un hurlait dans les oreilles du pauvre garçon qui se réveilla en sursaut pour découvrir que celui qui lui massacrait les tympans n'était personne d'autre que son professeur de potions préféré. Sans un mot, il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda son réveil. Il était 17 heures.

« Que se passe t-il, Professeur ? » demanda t-il, surpris de le voir débarquer chez lui à l'improviste.

« Suivez-moi sans poser des questions !! » lui cria Rogue, très pressé de partir.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Harry.

Rogue qui en avait assez de cet interrogatoire, décida d'abréger la conversation. Il sortit une fiole de sa robe et assomma Harry. Sans plus de cérémonie, il prit le garçon dans ses bras et transplana en direction de Poudlard avant que les moldus qui occupaient la maison ne débarquent dans la chambre afin de voir ce qui s'y passait.

Il apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans le bureau du directeur. Ne voulant pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, il posa le garçon sur les genoux de Lucius, toujours installé dans un fauteuil, et retourna dans ses donjons pour vaquer à ses propres occupations.

Lucius observa le garçon sur ses genoux, il semblait dormir. C'était mieux ainsi. S'il avait été réveillé et que Lucius avait dû tout lui expliquer, il savait que Harry ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. De cette manière, il pourrait le lui expliquer une fois le changement effectué.

Sous les yeux du directeur qui épiait ses moindres gestes, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, il appartenait à la mère du garçon et le lui mis dans la main. Il sortit sa baguette magique cachée dans sa canne en forme de serpent, la pointa sur le front de Harry et murmura : « finite incantatem ».

Aussitôt, les traits de Harry changèrent. Sa peau devint plus claire, presque blanche, caractéristique des Malfoy. Ses cheveux devinrent blonds, presque blancs comme ceux de Lucius et de Draco. Le garçon que tenait à présent Lucius était le jumeau parfait de Draco…

Voyant que Lucius ne lui avait pas menti et que Harry n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, Dumbledore décida de les laisser seuls. Il sortit de son bureau sans un bruit. Le garçon commençait à remuer doucement dans les bras de son père qui ne le quittait pas des yeux une seconde. Il ressemblait en tout point à Draco. Si Lucius n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait de Harry, il serait persuadé de tenir Draco dans ses bras.

Alors que Harry se réveillait, Lucius retira vivement les lunettes qui étaient restées sur le nez du garçon. Il n'en avait pas besoin, cela faisait partie de sa couverture, avec il ressemblait exactement à son « père ».

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient toujours verts nota Lucius, il y avait donc une différence visible entre Draco et lui. Lorsque Harry vit le visage de Lucius au-dessus de lui, il sursauta et se leva immédiatement. Lucius ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir. Harry s'éloigna rapidement de lui.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il. Il s'arrêta, il ne reconnaissait pas sa voix, il avait l'impression d'entendre Draco. Lucius aussi nota que leurs voix étaient quasiment identiques.

_« Je vais avoir du mal à les différencier_ » se dit-il.

« Calme–toi, je vais t'expliquer… » lui dit doucement Lucius en se levant pour s'approcher de lui.

« N'approchez pas ! » lui cria Harry. Il recula vivement vers un mur de la salle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

D'un simple geste, Lucius fit apparaître un miroir derrière Harry, c'était la meilleure façon de le lui dire…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » lui demanda Harry qui l'avait vu faire un mouvement dans sa direction.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose…, regarde derrière toi » lui dit simplement Lucius.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? » lui jeta Harry sans se retourner.

« Je ne te ferai rien, je veux juste que tu regardes derrière toi… » _Merlin, ça ne va pas être facile ! pensa Lucius._

« Vous le jurez ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui »

Tout en lui jetant un dernier regard, Harry fit face au miroir et découvrit…. Draco !! Il ne comprenait plus rien !!

Regardant encore une fois, il remarqua la couleur de ses yeux… Ceux de Draco étaient gris alors que ceux qu'il voyait dans le miroir étaient verts, c'étaient les siens !

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?!!! » hurla t-il.

S'attendant au pire, Lucius se glissa derrière lui et le força à regarder dans le miroir.

« Je n'ai fait que te rendre ton apparence… » commença Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » demanda Harry, horrifié.

« La vérité ! » dit simple Lucius.

Alors que Harry continuait de regarder son reflet, complètement ébahi, il remarqua un détail qui prouvait que c'était bien lui : une légère marque se tenait à la place de l'endroit où se trouvait habituellement sa cicatrice.

Il se tourna vers Lucius.

« Je ne comprends pas… » lui dit-il.

« C'est très simple », lui répondit le blond. « La raison pour laquelle tu ressembles autant à Draco est que vous êtes jumeaux. »

« Comment !!!? » les yeux du pauvre Harry s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. « C'est impossible ! Nous n'avons pas la même mère ! »

« Si ! Votre mère est Lily Potter ! » lui répondit Lucius comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps devant une tasse de thé.

« Mais….votre femme…. » commença Harry.

« Ne peut avoir d'enfants. » termina Lucius.

Voyant que la réalité dépassait un peu le pauvre Harry, Lucius lui raconta tout : sa rencontre avec Lily, le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient se marier, la naissance des jumeaux….

« Je suis votre… fils ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui ! Et tu vas venir avec moi au Manoir ! » lui ordonna son « nouveau » père.

« Non ! » répondit Harry. « Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ! Laissez-moi ! »

« Tu vas venir avec moi, que cela te plaise ou non ! » s'énerva Lucius.

« Jamais ! »

Plus Lucius criait, plus Harry devenait furieux. Il ne voulait pas aller avec lui, toute sa vie était un mensonge ! Son père n'était pas son père ! Et son pire ennemi était son frère !

Lucius réalisa soudain que plus il criait plus Harry cherchait frénétiquement un moyen de s'enfuir. Il se rappela soudain ce que Draco lui avait raconté sur Harry : son oncle qui le maltraitait, son enfance dans un placard… Il réalisa alors que plus il crierait moins Harry serait enclin à le suivre.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de quelqu'un pour l'écouter et s'occuper de lui. Une personne en laquelle il pouvait avoir confiance.

Lucius se calma immédiatement. Le seul moyen de faire entendre raison à Harry était de lui parler doucement et de ne surtout pas s'énerver ou perdre patience !

Il se rapprocha encore de lui.

« Harry, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? » lui demanda t-il doucement comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, surpris par le ton que Lucius avait employé.

« Tu veux retourner chez tes moldus ? » répéta Lucius.

« Non ! » La réponse sortit instantanément.

« Tu veux aller au Manoir des Black ? » Lucius cherchait un endroit où il pourrait l'emmener puisque, apparemment, il ne voulait pas aller au Manoir Malfoy.

« Non…. » répondit une voix attristée au souvenir de son parrain. Il ne voulait pas y retourner, pas tout de suite. La blessure était trop vive, les souvenirs trop tristes.

« Où veux-tu aller, alors ? » demanda posément Lucius.

« …. » . Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de Harry.

« Tu veux venir au Manoir ? » tenta Lucius.

« … ».

La proposition tentait Harry mais, il ne voulait pas voir Draco, il ne connaissait pas Lucius. Aller là-bas ? Ce Manoir lui était inconnu…. Ceux qui y vivaient aussi.

Lucius voyait clairement son hésitation. Il savait parfaitement déchiffrer les expressions sur le visage de Draco, il savait donc déchiffrer celui de Harry. Il voyait qu'il voulait y aller pourtant il ne le disait pas. Si Lucius l'y emmenait de force, il se rebellerait et s'enfuirait…

Harry était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva dans les bras de Lucius. Curieusement, il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver.

Peu à peu, la tension le quitta et tous les évènements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. L'esprit vidé de toute force, il s'effondra contre Lucius, endormi.

_Voilà qui résout mon problème_, sourit le blond.

Il prit le garçon, sortit du bureau en saluant le Directeur d'un hochement de tête poli, tout en le remerciant de sa confiance et de son aide et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de Poudlard avant de transplaner vers son Manoir, son fils dans ses bras…

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous a plu ? J'attends vos réactions !!! Le blog sorcellerie est mis à jour !!

Bisous, Chibigokû.


	4. Le Manoir Malfoy

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

**Notes de l****'****auteur** : ceci es une fic qui, je l'admets, ressemble un peu à Harry Malfoy. Mais vous allez voir, elle est très différente ! Elle ne sera pas très humoristique, au moins au début !!

**Merci pour toutes vos re****views !!! Ceci est le dernier chapitre que je poste jusqu'au 16 juillet, car je pars pour faire le stage pratique du bafa. Je vais le passer à Antibes, on va visiter Cannes, Nice et Monaco !!! Je suis super contente !!! J'écrirai la suite au brouillon pendant ce temps !!!**

_**Chapitre 4**__** : Le Manoir Malfoy.**_

Il prit le garçon, sortit du bureau en saluant le Directeur d'un hochement de tête poli, tout en le remerciant de sa confiance et de son aide et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de Poudlard avant de transplaner vers son Manoir, son fils dans ses bras…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius était installé sur le canapé du salon de son luxueux Manoir, son fils était allongé sur ses genoux, toujours endormi.

Par habitude, Draco descendait toujours au salon 30 minutes avant que le dîner ne soit servi. Ce jour-là, il eut une bien étrange surprise lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon. Il y trouva son père qui était assis sur le canapé. Alors qu'il se rapprocha du dit canapé où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir et de lire tous les soirs avant de dîner, il vit une étrange forme allongée sur les genoux de son père et qui occupait quasiment toute la pace.

Draco n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit son sosie endormi sur le canapé. C'était exactement lui !!!

« Excusez-moi, Père, qui est-ce ? » demanda t-il.

« Ton jumeau…. » lui répondit calmement son père.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » reprit Draco qui croyait avoir mal entendu.

« Tu as bien entendu ! Ce garçon est ton jumeau, il s'appelle Harry, je viens juste de le ramener. Il va vivre avec nous puisqu'il fait partie de notre famille. »

« D'où sort-il ? » s'enquit Draco.

« Il a grandit dans une famille moldue, dit Lucius avec une moue dégoûtée, je viens juste de le récupérer, je te prierai donc d'être gentil avec lui ! » expliqua Lucius.

« Harry ? » répéta Draco, son frère avait le nom de son pire ennemi !!

« Oui Harry !!! Ce n'est pas Potter, si c'est ce que tu imagines !!! » gronda Lucius qui ne tenait pas à avoir une guerre dans son Manoir.

« Je sais, Père. Je le vois bien ! » répondit Draco. « Si c'était Potter, je le verrai ! »

« J'en suis sûr ! » dit Lucius.

A ce moment-là apparut Narcissia, la femme de Lucius.

« D'où sort-il celui-là ? » s'écria t-elle en désignant Harry.

« Tu sais très bien d'où il vient !! » dit Lucius d'une voix glaciale.

« J'en ai déjà un, cela me suffit largement !!! C'était nécessaire de ramener l'autre ?! » dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

« C'est moi qui décide ici !!! » déclara Lucius.

« Tu t'en occuperas TOUT SEUL !!!! « lui jeta t-elle avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

« De toute façon, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose… » murmura Lucius.

De son côté, Draco ne comprenait plus rien.

« Pourquoi dit-elle cela ? » demanda t-il à son Père.

« Parce que ce n'est pas son enfant… »

« Je croyais que c'était mon jumeau !!? »

« Il l'est ! » répondit Lucius.

« Mais alors …. ? » questionna Draco.

« Ce n'est pas votre mère, elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants. Harry a été élevé par votre mère. Quand elle est morte, il a été élevé par une des sœurs de votre mère. »

- Je vois… »dit Draco, bien décidé à demander à Harry qui était sa mère.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était réveillé, il était complètement perdu. Mais en voyant Lucius et Draco autour de lui, il n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il se trouvait au Manoir Malfoy…

« Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda Lucius.

Harry se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête, sans un mot. Il observait la pièce à la dérobée. Il n'avait jamais une demeure aussi grande ! Le salon était plus grand que toute la maison des Dursley !!

« Harry ? » l'appela son père qui l'observait.

Il se tourna vers le grand blond qui lui désigna Draco.

« Je te présente ton jumeau, Draco » lui dit-il.

Harry se tourna vers son « frère ».

« Salut ! » lui dit celui-ci.

Il lui tendait la main…

Harry l'observa attentivement sous l'œil de Lucius qui le regardait, un peu nerveux.

Il ne pouvait oublier tout ce que Draco lui avait fait, mais il avait un avantage : Draco ignorait qui il était. Il ne pouvait pas deviner que son pire ennemi se trouvait devant lui.

_Je vais voir ce que ça donne_, se dit Harry en lui serrant la main

« Content de te connaître », dit–il à Draco.

De son côté, Lucius souffla. Harry avait décider de laisser une chance à Draco afin qu'il le laisse le temps de le connaître réellement. Lucius pria pour que son fils aîné ne la laisse pas passer.

Ils s'observaient, ne sachant quoi dire. Tout-à-coup, une elfe de maison apparut dans le salon pour annoncer que le dîner était servi. Son regard se posa sur Harry puis sur Draco.

« Maître ! Maître !!! » couina t-elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il Winny ? » demanda Lucius.

« Winny veut des vacances, Maître ! »

« Pourquoi ?!!? » demanda Lucius, interloqué.

« Winny est malade, Maître ! Winny veut des vacances !! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » lui demanda Lucius.

Winny ne voit plus rien ! dit-elle en se tirant les oreilles. Winny voit le jeune Maître en double !! Winny a besoin de vacances !!! »

Lucius, Harry et Draco se regardèrent un moment….. avant d'exploser de rire. La malheureuse elfe n'y comprenait plus rien !! Elle était malade et son maître s'en moquait ??

Lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, Lucius expliqua :

« C'est normal, Winny, puisqu'ils sont deux…. »

« Deux… ????! Mais Maître, lequel est le vrai ? »

« Les deux sont réels ! Devant moi, c'est Draco que tu connais déjà, et là, dit-il en désignant le garçon toujours sur ses genoux, c'est Harry. Ce sont des jumeaux ! »

« Des jumeaux !!?! Winny n'a pas été prévenue, Maître ! Il manque un couvert ! Il n'y a des plats que pour trois personnes !!! » se lamenta t-elle..

« Va à la cuisine et dit-leur d'en faire pour quatre » dit Lucius.

Bien Maître ! » dit Winny.

« Ce sera tous les jours comme ça… » ajouta Lucius.

« Entendu, Maître ! »

Winny jeta un dernier coup d'œil surpris à Harry avant de faire une révérence et de disparaître à toute vitesse dans la cuisine.

En se regardant, Harry et Draco eurent le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

_C'est une idée intéressante_, pensa t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dîner fut enfin prêt et tous se rendirent dans la salle à manger privée. Seule Narcissia ne vint pas, elle avait décidé de dîner dans sa chambre. Pourtant, elle avait assisté à la scène et s'était bien amusée. Ce garçon lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était très différent de Draco , elle le voyait à son expression.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas oublier que ces enfants n'étaient pas les siens, qu'ils venaient d'une autre femme…

Peut-être un jour arriverait-elle à oublier cela…

Après tout, Draco croyait qu'elle était sa véritable mère ! Et Harry avait l'air encore plus gentil que lui.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle termina son dîner, bien avant les trois blonds qui attendaient patiemment d'être servis dans la salle à manger…

**A SUIVRE….**

Une petite review ?

Biz, chibigokû


	5. La vie au Manoir Malfoy

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

**Notes de l****'****auteur** : ceci es une fic qui, je l'admets, ressemble un peu à Harry Malfoy. Mais vous allez voir, elle est très différente ! Elle ne sera pas très humoristique, au moins au début !!

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!! ****J'ai adoré les lire et y répondre !!!**

_**Chapitre 5 : La vie au Manoir Malfoy.**_

Mais elle n'arrivait pas oublier que ces enfants n'étaient pas les siens, qu'ils venaient d'une autre femme…

Peut-être un jour arriverait-elle à oublier cela…

Après tout, Draco croyait qu'elle était sa véritable mère ! Et Harry avait l'air encore plus gentil que lui.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle termina son dîner, bien avant les trois blonds qui attendaient patiemment d'être servis dans la salle à manger…

Assis à la table qui siégeait au milieu de l'immense salle à manger du Manoir, Harry se sentait plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Son « Père », Harry avait encore du mal à y croire et souhaitait de tout son cœur que ce soit un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller, Lucius Malfoy avait les yeux fixés sur le malheureux Harry qui était assis juste à sa droite alors que Draco était assis à la gauche de son Père.

Lucius ne cessait de le fixer, Harry n'osait même pas bouger sur sa chaise. Il était persuadé que Lucius n'attendait qu'une chose : que Harry fasse une erreur pour le remettre à sa place de la même manière que Harry l'avait déjà vu faire avec Draco.

Draco….encore un autre problème… Harry songeait sérieusement à écrire un livre : « Que faire quand votre pire ennemi se révèle être votre jumeau ? ». Lui aussi avait les yeux collés sur Harry… Il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer ce que pensait son cher jumeau, comme d'habitude, totalement impénétrable en ce qui concernait les émotions…

_« Où est-ce que je suis tombé ? »_ se demanda Harry.

L'entrée apparut sur la table ce qui permit à Harry de penser à autre chose qu'aux yeux fixés en permanence sur lui. En regardant dans son assiette, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture, ni une assiette aussi joliment décorée.

La vaisselle portait les armoiries des Malfoy, un serpent en argent entouré sur lui-même.

_« Un peu lugubre, mais joli »_ se dit Harry.

Harry tendit une main timide vers un plateau rempli de toasts pour en attraper un. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en toucher un seul, la main de Lucius s'abattit sur la sienne. Harry eut l'impression de recevoir une claque, sa main en portait bien la marque.

Harry regarda Lucius sans comprendre. Celui-ci lui lança un regard sévère mais il ne dit rien. Harry vit Draco qui se servait largement sur le plateau devant lui.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » se demanda t-il._

Il vit alors sa faute. Draco se servait comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois semaines mais il ne prenait pas les aliments en main, il prenait sa fourchette pour les amener dans son assiette.

_« Chez les Dursley, on ne faisait pas autant de chichis !! J'aimerai voir leur tête s'ils voyaient comment on mange là-bas !! »_ Se dit Harry mais s'abstint de le dire à voix haute.

De plus, il n'y avait personne !! Mais son estomac criait famine et voir toute cette nourriture lui donnait encore plus faim. « _C'est la fin, je deviens comme Ron…. »_

Résigné, il prit sa fourchette et imita Draco qui dévorait ses toasts sans se préoccuper des autres.

_« C'est bien, il apprend vite ! »_ se dit Lucius en regardant Harry remplir son assiette avant de se jeter dessus comme un lion affamé.

Les plateaux vidés disparurent pour laisser place à la soupe. Harry réalisa soudain qu'il y avait trois fourchettes à droite de son assiette, trois couteaux à gauche, trois petites cuillères devant, plus la grande cuillère.

_« C'est quoi tout ça ?!!!? »__ Il commenca à paniquer. A quoi servaient tous ces couverts ?_

Prudent et la main encore rougie par l'avertissement silencieux de Lucius, Harry décida de continuer son imitation de Draco. Il n'avait guère envie de prendre une deuxième claque sur les doigts !

Il prit sa cuillère (la grande) et avala sa soupe en silence en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit !!

Croyant le dîner terminé, Harry essaya de se lever mais fut arrêté par Lucius qui le dévisagea sans un mot, c'est encore pire que de prendre un savon !!

Très vite, Harry se rassit sur sa chaise et ne bougea plus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient donc ?

Dix minutes plus tard, un plat de viande apparut, suivi d'un autre plat contenant les légumes.

_« Y en a encore beaucoup ?!! »_ L'estomac de Harry était au bord de l'indigestion_. « Comment font-ils pour avaler tout ça !!?!!! »_

Harry décida de ne rien prendre, il sentait que s'il prenait encore quoi que ce soit, il vomirait tout sur place ! Il n'avait jamais autant mangé de sa vie !!!

Tout à coup, Lucius s'adressa à lui :

« Tu ne manges pas Harry ? Tu n'as pas faim ? »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se voyait mal lui dire qu'il était au bord de l'indigestion ! Voyant que Lucius ne le quittait pas des yeux, il se décida à prendre une cuillère de légumes, le minimum vital, et l'engloutit le plus rapidement possible.

Mais Lucius ne le lâchait toujours pas !! Il prit le plus petit morceau de viande qu'il trouva et l'avala sans écouter son estomac qui commençait à protester.

Enfin, Lucius le laissa tranquille !!

Puis, le dessert arriva. C'était de la glace ! Une dame blanche !! L'un des desserts favoris de Harry ! Cette fois-ci, il en prit une sans se faire prier et l'engloutit.

« Ca va m'aider à digérer ! « Se dit-il en la finissant. « C'est une mauvaise excuse, se dit-il à lui-même, dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas laisser Draco te la piquer !! »

Après la glace, ce furent le thé et le fromage qui arrivèrent…. Harry se força à en manger pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression mais son estomac n'en pouvait plus !!

_Pourvu que ce ne soit pas comme ça tous les jours !!!_ Se dit-il.

Enfin, les deux autres quittèrent la table. Il put enfin se lever et suivit Winny qui le conduisit à sa chambre. Elle se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Draco, une porte communiquait entre les deux chambres.

_Voilà qui est explicite !_ Se dit Harry.

A peine l'elfe avait quitté la chambre, Harry se précipita dans la salle de bain et vomit tout le surplus du repas qu'il s'était forcé à avaler. Il n'avait jamais été aussi malade de sa vie !!!

Vingt minutes plus tard (…), il sortit de la salle d'eau et chercha un pyjama dans l'armoire. Il en trouva un qui ne lui appartenait pas mais qui ferait très bien l'affaire pour cette nuit. Il l'enfila et s'écroula dans son lit, épuisé par tous les évènements de la journée.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla très tôt. Il avait tellement dormi la veille qu'il n'était absolument plus fatigué. Il décida d'explorer le Manoir qui semblait encore endormi…

Sans faire de bruit, Harry quitta sa chambre et alla dans le couloir. Il savait que la chambre voisine de la sienne était celle de Draco. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, il décida de continuer à explorer les autres pièces de l'immense demeure…

Ainsi, il découvrit une salle de duel, une salle de potion ( la réplique exacte des cachots de Rogue, quelle horreur !!), une volière, une salle de bal et tout plein d'autres pièces. Il découvrit aussi une immense bibliothèque qui devait avoir la taille de la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Poudlard…. Harry se demanda comment réagiraient ses amis en le voyant….

Pris dans sa rêverie, il se retrouva soudain dans un bureau. Ies murs étaient couverts de tentures vert sombre. Malgré le luxe de la pièce, le décor était assez sobre : une table de bureau, une chaise avec des motifs argentés, deux chaises devant le bureau pour les invités. C'était tout ce que la pièce contenait à part une petite bibliothèque qui regorgeait de livres de magie noire, Harry en était persuadé.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre dans la pièce, un objet à côté d'elle attira l'attention du jeune homme. La lumière du jour l'éclairait dès l'aube. En s'avançant, Harry réalisa que la tableau accroché près de la fenêtre était un portrait…. Et pas n'importe lequel !!! En ce moment même, Harry contemplait un portrait de sa mère, apparemment fait avant sa naissance. Elle avait réellement l'air très heureuse sur cette image…

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Harry n'entendit pas un bruit de pas de quelqu'un entrant dans la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à décoller son regard de ce visage…

« Je t'avais interdis d'entrer dans mon bureau, Draco !!! » entendit-il avant de se retourner effrayé par cette arrivée.

« QUE FAIS-TU ICI ?!!? » continua la voix avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Harry leva les yeux.

« Harry ?!? » dit Lucius, surpris de trouver son fils ici. Il le reconnut à la couleur de ses yeux.

Le garçon fit un sourire gêné, il n'osait pas le regarder en face.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » reprit Lucius d'une voix plus douce.

« Je me suis perdu… » répondit une toute petite voix.

« Tu explorais le Manoir et tu t'es retrouvé ici, c'est cela ? » demanda Lucius.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

« C'est ma mère ? » demanda t-il en désignant le tableau qu'il fixait depuis tout à l'heure.

Lucius leva les yeux sur le tableau avec un sourire.

« Oui » dit-il, curieusement Harry le trouva rêveur. « Il s'agit d'un portrait d'elle qui a été pris au ministère lorsque nous travailions ensemble… C'était quelques mois avant votre naissance… »

Apparemment, Lucius avait toujours l'air amoureux de Lily…

Soudainement, Harry eut envie de poser la question qui lui envahissait l'esprit depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Pourquoi Draco n'a-t-il pas le droit de venir ici ? » demanda naïvement Harry.

« Parce qu'il ignorait que Narcissia n'était pas sa vraie mère… jusqu'à hier soir » lui répondit Lucius comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Harry comprenait pourquoi Lucius ne lui avait rien dit mais Draco avait le droit de savoir…

« Va prendre le petit déjeuner, nous iront sur Le Chemin de Traverse après…. » commença Lucius.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, le coupa Harry, j'ai déjà mes livres pour cette année… »

« Je le sais, nous allons t'acheter de nouveaux uniformes pour l'école …. »

« Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut » tenta Harry.

« Tu as des uniformes de Griffondor, ce sont des uniformes de Serpentard qu'il te faut puisque c'est là que tu ira à partir d'aujourd'hui ! »

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca a vous plu ? Vous êtes contents que je sois revenue ?!! Une petite revenue pour fêter mon retour ?!!!

N'oubliez pas les blogs !!

Bisous et à la prochaine, Chibigokû2002.


	6. Retour fracassant à Poudlard !

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

**Notes de l****'****auteur** : ceci es une fic qui, je l'admets, ressemble un peu à Harry Malfoy. Mais vous allez voir, elle est très différente ! Elle ne sera pas très humoristique, au moins au début !!

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!! ****J'ai adoré les lire malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre. Alors, je vous dit un grand merci à tous et à toutes !!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longtemps absente !**

_**Chapitre **__**6 : Retour fracassant à Poudlard !**_

« Va prendre le petit déjeuner, nous irons sur Le Chemin de Traverse après…. » commença Lucius.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, le coupa Harry, j'ai déjà mes livres pour cette année… »

« Je le sais, nous allons t'acheter de nouveaux uniformes pour l'école …. »

« Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut » tenta Harry.

« Tu as des uniformes de Griffondor, ce sont des uniformes de Serpentard qu'il te faut puisque c'est là que tu iras à partir d'aujourd'hui ! »

En parcourant le Chemin De Traverse avec son père en direction de la boutique de Madame Guipure, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation… Après tout, il n'avait fait que ce que Rogue lui avait dit : le suivre jusqu'à l'école parce que le Directeur voulait le voir… Une chose était sûre : la prochaine fois, il se méfierait de ce genre d'invitation !!

Pendant qu'il marchait en ruminant ses idées noires, Harry ne voyait pas ses « amis » Ron et Hermione qui lui jetaient des regards noirs, le prenant pour Malfoy… enfin Draco ! Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il fut très déçu de leur conduite mais d'un autre côté, quand on rencontre son pire ennemi dans la rue, on ne va pas lui faire des politesses !

C'est le cœur gros que Harry entra dans la boutique, son père, trop absorbé par ses pensées, n'avait rien remarqué de son humeur sombre. Alors que Harry se dirigeait vers les capes qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, c'est-à-dire confortable mais bon marché, son père le rappela à l'ordre en l'appelant sèchement ce qui le réveilla immédiatement. Il suivit Lucius à l'arrière de la boutique où se trouvaient d'autres capes et uniformes dont Draco était certainement un habitué mais pas le pauvre Harry qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il venait faire ici et si toute cette histoire n'était pas qu'un affreux cauchemar duquel il espérait se réveiller le plus rapidement possible !!

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la vendeuse de la boutique se jeta sur lui, prit ses mesures et lui tendit une pile d'uniformes en soie et en laine faits mains (des uniformes de Serpentard évidemment !) et autant de capes qui portaient le même dessin : un serpent argenté brodé à la place du cœur.

Harry se retint de soupirer un grand coup (son père lui passerait un de ces savons !!) et prit la pile de vêtements que lui tendait la vendeuse avec un grand sourire. Il le lui rendit en prenant la pile et se dirigea vers la caisse de la boutique où l'attendait déjà un Lucius, l'air particulièrement exaspéré et pressé en prime

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ouf, Harry se retrouva hors de la boutique, ses vêtements sous le bras et parcourant un chemin qu'il avait déjà emprunté : celui de l'Allée des Embrumes

Où se rendait donc Lucius ?

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans une boutique : Barjow et Beurk. Là-dedans, Harry vit des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues : des sarcophages de momies, des mains coupées, de quoi lui donner largement envie de vomir mais il se retint et se précipita hors de la boutique lorsque Lucius en sortit, une fois ses petites affaires conclues, ils retournèrent tous deux sur le Chemin de Traverse et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Ron et Hermione

Harry ne dit pas un mot .Mais il entendit Ron lui chuchoter : « dégage Malfoy ». Lucius n'avait rien entendu, trop occupé par ses pensées. Harry était écoeuré par la réaction de son soi-disant ami !

Intérieurement, il redoutait ce qui arriverait une fois qu'il retournerait à Poudlard. En plus, il allait se retrouver avec les Serpentards !! Ses amis allaient encore plus le détester !! Pas un Malfoy, DEUX !!!

Finalement, Harry préférait ne pas y penser ! Il suivit tranquillement son père jusqu'au Portoloin qui les ramena au Manoir. Là-bas au moins, Harry se sentait en sécurité ! Même si son père était un peu froid, Draco était, il fallait le dire, assez sympa avec lui même s'il le trouvait assez curieux ! Et puis, il y avait Madame Malfoy, tout un programme !!! Elle ne détestait pas les jumeaux, mais ce n'étaient quand même pas ses enfants…

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'elle, elle était très belle, gentille avec lui mais assez distante avec les jumeaux. Il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment !

Songeur, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et commença à empaqueter ses affaires pour retourner à l'école. Il n'était pas du tout emballé à l'idée d'y retourner. Il aimait les cours et l'ambiance un peu loufoque qui y régnait mais trop de choses avaient changé. Elle lui rappelait à présent son parrain, sa mère et James Potter, celui qu'il croyait être son père, tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui là-bas. Et il y avait aussi toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues là-bas avec Ron et Hermione, sans oublier l'apparition de Voldemort.

Harry n'avait pas envie de penser à ses amis maintenant ni au monstre qui avait tué sa mère. Décidément, l'école lui rappelait beaucoup trop de choses. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne sera pas lui-même, pas exactement ! Il sera Harry Malfoy, le jumeau de Draco, pas Harry Potter, le Survivant ! Tout allait être très différent !! Harry en était persuadé !

La seule chose qui le rendait triste était de perdre ses amis les plus chers, ceux qu'il avait depuis son arrivée dans le monde des sorciers, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Harry doutait de trouver de tels amis dans sa nouvelle maison. Mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, il ne connaissait réellement personne à Serpentard. Il avait bien été surpris par la différence entre la personnalité de Draco à Poudlard et celui qu'il avait rencontré en arrivant au Manoir. Ce n'était pas du tout la même personne !!! C'était même deux personnes exactement opposées, elles n'avaient absolument rien en commun !!! Tous les Serpentards étaient-ils pareils ? Cachaient-ils leur véritable caractère pour devenir de véritables figures d'élèves de Serpentards tels qu'on en parle dans les autres maisons et tels qu'on les décrit sans même les connaître ?

La question était réellement intéressante et titillait Harry. Bientôt, il aurait la réponse à sa question et saurait la vérité sur les terribles élèves de Serpentard !!

C'est sur ces pensées réconfortantes que Harry finit d'empaqueter ses valises. De son côté, Draco faisait de même. Harry devait le suivre puisqu'il était censé n'avoir jamais été à Poudlard. D'un côté, c'était vrai, Harry Malfoy n'y était jamais allé, c'était Harry Potter !!

Une fois ses valises finies, Harry se dirigea avec dans le hall du Manoir où Lucius les attendait tous les deux pour les emmener à la gare, au train qui allait les ramener à Poudlard, pour une nouvelle année scolaire.

Draco rejoint Harry aux côtés de son père peu de temps après. Ils prirent le chemin de la gare de Londres.

Sur le quai de la gare, Harry vit ses amis : Ron et Hermione, mais aussi tous les Weasley : Fred et Georges, Madame Weasley… venus leur dirent au revoir.

La seule chose que Lucius dit aux jumeaux avant de les laisser monter dans le train fut : « Ne faîtes pas de bêtises ! » et « Je vous attendrais ici pour les vacances de Noël… »

Puis il disparut laissant Harry et Draco se débrouiller tout seuls.

La première chose que Harry entendit en entrant dans le train fut : « Draco chéri !! ».

Cette voix, il la connaissait, c'était Pansy !! Et comble du malheur, elle se précipitait droit sur lui !!

A suivre …

Une petite review pour fêter mon retour ?


	7. Rentrée à Serpentard

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

**Notes de l****'****auteur** : ceci es une fic qui, je l'admets, ressemble un peu à Harry Malfoy. Mais vous allez voir, elle est très différente ! Elle ne sera pas très humoristique, au moins au début !!

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!! ****J'ai adoré les lire malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre. Alors, je vous dit un grand merci à tous et à toutes !!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longtemps absente !**

_**Chapitre 7 : Rentrée à Serpentard…**_

La première chose que Harry entendit en entrant dans le train fut : « Draco chéri !! ».

Cette voix, il la connaissait, c'était Pansy !! Et comble du malheur, elle se précipitait droit sur lui !!

Avant même que Harry ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, il se retrouva cloué sur le sol du train et écrasé par Pansy qui s'accrochait à son cou et ne le lâchait plus. Elle le serrait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à respirer. Elle, ne se rendait compte de rien.

Draco, qui venait de donner ses valises et celles de Harry au responsable chargé de ranger les valises dans un wagon spécial, entra dans le train sans se rendre compte de rien. Puis il vit une masse de cheveux blonds par terre et un monstre qui s'acharnait dessus. C'est là qu'il reconnut Harry qui commençait sérieusement à virer au bleu, ne pouvant toujours pas respirer à cause de Pansy qui l'écrasait complètement.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Draco se jeta sur la sangsue qui étouffait Harry et la tira en arrière pour le laisser respirer.

« Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ?!! Tu as failli l'étouffer !!! » lui cria t-il pour qu'elle se réveille.

Elle se tourna vers lui, éberluée.

« Draco ?! Mais comment ?! » Demanda t-elle en regardant en direction du pauvre Harry qui reprenait lentement son souffle. « Qui c'est alors ? ».

« Mon frère…Harry » lui répondit simplement Draco en lui jetant un regard noir lui signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à subir un interrogatoire.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Draco abandonna Pansy et se dirigea vers Harry toujours au sol.

« L'une de mes fans… » Lui dit-il en l'aidant à se relever. « Elle est sympa mais un peu cinglée, elle s'appelle Pansy » lui chuchota t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, lui faisant signe qu'il avait compris. Puis, les deux garçons ainsi que Pansy se dirigèrent vers les compartiments afin de s'installer avant le départ du train.

Trouvant un compartiment de libre, Draco y entra suivi par Pansy, toujours collée à ses basques. Il s'assit et remarqua que Harry ne les avait pas suivi. Il fit signe à Pansy de rester dans le compartiment et sortit à la recherche de son frère.

Celui-ci qui avait d'abord suivi Draco et Pansy avait vu Ron et Hermione entrer dans un compartiment et avait décidé de les suivre. Il comptait aller tout leur expliquer. Alors que Harry allait entrer dans le compartiment occupé par ses amis, Draco le vit puis il remarqua ceux qui étaient installés dans ce fameux compartiment.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!!!!? Du calme Draco du calme, pas de scandale !! » Se dit à lui-même le Serpentard qui avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque à l'instant même.

Avant que Harry ne puisse ouvrir la porte du compartiment, une tornade blonde l'entraîna sur le côté. A l'intérieur du compartiment, Ron cru avoir des hallucinations en voyant DEUX FOIS MALFOY !!! Ecoeuré, il cessa immédiatement de s'empiffrer avec des choco-grenouilles et se décida à ne rien dire à Hermione pour qu'elle ne se moque pas de lui. Tous les deux attendaient Harry dans le compartiment et commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter car ils ne le voyaient toujours pas venir et le train n'allait pas tarder à partir pour l'école.

« Il va arriver.. » dit Hermione pour se rassurer en même tant que Ron qui acquiesça mais s'inquiétait tout autant pour son ami.

Harry, que Draco avait surpris en train d'entrer dans le compartiment des Griffondors, n'en menait pas large avec son frère. Celui-ci avait viré au mauve pâle tant il s'était énervé et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il avait vainement tenté de lui expliquer POURQUOI il ne devait pas s'approcher des lions et surtout de ceux-là mais son frère n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre.

Décidément, depuis l'arrivée de Harry dans sa vie le pauvre Draco en voyait de toutes les couleurs ! En plus, il ne devait pas hurler sur Harry car c'était normal qu'il ne sache pas mais aussi pour préserver sa dignité. Après tout, Draco Malfoy ne s'énervait jamais en public et restait toujours froid comme de la glace. Et en plus, s'il hurlait, les autres du compartiment les entendraient et personne n'était encore au courant de l'arrivée de Harry à Poudlard. Alors il valait mieux que Draco prenne les choses avec diplomatie.

Il emmena Harry jusque dans le compartiment où Pansy attendait toujours. Sans un mot, Harry s'installa sur un siège libre. Pansy était aux anges ! Deux Draco pour le prix d'un, le rêve !!!

Certain que Harry ne ferait plus de bêtises, Draco entama la conversation avec Pansy. De son côté, Harry ne les entendait pas. Il était trop occupé par ses amis et trop déçu de ne pas avoir pu les voir. Ils devaient sûrement l'attendre et s'inquiéter pour lui. Soudain, le train bougea et sortit de la gare de Londres pour se diriger vers l'école de sorcellerie.

Finalement, peut-être valait-il mieux que ses amis ne l'aient pas vu songea soudainement Harry. Ils l'auraient certainement pris pour Draco et s'il leur avait dit la vérité, ils ne l'auraient pas cru. De plus, il n'avait aucun moyen de prouver qu'il disait la vérité. Il avait dû laisser Hedwige au manoir Malfoy pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas.

Son père lui avait offert un autre hibou qu'il avait emmené à l'école. Il était noir comme l'enfer, à l'image des Serpentards, et se nommait Hadès en prime. Tout pour lui rappeler que désormais il n'était plus Harry Potter, le Survivant, mais Harry Malfoy, le jumeau de Draco Malfoy et surtout le fils de Lucius Malfoy, personne n'oserait lui chercher des histoires avec un père pareil !

Et comble du malheur, son professeur de potions préféré qui l'avait entraîné dans cette histoire allait devenir son directeur. Bref, le bonheur absolu !! Et si en plus, tous les élèves de Serpentard étaient comme Pansy, Harry était certain de ne pas tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année comme ça. Peut-être même pas jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Il y avait vraiment de quoi se réjouir !!

Au moins, se dit Harry, une fois retourné au Manoir pour les vacances, Draco redeviendrait celui qu'il connaissait à présent et il fallait le dire, Harry appréciait la vraie personnalité de Draco, mais pas du tout le rôle que celui-ci jouait dès qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec eux, si ce n'était un membre de leur famille bien sûr.

Harry le savait, désormais plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il se demandait aussi ce que le directeur allait inventer pour expliquer l'absence de Harry Potter. Par contre, il n'aurait certainement aucun mal à annoncer la venue de Harry Malfoy !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps à tout cela. En effet, le train s'immobilisa à Pré-au-lard pour laisser ses passagers descendre et emmener leurs valises jusqu'à l'école pour une nouvelle année scolaire.

Après un court voyage dans des calèches en compagnie de Draco et de Pansy, comme toujours, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'école. Le dîner était déjà servi et la cérémonie de la répartition des élèves de première année allait débuter. Harry pensa à ce moment –là à la première fois qu'il entra dans cette salle. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Il allait s'installer à la table des Serpentard quand Rogue vint le chercher et l'amena devant le choixpeau magique….

A SUIVRE…

Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre ?

Bise, Chibigokû2002.


	8. Mission : Observation !

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

**Notes de l****'****auteur** : ceci es une fic qui, je l'admets, ressemble un peu à Harry Malfoy. Mais vous allez voir, elle est très différente ! Elle ne sera pas très humoristique, au moins au début !!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! J'adore les lire !! Bise à tous et à toutes !

_**Ch**__**apitre 8 :Mission : Observation !**_

Après un court voyage dans des calèches en compagnie de Draco et de Pansy, comme toujours, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'école. Le dîner était déjà servi et la cérémonie de la répartition des élèves de première année allait débuter. Harry pensa à ce moment –là à la première fois qu'il entra dans cette salle. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Il allait s'installer à la table des Serpentard quand Rogue vint le chercher et l'amena devant le choixpeau magique….

Avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver, Harry se retrouva planté devant le tabouret sur lequel le vieux choixpeau magique était posé. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait déjà été placé à Serpentard, qu'est-ce que son professeur de potions préféré pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de poser la question, le dit professeur l'avait mis face aux autres enfants présents dans la Grande Salle. Ils le dévisageaient en silence. Certains le prenaient pour Draco, d'autres avaient déjà remarqué que Draco est toujours encore assis à sa place, à la table des Serpentards. Ils le regardaient donc pour savoir qui il était.

De là où il était, Harry entendit Ron murmurer à Hermione : « c'est Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore ?! Il s'est fait viré le premier jour de classe ? Génial !! » A côté de lui, Hermione soupira, son voisin était vraiment un cas désespéré, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Malfoy, le vrai, enfin, celui qu'ils voyaient d'habitude était assis juste derrière eux. Celui qui se trouvait devant avec Rogue avait l'air différent. Bien que Hermione ne sache pas pourquoi, il avait l'air plus gentil que Draco. Il avait le même visage froid que l'autre mais à travers ses yeux, dont elle distinguait mal la couleur de là où elle était, elle pouvait lire une profonde gentillesse et autre chose aussi. Il semblait déçu de quelque chose, comme s'il avait entendu ce que Ron lui avait dit.

Mais comment pourrait-il le connaître ?! Hermione décida de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait dans la salle.

Derrière Harry, le Directeur de Poudlard se leva et prit la parole. « Mes enfants, cette année, nous accueillons un nouvel élève parmi nous, il ira en sixième année à Serpentard. Je vous demanderai de lui faire un bon accueil. Je vous présente Mr Harry Malfoy. En ce qui concerne M. Potter, je tiens à rassurer ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vus, il est bel et bien parmi nous cette année. Mais… seuls ceux qui sauront où chercher le trouveront… » Termina t-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

- « J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a dit ? » Dit Ron à sa voisine qui haussa les épaules.

« Tu es sourd ? Dumbledore vient de dire que Harry est à Poudlard donc il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! » S'impatienta Hermione.

« Alors pourquoi on l'a pas encore vu ? » demanda Ron.

« Peut-être qu'il se cache à cause des Mangemorts ou qu'il a changé d'apparence, en tout cas, il est en sécurité c'est ce qui compte !! » Expliqua Hermione qui aurait elle aussi bien voulu savoir où était son ami ou, au moins, comment le trouver !

Après sa présentation en grande pompe par le directeur, Harry était retourné à sa place, à côté de Draco qui se demandait lui aussi où Saint Potter pouvait bien être passé !

De son côté, Harry riait intérieurement, Draco ne devinerait jamais que Harry Potter était à côté de lui en ce moment même. Il avait entendu la dernière réponse que Hermione avait donnée à Ron, elle n'était vraiment pas loin de la vérité !

Harry mourait d'envie d'aller embrasser ses meilleurs amis mais il imaginait mal comment ils pourraient le reconnaître ! Si Draco allait embrasser Ron et Hermione, il n'aurait droit qu'à un poing dans la figure !! Harry décida de laisser des indices à ses amis, en tout cas à Hermione, car il était certain que Ron aurait une crise cardiaque s'il découvrait que son meilleur ami était le fils de Lucius Malfoy et pire, le jumeau de Draco !!

Mais d'un autre côté, Harry devait rester discret car Draco avait la charge de le surveiller à Poudlard afin qu'il ne « déshonore pas les Malfoy » d'après Lucius ! En plus, si Harry laissait des indices trop visibles, Draco les découvrirait et arriverait aux mêmes conclusions que Hermione ! Et cela, Harry ne voulait pas non plus ! Il trouvait Draco assez sympa depuis qu'il l'avait vu sous son véritable jour, il ne voulait pas briser l'amitié nouvelle qui s'était créée entre eux durant les vacances. Il fallait donc que Harry ménage à la fois la chèvre et le chou, tout un programme !

Il décida de ne rien faire pour le moment. Il allait suivre Draco et suivre ses « conseils », puis il se débrouillerait pour tomber sur Hermione et essayer de tout lui dire. Mais Ron était toujours collé à elle !! Il allait avoir du mal ! Mais d'un autre côté, ce défi lui plaisait ! Il devrait révéler son identité à Hermione et à Ron, par l'intermédiaire de son amie, sans éveiller les soupçons de Draco. Le côté serpentard de Harry adorait ce genre de défi, finalement il allait bien s'amuser cette année !

Assis à côté de Draco, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à suivre toutes les conversations en même temps : d'un côté les élèves de serpentard le mitraillaient littéralement de questions et de l'autre, il essayait d'écouter celle de Ron et de Hermione qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Ils parlaient de lui (Harry Potter) mais aussi du jumeau de Draco. A force d'essayer de démêler les remarques concernant Harry Malfoy et Harry Potter, le malheureux se retrouva avec un mal de tête à fendre du bois !

D'un côté, il y avait Ron qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que tous les Malfoy étaient pareils et de l'autre, Hermione qui disait exactement le contraire ! Elle disait qu'il fallait laisser sa chance à Harry (Malfoy) et que ce n'était pas certain qu'il ressemble à son frère, à part physiquement…

En allant se coucher dans les dortoirs des cachots, Harry se promit d'aller voir Hermione le lendemain. Le seul endroit où il était certain de la trouver seule était la bibliothèque. Il décida de tenter sa chance ….

**A SUIVRE…**

Un chapitre court, je le sais mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu !! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews que je dévore dès que je les reçois ! Promis, j'essaierai de répondre à chaque review de ce chapitre !! Vous pouvez poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez, mais je ne garantie pas de réponse, je ne dévoilerai pas le scénario ! Je sais, je suis sadique !!

Bise et bonnes vacances à tous et à toutes ! chibigoku.


	9. Malfoy !

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

**Notes de l****'****auteur** : ceci es une fic qui, je l'admets, ressemble un peu à Harry Malfoy. Mais vous allez voir, elle est très différente ! Elle ne sera pas très humoristique, au moins au début !!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! J'adore les lire !! Bise à tous et à toutes !

Pour les reviews anonymes, vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon blog consacré à la magie. L'adresse est : http//eriko2006.blog. Je les ai mises là parce que les réponses aux reviews faisaient déjà une page à elles seules…

Vous trouverez aussi cette adresse dans mon profil. Sur le même blog, vous trouverez une adresse sur un blog avec mes photos du Japon et sur l'autre, vous trouverez mes créations en tous genres…

_**Cha**__**pitre 9 : Malfoy ?!...**_

En allant se coucher dans les dortoirs des cachots, Harry se promit d'aller voir Hermione le lendemain. Le seul endroit où il était certain de la trouver seule était la bibliothèque. Il décida de tenter sa chance ….

Alors que Harry dormait tranquillement dans son lit, quelqu'un l'appela mais il ne l'entendit pas. Puis, il sentit que quelqu'un le secouait comme un prunier afin de le réveiller.

« Harry ! Debout !! Lève-toi, on va rater le petit déjeuner !!!! VITE !!!! » dit une voix qui lui sembla familière.

« keski ya ? » demanda Harry, encore endormi.

« Mais lève-toi !!! T'es une vraie marmotte, ma parole !!!!! »

Harry sembla réfléchir un moment, il connaissait cette voix. Puis…

« Malfoy ?! » demanda Harry qui venait de reconnaître la voix mais qui avait encore les yeux fermés.

« Harry ?! Ca ne va pas de m'appeler comme ça !!? » Draco, qui avait eu une seconde d'hésitation en entendant son frère l'appeler ainsi, se reprit aussitôt et continua à le secouer.

Enfin, Harry se réveilla et vit Draco puis réalisa sa boulette.

« Draco ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me secoues comme ça ?! » demanda t-il encore à moitié endormi.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! il reste une demi-heure avant le début des cours !! On n'a pas prit le petit déjeuner et tu ne t'es pas encore lavé ni habillé !! Voilà ce qu'il y a !!!! » s'emporta le blond qui arrêta enfin de secouer son petit frère, le voyant enfin réveillé.

« Une demi-heure ?!!? » hurla Harry en se levant. Il se précipita sur la pile de vêtements qu'il avait préparée la veille, la mis sous son bras et se précipita dans la salle de bain, en hurlant à Draco qu'il revenait dans cinq minutes.

Effectivement, cinq minutes plus tard, c'est un Harry tout propre, réveillé et habillé qui revint de la salle de bain, sous l'œil critique de Draco qui faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant sa coupe de cheveux !!

« Tu t'es coiffé avec un pétard ?!!! » lui dit-il, horrifié.

« Ben quoi, c'est pas bien comme ça ? » lui demanda innocemment Harry qui ne voyait pas ce que son grand frère lui reprochait.

« comment « ben quoi ? » !!!! On dirait que tu sors du lit !!!! » cria Draco.

Sans un mot, il se jeta sur Harry, le fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret avant de se précipiter dans son armoire pour chercher son gel et corriger ce désastre. Harry avait toujours eu les cheveux en bataille, il ne voyait donc pas de problème, mais Draco, lui, était toujours impeccablement coiffé avec du gel pour que rien ne dépasse.

Dix secondes plus tard, il sortit de son armoire avec le gel et se précipita sur Harry avant de lui en coller une grande couche sur les cheveux et de tout étaler soigneusement.

Plus un cheveu ne dépassait. Draco était fier de son travail ! Harry, lui, trouvait qu'il avait un peu exagéré mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit.

A peine la boîte de gel fut-elle rangée dans l'armoire que Draco prit toutes ses affaires ainsi que celles de Harry et l'embarqua immédiatement hors du dortoir avant de se précipiter dans La Grande Salle afin de ne pas louper le petit déjeuner qui était sacré pour lui !

Après l'avoir entraîné à la table des Serpentards, Draco se pencha vers son petit frère avant de lui chuchoter :

« A la maison, on s'en fiche comment tu es coiffé mais pas ici !! Si Père savait ça, il en aurait une attaque. Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais !! »

Harry acquiesça avant d'engloutir sa tartine sous le regard horrifié de Draco qui, bien qu'ils soient en retard tous les deux, essayait de prendre son temps et de manger proprement. Mais voyant qu'il ne leur restait que cinq minutes avant le début du cours de potions et qu'ils leur fallait déjà trois pour redescendre aux cachots, se décida à envoyer tout le protocole sur les roses et engloutit sa tartine en deux bouchées avant de se lever et d'embarquer Harry hors de la salle le plus rapidement possible et feignant d'ignorer les regards choqués des autres Serpentards. Qu'ils arrivent en retard ces idiots si c'était cela qu'ils voulaient, Draco n'en avait rien à faire. Mais jamais on ne dira qu'un Malfoy est arrivé en retard, jamais !!

Ils arrivèrent donc tous deux juste à l'heure devant la porte de la salle des potions. Heureusement pour eux, Severus Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé.

Deux minutes plus tard, le professeur arrivé, ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Le cours de potions était un cours commun entre les Serpentards et les Griffondors. Harry vit Ron se mettre avec Hermione. Il se dirigea vers eux lorsque Draco l'agrippa par la manche de son uniforme et l'amena devant le bureau du professeur et s'installa avec lui à la table de devant. Du haut de son bureau, le professeur avait la vue directe sur leur chaudron.

Harry, pas emballé du tout à l'idée de commencer par potions et de ne pas avoir pu aller avec ses amis, l'était encore moins par le fait de se retrouver juste sous le nez du professeur dont il vomissait le nom à chaque fois que quelqu'un osait lui en parler. Et le comble, c'était que le professeur en question surveillait chacun de ses faits et gestes !

Harry avait bien envie de lui demander s'il n'avait une autre victime à aller tourmenter puis se ravisa en songeant à Draco qui l'étranglerait sur place pour avoir osé dire ça à son directeur. Correction : Leur directeur. Pendant cinq secondes, Harry avait complètement oublié qu'il était lui aussi à Serpentard et donc que comme il avait déjà eut l'occasion de s'en rendre compte, Rogue faisait tout pour aider ses élèves. Il se dit donc qu'il ne l'observait que pour corriger ses erreurs et non pour lui enlever des points.

Après tout, se dit Harry, qui donc pourrait imaginer que sous les traits d'un Malfoy se cachait Harry Potter ? Personne, certainement !! Alors surtout pas ce prof de potions à la manque !! (Désolée, j'adore Severus, mais c'est pas moi qui parle, là !)

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas Rogue lui poser une question.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes avec nous ? » demanda Rogue, voyant l'air ahuri de Harry qui était perdu dans ses divagations.

Voyant Harry qui ne réagissait pas, Draco blanc comme un linge mais malgré tout très digne, planta un magistral coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisin et petit frère par la même occasion qui tout d'un coup se réveilla en sursaut et regarda Draco qui le regardait d'un air furax avant de lui désigner son chaudron et le professeur qui attendait toujours une réponse à sa question.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur », dit Harry, complètement perdu.

Le dit professeur le regarda pensivement pendant un instant en fixant ses yeux avant d'acquiescer et de lui dire d'attendre la fin du cours pour rêvasser.

Harry hocha la tête avant de reprendre sa potion qui n'attendait que lui depuis le début du cours et qu'il n'avait même encore commencée.

A côté de lui, Draco était perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère ? Il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un mais il ne se souvenait plus de qui, heureusement pour le pauvre Harry, insouciant de qui se passait dans la tête de son voisin qui était bien décidé à éclaircir ce mystère et qui décida d'envoyer un hibou à son père au Manoir afin de lui poser une ou deux questions.

De son côté, Severus Rogue qui avait découvert l'identité du jumeau de Draco pestait contre son père et se décida à lui envoyer immédiatement un hibou afin d'éclaircir certaines choses.

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous a plu ? Vous voulez la suite ? Une petite review pour me maudire ou m'embrasser, au choix !!La suite viendra très bientôt ! Au moment où vous lirez ce chapitre, je serai déjà entrain d'écrire le prochain !

Bise, Chibigokû.


	10. Une petite explication, Lucius ?

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

**Notes de l****'****auteur** : ceci es une fic qui, je l'admets, ressemble un peu à Harry Malfoy. Mais vous allez voir, elle est très différente ! Elle ne sera pas très humoristique, au moins au début !!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! J'adore les lire !! Bise à tous et à toutes !

Pour les reviews anonymes, vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon blog consacré à la magie. L'adresse est : http//eriko2006.blog. trouverez aussi cette adresse dans mon profil. Sur le même blog, vous trouverez une adresse sur un blog avec mes photos du Japon et sur l'autre, vous trouverez mes créations en tous genres…

_**Chapitre 10 :Une petite explication, Lucius ?**_

A côté de lui, Draco était perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère ? Il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un mais il ne se souvenait plus de qui, heureusement pour le pauvre Harry, insouciant à ce qui se passait dans la tête de son voisin qui était bien décidé à éclaircir ce mystère et qui décida d'envoyer un hibou à son père au Manoir afin de lui poser une ou deux questions.

De son côté, Severus Rogue qui avait découvert l'identité du jumeau de Draco pestait contre son père et se décida à lui envoyer immédiatement un hibou afin d'éclaircir certaines choses.

A peine les élèves eurent quitté la salle de potions que Severus se précipita sur son bureau, sortit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre afin de demander au plus vite des explications à Lucius. Severus avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette histoire de jumeaux. Il jura sur la tête de Merlin qu'avant la fin de la journée il aurait le fin mot de l'histoire, foi de Severus Rogue !!

Il se concentra sur la lettre qu'il allait écrire à son cher ami Lucius. Il coinçait sur le début de la lettre, une manière de commencer sans étrangler Lucius dès le début.

Il commença : _« Mon cher Lucius »,_nan, ça va pas, se dit-il, il aura l'impression que je veux lui emprunter de l'argent. Essayons autre chose : _« Bonjour Sale Traître ! », _non, ça va pas non plus ! Ce n'est pas une bonne entrée en matière, se dit le professeur de potions.

Pendant dix minutes, il chercha un moyen de commencer sa lettre. A cours d'idées, et fulminant de plus en plus après Lucius, son « cher ami », il décida que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions était encore de les lui poser directement. Car, il en était certain, s'il lui écrivait une lettre lui demandant des explications, Lucius lui répondrait absolument n'importe quoi pour noyer le poisson et il n'aurait aucun moyen de vérifier ce qu'il lui dirait. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, loin de là, mais parfois Lucius avait la fâcheuse manie de camoufler la vérité dans un brouillard de mensonges et Severus n'avait pas de temps à perdre à démêler le vrai du faux de cette histoire.

Il décida donc de se rendre directement au Manoir Malfoy chercher des explications. Severus se dirigea calmement vers l'armoire où il rangea ses affaires personnelles et en sortit une petite boîte contenant de la poudre de cheminette. Il se dirigea alors vers l'âtre de la cheminée, une poignée de poudre à la main avant de crier « Manoir Malfoy » clairement et de lâcher la poudre dans la cheminée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva dans le bureau de Lucius qui était occupé à remplir et à lire des papiers du ministère. Il avait l'air passablement ennuyé vu la mine qu'il affichait, le nez collé sur ses papiers. Il n'avait pas entendu Severus arriver.

Celui-ci toussota discrètement pour signaler sa présence. Aussitôt, Lucius leva le nez de ses papiers pour l'accueillir. Il lui dit de s'asseoir après l'avoir salué.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Severus ? Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda Lucius pour lancer la conversation.

« J'ai fini pour ce matin » lui répondit évasivement le professeur de potion qui ne comptait pas se laisser embarquer dans un autre sujet à son insu comme c'était la spécialité de Lucius.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Draco ? » demanda Lucius qui ne voyait qu'une seule raison à la présence de son ami mais se garda bien de lancer le sujet.

« Aucun problème ! Il réussit toutes ses potions comme d'habitude » lui assura le professeur.

« Alors où est le problème ? » demanda Lucius qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Lucius ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là !! » lui assura Severus.

« Si ce n'est pas pour Draco, je ne vois pas pourquoi ? » Dit Lucius qui jouait les innocents.

« Tu es au courant que Potter à disparu ? » questionna Severus.

« Comment disparu ? Draco m'a dit que le Directeur avait dit aux élèves qu'il était toujours dans l'école… » raconta Lucius.

« Bien sûr qu'il y est ! » lui assura Severus avec un drôle de regard.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » lui demanda Lucius.

« Parce que je viens de l'avoir en cours, voilà pourquoi !! »

« Donc il n'a pas disparu ! » dit Lucius.

« Et imagine où il était ? A Serpentard !! » dit Severus qui commençait à en avoir assez du petit jeu de Lucius.

« Vraiment, je croyais qu'il était à Griffondor ? » dit calmement Lucius qui s'amusait comme un fou.

« Et chose encore plus étrange, il était le parfait sosie de Draco ! » continua Severus qui sentait que son ami allait lâcher le morceau.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé ? » demanda Lucius pour noyer le poisson.

« Je sais encore reconnaître Draco d'une pâle copie !! Et puis, je l'avais sous le nez ! » s'énerva Severus.

« Vraiment ? » Lucius avait un mal fou à ne pas éclater de rire, mais cela ruinerait toute son entreprise.

« Et comment, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille ! Les yeux vert émeraude, toujours dans la lune et…. »

« Et ? » demanda Lucius.

« Incapable de faire une potion correctement !!! » acheva Severus qui savait qu'il venait de coincer son ami.

Cette fois-ci, Lucius se trouva à cours d'explications vaseuses.

« N'as-tu pas confondu Potter avec mon Harry ? » demanda Lucius pour sauver les meubles sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de saboter lui-même son propre navire.

« _**Ton**_ Harry ? Je ne savais pas que Draco avait un jumeau, tu me l'avais caché ? Je te parles de Potter et toi, tu me parles de ton autre fils quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? »

A court d'arguments, Lucius rendit les armes et se décida à tout avouer, personne à part lui ne connaissait la véritable identité de son fils, même pas sa femme.

« D'accord tu as gagné, je vais tout te raconter » souffla Lucius à son ami de toujours.

Celui-ci acquiesça en silence.

« Tu te souviens d'avoir chercher Potter chez lui et de l'avoir ramené dans le bureau du directeur ? » commença Lucius.

« Oui… » répondit Severus.

« Parfait » dit Lucius.

Il raconta à son meilleur ami ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur ce fameux soir, comment il avait rendu à son fils son apparence réelle et ce qui s'était passé à la naissance des jumeaux. Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Potter, pardon Harry, le fils de Lucius…

A la fin du récit de Lucius, Severus ne savait pas qui il avait le plus envie d'étrangler : Lucius pour lui avoir cacher la vérité depuis le début, Potter… Harry pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait depuis la première année. Merlin savait que ce sale gosse lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Ou le Directeur pour lui avoir caché ce qui s'était passé dans son bureau !

Lorsque Lucius eut fini son histoire, il regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

-« Severus, dit-il, il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à Draco ! Il ne sait la vérité sur Harry, ni même sur sa mère ! Maintenant qu'ils sont enfin amis, il ne faudrait pas tout gâcher ! »

« Entendu » lui dit Severus.

« Il vaut mieux que Draco le découvre le plus tard possible » continua Lucius.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu vas pouvoir le lui cacher, Lucius… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le blond.

« Je crois que Draco a déjà des soupçons, il le regardait bizarrement pendant le cours… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je crois que Harry a déjà dû faire une ou deux gaffes avec Draco » lui expliqua Severus.

Pourvu qu'ils soient déjà amis au moment où il le découvrira ! » pria Lucius.

« C'est tout ce qu'on peut espérer ! » fit Severus, toujours aussi optimiste.

« Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire. Puisque tu es dans la confidence, j'aimerai que tu surveilles un peu Harry à Poudlard pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises… »

« Tu ne veux non plus que je sois ami avec lui des fois ? »

Demanda Severus, totalement ironique.

« Eh bien, ce serait pas mal vu que c'est ton filleul…. » dit Lucius avec un grand sourire.

« C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça, espèce de traître ! »

« Tu aurais dû t'en douter, puisque mon fils est déjà ton filleul, c'est normal que son jumeau le soit aussi » expliqua Lucius qui comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement avant de hocher la tête et de retourner dans la cheminée en direction de son bureau. Il avait besoin d'un bon verre ! Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça. Il faudrait qu'il se débrouille pour que son cher filleul soit au moins capable de fabriquer une potion sans qu'elle n'explose !

Il allait devoir l'aider sans que celui-ci ne se rendre compte que Severus connaissait son identité ! Cela n'allait pas être simple par Salazar !!

Après avoir vidé une bouteille entière de whisky, Severus commença à corriger une montagne de copies qui traînait sur son bureau. Avec toutes les bonnes nouvelles qu'il avait eues aujourd'hui, les notes allaient saigner !!!

**A SUIVRE…**

Il vous a plu mon chapitre ? il est plus long que les autres ! On retrouvera Harry et Draco dans le prochain, la journée n'est pas finie !!!

Une petite review ? Bises, Chibigokû.

Ps : le chapitre 11 est déjà écrit ! Il viendra vendredi prochain !


	11. Les soupçons de Draco

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

**Notes de l****'****auteur** : ceci es une fic qui, je l'admets, ressemble un peu à Harry Malfoy. Mais vous allez voir, elle est très différente ! Elle ne sera pas très humoristique, au moins au début !!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! J'adore les lire !! Bise à tous et à toutes !

Pour les reviews anonymes, vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon blog consacré à la magie. L'adresse est : http//eriko2006.blog. trouverez aussi cette adresse dans mon profil. Sur le même blog, vous trouverez une adresse sur un blog avec mes photos du Japon et sur l'autre, vous trouverez mes créations en tous genres…

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, oui je sais, encore. Je serai absente jusqu'au 15 août parce que je vais travailler dans une colo comme animatrice à Evian. Je ne pourrai donc pas poster. Par contre, je continuerai à écrire pendant mon temps libre et vous aurez un nouveau chapitre le 17 août comme tous les vendredi ! Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de très bonnes vacances !!!

_**Chapitre 11 :**__** Les soupçons de Draco…**_

Après avoir vidé une bouteille entière de whisky, Severus commença à corriger une montagne de copies qui traînait sur son bureau. Avec toutes les bonnes nouvelles qu'il avait eues aujourd'hui, les notes allaient saigner !!!

Après être sorti du cours de potion, Draco se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait vu pendant le cours … Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ! Son cher jumeau était vraiment nul en potions ! Un scandale pour un Malfoy !! Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de rêvasser pendant les cours ? Décidemment, il était encore pire que Potter !!

Quand Draco y pensait parfois, il se demandait franchement où cet idiot pouvait bien être passé ! Le directeur avait dit qu'il était à Poudlard mais Draco avait déjà retourné tout le château et ne l'avait pas trouvé ! Pour être honnête, ses journées étaient nettement moins drôles sans lui et leurs innombrables disputes !

Son frangin était sympa mais il aimait bien ses disputes avec Potter, on ne perdait pas si rapidement les vieilles habitudes !! Ce qui rassurait Draco était le fait que même Granger et ce …. Weasley ne semblaient pas savoir où il était. Au moins Draco n'avait pas perdu la main dans l'exploration du château ! En tant que préfet, il avait pu fouiller tout le château pendant ses rondes alors que les autres étaient déjà couchés depuis longtemps.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à le trouver. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry tout seul pendant qu'il fouillait le château, si son père savait cela il l'étranglerait une bonne fois pour toutes, alors, il avait décidé d'arrêter ses recherches. Pourtant, tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter même chez les Serpentards qui l'aurait cru ? Il faut dire que depuis le retour de Vous-savez-qui, tous les élèves de Serpentards étaient quasiment certains que leurs parents les forceraient à Le suivre, alors la perspective que Potter ait disparu ne les enchantait guère !

Une autre chose intriguait Draco : depuis l'arrivée de Harry au Manoir, son père n'avait plus soufflé mot de V…, de Vous-savez-qui. C'était étrange…

Draco se jura de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire !

En attendant, Harry et lui avaient terminé les cours du matin et se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Draco aimait assez son jumeau même s'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup touts les deux. Draco avait du mal à s'y faire. Toute sa vie, il avait cru être fils unique, alors découvrir qu'il avait un jumeau l'avait pas mal bouleversé. Apparemment, Harry était dans le même cas. Il semblait aussi perdu que lui. S'il avait voulu, son père aurait pu chercher Harry bien plus tôt, Draco en était persuadé.

Ayant terminé de déjeuner et voyant que Harry était trop occupé à discuter avec Blaise pour s'occuper de lui, Draco en profita pour s'éclipser de la Grande Salle avant de se diriger en quatrième vitesse vers la volière de l'école, un parchemin à la main portant l'adresse du Manoir Malfoy et au nom de cher père. Le blond avait un million de questions à lui poser. Et il espérait bien avoir des réponses !

Arrivé dans la volière, il attrapa la première chouette qu'il vit, elle était blanche comme de la neige. Bizarre, Draco avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue … Se disant que décidément quelque chose n'allait pas, il accrocha la lettre à la patte de la chouette et la laissa s'envoler en direction du Manoir…

Assis dans son bureau que Severus avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt, l'air franchement pas emballé par ce qu'il avait appris, Lucius était toujours plongé dans ses papiers et dossiers du ministère qui commençaient sérieusement à l'ennuyer. Il commençait presque à regretter l'absence de ses deux fils qui devaient bien s'amuser à Poudlard. Heureusement pour Lucius, ses deux enfants étaient aussi discret l'un que l'autre mais leurs présences lui manquaient tout de même.

Les derniers jours de vacances, lorsque Harry est arrivé au Manoir étaient calmes mais assez drôles. Il se perdait sans arrêt dans les différents étages du manoir. Cela amusait Lucius. Et puis, il y avait deux autres problèmes : Draco, qui aux dires de Severus n'allait pas tarder à découvrir le pot aux roses concernant Harry, voilà pour un problème et le second Vous-savez-qui qui était revenu depuis deux ans déjà.

Lucius n'était pas sûr de pouvoir cacher Harry éternellement. IL avait la fâcheuse manie de débarquer dans son bureau n'importe quand. Et s'IL tombait sur Harry, le reconnaîtrait-il ? Si un idiot de Mangemort avait la merveilleuse idée de LUI dire que Lucius avait un second fils, IL exigerait que les deux portent sa marque…

Lucius commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter sur la sécurité de Harry, surtout que la cicatrice n'avait pas totalement disparu lorsque le blond avait rendu sa véritable apparence à son second fils. Heureusement, personne à part le directeur, Narcissia et Severus ne savait la vérité à part lui. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Du fin fond de son bureau, Lucius pria pour que Harry ne fasse pas de bêtises à Poudlard qui le démasquerait. Comme un signe, il entendit toquer à la fenêtre et vit la chouette de Harry ! Bon sang, d'où sortait cet oiseau ?!? Il avait dit à Harry d'emmener Hadès et de laisser Hedwige au Manoir !! Mais ce que Lucius ignorait, c'est que Hedwige avait suivi Harry jusqu'à Poudlard. Voyant qu'il avait emmené un hiboux à sa place, elle avait décidé de le suivre, prise d'une crise de jalousie et de possessivité. Harry était SON maître, pas celui de cette espèce d'arriviste ! Elle était donc retournée dans la volière de l'école en attendant que son maître ait besoin d'elle.

Décidément, Lucius appréhendait de plus en plus mal l'avenir ! Maugréant contre son inconscient de fils, il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa la chouette entrer dans son bureau. Il lui fit apparaître une écuelle avec de l'eau et reçut un hululement joyeux en guise de remerciement. Il détacha la lettre de la patte de la chouette, pensant qu'elle venait de Harry puisqu'il avait envoyé sa chouette. Mais cela lui sembla bizarre, il n'avait pas encore écrit une seule fois au Manoir depuis la rentrée. Pour cela, Lucius ne lui en voulait pas, il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à l'idée que Lucius soit son père.

Il s'assit à son bureau, d'un air distrait en tenant la lettre dans sa main. Puis, un détail attira son attention : l'écriture qui était sur l'enveloppe, il la connaissait bien !! C'était celle de Draco !! S'il a utilisé la chouette de Harry, il a tout découvert !!! Pensa Lucius qui s'imaginait déjà comment il allait tout expliquer à son fils qui ne manquerait pas l'occasion de le mitrailler de questions !!!

Au moins, se dit Lucius, ce n'était pas une beuglante ! Il respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture.

_Père,_

Ca commence bien, se dit Lucius avant de lire la suite.

_Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous faire part de mes inquiétudes au sujet de Harry._

Tu m'étonnes, se dit Lucius qui s'attendait déjà au pire. Il continua sa lecture.

_En effet, j'ai pu voir ce matin en cours de potions qu'il était incapable d'en faire une seule correctement !..._

J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, se dit Lucius en pensant à sa petite conversation du matin avec Severus.

_De plus, je l'ai bien observé pendant les cours, il ne participe pas et j'ai l'impression qu'il est carrément dans la lune !! Cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi ! Il nous a déjà fait perdre des points ce matin ! Je commence à me demander si vous n'auriez pas oublié de me dire quelque chose à son sujet…_

En lisant cela, Lucius ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas aller voir Harry et le secouer un bon coup pour qu'il se réveille ! Il se décida à lui écrire une lettre afin de le prévenir pour Draco.

_En ce qui concerne Potter, j'ai retourné tout le château et je n'ai pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus, c'est à croire qu'il s'est volatilisé ! Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que j'ai trouvé sa chouette dans la volière, c'est celle que je vous ai envoyée. Si elle est ici, cela veut bien dire que son maître est toujours à Poudlard. Je vais continuer mes recherches._

_A bientôt,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Décidément les choses se compliquaient sérieusement pour le pauvre Lucius. Il espérait seulement que son fils ne cherche pas trop dans le château où il finirait bien par tout découvrir. Et alors, Lucius pourrait dire adieu à sa tranquillité et aussi à son Manoir !! Il en était sûr !! Si Draco découvrait la vérité, son Manoir se transformerait en champ de bataille !!

Sur son perchoir, Hedwige attendait une réponse de la part de Lucius. Celui-ci se décida à envoyer une réponse mais pas à Draco. Il décida d'écrire immédiatement à Harry …

**A Suivre…**

Un chapitre assez court, je sais. Désolée !! Une petite review ?

Bises et bonnes vacances à tous et à toutes !!

Chibigokû2002.


	12. La découverte de Hermione

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! J'adore les lire !! Bise à tous et à toutes !

Pour les reviews anonymes, vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon blog consacré à la magie. L'adresse est : http//eriko2006.blog. trouverez aussi cette adresse dans mon profil. Sur le même blog, vous trouverez une adresse sur un blog avec mes photos du Japon et sur l'autre, vous trouverez mes créations en tous genres…

_**Chapitre 12 : La découverte de Hermione**_

Décidément les choses se compliquaient sérieusement pour le pauvre Lucius. Il espérait seulement que son fils ne cherche pas trop dans le château où il finirait bien par tout découvrir. Et alors, Lucius pourrait dire adieu à sa tranquillité et aussi à son Manoir !! Il en était sûr !! Si Draco découvrait la vérité, son Manoir se transformerait en champ de bataille !!

Sur son perchoir, Hedwige attendait une réponse de la part de Lucius. Celui-ci se décida à envoyer une réponse mais pas à Draco. Il décida d'écrire immédiatement à Harry …

Les cours du matin venaient tout juste de se terminer. Harry et Draco se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, le déjeuner n'avait pas encore été servi.

Les cours du matin avaient tous été des cours communs entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Depuis l'arrivée de Harry _Malfoy,_ Hermione n'avait cessé de s'interroger sur ce garçon. Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant qu'il ne vienne à Poudlard et puis, pourquoi n'y était-il pas depuis sa première année ? Elle se posait de plus en plus de questions à son sujet et s'était juré d'y trouver toutes les réponses. Elle avait eu largement le temps de l'observer durant la matinée.

Elle cherchait Harry Potter dans toute l'école depuis la rentrée mais n'avait toujours pas réussi à le trouver. Pourtant elle était certaine qu'il était bien là ! Mais impossible de lui mettre la main dessus !! Durant les heures qu'elle passait à la bibliothèque, elle avait plusieurs fois surpris Harry (Malfoy) qui l'observait de la table où il travaillait avec Draco. Elle avait remarqué plusieurs fois une lueur triste dans ses yeux et à chaque fois qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle l'avait vu la regarder, il lui avait fait un timide sourire avant de replonger le nez dans le livre qu'il lisait ou retourner étudier avec son frère.

Au début, elle s'était demandé pourquoi il faisait cela, elle avait alors décidé de l'ignorer mais voyant qu'il avait l'air encore plus triste, elle avait décidé de lui rendre discrètement son sourire et elle avait alors vu une étincelle de joie dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Vert émeraude ?

Assise à la table des Griffondors, dans la Grande Salle, Hermione eut soudain l'impression d'avoir retrouver le véritable Harry Potter. Elle n'avait aucune preuve pour le moment mais plus elle réfléchissait à ses agissements plus elle était certaine que son ami était sous ses yeux depuis le début et qu'elle ne s'était doutée de rien depuis le début et cela la mettait dans une rage folle !!

Elle eut alors la tentation de faire part de ses soupçons à Ron mais se ravisa, connaissant déjà sa réponse : « Tu lis trop Hermione ! Tu vas finir par perdre la tête ! Harry, un Malfoy ? Tu perds la tête ! ».

Hermione se décida à faire une liste de toutes choses bizarres que faisait Harry et de les comparer avec celles qu'elle connaissait de son ami soi-disant disparu.

L'entrée apparut sur la table, lui donnant l'occasion de réfléchir à sa stratégie pour retrouver le vrai Harry. Assis à côté d'elle, Ron était trop occupé à engouffrer toute la nourriture qui lui passait sous la main pur se rendre compte qu'elle ne lâchait pas Malfoy, Harry, des yeux.

Elle sortit prudemment un morceau de parchemin de son sac, une plume et de l'encre et entreprit de noter tout ce qu'elle avait remarqué d'étrange chez ce Malfoy.

Il avait les mêmes yeux que Harry, semblait dans la lune ou du moins perdu dans ses pensées assez souvent comme Harry. Cela constituait déjà un certains nombres d'arguments en faveur d'Hermione. En fait, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était quasiment certaine que c'était lui. Mais comment le prouver ? Son apparence avait changée, il ressemblait en tout point à Draco. Hermione avait décidé de les appeler tous les deux par leur prénom parce que quand on parlait de Malfoy, on ne savait jamais si les gens parlaient de Harry ou de Draco.

Si seulement elle pouvait le voir seule, juste deux petites minutes, elle était certaine de pouvoir le reconnaître. Le problème était qu'il n'était jamais seul, il était toujours accompagné de Draco et cela était problématique pour Hermione. Le serpentard ne la laisserait jamais approcher son « frère ».

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de l'approcher. Pour l'instant, elle choisit de ne rien faire à part attendre et observer. De la patience, elle en avait à revendre !

Soudain, elle eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de Harry Potter ! Hedwige venait de se poser à côté de lui, lui apportant une lettre. Hermione reconnaîtrait sa chouette entre dix mille ! Elle venait d'avoir la preuve que son intuition était juste ! Mais comment ? Que faisait Harry en Malfoy et à Serpentard ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit à Ron ou à elle ? N'étaient-ils pas amis ?

Ignorant les complots d'Hermione qui essayait de se creuser les méninges pour lui parler sans attirer de suspicion, Harry avait bien assez à penser de son côté. Certes, ses amis lui manquaient énormément mais il ne pouvait pas aller leur sans avoir un million d'explications à leur fournir ! Hermione comprendrait peut-être, mais Ron ? Il haïssait les Malfoy de toute son âme, il ne laisserait même pas le pauvre Harry dire deux mots avant de lui jeter un sort.

Plusieurs fois, Harry avait essayé de voir Hermione mais Draco ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, pour vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, ordres de Lucius, quelle poisse !! Il avait vu les sourires qu'elle lui rendait à la bibliothèque et cela l'avait rassuré. Mais il voulait vraiment aller lui parler mais Draco découvrirait tout sur lui et l'étriperait pour lui avoir caché la vérité sans parler de son père !! Parler à des sang-de-bourbe ?! Tu perds la tête Harry !

Il s'était donc résigné et observait ses amis de loin. Il avait l'espoir un peu fou que Hermione finirait par tout découvrir. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre même si cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Chassant ses pensées, il se concentra sur la lettre que venait de lui apporter Hedwige. L'écriture sur l'enveloppe était propre et soignée. Il se demanda vaguement qui pouvait lui écrire. Il eut la réponse à sa question en retournant l'enveloppe. Il y vit le sceau des Malfoy, un serpent et une rose emmêlés. Instinctivement, il sut que c'était son cher père qui lui écrivait car Narcissia n'avait pas adressé la parole aux jumeaux depuis l'arrivée de Harry au Manoir. Cela ne pouvait donc être que Lucius.

Oh joie ! se dit Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? se demanda t-il. Il savait que si son père lui écrivait, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas car il ne lui avait pas encore écrit une fois depuis la rentrée, il avait juste reçu des colis avec des bonbons, du chocolats et d'autres friandises dont Draco et lui raffolaient.

La première fois, il avait vraiment été surpris, personne ne lui avait jamais envoyé de colis de bonbons à part Mme Weasley pour son anniversaire. Mais là, c'était toutes les semaines d'autres choses ! Horriblement gêné la première fois, il avait envoyé un mot à Lucius pour le remercier. Apparemment, Lucius avait du en parler à Draco dans les lettres qu'il lui écrivait toutes les semaines car Draco lui avait fait la remarque et Harry avait viré au rouge pivoine devant un Draco plié de rire devant la mine gênée de son frère.

Revenant à sa lettre et après avoir inspiré un grand coup sous l'œil amusé de Draco qui avait reconnu le sceau du manoir, Harry se décida à l'ouvrir avec le plus de précautions possible. Heureusement, ce n'était pas une beuglante, juste une simple lettre tout à fait normale ! Harry serrait tombé dans les pommes s'il cela avait effectivement été une beuglante ! Il se souvenait de la tête de Ron lorsqu'il en avait reçu une de sa mère en seconde année.

Harry pria que cela ne lui arrive jamais. Se faire remonter les brettelles par Lucius n'était déjà pas un cadeau (il se rappela le jour où il était entré dans le bureau de son père) mais alors une beuglante de sa part, Harry préféra ne même pas y penser !

Priant Merlin de ne pas encore avoir des ennuis, Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe, en sortit la lettre, la déplia et se décida à en commencer la lecture…

**A Suivre…**

Un chapitre assez court, je sais. Désolée !! Le prochain sera plus long ! Une petite review ? J'espère que la fic vous plait toujours autant ! Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 15 !

Bises , Chibigokû 2002 .


	13. Retrouvailles

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! J'adore les lire !! Bise à tous et à toutes !

Pour les reviews anonymes, vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon blog consacré à la magie. L'adresse est : http//eriko2006.blog. trouverez aussi cette adresse dans mon profil. Sur le même blog, vous trouverez une adresse sur un blog avec mes photos du Japon et sur l'autre, vous trouverez mes créations en tous genres…

_**Chapitre 13 : **__**Retrouvailles.**_

Priant Merlin de ne pas encore avoir des ennuis, Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe, en sortit la lettre, la déplia et se décida à en commencer la lecture…

_Mon cher fils,_

_Je t'envoie cette lettre parce que j'ai entendu dire que tu passais ton temps à rêvasser en cours… Inutile de nier, j'ai reçu une lettre de Draco me disant que tu n'avais pas la tête à étudier. A quoi penses-tu donc !?!_

_Il continue de chercher Potter et commence à avoir de sérieux soupçons, il fait des rapprochements entre lui et toi, et ne tardera pas à découvrir la vérité !_

_Ressaisis-toi un peu !! Il n'est pas encore prêt à connaître la vérité. As-tu envie de perdre son amitié, s'il venait à tout découvrir tu peux être certain qu'il le prendrait très mal ! Alors mets-toi au travail immédiatement !!!_

_Tâche de travailler en potions !!! Un Malfoy incapable d'en réussir une seule est une honte !!! Si d'ici Noël tu n'as pas fait d'efforts, je te garantie que tu vas passer toutes tes vacances à faire des potions avec moi et ce en recommençant depuis la première année jusqu'à celles de cette année !!!_

_Et si cela ne suffit pas à te motiver, je demanderai à Severus de venir passer les vacances au Manoir pour te faire tout rattraper !!_

_Suis-je assez clair ?_

_Ton Père qui s'inquiète pour toi,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

A la fin de sa lecture, Harry était blanc comme un linge. Trois mots tournaient dans sa tête : potions, vacances, Rogue. Connaissant son père, il mettrait sa menace à exécution. La sonnette d'alarme se déclencha dans la tête de Harry. Il avait intérêt à faire des efforts surhumains pour réussir en potions !!

Il prit une grande décision : il irait tous les jours à la bibliothèque pour étudier les potions dès qu'il aurait du temps libre !! Ses bonnes résolutions prises, il glissa la lettre dans sa poche comme garantie de la promesse qu'il venait de se faire, se dépêcha d'avaler son déjeuner et partit en trombe pour la bibliothèque puisque les cours étaient terminés pour aujourd'hui.

Il se força à y aller tout de suite car le lendemain, le premier cours de la journée était potions, il aurait donc l'occasion de commencer tout de suite à tout mettre en œuvre pour les réussir correctement.

Sur ces pensées, il entra dans la bibliothèque, prit un livre de potions et commença à l'étudier avec calme mais surtout avec détermination. Il valait mieux pour lui que Lucius soit satisfait des ses résultats !!

Assise derrière Harry pendant le déjeuner, Hermione avait vu la lettre qu'il avait reçue et l'avait lue par-dessus son épaule. Elle n'avait pas tout comprit mais les mots potions, vacances et Severus, ça elle l'avait bien comprit ! Apparemment, la lettre avait fait de l'effet à Harry ! Il ressemblait à un fantôme tant il avait pali ! Elle se dit que finalement travailler en potions ne lui ferait pas de mal !!

Elle vit Harry filer en quatrième vitesse hors de la salle après avoir englouti son déjeuner. Elle était quasiment certaine de le retrouver à la bibliothèque, le seul endroit où on pouvait étudier en toute tranquillité !

Hermione prétexta une montagne de devoirs pour s'y rendre elle aussi laissant Ron aller seul à son entraînement de Quidditch. Si Harry voulait travailler ses potions, elle l'y aiderait bien volontiers. En plus, Draco était encore à table en train de discuter et n'avait pas remarqué le départ de son jumeau.

Tout était parfait ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir parler à son meilleur ami sans avoir Draco dans les pattes ! Elle prit discrètement ses affaires et sortit de la Grande Salle en direction de la bibliothèque.

Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Harry, assis à une table et le nez plongé dans son livre de potions. Il n'y avait personne d'autres à part eux dans toute la bibliothèque, tout était PARFAIT !!

Elle s'assit à une table à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait l'air très concentré sur le livre qu'il tenait. Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin de son sac, écrivit un mot dessus et l'envoya sur la table de Harry. Celui-ci vit quelque chose atterrir sur sa table, un bout de papier, il le prit et le lu.

« On ne parle plus avec ses amis Harry ? » était écrit dessus.

Levant le nez de son livre de potions, il vit Hermione qui lui faisait un grand sourire depuis sa table à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Comment avait-elle deviné ?

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis se décida à lui faire signe de s'asseoir avec lui.

- « Bonjour Harry, je ne me suis pas trompée, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda t-elle en s'installant en face de lui avec toutes ses affaires.

- « Hermione, comment as-tu su ? » commença Harry.

- « Je t'ai simplement observé, dit-elle, tu agis comme d'habitude, seule ton apparence a changé, tu te souviens de ce que le Directeur a dit en début d'année, je t'ai cherché partout avec Ron, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que tu étais sous mon nez depuis le début. »

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry hocha la tête tout simplement.

- « Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ça, dit-elle en montrant les cheveux blonds presque argentés de son ami, j'ai lu la lettre par-dessus ton épaule mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre » dit-elle.

- « Tu as bien lu, Lucius Malfoy est bien mon père » lui dit Harry.

- « Mais comment ? » demanda Hermione.

- « C'est tout simple » lui dit-il. Il lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé pendant l'été, sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans le bureau de Dumbledore puis au Manoir Malfoy. Il lui dit la vérité sur ses parents et le lien entre Draco et lui.

- « Alors, vous êtes vraiment jumeaux…. » dit Hermione, un peu sous le choque de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- « Oui, mais il est très différent de celui que tu connais, il joue le rôle d'un petit con ici mais il est très sympa, aussi sympa que Ron quand on le connaît bien. » la rassura Harry.

- « En parlant de Ron, il vaut mieux éviter qu'il ne soit au courant, tu sais qu'il déteste les Malfoy… » Dit la brune.

- « Oui, mais ça m'ennuie de lui mentir, c'est mon ami. » commença Harry.

- « Tu l'as fait pour nous mais aussi pour toi. Si on découvre que Lucius Malfoy est le père de Harry Potter, il va avoir de sacrés ennuis. Il vaut mieux ne rien dire pour le moment ! C'est plus sûr ! Tu sais de quel côté il est réellement ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

- « C'est pas grave ! En tout cas, il a trouvé le moyen de te motiver pour travailler en potions ! Il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère !! Passer toutes ses vacances avec le prof de potions, l'enfer c'est de la guimauve à côté même pour moi !! Mais c'est vrai que ça peut t'être utile ! » Dit Hermione avec une pointe de tragédie dans la voix.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'optimisme désarmant de son amie. Il réalisa soudain combien ses amis lui avaient manqué. Il aimait la compagnie de son jumeau mais c'était …différent. Il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, déjà à cause de sa véritable identité. Mais d'un autre côté, son père avait raison, s'il découvrait la vérité, il ne verrait plus que Potter et la haine qu'il a contre lui, pas Harry Malfoy son jumeau.

Hermione le sortit de ses pensées en le secouant.

- « Si on se mettait au travail ? Le prochain cours de potions est demain ! Tu vas lui en mettre plein la vue au prof !! » Dit-elle joyeusement avant de l'assommer de notions de potions et de conseils.

Merlin, la journée s'annonçait très longue mais c'était pour son bien, alors tant pis, il souffrirait en silence…

**A SUIVRE …**

Ca vous a plu ? Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? Merci !!!

Kissous, Chibigokû2002.


	14. Le cours de potions

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! J'adore les lire !! Bise à tous et à toutes !

Pour les reviews anonymes, vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon blog consacré à la magie. L'adresse est : http//eriko2006.blog. trouverez aussi cette adresse dans mon profil. Sur le même blog, vous trouverez une adresse sur un blog avec mes photos du Japon et sur l'autre, vous trouverez mes créations en tous genres…

_**Chapitre 14 : Le cours de potions.**_

Hermione le sortit de ses pensées en le secouant.

- « Si on se mettait au travail ? Le prochain cours de potions est demain ! Tu vas lui en mettre plein la vue au prof !! » Dit-elle joyeusement avant de l'assommer de notions de potions et de conseils.

Merlin, la journée s'annonçait très longue mais c'était pour son bien, alors tant pis, il souffrirait en silence…

Le lendemain matin en prenant son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Harry dormait littéralement debout. Hermione l'avait fait étudier jusqu'au dîner, il avait bien cru qu'elle ne le lâcherait jamais !! A peine avait-il mis un pied dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le dit dîner, que c'était Draco qui l'avait bombardé de questions sur ce qu'il avait fait tout l'après-midi, où il avait été et surtout chose très importante avec qui il était.

Harry lui avait donc servi un semblant de vérité. Oui, il était à la bibliothèque pour travailler ses potions, oui il y était seul, oui, il avait tout révisé pour le lendemain. Harry avait la vague impression de subir un interrogatoire et était certain d'être déclaré coupable !

Le comble du malheur pour Harry fut lorsque Draco commença à lui poser vingt six mille questions sur ce qu'il avait étudié tout l'après-midi pour être bien sûr que ce n'était pas une excuse vaseuse pour le tromper. Après une heure de ce régime, le temps du dîner, il fut enfin satisfait et laissa Harry tranquille. Celui-ci put enfin commencer à manger en paix.

Toujours dos à dos avec lui, Hermione avait entendu tout l'interrogatoire et était particulièrement fière de son travail ! Elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et ne l'avait pas ménagé mais c'était pour son bien, par Merlin ! Enfin, elle était surtout particulièrement fière de son élève qui avait tout retenu de ce qu'elle lui avait fait apprendre et qui ne s'était pas trompé une seule petite fois durant tout l'interrogatoire ! Un miracle !!

Le professeur Rogue n'en croirait pas ses yeux ou plutôt ses oreilles, s'il cherchait encore à questionner Harry sur le cours ! Elle lui avait pratiquement fait avaler tout le livre de potions de cette année, même ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore étudié parce que le prof avait la fâcheuse manie de poser des questions sur ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait en cours et voyant que les élèves ne pouvaient pas répondre, il en profitait pour leur enlever des points. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, foi d'Hermione !

Lorsque le malheureux Harry avait enfin pu aller se coucher après le dîner, ces maudites potions ne l'avaient pas quitté !! Il en avait rêvé toute la nuit !! Les formules, les propriétés des plantes, des potions, les effets secondaires, les sortilèges pour rattraper une potion qui est en train de tourner au vinaigre…. Tout, tout, tout !! Il en avait rêvé toute la nuit ! Il aurait bien voulu étrangler Hermione pour le calvaire qu'elle lui faisait subir pour son bien soi-disant ! Et puis Draco qui en avait rajouté une couche pendant tout le dîner ! Est-ce que son père lui en voudrait si Harry décidait de l'étriper lui aussi pour se venger ? Se demanda t-il. Quand même un peu, pensa t-il.

Lorsque Harry aurait enfin pu s'endormir, Draco, encore lui ! était venu le réveiller pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, Harry lui aurait dit sa façon de penser mais s'était retenu parce qu'il était certain que d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette histoire serait parvenue aux oreilles de son père et alors là, boum ! Ca retomberait encore sur lui !!

Harry n'avait pas été dupe, son père était au courant de ce qu'il faisait grâce à Draco ! Il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et racontait tout à son père dès que Harry avait le dos tourné !

Grommelant contre les jumeaux qui faisaient office de mouchards officiels, Harry s'était levé à contrecœur pour aller prendre une douche avant d'aller au petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, seule Hermione était déjà là, le nez plongé dans un livre, encore des potions se dit Harry. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui dit bonjour avant de rejoindre sa place, derrière elle à la table des Serpentards.

- « Tu as bien dormi ? » lui chuchota t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Voyant Draco entrer dans la salle, il se contenta d'agripper sa main légèrement lui faisant comprendre que oui, il avait bien dormi.

Comme d'habitude, Draco s'était installé à côté de son jumeau. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire un seul mot qu'un hibou entra dans la pièce et se posa devant Harry, lui tendant une lettre qui, oh surprise ! portait le sceau des Malfoy…

C'était évidemment une lettre de Lucius qui lui disait qu'il était ravi, autant qu'un Malfoy peut l'être, que son cher fils se décide enfin à faire des efforts et qu'il attendrait son bulletin avec impatience !

Se retenant à grand-peine d'assassiner Draco au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, Harry sortit de la salle en prenant ses affaires et se dirigea le plus calmement possible vers les donjons pour le cours de potions.

Le cours de potions n'avait jamais semblé aussi simple à Harry, la potion qu'il devait faire, une potion de soin, il la connaissait déjà par coeur pour l'avoir étudiée la veille avec Hermione. Il n'avait donc aucun problème à la réaliser.

Chose pour le moins étrange, le professeur Rogue se contentait d'observer ce que faisait Harry sans faire la moindre remarque alors qu'il savait sa véritable identité mais cela Harry l'ignorait.

Ce qui étonnait le plus Severus, c'était que Harry n'ait absolument aucun problème avec cette potion pourtant assez difficile, Lucius avait dû sérieusement lui remonter les bretelles ou il avait décidé de travailler, ce que son cher parrain trouvait absolument inconcevable.

C'est alors qu'il vit La faute ! Il avait à nouveau l'air de penser à autre chose et allait mettre une troisième salamandre dans la potion alors qu'il n'en fallait que deux !! Sans réfléchir, Severus se précipita derrière lui et lui attrapa la main avant qu'il ne lâche cette maudite bestiole dans le chaudron. Harry se retourna, surpris.

- « Tu en as déjà deux dans le chaudron », lui chuchota le professeur afin que personne ne se rende compte qu'il l'aidait, mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il venait de le tutoyer comment il en avait l'habitude avec Draco lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Harry acquiesça en silence et le professeur s'éloigna. Harry trouvait sa réaction bizarre. Depuis quand l'aidait-il ?

Draco devait encore être derrière toute cette histoire !! Fulminant de rage après son jumeau qui fourrait toujours son nez dans ses affaires, Harry envoya la salamandre, qu'il tenait toujours à la main, droit dans le chaudron de Draco qui lui explosa à la figure, faisant sursauter toute la classe, même le professeur qui n'y comprenait plus rien !

Que Harry fasse sauter son chaudron, ça il en avait l'habitude mais Draco !! Décidemment, des mesures s'imposaient !!! Il fit évacuer la classe et emmena Draco à l'infirmerie suivi de Harry qui avait viré au blanc en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait des envies de meurtres depuis la veille mais n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire de mal à son jumeau !

Arrivé dans l'infirmerie, Severus posa Draco sur un lit et ordonna à Harry de rester avec son jumeau, il avait des choses urgentes à régler !! Harry s'assit sur le lit à côté de Draco qui était dans les pommes et qui avait encore des traces de potions sur la figure. Il n'avait pas voulu cela mais son jumeau pouvait être vraiment collant quand il le voulait et Harry détestait cela !!

De retour dans ses donjons, Severus se dirigea vers la cheminée et appela le Manoir Malfoy. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de Lucius apparut.

- « Lucius, il faut qu'on mette certaines choses au point !!... » Annonça Severus sans préambule à son meilleur ami et accessoirement père de ses diables de filleuls.

A SUIVRE…

Et voilou !!! Une petite review , please ?

Bise et à bientôt, Chibigokû .


	15. Une petite mise au point

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! J'adore les lire !! Bise à tous et à toutes !

Pour les reviews anonymes, vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon blog consacré à la magie. L'adresse est : http//eriko2006.blog. trouverez aussi cette adresse dans mon profil. Sur le même blog, vous trouverez une adresse sur un blog avec mes photos du Japon et sur l'autre, vous trouverez mes créations en tous genres…

_**Chapitre 15 : Une petite mise au point…**_

Arrivé dans l'infirmerie, Severus posa Draco sur un lit et ordonna à Harry de rester avec son jumeau, il avait des choses urgentes à régler !! Harry s'assit sur le lit à côté de Draco qui était dans les pommes et qui avait encore des traces de potions sur la figure. Il n'avait pas voulu cela mais son jumeau pouvait être vraiment collant quand il le voulait et Harry détestait cela !!

De retour dans ses donjons, Severus se dirigea vers la cheminée et appela le Manoir Malfoy. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de Lucius apparut.

- « Lucius, il faut qu'on mette certaines choses au point !!... » Annonça Severus sans préambule à son meilleur ami et accessoirement père de ses diables de filleuls.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius sortit de la cheminée des appartements de Severus et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil du salon, en face de son meilleur ami. Il l'appelait rarement ainsi, par la cheminée, uniquement quand Draco avait fait une grosse bêtise en fait.

- « Severus, le salua t-il, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

- « Encore, je ne te le fais pas dire… » commença le maître des potions d'une voix ennuyée.

- « Qu'est-ce que Draco a encore fait ? » demanda Lucius pour abréger la conversation.

-« Ca, j'aimerai bien le savoir ! » s'énerva le directeur de Serpentard.

- « Comment ?! Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?!? » demanda Lucius qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- « Il se trouve qu'il y a encore eu un accident pendant mon cours… »

- « Encore ce Neville qui a fait sauter son chaudron ? » demanda Lucius avec amusement mais il se demandait tout de même en quoi il était concerné par cela.

- « Cette catastrophe !?! Non, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, je te parle des jumeaux, moi !! » dit Severus qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience face au manque de réaction de la part de son ami.

- « Fred et Georges Weasley ? »

A ces mots, Severus vit rouge.

- « Je te parle de TES jumeaux, sombre imbécile !! Les deux autres sont déjà partis depuis longtemps ! » s'emporta Severus. Puis, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire à Lucius. « Désolé », s'excusa t-il.

Le blond haussa les sourcils devant la colère manifeste de son ami.

- « Harry ? Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? » demanda précipitamment Lucius qui avait perdu tout son calme d'un coup.

- « C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir ! Ce que Draco a fait à Harry pour le mettre si en colère ! « dit Severus.

- « Si tu m'expliquais parce que là, honnêtement je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis… » avoua Lucius.

- « C'est pourtant simple, ça fait un moment que j'ai vu que Harry était en colère après son jumeau, ce matin tout était redevenu normal par je ne sais quel miracle et au beau milieu de mon cours, ça a repris Harry. » tenta d'expliquer Severus.

- « Tu peux essayer d'être plus clair, parce que là, j'ai toujours rien compris… » dit Lucius.

- « C'est pourtant simple, je suis en train de te dire que ce matin, c'est le monde à l'envers !! Harry a parfaitement réussi sa potion, bon je l'ai un peu aidé quand il a commencé à rêvasser, mais bref, elle est parfaite. Donc, je l'ai laissé la mettre en bouteille et je suis allé voir Draco, sa potion aussi était parfaite … »

- « Alors où est le problème ?!? » demanda le pauvre Lucius qui commençait à avoir la migraine. Il était tout de même ravi d'apprendre que son petit Harry avait enfin décidé de travailler en potions.

- « Le problème, c'est que quand je suis allé voir le fond de la classe, j'ai vu Harry piquer une colère noire et jeter quelque chose dans le chaudron de Draco qui lui a explosé sous le nez ! Voilà le problème !!! Il l'a fait consciemment, ça j'en suis sûr !!! » Termina Severus.

- « Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas confondu Harry et Draco ? » demanda prudemment Lucius.

- « Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?!! Je sais parfaitement faire la différence entre mes filleuls !! » s'exclama Severus, un peu blessé par la remarque de son ami de toujours.

- « Ne t'énerve pas, je disais ça pour plaisanter ! Je sais très bien qu'il est impossible de les confondre quand on les connaît bien ! » le rassura le blond.

Severus grommela quelque chose à propos de l'humour vaseux de son ami blond.

- « Où sont-ils maintenant ? » demanda Lucius qui voulait tout de même savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- « A l'infirmerie » lui répondu le ténébreux Maître des potions.

- « Tous les deux !!!????!!! » fut la seule réponse de Lucius.

- « Draco est au lit et j'ai laissé Harry le surveiller…. » dit Severus avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait.

- « Oh Merlin !!! » jura Lucius avant de se précipiter vers l'infirmerie et suivi de près par Severus, tout aussi inquiet pour Draco, plus que pour Harry alors que Lucius, lui, s'inquiétais plus pour Harry. Il avait mis tellement de temps à le retrouver…

_**Au même moment à l'infirmerie…**_

Assis sur le lit de Draco, à côté de son jumeau encore inconscient, Harry se rongeait les sangs. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait, par Merlin ?

Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Draco, il était sympa avec lui, bon un peu infernal sur les bords mais il n'avait pas voulu ça !

Harry ferma les yeux, deux larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'une d'elles tomba sur la joue de Draco qui venait juste de se réveiller.

En ouvrant les yeux, Draco fut surpris de se retrouver à l'infirmerie, et encore plus en voyant le responsable de son accident assis à côté de lui. Puis, quelque chose de mouillé tomba sur sa joue. En levant les yeux, Draco vit son jumeau dont les larmes tombaient sur ses propres joues.

Il savait que sa potion avait explosé à cause de lui et avait l'intention de le lui faire payer mais, en voyant son frère pleurer et regretter sincèrement ce qu'il avait fait, pour une raison pas très claire pour Draco, il sentit son cœur de glace fondre et ne résista pas.

Il prit son petit frère dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Surpris, Harry ouvrit les yeux et voyant Draco qui lui souriait, il lui sauta au cou, ce qui cloua Draco à son matelas et resta collé à lui. Il resta comme cela, la tête enfouie dans le cou de son grand frère et les bras accrochés derrière son cou à la manière d'un koala.

Il continuait à pleurer comme une madeleine mais de joie cette fois-ci. Surpris par cette réaction, Draco le laissa faire. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir de parapluie car sa chemise commençait à ressembler à un étang avec Harry qui continuait à pleurer comme une fontaine dans ses bras.

Se décidant à éclaircir la situation, Draco entoura Harry de ses bras et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- « Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? »

- « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… » Articula Harry entre deux reniflements avant de repartir de plus belle à transformer la chemise de Draco en piscine.

Le malheureux garçon n'y comprenait rien. De quoi était-il désolé ? Parce qu'il avait fait sauter sa potion ? Il s'en remettrait ! Severus peut-être un peu moins…

- « Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Ryry ? » demanda précautionneusement son double, sans se rendre compte du surnom qu'il venait de lui donner.

- « J'en avais marre… » dit-il, malgré cela il sourit en entendant la manière dont son frère venait de l'appeler.

- « Marre de quoi ? »

- « D'être tout le temps surveillé… » lui répondit la fontaine qui était peu à peu en train de se tarir au grand bonheur de Draco.

- « Je suis désolé, Père m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré, il est aussi fâché avec toi parce que tu ne lui écris jamais. Alors, il me demande à chaque fois de tes nouvelles. Je n'aime pas jouer les espions, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire de se renseigner lui-même ! Ecoute, je vais m'arranger avec lui pour qu'il ne me demande plus de faire ça et toi, tu promets d'écrire au Manoir au moins une fois par semaine, d'accord ? » proposa Draco.

Ravi, Harry accepta toutes les conditions mais ne lâcha pas son frère pour autant. Il était bien dans ses bras. Il réalisa soudainement que si son Père demandait aussi souvent à Draco de ses nouvelles c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours désiré : une vraie famille. Un peu bizarre, certes, mais une famille qui tenait à lui et qui l'aimait.

Noyé dans son nouveau bonheur, Harry s'endormit contre Draco qui continuait à le tenir dans ses bras et contre lui. Le blond se demandait vaguement pourquoi il avait l'impression de tenir un chaton dans ses bras. Pour un peu, il entendrait son frère ronronner…

C'est dans cette position que les découvrirent Lucius et Severus qui venaient tout juste d'arriver à dans l'infirmerie en piquant un sprint depuis les appartements de Severus qui se trouvaient au fin fond des cachots. Enfin, ils s'étaient précipités sans en avoir l'air. Après tout, ils avaient une réputation à tenir !! L'un celle d'un professeur froid et sans cœur, l'autre d'aristocrate glacial et snobinard, alors ils avaient essayé tant bien que mal de conserver les apparences devant les élèves qu'ils avaient rencontrés sans pour autant traîner dans les couloirs pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à l'infirmerie.

A SUIVRE…

Avec le retour de la rentrée ( ben oui, faut y retourner !), il est possible que le chapitre n'arrive que le samedi ou le dimanche suivant les devoirs que j'aurai ! Mais si je vois que je n'arrive plus à continuer les updates, j'en ferai une tous les quinze jours parce qu'à la fac, on a pas le temps de chômer, surtout cette année où c'est la licence. J'espère que vous me comprendrez. J'ai la rentrée jeudi prochain donc, vous aurez le nouveau chapitre vendredi comme d'habitude mais après….je ne sais pas encore.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue cette fic !

Ca vous a plu ? C'était un long chapitre, non ? Comment pas assez long ?!!?

Une petite review ?

Bisous, Chibigokû2002


	16. Les explications

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! J'adore les lire !! Bise à tous et à toutes !

Pour les reviews anonymes, vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon blog consacré à la magie. L'adresse est : http//eriko2006.blog. trouverez aussi cette adresse dans mon profil. Sur le même blog, vous trouverez une adresse sur un blog avec mes photos du Japon et sur l'autre, vous trouverez mes créations en tous genres…

_**Chapitre 16 : Les explications.**_

Noyé dans son nouveau bonheur, Harry s'endormit contre Draco qui continuait à le tenir dans ses bras et contre lui. Le blond se demandait vaguement pourquoi il avait l'impression de tenir un chaton dans ses bras. Pour un peu, il entendrait son frère ronronner…

C'est dans cette position que les découvrirent Lucius et Severus qui venaient tout juste d'arriver dans l'infirmerie en piquant un sprint depuis les appartements de Severus qui se trouvaient au fin fond des cachots. Enfin, ils s'étaient précipités sans en avoir l'air. Après tout, ils avaient une réputation à tenir !! L'un celle d'un professeur froid et sans cœur, l'autre d'aristocrate glacial et snobinard, alors ils avaient essayé tant bien que mal de conserver les apparences devant les élèves qu'ils avaient rencontrés sans pour autant traîner dans les couloirs pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à l'infirmerie.

- « On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, ici ? » demanda Severus en arrivant devant le lit où Harry et Draco se trouvaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

A côtés, Lucius ne disait rien, il se contentait d'observer en silence ses deux fils qui finiraient par lui donner des cheveux blancs bien avant l'âge.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Severus. Draco leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son père ainsi que celui de son parrain.

Harry se retourna, il avait encore les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Il n'osa pas regarder son père en face, ni son professeur de potions… Son professeur de potions ?

- « Professeur ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? » demanda doucement Harry.

Draco, Severus et Lucius se regardèrent, incrédules.

- « Tu ne lui as rien dit ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Lucius et Severus en se dévisageant.

- « Dit quoi ?! » Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien mais qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

- « Severus est ton parrain comme celui de Draco, c'est lui qui m'a dit de venir après ce qui s'est passé pendant son cours… » expliqua Lucius.

Harry avait très visiblement pali.

- « On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris, tous les deux ? » continua Lucius d'une voix autoritaire qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, gênés.

- « Eh bien….c'est-à-dire….que…. » bafouilla Harry qui se voyait mal expliquer à son père qu'il avait fait sauter le chaudron de Draco parce qu'il en avait marre de le voir jouer les mouchards pour son père.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, Draco prit une grand inspiration et expliqua toute l'affaire à son père et à un Severus qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Lucius avait cru pouvoir contrôler Harry ? Il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au bout des pieds ! ( Une expression à moi, ça ! MDR). Si Lucius lui en avait parlé plus tôt, il lui aurait tout de suite dit qu'il faisait une grossière erreur ! Le professeur de potions commençait à avoir l'habitude du caractère d'hippogriffe du Griffondor !

Lucius écouta en silence ce que son aîné lui dit. En clair, c'était lui le responsable de cette histoire même s'il refusait de l'admettre !

- « Vous vous êtes expliqués, tous les deux ? » demanda t-il.

Les deux garçons firent signe que oui.

- « Et vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi le lit de Draco ressemble à un étang ? » demanda Severus avec un sourire moqueur.

Chose inimaginable pour un Malfoy, Harry vira au rouge brique à cette question sous les rires de Draco et Severus. Lucius passa du choc à un sourire qui en disait long. La situation l'amusait lui aussi.

- « Il ne pleut pas le château, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, expliqua Draco à son parrain lorsqu'il se fut calmé. C'est une vraie fontaine qui est venue s'excuser, alors j'ai craqué et on s'est réconcilié. ».

- « Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, ça ! grimaça Severus. Tu as le cœur sur la main, mais lui, dit-il en désignant Harry, c'est encore pire ! Ah ! Ils sont beaux les Malfoy et leur soi-disant cœur de glace ! Tous pareils…. Dit-il en disant vaguement Lucius de la main.

Heureusement pour Severus, Lucius ne s'aperçut de rien, trop occupé à chercher un moyen de tout expliquer à Harry sans passer pour un Pouffsouffle…

- « Harry, commença t-il en cherchant ses mots, y a-t-il une raison pour que tu n'écrives jamais au Manoir ? Je ne sais ce qui se passe ici que par les lettres de Draco… Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne lui écrivait pas parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui écrire ni comment le lui écrire.

Heureusement, Draco vint à son secours ce dont Harry le remercia intérieurement.

- « J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui, il vous écrira au moins une fois par semaine. Je l'aiderai un peu au début, sil le faut… » dit-il en regardant harry dans les yeux de manière à bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas se dérober et qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'écrire ses lettres à sa place.

Satisfait de cette réponse, Lucius acquiesça. Il avait demandé à Draco de lui écrire parce que Harry ne lui écrivait jamais. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait bien sûr, mais voulait apprendre à le connaître aussi. Il avait passé seize ans sans voir son fils et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il ne savait que ce qu'il avait lu dans les journaux dont les trois-quarts était faux, il en était certain.

Pour cette raison, Lucius avait prévu de passer le plus de temps possible avec son second fils pendant les vacances de Noël qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il était normal que Harry ne sache pas quoi lui écrire vu qu'il ne connaissait pas son père non plus. Et ce qu'il croyait en savoir n'est que la face publique de Lucius, rien à voir avec le véritable Lucius.

- « Très bien. En attendant, vous savez que les vacances vont bientôt arriver. Je veux que d'ici là, vous vous concentriez sur vos études et essayiez d'avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles. Je ne vous demande pas l'impossible mais au moins un E dans chaque matière ! ». Dit Lucius.

En entendant, Effort Exceptionnel dans chaque matière, les yeux de Harry faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. L'histoire de la magie, ça compte ? Evidemment lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête, il vient de dire TOUTES !

- « Oh misère ! » se dit Harry, malheureusement pour lui ses paroles dépassèrent sa pensée et tout le monde avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

Lucius se racla la gorge ce qui fit revenir Harry à la réalité.

- « Evidemment, si vous voulez vous pouvez demander à Severus un petit peu d'aide pour vos devoirs et vos leçons, s'il est d'accord … » dit-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la nouvelle bourde de son second filleul. Il n'en loupait vraiment pas une celui-là . Il fit signe à Lucius que cela ne le gênait pas.

- « Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire vos devoirs à votre place ! Mais je veux bien vous aider. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir dans mon bureau, si vous avez besoin d'aide » dit Severus.

Les jumeaux étaient ravis ! Ils étaient certains de pouvoir avoir de très bonnes notes si leur parrain Severus se décidait à leur donner un petit coup de main.

- « En attendant, je vous attends tous les deux dans mon bureau dans dix minutes pour refaire cette potion ! Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas d'aide ! Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre ! » dit-il en sortant de la pièce sous le regard hilare de Lucius qui s'attendait à quelque chose dans ce goût-là pour punir les jumeaux de lui avoir fait une peur bleue au beau milieu de son cour.

- « Oh non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » s'écrièrent les jumeaux en chœur.

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous a plu ? Une petite review ?

Bisous à tous et à toutes, Chibigokû


	17. Les jumeaux Malfoy

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! J'adore les lire !! Bise à tous et à toutes !

Pour les reviews anonymes, vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon blog consacré à la magie. L'adresse est : http//eriko2006.blog. trouverez aussi cette adresse dans mon profil. Sur le même blog, vous trouverez une adresse sur un blog avec mes photos du Japon et sur l'autre, vous trouverez mes créations en tous genres…

Aulandra17 () : Merci beaucoup Miss !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

lilyp () : Merci beaucoup !! Bisous et à bientôt !

_**Chapitre 17 : Les jumeaux Malfoy.**_

- « En attendant, je vous attends tous les deux dans mon bureau dans dix minutes pour refaire cette potion ! Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas d'aide ! Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre ! » dit-il en sortant de la pièce sous le regard hilare de Lucius qui s'attendait à quelque chose dans ce goût-là pour punir les jumeaux de lui avoir fait une peur bleue au beau milieu de son cour.

- « Oh non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » s'écrièrent les jumeaux en chœur.

- « Il exagère ! » dit Draco en soupirant. A côté de lui, Harry fit signe qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec son jumeau.

- « C'est la juste punition pour vos bêtises ! Cela vous apprendra peut-être à être plus prudents durant le cours de potions ! Si Severus est si maniaque pendant son cours, il y a une raison ! Cette matière est dangereuse ! On ne peut pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi ! » Rugit Lucius en regardant alternativement Draco puis Harry et en leur jetant un regard noir à chacun pour être bien certain qu'ils aient compris la leçon et qu'ils ne rééditent pas leur exploit du jour.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Lucius sécha la chemise de Draco qui était trempée comme une soupe grâce aux bons soins de Harry. Puis, il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie suivi de près par les jumeaux. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Draco, l'infirmière le laissa partir, il n'avait rien. Heureusement pour lui, le cours de potions du jour était une potion de soin. Si Severus les avaient envoyés à l'infirmerie, c'était surtout pour leur passer un bon savon et pour leur apprendre à régler leurs comptes pendant ses cours.

Sans un mot, Lucius les raccompagna dans les cachots, devant la porte de la salle de potions. Arrivé à destination et vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les cachots, Lucius se rapprocha de ses deux enfants, les prit dans ses bras et les embrassa chacun sur le front avant de les lâcher et de retourner vers l'entrée des cachots. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne ! Un Malfoy qui embrasse ses enfants en public ! On n'a jamais vu ça ! Décidément Harry lui faisait faire des choses inimaginables !! Pour un peu, il deviendrait aussi démonstratif que les Weasley ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Juste avant de sortir des cachots, Lucius se tourna une dernière fois pour voir les jumeaux.

- « Je vous attendrais à la gare pour les vacances de Noël, ne faîtes pas de bêtises d'ici là et ne faîtes pas enrager Severus, il s'arrache déjà suffisamment les cheveux avec les autres élèves sans que vous n'en rajoutiez… » Dit Lucius qui sortit après avoir vu les deux garçons lui faire signe qu'ils se tiendraient tranquilles pendant les cours.

Après avoir vu leur père partir, les deux garnements entrèrent dans la salle de cours avec une mine d'enterrement, mais pas pour la même raison.

Pour Draco, c'était un comble ! Jamais il n'avait refait une potion ! Il les réussissait toujours parfaitement ! Evidement, avec un loustique comme Harry, il ne fallait jamais dire jamais ! Il se promit de se planter à côté de Harry à chaque cours et de l'aider là où il n'était pas bon. Il réussirait à obtenir un E dans chaque matière et aiderait son jumeau à réussir lui aussi ! S'ils ne réussissaient pas, leur père leur passerait encore un de ces savons dont il avait le secret !

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Draco s'installa à côté de son jumeau et commença à préparer sa potion sous le regard scrutateur de son parrain.

Pour Harry, la mine d'enterrement était due à deux choses : d'abord, il avait appris que son prof de potions préféré était son parrain ! Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait toujours qu'à lui ? Par Merlin ! Maintenant il en était certain, il était maudit !! D'abord, il avait appris que son père était Lucius Malfoy, et maintenant il apprenait que son parrain n'était autre que Severus Rogue en personne ! Il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin !

La deuxième chose qui le dérangeait était le fait que Severus, encore lui, l'ait aidé pendant le cours de potions ! C'était complètement inconcevable pour lui ! Bon d'accord, c'était son parrain ! Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais fait avant ? Parce qu'il déteste Harry POTTER lui rappela la petite voix dans sa tête.

A cette pensée, Harry eut soudain l'illumination : si son….parrain l'avait aidé, c'est qu'il ignorait son ancienne identité, non ? Il n'aiderait jamais son élève le plus détesté, si ?

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire à ingrédients et commença à chercher ceux dont il avait besoin. Draco était déjà en train de faire sa propre potion. Soudain, alors qu'il n'avait pas entendu de bruit de pas, Severus s'était glissé derrière lui pour vérifier que cette cervelle d'oiseau de Harry ne prenne pas les mauvais ingrédients. A son grand étonnement, tous ses ingrédients étaient corrects, en réfléchissant, Severus dut s'avouer qu'il ne s'était pas non plus trompé le matin même avant de faire sauter la potion de Draco.

Ses ingrédients en main, Harry se retourna et sursauta en voyant son parrain derrière lui. Celui-ci posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et lui murmura d'un ton de conspirateur :

- « J'espère que tu la réussiras aussi bien que ce matin, parce que j'en ai assez de voir tes chaudrons exploser depuis ta première année, par moment tu fais pire que Neville ! »

A ces mots, Harry pâlit très nettement. Son parrain savait !! Severus haussa un sourcil, attendant la réponse de son cher filleul qui acquiesça rapidement avant de tenter de disparaître dans la salle de cours mais Severus le retint.

- « Arrange-toi pour qu'il ne le découvre pas tout de suite, dit-il en désignant Draco à Harry. Il n'est pas prêt pour ça ! » .

Retrouvant l'usage de la parole qu'il avait momentanément perdu, Harry demanda timidement :

- « Vous ne me détestez pas ? ».

Severus secoua la tête.

- « C'est Harry Potter que je déteste. Mon filleul n'a rien à voir avec lui car contrairement à lui, il est tout à fait capable de faire une potion plus que correcte et n'a pas une grosse tête à cause sa célébrité… ».

Harry le regarda avec des yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes.

- « Lorsqu'il n'y a que nous ou ta famille, tu peux me tutoyer. Tu n'utilises le « professeur » qu'en cours. Au fait, à qui dois-je ce miracle ? » demanda Severus.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- « Les potions, expliqua Severus, tu n'as jamais été capable d'en réussir une seule et maintenant si. Je veux savoir qui t'a appris. »

- « Hermione, elle a passé toute l'après-midi d'hier à me faire apprendre toutes les potions depuis la première année et quand j'en ai eu fini avec elle, Draco m'a posé vingt mille questions dessus… »

Severus était plus que surpris. Il faudra qu'il révise son opinion sur Miss Granger. Elle avait réussi à transformer une catastrophe en potions en élève tout à fait acceptable…

- « Ca les a prit comme ça ? » demanda Severus, curieux.

Harry lui raconta l'histoire la lettre de Lucius qui le menaçait de lui faire faire des potions pendant toutes les vacances de Noël s'il ne faisait pas d'efforts. Puis, que si la motivation ne suffisait pas, il demanderait à Severus de venir au Manoir pour tout lui faire rattraper.

A la fin du récit, Severus était partagé entre rire et étonnement. Etonnement parce qu'il ne pensait que ce genre de menaces ferait réagir Harry et rire parce qu'il connaissait suffisamment Lucius pour savoir qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution s'il le fallait. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, Lucius avait toujours eu un don pour savoir motiver les gens !

Riant toujours intérieurement, Severus raccompagna Harry dans la salle de cours et l'observa faire sa potion que Draco avait déjà fini depuis longtemps pendant que son frère et son parrain discutaient tranquillement dans la salle voisine.

Il décida d'observer Harry faire sa propre potion.

A SUIVRE…

Une petite review pour me dire si ça vous a plu ?

Si vous avez relu les précédents chapitres, vous avez pu constaté que je les ai tous corrigé et reposté suite à un commentaire de Dalou28 (merci beaucoup !). J'en ai également profité pour corriger tous les nouveaux chapitres déjà tapés, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au 23 !

J'ai aussi corrigé des petites erreurs de chronologie et certains évènements…mais c'est pas grand-chose !

Kissous, Chibigoku2002


	18. Je veux un E dans chaque matière !

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! J'adore les lire !! Bise à tous et à toutes !

Pour les reviews anonymes, vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon blog consacré à la magie. L'adresse est : http//eriko2006.blog. trouverez aussi cette adresse dans mon profil. Sur le même blog, vous trouverez une adresse sur un blog avec mes photos du Japon et sur l'autre, vous trouverez mes créations en tous genres…

NEPHERIA () : Kikou !!!

Un grand merci pour la review !! Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise !! La suite, tous les vendredi après-midi !!

Bisous, Chibigokû !!

_**Chapitre 18 : Je veux un E dans chaque matière !!**___

Riant toujours intérieurement, Severus raccompagna Harry dans la salle de cours et l'observa faire sa potion que Draco avait déjà fini depuis longtemps pendant que son frère et son parrain discutaient tranquillement dans la salle voisine.

Il décida d'observer Harry faire sa propre potion.

Alors qu'il gardait un œil sur le travail de Harry, on ne savait jamais avec lui, Severus prit la potion de Draco afin de la tester. Comme à chaque fois, il ne trouva rien à redire et le récompensa d'un O, espérant pouvoir en faire autant avec celle de Harry, si celui-ci se décidait à travailler.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry se présenta devant le bureau de son professeur de potions préféré, et accessoirement tout frais parrain, avec sa fiole de potion qu'il lui présenta. Sans faire de commentaire, Severus inspecta la potion sous toutes les coutures, passa toute la batterie de tests avant d'en conclure, bon gré mal gré, qu'elle était toute aussi parfaite que celle de Draco. Décidément, tout était parfait ! Severus lui attribua donc la note maximale comme il l'avait fait pour son jumeau.

Il se retint de leur rabâcher encore une fois les éternelles recommandations et mises en garde de Lucius qui commençaient à lui aussi à lui sortir par les oreilles et les laissa sortir de sa salle de classe avant de se rendre lui-même dans la Grande Salle où le dîner allait être servi dans moins de cinq minutes.

A peine sortis de la salle de potions, Harry et Draco se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir pour déposer leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle afin de ne pas louper le dîner. Ils ne se pressèrent pas puisqu'il fallait encore attendre cinq bonnes minutes.

Alors que tous deux étaient installés à la table des Serpentards et attendaient impatiemment que le dîner soit servi comme d'habitude, le Directeur se leva de la table des professeurs et prit la parole :

- « Mes enfants, je dois vous informer qu'une nouvelle réforme concernant le système de notation vient d'être mise en place dans notre école. Elle vous touche directement, c'est pourquoi je dois vous en parler. A partir d'aujourd'hui, lorsque vous rendrez des devoirs à vos professeurs ou après un exercice noté fait en cours, vous ne pourrez plus connaître vos résultats. Les professeurs n'ont plus le droit de vous les communiquer. Il semble que le conseil d'administration pense que certains élèves, lorsque leurs résultats ne les satisfont pas, vont voir le professeur afin qu'il les rectifie. Ce n'est plus possible à partir de maintenant. Vous découvrirez donc vos notes dans votre bulletin de Noël.

Une autre nouveauté est le fait que vous aurez trois bulletins par an au lieu de deux. Un à Noël comme d'habitude, un fin mars et un autre fin mai dans lequel vous saurez si vous passez ou non en année supérieure étant donné que la décision ne nous appartient plus mais qu'elle relève du conseil d'administration qui décidera lui-même si vous avez les capacités ou non pour aller en année supérieure. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! » Acheva le Directeur avant de se rasseoir et d'entamer son repas.

A chaque table, les discussions entre les élèves étaient houleuses. Tout le monde trouvait cette réforme stupide !!! Comment pourraient-ils améliorer leurs résultats entre deux devoirs s'ils ne connaissaient pas leurs notes aux précédents devoirs ?

En entendant cette nouvelle, Hermione était folle de rage ! Elle se jura de travailler encore deux fois plus pour être certaine de passer en septième année !! Et elle se débrouillerait pour que Harry et Ron y arrivent aussi !! Enfin, pour Harry, elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop, Draco se chargerait déjà de le faire travailler, surtout avec son père derrière lui !! Elle allait s'occuper du cas de Ron et le mettre sérieusement au travail ! Elle pouvait se montrer très convaincante quand elle le voulait vraiment !!

Du côté de Harry et Draco, le moral n'était pas au beau fixe du tout ! Ils allaient devoir mettre les bouchées triples pour réussir puisqu'ils ne pouvaient plus connaître leurs résultats !! Heureusement, Severus leur avait donné leur note de potions avant le dîner, ils n'avaient donc pas trop besoin de s'inquiéter pour sa matière mais ils ne pouvaient largement pas en dire autant pour les autres !!

Le seul point positif, c'est qu'à partir de maintenant les professeurs ne feraient plus de devoirs surprise afin que tous puissent se préparer et travailler lorsqu'ils fixeraient une date pour un devoir. Ils n'auraient que deux devoirs dans chaque matière pour chaque bulletin, c'est-à-dire qu'il fallait au moins en réussir un parfaitement pour compenser avec l'autre en cas d'accident. Quelle idée de faire une moyenne des deux devoirs !! Rugissait Draco en retournant dans le dortoir avec Harry. Les nouvelles leur avaient coupé l'appétit !!

Ils avaient déjà trois devoirs à préparer pour la semaine suivante. Les professeurs s'étaient mis d'accord afin que les élèves n'aient pas plus de trois devoirs par semaine afin qu'ils puissent tout réviser pour les trois matières concernées. Ils n'auraient donc pas de devoirs à faire dans les autres matières, ils auraient juste à se concentrer sur les trois matières de la semaine, c'était déjà ça !!

Draco se demandait vaguement si leur père était au courant de cette soi-disant réforme. Il le savait sûrement, c'est pour cela qu'il était venu le jour même leur mettre la pression !! Il était certain que son père avait voté pour cette proposition au conseil d'administration !! Il en mettrait sa main au feu !! Lucius avait certainement pensé que cela les motiverait pour travailler !!! Décidément, plus serpentard que Lucius Malfoy, cela n'existait pas !!! En plus, il s'était bien gardé de leur parler de cette « réforme » !!!

Draco fulminait !! Il en avait après tout le monde : son père pour n'avoir rien dit, son parrain parce que la potion qu'ils venaient de refaire de compterait pas dans la moyenne, il faudrait en refaire deux autres et surtout après les profs qui avaient choisi les trois pires matières pour commencer leurs devoirs : soins aux créatures magiques ( le cauchemars de Draco) heureusement Harry était assez doué il aiderait donc son jumeau, enfin Draco priait pour qu'il le fasse, histoire de la magie ( le cauchemars de tous les étudiants car tous s'endormaient durant le cours sauf Hermione…), et enfin divination la seconde bête noire de la plupart des étudiants.

Que de nouvelles réjouissantes en perspective !

Au moins, ce qui était pratique, c'est que les profs leur avaient donné le sujet du devoirs : les hippogriffes pour soins aux créatures magiques, la révolte des gobelins pour histoire de la magie et les symboles et significations dans la lecture des feuilles de thé pour le cours de divination.

Connaître les sujets était une chose, réussir les devoirs en était une autre !!

Harry et Draco décidèrent de se partager le travail : Draco irait à la bibliothèque chercher un livre de divination avec tous les symboles et interprétations, ils n'auraient qu'à les recopier et les apprendre par cœur. Harry se débrouillerait pour l'histoire de la magie. Enfin, pour les créatures magiques, il suffisait d'apprendre le chapitre sur les hippogriffes et le tour était joué !! Enfin, normalement…. Draco supplia intérieurement Merlin, Salazar et tous les autres qu'il n'y aurait pas d'épreuves pratiques avec ce fou de géant !!!

Bien que Severus ait promis de les aider, il ne pouvait pas apprendre à leur place, il ne leur était donc d'aucun secours pour ces trois devoirs, mais il pourrait être très utiles pour les autres !!!

Bougonnant après son père qui était sûrement derrière toute cette machination, Draco se rendit à la bibliothèque pour chercher son livre de divination. Attendant qu'il soit parti, Harry s'y précipita également pour y retrouver son sauveur personnel : Hermione. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui prête ses notes ou ils étaient cuits tous les deux !!!

S'arrêtant de justesse avant de se prendre un rayon de livres dans la figure, Harry vit Hermione assise à une table, le nez dans un livre comme d'habitude. Il se dirigea vers elle, et s'arrêta immédiatement quand il vit qui était avec elle : Ron !! Les ennuis commençaient !!! Comment pourrait-il lui demander ses notes avec Ron à côté ?

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, Harry se planqua derrière la rangée de livres qui se trouvait derrière sa meilleure amie et essaya de l'appeler discrètement sans éveiller les soupçons. Malheureusement pour lui, elle semblait ne pas l'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas hurler dans toute la bibliothèque pour attirer son attention, surtout que Draco était lui-même en train de fureter dans les rayons.

- « Hermione ! Pstt, Hermione !!! » L'appelait-il désespérément de derrière son rayon.

Malheureusement, rien ne semblait la perturber dans sa lecture.

- « Mais elle est sourde ou quoi ! » jura Harry entre ses dents.

S'énervant, Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche, le roula en boule et le lança sur la tête de sa meilleure amie qui sursauta et se retourna, cherchant d'où venait le papier. Puis, elle vit Harry derrière le rayon de livres. Se levant discrètement, elle le rejoignit.

Malheureusement pour Harry, le rayon de divination se trouvait juste derrière lui et Draco, qui cherchait toujours son livre, avait assisté à toute la scène…

A SUIVRE…

J'arrête la fic ici ? Une petite review, please ?

Bisous, chibigoku


	19. Attention : devoirs !

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! J'adore les lire !! Bise à tous et à toutes !

Pour les reviews anonymes, vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon blog consacré à la magie. L'adresse est : http//eriko2006.blog. trouverez aussi cette adresse dans mon profil. Sur le même blog, vous trouverez une adresse sur un blog avec mes photos du Japon et sur l'autre, vous trouverez mes créations en tous genres…

_**Chapitre 19 : Attention : devoirs !!!**_

S'énervant, Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche, le roula en boule et le lança sur la tête de sa meilleure amie qui sursauta et se retourna, cherchant d'où venait le papier. Puis, elle vit Harry derrière le rayon de livres. Se levant discrètement, elle le rejoignit.

Malheureusement pour Harry, le rayon de divination se trouvait juste derrière lui et Draco, qui cherchait toujours son livre, avait assisté à toute la scène…

Planté derrière ses livres, Draco n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène. Il regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds.

Arrivée devant son meilleur ami, la brune se jeta dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser et de lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Embarrassé, Harry lui demanda ses notes d'histoire de la magie.

- « Harry !!! Tu m'avais promis de travailler !!! » Rugit Hermione sous les yeux éberlués de Draco qui voyait la jeune fille hurler après son petit frère, le monde à l'envers quoi.

- « Je sais, mais l'histoire de la magie….c'est trop pour moi là ! Tu peux me prêter tes notes, s'il te plait ? » Demanda Harry avec des yeux de chiot battu.

- « Je croyais que Draco t'aidait ? » demanda Hermione sans rendre les armes.

- « Il est pas plus doué que moi, là…. » avoua Harry.

Cela suffit à mettre Hermione de bonne humeur et à la décider.

- « D'accord ! Mais je le fais pour toi ! J'ai déjà assez avec un cornichon, je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième !! » Concéda t-elle.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait.

- « Ron, expliqua la brune, il déprime complètement depuis que tu as disparu et ne fiche plus rien en cours, il me désespère !! J'aimerai tout lui dire, mais c'est trop dangereux ! Tu sais qu'il déteste rien que le nom des Malfoy, alors s'il savait le reste ! ».

- « Tu as raison… » Souffla Harry.

Derrière son rayon, Draco avait du mal à réfléchir. Il se repassait dans sa tête la conversation qu'il venait d'écouter. Harry, son Ryry était …. Saint Potter ?!!?

Lorsqu'il réalisa cela, tout devint noir autour de lui. De l'autre côté du rayonnage, Harry et Hermione entendirent un gigantesque bruit de quelque chose qui s'écroule au sol. Ils se précipitèrent de l'autre côté du rayon pour découvrir Draco, tombé dans les pommes après avoir entendu leur conversation. Harry se maudit intérieurement en se précipitant à côté de Draco.

- « Je crois qu'il a tout compris… » murmura Harry.

- « Il faut dire qu'on l'a un peu aidé à comprendre » remarqua Hermione.

Harry ne quittait pas Draco des yeux, inconsciemment il s'accrocha à son cou comme il l'avait fait à l'infirmerie.

- « Je suis désolé Draco, je ne voulais pas que tu le découvre comme ça, je voulais te le dire mais… je ne sais pas comment ou ce que tu vas dire en le découvrant. Pardonne-moi. » murmura Harry à l'oreille de son jumeau qui entendait parfaitement ce que son frère lui disait et qui ne tenait pas à nouveau à voir sa chemise transformée en étang au beau milieu de la bibliothèque.

Sans rien dire, Draco serra ses bras autour de Harry et s'amusa à le décoiffer. Harry leva les yeux sur lui et vit le visage de Draco qui n'avait pas l'air en colère.

- « Curieuse façon de chercher des notes d'histoire de la magie… » commenta Draco d'une voix douce.

Voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas, il posa un baiser sur son front, comme l'avait fait leur père, pour le rassurer.

- « Désolé, Draco… » dit Harryn, ayant enfin retrouvé sa voix.

- « Qui l'eut cru ? Mon Ryry, Saint Potter ! » dit Draco d'une voix étrange.

- « Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix à côté d'Hermione, toujours silencieuse mais qui observait la scène avec attention.

- « Ca fait un moment que je me pose des questions sur toi, mais je refusais de croire que vous êtes la même personne. » expliqua Draco.

- « Mais comment ? » demanda Harry.

- « Tu as fait suffisamment de gaffes depuis le début ! Et puis, avec ce que Père a dit après t'avoir ramené au Manoir, j'aurai du le deviner tout de suite ! Je ne t'en veux pas. » expliqua l'aîné.

- « Qui d'autre est au courant ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione.

- « Il n'y a que moi » lui répondit-elle, « je l'ai trouvé de la même façon que toi ».

- « Non, coupa Harry, Dumbledore le sait, il était là quand Père m'a rendu mon apparence et puis Severus aussi, il me l'a dit. »

- « J'aurai voulu voir sa tête quand il a su pour toi ! Il a du descendre trois bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu et aller se venger sur les copies, ça a du saigner !!! » Dit Draco en riant franchement pour la première fois devant Hermione qui voyait enfin pourquoi Harry aimait tant son jumeau. Finalement, derrière son apparente froideur, il était très gentil.

- « Et après ça je me demande d'où viennent les rumeurs qui disent que je suis un vampire ! » dit une voix amusée derrière eux qui les fit tous sursauter.

- « Severus ! » dirent les jumeaux en chœur en se relevant.

- « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver tous les trois ensemble mais ça m'arrange ! Suivez-moi » dit Severus en les conduisant vers sa salle de classe, au fin fond des cachots.

Il les amena dans la salle adjacente à la salle de potions, c'était une sorte de petit salon. Il leur fit signe de s'installer. Harry et Draco semblaient parfaitement à l'aise avec lui, Hermione n'avait jamais vu le prof de potions si gentil…

Le temps que Severus demande aux elfes de maison de ramener du thé, les trois jeunes avaient eu le temps de discuter entre eux.

- « Est-ce que je me trompe ou le prof de potions est lié à votre famille ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse de tant de familiarité avec le professeur.

- « C'est notre parrain, mais évite de le répéter », lui dit Draco.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien ! » promit Hermione.

- « Pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir menti, tu vas me promettre que dès qu'on serra rentrés au Manoir, on fera une vraie partie de Quidditch ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire semblant de ne pas savoir jouer cette fois ! » dit Draco en se tournant vers son jumeau qui était trop heureux que son frère l'accepte toujours pour refuser. Hermione sourit devant la complicité des jumeaux, cela lui rappelait celle qui existait entre Fred et Georges.

- « E tout cas, Père va entendre parler de moi !! Il aurait pu me le dire plus tôt !! » s'énerva Draco.

- « S'il te l'avait dit, tu aurai rejeter Harry avant même de le connaître ! Il a eu raison de te le cacher. » dit Severus en entrant dans la pièce avec le thé et des gâteaux pour les trois enfants.

- « C'est quand même injuste ! » grommela Draco.

- « Je te comprends. Tu crois que j'étais de meilleure humeur quand j'ai compris moi-même ? » demanda Severus.

- « Comment as-tu compris ? » demanda Draco très intéressé.

- « C'est simple : un Harry qui disparaît et un autre qui apparaît d'on ne sait où, c'était déjà bizarre. Mais un autre avec les même yeux verts et tout aussi nul en potions, c'était trop pour moi ! Alors, je suis allé voir Lucius directement. Il n'a pas mis longtemps avant de craquer et de tout me raconter ! »

- « Et tu l'as pris comment ? » demanda innocemment Draco.

- « J'ai descendu une bouteille en rentrant tellement j'étais surpris et comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'ai corrigé les copies. »

- « Ca devait être ce fameux jour où j'ai eu un T à mon devoir de potions, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! » dit Hermione.

- « Oui, je crois que c'est ça ! » approuva Severus.

Le silence tomba sur la salle lorsqu'ils se servirent tous le thé pour digérer les nouvelles de la journée et commencèrent à dévorer les gâteaux et autres pâtisseries apportées par les elfes de maison.

- « Au fait,demanda Severus, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire avec cette « réforme » ? »

- « On n'a pas trop le choix : bûcher ! Je suis sûr que Père est derrière tout ça ! » dit Draco, fataliste.

- « Ne lui colle pas tout sur le dos, non plus ! Je te rappelle qu'ils sont douze à voter au Conseil d'administration. Malgré les apparences, Lucius n'a droit qu'à une voix » essaya de le rassurer son parrain.

Draco le regarda avec l'air de douter de la réponse de son cher parrain.

- « Que faisiez-vous dans la bibliothèque, tous les trois ? » questionna Severus.

- « J'essayais de faire travailler Ron, puisque Draco semble s'occuper de Harry, mais je craque, il ne fais plus rien ! » commença Hermione.

Severus haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas.

- « Je cherchais Hermione pour lui demander ses notes d'histoire de la magie » avoua Harry.

- « Et moi, un livre pour la divination mais c'est sans espoir ! » acheva Draco.

- « Quel bel optimisme ! » déclara Severus d'une voix moqueuse. « Au moins, Harry se débrouille en potions maintenant grâce à vous deux ! »

Draco qui ne savait pas que Hermione avait aidé son jumeau fut mit au courant pas Harry lui-même. Ce jour-là, il avait bien failli devenir fou avec ses potions !!

- « Que comptez-vous faire ? » répéta Severus qui commençait à perdre patience à force de se répéter.

- « On ne sait pas trop ! « avouèrent les jumeaux.

- Vous êtes les trois meilleurs élèves de l'école et vous ne savez pas quoi faire ? » demanda Severus, scandalisé.

Tous les trois secouèrent la tête.

- « Je vais vous le dire, moi ! Vous allez travailler ensemble en mettant vos différences de côté et vous aurez les meilleures notes ! Le conseil vous suppliera de passer en septième année et avec un peu de chance, ils supprimeront cette réforme stupide !! » Dit le prof de potions.

- « Et on va faire ça comment ? » demanda Harry.

- « C'est simple : Harry est doué pour les créatures magiques, il vous aidera, Hermione a toutes ses notes en histoire de la magie, elle vous les donnera et tous les trois, vous allez travailler la divination parce que c'est loin d'être satisfaisant ! Et vous savez ce que vous a dit Lucius, vous deux ! Et vous ferez la même chose pour toutes les autres matières ! » dit le parrain en regardant tour à tour les trois enfants.

Hermione avait noté que le professeur l'avait appelé par son prénom, était-elle dans ses bonnes grâces ?

Tous les trois étaient d'accords ! Ils allaient travailler et auraient les meilleures notes de toute l'école !

A SUIVRE…

**Un très long chapitre qui vous a plu, je l'espère ! Une petite review, please ?**** Un grand merci à tous les nouveaux lecteurs et aux nouvelles lectrices pour toutes leurs gentilles reviews !!**

**P****our les chapitres, j'en suis toujours au 23, j'en vois enfin le bout !! C'est pas trop tôt ! Il y en a toujours qui sont plus simples à écrire que d'autres!**

**Je prépare un chapitre 24 spécial, ce ne sera pas la suite du 23, ça sera dans le 25 !**

**J'ai réalisé, en relisant ma fic, que les évènements défilent mais on ne connaît pas vraiment les pensées et les sentiments des personnages, alors dans ce fameux chapitre 24, ce sera un pov géant de tous les perso depuis le début de la fic ! Génial, non ?**

**Je compte faire plusieurs chapitres se passant dans le manoir pendant les vacances de Noël pour rapprocher harry et lucius, les jumeaux et narcissia, sev et ryry... Bref, du boulot en perspective !!**

**Et bien sûr, organiser la première rencontre de voldy avec ryry malfoy ! Tout un programme ! Je me demande vraiment où on va dans cette fic ...**

**Une petite question pour les autres auteurs : Est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé de relire vos anciennes fics et de vous demander ce que vous avez fumé le jour où vous les avez écrites ? Moi, ça m'arrive assez souvent ! Dîtes-moi que je ne suis pas toute seule !!**

**Kissous, C****hibigoku**

lilie dijonctay () : Kikou !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! Tu vois, la suite est là ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bisous !


	20. Dernière ligne droite avant les vacances

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

**Auteur :**** Chibigokû2002**

**Beta-lectrice :**** Dalou28. **(Merci !)

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient . Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !!!

**Warning : **aucun.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! J'adore les lire !! Bise à tous et à toutes !

Pour les reviews anonymes, vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur mon blog consacré à la magie. L'adresse est : http//eriko2006.blog. trouverez aussi cette adresse dans mon profil. Sur le même blog, vous trouverez une adresse sur un blog avec mes photos du Japon et sur l'autre, vous trouverez mes créations en tous genres…

_**Chapitre 20 : Dernière ligne droite avant les vacances !**_

_«__ Je vais vous le dire, moi ! Vous allez travailler ensemble en mettant vos différences de côté et vous aurez les meilleures notes ! Le conseil vous suppliera de passer en septième année et avec un peu de chance, ils supprimeront cette réforme stupide __Dit le prof de potions._

_-__ Et on va faire ça comment __? D__emanda Harry._

_-__ C'est simple : Harry est doué pour les créatures magiques, il vous aidera__. H__ermione a toutes ses notes en histoire de la magie, elle vous les donnera__. Enfin,__ tous les trois, vous allez travailler la divination parce que c'est loin d'être satisfaisant ! Et vous savez ce que vous a dit Lucius, vous deux ! Et vous ferez la même chose pour toutes les autres matières ! » __D__it le parrain en regardant tour à tour les trois enfants._

_Hermione avait noté que le professeur l'avait appelé par son prénom__. E__tait-elle dans ses bonnes grâces ?_

_Tous les trois étaient __d'accord .__ Ils allaient travailler et auraient les meilleures notes de toute l'école !_

« Et concrètement, comment va-t-on faire ? Demanda Draco pour qui la conversation ne menait nulle part.

- C'est simple ! Je peux demander à Buck de venir à l'école, on pourra s'entraîner avec lui ! Dit Harry joyeusement.

- L'hippogriffe qui a failli m'avaler tout cru ?! T'es malade ou quoi ?! Dit Draco, paniqué.

- Il ne te fera rien, assura Harry. Si tu es calme, gentil et …POLI !

- T'insinues quoi, là ? Demanda Draco, avec un sourire figé.

- Rien du tout ! Répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas se disputer avec son jumeau pour si peu.

- Je suis d'accord ! Approuva Hermione. Il vaut mieux s'entraîner au cas où il y aurait une épreuve pratique !

- Même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, ils ont raison. Dit Severus pour calmer son neveu dont le seul nom d'hippogriffe faisait hérisser le poil.

- D'accord ! Et pour le reste ? Questionna Draco.

- Pour la divination, on va apprendre par cœur toutes les significations et interprétations des symboles pour la lecture des feuilles de thé ! Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux aussi s'entraîner à le faire parce qu'elle risque de nous faire faire un exercice pratique ! Expliqua Hermione.

- C'est vrai, ce serait bien son genre ! » Approuva Severus.

Les jumeaux étaient eux aussi d'accord.

« Et pour histoire de la magie ? Je ne vois pas comment on va faire… Dit Draco. C'était la matière la plus soporifique qu'il ait jamais vu.

- C'est tout simple ! » Affirma Hermione.

Harry, Draco et même Severus la regardèrent, sceptiques.

« Avant d'aller à la bibliothèque, je suis allée voir le professeur Binns, expliqua Hermione, et je lui ai posé quelques questions sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire pour le devoir.

- Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de nous aider. Dit Harry.

- Les professeurs n'ont pas le droit de nous aider pour les questions du devoir mais pour le genre du devoir, oui ! Dit Hermione, un sourire très serpentard sur les lèvres.

- Hermione ? Tu me fiches la trouille, là ! Tu as raté ta vocation pour Serpentard ou quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- T'es bien placé pour me dire ça ! » Répliqua t-elle.

Severus et Draco se regardèrent. Ils ne comprenaient rien ou plutôt ne voulaient pas comprendre.

« De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? Demanda Draco.

- Harry, il devait aller à Serpentard depuis le début… » Expliqua Hermione.

Severus était bouché bée.

« Comment sais-tu ça, toi ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu parles dans ton sommeil… Dit vaguement Hermione.

- Hein ? Dit Harry.

- Elle est en train de te dire qu'elle l'avait deviné avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé ! Et qu'en sachant que tu es le jumeau de Draco, tu ne pouvais aller qu'à Serpentard ! » Traduisit Severus qui venait de comprendre qu'il avait été roulé dans la farine depuis le début ! Si Harry n'avait pas « triché » en première année, Serpentard aurait gagné la coupe pendant six années supplémentaires !!! Il fallait relativiser : Harry était maintenant dans sa maison et ils gagneraient la coupe à la fin de l'année ! Quel dommage que cette jeune fille ne soit pas dans sa maison… à moins que…

« Et toi ? Demanda Draco qui était parvenue aux mêmes conclusions que son cher parrain.

- Hé bien… c'est-à-dire que… Bredouilla Hermione.

- Hermione !!!!!!!!!! Appela Harry qui avait lui aussi compris.

- Le choixpeau m'a donné le choix entre Serpentard et Griffondor et comme Ron et toi étiez chez les lions, je voulais y aller aussi… » Avoua Hermione.

En entendant ces mots, Severus ne savait pas qui il avait le plus envie d'étrangler : les élèves qui répandaient des rumeurs infâmes sur sa maison en faisant fuir les meilleurs éléments ou le choixpeau qui laissait le choix aux étudiants. Depuis quand avait-on le droit de choisir sa maison ?! Ou on était un lion ou on était un serpent ! On ne mettait pas des serpents avec des lions par Salazar !! Il avait envie de commettre un meurtre ! D'abord Harry qui lui avait filé entre les pattes pendant six ans et maintenant Hermione, une des meilleures élèves de l'école qui était allée chez l'ennemi juste parce que sa maison avait mauvaise réputation !! Où allait le monde !!!??!

Reprenant un semblant de calme, Severus se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Est-ce que tu veux aller à Serpentard ? »

Severus supplia Merlin et Serpentard qu'elle dise oui.

« Hé bien… Ron est devenu si sinistre depuis que Harry a disparu et puis, j'aimerai pouvoir aider Harry, alors… est-ce que vous accepteriez que je change de maison ? » Demanda Hermione, attendant la réponse avec appréhension.

Severus qui se frottait les mains intérieurement depuis le début de la réponse de la jeune fille, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

« Etant donné que c'est là que vous devriez être depuis le début, oui. Vous en connaissez encore beaucoup qui ne sont pas venus à cause de rumeurs dérangeantes ? »

Harry et Hermione secouèrent la tête. Aussitôt, l'écusson rouge et or de la jeune fille devint vert et argent. Harry se jeta dans ses bras. Dorénavant, il n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher pour parler à sa meilleure amie !!

Draco était content pour son petit frère qui finirait par lui faire perdre la tête mais il était aussi heureux que la jeune fille soit dans sa maison car il pourrait lui demander ses notes sans avoir l'air de pactiser avec l'ennemi !!

« Si on en revenait au devoir, qu'est-ce que tu as tiré du prof d'histoire ? Demanda Draco.

- Le devoir sera un QCM. Dit Hermione.

- Un QUOI ?!? Demandèrent les trois garçons à l'unisson.

- C'est une invention moldue, expliqua la brune. Il s'agit d'un questionnaire un peu particulier. Si on répond juste, on gagne un point, si on ne répond rien, on ne gagne pas de point et…

- Si c'est faux ? La coupa Draco.

- Tu perds un point ! Acheva Harry.

- Tu connais ça, toi ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui, il y en avait dans l'école moldue où j'étais. Ça m'étonne qu'il connaisse ça ! Répondit Harry.

- C'est quel genre de questions ? Demanda Draco pour voir s'il allait pouvoir se reposer sur ses lauriers.

- Il peut te demander une date précise, te donner un évènement dont tu dois donner la date précise ou te demander le nom d'un gobelin qui a fait telle ou telle chose, par exemple. C'est très précis comme questionnaire. Admit Hermione.

- Il va falloir apprendre chaque ligne du cours par cœur ?!!? »

Draco crut que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête.

« J'en ai peur… Dit Harry.

- Voilà une méthode de devoir intéressante… Dit Severus à voix haute.

- Pitié, tu ne vas pas nous faire ça !? Le supplia Harry.

- Ryry, on est à Serpentard, je te rappelle, t'es en train de l'encourager, là ! » dit Draco.

Harry attrapa le premier livre qui lui passa sous la main et entreprit de s'assommer avec.

« On est foutus, foutus, foutus… Répétait-il.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser cette méthode, Harry, le rassura Severus. Autrement, je me traînerai encore Weasley et Londubat pendant 40 ans et je n'ai pas l'intention de les supporter encore plus que nécessaire. Alors je vais m'arranger pour que vous passiez tous en septième année.

- Tu vas nous donner des O, gratuits ? Demanda Harry, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Il faut quand même pas exagérer !! Je vais rabâcher et rabâcher encore pendant mes cours jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez tous réciter mon cours par cœur !! J'ai déjà assez de cornichons dans les autres classes et années sans que je m'en rajoute deux autres sur les bras ! Avec cette méthode même ces deux-là passeront !! Si avec cette méthode, ils ne réussissent pas, j'avale mon chaudron à la fin de l'année ! Déclara Severus, très sûr de lui.

- Là, je peux te garantir qu'il le fera ! » Chuchota Draco à l'oreille de Hermione. Harry l'entendit lui aussi et sourit. Ils allaient bien s'amuser tous les trois.

A SUIVRE…

Encore un long chapitre !!! Merci qui ? Une petite review, please ?

Je viens juste de finir le chapitre 23 ! Ca va vous plaire, enfin j'espère ! Il fait 17 pages word !!! J'ai cru ne jamais en voir le bout !! J'ai posté le chapitre aujourd'hui parce que demain, je ne serai pas là !!

Kissous, Chibigoku

Kratos67 : KIkou !! Merci pour la review !! Pour répondre honnêtement à ta question, pour le moment, j'en sais rien !! Je verrai au fil de l'inspiration ! Voilà !! bisous !!

Lilyp : Kikou !! Merci pour la review !! Bisous et à bientôt !!


	21. Des vacances bien méritées !

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 !

_**Chapitre 21 : Des vacances bien méritées !!!**_

_- « Il faut quand même pas charrier !! Je vais rabâcher et rabâcher encore pendant mes cours jusqu'à ce que tous puissent me réciter mon cours par cœur !! J'ai déjà assez de cornichons dans les autres classes et années sans que je m'en rajoute deux autres sur les bras ! Avec cette méthode même ces deux-là passeront !! Si avec cette méthode, ils ne réussissent pas, j'avale mon chaudron à la fin de l'année ! » déclara Severus, très sûr de lui._

_- « Là, je peux te garantir qu'il le fera ! » chuchota Draco à l'oreille de Hermione, Harry l'entendit lui aussi et sourit. Ils allaient bien s'amuser tous les trois._

Ainsi leur amitié scellée, Harry, Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent tous les soirs dans le salon privé de Severus qui se transformait alors en véritable salle de torture. Harry avait réussi à entraîner Hermione et Draco à approcher Buck sans partir en courant. Il avait eu énormément de mal avec son jumeau mais lui avait dit que s'il ne se secouait pas, il ne l'aiderait pas pour métamorphose et DFCM. Motivé par le chantage, Draco fit des miracles et réussit à approcher l'hippogriffe sans laisser apparaître sa peur.

Plongé dans les tasses de thé, le trio s'entraînait pour la divination. Boire le thé en chahutant était très agréable. Mais une fois arrivé au bout de la tasse, le résultat n'était pas toujours satisfaisant. Chacun avait appris les symboles et interprétations par cœur, de même, Hermione avait fait des copies de ses notes d'histoire de la magie pour Harry et Draco. Chacun les avait appris par cœur et essayait tant bien que mal de tout retenir car il y avait près d'une centaine de pages de dates, évènements et noms à en perdre la tête et le sommeil !!

Assis dans son fauteuil, le temps de faire une pause car corriger les copies lui donnait des migraines insupportables, Severus jouait le bourreau. Il ne cessait de questionner les trois enfants sur ce qu'ils devaient savoir. Il donnait une date pour qu'ils lui donnent l'évènement correspondant, un évènement pour avoir la date ou le nom de celui qui y était associé. Au bout du week-end, les trois enfants connaissaient tout par cœur. Mais, il ne fallait plus leur parler de quoi que ce soit !!

Le jour des examens, tous les trois étaient très nerveux. En ressortant, ils soupirèrent de soulagement, chacun d'eux avait su répondre parfaitement à toutes les questions que ce soit pour les créatures magiques, l'histoire de la magie pendant laquelle Draco avait bien cru mélanger toutes les dates et même en divination où la vieille chèvre leur avait demandé de faire une interprétation complète de ce qu'il y avait au fond de leur tasse !

- « Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette journée de ma vie !!! » dit Harry en sortant de l'examen de divination.

Pour éviter de faire deux devoirs dans chaque matière, les professeurs avaient eu la brillante idée de faire passer les deux examens en un ! Ils avaient donc passé un écrit de divination et une épreuve pratique, de même pour les créatures magiques. En histoire de la magie, ils avaient passer le QCM et avaient du rédiger un paragraphe concernant le rôle d'un gobelin de leur choix pendant la fameuse Révolte.

Il ne leur restait plus que deux semaines de cours avant les vacances… et six examens à passer !!! La semaine suivante, ils devaient passer DFCM, botanique et Potions. Et enfin la dernière semaine : métamorphose, sortilèges et astronomie. Ils avaient encore du pain sur la planche !!

Ils ne se laissèrent pas un jour de répit. Le soir même, ils recommencèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait la semaine précédente mais pour les trois nouveaux examens qu'ils avaient à passer.

Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer leur séance de révision intensive, Severus rappela aux jumeaux leur promesse :

- « Vous n'aviez pas promis à votre père de lui écrire une fois par semaine minimum ? »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent. Avec toutes ces histoires de révisions, ils avaient complètement oublié d'écrire à leur père. Harry avait oublié mais Draco aussi ! Ce qui signifiait que Lucius attendait son courrier depuis deux semaines !!! Hermione, de son côté, les regardait en souriant. Les élèves de sa nouvelle maison l'avaient regardée bizarrement au début. Puis, quand ils avaient réalisé que la coupe serait à eux cette année, ils acceptèrent Hermione avec joie. A eux trois, ils connaissaient toutes les réponses et faisaient gagner des centaines de points à Serpentard !

Depuis son départ de Griffondor, Hermione n'avait plus revu Ron. Prenant son départ pour une trahison, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Au début, elle avait regretté sa décision mais plus maintenant. Elle se sentait chez elle à Serpentard ! Il n'y régnait pas du tout la même ambiance que chez les lions !

Sans un mot, les jumeaux se précipitèrent sur leur rouleau de parchemin, leur plume et leur encre pour griffonner une lettre à leur Père qui devait se demander ce qui se passait. C'était même un miracle qu'il ne soit pas revenu à l'école leur demander la raison de leur silence !!

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est une Hedwige en nage qui arriva dans le bureau de Lucius. Il détacha les deux lettres accrochées à sa patte et commença par celle qui portait une magnifique couleur rouge.

- « Tiens, une beuglante » se dit Lucius.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que la beuglante explosa au beau milieu de son bureau. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y a avait personne dans le Manoir.

_Père,_

_J'imagine que la torture que nous vivons tous à Poudlard ne vous est pas étrangère !!! Cette brillante réforme qui nous donnent des migraines, vous l'avez certainement votée au Conseil d'Administration !! D'autre part, vous m'avez bien caché la vérité sur Harry !! J'aimerai avoir des explications à mon retour !!_

_Inutile de vous inquiéter__ pour nous, tout va très bien ! Merci de nous avoir donné encore plus de travail à l'école, on en manquait énormément !!_

_Nous vous attendrons dans deux semaines à la gare._

_A bientôt, Draco._

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la beuglante tira la langue à Lucius avant de s'enflammer sous son nez. Ainsi, il avait tout découvert. Il se demandait bien comment ! Lucius espérait que la lettre de Harry soit moins… explosive. Au moins, ce n'était pas une beuglante, c'était déjà ça !!

_Père,_

_Je ne sais pas comment vont les choses au Manoir, mais ici c'est la folie !! Les élèves n'ont plus une minute à eux ! Heureusement, Hermione nous aide Draco et moi pour les devoirs. On a vraiment de la chance de l'avoir ! Oui, vous avez bien lu ! Je vous parle de Hermione Granger ! J'ai oublié de vous dire la dernière fois que ça fait longtemps qu'elle a tout découvert ! Draco aussi, la semaine dernière… Je pensais que ça se passerait plus mal que ça. En fait, c'est surtout après vous qu'il en a…_

_Vous vous demandez ce que viens faire Hermione avec Draco et moi ? Hé bien, en fait Draco a tout découvert parce qu'il m'a vu discuter avec elle à la bibliothèque. Il est tombé dans les pommes en découvrant la vérité. Figurez-vous qu'il y a une nouvelle élève à Serpentard ! Vous vous demandez de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Hermione, elle a fait la même chose que moi en première année, elle a choisit une autre maison…_

_Severus lui a laissé le choix de rester à Griffondor ou de venir à Serpentard avec nous. Elle a tout de suite accepté ! La coupe des maisons est à nous cette année !!_

_Je crois que les examens de la semaine dernière n'ont pas trop mal marché. Mais bon, comme on ne peux pas en être sûrs, je préfère attendre._

_J'essaierai de vous écrire après les examens de cette semaine pour vous raconter les derniers évènements._

_Harry._

Si Draco écrivait dans un style formel, Harry écrivait réellement en style familier ce qui ennuyait un peu Lucius même s'il appréciait beaucoup la franchise de son petit Harry. Ils allaient devoir travailler cela lorsque Harry rentrerait au Manoir. Lucius devait essayer de faire passer la pilule sans pour autant gâcher les vacances de son cadet. Un challenge à relever de temps en temps ne déplaisait pas à Lucius. Il ferait de son mieux pour le réussir. Il espérait faire de Harry un véritable Malfoy d'ici la fin des vacances. Difficile mais faisable, en tout cas, il l'espérait.

Le lendemain en pleine séance de révision, Harry et Draco virent Hedwige leur amener du courrier. Leur père avait du prendre son temps pour répondre à chacun d'eux. Dans sa lettre à Harry, Lucius le remerciait des nouvelles fraîches qu'il lui avait fait parvenir ainsi que de lui avoir écrit pour une fois. Il posait également des questions sur Hermione et voulait savoir s'il elle accepterait de venir passer une semaine de vacances au Manoir afin qu'il puisse se forger une opinion sur elle.

Dans sa lettre à Draco, Lucius était moins jovial. Premièrement, il remercia son fils pour la magnifique beuglante qui lui avait explosée à la figure. Draco fut même surpris que son père ne lui en envoie pas une en retour pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières !! Il lui disait aussi qu'ils discuteraient du cas de Harry avec Severus, le concerné et lui-même pendant les vacances. Il lui disait également sa surprise de le voir tout à coup ami avec Hermione alors qu'il lui en avait rabattu les oreilles pendant six ans sur Miss-je-sais-tout. Enfin, il confirma qu'il irait les chercher à la gare à leur retour.

Avec leur lettre, chacun reçu un colis de bonbons et de chocolats. Hermione fut surprise de trouver un colis à son nom. Il contenait lui aussi des friandises mais d'un autre genre : des biscuits et des bonbons en forme d'animaux et de lutins, il y avait aussi des fées et des fruits. Prenant l'un d'eux, Hermione reconnut l'odeur particulière de la pâte d'amande. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le père de ses amis lui ait fait un aussi beau cadeau ! En tout cas, elle en était très heureuse ! Elle adorait la pâte d'amande !

Malheureusement, Hermione partait en France pour faire du ski avec ses parents, elle ne pourrait donc répondre à l'invitation du père des jumeaux. Une autre fois peut-être. Elle écrivit une lettre de remerciement pour Lucius pour le beau cadeau qu'il lui avait fait et l'envoya avec un hibou de l'école car Hedwige était trop fatiguée pour repartir à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre.

Le jour des examens arriva. Les épreuves de DFCM furent très simples pour Harry, moyenne pour Hermione et passable pour Draco qui était content d'en être enfin débarrassé ! Il y avait eu un écrit sur les centaures et une épreuve pratique. Hermione avait du créer un bouclier avec sa baguette, Harry se changer en animagus, une magnifique panthère noire avec des yeux vert émeraude et Draco se rendre invisible grâce à un sort. Tous les trois avaient travaillé dur pour cette épreuve. Pendant l'entraînement, Harry croyait être retourné deux ans en arrière lorsque Hermione l'avait entraîné toute la nuit à utiliser des sortilèges pour affronter le dragon lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

L'épreuve de Botanique avait été un calvaire pour les trois Serpentards. Ils avaient du aller chercher des graines sur le Saule Cogneur situé dans le parc de l'école. Après trois heures de lutte acharnée, ils avaient enfin réussi à appuyer sur le nœud de l'arbre afin qu'il s'immobilise. Vingt minutes après, ils avaient les graines et avaient pu rentrer au château, complètement épuisés par l'épreuve. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de temps limité ! L'épreuve écrite leur demandait les propriétés de la branchiflore. L'ayant déjà utilisée en quatrième année, Harry n'avait eu aucun problème pour s'en souvenir. Hermione et Draco l'ayant vu s'en servir, n'eurent aucun mal non plus.

L'épreuve de potions ne leur a jamais semblé aussi simple !! Ils devaient faire une potion de soin avancée qui fut très simple pour eux. Surtout que fidèle à sa parole, Severus avait fait de gros efforts pour que tout le monde réussisse dans sa matière. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient fait une nouvelle potion, il avait rabâché inlassablement les propriétés de chaque ingrédient pendant toute la durée de son cours, priant pour que les cornichons prennent des notes et s'en souviennent ! Pour l'épreuve écrite, Severus avait demandé les propriétés du bézoar qu'ils utilisaient depuis la première année, l'enfance de l'art !! Il se jura qu'il étranglerait le premier qui sécherait sur le sujet !!

Dans la lettre qu'il avait promise à Lucius, Harry lui raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé durant les épreuves. Les commentaires furent brefs :

- Potions : fastoche

- DFCM : trop simple

- Botanique : plus jamais !!

La seule réaction de Lucius fut d'éclater de rire en lisant la dernière remarque de son cadet. Il connaissait le saule cogneur pour avoir déjà pointé son nez trop près de lui lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il maudit tout de même le prof de botanique pour avoir osé envoyer ses enfants là-bas ! Cet arbre était un danger public ! Heureusement, Hermione avait pensé à emmener Pattenrond qui avait réglé le problème…trois heures plus tard parce qu'il faisait la sieste pendant que sa maîtresse et les jumeaux dansaient devant le saule en essayant d'attraper une branche afin de prendre des graines…

La lettre de Draco était tout autant encourageante ! Il suppliait son père de venir le chercher parce qu'il allait devenir fou en restant dans cette école !! La seule réponse de Lucius fut que s'il avait survécu jusqu'à maintenant, il tiendrait bien encore une semaine. Il aurait tout le temps de se reposer pendant les vacances. Et au moins, il aurait mérité ses notes ! Pour une fois, il aurait vraiment fait des efforts pour les obtenir !

Enfin la dernière semaine d'examens arriva au grand soulagement des trois adolescents qui commençaient vraiment à être à bout de forces et surtout à bout de nerfs avec tous ces devoirs !! Même Severus commençait à compter les jours avant les vacances ! Il aidait ses trois élèves autant qu'il était humainement possible mais commençait sérieusement lui aussi à être au bout du rouleau ! Sa seule consolation fut que tous ses étudiants avaient des notes potables dans sa matière ! Il était fier de lui ! Il avait enfin réussi à faire entrer quelque chose dans la tête de cette masse de cornichons qu'il voyait défiler touts les ans !

Même si cette méthode avait le don de lui faire monter la moutarde au nez, elle était efficace ! Il continuerait donc à marteler les propriétés des potions et des ingrédients pendant ses cours puisque cela fonctionnait apparemment. Il avait corrigé les copies et testé les potions pendant que les trois autres faisaient leur séance de révision quotidienne. Révision… pour Severus, cela tenait plus de la séance de torture mais bon… au moins ils réussissaient. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit… ils verraient cela dans leur bulletin…

Pour l'examen de métamorphose, Harry du transformer un radis en perroquet qu'il réussi sans trop de problème. Pour Hermione, ce fut une chouette qu'elle transforma en canapé dont elle aurait bien voulu profiter un petit peu vu son état de fatigue avancé, malheureusement elle n'eut pas cette chance car McGonagal retransforma la chouette aussitôt. Le supplice fut pour Draco. Il dut transformer une montre en …hippogriffe. En entendant son sujet, il avait hésité entre éclater d'un rire hystérique ou aller se frapper la tête contre le mur de la salle. Heureusement, il réussit. Son hippogriffe ressemblait trait pour trait à Buck.

L'épreuve de sortilège n'améliora pas l'humeur des trois jeunes Serpentards. Pour l'écrit, ils durent expliquer comment utiliser les sortilèges élémentaires : eau, feu, vent, lumière. Pour l'épreuve pratique, Harry du geler un lac de lave apparu au milieu de la classe. Il mit du temps mais réussi. Hermione du faire fondre le lac gelé par Harry ce qui mit autant de temps que pour Harry car le lac faisait tout de même la taille de la salle de classe. Draco, pour sa part, du changer le lac de feu en océan de lumière ce qui lui demanda énormément de concentration et d'énergie. Il réussit mais fut épuisé à la fin de l'épreuve.

Enfin, le dernier jour avant les vacances, les épreuves d'astronomie eurent lieu. Pour l'écrit, les élèves durent dessiner une carte du ciel en regroupant les constellation et en replaçant leur noms. Pour la pratique, ils durent, grâce au télescope, observer la lune et dessiner le quartier qu'on leur avait demandé d'observer. Harry, Draco et Hermione étaient dans le même groupe. Ils réussirent grâce à Harry qui dessinait assez bien ce que Hermione lui décrivait pendant que Draco servait de porteur pour le télescope.

Le soir même, Harry, Hermione, Draco et Severus étaient sur les rotules. Ils étaient enfin en vacances !!! Il ne leur restait même pas assez d'énergie pour faire leurs valises. Ils les feraient le lendemain matin, avant de prendre le train. Severus arriverait au Manoir dans la soirée, le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans son laboratoire et de faire ses valises. Comme d'habitude, il passerait ses vacances au Manoir Malfoy. N'ayant pas de famille, il les passait toujours avec sa famille proche, les Malfoy, Harry et Draco étant ses filleuls. Il leur souhaita à chacun de passer une bonne nuit avant de disparaître lui aussi dans ses appartements qui n'attendaient plus que lui.

_A SUIVRE…_

Un autre chapitre très long !!! Une petite review, please ?

Bisous, Chibigoku

Loly-Pop : Kikou !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Les notes et les devoirs étaient un mal nécessaire pour la suite… Mais tu verras ça plus tard ! Bisous !

Lilie dijonctay () : kikou !! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu lui aussi ! Bisous !!


	22. Retour au Manoir

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 !

_**Chapitre 22 : Retour au Manoir.**_

_Le soir même, Harry, Hermione, Draco et Severus étaient sur les rotules. Ils étaient enfin en vacances !!! Il ne leur restait même pas assez d'énergie pour faire leurs valises. Ils les feraient le lendemain matin, avant de prendre le train. Severus arriverait au Manoir dans la soirée, le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans son laboratoire et de faire ses valises. Comme d'habitude, il passerait ses vacances au Manoir Malfoy. N'ayant pas de famille, il les passait toujours avec sa famille proche, les Malfoy, Harry et Draco étant ses filleuls. Il leur souhaita à chacun de passer une bonne nuit avant de disparaître lui aussi dans ses appartements qui n'attendaient plus que lui._

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Draco furent réveillés par un bruit assourdissant dans leur dortoir. Regardant autour d'eux, ils virent que les autres lits étaient vides et là, ils virent Hermione qui leur faisait un grand sourire et qui tenait entre ses mains l'objet qui les avaient réveillé : un réveil !! Il continuait à sonner dans toute la chambre. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils étaient enfin réveillés, Hermione le coupa.

« Debout tous les deux !!! Hurla t-elle joyeusement.

- Hermione, t'es folle de nous réveiller comme ça !!! Grogna Harry qui dormait encore à moitié.

- Je vous signale que le train part dans trente minutes, que vous n'avez pas encore fait vos valises et que vous n'êtes ni lavés, ni habillés, sans parler du petit déjeuner qui finit dans cinq minutes… Énuméra la brune avec un petit sourire en coin.

- On déteint vraiment sur toi ! Jura Draco avant de se lever en catastrophe pour se précipiter vers ses valises afin de tout enfourner à l'intérieur, vite imité par Harry.

- Et toi ? Tu as fait tes valises ? Demanda Harry qui essayait vainement de rassembler toutes ses affaires.

- Ha oui ! C'était fait en cinq minutes ! Dit Hermione.

- T'as tout laissé dedans alors ! Demanda Draco, écoeuré de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

- Pas du tout ! Mais si vous aviez écouté les cours de quatrième année, vous auriez su utiliser ce sort, si simple mais tellement pratique… Expliqua la jeune fille.

- Soit pas sadique, dis-le nous !! Demanda Draco.

- S'il te plait, Hermione ! Supplia Harry.

- Ma bonté me perdra, soupira la brune. C'est _Faislamalle ! »_

- Je l'avais complètement oublié ce celui-là… » Dit Harry.

- C'est pas le moment ! » dit Draco en assommant Harry avec un livre pour qu'il se réveille et fasse ses valises. Il voulait prendre le petit-déjeuner et se laver avant de partir, lui !

Retrouvant ses esprits, Harry exécuta le sort, prit ses affaires et courut dans la salle de bain. Puis, il prit une douche et s'habilla. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry et Draco furent fin prêts.

Tous les trois descendirent leurs valises dans le Hall avec celles des autres élèves et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils croisèrent Severus dans le couloir qui n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus réveillé qu'eux. Ils étaient les derniers pour le petit-déjeuner. Exceptionnellement, Severus le prit avec eux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter car les voitures qui devaient les ramener à Pré-au-Lard ne tarderaient pas à partir. Il embrassa les jumeaux, puis Hermione et souhaita à celle-ci de passer de bonnes vacances. Il ne dit rien aux jumeaux puisqu'il allait les voir pendant toutes les vacances.

Après un signe de la main à leur directeur, les trois adolescents se dirigèrent au pas de course vers les voitures. Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, ils montèrent leurs valises dans le train et s'installèrent dans un compartiment, juste tous les trois.

« On a eu chaud ce matin ! Merci de nous avoir réveillé, Hermione ! » Dit Harry.

A côté de lui, Draco approuva.

« Père nous aurait étranglés s'il était allé à la gare pour rien ! » Assura-t-il.

« De rien ! ça sert à ça les amis ! » Répondit Hermione.

Ils passèrent le restant du voyage à discuter des examens, des vacances et de ce qu'ils feraient après cela. Ils furent seulement dérangés par le chariot de friandises qui s'arrêta dans leur compartiment, puis il les laissa à nouveau seuls après leur avoir vendu plusieurs sucreries et chocolats.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Londres. Ils avaient dormis pratiquement tout l'après-midi tant ils étaient encore fatigués de toutes les journées qu'ils avaient passées à travailler. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats qui arriveraient le jour de Noël, encore une nouveauté… Ou cela égaierait la journée ou cela la gâcherait complètement, c'était en fonction des résultats.

Mais Harry, Draco et Hermione ne s'inquiétaient pas trop, ils avaient durement travaillé avec Severus et pensaient avoir tout réussi.

Débarquant leurs valises, Hermione vit ses parents qui l'attendaient. Elle embrassa les jumeaux, leur souhaita de bonnes vacances, un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année, puis se dirigea vers ses parents sans oublier de saluer le père des jumeaux au passage qui venait juste d'arriver et de le remercier encore une fois pour les friandises qu'il lui avait envoyées.

Après avoir rendu son salut à la jeune fille, Lucius se dirigea vers Harry et Draco qui discutaient tranquillement en attendant leur père. Sans un mot, il fit rétrécir leurs valises que les deux garçons mirent dans leurs poches et il les ramena au Manoir en transplanant. Enfin arrivés chez eux, Lucius embrassa chacun des jumeaux et les serra dans ses bras pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue au Manoir. Il ne se laissait jamais aller à ce genre de débordement en public, cela Harry l'avait enfin compris. Lucius attendait toujours qu'ils soient entre eux pour ce genre de démonstration d'affection.

Confiant leurs bagages aux elfes de maison, Harry et Draco s'installèrent avec leur père dans le salon en attendant que le thé puis le dîner soient servis. La journée avait été longue pour les jumeaux, ils n'attendaient plus qu'une chose : aller se jeter chacun dans son lit et dormir !! Malheureusement, ce n'était pas encore l'heure et Draco avait une montagne de choses à demander à son père…

Observant les deux garçons en face de lui, Lucius se demanda vaguement comment il réussissait à faire la différence si facilement entre Harry et Draco. Ils étaient la copie exacte l'un de l'autre si on ne pouvait pas voir leurs yeux, il était impossible de faire la différence. Etonnant qu'ils n'aient pas encore eu l'idée de jouer sur ce détail…

« Contents d'être enfin en vacances ? » Leur demanda-t-il pour lancer la conversation.

Un concert de soupirs lui répondit.

« C'était si terrible ? S'enquit Lucius.

- Père, dîtes-moi que vous êtes étranger à cette fichue réforme… Demanda Draco.

- Draco…ton langage… ! Et non, je n'y suis pour rien ! Quand j'ai entendu qu'ils voulaient copier la méthode moldue, tu penses bien que j'ai refusé même s'il faut avouer qu'elle a des points intéressants… Admit Lucius.

- Conclusion, vous avez voté pour… Dit Draco, sidéré que son père ait fait cela.

- J'ai voté blanc ! » Répondit Lucius, offusqué que son fils puisse seulement croire qu'il ait voulu pourrir ainsi leur existence. Mais il devait quand même avouer qu'il avait été pris de nombreux fous rires en lisant les lettres de Harry qui lui racontait ce qui se passait pendant les révisions et les examens. Harry… un autre sujet épineux à aborder…

Harry et Draco ne firent aucun commentaire.

« Et pour Harry ? Demanda Draco qui se sentait d'humeur taquine ce soir-là.

- Quoi Harry ? » Demanda Lucius, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir dans quel sujet son fils voulait l'embarquer. Il commençait à être trop doué dans l'art de la conversation, celui-là ! Il fallait que Lucius réussisse à en faire autant avec Harry ! Il allait en passer des heures pour réussir à l'amener là où il voulait, c'est-à-dire au même niveau d'éducation et de raffinement que Draco… Cela n'allait pas être de la tarte à la citrouille ! Mais foi de Lucius, il y arriverait même s'il devait y passer toutes ses vacances !!

« Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? Continua Draco, inconscient du monologue intérieur de son père.

- À quel propos ? » Demanda Lucius, d'une mauvaise foi évidente.

S'en fut trop pour Draco qui craqua.

« Comment à quel propos ?!!? Quand comptiez-vous me dire la vérité sur Harry ?!!? » S'énerva Draco.

Lucius fut ravi de voir qu'il était toujours un maître dans l'art de la maîtrise de soi mais beaucoup moins ravi en voyant que son fils avait encore quelques progrès à faire de ce côté-là… Et encore plus pour Harry qui faisait voler les objets d'une pièce en miettes quand il s'énervait…

« Je comptai te le dire lorsque je t'aurai jugé prêt, tout simplement. » Expliqua Lucius qui n'avait rien perdu de son calme malgré la tempête qui s'annonçait en face de lui.

« C'est-à-dire ? Pourriez-vous préciser ? » Demanda Draco un peu plus calmement.

_Tu vois quand tu veux_, se dit Lucius en observant Draco.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tôt ou tard tu découvres tout, parce que Harry ne sait pas dissimuler ses pensées et ne cesse de faire des choses qui pourraient permettre à n'importe qui de tout découvrir, voilà ! D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on travaille là-dessus tous les deux … Dit-il en se tournant vers le cadet qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange entre son père et son frère.

- Ça, c'est sûr ! Vu le nombre de gaffes qu'il a faîtes, c'est un miracle que tout le monde ne soit pas au courant ! Approuva Draco.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? » Demanda Harry, un peu naïvement.

Draco et Lucius ne purent qu'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Misère, c'est reparti … Soupira Harry.

- C'est pas si terrible, tu vas voir ! Dit Draco pour le rassurer. Mais vous auriez quand même pu m'épargner toutes ces recherches dans l'école ! » Dit-il à son père qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

Au même moment, Severus sortit de la cheminée du salon.

« C'est une réunion de famille ou un conseil de guerre, ici ? Plaisanta t-il.

- Bonsoir Severus. » L'accueilli Lucius en secouant la tête, son ami avait décidément un humour bien particulier.

Après avoir salué son meilleur ami, le professeur de potions se débarrassa de ses affaires en les confiant à un elfe de maison avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil face à Lucius et aux jumeaux.

« Je vois que vous avez l'air tous aussi frais… Commenta le grand blond.

- Ils vont me tuer avec leurs révisions tous les trois ! Moi, j'appelle ça de la torture ! Soupira Severus avant de se servir une tasse de thé .

- Trois ? Ah oui, Miss Granger les aide. Vous y arrivez ? Continua Lucius sur le ton de la conversation.

- On survit, tu veux dire ! Encore deux trimestres comme ça et vous pouvez m'enterrer !! Dit Severus.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Il paraît que ça marche très bien ta nouvelle méthode d'enseignement ! Dit Lucius.

- Tellement bien que je vais devenir gaga avant la fin de l'année ! J'ai l'impression de répéter tout le temps la même chose ! Répondit Severus.

- C'est ce que tu fais ! Confirmèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

- Tu vois !! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Et vous …arrêtez ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir les jumeaux Weasley devant moi ! Toujours en train de finir la phrase de l'autre ! » Pleurnicha Severus.

En voyant son parrain craquer et pleurnicher, Harry ne put se retenir et s'écroula de rire sur l'épaule de Draco qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

« Draco ! C'est fini, oui ! » Lui jeta Severus, surpris que son filleul perde ainsi contenance.

Le second jumeau explosa de rire sous le nez de Severus qui ne pouvait pas faire la différence entre les deux à cette distance. Lorsque Draco se fut un peu calmé, il se reprit.

« C'est pas moi, c'est Harry ! Désolé, Severus ! » Répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui montrait que lui aussi riait bien dans son coin.

Incrédule, Severus se tourna vers Lucius. Etant donné que les deux garçons pleuraient de rire dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il ne voyait pas non plus la différence entre eux. Voulant mettre les choses au point, il se leva de son fauteuil, se planta devant les jumeaux et leur attrapa à tous deux le menton avec une main. Lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à le regarder dans les yeux, Lucius vit qu'effectivement celui qui avait commencé à se moquer de Severus était bien Harry.

« Vous n'avez pas honte, tous les deux, de le faire tourner en bourrique !?! Vous ne croyez pas qu'il vous a déjà assez supporté pendant un trimestre ? » Les gronda gentiment Lucius trouvant lui aussi la situation comique au plus haut point mais se retenant de rire par respect pour son ami.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils passèrent à table, le dîner ayant été servi. Puis, très fatigués de leur journée, les jumeaux allèrent se coucher sans faire d'histoire. Severus ne traîna pas longtemps non plus au salon avec Lucius. Il était trop épuisé par le surplus de travail pour pouvoir rester à faire la conversation avec son ami.

Le lendemain se passa sans problème. C'était la veille de Noël, les jumeaux se tenaient tranquilles car s'ils mettaient Lucius de mauvaise humeur, il pourrait bien décider de ne pas leur donner leurs cadeaux le soir même. Sans oublier le relevé de notes qui ne devait plus tarder…

A SUIVRE…

C'était bien ? Une petite review, please ?

Kissous, Chibigokû

kratos67 : KIkou !! Un grand merci pour la review !!! Pour la fac, je suis à l'Université de Haute Alsace, à la FLSH, en licence 3 de lettres Et voilou !! Tu connais ? Bisous !


	23. Les bulletins

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 23 : Les bulletins.**_

_Le lendemain se passa sans problèmes. C'était la veille de Noël, les jumeaux se tenaient tranquilles car s'ils mettaient Lucius de mauvaise humeur, il pourrait bien décider de ne pas leur donner leurs cadeaux le soir même. Sans oublier le relevé de notes qui ne devait plus tarder…_

En se réveillant le matin suivant, la première chose qui vint en tête à Harry fut qu'il était enfin en vacances !! Adieu les révisions !! Enfin… pour deux semaines seulement ! De bonne humeur grâce à ces pensées, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco, séparée de la sienne uniquement par une simple porte qui reliait les deux chambres ensemble.

Entrant discrètement, il vit que Draco dormait encore. D'humeur taquine, Harry sauta sur le lit de son jumeau et commença à chatouiller son grand frère pour un réveil en fanfare ! Très sensible aux chatouilles, Draco se réveilla en éclatant de rire. Il ne réussissait pas à s'arrêter. Harry ne cessait de lui chatouiller les côtes. Réussissant à bloquer les mains de son petit frère, l'aîné réussit enfin à reprendre son souffle. Il retourna Harry sur le dos et lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, il suppliait Draco de cesser de le torturer entre deux fous rires.

Se sentant d'humeur clémente, Draco cessa sa torture….dix minutes plus tard !

- « C'est en quel honneur ce réveil en fanfare ? » demanda l'aîné qui était parfaitement réveillé à présent.

- « C'est la fête !! cria joyeusement Harry. Plus de révisions pendant toutes les vacances ! »

- « Crie pas trop fort ou Père pourrait bien avoir envie de nous donner du travail supplémentaire parce qu'on les a réveillé, Mère et lui»dit Draco.

Harry devint soudainement blême.

- « Je croyais qu'il travaillait aujourd'hui ! » dit-il.

- « Normalement oui, mais j'ai pris des congés pour passer du temps avec vous. Je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin… » dit une voix derrière eux qui fit sursauter Harry qui jeta au cou de Draco, surpris par la voix qu'il reconnue instantanément.

- « Bonjour Père ! » dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

- « Bonjour les garçons,dit Lucius amusé de la réaction de Harry. Heureusement pour vous, tout le monde est déjà debout. La prochaine fois, soyez plus discrets pour les effusions de joie… » dit-il avant de partir vers la salle à manger où son petit déjeuner l'attendait.

Les jumeaux comprirent qu'ils avaient eu chaud ! En effet, bien que Lucius ait dit qu'ils étaient debout depuis longtemps, il était toujours encore en peignoir ce qui signifiait qu'il venait seulement de se lever. Heureusement qu'il semblait de bonne humeur…

Tout à coup calmés, Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers leur salle de bain où ils se lavèrent et s'habillèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Lucius ne leur donnerait pas deux fois le même avertissement !

Une fois prêts, ils descendirent calmement dans la salle à manger où l'on n'attendait plus qu'eux pour commencer le petit déjeuner. Ils filèrent embrasser leur Mère, Lucius et Severus, ce qui fut plus dur pour Harry qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'embrasser quelqu'un alors Severus !

Sans un mot, il se mit à sa place et commença à dévorer ses tartines et à boire son chocolat, à côté de lui, Draco faisait de même sous l'œil de Lucius et Narcissia qui les surveillaient du coin de l'œil tout en discutant de choses et d'autres avec le parrain des jumeaux.

Alors que les jumeaux finissaient leur petit-déjeuner, deux hiboux apparurent à la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Il s'agissait de Hedwige et de Hadès qui ramenaient les bulletins des jumeaux. Lorsque les jumeaux virent les deux hiboux, ils eurent soudainement envie de s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible. Malheureusement, les trois adultes avaient eux aussi remarqué les deux oiseaux et Narcissia les avait déjà laissé entrer dans la pièce.

Les deux « facteurs » se dirigeaient chacun vers le destinataire de son courrier. En décrochant les enveloppes, Harry et Draco surent que les dés étaient jetés. Les deux lettres adressées respectivement à Harry et Draco décideraient du déroulement des vacances des deux garçons. Ou ils avaient réussi ce que leur père leur avait demandé, ou ils passeraient le restant des vacances à supporter leur père, ses sarcasmes et ses cours de rattrapage !

Tout à coup, les deux adolescents n'eurent plus du tout envie de les ouvrir, ils décidèrent d'aller vérifier leur bulletin dans leur chambre. Alors qu'ils se levaient de table, Lucius se racla soudainement la gorge et leur fit signe de se rasseoir et de les ouvrir ici même car lui aussi attendait impatiemment leurs résultats afin de juger s'il devait aller ou non sur le Chemin de Traverse pour leur acheter des cadeaux en plus…

Aussi pressés l'un que l'autre, c'est-à-dire à 2 à l'heure, les jumeaux ouvrirent l'enveloppe qui contenait le bulletin de chacun. Tous deux semblaient plus pâles que d'ordinaire. Ils savaient que s'ils n'avaient pas réussi, la discussion inévitable avec leur père ne serait guère plaisante.

Même Severus semblait hypnotisé par les enveloppes, il semblait tout aussi pressé que Lucius de connaître ces fameux résultats.

- « Ne vous dépêchez pas surtout, nous avons toute la journée ! » ironisa t-il afin de réveiller les jumeaux et de le faire accélérer la manœuvre.

N'y tenant plus, Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe d'un trait avant que ses nerfs ne lâchent sous les yeux scrutateurs de Lucius, Severus et Narcissia dont les yeux ne les lâchaient. De plus, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce en alourdissait encore l'ambiance. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler s'il y en avait eu, malheureusement, on était en plein mois de décembre…

Arrivé au bout de son enveloppe, Harry se jeta sur le parchemin sur lequel ses résultats du trimestre, pour lesquels il avait tant travaillé, étaient notés. Il fut vite imité par Draco qui voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Harry lisait chaque ligne et mémorisait les notes qu'il avait eues dans chaque matière, Draco faisait de même de son côté. Arrivé au bout du parchemin, Harry soupira de soulagement, il avait réussi !!

- « Yahou !! E en divination ! Elle a pas réussi à m'avoir cette fois !! » s'écria t-il , ravi de sa note dans cette matière.

Puis, Harry avisa le regard de son père qui l'observait en silence, un sourcil levé, interrogateur.

- « Heu… enfin, je veux dire… » tenta t-il de s'expliquer.

A sa gauche, Severus ricana.

- « C'est bon Harry, on a compris ! » dit-il pour le rassurer.

Harry jeta tout de même un regard à son père qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre à l'autre bout de la table et sans oublier son bulletin. Ravalant sa salive, Harry se dirigea le plus calmement possible vers la place à laquelle se tenait son père qui n'attendait plus que lui, muni du précieux parchemin. Arrivé à côté de Lucius, il lui tendit le papier en silence et attendit patiemment que son père ait terminé sa lecture. A côté de lui, Harry attendait nerveusement.

Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, Lucius se plongea dans la lecture du fameux parchemin afin de se faire une opinion sur le travail de son fils pendant le trimestre écoulé. Les notes s'échelonnaient ainsi :

_**Harry Lucius Malfoy :**_

- **Potions** : Théorie : O

Pratique : O

- **Botanique** : Théorie :O

Pratique :E

- **Soins aux créatures magiques** : Théorie :O

Pratique : O

- **Métamorphose** : Théorie :O

Pratique :E

- **Sortilèges **: Théorie :E

Pratique :O

- **Divination **: Théorie :O

Pratique :E

- **Astronomie** : Théorie : O

Pratique :O

- **Histoire de la Magie : **QCM : E

Rédaction : O

- **Défense contre les forces du mal** : Théorie : O

Pratique : O

Arrivé à la fin du bulletin, Lucius était on ne peut plus fier de son plus jeune fils. Harry avait obtenu 13 Optimal et 5 Effort Exceptionnel. Il n'y avait pas une seule note en dessous de E ! Son fils était un petit génie ou alors il était très doué mais seulement quand il avait une bonne motivation… Il rendit son bulletin à Harry en le félicitant de ses résultats. Celui-ci tout fier, le montra à son parrain et à Narcissia qui étaient tout aussi fiers de lui que son père.

Au moins, Lucius se dit qu'il pourrait aller au moins pour l'un des deux sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir le bulletin de Draco qui se dirigeait vers lui, le fameux papier en main. Il le lui tendit sans un mot. Une fois de plus, Lucius se plongea dans la lecture du parchemin en espérant qu'il soit aussi bon que celui de Harry.

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy :**_

- **Potions** : Théorie : O

Pratique : O

- **Botanique** : Théorie :O

Pratique :E

- **Soins aux créatures magiques** : Théorie :O

Pratique : O

- **Métamorphose** : Théorie :E

Pratique :O

- **Sortilèges **: Théorie :E

Pratique :O

- **Divination **: Théorie :O

Pratique :E

- **Astronomie** : Théorie : O

Pratique :O

- **Histoire de la Magie : **QCM : O

Rédaction :E

- **Défense contre les forces du mal** : Théorie : O

Pratique : O

Que dire de plus ? Lucius était ravi ! Deux fils très doués à l'école, que demander de plus ?

Il rendit son parchemin à Draco en le félicitant lui aussi pour ses très bons résultats. Au moins, il ne se rendrait pas sur le Chemin de Traverse pour rien !

Laissant les autres à leur conversation devant le restant du petit déjeuner, Lucius fila s'habiller et partit donc faire ses petites courses dans la plus fameuse allée marchande du monde sorcier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver ce qu'il allait offrir aux jumeaux !

Après le départ de Lucius, Severus décida de préparer ses cours pour le second trimestre. Il abandonna donc Narcissia et les jumeaux dans la salle à manger pour se rendre dans ses propres appartements afin de travailler en paix. Alors que les deux garçons se levaient de table, Narcissia les appela.

- « Oui, Mère ? » demanda Draco.

- « Je crois que Harry et toi avez besoin de nouveaux vêtements et puis, Harry ne peut pas porter les tiens éternellement… » Expliqua Narcissia.

Les deux blonds se regardèrent, avec la même expression dans le regard. Ils pourraient suivre leur père ainsi.

- « Vous voulez y aller aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry.

- « Oui, parce qu'après, Lucius ne te laissera plus une seconde de tranquillité ! » dit Narcissia.

Harry ne comprit pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

- « On part tout de suite ? » demanda t-il, n'ayant toujours pas compris ce que son père allait faire de lui.

- « Oui ! Enfin…dès que vous serez habillés ! A moins que vous ne vouliez partir en pyjamas ? » Leur demanda t-elle en riant.

Les deux garçons rougirent et partirent en courant, chacun dans sa chambre pour s'habiller sous le regard amusé de Narcissia qui les regarda partir en souriant avant de se diriger elle-même vers sa chambre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant la cheminée du salon.

- « Direction le Chemin de Traverse ! » dit joyeusement Harry en se dirigeant vers le pot de Poudre de Cheminette.

- « Pas question ! » l'arrêta Narcissia.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

- « Pardon ? Mais je croyais que… » Commença Harry.

- « Nous allons à Pré-au-Lard ! » précisa t-elle avant de pousser Harry et Draco vers la cheminée afin qu'ils aillent.

Elle préférait partir en dernier. Elle avait très bien compris pourquoi ils avaient été si enthousiastes à l'idée de partir faire des courses, ils pensaient pouvoir espionner leur père ! Le jour où des garçons seraient contents de faire du shopping, il pleuvrait des gallions sur Londres ! Narcissia connaissait suffisamment les garçons pour le savoir. Lucius non plus n'était pas un fanatique du shopping, il fallait pratiquement prendre rendez-vous une semaine avant avec lui pour qu'il ne prétexte pas avoir autre chose à faire ! Et quand il devait y aller, il traînait les pieds surtout quand il n'avait pas le choix ou une bonne excuse pour l'envoyer elle à sa place !

Heureusement, avec le temps elle avait trouvé la parade et il tombait assez souvent dans le piège. Elle l'envoyait faire des courses quand elle savait qu'il avait de toute façon l'intention d'y aller, alors il ne pouvait pas refuser, il se contentait seulement de maugréer qu'il allait encore perdre du temps avant d'obtempérer. C'est qu'il avait son caractère, ce cher Lucius ! Il avait du être un chat dans une autre vie ! En-dehors du manoir, il était très travailleur mais une fois à la maison, il n'y avait pas plus pantouflard !! Il faudrait que le manoir s'écroule pour qu'il se lève de son fauteuil, une fois installé dedans ! C'était un miracle quand on arrivait à l'en déloger et encore, il fallait vraiment avoir une bonne raison de le faire ! Autrement, celui qui l'avait dérangé était quitte pour prendre un bon savon !

Revenant à la réalité, Narcissia se dirigea elle aussi vers la cheminée par laquelle les deux garçons étaient déjà partis depuis un petit moment. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ressortit de la cheminée du côté de Pré-au-Lard. Elle retrouva les deux garçons qui l'attendaient juste à côté de l'âtre.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, ils se dirigèrent vers la première boutique de vêtements, la petite ville en comptant tout de même 5. Narcissia semblait bien décidée à éplucher tous les rayons de chaque boutique ! Harry se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi il avait accepter de venir, Draco aussi.

Ils entrèrent dans la première boutique. Aussitôt, Narcissia entraîna les jumeaux vers le rayon où se trouvaient les vestes, manteaux… L'hiver était là depuis longtemps et il faisait vraiment très froid dehors. Il avait beaucoup neigé depuis le début de l'hiver. Elle voulait leur acheter des capes et manteaux plus chauds afin qu'ils ne tombent pas malades.

Elle en profita aussi pour passer en revue les rayonnages de pulls. Rien n'était épargné aux deux garçons, dès qu'elle trouvait une veste, une cape ou un pull qui lui plaisait, elle envoyait l'un des jumeaux pour l'essayer. Etant donné qu'ils avaient la taille, cela ne posait pas de problème. Après, chacun choisissait la couleur qui lui plaisait le plus. Après avoir dévalisé pratiquement tout le magasin, les trois membres de la famille Malfoy en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le magasin suivant afin d'y acheter des pantalons, bonnets, écharpes et gants d'hiver. Les jumeaux étaient déjà chargés de paquets comme des elfes de maison avant d'entrer dans le second magasin. Narcissia avait la mauvaise habitude de tout acheter en quadruple exemplaire. Ainsi, pour chaque modèle de pull qu'elle avait choisi, elle l'avait pris en trois ou quatre couleurs différentes et en différentes matières pour qu'ils aient du choix.

Harry croyait rêver ou plutôt faire un cauchemar ! Il se retrouvait avec toute une panoplie de gants, écharpes, bonnets assortis. Narcissia trouvait que le vert, le noir et l'argenté lui allait très bien et ne pouvant se décider pour une seule couleur, elle avait pris le tout !

De son côté, Draco n'était pas plus aidé. Narcissia l'avait fait essayé toute une batterie de pantalons en soie, en coton, en cachemire… Il croyait ne plus sortir de la cabine d'essayage ! Là encore, ils avaient droit à tous les coloris : du vert, du noir, du gris, de l'argenté et même un mauve foncé qui allait à merveille avec ce qu'elle avait déjà acheté dans le magasin précédant. Une fois de plus, elle avait vidé le stock du magasin.

Noyés sous les paquets, les jumeaux avaient du mal à suivre Narcissia jusque dans le troisième magasin. Prise de pitié pour eux et surtout en prévision de tout ce qu'elle comptait encore acheter, elle miniaturisa les paquets au grand soulagement des deux garçons et en mit une partie dans les poches de son propre manteau, vite imitée par les jumeaux.

A SUIVRE…

Le chapitre original faisait 19 pages word, mais je l'ai coupé pour avoir plus de temps pour écrire parce que les partiels approchent à grands pas, désolée !

Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? Une petite review, please ?

Bisous, Chibigoku

Kratos67 : Kikou !! Merci pour la review ! J'habite dans un petit village juste à côté de Mulhouse, ça s'appelle Reiningue ! Tu connais ? Bisous !

lilie dijonctay : Kikou !! Merci pour les reviews !! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va aussi te faire hurler de rire ! Bisous !


	24. Les cadeaux de Noël

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 24 : Les cadeaux de Noël.**_

_Noyés sous les paquets, les jumeaux avaient du mal à suivre Narcissia jusque dans le troisième magasin. Prise de pitié pour eux et surtout en prévision de tout ce qu'elle comptait encore acheter, elle miniaturisa les paquets au grand soulagement des deux garçons et en mit une partie dans les poches de son propre manteau, vite imitée par les jumeaux._

Sans leur laisser une seule seconde pour reprendre leur souffle, Narcissia entra dans le troisième magasin. Harry cru mourir de honte ! Il s'agissait d'un magasin qui ne vendait que des sous-vêtements ! S'imaginant devoir les essayer et défiler devant Narcissia, il décida de s'éclipser. Il essaya de se glisser discrètement vers la sortie malheureusement, Draco l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le ramena à lui.

- « Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul dans cette galère, si ? » lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Harry eut un sourire d'excuse.

- « C'est pas si terrible, tu vas voir ! » l'encouragea t-il.

Son petit frère secoua la tête énergiquement.

- « Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va les essayer devant elle, si ? » demanda Draco à voix basse, sachant très bien qu'il avait deviné la raison de l'embarras de son frère.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, les vêtements s'ajustent tous seuls, il y a un sortilège dessus ! Défiler devant Mère en petite tenue, tu délires mon pauvre ! » Lui chuchota t-il, des larmes de rire dans les yeux devant la tête que faisait le pauvre Harry.

Rassuré, le benjamin des Malfoy se dirigea vers sa « Mère » qui empilait déjà des dizaines de sous-vêtements sur le comptoir du magasin. Draco ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle choisissait toujours les mêmes couleurs, il ne s'inquiétait donc pas de savoir si cela lui irait ou non. La plupart des sous-vêtements étaient unis, sauf…

- « Non ! Pas des petits pingouins, pitié ! » S'étrangla Harry en voyant des caleçons gris avec des petits pingouins noirs et blancs imprimés dessus disparaître dans la pile de linge qu'elle mettait sur le comptoir, donc qu'elle achetait effectivement.

- « De temps en temps, elle a un peu de mal à se rappeler l'âge qu'on a… » expliqua Draco à mi-voix.

- « Tu mets des petits pingouins, toi ? » demanda Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

Draco s'abstint de répondre pour préserver sa dignité mais le rouge qui lui monta aux joues répondit à la question de Harry sans même que son frère ne dise un seul mot.

- « Et ben, il est beau le Prince de Serpentard ! Si Hermione savait ça ! » Ricana Harry, seul Draco pouvait l'entendre, heureusement pour celui-ci.

- « Je te rappelle que tu auras les mêmes … » dit Draco qui eut la satisfaction de voir le rouge monter aux joues de Harry.

Si des rumeurs circulaient là-dessus, aucun des deux ne s'en remettrait ! Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne rien dire et de les laisser à la maison lorsqu'ils retourneraient à Poudlard. Autant se prémunir contre les incidents de ce genre !

Sans faire attention à ce que disaient les deux garçons, Narcissia continuait à empiler tout ce qu'elle trouvait mignon. Elle avait la fièvre acheteuse comme disait si bien Lucius. C'était bien pour cela qu'il achetait ses vêtements lui-même ! Autrement, lui aussi se retrouverait avec des pingouins sur le caleçon ! Il savait que son épouse était un peu excentrique, alors il prenait des mesures avant.

Lorsque tous trois ressortirent du magasin, les paquets qui venaient de se rajouter aux autres étaient remplis de sous-vêtements avec toutes sortes de motifs : des petits pingouins, des flocons de neige, des chatons, des minis sapins de Noël, des bonhommes de neige… ils avaient eu droit à toute la panoplie !

Même si Harry refusait de l'avouer à voix haute, il trouvait les petits motifs très mignons mais il se garda bien de le dire à Draco. De toute manière, si son jumeau les portait, c'était bien qu'il les trouvait jolis lui aussi, non ? Harry avait seulement grogné pour le principe. C'est vrai, à seize ans, les garçons ne portaient plus ce genre de choses !

Lorsque Narcissia lui avait fait essayé pratiquement tous les pulls du premier magasin, Harry avait un peu ronchonné car il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on s'occupe ainsi de lui. Avant, il récupérait toujours les vieux vêtements de son cousin, celui lui paraissait étrange d'avoir des vêtements à lui maintenant, et surtout d'en avoir autant !

Infatigable, Narcissia entraîna les jumeaux vers l'avant dernier magasin. Harry se demandait bien ce qui pouvait encore leur manquer, ils avaient déjà tout acheter, enfin dévaliser était plus exacte. En entrant dans la boutique, il eut la réponse à sa question muette : des costumes de soirée !

Surpris, Harry se tourna vers son jumeau qui n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que cela.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? » demanda t-il.

- « Chercher des costumes de soirée pour nous, évidemment ! » lui répondit Draco qui ne voyait pas ce qui choquait Harry.

- « Pour quoi faire ? Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était en quatrième année, pas cette année ! » continua Harry.

Draco se tourna vers lui, interloqué. Il observa Harry un moment. Visiblement, son jumeau ne savait pas.

- « Tu ne le sais pas ? Le Manoir Malfoy est célèbre… » lui demanda t-il.

- « Célèbre pour quoi ? » reprit Harry qui ne comprenait pas où son frère voulait en venir.

- « Pour ses fêtes, ses soirées et galas bien sûr ! » lui répondit Draco qui si c'était l'évidence même.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Des bals, voyons ! D'ailleurs c'est pour cela que tu vas devoir apprendre à danser avec Père parce qu'en quatrième année, c'était un massacre ! On aurait dit un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ! » se moqua gentiment Draco.

- « C'est pas vrai ! » rétorqua Harry, piqué au vif.

- « Non, c'était pas si terrible mais j'ai déjà vu beaucoup mieux ! Tu apprendras ! D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais dansé de sa vie. » Admit l'aîné des jumeaux.

Cela rassura un peu Harry. Pendant que sa Mère fouinait dans les rayons à la recherche de la perle rare, Harry se tourna vers la vitrine qui donnait sur la rue. Sa « Mère », cela lui semblait étrange de l'appeler ainsi mais pour Harry, cela semblait juste. Depuis son arrivée au Manoir, elle avait toujours été très gentille avec lui. Elle l'avait aidé dès le premier jour malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à leur père. Elle l'avait aidé à s'installer et lui avait fait faire le tour du manoir avec Draco afin qu'il ne se perde pas.

Même si Harry savait que Narcissia n'était pas sa véritable mère, elle faisait office de mère de substitution et de cela Harry lui en était grandement reconnaissant. Personne ne s'était jamais occupé de lui ainsi. Il n'arrivait pas encore à l'appeler « Mère » comme le faisait Draco mais peut-être y arriverait-il un jour. Pour le moment, il l'appelait par son prénom comme elle le lui avait demandé.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry regardait la neige tomber. Avant son arrivée à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais connu de véritable Noël. Dans le monde sorcier, tout le monde préparait cette fête avec beaucoup d'empressement. Toutes les vitrines des magasins étaient décorées d'anges, de guirlandes, de sapins, de cadeaux…Même les maisons du petit village sorcier étaient toutes décorées. Rien que pour cela, Harry était heureux d'appartenir à ce monde. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'avait vu aucune décoration au Manoir, on était pourtant le 24 décembre ! Voilà qui lui paraissait assez étrange mais il décida de ne rien dire.

Soudain, Draco réveilla Harry qui était toujours encore perdu dans ses pensées.

- « Encore dans la lune ? » lui demanda t-il.

- « Non, je réfléchissais… » Répondit Harry.

- « Ne réfléchis pas trop où tu finiras comme Hermione ! » plaisanta Draco en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, signe qu'il était d'humeur joueuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent enfin le magasin pour se diriger vers le dernier du petit village sorcier. Une centaine de mètres avant d'arriver à la porte de la boutique, Narcissia arrêta les garçons et leur tendit une petite bourse.

- « Attendez-moi là-bas, j'en ai pour une minute ! Allez prendre un chocolat, vous êtes frigorifiés ! » leur dit-elle leur désignant un café.

Après un signe de consentement, les jumeaux s'installèrent dans le café et commandèrent deux chocolats chauds et un café pour leur Mère. Ils étaient contents que les courses s'arrêtent enfin, tous les deux avaient les pieds en miettes et surtout, ils en avaient assez de jouer les mannequins depuis le matin. Ils n'avaient rien dit à Narcissia pour ne pas être désagréables mais cette petite pause leur faisait un bien fou.

Effectivement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Narcissia les rejoignit dans le café. Ils restèrent un peu le temps de finir ce qu'ils avaient commandé avant de décider de rentrer au Manoir. Narcissia priait pour que Lucius y soit déjà rentré et qu'il ait eu le temps de ranger tout ce qu'il avait acheté. A moins qu'il n'ait de nouveau traîné en route… Il n'avait pas d'excuse, ils étaient partis vers neuf heures du matin et il était plus de deux heures de l'après-midi ! Il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps !

Ils sortirent du café et retournèrent à la cheminée qui leur avait servie de point d'arrivée dans le petit village. Chacun son tour y entra et repartit pour le Manoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le salon de la demeure. Narcissia soupira de soulagement en voyant que son mari était déjà de retour. Une fois de plus, il était installé dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée, où un feu d'enfer brûlait, en pleine lecture. Malheur à celui qui oserait le déranger !

Regardant autour de lui, Harry vit que pendant leur absence les elfes de maison avaient décoré tout le manoir et qu'un gigantesque sapin de Noël trônait à présent au milieu du salon. Il était couvert de guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, d'anges, de cierges et de boules de verre colorées et avec des motifs différents sur chacune d'elles. Au pied du sapin, gisaient des dizaines de cadeaux qui n'attendaient plus que d'être ouverts par leur propriétaire ! Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Même les décorations de Poudlard ne pouvaient rivaliser avec celles du Manoir ! Pour la première fois, Harry eut véritablement l'impression d'être chez lui, dans un endroit qu'il pouvait sans problème appelé _la maison_ sans craindre qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour.

Après avoir déposé tous les paquets, tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où le déjeuner fut enfin servi au grand soulagement des jumeaux qui commençaient à avoir l'estomac dans les talons car depuis le petit déjeuner de la matinée, ils n'avaient rien avaler d'autres que leur chocolat chaud. Personne ne se fit prier pour passer à table. Même Severus semblait pressé de déjeuner.

L'après-midi sembla interminable pour Harry qui mourrait d'envie d'aller voir ses paquets. Il essaya vainement de participer à la partie d'échecs que lui avait proposé Draco pour tuer le temps mais son jumeau semblait aussi enthousiaste que lui. Ils fallaient qu'ils s'occupent pour passer le temps. Pendant ce temps, installé confortablement dans son fauteuil, Lucius lisait son journal tout en observant les jumeaux en train de jouer aux échecs. Il était heureux qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Il les observait sans rien dire et se notait mentalement tout ce qu'il allait devoir corriger chez Harry. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, la liste se rallongeait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Enfin, après de longues heures d'attentes qui semblèrent une éternité à Harry, le dîner arriva enfin !

Il fut encore trop long pour Harry qui bouillait littéralement d'impatience. Il avait l'impression que chaque minute passée avait duré une heure au moins ! Enfin, après un temps qui lui sembla une éternité, tous les membres de la famille Malfoy, plus Severus mais il comptait pour un membre de la famille, se levèrent de table et se dirigèrent enfin, au grand soulagement de Harry, vers le salon où trônait majestueusement l'immense sapin de Noël du Manoir dont le pied était noyé sous les paquets.

Se plantant devant le sapin, Harry fut émerveillé devant le nombre de paquets. Ils étaient répartis en cinq piles, chacune d'une autre couleur et correspondant à l'un des membres de la famille. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de noms sur les paquets… Le seul qui savait lesquels étaient à qui étaient Lucius puisque c'était lui qui avait demandé aux elfes de maison de les emballer chacun d'une autre couleur.

Les cinq couleurs des colonnes étaient : noir avec des flocons de neige dessinés sur le papier, vert sapin avec des cadeaux dessinés dessus, bleu nuit avec des étoiles dessus, rouge avec des rennes dessus et argenté avec des sapins dessinés dessus. Harry avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne devinait pas à qui étaient quels paquets.

Après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles chacun admirait le magnifique sapin de Noël, Lucius se décida enfin à attribuer les paquets à chacun. Dans la famille Malfoy, la tradition voulait que chacun confie les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés aux elfes de maison qui se chargeaient de les emballer et attribuaient une couleur de cadeaux à chaque membre de la famille. Cela changeait tous les ans, ainsi il était impossible de tricher où de savoir à l'avance combien de paquets on allait recevoir.

Les elfes ne donnaient les couleurs qu'ils avaient choisies à Lucius que quelques minutes avant de les ouvrir. Ainsi, lui non plus ne connaissait pas à l'avance le nombre de cadeaux qu'il avait. Même s'il ne se faisait guère d'illusions là-dessus !

Sortant l'enveloppe de sa poche sur laquelle étaient notées les couleurs et leur correspondance, Lucius l'ouvrit le plus lentement possible pour faire un peu mijoter les jumeaux. Estimant quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils avaient suffisamment attendu, il se lança. Les couleurs se répartissaient de la manière suivante :

- noir avec des flocons de neige dessinés sur le papier : Severus

- vert sapin avec des cadeaux dessinés dessus : Lucius

- bleu nuit avec des étoiles dessus : Narcissia

- rouge avec des rennes dessus : Harry

- argenté avec des sapins dessinés dessus : Draco

Devant la pile de cadeaux qui lui était attribuée, Lucius haussa un sourcil étonné. Il n'en avait jamais reçu autant ! Mais c'était loin de lui déplaire !!

Après avoir déballer tous ses cadeaux, Harry était ravi !! Il n'en avait jamais eu autant ! Il avait reçu de la nourriture pour les hiboux, des plumes, de l'encre et des parchemins de Narcissia (bref que des choses utiles) des livres de potions, d'astronomie et d'histoire sur la vie des sorciers, plus des ingrédients pour les potions de son cher parrain Severus (chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !), un jeu d'échecs sorcier en bois et toute une panoplie de jeux de société qu'il ne connaissait pas de la part de Draco, et enfin l'indispensable manuel du savoir-vivre, des romans et des jeux de logique ,dont il était très friand, de la part de son père. Harry grimaça un peu devant le manuel offert par son père. Décidément, on ne se refaisait pas !

Pour sa part, Draco reçut : le même ensemble de fournitures utiles que celui de Harry de la part de Narcissia, des manuels de potions, d'herbologie, de sortilèges et d'histoire de la magie de la part de Severus, un ensemble comprenant toutes les balles de Quidditch pour s'entraîner de la part de Harry et des jeux d'adresse, de logiques et de rapidité de la part de son père.

Narcissia eut de bien jolies surprises dans ses cadeaux. Elle n'en attendait pas tant ! Elle reçut : une parure de bijoux valant une fortune de la part de Lucius ainsi qu'une robe de bal en satin noir et émeraude, toute une série de fiole de parfums crées pour elle par Severus qui s'y connaissait très bien en plantes rares et parfumées. Mais les plus grandes surprises vinrent de Harry et Draco. Draco offrit à sa mère un bouquet de roses en verre de toutes les couleurs. Chacune d'elles étaient parfumée et avait un parfum unique. Etant en verre, elles ne se faneraient jamais. Harry ayant déjà vu que Narcissia avait une grande passion pour les oiseaux et la musique, lui offrit un perroquet vert et bleu qui chantait comme un rossignol et savait parler. Il avait le plus grand mal à le garder dans sa chambre discrètement car l'oiseau avait la sale manie de parler dès que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce ou de chanter dès qu'il entendait de la musique.

Narcissia fut ravie du perroquet. Les jumeaux avaient acheter ses cadeaux pendant qu'ils étaient censés rester dans le café … Elle avait toujours voulu en avoir un mais n'avait jamais réussi à convaincre Lucius de lui en offrir un car il prétextait qu'il lui casserait les oreilles à longueur de journée. La mère de Lucius en avait eu un pendant des années qui prenait un malin plaisir à siffler dans les oreilles de Lucius à chaque fois que celui-ci entrait dans la chambre de sa mère lorsqu'il voulait lui parler. Il avait était très soulagé lorsque l'oiseau de malheur avait rendu l'âme ! Et voilà que cela recommençait ! Lucius se jura bien de ne pas s'approcher de cet oiseau de malheur !!

Severus reçut des ingrédients de potions rares de la part de Narcissia, des livres rares de magie noire de la part de Lucius, des parchemins et de l'encre de la part de Draco et des fioles qui prenaient la couleur de la potion qu'elles contenaient de la part de Harry. C'était une nouveauté qui trouva tout de suite l'approbation de Severus qui gagnerait ainsi du temps. Il n'aurait plus besoin d'étiqueter ses fioles !

Quant à Lucius, il reçut : des pulls, des chemises et d'autres vêtements de la part de Narcissia qui ne manquait jamais l'occasion de refaire sa garde-robe, des livres de sortilèges de la part de Severus, un livre sur les sortilèges de protection de la part de Draco et un autre sur le magie du sang de la part de Harry.

Chaque membre de la famille Malfoy était ravi et surpris de tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. Ils remercièrent tous chaleureusement ceux qui leur avaient offert un cadeau.

Alors que les jumeaux se dirigeaient vers la porte du salon afin de regagner leur chambre car ils tombaient de sommeil, Lucius les appela et leur dit de venir le voir. Il avait encore un cadeau pour eux. Il mit au tour du cou de chacun un pendentif représentant un dragon et une panthère côte à côte qui représentaient les deux garçons. Sur l'arrière du médaillon, chacun avait son nom et sa date de naissance gravés dessus.

- « Ces médaillons vous protégeront contre les mauvais sorts basiques. Il y a également un portoloin à l'intérieur, il vous suffit de penser fortement au manoir pour que vous y reveniez dans la seconde. C'est une protection au cas où vous le perdriez, si le médaillon est près de vous il vous transportera ici quand même et ce même si quelqu'un vous la pris et si cette personne se tient encore devant vous avec. » Expliqua Lucius aux deux garçons avant de les laisser aller se coucher.

Ils avaient bien mérité de se reposer. Ces vacances leur feraient beaucoup de bien ! Lucius savait bien pourquoi il avait donné ces médaillons aux jumeaux. Il ne pourrait pas resté entre les deux camps éternellement, surtout depuis le retour de Harry. Il lui faudrait choisi rapidement, même si au fond de son cœur, Lucius savait que son choix était fait depuis longtemps…

**A SUIVRE…**

Une petite review pour me dire si ça vous a plus ?

La semaine prochaine chapitre spécial numéro 1… Vous verrez par vous-même… La semaine suivante, vous aurez le chapitre spécial 2 et celle d'après la suite de la fic. Les deux autres chapitres spéciaux viendront plus tard parce qu'ils sont très longs à écrire…

Le prochain chapitre de la fic, donc dans trois semaines, s'appelle : « Arrivée inattendue au Manoir ». Devinez qui va arriver chez les Malfoy ! Il y aura un cadeau pour ceux qui auront la bonne réponse ! Vous avez trois semaines pour réfléchir et envoyer des réponses dans vos reviews ! Bonne chance à tous et à toutes !

Bisous, Chibigoku


	25. Pensées et sentiments I

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! merci beaucoup !!

Voici donc ce chapitre spécial qui reprend toute la fic jusqu'au chapitre 6, sauf le prologue. Dans le prochain, vous aurez tout jusqu'au chapitre 12, puis du 12 au 18 et du 18 au 24 et après, on reprendre le cours normal de la fic ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!! Tout est en POV !

**Attention, delirium total !!**

Je vous indiquerai chaque fois le perso qui parle, le lieu et dans quel chapitre on est pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas dans la fic…

_**Chapitre 25 : Pensées et sentiments (I)**_

_Bureau de Lucius, chapitre 2 _

/Lucius, planté devant le portrait de Lily/

Oh Lily… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Pourquoi as-tu séparé les jumeaux ? Si tu voyais tous les problèmes qu'ils me causent ! Surtout Harry ! Il va me faire vieillir avant l'âge, celui-là ! Il se fourre toujours dans des situations pas possibles ! Et cet idiot de Black qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber derrière le voile ! Qui va s'occuper de Harry maintenant, hein ?!? Qui va le protéger du Lord maintenant ?! Sûrement pas le vieux fou !

Oui, je sais ! Je suis un père indigne ! Je ne m'occupe de mon fils que de très loin, je sais ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Il croit que c'est James, son père, j'y suis pour rien, moi ! Je sais ce que je devrais faire, mais aussi ce que j'ai envie de faire, mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire ce que je voudrais faire plus que tout au monde. Il ne me croirait pas … Et je crois que s'il me rejetait, je ne le supporterai pas…

Il va pourtant bien falloir que je trouve une solution à son problème avec le Lord qui chercher à tout bout de champ à se débarrasser de lui. J'ai beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai faire pour protéger Harry. Pfff, aide-moi, s'il te plait, Lily, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, là ! Malheureusement, tu n'es plus là pour me conseiller… Je crois que je vais prendre l'air, j'ai encore deux ou trois petites affaires dont il faut que je me débarrasse avant que le ministère me tombe dessus. J'aurai vraiment du mal à inventer une excuse, cette fois-ci !

Je reviendrai te voir plus tard, peut-être que d'ici là, j'aurai la solution miracle…

_/Quelques minutes plus tard, en sortant de Barjow et Beurk, Lucius/_

Une bonne chose de faite ! Je dormirai plus tranquille sans ces affaires au Manoir ! C'est qu'il a bien failli m'arnaquer ce vendeur à la manque ! Malheureusement pour lui, la négociation, ça me connaît ! Il croyait m'avoir, c'est loupé !

Je vais rentrer, il commence à se faire tard…

_/Harry, sur Le Chemin de Traverse/_

Quelle galère !! C'est bientôt la rentrée et j'ai toujours pas mes affaires !! Quelle barbe de passer l'été chez les Dursley, c'est vraiment de pire en pire !

Enfin, c'est mieux que de retourner chez Sirius… Mon parrain, dire que tout ça est de ma faute… Il est mort à cause de moi ! J'aimerai tellement qu'il soit là, près de moi… Pour une fois que j'avais quelqu'un… et il est partit comme tous les autres : maman, papa…

Pourquoi tous ceux que j'aime disparaissent ? Je dois leur porter malheur, ça doit être ça ! Ca ne risque pas d'arriver à mon oncle, il me déteste !

Sirius, qu'est-ce que je vais faire tout seul, maintenant ? Tout le monde m'a abandonné, même Ron et Hermione n'ont pas écrit de tout l'été, même pas pour mon anniversaire ! Tout le monde me fuit comme la peste maintenant. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça…

J'aimerai tant avoir quelqu'un à qui pouvoir parler, me confier mais… c'est mieux comme ça, je ne veux pas d'autres morts encore à cause de moi.

Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de retourner à Poudlard, j'ai trop de souvenirs là-bas. De Sirius à Pré-au-lard, sous sa forme d'animagus… il me manque tellement…

_/Lucius, en revenant sur le Chemin de Traverse pour rentrer au Manoir/_

Ah mon fauteuil ! Une bonne tasse de thé fumant ! Vivement que je sois rentré ! N'empêche que je n'ai toujours pas de solution à mon problème… Il va pourtant bien falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour Harry !

Harry ? Mais …Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là cet inconscient quand tout le monde le recherche ?!!? Et seul en plus !! Mais il a complètement perdu la tête, ma parole !

Il ne regarde même pas où il va ! Et Crabe qui est planqué juste à côté de la librairie ! Je rêve ! Il lui passe devant sans même le voir ! Mais il est fou ! Ou complètement inconscient !! Il a l'air complètement ailleurs, dans ses pensées… Il doit encore penser à Black… Il lui était très attaché… C'est pour cela que Bellatrix s'est débarrassée de lui.

Je dois faire quelque chose ou il va embarquer mon Harry devant le Lord avant même que j'ai trouvé ce que je vais faire pour le protéger ! Une minute ! _**Mon **_Harry ? Hé ben oui …

Je ne laisserai pas cet idiot faire de mal à mon fils sous mon nez ! Heureusement qu'il y a du monde dans la rue, ça va me faciliter les choses… Un petit stupéfix et hop ! Le tour est joué ! Cet idiot ne m'a même pas vu ! Harry est sauf, il ressort de la librairie, je peux rentrer en paix ! Filons avant qu'il ne me voie !

_/Bureau de Lucius, quelques minutes plus tard/_

Et voilà les ennuis recommencent ! Je ne peux pas constamment être derrière pour le surveiller, ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que je vais, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!!?

Arrêter de tourner en rond, ce serait déjà un début mais je ne peux pas rester assis sur ma chaise à ne rien faire alors qu'il y a un fou en liberté qui en veut à la vie de Harry !

Du calme, du calme Lucius, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver ! Je vais m'asseoir avant d'étrangler quelqu'un et réfléchir posément à la situation. C'est ça, parfait ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ?!? Je n'ai pas plus de solution qu'avant !

Tout serait tellement simple si Harry savait la vérité sur moi ! Mais je ne peux pas lui dire, il me déteste ! Il serait encore plus perdu, il ne saurait plus qui il est réellement, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !!

Et puis, soyons réalistes, même s'il connaissait la vérité par je ne sais quel miracle, jamais il ne voudra venir vivre ici, inutile de rêver ! Tu as passé l'âge de rêver éveillé Lucius, il serait peut-être temps de te réveiller et de trouver une solution ! Parce que là, on n'a pas encore avancé d'un millimètre !

En plus, je suis coincé ! Je ne peux pas être du côté du Lord et être le père de Harry Potter, c'est un non-sens total ! Et en plus, il prépare cette attaque depuis un moment déjà et qui en est la cible ? Ben voyons ! Harry, comme d'habitude ! Il va finir par me le tuer à la fin !!

Je dois trouver une solution ! Lily, s'il te plait… Si seulement tu pouvais me donner la réponse… Hein ? Amener Harry ici ? Pas de problème, je vois la scène d'ici ! Harry, mon cher fils ! Ca fait seize ans que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Au fait, ton père, c'est moi ! J'y suis déjà ! Il m'aura déjà stupéfixé avant même que j'ai le temps de commencer mon explication !

N'empêche que l'emmener ici est encore la solution la plus sûre. Non seulement, je pourrai le protéger, mais aussi le surveiller. Et j'aurai enfin mon plus jeune fils avec moi !

Je crois que j'ai fais une belle gaffe le jour où j'ai mis ton portrait dans mon bureau, Lily ! Parce que je n'aurai jamais eu une idée aussi tordue tout seul, tu peux me croire ! Mais même si je ne veux pas l'admettre, ça reste la meilleure solution que j'ai, enfin, c'est surtout la seule que j'ai…

Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'approcher Ryry, le plus simple en somme ! Une minute, je suis sûr que le vieux fou m'aidera ! Il ne peut pas résister quand on lui propose une bonne action ! Seulement pour ça, il va falloir lui déballer toute l'histoire. Quelle perspective réjouissante ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire le coup qu'il n'est pas concerné par les affaires de familles ou je l'assassine sur place, moi !

Bon, inutile de se faire un monde avant ! Une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette et en avant pour les ennuis et une longue discussion pas très plaisante à l'horizon !

_/Dumbledore, dans son bureau en pleine dégustation de bonbons au citron/_

J'ai bien fait de commander ces nouveaux bonbons, ils sont vraiment délicieux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Qui frappe à la porte à cette heure-ci ? Je suis occupé, moi !

Tiens ! Ca par exemple ! Lucius Malfoy en personne, quelle chance ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut cette fois-ci ? Ca à l'air urgent vu la manière dont il entre en trombe dans mon bureau et confidentiel aussi, vu tous les charmes de fermeture qu'il met sur la porte. Il craint une invasion ou quoi ?

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce personnage mais je suis très occupé moi, je vais l'expédier vite fait, bien fait. Attaquons tout de suite ! Plus vite il m'aura dit ce qu'il me veut, plutôt je serai débarrassé de lui !

_/Lucius, assis sur une chaise, face à Dumbledore/_

Il commence fort, le vieux !! Même pas de bonjour ! Enfin, ça m'arrange ! Expédions cela le plus rapidement possible ! Il me cherche Harry sans faire d'histoire et je l'embarque au Manoir ni vu, ni connu !

De quoi il me parle, lui ? Je lui parle de Harry, il me parle de Draco ! Il délire complètement, là ! Je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompé d'adresse… Peut-être que j'aurai dû voir le Lord directement… Rectification, **ça** ce serait une erreur !

Ah, tout de même ! Il a compris que je parlais de Harry ! Il est long à la détente ! Ca doit être l'âge ! J'espère que je ne vais pas ressembler à ça moi ! M'enfin, si je peux avoir tout plein de petits Ryry et de petits Draco, je crois que je pourrai le supporter ! Bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses.

Des preuves ?! Voilà qu'il veut des preuves maintenant ! Décidément, la confiance règne ! Il faut quand même dire qu'il a raison ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'il a quelqu'un dans son bureau qui prétend être le père de son petit lion favori, ça c'est certain !

Il veut que je les cherche où moi, les preuves !?! Ce n'est pas mon genre de garder des papiers qui pourraient me coûter ma peau si le Lord tombait dessus par hasard. Je tiens à ma vie, moi ! En plus, j'ai fais ça pour protéger Harry et Draco, il va pas me le reprocher maintenant, si ? C'est pas un crime de vouloir protéger ses enfants, non ?

Qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire que Lily soit la mère de Draco ? Il est bouché ou quoi ? Si ce sont des jumeaux, c'est normal qu'ils aient la même mère ! Il ne doit pas très au courant de ce genre de chose ou alors c'est l'âge…

C'est qu'il persiste le vieux ! Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je lui déballe tout comme ça il me fichera la paix ! Ca y est ! Miracle ! Il a enfin l'air de me croire ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante, là ? Evidement que je connais le contre sort pour rendre son apparence à Ryry, il me prend pour qui, là ?!

QUOI ?!!? Il envoie Severus pour chercher Ryry ?! Mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ?! Il sait pourtant qu'ils se détestent ! Il va être de bonne humeur quand il va arriver ici ! Il va tout me faire louper avec ses idées géniales !

Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'un miracle se produise pour que Ryry accepte de venir vivre au Manoir. Et pour Severus, je règlerai son cas quand Harry aura retrouvé son apparence réelle. Il ne pourra plus lui reprocher sa ressemblance avec Potter ! Cette fois, tu es cuit Severus ! J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de te surprendre !

_/Severus, dans les cachots. /_

Une salamandre bleue, des yeux d'araignées bouillis, une sardine. Voilà, tout est dans le chaudron, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre !

Un appel par la cheminée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? On ne peut jamais être tranquille ici !!

QUOI ?!!? Il faut que j'aille chercher le sale mioche chez lui ?! Il ne m'empoisonne pas assez la vie pendant les cours, il faut encore qu'il me fourre dans les pattes pendant les vacances !!! Où va le monde ?!!

Bon, j'y vais ! J'ai le temps pendant que la potion se termine ! Il va regretter de me pourrir la vie même pendant les vacances !! Je vais expédier cette course en deux minutes !

Il me suffit juste de le ramener dans le bureau du directeur, ça ne va pas être long ! Ca, c'est certain !

Nous y voilà ! Mais c'est qu'il roupille en plus !! A cette heure, c'est une honte !! Ca tombe bien, j'ai toujours adoré les réveils en fanfare !

_Harry, dans sa chambre (chapitre 3)_

Hum ? Quoi ?qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui c'est qui me crie dans les oreilles ? Quelle heure il est, déjà ? Mes lunettes, je vois rien sans mes lunettes ! Où est-ce qu'elles sont, encore ?

Ah ! Ca y est, je les ai ! Voyons voir ça ! ROGUE ? Qu'est- ce qu'il fait là ? C'est un cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller !! Il veut m'emmener où ? Je veux pas partir, je suis bien ici, moi !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans sa poche ? Aïe ! Oh, des étoiles !

_/Severus/_

Alors, c'est ça sa chambre ? Quel fouillis ! Bon alors, il va se réveiller, oui !?! Ah enfin ! Il cherche ses satanées lunettes ! Il faut pas être pressé ! Une heure et demie plus tard…. Ca y est, il les a sur le nez !

Il a pas bientôt fini de poser des questions ! J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! Bon, comme on dit aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Parce que j'ai pas de temps à perdre, moi ! J'ai ma potion sur le feu et si je la rate, je l'étripe sur place !

Il m'énerve à palabrer comme ça ! Où est-ce que je l'ai mise ? Elle doit traîner dans cette poche…. Là ! Ca y est ! Et voilà ! Plus de maudit Griffondor qui palabre ! Qu'est-ce que c'est bien quand ça s'arrête ! Ah ! Le silence, il n' y a que ça de vrai !

Dommage pour la fiole, heureusement que c'était une vieille ! Mais ça m'en fait quand même une de moins ! Je préfère tout de même une en moins que ce Potter entrain de me casser les oreilles !

Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'embarquer dans le bureau du Directeur et affaire classée !

Et voilà, c'est fini pour moi ! Tiens, il y a Lucius dans le bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Et puis, zut ! Qu'ils se débrouillent ! J'ai du travail qui m'attend, moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter !

Y a plus de chaise de libre ? Qu'est-ce que j'en fais alors du gosse, moi ? Mais si qu'il y a de la place ! Sur les genoux de Lucius ! Et voilà ! Affaire classée ! Vive les potions ! Il faut que je me dépêche avant que celle que j'ai sur le feu ne brûle !

_/Lucius, bureau de Dumbledore/_

Le voilà ! Mon petit Ryry ! Tiens ? Il dort à cette heure-ci ?! Vu la mine de Severus, je dirai plutôt que c'est lui qui l'a plongé dans le sommeil… d'un côté, ça m'arrange ! Je vais pouvoir effectuer la transformation en paix !

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, allons-y ! Alors, si je me rappelle bien, il faut mettre le mouchoir de Lily dans sa main et dire la formule, c'est tout simple. Alors, le mouchoir, il est dans cette poche ! Il n'y est pas ?! Ouf, il est dans l'autre ! Pendant cinq secondes, j'ai cru que je l'ai perdu, j'aurai eu l'air fin, là !

Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça, le vieux schnock ? Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un jeter un sort ou quoi ? Il faut quand même avouer que cette fois-ci, il m'a bien aidé ! Sans lui, jamais je n'aurai pu récupérer Ryry ! Enfin, lui rendre son apparence est une chose, le convaincre de venir au Manoir en est une autre… Mais une chose après l'autre !

Ca y est ! Le sort est levé ! Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Draco ! Ca va être coton pour les différencier ! Il est parfait ! De beaux cheveux blonds, une peau blanche comme de l'ivoire… Magnifique ! C'est normal, c'est **MON** fils !

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Le Directeur sort du bureau pour nous laisser seuls, il a raison ! Il va éviter la tempête Harry, lui au moins ! Je ne peux pas en dire autant, moi ! Il remue dans son sommeil ! Et zut, il se réveille ! Pas si vite ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire !

Vite, enlevons les lunettes ! Il n'en a plus besoin, maintenant ! Tiens, ses yeux sont toujours vert émeraude. Les mêmes que ma Lily… Au moins, je pourrai voir la différence entre Draco et lui.

Je crois qu'il m'a reconnu. Il s'est levé comme un animal effrayé et se trouve près d'un mur. Pourquoi tu pars comme ça ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Aïe, il a la même voix que Draco. Finalement, ce ne sera pas si simple de voir la différence entre eux.

Il a peur de moi… Plus j'essaie de m'approcher de lui, plus il se réfugie près du mur. Comment faire ? Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore remarqué que son apparence a changé. C'est peut-être un bon début…

Regarde–toi dans le miroir, Harry. Tu comprendras tout de suite. C'est un bon réflexe de ne pas tourner le dos à un ennemi, mais ça ne m'arrange pas, là ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi ! Jamais je ne te ferai de mal…

Pourquoi est-il si méfiant ? Je n'ai rien l'intention de lui faire du mal. Il semble me croire, il se tourne vers le miroir. Il a vu son apparence et ses yeux…

Je crois que je vais me rapprocher avant qu'il n'y ait un accident…

Aïe mes oreilles ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour crier ! Enfin, quand même un peu mais il ne faut pas exagérer !

Je me glisse derrière lui, il semble totalement perdu mais me parle calmement. Il a gardé des traits de son ancienne apparence : ses yeux et une marque sur le front, là où il y avait cette maudite cicatrice.

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je lui dise la vérité. Il ne semble pas avoir compris que Draco et lui sont jumeaux. Il pense que c'est Narcissia leur mère, quelle erreur ! Il faut que je m'explique plus clairement, alors.

Pourquoi Lily n'est pas là ? Il n'aurait sûrement pas réagi de cette façon ! Bon, respire un grand coup Lucius et raconte-lui tout, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire !

Miracle ! Il a réalisé qu'il est mon fils ! Il y a du progrès ! Comment il ne veut pas venir au Manoir !! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Je vais lui donner, moi !

Ca ne marche pas ! Plus je crie, moins il m'écoute ! Ca ne devrait pas m'étonner avec tout ce que Draco m'a raconté sur lui ! Bon, essayons autre chose ! Du calme Lucius, respire un grand coup ! Le calme et la diplomatie, ça te connaît !

Il faut que je trouve un autre endroit où l'emmener puisqu'il ne veut pas venir avec moi .Le Manoir des Blacks ? Pourquoi lui demander ? Il ne voudra jamais y retourner avec ce qui est arrivé à son parrain. Le Manoir ? Il semble hésiter, je le vois à son visage. Ca doit être le fait de devoir vivre avec Draco qui le dérange, même s'il a l'air tenté par l'idée. Mais si je le force à y aller, il s'enfuira et je n'aurai rien gagné… Essayons autre chose…

Ses moldus ? Là, c'est moi qui refuse ! Je ne laisserai jamais mon fils vivre avec ces fous dangereux ! JAMAIS !! Apparemment, il n'est pas d'accord non plus… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui, moi ?

Il semble perdu, je me rapproche de lui tout doucement. Il n'a pas remarqué qu'il est dans mes bras. Il semble si fatigué… Il s'est endormi, je crois qu'il est bien dans mes bras. Je vais le ramener au Manoir, au moins, ça me facilite les choses.

Je remercie le Directeur qui était scotché derrière la porte de son bureau depuis le début de notre conversation à Harry et moi et je transplane à la maison. J'ai enfin mes deux enfants avec moi. J'ai enfin réussi, grâce à toi, Lily !

_/Harry, bureau de Dumbledore/_

Hum, où est-ce que je suis ? Quelqu'un me tient dans ses bras… Je suis bien là. Je me demande qui c'est. Tiens, ça ressemble au bureau de Dumbledore… Qui me tient contre lui ? J'aimerai savoir.

Mais c'est…. Lucius MALFOY !!!! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! Pourquoi il me tient dans ses bras ?! Tiens, il ne dit rien et n'a rien fait pour me garder contre lui, c'est bizarre ça…

Je lui demande ce qu'il fait là. C'est ma voix, ça ?!? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?!? Il croit m'avoir en me parlant doucement, il s'imagine que je ne le connais pas ! Pourquoi il avance vers moi ?

Je recule autant que je peux mais il y a un mur derrière moi, je suis coincé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique, là ? Pourquoi il fait ce geste ? Il veut quoi ? Que je me retourne ? Il délire là ! S'il croit que je suis assez fou pour lui faire confiance, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

Il parle calmement, il ne semble pas vouloir me faire de mal, c'est étrange... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de lui faire confiance ?

Je me tourne comme il me l'a demandé et je vois un miroir derrière moi. Pourquoi il veut que je le regarde ? Mais… c'est Draco ! Non, c'est **moi** ! Je reconnais mes vêtements, ce sont ceux que j'avais quand le professeur Rogue est venu me chercher, ce sont mes yeux, enfin… ceux de maman et … tiens ? Ma cicatrice a disparu, il n'en reste plus qu'une toute petite marque à son emplacement. Ca me semble étrange de ne plus l'avoir…

Je me tourne vers lui, cherchant des réponses. J'ai peur de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ressemble tant ? Au lieu de parler, je lui crie dessus. Mon apparence ? De quoi il parle, je sais à quoi je ressemble normalement, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça !

Jumeaux !?! Draco et moi, on est jumeaux ?!? Il délire là ! Le whisky devait être trop fort ! Mais c'est vrai qu'en regardant attentivement dans la glace, j'ai l'impression de le voir. Une minute ! Comment on peut être jumeaux, on n'a pas la même mère ! Maman ? C'est maman ma mère ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?!? Evidement que c'est ma mère, je veux dire ma vraie mère ! Minute, ça veut dire que c'est aussi la mère à Draco, cette sale petite fouine, c'est possible, ça !

Je comprends plus rien, là ! Heureusement, Lucius a la bonne idée de tout me raconter. C'est….mon…Père ? C'est seulement maintenant que l'horreur de la situation m'apparaît ! Je suis le fils de l'homme dont le fils est celui que je déteste le plus au monde, et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est qu'on est jumeaux ! Bref, le pied !

Le Manoir ? Il veut que j'aille vivre au Manoir Malfoy ?! Ca va pas, non ? Voir Draco tous les jours ?! Et son père en plus ! Il est fou, lui ! Mais, c'est mon…père aussi… Quelle histoire ! J'aurai mieux de rester au lit ce matin !

Evidement, en bon Griffondor, je refuse de le suivre au Manoir ! C'est qu'il insiste ! Il m'ordonne carrément de le suivre, ça va pas, non ?

Buté, je reste sur mes positions : non, non et non ! Jamais de la vie !

C'est qu'il a de la voix quand il s'énerve ! Mais non, c'est non ! Ca ne sert à rien de hurler avec moi, j'ai tellement l'habitude entre mon oncle et Rogue que ça ne me fait plus ni chaud, ni froid !

Il se rapproche de moi, c'est pas bon ça ! C'est quoi cette voix ? Il parle tout doucement, il me prend pour un enfant ou quoi ? Comment il a fait pour se calmer aussi vite ? J'ai jamais vu ça ! Ca ne change rien, il ne m'attrapera pas comme ça !

Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Me ramener chez moi ? Chez mon oncle ? Jamais de la vie ! La réponse est partie toute seule, je n'ai pas réussi à la garder… La maison de Sirius ? Non… Je ne veux pas y aller… pas tout de suite… je ne le supporterai pas. Ces souvenirs sont bien trop présents dans ma mémoire… Je refuse mollement.

Il me demande où je veux aller. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas la réponse. Je ne sais pas où aller. J'aimerai avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi, quelqu'un qui m'écoute et me comprenne pour une fois…

Il me propose à nouveau de venir dans son Manoir. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. D'un coté, j'ai très envie d'y aller, j'aurai une chance d'apprendre à le connaître réellement, celui que je vois aujourd'hui est très différent de celui que je connais. Cette personnalité me plait énormément. Je la trouve chaleureuse et gentille. J'aimerai qu'il reste comme ça… Mais d'un autre côté, je n'oublie pas que je détestais cet homme, alors aller avec lui… Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier Draco ! Je n'ai pas envie de le voir et de l'avoir constamment fourré dans mes pattes non plus. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Sans que je ne sache ce qui m'arrive, je me retrouve dans ses bras. Je m'y sens en sécurité. Je suis bien là. Finalement, je crois qu'aller au Manoir me plairait assez. Je me rappelle brièvement de la journée : les corvées chez les Dursley, Rogue qui a débarqué dans ma chambre, la discussion dans le bureau… Epuisé, je m'endors dans ses bras sans même m'en rendre compte…

___Draco, salon du Manoir Malfoy/_

C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Je vais descendre au salon, lire un peu en attendant qu'il soit servi. Tiens, Père y est déjà… Mais ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est sur ses genoux ? On dirait…MOI ?!? Comment es-ce possible ? Je suis unique, moi !

Bon du calme, j'ai des hallucinations, ça doit être la faim. On ferme les yeux, on respire un grand coup, on les rouvre et hop, disparu ! Hé ben non ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? D'où il sort celui-là ?!? Pourquoi il est sur les genoux de MON Père ? On respire, ça va mieux, beaucoup mieux !

Le mieux, c'est de demander directement à mon père, il doit bien avoir une réponse, lui ! Bon allez, je me lance !

Qu'est-ce qu'il dit là ? UN jumeau ? Il perd la tête, ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas compris, je suis unique ! Ben si, j'ai bien compris. J'ai un jumeau, moi !

Ah ! Parce qu'en plus il vient d'une famille moldue ! Ca promet, il ne connaît rien à notre monde en prime ! Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Harry ? Il s'appelle HARRY, comme Potter ! J'ai une de ces veines, aujourd'hui ! Ca ne pouvait arriver qu'à moi, ça ! Il me prend pour qui ? Je vois bien que ce n'est Potter, l'autre bigleux ! Je ne suis pas encore aveugle, moi au moins !

Une chose est sûre, Mère n'a pas l'air ravie de le voir. Vive la scène de ménage avec Père ! Et les portes qui claquent ! Pitié, j'ai horreur du bruit ! Elle en fait une tête ! Comment ça ce n'est pas son enfant ? On n'est jumeaux, non ? Et moi alors ? Je sors d'où ?

Ce n'est pas mère ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fous ? D'abord, j'ai un jumeau et après ça, ma mère n'est pas ma vraie mère ! c'est le monde à l'envers aujourd'hui !

Tiens, il l'air de se réveiller, voyons ça …

___Lucius, salon du Manoir Malfoy/_

Ouf, enfin rentré ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien à la maison ! J'ai enfin récupéré Harry ! Depuis le temps que je le voulais avec moi au Manoir ! Il dort encore, il vaut mieux ne pas le réveiller…

J'attends du bruit… C'est Draco qui descend pour le dîner, restons calmes. Il finira bien par me poser assez de questions, inutile de commencer à tout lui expliquer avant qu'il ne demande, c'est mieux !

Ca y est, c'est parti ! Vive les interrogatoires ! Enfin, il vaut mieux que ce soit lui, plutôt que le Lord, ce serait nettement moins drôle ! Il pâlit vite mon petit dragon, serait-ce si terrible d'avoir un jumeau ? D'où il sort ? Autant dire la vérité où il risque d'y avoir un problème s'il pose la question plus tard à Harry.

Chez des moldus… Il a l'air aussi écoeuré que moi… Ca, c'est mon fils ! Oui, mon petit, il s'appelle Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui ne lui plaît pas à ce nom ? Ha, oui ! Potter… Salazar fasse qu'il ne découvre pas tout, tout de suite ! Autrement, je serai dans de beaux draps, moi ! Une guerre dans mon Manoir, jamais ! Sûr qu'il voit que ce n'est pas Potter, on verra plus tard sa réaction… ça ne sera pas triste à mon avis !

Tiens Cissa, je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle allait rajouter son grain de sel dans la conversation… Elle a l'air absolument emballée à l'idée que Harry vive ici ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme chance, moi ! Je dois m'en occuper tout seul ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a plus rien qui m'étonne encore ?! Parfois, je me le demande vraiment …

Ca y est, maintenant c'est Draco qui en rajoute une couche … on ne peut jamais être tranquille ici ? Il va bien falloir que je lui explique pour sa mère. Le minimum suffira pour ce soir. Etrange, il n'a pas l'air choqué… Peut-être qu'il s'y attendait déjà ?

___Harry, salon du Manoir Malfoy/_

Ouille, ma tête ! Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je me souviens du bureau de Dumbledore, de la petite conversation avec mon « père » et après… je crois que je me suis endormi dans ses bras ! Bravo Harry, tu commences fort ! On t'annonce que Lucius Malfoy est ton père et toi tu t'écroules dans ses bras et tu roupilles pendant une plombe ! Chapeau ! Où on est, là ?

J'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je préfère pas savoir où je suis. J'entends des voix ! La voix de Malfoy, enfin Draco, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille et l'autre, c'est … mon père. Je suis dans une position bizarre… je suis sur les genoux de quelqu'un ! Vu la veine que j'ai, ça doit être mon père, génial !

Qui c'est qui hurle dans mes tympans, là ? Ca va pas ou quoi ? C'est une voix de femme, je crois que je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part… On dirait plutôt la voix d'une harpie, mais bon… Tiens, elle hurle sur mon père ! Pas possible ! J'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un oserait faire ça ! Et crac ! Les portes qui claquent ! Mes pauvres oreilles, un peu moins de bruit s'il vous plait…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit à mon père ? Qu'il devait s'occuper de moi tout seul ? Elle est folle ou quoi ? Elle me laisse entre Malfoy et Malfoy, ça va pas, non ? Quoique, si mon père est aussi calme que dans le bureau, ça ne devrait pas poser de sérieux problèmes ! M'enfin là, il n'a pas l'air aussi zen.

Le mieux, c'est de mesurer la température de la pièce ! On ouvre tout doucement les yeux et on fait semblant de se réveiller à l'instant ! Comme c'est pratique d'en avoir l'habitude !

Ouah ! J'ai jamais vu un salon aussi grand de ma vie ! Il fait bon ici avec la cheminée allumée, c'est très agréable ! Zut, fini l'espionnage ! il a vu que je suis réveillé…

Il me demande si j'ai bien dormi. Et comment ! J'ai dormi comme une marmotte ! J'ai une meilleure vue sur la pièce depuis que je me suis un peu relevé. C'est bien sur ses genoux, c'est confortable mais bon, je vais pas y rester pendant dix ans non plus !

Il m'appelle encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est interdit de regarder ? Ah, Draco ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! L'empoisonneur public numéro un est de retour ! Heureusement, il ne me reconnaît pas ! J'ai bien envie de lui laisser une chance, après tout, je ne le connaît pas vraiment…

Je lui serre la main, il a l'air sympa comme ça. Tiens, mon père avait l'air un peu nerveux quand il me l'a « présenté », il a l'air, comment dire… soulagé que je n'ai pas crié au scandale ! Tss, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me pourrisse la vie ici comme à l'école ! Je vais essayer de faire des efforts mais seulement s'il en fait autant.

J'ai horreur quand il y a un blanc dans la conversation ! Ca met toujours tout le monde mal à l'aise ! C'est bien parti pour, là !

Tiens, un elfe de maison, ça m'étonnes pas ici, vu la taille du manoir ! En fait, vu la couleur mauve rose de sa taie d'oreiller, je crois que c'est une fille… Qu'est- ce qu'elle raconte ? Elle voit double ? Elle n'a jamais vu de jumeaux ou quoi ?

Les autre sont l'air de rire autant que moi, finalement, ce n'est pas si mal ici, je crois que je vais me plaire dans ce manoir !

_/Harry, salle à manger chapitre 5/_

Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont raides ces chaises ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un portemanteau dans le dos ! Ca n'a pas l'air de gêner les autres ! Ca doit être l'habitude parce que moi, j'ai le dos en miettes et on vient juste de s'asseoir ! Le dîner promet d'être très long ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend au juste pour commencer ? Pourquoi père me fixe comme ça, si encore il n'y avait que lui ! Draco aussi me regarde comme si j'avais un dragon derrière moi ! Il ne m'ont jamais vu ou quoi ? Je me demande pourquoi la femme de tout à l'heure est partie. C'était quoi son nom déjà, Narcissia ? Je crois que c'est ça ! Faut dire que découvrir que son cher mari a un deuxième enfant, ça ne doit pas arriver tous les jours ! J'aimerai pas être à sa place !

Ah enfin ! A table ! Pour un peu, je croirai entendre Ron ! Il commence sérieusement à déteindre sur moi, lui ! En tout cas, ça a l'air très appétissant ! C'est pas le tout, commençons ! Aïe ! Qui a fait ça ? J'ai la main toute rouge maintenant, c'est gagné ! Père me fixe d'un air pas content du tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Et Draco, il fait quoi ? Ah, oui ! La fourchette et tu ramène tout dans l'assiette, simplissime, non ? C'est pas une raison pour massacrer mes mains ! En plus, il mange comme un cochon, on dirait qu'il n'a rien avalé depuis des lustres ! Quels chichis ! S'ils voyaient comment on mange chez les Dursley, ils partiraient en courant ! A un détail près, on n'y est pas là !

Bon, on va imiter le petit dragon puisqu'il le faut ! J'ai faim moi ! C'est vraiment pratique, les plats disparaissent tous seuls ! Et voilà… la soupe ?!? Parce que c'était seulement l'entrée ? Y a plus rien après au moins ? Oh Merlin, je crois que j'ai un problème ! C'est quoi toutes ces fourchettes et ces cuillères ? Pourquoi y en a autant ? Une ça suffit pas ?

Du clame Ryry, on va continuer à imiter Draco comme ça, plus de tapes sur les doigts ! Alors, la grande cuillère… elle est là, alors allons-y ! Et surtout le moins de bruit possible ou ça va recommencer ! Ouf ! Ca y est, c'est fini ? Je peux aller dormir ?

Un petit coup d'œil du côté de Père pour voir si la voie est libre et bon vent ! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? J'ai l'impression que s'il pouvait me filer une fessée, il le ferait directement ! On va se rasseoir, c'est plus prudent ! On attend quoi exactement ? Tout le monde a fini, alors ?

Quoi encore ?!? Après l'entrée, la soupe, voilà la viande, ça va pas non ? on n'est pas censé manger léger le soir ? J'en peux plus, moi ! Si j'avale encore quoi que ce soit, je vais être malade ! Adieu monde cruel, y a encore les légumes ! Fallait surtout pas les oublier ceux-là !

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Je prends rien, j'ai plus faim ! Pourquoi il me demande si j'ai pas faim ? Il voit pas que j'en peux plus ? Comment ils font pour avaler autant sans être malades ? Il peut pas regarde ailleurs,non ? Bon, ça va, j'en prends un peu ! Juste pour qu'il me laisse tranquille ! Un tout petit peu de légumes et le minimum de viande ! Y a pas un bout plus petit ? C'est trop grand ça !

Bingo ! Les plats sont enfin partis ! Ha non ! Pas encore ! C'est la glace maintenant ! Ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ? Bon, allez c'est une dame blanche, on va faire un effort ! Ca tombe bien, j'adore ça ! A l'attaque ! Ca va m'aider à digérer ! Pitié, j'en peux plus là ! Le thé et le fromage ! Laissez-moi mourir par pitié !

Miracle ! Tout le monde sort de table, je peux partir, le supplice est fini ! C'est où ma chambre au fait ? Winny, c'est le nom de cette elfe ? Elle doit le savoir ! Waouh ! C'est ça ma chambre ? Elle est géniale ! Je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle chambre de ma vie ! En fait, ca ressemble plus à un appartement ! Il y a une salle de bain privée que je partage avec Draco, un petit salon et une bibliothèque. la chambre de Draco est juste à côté de la mienne, il y a une porte qui communique entre les deux ! C'est chouette !

Bon, une douche et au lit ! Bonne nuit !

J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie ! Quelle heure il est ? Il n'y a pas de bruit à côté, Draco doit encore dormir ! Bon, et si j'allais faire le tour du manoir pour visiter un peu tout ça ?

C'est pas les salles qui manquent ici : une salle de duel, une potion (quel calvaire, c'est la même que les cachots de Rogue !), volière, salle de bal… C'est pas la place qui manque ici ! La bibliothèque est presque aussi grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard ! En parlant de ça, je me demande ce que diront Ron et Hermione en me voyant !

Tiens ? Où est-ce que je suis tombé ? C'est un bureau… Il est couvert de tentures vert sombre. Il y a un tableau représentant une femme. Mais… c'est Maman !

Hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? il y a quelqu'un qui me hurle dessus ! On dirait la voix de mon père ! Quelle veine de si bon matin ! Draco ?!? Comment ça Draco, je suis Harry, moi ! Je crois qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu, il l'air plus calme. C'est qu'il a de la voix ! J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent maintenant ! Il m'a crevé les tympans, c'est sûr et certain ! Ouf, ç a va un peu mieux !

Il a l'air rêveur quand il parle de Maman, il est encore amoureux d'elle ! Au moins je suis sûr que ma naissance n'était pas un accident. Il est plongé dans les yeux de ma Maman pendant qu'il me parle d'elle. Il a l'air triste de l'avoir perdue. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour je le verrai comme ça, il toujours l'air si inaccessible d'habitude !

Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a crié dessus en me prenant pour mon jumeau, il na pas le droit d'entrer ici, il ne savait pas que Narcissia n'était pas sa vraie Mère. Il a du être très surpris hier en l'apprenant mais d'un autre côté, s'il l'avait su, il aurait peut-être essayé de me retrouver puisque nous sommes jumeaux mais il n'aurait pas pu m'accepter en découvrant mon ancienne identité, c'est mieux comme ça je crois. Père a eu raison de le lui cacher jusqu'à maintenant.

Le petit déjeuner ? Quelle bonne idée ! Ca y est, c'est la fin ! Je commence vraiment à devenir comme Ron ! J'espère qu'il y aura moins à manger que hier soir ou je vais m'étrangler avec ! Le Chemin de Traverse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire là-bas ? J'ai déjà acheté toutes mes affaires… Des uniformes ? J'en ai déjà suffisamment ! Serpentard ?!? Il veut que j'aille à Serpentard, ça va pas ? Il perd la tête ?!? Je veux pas y aller moi !! Même si j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, là !

Et voilà, à peine, j'ai eu le temps d'avaler mon petit déjeuner, de prendre une douche et de m'habiller qu'il m'embarque dans la fameuse allée marchande du monde sorcier. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit ! On ne s'y ennuie jamais et il y a toujours des nouveautés ! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui m'arrive : mon père Lucius Malfoy, mon frère, Draco la terreur Malfoy et sale fouine par la même occasion et tout qui me tombe dessus ! Et en prime Serpentard ! Ca c'est vraiment la tuile ! Je vais me retrouver avec la vieille chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots comme Directeur de Maison, génial ! Tout ce qu'il me fallait, je l'ai maintenant ! Même le superflu ! Que demande le peuple de plus ?!

Y a Ron et Hermione ici ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça ?! Ils délirent ou quoi ? Non, ils me prennent pour Draco, c'est pas vrai ! Mes meilleurs amis me détestent ! Ca n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi, ça !

J'y penserai plus tard ! Il ne faut pas que je perde père de vu ou il va encore m'enguirlander ! J'ai déjà assez avec Rogue qui passe son temps à me crier dessus, j'ai pas besoin d'un autre bourreau à la maison ! La maison ? J'appelle déjà le Manoir la maison ? Il faut croire que je m'y suis déjà attaché ! Surtout au bureau de Père je crois, Maman a l'air si heureuse sur ce portrait…

C'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Voilà le magasin ! Pourquoi il me regarde encore de travers, il a dit des capes et des uniformes, j'y suis non ? A pardon, c'est pas ceux de la meilleure qualité, excusez-moi de m'être trompé de rayon, j'ai pas l'habitude moi ! Ca y est, on va pouvoir rentrer j'ai tout !

Non ? Où il va encore ? Tiens, j'ai déjà vu cet endroit, c'est l'Allée des Embrumes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? C'est pas un bon coin ici ! Il vaut mieux ne pas traîner par là ! Je vais rester à côté de lui, c'est plus sûr ! Je n'ai pas envie de me perdre là-dedans !

Barjow et Beurk ? Jamais entendu parler ! C'est répugnant là-dedans ! J'ai envie de vomir ! C'est le musée des horreurs ici ! Vivement qu'on parte d'ici ! Chouette on part ! Il n'a jamais eu une aussi bonne idée que celle-là !

Et Ron qui me dit de dégager ! Ca va pas être drôle à Poudlard ! Il va encore plus me détester : Deux Malfoy pour le prix d'un ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ?! Ouf, on rentre ! on est mieux au Manoir, au moins là-bas, je n'ai pas d'ennui ! Et Draco est assez sympa, je trouve ! Narcissia, elle est assez distante mais elle est gentille !

J'ai horreur des Portoloins, je suis malade !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire mes valises et en avant pour Poudlard. Harry Potter à Poudlard, acte 2 ! Sauf que cette fois, c'est Harry Malfoy ! Je sais pas si ce sera pire ou mieux mais au moins, ce sera différent, ça c'est certain !

Si au moins je pouvais garder mes amis ! Ron et Hermione me manqueront, c'est sûr ! Peut-être que je trouverai d'autres amis parmi les Serpentard ? Ils n'ont pas l'air si terribles si on compare le Draco de Poudlard et celui du Manoir, il y a un monde entre les deux ! J'ai l'impression que je vais bien m'amuser !

Bon, voyons voir ! Les valises sont faites, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié ! Ca vaudrait mieux pour moi ! Je me vois mal écrire à Père et lui demander de m'emmener les affaires que j'ai oubliées. A mon avis, je les attendrais encore à Noël !

Cette fois, on y est ! Poudlard me revoilà ! La gare est noire de monde comme d'habitude ! Il y a toute la famille Weasley, Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux et Mme Weasley. Père nous a dit faire attention à nous et il nous a plantés là ! Le seul mot est : je reviendrai à Noël, c'est motivant ça ! C'est pas un grand sentimental apparemment ! Ou alors il est pas très démonstratif, j'hésite entre les deux ! Les valises sont dans le train !

On peut y aller ! Qui c'est qui appelle Draco ? Outch ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sangsue qui me colle ? Au secours, je peux plus respirer !

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous a plu ? La suite, la semaine prochaine ! Une petite review please ? Ca fait quand même 19 pages word ! J'ai mis une plombe pour relire tous les chapitres jusqu'au 6 et réécrire ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Si je n'ai pas fini le spécial 2, j'enverrai la suite de la fic ! Ce sera donc la surprise !

Bisous, Chibigoku

DiagonAlley : Kikou !! Un grand merci pour la review !! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse ! Essaye encore ! Bisous, chibigoku

**Les gagnants du concours :**

nanou01, crystal d'avalon, Touraz, zaika, lilie dijonctay

Félicitations ! Le concours n'est pas terminé, pour les autres vous pouvez encore participer !

¨Pour Lilie Dijonctay, envoie-moi un mail par mon profil avec ton adresse mail pour que je t'envoie ton cadeau dès que tu l'auras choisi dans la liste. Les adresses mail ne marchent par mp… C'est trop nul ! Un grand merci pour la review !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bisous !


	26. Arrivée inattendue au Manoir

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 2**__**6 : Arrivée inattendue au Manoir.**_

_- « Ces médaillons vous protégeront contre les mauvais sorts basiques. Il y a également un portoloin à l'intérieur, il vous suffit de penser fortement au manoir pour que vous y reveniez dans la seconde. C'est une protection au cas où vous le perdriez, si le médaillon est près de vous il vous transportera ici quand même et ce même si quelqu'un vous la pris et si cette personne se tient encore devant vous avec. » Expliqua Lucius aux deux garçons avant de les laisser aller se coucher._

_Ils avaient bien mérité de se reposer. Ces vacances leur feraient beaucoup de bien ! Lucius savait bien pourquoi il avait donné ces médaillons aux jumeaux. Il ne pourrait pas resté entre les deux camps éternellement, surtout depuis le retour de Harry. Il lui faudrait choisi rapidement, même si au fond de son cœur, Lucius savait que son choix était fait depuis longtemps…_

Le lendemain, après un solide petit-déjeuner en famille, Lucius travaillait dans son bureau. Officiellement, il était censé être en vacances ; officieusement, le ministère lui envoyait tous ses dossiers importants par hiboux. Pour un peu, le blond se croirait dans son bureau du ministère. Seule l'ambiance entre le Manoir et le ministère était différente. Ses soi-disant vacances n'en portaient que le nom. Apparemment, ses chers collègues avaient décidé de lui pourrir ses vacances en famille. Fort bien ! Il ferait avec, puisque de toute évidence il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Vers dix heures du matin, alors qu'il attendait son thé comme d'habitude, il fut surpris de voir Narcissia entrer dans son bureau portant elle-même le thé de son mari. Les elfes de maison avaient-ils décidé de faire la grève aujourd'hui ? Ou alors, son épouse avait à lui parler en privé et ne souhaitait pas que les enfants entendent ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. En la voyant poser le plateau sous son nez et s'installer en face de lui, Lucius se décida à choisir la seconde option. Il décida d'attendre que son épouse entame la conversation tout en savourant sa tasse de thé fumante. Il buvait son thé en silence, se contentant de l'observer et attendant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Après quelques minutes de silence, Narcissia se lança.

- « As-tu l'intention de leur en parler ? » lui demanda t-elle de but en blanc.

Comprenant immédiatement à quoi elle faisait référence, il lui répondit.

- « Oui, je vais le faire, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas leur gâcher leur Noël avec de vieux souvenirs… »

- « Je comprends. Quand tu décideras de leur en parler, je t'aiderai » lui offrit-elle.

- « Merci, je vais en avoir besoin. »Répondit-il, reconnaissant.

- « Si tu cherches les enfants, ils s'amusent dans le parc du Manoir… »Lui dit-elle.

En entendant « les enfants », Lucius comprit que son épouse considérait les jumeaux de plus en plus comme ses propres enfants. Tout allait à merveille… Si seulement il pouvait la retrouver, il n'y aurait plus aucune ombre au tableau… Mais comment faire ?

Entendant des éclats de rire provenant de l'extérieur, Lucius se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau. De là, il vit l'un des garçon qui courait dans la neige, recouvrant tout le parc du Manoir depuis la veille, il était suivi de très près par… une panthère ! Et comble du malheur, la maudite bestiole s'apprêtait à bondir sur son fils. Lucius ne savait pas lequel des deux c'était mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il se précipita hors de son bureau, récupérant sa baguette au vol et descendit les marches quatre à quatre de l'escalier central du Manoir, Narcissia sur ses talons. Il se dépêchait autant qu'il le pouvait et espérait ne pas arriver trop tard ! Par Salazar, que venait donc faire une panthère noire dans le parc de SON Manoir ?

Il passa la porte principale du Manoir, manquant de la prendre dans la figure en l'ouvrant tant il était pressé de sortir. Il courut dans le parc en direction de l'endroit sur lequel donnait la fenêtre de son bureau et manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol en voyant son fils allongé dans la neige, l'immense panthère allongée sur son ventre et qui n'avait absolument pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller.

Alors qu'il pointait sa baguette en direction de la maudite panthère, se jurant d'en faire une descente de lit, il s'arrêta net alors qu'il allait lancer un sortilège de mort lorsqu'il entendit son fils crier. Il n'était donc pas encore mort… Il aurait la peau de cette bête ! Reprenant son incantation du début, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit son fils parler à la panthère… Son fils avait-il perdu la raison, en plus ?

- « Harry, arrêtes !! Tu me chatouilles ! Arrête !! Je ne le referais plus, je le jure ! Arrête ! » cria Draco qui hurlait à moitié de rire sous les coups de langue du grand chat noir prénommé Harry et qui l'écrabouillait de tout son long par la même occasion.

Se rapprochant sans faire de bruit, Lucius et Narcissia, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, se glissèrent à côté de la forme allongée de Draco.

- « On peut savoir ce qui se passe au juste ? » demanda Lucius d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui trahissait la peur qu'il avait eue d'avoir perdu son enfant.

- « Père ? Qu'est- ce que vous faîtes ici ? » Demanda Draco qui n'avait pas vu son père arrivé tant il était occupé à se venger de Harry en lui chatouillant les moustaches, chose que la panthère n'appréciait que moyennement car toute aussi chatouilleuse que son jumeau.

- « Comment qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Fit-il en désignant la panthère affalée sur son fils aîné.

- « Je jouais simplement avec Harry… »Expliqua Draco comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- « Harry ? Tu joues avec Harry, là ? » Demanda son père, incrédule.

Surpris par le ton de sa voix, le sus-nommé releva la tête de sa victime qui ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et leva le nez vers son père. Celui-ci cru bien mourir d'une crise cardiaque en reconnaissant les yeux vert émeraude de son fils. Son garçon, une panthère ?! Mais où donc allait le monde ?

- « Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes exactement ? » Demanda Lucius qui commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé de Manoir…

- « On a fait une bataille de boules de neige mais à deux, ce n'est pas très drôle alors j'ai demandé à Ryry de se changer en panthère. Le temps qu'il se transforme, je suis allé me cacher dans les buissons mais il m'a retrouvé… Je lui ai jeté une boule de neige dans la truffe, il n'a pas du tout apprécié alors il a commencé à me courir après et je suis tombé ! Et depuis, monsieur s'amuse à m'écrabouiller ! » Expliqua calmement Draco qui commençait mine de rien à geler dans la neige.

Une bataille de boules de neige ? Lucius avait vraiment besoin d'un siège et d'un bon verre, ses fils qui s'amusent à jouer dans la neige ! Quel âge avaient-ils donc ?!? Et Harry, son fils, une panthère ! Par quel miracle ?! Décidant qu'ils feraient mieux de tout régler à l'intérieur du Manoir parce qu'il commençait à faire un froid d'enfer dans le parc, Lucius s'abstint de tout commentaire. A ses côtés, Narcissia réprimait à grand-peine un fou rire qui ne la lâchait plus depuis qu'elle avait entendu Draco appeler la panthère Harry, puis les entendre parler de bataille de boules de neige. Décidément, elle n'était pas loin de la vérité lorsqu'elle appelait les jumeaux « les enfants » !

- « Nous verrons ça dans le salon, rentrons il commence à faire froid dehors… » Dit Lucius d'une voix calme mais Draco avait bien entendu qu'il ne tarderait pas à leur demander des explications aussitôt qu'ils seraient dans le salon.

- « Bien Père » Répondit Draco toujours coincé sous le tas de fourrure noire qu'était son frère jumeau.

De son côté, Harry n'avait absolument pas envie de bouger. Il était très bien là où il était ! De plus, contrairement aux autres, sa fourrure le protégeait du froid. Sans les attendre, Lucius se dirigea vers l'entrée du Manoir. Narcissia resta avec les jumeaux. Harry qui voulait lui aussi rentrer, se leva et se dirigea dans pas léger vers l'entrée de la maison lorsque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un le tira en arrière par la queue. Il se retourna et vit Draco qui le regardait avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- « Une minute sac à puces ! Tu ne vas me laisser planté dans la neige et rentrer bien au chaud comme si de rien n'était ? » Dit-il à son jumeau qui redressa ses oreilles, l'air de rien.

Récupérant sa queue en tirant dessus, Harry continua son chemin vers la porte d'une démarche joueuse qui exaspéra Draco et amusa au plus haut point Narcissia qui ne quittait pas les deux garçons d'une semelle, trop occupée à rire dans son coin pour retourner se mettre au chaud dans salon du Manoir.

Ecrasé par le poids de son jumeau alors qu'il était trop occupé à jouer avec les moustaches de la panthère, Draco s'était enfoncé dans la neige et n'était plus capable de se relever seul. Dans un mouvement de pure bonté d'âme, Harry se dirigea derrière Draco, creusa un trou derrière la tête de son jumeau et se glissa sous sa tête afin de la surélever. Il se retrouvait à présent à jouer les oreillers pour Draco qui ne s'en plaignait pas du tout.

Décidant qu'il commençait lui aussi à geler dans ce froid, Harry accéléra la manœuvre. Il se leva doucement entraînant Draco avec lui, celui-ci put enfin se lever. Il était un peu engourdi par le froid. Pour le réchauffer un peu, Harry se frotta gentiment contre lui et lui lécha la figure. Après cette douche un peu particulière, Draco grimaça un peu. Il était bon pour reprendre une douche ! Il était plein de poils noirs de Harry ! Mais au moins, il était sorti de la neige.

Accompagné de Narcissia, il rejoignit le Manoir, Harry gambadant joyeusement autour d'eux.

Installé dans le salon, Draco se réchauffa rapidement. Il avait heureusement mis des vêtements chauds pour sortir. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry. Mais cela, il était le seul à le savoir puisqu'il avait vu Harry avant que celui-ci ne prenne sa forme animagus. Assis dans son fauteuil fétiche, Lucius pianotait nerveusement sur l'accoudoir. Il attendait que tout son petit monde soit rentré. Il avait allumé un bon feu dans la cheminée vers laquelle se dirigea Harry aussitôt qu'il était entré dans le salon du Manoir.

Une fois tout le monde présent, Lucius voulut savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- « Pourrais-je savoir comment tu savais que Harry était un animagus, Draco ? » Demanda t-il à l'aîné de ses enfants.

- « C'est simple, c'était son épreuve de métamorphose. Les seuls à le savoir, ce sont Hermione, le professeur McGonagal et moi. » Répondit Draco.

- « Parfait » Dit Lucius.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'escalier central du Manoir.

- « Harry, viens avec moi » Appela Lucius.

Conscient d'avoir fait une gaffe, les oreilles de la panthère tombèrent sur sa tête. Si elles avaient pu tomber au sol, elles l'auraient fait.

- « Harry, viens par ici » Répéta Lucius, amusé par la réaction de son fils, il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Enfin, le grand chat noir se dirigea vers Lucius, d'un pas résigné. Harry suivit son père dans son bureau, il s'installa devant la cheminée allumée pour se sécher le dos et ne vit pas son père s'éclipser puis revenir derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'une grande serviette dépliée ne lui tombe dessus et que quelqu'un ne commence à frictionner son dos énergiquement afin de le sécher.

Glissant un œil hors de la serviette, Harry vit son père qui s'amusait comme un fou à ébouriffer la fourrure de son fils afin de la lui sécher. Harry, qui s'attendait à prendre un savon, fut plus que surpris par cette réaction. Lucius, plus amusé par les évènements de cette matinée que réellement en colère après Harry, s'amusait à le taquiner en jouant avec ses moustaches tout en frottant la fourrure humide du grand chat noir qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une peluche à mesure que ses poils séchaient.

Lorsque Lucius eut enfin finit son petit jeu, il laissa Harry qui se secoua de tout son long pour remettre sa fourrure en ordre. Dès que Lucius eut posé la serviette, Winny la récupéra pour la mettre à laver. Alors que son père s'installait à nouveau à son bureau qu'il avait quitté précipitamment pour rejoindre ses enfants dans le parc et se remettait à travailler sur ses dossiers, Harry retrouva son apparence humaine.

Levant les yeux de son travail, Lucius remarqua que son fils était encore dans son bureau. Il attendait visiblement qu'il lui dise quelque chose, il attendait très certainement une réprimande. Soupirant, Lucius fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté d'une table et de deux autres chaises dans un coin de la pièce. C'était l'endroit où Lucius traitait les affaires moins formelles. Il rejoint son fils quelques secondes plus tard, il s'assit face à lui.

- « Veux-tu me parler de quelque chose, Harry ? » lui demanda son père pour savoir ce qui titillait le jeune homme.

- « Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Pour avant ? » Demanda timidement Harry.

- « Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Tu as bien le droit de t'amuser avec Draco si tu en as envie… » Expliqua Lucius.

- « Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école… » Commença le garçon.

- « Cette règle n'est valable que pour les enfants de sorciers vivants chez les Moldus ou dans un quartier Moldus. Il ne faut pas attirer leur attention sur notre monde. De plus, les Manoirs et maisons sorcières ont des protections magiques qui rendent l'utilisation de la magie indetectable pour le ministère même si ce ne sont pas des sorciers majeurs qui l'utilisent. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que Draco et toi pouvez utiliser n'importe quel sort… » le prévint son père.

Harry acquiesça, soulagé de savoir que lui ou son père n'aurait pas d'ennui. Alors qu'il allait se lever d son fauteuil, Lucius l'arrêta.

- « Il y a tout de même une petite chose que j'aimerai savoir. Depuis quand es-tu un animagus ? Normalement, c'est considéré comme impossible pour les étudiants avant la septième année… » Demanda Lucius.

- « Heu… En fait, la première fois que j'ai essayé c'était l'année dernière. Sirius m'a donné un livre sur les animagus. J'ai essayé pendant les vacances d'été… Je pensais que ça m'aiderait… » Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- « Je me demande pourquoi plus rien de m'étonne plus avec toi… »Soupira Lucius.

Voyant que le fait de repenser à son parrain rendait Harry triste et que de larmes commençaient à perler à ses yeux, Lucius l'arrêta en le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter, il n'avait pas voulu lui rappeler ses mauvais souvenirs. Seule la curiosité l'avait poussé à poser cette question. Il aurait du se douter que son parrain n'était pas étranger à cette affaire.

D'un autre côté, il était reconnaissant envers Sirius d'avoir appris cela à Harry. Salazar savait qu'un jour le fait d'être animagus lui sauverait peut-être la vie. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils dont les larmes silencieuses s'étaient taries. Il semblait bien dans les bras de son père qui le berçait doucement pour le calmer. Le garçon ne semblait plus du tout gêné par le fait que Lucius soit son père et non James Potter. Il semblait complètement habitué à cette idée à présent et faisait tout à fait confiance à Lucius.

Décoiffant les cheveux en bataille de son benjamin pour attirer son attention, Lucius décida de mettre fin à ce petit moment, il n'était pas coutumier des démonstrations d'affection.

- « Tu devrais aller prendre un bain chaud, Harry. Tu trembles comme une feuille. J'ai l'impression de voir un pingouin hors de sa banquise… » Lui conseilla son père.

Amusé par le trait d'humour de son père, Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain après avoir fait un sourire à son père. Effectivement, il commençait à grelotter dans ses vêtements. Son père l'avait séché mais il avait toujours un peu froid, un bain chaud lui ferait du bien. Lucius avait également réchauffé son cœur en l'écoutant, Harry était heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un a qui se confier sans être jugé.

Après avoir regardé Harry sortir de son bureau, le cœur plus léger qu'en y entrant, Lucius se remit au travail. Il avait du pain sur la planche et ce petit interlude dans le parc lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Pendant cinq minutes, il avait pu penser à autre chose qu'à son travail, malheureusement le travail ne se faisait pas tout seul et il n'avait pas encore grandement avancé. Soupirant, Lucius se réinstalla à son bureau et entreprit de reprendre sa lecture du dossier sur lequel il travaillait avant d'être dérangé.

Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, Lucius sortit enfin de son bureau pour aller prendre le thé dans le salon en compagnie de ses enfants et de son épouse. Severus devait aussi les rejoindre comme à son habitude. Il avait enfin pu avancer dans ses dossiers. En effet, il avait travaillé sans relâche jusqu'au déjeuner et avait repris son travail tout de suite après, ne s'accordant aucune pause depuis.

Il décida de cesser sa lecture des dossiers pour aujourd'hui car un de plus et il finirait par en avoir une indigestion. Il avait donc pris la décision d'aller prendre le thé dans le salon et d'y rester pour s'y reposer jusqu'au dîner. Il aurait ainsi l'occasion de voir les jumeaux disputer l'une de leurs interminables parties d'échecs sous le regard de Narcissia qui, pour sa part profitait de ce moment de détente pour s'adonner à l'une de ses passions, la broderie. A ses côtés, Severus était plongé dans l'un de ses habituels livres de potions à la recherche d'un ingrédient pour améliorer le goût des potions de soins qu'il faisait pour l'infirmerie parce que les élèves avaient eu le toupet de se plaindre du goût écoeurant de ses potions…

Plongé dans ses pensées, Lucius failli louper la dernière marche et s'étaler dans l'escalier à la vision qu'il avait devant lui : une fille était dans les bras de Harry et elle n'était pas visiblement prête de le lâcher. A côté, Draco regardait la scène, amusé. Par Salazar, d'où sortait-elle, celle-là ?!? Personne ne lui avait dit qu'ils attendaient du monde ! En regardant bien la jeune fille, il ne la reconnut pas. Elle était blonde, une couleur se rapprochant de celle du miel avec des mèches argentées mélangées dans sa chevelure. Elle avait les cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Lucius était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vue de sa vie et encore moins à Poudlard ! Et comble du malheur, elle était pendue au cou de son Harry, son plus jeune fils ! De sa vie, Lucius n'aurait jamais cru cela de Harry ! Il avait intérêt à avoir des explications valables ! La jeune fille semblait pleurer dans les bras de Harry.

N'y tenant plus, Lucius décida d'abréger les salutations.

- « Par Salazar ! Que se passe t-il ici ?!? J'espère que tu as de bonnes explications à cela Harry ! » Fulmina Lucius qui n'en revenait toujours pas que son benjamin tienne une fille dans ses bras. Il le prenait encore pour un enfant, il se trompait bien !

Au son de sa voix, les deux adolescents se séparèrent immédiatement. Harry était rouge de confusion de s'être fait prendre et la jeune fille s'essaya rapidement ses yeux rougis par les larmes avant de s'avancer vers Lucius, un peu tremblante vu l'accueil qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- « Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy » Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait calme et confiante.

Aux hurlements de Lucius, Narcissia qui était occupée dans la cuisine avec les elfes de maison se précipita dans le salon, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entrer son mari hurler de la sorte. Même Severus était sorti de ses cachots au son de la voix de son meilleur ami. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon au moment où la jeune femme saluait Lucius.

- « Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître, Miss » Dit Lucius de sa voix polaire des grands jours, qu'il ne réservait qu'à certaines occasions.

Voyant que l'intruse ne disait rien, il continua.

- « Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez faire ici ? » Le ton était poli mais la voix était glaciale.

Les jumeaux qui n'avaient rien dit jusqu'ici, s'avancèrent vers Lucius et encadrèrent la jeune fille qu'ils connaissaient très bien, contrairement à leur père.

- « C'est Hermione… » Commença Harry qui n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase.

- « Ne te moque pas de moi, je connais Miss Granger et elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! » Le contredit immédiatement Lucius.

- « Harry vous dit la vérité, Père. C'est Hermione, je reconnais ses vêtements et son attitude mais je ne comprends pas non plus comment son apparence a changée… » Dit Draco pour soutenir son jumeau et avec un regard pour Hermione dont il attendait les explications tout comme tous ceux présents dans le salon du Manoir.

- « Est-ce vrai ? » Demanda Lucius dont la voix s'adoucit un peu, après avoir entendu Draco parler. Il avait une excellente mémoire visuelle et pouvait reconnaître une personne à sa gestuelle et ce, même si son apparence avait changée. Il lui fit donc confiance.

Hermione, car c'était réellement elle, hocha la tête pour montrer que Draco disait la vérité.

- « Dans ce cas, venez prendre le thé avec nous et nous expliquer ce brusque changement d'apparence… » Lui proposa Lucius qui se dirigeait vers son fauteuil préféré,vite imité par Narcissia qui ne connaissait Miss Granger que de vue, Severus qui voulait savoir la vérité et les jumeaux qui s'assirent sur le canapé, Hermione entre eux deux.

Un elfe de maison apparut, portant un plateau de thé. Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, il disparut dans la cuisine laissant Hermione à ses explications.

Prenant une gorgée de thé et un biscuit sur le plateau, Hermione commença son explication.

- « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, commença t-elle, quand je me suis réveillée ce matin j'avais déjà cette apparence… »

- « C'est-il passé quelque chose de spécial pendant la nuit ? » Demanda Narcissia qui essayait de comprendre ce qui arrivait à la meilleure amie des jumeaux.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- « Non, hier soir tout était normal, c'était seulement ce matin quand je me suis réveillée… Je n'ai rien remarqué du changement. Ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont fait remarqué. Quand je suis arrivée dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, ils m'ont demandé qui j'étais, ce que je fais ici et pourquoi j'avais les vêtements de leur fille. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'ils disaient… quand j'ai dit que c'était moi,ils ont commencé à s'énerver, à dire qu'ils savaient qu'ils y avaient quelque chose de bizarre chez moi, que je n'étais pas leur fille, qu'ils m'ont adoptée. Ils ont dit que je ressemblais à ça le jour où ils m'ont cherché à l'orphelinat et qu'après mon apparence avait changée et qu'elle était devenue celle que j'avais d'habitude. Et après ça, ils ont dit que puisque je ne ressemblais plus à leur fille, ils ne voulaient plus de moi et ils m'ont jetée dehors. Je ne savais pas où aller alors je me suis dit que je pourrai venir ici pour raconter tout ça à Harry et Draco… Excusez-moi de vous déranger avec mes histoires… » Acheva t-elle.

Autour d'elle, le silence régnait. Tous les habitants du Manoir Malfoy étaient bouche bée par ce qui était arrivée à la jeune fille. Soudain, Harry demanda :

- « Comment tu es arrivée ici ? Tu avais l'adresse ? »

- « Pour t'écrire, il faut bien que j'ai l'adresse, non ? » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Réalisant qu'un fois de plus il avait parlé sans réfléchir, Harry se tut. A ses côtés, Draco riait en silence devant la naïveté de son frère.

Lucius était plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne voyait qu'un seul cas où l'apparence pouvait changer…

- « Est-ce votre anniversaire aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Lucius.

Hermione acquiesça.

- « Comment le savez-vous ? » Demanda t-elle, interloquée.

Lucius et Narcissia se regardèrent. Se pouvait-il que se soit elle ?

« Ce genre de phénomène arrive lorsque l'apparence d'un enfant sorcier a été modifiée. Il retrouve son apparence originale le jour de ses seize ans. Ce qui semble être le cas aujourd'hui pour vous ». Expliqua Lucius.

Hermione était suspendue à ses lèvres. Un enfant sorcier ? Elle n'était donc pas une fille de Moldus ? Lucius connaissait-il ses véritables parents ?

- « Mais comment expliquer que je ressemble autant à Harry et Draco ? » Demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait plus rien, pas plus que les jumeaux qui se regardaient sans comprendre. Severus regardait la jeune fille avec un air de compréhension alors que Lucius et Narcissia avaient l'air de connaître la réponse mais sans oser y croire vraiment.

- « Dîtes-moi, est-ce que par hasard vous porteriez un bracelet représentant un dragon, une panthère et un dauphin ? » Demanda Lucius en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était déjà certain de la réponse, il venait de reconnaître ses yeux, ils étaient de la couleur de l'améthyste et appartenaient à la fille que Narcissia et lui avaient perdue au début de leur mariage… Cette jeune fille était l'aînée de la tribu Malfoy, suivie de Draco puis de Harry. Et effectivement, elle avait seize ans aujourd'hui. C'était même d'elle que Narcissia voulait lui parler le matin même avant le petit incident de panthère...

- « Comment le savez-vous ? » Demanda Hermione en remontant sa manche droite qui cachait un bracelet en argent qui était accroché à son bras au-dessus de son coude et qui représentait effectivement un dragon aux yeux bleus, une panthère aux yeux verts et un dauphin avec des yeux couleur améthyste. Les trois figures avaient à présent les yeux ouverts, signe de reconnaissance ; signe que Lucius avait enfin retrouvé sa fille.

A la vue de ce bracelet, Narcissia eut des larmes de joie. Elle avait enfin retrouvé le bébé qu'elle avait perdu. De son côté, Severus se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer que Hermione semblait materner les jumeaux comme une grande sœur ferait avec ses petits frères.

- « Je connais ce bracelet parce qu'il appartient à ma fille aînée » dit Lucius.

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous a plu ? Vous savez enfin pourquoi Hermione est à Serpentard ! Vous découvrirez son véritable nom et son histoire dans le prochain chapitre qui est déjà écrit évidemment !

(Sors la carabine en prévision du premier qui aura le culot de dire que le chapitre est trop court…) C'était un très long chapitre ! Il fait 12 pages word, le prochain aussi sera long…

Une petite review, please ?

Bisous, Chibigoku

DiagonAlley () : Kikou !! Merci beaucoup pour la review !! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! Je suis contente qu'on me dise que vous avez apprécié le chapitre spécial 1 ! Bisous !

maela () Kikou !! Merci beaucoup pour la review !! J'espère que le reste de la fic te plaira ! Kissous !

lilie dijonctay () Kikou !! Merci pour la review !! C'est quoi l'adresse de ton sky ? Bisous !


	27. La naissance de Gabrielle

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 27 : La naissance de Gabrielle.**_

_A la vue de ce bracelet, Narcissia eut des larmes de joie. Elle avait enfin retrouvé le bébé qu'elle avait perdu. De son côté, Severus se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer que Hermione semblait materner les jumeaux comme une grande sœur ferait avec ses petits frères._

_« Je connais ce bracelet parce qu'il appartient à ma fille aînée » Dit Lucius._

Le temps sembla se figer dans le salon du Manoir. Hermione assimilait peu à peu ce que venait de dire Lucius. Le bracelet appartenait à sa fille. Ce bracelet était à son bras… Ce qui signifiait…qu'elle était la fille de Lucius Malfoy ! La sœur de Harry et Draco !

« Comment est-ce possible ? C'est bien de moi dont vous parlez ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonnée ? Demanda Hermione, complètement perdue.

- Calme- toi, nous allons tout vous expliquer… » Lui dit Narcissia en se rapprochant d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras. Puis elle retourna s'asseoir près de Lucius qui rassemblait ses idées afin d'expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas grandi au Manoir comme Draco.

« Comme vous devez vous en douter, notre mariage a été arrangé par nos parents. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix… Commença Narcissia, laissant à Lucius le temps de commencer à expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

- Pour faire simple, mes parents m'ont annoncé mes fiançailles avec Narcissia pendant les vacances de Noël lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard et ils m'ont tout de suite annoncé que notre mariage aurait lieu fin novembre. Je n'ai donc même pas eu le temps de la connaître vraiment. Nous étions dans la même maison mais, c'est toujours pareil, on ne se lie pas avec tout le monde, c'est la même chose pour vous à l'école. Bref, les examens de fin d'année sont arrivés, tout s'est bien passé. Comme nos fiançailles se rapprochaient, nous avons fait connaissance puisque nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix.

Une fête a été organisée fin mai pour clore les examens mais nous avions encore cours jusqu'en juin. Les résultats ne venaient alors que début juillet. Comme tous le monde, nous avons profité de la fête après tous les efforts que nous avions fournis pour les examens. Malgré le règlement, certains élèves avaient réussi à faire entrer des bouteilles de whisky dans la salle commune. Ne me demandez pas comment ils ont fait, je l'ignore…

Nous avons bu un peu trop du dit whisky et passé la nuit ensemble…Voilà. » Expliqua Lucius qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Il n'aimait pas parler de ce genre de choses devant ses enfants même s'ils étaient déjà des adolescents.

« Comment voilà ? Ça ne nous dit pas comment Hermione s'est retrouvée dans un orphelinat moldu ! » Dit Harry, que Draco, Hermione et Severus remercièrent en silence de mettre les pieds dans le plat afin de poser la question dont tous voulaient connaître la réponse.

Décidant que Lucius était suffisant embarrassé comme ça à raconter ça, Narcissia prit le relais.

« Comme vous le savez, dans les familles de Sang-Pur, il est très important que la fiancée soit vierge le jour de son mariage. Nous pensions que comme de toute façon nous allions nous marier sous peu, ce n'était pas important. Nous n'avons donc rien dit à personne. Malheureusement, je suis tombée en enceinte mais je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite… Je n'ai pas revu votre père jusqu'au mois de novembre, avant notre mariage. Après les résultats des examens, il est tout de suite allé travailler au ministère. Quand j'ai commencé à grossir sans raison, je suis allée voir un médicomage qui m'a confirmé que j'étais enceinte. Je pensais déjà avant que c'était cela parce que j'étais malade mais je voulais en être sûre. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Lucius pour le lui dire. Nous avons décidé que ne rien dire à nos parents car ils auraient pu annuler le mariage. Personne n'avait rien vu parce que j'utilisais un sortilège pour cacher mon ventre.

Lucius a donc fait la connaissance de Lily au ministère et en est tombé amoureux. Comme par hasard, elle est tombée enceinte au mois de novembre juste avant notre mariage… Jusqu'à là tout allait bien, à un détail prêt : ma mère avait déjà acheté ma robe de mariée avant que je ne sois enceinte, il y a donc eu un problème le jour de notre mariage, je ne rentrais plus dedans ! C'est comme cela qu'ils ont tout découvert.

Un enfant né hors mariage est une honte pour une famille alors le jour même, ils m'ont emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste pour avorter, ils n'ont pas voulu écouter nos explications. Heureusement, j'étais déjà à sept mois de grossesse, donc je ne t'ai pas perdue mais je n'ai pas pu te garder. Juste après l'opération, mon père t'a emmenée dans un orphelinat moldu. J'ai juste eu le temps de te donner un nom avant de m'évanouir à cause des potions anesthésiantes. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai enfin réussi à discuter avec mes parents et ceux de Lucius. Mais il était trop tard, quelqu'un t'avait déjà adoptée et les moldus ne gardent pas la trace des enfants adoptés s'ils n'ont pas plus d'un ou deux mois.

Ils ont vaguement essayé de nous consoler en nous disant que j'aurai d'autres enfants, qu'après tout c'était une fille que j'avais eue et non un garçon donc que ce n'était pas grave. Mais je ne pouvais entendre ça…

Bien sûr nous avons essayé d'avoir d'autres enfants, mais ça ne marchait pas. Lorsque Harry et Draco sont nés, j'en ai voulu à Lily d'avoir pu donner à Lucius les enfants que j'aurais pu lui donner moi. J'ai donc reporté cette rancœur sur Draco puisque Lucius n'avait pas pu ramener les deux jumeaux. J'étais heureuse malgré tout de pouvoir m'occuper d'un enfant, mais ce n'était pas le mien. Après, je suis allée voir un médicomage qui m'a dit ce que je soupçonnais déjà : le fait d'avoir du avorter alors que mon bébé avait déjà sept mois m'avait rendu stérile…

J'ai donc du abandonner tout espoir d'avoir un jour un autre enfant. Je me suis occupée de Draco du mieux que je pouvais mais le fantôme de ma petite fille revenait me hanter à chaque fois que le petit dragon me souriait… Je ne pensais jamais te retrouver… Avant que mes parents ne m'emmènent à l'hôpital, Lucius m'a donné le bracelet que tu portes au cas où, j'ai eu le temps de te le mettre avant de m'évanouir. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre ça, seuls les parents biologiques de l'enfant peuvent le retirer. Ils t'ont donc amener comme cela à l'orphelinat… Mais vous êtes enfin là, tous les trois. Je vous considère tous les trois comme mes enfants.» Acheva Narcissia, les larmes aux yeux de devoir se rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait déjà subi dans sa jeunesse.

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi le symbole de Hermione n'apparaît pas sur nos colliers ? Demanda Draco.

- Il y est, mais je l'ai caché avec un sortilège. Nous parlions justement de vous parler de cette histoire ce matin avant ce petit incident de panthère dans le parc… Expliqua Lucius, en regardant Harry avec un sourire.

- Tu t'es servi de la magie !?! Mais c'est interdit ! Dit Hermione scandalisée en se tournant vers Harry qui aurait bien voulu s'enterrer pour échapper à son regard. A ses côtés, Draco riait aux éclats.

« Ne lui crie pas comme ça dessus ! On peut se servir de la magie ici, personne ne le sait ! » Lui expliqua Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione se tourna vers ses parents fraîchement retrouvés.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit mon nom… Dit-elle, impatiente de le connaître.

- Il est derrière ton bracelet ! Intervint Harry.

- Elle ne peut pas l'enlever, andouille ! » Répliqua Draco en abattant un oreiller sur la tête de son jumeau pour lui faire entrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Merlin, lui et sa manie de parler sans réfléchir…

Tout le monde s'amusait du duo de comiques que formaient les jumeaux. On ne s'ennuyait jamais en leur présence, c'était pour cela que Narcissia les avait si vite adoptés. A présent, elle se retrouvait avec son petit trésor et ses deux petits frères ! Tout un programme, elle allait avoir du travail dans les prochains jours…

« Le nom que je t'ai choisi est : Gabrielle Rose Malfoy. Lui répondit enfin sa mère.

- Ne devrais-je pas porter votre nom ? Demanda Gabrielle, étonnée alors que ses deux frères portaient tous les deux le nom de leur père.

- Rose est le nom de ma grand-mère, je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle est décédée pendant ma quatrième année, elle me manquait beaucoup. Gabrielle est le nom de la grand-mère de Lucius, c'est un peu la même chose… Expliqua Narcissia.

- Heureusement, elle a de la chance, ça fait un peu moins…narcissique… » Chuchota Harry à Draco.

Severus qui était juste à côté d'eux et qui n'était pas sourd non plus, assomma Harry avec un oreiller pour l'exemple.

« Vous avez fini, vous deux ! » Leur chuchota t-il. Heureusement, les parents n'avaient rien entendu…

« Dis Gabrielle, tu n'as rien pu emmener de chez toi ? » Demanda Harry.

_Il faut lui mettre une muselière pour qu'il se taise !_ pensa Severus.

Gabrielle secoua la tête.

« J'ai tout du laisser là-bas, mes affaires, mes uniformes, tout… Expliqua t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon chaton ! On va te chercher d'autres vêtements ! » Dit Narcissia, ravie de pouvoir aller faire les boutiques avec sa fille.

A ses côtés, Lucius pâlit. Elle avait déjà fait la rasia dans les boutiques pour les garçons, mais alors avec Gabrielle, il n'osait même pas imaginer le résultat.

« Pour les vêtements, ce n'est pas grave mais j'aimerai récupérer mes livres, si c'était possible…Demanda Gabrielle.

- Tu en as beaucoup ? Demanda Lucius.

- Des centaines ! C'est un vrai rat de bibliothèque ! » La coupa Draco avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Ce qui lui valut un coup de coussin sur la tête de Severus et un regard réprobateur de la part de ses parents.

« Je considère cela comme un compliment ! Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un lise puisque vous ne le faîtes jamais… » Sourit-elle.

Severus pouffa dans son coin. Elle avait marqué un point. Elle avait réussi à clouer le bec à Draco ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire !

Lucius acquiesça. Il récupèrerait les affaires de sa fille. Il avait même un excellent moyen de tester un nouveau sort qu'il avait trouvé dans un vieux manuel de magie et qu'il n'avait encore essayé. Il permettait de faire apparaître à l'endroit où l'on se trouvait toutes les affaires appartenant à la personne dont on donnait le nom.

Sortant sa baguette, il murmura le fameux sort en donnant le nom d'Hermione Granger, puisque ses affaires étaient à ce nom-là et quelques secondes plus tard, des centaines de livres tombèrent à côté de Draco qui crut se noyer sous le torrent de manuels scolaires et autres livres. Des piles de vêtements tombèrent entre Harry et lui. Ils se déplacèrent afin de ne pas marcher dessus.

Intrigué par un pull qui bougeait près de lui, Draco se pencha pour voir ce qui se passait. Gabrielle l'attrapa par la manche.

« Qui t'a permis de toucher mes affaires ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

Draco rougit sous la remarque. Il savait ce qu'elle insinuait mais non, ce n'était pas son intention de voir ses affaires de plus près.

« Il y a quelque chose qui bouge sous ton pull… » Lui dit-il.

Elle se tourna vers le pull que lui désignait son petit frère et vit qu'effectivement, il bougeait. Elle souleva un peu le pull et une énorme boule orangée lui sauta dessus, effrayant tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Ce chat est à toi ? » Demanda Narcissia en voyant le magnifique persan orange dans les bras de sa fille.

Câlinant le chat, Gabrielle hocha la tête.

« Il s'appelle Pattenrond. Dit-elle.

- N'est-ce pas le chat dont tu m'as parlé à propos du Saule Cogneur ? Demanda Lucius à Harry qui regardait le chat ronronner dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

- Si, c'est bien lui ! Confirma Harry.

- Tu es allé parler de ça toi ? T'es fou ! Dit Draco, comprenant que son père savait tout ce qui s'était passé pendant leurs examens.

- Oui, il m'a tout raconté dans ses lettres. Je n'ai jamais autant ri en lisant mon courrier ! Confirma Lucius.

- Ça j'imagine ! On ne s'est pas ennuyé ! Affirma Severus.

- Et si nous allions te montrer ta chambre pour que tu puisses ranger tes affaires ? » Déclara Narcissia, coupant court à la conversation qui s'éternisait. Le temps filait est il était presque temps de passer à table pour le dîner.

Elle claqua des doigts et deux elfes de maison apparurent : Winny et Tipy.

Narcissia leur montra les livres et vêtements de sa fille et leur demanda de les monter dans la dernière chambre de l'aile des enfants.

Voyant les elfes de maison, Gabrielle s'apprêta à rétorquer qu'elle pouvait le faire elle-même lorsque trois mains se précipitèrent pour se placer sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer une seule parole. Les mains appartenaient à Severus, Harry et Draco qui connaissaient tous très bien l'opinion de la jeune fille concernant les elfes de maison et son association pour leur libération, la S.A.L.E, une belle ânerie selon Severus mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas se brouiller avec sa filleule.

« Mais qu'est-ce que faîtes tous les trois ? Demanda Narcissia, surprise de l'attitude des trois garçons.

- Gabrielle trouve que les elfes de maison devraient être libres et être payés pour leur travail » Expliqua Severus pour couper court à toute interruption.

Lucius et Narcissia se tournèrent vers leur fille, interloqués par ce que venait de dire Severus. De son côté, Gabrielle parut confuse qu'on ne la laisse pas parler.

« Pourquoi tu ne leur demandes pas toi-même ce qu'elles en pensent ? » Proposa Lucius en désignant Winny et Tipy.

Gabrielle se tourna vers les deux elfes.

« Winny est très heureuse de travailler pour le Maître ! Winny ne veut pas être payée pour son travail ! Winny aime beaucoup s'occuper des enfants des Maîtres ! Déclama Winny avant même que Gabrielle ne puisse lui poser une seule question.

- Tipy veut rester ici ! Tipy adore faire la cuisine pour les enfants et s'occuper de la volière ! Tipy ne veut pas être payée ! » Hurla Tipy alors que la jeune fille se tournait vers elle pour lui poser des questions.

Avant que Gabrielle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, les deux elfes disparurent emportant ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre. Seuls restaient Pattenrond dans ses bras et un papier qui glissa de l'intérieur de l'un des livres. Il tomba au pied de Lucius, il portait le sceau de Poudlard. C'était le bulletin de sa fille.

-« Satisfaite des réponses que tu as reçues ? Demanda Severus.

- « Il faut bien » Maugréa Gabrielle sous les rires de Harry et Draco. Même Lucius et Narcissia souriaient de la réaction affolée de deux elfes.

« Je peux jeter un œil ? » Demanda Lucius en lui montrant son bulletin qui avait glissé à ses pieds.

Hermione lui donna son consentement. Puisque Lucius était son père, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher ses notes. Surtout que ses résultats étaient excellents. Lucius ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture. Il fut plus que surpris des résultats de sa fille.

_**Hermione Jeanne Granger :**_

- **Potions** : Théorie : O

Pratique : O

- **Botanique** : Théorie :O

Pratique :E

- **Soins aux créatures magiques** : Théorie :O

Pratique : O

- **Métamorphose** : Théorie :O

Pratique :O

- **Sortilèges **: Théorie :O

Pratique :O

- **Divination **: Théorie :O

Pratique :E

- **Astronomie** : Théorie : O

Pratique :O

- **Histoire de la Magie : **QCM : O

Rédaction : O

- **Défense contre les forces du mal** : Théorie : O

Pratique : O

Arrivé au bout de la page, Lucius était abasourdi ! Gabrielle avait obtenu 16 Optimal et 2 Effort Exceptionnel ! De sa vie Lucius n'avait jamais eu d'aussi bons résultats alors que de son temps, il avait été le meilleur élève de Poudlard ! Sa fille était un véritable petit génie ! Il se sentit soudain très fier de découvrir qu'il était le père de la célèbre Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Les autres mourraient de jalousie en sachant que sa fille était ce petit génie !

Il l'embrassa en lui rendant son bulletin, très, très fier d'elle. Sa mère en fit autant, toute aussi fière de son petit chaton ! Elle avait lu le bulletin par-dessus l'épaule de son mari, une vieille habitude… De leur coté, les jumeaux étaient eux aussi fiers d'elle, elle avait mérité ces notes après tout le travail acharné qu'elle avait fourni. Ils savaient aussi que sans elle, ils n'auraient jamais obtenu d'aussi bonnes notes eux-mêmes. Ils n'en étaient donc pas jaloux.

Rangeant son bulletin, Gabrielle suivit sa famille à travers le Manoir pour rejoindre l'aile des enfants dans laquelle se trouvait sa chambre ainsi que celles des jumeaux. Sans grande surprise, sa chambre se trouvait face à celle des garçons dont les deux chambres communiquaient entre elles.

Gabrielle fut surprise de voir que sa chambre n'était pas recouverte de vert sombre, couleur fétiche de Serpentard mais d'un joli bleu ciel mélangé à du mauve améthyste. Tout comme les garçons, sa chambre était en réalité un petit appartement. Elle avait une salle de bain privée, un petit salon avec une bibliothèque où elle pourrait exposer tous ses livres et manuels. Il y avait également une salle d'étude avec une immense bibliothèque qui se trouvait à côté des chambres. Ils pourraient tous les trois y faire leurs devoirs en toute tranquillité.

En à peine une heure, toutes les affaires de la jeune fille furent rangées, les vêtements triés sous le regard d'aigle de Narcissia qui s'était débarrassée de la plupart des vêtements moldus. Ella avait également gardé la robe de bal qu'elle avait utilisée en quatrième année, sa mère la trouvant très jolie malgré sa couleur rose.

Une fois que tout fut fini, il restait encore un peu de temps avant le dîner. Les adultes descendirent au salon pendant que les jumeaux faisaient faire le tour du Manoir à leur sœur. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup durant la visite, les garçons ayant beaucoup d'anecdotes à lui raconter sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Harry au Manoir.

Alors qu'ils terminaient la visite, Winny vint les prévenir que le dîner était servi. Sans plus attendre, les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger familiale du Manoir. Ils s'installèrent sans faire de bruit. Narcissia était face à Lucius comme d'habitude. A la droite de celui-ci se trouvait Harry, à sa gauche était Draco. A côté de Draco se trouvait Severus, en face du Maître des Potions se tenait Gabrielle, un peu intimidée par la pièce. Elle était à côté de Harry.

Une fois de plus, les elfes de maison avaient vu les choses en grand ! Le dîner était aussi long que le jour où Harry était arrivé au Manoir. L'estomac plein à craquer mais décidant d'être polie, Gabrielle se força à prendre de tout. Elle était si concentrée sur son assiette qu'elle ne remarqua pas que ses parents l'observaient et notaient mentalement tout ce qu'il leur faudrait corriger. Heureusement, elle avait reçu une meilleure éducation que Harry.

Entre Harry et Gabrielle, Lucius et Narcissia allaient avoir du pain sur la planche ! Ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps pour corriger tout cela ! Six petits jours en réalité. Ils allaient devoir faire rentrer le protocole dans la tête des deux enfants en un temps record. Ils allaient réussir et en faire une parfaite Lady et un parfait Gentleman en un rien de temps !

Après le dîner, tout le monde alla se coucher après avoir embrassé et souhaité une bonne nuit à tous les autres.

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous a plu ? La semaine prochaine, chapitre spécial 2 et celle d'après l'apprentissage de Ryry ! Une petite review, please ?

Bisous, Chibigoku.

Raziel : Kikou !! Un grand merci pour la review !! Si tu avais bien lu la fic, Lucius a dit que Narcissia ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, il n'a jamais dit qu'elle n'en avait pas eu et si elle était si réticente à l'idée que Harry vienne vivre au Manoir, c'était justement parce le fait de voir les deux autres enfants de Lucius lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait elle-même perdu. On peut donc dire que cela semblait logique. En tout cas, merci pour ta review constructive ! Ca m'a permis de pouvoir mettre cette explication ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a apporter des réponses à tes questions ! Bisous, Chibigoku.

DiagonAlley () : Kikou !! Un grand merci pour la review !! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! Beaucoup de personnes ont apprécié la nouvelle ! Bisous !

Cynthia : Kikou ! Un grand merci pour la review ! Voldemort va venir plus tard dans la fic, on est en sixième année, il n'est pas encore mort ! Bisous !

Alexandra : Kikou !! Merci beaucoup pour la review !

lilie dijonctay : Kikou !! Merci pour la review !! Bisous !


	28. Pensées et sentiments II

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! merci beaucoup !!

Dans ce chapitre, vous avez tout du chapitre 7 jusqu'au chapitre 12 !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!! Tout est en POV !

**Attention, delirium total !!**

Je vous indiquerai chaque fois le perso qui parle, le lieu et dans quel chapitre on est pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas dans la fic…

_**Chapitre**__**28 : Pensées et sentiments (II)**_

_On peut y aller ! Qui c'est qui appelle Draco ? Outch ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sangsue qui me colle ? Au secours, je peux plus respirer !_

_Harry/Dans le wagon/chapitre7_

A l'aide, aidez-moi !! Y a un éléphant qui m'écrase !! De l'air par pitié !! Ça y est le monstre est parti ! C'est pas trop tôt !! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Draco ! Merci, mon Dieu ! C'est qui celle-là ? Parkinson, je crois … Elle est complètement cinglée !! Il faut l'enfermer ! Faut pas laisser des folles pareilles en liberté !!

Je crois que je dois une sacrée chandelle à Draco, cette fois. Finalement, c'est assez pratique d'avoir un grand frère qui veille sur moi ! Une de ses fans ? Il plaisante, là ?! Il délire complètement aussi ! Ils font vraiment la paire, ces deux-là ! Qui se ressemble, s'assemble ! Il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux !

Où est-ce qu'il m'embarque, là ? Je veux pas aller dans un compartiment avec cette folle, moi ! J'ai envie de savoir ce que font Ron et Hermione ! Je veux les voir ! Filons pendant qu'il a le dos tourné et qu'il est occupé à palabrer avec l'autre folle…

_Draco__/Dans le wagon/_

Bon alors, les valises, c'est réglé. Heureusement parce que ce n'est pas léger mine de rien ! Bon, alors où est Harry ? Harry ? Mais où il est encore passé ?! Il était là, il y a tout juste deux secondes ! Ryry ? Père va m'étriper si je lui annonce que j'ai perdu Ryry à peine le dos tourné ! Je fais fort, aujourd'hui ! Mais où il est bon sang ?!!? Du calme, il ne doit pas être loin ! On reste calme, tout va bien ! Je suis zen, tout va pour le mieux ! Enfin…presque !

Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qui gigote par-terre ? Des cheveux blonds ? Ça ressemble aux miens… Mais… C'est Ryry !!! Il est entrain de virer au bleu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pansy !!! Cette idiote a dû le prendre pour moi ! Elle est en train de l'étouffer ! Il faut que je l'arrête avant qu'elle me le tue ou c'est Père qui va m'assassiner ! Il commence bien la rentrée, lui ! Charmant accueil pour les nouveaux élèves…

Bon, c'n'est pas le tout mais faut que je l'aide là ! Voyons voir, un moyen rapide de lui faire lâcher Ryry… JE SAIS ! C'est normal, je suis génial ! Je l'attrape par les cheveux et hop ! C'est réglé !

Le bouledogue a l'air de s'être réveillé et de s'apercevoir de sa boulette, c'est déjà un début… Il vaut mieux que je lui dise tout, ou elle va nous rendre la vie impossible. Ben dis donc, elle a l'air heureuse d'avoir une seconde victime à vampiriser ! Si, si, c'est vrai ! Elle me colle tout le temps, c'est un vrai vampire !! Mais bon, il faut relativiser, elle est assez sympa !

Ryry a l'air de reprendre des couleurs. Parfait ! On va s'installer dans un compartiment, je sens que le voyage va être très long ! C'est déjà bien parti pour ! Je cherche un de vide de préférence, comme ça on pourra discuter tranquillement.

Mon petit frère et Miss Vampire me suivent, tout va bien ! Plein, plein, que des abrutis dedans, des premières années complètements nunuches… Bon, c'est trop demander d'avoir un seul petit compartiment vide ? Ha ! Enfin, le voilà ! Seul et unique ! J'ai une de ces chances, comme d'habitude !

Je rentre et je m'installe confortablement, le voyage jusqu'à l'école est long. Pansy entre et en fait de même. Tiens ? Où est encore Harry ? Il n'est pas venu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il trafique encore ? Ma parole, c'est une mine à ennuis !!!

Vite avant qu'il ne fasse une belle gaffe ! Je plante Pansy et sors en courant du compartiment ! Pourvu que j'arrive avant qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise ! Genre aller dans le compartiment des Griffondors ! Mais il est fou !! Arrêtez-le !! Pourquoi il va là-bas ? Je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi ?!!?

Je me jette sur lui et l'attrape par la peau du cou juste avant qu'il ouvre le compartiment, j'espère que personne ne nous a vu ! Vite ! Trouvons un moyen de lui expliquer diplomatiquement qu'il ne doit pas se lier à ces amoureux des moldus ! Il vaut mieux éviter de dire Sang-de-bourbe, je crois que je pourrai le froisser. Du calme, on va essayer de s'expliquer calmement.

Mais il est sourd ou quoi ? Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ou il fait semblant, c'est pas possible ça !! Surtout ne pas crier, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une scène ! En plus, je connais les autres ! Tout le monde se pointerait dans le couloir, il faut surtout éviter ça !

Je l'embarque dans notre compartiment avant qu'il ne fasse une gaffe du genre ! Je vais pas vivre longtemps moi, s'il continue à me filer des attaques comme ça ! C'est très mauvais pour le cœur et les nerfs !

Bon, il s'installe, je crois que je vais avoir ma paix ! Ouf, je m'attendais déjà à lui devoir une grande explication.

/Harry, dans le wagon/

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Ron et Hermione doivent sûrement m'attendre ! Ils vont s'inquiéter en ne me voyant pas venir. Mais je ne peux rien faire ! Je suis coincé avec Draco et l'autre folle. S'il me voit encore sortir, je crois qu'il va m'étriper… Au fond, je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux comme ça… Si Ron m'avait vu comme ça, je crois qu'il aurait eu une attaque !

Il déteste les Malfoy, alors si je lui dit que c'est moi, jamais il ne me croira ! J'aurai peut-être plus de chance avec Hermione. En ne me voyant pas, elle me cherchera sûrement ! Pour ça, je peux toujours compter sur elle ! Je ne peux même pas leur envoyer un mot avec Hedwige, j'ai dû la laisser au Manoir ! Père a été intransigeant ! A la place, il m'a donné un autre hibou, Hadès, qu'il m'a acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il est gentil mais ils ne risquent pas de le reconnaître ! Je suis vraiment coincé cette fois !

Et le meilleur pour la fin : je vais me retrouver dans la maison de la vieille chauve-souris graisseuse ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait imaginer de mieux ?!?

Sans parler de l'autre folle ! Si tous les élèves sont comme ça, je vais mourir avant la fin de l'année, c'est certain !! Et peut-être même avant Noël !

Le seul avantage, c'est que cette fois, je rentrerai chez moi pendant les vacances, et Draco redeviendra celui que je connais, pas l'idiot qu'il est à l'école ! Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Je me demande ce que le Directeur va inventer pour ma disparition ! En tout cas, pour la discrétion, ce sera loupé ! Les nouveaux élèves ne passent jamais inaperçus ! Surtout en sixième année ! Cette fois, je suis cuit !

On est déjà arrivés ?!? Pas si vite ! J'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer !! On prend les valises et hop ! Dans les calèches ! J'ai toujours adoré la cérémonie de la Répartition, même si je ne l'ai pas vue souvent. Bon, c'est pas le tout, si je suis à Serpentard, je vais m'installer à la table avec Draco, au moins, je serai tranquille !

Une minute ! C'est Rogue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Pourquoi il m'embarque devant le choixpeau ?!!?

/Harry, chapitre 8/

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai déjà été réparti à Serpentard, même si c'était bon gré, malgré… Pourquoi tout le monde me dévisage ? Ils m'ont jamais vu ou quoi ? Ils veulent ma photo ? Même Ron et Hermione me regardent… Comment ça « viré » ? Il délire lui ! Décidément, Ron devient de plus en plus dingue ! Maintenant, je le vois. Dommage, j'aimais bien Hermione… Elle aussi me regarde bizarrement. Mais ça doit être normal, pas un Malfoy, deux ça fait beaucoup ! C'est sûr ! Si seulement je pouvais tout lui dire…

/Hermione, observant la Répartition/

Il y a plein de nouveaux cette année, c'est très bien ! Où est Harry ? Il n'est toujours pas là ! Où peut-il donc être ? Je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui ! Et Ron ! Il mange comme un cochon, la disparition de son soi-disant meilleur ami n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'inquiéter ! Il n'y a que son estomac qui l'intéresse, c'est pitoyable ! Ça ne va pas être très joyeux si Harry n'est pas venu, cette année. Je vais demander aux professeurs, eux doivent savoir. J'attendrais la fin de la répartition.

Chaque maison a de nouveaux étudiants, la compétition va recommencer entre les premières années ! C'est vraiment désespérant ! Tiens ? Qui est-ce ? On dirait Malfoy. En fait, c'est exactement lui ! Une minute ! Il est derrière moi, ce n'est pas possible ! Pourtant, il lui ressemble tellement ! Il porte lui aussi l'uniforme de Serpentard… Je crois qu'il a entendu la remarque de Ron, il regardait par là. Il a l'air…triste ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de le connaître ? Ses yeux semblent vouloir me dire quelque chose… Il me regarde comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi…

Harry Malfoy ?!? Draco a un jumeau ?!? Voilà qui est très surprenant ! On n'a jamais entendu parler de lui ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à Poudlard avant ? Voilà qui est étrange. En plus, cette impression de déjà vu ne me quitte pas. J'ai réellement l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps. Et ses yeux, j'ai l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours…

Le Directeur parle de Harry ! Enfin ! Comment ? Il est ici ? « Seuls ceux qui sauront où chercher le trouveront… », Hum voilà une énigme intéressante à résoudre ! Je suis sûre de pouvoir le retrouver ! Il a bien raison de rester à l'abri avec Vous-Savez-Qui qui se promène à l'extérieur !

Le jumeau de Malfoy, enfin Harry retourne à sa place. Je crois que je vais appeler chacun par son prénom où je ne pourrai pas les différencier. Pourtant, ils semblent si différents. L'un est arrogant et se prend pour le propriétaire de l'école et l'autre semble si gentil, si chaleureux. Ils sont l'exacte opposé l'un de l'autre. C'est effarant !

Je me demande où il était avant ! Ça me fait deux énigmes à résoudre : retrouver Harry et découvrir pourquoi j'ai l'impression de connaître ce garçon alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu ! L'année commence bien ! Je sens qu'elle va être passionnante et pleine de surprises ! Si seulement Ron faisait plus attention, je suis sûr qu'il aurait remarqué ce garçon bizarre. Mais il est bien trop occupé à dévorer les gâteaux, c'est pathétique ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses amis ?

/Harry, à la table des Serpentards/

Elle est bien bonne, celle-là Je suis dans l'école mais personne ne le sait ! Draco va pouvoir chercher avant de me trouver alors que je suis juste à côté de lui ! Finalement, la vie est drôlement bien faite !! Hermione n'est vraiment pas loin de la vérité quand elle dit que je suis caché. J'espère qu'elle découvrira tout très vite. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, c'est un véritable génie ! C'est plutôt la réaction de Ron qui m'inquiète ! Dès qu'il saura, il me prendra en grippe, j'en suis certain !!

J'aimerai aider Hermione pour qu'elle me trouve mais avec Draco, il va falloir faire très attention ! Je ne voudrai pas qu'il découvre tout lui aussi ! Cela détruirait notre amitié ! Je ne veux absolument pas ça ! En plus, vu qu'il est chargé de me surveiller, ça va pas être de la tarte pour m'en débarrasser ! Je trouverai bien un moyen ! J'ai de la patience ! Il va falloir filer des indices à Hermione, sans que Draco ne découvre tout ! Ça va pas être simple, cette affaire !

Je crois que le mieux que j'ai à faire et de faire semblant de tomber sur Hermione par hasard et de tout lui raconter, il ne me restera plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle me croie… Ça, c'est encore autre chose. Mais je lui fais confiance, elle trouvera sûrement avant que je n'aie seulement le temps de lui parler…

Ouille, j'ai mal à la tête ! Pitié !! Du silence !!! Entre la conversation de Ron et Hermione d'un côté et les élèves de ma maison qui me mitraillent de questions, je crois que ma tête va exploser !

Je crois que le mieux que j'ai à faire est d'aller parler à Hermione demain, après les cours. Ça m'évitera de jouer au Petit Poucet avec les indices et de risquer que Draco ne découvre tout ! De toute façon, je sais où la trouver : à la bibliothèque ! Bon, ben en attendant, au lit !! Je crois que je l'ai bien mérité !

/Draco, dortoir des Serpentards, chapitre 9/

C'est déjà l'heure ? J'ai pas envie de me lever ! J'ai horreur de me lever tôt ! Bon, quand il faut y aller !!! Harry dort encore ? Quelle feignasse ! C'est pas possible de dormir autant ! Je reviendrai après la douche, je pense que d'ici là, il sera réveillé…

QUOI !!!!???!!!! Après avoir passé 45 minutes dans la douche, il dort encore ?!!!? Mais c'est pas possible !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!!? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour le réveiller ? Le jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ou quoi !?!

Harry !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Debout !!!! Mais il est sourd, c'est pas possible !!!

Bon, on va prendre la méthode barbare, le secouer comme un prunier et hurler ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a plus personne dans le dortoir ! Un Malfoy ne crie jamais !

Ça y est ! Il a l'air d'émerger, c'est pas trop tôt !! Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour respecter les ordres de Père ! Il aurait dû me prévenir d'emmener des vases pour les lui casser sur la tête , ça aurait peut-être fonctionné ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dormir comme ça au Manoir, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'est la rentrée, le voyage ? Ou le manque de motivation ? En fait, je crois que c'est plutôt ça !

Je vais vous le motiver, moi ! Dans deux secondes, il sera debout, réveillé et prêt à partir ! Apparemment, le petit déjeuner a l'air de le motiver ! C'est déjà ça ! Mais il va bouger lui ! C'est une vraie marmotte !

Comment il m'a appelé, là ? Ça va pas ou quoi ?!? Pendant deux secondes, j'ai cru entendre Potter ! Non, là c'est moi qui délire ! Du calme Draco, tu pètes les plombs, là ! On respire, tout va bien. Ça va mieux, enfin je crois…

Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Pourquoi je le réveille ? Mais il est malade ou quoi ? On va louper le petit déjeuner s'il ne se grouille pas un peu ! Ouf, je crois que le cerveau s'est remis en marche ! Il a pris ses affaires et a filé dans la salle de bain. Une chose est sûre, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à se rythme-là !

Déjà là ?!? Il est rapide, c'est déjà ça ! Une minute ! Il s'est coiffé ?!!? On dirait qu'il sort du lit !!! Arrêtez le massacre !!! Le gel, vite le gel, où est-ce que je l'ai mis ?!? J'étais sûr de l'avoir rangé là ! Ouf, il est là, mon trésor !

Bon, le Harry sur la chaise et hop ! On rectifie tout ça ! Et voilà !! C'est beaucoup mieux ! Je me demande si je n'ai pas un peu abusé avec le gel…mais bon, il fallait au moins ça ! Il a les cheveux encore plus en bataille que Saint Potter ! C'est pas possible !

Bon, c'est pas le tout, le petit déjeuner va pas nous attendre ! En avant toute ! Je l'embarque avec ses affaires et on y va !!

/ Harry, au fond de son lit/

Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Faut déjà se lever ? Ho, non ! Encore cinq minutes Maman … Veux encore faire dodo, moi !

Le petit déjeuner, quel petit déjeuner ? Qui c'est qui parle, là ? Chut ! Je veux dormir moi ! Cours ? Y a cours ? Quand ? Dans 30 minutes !!!!!!!!!!!!

Au secours !!! Mais pourquoi il m'a pas réveillé plus tôt !!??! Il est dingue ! Malfoy ?! Oups, je crois que je l'ai appelé Malfoy ! VA falloir que je surveille ce que je dis, moi ! Mais bon, au réveil faut rien me demander, je suis complètement dans le brouillard !

Vite, mes affaires et filons sous la douche !!! Je veux pas rater le petit déjeuner, c'est sacré !! Bon, il va bientôt sortir de la douche celui-là ! Je veux aussi y aller moi ! Ben c'est pas trop tôt !!

Et voilà, dix minutes top chrono ! C'est fini ! Draco m'a attendu ? C'est sympa ! Il a l'air étonné que je sois revenu si vite ! J'ai pas besoin d'une heure, moi ! Ben quoi ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? J'ai dû dentifrice sur la figure ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma coupe ? Elle est pas bien ? holà ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? Pourquoi il se jette dans son armoire ? Il a fondu un câble ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à la fin ? C'est quoi ça ? Du gel ? Pour quoi faire ? Hé !!!!!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!!? Il me fait une tartine de gel dans les cheveux !! Il est malade ou quoi ? Beurk, y a plus un cheveu qui dépasse, normal, il m'a noyé sous le gel ! Et fier de lui avec ça ! Bon, c'est pas trop mal, mais il faut rien exagérer ! Le naturel, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux ! On verra ça plus tard ! A la soupe !! Enfin, là c'est le petit-déj' mais c'est pareil…

Il nous reste cinq minutes avant les cours ! Plus vite !!! Au train où il mange, on y sera à la fin du cours !! Il n'a qu'à arriver en retard, moi pas ! J'ai englouti ma tartine et je prends mon sac avant de filer vers les cachots. Il en tire une tronche, mais ? Il fait la même chose ?!!? J'aurais jamais cru ça de lui ! Il me suit avec ses affaires. Direction les cachots ou le prof va nous griller si on arrive en retard !

/ Draco, devant sa tartine/

Vite, vite, plus vite ! On va être à la bourre ! J'ai horreur de ça !! Horreur et damnation ! Harry a avalé sa tartine d'un coup ! C'est un coup à tomber raide mort en s'étouffant ça ! Il est fou ou quoi ?

Hein ! Quelle heure il est ? Plus vite, on va être en retard !!! Et puis zut ! Au diable les bonnes manières ! On englouti la tartine et on pars ! Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ? Ils ont jamais vu quelqu'un avaler une tartine ou quoi ? Bon, c'est vrai que c'est pas très orthodoxe, mais il faut ce qu'il faut ! Qu'ils arrivent en retard tous ces idiots ! Moi, je n'ai pas envie que ça m'arrive ! Déjà, Père m'étriperait s'il l'apprenait et un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard, toujours en avance ou pile à l'heure jamais après ! C'est une question de principe !

Ouf ! Le prof n'est pas encore là ! Il a dû voir qu'avec Harry, on venait juste de partir. Il a fait exprès de partir plus tard de la table des professeurs. Il s'arrange toujours pour que je ne sois pas en retard ! Ça, c'est mon parrain !

Et tous les autres idiots qui sont à la bourre ! Ils ont l'air fin maintenant ! Ça valait le coup de s'étouffer avec la tartine ! Et puis, on n'est pas obligé d'être toujours parfait !

Bon, on commence avec potions ! J'aime, j'aime ! Où il va Ryry ? On va devant, pas derrière ! Ryry ? Ben oui, c'est plus court que Harry et puis c'est mon petit frère, non ? J'ai encore le droit de l'appeler comme je veux !

Le cours commence ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est dans la lune ou quoi ? Allo ? Harry !!! Je crois que le cerveau s'est déconnecté, c'est bien ma veine ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Harry ? Ya le prof qui te parle, là ! Il dort ou quoi ?

Et un coup de coude dans les côtes, un ! Tiens, ça a l'air de le réveiller ! Parfait ! Il est fou de me faire des peurs pareilles ! Je me demande ce qu'il lui prend ! Je crois que je devrai en toucher deux mots à Père, ça m'inquiète cette histoire…

/Severus, au beau milieu du cours/

C'est ça Harry Malfoy ? Bizarre, il me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un. J'ai fait signe à Draco d'aller devant avec lui, pour que je puisse surveiller ces deux oiseaux-là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour commencer sa potion ? Le déluge ?

Il a l'air complètement ailleurs… Mais d'où il sort celui-là ? Draco a déjà pratiquement fini sa potion et lui, il est encore planté devant son chaudron vide. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Il ne sait pas faire une simple potion ou quoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de le connaître ? Harry, Harry… Comme Potter qui a soi-disant disparu… Ça ressemblerait bien à un des tours de cochon de Dumbledore… Un Harry qui disparaît et autre qui apparaît, ça fait un Harry de trop ! Il répond même pas quand je lui parle ! Il rêve à quoi là ? En plein dans mon cours en plus ! Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué ses yeux… Ho, non ! J'en étais sûr ! Je connais bien ces yeux ! Ce sont de Lily ! Ça veut donc dire que ce gamin est Potter ! Il est le seul à avoir les mêmes !

Et puis, ça correspondrait assez ! Il est toujours dans la lune ! Je crois que je vais écrire à ce cher Lucius pour avoir quelques explications… Il me doit bien ça ! Et s'il ne veut rien me dire, je vais le cuisiner un peu ! Il ne pourra pas me cacher la vérité éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

/Chapitre 10/

Bon, le cours est fini ! Je vais pouvoir m'occuper du cas « Lucius » ! Bon, où sont le parchemin et l'encre ? Ça y est ! Alors, voyons voir, comment vais-je commencer ma lettre ?

Non, pas ça ! Ce n'est pas une bonne entrée en matière ! Ça ? Non plus ! Pas moyen de trouver quoi que ce soit ! Je crois que la meilleure façon d'obtenir des réponses est encore d'y aller moi-même ! Autrement, il serait bien capable de m'inventer une histoire à dormir debout ! Je le connais depuis le temps cet oiseau-là ! Il est particulièrement doué pour noyer le poisson ! C'est décidé ! Je prends la Poudre de Cheminette et j'y vais ! Bon, qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, ça devait être quelque part par là ! Hé ben, non ! Je crois qu'elle est dans l'armoire ! Oui, c'est ça ! Dans une petite boîte verte ! Ça y est, je l'ai ! A nous deux, mon vieux ! Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement cette fois !

/ Lucius, dans son bureau du Manoir Malfoy/

Des papiers, des papiers, toujours des papiers ! Ce que j'en ai marre de la paperasse ! Il y a des jours où je regrette Poudlard ! Harry et Draco doivent bien s'amuser là-bas !

J'espère seulement qu'ils n' y font pas de bêtises… Mais bon, je connais Draco, il s'arrangera pour que Harry n'ait pas d'ennuis. Même si j'avoue que ça ne va pas être facile vu qu'il a la mauvaise habitude d'attirer les ennuis et de se jeter à bras ouverts dedans…

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il y a quelqu'un de malade, ici ? Non, c'est seulement Severus, tout va bien ! SEVERUS ?!!? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Ils ont déjà des ennuis ? Il a découvert le pot aux roses ? Mais non, du calme ! Severus est doué mais n'exagérons rien. Il voulait peut-être simplement me parler. On va voir…

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que les ennuis commencent seulement maintenant ? Je déteste avoir raison ! Evidemment qu'il ne vient pas me parler de Draco, ça je l'aurai parié ! Et depuis le début ! Seulement je ne vais pas tout lui dire comme ça ! Il va devoir chercher un peu ! Ça me changera de la paperasse ! Voilà qui est bien plus divertissant ! Jouons les innocents ! On verra bien où cela nous mènera !

Et voila, j'en étais sûr ! Il me parle de Potter ! Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà découvert toute la vérité sur Ryry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait !!?? Je croyais avoir demandé à Draco de le surveiller ! Il est imprévisible, je le sais, mais c'est quand même pas une raison, si ?

Ryry à Serpentard, il ne manque pas d'imagination, le pauvre Severus ! C'est vrai qu'imaginer Harry Potter chez les serpents a de quoi lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'heure ! Il est déjà bien parti pour ! Je l'imagine assez bien avec plein de petites mèches blanches ! Bon, soyons sérieux deux minutes et concentrons-nous sur la conversation avant de dire une bêtise !

Apparemment, Ryry a fait une gaffe monumentale pour que Severus découvre tout au premier cours ! Les yeux verts, j'y suis pour rien moi, dans la lune, ben c'est pas ma faute non plus, incapable de faire une potion…à qui la faute ? C'est lui le prof de potions pas moi ! S'il n'était pas aussi partial, ça n'arriverait pas ! C'est lui le responsable de la nullité de Ryry en potions, pas moi, na !

Bon, je crois qu'il m'a coincé là ! Je lui dis ou pas ? Vu le niveau de nervosité, je crois que je ferai mieux de tout lui dire ! Après, j'aurai juste à laisser passer la tempête ! De toute façon, je le connais il ira se venger sur les copies après ça ! Pauvres étudiants, je n'aimerai pas être à leur place ! Avoir un prof lunatique n'est pas à leur avantage ! Mais bon , on ne se refait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça y est, il sait tout ! Je crois que la pilule un peu de mal à passer ! Il faut dire que je le comprends… Savoir que son élève honni est le jumeau de son filleul, ça doit faire un choc ! Draco a des soupçons, j'espère qu'il ne découvrira pas tout trop tôt, c'est tout ce que je peux espérer pour eux deux … Et si Severus pouvait surveiller tout ça de près, ça m'arrangerait assez vu qu'il est sur place de toute façon !

Au fait, est-ce que je lui ai déjà dit que Ryry était aussi son filleul et donc lui, son très cher parrain ? Je crois pas ! Rectifions cela tout de suite !

Il en fait une tête, je crois qu'il a eu assez de bonnes nouvelles pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas se noyer dans le whisky avant de corriger des copies… C'est vraiment une mauvaise habitude, ça…

Il a vraiment l'air sonné, là ! Mais c'est lui qui voulait la vérité, il l'a eu ! Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ! Il est parti vite, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises !

/Lucius, chapitre 11/

Misère ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Mais, c'est la chouette de Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici cette chouette ? Je croyais qu'il l'avait laissée dans la volière du Manoir ? Mais quel inconscient !!

Tiens, je connais cette écriture…mais, c'est celle de Draco !!! Aux canots de sauvetage, cette fois-ci le navire coule !! S'il écrit, c'est qu'il sait tout ! Adieu mon beau Manoir ! Je vais avoir une guerre à l'intérieur, ça promet !!

Bon et si je l'ouvrai au lieu de divaguer ? Ha bon ! Il n'a encore des soupçons, j'ai de la chance… Enfin, à mon avis, inconsciemment il sait déjà mais refuse de l'admettre, ce n'est pas plus mal !!

Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ? Aller à Poudlard secouer Harry ? Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée ! Il ne comprendrait pas… Il faut pourtant que je fasse quelque chose !

Je sais ! Je vais me servir de cette chouette et écrire directement à Ryry ! Je sais, je suis un génie et modeste avec ça, je sais !

Hermione,Chapitre 12/

Mais où est-il ? Ça fait des jours que je parcours le château et je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé ! Il doit bien être quelque part !! Et je ne sais rien non plus sur Harry Malfoy ! C'est frustrant à la fin !! Et Ron qui ne m'ait d'aucun secours ! C'est vraiment la fin là ! Je ne peux compter sur personne !

Il est pourtant là ! Je le sais, je le sens ! Mais impossible de lui mettre la main dessus ! Il ne s'est pourtant pas volatilisé ! Et puis, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ce Harry, à la bibliothèque, il me regarde comme s'il voulait me parler ou essayer de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Mais avec Ron qui parle toutes les deux secondes, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur ce qu'il essaye de me dire ! Il a l'air si heureux quand je lui rends son sourire. On dirait qu'il cherche mon amitié… C'est vraiment très étrange.

Et puis, il y a un truc bizarre, ce Harry, il ressemble trait pour trait à notre Harry, pas physiquement bien sûr mais sur le plan psychologique, c'est exactement lui : toujours dans la lune, l'air triste et puis ces yeux verts…

Des yeux vert émeraude ? Une minute ! Seul Harry peut avoir les yeux vert émeraude puisque ce sont ceux de sa mère et ceux de Draco sont bleus ! Ça voudrait dire… que Harry Malfoy serait Harry …Potter ?

C'est assez difficile à croire, mais ce serait logique ! Quelle meilleure façon de se cacher que d'être à la vue de tous ? Mais Harry et Draco se détestent depuis le premier jour, et eux, semblent si proches, enfin, ils sont jumeaux, ils ont des choses en commun…

Si c'est vraiment Harry, je me demande si Draco est au courant. Ça m'étonnerait ! Il ne serait pas volontairement l'ami de son pire ennemi, non ?

Pourtant, j'en suis certaine ! Harry Potter et Harry Malfoy ne sont qu'une seule et même personne ! Tout ce qu'il me faut, ce sont des preuves ! Si seulement je pouvais lui parler ! En deux secondes, je saurai si c'est réellement lui ou non, même si j'en suis déjà persuadée…

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je n'en parle pas à Ron, il me prendrait pour une folle, c'est certain ! Je vais me faire une liste des points communs entre les deux Harry pour étayer ma théorie même si je suis déjà certaine du résultat…

J'avais raison !! C'est Hedwige ! Elle reconnaîtrait son maître entre mille ! C'est bien Harry ! J'ai retrouvé Harry Potter !! Je me demande ce qu'il fait à Serpentard ? Et avec Draco ? Je crois que je n'obtiendrai ces réponses que si j'arrive à lui parler mais avec Draco, ça ne sera pas facile !!

Je trouverai un moyen de lui parler, foi d'Hermione ! Il est juste derrière moi, je me demande si j'arriverai à lire cette lettre par-dessus son épaule. Personne ne fait attention à moi, allons-y ! Tiens, c'est signé Lucius Malfoy, son père ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!!?

Le menacer de cours de potions avec Rogue, en voilà une bonne idée pour le faire travailler ! Et comme le seul endroit où l'on peut travailler est à la bibliothèque, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire : y foncer !!!

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous a plu ? La suite très bientôt !! Une petite review, please ? Si vous avez des idées originales pour un nom de chat, donnez-les moi parce que là, je sèche complètement ! Merci.

Bisous, Chibigoku.

lilie dijonctay : Kikou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! Bisous !


	29. Le calvaire de Ryry

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 29 : Le calvaire de Ryry.**_

_Entre Harry et Gabrielle, Lucius et Narcissia allaient avoir du pain sur la planche ! Ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps pour corriger tout cela ! Six petits jours en réalité. Ils allaient devoir faire rentrer le protocole dans la tête des deux enfants en un temps record. Ils allaient réussir et en faire une parfaite Lady et un parfait Gentleman en un rien de temps !_

_Après le dîner, tout le monde alla se coucher après avoir embrassé et souhaité une bonne nuit à tous les autres._

Alors que Lucius venait tout juste de se réveiller dans son lit, il entendit un énorme bruit provenant de l'aile des enfants. Il était certain que les murs du Manoir avaient tremblés.

- « Allons donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » pensa t-il se levant à contre cœur de son lit où il était tellement bien. Il prit une robe de chambre sur la chaise à côté de lui, l'enfila car il avait toujours froid au réveil et se dirigea en soupirant vers l'aile des enfants en se demandant ce que les jumeaux avaient encore bien pu faire pour provoquer un tel vacarme.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir central qui reliait les deux ailes du Manoir, il entendit à nouveau ce bruit assourdissant qu'il reconnut cette fois-ci : un éternuement ! Et il était loin d'être discret !

Voyant Draco et Gabrielle hors de leur chambre pour voir ce qui se passait, Lucius se dirigea vers eux.

- « Que se passe-t-il ici ? On a un dragon enrhumé dans le Manoir ? » Plaisanta t-il.

- « Dans ce cas-là, ce serait plutôt une panthère ! » Dit Draco en souriant.

- « Harry ! Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? » Soupira Lucius.

Voyant que Gabrielle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit, il fit apparaître une robe de chambre de l'armoire de la jeune fille et lui la tendit en lui faisant signe de l'enfiler.

- « Un malade me suffit… » Expliqua t-il. Il les envoya prendre le petit déjeuner au salon alors que lui entrait dans la chambre de Harry qui ne cessait d'éternuer et de se moucher. Il était enfoui sous trois couettes et semblait grelotter de froid.

- « Alors Harry, tu as essayé de te prendre pour un pingouin hier ? » Dit son père en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant à côté de son lit.

Harry ne lui fit qu'un pauvre sourire avant d'attraper rapidement un autre mouchoir et d'éternuer dedans. Sans le mouchoir, Lucius prenait tout dans la figure…

- « Je voulais faire cela dans d'autres circonstances mais puisque tu es là, au moins je suis sûr que tu m'écouteras… » Commença Lucius.

- « De guoi barlez-vous ? » Demanda Harry qui avait un rhume d'enfer et arrivait tout juste à parler.

- « Tu te souviens du manuel que tu as reçu pour Noël ? » Le questionna son père.

- « Boui, bais je ne be vois bas le lire baintenant. » Tenta Harry qui voyait très bien où son père voulait en venir et n'avait pas du tout envie de suivre des leçons de savoir vivre maintenant.

- « Je m'en doute bien ! Je vais demander à Winny de te ramener ton petit déjeuner. Dès que j'aurai pris le mien, nous commencerons. C'est moi qui le lirai, si tu as des questions, tu m'arrêtes… » Lui dit Lucius avant de sortir de la chambre sans même laisser à Harry le temps de trouver une excuse pour repousser la séance.

Ryry avait rangé le livre dans la bibliothèque de son salon avec la ferme intention de ne jamais l'ouvrir. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas puisque ce serait son père qui allait le lui lire. Etant petit, Harry avait toujours rêvé que son père lui lise des histoires avant de s'endormir mais sûrement pas le « petit Malfoy illustré » comme il avait surnommé ce maudit bouquin ! Cette fois-ci, il n'y couperait pas ! Son père avait l'air bien décidé à faire de lui un vrai Malfoy comme Draco. Harry se demanda vaguement si Gabrielle aurait droit au même traitement… En sachant que oui, cela le consolerait un peu de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à subir ces cours !

Il eut tout juste le temps d'engloutir son plateau repas que son père arriva dans sa chambre, prêt pour la séance de torture. Alors que le grand blond cherchait le manuel dans la bibliothèque de Ryry, Pattenrond entra en trombe dans la chambre et s'installa à côté de Harry, sur le lit. Le chat semblait fuir quelque chose…

Lucius revint et s'installa sur la chaise à côté de Harry. Il vit le persan de sa fille allongé sur le lit. Lucius trouvait cet énorme chat amusant, il était calme et semblait très intelligent.

- « Il a aussi l'intention de suivre mes cours ? » Demanda t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère car il sentait bien que Harry n'était pas du tout emballé par ces cours.

- « Il a blutôt l'air de fuir quelque choze ou quelqu'un… C'est bizarre, d'habitude il reste avec Gabrielle, il est toujours fourré chez elle…» Répondit Harry.

- « C'est possible… » Dit Lucius avec l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi le chat avait décidé de prendre la poudre d'escampette plutôt que de rester avec sa maîtresse. Il avait déjà eu lui-même du mal à convaincre son épouse de ne surtout pas mettre le perroquet dans leur chambre. Pour cela, il avait inventé tous les prétextes possibles et inimaginables. Il avait une imagination débordante pour trouver des excuses lorsqu'il ne voulait pas quelque chose.

Lassée des excuses minables de son mari et des conversations sans fin à propos de l'oiseau, Narcissia avait consenti à garder son perroquet dans la salle où elle s'adonnait à ses loisirs : peinture, compositions florales, piano, chant et broderie. Il lui arrivait aussi des fois de faire du tricot.

Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, Lucius reporta son attention sur le manuel qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il n'était pas plus emballé que son fils mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Combien de temps avait-il passé à l'apprendre par cœur dans sa jeunesse ? Il l'avait maudit des milliers de fois mais devait bien avouer que ce fichu manuel l'avait très souvent aidé lorsqu'il ne savait pas comment réagir dans une situation sans perdre la face. Il avait dû en acheter un nouveau pour son fils car le sien avait depuis longtemps été brûlé par son propriétaire qui en avait marre de passer des journées à l'apprendre par cœur. Sans parler des pages arrachées, brûlées, coloriées, raturées… Bref, l'ancien manuel de Lucius ne servirait plus à personne, il n'était même plus présentable…

Ne voulant pas tout de suite noyer son fils sous les règles de bonnes conduites et de savoir-vivre, il décida de commencer par la conversation, afin de corriger sa diction dont il avait déjà entendu des choses qui ne devaient pas s'entendre dans une conversation galante…

- « Comment cela se passe-t-il à l'école ? » Demanda Lucius en faisant lui-même attention à ce qu'il disait afin que son fils puisse apprendre correctement.

- « Bof, comme d'habitude… » Répondit Harry qui ne faisait visiblement aucun effort, car il n'avait pas saisi ce que voulait faire son père.

Lucius soupira. Il fallait qu'il trouve un sujet que Harry jugerait intéressant afin de l'entendre parler pour pouvoir corriger sa syntaxe et sa façon de parler. Seulement avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu enclin à l'exercice, la tâche se révélait plus dure que prévue.

- « Tu ne veux pas me raconter un peu ? J'aimerai assez savoir ce que vous faîtes pendant les cours, dans la salle commune… » Insista Lucius.

- « Y a bas grand-chose à dire… » Répondit Harry, pas coopératif pour un sou.

- « Comment ça, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire ? » Le corrigea Lucius. Le blond commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'arracher les cheveux un par un. Impossible de faire parler son fils ! Il était pourtant beaucoup plus bavard que cela d'habitude !

- « Je vous ai tout raconté dans les lettres… » Expliqua Harry en reniflant.

Soudain, Lucius comprit pourquoi son fils refusait de lui parler : il avait peur de faire des fautes et préférait se taire afin de ne pas mettre son père en colère.

- « Ne t'occupe pas de ce que tu dis, raconte-moi, cela m'intéresse… » Lui demanda son père, essayant une nouvelle approche et priant pour qu'elle ne se solde pas par un échec.

- « C'est Ron…Je crois que ses blagues idiotes me manquent… et je crois que c'est pareil pour Gabrielle. Elle m'a dit qu'il ne fiche plus rien en cours depuis que j'ai disparu… Et maintenant, c'est Hermione qui va disparaître… Ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir triste… » Expliqua Harry.

- « Ron ? Tu veux parler de M. Weasley ? C'est aussi ce que Draco m'avait dit. Depuis que tu n'es plus chez les lions, il ne travaille plus en classe. Si ses plaisanteries te manquent à ce point, essaye de lui dire la vérité mais fais attention : si quelqu'un d'autre le découvre, il risque de nous arriver des ennuis… » Lui répondit son père qui avait exactement reformuler tout ce que venait de lui dire son fils en un langage un peu plus correct.

- « Vous en êtes sûr ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le lui dire, il déteste les Malfoy… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser trouver par lui-même… Décida Harry.

- « Comme tu veux, mais ne laisse pas d'indices trop évidents… » Le prévint tout de même son père.

Harry acquiesça. Lucius qui voyait son fils faire des progrès au fur et à mesure de la conversation, décida de le laisser se reposer un peu. Après tout, il était malade.

- « Veux-tu faire une partie d'échecs ? » Proposa t-il à son fils.

- « Oui ! J'aimerai beaucoup ! » Répondit ce dernier immédiatement.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Lucius fit apparaître le plateau de jeu, il donna les blancs à son fils afin de lui laisser une chance. Il jugea bon de profiter du sursaut d'énergie de son fils pour mettre quelques petites choses au point.

Au beau milieu de la partie alors que son fils était en train de perdre, Lucius se décida à reprendre le cours mais préféra expliquer d'abord certaines choses à son fils.

- « Sais-tu que tu peux me tutoyer, Harry ? » Demanda le blond.

- « Draco vous vouvoie toujours… » Commença Harry.

- « Tu te trompes. Il le fait ici pour que tu t'y habitues mais en privé, il me tutoie toujours, tout comme pour Narcissia. Lorsqu'il n' y a que nous ou Severus, tu peux nous tutoyer. Tu ne nous vouvoies qu'en public ou lorsqu'une personne étrangère est ici. Après tout, tu tutoies bien ton parrain, non ? » Demanda Lucius.

- « Cela me semblait étrange au début, mais maintenant, cela me semble…normal. » Confirma Harry.

Lucius était très content des efforts que faisait son fils pour répondre correctement. Il cherchait un peu ses mots par moment, mais avec l'habitude tout serait parfait.

Au début, Lucius avait eu peur que son fils n'ait l'éducation d'un voyou mais il s'était vite aperçu qu'à part quelques fautes, il se comportait assez correctement. Seul le langage était à corriger et quelques manières…

Mettant son fils échec et mat, Lucius se décida à reprendre les cours correctement. Toujours allongé dans son lit, Harry caressait le chat de sa sœur qui ronronnait comme un moteur dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps-là, Lucius était allé rechercher le fameux manuel… Avant cela, il descendit prendre le déjeuner en compagnie de sa famille qui venait de revenir. Pendant ce temps, Harry engloutissait lui aussi son déjeuner.

Pattenrond avait décidé de sortir de la chambre de Ryry afin de voir où se trouvait sa maîtresse.

Alors que son père son rasseyait à côté de lui, Harry entendit un bruit bizarre.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On égorge un chat ? » Demanda t-il, effrayé par le bruit.

- « Je doute que ta sœur apprécie la comparaison… »Commenta Lucius en se retenant difficilement de rire aux éclats.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- « Pendant que je m'occupe de toi, Narcissia s'occupe de Gabrielle. Elle n'a pas le même genre de choses que toi à apprendre mais ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux… » Lui expliqua son père.

Sans prévenir, Harry éclata de rire dans son lit. Il venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi Pattenrond avait fui Gabrielle comme la peste pour se précipiter dans sa chambre. Il était ravi de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à devoir subir ces cours ! Alors qu'il essayait peu à peu de se calmer, deux boules de poils dont une bleue qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, sautèrent dans son lit. Le chaton bleu que Ryry ne connaissait pas se laissa caresser puis partit jouer sur la couette du lit avec un Pattenrond très heureux d'avoir un compagnon pour jouer avec lui.

- « Si j'avais su avant que le fait de savoir que Gabrielle se trouvait dans la même galère que toi te mettrait de si bonne humeur, je te l'aurais bien dit tout de suite… » Dit Lucius, en souriant de la réaction de son fils.

Une fois le fou rire passé, les choses redevinrent sérieuses.

- « Et si nous terminions la théorie aujourd'hui ? Comme cela il ne nous resterait plus que la pratique pour les autres jours... » Proposa Lucius.

Harry signifia son accord d'un hochement de tête. Plus vite il aurait fini ce calvaire, plus vite il pourrait se reposer. Il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de son père mais les cours de bonnes manières, ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui…

- « Parfait ! Alors commençons ! Je t'explique les règles aujourd'hui et demain nous verrons avec Cissa pour les appliquer. Cela te convient ? » Demanda Lucius.

Bien qu'il ne voyait pas ce que venait faire sa mère dans cette histoire, Harry acquiesça.

- « Alors, premièrement quand quelqu'un arrive au Manoir, si c'est un couple tu commences par saluer la dame. C'est la politesse. Tu lui fais un baisemain et sans faire la grimace même si elle n'est plus de première jeunesse… et après tu te présentes. Ensuite, tu passes à son mari, là tu lui sers la main et pareil tu te présentes. Même s'il est à côté d'elle, tu dois te présenter à chaque personne la première fois que tu les rencontres. Ensuite, s'il y a lieu, tu passes à sa fille et ainsi de suite… Tout va bien jusque là ? » Demanda Lucius.

- « Je crois… » Dit Harry.

- « Parfait ! Si ce sont des personnes que tu connais déjà, tu te contentes d'aller les saluer et profites-en pour glisser un compliment à la dame. Ça aide toujours à détendre l'atmosphère ! Et surtout quoi qu'il arrive, ne laisse jamais tes émotions transparaître sur ton visage. Tu dois toujours garder une expression neutre. Si quelqu'un peut deviner tes sentiments, il peut te piéger. Ne l'oublie jamais ! » Termina Lucius.

Cela faisait beaucoup à retenir en une seule fois mais Harry se dit qu'avec un peu de pratique il y arriverait certainement aussi bien que Draco, mais certainement pas aussi bien que son père. Harry était incapable de lire la moindre émotion et un seul sentiment sur le visage de son père lorsque celui-ci ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Par contre, il arrivait parfois à déchiffrer celles de son jumeau qu'il interprétait plus facilement car il avait plus l'habitude de le voir et à force de l'observer, il avait réussi à déchiffrer ses émotions au travers de ses gestes ou de ses paroles.

Harry se demandait ce que son père entendait par des exercices pratiques. Il se décida à lui poser la question, ne voulant pas avoir de mauvaises surprises le lendemain. Malheureusement, son père ne voulut rien lui dire et le laissa prendre son dîner dans sa chambre avant de s'endormir. La journée avait filé à une vitesse vertigineuse pendant que son père lui faisait littéralement la leçon. Malgré tout, Harry appréciait beaucoup passer du temps avec son père. Il trouvait sa présence apaisante.

Lucius sortit de la chambre de son fils et y revint quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs fioles dans les bras. Elles étaient destinées à Harry. Sans un mot, il les tendit au garçon qui les posa sur sa table de chevet et les regardait sans rien dire.

- « Tu as l'intention de les regarder toute la nuit ? » Lui demanda son père, qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son fils.

- « Je dois les prendre ? » Demanda Harry, curieux.

- « Pourquoi crois-tu donc que je te les ai apportées ? » Le questionna son père qui se demandait sur quelle planète son fils se trouvait pour être ainsi dans la lune.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- « Moi et les potions, ça fait deux… »Dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

- « Ça, je le sais ! Mais d'après Severus, tu as maintenant le même niveau que Gabrielle et Draco… »Soupira Lucius.

- « Je ne suis pas malade, je n'en ai pas besoin… »Dit-il en s'allongeant dans son lit.

- « Pas malade ? Tu oses me dire ça alors que tu as réveillé tout le Manoir ce matin avec tes éternuements ?!? » Lucius était très surpris de l'attitude de son fils.

- « Ça va passer tout seul…C'est juste un petit rhume ! »Tenta de s'expliquer Harry.

- « Un petit rhume… Tu ne fais pas confiance à Severus pour les potions ou tu ne veux pas les prendre ? » Demanda Lucius qui s'impatientait.

- « Ben… Je prends déjà suffisamment de potions à l'infirmerie… » dit Harry.

- « Conclusion, tu n'en veux pas parce qu'elles ont un goût…spécial, c'est cela ? » Demanda Lucius qui voyait enfin où son fils voulait en venir.

Harry hocha la tête, signe que son père avait parfaitement raison.

- « Bon ! Je sais qu'elles n'ont pas un goût terrible mais c'est pour ton bien ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de les avaler et sans discuter parce qu'il commence à être tard et que demain, on reprend les exercices. » S'énerva Lucius.

- « Mais je vais bien… »Commença Harry.

- « Harry Lucius Malfoy ! Ne discute pas ou je te les fais avaler moi-même ! On dit toujours, c'est un petit rhume et après les ennuis arrivent ! Mon père m'a fait le même coup et il est dans une boîte maintenant ! Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne vais pas recommencer ! Alors, dépêche-toi ! » Cette fois-ci, Lucius perdit son sang-froid. Il ne perdrait pas son fils comme il avait perdu son père, pour un stupide rhume qu'il n'avait pas voulu soigner et qui avait empiré jusqu'à ce qu'il emporte son père. Ce jour-là, Lucius s'était juré de ne plus jamais écouter quelqu'un refusant de boire ses potions même si elles avaient un goût infect.

Comprenant que son refus avait réveillé de mauvais souvenirs chez son père, Harry prit les fioles de potions et les avala sans dire un mot sous le regard triste de son père. Harry venait de comprendre que son père tenait réellement à lui et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour le garder près de lui le plus longtemps possible.

Reposant les fioles vides sur sa table de chevet et avec une grimace de dégoût à cause de leur goût, Harry se rallongea dans son lit. Lucius vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le rebord de lit.

- « Excuse-moi de m'être énervé après toi. Je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un de ma famille… » S'excusa Lucius.

Harry acquiesça, sans dire un mot. Rassuré, Lucius posa un baiser sur le front de son fils et lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et adressa un autre signe à Harry qui somnolait déjà dans son lit, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Il n'avait pas voulu s'énerver ainsi après le jeune homme mais il devait comprendre qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'avoir avec lui, il ne laisserait rien, ni personne le lui enlever à nouveau. Il ferait tout pour que son fils soit heureux et vive le plus longtemps possible même si pour cela, il devait le forcer à prendre ses potions lorsqu'il était malade.

Souriant à cette pensée, car Lily elle aussi détestait boire des potions de soin, Lucius entra dans sa chambre. Harry lui rappelait énormément celle qu'il avait aimée et qu'il aimait toujours, surtout avec ses yeux émeraude hérités de sa mère. Celle-ci était partie, elle aussi, mais Lucius se jura qu'il n'arriverait jamais rien à son fils.

Dans sa chambre, Harry est inconscient des pensées qui agitaient son père. Avant de s'endormir, il se demanda vaguement comment avançait Gabrielle dans ses propres leçons…

A SUIVRE…

Une petite review ? La semaine prochaine, la même journée mais du point de vue de Gabrielle! Désolée du retard, mais j'avais une partiel à 8 heures, donc je peux seulement poster maintenant !

Bisous, Chibigoku

Merci à Diagon Alley et Lili Dijonctay pour leur reviews ! Et à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des noms !


	30. Les emplettes de Gabrielle

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 3**__**0 : Les emplettes de Gabrielle.**_

_Avant de s'endormir, Harry se demanda vaguement comment avançait Gabrielle dans ses propres leçons…_

Alors qu'elle rêvait d'une bibliothèque géante remplie de livres qu'elle n'avait pas encore lus, Gabrielle fut réveillée en sursaut par un étrange bruit provenant de la chambre face à la sienne. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva brusquement, rejetant la couette sur Pattenrond qui avait lui aussi été réveillé par l'abominable bruit. C'est alors que Gabrielle découvrit les vêtements qu'elle portait et la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Intriguée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre bleu ciel avec des tons améthyste. Pendant un instant, elle ne sut pas où elle se trouvait. Voyant la chemise de nuit en soie qu'elle portait, elle se rappela soudain que c'était sa mère qui la lui avait prêté la veille au soir.

Depuis quand sa mère lui donnait-elle ses affaires ?

Tout à coup, tout lui revint en mémoire en regardant son bracelet. Elle se trouvait dans le Manoir Malfoy où vivaient son père, sa mère, ses deux frères et son parrain. Elle se retrouvait tout à coup entouré d'une petite famille dont elle avait toujours ignorée l'existence.

Sortie de ses pensées par un nouveau bruit qu'elle identifia comme un éternuement provenant de l'une des chambres face à la sienne dans lesquelles dormaient Harry et Draco, ses deux petits frères, elle mit ses pantoufles et sortit dans le couloir.

Face à elle, elle vit Draco, également sorti de sa chambre et qui semblait lui aussi avoir été réveillé par les éternuements. Cela ne pouvait donc provenir que de la chambre de Ryry. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de son petit frère lorsque son père arriva, en robe de chambre et l'air aussi réveillé qu'eux deux.

Il arrêta sa fille dans son élan et fit apparaître l'une de ses robes de chambre chaudes devant elle avant de la lui faire enfiler afin qu'elle ne tombe pas elle aussi malade. Puis, il entra dans la chambre de Ryry, envoyant les deux autres prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Draco fila dans sa chambre afin de prendre une douche et de s'habiller mais Gabrielle ne bougea pas. Elle resta plantée devant la chambre de son petit frère. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

En voyant son père arriver en robe de chambre, décoiffé et l'air absolument pas réveillé, elle avait cru mourir de rire. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer Lucius Malfoy ainsi ! Pour elle, il était toujours impeccablement coiffé et habillé, glacial et antipathique. Elle venait d'avoir la preuve du contraire. Il n'était pas du tout ce qu'il semblait être !

Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser que cet homme était son père. Pourtant son geste l'avait beaucoup touchée. Le simple fait de lui faire enfiler sa robe de chambre avait comprendre à Gabrielle quel homme attentionné, affectueux et gentil il était en réalité. La jeune fille comprenait à présent pourquoi Harry lui avait dit qu'il aimait beaucoup la compagnie de son père.

Derrière les apparences, c'était un homme très chaleureux et tendre ! Evidemment, elle n'allait pas aller chanter cela sur les toits ! On la prendrait très certainement pour une folle ! Lucius Malfoy, un homme gentil et chaleureux ? On l'enverrait à Sainte-Mangouste en urgence au service de psychiatrie pour les fous dangereux !!

Gabrielle sursauta lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de quelqu'un plus grand qu'elle et que cette même personne déposa un baiser sur son front au moment où Gabrielle se retournait pou voir qui la tenait ainsi dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit sa mère qui lui souriait. Elle aussi était en robe de chambre. On voyait le bas de sa chemise de nuit qui dépassait de la robe de chambre. Tout comme celle de sa fille, elle était en soie. La sienne était verte avec des fleurs brodées de bleu et d'argent.

- « Perdue dans tes pensées, mon chaton ? Tu as bien dormi ? » Lui demanda sa mère de sa voix calme.

- « Très bien, merci ! Je me suis réveillée quand Harry a éternué… On a une panthère enrhumée, c'est pas banal ! » Lui répondit Gabrielle, d'une voix rieuse. Le dessin de son bracelet la représentant sous forme de dauphin lui allait à la perfection. Elle était intelligente, sérieuse, mais aussi joueuse et rieuse, un véritable dauphin en somme ! Elle complétait à merveille le Dragon qui veillait toujours sur tout le monde et la panthère calme et posée mais qui adorait jouer et se faire chahuter !

- « Alors pourquoi cet air perdu dans tes pensées, mon ange ? » La questionna Narcissia.

- « Je pensais à tout ce qui s'était passé hier. Mon arrivée ici et tout le reste. Et puis… » Expliqua Gabrielle.

- « Et puis ? » S'enquit sa mère.

- « Je réfléchissais au sujet de Père… Celui que je connais et celui que j'ai vu tout à l'heure… » Lui répondit honnêtement la jeune fille. Elle avait encore envie de rire en repensant à Lucius sortant du lit pour aller voir Harry.

- « Ha oui ! La grande différence entre le Lucius publique et le Lucius en privé ! Difficile de croire que c'est la même personne, n'est-ce pas ?! Harry aussi avait du mal au début ! Tu t'y habitueras, tu vas voir ! » La réconforta sa mère.

- « Vous croyez ? »

- « J'en suis certaine ! Lucius fera tout pour que tu sois aussi à l'aise avec lui que Ryry ! Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et t'habiller, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes en chemise de nuit ! Je vais demander aux elfes de préparer le petit-déjeuner et ensuite on ira te chercher quelques affaires ! Tu ne vas pas porter des vêtements modus ici, non ? Je vais te donner l'une de mes robes en attendant ! » Lui dit gentiment sa mère avant de la reconduire dans sa chambre et de lui ramener une robe bleu ciel et de descendre dans le salon parler aux elfes.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que Gabrielle sortait de sa chambre douchée et habillée, Draco sortait seulement de la sienne. Il avait passé près de quarante minutes dans la salle de bain ! Gabrielle était soufflée ! Dire qu'on disait toujours que c'était les filles qui traînaient dans la salle de bain ! Mais ne voulant pas commencer une guerre, elle s'abstint de lui en faire la remarque !

Alors que Draco, Gabrielle, Severus et Narcissia prenaient calmement leur petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger privée du Manoir, Lucius apparut lui aussi. Contrairement à la dernière fois où Gabrielle l'avait vu, il était habillé et coiffé correctement. Cela correspondait déjà plus à l'image qu'elle avait de lui.

Avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place, le maître du Manoir fit le tour de la table afin de dire bonjour à tout le monde comme l'avait déjà fait Severus en arrivant, juste après les deux enfants. Il embrassa Narcissia, serra la main à son meilleur ami et posa un baiser sur la joue de Draco et Gabrielle avant d'enfin rejoindre sa place. Cela sembla étrange à la jeune fille. Les autres avaient l'air parfaitement habitué à ce petit rituel. Après tout, cela plaisait beaucoup à la jeune fille !

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini, les couverts et les tasses disparurent de la table. Alors que Gabrielle se levait pour sortir de table, sa mère s'adressa à Draco et à elle :

- « Allez vous chercher une cape, nous partons sur le Chemin de Traverse. » Leur annonça t-elle.

- « Pourquoi faire ? » Demanda Gabrielle.

- « Nous allons te chercher des vêtements, mon petit chaton, et ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! C'était hier mais avec tout cela, nous n'avons même pas eu le temps ! C'est un scandale ! Mais nous allons réparer cela ! » Lui expliqua Narcissia.

- « Mais je ne veux rien ! » Essaya de la contredire Gabrielle mais sans succès.

- « Je suis certaine que nous trouverons quelque chose qui te plaira ! Tu verras ! »

- « Ta mère a raison, allez faire les boutiques, cela vous fera du bien ! » Dit Lucius qui avait regardé l'échange sans rien dire jusque là.

- « Tu vois ? Ton père est d'accord avec moi ! Allez cherchez des capes chaudes et venez me rejoindre dans le salon, tous les deux ! » Acheva Narcissia.

- « Excusez-moi, Mère, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire et… » Tenta Draco qui n'avait absolument pas l'intention de retourner faire les boutiques avec sa sœur et sa mère, la dernière fois lui avait amplement suffit !

- « Tu vas avec elles, Draco. Tu ne vas pas laisser deux dames toutes seules, non ? Tu feras tes devoirs plus tard, vous avez encore le temps pour cela. Et puis, j'ai des choses à régler avec Ryry. Il vaut mieux que l'on soit au calme. » Dit Lucius pour clôturer la discussion.

Ne pouvant argumenter contre son père, Draco abandonna la partie. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres avec des airs de condamné. Merlin et Salazar, la journée s'annonçait très longue !

Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, avec sa cape et attendit Gabrielle avec sa mère, dans le salon du Manoir.

Gabrielle qui avait bien vu l'air résigné de son petit frère alors qu'il allait chercher une cape, s'était décidée à abréger le plus possible cette sortie. Elle aimait faire les boutiques, mais pas si cela devait entraîner la mauvaise humeur de quelqu'un d'autre.

Furetant dans son armoire, Gabrielle en sortit une cape fourrée et la passa sur ses épaules. Surprise, elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'observer les changements survenus depuis la veille. Son apparence avait changée mais elle n'y avait pas encore grandement prêté attention.

Décidant qu'elle avait un peu de temps, elle décida d'aller se regarder réellement dans la glace. Le reflet qu'elle y voyait à présent n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle y avait vu pendant seize ans. Cela lui semblait si étrange, elle avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourtant, cela semblait si…juste. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Tout semblait être comme cela aurait dû l'être depuis le début.

Son ancienne apparence n'existait plus. La petite jeune fille brune avait totalement disparue. A sa place se trouvait une jolie jeune fille blonde d'un bon mètre soixante. Elle était plus fine qu'avant, son apparence plus gracieuse et ses traits étaient plus fins. En s'habillant le matin même, elle avait également remarqué qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'achète de nouveaux sous-vêtements car elle avait visiblement plus de poitrine qu'avant son arrivée au Manoir.

Alors qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup avant, ce n'était visiblement plus le cas maintenant ! Elle avait ce qu'il fallait où il fallait, comme on disait ! Elle était loin la jeune fille frêle qui n'avait pas grand-chose pour plaire ! Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un peu de mal à s'y habituer. Mis à part ces détails là, les choses qui contrastaient le plus avec son ancienne apparence étaient la couleur de sa peau, celle de ses yeux ainsi que celle de ses cheveux.

Sa peau était à présent bien plus pâle que celle de son ancienne apparence. Elle était bien plus laiteuse à présent. Sa couleur se rapprochait de celle de l'ivoire. Elle allait devoir faire attention aux coups de soleil en été !

Ses yeux étaient le parfait mélange entre les yeux gris orage de son père et les yeux bleu glace de sa mère ! Ils étaient d'une belle couleur améthyste. Quant à ses cheveux, ils avaient la couleur blond miel de ceux de sa mère et les mèches argentées provenaient de ceux de son père. Ses deux petits frères avaient la même couleur. Le blond argenté était la marque de fabrique des Malfoy, pour ainsi dire.

Ses traits lui venaient de sa mère. Ils étaient fins et gracieux. Ils attiraient l'attention comme ceux de sa mère. Si Gabrielle ressemblait plus physiquement à sa mère, son mental était bien plus proche de celui de Lucius : rangé, ordonné, calculateur, ponctuel, et avide de connaissances. Malgré cela, tout comme son père, elle aimait beaucoup l'humour et la chaleur du cocon familial.

Réalisant avec horreur que Narcissia et Draco devaient l'attendre depuis vingt bonnes minutes dans le salon, Gabrielle s'arracha à la contemplation de son reflet dans le miroir pour se précipiter dans les escaliers avant d'entrer en trombe dans le salon, faisant sursauter tout le monde qui commençait à se demander si elle ne s'était pas perdue dans le Manoir ou si elle était tombée dans son armoire en cherchant une cape.

S'excusant de son retard, elle suivit les deux autres dans la cheminée avant de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse.

A peine arrivés, Narcissia les entraîna dans la boutique de Mme Guipure afin de lui acheter d'autres uniformes pour l'école, de meilleure qualité. Gabrielle n'en voyait pas la nécessité mais ne protesta pas pour ne pas froisser sa mère. Elle lui en acheta des plus chauds qui l'empêcherait de geler dans les couloirs de l'école où lors des sorties le week-end, ainsi que d'autres écharpes et des bonnets, le tout aux couleurs de Serpentard, évidement.

Lorsque Narcissia en eut fini avec les affaires de l'école, elle entraîna les deux enfants dans une autre boutique où elle fit essayer à Gabrielle près d'une centaine de robes de soirée, toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres. Ne réussissant à se décider à en choisir deux ou trois, Narcissia qui trouvait que toutes celles qu'elle avait sélectionnées allaient à ravir à sa petite fille, embarqua la dizaine de robes qu'elle avait repéré dans la boutique au grand embarras de sa fille qui ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait besoin de tellement de robes de soirée.

De son côté, Draco regardait lui aussi ce que sa sœur essayait et donnait son avis lorsque cela ne lui plaisait pas ou, au contraire lorsque l'une d'elle lui plaisait particulièrement. Il avait remarqué l'expression horrifiée de Gaby lorsque Narcissia avait pris toutes ces robes. Sa sœur risquait d'avoir des surprises ! Elle n'avait encore rien vu ! Lorsque Narcissia décidait de faire les boutiques, elle ne le faisait pas à moitié !

Immanquablement après les robes, ce furent les chaussures qui arrivèrent. L'avantage de Gabrielle était d'avoir de petits pieds, elle pouvait donc avoir un plus grand choix que quelqu'un ayant les pieds plus grands qu'elle. La pauvre jeune fille se croyait en plein cauchemar ! Pour chaque robe, elle devait avoir une autre paire de chaussure de la même couleur. Et attention ! Narcissia les prenait toujours avec des talons hauts ! Gabrielle lui avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cela mais Narcissia ne voulut rien savoir.

Gabrielle repensa avec horreur au bal de Noël de quatrième année. Ce fut la seule fois où elle avait porté des talons hauts et s'était bien juré de ne plus jamais en porter ! Elle avait du mal à marcher avec et avait prié à chaque pas de ne pas tomber ou de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe de soirée ! Un véritable calvaire pour elle !

Ensuite, on passa aux manteaux et aux capes pour les soirées, les sorties… Le massacre continuait ainsi. Elle avait pratiquement essayé tout le stock du magasin lorsque sa mère fut enfin satisfaite de ses choix. A côté de Draco, les paquets s'empilaient, de plus en plus grands et de plus en plus nombreux… Mais lui ne s'en souciait guère, il avait l'habitude !

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous les trois de la boutique, Draco noyé sous les paquets qu'il portait, Gabrielle crut qu'ils allaient enfin rentrer. Ses espoirs furent vite déçus lorsque leur Mère le fit entrer dans une nouvelle boutique. Dans celle-ci, ils vendaient des robes de sorcières et quelques vêtements moldus. Narcissia fit un premier tri, puis fit essayer tout ce qu'elle avait choisi à sa fille qui commençait à avoir des ampoules aux pieds à force de marcher et surtout assez de se déshabiller et de se rhabiller à chaque fois pour essayer autre chose.

Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la boutique. Croyant qu'ils allaient enfin retourner bien au chaud au Manoir, Gabrielle parla du problème des sous-vêtements à sa mère.

- « Voilà la différence entre une planche à repasser et une vraie jeune fille ! » Lui répondit sa mère assez crûment, sous les rires de Draco qui avait parfaitement compris l'allusion.

Vexée que sa mère l'ait implicitement traitée de planche à repasser en pensant à son ancienne apparence, Gabrielle ne dit rien et la suivit vers l'Allée des Embrumes, un peu effrayée à l'idée d'y aller. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire… C'était ce qu'elle pensait le matin même en admirant son reflet dans la glace mais sans se l'avouer véritablement.

Elle fut très surprise de découvrir d'autres magasins de vêtements dans cette Allée, de si mauvaise réputation. Sa mère dut deviner ses pensées.

- « Tu croyais qu'il n'y avait que des magasins regorgeant de magie noire, c'est cela ? » Lui demanda t-elle en riant.

Gabrielle ne put qu'acquiescer. Sa mère avait parfaitement raison. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé sans même avoir jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie de l'avenue commerçante du monde sorcier.

- « C'est vrai que certains magasins sont assez soupçonneux, mais… la plupart sont très honnêtes ! Il y a des boutiques de vêtements, des librairies, un bijoutier très réputé et d'autres petites merveilles ici… » Lui expliqua t-elle.

Enfin, Narcissia s'arrêta devant une boutique de vêtements féminins avant de les faire entrer dedans. Croyant que Draco resterait à l'extérieur, Gabrielle crut mourir de honte en le voyant entrer dans le magasin et commencer à fouiner dans les rayons !

Elle se tourna vers sa mère qui la regardait un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- « Draco a toujours eut un don pour trouver de très jolies choses ! Il a un très bon goût ! Il m'aide à trouver certains vêtements quand je viens ici… Il m'a déjà trouvé certaines tenues que je n'aurai pas vues si j'étais venue seule et que je n'aurai probablement pas achetées mais qui ont eu leur petit effet… » Dit-elle, ne s'attardant pas plus sur les détails ce dont sa fille lui en fut très reconnaissante. Elle avait parfaitement compris l'allusion à son père…

Après tout pourquoi pas ? Draco était un garçon, non ? Il savait ce qui leur plaisait. Même si Gabrielle n'était pas prête pour cela !

Il fallut une chaise à Gabrielle lorsqu'elle vit revenir son petit frère avec sa mère, les bras chargés de sous-vêtements qu'il fallait qu'elle aille essayer dans la cabine. En regardant de plus près, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il lui avait choisi de très jolies parures mais c'était parce que c'était un garçon que cela la gênait… Heureusement que ce n'était pas son père qui était à la place de Draco, Gabrielle n'y aurait pas survécu !

Sans plus réfléchir à rien, la jeune fille entra dans la cabine d'essayage et commença à essayer les sous-vêtements. Elle commençait par ceux qui lui plaisaient le plus. Apparemment, son petit frère avait non seulement un don pour trouver de jolies choses comme disait Narcissia mais il avait également l'œil pour choisir la bonne taille ! Gabrielle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de l'embrasser ou de l'étriper sur place ! Elle décida de se calmer lorsque sa mère entra elle aussi dans la cabine pour voir si sa fille avait besoin d'une autre taille, ce dont elle doutait, ou si certains sous-vêtements ne lui plaisaient pas.

Tout semblait parfait ! Non seulement sa fille était vraiment très jolie et bien faite mais en plus tous les vêtements que Draco et elle lui avaient choisis lui allaient parfaitement bien ! Gabrielle remercia Merlin et Salazar, puisqu'il était le Saint-Patron de la famille Malfoy apparemment, que Draco n'entre pas lui aussi dans la cabine ! Petit frère ou non, Gabrielle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de le jeter dehors s'il avait osé ne serait-ce que mettre un pied dans SA cabine !

Elle était tout de même un peu gênée que sa mère la voie en sous-vêtements mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec ce qu'elle aurait ressenti si quelqu'un d'autre avait mis le nez dans la cabine.

Avec une mauvaise foi évidente, elle dut admettre que son petit frère, pas si petit que ça d'ailleurs, avait vraiment eu du nez en choisissant ses affaires. Enfin, après avoir fait son choix dans tout ce qu'elle venait d'essayer, elle se rhabilla car elle commençait à avoir froid et sortit de la cabine.

La jeune fille n'avait pris que trois ensembles. Cela semblait trop peu au goût de sa mère qui réajusta le nombre à dix, jugeant que cela s'avérait nécessaire. Elle lui prit aussi au passage une dizaine de maillots de bains de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes : bikini, une pièce, sans bretelles… Il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! Enfin, au grand soulagement de Gabrielle, ils sortirent enfin ce maudit magasin ! La jeune fille espéra sincèrement ne jamais avoir à subir une autre situation aussi embarrassante !

Au lieu de ramener les enfants vers le début de l'Allée des Embrumes, Narcissia les fit entrer chez le fameux bijoutier dont elle avait parlé plutôt. En fait, c'était le bijoutier particulier de la famille Malfoy depuis des générations.

Sans que Gabrielle ne le sache, son père avait demandé au bijoutier de fabriquer le même pendentif à sa fille que celui des jumeaux. Un portoloin ramenant au Manoir était plus que nécessaire par les temps qui couraient… Narcissia était donc venu le récupérer. Elle le passa au cou de sa fille en lui faisant faire la promesse de ne surtout jamais l'enlever quoi qu'il arrive… La jeune femme fit la promesse solennelle de ne jamais retirer le bijou qu'elle portait à présent autour de son cou. Il portait le même motif que son bracelet : le dragon, la panthère et le dauphin.

Ce que Gabrielle ignorait, c'était que les pierres vertes, bleues et couleur améthyste qui représentaient les yeux des trois animaux étaient des pierres magiques tout comme sur le pendentif respectif de chacun de ses petits frères. Ces pierres avaient la particularité de protéger leur porteur de certains sorts, évidement pas de celui de la mort, mais d'autres plus faibles. Il y avait également une pierre, l'émeraude, qui contenait un sortilège de traçage. Ainsi, Lucius et Narcissia pouvaient toujours savoir où se trouvaient leurs enfants et s'ils étaient en sécurité.

Voyant une paire de boucles d'oreilles dans la vitrine, Narcissia s'en approcha et vit qu'elle irait parfaitement à sa fille. Malheureusement, ses oreilles n'étant pas percées, il faudrait le faire avant… Enfin, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

Elle appela donc Gabrielle et lui montra les bijoux. Les boucles plaisaient visiblement à sa fille mais elle n'osait rien dire, estimant que sa mère avait déjà dépensé suffisamment d'argent pour elle aujourd'hui. Elle essaya donc de refuser…

- « Je t'avais promis de t'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire. Ton père m'a dit de t'acheter un bijou, donc ce sera son cadeau et moi, je t'offrirai autre chose, je suis certaine que nous allons trouver, n'est-ce pas ? » Argumenta sa mère.

Voyant qu'elle était coincée, Gabrielle ne put rien trouver à lui répondre. Draco ne manqua pas l'occasion de rajouter son grain de sel. Il appuya les dires de sa mère en expliquant que lui aussi trouvait ces boucles d'oreilles très belles et qu'elles iraient parfaitement bien à sa sœur. Il pouvait vraiment jouer l'avocat du Diable quand il voulait ! Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus reculer !

Elle n'avait jamais fait percer ses oreilles parce qu'elle avait peur d'avoir mal. Celles qu'elle portait en quatrième année avaient été très pratiques car elles étaient à clips, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas de celles-ci. Gabrielle sut qu'elle allait passer à la casserole cette fois-ci.

Le point positif était qu'une fois que cela serait fait, elle pourrait porter tous les genres de boucles d'oreilles qu'elle voudrait ! Cela valait bien une petite piqûre à chaque oreille, non ? Et puis, plus elle regardait la paire de bijoux, plus elle avait envie de les porter.

Les boucles d'oreilles étaient en fait constituées chacune d'un anneau avec une rose en grenat dessus. Elle était finement ciselée et au milieu des pétales de la rose, il y avait trois autres pierres qui lui rappelaient étrangement celles qui étaient sur son pendentif et sur son bracelet : une émeraude, un saphir et une améthyste. Le mélange des quatre couleurs était très harmonieux et ressortait parfaitement bien. Aucune des couleurs n'effaçait les autres.

En voyant les pierres, Gabrielle eut une étrange pensée : l'émeraude représentait Ryry, le saphir Draco, l'améthyste la représentait elle-même, mais que représentait donc le grenat ? Ou plutôt qui ? Gabrielle était bien incapable de la savoir. Elle sourit à cette pensée. D'où lui était donc venue cette idée ?

Cessant de rêvasser, Gabrielle rendit les armes et s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui désignait le bijoutier, attendant que la séance de torture soit finie…Pendant que le bijoutier préparait le matériel pour lui mettre les boucles, Draco lui expliquait que normalement elle ne sentirait rien ou pas grand-chose. Gabrielle remarqua que contrairement aux Moldus où l'on devait garder des boucles d'oreilles médicales pendant un mois avant de pouvoir mettre celles que l'on voulait, ici on pouvait tout de suite mettre celles que l'on venait d'acheter. Gabrielle remercia Merlin d'être née sorcière afin de s'épargner la torture de devoir enlever les médicales pour mettre les bonnes.

Cinq minutes et deux trous plus tard, Gabrielle se remettant de la mise en place « sans douleur » soi-disant des boucles d'oreilles, se retint d'étrangler Draco qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait l'air de dire « je te l'avait bien dit ». Elle aurait voulu le voir à sa place à se faire torturer ! Il aurait sûrement perdu son sourire. Il le savait, le traître, c'était seulement pour la rassurer ! C'était un scandale, elle jura de se venger !

Elle avait encore les oreilles qui chauffaient. Elle était pratiquement certaines qu'elles étaient rouges vu comme elle avait l'impression qu'elles brûlaient. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Elle se regarda dans un miroir que lui tendait le bijoutier. Ce qu'elle vit la rassura : les boucles d'oreilles faisaient ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Elles lui allaient très bien, comme le lui avait dit Draco qui ne l'emporterait certainement pas au Paradis !

Enfin, ils sortirent de la bijouterie et retournèrent sur Le Chemin de Traverse. Narcissia tenait absolument à lui offrir un cadeau pour son anniversaire. La première idée de Gabrielle était un hibou, après tout elle n'avait pas de facteur personnel comme Harry et ne pouvait pas lui emprunter Hedwige indéfiniment ! De plus, il était dangereux de l'emmener à l'école, c'est pourquoi Lucius avait offert Hadès à Ryry.

Mais, elle aimait aussi les livres et était tentée par quelques livres chez Fleury et Bott. Cruel choix ! Que choisir ? Finalement, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait emprunter un hibou de l'école comme elle l'avait toujours fait et décida d'aller dans la librairie.

Alors qu'elle furetait dans tous les rayons, Narcissia sortit du magasin à pas de loup pour se rendre à l'animalerie magique. Elle avait eu la même idée que Gabrielle. Harry et Draco avait chacun leur propre hibou, il lui en fallait un aussi, ceux de l'école pouvaient être suivis ! Ce n'était guère prudent de les utiliser…

Elle avait laisser Draco avec Gabrielle et lui avait donner de l'argent pour payer les livres que sa fille choisirait. Ils devaient l'attendre tous les deux chez le glacier de l'avenue commerçante.

Lorsque Gabrielle eut fini de dévaliser les rayons avec parcimonie de tous leurs trésors, elle suivit Draco hors de la librairie, surprise de ne pas voir sa mère. Draco commanda un thé à la cannelle pour sa mère, un chocolat chaud pour lui et Gabrielle prit une coupe de crème glacée à la vanille, pistache et noix de coco. Elle avait toujours adoré la glace en plein hiver !

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que Gabrielle finissait sa glace sous l'œil frigorifié de Draco qui buvait son chocolat comme s'il faisait moins vingt degrés dehors, Narcissia arriva à leur table. Draco avait du mal à comprendre sa sœur : le simple fait de la voir manger de la glace par ce froid lui donnait encore plus froid !

Il sourit en voyant sa mère revenir avec un carton sous le bras et une cage dans la main. Narcissia tendit la cage à Gabrielle. A l'intérieur, il y avait une magnifique chouette brune, en fait elle était couleur chocolat. Elle plut tout de suite à Gabrielle qui remercia sa mère, très contente de ce cadeau.

S'asseyant à côté des deux enfants, Narcissia posa le carton qu'elle avait toujours sur les genoux de Gabrielle qui la regarda, étonnée.

- « Ouvre le doucement ! » lui dit-elle tout doucement.

Ouvrant délicatement le couvercle, Gabrielle vit à l'intérieur un magnifique chaton bleu. C'était un persan, tout comme Pattenrond ! Il était bleu nuit avec des yeux bleus !

Elle prit le chaton dans ses bras et posa un bisou sur sa truffe avant d'embrasser sa mère. A ses côtés, Draco regardait le chaton jouer avec les cheveux de sa sœur qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Il avait l'air d'un sacré farceur !

- « Merci ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop ! » Dit Gabrielle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé la parole.

- « J'étais partie pour t'acheter une chouette mais, quand j'ai vu ce petit chaton, j'ai craqué ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'entendra bien avec Pattenrond ! Le hibou sera de la part de Severus et le chaton de ma part ! » Lui expliqua Narcissia.

Après d'autres remerciements et après avoir fini glace, chocolat et thé, les trois Malfoy décidèrent de retourner au Manoir voir ce que faisaient Lucius et Harry qu'ils avaient laissés le matin même. Il était présent bien de plus de midi et le repas n'allait pas tardé à être servi. Le dernier était cloué au lit parce qu'il était malade et le premier avait fichu tout le monde dehors pour pouvoir apprendre les bonnes manières à son plus jeune enfant sans personne pour le déranger. C'était pour cela que Lucius avait envoyé Draco avec sa mère et sa sœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissia, Draco et Gabrielle étaient de retour au Manoir avec tous leurs paquets.

**A SUIVRE…**

Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris (on ne sait jamais), ce chapitre se passe en même temps que Ryry a ses cours avec Lucius.

**Nouveau concours :** A votre avis qui ou qu'est-ce que représente le grenat sur les boucles d'oreilles de Gabrielle ?

Un cadeau pour les gagnants ! Bonne chance à tous et à toutes !

Bisous, Chibigokû2002

**Ps : Et après tous ces cadeaux, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un JOYEUX NOEL, un peu en avance, et de recevoir vous aussi beaucoup de cadeaux !**

Lilie dijonctay : Kikou !!! Souhait exaucé !! J'espère que ça t'a plu ? Bisous !!


	31. Leçons de maintient

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 31 :Leçons de maintient...**_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissia, Draco et Gabrielle étaient de retour au Manoir avec tous leurs paquets._

Ils les déposèrent dans un coin du salon avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner où Lucius les attendait déjà. Il avait laissé Harry prendre son temps pour avaler son plateau repas qu'un elfe de maison lui avait amené dans sa chambre.

La discussion allait bon train pendant le repas. Heureusement, ils étaient partis suffisamment longtemps pour que Lucius puisse commencer les cours en toute tranquillité avec son petit Ryry, la pauvre petite panthère avait un rhume d'enfer et était clouée au lit. Lucius y voyait là un bon moyen de pouvoir apprendre un peu plus à connaître son fils. Il n'aurait jamais pu trouver de meilleure occasion.

« Où est Pattenrond ? Je l'avais laissé dans le salon avant de partir. Demanda Gabrielle à son père.

- Il est dans la chambre de Harry. Il s'y est précipité dès que vous êtes partis. Apparemment il n'aime pas la solitude. Il tient compagnie à Harry… Lui expliqua Lucius.

- Dommage, j'aurai voulu le lui montrer… Dit sa fille, un peu déçue.

- Lui montrer quoi ? Demanda Lucius avec un regard interrogateur.

- Le beau cadeau que je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire, bien sûr ! Lui répondit Narcissia, très contente qu'on aborde enfin ce chapitre.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Lucius.

- J'imagine que tu n'as encore rien remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda son épouse.

- J'ai vu que Gabrielle avait de très jolies boucles d'oreilles, rien d'autre mis à part tous les paquets dans le salon… » Se défendit Lucius qui avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant la montagne de paquets posés dans son salon. Visiblement, son compte en banque venait de s'alléger d'un grand poids !

« Tu as parfaitement raison ! Comme aucun de vous n'était présent, j'ai acheté un cadeau à Gabrielle de la part de chacun de nous trois ! Les boucles d'oreilles sont de ta part, Lucius ! » Lui confirma Narcissia, prise d'une soudaine frénésie.

Ayant fini le déjeuner, elle emmena toute sa famille dans le salon, elle était excitée comme une petite fille. Elle prit la cage de la chouette et la montra à Severus.

« Cette chouette est de ta part, elle en aura bien besoin à Poudlard ! » Lui dit Narcissia. Severus ne put qu'acquiescer, il était parfaitement d'accord avec son amie, la jeune fille en aurait besoin.

« Et voici mon cadeau ! Dit-elle en tendant la boîte en carton à Lucius qui l'ouvrit et découvrit un chaton bleu à l'intérieur.

- Un chat ? » Demanda Lucius, surpris car sa fille avait déjà un chat, Pattenrond. Si tout le monde continuait à lui ramener des animaux, le Manoir Malfoy deviendrait bientôt la Ménagerie Malfoy !

Entre le perroquet de son épouse, les deux chats de sa fille, les deux chouettes de Ryry et toute la volière du Manoir, il pouvait bientôt ouvrir un zoo ! Pourtant, il se retint de donner son opinion à voix haute car cela finirait immanquablement par lui retomber dessus tôt ou tard ! Et puis, il fallait être honnête le petit chaton était franchement adorable.

« N'est-il pas adorable ? » Lui demanda Narcissia.

Pour toute réponse, Lucius prit le chaton dans ses bras et le caressa ce qui fit ronronner la petite boule de poils, heureuse d'être au chaud et sortie de sa boîte en carton ! A ce moment-là, Pattenrond apparut au bas des escaliers. Il avait entendu la voix de sa maîtresse et était sorti de la chambre de Harry pour aller la retrouver.

« Tu leur as déjà trouvé des noms ? Demanda Lucius à sa fille tout en cajolant le petit animal qui dormait à moitié dans ses bras.

- Pas encore… Admit Gabrielle.

- Dis-les moi quand tu auras trouvé ! Parce que si j'ai toutes ces bestioles qui courent dans mon Manoir, je veux au moins savoir comment les appeler ! Lui dit-il avec humour tout en lui tendant le chaton, à présent endormi.

- Très bien, je le ferai ! » Lui répondit la jeune fille en montrant le nouveau venu à son chat orangé afin qu'il l'examine et décide de l'accepter ou non. Après un rapide examen de la bestiole, le chat orange l'accepta. Gabrielle put donc poser le chaton sur le sol, à présent parfaitement réveillé par la présence de l'autre chat, et le laisser jouer avec Pattenrond.

« Si nous allions ranger tes affaires ? Lucius doit reprendre ses cours avec Ryry et nous avons également du pain sur la planche toutes deux… Lui dit Narcissia évasivement sans préciser à Gabrielle ce qui l'attendait.

- C'est une très bonne idée. Je crois que l'on fera les exercices pratiques en commun demain, ce sera mieux. Harry pourra se lever, je pense. » Lui dit Lucius avant de partir pour rejoindre la chambre de la grande boule de poils enrhumée qu'était son fils.

S'il comptait Harry avec, cela faisait trois chats dans la maison… Il ne manquerait plus que les deux autres aient la grande idée de devenir des animagi, comme cela, il aurait vraiment tout ! Refreinant le frisson d'effroi qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Lucius entra dans la chambre de Ryry, chassant ses pensées félines au passage et se mettant à la recherche du fameux manuel qu'il avait offert à son fils pour Noël…

Dans la chambre de Gabrielle, c'était le chantier intégral ! Tous les paquets étaient posés sur son lit. Sa mère et elle étaient en plein rangement. Elles avaient pratiquement terminé. Il ne restait plus que les maillots de bain, les sous-vêtements et les chemises de nuit. Tout cela provenait du même magasin. Gabrielle aurait préféré des pyjamas pour l'hiver mais sa mère avait refusé lui expliquant que les jeunes filles portaient des chemises de nuit chaudes en hiver et des nuisettes en été.

Jamais, une jeune fille ne portait de pyjamas ! C'était pour les garçons ! De plus, elles donnaient tout aussi chaud qu'un pyjama, ce dont doutait Gabrielle mais s'abstint de commentaire. Elles finirent donc de tout ranger dans les armoires de la chambre bleu ciel avant que Narcissia ne l'entraîne du côté de la pièce où elle passait le plus clair de son temps à faire du tricot, de la broderie, arranger des bouquets de fleurs, jouer du piano et chanter. Les deux chats qui avaient assisté au rangement les y accompagnèrent également. La chouette décida de rester sur son perchoir, à côté du bureau de la jeune fille.

En entrant dans cette pièce, Gabrielle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Elle avait comme l'impression qu'elle allait passer des heures et des heures dans celle-ci ! Et elle était loin d'avoir tort !

« Installe-toi sur le canapé, mon chaton,je reviens tout de suite ! » Lui dit sa mère avant de sortir de la pièce.

Gabrielle s'assit donc sur le canapé moelleux de la petite pièce. Pattenrond et le chaton bleu grimpèrent eux aussi dessus et s'installèrent chacun sur l'un des innombrables coussins multicolores qui le recouvraient à côté de leur maîtresse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissia revint avec un livre de la taille d'un manuel scolaire dans les mains. Gabrielle se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle avait l'intention d'en faire.

« Nous y voilà ! » Dit sa mère en s'installant elle aussi sur le canapé, à la droite de sa fille puisque la partie gauche avait été envahie par les chats qui ronronnaient joyeusement sur les coussins.

Narcissia posa le manuel sur ses genoux. Y jetant un bref coup d'œil, Gabrielle reconnut la couverture d'un manuel d'herbologie mais elle voyait mal ce que sa mère voulait en faire.

« A ton avis, Gabrielle, à quoi reconnaît-on les jeunes filles de bonnes familles par rapport aux autres qui viennent de familles… disons moins bien éduquées ou versées dans les bonnes manières ? » Lui demanda sa mère pour amorcer une réflexion qui la conduirait à faire le premier exercice avec sa fille.

La jeune fille, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de questions, surtout avec le manuel d'herbologie, prit deux minutes le temps de réfléchir et de formuler une réponse cohérente.

« Hé bien… je pense que l'on reconnaît une jeune fille de bonne famille à sa attitude, ses manières, la façon dont elle s'exprime, ses habitudes vestimentaires et aussi… » Répondit Gabrielle qui commençait soudainement à comprendre à quoi allait servir le manuel. Un usage très différent de son usage premier, c'était certain !

« Et aussi ? Répéta Narcissia pour l'encourager à terminer sa phrase.

- La manière dont elle se tient, n'est-ce pas ? Acheva la jeune fille.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, mon ange ! C'est tout à fait cela ! » La félicita Narcissia, très fière de sa fille et de son intelligence qui était reconnue dans tout Poudlard.

A ces mots, Narcissia se leva, prenant le manuel et fit signe à sa fille d'en faire de même.

« C'est même par cela que nous allons commencer ! » Lui dit-elle.

Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Elle mit Gabrielle devant elle et corrigea sa posture.

« Tu dois toujours garder le dos droit, la tête haute ! Rentre les fesses et le ventre ! Voilà ! Parfait ! » Lui explique t-elle tout en corrigea la position de sa fille en même temps qu'elle lui expliquait.

En se tenant droite, Gabrielle gagnait encore un ou deux centimètres. Elle avait fière allure ainsi.

« Tu es bien plus jolie ainsi ! » La complimenta sa mère.

La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment. Narcissia se rapprocha de sa fille et posa le fameux manuel sur sa tête. Elle devait apprendre à rester droite dans toutes les conditions. Le jour de son mariage, Narcissia avait porté un diadème de plus de deux kilos sur la tête sans plier ou courber la tête. Pourtant elle avait réussi à conserver le port royal d'une reine durant tout le temps de la cérémonie. Plus tard, Lucius lui avait avoué avoir été impressionné car il était rare que quelqu'un supporte ce diadème qui était utilisé pour les mariages dans la famille Malfoy depuis des générations.

« Essaye de marcher en gardant la tête et le dos droits. Le livre ne doit pas tomber ! » Lui expliqua sa mère.

Dubitative, Gabrielle esquissa quelques pas, tous petits mais ne réussit pas. Le livre lui tomba sur les pieds, la faisant sautiller sous la douleur. Narcissia regardait ce spectacle, amusée de la réaction de sa fille. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, Gabrielle recommença l'exercice sous l'œil attentif de sa mère qui mesurait ses progrès avec fierté.

Cette fois- ci, Gabrielle avait parcouru la moitié de la longueur de la pièce lorsque le livre lui tomba à nouveau sur les pieds. Soupirant, elle se remit en position. Elle y arriverait, quoi qu'il arrive ! Il le fallait ! Elle voulait faire honneur à ses parents et ne pas les décevoir. Si sa mère avait réussi à l'apprendre, elle y arriverait aussi !

Voyant la détermination de sa fille à réussir, Narcissia décida de l'aider un peu.

« Ne regarde pas tes pieds ou le livre tombera. Fixe un point devant toi et ne le quitte jamais des yeux, c'est là le secret ! Essaye encore ! » L'encouragea sa mère.

Sans attendre une seule seconde, Gabrielle recommença en suivant les recommandations de sa mère. Même si ses pas étaient encore hésitants, Gabrielle réussit à parcourir toute la longueur de la pièce sous le regard rempli de fierté de sa mère.

« C'est parfait ! Tu y arrives très bien ! Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu marcheras comme une vraie Lady ! Il faut que tu prennes confiance en toi et tout se passera pour le mieux ! » La félicita Narcissia.

Sa mère lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour se reposer un peu. Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'un elfe venait d'apporter.

« Tu t'en sors très bien ! Maintenant, il nous faut passer à l'exercice suivant qui demande de maîtriser celui que nous venons de faire. Mais je suis certaine que tu y arriveras très bien ! Commença la grande blonde.

- J'ai déjà du mal avec celui-ci, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai… Lui dit timidement sa fille entre deux gorgées de thé.

- Ne doute jamais de tes capacités, c'est montrer ta faiblesse. Il ne faut jamais que quelqu'un puisse voir tes faiblesses ou tes peurs, il s'en servirait contre toi. » Lui expliqua sa mère.

Gabrielle acquiesça.

« Oh ! Puisque nous y sommes, je vais te donner un truc. Si quelqu'un te pose une question embarrassante ou à laquelle tu ne veux pas répondre, il y a un très bon moyen de faire patienter celui qui vient de te la poser. Tu prends une gorgée de thé, il ne pourra pas t'obliger à parler. Cela te donnera le temps de réfléchir à une réponse si tu en as une ou de trouver une autre question qui l'embarrassera. Ainsi, cette personne ne pourra pas t'obliger à lui répondre car elle non plus n'y répondra pas. » Lui confia sa mère sur un ton de conspiratrice.

- Peut-on changer aussi décider de changer de sujet ? Lui demanda sa fille.

- Oui ! Un bon moyen de changer de sujet est de parler du temps ! Cela n'engage personne et cela fera comprendre clairement à cette personne que tu ne tiens pas à parler de ce sujet, c'est tout simple, non ? Lui répondit Narcissia.

- En effet. Quel est le prochain exercice ? » Demanda Gabrielle, envieuse de savoir tout ce qu'elle aurait à retenir.

Sans lui répondre, sa mère se dirigea vers une armoire et en ressortit le pire cauchemar de Gabrielle : une vieille paire de chaussures à talons ! Puis, elle revint vers sa fille et les lui tendit.

« Le prochain exercice : Marcher avec des talons sans tomber ! Si tu as remarqué, je ne t'ai acheté que des chaussures à talons. En fait, c'est parce que nous ne mettons que ce genre de chaussures. Il va donc falloir que tu t'y habitues très rapidement ! » Dit Narcissia en voyant sa fille les enfiler.

Sans le savoir, elle venait d'obliger sa fille à s'entraîner à combattre sa bête noire ! Cette fois-ci, Gabrielle ne portait heureusement pas de robe, elle ne serait donc pas massacrée !

Se levant, Gabrielle ne fit pas deux pas qu'elle s'écoula au sol, sur les genoux. Sa mère l'aida à se relever et l'aida à rester debout.

« Ton centre de gravité s'est déplacé, il n'est plus sur la pointe de tes pieds mais vers tes talons. Si tu t'appuies trop sur tes doigts de pieds, tu tomberas. Tu dois prendre appuis sur tes talons. Essaye et marche ! » L'aida Narcissia.

Refrénant l'envie de jeter ces maudites chaussures par la fenêtre, Gabrielle prit son courage à deux mains pour réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher. Elle réussit à faire quelques pas avant de retomber sur ses genoux, ayant perdu son équilibre.

« Lève-toi ! Si tu n'es pas capable de marcher correctement, tu ne pourras jamais rien faire ! » Le ton était dur mais cela donna la force et la volonté à Gabrielle de se relever et de continuer.

Elle retomba encore une dizaine de fois, se relevant à chaque fois avec plus d'ardeur et d'envie de réussir. Enfin, elle réussit à traverser la pièce sans tomber, le dos et la tête droits telle une véritable Lady Malfoy. Son regard fixait la petite bibliothèque de la pièce et n'en bougeait pas d'un millimètre. En réussissant cet exercice, l'apparence de Gabrielle venait de révéler sa vraie noblesse et la grâce de la jeune fille.

Assise sur son canapé, Narcissia avait les larmes aux yeux. Son joli chaton devenait à présent une véritable jeune fille qui bougeait avec grâce et noblesse. A présent, plus personne ne pouvait douter que Gabrielle était véritablement la fille de Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy.

Inconsciente du bouleversement de sa mère, Gabrielle revint vers elle et s'assit doucement dans le canapé au lieu de s'affaler dedans comme elle le faisait si souvent dans son ancienne maison. Elle venait enfin de comprendre ce que signifiait le nom des Malfoy et tout ce qui allait avec. A présent, elle savait qu'on ne lui pardonnerait aucune erreur. Si elle en commettait une par mégarde, elle se ridiculiserait. Et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire honte à ses parents ou à sa famille. Elle se montrerait digne de ses parents et de ce qu'ils représentaient.

Gabrielle prit une tasse de thé, attendant la suite des exercices. Reprenant ses esprits, Narcissia prit sa fille contre elle et l'embrassa. Elle était si fière d'elle !

« A présent que tu es une vraie Lady, il ne reste te reste plus qu'à soigner le reste ! » Lui dit joyeusement sa mère. Elle allait adorer cette partie de l'apprentissage ! Mais elle savait que sa fille réussirait puisqu'elle avait parfaitement exécuté les autres exercices.

« Le reste ? Demanda Gabrielle avec un regard interrogateur.

- "Une Lady ne se résume pas à son apparence et à ses manières. Elle est également reconnue pour ses talents et la variété de ses connaissances". Explicita Narcissia.

- "Que doit-elle apprendre d'autre ?" Lui demanda la jeune fille.

- "Le chant, la musique, l'art de composer un bouquet, comment plier un compliment et bien sûr, savoir danser sans s'étaler à tout bout de champ !" Finit Narcissia sur une touche d'humour.

- "Tout cela ?" Dit Gabrielle, horrifiée en pensant à tout ce qu'elle devait encore apprendre.

- "Oui mon chaton ! Pour la danse, nous verrons cela demain avec ton père et Harry. Pareil pour les bouquets et les compliments. Aujourd'hui, on ne s'occupera que du chant et du piano. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?" Lui demanda sa mère.

- "Le chant… ou le piano… Lequel est le plus facile à apprendre ?" Demanda la jeune fille.

- "C'est pareil ! Je crois que nous allons commencer par le chant. Comme cela, quand tu sauras chanter comme un rossignol, tu pourras t'accompagner au piano ! » Lui dit Narcissia avant de l'entraîner devant le dit piano.

Gabrielle en avait déjà vu, cela n'était pas le problème. Le souci était qu'il y avait un monde entre voir quelqu'un jouer du piano et en jouer soi-même. Narcissia plaça sa fille devant le pupitre avec une partition simple d'une chanson très connue dans le monde sorcier alors qu'elle-même s'asseyait au piano avec la même partition qu'elle savait jouer par cœur.

« Nous allons commencer par les notes ! Tu vas monter et descendre la gamme comme ceci : do, ré, mi, fa, sol, fa, mi, ré, do, chantonna Narcissia d'une voix mélodieuse. A toi, essaye !

- "Do, ré, mi , fa , sol, fa, mi, ré, do » Répéta Gabrielle d'une voix bien trop aigue qui aurait brisé n'importe quel cristal se trouvant dans les parages.

Heureusement pour Narcissia, il n'y en avait pas dans cette pièce. Une bonne précaution pour les incidents… L'essai de Gabrielle ayant fait siffler les oreilles des deux chats, ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier pour quitter la pièce en courant pour se réfugier dans le lit de Ryry, bien à l'abri du bruit, sous le regard amusé de Lucius qui connaissait le programme d'apprentissage prévu par son épouse.

Seul Casimir, le malheureux perroquet de Narcissia qui avait atterri dans cette pièce puisque Lucius y était pour ainsi dire allergique, restait dans la pièce à écouter Gabrielle à la voix de chat à qui l'on vient de marcher sur la queue. Cette performance vocale le laissa sans voix !

Narcissia, qui avait dû se boucher les oreilles et qui avait senti comme de la glace descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que sa fille se chauffait la voix, décida que des mesures s'imposaient.

« Mon chaton ? Un petit conseil : quand tu chantes, rentre le ventre et les fesses. La voix vient du bas du ventre. Tu auras une bien plus jolie voix comme cela. Et… ne force pas sur les aigus, s'il te plait… La supplia presque sa mère.

- "Entendu ! » Lui répondit sa fille. Gabrielle était très motivée, elle avait toujours adoré chanter ! C'était pour cela que sans s'en rendre compte, elle mettait un peu trop de voix dans sa gamme…

Elle recommença sa gamme, elle était tout aussi mauvaise malgré quelques améliorations. Ne perdant pas espoir, Narcissia la fit travailler encore quatre heures durant. Arrivée à la fin des quatre heures, les oreilles de Narcissia criaient grâce. Pourtant, elle était fière de sa fille. Elle arrivait à présent à chanter correctement sans faire siffler les oreilles de ses auditeurs. Avec un peu d'entraînement, elle arriverait à chanter de très jolies chansons et avoir une très belle voix.

A la fin de la leçon de chant, la chanson de Gabrielle était tout à fait acceptable. Même Casimir, ravi d'avoir trouvé une compagne pour chanter, avait accompagné Gabrielle de son chant tout le long de sa chanson.

« Je crois que ta voix lui plaît ! D'habitude, il ne fait que parler, je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu chanter auparavant. Félicitations ! Tu viens de te trouver un admirateur !" Plaisanta Narcissia, ravie de la performance vocale de sa fille.

- "Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait ! Quel âge a-t-il ? » Lui demanda sa fille.

- "Il n'a qu'un an. Harry me l'a offert pour Noël. Au fait, mon petit rossignol, tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer, ton père aussi d'ailleurs… » Lui dit sa mère.

Gabrielle rougit sous le nom de rossignol. Elle était bien moins douée pour le chant qu'un de ces oiseaux !

« Mais Ryry et Draco vous vouvoient… La contredit Gabrielle.

- "Draco le fait pour que vous appreniez, normalement il ne le fait jamais. Vous ne nous vouvoyez qu'en public ou lorsqu'une personne étrangère est au Manoir. Harry n'a aucun mal à tutoyer Severus, c'est votre parrain, il fait partie de la famille… Je suis sûre que Lucius a dû dire la même chose à Ryry aujourd'hui." Lui expliqua gentiment sa mère.

- "Très bien. Je vais essayer…" Accepta Gabrielle.

- "Parfait ! Alors maintenant passons à la dernière leçon du jour avant le dîner : le piano ! Je vais t'apprendre les rudiments. Après, il ne te restera plus qu'à t'entraîner. Cette pièce t'est ouverte en permanence. N'hésite pas à venir, j'aime avoir de la compagnie pendant mes loisirs ! » Lui assura la blonde.

Narcissia lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le tabouret du piano. Une partition reposait sur le pupitre. Elle savait lire une partition normale mais ignorait comment en lire une pour le piano.

« Commençons par le début. Sur un clavier de piano, tu as sept fois toute la gamme de notes que tu m'as chantée tout à l'heure. Si tu remarques bien les touches noires, elles sont soit par deux, soit par trois. C'est ainsi que tu repères le Do. Il se trouve toujours à gauche de la première touche noire lorsqu'elles sont par deux. Tu vois ? Lui demanda sa mère qui savait très bien que c'était un peu délicat à expliquer.

- "Je crois, oui. Mais à quoi servent toutes les touches ? "Lui demanda Gabrielle légèrement perdue devant le nombre de touches noires et blanches.

- "Regarde, tu repères le milieu du clavier. Une fois que tu l'as trouvé, tu cherches le début, c'est-à-dire le Do. Toujours à gauche de la première touche noire. Tu vois, ici tu les a toutes : do, ré, mi, fa, sol, la, si, do." Lui expliqua sa mère en appuyant sur les touches alors qu'elle les énumérait afin que Gabrielle fasse bien la différence entre les sons.

- "A quoi servent les autres touches alors ? » Demanda la jeune fille, très intéressée par ce cours. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'apprendre à jouer du piano, mais ses parents n'avaient pas pu lui payer des cours car cela revenait très cher. Et maintenant, elle avait son propre professeur à domicile : sa propre mère. C'était… magique !

« Les touches que je viens de te montrer donnent le son « normal ». Plus tu vas vers les touches de droite, plus le son sera aigu. A l'inverse, plus tu iras vers la gauche plus le son sera grave. Tes mains se placent au milieu du clavier. La main droite pour les aigus, la gauche pour les graves. Une petite chose : tes mains doivent être arrondies pas aplaties ou tu risques de te casser des doigts ou d'avoir mal aux mains. Cela te semble-t-il plus clair ?" La questionna sa mère.

- "Beaucoup plus clair ! J'avais déjà lu des manuels mais je n'avais rien compris. Alors que là, j'ai tout compris. Mais comment lit-on les partitions ?" Lui demanda sa fille, avide de pouvoir commencer à apprendre à jouer.

- « C'est tout simple : tu vois qu'il y a deux portées. Celle du dessus est celle de la clef de sol, toutes ces notes se jouent de la main droite. La portée en dessous est celle de la clef de fa, les notes se jouent de la main gauche. Pour la clef de sol, la première note de la portée est la. Pour la clef de fa, la première note est do. Tu vois donc que les notes ne sont pas positionnées de la même façon sur les deux portées. Là, tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois mémoriser la disposition de la gamme sur les deux portées. Tu veux essayer ?" Lui demanda sa mère en la voyant piaffer d'impatience à l'idée de jouer du piano.

- "Je veux bien ! » Dit la jeune fille d'une voix joyeuse.

A ses côtés, sa mère rit de tant d'enthousiasme. Elle savait que cela lui plairait. Narcissia adorait jouer du piano à ses heures perdues. Sans bruit, elle prit une petite chaise et s'installa à côté de sa fille la regardant d'abord déchiffrer la partition puis essayer de la jouer.

Au début, Gabrielle eut du mal à placer ses doigts car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de les bouger indépendamment les uns des autres. Puis, peu à peu le malaise disparut. Elle n'eut plus besoin de regarder la partition puis le clavier pour jouer une note de musique, ses doigts se déplaçaient d'eux-mêmes sur le clavier, elle n'avait plus qu'à suivre la partition qui se trouvait devant elle et à appréciait la musique qui s'élevait dans l'air.

Casimir ne manqua pas l'occasion d'accompagner Gabrielle de son chant alors que celle-ci se concentrait sur la partition. Arrivée au bout, elle fut surprise d'entendre le perroquet reprendre la chanson du début et la siffler jusqu'à la fin sans faire une seule fausse note et sans rien oublier.

« Nous avons un bon élève appliqué ici… » Dit Gabrielle avant de regarder sa mère. Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire.

Elles quittèrent la pièce, heureuses de leur journée. Puis, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où le dîner venait d'être servi. Severus et Lucius les y attendaient déjà. Lucius avait l'air satisfait de sa journée avec Ryry, de même que Severus qui l'avait passée dans son laboratoire à faire des potions.

Après le dîner, Gabrielle passa souhaiter une bonne nuit à son petit frère qui n'était pas descendu dîner puisqu'il était malade. Mais Harry dormait déjà. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortit en silence de sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne, suivie de près par Pattenrond et Yume, le chaton bleu dont elle avait trouvé le nom pendant qu'elle jouait au piano. Ce nom lui allait comme un gant. Elle entra dans sa chambre, mit une chemise de nuit et se dirigea vers son lit où les deux compères ronronnaient déjà dans leur sommeil. Au passage, elle caressa sa chouette brune. Elle avait des reflets argentés sous la lumière de la lune. Soudain, Gabrielle trouva le nom qui convenait à sa chouette.

« Lune » Lui souffla t-elle. La chouette hulula son accord. Son nom lui plaisait. Tout allait pour le mieux.

En s'allongeant dans son lit, Gabrielle pensa à tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie depuis son arrivée au Manoir. Si quelqu'un lui avait quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle vivrait un jour au Manoir Malfoy, elle l'aura envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste, au service psychiatrie et en toute urgence ! Elle s'endormit en pensant à tout ce qui l'attendait le lendemain : les exercices pratiques avec Ryry, Draco, sa mère et son père, peut-être même son parrain. Tout un programme !

**A SUIVRE…**

Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ?

**Je suis encore en avance mais bon : Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente**** année 2008, beaucoup de joie, de bonheur et surtout la santé ! **

**Bisous et à l'année prochaine , Chibigoku**

Diagon Alley : Kikou !! Un grand merci pour la review !! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !! Bisous !

Myulyah : Kikou !! Un grand merci pour cette très longue review !! Tu poses des questions très intéressantes, tu sais ? Mais je ne peux pas répondre sans dévoiler tout mon scénario qui se rallonge de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je tape mes chapitres ! J'espère qu'on aura finit la fic d'ici la rentrée de septembre prochain... Mais on verra ça plus tard ! Bisous et passe de bonnes fêtes !


	32. Pensées et sentiments III

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

Dans ce chapitre, vous avez tout du chapitre 13 jusqu'au chapitre 18 !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!! Tout est en POV !

**Attention, delirium total !!**

Je vous indiquerai chaque fois le perso qui parle, le lieu et dans quel chapitre on est pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas dans la fic…

_**Chapitre 3**__**2 : Pensées et sentiments (III)**_

_Je trouverai un moyen de lui parler, foi d'Hermione ! Il est juste derrière moi, je me demande si j'arriverai à lire cette lettre par-dessus son épaule. Personne ne fait attention à moi, allons-y ! Tiens, c'est signé Lucius Malfoy, son père ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!!?_

_Le menacer de cours de potions avec Rogue, en voilà une bonne idée pour le faire travailler ! Et comme le seul endroit où l'on peut travailler est à la bibliothèque, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire : y foncer !!!_

/Hermione, chapitre 13/

Il a filé à la bibliothèque blanc comme un linge ! C'est ma chance ! Il faut en profiter, ce sera peut-être la seule ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de Ron, moi ? Je sais, je vais lui dire que j'ai un million de devoirs qui m'attendent et que je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler ! C'est l'excuse facile, mais ça fera l'affaire !

Je prends mes affaires et je file ! S'il a l'intention de travailler ses potions, je me ferai une joie de l'y aider !! Bon, où est-il ? Il n'y a pas grand monde à cette heure, je devrai le trouver facilement ! Le voilà ! Plongé dans un manuel de potions, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours ! C'est un miracle !!

Bon, je me jette à l'eau ! Ou ma théorie est juste et c'est bien Harry ou je me suis complètement plantée et je dois tout recommencer depuis le début ! Le sort en est jeté !

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux commencé par envoyer un petit mot, ce sera déjà un début ! Je crois que ça a marché ! Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds ! Il me fait un grand sourire, pourquoi j'ai douté de moi ? Je le savais depuis le début !

Tout va bien, l'interrogatoire peut commencer ! Lucius Malfoy est son père ? Heureusement que je suis déjà assise parce que ça c'est trop pour moi ! Heureusement que Ron n'est pas là ! Il l'étriperait sur place et refuserait de le croire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être obtus par moment !

Harry et Draco jumeaux, qui l'eut cru ? C'est vrai que dans le fond, ils se ressemblent beaucoup et pas seulement physiquement mais je ne sais pas si Harry en a conscience…

Il a eu raison de ne rien nous dire ! Ca le protège lui et sa famille. Si quelqu'un apprenait que Lucius Malfoy est le père de Harry Potter, il ne serait plus en sécurité ! Je me demande de quel côté il est réellement. Il ne peut pas être véritablement du côté de Voldemort, cela reviendrait à tuer son fils. Je doute qu'il ne lui ait rendu son apparence pour le tuer ensuite, c'est un non-sens. Mais avec cette famille, il ne faut jamais dire jamais !

En tout cas, je suis heureuse de l'avoir enfin retrouvé ! Je commençais à en avoir assez d'écumer le château à sa recherche ! Je dois avouer qu'il a des méthodes assez efficaces pour motiver Harry afin qu'il travaille ses potions ! J'aurai du y penser plus tôt !

Je dois dire que Harry a l'air plus heureux depuis qu'il est revenu de vacances. Je pense qu'il les a passé au Manoir Malfoy, en compagnie de son père et de son jumeau. Ca n'a pas du être triste !

BON ! C'est bien joli de parler de sa vie, mais l'heure avance ! si on se mettait au travail ? Après tout, je sais tout sur lui maintenant ou du moins tout ce que je voulais savoir ! Alors, AU TRAVAIL !!!

/Harry,dans la Grande Salle, chapitre 14/

Ho lala, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait Hermione ! Elle est complètement dingue de me faire travailler comme ça ! J'ai cru que j'avais un éléphant qui me piétinait la tête ! Et une migraine ! Mais bon, je suis content de l'avoir enfin retrouvée ! J'ai cru à un miracle en la voyant dans la bibliothèque …et ça a tourné à l'apocalypse quand elle m'a fait bosser comme un forcené !

Je préfère avoir du travailler et avoir retrouver Hermione plutôt que de n'avoir ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Mais là je craque ! A peine j'avais fini avec Hermione que c'est Draco qui m'a mis le grappin dessus ! E c'est reparti ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec leurs potions ?!!? C'est un monde ça ! Ils sont tous obsédés par les chaudrons qui fument et les potions puantes ! Je rêve ! Enfin là, c'est plutôt un cauchemar !

Après le questionnaire de Hermione, j'ai eu droit à l'interrogatoire en règle de Draco, quelle chance ! J'ai bien cru qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais ! Et comble du malheur, ils m'en ont tellement fait voir avec leurs fichues potions que j'en ai encore rêver toute la nuit !! Tu parles d'une nuit reposante !

Et en plus, je suis sûr qu'il va tout raconter à Père ! Il ne va pas se passer longtemps avant que cette histoire n'arrive à ses oreilles, je suis prêt à parier là-dessus ! Il ne peut rien garder pour lui, ce mouchard ?!!?

Voilà Draco ! Quand on parle du loup … Il a failli louper le petit déjeuner ! Tiens ? C'est déjà l'heure du courrier ? C'est pour moi ? Oh, surprise ! Une lettre du Manoir ! Et signée Lucius Malfoy, quelle veine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Ben voyons ! Il est ravi que je fasse des efforts en potions, ben tiens ! Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'étriper Draco en plein milieu de La Grande Salle ! Je suis sûr que personne ne le verrait ! Bon, on se calme ! Il faut aller en cours ! Quelle veine, c'est encore potions ! La vieille chauve-souris graisseuse, encore ! Ca change de d'habitude !

Je dois reconnaître qu'avec l'entraînement intensif que j'ai eu, le cours ne m'a jamais semblé aussi simple ! J'ai presque l'impression de m'endormir ! Pour une fois, le prof ne peut rien dire, tout est parfait ! Ca t'en bouche un coin, mon petit Severus ? Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas m'entendre parce que j'aurai déjà eu l'immense privilège de récurer tous les chaudrons jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Hein, qu'est-ce se passe ? Qui me tient le bras ? Depuis quand il me souffle les réponses le prof ? il a fumé ses feuilles de thé avant de venir ?

A tous les coups, c'est encore un coup de Draco ! Il m'énerve à la fin à toujours fourrer son nez dans mes affaires ! Il ne peut une fois s'occuper de lui, non ?

Tiens, une salamandre dans le chaudron, ça te fera les pieds ! Oups, son chaudron lui a sauté à la figure ! C'était quoi déjà la potion du jour ? Le prof a fichu tout le monde dehors ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va chauffer pour mon matricule !

Il embarque Draco à l'infirmerie, je crois que je vais venir avec, ça m'inquiète quand même et puis, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal à mon petit dragon, même si par moment il me tape sur le système…

Je crois que je vais rester avec lui, je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé. En plus, le prof semble avoir des envies de meurtre, il vaut mieux ne pas rester dans les parages !

/ Lucius, dans son bureau, chapitre 15/

Qui ? Quoi ? Qui est- ce qui crie dans mes oreilles ? Tiens, Severus, ça faisait longtemps … Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? C'est encore Harry, à tous les coups ! Il va me faire devenir chèvre avec ses bêtises ! En tous cas, il a l'air de méchante humeur, le petit Severus. Je crois que je aller voir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard ! Il a l'air sacrément remonté !

Hé bien, ce n'est pas la forme ! Il a l'air un peu au bout du rouleau … Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont encore inventé ? Comment ça, il ne sait pas c eque Draco a fait ? Il me prend pour un imbécile, là ! Pourquoi il m'a appelé alors ! Pour faire la conversation ?!!?

COMMENT ?!!? Un accident ? Et c'est maintenant qu'il me le dit ?!!? Mais de quoi il me parle, je ne comprends rien ! Il pourrai arrêter de tourner en rond dans ses explications et aller droit au but parce que là , je ne comprends rien à ses galimatias !

Il commence à me donner la migraine à force de parler, on dirait un de ces Griffondors émotifs ou pire un Pouffssouffle ! Il vaut peut-être mieux éviter de lui dire ça…

Harry a fait sauté le chaudron de Draco ? Il délire là ! Il a fumé les feuilles de son thé ou le whisky était trop fort ? C'est le monde à l'envers, là !

Ils sont où ? A l'infirmerie ! C'est grave ? Il a laissé Harry avec Draco ?!!, Mais il perd la tête, maintenant j'en suis sûr et certain ! Il les laisse ensemble alors que Harry a fait sauté le chaudron de Draco, mais ça va pas ?

/Draco à l'infirmerie/

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouille, j'ai mal à la tête ! Tiens, c'est mouillé par ici…Mais, c'est Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là , lui ?!? Il …pleure ? Il pleure pour moi ?

Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ? Ce n'est pas grave ! Il est trop adorable comme ça ! On dirait un petit garçon qui pleure parce qu'il a fait une bêtise ! C'est trop mignon !

Il a vu que je suis réveillé. Hé ! M'étouffes pas ! Il est pas léger, lui ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un koala pendu au cou ! Tu veux pas bouger ? Non, il bouge pas !

On dirait une grosse peluche ou un chat roulé en boule. Au secours, il fait chaud ! Il continue à pleurer, je vais me noyer moi ! Dans l'infirmerie en plus ! T'as fini de tremper ma chemise, Ryry ?

Il ne me manque plus que les grenouilles et les poissons dans la mare…et les petits canards ! Comme ça, j'aurai tout ! Arrêtez-le pitié ! C'est une vraie fontaine !

Il est désolé de ce qu'il a fait ? c'est trop gentil ! Je m'en remettrai, c'est pas si grave ! Severus, ben, peut-être un peu moins… J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi il a fait ça… il en avait marre, de quoi ? Que je le surveille ? Ben, honnêtement, moi aussi. Je préfère ne pas te le dire, mais moi aussi, j'en avais marre. Espionner les gens, ce n'est pas mon truc !

Je suis désolé, mon Ryry, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais suivre les ordres de Père… Il doit comprendre que père s'inquiète pour lui, il ne lui écrit jamais. Il veut aussi savoir ce qui se passe ici. C'est normal, je crois que tous les parents s'inquièteraient que leurs enfants n'écrivent pas alors qu'ils sont loin d'eux, non ?

Il n'a jamais eu quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, il ne comprend pas… Il apprendra…Enfin, j'espère ! Les parents, c'est fait pour s'inquiéter ! il faut dire que ses moldus n'ont pas du grandement s'occuper de lui, s'il ne sait pas cela… Mettre mon jumeau chez des moldus, quelle idée ! Mais je n'ai pas à juger Père, il fait ce qu'il doit faire ! Même si c'est vraiment étrange… Et pourquoi l'avoir ramené comme ça tout d'un coup ? On aurait plutôt dit que Père l'avait perdu et qu'il venait tout juste de le retrouver. Mais comment a-t-il pu le perdre ?

Il a l'air bien dans mes bras. Il est au chaud. Il dort ! Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir mon frère dans mes bras…plutôt… une sorte de gros chaton effrayé qui cherche de la chaleur. Mais lui, c'est la chaleur humaine qu'il cherche, pas le feu d'une cheminée. C'est vraiment bizarre, il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir, je deviens dingue à force !

/Harry, chapitre 16/

Un petit somme de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal ! Je crois qu'il n'en m'en veut pas ! Ca me rassure ! J'ai vraiment eu peur cette fois ! Ca aurait vraiment été idiot de briser notre amitié pour si peu !

Qui c'est qui parle encore ? On peut jamais être tranquille ici ! Tiens, c'est le prof de potions ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Tiens, il y aussi mon père… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça va encore me tomber dessus ?

Dis quoi, dis quoi ? De quoi ils parlent ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont oublié de me dire ? Pourquoi on me dit jamais rien à moi ?

Finalement, oubliez moi ! Je veux pas savoir ! Severus, mon parrain ?!!? Ils sont malades ou quoi ? Il peux pas me voir en peinture ! Ca tombe bien, moi non plus ! M'enfin, c'est vrai qu'il m'a bien aidé avant… Il est peut-être pas si collant que ça ?

Pourquoi j'a fait sauté le chaudron de Draco ? Il en a de bonnes, Père ! Ben, parce que j'en avais marre d'avoir un mouchard collé à moi ! Mais, je me vois mal lui dire ça ! Il vaut mieux rien dire, ça m'évitera encore des ennuis ! Je trouve que j'en ai déjà largement assez !

La seule chose qui me console, c'est que Draco a l'air aussi à court de mots que moi. Il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre non plus ! Il est passé où notre grand orateur, Le Prince Des Serpentards ? Parti en fumée !

Alors là, chapeau ! Il a tout déballé à Père sans rien oublier et de manière intelligible alors qu'il n'a même pas respirer avant la fin de l'explication ! il mérite des applaudissements ! J'aurai pas voulu être à sa place ! Moi, j'ai bafouillé trois mots avant de laisser tomber, c'est pour ça qu'il a pris ma place ! Ca, c'est mon grand frère ! Finalement, je crois bien que je l'adore même s'il est un peu collant par moment ! Et puis, il est très sympa, ça je dois le reconnaître !

Je rêve voilà le prof qui fait de l'humour ! J'aurai vraiment tout vu aujourd'hui ! Ben quoi, c'est pas ma faute si la chemise à Draco ressemble à un étang ! Enfin, si un peu quand même… Je crois bien que je l'ai un peu aidé !

C'est ça ! Et Draco qui m'enfonce encore plus ! Evidement qu'il ne pleut pas dans le château abruti ! Une fontaine, je suis une fontaine, moi ?!!? Même pas vrai ! J'avais une poussière dans l'œil, c'est tout !

Pourquoi je n'écris pas au Manoir ? J'en sais rien moi ! Ni quoi écrire, ni comment écrire ! Et puis écrire à qui ? Je sais pas quoi lui raconter, moi ! Je vais pas lui dire : il fait beau, tout va bien, si ?

Une lettre par semaine ?!!? Tant que ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais écrire moi ? ah… il va m'aider… C'est bien mais… ça ne me dis pas ce que je vais lui écrire, moi ! M'enfin, je crois que je trouverai bien deux ou trois mots à lui griffonner pour qu'il soit content. Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile, non ?

Ca a l'air de lui faire plaisir qu'on lui dise ça. Tant mieux ! Les études ?Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle sont mes notes ? E dans chaque matière ?!!?Mais ça va pas ? Il veut que je fasse comment, moi ?!!? Il faut que je soudoie les profs ou quoi ? J'y arriverai jamais. Un A, à la limite mais E, ça tiendrait du miracle ! Sans parler de l'Histoire de la Magie, c'est carrément impossible ! Ce cours est mieux qu'un somnifère ! Le prof arrive, il a pas encore ouvert la bouche que je dors déjà ! Comment je faire pour prendre des notes si je dors, moi ?

Ha bon ! Si notre cher parrain nous aide, c'est autre chose ! Enfin, s'il nous aide autant qu'en cours, c'est autre chose ! Je l'aurai parié ! Il ne va pas nous aider pour les devoirs ! Sadique, va ! Mais bon, un peu d'aide n'est jamais de refus ! Et puis, s'il y met un peu du sien, je suis sûr qu'on aura de très bonnes notes ! Alors, ça me va très bien !

Quoi ?!!!? Refaire la potion ? Maintenant ? Ha non !! Je veux pas !! Au secours !!!

/Lucius, chapitre 17/

J'en étais sûr ! Les pauvres garçons ! Severus va les faire plancher jusqu'à ce que leur potion soit correcte ! Je n'aimerai pas être à leur place ! Mais d'un autre côté, cela leur apprendra à s'amuser pendant les cours ! Ils l'ont bien mérité ! Ils doivent apprendre à prendre les cours au sérieux !

Et puis, une petite punition de temps en temps ne peut pas leur faire de mal !

Ils n'ont pas l'air ravi de devoir retourner dans les cachots faire des potions ! Mais c'est pour leur bien ! Alors, ils feront avec ! Et puis, Severus n'est pas aussi sinistre qu'il en a l'air, loin de là ! Draco le sait, mais Harry non. Ce sera pour lui l'occasion de découvrir le véritable Severus. Il faut qu'il apprenne à faire confiance à son parrain et à moi aussi. Avec tout ce qu'il lui est déjà arrivé, il a du mal à accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un à présent. IL doit réapprendre à faire confiance aux autres. Je crois que cette expérience lu fera le plus grand bien !

Ils ont l'air aussi penauds l'un que l'autre ! Bon, on va commencer par sécher la chemise de Draco et après, je les raccompagnerai jusqu'aux cachots pour être certain qu'ils y soient allés. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait leur passer par la tête !

Personne à part nous ? Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir leur dire au revoir correctement sans la barrière des apparences comme à la gare. Je crois que Ryry avait l'air triste en partant dans le train et assez déçu. Mais il doit comprendre. Je pourrai passer plus de temps avec lui pendant les vacances. Il aura le temps d'apprendre à me connaître réellement.

Bon, tout est dit, je vais pouvoir retourner à mon travail ! Mon bureau s'écroule bientôt sous les dossiers ! Même si cette petite distraction m'a fait le plus grand bien ! Et n'oublions pas les ultimes recommandations avant de partir ou ils finiraient par croire que je vire au Pouffsouffle !

/Draco, salle de potions/

Ca, c'est vraiment le bouquet !! De ma vie, je n'ai jamais refait une potion !! Enfin… il faut un début à tout ! Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais plus vite j'aurai commencé, plus vite je l'aurai terminée !

Je vais aider Ryry à chaque fois qu'on aura une potion à faire ! Comme ça, plus de problème ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il trafique N Où est-il encore passé ?

Il est allé à la réserve chercher les ingrédients ! Je crois que Severus est avec lui, tant mieux ! Comme ça, il ne fera pas de bêtise !Mais où ils sont tous ? Y a plus personne ici ? J'ai déjà fini ma potion depuis des lustres et Ryry ne l'a même pas encore commencée ! C'est pas possible, ça !

Ha ! Ils reviennent, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je vais pouvoir observer Harry faire sa potion. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise cette fois !

Alors là, chapeau ! Il a réussi du premier coup ! Elle est parfaite ! Même Severus ne peut rien trouver à redire ! Il est doué mon Ryry quand il veut bien s'appliquer un peu !

Bon, puisque tout est fini, on peut aller poser nos affaires dans le dortoir et aller dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, c'est génial !!

_Harry, chapitre 18/_

Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore, le Directeur ? Une nouvelle réforme ? Il perd la tête ou quoi ?!!? Tiens ? J'ai l'impression de connaître ce système… Ca me rappelle la notation de l'école moldue ! Ils ne sont quand même pas allés piquer le système moldu ?!!?

Décidément, aimer les moldus, c'est bien mais il faut quand même pas exagérer ! Restons sorciers ! Il m'a coupé l'appétit avec cette histoire !

/Draco, assis à la table de Serpentard/

Ca y est, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Il s'est étouffé avec l'un de ses bonbons au citron ? ils ont décidé de virer les élèves stupides ? Tant mieux ! Même pas ! Zut alors !

Il veut quoi, là ? Une réforme ? Il est pas bien ou quoi ?!? Il est très bien le système de notation ! Quel est l'idiot qui a voté ça au conseil d'administration ? Encore un fou ! Il faut les enfermer ! A Azkaban et en vitesse, c'est sérieux là !

Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on se plante aux « examens » ? On plante les choux ? Bientôt, ils tireront aux dés pour savoir si on passe en année supérieure ! Où va le monde ?!!?

Travailler régulièrement, quelle galère ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Ryry n'a pas l'air plus heureux que moi, ça me rassure ! C'est déjà ça ! Les autres élèves non plus d'ailleurs !

Et Père qui veut un E dans chaque matière ! Comment on va faire, nous ?

On ne va pas travailler jour et nuit, non plus !

/Hermione, à la table des rouge et or/

Comment ?!!? D'où sort cette réforme ? Mais c'est scandaleux !! Ils veulent tous nous couler !! Je vais devoir travailler encore plus pour réussir ! Sans parler de Ron !

Je vais devoir le traîner de force et l'enchaîner dans la bibliothèque pour qu'il travaille ! Déjà qu'il ne fiche presque plus rien ! Au moins, je suis tranquille pour Ryry ! Je suis certaine que Draco le fera travailler ! C'est très bien !

Quelle idée de copier le système moldu ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça marche chez eux qu'il faut obligatoirement le reprendre chez nous ! C'est une aberration ! Pire, un scandale !!

Si je mets la main sur celui qui a voté ça, je crois que je l'étrangle sur place ! Juste pour avoir la satisfaction d'enlever cette réforme !

/Draco, dans la bibliothèque/

Divination, divination… Où est passé ce fichu rayon ? Ryry s'occupe de l'histoire de la magie et moi de la divination, c'est équitable. Je me demande où il va trouver les notes de cours. Mais je lui fais confiance, il ne me décevra pas !

Alors, j'en étais où déjà ? ha oui, les symboles et interprétations de divination. Un beau tissu d'âneries à mon avis, mais bon c'est au programme… En plus avec cette vieille chouette…

C'est pas Ryry qui est de l'autre côté du rayon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique ? Il appelle qui, là ? Hermione ? Granger ! Il appelle Granger ?!!?

Il est fou ou quoi ?!!?

A SUIVRE…

Une petite review, please ? La suite la semaine prochaine et après on reprend le cours de la fic !

Bisous, Chibigoku.

Lilyp : Kikou ! Merci pour ta review ! Je te souhaite une bonne année et une bonne santé ! Bisous !

naruto194 : Kikou ! Un grand merci pour ta review !! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! On n'est pas encore au bout ! Bisous !

lilie dijonctay : Kikou !! Merci pour ta review ! Tu avais eu mon mail ? Tu avais la bonne réponse la semaine dernière ? Tu peux me redonner ton adresse mail. Mets des espaces, sinon , ça s'affiche pas chez moi ! Merci et bisous !


	33. Pensées et sentiments IV

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! merci beaucoup !!

Dans ce chapitre, vous avez tout du chapitre 19 jusqu'au chapitre 24 !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!! Tout est en POV !

**Attention, delirium total !!**

Je vous indiquerai chaque fois le perso qui parle, le lieu et dans quel chapitre on est pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas dans la fic…

_**Chapitre 33 : Pensées et sentiments (IV)**_

_/Draco, dans la bibliothèque/_

_Divination, divination… Où est passé ce fichu rayon ? Ryry s'occupe de __l'histoire de la magie et moi de la divination, c'est équitable. Je me __demande où il va trouver les notes de cours. Mais je lui fais confiance, il __ne me décevra pas !_

_Alors, j'en étais où déjà ? __H__a oui, les symboles et interprétations de __divination. Un beau tissu d'âneries à mon avis, mais bon c'est au __programme… En plus avec cette vieille chouette… __C'est pas Ryry qui est de l'autre côté du rayon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique ? __Il appelle qui, là ? Hermione ? Granger ! Il appelle Granger ?!!?__Il est fou ou quoi ?!!?_

_/Draco, dans la bibliothèque, chapitre 19/_

Elle embrasse mon Ryry ?!!? Ça va pas, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, j'entends rien ! Ha oui, c'est mieux là ! Elle a de la voix Granger quand elle hurle ! Parfait ! Au moins, j'entends tout maintenant !

Les notes d'Histoire de la Magie ? Il veut les demander à Granger ? Pourquoi pas ! C'est la seule qui ne dort pas pendant les cours… Il a du génie mon Ryry quand il veut…enfin surtout quand il faut ! Elle tient bon ! Elle veut pas les lâcher ses notes ! Ça va pas la tuer de nous les prêter cinq minutes, non ? Je rêve ! Il lui fait les yeux de chiot battu, il me tuera encore lui !

Ça marche ! Elle craque ! Je parie qu'elle les lui donne juste parce qu'elle sait que je suis pas plus doué que lui, là ! C'est un scandale ! Il ne faut jamais rire du malheur des autres ! Même si en général, je suis toujours le premier ! J'ai horreur quand ça tombe sur moi ! Mais bon, pour une fois c'est pour la bonne cause !

Elle va le faire ! Juste pour que Ryry ait une bonne note ! Je l'adore cette fille ! M'enfin… quand même pas à ce point là ! Weasley fiche rien en cours, excellente nouvelle ! Disparu ? Comment ça mon Ryry a disparu ? Ils délirent tous ! Il est sous leur nez !

Comment Malfoy ? C'est Potter qui a disparu, pas mon Ryry ! Et pourquoi elle semble si proche de lui comme avec Potter ? A moins que… non, c'est impossible ! Et pourtant… La seule explication possible est que mon Ryry soit …Saint…Potter !!

Je crois que tout tourne autour de moi. Tout se brouille…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ? Qui m'étouffe, là ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un koala accroché au cou, tiens ça me rappelle à l'infirmerie. C'est Ryry…Non, c'est Potter ! Mon petit frère n'est qu'un mensonge… Il a joué avec moi, il me déteste…

Il me parle… Il murmure à mon oreille, il a l'air si triste, j'ai l'impression qu'il va pleurer… Je vais encore avoir un étang à la place de ma chemise, au secours… Est-ce que j'ai rêvé mon petit frère ? Non, il était bien réel. J'avais enfin quelqu'un avec qui m'amuser et qui me comprenait. Quelqu'un qui ne me jugeait pas, qui me connaissait réellement. Est-ce que je peux tout gâcher maintenant ?

Non, j'ai enfin un petit frère. Je sais qu'il tient à moi. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié maintenant. Il n'est pas celui que je connaissais avant. C'est le véritable Harry que je connais, pas celui qui joue les héros comme on l'attend de lui. Je sais qu'il est sincère quand il dit qu'il ne voulait pas me mentir…je le sens. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas lui mentir en lui disant qu'il n'est plus rien pour moi. Je m'ennuierai trop sans lui à présent. Peu m'importe qu'il ait été Harry Potter avant, il est Harry Malfoy à présent et c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est mon petit frère et je l'aime, peu importe ce qu'il fait et qui il est vraiment. Potter n'était qu'une illusion, Ryry Malfoy est la réalité. Oui, c'est mon Ryry et c'est tout !

Je le prends dans mes bras pour le calmer. Je l'adore cet oiseau là ! J'adore le décoiffer ! Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts humides. Comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir avant ? Il est toujours aussi dingue ! Il a toujours eu un don pour s'attirer des ennuis !

Il reste figé comme une statue. Je lui pose un baiser sur la joue pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas en colère contre lui et que malgré tout il reste mon petit frère favori .Il s'excuse, il est vraiment trop chou ! On dirait un pauvre chaton avec les oreilles et la queue basse qui sait qu'il a fait une énorme bêtise ! Dire que je me demandais pourquoi il me faisait penser à un chaton. C'est un lion, enfin c'était ! Il est chez les serpents maintenant et il y reste !

Derrière lui, Granger reste figée en silence, elle nous regarde comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vu. Ben quoi ? Je ne vais pas hurler sur mon petit Ryry, non ? Si j'avais fait un peu plus attention, je l'aurai deviné tout de suite vu le nombre de gaffes qu'il a faites depuis le début !

Apparemment, Granger a été plus rapide que moi cette fois… c'est pas grave ! C'est mieux comme ça, autrement je l'aurais sûrement rejeté. Severus est au courant ? J'aurai voulu voir ça ! Et prendre une photo, bien sûr !

Sans crier gare, j'éclate de rire en imaginant la tête de mon parrain en découvrant la vérité sur Ryry, les pauvres copies ont dû souffrir…

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue ! Il m'a fichu la trouille en arrivant comme ça ! J'ai un cœur fragile, moi !

Il nous embarque tous les trois dans son bureau, qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? Il n'a pas l'air surpris de nous voir avec Granger…

_/Severus, arrivant dans la bibliothèque/_

J'ai deux mots à dire aux jumeaux, si je pouvais trouver Miss Granger et la convaincre de les aider, ça m'arrangerait mais cela ne sera pas simple. Elle est têtue comme une mule et puis c'est une Griffondor ! Ça va pas me faciliter les choses. Elle, au moins je suis sûr de la trouver dans la bibliothèque ! Elle aura bientôt fini de dévorer tous les livres qui s'y trouvent !

La voilà ! Avec… Ryry et Draco ? Vu la tête de Draco et la petite mine de Ryry, je parie que Draco a tout découvert. Ça n'a pas l'air de mal se passer. Miss Granger ne dit rien non plus.

Comment ça j'ai vidé une bouteille de whisky en corrigeant les copies en apprenant pour Ryry ? C'est de la diffamation ! J'ai jamais fait ça moi ! C'est en racontant des trucs comme ça que les élèves racontent que je suis en vampire ! N'importe quoi !

Bon. Trêve de bavardages, j'ai à leur parler. Mais pas dans la bibliothèque, je les emmène dans une salle de classe au fond des cachots. Je leur montre le petit salon caché au fond où je les laisse s'installer. Je les laisse discuter pendant que je commande du thé et des gâteaux à un elfe de maison avant de revenir m'installer dans mon fauteuil.

L'ambiance a l'air calme et détendue. Bizarre que Draco s'entende avec Miss Granger, mais tant mieux pour moi ! Draco a l'air énervé après son père. Lucius va en entendre parler de cette histoire ! Plutôt lui que moi ! De toute façon, il doit s'y attendre. Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard. Ça l'occupera un moment ! Lui qui s'ennuie tellement dans son bureau avec ses papiers, ça lui passera le temps !

Je crois que le fait de lui dire comment j'ai tout découvert à un peu calmer Draco. Il se fiche de moi en plus ! Même Miss Granger rit, on aura tout vu !

Le thé arrive et le silence retombe. Ils sont tous en train de dévorer les gâteaux. Je crois qu'il est temps de retourner dans la peau du professeur ! Je leur demande ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire pour cette fichue réforme. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que Draco pense qu'elle vient de Lucius ? C'est vrai que ça lui ressemblerait bien mais il ne faut quand même pas exagérer ! Il n'est pas fou non plus !

Je leur demande ce qu'ils faisaient à la bibliothèque. Miss Granger essaye de faire travailler Weasley ? Elle a du courage ! Il ne fiche plus rien ! C'est pas comme s'il faisait déjà beaucoup avant, mais là, c'est plus rien du tout !

Harry qui la cherchait pour ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie, classique vu que c'est la seule à ne pas dormir pendant le cours. Même moi j'aurai dû mal à rester réveillé jusqu'à la fin. Et Draco qui cherchait pour la divination.

C'est bien, ça s'organise doucement ! Ils ne savent pas quoi faire pour réviser ? Les trois meilleurs élèves de l'école ? C'est vraiment la fin, là ! Puisque eux ne savent pas, moi je sais même si ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde !

Je crois que mon idée les a réveillés ! Personne n'a eu l'air contre mon idée de travailler ensemble. Ça devrait bien se passer alors ! De toute façon, ils n'ont pas le choix ! L'entraide est la seule solution ou ils couleront tous !

Tout le monde est d'accord ? Parfait ! Il ne reste plus qu'à s'organiser !

_Hermione, chapitre 20/_

Travailler avec Harry et Draco ? Pourquoi pas ! Cela sera certainement plus enrichissant qu'avec Ron ! Et au moins je suis certaine que je pourrai travailler sans être dérangée ! Il faut signer où ?

Il faudra faire attention aux épreuves pratiques ! Ils sont bien capables de nous sortir des vacheries ! Pour la divination, on peut seulement tout apprendre et prier pour qu'on tombe sur un devoir facile et une épreuve pratique possible !

L'Histoire de la magie ? Il a raison Draco ! Mais moi, j'ai un atout dans la manche et ça, je suis la seule à le savoir ! J'avais raison ! Ils sont tous bouche bée même le prof ! Comment ça, j'ai raté ma vocation pour Serpentard ? Il est bien placé pour me dire ça, Ryry !

Ha bon ? Draco ne savait pas que c'était à cause de lui que Ryry était allé à Griffondor ? Mais de quoi ils parlent toute la journée ? Du temps ?

/Severus/

Serpentard ? Harry dans ma maison ? Et c'est maintenant qu'on me le dit ! Sacrilège ! On me vole mes élèves ! Et au fait, elle a fait pareil ? Très bonne question Draco ! Ça m'intéresse aussi ! Serpentard aussi ! Tiens donc ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?!!?

Mes deux meilleurs éléments me sont passés sous le nez ! Mais nous allons rectifier cela tout de suite ! Que Minerva aille remplir son quota d'élèves ailleurs que dans les miens ! Ça lui fera les pieds à la vieille chèvre ! La Coupe est à moi ! Elle devrait être sur mon bureau depuis six ans ! Cette année, elle sera à moi ! Je vais décorer mon bureau avec ! Le premier qui essaie de me la faucher, je l'étripe !

Stop ! D'abord, il faut savoir si elle veut venir dans ma Maison ! C'est ça, ne pas se faire de fausse joie ! Mais il faut être honnête : choisir entre Weasley qui ne fiche plus rien et les jumeaux avec qui elle pourra travailler et s'amuser, je suis déjà certain de sa réponse ! Je vais quand même lui poser la question par souci professionnel.

Elle a dit oui !!! J'en étais sûr ! Je vais gagner la Coupe !!! Enfin… **ON** va gagner la Coupe. Ce sont les élèves qui gagnent les points pas moi. Moi, j'en enlève seulement aux autres… Même si ça aide aussi … Et tant qu'on y est, ils y en d'autres comme ça qui ont déserté ? Non, personne ? Dommage !

Je me demande ce qu'elle a réussi à faire dire au vieux Binns… Draco lui demande, c'est parfait. Bon, un petit coup de baguette magique et hop ! Elle a un nouvel uniforme de Serpentard ! Le vert et argent lui va très bien en plus !

Un quoi ? QCM ? C'est quoi ça ? Encore une nouvelle invention moldue !!? Décidément, ils sont tous fous ! Un questionnaire très précis ? C'est intéressant ça ! Je sens que je vais revoir mon système de devoirs pour en remplacer quelques uns par ça, je suis sûr que ce sera très amusant. Et ce sera certainement beaucoup moins long à corriger ! Une réponse : un point, pas de réponse : 0, mauvaise réponse : un point en moins. Les notes vont être saignantes ! Parfait ! Il y aura encore moins de monde en cours de potions !

Mais d'un autre côté ? Harry a raison. Avec une méthode pareille, je vais me traîner les cancres encore pendant quarante ans ! Au secours ! Que Salazar et Merlin m'épargnent ça ! Je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour que tout le monde réussisse : rabâcher mon cours pendant les deux heures à chaque fois ! Je vais bientôt pouvoir m'acheter un perroquet qui les répétera à ma place, ça me reposera !

_Severus,Chapitre 21/_

C'est parti pour les révisions ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils mettent du cœur à l'ouvrage tous les trois ! À force de les entendre réciter leurs cours, je vais bientôt pouvoir passer les examens à leur place !

Tous les soirs, c'est la même chose ! Ils arrivent, ils révisent et apprennent par cœur les cours en dévorant le thé, les gâteaux et les pâtisseries des elfes de maison.

Pendant ce temps, moi je corrige les copies qui traînent sur mon bureau. Et je leur pose des questions pour voir s'ils ont tout retenu ! Ça a l'air d'aller. Je suis bien content d'en avoir fini avec ces études ! J'aurai déjà perdu la tête avec tout ce qu'ils doivent apprendre ! C'est du bourrage de crâne ! Merci au Ministère de si bien s'occuper de l'éducation de nos enfants ! Tu parles ! Il les abrutit, oui ! Heureusement que le Conseil d'Administration est là ! Autrement, ils nous auraient déjà mis de ces matières stupides !

On a déjà failli avoir les cours de cuisine moldue ou faire le ménage à la mode moldue ! C'est du délire total ! Heureusement, grâce aux bons soins de Lucius, tous les idiots qui ont proposé ce genre de choses ont pris la porte. Il faut dire qu'il a bien raison. L'éducation est une chose, la crétinisation en est une autre.

En parlant de Lucius, les jumeaux n'étaient pas censés lui écrire ? Ils reviennent juste de Divination, Histoire de la magie et Créatures Magiques, voyons cela ! Ils ont tous l'air très fatigués, même Hermione. Je l'appelle maintenant par son prénom. Elle m'est très sympathique finalement. Les autres élèves semblent aussi l'apprécier. C'est un vrai petit génie, la Coupe est à nous. Ça, je crois que les autres l'ont compris. Avec ces trois-là, les autres Maisons ne feront pas le poids ! Je vais les laisser apprendre pour les prochains examens avant de leur parler de Lucius, cela vaut mieux !

Révisions finies ? Parfait ! Passons à Lucius ! Ils ont l'air d'avoir complètement oublié leur promesse ! Ils font une de ces têtes ! J'en connais un qui va être emballé quand il saura ça ! Ça y est ! Ils vont lui écrire un petit mot et puis voilà ! Je suis sûr que Draco va en profiter pour avoir sa petite vengeance avec son père… C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore débarqué ici ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'ils ne lui ont pas écrit… C'est bien qu'il apprenne la patience ! Il risque d'en avoir besoin avec ces deux-là !

/Lucius, dans son bureau du Manoir Malfoy/

Encore une nouvelle loi pour la protection des Moldus ? Décidément, il en pleut tous les jours en ce moment ! Il faudrait vraiment enfermer tous les imbéciles qui nous les pondent ! ou alors les envoyer vivre chez les Moldus ! Comme ça, ils seraient contents !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hedwige ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? C'est déjà l'heure du courrier ? Voyons ça. Une enveloppe rouge ? C'est une déclaration d'amour ? Non, pire !! Une beuglante !!

Trop tard, elle a explosé ! Tiens, c'est la magnifique voix de mon petit dragon. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Ryry ? C'est tout ? Il m'écrit seulement pour me dire qu'il a tout découvert ! Ça fait longtemps que je le sais, moi ! Ryry et Harry Potter ne sont qu'un, ce n'est pas une nouveauté ! Même Severus le sait ! Même s'il n'en a pas demandé autant…

La réforme ? Quelle réforme ? Haaaa !!!!! Cette réforme-là ! Je l'avais déjà oubliée ! Je n'y suis pour rien, là ! Même si un peu de travail supplémentaire ne leur fera pas de mal ! On n'en meurt pas pour si peu !

En tout cas, d'après moi ! Pour une fois, il travaillera un peu plus, cela ne lui fera pas de mal !

M'envoyer une beuglante pour ça, quelle idée ! J'ai horreur quand elle me tire la langue ! J'espère que la lettre de Harry sera plus joviale ! J'ai déjà assez de mauvaises nouvelles dans cette fichue paperasse sans qu'ils viennent m'en rajouter tous les deux ! Et puis, si c'était si terrible, Severus m'aurait déjà écrit, non ?

Voilà la lettre de Ryry, voyons ça ! Pour une fois qu'il m'écrit, j'espère que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles ! En résumé : réforme pourrie et Hermione Granger à Serpentard. C'est un peu trop pour un seul homme à digérer tout ça ! Une fille de Moldus à Serpentard ! Il me faut un verre, là !

Je crois que je vais méditer ma réponse jusqu'à demain parce sinon je crois que je vais écrire n'importe quoi ! En plus, il va falloir corriger ce style familier, quelle horreur ! C'est rafraîchissant mais malheureusement pas très conforme à l'image des Malfoy. Il va me falloir rectifier cela pendant les vacances…

_/Hermione, salon de Severus, le lendemain/_

Revoilà Hedwige ! Elle revient avec le courrier du Manoir Malfoy. Il y a une lettre pour Draco, une pour Ryry et…un colis pour moi ? Harry et Draco en ont eu un eux aussi. Ça n'a pas l'air de les étonner…

Pourquoi Lucius Malfoy m'enverrait-il un colis ? C'est vraiment…étrange ! C'est le mot même si plus rien ne m'étonne en ce moment ! Je vais voir ce qu'il contient… La curiosité est vraiment un vilain défaut ! Draco en tire une tête ! Son père a dû lui envoyer ses « remerciements » pour la magnifique beuglante qu'il lui a envoyée… Harry a l'air bien plus content. Il a l'air très joyeux ! Bizarre !

Et si j'ouvrai ce paquet ? Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ! Voyons voir : des biscuits et des bonbons en forme d'animaux et de lutins, il y avait aussi des fées et des fruits ! Je connais cette odeur ! C'est… de la pâte d'amande ! Mon péché mignon ! Merci, merci, merci !!!

Je vais lui écrire pour le remercier ! Je ne peux pas venir pendant les vacances, je vais skier en France avec mes parents… C'est dommage ! Il paraît que le Manoir Malfoy est superbe et très ancien ! Je le verrai sûrement une autre fois !

Je vais envoyer ma lettre avec un hibou de l'école. Hedwige a l'air un peu fatiguée…

_/Severus, jour de l'examen de potion/_

J'ai tellement répété mes cours que j'ai cru en perdre la tête ! Le premier qui loupe sa potion ou qui sèche sur le sujet, je l'étripe !! Non, mieux : j'enlève cinq cent points à sa maison pour incompétence !

Mon petit trio de génies a l'air de s'en sortir parfaitement ! C'est très bien ! Il faut dire qu'après DFCM et Botanique, la fin des examens approche ! Il est temps ! Pour tout le monde, je pense. Les professeurs sont aussi fatigués que les élèves.

Je crois que tout le monde attend les vacances avec impatience. Je crois que l'épreuve de botanique a été assez vicieuse pour mes trois petits génies. Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait exprès ! Elle voulait coincer mes Serpentards ! Heureusement que Hermione avait son chat. Un drôle d'oiseau aussi celui-là ! Mais au moins, il sert à quelque chose !

Franchement, personne ne pourra venir me dire que j'ai donné un sujet difficile ! Le bézoar en devoir écrit, c'est l'enfance de l'art ! Ils le connaissent depuis la première année. Même si je suis sûr qu'il y aura toujours au moins un idiot qui ne saura pas répondre…

Fin de l'heure, ramassons les copies et voyons le massacre ! Au moins, certains ont eu de l'inspiration ! Les potions n'ont pas l'air trop loupées…enfin dans ma Maison. Pour les autres, on verra plus tard…

_/Lucius, attendant le courrier dans son bureau/_

Voilà Hedwige ! Voyons les bonnes nouvelles ! J'espère qu'ils ont réussi ou ça va barder ! Mais bon, je ne m'inquiète pas trop… Entre Severus et Miss Granger, les jumeaux ne doivent pas chômer ! C'est très bien ! Parfait même ! Il était tant que quelqu'un les secoue un peu !

Pour une fois, je vais commencer par la lettre de Ryry. Il a l'art de me mettre de bonne humeur avec son style d'expression ! Ça n'a pas l'air de s'être si mal passé ! Ha ha ha ! J'aurai bien voulu voir ça avec le saule cogneur !

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les commentaires sont brefs ! Il faut être complètement fou pour envoyer des élèves chercher des graines sur le saule cogneur ! Heureusement qu'ils avaient ce chat ! C'est vraiment dommage que Miss Granger ne vienne pas passer les vacances ici ! J'aimerai bien la voir et ce chat aussi ! Il a l'air aussi intelligent que sa maîtresse !

Bon, passons à la lettre de Draco. J'imagine que je vais encore entendre parler de cette réforme longtemps. Ça, c'est le comble ! Il veut que je vienne le chercher ! Et puis quoi encore ?!!? S'il a survécu jusque là, il ne va pas mourir pour une semaine de plus ! Est-ce que Harry se plaint ? Non ! Alors, c'est que tout va bien ! Pour une fois qu'il fait des efforts, je ne voudrais surtout pas le freiner dans son élan, ce serait vraiment inhumain, n'est-ce pas ?

_/Severus, dans son salon qu'il commençait à prendre en grippe/_

Plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances ! Plus que sept jours avant de quitter cet asile de fous ! Il est vraiment temps ! Une journée de plus ici et je vais pouvoir m'inscrire à Sainte Mangouste en urgence !

Ma seule consolation, c'est que tous les étudiants ont eu des notes à peu près bonnes à mes examens ! C'est déjà ça ! Je n'en peux plus et les enfants non plus ! Vivement que ça s'arrête ! Je veux des vacances, j'en ai besoin !

Je veux pouvoir dormir dans mon fauteuil plongé dans mes livres de potions, jouer aux échecs avec Draco jusqu'à des heures pas possible, discuter avec Lucius et Narcissia devant la cheminée du Manoir. JE VEUX MES VACANCES !!!!

Ça me rappelle qu'il faut que je trouve un cadeau de Noël pour Narcissia ! Je crois que je sais ! J'ai trouvé des recettes de parfums dans un livre de potions. Je suis sûr que ça lui plaira ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à chercher les plantes et les fleurs. Je vais lui faire une collection de parfums rares. C'est ça ! Ça va m'occuper jusqu'aux vacances ! Il faut que je m'occupe ou je vais devenir fou !

Vu que ma nouvelle méthode d'enseignement fonctionne, je vais la garder ! Même si je m'arrache les cheveux à force de répéter ! C'est pour la bonne cause ! C'est ce que je dois me dire !

VICTOIRE !!! Les épreuves sont terminées !!! VIVE LES VACANCES !!! Les enfants aussi sont contents ! Mon petit trio est complètement au sol, mais ils ont réussi ! Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les bulletins !

Bon, je fais mes valises et je vais me coucher, je tombe de sommeil, moi ! Finalement, je vais me coucher d'abord et je ferai mes valises demain dans la journée après avoir rangé mon laboratoire !

_/Hermione entrant dans le dortoir des garçons, chapitre 22/_

Le dortoir est désert, parfait ! On entre sur la pointe des pieds pour filer la frousse aux jumeaux ! Mais ils sont encore au lit ?!!!? C'est pas possible !!

Debout !!! Mais… personne ? Ils sont sourds ou quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont même pas encore fait leurs valises ! Heureusement que j'ai toujours la solution à tout ! Je sais très bien comment réveiller des marmottes pareilles, moi !

On cherche le bon objet dans la poche, on règle l'heure, on remonte la clef tout doucement, on pose le réveil entre les deux lits, on s'éloigne vite en se bouchant les oreilles et…

DDDDRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'adore ce réveil ! Il réveillerait un mort ! Miracle !! Ils sont debout, je suis un génie !!! On dirait des fantômes, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'aurai encore dormi !

J'avais raison ! Ils n'ont pas encore fait leurs valises ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient sans moi ? RIEN DU TOUT !!! Parfois, je me demande si ce sont vraiment des sorciers. Ils empilent leurs affaires dans les valises, tout est froissé ! Bravo !

Ha lala ! Si seulement ils avaient suivi les cours de quatrième année, ils sauraient comment faire leurs valises en deux temps, trois mouvements ! Voyons voir, est-ce que j'ai envie de les aider ? Non ?! Je vais les faire mijoter un peu, ça leur apprendra !

Ils déteignent vraiment sur moi, ces deux-là ! Je vire complètement au Serpentard moi !! Mais c'est pas grave ! J'adore les taquiner ces deux-là ! Ils vont bientôt me supplier de leur dire comment faire ! Ma bonté me perdra ! Je vais leur donner la formule comme ça on pourra aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, il nous reste juste cinq minutes…

Ça y est, les valises sont fines ! Tous à la douche ! Déjà là ? Ils peuvent faire vite quand ils veulent ! Je crois que je vais me noter de faire ça plus souvent ! Bon, à la Grande Salle, vite !

Severus n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus réveillé que nous ! Il a presque le nez qui tombe dans sa tasse de café ! Lui non plus n'a pas encore du faire ses valises ! Ces garçons ! Toujours tout à la dernière minute ! Ils ne savent pas s'organiser ! C'est pas comme les filles ! Et comme ils ne peuvent pas faire deux choses en même temps, forcément ça leur prend trois fois plus de temps, c'est désespérant !

Bon, en voiture tout le monde !! Le train part ! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour le prof de potions m'embrasserait en me souhaitant de passer de bonnes vacances, je l'aurai pris pour un fou ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il cache bien sa vraie personnalité ! En fait, il est très gentil, même s'il n'est pas très démonstratif !

Ouf, à l'heure ! On a bien failli le louper ! Heureusement que je les ai réveillés ce matin ou on était cuit ! Le chariot de friandises a toujours des nouveautés ! Même si les sucreries sont bonnes, il vaut mieux ne pas en abuser !

Je suis contente que les examens soient enfin terminés ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer ! Je crois qu'on a tous besoin ! Je pense que nous avons bien travaillé tous les trois ! On devrait réussir sans trop de difficultés, mais il ne faut jamais trop s'avancer ! Je préfère attendre le bulletin avant de crier victoire plutôt que de me faire des fausses joies !

Nous sommes arrivés ! Vite, les valises et tout le monde dehors ! Mes parents sont déjà là ! Le père des jumeaux aussi ! Bon, un bisou à chacun d'eux et je pars ! Je crois que je vais voir leur père et encore une fois le remercier de son cadeau, déjà entièrement avalé…

C'est bien la première fois qu'il sourit vraiment… Pas un sourire méprisant comme d'habitude mais un vrai sourire amical… Ça lui va beaucoup mieux, il a tout de suite l'air beaucoup plus gentil. Je crois que c'est pour ça que Ryry l'aime à ce point. Je suis sûr que Lucius Malfoy est très différent en privé qu'en public. Dommage que je ne puisse pas aller au Manoir pendant les vacances… Je suis sûre que j'aurai appris des choses passionnantes ! La prochaine fois peut-être…

Bon, vive les vacances et le ski !!

_/Harry sur le quai de la gare/_

Ouf, enfin arrivés ! J'ai cru qu'on ne serait jamais à l'heure ! Père est déjà là, les parents d'Hermione aussi. Elle nous file un bisou avant de partir. Draco a failli avoir une attaque, il n'a pas l'habitude qu'une fille l'embrasse, sauf Pansy mais ça, c'est un autre cas…

Je rêve ou Père lui a fait un sourire ? Un miracle, c'est un miracle ! Chut, le voilà ! Il est aussi raide que d'habitude, une vraie statue de marbre… C'est effrayant quand on n'a pas l'habitude !

Bon, les valises en poches et au Manoir ! Outch ! Il pourrait prévenir avant de nous étouffer comme ça dans ses bras ! J'ai pas l'habitude moi ! D'abord, il est glacial et à peine ici, on a droit à tout : étouffer dans ses bras, un baiser sur le front et en plus il nous décoiffe ! Je ne m'y ferai jamais à ces changements radicaux ! Même si j'aime bien…

Le salon, mon canapé fétiche, dodo ! Le thé ? Très bonne idée ! Et après, au lit ! Je veux dormir ! Père nous fait la conversation, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée avec Draco… Ça y est la guerre est déclarée ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! D'abord la réforme et après moi, le pauvre, j'espère qu'il a eu le temps de préparer des munitions de secours… Je vais regarder en silence, ça me reposera !

Je rêve ! Il fait semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi parle Draco à propos de moi ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne stratégie, ça ! À mon avis, il va se planter ! Perdu ! Dray a craqué avant ! Dommage ! Il s'est fait avoir là ! Il reprend un peu le contrôle, chapeau !

Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ?!!? C'est pas juste ! C'est moi qu'on cuisine maintenant. Merci mon dieu, mon sauveur ! C'est Severus qui arrive ! Il tombe à pic au moins ! Il va m'éviter de répondre aux questions ! Je l'adore !

Il a pas l'air en meilleur état que nous, il s'étale dans le fauteuil sans complexe, j'ai jamais vu ça ! Et Père qui fait encore de l'humour ! Il me tuera encore ! Et maintenant c'est Severus qui fait de l'humour sur les révisions ! Au secours ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

En plus il ne fait pas la différence entre Draco et moi ! C'est vraiment tordant ça ! Père en a de bonnes, ne pas se moquer de lui alors que ça se voit à cent mètres qu'il est mort de rire lui aussi ! C'est pas juste ! Bon à table et au lit ! C'est pas trop tôt !

_/Draco au fond de son lit, chapitre 22/_

Hum…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On m'attaque ?!? Non, pas les chatouilles !!! Traître, pas ça !! Au secours, je ne supporte pas les chatouilles ! Ryry !!! Il vient m'envahir jusque dans mon lit !!

Attends un peu, vil farceur ! On va voir si toi, tu supportes les chatouilles. À l'attaque !! On fait le moins le fier maintenant, hein ? Il est complètement plié de rire ! C'est bien fait pour lui ! On n'attaque pas les gens dans le dos ! Alors qui supplie d'arrêter maintenant ?!

Il va voir ce qu'il en coûte de torturer les gens au réveil ! Niark, niark !!

Arrêter ? Maintenant que je peux aussi m'amuser ? Non, pas envie ! Je m'amuse trop !! Ce sont les vacances, je le droit de le torturer maintenant !! Il va finir par mourir de rire dans mon lit ! Je ne veux pas de cadavre dans ma chambre, moi ! Bon, ça va j'arrête !

On dirait que ça va mieux… Il a cessé de rire comme une baleine, c'est bien ! On doit l'entendre rire à l'autre bout du manoir ! Il a l'air d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse, le Ryry, ça promet pour les vacances ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque parce que Père m'aurait déjà tué avec une entrée pareille ! Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver !! Ryry non plus apparemment vu comme il a sursauté et qu'il s'accroche à mon cou ! Koala, va !

Oups, je crois qu'on l'a réveillé… Heureusement qu'il a l'air de bonne humeur ! Même s'il a l'air de dire que la prochaine fois on prendra un savon, vu la mine qu'il tire ! On fera plus attention la prochaine fois, promis !

Bon, ce n'est pas le tout et si on allait se laver et s'habiller avant de descendre pour le déjeuner ? Ça me paraît une excellente idée, ça ! Ne pas oublier d'embrasser tout le monde. Ryry a un peu de mal, je crois qu'il n'a pas l'habitude. La pilule a l'air d'avoir un peu de mal à passer pour Severus, on a un peu de mal à oublier les vieilles habitudes, Ryry ?

Il ne s'en sort pas si mal finalement ! Voilà Père qui fait le tour de la table pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. J'adore quand il débarque tout décoiffé et en robe de chambre ! Ça change tellement de d'habitude, ce serait presque comique !

Horreur, catastrophe et damnation ! Les bulletins !! Ils n'auraient pas pu se perdre, ces fichus hiboux ?!!? D'un autre côté, s'ils se perdaient à tout bout de champ, on ne les utiliserait pas … Je ne veux pas savoir mes notes, je ne veux pas savoir mes notes, pitié !!!

Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde comme ça ? C'est quoi ce silence de mort ? On va guillotiner quelqu'un ou quoi ? On croirait que c'est la fin du monde ! Tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur ces fichus parchemins ! Ils ne pourraient pas regarder ailleurs ? Je n'ai jamais de veine, moi !

Ben, ça me rassure, pour une fois Ryry non plus ! Il est dans la même galère que moi ! Y a plus qu'à prier qu'on ait réussi ! Bon, et si on ouvrait cette horreur ? Abrégez mes souffrances ! Je l'ouvre ou je vais finir par avoir une attaque à force de la regarder !

Et Severus qui nous presse ! Il est de quel côté, lui ?!!? Vendu, va ! Il sait très bien qu'on n'a pas chômé ! Il pourrait nous encourager, non ? Bon, je me lance…

Ouf, je respire ! Résultats impeccables ! Ryry a l'air d'aller à l'abattoir en allant montrer son bulletin à Père. Ne rigole pas Draco, tu feras la même tête quand ce sera ton tour en attendant le verdict ! Ça a l'air de passer pour Ryry, parfait ! À mon tour ! De la classe, du panache, j'ai réussi !

Pourquoi Père me regarde comme ça ? J'ai toujours horreur d'attendre le verdict ! Il a le don de me faire stresser en me faisant attendre comme ça à scruter chaque millimètre de la feuille sans rien dire ! Je déteste ça !! Faites que ça s'arrête !

Je respire !!!! Père a l'air satisfait ! Il quitte la table en deux minutes et file vers sa chambre. Il est déjà habillé ? Ça fait à peine dix minutes ! Où il va ? Je veux savoir !!! Il veut qu'on reste ici, personne pour l'accompagner, c'est pas juste !!!

Où ça ? Aller où ? Faire les courses ? Génial ! On va pouvoir suivre Père ! Il n'y verra que du feu !! Vite, allons nous habiller !!

_/Harry, devant la cheminée du salon/_

C'est bien la première fois qu'on va faire les courses en famille, ça me fait bizarre ! Chemin De Traverse ! Comment ça non ? On part plus ? Ha, Pré-au-Lard… Mais je veux aller à l'autre moi ! Bon, bon, d'accord, on suit la dame sans faire d'histoires…

J'ai toujours eu horreur de faire les boutiques de vêtements ! Mais cette fois, je sens que ça va être différent ! J'ai Draco et puis Narcissia est très gentille, je suis sûre que ça sera rapide !

Rapide, tu parles ! Il faut essayer tout ça ? Maman, au secours ! Je veux rentrer, j'ai mal aux pieds !! Et j'ai l'impression que ça fait que commencer !!

Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use, un kilomètre à pied, ça use les souliers !... Mille kilomètres à pieds, ça use, ça use… Et puis zut ! J'en ai marre !! JE VEUX RENTRER !!!

Je veux mon lit, mon canapé du salon, je veux plus marcher, plus rien essayer, je craque !!! Il reste encore beaucoup de boutiques ? Je vais faire la grève de la marche ! Je m'assois quelque part et je ne me lève plus, promis, juré !!

_/ Chapitre 24/_

Une minute ! On va où là ? Je rêve !! Un magasin de sous-vêtements !! Au secours !!! Laissez-moi partir !!! Draco, le traître !! Il m'embarque dedans !! Non, je veux pas !!! Maman ! Au secours !!

Des sous-vêtements ? J'en ai pas besoin, moi !! Je veux pas défiler en petite tenue ! Ils sont tous fous ici !!! Je veux sortir !! Laissez-moi passer !!

Le traître ! C'est un vendu, je le savais !! Il veut pas me laisser passer !! Draco !! Ça marche pas !! Même pas les eux de chien battu ! Au secours, sauvez-moi !! Il est de mèche avec Narcissia, j'aurai dû le savoir !!

Ha bon ! On va pas faire de défilé ?! Ouf ! Je respire !! Paniqué, moi ? JAMAIS !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là ? c'est quand même pas pour nous, ça ? Si ? Vu la taille, ça risque pas d'être pour Père… Enfin j'espère pour lui parce des pingouins, là je me tue !

Au secours !! Je vais aller à Poudlard avec des petits pingouins sur les caleçons ! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi si quelqu'un le découvre ? Parce que c'est pas tout ? Et vas-y les motifs tordus et excentriques ! Elle sait quel âge on a, au moins ? Parce que j'en ai pas l'impression là !

C'est mignon, mais… pitié pour moi, quoi ! Draco n'a pas l'air trop dérangé par ça, lui ! Le traître !! Il m'a rien dit exprès, j'en suis sûr !! Attends un peu !! Si Hermione sait ça !! Je vais mourir de honte et lui aussi ! Non, mauvais plan ! Il faut pas qu'elle le sache !!

Ouf, torture terminée !! Narcissia a dévalisé le magasin avec tout ce qui avait des motifs mignons dessus ! On n'est pas sauvé ! Je crois que je vais les laisser en douce au Manoir, ça m'évitera de mauvaises surprises !! Oui, c'est une bonne idée, ça !

Il y a au moins de quoi remplir trois armoires ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de tout ça ? Je vais bientôt pouvoir ouvrir un magasin, moi ! J'ai pas l'habitude d'être inondé de vêtements, moi ! L'année suffit pas pour en mettre un autre tous les jours ! J'en ai au moins pour dix ans, là !

Il faut relativiser : on n'aura plus besoin de faire les boutiques pour un bon bout de temps, c'est déjà ça ! On va où là ? Il manque encore quelque chose ? Ben voyons : les costumes de soirée ! Au secours !! Des bals, quelle horreur ! Et Draco qui me chambre sur ma performance au bal de quatrième année, il manque pas d'air, lui !

Tiens, il neige dehors ! J'adore la neige ! Je trouve ça magnifique ! Je trouve que n'importe quel paysage est magnifique lorsqu'il est recouvert de neige … Ça me rappelle que j'ai pas vu une seule décoration au Manoir… C'est pourtant Noël aujourd'hui… C'est bizarre !

C'est fini ? On rentre ?!? Génial !! Comment pas encore ? On va où maintenant ? Un café ? Excellente idée, je meurs de froid, moi ! Et je commence à avoir faim ! Il est bientôt midi ! Misère, Ron a vraiment déteint sur moi depuis le temps ! J'ai l'impression de l'entendre, c'est la fin !

Et un chocolat chaud, un ! Où elle va ? Sûrement acheter un cadeau pour Père… J'ai bien envie de lui en acheter un aussi et un pour elle. Elle est si gentille avec moi, pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi ! Je crois que Draco a eu la même idée… on va sortir à pas de loup et se grouiller de revenir avant elle. Comme ça, elle ne verra rien !!

Je crois que j'ai une idée ! Je vais lui acheter un oiseau ! Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire !! Mais quel oiseau ? Vite, à la Ménagerie Magique ! Chouettes, hiboux, corbeaux, aigles… Qu'est-ce que je vais lui prendre ? Je suis sûr que la volière du Manoir en est pleine ! J'aimerai quelque chose d'original, moi !

Qu'est-ce qui siffle comme ça ? C'est joli et ça parle en plus ! Mais où il est ? Oh !!!!!!!!! Un perroquet !! Très bonne idée !! J'achèèèèèèèèèèèèèttttte !!!!! Bon et maintenant ? J'en fais quoi du volatile ? Je peux pas le ramener comme ça au Manoir, elle va le voir !

Comment on fait déjà pour appeler les elfes de maisons ? Ah oui ! On claque des doigts et on dit leur nom : Winny ! Ouf, ça marche ! Je lui refile l'oiseau et lui dit de le cacher dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce soir ! Heureusement qu'elle sait quoi en faire !

Bon, c'est plus que l'heure là ! Vite, au café !! Draco aussi vient juste de revenir ! On a eu chaud, elle arrive ! Elle a bu son café et on rentre au Manoir ! On retourne tranquillement à la cheminée… J'adore l'odeur des marrons chauds… On a eu droit à un cornet chacun ! C'est trop gentil ! J'ai bien fait de lui acheter ce cadeau, elle est vraiment très gentille avec moi ! Peut-être même un peu trop…

Nous y voilà ! On dirait que les elfes de maison ont bien travaillé en notre absence ! Le Manoir brille de mille feux avec toutes ces lumières, ces bougies et ces décorations de Noël ! C'est encore plus beau que Poudlard ! Il y a des anges, des plumes et des guirlandes partout ! C'est vraiment magnifique ! Ils ont dû travaillé dur, chaque pièce est décorée ! Sans parler du sapin ! Il est gigantesque ! Je me demande comment ils l'ont fait entrer dans le salon… Sans parler de tous les paquets qui sont à ses pieds ! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de noms dessus ! On verra ça plus tard !

Filons vite dans la chambre avant de passer à table pour vérifier que tout va bien avec le perroquet ! Catastrophe ! A chaque fois que quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre il siffle et commence à parler ! J'espère que personne n'aura l'idée de venir ici !!! Winny a mis un joli nœud bleu autour de la cage, c'est très mignon comme ça ! J'espère que ça va lui plaire ! Puisque tout va bien, je ferrais mieux de descendre avant que quelqu'un ne vienne me chercher !

Ouf, tout le monde est dans la salle à manger mais pas encore à table ! Il était moins une ! Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim depuis ce matin, moi ! Apparemment les autres aussi !

Il est seulement deux heures ? Qu'est-ce que c'est long ! Dire qu'il faut attendre après le dîner alors que tous ces beaux paquets n'attendent plus que nous ! C'est trop injuste !! Je veux aller voir de plus près !! Draco a l'air aussi curieux que moi ! Il ne remarque même pas qu'il est en train de perdre tous ces pions. On dirait qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la partie d'échecs qui l'intéresse le plus. Pour être honnête, moi non plus !

La curiosité est vraiment un vilain défaut ! Pourquoi cette pendule avance tellement lentement ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'on joue alors que ça ne fait même pas vingt minutes ! Pitié, j'ai jamais eu de patience ! Je tiendrais jamais jusqu'à ce soir ! Je me demande ce que Père trafique avec son journal ! Ça fait une heure qu'il lit la même page ! ou l'article est passionnant, ce qui m'étonnerait ou il est en train de rêver ! C'est pas possible autrement !

Enfin le dîner, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais ! Plus que quelques minutes à attendre avant d'enfin savoir ce que ces paquets contiennent ! Et s'ils étaient vides ? Le coup des boîtes à cadeaux vides, je connais ! On en mets pleins pour faire croire qu'il y a pleins de cadeaux et en fait, il n'y a rien dedans ! On passe des heures à les déballer pour trouver d'autres boîtes dedans et à la fin, rien du tout ! Mais bon, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit le cas ici !

Miracle !! On est devant le sapin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !! J'adore l'odeur des sapins ! C'est bien mieux que celui en plastique de la tante Pétunia qui ne veut pas ramasser les aiguilles ! C'est bien plus beau et naturel comme ça ! Et puis sur un sapin en plastique, il n'y a pas l'odeur d'un vrai sapin ! J'avais pas vu qu'il y avait plusieurs papiers cadeaux différents. C'est une bonne idée, ça ! Une couleur par personne ! Cinq papiers différents pour cinq personnes, ingénieux ça !

A un détail près : il n'y a pas de noms sur les paquets ! Comment on va savoir ce qui est à nous ?!!? En plus les couleurs et les motifs ne correspondent à rien ! C'est vraiment tordu comme idée ! Tiens ? Père sort une enveloppe de sa poche, à tous les coups il y a dessus les correspondances entre les couleurs et les noms ! C'est de la triche, ça ! On se croirait à une cérémonie de remise de prix ! On laisse les gens mijoter avant d'annoncer le résultat, c'est sadique ça !

Enfin ! Donc rouge avec des rennes, c'est pour moi ! Y a en a un bon paquet ! C'est à moi tout ça ? Inimaginable ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tout acheté ? Bon, que le grand déballage commence ! Voyons voir : plumes, encre, nourriture pour hiboux de Narcissia, voilà quelqu'un qui a l'esprit pratique ! Ça tombe bien, je commençais à manquer de parchemins ! Ensuite des livres de potions, d'astronomie et d'histoire sur la vie des sorciers, plus des ingrédients pour les potions de mon cher parrain Severus, pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? C'est une manière détournée de me dire que j'ai une culture générale au ras des pâquerettes ? C'est vrai que ça ne peut pas faire de mal, mais bon il ne faut pas exagérer dans l'autre sens non plus ! Je ne suis pas Hermione ! C'est elle le rat de bibliothèque, pas moi !

Passons à la suite : un jeu d'échecs sorcier en bois et toute une panoplie de jeux de société que je ne connaissais pas de la part de Draco. J'adore les jeux de société, c'est ma passion ! Y en a un qui ressemble au Monopoly, je me demande comment on y joue ! Je suis qu'Hermione voudra y jouer à la rentrée ! Elle aussi adore ça !

Et pour finir, la cerise sur le gâteau : l'indispensable manuel du savoir-vivre, des romans et des jeux de logique de la part de Père. Que dire ? Les romans, j'aime ! Les jeux de logique, j'aime ! Et pour le manuel, je crois pas avoir tellement le choix… Je vais le remiser au fond de la bibliothèque ! Là-bas, il ne m'ennuiera pas !

Draco a l'air content de ses cadeaux, comme Père et Severus. Narcissia n'a pas encore déballé mon cadeau ! C'est le moment de prier que ça lui plaise ! Elle reste plantée devant le perroquet… C'est bon signe ou pas ? On dirait qu'il lui plaît ! Elle m'a fait trois fois la bise pour me remercier. Par contre, Père a l'air nettement moins emballé, je me demande pourquoi ? Il n'aime pas les oiseaux ?

Bon, la cérémonie officielle des cadeaux est finie, on peut aller se coucher maintenant ? Je m'écroule de sommeil, moi ! Draco aussi à ce qu'il me semble… Bon, ben bonne nuit ! Père nous appelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? Comment ça il a encore un cadeau pour nous ? C'est la journée aujourd'hui ! C'est quoi, ça ? Un pendentif ? Il est joli ! Il y a une panthère et un dragon gravés dessus ! C'est pas mal ! Il est en argent et la chaîne aussi. Nous avons eu le même. Il y a mon nom et ma date de naissance derrière, comme sur celui de Draco.

C'est un portoloin qui nous ramènera directement au Manoir ? Il prend des précaution avec tout ce qui se passe ! Mais je crois qu'il a raison, ça nous sera sûrement utile un jour ou l'autre ! Après l'avoir remercié, Draco et moi filons chacun dans notre chambre avec une seule idée en tête : enfiler un pyjama et aller s'écrouler chacun dans son lit !

Demain, c'est le 25, je me demande ce qu'on va faire ? J'aimerai bien qu'il neige pour faire une bataille de boules de neige géantes dans le parc avec Draco. Pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser sans qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour nous juger. On ne risquerait pas de faire ça à l'école !

J'ai pas envie de penser à l'école pour le moment, je suis bien ici ! Je crois que ces vacances vont être très intéressantes et instructives ! J'ai de la chance, il neige dehors ! C'est promis ! Demain, j'embarque Draco dehors et on fait une bataille géante ! Tant pis si monsieur est frileux ! Il va tellement courir qu'il va se réchauffer tout seul…

**A Suivre…**

Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ? La semaine prochaine, l'entraînement commun de Ryry et Gabrielle ! Sans oublier Draco pour le modèle !

Bisous et bonne semaine à tous et à toutes, Chibigoku


	34. Exercices pratiques

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 34 : Exercices pratiques…**_

_En s'allongeant dans son lit, Gabrielle pensa à tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie depuis son arrivée au Manoir. Si quelqu'un lui avait quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle vivrait un jour au Manoir Malfoy, elle l'aura envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste, au service psychiatrie et en __toute urgence ! Elle s'endormit en pensant à tout ce qui l'attendait le lendemain : les exercices pratiques avec Ryry, Draco, sa mère et son père, peut-être même son parrain. Tout un programme !_

Le lendemain matin, Gabrielle descendit pour le petit déjeuner encore à moitié endormie. Derrière elle, suivaient Yume et Pattenrond qui attendaient eux aussi de passer à table. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle après les embrassades rituelles, de rigueur le matin. Face à elle, Harry avait les yeux dans le vague, il était encore à moitié dans les bras de Morphée et voyait à peine ses tartines devant lui. Il les avalait petit bout par petit bout. Il avait encore mal à la gorge avec tout ce qu'il avait toussé et avait en conséquence du mal à avaler.

Appelant Tipy, Gabrielle lui demanda de lui apporter du miel. Sans demander l'avis de Harry qui n'avait rien vu, car complètement dans le cirage, elle engloutit deux grandes cuillères de miel dans la tasse de chocolat chaud de son petit frère sous les regards interrogateurs de ses parents et de Draco et celui amusé, de son parrain qui bien compris ce qu'elle avait fait.

Prenant sa tasse de chocolat et ne se doutant de rien, Harry but une gorgée du breuvage avant de reposer précipitamment sa tasse sur la table, une expression de pur dégoût sur le visage. Il semblait s'étouffer avec la mixture qu'il venait d'avaler. Voyant le sourire de sa grande sœur, il devina qu'elle était le metteur en scène de cette mauvaise blague.

« Beurk ! Qu'est-ce que t'as mis là dedans ? Lui demanda-t-il, écoeuré par le goût infâme de ce qui était quelques secondes avant, une appétissante tasse de chocolat chaud fumant.

- C'est du miel ! Comme ça, tu n'auras plus mal à la gorge ! » Lui répondit-elle étonnée de sa réaction alors qu'elle voulait bien faire.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint de son frère fut qu'il tira la langue, avec une expression dépitée. Visiblement, le mélange n'était pas à son goût !

« Tu ne vas pas en faire un fromage ! C'est pour ton bien ! » Lui dit-elle, excédée par sa réaction négative alors qu'elle voulait seulement l'aider.

Face à Harry, Draco s'étouffait de rire dans ses propres tartines en voyant la mine déconfite de son jumeau et son expression horrifiée. Il était aux premières loges pour voir sa réaction ! Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu manquer ça ! Harry marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Voyant son petit frère rechigner à avaler son chocolat, Gabrielle lui fit signe de l'avaler. Il refusa d'un signe de tête.

« Si tu n'aimes pas le goût, pince-toi le nez et avale d'un coup, ça passera tout seul ! » L'encouragea-t-elle.

À contrecœur et surtout parce que tout le monde fixait la scène avec attention et semblait se moquer de lui, Harry respira un grand coup avant d'engloutir tout le liquide contenu dans sa tasse de chocolat. Puis, il se jeta sur la théière, remplit sa tasse de thé fumant et l'avala d'un trait pour faire passer le goût de son chocolat transformé en poison par sa charmante et attentionnée grande sœur sous le regard de ses parents, de son parrain et de son jumeau qui semblaient être d'accord avec la jeune fille.

Lorsque l'épreuve fut finie, Lucius décida de s'amuser encore un peu.

« Si j'avais su qu'il était aussi simple de te faire avaler ça, je ne me serais pas autant fatigué hier soir avec ces fioles ! » Dit-il à Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Celui-ci ne put qu'acquiescer en silence.

« Quel est le programme de ce matin ? » Demande Severus pour changer de sujet. La petite scène qui venait de se dérouler l'avait amusé mis de bonne humeur. Il adorait les réveils en fanfare !

« Gabrielle et moi allons nous occuper des bouquets et des compliments ce matin. Lui répondit Narcissia.

- Nous allons nous occuper du courrier… Expliqua évasivement Lucius.

- Et cet après-midi ? Demande Severus.

- Nous allons faire un cours commun pour eux. Tu sais, à propos du 31… Explicita Narcissia sans dévoiler ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

- Dans ce cas, je viendrais voir cet après-midi, un peu d'aide ne peut pas leur faire de mal ! » Se proposa le parrain qui savait très bien qu'il allait passer une après-midi à rire aux éclats. Mais cela, les trois enfants ne le savaient pas encore …

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut terminé, Narcissia et Gabrielle se dirigèrent vers la même pièce que la veille alors que Lucius et Harry se dirigeaient vers le bureau du grand blond. Ayant oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre, Harry se dirigea vers elle avant de se rendre dans le bureau de son père. Celui-ci s'y trouvait déjà, le nez plongé dans des papiers. Il fit signe à son fils de s'approcher. Le garçon s'assit sur une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau de Lucius et attendit. Lucius haussa un sourcil.

« Tu sais, Harry, je n'ai pas l'intention de te manger… » Lui dit son père avec humour, tout en lui faisant signe de venir à côté de lui.

Harry obtempéra et avant de s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva assis sur les genoux de son père qui lui ébouriffait joyeusement les cheveux pour le détendre. Harry était très gêné, il n'avait plus quatre ans…

« Détends-toi ! Il n'y a pas de raison d'être gêné, tu sais ! Même dans vingt ans, tu seras toujours mon bébé ! » Lui dit son père d'une voix douce que Harry aimait beaucoup. Il se sentait rassuré et en sécurité avec son père.

À la remarque de son père, Harry vira au rouge brique, ce qui fit rire Lucius encore plus.

« Et si nous passions à la leçon du jour, enfin de ce matin ? Lui proposa-t-il.

- « Comment s'asseoir sur une chaise ? » Plaisanta Harry.

- « Si seulement c'était aussi simple ! » Soupira Lucius. « Non, cette fois-ci nous allons voir comment écrire des lettres plus… formelles si on peut dire… »

- « C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas à quoi cela lui servirait.

- « Tu dois apprendre à écrire des lettres moins…familières. C'est très important de savoir écrire correctement pour avancer dans la société ». Lui expliqua son père.

- « Je ne pourrai plus vous écrire comme avant ? » Demanda timidement Harry avec des yeux tristes.

- « Bien sûr que si ! Continue ! Ça me change de toutes ces lettres poussiéreuses ! Seulement si une fois tu dois écrire à quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne dois pas être aussi familier. J'aime beaucoup ta façon d'écrire, c'est très spontané ! » Le rassura son père en l'entourant de ses bras.

- « D'accord ! » Lui dit son petit Ryry.

- « Parfait ! Prends cette plume et écris ce que je vais te dicter. » Lui demanda Lucius en lui tendant l'une de ces plumes.

Ainsi, pendant une heure, il dicta à son fils toutes les formules de politesse, formulations, commencer une lettre suivant le rang de la personne à laquelle elle était adressée. Au bout de l'heure, Lucius inspecta le parchemin avec tout ce qu'il venait de dicter à son fils. Il ne l'avait pas fait avant car il était trop occuper à rêvasser en regardant le portrait de la mère du garçon. Relisant le papier, Lucius ne vit aucune faute d'orthographe, ce qui était parfait mais il y avait autre chose qui le dérangeait…

« Dis-moi, Harry, tu as l'intention de devenir médicomage ? Lui demanda-t-il, tout à fait sérieusement.

- « Je n'y ai jamais pensé, pourquoi cette question ? » Demanda le garçon complètement dérouté par la question.

- « Parce que tu en as déjà l'écriture. Ce sont de vraies pattes de mouches ! J'arrive tout juste à déchiffrer ce que tu as écrit ! Applique-toi un peu ! » Le gronda gentiment son père.

- « Mais j'écris toujours comme ça ! Vous arrivez pourtant à lire mes lettres… » Lui répondit Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce que son père reprochait à son écriture.

- « Pour moi, ça va. Mais si tu… » Commença Lucius.

- « …dois écrire des lettres formelles, j'ai compris… » Acheva Harry en imitant son père sans faire exprès.

Lucius, qui avait très bien vu Harry prendre sa propre expression Lucius-je-suis-de-mauvaise-humeur, ne savait pas s'il devait prendre la mouche ou non en voyant son fils l'imiter aussi bien.

« Évite les imitations douteuses, ça m'arrangerait… » Dit-il à son fils avec un sourire.

- « Désolé » Dit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

- « Pendant cinq minutes, j'ai cru voir Draco en pleine représentation quand nous sommes en publique ! C'était assez… divertissant ! Mais évite de faire ça sous mon nez, je le vois déjà assez ! » Acheva Lucius avec un petit rire qui indiquait clairement que l'imitation de son fils ne l'avait pas énervé, au contraire, elle l'avait beaucoup amusée.

Harry rougit sous la comparaison, sachant très bien qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail avant de ressembler à son père ou même seulement à Draco. Remarquant son expression un peu triste, Lucius le serra dans ses bras en un geste réconfortant.

« Revenons-en à nos chaudrons ! Il faut que tu écrives correctement ! Pour les formules, tu n'as qu'à les apprendre par cœur. Mais il faut corriger cette écriture ! Se reprit Lucius qui ne perdait jamais le nord.

- « Comment ? » Demanda Harry qui avait la curieuse impression qu'il n'allait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout aimer la méthode.

- « C'est tout simple ! Tu vas faire des lignes d'écriture jusqu'à ce que tu écrives correctement ! » Lui expliqua son père comme si c'était évident…

L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut avoir mal compris mais en voyant l'expression de son père, il sut qu'il avait parfaitement bien entendu. Harry croyait rêver. Il avait l'impression de retourner à la maternelle quand il faisait des lignes d'écriture pour apprendre l'alphabet ! Tout, mais pas ça !

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de protester que son père avait déjà attrapé un autre parchemin et commençait à inscrire chaque lettre de l'alphabet en colonnes. En observant son père écrire, Harry se fit la remarque qu'effectivement, son père écrivait très bien. Il pouvait lire très lisiblement chacune des lettres qu'il écrivait. Arrivé au bout de sa rêverie, il vit son père qui lui tendait la plume pour le voir refaire ce qu'il venait tout juste de finir.

Avec un soupir, Harry prit la plume dans sa main et commença par la ligne de « a » qui n'attendait plus que lui pour se remplir. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son deuxième « a » qu'il entendit son père grogner juste derrière lui.

« Pas comme ça, Ryry ! Tes « a » ressemblent à des carrés ! C'est rond un « a » ! Recommence ! » Lui intima-t-il.

Sans faire de commentaires, Harry reprit ses lignes d'écriture. Arrivé au bout de la ligne, la patience de Lucius était elle –aussi arrivée au bout du rouleau. Sans rien dire, il attrapa la main de Harry qui tenait toujours la plume et commença à esquisser un autre « a », tenant toujours la main de son fils afin qu'il comprenne exactement quel mouvement il devait faire pour écrire correctement. Il recommença cinq ou six fois afin qu'Harry mémorise correctement la manière d'écrire.

Estimant que son fils devait avoir compris, il lui rendit sa main et le regarda écrire. À sa grande satisfaction, il avait enfin compris le truc pour écrire correctement. Une lettre correcte, plus que vingt-cinq à lui faire mémoriser ! Ainsi, Lucius faisait chaque fois cinq ou six exemples en prenant la main de son fils pour esquisser les mouvements et ce, pour chacune des lettres. Deux heures plus tard, Harry était arrivé au bout de l'alphabet et savait écrire très lisiblement à présent.

Le félicitant pour ses efforts, Lucius lui rappela d'apprendre les formules avant de le laisser filer en lui disant que le cours était fini pour la matinée et qu'il avait quartier libre jusqu'après le déjeuner. Remerciant son père, Harry sauta de ses genoux et se jeta sur la porte avant de se jeter dans la bibliothèque de l'aile des enfants, sachant qu'il y trouverait son jumeau le nez plongé dans ses devoirs pour la rentrée. Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry attrapa Draco et l'emmena dans sa chambre avant d'entamer une partie d'échecs. Il finirait ses devoirs plus tard… Harry avait très envie de s'amuser !

De son côté, Gabrielle ne s'amusait pas du tout ! À peine avait-elle fini son petit-déjeuner que les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Gabrielle et sa mère étaient toutes les deux assises à la table de la salle dans laquelle Gabrielle s'était entraînée à marcher la veille, ainsi qu'à chanter et jouer du piano sous le regard inquisiteur de sa mère et de Casimir qui jouait les spectateurs.

La jeune fille connaissait très bien le programme de sa matinée puisque sa mère le lui avait déjà dit la veille : les bouquets de fleurs à composer et « plier » des compliments. Elle ne voyait d'ailleurs pas comment on pouvait « plier » un compliment mais après tout, elle n'était pas spécialisée dans ces choses-là et sa mère était certainement bien plus au courant qu'elle dans ce domaine.

Gabrielle était assise face à sa mère. Entre elles, reposaient un paquet de cartes qui ressemblaient à des cartons d'invitations et une bonne centaine de rubans de différentes couleurs. Intriguée, Gabrielle les regardait comme une bête curieuse. Elle se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien servir et ce que venaient faire des rubans avec des cartes d'invitations…

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par apprendre à « plier » les compliments ! » Lança Narcissia à sa fille d'une voix joyeuse. Elle avait l'air de très bonne humeur…

« Excusez-moi, Mère, mais comment peut-on « plier » un compliment ? Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire par là… Lui demanda Gabrielle.

- « Je crois que nous ne devons pas avoir la même notion de ce qu'est un compliment. Qu'est-ce que c'est, pour toi ? » Lui demanda sa mère le plus sérieusement du monde.

- « Hé bien… C'est faire un compliment à quelqu'un, comme dire à une femme qu'elle a une très jolie robe… » Expliqua Gabrielle, d'une voix pas très assurée. Elle ne voyait comment expliquer cela autrement.

Assise en face d'elle, Narcissia faillit s'étouffer de rire à la réponse de sa fille. Effectivement, elles n'avaient pas du tout la même notion d'un compliment… Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à calmer son fou rire, elle décida de lui expliquer clairement.

« Ce qu'on appelle « plier » un compliment est un petit peu plus compliqué que cela. Si c'est pour dire « Très jolie robe, ma chère. » et partir, il est inutile d'avoir un carton. Ce dont tu as parlé, ce sont des compliments de politesse. Nous, nous parlons du rôle social du compliment. Il y a des occasions qui nous obligent à faire des compliments comme les mariages, les naissances, un anniversaire, quand tu fais un cadeau à quelqu'un… D'ailleurs, le mot compliment est un peu impropre, puisque cela peut-être des félicitations. Enfin bref, on se sert de ces cartons pour des occasions comme celles dont je viens de te parler mais aussi quand par exemple, tu as invité à dîner, par exemple, une personne que tu sais faire partie d'une grande association ou d'une fondation.

Dans ces cas-là, à sa place à table, tu poses l'un de ces cartons où tu la remercies de faire ce qu'elle fait, que tu l'admires… Bon, je crois que tu as compris. On ne le dit pas à voix haute, puisque c'est déjà évident. Si tu n'appréciais pas ce qu'elle fait, elle ne serait pas chez toi en train de dîner… Pour ces occasions, donc, on se sert de ces cartons. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas vraiment le compliment qui est important que la manière dont il est présenté. La manière dont tu le plieras le compliment représente ton estime pour cette personne en même temps que ta propre personnalité. Par exemple : si ta carte est complètement froissée et sale, cela signifiera que non seulement que tu es une personne brouillonne mais en plus que tu n'as aucune estime pour la personne à laquelle tu la destines. Tu as compris le principe ? » Lui demanda Narcissia à la fin de son explication.

Face à elle, Gabrielle semblait plus ou moins avoir digéré la masse d'informations qu'elle venait de lui apporter.

« Alors, comment fais-t-on concrètement, Mère ? » Demanda Gabrielle, intriguée et enthousiaste à l'idée d'apprendre autant de choses dont elle ignorait l'existence même.

- « Et si tu arrêtais de me vouvoyer ? J'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère… » Lui dit gentiment Narcissia.

- « Désolée… » S'excusa la jeune fille, gênée.

- « Ce n'est rien, mon chaton, tu t'habitueras. Harry aussi a du mal à tutoyer Lucius. Avec le temps, tout marche… » Dit Narcissia.

- « Je vais faire des efforts » ! Lui promit sa fille avec un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de la mère.

- « Merci, mon ange ! Et si nous voyions en détail comment faire ? » Lui demanda la grande blonde.

- « Entendu » ! Répondit Gaby.

- « En fait, en théorie c'est tout simple ! En pratique, un peu moins ! Tu as donc les cartons qui sont pliés en deux dans lesquels tu marques ton compliment et donc autour de la carte, tu dois mettre un ruban en le nouant. C'est tout simple ! Il faut s'arranger pour que ce soit sobre, pas de ruban ou de carton excentrique, sauf si c'est pour quelqu'un que tu connais très bien et encore, elle risquerait de prendre la mouche, alors il vaut mieux éviter ! Tu as déjà emballé des cadeaux pour quelqu'un ? À Noël ou pour un anniversaire ? » Demanda Narcissia.

Gabrielle acquiesça vigoureusement. Elle avait toujours adoré faire des paquets cadeaux. Mais dans ce cas-là, cela se révélait plus ardu car le papier ne faisait pas plus de deux millimètres d'épaisseur, il valait mieux mesurer sa force…

« Parfait ! Alors, essaie ! Tu vas le faire en même temps que moi ! Tu prends une carte et tu la mets devant toi. Voilà ! Ensuite, tu choisis un joli ruban pour mettre autour. Tu le glisses en dessous de la carte dans le sens de la longueur. Parfait ! Et ensuite, tu prends les extrémités du ruban pour faire un nœud au milieu de la carte ! C'est tout ! Tu vois, c'est l'enfance de l'art ! » Acheva Narcissia tout en finissant de faire son nœud.

Ayant terminé son propre carton, elle décida d'observer sa fille faire son nœud. Pour le moment elle se débrouillait très bien. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut fini que Narcissia vit ce qui n'allait pas : le nœud n'était pas assez serré autour de la carte. Il risquait à tout moment de glisser et de tomber du carton. De plus, le nœud était complètement flagada sur la carton. Il tombait littéralement dessus au lieu de la surplombait et de la décorer. Apparemment, Gabrielle n'avait pas compris que le ruban était le seul ornement de la carte et que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus visible. Le nœud était justement ce sur quoi on jugeait la valeur d'un compliment pas sur la carte ou sur ce qu'elle contenait mais bel et bien la manière dont elle était présentée avec le fameux ruban. Mais elle n'allait pas se démotiver pour ça ! Après tout, ce n'était que le premier essai de Gabrielle et elle s'en sortait assez bien. Même mieux que Narcissia elle-même lorsqu'elle avait appris à le faire… Mais ça, elle n'allait sûrement pas le lui dire. Amour propre oblige…

Alors que Gabrielle observait le résultat de son premier essai avec un petit air déçu, sa mère ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait déjà.

« Le nœud n'est pas assez serré, le ruban va tomber. Essaie encore » L'encouragea sa mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le verdict fut à nouveau le même : pas assez serré ! Alors que Gabrielle qui recommençait pour la trentième fois, commençait lentement mais sûrement à perdre patience, Casimir qui était sur son perchoir et observait la scène avait, heureusement pour lui, le bon goût de fermer son bec et de ne pas commencer à piailler ou à siffler à chaque fois que Gabrielle recommençait. Pendant ce temps-là, les deux inséparables compères, Yume et Pattenrond, ronflaient en chœur sur le canapé pendant que leur maîtresse commençait à s'arracher les cheveux un par un devant ses cartons et rubans qui refusaient de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Alors que sa patience fondait comme la neige au soleil, dans un mouvement de colère Gabrielle serra tellement le nœud de son carton que celui-ci se retrouva plié en zigzag comme une guirlande de Noël sous les yeux exorbités de sa mère qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire devant ce mouvement d'humeur de la part de sa fille. Décidant de calmer les choses, Narcissia fit signe à Gabrielle de venir près d'elle afin qu'elle lui ré explique tout.

Se levant de sa chaise, Gabrielle obtempéra et s'approcha de sa mère qui la poussa sur ses genoux et l'installa correctement face à son carton et à son ruban afin de lui montrer encore une fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Maman ? » Laissa échapper Gabrielle en se sentant tirer sur les genoux de sa mère.

- « Je vais te montrer encore une fois, mon petit ange ! » Lui répondit Narcissia , ravie que sa fille l'appelle enfin Maman. Elle posa un bisou sur la joue de sa fille avant de prendre en main le carton et le ruban qui donnaient tant de mal à sa fille.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Gabrielle en touchant sa joue.

- « Pour m'avoir enfin appelée Maman, mon ange ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! » Lui répondit sa mère.

Gabrielle hocha la tête, contente d'avoir enfin réussi à franchir ce pas. Elle aurait certainement plus de mal avec son père…

Cette fois-ci, Narcissia prit les mains de Gabrielle dans les siennes et fit le carton en même temps qu'elle. La jeune fille comprit enfin comment faire le nœud sans qu'il soit ni trop serré, ni trop lâche. Sa mère déposa un autre carton devant elle, puis un ruban attendant qu'elle le refasse. Avec d'infinies précautions et en refaisant exactement les mêmes gestes que sa mère quelques secondes plus tôt, Gabrielle réussit enfin ces satanés nœuds ! Elle avait enfin réussi à plier correctement un compliment ! Un vrai miracle ! C'était de loin ce qui avait été le plus dur pour elle depuis le début de son apprentissage !

Sans plus attendre, Narcissia la félicita de sa réussite.

« Et si nous passions à quelque chose de plus ludique ? » Lui demanda sa mère.

Comprenant immédiatement où celle-ci voulait en venir, Gabrielle hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. Faisant se lever Gabrielle et se levant elle aussi, Narcissia la guida vers la petite salle attenante à celle où elles se trouvaient et dans laquelle Narcissia entreposait toutes ses fleurs afin de composer des bouquets. Il y avait des fleurs coupées et des fleurs séchées qui n'attendaient que d'être mises en forme pour créer de superbes bouquets.

Sans plus de cérémonie, les deux femmes s'installèrent sur le sol, endroit le plus pratique et le plus confortable pour laisser libre court à son imagination. C'est en voyant toutes les fleurs rangées sur des étagères que Gabrielle comprit que les vases garnis de fleurs qui se trouvaient dans chaque pièce du Manoir étaient tous composés par sa mère. Les elfes de maison n'avaient pas le droit de s'en mêler. Ils arrosaient les fleurs mais ne faisaient pas les bouquets ou les arrangements. C'était le domaine strictement personnel de la maîtresse de maison.

« Tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! On va commencer par les fleurs coupées ! Prends un vase, choisis des fleurs et essaie de varier les couleurs et les parfums ! » Lui dit sa mère en allant prendre des lys sur une étagère et des iris sur une autre.

De son côté, Gabrielle choisit de la lavande fraîchement coupée qui embaumait dans l'air et des roses qui avaient des pétales bicolores jaunes et roses. Elles avaient un parfum envoûtant. Elle mit cinq roses au milieu du vase et les entoura de lavande. Ainsi, les couleurs et les parfums étaient mélangés et c'était également très agréable à l'œil.

« Tu as très bon goût ! Mais… je crois que ça sera mieux comme ça… » Dit-elle en ajoutant un ruban vert émeraude et bleu autour des tiges des fleurs.

Satisfaite de ce que venait d'accomplir sa fille, Narcissia décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle se faufila jusqu'à une armoire, l'ouvrit et en ressortit des plaques noires qui servaient à piquer des fleurs sécher dessus et qui servaient de support pour faire les arrangements floraux. Le fond de ces supports était recouvert de petites pointes noires où l'on fixait les fleurs une par une. Elle en posa une devant Gabriele avant d'en mettre une devant elle et de ramener un tas de fleurs séchées de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs.

Sans un mot, sa fille se rapprocha d'elle avant d'observer avec application tous les mouvements que faisait sa mère pour accrocher les fleurs sur le support. Il fallait que l'arrangement soit solide mais aussi esthétique et agréable à regarder. Alors que Narcissia finissait un très bel arrangement constitué de roses séchées, de muguet et de lilas, Gabrielle se décida à commencer le sien sous le regard scrutateur de sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, sa mère décida de le passer en revue pour voir s'il tenait. Elle souffla légèrement sur les fleurs et, au grand étonnement de Gabrielle, toutes les fleurs tombèrent sur le sol. Son magnifique arrangement venait de s'écouler comme un château de cartes.

« Tu dois les accrocher solidement sur le support, une par une. Il faut un peu appuyer pour que la tige soit piquée sur la pointe. Essaie encore ! » La conseilla sa mère.

On entendit un bruit étrange venant de la pièce d'à côté où seuls Yume, Pattenrond et Casimir se trouvaient. Casimir semblait parler à quelqu'un. Narcissia ne s'inquiéta pas. Le perroquet adorait parler. Il devait certainement essayer de faire la conversation avec les chats. Il pouvait toujours essayer, elle doutait qu'il obtienne une réponse. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur sa fille.

Respirant un grand coup, Gabrielle se força à prendre chaque fleur calmement et s'en trop s'énerver et essaya de recomposer son bouquet à l'identique. Dix minutes plus tard, elle fut enfin satisfaite. Son arrangement était encore plus beau que le précédent. C'est alors que vint l'examen minutieux de Narcissia. Elle souffla à nouveau sur les fleurs et … à son grand étonnement rien ne bougea. Cela l'étonna pour une débutante.

Soudain, sous le regard ahuri de Gabrielle, elle aplatit sauvagement sa main au sol juste à côté des fleurs et sous la pression, tout s'écroula à nouveau. Gabrielle eut envie de pleurer. Décidément, rien ne fonctionnait correctement ce jour-là. Elle redoutait encore plus ce que ses parents avaient concocté pour l'après-midi…

Avec résignation, elle se décida à reprendre chaque fleur et à les repiquer une par une. Elle essayait de ne pas se décourager mais là, c'était trop pour elle. D'abord elle avait passé des heures à faire ces maudits compliments et maintenant un malheureux arrangement floral la tenait en échec. Apparemment, tout ne s'apprenait vraiment pas dans les livres…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait terminé et espérait que cette fois-ci, les fleurs ne tomberaient pas… Malheureusement, elles ne passèrent pas non plus le test de Narcissia lorsque celle-ci écrasa sa main au sol. De rage, Gabrielle aplatit sa propre main juste à côté de celui de sa mère qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Ayant vu la réaction de Gabrielle, Narcissia avait haussé un sourcil inquisiteur et sourit en voyant que son bouquet à elle ne tombait pas. Gabrielle avait un air profondément désespéré sur le visage ce qui attendrit un peu sa mère qui décida de l'aider un peu en lui donnant un conseil.

« Quand tu les enfonces sur les pointes, tiens-les bien droites, elles s'enfonceront mieux et ne tomberont plus. » Lui murmura-t-elle.

Avec des airs de condamnée, Gabrielle prit les fleurs en main pour la centième fois et s'obligea à recommencer. Elle se jura bien que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le refaisait sous peine de tout jeter par la fenêtre !

Suivant les conseils de sa mère qui avait toujours de bonnes astuces, elle se concentra pour fixer les tiges bien droites sur le support. Puis lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle ferma les yeux, attendant le verdict qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

« C'est parfait mon chaton ! Ton arrangement est magnifique ! Félicitations ! Je sais déjà où nous allons le mettre ! Je crois qu'il aura une place de choix sur la grande table du salon ! » Lui dit sa mère, absolument ravie de sa réussite.

La jeune fille allait enfin pouvoir souffler. Enfin…seulement jusqu'au moment de passer à table …car Narcissia leur avait préparé une surprise de taille à ses chers enfants !

**A SUIVRE…**

Un chapitre de presque 15 pages ! J'ai cru mourir ! Ça mérite bien une petite review, non ?

Bisous, Chibigoku (qui se dépêche d'aller taper le suivant !)

lilie dijonctay : Kikou !! Un grand merci pour les deux reviews !! C'était Ron ! Tu avais reçu mon mail où il est arrivé chez quelqu'un d'autre ? Bisous, Chibigoku


	35. Problèmes à la Ménagerie Malfoy

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 35 : **__**Problèmes à la Ménagerie Malfoy…**_

_La jeune fille allait enfin pouvoir souffler. Enfin…seulement jusqu'au moment de passer à table …car Narcissia __avait__ préparé une surprise de taille à ses chers enfants !_

Ayant terminé ses cours du matin avec Harry, Lucius décida que plutôt que de retourner travailler sur des dossiers ennuyeux à mourir, il allait rejoindre son épouse et sa fille pour voir comment celles-ci avançaient. Il se dirigea donc calmement vers la pièce favorite de son épouse.

Il entra sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas les déranger dans leur travail. C'est alors qu'il vit que la pièce était vide. Sur la table, il vit les cartons de compliments. Certains étaient complètement fichus, puis il y en avait une dizaine d'autres parfaitement pliés à côté. Apparemment, Gabrielle avait assez vite compris comment faire.

Si elles n'étaient pas dans cette pièce, cela signifiait tout simplement qu'elles se trouvaient toutes deux dans la pièce adjacente en train de composer des bouquets de fleurs. Lucius avait toujours trouvé que son épouse avait beaucoup de goût et de talent pour les composer.

Sans penser à rien, il traversa la pièce en direction de la porte pour les rejoindre. S'arrêtant devant le canapé, il vit les deux chats dormant l'un contre l'autre et ronflant de concert. Ce spectacle amusa beaucoup le blond qui perdit son sourire quelques secondes plus tard…

« Salut la compagnie !! » Croassa une drôle de voix juste à côté de Lucius qui se retint de justesse de ne pas sauter au plafond sous la surprise. Se retournant brusquement alors qu'il venait de manquer de peu d'avoir une crise cardiaque, à son âge ce n'était pas prudent d'avoir des peurs pareilles, il vit son cauchemar ambulant accroché à son perchoir : Casimir, le perroquet que Ryry avait offert à Narcissia quelques jours plus tôt.

Apparemment, l'oiseau de malheur savait parler et devait sentir que Lucius n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec lui pour le plus grand malheur du blond.

« Joli oiseau… » Lui dit Lucius en tentant de l'amadouer, alors qu'il essayait de traverser la pièce tout doucement pour rejoindre celle d'à côté.

- Joli **perroquet** ! Le corrigea Casimir de sa voix aiguë.

- C'est qu'il a de l'humour en plus ! Dit Lucius à voix haute, alors que ses paroles dépassaient sa pensée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda le volatile multicolore qui commençait déjà à taper sur les nerfs de Lucius, lui rappelant de très mauvais souvenirs. Il avait toujours su pourquoi il ne voulait pas de ce genre de bestioles dans **SON** Manoir ! Il préférait encore mille fois les poissons rouges de Severus qu'il gardait dans sa salle de potions. Eux, au moins, ne faisaient pas de bruit et ne lui sifflaient pas dans les oreilles ! Ils ne faisaient que tourner dans leur aquarium et attendre leur nourriture, point final !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lui demanda encore Casimir, ravi d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

Il s'ennuyait un peu depuis que les deux femmes étaient parties dans l'autre pièce. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin un compagnon à qui parler, il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser filer. Il voyait bien que le blond se dirigeait lui aussi vers l'autre pièce et ne voulait absolument pas qu'il y aille lui aussi !

« Ma paix ! C'est tout ce que je veux ! » Lui répondit Lucius, qui était prêt de pleurer. Quelle idée avait-il eu en voulant venir ici ?!!? Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à lui ! Il était maudit, il en était certain !! Et encore plus depuis qu'il avait vu cet oiseau de malheur !

Alors qu'il arrivait enfin à proximité de la porte, Casimir fila à tire d'aile de son perchoir pour aller se poser sur la poignée de la porte vers laquelle se dirigeait justement Lucius, au grand dam de celui-ci qui n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : sortir de cette pièce et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds !

« Je t'aime !!!! » Lui lança le perroquet en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ?!!?

« Oui, oui, moi aussi !" Lui répondit Lucius en soupirant et en maugréant.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lui répéta Casimir.

Lucius se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

« J'aimerai passer, s'il te plait… » Lui répondit le blond, se sentant ridicule de faire des politesses avec un stupide oiseau. Il remercia Merlin et Salazar qu'il n'y ait personne d'autres que lui, le perroquet et les deux chats afin de ne pas s'humilier encore davantage !

Le perroquet le regarda bizarrement en tournant sa tête dans tous les sens avant de s'envoler de la poignée au grand soulagement de Lucius qui avait du mal à croire à sa chance, et de se poser sur l'épaule du blond qui n'en avait pas tant demandé.

« Fais-moi un bisou ! » Lui demanda le perroquet.

Lucius se retint de lui dire « dans tes rêves !» car l'oiseau risquait de mal le prendre. Il leva donc doucement la main et caressa la tête de Casimir qui commença à ronronner ? sous la main de Lucius. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Mais où Ryry avait-il donc dégoté un perroquet qui sache ronronner ?

Sans se poser plus de questions, Lucius ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la pièce et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Elles étaient là, toutes les deux, en train de contempler le chef d'œuvre de Gabrielle apparemment. Observant l'arrangement, Lucius le trouva également fort beau et élégant.

En se tournant vers la porte lorsqu'elle l'avait entendue s'ouvrir, Narcissia découvrit son mari, Lucius Malfoy, l'air mi-figue mi-raisin et, chose incroyable pour lui, avec Casimir perché sur son épaule ! Il observait la composition de sa fille et semblait lui aussi l'apprécier.

« Tu as vu la merveille que vient de terminer Gabrielle ? Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais la mettre sur la table du salon ! » Lui dit son épouse avec un air enjoué.

Lucius sourit largement à sa fille qui se dirigeait vers lui. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle prit le perroquet de sur son épaule, lui posa un baiser sur le bec avant de le poser sur sa propre épaule. Le perroquet, quant à lui, semblait ravi qu'on s'occupe de lui.

« Gabrielle ? Nous avons fini pour le moment. Tu devrais aller te reposer ou t'amuser avec les garçons, cela te fera du bien, je crois ! Lui conseilla sa mère pour lui changer les idées.

- Tu devrais les trouver dans la chambre de Ryry en pleine partie d'échecs très certainement ! » Ajouta Lucius.

Avec un grand sourire, Gabrielle sortit de la pièce, emmenant le perroquet avec elle et récupéra ses deux boules de poils endormies sur le canapé avant de débouler dans la chambre de son petit frère, les joues rougies par la course. Par chance, les deux garçons venaient juste de terminer leur partie d'échecs.

« Vous voulez faire un jeu avant le déjeuner ? » Leur demanda t-elle, à nouveau pleine d'entrain.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

« Lequel ? Demanda Harry.

- Peu importe ! » Lui répondit Gabrielle. Elle avait très envie d'essayer les jeux que son petit frère avait reçu pour Noël mais avait peur de lui demander. Après tout, ils ne lui appartenaient pas.

« Vous voulez jouer au Monopoly ? Demanda Draco qui rêvait lui aussi de jouer à la nouvelle version que Ryry avait reçue.

- D'accord ! » Fut la réponse des deux autres.

Sans un mot, Harry farfouilla dans son armoire à la recherche du jeu puis, ils se précipitèrent tous les trois dans les escaliers en direction du salon où ils seraient bien plus à l'aise pour jouer. Le plateau sur la table et eux, affalés dans les canapés. Ils commencèrent à déballer le jeu et à installer le plateau. Les pions étaient des hiboux. Tout comme dans le jeu d'échecs sorcier, ils se déplaçaient seuls sur le plateau. Ils n'avaient donc qu'à lancer les dés pour qu'ils avancent.

L'argent était des gallions. Il y avait des billets de toutes sortes. À la place des maisons et des hôtels de la version moldue, il y avait des maisons de campagne et des manoirs. Les rues aussi avaient changé. On pouvait ainsi acheter Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard, Gringotts, Le Ministère de la Magie, Le Chemin de Traverse, L'Allée des Embrumes et beaucoup d'autres lieux très connus dans le monde sorcier mais dont Harry et Gabrielle n'avaient jamais entendu parler. Le Chemin de Traverse et Poudlard remplaçaient les habituels Champs Elysées et la rue de la Paix.

Sans plus attendre, les trois jeunes commencèrent une partie, ravis de pouvoir enfin souffler avec leurs cours et de pouvoir enfin tester la panoplie de jeux de Ryry.

**Severus, dans sa salle des potions du Manoir.**

Plongé dans ses recettes de potions que Dumbledore ne cessait de lui demander, Severus n'avait pas conscience du temps qui passait. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir plus de temps pour s'occuper de ses trois filleuls et apprendre à mieux connaître les deux nouveaux arrivants, si on pouvait appeler Harry et Gabrielle ainsi.

Dans cette pièce, se trouvait ses propres animaux de compagnie : ses poissons. Ce n'était pas de vulgaires poissons rouges comme disait souvent Lucius qui n'y connaissait strictement rien, mais des poissons japonais qui étaient assez rares et que Severus affectionnait tout particulièrement. Ils avaient des couleurs très variées qui allaient du brun cuivré dont il avaient un spécimen jusqu'au bleu ciel, dont il avait mis un temps fou à en trouver un.

Severus trouvait leur compagnie distrayante. Ils ne faisaient pas de bruit, l'entretient était minimum et avaient le don de calmer les nerfs du Maître des Potions lorsque celui-ci était très près de commettre un meurtre sur l'un de ses étudiants plus nul que nul en potions. (Moi aussi, quand je pète une pile, je me plante devant l'aquarium et après ça va mieux ! C'est très relaxant !)

Ces animaux avaient au moins l'avantage de ne pas faire de bruit même quand ils voulaient manger. Ils ne faisaient qu'attendre le bon vouloir de leur propriétaire qui ne les oubliait jamais. (Les miens tournent en rond comme des piranhas jusqu'à ce que je leur donne ! Fichues bestioles ! Mais je les adore !).

Regardant l'heure, Severus se dit qu'il avait encore le temps de finir sa potion avant de devoir retourner dans le salon pour le déjeuner. Alors qu'il était très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à touiller pour terminer, il entendit un drôle de bruit près de lui : PLOUF !

« Comment plouf ? J'ai rien mis dans la potion ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Se demanda Severus qui se détournait de son chaudron où sa potion se finissait pour chercher l'origine de ce bruit suspect.

Cherchant du regard, il trouva la source de ce bruit car un deuxième plouf venait de se faire entendre. Severus avait à présent très envie d'étrangler quelqu'un ! Relevant ses manches afin de ne pas se mouiller, il s'avança vers l'aquarium, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Sans penser à rien, il plongea les mains dans le bassin d'eau et attrapa les intrus avant qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper. Puis, il se dirigea vers le salon du Manoir, fulminant de rage.

**Dans le salon où la partie de monopoly battait son plein**

« Chemin de Traverse, j'achète ! » Hurla joyeusement Draco qui plumait tout le monde.

Il avait réussi à tomber sur les meilleurs emplacements et à les acheter. À côté de lui, Harry et Gabrielle soupiraient, un peu découragés par sa chance.

« C'est à moi ! Six ! Poudlard, j'achète ! » Dit Gabrielle qui ne se démontait pas et avait bien l'intention de gagner. En achetant Poudlard, elle venait de coincer Draco. Ainsi il ne pouvait plus construire car il lui fallait les deux cartes.

« C'est de la triche !!! » Hurla Draco, écoeuré de la vie sous les rires de Harry qui avait vue l'éclair de joie maligne dans les yeux de sa soeur lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle achetait la fameuse école de sorcellerie.

« Et oui ! La vie est injuste ! » Déclara Gabrielle, fière de son coup.

C'était au tour de Harry de jouer lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas dans le salon. Ils ne s'en soucièrent pas puisque Lucius, qui lisait son journal dans son fauteuil et observait leur partie en riant dans son coin, faisait parfois des allers-retours entre la salle à manger et le salon afin de vérifier que tout soit en place pour le déjeuner… Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas les pas de Lucius puisqu'il était toujours dans son fauteuil.

« **GABRIELLE ROSE MALFOY !!!!!** Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que font tes deux…chats à **pêcher** dans **MON** aquarium ?!!? » Hurla Severus, effrayant tous les occupants du salon au passage.

Il tenait les deux vandales par la peau du cou, ils étaient tous les deux complètement trempés. Gabrielle se retourna en sursautant. Elle croyait pourtant qu'ils étaient avec elle…

« Eh bien… Je ne sais pas » Dit Gabrielle q'une toute petite voix. Elle aurait bien voulu lui dire « parce que ce sont des chats ! » mais préféra éviter…

« Alors ?!!? Demanda Severus.

- Je suis désolée, je ne les ai pas vus partir… S'excusa Gabrielle qui ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire.

- **SEVERUS** !!! Tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à Gabrielle ! Ce sont des chats par Salazar ! Tu n'avais qu'à fermer la porte de ta salle de potions ! Tu savais qu'il y avait des chats ici ! Hurla Narcissia depuis la cuisine et en arrivant comme une furie dans le salon.

- Mais Cissy… Commença Severus.

- Pas de mais ! On ne va pas les tenir en laisse parce que tu es incapable de fermer une porte ! Et pose-les, ils sont trempés ! En plus, tu leur fais mal ! » Ordonna Narcissia d'une voix impérieuse. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle les sécha.

Les chatons se précipitèrent sur les genoux de Gabrielle en miaulant. Ils avaient eu la peur de leur vie. Devant l'air médusé de Severus qui s'était fait enguirlander comme un étudiant pris en flagrant délit, Lucius était à moitié mort de rire dans son fauteuil, le nez derrière son journal. Les trois enfants souriaient eux aussi mais n'osaient pas rire devant la mine de leur parrain de peur d'attiser encore sa colère. Avec un reniflement, Severus alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et tenta de se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? Demanda Harry à la place de Gabrielle qui n'osait pas le faire elle-même.

- J'étais en train de faire mes potions quand j'ai entendu un plouf venant de l'aquarium. Ta boule de poils bleue avait décidé d'aller à la pêche et elle est tombée dans l'eau. Après, c'est le deuxième qui est tombé dedans. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il voulait un de mes poissons, il essayait de sortir le chaton de l'eau. Mais le bord était trop haut, il n'a pas pu le remonter… Heureusement pour vous, ils n'ont pas touché mes poissons… Expliqua Severus, un peu plus calmement cette fois-ci.

- Pattenrond a essayé de sauver Yume ? » Répéta Gabrielle, soufflée devant le courage de son plus ancien chat qui avait une sainte horreur de l'eau. Il avait carrément sauté dedans pour chercher le chaton.

« Mazette ! Il a un grain ton chat ! Sauter dans l'eau ! Quelle idée ! Commenta Draco qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire une chose pareille.

- Ça s'appelle du courage ! C'est un vrai Griffondor ! Lui répondit Gabrielle avec orgueil. Son chat méritait une place chez les Rouge et Or.

- Oui, tous cinglés ! Ils agissent d'abord et réfléchissent ensuite ! » L'approuva Draco qui n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

À ce moment-là, Gabrielle vit rouge. Elle sortit un volume assez épais de l'encyclopédie des créatures monstrueuses, qu'elle avait eu pour son anniversaire, et sans aucun remords assomma Draco pour son avis plus que douteux sur les Griffondors et aussi parce qu'elle avait encore sa revanche à prendre pour l'histoire chez le bijoutier. Elle avait donc fait d'une pierre deux coups.

Harry, Lucius, Narcissia et Severus la regardaient sans mots dire. Elle leur sourit.

« J'ai horreur qu'on dénigre les autres élèves parce qu'ils sont différents et puis… c'était aussi pour la bijouterie… » Leur expliqua la jeune fille qui, tout comme Harry, virait au Serpentard parfois mais restait le plus souvent une gentille Griffondor. Tous les deux étaient le parfait mélange entre les deux.

« Je ne vois que tu n'as pas oublié cette histoire, mon chaton… Très Serpentard de ta part… » Commenta Narcissia sous les regards d'incompréhension de la part de son mari et de son meilleur ami.

Harry non plus ne comprenait pas. Narcissia leur expliqua brièvement l'affaire. Ils approuvèrent la réaction de la jeune fille. Alors un peu honteux de son comportement, Draco s'excusa, une fois remis du coup de livre sur la tête. Il avait oublié que sa grande sœur et son jumeau étaient des Griffondors dans l'âme. Étant donné que la mère des jumeaux était chez les Rouge et Or, cela ne devait pas le surprendre. Quant à sa grande sœur, elle avait passé trop de temps avec eux. Néanmoins, il évita de le lui dire.

D'un accord muet, les trois enfants décidèrent de terminer leur partie de Monopoly avant de recommencer à se disputer pour des bêtises… La partie s'acheva sur la victoire de Gabrielle qui avait dévalisé Harry et Draco avec beaucoup d'ingéniosité. Elle n'avait pas acheté les endroits avec les Manoirs les plus chers, contrairement à Draco, elle avait choisi les endroits stratégiques où tout le monde finissait immanquablement par s'arrêter en lançant les dés. Une fois de plus, son intelligence avait surpassé tout le monde !

C'est légèrement écoeuré que Draco aida les deux autres à ranger le jeu car il avait été certain de sa victoire. De son côté, Harry était content que Gabrielle ait fermé le clapet à son jumeau même si lui aussi aurait bien voulu gagner. Une prochaine fois peut-être…

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de finir de ranger qu'un elfe de maison vint annoncer à Narcissia que « tout était prêt ». Qu'est-ce qui était prêt ? Aucun des trois enfants ne le savait. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était qu'il était l'heure d'aller prendre le déjeuner.

Toute la famille Malfoy quitta donc le salon pour se rendre dans la salle à manger que les enfants eurent du mal à reconnaître. Si la pièce n'avait pas du tout changé, la table quant à elle était littéralement pleine à craquer ! Il n'y avait encore rien à manger mais elle était pleine de vaisselle : des couverts, des verres, des assiettes… Même Draco semblait un peu perdu. Il n'avait pas prévu ça du tout ! Il regrettait que son frère et sa sœur suivent ces cours car cette fois-ci, il n'était pas plus doué qu'eux !

Généralement, il n'assistait qu'aux dîner entre amis ou en famille. Il n'avait donc jamais eu besoin de tout cela. Cette fois-ci, la leçon serait pour tout le monde ! Il savait à peu près à quoi servaient tous les couverts mais il l'avait l'impression étrange que le déjeuner allait être très, très long !

Tous les membres de la famille Malfoy s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Personne ne soufflait mot, même Severus car lui non plus n'était pas familier de tout ce protocole. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour trouver une excuse quand ses amis avaient un grand dîner. Ou alors, il apparaissait juste pour le dessert, prétextant avoir beaucoup de travail, pour ne pas commettre d'impairs. Cette fois-ci, Narcissia les avait tous piégés ! Severus était persuadé que Lucius était au courant ! Et ce traître ne lui avait rien dit. Si Le Maître des Potions l'avait su plus tôt, il serait resté bien à l'abri dans ses cachots ! Il était pratiquement certain que c'était Narcissia qui avait aiguillé les chats vers ses cachots. Elle était certaine de l'en faire sortir comme cela. Elle n'avait pas du tout été étonnée de ce qui était arrivé.

Évidemment, accuser sans preuve était encore un moyen pour se faire enguirlander. De plus, il était certain que Lucius se mettrait du côté de son épouse. Il était beau le Directeur de Serpentard ! Il s'était fait posséder comme un débutant ! Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, il s'assit à sa place sans rien dire mais n'en pensant pas moins. À quoi ces cours pourraient-ils lui servir ? Il ne sortait jamais ! Mais il ne voulait pas se brouiller avec son amie et puis, se dit-il avec mauvaise foi, ça ne pourrait sûrement pas lui faire de mal, non ?

Harry regardait les quatre verres devant lui comme une bête curieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire avec **QUATRE** verres ? En plus, ils étaient tous pleins… Il avait deux petites cuillères dont une plate, une mini fourchette devant son assiette, deux couteaux à droite de son assiette, dont un plus petit que l'autre avec un autre couvert bizarre avant qui ressemblait aussi à un couteau et à gauche de l'assiette, il y avait encore deux fourchettes dont une arrondie. Que devait-il faire avec tout ça ?

Severus, Draco et Gabrielle avaient eux aussi le même air perdu. Ils décidèrent tous d'attendre les instructions de Narcissia qui n'avait absolument pas l'air perturbée du tout. Pas plus que Lucius d'ailleurs, celui-ci arborait même un sourire amusé en voyant les mines étonnées de ses enfants et de son meilleur ami. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de lui faire apprendre les rudiments des bonnes manières. Par moment, son ami pouvait vraiment passer pour un ours. Il avait décidé qu'il était temps que cela change et son épouse lui avait fourni l'occasion. Que pouvait-il espérer de mieux ? Il voyait clairement Severus le fusiller du regard mais s'en fichait. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal !

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, vous avez quatre verres devant vous… » Commença Narcissia en désignant les verres.

Tout le monde acquiesça, attendant la leçon du professeur.

Elle avait vraiment raté sa vocation en tant que professeur. Elle aurait très bien réussi à Poudlard ! Se dit Severus mais préféra garder cela pour lui Mais il était inutile de lui donner des idées, n'est-ce pas ? Il reporta son attention sur son amie. Il n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude de suivre des cours !

« Vous voyez qu'ils sont placés dans un ordre précis. Tout à votre droite, il y a le verre à champagne. Puis, viennent le verre à vin et celui à eau. Ils sont placés par ordre de grandeur. Le dernier verre est aussi le plus petit. On le met toujours par convenance pour les gens qui ne boivent ni eau ni alcool. Continua Narcissia.

- Il y a tout ça dans nos verres aussi ? Demanda Harry, un peu naïvement.

- Bien sûr que non, Harry ! Vous êtes trop jeunes pour boire de l'alcool ! Lui répondit Lucius, choqué par cette question.

- Tous les trois avez le choix aujourd'hui : dans le verre à champagne, il y a du jus de pêche, dans le verre à vin du sirop de grenadine, de l'eau dans le verre à eau, et du jus de citrouille dans le dernier verre. » Leur énonça Narcissia.

Aussitôt, la soupe arriva sur la table.

« On prend sa grande cuillère, on la tient droite pour ne pas renverser à côté et on mange sans faire de bruit ! » Expliqua Narcissia avant de commencer elle-même à manger.

Les autres commencèrent à leur tour. Alors qu'elle amenait sa cuillère vers sa bouche, Gabrielle remarqua que les couverts étaient en argent !

« Tiens ta cuillère droite, ta soupe retombe dans ton assiette ! » Lui dit sa mère en lui mettant correctement la cuillère en main. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver…

En effet, Narcissia s'était levé de table et en faisait le tour pour voir si tout le monde mangeait correctement.

« Harry, mets ta cuillère en bouche ! N'aspire pas ta soupe, ça fait du bruit ! » Le corrigea Narcissia en passant derrière lui.

Elle passa alors derrière Draco.

« La cuillère, c'est dans la main droite jeune homme ! » Lui dit-elle. Aussitôt, Draco changea de main.

Elle arriva alors à Severus. Apparemment, vu le nombre de remarques qu'elle avait faites aux enfants, il s'était corrigé tout seul. Mis à part…

« Tenez-vous droits sur vos chaises ! On se croirait au club des retraités de la Bataille des Gobelins par Salazar ! » Hurla t-elle dans la salle.

Aussitôt, tout le monde fut assis correctement sur sa chaise. De son côté, Lucius s'étouffait presque avec sa soupe tant il riait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'amuserait autant ! Pour un peu, il se croirait revenu dans le cours de métamorphoses du Professeur MacGonagal ! Narcissia pouvait être aussi rigide qu'elle sur le règlement quand cela la prenait ! Heureusement que ce n'était pas tous les jours !

« Lucius ! Cesse de rire ! Tu mets de la soupe partout ! » Lui hurla sa femme dans les oreilles. Il ne l'avait même pas vu se glisser derrière lui !

Lorsque tout le monde eut avalé sa soupe en silence et sans se faire remarquer par Narcissia qui observait chaque mouvement à la loupe, on passa à la suite : le poisson !

Avant même d'avoir commencé, Severus en avait déjà assez ! Il avait assez vu de poissons avec son aquarium ! Voilà qu'en plus il en avait dans l'assiette ! Voyant Narcissia qui le regardait de travers, il s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Vous prenez la première fourchette à votre gauche, c'est celle à poisson, elle est arrondie, et le couteau, c'est le premier tout à droite de votre assiette, il a une forme aplatie. D'ailleurs, si vous ne savez pas quoi prendre, rappelez-vous toujours qu'on va de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur pour prendre les couverts. On commence toujours par ceux qui sont le plus loin de l'assiette pour finir par ceux qui en sont les plus proches. Vous avez compris ? » Demanda Narcissia, repartie dans sa leçon.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas trop difficile…

« Harry, cesse de massacrer le poisson ! Il ne t'a rien fait! » Lui intima Narcissia.

Celui-ci avait l'impression que tout le monde était contre lui. Elle ne cessait pas de le persécuter avec ses remarques. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ?

« Oui, Maman. Lui répondit machinalement Harry sans même réfléchir. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de dire.

- De rien, mon chéri ! » Lui dit Narcissia absolument ravie qu'il l'appelle enfin Maman comme Gabrielle. Il eut droit à un énorme bisou sur la joue pour sa peine. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas compris … Mais il était tout de même heureux. Il pouvait l'appeler ainsi maintenant…

« Comment on fait ? Je n'y arrive pas… » Lui demanda Gabrielle qui avait très bien compris que la réponse de son petit frère avait été automatique. Quel petit veinard !

Narcissia fit la démonstration pour tous de sa place derrière Harry. Elle prit la main de celui-ci, celle qui tenait la fourchette à poisson et de son autre main, attrapa celle qui tenait le couteau. Elle coupa un petit bout de poisson et lui montra comment le mettre sur la fourchette avant d'enfourner le tout dans la bouche de Ryry, sous les rires moqueurs de Severus qui s'énervait avec son propre poisson.

Après la démonstration, Draco et Gabrielle n'eurent aucun problème. Narcissia se dirigea donc vers Severus.

« Si tu commençais par le début du poisson au lieu d'essayer de couper au milieu, ça irait sûrement beaucoup mieux ! » Lui conseilla Narcissia avant de retourner à sa place.

Severus préféra ne pas lever les yeux pour éviter de voir les sourires de son soi-disant meilleur ami et, pire, ceux de ses filleuls qui se fichaient ouvertement de lui !

On passa à la viande et aux légumes. Les elfes de maison avaient vu les choses en grand ! Ils allaient avoir droit à tout pour que Narcissia puisse finir son cours en une fois. Ils allaient tous finir par mourir d'une indigestion !

« Pour la viande, vous faites comme pour le poisson, vous commencer au début. Vous prenez l'autre fourchette et l'autre couteau. Tout le monde prend de tout ! C'est la politesse ! » Ajouta t-elle en voyant les autres se servir uniquement dans les plats qu'ils aimaient. De vrais gamins !

En tirant une mine d'enterrement, tout le monde prit de chaque plat afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la maîtresse de maison.

« Une remarque pour toi, Gabrielle. Quand tu as des invités, si l'un deux se ressert, tu dois toi aussi te resservir. Même si tu ne prends qu'une cuillère, c'est la politesse. » Lui expliqua gentiment sa mère.

On passa enfin au café, ils allaient pouvoir se reposer un peu, enfin surtout leurs estomacs !

« Vous prenez la cuillère normale, c'est tout ! Et ne faites pas de bruit quand vous buvez, c'est comme pour la soupe. » Leur dit Narcissia.

Narcissia reprit ses rondes autour de la table. Les enfants se débrouillaient très bien. Ils seraient bientôt parfaits tous les trois. Elle arriva chez Severus qui n'en pouvait plus de manger ! Sans parler des leçons !

« Si tu pouvais cesser de gratter le fond de ta tasse avec ta cuillère ! Il faut remuer le café et non essayer de rayer le fond de la tasse ! » Lui dit Narcissia avant de retourner à sa place.

Severus n'avait qu'une envie : retourner le plus rapidement possible au fond de ses cachots et ne plus en sortir ! Mais il ne le pouvait pas : il devait participer au cours commun de l'après-midi, il avait promis. Il serra les dents et ne dit rien.

De la glace arriva, à la grande joie des enfants. Ça les aiderait grandement à digérer le repas pantagruélique qu'ils venaient de faire !

« Vous prenez la dernière petite cuillère qui vous reste. C'est la cuillère à glace. Elle est plate, c'est beaucoup plus pratique, vous verrez ! » Dit Narcissia avant de fondre sur la sienne comme les enfants sur la leur. Elle adorait la glace.

Il ne restait plus que la dernière épreuve à passer et tout serait terminé : les fruits. Dans son empressement à tout faire correctement, Narcissia avait choisi le plus difficile.

Au grand étonnement de tous qui pensaient enfin en avoir terminé, une coupelle apparut devant chacun. Elle contenait une poire, non pelée. Il ne restait plus qu'un couteau sur la table, le plus petit, et la fourchette à dessert…

Sans cérémonie, Severus posa sa main sur sa propre poire.

« **Severus** !!!!!!!! Un peu de tenue ! On fait ça dans les règles de l'art !! » Hurla Narcissia en se mettant à sa place pour montrer à tous comment faire.

En face d'elle, Lucius regardait sa propre poire avec des envies de meurtre. Il adorait les poires mais détestait cordialement cet exercice !

« On ne se sert pas de ses mains pour toucher la poire ! Nous sommes des gens civilisés ! On prend sa fourchette et son couteau pour peler la poire ! » Expliqua Narcissia avant de leur montrer.

Il fallait se servir de la fourchette à dessert pour piquer dans la poire, puis prendre le couteau pour peler un côté, avant de tourner la poire et de continuer. Une fois pelée, il suffisait de couper des morceaux avec le couteau et de la manger. C'était tout simple mais le plus dure était de la peler sans enlever toute la chair avec. Il fallait donc être assez méticuleux.

Habitué à ce genre de travaux minutieux avec ses potions, Severus n'eut aucun problème. Il termina en même temps que Lucius. Les trois enfants avaient plus de mal mais réussirent sans trop massacrer leur poire. Comme le voulait la politesse, ils attendirent que tout le monde eut fini pour se lever de table.

Le déjeuner enfin terminé à la grande joie des participants, Narcissia leur donna rendez-vous dans la salle de bal, vingt minutes plus tard.

**A SUIVRE…**

Une petite review pour ce très long chapitre ? Maintenant vous savez tous comment vous tenir à table !

Bisous, Chibigoku

DiagonAlley : Kikou !! un grand merci pour la review !! J'espère que ces nouvelles leçons de bonnes manières t'ont plu ! Bisous et bonne année à toi aussi ! Chibigoku

Lilie Dijonctay : Salut ! Merci pour les reviews ! Je vais y penser pour ton chapitre ! **Bisous !**


	36. Cours communs et décisions

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 36**__** : Cours communs et décisions…**_

_Le déjeuner enfin terminé à la grande joie des participants, Narcissia leur donna rendez-vous dans la salle de bal, vingt minutes plus tard._

À l'heure convenue, tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle de bal. Les trois jeunes, n'ayant pas l'habitude de manger autant, avaient l'estomac complètement barbouillé.

« Bien ! Cet après-midi, nous allons finir les cours ! Il ne nous reste plus que l'essentiel, en ce qui concerne la vie sociale : les bals ! » Annonça joyeusement Narcissia qui avait toujours eu une véritable passion pour la danse.

Trois gros soupirs lui répondirent, ils provenaient de Harry, Draco et Gabrielle. Le premier parce qu'il se souvenait du massacre lors du bal de Noël de quatrième année, le second parce qu'il savait qu'il servirait obligatoirement de cobaye pour les deux autres et la dernière parce qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà appris et après ce déjeuner, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour aller faire une sieste ou s'effondrer dans un canapé avec un bon livre et ses deux chats qui pour rien au monde n'auraient manqué le rassemblement dans la salle de bal. La famille Malfoy était donc au grand complet. Même Casimir était sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse et attendait la suite des évènements.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mines d'enterrements ? Vous allez voir, c'est très amusant ! » Essaya-t-elle de les encourager mais sans grandement y parvenir.

Sans un mot, Narcissia agrippa le bras de Draco, l'emmena au milieu de la salle et se tourna vers sa fille.

« Comme je sais que vous avez tous déjà dansé au moins une fois, je veux d'abord voir votre niveau. Tu commences Gabrielle… Expliqua la blonde.

- Mais… Essaya de protester Draco. Il aurait largement préféré que ce soit Lucius qui danse avec Gabrielle.

- Tu ne vas pas ronchonner ! Gabrielle a besoin d'un cavalier, tu feras parfaitement l'affaire ! » Lui dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Juste avant que Gabrielle n'arrive à sa hauteur, Narcissia lui donna les chaussures à talons qu'elles avaient utilisées pour qu'elle apprenne à marcher correctement. Évidemment, il ne fallait surtout pas les oublier celles-là ! Après les avoir enfilées, Gabrielle se plaça face à son petit frère, attendant que celui-ci bouge. Mais rien ! Il restait planté comme un piquet.

« Draco ! » L'appela Narcissia pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Narcissia fit flotter la douce musique d'une valse dans la pièce. Soupirant, Draco posa sa main droite sur la hanche de sa grande sœur et prit la main gauche de celle-ci dans la sienne. Il était horriblement gêné de danser avec elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas jolie, bien au contraire mais parce que c'était sa sœur.

Essayant d'oublier ce détail, il commença à l'entraîner doucement dans la danse. Elle se laissait guider sans problème et bougeait avec grâce. Le couple se débrouillait très bien. De l'autre côté de la salle, tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Narcissia, Lucius, Severus et Ryry étaient installés dans un gigantesque canapé et critiquaient sans vergogne. Ryry était assis entre son père et sa mère de substitution. Il l'appelait à présent « maman » sans problème. Elle s'occupait de lui comme s'il était son fils naturel et, lui, l'aimait autant que sa véritable mère. À droite de Lucius était assis Severus qui observait lui aussi les apprentis valseurs.

« Ça ne va pas du tout ! Vous êtes raides comme des piquets !! Et rapprochez-vous ! À vous voir, on croirait que vous vous détestez cordialement ! » Leur cria Narcissia du fin fond de son canapé.

Aussitôt, ils se rapprochèrent et essayèrent de paraître un peu plus naturels mais sans grand succès.

À force de les regarder, une image traversa l'esprit de Ryry, un souvenir, et sans prévenir celui-ci s'écroula sur les genoux de son père, à moitié mort de rire. Lucius, qui ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Harry, commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il posa une main rassurante sur le dos de celui-ci qui continuait de rire comme une baleine. Il riait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter sous les regards inquisiteurs de Lucius, Severus et Narcissia qui le regardaient sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Interloqués par les éclats de rire, Draco et Gabrielle s'arrêtèrent pour voir d'où provenaient ces rires. C'était Harry, évidemment.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda Draco qui commençait à se vexer.

- C'est vous. J'ai l'impression de voir Ron danser avec MacGonagal… Parvint à articuler Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

- QUOI ?!!? C'était quand ça ? Pourquoi j'ai raté ça ? Raconte !! Ryry ?!!? Je veux savoir ! S'écria soudain Draco, surexcité par cette histoire.

- Je n'apprécie pas vraiment la comparaison, mais je crois que tu as raison. L'approuva Gabrielle, un léger rire dans la voix à ce souvenir.

- Et si vous nous expliquiez ? Moi non plus, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… » Leur demanda leur parrain, ravi d'avoir un moyen de faire du chantage à sa collègue. À côté de lui, les parents des trois enfants, puisqu'à présent Narcissia considérait les jumeaux comme ses propres enfants, voulaient eux aussi en savoir un peu plus sur cette histoire dont, apparemment, seuls Gabrielle et Harry connaissaient l'origine.

Draco et sa partenaire se rapprochèrent du canapé géant.

« C'est tout simple. C'était en quatrième année ! Expliqua brièvement Harry qui s'était un peu calmé.

- Mais quand ? Je savais pas ça, moi ! » Insista Draco. Il était furieux d'avoir loupé un évènement pareil !

« Avant le bal de Noël, le professeur MacGonagal nous a tous réunis dans une salle de classe aménagée en salle de bal, pour nous donner des cours. Elle a choisi Ron pour lui servir de cavalier pour la démonstration. C'était vraiment à mourir de rire ! Lui expliqua Gabrielle.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas été invités, nous ? Demanda Draco.

- « Ce cours était réservé aux élèves de Gryffondor. Lui répondit sa grande sœur, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu voir ça ! Pourquoi on n'a pas ça, nous ? Demanda Draco en se tournant vers son parrain alors que Ryry fourrageait dans ses poches à la recherche de Salazar savait quoi.

- J'ai l'air de donner des cours de danse ? Et puis, tous mes élèves viennent de bonnes familles, je n'ai donc pas besoin de faire ce genre de choses, heureusement pour moi ! Lui répondit son parrain qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être le directeur de Serpentard et non d'une autre maison.

- Je regrette d'avoir manqué ça ! Je suis sûr que ça valait le coup ! Dit Draco un peu déçu.

- C'est pas grave, tu as le droit à la séance de rattrapage ! Lui dit Harry, avec un sourire goguenard, qui avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans sa poche depuis au moins dix minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Lui demandèrent Gabrielle et Draco à l'unisson alors que les trois adultes attendaient eux aussi une explication à cela. Eux aussi auraient bien voulu voir ce cours de danse ! Narcissia riait toute seule en pensant à son professeur de métamorphose donnant des leçons de danse. Elle aurait payé pour y assister. Mais seulement comme spectatrice, bien sûr !

« Tiens, regarde ! » Lui répondit Harry en lui tendant une photo, sous le regard scandalisé de Gabrielle.

Draco se jeta littéralement dessus et regarda toute la scène avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé secoué de spasmes de rire qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Suspicieuse, Gabrielle lui prit la photo des mains avant de jeter un œil dessus. Elle observa la scène, une expression rieuse sur son visage. Puis, elle s'aperçut dans un coin de la salle de classe sur l'image.

« Je suis une horreur sur cette photo ! » S'exclama t-elle avant de la tendre à son parrain qui n'attendait que ça.

Heureusement personne n'eut le mauvais goût de confirmer ce que Gabrielle venait de dire. La photo fit le tour de toute la famille. Lucius et Narcissia ne manquèrent pas l'occasion de casser du sucre sur le dos de leur ancien professeur. Elle leur avait assez gâché la vie !

« Au fait Ryry, comment as-tu eu cette photo ? Tu ne sais pas te servir du sort pour faire des photos sans avoir l'appareil… Lui demanda sa sœur avec curiosité, touchant par là le point sensible.

- Hé ben…je… Bafouilla Harry, les oreilles rouges.

- Alors ? Demanda Severus, enfonçant le clou.

- J'ai demandé aux jumeaux de se débrouiller pour que Ron n'oublie pas ce moment. Alors ils m'ont donné cette photo, je crois qu'ils en ont encore une dizaine d'autres, au cas où pour motiver Ron… Avoua Harry, les yeux sur le motif du parquet de la salle, le trouvant tout à coup absolument passionnant.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? C'est vrai qu'ils nous ont déjà bien aidé, ces deux-là… Laissa glisser Gabrielle avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

- Quand tu dis « aidé », qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, chaton ? » Lui demanda sa mère, posant exactement la question que tout le monde se posait mis à part les deux enfants concernés par cette question.

Harry et Gabrielle regardèrent les mouches voler et firent tout leur possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que cela nous concerne Draco et moi ? Demanda Severus en les fixant tous les deux.

- Tous les trucs bizarres qui me sont arrivés, c'était vous ? » Leur demanda Draco, horrifié par cette découverte. Ils étaient encore pires que lui !

« Hé ben, c'est-à-dire… Essaya d'expliquer Harry.

- Je savais bien que quelqu'un dévalisait ma réserve de potions ! Dit Severus en regardant Ryry qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait et quand était-ce ? Demanda Narcissia pas du tout contente d'apprendre cela.

- Une fois en seconde année et une en quatrième année… Confessa Harry.

- En quatrième année ? Je n'étais pas là, cette fois-ci… Dit Gabrielle en le regardant bizarrement.

- Tu y as participé ? S'étrangla Lucius qui était resté à peu près calme jusque-là.

- On s'est grillé tous seuls, cette fois ! Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de tout leur dire, non ? » Demanda Gabrielle à son petit frère qui acquiesça.

D'un coup de baguette, Severus fit apparaître deux chaises face au canapé pour les deux enfants. Cela ressemblait presque à un tribunal…Les deux enfants s'assirent et commencèrent.

« Bon voilà, c'est simple. On a dévalisé la réserve de potions en seconde année. Expliqua Gabrielle.

- On ? La corrigea Harry.

- Bon, ça va ! Je ! Mais c'était pour vous ! Rectifia Gabrielle sous les yeux horrifiés de Severus qui ne l'aurait jamais crue capable de cela.

- Quand ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? Lui demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

- Le seul moment où la réserve à ingrédients est ouverte, c'est pendant les cours. Harry et Ron ont fait diversion pendant que j'y étais… » Lui répondit Gabrielle d'un ton égal.

Draco était absolument abasourdi ! Jamais il n'aurait cru quelqu'un assez fou pour essayer de dévaliser son parrain ! Alors sa sœur et son frère ! Étaient-ils tous inconscients ou quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu appelles « diversion » ? Demanda Severus.

- J'ai envoyé un petit pétard dans le chaudron de Crabe et Goyle et voilà… Clarifia Harry.

- Et comment un pétard est-il arrivé dans ma salle de cours ? Continua Severus, impressionné malgré lui par le culot de ses filleuls.

- Fred et Georges… Fut l'explication de Harry.

- J'aimerai bien avoir les Weasley sous la main de temps en temps… Je suis sûr que ce serait très instructif ! » Murmura Severus. Le seul nom des jumeaux suffisait à tout expliquer…

« Donc, je suis entrée dans la réserve et j'ai pris les ingrédients qu'il nous fallait avant de retourner à ma place. Tu n'as rien remarqué parce tu étais trop occupé à envoyer Draco, Grabe et Goyle à l'infirmerie… Termina Gabrielle.

- Je crois que je m'en souviens… C'était la fameuse potion de furoncles, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Draco, songeur. Lui aussi, s'était toujours demandé comment un pétard était arrivé dans le chaudron voisin du sien. Il avait enfin la réponse à sa question.

Les deux autres confirmèrent sa supposition.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de ces ingrédients ? » Leur demanda-t-il très intéressé de savoir toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire.

Apparemment, il allait devoir réviser son opinion sur les Gryffondors, ils n'étaient pas seulement courageux mais complètement fous ! Allez piquer des ingrédients dans la réserve, même le plus fou des Serpentards n'aurait jamais osé ! Le fait de savoir que Ronald Weasley était aussi dans le coup augmenta grandement l'estime du blond pour le rouquin qu'il trouvait toujours trop froussard avant de savoir cela.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? Je crois que tu vas le regretter ! » Le prévint son jumeau.

Draco était trop curieux pour ne pas vouloir savoir toute l'histoire. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

« Du polynectar ! Annonça Harry fièrement.

- QUOI ?!!? » Dirent en chœur les trois adultes sous le choc.

Lorsque Severus se fut remis du choc, il demanda à Gabrielle.

« C'est toi qui l'a préparé ?

- Oui, il était parfait ! Lui affirma-t-elle.

- Où l'avez-vous préparé ? Demanda Draco alors que les trois adultes se posaient eux aussi la question.

- On ne donne pas ses recettes, Draco ! Lui dit fièrement sa sœur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? Demanda Draco qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- On est allé visiter la salle commune de Serpentard ! Lui dit Harry en riant.

- Quoi !! Comment êtes-vous entrés sans mot de passe ? » Hurla Severus. Sa Maison était une véritable passoire si les autres élèves pouvaient y entrer à leur guise.

« C'est Draco qui nous a ouvert… » Lui répondit Harry.

Trois regards noirs se plantèrent sur le blond.

« Mais j'y suis pour rien ! Je vous jure ! » Se défendit le garçon.

Il vit Harry rire dans son coin et eut soudain une intuition.

« C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? Weasley et toi avez pris l'apparence de Crabe et Goyle. Je savais bien que cet idiot ne savait pas lire ! J'aurai dû me méfier ! » Dit-il en se retenant de se donner des baffes. Il avait trouvé bizarre de le voir avec des lunettes sur le nez. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

« Tu n'es pas allée avec eux ? » lui demanda Narcissia que toute cette expédition amusait au plus au point. Elle était très fière d'eux. Ils avaient dévaliser la réserve au nez et à la barbe de Severus qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien et étaient entrés dans la fosse aux serpents tout aussi facilement. Un véritable exploit !

« J'avais pris des cheveux sur la robe de Milicent, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas des cheveux, mais des poils de chat… Lui répondit-elle, un peu honteusement.

- Tu t'es retrouvée en chat, génial ! » Lui dit Draco. Pourquoi n'était-il jamais là quand on s'amusait vraiment ?

« Pourquoi êtes-vous allés dans la salle commune ? Demanda Lucius qui ne suivait plus du tout, là.

- Harry cherchait la Chambre des Secrets, on pensait que Draco savait où elle était et qui l'avait ouverte avant. Lui expliqua Gabrielle.

- Sauf qu'il ne savait rien qu'on ne sache déjà… Acheva Harry.

- La prochaine fois que vous aurez besoin d'ingrédients, demandez-moi, ce sera plus simple. » Leur Dit Severus, très impressionné par l'audace de ses filleuls et de Weasley.

Les deux enfants promirent de lui demander la prochaine fois.

« Tu as parlé d'une autre fois, Harry ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- En quatrième année, j'ai pris de la branchiflore pour la seconde épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Confirma-t-il.

- J'en étais sûr ! Je savais bien que c'était toi ! Tu as eu de la chance que je n'arrive pas à te coincer ! » Lui dit Severus qui se nota bien de fermer sa réserve à triple tours dès son retour à Poudlard. Il y avait décidemment trop de monde qui se servait dedans !

« Vous avez déjà écrit à Weasley depuis ? Les jumeaux ont des articles intéressants comme ces bonbons… Ils sont très pratiques… » Leur demanda Draco qui avait largement révisé son opinion sur le meilleur ami de son frère et de sa sœur. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si celui-ci saurait en faire de même.

« Pas encore ! C'est difficile à faire. Il déteste tout ce qui est lié aux Malfoy ! Admit Gabrielle, attristée pour une raison inconnue à Draco mais Harry savait ce qu'elle cachait.

- Fichus Gryffondors butés ! S'exclama Draco.

- Draco, langage ! Le corrigea Lucius qui n'en pensait pas moins mais avait la décence de le garder pour lui.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Protesta le blond.

- On a bien changé, nous ! Le contra Harry.

- Oui, mais vous deviez aller à Serpentard ! Alors que lui, certainement pas ! Rétorqua Draco.

- Il marque un point, là ! Admit Gabrielle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Lui demanda Harry, vaincu par les arguments de son jumeau.

- Tu pourrais commencer par lui écrire pour lui souhaiter la bonne année et voir où ça te mène. Lui répondit sa sœur, devançant Draco qui était parfaitement d'accord.

- D'accord ! Mais je vais aussi écrire aux jumeaux et tout leur expliquer, ça devrait aider ! Décida le blond aux yeux verts.

- Mais, tu y vas doucement, Harry ! Lui dit sa sœur.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demanda-t-il, avec un regard soupçonneux.

- Parce que vu ton sens inné de la diplomatie, on court à la catastrophe ! » Lui répondit son jumeau sans prendre de gants.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint, fut que Harry lui tira la langue, dans un sursaut de maturité. Sur le canapé en face, les trois adultes rirent de la réaction de Harry. Il pouvait être tellement sérieux par moment et devenir un véritable bébé deux secondes après. C'était…déroutant.

« Bon, puisque tout est clair maintenant, si on continuait le cours ? » Proposa Narcissia qui ne perdait jamais le nord.

Trois soupirs à fendre l'âme lui répondirent.

« Ton père va t'aider pour la valse, mon chaton. Et moi, je vais m'occuper de Ryry ! Repose–toi, mon petit dragon, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui » Dit Narcissia.

Ryry eut le culot de rire au sobriquet utilisé par sa mère pour qualifier son jumeau. Une main s'abattit sur sa tête avec un oreiller pour lui rappeler que son cher jumeau n'était pas encore complètement sourd.

Ryry, Gabrielle, Lucius et Narcissia se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la salle. Draco s'affala sur le canapé tandis que Severus observait la scène en silence. Il allait enfin s'amuser ! Il avait au moins droit à ça après tout ce qu'il avait entendu ce jour-là sur ses chers filleuls. Il lui faudrait du temps pour tout digérer. Un cœur de Gryffondor, mais un esprit complètement Serpentard, voilà ce qu'étaient réellement Harry et Gabrielle. C'était un mélange assez étonnant et même… explosif ! Mais il était très intéressant.

Alors que la musique d'une nouvelle valse s'élevait dans les airs, Lucius prit la main droite de Gabrielle dans la sienne et mit sa main gauche sur la hanche de sa fille, nullement gêné par cela contrairement à Draco. Il était fier de pouvoir apprendre la valse à sa fille après avoir manqué tant de moments importants dans sa courte vie. De son côté, Narcissia avait un peu plus de difficultés.

« Mets ta main sur ma hanche, Harry, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi ?!? Dit-il, horrifié avant de virer au rouge brique.

- Ta main, tu la mets là. » Lui dit-elle en plaçant elle-même la main du jeune homme.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle prit la main de Ryry dans la sienne avant de l'entraîner dans la danse. Il était raide comme un piquet et pas à l'aise du tout.

« Tu sais que, normalement, c'est au cavalier de mener la danse pas à la cavalière… Lui dit-elle car c'était elle qui menait la danse ce qui n'était pas tout à fait normal…

- Entendu… Lui dit-il d'une toute petite voix. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre…

« Avec qui as-tu dansé au bal de Noël ? Lui demanda la blonde, en voyant qu'il prenait plus d'assurance et au fur à et à mesure qu'ils changeaient de sujet.

- Parvati Patil… Lui répondit-il.

- Une élève de Griffondor ? C'est un très bon choix ! Ils sont tous très courageux et loyaux. En plus, elle vient d'une très bonne famille. C'était ton premier choix ? Le questionna t-elle malicieusement.

- Non, c'était Cho Chang, mais… elle avait déjà quelqu'un… Dit-il évasivement avec les joues un peu rouges.

- Et Gabrielle ? Demanda la blonde qui était très curieuse.

- Elle était avec Viktor Krum, par dépit …parce que Ron ne l'avait pas invitée avant… Expliqua Harry sur un ton de conspiration.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Elle est très attachée à lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Narcissia.

Harry montra son assentiment.

« Il n'a pas essayé de l'inviter ? Questionna la mère qui trouvait ce comportement étrange de la part d'un Gryffondor.

- Si, mais ça a tourné au vinaigre…

- Je vois » Dit Narcissia qui avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. À sa grande joie, il était enfin détendu et dansait même assez bien. Elle décida de le laisser guider la danse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut complètement satisfaite de son cavalier. Voyant que Lucius était toujours occupé avec sa fille, elle décida d'abuser encore un peu de son charmant cavalier pour continuer à danser. Elle adorait cela et puis, elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de le faire. Elle dansait très rarement avec Lucius. En effet lors d'un bal, la politesse voulait que l'hôte fasse danser les invitées et l'hôtesse faisait de même. Il était de règle que les hommes invités lors des dîners dansent au moins une fois avec leur hôtesse. Mise à part leurs petits bals privés, la seule véritable fois où elle avait pu danser avec son mari autant qu'elle l'avait voulu était le jour de son mariage, ce qui remontait à un certain temps déjà. Alors autant en profiter !

De son côté, Lucius était assez satisfait. Il avait une cavalière magnifique, elle dansait avec grâce et ne faisait pas de faux pas. Que vouloir de plus ?

« Ne regarde pas tes pieds, regarde-moi Gabrielle… Lui dit-il.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Lui répondit-elle en le regardant rapidement avant de reporter son regard sur le sol.

- Tu as peur de m'écraser les pieds ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude ! » Essaya-t-il de l'encourager.

Gabrielle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Ta mère a la fâcheuse habitude de m'écraser les pieds à chaque fois que quelque chose lui déplait chez moi…ou qu'elle est fâchée contre moi… » Lui expliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. Même ses yeux étaient devenus moqueurs. Lucius aimait la voir ainsi, heureuse et rieuse.

« Tu n'as pas pris de telles précautions avec Draco, il me semble… Lui dit-il, avec un sourire.

- Ça n'aurait pas été très grave… Lui dit Gabrielle sur le même ton.

- C'est fini les conspirations, tous les deux ! » Leur dit Narcissia qui s'était glissée à côté d'eux avec Harry, toujours en train de danser. Elle avait toujours les oreilles qui traînaient quand il ne fallait pas…

« Nous discutions de choses et d'autres, expliqua Lucius.

- Je vois ça. Satisfait de ta cavalière ? Le questionna son épouse.

- Très ! Je pense que tout sera parfait ! Lui répondit-il.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demandèrent Gabrielle et Harry.

- Après-demain a lieu le grand bal du Nouvel An, il fait toute la réputation du Manoir Malfoy. C'est pour cela que nous vous avons bombardé de cours. Afin que vous soyez prêts. Il y aura vous amis de Serpentard, mais aussi leurs parents… Il ne faut pas qu'ils soupçonnent quoi que ce soit… » Leur expliqua Narcissia.

Harry et Gabrielle comprirent le message, il y aurait des Mangemorts à ce bal et apparemment leurs parents ne pouvaient rien y faire.

« On ne peut pas changer la liste des invités ou annuler le bal ? Demanda Harry, toujours optimiste.

- Malheureusement non, les autres se douteraient de quelque chose. Il faut absolument que personne ne découvre vos anciennes identités. Tout doit être parfait. Vous devrez donc être le plus froid possible et surtout vouvoyer tout le monde même vos amis, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez entre vous, c'est très important.» Leur dit leur père.

Ce serait difficile, mais les deux ados se promirent de faire de leur mieux pour que leurs parents ne soient pas découverts.

Une heure plus tard, alors que tout le monde avait les pieds en miettes, Narcissia décréta que la leçon était terminée. Avec joie, les trois enfants s'enfuirent en courant de la salle et se précipitèrent dans le salon où ils décidèrent de faire une partie de monopoly. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu, le dîner fut servi, ils décidèrent donc de terminer la partie juste après.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils retournèrent dans le salon et se réinstallèrent devant leur plateau de jeu favori. Lucius s'installa dans son fauteuil, le journal du jour dans la main et un œil sur la partie pour voir qui allait gagner.

Alors que c'était au tour de Harry de jouer, il eut soudainement une migraine abominable et porta la main à son front où se trouvait anciennement sa cicatrice. À présent, il n'y avait plus qu'une marque de naissance.

Derrière Lucius, trop occupé à voir si Harry n'avait rien, quelqu'un sortit de la cheminée.

« Tu me fuis, Lucius ? » Demanda une voix sifflante que Harry reconnaîtrait entre mille et pour laquelle Lucius aurait tout donné pour ne pas la retrouver ici, dans son Manoir…

À SUIVRE…

Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ? L'histoire avance et se met lentement en marche. J'espère que ça vous plait !

Bisous, Chibigoku

Venice : Kikou !! Un grand merci pour la review !! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu !! Bisous, Chibigoku

Tsukki : Kikou !! Un grand merci pour la review !! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !! Même si Hermione est une Malfoy, ça n'a pas changé ses sentiments pour Ron, donc pas de chance pour son petit frère ! Bisous ! Chibigoku

naruto194 : Kikou !! Merci pour la review !! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu ! J'espère que celui-là aussi ! On est reparti pour l'action ! bisous, Chibigoku.


	37. Visite urgente à Poudlard

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 37**__** : Visite urgente Poudlard…**_

_Alors que c'était au tour de Harry de jouer, il eut soudainement une migraine abominable et porta la main à son front où se trouvait anciennement sa cicatrice. __À__ présent, il n'y avait plus qu'une marque de naissance._

_Derrière Lucius, trop occupé à voir si Harry n'avait rien, quelqu'un sortit de la cheminée._

_«__ Tu me fuis, Lucius ? » Demanda une voix sifflante que Harry reconnaîtrait entre mille et pour laquelle Lucius aurait tout donné pour ne pas la retrouver ici, dans son Manoir._

Retrouvant rapidement ses esprits, surtout en voyant les visages des trois enfants, Lucius se recomposa un masque d'indifférence et se tourna vers son Maître, en s'agenouillant devant celui-ci.

« Non, Maître, j'attendais que vous nous appeliez… » S'expliqua rapidement le blond.

Voldemort ne lui prêta aucune attention. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur les trois enfants. Il état certain de n'avoir vu que Draco jusqu'à présent. D'où sortaient les deux autres ?

« Lucius, d'où sortent ces enfants ? Lui demanda-t-il, le regard toujours fixé sur eux et surtout sur Harry qui avait toujours sa main collée sur son front.

- Ce sont mes enfants, Maître… Commença Lucius, qui aurait tout donné pour que les enfants soient dans leurs chambres à ce moment-là.

- Et pourquoi ne les ai-je jamais vus ? » siffla-t-il dangereusement.

Lucius déglutit difficilement avant de répondre la stricte vérité un peu arrangée à sa sauce.

« Je viens seulement de les retrouver, Maître. Ils ne sont ici que depuis deux jours et ne connaissent rien de notre monde… ».

À ce moment, Lucius pria le ciel que l'autre le croit. Au même moment, Narcissia entra dans la pièce. Elle vit les deux hommes parler et se précipita vers les enfants. Elle vit surtout Harry. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Que fais-tu debout ? Tu devais encore rester au lit jusqu'à demain ! À quoi cela me sert-il de te donner des potions, si tu ne te reposes pas ? Tu ne guériras jamais comme cela ! Improvisa-t-elle.

- Mais… Essaya de protester Harry.

- Votre mère a raison, vous avez vu l'heure ? Filez au lit, tous les trois ! » Leur ordonna Lucius de sa voix la plus froide. Il remercia intérieurement son épouse. Elle venait de le tirer d'un sacré pétrin !

« Oui, Père ! Bonne nuit Père, bonne nuit Mère ! Bonne nuit Monsieur ! » Répondirent les trois enfants en chœur avant de disparaître rapidement du salon et en filant droit dans leurs chambres. Les explications seraient pour le lendemain.

Une fois les enfants sortis, Narcissia fit une révérence et sortit également de la pièce puisque apparemment, il venait voir Lucius. Narcissia pria pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Surtout avec les enfants dans le Manoir, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient cela.

« Alors, Lucius, j'attends tes explications… » Lui ordonna le Lord, en le regardant dangereusement. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

« Gabrielle est l'aînée, elle est née avant notre mariage. Mon père l'a envoyée dans un orphelinat moldu juste après sa naissance et elle a été adoptée par des moldus, son apparence a changée. Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée jusqu'à avant-hier. C'était un hasard, nous l'avons trouvée grâce au bracelet que nous lui avions mis au bras à sa naissance. Expliqua Lucius.

- Très bien et l'autre garçon ? Lui redemanda son Maître.

- Ryry est le jumeau de Draco. Quelqu'un a réussi à entrer dans le Manoir pendant que nous étions sortis et à l'enmener avec lui. Draco l'a retrouvé à Poudlard. Il avait été adopté par des moldus, lui aussi. Expliqua Lucius dans un semblant de vérité.

- Ryry ? Voilà un nom bien étrange… » Commenta Voldemort.

Lucius faillit s'étrangler devant le commentaire. Il devait lâcher la bombe. Il pria pour qu'Il ne découvre pas tout.

- « En fait, il s'appelle Harry mais comme c'est aussi le nom de Potter, on l'appelle Ryry pour ne pas confondre. Si quelqu'un m'entendait appeler Harry, il croirait que je parle de Potter… Raconta Lucius en suppliant Salazar que cet interrogatoire s'arrête bientôt.

- Parfait ! Arrange-toi pour que les trois soient prêts à me servir à la fin de l'année scolaire. Lui intima le lord avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

- Bien, Maître, lui répondit Lucius qui avait très bien compris ce qui arriverait à sa famille s'il ne Lui obéissait pas.

- Au fait, Lucius, pour tes cachotteries sur tes enfants… Doloris ! » Dit-il avant de partir deux minutes plus tard, retirant le sort de Lucius qui était allongé sur le sol, rongé par la douleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissia et Severus entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils se précipitèrent sur Lucius. Severus lui fit avaler une potion anti-douleur.

« Severus, je crois qu'une visite à Poudlard s'impose ! Croassa le blond lorsque la douleur commença à disparaître.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda son épouse.

- IL veut que les trois fassent partie de son armée à la fin de l'année scolaire. Heureusement que tu les as fait sortir ! Il m'a demandé d'où sortaient Harry et Gabrielle » Lui expliqua Lucius.

Les yeux de sa femme s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Sa fille devenir Mangemort ? Et les jumeaux ? JAMAIS !!!

« Que vas-tu faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui était remplie d'inquiétude.

- Je vais aller voir Dumbledore. Il m'a aidé à retrouver Harry, il comprendra. Nous irons demain et… » Commença Lucius.

Il entendit un frottement derrière la porte. En continuant de parler, il se dirigea vers elle et d'un coup sec, l'ouvrit. Trois masses de cheveux blonds s'écroulèrent au sol.

« Nous irons inscrire Gabrielle à Poudlard » Acheva-t-il.

Les trois enfants se levèrent et se jetèrent sur lui. Il les prit tous les trois dans ses bras et les embrassa chacun leur tour.

« La curiosité est un très vilain défaut, jeunes gens ! Et vous devriez être au lit ! » Leur dit-il en les grondant doucement.

Aucun d'eux ne voulait le lâcher. Lucius sourit. Il aimait ses enfants autant qu'eux l'aimaient, si ce n'était plus.

« Allez au lit, curieux personnages ! Nous parlerons de cela demain matin ! » Dit-il avant de leur souhaiter à tous une bonne nuit.

Avant de sortir, les trois enfants embrassèrent également Severus et Narcissia. Leur parrain dut les jeter dehors pour qu'ils aillent se coucher. Peu de temps après, les trois adultes firent de même. Lucius n'était pas crédule, il savait que cela aurait dû arriver tôt ou tard. En soupirant, il s'allongea dans son lit. Malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à dormir de la nuit, trop de pensées tournaient dans sa tête.

Le lendemain matin, on entendait les mouches voler pendant le petit-déjeuner. Personne ne soufflait mot. Les enfants et les adultes étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Lucius se dirigea vers Gabrielle.

« Tu es prête à partir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pour aller où ? Demanda Harry avant que sa sœur ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

- Contrairement à vous, Gabrielle n'est pas inscrite à Poudlard, enfin…pas sous ce nom-là… » Lui expliqua son père.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent un moment.

« On peut venir aussi, s'il te plait ? » Lui demandèrent-ils en chœur avec des yeux suppliants.

Ils s'accrochaient à sa robe de sorcier comme des enfants de cinq ans. Lucius soupira. Ils finiraient par lui fendre le cœur, ces deux-là. Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien ! Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se comprenaient rien qu'en se regardant dans les yeux. Severus allait pleurer à la rentrée. Cette pensée réchauffa le cœur de Lucius. « Entendu ! Allez vous habiller, bande de petits monstres avant que je ne change d'avis ! » Dit Lucius en riant.

Alors que les trois enfants sortaient de la pièce, Lucius entendit son meilleur ami rire dans son coin.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Protesta Lucius. Tu as vu leurs yeux de chatons perdus ? Comment veux-tu que je leur dise non ?

- C'est simple ! Tu regardes ailleurs et tu leur dis « non » ! » Lui répondit Severus alors que Narcissia riait elle aussi.

Ces enfants allaient encore faire perdre la tête à Lucius ! Quoi que puisse dire Severus, il était très attaché aux enfants, tout autant que Lucius et Narcissia. Et maintenant, il leur fallait être prudents et essayer à tout prix de les protéger. Il fallait surtout éviter que Harry ne soit découvert !

Dix minutes plus tard, trois tornades blondes s'engouffrèrent dans le salon où Lucius les attendait. Severus entra quelques secondes plus tard. Ils prirent la poudre de Cheminette jusque dans les appartements du Maître des Potions. Ils en sortirent et se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers le bureau du Directeur. Ils furent arrêtés par la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée.

« Quelqu'un connaît le mot de passe ? Demanda Severus.

- Tu ne le connais pas ? Lui demanda Lucius.

- Pas cette fois ! Lui répondit son meilleur ami.

- Pastille citron ! » Dit Harry.

Rien ne se passa. La gargouille resta en place.

« Sorbet citron ! Tenta Gabrielle.

- Encore loupé ! Dit Draco.

- Tu as une autre idée ? Lui demanda sa sœur en se tournant vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas abonné au bureau du Directeur, moi ! » Se défendit le blond aux yeux bleus. Harry lui tira la langue avant de décider de tenter sa chance encore une fois. Lucius et Severus regardaient la scène, amusés.

« C'est toujours des noms de sucreries, souffla Severus à son ami qui secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Dragées surprises, fondant du chaudron, c'est pas ça non plus ! Dit Harry, écoeuré.

- Qu'est-ce qui reste ? Demanda Draco.

- Sucre d'orge ! » Lança Gabrielle.

À sa grande surprise, la gargouille se poussa pour les laisser passer.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Draco qui n'avait jamais entendu ce mot-là.

- Sucrerie moldue, expliqua Harry.

- Si tu en manges une, tu as vingt caries minimum ! » Lui détailla Gabrielle avec un sourire. Avec des parents dentistes, elle avait eu le temps de tout savoir sur les sucreries.

« Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler, lui dit Draco.

- Que le spectacle commence ! Maugréa Lucius avant de monter l'escalier menant au bureau directorial, rapidement suivi des trois enfants et du professeur de potions.

- Ce cher Lucius ! Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! Encore un enfant de perdu ? Que puis-je faire pour vous, dit le directeur pour entamer la conversation joyeusement.

- J'ai deux affaires pressantes dans il faudrait que nous discutions, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Commença le blond.

- Nullement, asseyez-vous. Un bonbon au citron ? Lui proposa-t-il.

« Non, merci » Refusa poliment Lucius.

C'est alors que le directeur vit les trois enfants et Severus. Étrange… aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y en avait que deux : Draco et Harry. D'où sortait cette jeune fille ? Assurément, elle était la fille de Lucius. Sa démarche et son apparence le prouvaient.

« Entrez les enfants, Severus venez, ne restez pas derrière la porte » Les invita Dumbledore.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, le Directeur décida d'entamer la conversation car autrement Lucius continuerait à lui servir tous les prétextes possibles et imaginables pour détourner la conversation. Il avait toujours eu l'art de parler la langue de bois.

« Commençons par le commencement. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Lucius ? Cela a à voir avec tous vos enfants, je présume. Commença le vieux drogué au citron.

- Tout à fait, Monsieur le Directeur ! Je viens pour inscrire Gabrielle. Lui annonça le blond sans préambule.

- En quelle année ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Sixième année, Professeur, lui répondit la jeune fille.

- À Serpentard, j'imagine ? Tout comme vos deux frères. Vous avez déjà vos uniformes et vos affaires, il ne vous reste plus qu'à voir le Professeur MacGonagal, c'est elle qui est responsable des inscriptions. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver son bureau, n'est-ce pas ? Vous connaissez très bien le château depuis le temps, lui dit le vieux Directeur en lui tendant une note pour le professeur de métamorphose.

- Bien, Professeur, lui répondit-elle en prenant le papier.

- Vous avez enfin retrouvé tous vos enfants, Lucius ? Ou dois-je m'attendre à en voir d'autres ? Lui demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Lui demanda Lucius qui se demandait comment il pouvait savoir que sa fille était déjà dans cette école.

- Les parents adoptifs de votre fille m'ont écrit pour me demander de rayer son nom de la liste des élèves puisqu'ils n'avaient plus de fille. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup mais en voyant votre fille et surtout le chat qui l'accompagne, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle, expliqua le vieux Directeur pas encore complètement fou avec ses bonbons au citron.

« Quel chat, Professeur ? Lui demanda Gabrielle.

- Celui qui est derrière vous, Miss. » Lui répondit-il.

Se retournant, Gabrielle vit celui qui l'avait dénoncé. Un grand chat roux la suivait à pas de loup. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de lui caresser le dos ce qui le fit ronronner.

« Pattenrond, je t'avais dit de rester au Manoir ! Le gronda-t-elle.

- Vous trouverez Minerva dans sa classe, allez-y tous les trois. » Les congédia le Directeur.

Sans un mot, les trois enfants sortirent du bureau pour se rendre dans celui de la directrice adjointe. Le château semblait terriblement vide pendant les vacances. Il en était presque effrayant. Généralement, il ne restait jamais plus de quatre ou cinq étudiants qui y restaient à l'école car ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux. Le château paraissait désert.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Minerva. Ils frappèrent, attendirent puis y entrèrent. La directrice de Gryffondor corrigeait des copies et préparait de nouveaux cours pour la rentrée. Les voyant, elle s'arrêta d'écrire pour leur faire face.

« Que puis-je pour vous, les enfants ? Leur demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Bonjour Professeur. Je viens pour m'inscrire. J'ai une note du Professeur Dumbledore pour vous. Lui dit Gabrielle en tendant le papier.

- « Au milieu de l'année ? C'est étrange ! » S'étonna la directrice en prenant le papier avant de le lire.

Ayant terminé, elle le posa sur son bureau et en sortit le registre des élèves.

« Très bien, donnez-moi votre nom, Miss, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Gabrielle Malfoy, lui répondit la jeune fille.

- En quelle année ?

- Sixième, Professeur. Lui dit la jeune fille.

- À Serpentard comme les jumeaux. Vous savez, Miss, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre comment vous avez pu être répartie à Serpentard avant les vacances mais maintenant je comprends. Tout comme votre frère, votre apparence avait été modifiée. Cela influence le Choipeau Magique. Il a pris Harry pour un Potter et l'a mis à Gryffondor, de même pour vous. Mais je crois savoir que vous vous en sortez très bien là-bas. Même si j'avoue regretter un peu deux de mes meilleurs éléments. » Lui dit gentiment son professeur.

Devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, la directrice reprit.

« Votre chat est un véritable drapeau. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était vous lorsque vous êtes entrée. Il n'y a qu'une seule élève avec un tel chat ! Vous devriez retourner dans le bureau d'Albus, je suis sûre que vos parents vous y attendent, lui dit-elle amusée.

- Très bien. Au revoir Professeur, passez de bonnes vacances » Lui souhaita-t-elle avant de sortir accompagnée des jumeaux qui avaient eux aussi souhaiter de bonnes vacances à leur professeur.

**Dans le bureau d'Albus, après le départ des enfants…**

« Très bien, Lucius. Quelle est l'autre raison de votre visite ? Lui demanda Albus.

- J'aimerais devenir espion pour l'Ordre. Lui annonça de sang-froid le blond.

- Pour quelles raisons ? Demanda le Directeur dont aucune émotion ne se lisait plus sur le visage.

- Je veux protéger mes enfants. Je sais que Harry devra affronter Le Seigneur des Ténèbres un jour ou l'autre. Je veux pouvoir l'aider. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants soient obligés de Le suivre comme j'ai dû le faire. C'est déjà bien parti pour, lui expliqua Lucius.

- Comment cela ? Lui demanda Albus qui ne voyait pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

À ce moment-là, les trois enfants arrivèrent dans la salle. Albus leur désigna leurs chaises sans quitter Lucius des yeux.

« Il était là, hier soir. Il les a vus. Il veut qu'ils fassent partie de ses serviteurs à la fin de l'année, lui dit gravement le blond.

- Il t'a vu, Harry ? Demanda Albus directement à la personne concernée qui fit signe que oui. Et ?

- C'est pareil. Chaque fois que je suis prêt de lui, j'ai des migraines et j'ai mal là où il y avait la cicatrice. Rien de nouveau en somme, lui dit Harry, défaitiste.

- « Severus ? Demanda Albus.

- Lucius m'a déjà donné de nombreuses informations que j'ai relayée à l'Ordre. En fait, depuis la chute du Lord, il y a seize ans. » Répondit le Maîitre des Potions, honnêtement.

- Très bien ! Je vous accepte, Lucius ! Seulement, les autres membres ne seront certainement pas aussi prompts que moi. Notamment Arthur et Molly mais je pense que je ne vous apprends rien. Vous avez déjà écrit à Ron ? Demanda le directeur à Harry et Gabrielle.

- On y a déjà pensé, mais il va avoir du mal à l'accepter et à faire la part des choses, confessa Gabrielle.

- Il est assez têtu… Ajouta Harry.

- Avec le temps, il se fera à cette idée comme les autres, je pense. Restez-vous au Manoir Malfoy ? Questionna le chef de l'Ordre.

- Oui ! Cela serait suspect si toute la famille disparaissait. Je crois que les enfants vont commencer par écrire aux enfants des Weasley et ensuite nous aviserons, expliqua le chef de la famille Malfoy.

- C'est une très bonne idée. Harry, Gabrielle, mesurez vos propos lorsque vous écrirez à Monsieur Weasley, vous savez qu'il réagit au quart de tour. Mais je ne vous apprends rien… » Leur dit le Professeur.

Les enfants acquiescèrent. Ils lui annonceraient la nouvelle avec ménagement. Enfin… dans la mesure du possible.

« Nous allons vous laisser. Il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner… Dit Lucius, prenant congé.

« Molly vous préviendra de l'heure de la prochaine réunion par la cheminée. À bientôt ! Et faîtes attention à vous ! » Leur dit le Directeur en les regardant partir.

Les trois enfants avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. Harry et Gabrielle semblaient heureux avec leur père. Ils le méritaient après tout ce qui leur était déjà arrivé. Albus pria pour qu'ils ne soient jamais séparés de leurs parents maintenant qu'ils les avaient enfin retrouvés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Manoir, il était l'heure du déjeuner. Personne ne se fit prier pour aller à table. Ils avaient eu assez d'émotions depuis le matin. Lucius expliqua à son épouse ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'entretien. Narcissia ne fut pas très ravie de devoir avoir à fréquenter les Weasley mais pour garder les enfants en sécurité, elle était prête à tout. Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin tous réunis et heureux de l'être, elle ferait tout pour qu'ils ne soient plus séparés et surtout pas à cause d'un fou qui se prenait pour le maître du monde !

Le déjeuner terminé, les trois enfants décidèrent qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs pour la rentrée. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la bibliothèque de l'aile des enfants. Il y avait assez de place pour que tous les trois puissent y travailler en paix. De plus, la bibliothèque regorgeait de livres et de manuels qui se révélaient très utiles pour les recherches qu'ils avaient à faire.

Tous les trois avaient choisi les mêmes matières, ils pouvaient donc faire leurs devoirs en commun. Ce qui était un grand avantage quand on ne savait pas trop quoi mettre dans une copie. Les autres avaient parfois bien plus d'idées que celui qui essayait de rédiger le devoir. Gabrielle se plongea dans la métamorphose, Draco dans les potions, son sujet favori et Harry dans la Divination pour en finir le plus rapidement possible avec ce qu'il trouvait être un tissu de bêtises et d'inepties en tout genre.

Alors que Ryry restait planté devant son morceau de parchemin désespérément vide, il voyait Gabrielle en train d'écrire des pages et des pages pour la métamorphose et Draco qui cherchait frénétiquement la réponse à une question dans un vieux manuel de potions. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de commencer par Divination ?

Pas du tout inspiré par le sujet, Harry laissa son esprit dériver vers son ami Ron. Par Salazar, comment allait-il lui expliquer la situation ? Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de tout lui dire sans que son ami ne se sente trahi. Harry savait par sa sœur que son meilleur ami l'avait recherché dans tout le château sans le trouver alors qu'il était sous son nez. Évidemment, il n'était pas Hermione mais il aurait pu le deviner, non ? Harry Malfoy et Harry Potter, c'était logique, non ? Cela aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux ! Mais non, il n'avait rien vu.

Décidant qu'aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas un bon jour pour la Divination, Harry décida d'utiliser le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait sous le nez depuis plus d'une heure et qui était toujours désespérément vide pour écrire à son meilleur ami en espérant que celui-ci ne fasse pas sa tête de mule et lui réponde…

**A SUIVRE…**

Une petite review, please ?

Bisous, Chibigoku

Venice : Kikou !!Merci pour la review ! Tu as eu les réponses à tes questions ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu ! Bisous !!

naruto194 : Kikou !!! Un grand merci pour la review !! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait ! Bisous, Chibigoku


	38. Le grand soir

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

**Je ne tiens pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 dans ma fic. J'écris mes propres tomes avec une fin qu****,i j'espère, sera mieux. Vous êtes donc prévenus !**

_**Chapitre 38**__** : Le grand soir…**_

_Décidant qu'aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas un bon jour pour la Divination, Harry décida d'utiliser le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait sous le nez depuis plus d'une heure et qui était toujours désespérément vide pour écrire à son meilleur ami en espérant que celui-ci ne fasse pas sa tête de mule et lui réponde…_

Plongé dans ses pensées, Ryry essayait de trouver le meilleur moyen d'expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la rentrée à son meilleur ami. Il avait beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de tout lui dire sans que celui-ci ne meure d'une crise cardiaque avant d'avoir lu la fin de la missive. Et cela ne concernait pas que lui, s'il devait parler de sa grande sœur et expliquer à son meilleure ami que leur amie de toujours était sa sœur, ça cela ne le dérangerait pas, mais savoir le nom de la famille à laquelle ils appartenaient tous les deux était déjà beaucoup plus problématique.

« Harry ? Harry !!! Dit une voix qui le tira de ses pensées, il reconnut alors la voix de son jumeau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ryry qui semblait dans la lune.

- Il y a que si tu continues à mâchouiller ta plume, tu vas finir par l'avaler ! » Le réveilla complètement Gabrielle qui avait horreur qu'on abîme le matériel scolaire.

À ce moment-là, Ryry se rendit compte qu'il avait la moitié de la plume en bouche, il le mordillait comme il l'aurait fait avec un stylo tant il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Sans attendre, il recracha les bouts de plumes qu'il avait sur la langue avec une expression horrifiée qui fit rire Draco qui le regardait avaler sa plume petit bout par petit bout depuis le début.

« Si tu n'as pas assez à manger, je suis sûr que Maman peut arranger cela. » Lui dit-il pour l'embêter.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue avant de replonger dans sa lettre. Il venait enfin de trouver la solution. Il écrivit tout ce qu'il avait en tête avant de se diriger vers sa chambre et d'attacher la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige qui dormait sur son perchoir. Celle-ci s'envola immédiatement en direction du Terrier. Harry avait choisit sa chouette car ainsi, il était certain que Ron la reconnaîtrait.

« Ça y est ? Lui demanda Gabrielle.

- J'espère que tu as été diplomate ou Weasley va avoir une attaque pour le Nouvel An, pas une bonne idée pour commencer l'année si tu veux mon avis… Commenta Draco en regardant la chouette blanche comme la neige s'envoler par la fenêtre de la chambre de son jumeau.

- Normalement, ça va marcher ! Il ne se rendra compte de rien. » Dit Harry avec un sourire énigmatique qui fit frissonner les deux autres.

Mais qu'avait-il donc écrit dans cette lettre ? Gabrielle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de la relire pour éviter les morts au Terrier, mais maintenant, c'était un peu tard. Elle verrait bien le résultat lorsque Hedwige reviendrait avec une lettre du Terrier en priant que cela ne soit pas un avis de décès suite à la lettre de Ryry, songea t-elle.

Sa mission terminée, Harry retourna dans la bibliothèque réservée aux enfants. Il décida de commencer par les devoirs de Potions. Sans perdre de temps, il écrivit son essai et le rangea dans la pochette qu'il utilisait pour mettre ses devoirs finis. Regardant le livre de potions, il eut soudainement une idée. Dumbledore lui avait parlé des Horcruxes, il devait les réunir puis les détruire. Il y en avait déjà deux de détruits : le journal par le venin du basilic et celui qui était en lui.

Lorsque Harry avait retrouvé son apparence réelle, son corps avait chassé le morceau d'âme qui se trouvait en lui. Il ne faisait donc plus de cauchemars, sa connexion avec Voldemort étant détruite. Toutefois, lorsqu'il se trouvait près de lui, le sang de Harry le brûlait à l'intérieur de son corps. Leurs magies étaient encore liées, tout comme leurs baguettes. Il devait donc toujours encore accomplir la prophétie. Mais pour cela, il devait trouver comment détruire les autres objets renfermant l'âme de son ennemi.

C'est pour cela que Harry décida de se rendre dans les cachots du Manoir où travaillait son parrain sur ses éternelles potions. Il devait trouver le moyen d'utiliser le venin du basilic pour en créer une et détruire toutes les reliques en même temps. Ce qui n'allait pas être simple ! De plus, seuls Gabrielle et Ron étaient au courant de la mission que Dumbledore avait confiée à Harry. Il lui en avait parlé peu après la mort de Sirius.

Harry décida que la seule personne qui avait suffisamment de connaissances en la matière était son cher parrain. Il décida donc d'aller lui rendre visite dans ses cachots. Il frappa à la porte qui était fermée depuis l'essai de pêche de Yume. Sans attendre de réponse, il entra.

« Wha ! Alors ils sont là tes poissons ?!! C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux ! Heureusement qu'ils sont tous là » Dit Harry, le nez collé sur la vitre de l'aquarium. Il était fasciné par les couleurs des poissons.

Severus, qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, car trop occupé par ses potions, faillit lâcher sa fiole dans le chaudron en l'entendant s'extasier sur ses poissons. Il avait une sainte horreur qu'on le surprenne ainsi. Il n'avait pas vécu jusque là pour mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

« Bonjour, Harry. Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme après avoir repris son souffle.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir ? Demanda Harry d'une voix faussement blessée.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit l'amour des potions qui t'amène ici, surtout en plein milieu des vacances… Lui répondit Severus, le nez plongé dans son chaudron.

- Tu as raison, admit son filleul.

- J'ai toujours raison ! Siffla Severus.

- En fait si, je suis venu pour les potions ! Commença Ryry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? Non, laisse, je ne veux pas savoir ! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Soupira le Maître des Potions.

- J'aimerai savoir s'il est possible d'utiliser du venin de basilic pour fabriquer une potion… » Lui demanda son filleul.

Severus réfléchit un instant, incertain de sa réponse.

« C'est possible, en effet. Mais il y a toutes les chances que ton chaudron t'explose à la figure si tu ne rajoutes pas d'autres choses… Le prévint Severus.

- Donc c'est possible ! Confirma Harry, très fier de lui et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Une minute ! Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir cela ? Lui demanda son parrain, soupçonneux.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, désolé. Lui dit Harry.

- Cela a à voir avec la mission que t'a donnée Dumbledore ? C'est cela ? Lui demanda le professeur.

- Oui, mais comment le sais-tu ? Lui demanda le blond, étonné.

- Il m'a parlé de cette mission mais je ne sais pas en quoi elle consiste, je n'ai rien pu tirer de lui. Qui est au courant ? Lui demanda calmement Severus.

- Gaby et Ron. Mais j'aimerai que Draco puisse nous aider… Admit Ryry.

- Il pourrait vous être utile, en effet. Tu devrais demander à Dumbledore la permission de lui en parler. Tu le verras à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. Tu as déjà écrit à ton ami, Ron ? Molly doit vous envoyer des portoloins pour y aller puisque Lucius et Narcissia ne savent pas où se tient la réunion. Je sais qu'elle a lieu demain mais pas quand. Tu dois lui écrire absolument aujourd'hui ! Le pressa Severus.

- Entendu ! Je lui écris une autre lettre et je le lui envoie ! Dit le petit blond en courant hors de la salle et en se précipitant dans la bibliothèque de l'aile des enfants.

- Comment ça « une autre lettre » ? » Se demanda Severus en replongeant dans son chaudron.

Harry était assez grand pour savoir se débrouiller. Il devrait s'en sortir, estima Severus tout en remplissant ses fioles de potions. De toute façon, si Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui parler de la mission de Ryry, c'était parce que celui-ci était tout à fait capable de la remplir s'il s'y mettait vraiment. Et puis, entre Gabrielle, Ron et peut-être même Draco, Severus n'avait aucun souci à se faire, Harry réussirait ! Du moins, il l'espérait !

**Au Terrier.**

Alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir, Molly Weasley vit un hibou apparaître à la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Et pas n'importe lequel : elle reconnaîtrait cet oiseau entre mille ! C'était Hedwige, la chouette de Harry qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois, depuis le mois d'août en fait.

Voyant la chouette blanche se poser sur un perchoir de la salle à manger, Molly se précipita vers l'oiseau qui devait sans aucun doute apporter des nouvelles de Harry. Effectivement, la lettre était au nom de Ron. Bouillant d'impatience de savoir ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme, Molly hurla dans l'escalier.

« RON !!!! TU AS DU COURRIER !!!! »

- C'est quoi encore ? Demanda une voix à moitié endormie.

- Une lettre pour toi ! Lui répondit sa mère depuis la cuisine.

- Qui c'est ? » Demanda Ron qui n'avait pas envie de se lever de son lit.

Depuis que Harry avait disparu, il se sentait seul et inutile. Il se sentait abandonné. Harry avait disparu et ensuite par il ne savait quel miracle, Hermione, sa meilleure amie s'était retrouvée à Serpentard. Il avait cru avoir une crise cardiaque en la voyant porter l'uniforme des Verts et Argent. Il était seul dans la tour des Gryffondors. Il n'avait pas d'autres amis à part Harry et Hermione et tous deux l'avaient abandonné. Ron ignorait pourquoi et cela le rendait encore plus triste.

« C'est Harry qui t'a envoyé Hedwige ! » Lui dit sa mère du fin fond de sa cuisine.

En entendant « Harry », Ron se leva de son lit où il se morfondait, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre dans un grand fracas et dévala les escaliers menant dans la cuisine comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Il entra en trombe dans la pièce et se jeta sur l'enveloppe que lui tendait sa mère.

Dans un accès de bonne humeur, il embrassa Hedwige et lui posa une grande coupelle d'eau qu'elle accepta avec joie avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise et de dépiauter l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit, fébrile. Était-ce bien Harry qui lui écrivait ? Où avait-il été durant tout ce temps ? Décidant d'abréger ses souffrances, Ron déplia la lettre et commença à la lire. Il commença par regarder la signature qui était bien celle de Harry, il n'avait pas reconnu son écriture. Il écrivait bien plus proprement à présent, avant c'était toujours des pattes de mouches.

_Cher Ron,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je t'écris pour te souhaiter une bonne année. Je suis un peu en avance, je sais mais je ne savais pas quand Hedwige arriverait. Tu dois te demander où je suis passé depuis tout ce temps alors je vais t'expliquer._

_J'ai passé mes vacances du mois d'août dans ma famille, pas chez ma tante et mon oncle, dans ma vraie famille. J'ai découvert cet été que mon père était bel et bien en vie. Il est marié à une autre femme, mais elle est très gentille, je la considère comme ma mère. Devine quoi ?!!? J'ai un frère et une grande sœur aussi ! Tu ne trouves pas ça génial ? J'ai donc passé les vacances avec eux, et je suis allé en cours avec eux. On était à Poudlard mais tu ne nous as pas vus. C'est normal ! __Figure-toi__ que Maman avait utilisé un sort pour cacher ma véritable apparence, je l'ai __retrouvée__ maintenant. C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas reconnu. Je ne pouvais rien te dire pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres. Désolé pour ça ! _

_Hermione aussi, d'ailleurs ! Tu te demandes pourquoi je parle d'elle ? Ben, en fait, ma grande sœur, c'est elle ! Si, si, c'est vrai ! Son vrai nom est Gabrielle. « __À__ son anniversaire à Noël, elle a retrouvé sa véritable apparence. C'est comme ça qu'on l'a retrouvée ! Incroyable, non ? Donc, quand tu la verras, c'est Gabrielle pas Hermione ! En fait, elle avait été adoptée par les Granger et quand ils ont vu son apparence ils l'ont jetée dehors… Je trouve ça absolument écoeurant, pas toi ?_

_Une autre bonne nouvelle : mes parents, Gaby, mon frangin et moi, on fait partie de l'Ordre. On viendra à la réunion de demain, donc tu nous verras tous. Mes parents sont des espions de Dumbledore mais ils n'ont jamais participé à une réunion. Demain, on ira. On a pleins de choses à dire aux autres membres._

_Bon, il faut que je te laisse ! Gaby et le frangin me regardent de travers ! Il faut que je finisse mes devoirs ! Si tu as des questions, __n'hésite__ pas ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé si longtemps sans nouvelles mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne savais pas si tu accepterais la nouvelle situation._

_À__ demain, Harry._

« Alors, que dit-il ? Lui demanda sa mère, curieuse de savoir ce que Harry avait écrit.

- Incroyable ! Il était sous mon nez et je ne l'ai même pas vu ! » S'exclama Ron, tout à coup parfaitement réveillé. Il n'avait qu'une envie : revoir ses deux amis ! Il alla immédiatement chercher du parchemin pour lui répondre.

« De quoi parles–tu ? Lui demanda sa mère qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Harry était chez ses parents, il a un frère et une sœur ! Il a enfin une famille, c'est génial, non ? Lui demanda Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Ses parents sont morts, voyons ! » Le gronda sa mère.

Sans autre explication, Ron lui tendit la lettre de son meilleur ami qu'elle s'empressa de lire. En terminant sa lecture, Molly avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Que je suis contente ! Il a enfin une famille ! Il le mérite, il est si gentil ! Je me demande qui sont ses parents ? À part Severus, je ne connais pas d'autres espions… Mais bon, s'ils ne sont jamais venus à une réunion, c'est normal… Quelle joie ! Nous les verrons tous demain ! Nous pourrons même voir Hermione, non Gabrielle et le frère de Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il est aussi gentil que Harry ! Réponds-lui vite ! » Lui ordonna Molly très heureuse pour le jeune homme. Il méritait d'avoir une vraie famille qui l'aime et s'occupe de lui !

Sans tarder, Ron se lança dans l'écriture de sa lettre pour son ami sans oublier de l'enguirlander pour ne pas lui avoir écrit plutôt. Dès qu'il eut terminé son chef-d'œuvre dont il était très fier, il courut vers Hedwige pour qu'elle ramène la missive à son maître mais sa mère l'arrêta au passage pour relire la lettre.

« RONALD WEASLEY !!! Comment oses–tu lui écrire des choses pareilles ?!!!? Tu ne crois pas qu'il a bien fait de passer du temps avec sa famille ?? Tu ne crois pas qu'il le mérite ?!!? Ce n'est pas dramatique s'il t'écrit seulement maintenant !! Estime–toi heureux qu'il se soit souvenu de toi ! C'est normal qu'il n'ait pas écrit tout de suite ! Entre ses parents, son frère, sa sœur et sa nouvelle apparence, il a du avoir d'autres choses à faire que de t'écrire ! Mets–toi à sa place !! Change-moi ça tout de suite ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

Reprenant son parchemin, Ron le recopia sur un autre morceau tout en abandonnant les remarques du genre « qu'est-ce que tu as fichu pendant tout ce temps ?!!? » ou « Tu pouvais pas écrire plus tôt ?!!? ». Après la relecture par sa mère qui s'estima satisfaite, il put enfin l'attacher à la patte de la chouette blanche qui s'envola par la fenêtre en direction du Manoir Malfoy. Heureusement que Ron ignorait où se trouvaient Harry et Gabrielle…

**Au Manoir Malfoy**

L'après-midi passa très rapidement pour les trois enfants plongés dans leurs devoirs, trop rapidement. Il fut bientôt l'heure pour eux d'aller s'habiller pour la soirée. Il était presque six heures, les invités n'allaient pas tarder à commencer à arriver. Parmi eux, Harry et Gabrielle savaient qu'il y aurait immanquablement des Mangemorts. Il fallait absolument qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer et se comporter correctement. En soupirant, Harry rangea ses affaires, imité par Draco et Gabrielle, et se dirigea vers sa chambre où Narcissia avait déjà préparé la tenue que les trois enfants devraient porter le soir même pour le dîner et le bal.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry et Draco se tenaient au bas de l'escalier principal en tenue de soirée noire avec une chemise blanche. À leurs côtés, se tenait Gabrielle dans une robe de soirée bleue et mauve. Sa mère avait passé un bon moment à la coiffer correctement. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon élégant dont la base était une natte. Le tout était piqué d'une broche en forme de lys avec des pierreries.

Ils attendaient tous que cela commence avant de pouvoir en finir le plus rapidement possible. À leur tour, Lucius et Narcissia descendirent l'escalier, en tenue de soirée. Comme à son habitude, Lucius portait une robe de sorcier entièrement noire avec des motifs argentés. Il préférait les tenues pas trop voyantes. À ses côtés, Narcissia était vêtue d'une robe de soirée vert émeraude qui comportait elle aussi des motifs argentés en forme de fleurs. Ses cheveux étaient attachés de la même manière que ceux de sa fille. Elle aimait beaucoup lorsque tout le monde était assorti. C'est une broche en forme d'Edelweiss que portait la blonde dans ses cheveux, évidement avec des pierres dessus.

Les ornements de Noël créaient un décor enchanteur dans la salle où se tiendrait la réception. Ensuite, on irait dans la salle à manger pour le dîner avant de se rendre dans la salle de bal. Les elfes de maison avaient envoûté le hall afin qu'il y ait de la neige qui tombe du plafond qui représentait à ce moment là un ciel étoilé. Pour achever le décor, des chandelles et des bougies flottaient sous le ciel étoilé, éclairant le Manoir de leur lueur. Ce sens de la décoration est de la mise en scène faisait la renommée du Manoir lors des fêtes et réceptions qui s'y tenaient.

Priant pour que cette soirée finisse le plus rapidement possible, Harry vit son père et sa mère se diriger vers la porte afin d'accueillir les premiers arrivants. Il eut un sourire en voyant son père faire un baise-main à la dame qui venait d'arriver avec son mari et leur fils. Harry reconnut Blaise. Lucius serra la main au père du garçon puis à Blaise. Puis, il y eut le même scénario du côté de Narcissia mais dans le sens inverse. Le mari lui basait la main et son épouse embrassa Narcissia. Pendant ce temps, les trois enfants s'étaient rapprochés des nouveaux arrivants.

Blaise sourit en voyant Harry et Draco, il s'apprêtait à les saluer lorsque son regard se posa sur Gabrielle juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Heureusement qu'il l'avait vu à temps ou il aurait fait une énorme erreur que ses parents ne lui auraient certainement jamais pardonnée. Son père le devança heureusement, s'approcha de la jeune fille, lui prit la main et répéta le même geste qu'avec sa mère.

« Bonsoir, Miss. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Lui dit Zabini senior.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur. » Lui répondit Gabrielle avec un sourire.

Devant le regard intrigué du couple Zabini, Lucius prit le relais.

« Puis-je vous présenter ma fille, Gabrielle ? Et mon fils Harry, je pense que vous en avez déjà entendu parler… Supposa Lucius en désignant Harry.

- Ha oui, le jumeau de Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Blaise nous en a déjà parlé. Mais j'ignorais que vous aviez une fille, mon cher… Lui répondit l'homme avec un sourire interrogateur.

- C'est un tort, mon cher Lucius, d'autant plus qu'elle est tout à fait ravissante. » Rajouta l'épouse de celui-ci.

Gabrielle lui fit une petite révérence pour la remercier de son compliment.

« Je vous remercie, Madame » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire et en lui tendant la main que la femme s'empressa de serrer.

La femme en face d'elle l'observait sous toutes les coutures. Elle semblait la jauger. Gabrielle détestait cela. Que cherchait-elle à faire ? Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'épouser Blaise !

Imitant le geste de son père, le jeune salua à son tour la sœur de ses amis. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question, sa mère le fit pour lui.

« Où avez-vous donc caché cette jeune fille durant tout ce temps ? » Demanda la mère de Blaise à Lucius qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de cet interrogatoire sur sa fille malgré son sourire de convenance.

Cherchant à tout prix une réponse adéquate, il se rappela que sa fille était souvent allée en France avec ses parents adoptifs.

« Elle était à Beauxbâtons, mais elle ira à Poudlard dès la rentrée. Inventa Lucius.

- En septembre, quelle bonne idée ! Approuva la femme.

- Non, après ces vacances… Expliqua Lucius, mal à l'aise.

- Si soudainement ? Pourquoi donc ? Elle n'est pas bien en France ? » Lui redemanda t-elle.

Lucius se demanda vaguement si tous les invités lui feraient la même scène. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si étrange à avoir une fille ? Mais il voyait clair dans leur jeu, il n'était pas dupe de leur sourire ! Il était certain que très bientôt, son bureau serait rempli de hiboux amenant des propositions de mariage pour Gabrielle ! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable !! Il ne forcerait pas sa fille à épouser un homme dont elle ne serait pas amoureuse, point final ! Bon évidemment, si c'était un Sang-Pur, ce serait encore mieux, mais bon pour le moment, il était tranquille de ce côté-là ! Enfin, il l'espérait ! Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, il se força à répondre. Heureusement qu'il pouvait inventer n'importe quoi, n'importe quand ! Au moins, le fait d'être un espion lui avait servi à quelque chose !

« Gabrielle trouve que le niveau de cette école est trop faible, elle s'ennuie pendant les cours. Elle a demandé à être transférée à Poudlard. Je pense que là-bas, elle ne s'ennuiera certainement pas ! Et puis, Harry et Draco seront avec elle. » Expliqua vaguement Lucius. Malheureusement, la vieille harpie semblait décidée à ne pas le lâcher.

« Elle préfère être avec ses grands frères, c'est tout à fait compréhensible ! Approuva la dame.

- Hé bien en fait, c'est Gabrielle l'aînée… » Avoua Lucius, ce qui cloua le bec définitivement à la vieille commère.

Il se dirigea alors vers les invités suivants. C'étaient les Parkinson, encore du baratin en perspective ! Après eux, vinrent Les Bulstrode, les Crabe, Les Goyles, et pour achever le tout, sa très chère belle-sœur et son mari. Lucius pria pour que Harry ne fasse pas de scandale en voyant Bellatrix. À chaque fois, cela avait été la même chose : les gens étaient froids avec Gabrielle jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent que c'était sa fille. Après, ils étaient tout sourire. Tous des hypocrites, oui ! Personne ne lui enlèverait sa petite fille, il avait mis assez longtemps à la retrouver ! Il tuerait le premier qui essayerait de la lui prendre !

Harry avait bien failli vomir en allant embrasser sa chère Tata Bellatrix. Mise à part les familles de Mangemorts qui étaient arrivées les premières, Harry ne connaissait personne. Pendant que les adultes discutaient dans le salon autour du buffet, les enfants étaient installés dans les canapés autour de la cheminée. La conversation était des plus pesantes. En effet, comme Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Grégory et Milicent ne connaissaient pas Gabrielle, ils ne tenaient pas à trop parler devant elle. Les conversations des filles se limitaient aux vêtements, maquillages, coiffures. De quoi rendre Gabrielle complètement folle ! Elle détestait ce genre de conversation futile !

Du côté des garçons, c'était la même chose. Ils parlaient des cours, des devoirs, du dernier match de Quidditch, en bref des sujets absolument assommants pour Gabrielle qui s'ennuyait ferme et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir discuter avec les deux autres filles comme elle le faisait à Poudlard, mais cela ruinerait tout. Comme expliquer qu'Hermione Granger était la fille de Lucius Malfoy ? Pansy et Milicent étaient très sympas et adoraient discuter de tous les sujets possibles et imaginables avec Hermione mais là, c'était le calme plat !

Attirés par l'odeur de poisson qui montait de la cuisine, Yume et Pattenrond, qui avaient dormi jusque là dans la chambre de leur maîtresse, descendirent les marches du grand escalier à pas de loup avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Narcissia qui se tenait non loin de là, en pleine conversation toute aussi barbante que celle de sa fille avec les mères des autres jeunes, les vit passer juste à côté d'elle. Elle les vit se diriger vers la porte menant à la cuisine. Posant son verre, elle se dirigea vers les deux chats, les prit par la peau du cou sous les regards amusés des autres dames avec qui elle avait parlé quelques secondes plus tôt et les posa au milieu de la pièce. C'est alors qu'ils virent leur maîtresse, assise dans le canapé avec les autres. Curieux pour Yume, content de voir des visages familiers pour Pattenrond, ils se dirigèrent vers Gabrielle avant de sauter sur ses genoux. Ils n'aimaient vraiment pas la solitude.

Surprise car elle ne les avait pas vus arriver, Gabrielle fut contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Bien qu'elle était entourée de ses frères et de ses amis, elle se sentait seule car personne ne la reconnaissait. Elle câlina donc les deux chats qui se couchèrent chacun sur l'un de ses genoux. Voyant Pattenrond ronronner d'aise sur les genoux de la jeune fille face à elle alors qu'il ne faisait cela qu'avec sa maîtresse, Pansy eut un éclair de compréhension. Hermione était allée à Serpentard car elle était la fille de Lucius Malfoy ! Ce que celui-ci avait raconté à leur arrivée n'était qu'une histoire, bien ficelée certes, mais entièrement fausse. Il avait bien fallu qu'il invente quelque chose, il ne pouvait décemment pas dire que sa fille avait été élevée par des moldus et traitée de Sang de bourbe depuis la première année.

Milicent vit elle-aussi le chat et comprit. Pourquoi n'y avaient-elles pas pensé plus tôt ? Il n'y avait que des enfants d'anciennes familles de sorciers dans leur Maison, et quelques uns de sang mêlé, une fille de parents moldus ne pouvait pas y aller. Décidant de rattraper leurs erreurs, les deux filles commencèrent les mêmes conversations qu'elles tenaient dans leur salle commune.

« C'est un nouveau chat ? Je ne l'avais pas encore vu… » Lui demanda Pansy en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire en insistant bien sur « pas encore vu ».

Comprenant qu'elle avait été démasquée, mais pourtant heureuse que ce soit le cas, Gabrielle lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

« Mère me l'a donné pour mon anniversaire ! Il s'appelle Yume. Ces deux-là ne se quittent plus ! Je vais emmener les deux à Poudlard comme cela Pattenrond ne s'ennuiera pas pendant les cours ! »

Blaise qui avait écouté la conversation des filles d'une oreille distraite, se redressa soudain dans son fauteuil. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il se tourna vers Pansy avec un regard interrogateur.

« Tu ne remarques rien que tu as déjà vu dans la salle commune ? En particulier lorsque tu t'es assis dessus … » Lui chuchota celle-ci à l'oreille.

Regardant en face de lui, Blaise vit le chat orangé sur les genoux de Gabrielle. Il reconnut alors Pattenrond sur lequel il s'était assis par mégarde alors qu'il s'affalait dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Le chat lui avait griffé les fesses pour le remercier de s'être assis sur lui. Le malheureux garçon avait senti la griffure pendant une bonne semaine et grimacé de douleur à chaque fois qu'il s'était assis, provoquant les rires de ses soi-disant amis qui ricanaient derrière son dos et imitaient des miaulements pour le faire enrager.

Reconnaissant alors Hermione avec qui il voulait jouer une partie d'échecs depuis un moment, il décida de se lancer.

« Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ? » Il espérait qu'elle dise oui. Il était le meilleur joueur de Serpentard après Draco, mais elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente, un sacré défi à relever !

Draco, qui avait compris que tout le monde avait deviné pour sa grande sœur, décida de couper court.

« Vous pourrez jouer dans la salle commune, vous aurez le temps ! »

Vincent et Grégory qui les regardaient tous comme s'ils étaient devenus fous, n'avaient pas encore compris. Blaise décida de les aider un peu. Il enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Vincent avant de lui désigner le chat.

« Tu vas pas me dire que tu l'as déjà oublié, si ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Ben quoi ? C'est un chat roux, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ha oui, c'est Pattenrond ! » Comprit-il. Il vit alors les genoux de la personne sur laquelle le chat était allongé de tout son long. Il additionna deux et deux et compris qu'il avait en face de lui Hermione, le petit génie de Poudlard. À côté de lui, Grégory arriva à la même conclusion.

« Qu'est- ce que vous voulez faire alors ? Demanda Blaise aux autres puisque Draco ne voulait pas qu'il joue aux échecs avec sa sœur.

- Un monopoly ? Proposa Gabrielle.

- Ho, non ! Soupira Draco.

- Ça ne va pas Draco ? Lui demanda Pansy.

- Si, très bien ! La dernière fois qu'on a joué, j'étais sûr de gagner et elle nous a plumé tous les deux ! Expliqua-t-il sans rentrer dans les détails.

- Justement, c'est l'occasion de prendre ta revanche ! Lui dit Harry, enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir une chance de gagner cette fois-ci.

- Moui, ça vous dit une partie ? » Demanda-t-il aux autres.

Tout le monde accepta, Gabrielle la première. Draco envoya Tipy chercher le jeu dans la chambre de Ryry. Ils se lancèrent tous dans une partie effrénée jusqu'au dîner. La partie se termina sur une égalité entre Blaise et Gabrielle. Il leur restait la même somme d'argent, leur autres n'avaient plus rien à leur grand désespoir. Même la banque était vide. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de tout ranger dans la boîte que l'heure du dîner arriva. Jusqu'à présent, tout s'était bien passé. Ils suivirent les adultes dans la salle à manger, l'heure de la grande épreuve était arrivée !

**A SUIVRE…**

Une petite review pour m'encourager ?

Bisous, Chibigoku

DiagonAlley : Kikou !! Merci pour la review !! C'est pas grave si tu n'en mets pas à chaque fois ! L'important c'est de savoir que ma fic te plait toujours autant ! Lucius est très doué pour jouer les impassibles… enfin sauf avec sa famille ! Bisous et à vendredi ! Chibigoku.

Vénice : Kikou !! Merci pour la petite review !! C'est gentil !! Ron, c'est aujourd'hui !! J'espère que ça t'a plu !! Il reviendra un peu plus tard, chapitre 41 ou 42, peut pas dire, j'ai pas encore fini d'écrire le 41 ! C'est messant pour le chien !! Pas juste !! Sniff ! Bisous, chibigoku !

Naste : Kikou !! UN grand merci pour la review !! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! Bises.

Narcissss : Kikou !! Au moins qu'lqu'n qui donne son avis ! Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas chez elle ? Hermione ou Gabrielle n'a pas changé de caractère, c'est parce que c'est la sœur de Ryry et Draco ? Bisous, Chibigoku

naruto194 : Kikou !! Merci pour la review !! Les surprises vont continuer à venir !! J'espère que ça te plaira !! Bye, Chibigoku.


	39. L'épreuve de force

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

**Je ne tiens pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 dans ma fic. J'écris mes propres tomes avec une fin qui j'espère sera mieux. Vous êtes donc prévenus !**

_**Chapitre 39**__** : L'épreuve de force…**_

_Ils suivirent les adultes dans la salle à manger, l'heure de la grande __épreuve était arrivée !_

Alors que les invités faisaient le tour de la table pour trouver leur place signalée par un petit carton devant chaque verre, l'une des invitées remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un à cette fête.

« Mais où est donc Severus ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Lucius.

- Severus est dans son laboratoire, il a beaucoup de travail… » Tenta de lui expliquer le blond. Le Maître des Potions avait expressément dit à son ami qu'il ne voulait participer à ce dîner sous aucun prétexte.

« Mais voyons, on ne travaille pas le jour du Nouvel An ! Allez le tirer de son laboratoire, je suis certaine que cela lui fera le plus grand bien … » Expliqua la femme, rapidement suivie par d'autres vieilles perruches célibataires.

Lucius comprit que son ami était piégé. Visiblement, il n'allait pas rester célibataire très longtemps ! Ou alors, il allait devoir jouer les ours comme il le faisait avec les élèves. Lucius était curieux de savoir s'il tiendrait aussi longtemps avec toutes ces vieilles pies !

Avec un soupir en prévision de tout ce qu'elle allait entendre, Narcissia se tourna vers Gabrielle.

« Va chercher Severus, dis-lui que nous l'attendons. Lui dit Narcissia d'une voix froide de circonstance.

- Bien Mère ! » Lui répondit sa fille d'une voix égale. Elle détestait faire cela mais cela faisait partie de l'image des Malfoy alors elle ferait avec.

Alors que Gabrielle sortait de la pièce et se dirigeait vers la porte qui menait au sous-sol et donc au laboratoire de potions de son parrain, les invitées chuchotaient à son sujet dans la salle à manger : Était-elle déjà fiancée ? Était-elle aussi intelligente que ravissante ? Savait-elle faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts ?

Scandalisée par cette dernière remarque, Narcissia leur montra l'arrangement floral que sa fille avait composé lors de son entraînement, cela cloua le bec à plus d'une de ces vieilles mégères qui ne pensaient qu'à critiquer les autres.

Arrivée devant la salle des potions, Gabrielle entra à l'intérieur sans faire de bruit, inconsciente de ce qui se disait d'elle dans la salle à manger. Elle y découvrit son parrain en train de nourrir ses poissons, elle-même ne les avait pas encore vus, il n'y avait que Ryry. Elle les trouvait magnifiques mais préférait la compagnie d'animaux que l'on pouvait toucher et qui rendaient l'amour que leur maître leur portait.

Ne voulant pas effrayer Severus, elle attendit qu'il ait rangé la boîte de nourriture avant de faire connaître sa présence en toquant doucement sur la porte. Le Maître des potions leva les yeux sur elle.

« C'est déjà terminé ? Demanda-t-il avant de voir l'heure. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Les invitées ont demandé à ce que tu te joignes à nous. Elles trouvent inhumain de te laisser travailler un jour comme aujourd'hui… Expliqua diplomatiquement sa filleule.

- Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? Demanda Severus qui redoutait le pire.

- Nous t'attendons pour commencer le dîner. Lui dit la jeune fille à voix basse.

- QUOI ?!!? J'avais dit à Lucius que je ne voulais pas y aller !! À quoi pense ton père ?!!? S'emporta Severus.

- Il leur a dit mais elles n'ont rien voulu entendre… Tenta Gabrielle.

- Elles ? Demanda son parrain avec un air soupçonneux.

- Les vieilles perruches…heu, je veux dire les invitées… Clarifia la jeune fille, le rouge aux joues pour sa bourde.

- Quand est-ce qu'elles comprendront qu'il n'y a que trois choses qui m'intéressent : mes potions, mes poissons et ma famille ! Soupira Severus.

- On vient seulement en troisième position ? Lui demanda la fille de son meilleur ami d'une voix un peu déçue.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Gabrielle. Ma famille est la chose la plus précieuse pour moi. Mais il faut bien que je travaille, pour cela il y a les potions. Et les poissons… ils me tiennent compagnie comme tes chats pour toi. Rien ne peut remplacer mes amis ou vous, mes filleuls. Vous êtes probablement les seuls enfants que j'aurai, alors je veux en profiter tant que vous êtes encore des enfants… » Expliqua Severus, avant de se reprendre.

Pour le remercier de son attachement, Gabrielle se jeta dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était aussi démonstratif !

« Bon je suppose qu'on va devoir y aller ? Tout droit dans la fosse aux lions ! Plaisanta Severus avant de remonter l'escalier.

- Ha bon ? Je croyais que c'était un nid de serpents ? Rit Gabrielle.

- Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place ! » Rit à son tour son parrain avant de remettre son masque de froideur en place.

Il entra dans la salle à manger suivi de Gabrielle, une chaise et un couvert avaient été rajoutés à son intention. Il se retrouvait à côté de Blaise, face à ses filleuls, assis tous les trois l'un à côté de l'autre au milieu de la table, là où tout le monde pouvait les voir…

Narcissia était à un bout de la table, Lucius à l'autre. Tous les invités étaient sur les côtés, les enfants étaient tous ensemble avec Severus pour les surveiller. Il était content d'être avec eux, cela lui évitait les discussions sans fin avec les vieilles perruches célibataires qui essayaient encore de se caser à leur âge ! Il n'était peut-être pas riche, ni de sang pur mais il était un des meilleurs Maîtres de Potions au monde, et surtout il était le parrain des trois enfants Malfoy, ce qui était une place de choix !

La maîtresse de maison avait demandé aux elfes responsables de la cuisine de refaire exactement le même repas que celui qu'ils avaient eu pour l'entraînement ainsi ils ne seraient pas perdus. C'est avec d'infinies précautions que les trois enfants mangeaient leur soupe sans faire de bruit, en tenant leurs cuillères droites et en se tenant correctement sur leurs chaises pour la plus grande joie de Narcissia et de Lucius qui les observaient depuis les extrémités de la table. Narcissia était fière d'eux. Ils avaient retenu tout ce qu'elle leur avait appris et avaient tenu compte de ses remarques. Severus lui-même se débrouillait aussi bien que les enfants. Cela lui avait également fait beaucoup de bien ! Si elle avait su cela plus tôt, elle aurait fait ce cours à Severus bien avant !

Lucius et Narcissia n'étaient pas les seuls à observer les trois enfants, c'était également le cas de tous les invités qui les dévisageaient en silence. En fait, ils observaient surtout Gabrielle. Toutes les femmes qui avaient un fils non fiancé l'observait pour voir si elle pourrait devenir la fiancée de leur enfant. Comme Narcissia avait dit que la jeune fille était encore non promise, elles avaient toutes leurs chances. Seulement il fallait qu'ils soient au moins aussi riches que les Malfoy pour que Lucius accepte de leur donner sa fille.

Et dans le cas des garçons, c'était Lucius qui choisirait leurs fiancées. Il fallait donc que les jeunes femmes qui prétendaient au titre de Lady Malfoy plaisent d'abord à Lucius avant de plaire à l'un des jumeaux. Ce n'était donc pas encore gagné. De plus, Miss Parkinson était déjà fiancée à Draco. Enfin, ça c'était la rumeur. Mais il était encore possible que Lucius change d'avis avant que les deux enfants ne se marient, s'il avait trouvé un meilleur choix pour son fils. Il n'y avait donc que son jumeau, Harry, qui était encore disponible. Il était le benjamin, donc il deviendrait l'héritier de la famille de son épouse. Mais une fois de plus, Lucius ne le laisserait certainement pas épouser une fille venant d'une famille mois riche, moins importante et moins influente que la sienne. Un vrai casse-tête !

À la grande joie de Mme Zabini, son fils semblait bien s'entendre avec la fille des Malfoy qui était jolie comme un cœur. Peut-être que son fils aurait une chance de l'épouser après Poudlard ? En tout cas, elle se promit de surveiller la jeune fille de près ! Si son fils avait la moindre petite chance de faire un jour partie de la famille Malfoy, elle ferait tout pour l'aider !

Consciente de tous les yeux fixés sur elle, Gabrielle était un peu nerveuse. Voyant que ses deux frères étaient tout autant tendus qu'elle, elle se dit que c'était normal. Elle ne s'inquiéta donc plus jusqu'à ce que l'une des femmes demanda carrément à son père.

« Votre fille a-t-elle déjà choisi un fiancé ? » Elle demanda assez fort afin que toutes les mères présentes l'entendent au grand dam de Lucius et de Gabrielle qui aurait bien étranglé cette femme sur le champ !

« Non, pas encore. Gabrielle préfère finir ses études avant de se marier. » Répondit Lucius qui n'en pensait pas un mot mais il fallait faire bonne figure.

Sa fille épouserait celui qu'elle aurait choisi ! Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'allait pas la forcer à vivre avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Le Moyen-Âge était passé depuis longtemps ! Mais apparemment pas assez !

Au mot « fiancé », le cœur de Gabrielle s'arrêta de battre. Son père ne lui ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne la forcerait pas à se marier ? La réponse de Lucius lui réchauffa le cœur et lui donna un espoir. Il n' y avait qu'une seule personne qu'elle aimait réellement mais malheureusement cette personne était trop timide pour seulement l'inviter à sortir alors se marier ! Mais elle avait encore le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait jusqu'à la fin de sa septième année pour se décider et elle comptait bien prendre son temps jusque-là !

La réponse de Lucius, aussi vague soit-elle, avait soulevé des espoirs autour de la table. La chasse à l'héritière Malfoy allait commencer ! Gabrielle se jura de refuser toutes les invitations qu'elle recevrait !

« Connaissez-vous déjà quelqu'un qui pourrait être votre fiancé, Miss ? » Demanda une femme à côté de Narcissia.

Préférant ne pas dire qu'elle ne savait pas ou donner un mauvais nom pour ne pas passer pour une indécise ou une idiote, Gabrielle préféra s'en tenir à la réponse de son père.

« Je préfère finir mes études avant de penser au mariage. J'ai encore du temps devant moi car j'irai à l'université après Poudlard… Expliqua-t-elle sincère.

- Vraiment ? Que voulez-vous faire ? Demanda le femme surprise que la jeune femme ne soit pas seulement jolie mais aussi intelligente.

- Je souhaite devenir médicomage. » Répondit simplement Gabrielle.

Regardant Lucius, elle le vit lui faire un sourire d'approbation. Elle avait parfaitement bien répondu. Narcissia, qui avait déjà une petite idée sur la personne qui intéressait sa fille, était ravie de la réponse intelligente de Gabrielle.

Alors que la conversation continuait, les plats se vidaient et se remplissaient à nouveau. Le café fut servi, puis la glace arriva peu après au grand soulagement des enfants. Enfin, on passa au pire : la fameuse poire. Personne ne fit de bêtise en les mangeant, heureusement ou Narcissia leur en aurait parler encore jusqu'au Noël suivant.

Le dîner fini, tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de bal, il était près de dix heures du soir et les trois enfants commençaient à tomber de sommeil mais ce n'était pas le moment de montrer une faiblesse. Heureusement, les elfes de maison avaient disposé des chaises et des fauteuils tout autour de la salle. Gabrielle ne se fit pas prier pour aller s'asseoir et se reposer un peu. Harry, Draco, Vincent, Grégory, Blaise, Pansy et Milicent firent de même. Eux aussi commençaient à être fatigués de la soirée et de faire bonne figure.

Depuis que les autres élèves de Serpentard avaient découvert la vérité sur Gabrielle, ils étaient devenus bien plus amicaux. Pansy et Milicent étaient redevenues aussi complices avec elles que lorsqu'elle n'était encore que Hermione, l'ancienne élève de Gryffondor parachutée chez les Serpents par l'effet d'un hasard qui s'appelait Severus et qui était professeur de potions dans cette même école.

Le groupe d'élèves discutait tranquillement pendant que Lucius et Narcissia, en hôtes attentionnés, passaient d'un invité à l'autre et les invitaient à danser. Les valses s'enchaînaient et la salle ne désemplissait pas.

Alors que Lucius avait déjà fait le tour de toutes les invitées à l'exception d'une seule, c'est à regret qu'il se dirigea vers elle, en traînant les pieds. Il s'agissait de sa très chère et tendre belle-soeur : Bellatrix Lestrange. Le blond avait envie de vomir et de partir en courant, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas se dérober à son devoir. Inspirant un grand coup, il se dirigea vers elle priant pour cela se termine très rapidement.

Alors qu'il arrivait à côté d'elle et lui présentait sa main afin de l'inviter à danser, celle-ci se tourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Alors, tu viens de te rappeler de ta belle-soeur ? Tu me déçois, Lucius… Hé bien, non ! Je n'ai pas envie de danser avec toi ! Lui dit-elle en riant comme une folle.

- Mais… » Tenta Lucius, les yeux exorbités. S'il ne l'invitait pas, il manquerait à son devoir d'hôte et cela ferait très mal à la réputation des Malfoy. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen afin qu'elle danse elle aussi. Mais ce fut elle qui lui donna la solution.

« Tu sais, Lucius, je suis très fâchée de ne pas avoir su plutôt que j'avais un autre neveu et une nièce. Ce n'est pas gentil de me l'avoir caché ! Hé bien, si tu veux tellement que je danse, je te propose ceci : j'accepte mais ce sera ton plus jeune fils qui m'invitera ! Point final ! » Lui dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Les yeux de Lucius s'agrandirent de surprise. Harry ! Harry devait danser avec elle ? Jamais il n'accepterait ! Elle avait tué Sirius, son parrain. Il allait l'étrangler sur place ! Lucius eut soudainement une idée, il allait envoyer Draco à la place de son jumeau. Il était pratiquement certain que personne n'avait remarqué la petite différence entre les deux, enfin, il l'espérait.

Alors que la folle furieuse regardait son très cher beau-frère partir vers Draco, elle l'agrippa par le bras et l'obligea à la regarder.

« À quoi joues-tu ? J'ai dit Harry, pas Draco ! Si les autres n'arrives pas à les différencier, moi si ! C'est Harry que je veux !Et je te préviens, n'essaie pas de m'envoyer Draco, je fais parfaitement la différence entre les deux jumeaux… » Lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille avant de le laisser partir alors que Harry revenait du buffet pour rejoindre son jumeau dans le coin des fauteuils.

Massant son bras douloureux où l'autre folle avait enfoncé ses ongles dans sa peau, Lucius se dirigea à contrecœur vers les jumeaux. En le voyant arriver, le groupe d'amis cessa sa conversation.

« Harry, j'aimerais que tu invites ta tante à danser… Lui dit-il calmement.

- « La tante Bellatrix ? Demanda Harry qui crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes.

- « Père ! Je peux y aller à sa place ! » Proposa Draco.

- « C'est Harry qu'elle veut…Malheureusement, elle fait la différence entre vous deux… » Murmura Lucius pour que seuls les enfants l'entendent.

Draco eut soudain l'impression que sa tante avait découvert l'identité de son frère. Ses yeux, peut-être ? Il regarda son père dans les yeux. Celui-ci comprit à quoi Draco faisait allusion, il haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle sache pour Harry. Mais ses yeux l'avaient peut-être trahis.

Pansy qui n'avait pas les yeux dans sa poche commença à réfléchir à la situation. Harry avait visiblement peur de Bellatrix. Elle faisait la différence à cause de leurs yeux. Ceux de Harry étaient vert émeraude comme ceux de … Harry Potter. Or, Bellatrix avait tué Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry Potter. Et Harry Potter avait disparu de Poudlard depuis le début de l'année, le seul nouvel élève était Harry Malfoy .Pansy découvrit la vérité. Harry Potter était Harry Malfoy.

- « Harry P… » Commença-t-elle.

Les mains de Draco, Gabrielle, Lucius et Harry recouvrirent sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait entendu. Elle décida de faire confiance à Harry, après tout, elle l'aimait bien. Elle se demanda vaguement si Draco savait pour son jumeau. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et celui-ci hocha la tête, signe qu'il savait. Elle se nota mentalement de se faire expliquer toute l'histoire plus tard. Elle voulait tout savoir sur Harry et Gabrielle.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, avec un sourire d'encouragement.

« Vas-y, on va t'aider ! Tu peux compter sur nous ! » Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Harry ne savait pas comment elle comptait l'aider mais il eut soudain l'impression qu'elle avait tout compris et avait décidé de rester son amie. Rassuré, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa tante sous les yeux inquiets de Lucius qui se demandait vaguement ce que les jeunes manigançaient. Il allait s'asseoir sur l'un de fauteuil et observer la scène. Et si sa chère belle-sœur blessait Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se ferait une joie de la remettre en place. De sa place à côté de Pansy, Draco avait compris ce qu'elle avait en tête et décida d'attendre le bon moment.

Respirant un grand coup, priant pour ne pas la tuer avant la fin de la valse, Harry se dirigea vers sa chère tante détestée. Il la détestait encore plus que Severus avant qu'il ne sache que celui-ci était son parrain. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier Sirius…

« Bonsoir Tante Bellatrix, j'espère que vous vous amusez bien… Lui dit Harry, d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

- « Tu as enfin décidé de venir me voir ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » Maugréa-t-elle.

- « Excusez-moi, mais Père avait encore des petites choses à me dire. M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? » Demanda Harry qui priait déjà pour que cela s'arrête.

- « Pourquoi pas ! » Lui répondit sa tante en acceptant sa main.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la salle. Du côté de Lucius, Severus et Narcissia l'avaient rejoint dans les fauteuils.

« Tu as perdu la tête, Lucius ? Lui souffla Severus.

- « Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Si elle fait quoi que ce soit, je la tue sur place ! » Jura Lucius.

- « Et moi aussi ! » L'approuva Narcissia, vite suivie par Severus.

Aussitôt, Draco se leva et s'approcha de sa voisine.

« Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, Miss ? Demanda-t-il à Pansy.

- « Évidemment, vil charmeur ! »Lui répondit-elle aussitôt en acceptant sa main. Elle se leva et le suivit.

De sa place, Blaise vit Gabrielle lui jeter un regard noir. Elle avait l'air de lui demander quand il allait se décider. Avec un sourire un peu embarrassé, celui-ci se leva et proposa sa main à la jeune fille, qu'elle accepta immédiatement sous le regard étonné de sa mère.

Puis, vint le tour de Milicent, invitée par Grégory. Elle l'entraîna au milieu de la salle avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive.

« Laisse-les faire ! Je suis certain qu'ils vont bien se débrouiller. Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ta sœur si elle fait une bêtise ! Ils ont tout compris sur Harry et semblent l'accepter ! » Lui dit Lucius qui ne voulait manquer ça sous aucun prétexte.

Occupé à faire valser sa tante, Harry priait pour que la musique s'arrête le plus vite possible. Elle ne cessait de lui poser des questions et de lui raconter en détails tous les raids auxquels elle avait participé. Évidemment, elle ne manqua pas l'occasion de parler du ministère et de Sirius.

« Tu te rends compte ? Le parrain de bébé Potter, mon propre cousin ! Et c'est moi qui nous en aie débarrassé ! De toute façon, c'était un traître ! » Ricanait-elle.

Face à elle, Harry essayait de garder son calme mais peine perdue. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut entouré de Draco, Pansy, Gabrielle, Blaise, Grégory et Milicent qui faisaient exprès de danser le plus près possible de Harry et Bellatrix afin d'écouter la conversation.

Harry les regardait ahuri. Sa chère tante prenait un malin plaisir à lui enfoncer ses ongles dans l'épaule et dans la main. Il en aurait des marques pendant des jours. Pansy, qui voyait très bien de là où elle était, décida de lui faire lâcher Harry par la force. Profitant de ce qu'elle ne regardait pas de son côté, elle se plaça juste à côté d'elle et sans aucun remord lui écrasa les orteils avec les talons aiguilles de ses chaussures ! Elle vit l'autre sorcière grimacer sous la douleur.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Maladroite ! Lui cria-t-elle dans les oreilles.

- « Ho, excusez-moi, Tante Bella, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! » Lui dit Pansy qui se retenait à grand-peine de rire aux éclats.

- « Comment oses-tu, petite peste !?! » Hurla pratiquement Bella.

- « Tante Bellatrix, je crois que j'ai oublié de vous présenter ma fiancée, Pansy Parkinson ! » Lui dit Draco avec un sourire goguenard.

- « Une sacrée maladroite ! Tu n'aurais pas pu plus mal tomber ! » Lui répondit Bella, à présent énervée.

De sa place dans les fauteuils, Lucius savourait le spectacle de même que son épouse et Severus. Il fallait qu'il pense à inviter Bella plus souvent, surtout avec les enfants ! Il avait un mal fou à se retenir de hurler de rire devant la déconfiture de sa chère belle-sœur. C'était à mourir de rire ! La plus grande supporter du Lord, tenue en échec par une bande de gamins ! Discrètement, il murmura un sort et rangea la photo dans sa poche, il allait la mettre avec toutes celles qui allaient avec les souvenirs les plus marquant de sa vie. Il n'oublierait pas cette soirée de si tôt, il en était certain ! D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, Bellatrix non plus !

Harry était absolument ravi que Pansy ait écrasé les pieds de sa cavalière ! Il était certain que celle-ci avait fait exprès ! N'avait-elle pas dit qu'ils allaient l'aider ? Après Pansy, ce fut le tour de Gabrielle. Alors qu'elle dansait avec Blaise, elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup et fit mine de vérifier sa coiffure. Elle glissa malencontreusement sa main dans les mauvais cheveux, ceux de sa tante, et tira dans coup sec.

La dite tante se retourna brusquement et lui fit face.

« Comment oses-tu, petite peste ?!!? Lui cria-t-elle en plein visage.

- « Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu… » S'excusa Gabrielle, un posant une main sur sa bouche dans un geste d'effroi qui cachait son sourire et surtout un fou rire qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir.

De sa place, où il était aux premières loges pour voir le spectacle, Severus souffla à Lucius :

« Je commence vraiment à me demander comment elle a pu aller à Gryffondor ! Ces deux-là sont les pires serpents que j'ai jamais vus ! »

- « Ce sont les meilleurs Serpentards parce qu'ils ont réussi à infiltrer une autre Maison ! » Lui répondit Lucius avec fierté et amusement dans la voix.

Si jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'une bande de gamins serait assez dingue pour titiller Bellatrix, il l'aurait envoyé à St-Mangouste en urgence ! Personne n'était assez idiot pour faire cela ! Mais apparemment, on pouvait en trouver !

La musique cessa enfin, au grand soulagement de Harry. C'était une véritable délivrance même s'il avait eu du mal à se retenir de rire face aux fausses maladresses de ses amies. Alors qu'il avait lâché sa tante et se dirigeait vers les fauteuils où son père, sa mère et son parrain discutaient joyeusement, il se retourna et vit Milicent poser un pied sur le bas de la robe de sa tante, le pire était qu'elle le faisait exprès ! Énervée après cette bande de gamins maladroits et incompétents, Bellatrix marcha à pas rapides vers l'autre bout de la salle lorsque le bruit d'un tissu qui se déchirait se fit entendre dans la pièce. Elle se retourna vivement.

« Mon dieu, quelle maladroite ! Excusez-moi Madame Lestrange ! » S'excusa Milicent en toute hypocrisie.

Voyant sa robe qui était à présent fendue jusqu'en haut des cuisses, Bellatrix, honteuse, sortit de la pièce telle une tornade. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Narcissia la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne parte.

« Tu ne restes pas pour le champagne ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment en se retenant de rire.

- « Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus avec toutes ces dindes maladroites ! Bonsoir ! » Lui répondit-elle avant de partir par la cheminée.

Après son départ, Narcissia put enfin laisser s'échapper le rire hystérique qu'elle gardait en elle depuis que Pansy avait littéralement broyé les pieds de sa sœur. Il fallait absolument qu'elle les remercie toutes les trois !

À minuit pile, le champagne fut servi et les vœux de bonne année échangés. Puis, un à un les invités commencèrent à partir pour rentrer chez eux. À la fin, il ne reste plus que le groupe d'amis.

« Officiellement, je suis très mécontent de votre attitude, jeunes gens ! Mais officieusement, je vous félicite ! C'est bien la première fois qu'elle part aussi vite ! Il faudra faire cela plus souvent ! Dit Lucius sur un ton de conspiration au petit groupe de jeunes devant lui.

- « Vous n'êtes pas fâchés, Monsieur Malfoy ? » Lui demanda Pansy.

- « Non, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus autant amusé ! » Lui répondit Lucius en toute sincérité.

- « Il est tard, vous devriez rentrer et allez vous coucher. Vous tombez tous de sommeil. » Leur conseilla Narcissia.

- « Mais pour Harry… »Demanda Pansy.

- « Vous pourrez en parler dans votre salle commune, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. » Leur dit Lucius.

- « En retenue, par exemple, personne ne vous dérangera… » Proposa Severus.

- « Tu vas nous mettre en retenue ? » Demanda Draco, soufflé que son parrain puisse faire cela.

- « Comme cela, je suis certain que personne ne vous écoutera et je pourrai répondre à toutes les questions…Mais jusque-là, plus un mot là-dessus ! » Clarifia Severus.

Tous les élèves furent d'accord. Ils se préparèrent à partir.

« On se reverra dans le train ! À bientôt Harry, Draco et Gabrielle ! » Leur dit Pansy avant de passer la cheminée pour rentrer chez elle. Elle fut rapidement suivie par les autres élèves de Serpentard.

« Vous aussi, au lit ! » Dit Lucius aux trois enfants avant de les embrasser.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à Narcissia et Severus, ils filèrent tous les trois dans leur chambre, épuisés après cette longue journée. Dans la nuit, Hedwige planait en direction du Manoir avec la réponse de Ron à la lettre de son maître…

**A Suivre…**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Une petite review, please ?

Bisous, Chibigoku

Lucifer Sepdor : Kikou !! Un grand merci pour la review !! Je poste un nouveau chapitre tous les vendredi ! J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu ! bisous, Chibigoku


	40. Un Portoloin pour la réunion

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

**Je ne tiens pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 dans ma fic. J'écris mes propres tomes avec une fin qui j'espère sera mieux. Vous êtes donc prévenus !**

_**Chapitre 40**__** : Un Portoloin pour la réunion…**_

_Après avoir dit bonne nuit à Narcissia et Severus, ils filèrent tous les trois dans leur chambre, épuisés après cette longue journée. Dans la nuit, Hedwige planait en direction du Manoir avec la réponse de Ron à la lettre de son maître…_

Lorsque la chouette blanche arriva enfin au Manoir Malfoy, il faisait nuit noire depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière dans tout le Manoir. Décidant qu'elle avait bien mérité un peu de repos après son long trajet, Hedwige se rendit dans la volière où elle passa la nuit, la lettre accrochée à sa patte serait livrée à son destinataire le lendemain matin.

Ce fut aux alentours de dix heures du matin que Harry, Gabrielle et Draco émergèrent de leur chambre, encore à moitié endormis à cause de leur veillée tardive. Lucius, Narcissia et Severus, ayant prévu que les trois adolescents ne seraient certainement pas debout à huit heures trente comme les autres matins, décidèrent eux aussi de rester au lit plus longtemps. La soirée avait été longue pour tout le monde, même si les adultes ne s'étaient plus autant amusés depuis longtemps. La seule qui ne s'était certainement pas amusée était la sœur de la maîtresse de maison et accessoirement la tante des trois enfants. Ceux-ci, il fallait bien l'avouer, avaient fait passer à leur chère tantine une soirée mémorable avec l'aide de leurs amis.

Lucius ne savait pas ce qui l'impressionnait le plus : que quelqu'un ait osé mettre Bellatrix dans l'embarras devant autant de monde ou que ce soit des élèves de Serpentard qui étaient les auteurs de cette blague. Et dire qu'on prétend que seuls les élèves de Gryffondors agissaient d'abord et réfléchissaient ensuite. Il avait eu la preuve du contraire chez lui, la veille au soir et avait été aux premières loges pour savourer le spectacle. Le blond ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la torture mais depuis le temps que sa chère belle-sœur commençait sérieusement à lui échauffer les oreilles, il trouvait étonnant qu'il ne lui ait pas lui-même fait un coup tordu dans ce genre-là depuis longtemps. Mais il s'appelait Lucius Malfoy et avait une réputation à tenir. De plus, la bande de gamins s'en était très bien sortie sans aide…

En entendant des pas dans le couloir et réalisant que les enfants descendaient prendre le petit déjeuner, Lucius décida de se lever. Il fut rapidement suivi par son épouse et par son meilleur ami qui avait sa chambre dans l'aile des invités juste à côté de celle des Maîtres. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé devant la table du salon et entama le petit-déjeuner qui n'attendait plus qu'eux après le rituel des embrassades, très important, Lucius se décida à parler.

« Je tiens tout de même à vous dire qu'officiellement, je réprouve totalement votre comportement d'hier soir envers votre tante et j'espère que cela ne se répétera plus. Leur dit Lucius, le visage impassible.

- "Et la version officieuse ?" Demanda Severus, malicieusement.

- "Je pense qu'elle n'a que ce qu'elle méritait ! Et je regrette seulement que vous ne l'ayez pas fait plus tôt !" Lui répondit Lucius avec un grand sourire pour ses enfants qui souriaient eux aussi, ravis de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- "Au fait, Harry, tu as écris à ton ami, Ron ?" Lui demanda Narcissia.

- "Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore eu la réponse…" Expliqua celui-ci.

- "J'espère qu'il va se dépêcher, parce qu'il nous faut des Portoloins pour aller à la réunion !" Rajouta Severus en regardant son filleul qui blanchit tout d'un coup sous son regard scrutateur.

- "Hé ben… c'est-à-dire que …j'ai pas encore envoyé la deuxième lettre à Ron…" Bafouilla Harry avant de dire la fin de sa phrase d'une toute petite voix.

- "Quelle lettre ?" Demanda Narcissia.

- "Il a oublié de dire à Monsieur Weasley qu'il devait nous envoyer des Portoloins dans la première lettre alors il devait en envoyer une seconde…" Clarifia Severus en jetant un regard assassin à son filleul dont il maudissait la cervelle d'oiseau.

- "Ne nous énervons pas, voilà Hedwige ! » Les calma Narcissia.

Effectivement, Hedwige venait tout juste d'entrer par la fenêtre du salon et se dirigeait vers Harry joyeusement, la fameuse lettre accrochée à sa patte. Elle se posa sur le bras de son maître, attendant que celui-ci prenne la missive, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

En ouvrant l'enveloppe, Harry reconnut l'écriture brouillonne de son meilleur ami, il fut soulagé que celui-ci lui réponde. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas tout raconté dans sa lettre, se félicita intérieurement le blond avant de se dire que de toute façon il allait tout découvrir à la réunion ce qui le rassurait nettement moins ! Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença sa lecture sous les regards scrutateurs des autres membres de sa famille qui ne le lâchaient pas des yeux.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis content de savoir que tu ne t'es pas évanoui dans la nature__ parce que je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour toi ! Hermione aussi d'ailleurs ! En parlant d'elle, c'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est ta sœur ? Gabrielle, c'est ça ? Tu peux m'expliquer, parce que là, je comprends plus rien ! Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, elle est à Serpentard maintenant !_

_On verra ça demain ! Tu as un frère ? C'est chouette, tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant ! Je suis content que tu aies enfin une famille, Maman aussi est très contente pour toi ! Tu demandes pourquoi je dis ça ? Maman s'est précipitée sur la lettre à peine j'avais fini de la lire. On s'est tous inquiétés pour toi ! Tu disparais sans laisser de traces et tu réapparais comme une fleur ! Ne me refais jamais ça !_

_Psst, au fait, Gaby elle est mieux ou pire qu'avant ? Je parle question formes… Lui dit pas ça mais, j'aimerais pouvoir la voir de temps en temps… Enfin bref ! On vous attend pour la réunion, elle est à 17 heures. Ils sont sympas tes parents ? Je me demande qui ils sont. Mais j'aurai l'occasion de les voir__, ce soir.__ Maman aussi à envie de les voir ! Au fait, depuis quand t'écris aussi bien ?_

_Encore une chose, Il faut pas écrire au Terrier mais au QG, Hedwige est arrivée à moitié morte de fatigue parce qu'elle a __dû__ aller à la maison avant de venir ici, ça fait un sacré détour ! Je te dis ça comme ça, tes lettres arriveront plus vite ! Je te raconterai ce soir._

_À__ ce soir,_

_Ron._

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » Lui demanda sa sœur, curieuse.

En la regardant dans les yeux, Harry vira au rouge tomate en pensant à ce qu'avait écrit Ron à son sujet. Suspicieuse, Gabrielle lui prit la lettre des mains et se plongea dans la missive avant que Harry ne puisse faire un geste.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reposa le parchemin sur la table, le visage rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces insinuations, Harry ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, furieuse et gênée par ce qu'elle venait de lire.

- "Quoi ?!!?" Demanda Draco avant de prendre la lettre qui était encore devant sa sœur et de la lire, curieux de savoir ce que Weasley pouvait bien avoir à raconter.

- "Mais… j'en sais rien moi ! Je te jure ! "Se défendit Harry face aux accusations implicites de sa sœur.

- "On ne jure pas, jeune homme ! » Lui dit son père, très amusé par la situation. Voir Ryry dans l'embarras le faisait toujours mourir de rire !

« Je vais étrangler Weasley ! Dès que je le vois, je le tue !" Se promit Draco en parlant à voix haute.

- "Mêle-toi de tes affaires, ça ne te concerne pas !" Dit Gabrielle qui le coupa dans son élan.

- "Mais enfin…" Répliqua Draco.

- "Pas de mais ! Je vais m'en occuper moi-même !" Lui dit sa sœur avec calme et détermination.

- "Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place ! Il va en baver ! » Souffla Harry.

À ses côtés, Draco, qui commençait à bien connaître Gabrielle et ses petites vengeances personnelles, compatissait pour le pauvre Ron. Il n'aimerait pas être à sa place quand elle le verrait…

« Bon, je crois que je vais aller lui répondre…" Dit Harry en se levant.

- "Et n'oublie pas les Portoloins…" Lui rappela Severus avec un sourire narquois.

- "Oui, Tonton ! » Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire avant de filer par la porte avant que Severus ne l'étrangle devant tout le monde.

Severus se leva sous les rires des autres occupants de la salle, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et se rendit dans ses cachots pour broyer du noir et faire des potions en murmurant des « sales gosses » et des « sales petits monstres » dans sa barbe inexistante. Sa blague s'était retournée contre lui, pas de chance. Au moins, ses poissons étaient gentils avec lui et ne lui répondaient pas !

Arrivé dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse pour éviter la bombe Severus, Harry prit du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre avant de se rendre dans la petite bibliothèque de l'aile des enfants où il pourrait écrire sa lettre complètement et en toute tranquillité et surtout, réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Ron lorsque celui-ci aurait vu à quoi Harry ressemblait ! Il aurait certainement du mal à les croire ! Mais il fallait aussi se mettre à sa place : son meilleur ami devient le jumeau de son pire ennemi depuis la première année et sa meilleure amie, la sœur de Harry, ça pas de problème, et accessoirement la grande sœur de son pire ennemi, ça, ça allait déjà passer beaucoup moins bien !

« Voyons voir… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui écrire ? » Se demanda Harry en regardant la lettre de Ron.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir cinq minutes avant de se lancer.

_Ron,_

_Comment ça va ?__ Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au Terrier, c'est là-bas que j'avais envoyé Hedwige… Avant que j'oublie, est-ce que tu pourrais demander à ta mère de nous mettre un Portoloin avec ta réponse, s'il te plait ? Il nous en faut un pour six personnes…_

_Pour l'école, j'ai suivi tous les cours, ne t'inquiètes pas ! __Je n'ai__ pas manqué les pires trucs comme la réforme et les interros ! Même si ça m'aurait arrangé ! Tu as tout réussi ? Entre le frangin et Gabrielle, __je n'ai__ pas eu une minute à moi ! Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me faire bosser ! On ne le croirait pas, mais c'est une vraie bande de sadiques quand il s'agit de devoirs et de leçons !! J'ai cru mourir sous le boulot !_

_Oui, Gabrielle est bien ma sœur, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Tu verras ça par toi-même ce soir, je crois que ça vaut mieux… Heu, oui… Elle est à Serpentard… c'est pour ça qu'elle est sadique ! Avec une pointe de masochisme en ce qui concerne le travail acharné pour les cours ! Mais je crois que ça ne se soigne pas, malheureusement !_

_Tu vois Hermione ? Hé bien, le frangin, c'est encore pire !! Sans parler de mon père qui m'a dit que si je n'avais pas un E dans chaque matière, je passerai mes vacances à réviser. Il ne rigole pas non plus ! Au moins, ma belle-mère, même si je l'appelle Maman, elle est gentille ! Elle ne passe pas son temps à me martyriser, enfin pas trop !_

_Je suis content que ta mère soit rassurée à mon sujet. Tu peux lui faire lire la lettre si tu veux, cela ne me dérange pas ! T'as de ces questions, toi ! Gabrielle, ben c'est Gabrielle ! Tu vas me demander de décrire ma sœur, quand même ?!!? Moi, je la trouve très jolie, mieux qu'avant (mais lui dit pas ça !) mais bon, c'est ma sœur, je vais pas dire qu'elle est moche ! Tu dirais pas ça de la tienne, si ?_

_Au fait, si tu veux la voir, c'est à elle qu'il faut demander, pas à moi ! Je ne joue pas les entremetteurs ! Laissez-moi hors de ça !! D'ailleurs, autant te prévenir tout de suite, ce sera moins douloureux, elle a lu ta lettre ! Et elle t'aurait étranglé si tu avais été devant elle ! Je ne la lui ai pas donné, si c'est ce que tu crois, elle me l'a piquée ! Désolée, vieux frère, je crois que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure quand elle te verra ! Vive les retrouvailles !_

_Mes parents…ben…difficile à dire. Je crois que tu sauras tout quand tu les verras. Oui, ils sont très gentils ! Mise à part pour les devoirs, mais personne n'est parfait, non ? Depuis quand j'écris aussi bien ? __Ça__, je le dois à mon père qui trouvait que j'écrivais des pattes de mouches ! Il m'a fait faire des lignes d'écriture comme à un gamin de cinq ans ! Ne te marre pas ! Ce n'est pas drôle !! En plus, j'étais assis sur ses genoux, j'ai cru mourir de honte !! Il m'a sorti tout un baratin sur le fait que c'est très important de bien écrire et tout le tralala ! Alors voilà ! Maintenant je soigne mon écriture ! C'est mieux comme ça, non ?_

_Bon, je te dis à tout de suite puisque tu dois nous envoyer les Portoloins et répondre à ma lettre. _

_Harry._

Fier de sa lettre, digne d'un roman, Harry se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendait toujours Hedwige. Arrivant dans la salle, il accrocha la lettre à la patte de la chouette avant de lui dire où elle devait se rendre en lui murmurant le lieu. Elle lui jeta un regard assassin et refusa de partir.

« Je crois que ta chouette est fatiguée, prends Hadès, je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de prendre l'air." Lui conseilla Narcissia qui brodait dans le canapé du salon.

- "Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. » Lui répondit Harry avant d'aller à la volière et d'en ramener le hibou noir afin de lui accrocher la lettre qu'il avait oubliée dans le salon. Il rajouta un mot à l'attention de Ron à la fin de la lettre.

_PS : Le hibou s'appelle Hadès, c'est un cadeau de mon père pour mon anniversaire. Je te l'envoie parce que Hedwige a failli me crever les yeux parce qu'elle ne voulait pas repartir, elle est trop fatiguée._

Repliant la lettre, Harry prit un ruban et y accrocha la missive avant de la fixer à la patte du hibou qui attendait impatiemment de partir faire sa course. Alors qu'il allait lâcher l'oiseau afin qu'il aille délivrer sa lettre, Gabrielle l'arrêta et y rajouta une seconde lettre dont l'enveloppe était d'un magnifique rouge vif avant de relâcher Hadès qui s'envola par la fenêtre du salon avant que Harry ne réalise ce que venait d'envoyer sa sœur.

Gabrielle eut tout juste le temps de lui crier de se dépêcher avant que l'oiseau ne disparaisse hors de vue et surtout avant qu'il n'ait une surprise...

« Mais pourquoi ?" Demanda t-il.

- "Ça va lui plaire, j'en suis sûre… » Lui répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire qui faisait vraiment peur.

- "J'imagine… » Lui répondit son petit frère qui fila dans la bibliothèque sans demander son reste pour finir un roman qu'il avait commencé la veille.

**Au QG de l'Ordre, quelques heures plus tard.**

Enfin arrivé à destination, Hadès entra précipitamment par une fenêtre car la lettre de Gabrielle qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une beuglante commençait déjà à fumer, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Voyant un rouquin qui devait avoir l'âge de son maître, Hadès fonça sur lui.

Avant de réaliser ce qui lui tombait dessus, Ron se retrouva avec un hibou noir comme de l'encre agrippé fermement à son bras. Ron ne le reconnut pas. Il vit la première enveloppe à son nom et commença à la détacher de la patte du hibou. Celui-ci qui n'avait pas envie d'être présent lorsque la beuglante exploserait, ou du moins pas accrochée à sa patte, pressa Ron de détacher le courrier en lui croquant les doigts au passage.

Le rouquin sursauta à cause de la douleur, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et surtout, il se figea sur place lorsque la beuglante explosa.

_Ronald Weasley !!!_

_Comment oses-tu écrire de telles choses à Harry ?!!!? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sous-entendus à mon sujet ?!!!? Nous aurons deux ou trois à choses à nous dire ce soir !! Si tu penses que c'est parce que je suis à Serpentard maintenant que cela __change__ quelque chose à ma personnalité, laisse-moi te dire que tu n'es qu'un idiot !! Il serait temps que tu réalises que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais !! Il faudrait vraiment que tu grandisses un jour ! Souviens-toi de cela ce soir avant de commettre une énorme bêtise irréparable !!!_

_À__ ce soir !! Et pour la dernière fois, je m'appelle Gabrielle, pas Hermione !! Mets-toi cela dans le crâne !!_

Sur ces bonnes paroles, qui sans que Ron ne le sache étaient un prélude ou une sorte d'avertissement à ce qui se passerait le soir même, la beuglante lui tira la langue avant de s'enflammer sous le nez du rouquin encore sonné par le message. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour mettre Herm… Gabrielle autant en colère ?

**Manoir Malfoy.**

Pendant que Hadès délivrait son courrier, les trois enfants avaient décidé de faire une partie de bataille explosive pour se changer les idées. Harry et Gabrielle préféraient éviter de penser à ce qui allait se passer lorsque tout le monde découvrirait leurs nouvelles identités. Cela n'allait pas être du tout repos. Surtout avec certaines personnes particulièrement têtues et obtuses et qui ne voudraient certainement ne rien entendre. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne puissent faire pour prévenir cela. Draco qui savait à quoi son frère et sa sœur pensaient ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider.

Il savait lui aussi que la bande de rouquin ne verrait pas d'un bon œil qu'ils soient des serpents et pire, des Malfoy. Ils verraient cela comme une trahison. Il avait surtout peur de ce que Ron allait faire ou dire. Il était leur meilleur ami, le sera-t-il encore après les révélations ? Draco priait pour qu'il le reste, les deux autres ne supporteraient pas de le perdre. Et celui-ci ferait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en les abandonnant !

Le blond se jura que si ce maudit rouquin décidait de briser le cœur à Gaby et Ryry, il rendrait sa vie infernale afin qu'il se rende bien compte de ce qu'il faisait aux deux autres. Draco s'arrangerait pour lui pourrir la vie à l'école ! Il en baverait jusqu'au bout !

Sur ces bons sentiments, Draco décida de se concentrer sur le jeu qu'il était lentement mais sûrement entrain de perdre face à Ryry qui avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées, tout comme Gabrielle qui regardait distraitement le jeu tout en caressant les deux chats sur ses genoux. L'atmosphère du salon était pesante. Chacun se demandait ce qui allait se passait durant la réunion.

Les trois adultes n'avaient pas l'air plus motivés que les enfants. Severus ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il avait l'habitude des réunions. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait réellement était la manière dont ses amis et les enfants seraient accueillis.

Lucius et Narcissia n'étaient pas connus pour leur gentillesse en public ou pour leur amour des Moldus ! Ils étaient connus pour être froids, distants, sans cœur et toujours méprisants… Draco aussi, d'une certaine manière. Il était reconnu que les Malfoy et les Weasley étaient loin de filer le parfait amour, cela n'allait pas arranger les choses, loin de là !

Ensuite, venaient Harry et Gabrielle… on les prendrait pour des clones de Draco ! Et quand les autres apprendraient qui ils étaient réellement, on verrait qui étaient véritablement leurs amis. Ceux qui l'étaient réellement ne changeraient pas à cause de leur apparence, les autres les catalogueraient sauvagement comme tous les Malfoy.

Sans parler de ce Ronald Weasley qui parlait toujours sans réfléchir et qui risquait sérieusement de faire une gaffe monumentale ! À cause de ce sale gosse, Severus n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, sachant que si cet idiot rejetait Harry, celui-ci aurait le cœur brisé de perdre son meilleur ami…

De son côté, Lucius essayait par tous les moyens de se changer les idées et de rester calme en pensant qu'il allait passer la soirée avec les Weasley… Mais puisque c'était pour la bonne cause, il serait aimable avec les parents et les enfants, il ferait un effort ! Il pria pour ne pas perdre son calme avant la fin de la réunion de l'Ordre !

Pour cacher son inquiétude, Narcissia était plongée dans la confection d'une écharpe pour Gabrielle. L'écharpe faisait presque déjà deux mètres de long et elle continuait à tricoter, inconsciente de la longueur de celle-ci…

« Maman, je crois que l'écharpe est assez longue… » La réveilla Gabrielle.

Narcissia sursauta en l'entendant lui parler. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ouvrage avant de voir qu'effectivement, il était largement assez long.

« Tu as raison, Gaby ! Comme cela, tu n'auras pas froid ! » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de terminer l'écharpe et de la fermer afin que les mailles ne se défassent pas.

Enfin, à 16 h30, soit exactement trente minutes avant le début de la réunion, Hadès revint du QG avec la lettre contenant le Portoloin. Il se posa devant Harry et lui tendit son courrier avant de filer dans la volière, content d'avoir quitté cette maison de fous !

Harry prit la lettre et la lut.

_Salut Harry !_

_D'où sort cet oiseau de malheur ?!!? Il m'a bouffé les doigts quand j'ai voulu prendre ta lettre ! Sans parler de la beuglante de Gabrielle ! Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là !!! T'es pas malade de lui avoir fait lire ma lettre ?!!? J'ai l'air de quoi, maintenant moi ?!!?_

_J'ai mis le Portoloin dans la lettre, c'est le pull, il partira à 16h55 ! Ne le ratez pas !! J'ai hâte de tous vous voir et de rencontrer tes parents !_

_À__ tout de suite, _

_Ron._

« Alors ? Lui demanda Gabrielle, mais tout le monde attendait sa réponse.

- "La réunion est à … Quelle heure il est déjà ? » Demanda Harry.

Après un rapide « tempus », son père lui répondit.

« Il est 16h53…" Lui dit-il laconiquement.

- "Il part dans deux minutes, la réunion est à 17 heures pile !" Leur annonça Harry.

- "QUOI ?!!? » Fut le cri général.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se leva, entoura Harry et s'agrippa au malheureux pull qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

« Ils auraient pu trouver quelque chose de plus grand ! » Ronchonna Severus.

- "Ça aurait pu être pire ! Une chaussette, par exemple ! » Lui rétorqua Narcissia.

Tout le monde lui jeta un regard noir.

Tout le monde s'accrochait désespérément au pull. Lucius et Narcissia tenaient une manche, Harry et Draco partageaient la seconde manche. Tandis que Severus se cramponnait au col roulé. Gabrielle, quant à elle, avait attrapé le bas du pull.

A 16h55, le Portoloin s'activa, emportant toute la famille Malfoy vers le lieu de rendez-vous…

**A SUIVRE…**

La semaine prochaine, un nouveau chapitre spécial parce qu'il y a certaines choses qui sont dans les pensées que vous devez savoir avant la grande rencontre !! Ça vous a plu ?

Chibigoku

Naste : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Bisous !

Venice ! Kikou ! Un grand merci pour la review très très longue ! Merci beaucoup ! Les réponses, un peu plus tard ! Bisous !

So : Merci pour la review ! bisous !


	41. Pensées et sentiments V

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 4**__**1 : Annexe : Pensées et sentiments V.**_

**__**

_J'ai pas envie de penser à l'école pour le moment, je suis bien ici ! Je crois que ces vacances vont être très intéressantes et instructives ! J'ai de la chance, il neige dehors ! C'est promis ! Demain, j'embarque Draco dehors et on fait une bataille géante ! Tant pis si monsieur est frileux ! Il va tellement courir qu'il va se réchauffer tout seul…_

_Draco, au fond de son lit /chapitre 26/._

Dormir, j'ai sommeil. Non, pas envie de me lever…Pourquoi Ryry vient toujours me tirer du lit quand je suis bien au chaud dedans ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? Sortir ? À cette heure-ci ?!!? Il est fou ! Les fenêtres sont pleines de buée, il doit faire un froid d'enfer dehors, je reste au lit moi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aller me geler dehors !

Une bataille de boules de neige ? Il débloque ? Il ne voit pas le temps dehors ? Il y a au moins un mètre de neige !! Il n'est pas bien ! Et puis franchement, une bataille de boules de neige ! Il a quel âge ? Non, c'est non ! Je ne mettrai pas le nez dehors, point final !

Non pas ça ! C'est de la triche ! Il me le coup des yeux de chaton perdu, qu'est-ce que je peux faire, moi ? Je ne peux pas lui dire non quand il fait ça ! Il en profite bien, le scélérat !! Il sait que ça marche à tous les coups !

Pffff, bon allez. C'est vraiment parce que c'est mon jour de bonté et parce que c'est pour la bonne cause ! C'est pas parce qu'il me fait ces yeux-là. Non, ce n'est pas ça !! Il fait beau dehors, c'est tout blanc. Bon, c'est décidé ! J'y vais mais il va regretter de m'avoir fait sortir de mon lit douillet ! Je vais le massacrer à coup de boules de neige. Il ne viendra plus me demander de jouer avec lui après ça ! Voilà une pensée réconfortante !

Bon, la première chose à faire, c'est trouver des vêtements chauds parce que j'ai pas envie de ressembler à un glaçon en rentrant ! Ce serait le clou : tomber malade pendant les vacances ! Si déjà on est malade, c'est quand il y a cours ! Bon, ça, c'est fait !

Maintenant, étape numéro deux : prendre un grand petit-déjeuner pour ne pas mourir gelé ! Avec café, thé et chocolat bouillants ! Petit-déjeuner terminé ! Ben, maintenant je n'ai plus d'excuse pour ne pas sortir… C'est trop bête ! Mais bon, quand il faut y aller… J'avais raison, il fait un froid glacial ! Je veux rentrer !!!

Bon, j'arrête de ronchonner, j'ai promis que je ferai une partie avec lui, alors je me dévoue ! Ça ne va pas me tuer ! Enfin…la partie non, mais le froid, oui !! Ben ce n'est pas ça, mais le temps que je palabre, lui a déjà finis de bâtir sa muraille ! Et si j'arrêtais de pleurer sur mon sort ?

C'est par un temps pareil que je remercie Merlin d'avoir mis des vêtements chauds, des gants et toute la panoplie d'hiver ! En parlant de ça, Harry n'a pas suivi mon exemple. On ne va pas rester dehors trop longtemps où il va finir dans un glaçon ! S'il tombe malade, père m'étrangle !On liquide la partie et on rentre au chaud ! Ha, un bon feu dans la cheminée….pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir, moi ? Des fois, je me demande si je ne perds pas la tête…

Ma muraille est terminée, ce n'est pas trop tôt !! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Outch ! Ha, le tricheur ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de passer la tête au-dessus de ma muraille pour lui demander s'il était prêt qu'il m'a balancé une boule de neige en plein dans le nez ! En plein dans le mille !C'est la guerre ! Il va me le payer !! On n'assassine pas les gens dans le dos comme ça !! C'est pas loyal, c'est… Serpentard !Oui, c'est ça, c'est le mot ! Oups, c'est vrai qu'il y est aussi maintenant ! C'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance ! Si j'avais su, je lui aurai moins joué de tours vache les autres années ! Je suis un trop bon professeur ! Tous mes sales coups sont en train de me retomber dessus !

Quand on prend les gens en traître, je ne connais qu'une seule chose : vengeance !! Il ne tire plus, c'est l'occasion ! Il doit être en train de préparer d'autres munitions ! Je passe de l'autre côté de ma muraille en me glissant sur la neige, je m'approche de lui sans faire de bruit et hop ! La boule de neige dans le cou et qui glisse dans le pull ! C'est froid ? Ce n'est pas grave ! Et voilà la vengeance spéciale de Draco ! Elle est réservée à Ryry, celle-là !

Ouille ! Il n'a pas l'air content du tout ! Mais alors pas du tout, du tout ! J'ai déjà dit que j'étais très doué pour les retraites ? Non, ben c'est le moment ! Chargez ! Il me pilonne de boules de neige ! Raté ! Il faut viser mieux que ça ! Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, là ? Ha, non ! Pas ça ! C'est de la triche !! Filons !!! Monsieur a décidé de me courir après ! Ce n'est pas qu'il court plus vite que moi, non … Le problème, c'est que j'ai une panthère enragée aux trousses ! Au secours !!!

Bon, note à moi-même : éviter de mettre Ryry en pétard après moi ! Mais je m'inscrirai ça plus tard, parce que pour le moment, il faut …. COURIR ! Heureusement que le parc du manoir est grand ! Il y a plein d'endroits pour se cacher ! Mais on peut voir les traces de pas dans la neige, ça c'est beaucoup moins pratique !! Un arbre ! Mais oui, je vais grimper dans un arbre, je suis un génie !

Zut, il est déjà, là ! Tu n'as pas fini de faire le tour de l'arbre ! Va voir ailleurs, sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! Je crois qu'il m'a vu ! Foutu flair ! Il m'a repéré à l'odeur ! Par Salazar, il grimpe dans l'arbre ! Foutu chat ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ! Déjà que j'ai mis une heure à grimper ! Et lui, une seconde ! Un petit saut et pouf ! Il est dans l'arbre, ce n'est pas juste !

Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution avant qu'il ne me dévore tout cru : descendre de mon cocotier, ben d'accord, là, c'est un sapin, et courir ! Plus vite, il est déjà sur ma branche ! Bon, il y en a marre, je saute ! Je file dans le manoir. Là, je serai tranquille et il fera plus chaud ! Ben oui, on ne se refait pas ! J'ai dû être un chat dans une autre vie ! Malheureusement, l'entrée du Manoir est de l'autre côté du parc ! Ça m'apprendra à courir partout avec un Ryry en colère derrière moi !

Ha, je vois la porte d'entrée ! Plus que cinq cents mètres. Oui ! Non ! Ha, le sadique, il m'a sauté dessus ! Et moi, comme un gland, je m'effondre le nez dans la neige ! Je vous jure, il y a des jours où il vaut mieux rester couché, comme aujourd'hui par exemple. Bon, je me retourne et je file ! Trop tard ! J'ai à peine eu le temps de me mettre sur le dos que cette nouille s'est écroulée sur moi de tout son long ! Il n'attendait que ça ! Comment voulez-vous que je me lève après ça ? J'ai une peluche vivante, humide en plus, qui m'écrabouille de tout son long ! Je suis cloué au sol !

Et pour couronner le tout, il me lèche la figure avec ses grosses moustaches ! Il me chatouille ! J'ai horreur de ça, je ne supporte pas qu'on me chatouille ! Je vais me venger ! Je lui chatouille les moustaches, alors ça ne te plait pas ? Il n'a pas l'air content du tout ! Tant mieux, c'est fait pour ! J'en peux plus, je m'écroule de rire sous les chatouilles…Pitié, sauvez-moi !

Hein ? Qui est-ce qui baragouine des formules magiques à côté de moi ? Je deviens dingue, j'entends des voix ! Pris de fou rire, je hurle à Harry : « Harry, arrête !! Tu me chatouilles ! Arrête !! Je ne le referais plus, je le jure ! Arrête ! ». Ouf, je peux de nouveau respirer !

Tiens, je n'ai pas rêvé ? C'est Père qui est à côté de moi avec Mère ? C'est lui qui marmonnait des formules ? Il a dû prendre Harry pour une vraie panthère ! Ben, ce n'est pas que c'est une fausse mais bon, c'est pas une bête sauvage ! Quoi que des fois…

Père a l'air d'avoir vu un revenant… Il a dû croire que la panthère était en train de m'attaquer ! Un beau jour, il finira par se faire une crise cardiaque tout seul ! Il faut être aussi stressé ! C'est mauvais pour la santé ! Il a l'air d'avoir du mal à croire que c'est vraiment Harry. Ryry a dû « oublier » de lui parler de sa forme animagus, petit cachottier va ! C'est qu'il garde ses secrets, mon petit Ryry !

Il a vu les yeux de Ryry et l'a reconnu, tout va bien ! Bon, si on rentrait, je gèle moi ! Quoique j'ai le tas de fourrure sur moi, j'ai moins froid ! C'est lui qui gèle ! Forcément, il n'a pas mis de vêtements chauds ! Et comme je l'ai aspergé avec un sortilège d'eau, il est bon pour tomber malade ! Sa fourrure est trempée et il commence à avoir des glaçons dessus… Cervelle de moineau ! Mais à quoi il pense ? Bon, il se lève ou non ? Père est déjà rentré, Mère a l'air de nous attendre.

Il a décidé de prendre racine ? Ha, tout de même ! J'ai bien failli attendre ! Mais il part ! Il me laisse planté là, dans la neige et il rentre au chaud ! Pas question ! Attends un peu ! On attrape la queue du chat, on tire un peu et minet reviens tout seul ! Je rêve ! Il récupère sa queue et repart ! Il se fiche de moi !

Bon, bon, ça va, je me lève ! Tsss, lâcheur ! Oups, je suis coincé ! Je ne peux plus me lever ! C'est sa faute, il est trop lourd ! Il m'a aplati dans la neige, c'est malin ça ! Il revient, mon sauveur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il trafique ? Ha, oui, beaucoup mieux !

Il a creusé un trou à côté de ma tête et s'est glissé sous mon cou pour me surélever. Hum, un oreiller moelleux ! Ha, oui, c'est bien comme ça ! Chauffage intégré à l'oreille, qu'est-ce qu'on veut de plus ? Ho ! Doucement ! Il se lève comme une brute ! Bon, au moins je ne suis plus coincé dans la neige ! Bon, au Manoir vite que je puisse dégeler en paix ! Je veux un chocolat bouillant et une douche brûlante !

Un bon feu dans la cheminée, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Père a demandé à Ryry de le suivre. Je ne pense pas qu'il va le réprimander, il s'est trop amusé pour cela ! Je pense plutôt qu'il va jouer avec lui. Père adore les chats ! Pour une fois qu'il a l'occasion de jouer avec une panthère, il ne va certainement pas s'en priver.

Je demanderai à Ryry de me raconter … Je ne bougerai pas de mon fauteuil devant la cheminée pour tout l'or du monde ! Un feu brûlant dans l'âtre d'un côté, un chocolat chaud dans la main et une douche brûlante juste avant d'être redescendu et tout va pour le mieux. C'est le paradis ! Un peu froid quand même…Il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore mon petit frère ! Il a vraiment le don de me faire faire des trucs inimaginables ! Une bataille de boules de neige, heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne ! J'aurai eu l'air de quoi, moi ?

_Hermione, chez les Granger._

Oui, oui, j'arrive, ça vient ! J'ai horreur de ce fichu réveil ! J'ai bien dormi ! Ce sont les vacances, je vais pouvoir travailler en paix et lire mes nouveaux livres ! Tiens, Pattenrond a l'air encore aussi endormi que moi, il ronfle encore sur ma couette. Je vais le laisser dormir et aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je dois être la dernière… Oui, mais ce sont les vacances, j'ai le droit de traîner un peu pour une fois ! D'habitude, je suis toujours la première debout !

Bon, le temps de retrouver mes habits, de les enfiler et je descends ! Tiens, la carte de Noël que m'ont envoyé Harry et Draco, je vais la mettre dans ma poche pour ne pas oublier de leur répondre… On va bientôt partir au ski, génial ! J'adore faire du ski, surtout les pistes noires avec plein de belles bosses ! J'adore l'hiver !

Bon, j'ai tout, je descends ! Pattenrond dort encore, il prendra son petit-déjeuner plus tard, c'est une vraie marmotte ! J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine. Je suis la dernière, c'est bien ce que je pensais… Sans dire un mot, je vais m'asseoir à ma place pendant que maman prépare les toasts et papa à le nez dans son journal… comme d'habitude. J'adore l'école, mais c'est bon de se retrouver chez soi !

Comment ça, qui êtes-vous ? À qui ils parlent ? Je regarde derrière moi, il n'y a personne ! C'est une blague ? Maman, Papa, c'est moi ! Il y a quelque chose sur mon visage ? Comment qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Ben quoi, ce sont mes vêtements ? C'est une blague pour mon anniversaire ? En tout cas, cela ne me fait pas rire du tout !

Comment ça il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez moi ? Évidemment, je suis une sorcière ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Comment ça adoptée ? Je ne suis pas leur fille ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je ressemble à maman comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Ce n'est pas possible, il leur est arrivé quelque chose ! Ils auraient mieux fait de me laisser à l'orphelinat ? Alors, ils m'ont vraiment adoptée ?

Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que je leur ressemble si je ne suis pas leur fille. Le bracelet ? Celui que j'ai au bras ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? Comment cela ils n'auraient pas dû prendre une gamine avec ce bracelet bizarre que personne ne peut enlever ? Ils ont essayé de l'enlever ?

Si ce ne sont pas mes parents qui me l'ont mis, qui est-ce ? Ma vraie famille ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ? J'ai réellement été adoptée ? Je suis complètement perdue ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi le monde s'écroule comme ça autour de moi ? Hier, j'étais encore leur fille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la nuit ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander des explications, mon père m'attrape par le bras, ouvre la porte et me jette dehors sous la neige. Je n'ai que mes vêtements sur moi, même pas de veste. J'ai juste un petit pull, mon jeans et mes chaussures. Ils m'ont jetée à la rue, je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller… Je n'ai pas d'argent, juste quelques gallions… Je n'ai plus mes livres, ni même Pattenrond ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de lui ? Ils ne vont pas le jeter à la rue, lui aussi ? Si au moins, j'avais une chouette, je pourrais envoyer un message à quelqu'un… J'ai renvoyé Hedwige à Harry, heureusement où elle serait restée bloquée ici dans ma chambre…

Mais cela ne m'arrange pas… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Reprends toi, Hermione, tout n'est pas désespéré. Enfin, je l'espère ! Je n'ai que les gallions et la carte des jumeaux … Les jumeaux ? Mais bien sûr ! Je vais aller voir Harry et tout lui expliquer ! Pourvu qu'il me croit…

En réfléchissant, je me suis arrêtée devant une flaque d'eau gelée Pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont-ils pas reconnus ? Je regarde mon reflet dans la glace. Je ne me reconnais pas. Est-ce vraiment moi ? La jeune fille que je vois a des cheveux blonds, très longs, la peau blanche comme de l'ivoire…

Je comprends pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas reconnu. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Même la couleur de mes yeux a changé. Je ne la distingue pas bien, le soleil tape sur la flaque d'eau… Je n'ai que mon bracelet comme indice… Mon bracelet ? Je me demande d'où il vient et qui est ma vraie famille ? Pourquoi ai-je été abandonnée ? Ne voulait-on pas de moi ?

Mes parents sont-ils morts comme ceux de Harry ? Non, son père est vivant, c'est vrai ! C'est Lucius Malfoy, suis-je bête ! Harry Potter n'existe pas ! Enfin, pas vraiment ! Je devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Je crois que je vais aller voir Harry, si je vais chez Ron, il risque de ne pas me reconnaître ! Il n'a déjà pas reconnu Harry, alors moi !

C'est décidé ! Je vais aller voir les jumeaux ! J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas partis en vacances ! Normalement pas, Harry me l'aurait écrit ! Voyons voir son adresse. Aïe ! C'est tout au sud de l'Angleterre ! Comment vais-je faire pour y aller ? Je n'ai pas d'argent moldu !

Il faudrait pouvoir utiliser un moyen sorcier ! Mais je n'ai pas de balai, ni Portoloin et ne sais pas transplaner, la joie ! Une minute ! Harry m'a dit qu'il y avait un truc pour les sorciers. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Le… Un truc avec le mot « bus » dedans… Magic…, magic…, Magicobus, je l'ai ! Bon, où faut-il aller pour le prendre ?

Je ne sais plus, il m'a dit ça en troisième année, c'est loin ! J'espère que ça va vite me revenir parce qu'il commence sincèrement à faire froid ici ! Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis éloignée de la maison de mes « parents » sans même regarder en arrière, comme si inconsciemment, je savais que ce n'était pas là que l'on m'attendait réellement. C'est très étrange comme sentiment… Le pauvre Pattenrond, lui qui déteste la solitude… Il me manquera beaucoup… J'espère qu'ils s'occuperont bien de lui, au moins.

Du calme, Mione, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer. Trouve plutôt comment on appelle le Magicobus, ça ce serait une bien meilleure idée ! Voyons, c'est un truc de sorciers… Les sorciers ne font rien sans baguette magique ! Heureusement que j'ai toujours la mienne sur moi ! Une vieille habitude qui paie ! Et qu'est-ce que j'en fais maintenant ?

Déjà, je vais la prendre en main, après on verra ! Je la sors de la poche et sans faire attention, pointe le bout de la baguette en l'air. Quelques secondes plus tard, un énorme bus apparaît devant moi, je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Je trouve que ce bus a l'air…complètement dingue ! Le contrôleur en sort, il me demande où je veux aller après s'être présenté et m'avoir confirmé qu'il s'agit bien du Magicobus. Je souffle intérieurement, je ne me suis pas trompée.

Sans attendre, je sors l'enveloppe où l'adresse de Ryry est écrite et la lui montre. Il me calcule le montant du trajet, je paie sans sourciller. Je trouve que ce n'est pas cher pour aller à l'autre bout du pays. Je monte à bord, je suis très surprise de voir qu'à la place des sièges, il y a des lits… Il n'y a que deux personnes dans le bus.

Le temps que je rassemble mes pensées, le bus est parti et je me retrouve collée contre la vitre arrière. Il va à une vitesse ahurissante ! Personne ne semble nous voir, le bus doit être invisible pour les Moldus ! Heureusement, ils en auraient des sueurs froides ! Mais pour le moment, c'est moi qui ai peur ! Je veux descendre !!

Le bus passe entre les voitures et les bus moldus, j'ai envie de vomir, je suis malade !! On arrive enfin au premier arrêt : Le Chaudron Baveur. La première personne descend. Deuxième arrêt : la gare de Londres. Il ne reste plus que moi dans le bus… Comme si le conducteur avait entendu mes prières pour arriver plus vite, il appuie sur le champignon !

Je suis partie vers dix heures de chez moi, à quatre heures pile de l'après-midi je me suis retrouvée devant la grille imposante du Manoir Malfoy. On ne voit même pas le manoir de là où je suis ! La taille de cette propriété est effrayante ! Pas étonnant que Draco ne cesse de s'en vanter ! Ce n'est pas un Manoir, c'est un véritable palais ! J'ai déjà lu des tas d'articles dans les magazines sorciers, il paraît que le manoir est magnifique et très réputé pour les réceptions qui y sont données. J'ai du mal à croire que je me trouve devant ces mêmes grilles.

Rassemblant mon courage, j'inspire un grand coup, pose la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvre avant de me glisser à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du parc et de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je me retrouve dans ce qui ressemble à une forêt. Le chemin est couvert de neige, de quoi éloigner les visiteurs trop collants… Enfin, après trente bonnes minutes de marches dans le parc, j'arrive devant la porte de l'imposante demeure. Je suis complètement gelée. Je ne prends pas le temps d'observer le Manoir de l'extérieur, j'ai trop froid pour cela. Sans préambule, je frappe à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un elfe de maison m'ouvre et me demande ce que je fais là, je lui réponds que je viens voir Harry et Draco. Avec un sourire, il m'ouvre la porte et me dit de le suivre. Il me conduit à travers un énorme corridor couvert de tapisseries brodées valant une fortune, des tapis en soie et des sculptures de toute beauté. Il me fait entrer dans un salon immense où il règne une douce chaleur. Un feu crépite dans la cheminée. Je commence lentement à me réchauffer et essaie de rassembler mes idées pour tout expliquer aux jumeaux, ce qui ne sera pas facile !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry et Draco descendent les marches de l'escalier de marbre blanc qui semble être le centre du Manoir. Sans réfléchir, je me précipite au cou de Harry. Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, j'éclate en sanglots en me remémorant tous les évènements de la journée. Ryry a l'air complètement perdu, bien sûr il ne me reconnaît pas !

Attrapant un mouchoir que me tend Draco, toujours un modèle de galanterie, je sèche mes larmes et tente de tout expliquer à mes amis. Ils ont l'air dubitatif mais continuent de m'écouter en silence ce dont je les remercie intérieurement. Il est difficile de me croire, je ne ressemble pas du tout à la Hermione qu'ils connaissent, même ma voix a changé !

Harry est gentil avec moi mais semble incrédule. De son côté, Draco m'observe en silence. Il semble regarder mes vêtements, ma manière de m'exprimer et de bouger. Il semble me reconnaître car il me prend dans ses bras et me m'embrasse sur la joue comme il le fait tous les matins à l'école. Harry l'imite rapidement, cela me réchauffe le cœur. Tout à coup, je recommence à pleurer comme une madeleine, je ne me savais pas si émotive. Je leur raconte que je n'ai rien avec moi, j'ai tout à la maison. J'ai même du abandonner Pattenrond dans ma chambre !

Comprenant mon chagrin, Harry me garde contre lui et masse gentiment le dos comme à un enfant. Nous sommes en plein milieu du salon. J'entends des pas dans l'escalier mais ne réagis pas, je suis si heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mes amis, plus rien ne m'importe.

Tout à coup, j'entends une voix glaciale qui s'adresse à nous. Je la reconnais, il s'agissait de celle du père des jumeaux. Ce n'est pas la voix douce, calme et posée que j'ai entendue sur le quai de la gare lorsqu'il m'a salué, c'est celle qu'il utilisait avant. Une voix froide, méprisante et on sent une certaine colère froide à l'intérieur. Est-il en colère ? Contre qui ? Harry ! Je suis dans ses bras ! Il doit s'imaginer des choses ! Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi !

À ses mots, je sursaute et me sépare de mon Ryry. Il est rouge comme une tomate, c'est trop mignon. Son papa l'a prit en flagrant délit ! J'essuie mes yeux rougis, me tourne vers le père des jumeaux, essaie de sourire et le salue du mieux que je peux.

Malheureusement, cela n'a pas l'effet voulu. Sa voix est encore plus froide, plus menaçante. Il devrait faire du théâtre ! Il glacerait tout le public avec sa voix ! J'abandonne mes pensées vagabondes et reviens à la scène qui se joue devant moi. Il est poli avec moi mais est à la limite de me jeter dehors. Je ne supporterai pas cela une seconde fois aujourd'hui…

Harry tente de lui expliquer mais Lucius ne veut rien entendre. C'est sûr que quand on se retrouve avec une fille dans les bras devant son père, toutes les excuses sont bonnes mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Heureusement, le petit Dragon vient à notre rescousse. Je trouve que ça lui va bien comme surnom « petit Dragon », il pique une crise à chaque fois que je l'appelle comme ça, mais j'adore !

Lucius semble convaincu par les arguments de Draco, il devrait faire de la politique celui-là il aurait beaucoup de succès, puis il m'invite à prendre le thé et à tout lui raconter. Severus et l'épouse de Lucius, que je n'avais vue qu'occasionnellement, sont présents eux aussi. J'ai l'impression d'être au confessionnal, c'est effrayant !

Je me réchauffe avec le thé et prends un biscuit, ils sont absolument délicieux ! Surtout que je n'ai rien mangé de la journée. Mon père m'a jetée dehors avant que je ne puisse prendre mon petit-déjeuner…

Ils sont très gentils avec moi et me pose beaucoup de questions pour m'aider. Lucius me demande si c'est mon anniversaire, je suis surprise. Pourquoi me demande-t-il cela ? Je ne suis pas une créature magique, je suis une fille de Moldus, enfin… je crois. Je serai une enfant de sorcier ? Mon apparence a changé quand mes parents m'ont adoptée ? Mais alors, qui sont mes vrais parents ? Comment les retrouver et savoir qui je suis ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ressemble aux jumeaux ? Je n'avais pas fait attention en entrant dans le salon, mais à présent que je les regarde, je me souviens de ce que j'ai vu dans la flaque d'eau gelée ce matin. Nous avons la même peau, des cheveux blonds d'une couleur peu ordinaire, les mêmes traits. Mes cheveux ont la couleur du miel mais j'ai des mèches argentées comme eux. Je trouve que cela fait beaucoup de choses communes ! Intriguée, je me décide à poser la question.

Comme réponse, Lucius me parle de mon bracelet. Comment peut-il savoir que j'en porte un ? Et surtout son motif ? Un dragon, une panthère et un dauphin, cela ne se trouve pas tous les jours ! Sans attendre, je remonte ma manche et le lui montre. J'entends son épouse et lui, ils retiennent leur souffle. Mais pourquoi ?

Il y a quelque chose dans les yeux de Lucius, une sorte d'espoir un peu fou, il semble si accrocher, savoir qu'il est vrai… Narcissia, son épouse a des larmes dans les yeux… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est alors que la réponse à ma question arrive : ce bracelet appartient à sa fille aînée !

_/Chapitre 27/_

Sa fille aînée ? Comment est-ce possible ? S'il est à mon bras, ce serait… moi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tout se brouille dans ma tête… Ma vie n'est-elle qu'un mensonge ?

Ne pouvant plus attendre, je pose la question qui me démange : pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée ? Ils me raconte tout : le mariage arrangé, son amour pour la mère des jumeaux, Lily Potter, ma naissance avant leur mariage, elle n'était pas prévue. J'ai été abandonnée parce que mes grands-parents ont cru que ma mère avait trompée mon père… Et ils ne m'ont pas retrouvée parce que mon apparence avait déjà changée, juste après mon adoption. Comment ce genre de choses peuvent-elles arriver ?

Je suis si contente ! J'ai enfin retrouvé mes vrais parents ! J'ai même deux petits frères : Harry et Draco ! Un beau cadeau ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir des frères et sœurs, je me sentais si seule à la maison… C'est étrange, à l'école je me suis occupée d'eux comme si j'avais toujours su qu'ils étaient mes petits frères… J'ai toujours adoré les embêter et les gronder afin qu'ils travaillent. Une vraie grande sœur, en somme !

Le motif du dauphin n'apparaissait pas sur leurs bracelets… C'était une bonne idée, ainsi ils n'ont pas posé de questions qui auraient embarrassées leurs parents… Apparemment, mes vrais parents avaient l'intention de le leur dire. Jusqu'à ce que quoi ? Une panthère ? Quelle panthère ? HARRY !!! Il sait pourtant qu'il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en-dehors de l'école !! Il faut tout lui répéter cents fois !

Ha, bon ?!!? On peut s'en servir dans le Manoir ? Je ne sais pas si c'est très légal, ça … En tout cas, ça peut être pratique pour s'entraîner à lancer les sorts du manuel…C'est une idée à creuser !

Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas mon nom, moi ! Ça m'intéresserait bien ! Je doute qu'ils m'aient appelé Hermione… Ces deux-là sont incorrigibles, toujours en train de se chamailler ! De vrais gamins ! Mais c'est pour ça que je les adore ! Bon alors, mon nom ? Derrière mon bracelet ? Merci Ryry, mais je ne peux pas l'enlever ! Ce serait bien qu'il réfléchisse parfois avant de parler…ce serait si reposant ! Mais on ne rirait certainement pas autant !

Gabrielle Rose Malfoy ? Je trouve ça très joli ! Rose, j'adore ce prénom ! Et Gabrielle, ça me fait penser à l'ange Gabriel … C'est décidé, j'adore mon prénom ! Au moins, ce n'est pas courant ! Ce sont les prénoms de mes deux grands-mères, j'aurai bien voulu les connaître… Je suis sûre qu'elles étaient très gentilles !

Harry et Draco ont l'air content, je vais rester avec eux dans cet immense Manoir. Il y a tellement de pièces et d'escaliers qu'il y a de quoi se perdre. Harry aussi s'est perdu au début, je vais vite m'y habituer, enfin… j'espère !

On en reviens au sujet épineux : mes affaires ! Tout est à la maison ! Enfin, dans l'ancienne maison… Je sens que je prendrai vite mes marques ici, entourée de ma véritable famille et de mes deux diablotins de petits frères ! J'aimerai récupérer mes livres et surtout Pattenrond ! Il me manque énormément ! Je suis sûre qu'en ne me voyant pas revenir dans la chambre, il a dû me chercher dans toute la maison sans me trouver. Le pauvre, il déteste rester seul !

Pour les vêtements, ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne suis pas matérialiste ! Un rat de bibliothèque ?!!? Mais je vais l'étrangler le dragon ! Il était bien content quand je l'ai aidé pour les révisions ! Les ingrats ! Au moins, j'ai une culture, moi ! Mais bon, c'est vrai que j'ai une obsession avec mes livres ! Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois ! C'est vraiment parce que c'est mon jour aujourd'hui !

Père, ça me fait bizarre d'appeler Lucius ainsi, a utilisé un sortilège pour ramener mes affaires. Il pleut des livres dans le salon ! C'est magnifique ! J'ai tout récupéré !Sans parler de mes vêtements ! S'il y en a un seul qui y touche, je l'étrangle ! Et ma boule de poils ? Elle n'est pas là ? Et voilà ! Draco qui reluque mes affaires, tous les mêmes !

Y a un truc qui bouge mon pull ? Il a fumé quoi, lui ? Tiens, c'est vrai ! Mon pull bouge tout seul sur le sol, c'est bizarre ça … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dessous ? C'est… mon Pattenrond !! Il est là, lui aussi ! Je suis si heureuse ! Je voulais tant le retrouver !

Tiens, Père connaît mon chat ? Il sait pour le Saule Cogneur ? Qui lui en a parlé ? Harry, à tous les coups c'est lui ! Il a la langue bien pendue quand ça le prend ! Pourquoi Draco fait cette tête ? Il ne voulait pas que Père le sache ? On s'est pourtant bien amusé ! Enfin, façon de parler…

Ranger mes affaires ? Quelle bonne idée ! Ça va prendre un moment avec tout ce qu'il y a ! Des elfes de maison ? HA, non pas question ! je peux le faire moi-même ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous les trois ? Ben quoi ? C'est pas interdit de penser qu'ils devraient être payés, si ? Leur poser la question ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé… Je vais le faire !

Winny ? Houlà ! En clair, elle est ravie de travailler ici, ne veut pas être payée et adore s'occuper des enfants… Les enfants ? Quels enfants ? C'est de nous qu'elle parle ? Bon, passons au cas suivant !

Tipy ? Adore travailler ici, faire la cuisine pour les enfants c'est désespérant ! et s'occuper de la volière… Il y a une volière ici ? Parfait !

En résumé, on n'a que des cas désespérés ! Bon ça va, j'abandonne ! Et les deux autres petits monstres qui se fichent de moi ! C'est le bouquet ! Bon, je vais aller ranger mes affaires !

Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que mon père tient dans sa main ? Mais c'est mon bulletin ! Ben oui, il peut le voir ! Il n' y a pas de quoi se cacher ! J'ai travaillé dur avec les jumeaux ! Et on va pouvoir remettre ça après les vacances…

Ils ont l'air très, très contents ! Mes parents adoptifs n'étaient pas aussi fiers de moi ! Pour eux, c'était juste normal ! On voit tout de suite la différence ! On ne m'a pas félicitée ainsi dans mon ancienne maison. Cela me semble étrange de penser que c'est ici maintenant ma maison. Mais je ne regrette rien, j'ai enfin ma vraie famille.

Mes parents, mes deux abominables petits frère et…mon parrain ? Vrai ! Severus est le parrain des jumeaux et le mien aussi ! C'est génial ! Il est très gentil quand on le connaît ! Et surtout quand on n'est pas en cours…

On va voir ma chambre ? Je suis curieuse de voir à quoi elle ressemble. J'imagine déjà : du vert sombre et de l'argenté partout ! Même pas : la pièce est d'un joli bleu ciel avec des touches de mauve améthyste, c'est vraiment très beau ! Cela me plait beaucoup !

Une minute ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a tellement de portes dans ma chambre ? Il y a la salle de bain, elle est pour moi toute seule ? J'ai même un salon avec une bibliothèque, c'est le paradis ! Il y a une salle d'étude qui est commune aux trois chambres. C'est bien puisque maintenant on a l'habitude de faire nos devoirs ensemble ! Les chambres de Ryry et Draco sont face à la mienne. D'après ce que Ryry m'avait dit, il y a une porte entre le mur de sa chambre et celle de Draco. En fait, les deux chambres ne sont qu'une seule divisée en deux par le mur et reliées par la porte. Chacun a autant de pièces que moi. C'est un véritable appartement !

Bon, c'est le tout mais il y a du pain sur la planche avec toutes mes affaires à ranger ! Les elfes ont monté toutes mes petites choses dans ma chambre. Elle a vraiment l'air de plaire à Pattenrond ! Il est déjà installé sur un oreiller et me regarde ranger. Quel veinard, il n'a qu'à s'installer lui !

Ouf, en une heure, tout est rangé, classé et nettoyé ! Les livres sont rangés dans la petite bibliothèque du salon avec mes romans. Mes affaires pour l'école sont dans une armoire. Mère a fait le tri dans mes vêtements… elle s'est débarrassée de presque tous les habits moldus que j'avais. Elle n'aime vraiment pas cela… Elle a gardé tous les uniformes de Serpentard, les capes et vêtements sorciers. J'ai même pu garder ma robe de bal de quatrième année. Même si elle est rose, elle lui plait beaucoup, j'ai de la chance !

Pendant qu'on rangeait, les garçons étaient dans leurs chambres, ils sont déjà de retour. Ils veulent me faire visiter la demeure. C'est une bonne idée, ça m'évitera de me perdre. Il paraît qu'on a encore le temps avant le dîner, alors allons-y !

Le Manoir est plus vaste que je ne le pensais ! Il y a beaucoup de pièces inutilisées, mais aussi des salles de duel, de bal, de potions, ça ne m'étonne pas, un salon et beaucoup d'autres pièces. On a vu le bureau de Père mais nous ne sommes pas entrés, il y travaillait et il ne veut pas qu'on aille le déranger sauf si c'est important. Je trouve cela normal. Il y avait beaucoup de portraits dans une galerie, ils sont vivants comme à Poudlard. Je crois que chaque personne de la famille Malfoy a son portrait ici. Cela permet de connaître l'ensemble de sa famille…

Bon, le dîner nous attend ! Winny vient de nous dire d'aller dans la salle à manger. Elle est vraiment immense ! Trop grande pour si peu de personnes… Une chose est certaine : la cuisine est excellente ! Mais il y a beaucoup trop de plats ! Je vais mourir d'une indigestion ! Mais il faut être polie et tout finir ! Ce serait dommage de jeter une si bonne cuisine !

J'en peux plus ! Je vais être malade ! Le dîner est enfin fini ! Heureusement ! Je crois que j'ai mangé pour les trois prochains mois ! Je vais aller me coucher, je suis exténuée avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui !

_/Harry dans son lit, chapitre 29/_

Atchoum ! Quelle barbe, je suis malade ! Si j'avais su, je serai resté au chaud au lieu d'aller faire le fou dehors avec Draco sous la neige ! J'aurai mieux fait de l'écouter ! Mais ça, je ne suis pas près d'aller le lui dire !

Je meurs de froid, j'ai mal à la tête et en plus j'ai le nez qui coule ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Il fait encore nuit dehors, tout le monde doit encore dormir… Impossible de fermer l'œil. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à dormir depuis que je suis allé me coucher. Je n'arrive pas à respirer quand je suis couché. C'est vraiment mon jour de chance !

J'ai trop froid, il me faut une autre couverture ! Un petit lumos, un aller-retour à l'armoire, heureusement que Winny range tout dedans, je prends trois couvertures comme ça, ça devrait aller et je replonge dans mon lit.

Par Merlin ! Même avec ma couette et mes trois couvertures, j'ai encore froid ! Tipy m'a ramené des mouchoirs, elle est trop gentille ! Ça tombe bien, j'avais déjà vidé toute la boîte avec ce fichu rhume !

Je vais essayer de dormir, mais ça ne va pas être évident avec ce rhume, mon mal de tête et ce froid de canard !

Atchoum !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et voilà, c'est reparti ! À peine réveillé, la musique redémarre ! C'est énervant à la fin ! Au moins, j'ai pu dormir quelques heures. Le soleil est déjà levé depuis un moment apparemment. Il fait beau dehors. Mais cette fois, je ne sortirai pas, je ne mettrai pas le nez dehors de la journée ! Promis, juré ! J'ai compris la leçon ! Je reste au lit ! Au moins, il fait chaud ici !

Tiens ? J'entends des portes qui s'ouvrent… C'est assez proche… Ça doit être Gabrielle et Draco… J'ai dû les réveiller avec mes éternuements… C'est pas grave, c'est les vacances ! Au moins, je ne serai pas le seul à être réveillé…

Avec qui ils parlent ? J'ai du mal à entendre… On dirait la voix de Père. Il est déjà debout ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une marmotte mais quand même pour une fois qu'il a des congés… J'ai gagné, c'est lui ! Ça alors ! On ne doit pas voir ça tous les jours ! Il est en robe de chambre, encore à moitié endormi et les cheveux en pétard. On dirait qu'il a un nid d'oiseaux sur la tête. Il vaut mieux éviter de lui dire ça, je crois…

Il vient juste d'entrer dans ma chambre. J'ai dû le réveiller en sursaut. Ce n'était vraiment pas volontaire… J'essaierai d'être plus discret la prochaine fois, promis !

Une minute ! Il veut faire quoi ? J'ai rien compris ! Le livre que j'ai reçu à Noël ? Le petit Malfoy illustré ?!!? Non, pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je ne suis pas en état, là ! Je suis malade, ça ne se voit pas ? Il en profite bien ! Serpentard jusqu'à la moelle ! On profite de la faiblesse des autres… Comment ça, j'en ai besoin ? C'est si terrible que ça ?

Au moins, il me laisse le temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner avant de m'envoyer à la torture, c'est sympa ! Il faut dire merci ? Mais je peux pas le lire, j'ai le nez qui coule toutes les deux minutes ! C'est lui qui va me le lire ? C'est de mieux en mieux ! Raconte-moi une histoire Papa, on y est là ! Ce coup-ci, je suis coincé, plus d'excuses bidon pour se débiner ! C'est pas de chance !

Et le revoilà ! Il a fait vite pour prendre le petit-déjeuner ! Il était pressé de me torturer ? Pattenrond aussi est là ! C'est bizarre, ça ! Il ne devrait pas être avec Gaby ? Regarde-moi ça ! Monsieur s'étale sur ma couette et mes coussins ! Quel sans-gêne ! Il passe sa vie à ronfler, manger et jouer, quel veinard !

Je me demande quand même où est Gaby, elle ne le laisse jamais seul, il a horreur de la solitude ! Ils sont pires que des bâtons de glue, ces deux-là ! Toujours fourrés ensembles !

Bon, le cours de torture a commencé ! Quelle chance ! Mais je suis content, pour une fois j'ai mon père rien que pour moi ! Pourquoi il me pose des questions sur l'école ? Je lui ai déjà tout raconté dans mes lettres. Il a déjà tout oublié ? NON ! Il veut me faire parler pour me corriger, j'ai compris ! Non, je ne parlerai pas !

C'est qu'il insiste ! Je crois qu'il a saisi que j'ai compris son petit jeu. Il veut juste que je lui raconte ce qu'il se passe à l'école. Pourquoi pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je lui dise ? Que je voudrai revoir Ron, c'est mon meilleur ami, qu'il commence sérieusement à être largué en cours depuis que je suis parti ? Et c'est pire depuis que Gaby est à Serpentard ! Je crois qu'il a pété un plomb en l'apprenant ! Mais j'aimerai bien tout lui raconter afin que l'on redevienne amis…

Père m'approuve, mais il faudra être discret… Ça ne va pas être facile… Je vais en parler à Gaby, elle aura peut-être une idée lumineuse ! Père a décidé d'abréger mes souffrances avec une partie d'échecs ! Ça tombe bien, j'adore ça ! Même si je me plante à chaque fois… J'adore les jeux de réflexion et de stratégie, je trouve ça stimulant ! Et voilà, je me suis fait avoir en beauté ! On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes…

J'ai le droit de tutoyer Père ? Ça paraît bizarre… enfin non. Je n'ai jamais vu aucun enfant vouvoyer ses parents mis à part dans cette famille… Mais ça, c'est seulement en public. Alors tout va bien ! Mais ça me fait drôle de le tutoyer tout d'un coup, je crois que je vais mettre un certain à m'habituer…

Père est parti déjeuner avec Mère, Gaby et Draco. Pattenrond aussi a filé, le lâcheur ! Il a couru retrouver Gaby à peine elle avait mis un pied dans la maison ! Père est déjà revenu, c'est vraiment pas de chance ! La torture repart ! Même si je m'amuse bien avec lui… Je trouve sa présence chaleureuse, apaisante. Elle me calme et j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit bizarre ? On dirait qu'on égorge un chat ! En parlant de chat, Pattenrond vient de débouler dans ma chambre et de sauter sur mon lit afin de s'y installer. Il est accompagné d'un autre chat, c'est encore un chaton, il est tout bleu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu celui-ci… Je me demande d'où il sort …

Gaby a aussi des cours ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu une aussi bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à supporter ça ! Je me demande ce qu'elle apprend … Les cours de savoir-vivre, c'est vraiment une invention tordue ! Il faut être maso pour apprendre ça !

Je vais avoir du mal à tout retenir ! Heureusement, la pratique sera pour demain ! Il m'a au moins épargné ça, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part ! Ça y est, il est parti ! Les cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui ! C'est génial ! Vive le dîner !!

Il est déjà de retour ? Je croyais qu'on en avait fini pour ce soir ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces fioles ? Je ne suis pas malade, juste un peu enrhumé, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Il veut absolument que je les prenne… Mais elles ont un goût écoeurant, il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ! J'en bois déjà assez à l'infirmerie…

Père s'est énervé après moi, c'est vraiment la première fois… Je crois que sans le faire exprès, je lui ai rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Il semble triste, je ne le voulais… Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas. Il s'excuse et m'embrasse sur le front. Il est vraiment très gentil avec moi. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend encore pour un enfant… Mais c'est très touchant ! Il essaie de rattraper le temps perdu, tout ce temps où il ne m'avait pas avec lui. C'est vrai que si j'avais grandi ici, avec Draco et Gaby, j'aurai sûrement été très différent…

Il est ressorti de ma chambre, je crois qu'il est perdu dans ses souvenirs à cause de moi… Pourtant, il avait un doux sourire aux lèvres, il doit sûrement penser à Maman. Il avait le même sourire quand il m'a parlé d'elle dans son bureau. Je crois qu'il est encore très amoureux d'elle après tout ce temps. Je trouve cela très romantique...

Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je tombe de sommeil. Je me demande comment s'en sort Gaby avec ses cours. En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être pire que les miens…

_Gabrielle dans son lit/chapitre 30/._

ZZZ …Hum… Le Grimoire des symboles magiques, Comment faire le ménage en deux coups de baguette magique… Je ne les ai pas encore lus ceux-là… Je n'ai jamais vu une bibliothèque aussi grande… Plus je m'approche des livres, plus les rayons s'agrandissent…ZZZ

ZZZ… Je crois que je vais prendre celui-là…ZZZ

Atchoum !!!!! HEIN ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un éléphant est passé ? Au meurtre ! Ma bibliothèque ! Elle a disparu !! C'était juste un rêve… C'est vraiment dommage…

Tiens, Pattenrond aussi s'est réveillé en sursaut… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Et où suis-je ? Ha, oui au Manoir Malfoy… Ce sont les vêtements de ma mère, elle me les a prêtés pour la nuit. Je ne suis vraiment pas du matin, moi ! Je dois être comme mon chat, c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend aussi bien…

ATCHOUM !!!! C'est reparti ! Ce coup-ci, je sais d'où ça vient ! C'est un éternuement, il vient d'une des chambres d'en face. Soit c'est Ryry, soit c'est mon petit Dragon… La discrétion, ils ne doivent pas connaître…

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais voir ? Je suis bien au lit, moi ! Je n'ai jamais eu un lit aussi grand, ni aussi douillet à part à l'école bien sûr. Il faut se faire une raison, je reverrai mon lit ce soir ! Bon allez, je me lève. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent en face ?

Elle est où la bonne porte, déjà ? Non, ça c'est le placard ! Perdu, c'est la salle de bain… encore loupé, c'est le salon ! Bon, au moins il ne me reste plus qu'une porte ! Je suis certaine que c'est la bonne ! Et voilà, j'ai gagné !

Draco est hors de sa chambre, il en tire une mine ! Il a dû être réveillé comme moi. C'est donc Ryry… Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Ça doit être hier quand ils ont fait les fous dans la neige. Ha, les garçons… Pas deux grains de bons sens… Pourquoi ils ne réfléchissent jamais avant de faire les choses ?

J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Qui est-ce ? Je me retourne et aperçois… Mon père ? J'étouffe rapidement un fou rire en le voyant. Il porte un pyjama noir avec une robe de chambre verte par-dessus. Des pantoufles noires, mais le pire, c'est sont ses cheveux… Ils sont emmêlés et partent dans tous les sens. Il sort certainement du lit ! Il a dû se lever en catastrophe en entendant Harry éternuer… Je n'aurai jamais cru le voir comme cela un jour. Cela paraît si… surréaliste ! Lui qui est toujours tiré à quatre épingles !

Il remarque ma chemise de nuit et transfigure l'une de mes robes de chambre avant de me la faire enfiler afin que je ne tombe pas malade moi aussi. Je trouve cela très touchant qu'il s'inquiète ainsi pour moi. Cela réchauffe le cœur de se sentir aimée par quelqu'un. Il cache très bien son caractère. En fait, sous ses grands airs d'aristocrate se cache quelqu'un de doux, sensible et aimant. Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible… Ce n'est pas l'image que les gens ont de lui, en tout cas pas ceux qui ne le connaissent pas réellement…

Il nous dit d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner et entre sans un bruit dans la chambre de Ryry. Je l'aperçois à travers la porte, il est noyé sous les couvertures et les paquets de mouchoirs. Pauvre chaton, dans quel état s'est-il encore fourré ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un… Je n'ai entendu personne venir ! Ce n'est pas Draco, il a filé sous la douche. J'ai reçu un baiser sur le front… C'est ma mère ! Elle est très douce et très gentille, loin de l'image que j'avais d'elle la première fois que je l'ai vue, pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

À la fin de la conversation, elle est descendue dire aux elfes de préparer le repas. Pendant ce temps, je suis allée prendre ma douche. J'étais dehors en dix minutes, comme d'habitude ! Draco est seulement sorti lorsque je quittais ma chambre… Il lui a fallu quarante minutes ? Et après ça, ce sont les filles qui passent des heures dans la salle de bain… Ça se voit qu'ils n'ont jamais vu Draco alors !

Tout le monde est à table, sauf Père et Ryry qui est dans sa chambre, cloué au lit. En parlant du loup, père vient d'arriver dans la salle à manger. Cette fois-ci, il est habillé et coiffé correctement. Il ressemble déjà plus à l'image habituelle que j'ai de lui ! Il fait le tour de la table pour embrasser tout le monde avant d'aller s'asseoir pour déjeuner… C'est rare, ça ! Chez moi, enfin avant, mon père hurlait bonjour dans toute la cuisine avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise. C'est bien plus convivial d'embrasser tout le monde, je trouve !

On va où ? Chemin de Traverse ? Oui, mère a dit qu'elle voulait aller m'acheter quelques affaires, je pense que ne sera pas long… Père est aussi d'accord, il veut que nous allions faire les boutiques ! C'est la première fois que je vois un homme encourager deux femmes à aller faire les boutiques ! D'habitude, ils nous supplient de ne pas y aller ou viennent avec pour qu'on ne dévalise pas les magasins ! C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers !

Mon petit Dragon ne veut pas venir avec nous ? Il a des devoirs, tu parles ! Les vacances viennent juste de commencer, c'est une mauvaise excuse, ça ! Monsieur n'a pas envie de venir ! Il faut dire que je le comprends ! Faire le poireau pendant que les filles pillent les magasins, ce n'est pas très drôle ! Mais Père insiste, il a des arguments très convaincants ! Draco doit venir avec nous ! Au moins, il pourra porter les paquets ! Je suis sûre qu'à trois, on ne sera pas de trop ! Il n'a pas l'air emballé mais est obligé d'obéir… C'est vrai que ce n'est pas drôle… Je vais essayer d'abréger le plus possible les achats !

On va chercher nos capes dans nos chambres. Au passage, je vois le miroir de ma salle de bain et décide de prendre le temps de vraiment observer à quoi je ressemble maintenant. Hier, je n'ai pas bien vu dans la flaque d'eau et ce matin, j'étais trop pressée en sortant dans la douche. Je suis toujours en train de courir.

Cela me semble si étrange de voir cette autre apparence… J'avais tellement l'habitude de l'autre… Mais celle-ci me plait beaucoup plus. Je suis plus grande qu'avant, je suis seulement un peu plus petite que Ryry et Draco. Mais bon, ça c'est normal ! J'ai une silhouette plus fine qu'avant, ça c'est très bien ! Je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça ! Par contre, il me faut d'autres sous-vêtements, les miens sont un peu trop… petits. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! C'est bien plus féminin à présent !

J'ai une peau blanche comme du lait, on dirait presque un fantôme. Je vais devoir me tartiner de crème solaire cet été ! Ça, c'est déjà moins drôle. Enfin, il faudra faire avec ! C'est bien connu : les brunes, ça bronze, les blondes ça brûle ! (Je sais de quoi je parle ! C'est pareil tous les ans !)

Pour mes yeux, c'est le mélange parfait entre ceux de Père et ceux de mère, ils sont améthyste ! C'est vraiment très joli ! Ils sont uniques ! C'est la même chose pour mes cheveux ! Ils sont blonds miel comme ceux de Mère avec des mèches argentées de Père. Ce n'est pas très discret ! Je suis sûre qu'avec ça, on peut me retrouver au beau milieu d'une foule ! En plus, je les ai pratiquement jusqu'aux fesses ! Fini le temps où je les laissais détachés ! Je vais faire une longue natte avec un ruban mauve pour la fermer. Ça ira bien avec la robe bleue de Mère !

Horreur ! Je suis en retard ! Tout le monde doit m'attendre dans le salon ! Ça commence bien ! Ben voilà, la seule en retard, c'est moi… Je déteste me faire remarquer ! Mère n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, Draco non plus. Tant mieux ! Et c'est parti pour faire les boutiques !

On commence par des uniformes. J'en ai déjà suffisamment mais c'est vrai que des plus chauds ne sont pas de refus. Il fait froid dans les couloirs de l'école en hiver et pendant les sorties, cela peut-être très utiles. Quelle est la suite du programme ? Les robes de soirée ? Mais j'ai déjà une robe de bal, mais mère ne veut rien entendre, une ne suffit pas… Suivons le guide !

Elle avait dit une ou deux, elle en a pris une dizaine, au secours ! Je n'en mettrai jamais autant ! Et de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes et toutes les coupes possibles et imaginables ! J'ai l'impression de faire un défilé de mode ! C'est très gênant ! Et Draco qui rajoute son grain de sel partout ! Chaque fois qu'il en voit une qui lui plait, je suis bonne pour l'essayer ! C'est quoi ? Le tailleur officiel des Malfoy, le conseiller général de ma penderie ?!!? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il devait absolument venir ! Ils s'imaginent que je n'ai pas de goût ?!!?

Du calme, Gaby, tu t'emballes, là ! Passons aux chaussures, qu'on en finisse ! Une paire par robe, c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Certaines peuvent être portées avec plusieurs robes, apparemment non ! Il vaut mieux ne pas insister ! Reprenons, ne nous décourageons pas ! Pourquoi il y a des talons hauts partout ? Je déteste ça ! J'ai chaque fois l'impression que je vais m'effondrer !

Hé ben voyons, maintenant ce sont les manteaux, les capes et tout le reste. À la place de Père, je commencerai à m'inquiéter pour mon compte en banque ! Le pire, c'est qu'il nous a encouragés à venir ici ! Ils sont tous fous ici ! Ça y est ? On a tout, on peut rentrer ?

Perdu ! On va dans une autre boutique ! Je veux rentrer, par pitié ! J'ai assez vu de magasins pour le restant de ma vie ! Bon, des robes et des vêtements moldus, ça peut toujours être utile. Passons ! Ce que j'en ai marre de me changer et de tout essayer ! Je vais finir par faire un défilé de mode, j'en suis certaine !

On part, c'est pas trop tôt ! Zut ! Il me faut des sous-vêtements ! Et c'est reparti ! Si j'avais su, je n'aurai rien dit… On va où comme ça ? Mais… c'est l'Allée des Embrumes ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? Ils vendent ce genre de choses ici ? Ça paraît impossible ! Et pourtant c'est vrai, la boutique est juste devant nous. Maman, je veux rentrer ! Sauvez-moi, par pitié ! Je suis avec des fous atteints par la fièvre acheteuse ! Qu'est-ce que Draco vient faire ici ? Il ne va pas aussi choisir mes sous-vêtements ?!!? Ma parole, je vais faire un meurtre !

Je rêve, c'est lui qui choisi les parures ! Je ne l'avouerais pas sous la torture, mais c'est vrai qu'il a très bon goût ! Elles sont vraiment très jolies ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas Père qui est à la place de Draco, je crois que serai morte de honte ! Bon, allons essayer tout ça !

Non mais ! Il croit qu'il va rentrer dans ma cabine, ça ne va pas, non ?!!? Dehors ! Ça y est, c'est fini ! Ouf !!! Mère m'a pris aussi des maillots de bain. Ils vendent vraiment de tout dans cette boutique, si je l'avais su, je serai venue bien avant !

On part ? Perdu, on va où ? On dirait la boutique d'un bijoutier… Mais je ne veux pas de bijou ! C'est un pendentif pour moi ? C'est le même que les jumeaux, il y a un Portoloin dedans. Père pense réellement à tout, il est très prévoyant…

Mère veut m'offrir des boucles d'oreilles, elles sont réellement magnifiques mais je ne veux rien. Je suis déjà si heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ma famille et suis très gênée avec tout ce qu'elle a déjà acheté pour moi ce matin. Je ne peux pas accepter cela…

Elle insiste. Elle veut que ce soit mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Malheureusement, je suis coincée, je ne peux pas refuser. Et Draco qui en rajoute une couche… Il est de quel côté, lui ?!!? Perdu, je n'ai pas pu refuser, je suis sur la table de torture… Enfin, sur une chaise en train d'attendre que le vendeur perce les trous dans mes oreilles. Je savais que j'aurais dû rester au lit ce matin ! Tout cela parce que Ryry a éternué, il va entendre parler de moi !

Mère avait raison, comme d'habitude, les boucles d'oreilles me vont très bien. On peut rentrer, maintenant ? Non, elle veut m'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire ! Le bijou est de la part de Père. C'est un drôle de jeu, ça ! Avant, mes parents faisaient toujours leurs cadeaux en communs ! La librairie, quelle bonne idée ! Il y a pleins de nouveaux livres !

Ça y est, j'ai tout ! Draco est resté avec moi et a payer les livres. Il m'emmène dans un café. Où est donc Mère ? Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que je sui s entrée dans la librairie, c'est étrange ! Elle est arrivée vingt minutes plus tard. Elle a un carton sous le bras et une cage dans la main. Elle a encore dû dépenser des sommes folles. Je ne comprends pas ces gens-là ! Elle m'a offert une belle chouette couleur chocolat. Je la trouve très mignonne ! Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais l'appeler. Je vais y réfléchir plus tard…

Mère me donne le carton et me dit de l'ouvrir doucement. Je me demande ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Un chat ? Un magnifique chaton bleu avec des yeux bleu nuit ! C'est un persan comme ma boule de poils rousse ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien s'amuser tous les deux ! C'est vraiment beaucoup trop ! Il ne fallait pas ! Mais c'est fait maintenant ! La prochaine fois que Mère voudra m'emmener faire les boutiques, je me méfierais !

Enfin, nous rentrons au Manoir ! Il est bien plus de midi ! Il est temps d'aller déjeuner !

_/Chapitre 31/_

À peine arrivés, nous sommes allés dans la salle à manger. Père était déjà là-bas. Il semblait nous attendre… Il a commencé à donner des cours à Harry, le pauvre déjà qu'il est malade mais alors avec les cours ! Pattenrond a passé la matinée dans la chambre de Ryry à leur tenir compagnie. En fait, ce sont plutôt Père et Ryry qui ont tenu compagnie à Pattenrond… il a dû s'ennuyer sans moi ! J'aimerai bien savoir où il est, j'aurai voulu lui montrer le chaton…

Père a trouvé mes boucles d'oreilles très jolies. Il a un peu pâli quand il a vu le nombre de paquets dans le salon. Il faut dire que je le comprends, la pilule doit avoir un peu de mal à passer ! Heureusement qu'il na pas vu la facture avec le montant total, il en aurait une crise cardiaque !

Après le déjeuner, nous sommes tous allé dans le salon pour leur montrer les cadeaux que j'ai reçus pour mon anniversaire. Les boucles d'oreilles de la part de Père, la chouette de celle de mon parrain, elle a l'air de lu plaire et le chaton de la part de Mère. Père semble étonné de ce choix. Après tout, j'ai déjà un chat…

Je crois que ce petit diable lui plait ! Depuis que Père l'a pris dans ses bras, il ne cesse de ronronner et s'est endormi, il est vraiment adorable ! Père semble sous le charme, parfait ! Par contre, je n'ai toujours pas de noms ! Voilà Pattenrond ! Il est sorti de la chambre à Ryry et descend les escaliers. Il a l'air surpris de voir un chaton ici. Il l'observe sous toutes les coutures, c'est vrai qu'il est capable de sentir les Animagi. Il a l'air d'apprécier la boule de poils, tant mieux ! Ils vont pouvoir s'amuser ensemble !

Pendant que Père retourner torturer Ryry, enfin, je veux dire lui donner des cours, Mère et moi nous dirigeons vers ma chambre pour ranger toutes mes affaires. Je crois que les armoires ne suffiront pas ! Draco a filé dans sa chambre après nous avoir aidées avec les paquets fragiles. Je crois qu'il nous a assez vues pour la journée !

Une heure et quelques armoires pleines à craquer plus tard, nous avons enfin terminé de tout ranger ! J'ai l'impression que si j'ouvre un tiroir, tout ce qu'il contient va me sauter à la figure ! Mère a utiliser un sort pour agrandir les armoires, il va falloir que je pense à l'apprendre, il est vraiment très pratique !!

À peine le rangement terminé, elle m'entraîne dans son antre, enfin sa pièce à elle. C'est très joli, son perroquet se trouve à l'intérieur, dans sa cage. Mère me dit de m'installer sur le canapé et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un manuel d'herbologie.

Elle va me donner des cours d'herbologie ? Je connais déjà ce manuel par cœur ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Elle me donne un manuel et me pose des questions sur ce que je connais sur le sujet des jeunes filles de bonnes familles. Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ?

Quand on arrive enfin à ce qu'elle voulait, elle me fait me lever, me pose le livre sur la tête et corrige ma posture. Ma parole, c'est une véritable encyclopédie qu'elle m'a posée sur la tête ! Ça pèse une tonne ! Je dois marcher avec ça sur la tête ? Mais bien sûr ! Aucun problème !

Aïe !!!! Le ivre m'est tombé sur les pieds ! Hou ! Ça fait mal ! Il m'a écrasé les orteils ! Bon, ne nous énervons pas, recommençons ! Ça marche, ça marche, c'est génial, c'est… aïe ! Il m'est retombé dessus ! Sniff, j'ai les pieds en miettes ! Faites quelque chose ! J'en peux plus ! J'avais presque réussi ! C'est trop injuste !

Je recommence, mais là, je craque ! C'est maintenant qu'elle me donne les conseils ?!!? Avant, ça aurait été plus utile et m'aurait éviter de me faire massacrer les pieds ! Ça marche ! J'ai réussi !

On passe à un autre exercice, ouf ! Quoi ? Il faut se servir de celui-là ?! Ho, non ! Il faut recommencer ? Avec quoi ? Des chaussures à talons ! Mais ça ne va pas ?!!?

Bon, on y va mais sans grande conviction ! Et voilà, deux pas plus tard, j'ai déjà embrassé le sol ! Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Heureusement que je ne porte pas de robe ! On recommence !

J'en ai assez ! Ça fait dix fois que je me ramasse sur le sol ! Ce n'est pas possible, c'est de la torture, ça ! Ça devrait être interdit ! On respire un grand coup et on recommence ! Ça marche ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné un ou deux centimètres à me tenir droite comme ça ! C'est très bien !

Le reste ? Il faut passer au reste ? Quel reste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Le chant, la musique, l'art de composer un bouquet, comment plier un compliment et bien sûr, savoir danser sans s'étaler à tout bout de champ ! Au secours, je sens que je vais être malade ! Je ne survivrai jamais à cet entraînement !

La danse, c'est demain ? Parfait, ça fera ça en moins ! Harry et Père seront là ? Ça, c'est déjà moins bon… J'ai horreur de me ridiculiser en public, c'est très gênant. Bouquet et compliments aussi demain, alors qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? Chant et piano ? Je sens que je vais adorer ça !

On commence par le chant ! J'adore chanter, surtout sous la douche ! Monter et descendre la gamme ? Facile ! Oups, je crois que ma voix est un peu trop aiguë ! Les chats ont filé ! Les traîtres ! Tous des ignares ! Les artistes sont toujours incompris ! Heureusement, il reste le perroquet ! Casimir, lui ne risque pas de filer avec père dans les parages !

Ne pas forcer sur les aigus ? Je vais finir par me sentir offensée ! C'était si terrible que ça ? Mère a l'air d'avoir de la glace dans le dos, j'ai vraiment dû faire fort ! Allez, on recommence ! On a mis quatre heures pour faire la gamme ? Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas vu le temps filer !

Apparemment, j'ai fait des progrès, Casimir m'a accompagné tout le long de la chanson… Je suis contente de faire autant de progrès ! C'est toujours très gratifiant !

J'ai le droit de tutoyer Mère ? Cela paraît si…faux. Cela me semble normal de la vouvoyer, Ryry et Dragon le font aussi… Comment ça il le fait juste pour qu'on apprenne ?!!? Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser à mon petit Dragon ! Il crachera des étincelles après ça !

Le cours de piano, ça c'est passionnant ! J'ai toujours voulu apprendre mais les cours sont hors de prix ! Maintenant, j'ai le professeur à domicile, c'est beaucoup mieux !

Ouille, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça n'en a l'air ! En fait, c'est assez logique. Les aigus à droite, les graves à gauche, facile ! La clef de sol et la clé de fa, ça va, je crois que j'ai compris ! Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

Je vais enfin pouvoir lire une vraie partition, c'est fabuleux ! Bon, le déchiffrage, c'est fait ! Passons à la pratique ! C'est où déjà la première touche ? C'est pas de la tarte de bouger chaque doigt séparément ! Bon, ça a l'air d'aller ! Cette musique est vraiment très jolie ! Mère a l'air contente, je ne dois pas me tromper dans la partition, ouf !

Tiens ? Casimir a décidé de jouer les choristes ! Il m'accompagne de son chant pendant que je joue au piano, il a bon goût au moins ! Pas comme deux autres ignares qui ont pris la poudre d'escampette pendant que je m'échauffais la voix…

La leçon est déjà terminée ? Zut ! J'aurai bien voulu jouer encore un peu ! Mais il est l'heure d'aller dîner ! Je vais aller me coucher, mais d'abord, je vais aller voir ma petite panthère enrhumée ! Il dort déjà, il est trop mignon ! Un petit bisou sur la joue, ça aide toujours à bien dormir, et hop ! Au lit ! Pattenrond et Yume me suivent, ils sont aussi fatigués. J'ai trouvé le nom de Yume pendant que je jouais du piano. Yume, c'est le nom de la chanson que je jouais, je trouve ce nom très joli, il lui va bien. Cela veut dire « rêve » en japonais. Cela correspond bien à cette chanson et à ce petit diable bleu !

Ma chouette est devant la fenêtre, elle contemple la lune qui lui donne de jolis reflets argentés dans ses plumes brunes. Lune ? C'est un joli nom ! Je crois que je vais l'appeler comme ça ! Elle a l'air contente ! Tant mieux !

Demain, exercices pratiques avec tout le monde ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Mais en attendant, bonne nuit !

_/Harry dans son lit, chapitre 34_

Hum, dodo, j'ai pas envie de lever ! Les potions que Père m'a données m'ont littéralement assommé. Je veux rester couché ! Il y a la suite des cours aujourd'hui, pitié laissez-moi tranquille !

Bon, on se motive et on se lève. bâillement étouffé, je sens que je vais vider la cafetière pour tenir debout, moi ! Draco est déjà en bas ? Gabrielle n'est pas encore là, c'est la seule qui manque ! Tiens ? Quand on parle de loup… Elle arrive en comité, avec ses deux chats…

Bonjour à tout le monde, mes tartines, mon chocolat, mon café et j'espère qu'après ça, je serai réveillé !

J'ai du mal à avaler mes malheureuses tartines, j'ai mal à la gorge à force d'avoir tousser toute la nuit et éternuer, quelle galère ! Je vais prendre mon chocolat, ça ira peut-être mieux après ça.

BEURK !!!! Quelle horreur ! Qu'est-ce qui a là-dedans ? C'est détestable ! Imbuvable ! Qu'est-ce que Gaby m'a fichu dans la tasse ? Du miel ? Elle a osé mettre du miel dans mon chocolat ?!!? BEURK, j'ai horreur du miel ! Elle a saboté mon chocolat, c'est scandaleux !

Je peux pas boire ça, c'est trop écoeurant ! Je sens que je vais vomir ! Et elle a le culot de m'enguirlander parce que je n'avale pas cette cochonnerie ! Elle est gonflée quand même ! Et Draco qui se marre comme une baleine à côté ! Tous des traîtres ! Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

En plus, j'ai pas le choix je dois l'avaler tout le monde me regarde ! Elle va me le payer !! Bon, on pince le nez, on arête de respirer, on avale cette horreur et… on se précipite sur la théière pour vider sa tasse de thé d'un trait ! Ouf, ça mieux. Le goût infect est passé. Pfff, je ferai pas ça tous les jours !

Et Père qui en rajoute une couche ! C'est vraiment pas mon jour, j'aurai mieux fait de rester au lit, moi ! Bon, petit déjeuner terminé, on passe aux cours. Je me demande ce que Père entend par le courrier…

Des lignes d'écriture ?!!!? JE SUIS MAUDIT !!! Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? En plus, je suis assis sur les genoux de Père, laissez-moi mourir ! J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin de cinq ans… Sniff, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? En plus, il s'amuse à me décoiffer. Il a quel âge déjà ? J'ai l'impression d'être retourné au primaire à faire des dictées. Lui, il dicte, moi j'écris en étant assis sur ses genoux. C'est le monde à l'envers…

Oups, je viens de faire l'imitation de mon père sous son nom … Je perds la tête, moi ! Heureusement, il n'a pas l'air fâché, plutôt amusé ! On reprend l'écriture. Arrivé au bout de l'alphabet, il me laisse filer. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire autre chose, enfin jusqu'à cet après-midi.

_/Gabrielle, dans la salle de torture, heu…d'entraînement/_

Plier les compliments, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Je sens que ça va être nettement moins drôle que le piano et le chant… Ça a l'air bien tordu cette histoire de compliments…

C'est sûr qu'une fois qu'on a eu les explications, c'est tout de suite plus clair. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas comment on les « plie ». Quand on la regarde faire, ça a l'air tout simple. Mais en pratique c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça !

Bon, je vais faire un essai. Ce n'est pas très concluant… Le nœud n'est pas assez serré, j'avais peur de froisser la carte. Je refais un essai ! Toujours pas assez serré, grrrrrrrr !!!

Je n'en peux plus !!! Ça fait cent fois que je recommence !! Et ça ne va toujours pas !! Ces f cartons commencent à m'agacer !

Alors cette fois, c'est le bouquet ! Le nœud est tellement serré que la carte est pliée en deux !! Il faut que je me domine, que je reste calme ou je vais faire un meurtre ! Et Mère qui est écroulée de rire sur la chaise en face, ça n'arrange rien !!!!

Elle a décidé de m'expliquer encore une fois, tant mieux pendant ce temps je vais me calmer les nerfs ! Ça a l'air tellement simple quand elle le fait. Elle doit être si déçue que je n'y arrive pas…

Elle me mets sur ses genoux, j'ai m'impression d'être une petite fille qui monte sur les genoux de sa maman pour voir ce qu'elle fait et attirer son attention sur elle. Je suis bien dans ses bras, j'ai enfin ma vraie maman…

Oups, je l'ai appelée maman, sans faire exprès. Elle a l'ai ravie ! Je crois que je le faire plus souvent ! Y a encore une marge avant que je réussisse à appeler Père « Papa », il m'impressionne beaucoup… Pourtant, il est si gentil avec nous ! Je ne devrai pas avoir de problèmes mais à chaque fois, je vois l'image que j'avais de lui avant, ça me bloque…

Bon, recommençons ! J'ai réussi ! Victoire !!! Ouf, il était temps ! On passe à autre chose, déjà ? D'accord !

J'adore les fleurs, leurs couleurs, leurs parfums ! Je sens que ça va me plaire ! J'ai très bien réussi mon bouquet, Maman a rajouté un ruban pour la touche finale. Il est vraiment magnifique. On passe aux fleurs séchées.

Ça a déjà l'air plus difficile, surtout pour que cela tienne sur le support ! Tiens ? Il y a du bruit à côté, ça doit être Casimir qui s'amuse avec les chats. Ils ont de la chance, ils n'ont qu'à dormir, manger et jouer !

Revenons à nos bouquets, je m'égare là ! Fini ! Il est magnifique ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?!!? Mon beau bouquet, il est parti en fumée !! Toutes les fleurs sont tombées par terre ! C'est vraiment injuste !

Restons calmes, nous recommençons ! Le bouquet est terminé, voyons cela… Il est encore en miettes ! Sniff, ce n'est pas possible ! Elle m'en veut aujourd'hui !! Elle me donne un conseil pour que je n'abandonne pas mais là, je crois que c'est trop dur pour moi ! Il y a vraiment des tas de choses qui ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres !

Le sien n'est pas tombé quand j'ai tapé à côté ! Ce n'est pas de veine ! bon, je recommence et j'appuie bien sur chaque pointe. S'il tombe encore une fois, je me tue sur place ! Ça marche ! Il n'est pas tombé ! Et en plus, il est superbe ! Que demander de plus ?!

Ouf, les cours sont finis ! On va passer à table et après on replonge ! Mais au moins, on a une pause maintenant !

_A SUIVRE…_

Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ? Le chapitre fait quand même 35 pages...

Big bisous, Chibigoku

Youplalaa : Kikou !! Un grand merci pour ta review !! Les réponses à tes questions dans le prochain chapitre !! Bisous !

Naste : Kikou !!Merci pour la review !! Bisous et à bientôt !

Venice : Kikou ! Merci beaucoup pour cette très longue review !! J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais au bout !! Un grand bisous à ton chien Shibi ! Bisous !


	42. Première réunion mouvementée

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes! Merci beaucoup!!

_**Chapitre 42**__**: Première réunion mouvementée…**_

_Tout le monde s'accrochait désespérément au pull. Lucius et Narcissia tenaient une manche, Harry et Draco partageaient la __deuxième, t__andis que Severus se cramponnait au col roulé. Gabrielle, quant à elle, avait attrapé le bas du pull._

_À__ 16h55, le Portoloin s'activa, emportant toute la famille Malfoy vers le lieu de rendez-vous…_

Lorsque le Portoloin s'activa, Harry eut la désagréable sensation que son nombril était attiré par le pull et le monde tournait autour de lui, à lui en donner la nausée. Il avait toujours détesté ce moyen de transport et se demandait qui avait bien pu l'inventer…

Quelques secondes plus tard, toute la famille Malfoy se retrouva au beau milieu du salon du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry, Gabrielle et Severus savaient où ils se trouvaient juste en observant la pièce.

Il en était de même pour Narcissia, qui était déjà venue dans cette maison rendre visite à sa tante lorsque celle-ci vivait encore. Pourtant elle était tout de même surprise par le choix de cette maison comme centre nerveux de l'Ordre. Surtout avec le tableau de sa chère et bien-aimée tante qui se trouvait dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers…

Lucius et Draco, qui n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans cette maison de leur vie, regardaient suspicieusement autour d'eux afin de trouver un indice sur leur probable localisation car ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Attirés par le bruit du Portoloin, tous les occupants de la cuisine, c'est-à-dire tous les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient déjà arrivés et qui n'attendaient plus que les Malfoy mais sans le savoir encore, arrivèrent dans le salon. En fait, il ne manquait que Dumbledore. Il avait sûrement prévu que tout ne se passerait pas si bien que cela.

Lorsqu'ils virent les personnes qui venaient d'arriver par le Portoloin que Ron avait envoyé à Harry, il y eut un moment de flottement. Puis avant que Harry et Gabrielle n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, tout le monde pointa sa baguette sur la famille Malfoy à l'exception de Severus et de Minerva MacGonagal qui connaissait déjà les véritables identités de Harry et Hermione depuis leurs inscriptions quelques jours plus tôt dans son bureau à Poudlard.

Ayant plus qu'une impression d'être menacé par toutes ses baguettes, Lucius ne se fit pas prier pour sortir la sienne et la pointer sur les autres. Décidant que des mesures urgentes s'imposaient, Severus se plaça entre la baguette de Lucius, prêt à défendre sa famille, et celles de tous les autres qui étaient pointées sur toute la famille Malfoy.

Bien que Molly Weasley ne puisse pas sentir les Malfoy, elle décida d'essayer de désamorcer la situation. Elle s'avança vers Severus, sa baguette à la main pour plus de sûreté. De plus, Arthur et tous ses enfants avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur les Malfoy, elle ne risquait donc pas grand-chose.

« Bonjour Narcissia, Lucius. Pourrions-nous savoir ce que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite? Nous ne vous attendions pas…» Dit Molly d'une voix calme tout en étant le plus polie possible.

Sans répondre, Harry lui montra le pull qui avait servi de Portoloin. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Molly. Lorsque Ron vit le blond avec le pull dans la main, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« D'où est-ce que tu sors ce pull?!!? Hurla-t-il.

- Je vais le tuer, je le jure! Dès qu'on retourne à l'école, je l'assassine!» Se promit Draco qui écumait de rage dans son coin.

Blessé par le ton de son meilleur ami, Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Gabrielle décida de prendre le relais avant que les choses ne tournent mal car toutes les baguettes étaient toujours pointées sur eux.

« C'est toi qui le lui a envoyé… Lui répondit la jeune fille qui se retint d'ajouter «imbécile» à la fin de sa phrase.

- Quoi?!!? C'est faux! Je l'ai envoyé à Harry!Rétorqua Ron qui n'en démordait pas.

- Mais c'est lui, Harry!» Lui répondit Draco en désignant son petit frère de la main car il était arrivé au bout de sa patience. Il allait finir par étrangler le meilleur ami de son petit frère devant des témoins et il s'en moquait complètement!

Devant cette réponse, la bouche de Ron s'ouvrait et se refermait à la manière de celle d'un poisson sorti de l'eau. Mais aucune réponse n'en sortait.

« Mais c'est impossible! Dit Ginny qui n'avait rien dit jusque là et avait regardé l'échange en silence.

- Tu veux une preuve? Pose-lui une question à laquelle seul Harry peut répondre!» Lui demanda Gabrielle avec un sourire encourageant qui déstabilisa un peu la jeune fille. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait cette fille et surtout la première fois qu'elle voyait un ou une Malfoy sourire.

Alors que Ginny allait parler, Fred et Georges décidèrent de poser la question eux-mêmes en plaquant une main sur la bouche de leur soeur. Harry était le seul à connaître la réponse et personne d'autre n'était au courant à part eux. S'il connaissait la réponse, c'était bien Harry. Mais il leur devrait de sacrées explications pour revenir ici avec les Malfoy au grand complet.

« Très bien. Voici la question: Comment avons-nous pu ouvrir notre boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse?» Lui demanda Fred ou Georges car Harry n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre les deux. Contrairement à Draco et lui, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les différencier, malheureusement pour lui.

En entendant cette question, tous les yeux se tournèrent sur les jumeaux roux, se demandant ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là.

« Harry est le seul à connaître la réponse.» Expliqua l'autre jumeau.

Tous les yeux se collèrent sur Harry, surtout ceux de Draco, Gabrielle, Lucius, Narcissia et Severus qui ne s'attendaient pas à cette question. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir fait cela?

« Avec….l'argent que je vous ai donné…» Répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix, sachant qu'une avalanche de questions n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre…

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Fred et Georges qui échangèrent un sourire complice avant d'attraper Harry et de le serrer dans leur bras.

« C'est bien lui!» Confirmèrent-ils.

Ron était toujours sans voix. Un Malfoy, son meilleur ami? IMPOSSIBLE!!!

Alors que les jumeaux et Ginny, qui s'était rapprochée, bombardaient Harry de questions, la voix de Molly se fit entendre.

« Fred, Georges! Je peux savoir ce que cela veut dire?!?

- J'aimerai bien aussi comprendre, Harry…» Dit Lucius en dévisageant son fils. C'était également le cas de Draco, Gabrielle, Severus et Narcissia.

Bien que tout le monde attendait de connaître sa réponse.

« Je leur ai donné…heu…le prix du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…Bafouilla Harry.

- Tu leur as donné mille gallions?!!?» Hoqueta Draco.

Gabrielle regardait Harry comme si elle allait l'étrangler sur place.

« Je ne voulais pas le garder… Ce n'est pas moi qui auraisdû gagner…» Expliqua simplement Harry.

Tous les membres de la famille Malfoy, y compris Severus, étaient soufflés par ce qu'avait fait Harry. Il avait pensé qu'il ne méritait pas cet argent alors qu'il avait tant travaillé pour passer toutes les épreuves…

Dans le silence général suivi de cette déclaration, Molly s'avança vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os avant de l'embrasser.

« Ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas de toi, Harry!» Lui dit-elle gentiment.

Puis elle se tourna vers la jeune fille blonde qui était avec Harry.

« Dans ce cas, cela veut dire que tu es Gabrielle?»Lui demanda t-elle.

La jeune fille acquiesça avant d'aller embrasser la femme rousse qui l'enlaça comme elle l'avait fait avec Harry.

« Vous savez qu'on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous?» Les gronda-t-elle gentiment sous les yeux éberlués de Lucius, Narcissia et Draco. Severus n'était pas du tout étonné. Il était habitué aux élans d'affections de Molly Weasley et ne s'en inquiétait plus depuis bien longtemps…

« Désolée, mais nous ne pouvions rien dire. Expliqua Gabrielle avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je comprends, pour votre sécurité et celle de vos parents, il valait mieux ne rien dire. Je dois bien avouer que je m'attendais pas à vous voir, Lucius, ni vous Narcissia, en lisant la lettre de Harry.» Leur dit-elle en les lâchant.

Molly se dirigea vers Lucius et Narcissia sous le regard des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Certains avaient visiblement du mal à digérer la nouvelle, Ron en particulier était rouge comme une tomate et refusait même de regarder Harry ou Gabrielle.

«Excusez-nous de cet accueil un peu…froid, mais nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir ici. Si vous voulez bien, nous allons prendre le thé le temps qu'Albus nous rejoigne. La cuisine est par ici.» Leur dit Molly en leur montrant la porte par laquelle tout le monde était venu dans le salon.

En voyant Molly serrer la main de Lucius et embrasser Narcissia, tout le monde présent dans la pièce se détendit un peu et rangea sa baguette magique. Lucius aussi rangea la sienne puisque apparemment tout allait bien. Seul l'ami de Gabrielle et de Harry semblait faire la sourde oreille. Lucius pria pour que le rouquin se ressaisisse et redevienne ami avec ses enfants.

Prenant le bras de son épouse, Lucius suivit le mouvement et se dirigea vers la cuisine, accompagné par Severus. Les autres membres n'étaient pas très ouverts, ils étaient même fermés comme des huîtres mais le blond s'en moquait, il était ici pour aider Dumbledore et protéger ses enfants rien de plus. Il allait être difficile de convaincre les autres de ses bonnes intentions car il n'avait jamais été très aimable avec eux…

Molly, qui attendait à côté de la porte de la cuisine que tout le monde y soit entré, agrippa au passage Harry et le malheureux Draco qui n'avait rien demandé et qui s'était fait le plus discret possible depuis leur arrivée dans cette demeure. Elle serra les deux garçons dans ses bras. Draco était absolument persuadé qu'il avait entendu trois de ses côtes craquer sous la pression lorsqu'elle desserra son étreinte.

Draco était complètement perdu, jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé comme cela! Pour achever le tout, Molly lui colla un énorme baiser sur la joue. Coincé à côté de lui, Harry riait sous cape mais ne le cachait pas assez bien pour que Draco ne remarque rien. Il allait dire deux mots à son cher petit frère, dès qu'il aurait récupéré ses côtes…

Molly prit le visage de chaque garçon dans une main et les observa attentivement. Ils étaient étrangement similaires, de véritables jumeaux, mise à part un léger détail.

« Vous êtes des jumeaux, n'est-ce pas? Vous vous ressemblez énormément! La seule différence visible est la couleur de vos yeux. Mais il faut être vraiment très prêt pour remarquer cette petite différence!» Nota la femme rousse.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, elle avait tout de suite remarqué la différence entre les deux. Etait-elle si évidente?

« Sommes-nous si différents, Madame?» Lui demanda Draco poliment.

Molly fut surprise qu'il soit si poli avec elle. D'habitude, il était si froid, si méprisant. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit aussi gentil que ce qu'avait raconté Harry dans sa lettre?

« Non. Pour être honnête, il est impossible de vous différencier de dos. Mais de prêt, on le voit à vos yeux. Il y a un autre détail, jeune homme. Harry est toujours si calme, si souriant et gentil quand il est avec nous. Et toi, tu es méfiant et tendu. Même si vos yeux avaient la même couleur, je pourrai le deviner à votre visage parce que je connais bien celui de Harry.Et puis, si Harry est si gentil, cela veut dire qu'il y a aussi un petit ange en toi même si je ne l'ai encore jamais vu …» Lui répondit simplement Molly.

Elle lâcha enfin les deux garçons et leur montra le chemin de la cuisine. Harry et Draco la suivirent à l'intérieur. Harry était amusé, Draco surpris par la réaction de Molly. Elle avait parfaitement réussi à lire en Draco ce qui étonnait grandement le jeune homme.

À l'intérieur de la cuisine, tout le monde était déjà installé à table devant une tasse fumante de thé. Les adultes étaient ensemble d'un côté de la table, les enfants de l'autre. Draco n'appréciait pas beaucoup de se retrouver avec toute la compagnie de rouquins mais les jumeaux et la rouquine avaient l'air assez sympa. Mise à part le soi-disant meilleur ami de son petit frère qui boudait dans son coin, tout le monde était assez gentil, surtout Mme Weasley qui avait bien failli l'étouffer en le serrant dans ses bras… Heureusement que Gabrielle n'avait pas vu ça! Elle aurait encore charrié son Petit Dragon, juste pour le plaisir de l'embêter!

Harry se retrouvait assis entre Rémus et Draco. Le loup-garou l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures. L'odeur de Ryry n'avait pas changée mais son apparence l'était complètement! En s'asseyant à côté de lui, Rémus avait voulu se rassurer sur le fait qu'il s'agissait bien de Harry. Il avait été rassuré en voyant le garçon à présent blond lui dire qu'il allait bien et lui demander comment il allait comme il en avait l'habitude à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Autour de la table régnait un silence de mort. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Lucius et Narcissia étaient assis face à Molly et Arthur et se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Aucun d'eux ne desserrait les dents. Severus était installé à côté de Minerva et riait en silence de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il n'avait jamais assisté à une réunion aussi calme.

Fol-Œil avait les yeux collés sur Lucius et n'attendait qu'un mouvement brusque de sa part pour l'envoyer directement à Azkaban. L'ambiance était des plus pesantes. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Severus qui adorait le silence. Il était seulement gêné pour ses filleuls qui ne savaient pas quoi dire ou que faire.

Agacée par cette ambiance funèbre, Molly se leva de table, se dirigea vers le four et en sortit un énorme gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi à préparer pour le retour de Harry et de Herm… Gabrielle. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaître des assiettes à dessert devant chaque personne présente, coupa le gâteau et les parts se répartirent entre les invités. Les plus grosses se dirigeants d'autorité vers les enfants qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents en voyant les énormes parts de gâteau au chocolat foncer vers eux et se glisser dans leurs assiettes.

Désespérément mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance étouffante, Harry se décida à poser des questions aux jumeaux sur leur boutique. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fabriqué durant son absence.

« Dites, vous avez fabriqué d'autres farces et attrapes depuis la dernière fois? Demanda-t-il sans se rendre compte que tout le monde l'avez entendu et attendait la réponse des jumeaux.

- Oui! Une petite merveille qui se vend particulièrement bien dans le Poudlard Express et à Pré-au-Lard! Lui répondit l'un des jumeaux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Lui demanda Draco pour participer à la conversation car il commençait à s'ennuyer mais aussi parce les produits des jumeaux l'intéressaient beaucoup.

- Des bonbons! Lui répondit joyeusement l'autre jumeau.

- Qu'est-ce que ces bonbons ont de si spécial? Demanda Gabrielle que cela n'intéressait qu'à moitié mais comme il n'y avait pas d'autres conversations, elle voulait y participer.

- C'est très simple! S'il y a un cours que tu détestes particulièrement, tu manges l'un de ces bonbons vingt minutes avant et tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie en moins de deux à vomir tripes et boyaux! C'est très efficace!

- Fred! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces inepties? Demanda Molly.

- Cela ne m'étonne plus qu'il y ait si peu d'élèves dans mon cours! C'était ça! Peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a dedans? Fulmina Severus qui comprenait enfin pourquoi la moitié de ses élèves tombaient subitement malade pendant ses cours.

- Secret professionnel, Professeur!» Répliqua Georges.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir et meurtrier qui lui délia la langue.

« Mais comme c'est grâce à vous qu'on a pu le mettre au point, on va vous le dire! Ajouta Fred.

- Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires! S'énerva Severus.

- Pourtant c'est grâce à vos coursde cinquième année! C'est une potion de vomissement! C'est radical! Rigola Georges alors que Severus voyait rouge. Ces sales gamins se faisaient de l'argent sur son dos!

- Et vous avez prévu un antidote, j'imagine?» Demanda Severus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il vit Lucius qui riait dans son coin mais son visage ne laissait rien apparaître. Severus voyait cela aux yeux de son ami. Il osait se moquer de lui! Cela agaçait encore plus le Maître des Potions.

« Bien sûr que non, Professeur!» Dit Fred avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Severus. Il allait lui répliquer lorsque Gabrielle le coupa.

« Mais vous êtes fous? Ça peut être dangereux! Dit la jeune fille qui leur lançait un regard noir.

- Mais non! Ne t'inquiète pas! On a un peu modifié la potion. Elle est beaucoup moins forte. Elle n'agit que pendant deux heures. Après, on est guéri! C'est aussi simple que cela!» Expliqua Georges.

Severus croyait agoniser sur sa chaise. Ses fichus gosses s'amusaient à modifier ses potions! C'en était trop pour lui! Sans crier gare, il fit apparaître une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu, un verre dont il remplit le trois quart et l'avala d'un trait sous les regards horrifiés de toute l'assemblée.

«Severus! Vous avez perdu la tête!??! Il y a des enfants ici!» Lui reprocha Molly en lui prenant sa bouteille et en la rangeant dans un placard avant de lui jeter un regard noir qui ne fit absolument rien au professeur qui en avait bien trop l'habitude.

« Et à part ça, vous avez d'autres nouveautés? Demanda Gabrielle pour éviter la tempête qui pointait à l'horizon.

- Tout à fait! Les marécages portables! Lui confirma son voisin de droite qui se trouvait être Georges.

- Ce n'est pas une nouveauté ça! Vous les avez déjà utilisés l'année dernière pour nous débarrasser d'Ombrage…» Le contra Draco qui avait adoré cette invention. Le résultat était absolument magnifique!

« Bien vu! Mais cette fois, ils ont quelques améliorations! En plus du marécage, il y a tout un écosystème dans la boîte avec les animaux et les plantes d'un véritable marécage. Et cette fois, on ne risque pas de l'enlever! C'est très pratique si on a besoin de ces plantes et qu'il n'y a pas de marécages dans les environs. On peut avoir son propre marais à domicile! dit Fred, ravi de voir que les inventions intéressaient aussi Draco.

- Et vous l'avez précisé aux clients? Demanda Gabrielle, toujours pragmatique.

- Oui, c'est marqué en grand sur la boîte que c'est impossible à enlever! La rassura Georges.

- On peut se servir des plantes pour les potions? Demanda Severus visiblement intéressé.

- Sans aucun problème, Professeur. Elles repousseront après quelques jours. Répondit l'un des deux jumeaux.

- Et dans quoi mettez-vous ces marécages? Je n'ai vu que le résultat dans les couloirs…» Demanda Severus qui se souvenait très bien qu'un marais avait été placé juste devant l'entrée des cachots et qu'en sortant précipitamment, il avait bien failli rejoindre Merlin, Salazar et les autres Fondateurs en glissant dans les escaliers. S'il avait eu l'un des deux garçons sous la main à ce moment-là, il aurait regretté d'être né! Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir à ce moment-là, il s'était donc épargné le ridicule.

Pour lui répondre, Fred fit un mouvement de baguette magique et un marécage portable apparut sur la table sous les regards étonnés de l'assemblée. Il s'agissait d'une pyramide de trente centimètres de haut avec un dessin d'arbres et de fleurs sur l'emballage qui ressemblait assez à un véritable marécage. Une mèche sortait de la pointe de la pyramide…

« C'est une plaisanterie? Demanda Severus en observant la boîte sous tous les angles.

- Pas du tout, Professeur! Il suffit d'envoyer un _incendio_ sur la mèche et la boîte s'ouvre en libérant tout ce qu'elle contient! Mais on va éviter de faire ça dans la cuisine, celui-ci ne s'enlève pas…» Expliqua Fred sous les regards médusés de l'assemblée. Arthur et Molly les regardaient avec fierté.

« Et vous êtes certains que cela fonctionne n'importe où»? Demanda Severus, un brin soupçonneux.

En entendant son meilleur ami poser cette question, Lucius eut l'étrange impression qu'il allait très bientôt se retrouver avec un marécage en plein milieu du parc du Manoir…

« Absolument certain, Professeur! Le mieux, ce serait de le mettre dans un droit que vous n'utilisez pas: un coin du jardin, un endroit avec de vieilles colonnes plus très jolies, ce genre d'endroit. Ça change tout de suite le décor! Renchérit Fred.

- Hum, hum… Vous me garantissez que cette invention fonctionne? Demanda Severus de son ton professoral.

- Mieux! On va vous donner celui-là! Vous allez l'essayer et nous en donner des nouvelles! Mais n'oubliez pas: choisissez bien l'endroit où vous l'ouvrirez! Cela s'étend environ sur dix mètres autour du paquet. Mettez-vous assez loin quand vous l'ouvrez. Certains clients se sont retrouvés le nez dans la vase…» Lui répéta Georges.

Ravi de l'affaire qu'il venait de faire, Severus miniaturisa le paquet et le rangea dans sa poche. Il savait déjà où il allait le mettre. Il y avait un endroit où il y avait une vieille terrasse que personne n'utilisait plus dans le parc du Manoir. Il y aurait ainsi une nouvelle utilité à cet endroit. Lucius ne pourrait pas le lui refuser après tout ce qu'il faisait pour ses filleuls…

Severus était certain que Narcissia serait ravie! Elle qui adorait les oiseaux! Si l'étang fonctionnait, elle pourrait y mettre enfin les flamands roses dont elle rabattait les oreilles à Lucius depuis un bon moment mais qu'il refusait à chaque fois sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait dans le parc. Il allait devoir s'inventer une nouvelle excuse!

Encouragés par la discussion entre les jumeaux Malfoy et les jumeaux Weasley qui s'était très bien déroulée, les adultes commencèrent un peu à se détendre et à parler de tout et de rien. Mais surtout ni de travail, ni de guerre, ni de Mangemorts pour ne pas commencer à se disputer!

Alors que les deux paires de jumeaux discutaient joyeusement entre elles avec la participation de Gabrielle et de Ginny, Ron restait toujours désespérément muet comme une carpe au grand désespoir de Harry qui voulait conserver son meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis l'arrivée des Malfoy dans la maison.

Du côté des adultes, tout se passait assez bien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un pose la mauvaise question:

« Et si vous nous racontiez tout par le menu, mon cher Lucius?» Demanda Molly en insistant bien sur «cher».

**A SUIVRE…**

Le chapitre vous a plu? La suite la semaine prochaine! Une petite review, please? Bisous, Chibigokû

Diagon Alley : Kikou !! Merci pour la review ! non, j'ai pas encore trouvé de beta, ça t'intéresse ? Bisous, Chibigoku


	43. Retrouvailles et acceptations difficiles

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes! Merci beaucoup!!

_**Chapitre 43**__**: Retrouvailles et **__**acceptations**__** difficiles…**_

_Du côté des adultes, tout se passait assez bien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un pose la mauvaise question:_

_«__ Et si vous nous racontiez tout par le menu, mon cher Lucius?» Demanda Molly en insistant bien sur «cher»._

Lucius qui s'était attendu à ce que cette question arrive tôt ou tard, ne s'était tout de même pas imaginé qu'elle arriverait aussi tôt dans la conversation. Il fut donc pris de cours pendant un instant. Mais ne voulant pas leur servir les réponses toutes cuites sur un plateau, il décida de jouer celui qui n'avait pas compris la question.

« Je vous demande pardon? Demanda-t-il sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

- Voyons Lucius, ne jouez pas les innocents, cela ne prend pas! Nous voulons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Harry et Hermione se retrouvent comme cela!» Lui demanda Molly, impatiente de tout savoir car visiblement, Harry avait «oublié» un bon nombre de détails dans ses lettres. Mais elle le comprenait très bien.

« J'ai récupéré Harry fin juillet. En fait, je suis allé voir Dumbledore et je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il a envoyé Severus chercher Harry chez sa tante et l'a ramené à Poudlard, c'est là que je lui ai rendu son apparence. Quant à Gabrielle, nous l'avons retrouvée à Noël. Elle est venue au Manoir.» Expliqua brièvement Lucius.

Ses trois enfants qui ne connaissaient pas tous ces détails, étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Après ces brèves explications, un concert de questions s'éleva.

« Harry est vraiment votre fils? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas grandi chez vous? Est-ce que Draco savait qu'il avait un jumeau? Savait-il qui était réellement Harry? Pourquoi votre fille a-t-elle grandi chez des moldus? 

Tous les adultes posaient des questions en même. Tous les enfants attendaient les réponses avec impatience. Harry, Draco et Gabrielle qui connaissaient chacun qu'un fragment de l'histoire guettaient les réponses de leur père avec impatience. À leurs côtés, les enfants Weasley étaient tout autant impatients de tout savoir. Même Ron qui faisait mine de rester sourd à toute parole, décida d'écouter ce que Malfoy senior avait à dire pour essayer de mieux comprendre ce qui était arrivé à ses prétendus amis. Voir la famille Malfoy au complet dans le salon lui avait fait un choc. 

Mais au fond de lui, il savait que Harry et Gabrielle méritaient d'avoir une vraie famille qui les aime. Même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, il avait vu les regards protecteurs que Lucius posait sur sa petite famille et en particulier sur son benjamin et sa fille. Ron était surtout vexé qu'ils ne lui aient rien dit et l'avaient laissé dans le noir depuis la rentrée. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas perdre ses deux meilleurs amis sous prétexte qu'ils appartenaient à une famille qu'il haïssait. Il se rappela soudainement ce que Gabrielle lui avait dit dans sa beuglante, de ne surtout pas faire l'erreur de sa vie ce soir. Il comprit alors que ses deux amis ne voulaient pas le perdre tout comme lui ne voulait pas perdre leur amitié.

Le seul frein à cette amitié était Draco. Ron pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il détestait ce sale prétentieux. Pourtant, le grand frère que Harry décrivait dans sa lettre avait l'air très gentil. En son for intérieur, Ronald décida de laisser une chance minime à Draco pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le sale gamin prétentieux qu'il montrait à l'école. Ron n'avait pas envie de faire le premier pas vers ses amis, il était trop blessé intérieurement pour cela. Il décida de continuer à faire semblant de bouder et attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer. Peut-être l'un deux finirait-il par se décider à lui parler?

Décidant que c'était là la meilleure solution qu'il pouvait trouver, Ron décida de reporter son attention sur le père de ses amis qui était en train de rassembler ses idées pour répondre à toutes les questions. Il avait droit à un véritable interrogatoire. De plus, Ron était très intéressé par ce qui était arrivé aux trois enfants Malfoy. Il se demandait même si Draco savait qui était réellement son petit frère. S'il ne connaissait pas la vérité, il avait dû avoir une attaque en la découvrant. Une idée réconfortante…Pensa le rouquin.

« Je vais vous résumer la situation, cela sera plus simple et nous fera gagner du temps. Oui, Harry et Gabrielle sont mes enfants. Gabrielle est l'aînée, Draco et Harry sont des jumeaux. Harry est mon benjamin. Quant au reste, c'est très simple. Gabrielle est née avant notre mariage, mes parents ont cru que Narcissia m'avait trompé et l'ont fait avorter le jour de notre mariage alors qu'elle n'était qu'au septième mois de sa grossesse…»

Toutes les femmes présentes dans la pièce eurent des hoquets d'horreur à ces mots. En faisant cela, Narcissia aurait pu perdre son enfant ou devenir stérile… Ce que confirma Lucius quelques minutes plus tard.

«J'ai tout juste eu le temps de lui donner l'un des bracelets familiaux avant que ses parents ne la conduisent à l'hôpital. Mes parents n'ont rien voulu entendre. Elle a pu le mettre au bras de Gabrielle avant de s'évanouir après l'avortement. Lorsque nous avons enfin pu nous expliquer avec nos parents et lorsqu'elle s'était enfin réveillée, il était trop tard. Son père avait déjà emmené le bébé dans un orphelinat moldu. Nous y sommes allés, mais c'était trop tard, le bébé avait déjà été adopté et l'orphelinat n'avait gardé aucune trace de l'adoption… Heureusement, le bracelet ne pouvait pas s'enlever. L'apparence de Gabrielle avait changé, elle est donc devenue Hermione Granger telle que vous la connaissiez.

Et le 25 décembre, le jour de ses seize ans, elle a retrouvé l'apparence qu'elle aurait toujours dû avoir. En voyant cela, ses parents l'ont jetée à la rue sous prétexte qu'elle n'était plus leur fille. Heureusement, Gabrielle avait l'adresse du Manoir et a pris le Magicobus pour y venir. C'est ainsi que nous l'avons retrouvée. Elle vit là-bas avec nous, maintenant.» Précisa Lucius.

Des cris d'indignation s'élevèrent de part et d'autres à la fin de ce récit. Molly Weasley était soufflée que les parents adoptifs de Gabrielle l'aient jetée à la rue ainsi, sans rien. Elle commençait de plus en plus à comprendre pourquoi les Malfoy ne supportaient pas les Moldus. Dans un sens, ils avaient bien raison. Oser jeter une si gentille fille à la rue, c'était un scandale!

De son côté, Ron était malade en pensant à ce qui était arrivé à son amie. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas cela! Si elle était bien dans sa famille à présent, il était content pour elle. Ginny posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de son grand frère.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue nous voir? Et est-ce que tu as récupérer tes affaires et Pattenrond?»

Gabrielle sourit à la dernière question. Tout le monde adorait ce chat, il faisait souvent la foire dans le dortoir des filles mais il les amusait beaucoup.

« Je ne savais si vous alliez me reconnaître et je ne voulais pas vous déranger… J'ai déjà eu du mal à me convaincre d'aller voir Harry et Draco… Et pour Pattenrond, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est au Manoir avec toutes mes affaires. J'ai pu tout récupérer, même mes livres!

- Tant mieux»! Répondit Ginny, soulagée.

Ron était très soulagé, lui aussi. Le chat lui plaisait bien, même s'il avait voulu avaler son rat en troisième année. Maintenant, il le lui donnerait sans hésiter!

Fred et George se tournèrent vers Harry et Draco. Leurs regards passaient de l'un à l'autre.

« Est-ce que…?» Commença l'un des deux.

Draco comprit instantanément la question.

« Oui, je sais que mon petit frère était Harry Potter. Je l'ignorais quand Père l'a ramené au Manoir. Je l'ai découvert à l'école, pendant qu'on faisait des recherches pour le devoir de divination. Je l'ai vu parler à Hermione dans la bibliothèque et j'ai écouté leur conversation. C'est comme cela que j'ai tout compris. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, je le savais déjà, mais je refusais de me l'avouer. J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt, il n'a pas du tout changé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu as compris? Demanda Ginny curieuse comme une pie. Il était assez sympa, finalement.

- Il est tombé dans les pommes! Répondit Gabrielle avant que son petit frère ne réagisse alors que Ryry riait à côté de lui.

- C'est vrai? Demanda Ginny en le regardant curieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, toi, en découvrant que ton petit frère et ton pire ennemi ne sont qu'une seule et même personne? Lui demanda Draco, avec un sourire amusé.

- Je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose! Lui répondit honnêtement la rouquine.

- D'ailleurs, c'était mieux ainsi! Cela m'a permis d'apprendre à le connaître réellement, sans le juger. C'était très bien comme cela. J'ai pu voir qu'il était très différent de ce que je pensais, expliqua le blond.

- C'était en effet une bonne chose, approuva Molly, très contente que Harry ait un véritable ami en la personne de son jumeau. Et en ce qui concerne Harry et Draco? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Lucius.

- Harry et Draco sont nés en décembre, quelques mois après Gabrielle…

- Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Tonks qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque-là. C'est impossible d'avoir d'autres enfants aussi rapidement. De plus, Harry a des yeux verts, ni vous, ni Narcissia n'en avez.

-Et vous avez parfaitement raison. Après l'avortement, mon épouse est devenue stérile, nous n'avons plus jamais pu avoir d'autres enfants.

- Donc Lily est bien la mère des jumeaux, n'est-ce pas?» Demanda Molly qui venait de comprendre.

Draco regardait son père avec des yeux ronds. Il savait que Narcissia n'était pas sa vraie mère mais alors Lily Potter, ça, c'était trop pour lui!

Il voulait poser une question, il regarda son père dans les yeux.

« Avant que tu ne me poses la question, Draco, Lily était une sorcière de sang pur, comme nous.

- Comment? Demanda Rémus. Il était pourtant certain que sa meilleure amie était une fille de moldus.

- Tout le monde croyait que ses parents étaient moldus, mais cela était faux. Ils étaient cracmols depuis trois générations, j'ai vérifié au ministère après votre naissance. Votre tante est elle aussi cracmol, c'est pour cela qu'elle te déteste autant, Harry. Elle est jalouse de tes pouvoirs. Je l'ai rencontrée au ministère, nous travaillions dans le même département. Mais elle et moi étions déjà tous deux fiancés chacun de notre côté. J'ignore si James Potter le savait. Mais bon… Quand vous êtes nés, tous les deux, elle m'a envoyé une lettre de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle me disait qu'elle avait eu des jumeaux. Elle me donnait l'aîné, Draco, et garderait le plus jeune Harry pour que James ne se doute de rien. C'est un elfe de maison qui m'a ramené Draco. Évidemment, j'aurais préféré avoir les deux tout de suite. Je suis allé à l'hôpital et nous avons posé le sort sur Harry qui lui a donné l'apparence de James.

Quand j'ai su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait attaquer les Potter, j'ai donné l'information à Severus, mais les Aurors sont arrivés trop tard. Lily était morte et comme j'avais brûlé la lettre, je n'avais aucune preuve que Harry était mon fils. Il a donc été envoyé chez sa tante. Après ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère, en juin dernier, j'ai craqué. Je ne voulais plus le laisser comme cela, sans personne. Je suis allé tout raconter à Dumbledore qui a fait le nécessaire. Vous savez tout, maintenant.» Acheva Lucius.

Un silence de mort suivit ces paroles. Il n'était guère étonnant que les Malfoy soient si distants et froids après tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé. C'était même plus que normal. Ayant été des partisans de Voldemort, même si n'était qu'un apparence puisque Lucius avait déjà passé des informations à l'Ordre par l'intermédiaire de Severus, le blond n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de faire semblant de mépriser son propre fils. Une place peu enviable. Au fond d'elle-même, Molly fut soulagée qu'ils se soient tous enfin retrouvés. Les Malfoy formaient une autre famille qui avait été déchirée à cause de Voldemort comme il en existait des centaines. Elle se promit de tout faire pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais.

« Au fait, comment se fait-il que vous ayez déménagé ici? Demanda Harry qui avait posé la question à Ron mais n'avait pas obtenu de réponse.

- Le Terrier a été attaqué juste après qu'on ait lu ta lettre amenée par Hedwige. Nous avons donc abandonné les lieux pour venir ici. Lui expliqua Arthur.

- Étrange, dit Lucius. Il n'y avait pas d'attaque de prévue… Je sais qu'un groupe avait la mission de chercher Harry puisqu'il a officiellement disparu. Personne ne risque de le trouver dans le Manoir, c'est certain. Je pense qu'ils ont dû voir ta chouette et la suivre en pensant qu'elle les conduirait jusqu'à toi.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, confirma Arthur.

- Tu vas laisser Hedwige au Manoir en allant à l'école et tu emmèneras Hadès à la place pour plus de sécurité. Si quelqu'un la voyait en train de faire l'aller-retour entre le Manoir et l'école, c'en serait fini de nous!

- C'est préférable! Ajouta Molly. Au fait, Harry, cela ne te dérange pas que nous restions ici?

- Pas du tout! Ici, vous êtes en sécurité!

- Merci beaucoup! Nous n'avons touché à rien. Tout est toujours à la même place!

- Merci, Madame Weasley!

- De rien, c'est normal.

- Pourquoi elle demande ça à Ryry? Chuchota Draco à sa sœur.

- La maison appartient à Ryry». Lui répondit-elle de la même façon.

De son côté, Draco avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela! C'est à ce moment-là que Dumbledore arriva enfin dans la maison par la cheminée. Il avait raté le thé depuis longtemps mais s'en moquait. Il pourrait en prendre un autre plus tard.

« Bonsoir, mes enfants! Je vois que tout le monde est là. Parfait!» Dit-il de son éternelle bonne humeur.

Tout le monde lui souhaita la bienvenue et le silence se fit. Tout le monde attendait que la réunion commence enfin.

« Je vois que tout c'est bien passé pendant mon absence. Il n'y a pas eu de casse, c'est très bien! Bon, commençons! Severus, vous avez du nouveau?

- Il y a une attaque prévue à Pré-au-Lard, mais il n'y a pas encore de date prévue pour le moment. Dit le concerné alors que tout le monde l'écoutait religieusement, cela le changeait des cours!

- Il va nous falloir être prudents pendant les sorties le week-end! Autre chose?

- Le Lord a débarqué au Manoir. Il a vu Harry et Gabrielle. J'ai dû lui servir un semblant de vérité, mais il sait que ce sont mes enfants et veut qu'ils portent la Marque d'ici la fin de l'année avec d'autres élèves de Serpentard…» Enchaîna Lucius à la suite de son ami de toujours.

Il fallut un moment aux personnes présentes pour digérer la nouvelle. Molly crut s'évanouir. Le Lord avec Harry!

« A-t-il remarqué quelque chose? Demanda le directeur, tout à coup beaucoup plus sombre.

- Harry a toujours mal à l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice lorsqu'il se trouve près de Lui. Nous avons dit qu'il était malade, ce qui n'était pas faux mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela fonctionnera…Dit Lucius .

- Autre chose? Demanda Dumbledore qui se dit qu'il avait bien fait de venir ce jour-là.

-Je crois que Bellatrix a tout deviné… Dit sombrement Narcissia qui n'avait encore rien dit du tout depuis leur arrivée dans la demeure.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda aimablement Dumbledore qui se demandait sérieusement combien de mauvaises nouvelles il allait encore pouvoir encaisser.

- Elle était invitée pour le bal du Nouvel An, comme chaque année. Si nous avions annulé la fête, cela aurait créé la suspicion. Elle a refusé de danser avec Lucius, elle voulait que ce soit Harry qui la fasse danser. Je crois qu'elle l'a reconnu à ses yeux. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit.

- Elle m'a raconté tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pour le Lord, les gens qu'elle avait tués, le ministère, Sirius, tout. Je me demande si elle ne l'a pas fait exprès… Raconta Harry.

- Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps d'ennuyer Harry longtemps! Rajouta Draco avec un grand sourire qui fit fondre Ginny.

- C'est vrai! Renchérit Gabrielle.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Minerva qui voyait tous les Malfoy et même Severus sourire en pensant à ce qui s'était passé.

- Pansy, Milicent et moi avons été particulièrement maladroites avec nos cavaliers. Nous lui avons écrasé les pieds, tiré les cheveux et déchiré sa robe, sans le faire exprès évidemment. Dit Gabrielle avec un sourire qui signifiait clairement que tout avait été fait sciemment par les enfants.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle! Affirma Dumbledore. Une autre pour achever la soirée sur une touche plus légère qu'elle n'a commencé?

- Pansy, Milicent, Vincent, Théo, Blaise et Grégory connaissent la vérité sur Harry. Expliqua Draco.

- Quoi? S'écria Minerva.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur. Ils sont de notre côté. Mais ils devront prendre la Marque comme nous. Autrement, leurs parents se chargeraient d'eux… Dit Draco, tristement.

- Nous trouverons une solution pour que vous ne l'ayez pas. Il faudra nous prévenir dès que vous saurez quand cela aura lieu. Y a-t-il d'autres élèves de Serpentard qui ne sont pas du côté de Voldemort? Demanda Albus, requinqué par ces bonnes nouvelles.

- Pour le moment, nous ne savons rien, dit Gabrielle. Tout le monde fait semblant d'être l'un de ses fervents serviteurs, alors c'est difficile de savoir ceux qui font semblant et ceux qui le rejoindront réellement.

- En tout cas, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser Narcissia et Lucius seuls au Manoir. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez à Poudlard cette année, annonça Albus.

- Cela va sembler étrange, remarqua Severus.

- Pas s'ils viennent en tant que professeurs, le contra le vieux accros aux bonbons au citron.

- Professeur? Demanda Lucius qui croyait avoir mal entendu.

- Tout à fait! Severus, vous prendrez la place de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il est temps que les élèves apprennent véritablement à se défendre. Je crains qu'ils n'en aient rapidement besoin. Nous ne pouvons pas reprendre Rémus à cause des parents d'élèves, malheureusement. Et il a lui-même une autre mission chez les loups-garous. Lucius, vous prendrez la place de Severus, vous vous en sortez très bien en potions! Quant à vous Narcissia, vous prendrez la place du Professeur Flitwick comme Professeur de Sortilèges. Il est malheureusement tombé malade et ne peut assurer ses cours. Vous prendrez aussi la tête de la Maison Serdaigle. L'ancien professeur de Dada n'était pas à la hauteur, il est donc normal de le remplacer par Severus. Avec une équipe pareille, nous n'y serons que gagnants!» Acheva Albus avec bonne humeur.

Le Directeur était absolument ravi! Il venait de se constituer une équipe de choc pour enseigner les matières les plus utiles à ses élèves. À la fin de l'année, il aurait des surdoués dans ces matières!

Alors que les adultes étaient ravis de cette décision, les trois nouveaux professeurs ayant déjà fait leurs preuves dans des batailles des deux côtés, les enfants seraient bien encadrés du côté des enfants, ce n'était pas du tout pareil. Fred et Georges étaient ravis de ne plus être à l'école pour avoir Rogue, plus les deux Malfoy comme professeurs! Ginny semblait assez contente, elle pourrait aider Ron et Gabrielle en apprenant des sorts utiles. Ron était prêt à crier au meurtre! Encore DEUX Malfoy supplémentaires à l'école! La coupe était pleine! Mais au moins, il aurait ses amis avec lui, maigre consolation!

Les postes étant renouvelés, Albus décréta que la réunion était terminée. Aussitôt, telle une volée de moineaux surprise par un chat,la cuisine se vida. Tout le monde partit. Il ne restait plus que Les Weasley, Les Malfoy, Albus, Severus et Minerva dans la cuisine devant une autre tasse de thé brûlant. Lucius refusait de partir tout en sachant que ses deux enfants s'en voudraient de ne pas avoir réussi à renouer leur amitié avec le benjamin des Weasley qui continuait à bouder dans son coin et à faire sa tête de mule.

Lucius décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose! Il n'eut pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit car Draco, excédé par l'attitude du rouquin, se décida à faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux : embarrasser les personnes. Afin que cet idiot se décide enfin à bouger.

Le blond avait en tête une idée très…serpentarde mais dont il était certain du résultat. Le rouquin n'allait pas comprendre ce qui lui tomberait dessus. Tout ce que le blond avait à faire était de réussir à attraper ce dont il avait besoin dans la poche de son petit frère, en priant pour qu'elle y soit toujours, et surtout prier pour que celui-ci ne remarque rien afin que cela paraisse naturel.

Il était prêt à manger son chapeau si cela ne fonctionnait pas! Et si le rouquin ne se déridait pas après cela, il l'assassinerait sur place! Malheureusement avec le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, il fallait un miracle pour que personne ne remarque sa manœuvre et surtout pas Gabrielle qui avait LE don pour tout deviner et surtout était beaucoup trop intelligente, surtout quand il ne le fallait pas! Respirant un grand coup, Draco glissa sa main dans la poche de son petit frère.

**A SUIVRE…**

Ça vous a plu? Une petite review, please? Une grande me va aussi!

Bisous, Chibigoku.


	44. Amitiés renouées et début d'amitié

Le fils caché de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 44**__** : Amitiés renouées et début d'amitié…**_

_Lucius décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose ! Il n'eut pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit car Draco, excédé par l'attitude du rouquin, se décida à faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux : embarrasser les personnes. Afin que cet idiot se décide enfin à bouger._

_Le blond avait en tête une idée très… serpentarde mais dont il était certain du résultat. Le rouquin n'allait pas comprendre ce qui lui tomberait dessus. Tout ce que le blond avait à faire était de réussir à attraper ce dont il avait besoin dans la poche de son petit frère, en priant pour qu'elle y soit toujours, et surtout prier pour que celui-ci ne remarque rien afin que cela paraisse naturel._

_Il était prêt à manger son chapeau si cela ne fonctionnait pas ! Et si le rouquin ne se déridait pas après cela, il l'assassinerait sur place ! Malheureusement avec le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, il fallait un miracle pour que personne ne remarque sa manœuvre et surtout pas Gabrielle qui avait LE don pour tout deviner et surtout était beaucoup trop intelligente, surtout quand il ne le fallait pas ! Respirant un grand coup, Draco glissa sa main dans la poche de son petit frère._

Farfouillant doucement dans la poche de Ryry, Draco trouva tout et n'importe quoi : un paquet de mouchoirs, des paquets de gâteaux, des biscuits pour hiboux et autres objets dans le genre. Ayant fouillé dans tous les recoins de la poche, il dut bien s'avouer que l'objet qu'il cherchait n'y était pas. En voilà un sacré problème !

Son plan était absolument génial mais pour le mettre à exécution, il avait absolument besoin de cet objet. Où diable Ryry avait-il bien pu le ranger ?! C'est alors que Draco se souvint que son petit frère avait DEUX poches dans ses vêtements. Il avait donc encore une petite chance de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Malheureusement, la poche était de l'autre côté de Ryry. Cela n'allait pas être simple…

Respirant un grand coup, Draco prit son air le plus naturel et regarda Ginny en face de lui qui donnait de petits coups de coude dans les côtes de Ron pour le dérider un petit peu. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, son frère ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Draco était tout de même reconnaissant de ne pas être le seul à se plier en quatre pour que les trois coincés (Harry, Gabrielle et Weas… Ron) recollent les morceaux.

Glissant sa main derrière le dos de Ryry pour la poser dans sa poche gauche, Draco essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas trop se pencher vers son jumeau afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. À droite du blond comploteur, Gabrielle le surveillait du coin de l'œil et se demandait sérieusement ce que son petit frère trafiquait et allait encore inventer. Mais elle décida de ne rien dire et de continuer à l'observer discrètement. De l'autre côté de son Petit Dragon, sa petite panthère ne remarquait rien du tout de ce que faisait son jumeau.

Harry avait un air triste sur le visage, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il était sans doute en train de chercher un moyen de regagner l'amitié de son meilleur ami. Avec un peu de chance, Draco avait déjà trouvé un moyen et c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il fouillait en douce les poches de Ryry. Pour la discrétion, c'était vraiment raté !

Inconscient des pensées ô combien philosophiques de sa grande sœur adorée qui avait parfois trop tendance à le materner, Draco avait enfin réussi à mettre la main dans l'autre poche. Il entreprit de la fouiller consciencieusement en se faisant le plus discret possible.

À nouveau, il trouva tous les objets possibles et imaginables qui ne devraient pas avoir leur place dans une poche mais sur un bureau, bien rangés dans un tiroir. Il trouva une petite plume, un pot d'encre heureusement fermé pour cet inconscient qu'était Ryry, un morceau de parchemin, une gomme et un crayon. Il avait un véritable bureau portable dans la poche, encore pire que Lucius… Draco se demanda un moment si son petit frère avait prévu de faire ses devoirs pendant la réunion. Il ne lui manquait plus que les manuels. D'ailleurs, il fut même surpris de ne pas les retrouver miniaturisés dans cette poche.

Enfin ! Draco avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début ! Il en avait mis le temps ! Les poches de son petit frère étaient de véritables coffres-forts ou à des placards à balais , il y entassait tout et n'importe quoi ! Ce qu'il cherchait si ardemment depuis le début était en fait un petit morceau de papier fin, d'ailleurs il l'avait reconnu parce que le papier était froid dans la main.

Avec deux doigts, il attrapa son trésor de guerre et entreprit de le faire remonter vers le haut de la poche, évidemment il était tout au fond ! Il le faisait remonter millimètre par millimètre vers le haut de la poche lorsque le pot d'encre, qui n'avait à rien à faire ici, eut la merveilleuse idée de glisser et de s'écraser sur ses doigts. Au même moment, la plume se piqua dans son doigt, n'améliorant en rien la situation. Draco se retint de grincer des dents. Non seulement il avait un pot d'encre qui lui écrasait vicieusement les doigts mais en plus, il y avait une plume sadique qui s'amusait à lui piquer les doigts juste sous les ongles. Décidemment, rien ne lui serait épargné ce jour-là !

Respirant un grand coup, Draco resserra sa prisa sur le fameux papier à l'aide de ses deux doigts qui demandaient grâce. Enfin, la plume sadique cessa de s'agripper à son doigt et il put dégager le pot d'encre pour remonter vers le haut de la poche et ressortir sa main. Il bougea doucement son bras pour ramener le papier vers lui, lorsque par malheur, le fichu papier glissa entre ses deux doigts, tomba sur le sol pour finir sa course sous la chaise de Gabrielle. Et même plus précisément, entre la chaise de Gabrielle et celle de Ron. Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour du pauvre Draco.

Sa chère grande sœur qui avait vu le papier glisser, avait ouvert de grands yeux en reconnaissant ce dont il s'agissait. Elle comprit alors l'idée tordue qu'avait eu son Petit Dragon. Bien sûr, comme toute personne dévouée qui trouvait quelque chose sous la chaise de son voisin, elle s'empressa de ramasser le papier, sous le regard malade d'angoisse de Draco, pour le donner à celui qui était supposé en être le propriétaire : à savoir Ron puisqu'il était assis sur la chaise juste au-dessus. Le papier aurait donc pu tomber de sa poche. Même si Gabrielle savait très bien d'où il provenait en réalité.

Elle retourna le papier afin que Ron ne voie pas tout de suite ce dont il s'agissait. Puis, elle le posa sous le nez du rouquin qui la regarda bizarrement.

« C'est tombé de ta poche… » Lui dit-elle brièvement.

Ron ramassa le papier sans se méfier. Il ne le reconnut pas. Il décida de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en retournant le papier. Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'horreur. Il vira au rouge tomate. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une photo prise en quatrième année, lorsque le professeur MacGonagall leur avait appris à danser. La photo le montrait en train de danser la valse avec le chef de sa maison. Reprenant ses esprits, il décida de ranger cette horreur le plus rapidement possible. Il prit le papier et dirigea rapidement sa main vers sa poche pour l'y ranger et surtout ne plus le voir.

Gabrielle, qui avait compris ce que voulait faire Draco pour dégeler Ron, fut plus rapide que lui. Elle attrapa sa main avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'enterrer la photo dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, feignant la curiosité.

- C'est rien ! Répliqua Ron immédiatement.

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un air blessé.

Gabrielle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle tira la main de Ron vers elle, prit la photo en main et la regarda. Elle fit semblant d'être horrifiée.

« Ron !! Tu prends des photos de moi derrière mon dos ! En plus, elle est affreuse ! Tu n'as pas honte ?! S'écria t-elle.

- Mais c'est pas moi ! Elle est pas à moi ! Je n'ai jamais vu cette photo ! C'est vrai ! Se défendit Ron, outré qu'elle pense cela de lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse, digne de Narcissia Malfoy dans ses grands coups de théâtre quand elle faisait une scène de ménage à Lucius.

- Mais j'en sais rien, je te le promets ! Crois-moi s'il te plait ! » La pria Ron, accusé à tort.

La jeune fille fit semblant de réfléchir pendant deux minutes, avant de se tourner vers Draco, les yeux assassins mais il y régnait un éclat malicieux qui rassura le blond.

« Draco ! C'est toi ? Tu as mis la photo ici ?! Cela ne peut être que toi, elle était entre la chaise de Ron et la mienne. C'est toi qui l'a mise là, avoue ! » Siffla Gabrielle qui ressemblait de plus en plus à Pattenrond quand il soufflait et hérissait le poil.

Le blond leva les mains au ciel en signe d'innocence.

« Ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Mentit effrontément le blond qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Son plan marchait à merveille, même s'il avait un peu foiré au début…

- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Gabrielle, suspicieuse.

- Certain ! Montre un peu cette photo. Mais elle n'est pas à moi ! C'est celle de Ryry ! » Affirma le blond après avoir pris la photo des mains de sa sœur et fait semblant de l'observer comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Ron, qui commençait à se croire la victime d'un complot, regardait alternativement Gabrielle, Draco et Harry. Il avait du mal à croire Draco mais Harry, en entendant son nom, avait lui aussi viré au rouge tomate et semblait chercher frénétiquement quelque chose dans sa poche.

« C'est vrai ? Questionna encore Gabrielle.

- C'est pas moi, c'est lui ! » Affirma Draco en désignant son petit frère qui ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le regard assassin que lui lançait Ron.

Gabrielle avait l'air de vouloir écorcher la panthère vive. Du côté des adultes, Narcissia, Lucius et Severus riaient intérieurement et avaient du mal à le cacher. Les trois enfants étaient de très bons acteurs. Arthur et Molly regardaient la scène avec effarement alors que Minerva et Albus semblaient complètement perdus.

Pris en flagrant délit, Harry lança sa dernière carte. Il avait compris que Gabrielle et Draco avaient cela pour faire réagir Ron. Il décida donc d'entrer dans leur jeu en faisant intervenir d'autres personnes.

« C'est pas moi ! Je ne connais pas le sort pour faire les photos ! Ce sont eux qui l'ont prise ! » Dit-il en désignant Fred et George qui avaient tous deux très bien compris le petit manège des trois Malfoy et étaient prêts à se mêler de la partie pour secouer un peu Ron. De plus, ils savaient exactement de quelle photo il était question.

Ron se tourna vers les jumeaux, furax, pour avoir des explications.

« On a pris la photo, c'est vrai. Mais c'est toi qui nous l'as demandé, Harry. Ta phrase exacte était : « faîtes qu'il n'oublie jamais ça ! ». Donc, nous n'y sommes pour rien. Le contra Fred.

- Mais, je…. Je… Bafouilla Harry, alors que Ron le fusillait du regard.

- Vous parlez de cette vieille photo avant le bal ? Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat ! Tout le monde l'a déjà vu ! Dit Ginny pour apaiser son frère.

-Comment ça « tout le monde » ? Tu la connais ? Demanda Ron, pas très sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- Je te rappelle que j'étais dans la salle. J'ai demandé un double de la photo à Fred, c'est aussi simple que ça… » Expliqua Ginny, achevant son frère par la même occasion.

Ron ne savait pas s'il devait étrangler ses frères, sa sœur, et ses amis ou s'il devait leur filer des coups et rire avec eux. Il se leva de table, se dirigea vers Ginny qui se leva immédiatement et s'éclipsa par la porte en hurlant : « J'ai oublié de faire un truc dans ma chambre ! ».

À côté de Ginny, Fred et George, qui sentaient la tempête venir, trouvèrent eux aussi une excuse et sortirent rapidement de la pièce.

« Désolés ! On a laissé une potion sur le feu, j'ai failli l'oublier ! » Dit Fred en filant à l'anglaise.

En entendant cela, Severus faillit répliquer « C'est mon excuse, ça ! ».

N'ayant plus sa sœur ou ses deux frères à martyriser, Ron se dirigea vers Harry, Draco et Gabrielle.

« Mince alors ! Je savais bien que j'avais oublié un livre dans la bibliothèque ! Je vais le chercher ! Inventa Harry avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

- Je viens avec toi ! Dit Gabrielle avant de quitter précipitamment la cuisine, rapidement suivie par Ron, très amusé par leurs réactions.

- Attendez-moi » ! S'écria Draco avant de suivre tous les autres enfants hors de la pièce sous les regards moqueurs des adultes présents.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne connaissait pas la maison, contrairement aux autres. Avec le bruit des tous les enfants courant dans les escaliers, on aurait dit un troupeau de dragons, le tableau de la tante de Narcissia se réveilla et commença à hurler dans toute la maison.

Lucius, qui n'était pas au courant, sursauta en entendant la voix vociférer à l'encontre des enfants. Il sortit de la cuisine en suivant son épouse, qui contrairement à lui, savait parfaitement où elle se dirigeait. Le tableau était normalement caché par des rideaux. Narcissia se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le tableau de sa chère tante à présent décédée.

« Ma tante, je vous en prie, calmez-vous ! Ce ne sont que des enfants ! » Essaya-t-elle de la raisonner.

- Des Sang-de-Bourbe, des traîtres à leur sang ! Je n'en veux pas chez moi ! Hurla la femme du tableau.

- Allons, calmez-vous, ce n'est que temporaire ! Expliqua sa nièce.

- Narcissia, c'est toi ? C'est ton mari derrière toi, n'est-ce pas ? Lucius, je crois. Demanda le tableau d'une voix plus calme.

- Tout à fait, ma tante. Et ce sont nos enfants que vous venez de voir passez avec ceux des Weasley et Miss Granger. Indiqua Narcissia.

- « Tes » enfants ? Demanda la femme.

- Oui, mes enfants et ceux de Lucius. Gabrielle, notre fille aînée et les jumeaux Harry et Draco. Expliqua Narcissia.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Où est mon abruti de fils ? » Demanda la femme curieuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus parler normalement avec qui que ce soit.

« Sirius est mort, il a été tué par Bellatrix. Il est était le parrain de Harry, sa mort l'a beaucoup affecté. Sirius a donné cette maison à Harry. Raconta Narcissia.

- Mort ?! Il a fui comme un vaurien mais, il était le dernier de mes enfants encore en vie… Pourquoi Bella a-t-elle fait cela ? » Demanda la femme tristement. Au fond d'elle-même, elle aimait toujours Sirius, elle l'avait toujours aimé, même après qu'il soit parti de la maison familiale.

« Le Lord est revenu. Il est devenu fou. Il tue tout le monde sur son passage : Moldus, Sang-mêlé, même les Sang-Pur. Les Weasley font partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, nous aussi. Ce sont de braves gens. Leur Maison a été détruite par les Mangemorts, Bella était sûrement avec eux, Harry leur a demandé de venir ici pour les protéger. Cette maison est le siège de l'ordre. Vous pourriez peut-être les aider … Proposa Narcissia.

- Sirius, le seul de mes enfants encore en vie… tué par ma nièce…Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible. Très bien, je vous aiderai comme je peux. La Maison regorge de manuels de magie, il y en a sûrement que vous ne connaissez pas. Je répondrai à toutes les questions que l'on me posera même si ce sont des personnes peu recommandables… Accepta la femme.

-Merci, Ma tante. Je suis certaine que vôtre aide nous sera très utile. La remercia Narcissia.

- De rien ! Mais quand les enfants redescendront, je veux que tu me présentes mes neveux ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les apercevoir. » Demanda sa tante.

Narcissia accepta avec joie. Le tableau se tiendrait enfin tranquille et ne hurlerait plus dans toute la maison. Voilà qui était une bonne chose. Sans rien dire, Narcissia prit la main de Lucius et le reconduisit dans la cuisine.

« Il vaut mieux les laisser se débrouiller… » Lui dit-elle.

Lucius accepta. Il valait mieux ne pas se mêler des affaires des enfants et risquer de tout envenimer. Maintenant que la glace entre eux semblait enfin brisée…

« Ma tante ne vous ennuiera plus ! Elle a même promis de nous aider. Elle a été très bouleversée quand elle a appris la mort de Sirius. Avoir à nouveau des enfants dans la maison lui fait énormément plaisir. » Annonça Narcissia en se dirigeant vers sa chaise et sa tasse de thé.

Le soulagement fut général, plus besoin de murmurer afin de ne pas réveiller le tableau. De plus, la bibliothèque des Black était assez connue pour être très fournie en manuels de magie en tous genres… Voilà qui pourrait leur être très utile…

À l'étage des chambres, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Ron avait attrapé un énorme oreiller dans une chambre et entreprit d'assommer tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans son passage. Il avait une envie folle de se venger de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine. Il avait crû mourir de honte en voyant la photo.

Naturellement, tous les autres s'étaient enterrés dans les pièces et Ron était bon pour jouer à cache-cache avec eux. Puis, se cachant derrière une porte, il vit une touffe de cheveux blonds passer dans le couloir. Sans sommation, il s'élança à la poursuite du blond et l'assomma à grands coups d'oreiller sur la tête tout en le poursuivant à travers tout le couloir.

Draco, parce qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, s'était perdu dans les étages de la maison. De plus, comme il n'entendait plus de bruit, il ne pouvait pas savoir où les autres étaient passés. Il errait donc dans les couloirs à la recherche de Gabrielle et de Ryry en particulier. Mais cela, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'un fou dangereux armé d'un oreiller ne le prenne en chasse !

Draco était complètement perdu dans les couloirs, en plus le rouquin le suivait de près et ne manquait pas une seule occasion de lui asséner un coup d'oreiller sur la tête.

« Au secours !! Aidez-moi !! Ryry, Gaby ! Soyez sympa, quoi ! Hurla Draco qui se sentait désespérément seul dans cette galère.

- Malfoy ? J'ai attrapé Malfoy ?! C'est génial !! Hurla Ron en redoublant les coups d'oreiller pour se venger de tout ce que le blond lui avait fait subir depuis la première année.

- Ho ! J'ai un prénom !! Je m'appelle Draco ! Je ne t'appelle pas Weasley que je sache ! » Grogna Draco entre deux coups de coussin.

Le malheureux oreiller était en train de partir en lambeaux. Et Draco recevait toutes les plumes sur la tête. Il les respirait même. Reprenant son souffle, il respira des plumes qui lui chatouillèrent le nez, le faisant éternuer une bonne dizaine de fois.

En entendant Draco appeler au secours, Harry et Gabrielle sortirent de leur cachette pour aller à la recherche de leur frère. Ils le découvrirent recouvert de plumes des pieds à la tête, Ron à côté de lui, très fier de son chef-d'œuvre. Sans pouvoir prononcer une seule parole, Ryry Et Gaby explosèrent de rire à la vue de Draco, des plumes sur la tête, les cheveux, le nez et jusqu'aux pieds.

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi, en plus ! » Cria Draco qui crachait des plumes en même temps qu'il parlait.

Les rires redoublèrent et furent suivis par de nouveaux fous rires : ceux de Fred, George et Ginny qui étaient eux aussi sortis de là où ils se cachaient.

« Alors là, chapeau Ronnie, tu as inventé une nouvelle espèce de sapin de Noël ! En plus, celui-là, tu n'as pas besoin de le planter et il revient toujours ! » Plaisanta Fred en se fichant ouvertement de Draco qui fulminait sous son tas de plumes. Même s'il appréciait assez l'humour… Sauf quand il était l'objet des plaisanteries douteuses !

« Oh ! Quel bel oiseau ! On dirait une nouvelle espèce de canari ! Rit Ginny en faisant mine de caresser les ailes de Draco qui étaient en l'occurrence ses bras.

- Si tu espères qu'il va chanter pour toi, je crois que tu peux oublier ! Lui dit Gabrielle en époussetant les plumes sur la tête de son petit frère d'un geste de la main qui fit voler toutes les plumes.

- Dommage, pour une fois on aurait vraiment dit un ange ! Rajouta Harry qui s'amusait bien de l'embarras de son frère.

- Au lieu de vous moquer de moi, vous pourriez m'aider à enlever toutes ces plumes ! Dit Draco qui commençait à avoir la moutarde qui lui montait au nez.

- Mon pauvre petit Dragon n'aime pas les plumes, quel dommage ! C'est vrai que Ryry et toi, vous préférez la neige… Déclara Gabrielle.

- Ça va, hein ! » Gronda Draco.

Franchement amusé par la situation, Ron entra dans sa chambre, rapidement suivi par tous les autres. Ils s'installèrent en cercle sur le sol de la pièce. Chacun guettait les réactions du rouquin.

« Je me suis peut-être trompé sur ton compte, Malfoy… Déclara-t-il.

- Draco ! Grogna le blond.

- Draco, ça va, j'ai compris. Tu n'es peut-être pas le petit crétin que je croyais… S'expliqua Ron.

- Merci beaucoup ! Lui répondit le blond qui ne savait comment il devait prendre cela.

- En attendant, je crois qu'une petite discussion ne nous ferait pas de mal, non ? » Proposa le rouquin en regardant tour à tour tous les occupants de la pièce.

Effectivement, il y avait beaucoup de choses que Lucius et Narcissia n'avaient pas raconté car ils estimaient que c'étaient à Harry, Draco et Gabrielle de s'expliquer avec leurs amis et non à eux de jouer les intermédiaires dans cette histoire qui ne les concernait pas.

« Et si on commençait par comment tu as découvert qui était Harry, Gabrielle ? » Demanda Ron.

Cette question semblait convenir à tout le monde et c'était un bon commencement pour une discussion amicale.

**A SUIVRE…**

Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ?

Bisous, Chibigoku

Littledarkangel1972 : Kikou !! Un grand merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait ! bisous, Chibigoku.


	45. On enterre la hache de guerre !

Le fils caché de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 45**__** : On enterre la hache de guerre !**_

_«__ En attendant, je crois qu'une petite discussion ne nous ferait pas de mal, non ? » Proposa le rouquin en regardant tour à tour tous les occupants de la pièce._

_Effectivement, il y avait beaucoup de choses que Lucius et Narcissia n'avaient pas raconté car ils estimaient que Harry, Draco et Gabrielle devaient s'expliquer avec leurs amis __et ce n'était pas à eux__ de jouer les intermédiaires dans cette histoire qui ne les concernait pas._

_«__ Et si on commençait par comment tu as découvert qui __était__ Harry, Gabrielle ? » Demanda Ron._

_Cette question semblait convenir à tout le monde et c'était un bon commencement pour une discussion amicale._

« J'ai fouillé le château de fond en comble comme toi, au début. Quand j'ai compris que cela ne me mènerait à rien, j'ai décidé de chercher d'autres pistes. J'ai trouvé bizarre qu'un Harry disparaisse et qu'un autre sorte de nulle part. » Commença Gabrielle.

Tous les enfants s'étaient assis en cercle sur le sol de la pièce. Tous l'écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention.

« C'est vrai qu'on aurait dû y penser plus tôt… Intervint Ginny qui se demandait pourquoi elle-même n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

- J'ai commencé à observer Harry plus attentivement. Il était toujours dans la lune, comme celui qu'on connaît. Et je me suis noté toutes les ressemblances : les yeux, l'attitude, il me souriait à chaque fois qu'il me voyait, j'ai même vu Hedwige aller le voir ! C'est comme ça que j'ai compris. Avant, je n'étais pas très sûre… Il m'a suivi à la bibliothèque. J'ai envoyé un mot, à la table où il travaillait. C'est comme cela que je l'ai retrouvé, expliqua la blonde.

- Père m'avait donné la permission de te laisser des indices à conditions qu'ils ne soient pas trop évidents. Mais avec Draco, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber où il découvrirait tout. Je m'étais dit que tu finirais tout ou tard par comprendre et j'ai eu raison ! Acheva Harry.

- C'est comme ça que tu as compris ? Demanda Ginny à Draco.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu filer. C'est quand tu as révisé les potions ? Répondit le blond.

- C'est juste ! Je voulais y aller pour réviser mais aussi pour la voir. C'est le seul endroit où on est toujours sûr de la trouver. Vous avez failli me tuer avec potions, ce jour-là ! D'abord Gabrielle qui me fait un interrogatoire et après toi, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'aller dans la salle commune qu'il m'est tombé dessus avec un autre interrogatoire de potions ! J'en ai même rêvé toute la nuit ! » Se plaignit Harry, sous les rires de Ginny et des jumeaux.

De son côté, Ron compatissait pour son ami. Hermione plus Draco, c'était trop de révisions pour une seule personne !

« C'est pour ça que tu as fait sauter ton chaudron et qu'on a fini à l'infirmerie… Commenta Draco.

-Sans parler du savon qu'on a reçu de Père et de Severus en prime…Ajouta Harry.

- Vous l'appelez par son prénom ? Demanda Ron, choqué.

- Ben oui, c'est notre parrain… Expliqua Harry.

- Et après, on vient me dire qu'il n'y a pas de favoritisme ! S'étrangla Ron.

- Il n'y en a pas ! Le contra Gabrielle. Cela se voit que tu ne connais pas sa méthode ! Il nous donne des bonnes notes parce qu'on travaille à côté des cours. On a passé toutes nos soirées dans ses appartements à réviser comme des malades pour les examens !

- Quand est-ce que tu es allée à Serpentard ? Demanda Ginny.

- Le jour où Harry m'a demandé de lui donner mes notes d'histoire de la magie, Draco était dans la bibliothèque à chercher un livre de divination. Il a entendu notre conversation et a tout compris. Quand il s'est réveillé après être tombé dans les pommes, Severus nous a tous embarqué dans son salon et nous a demandé ce qu'on comptait faire pour réviser. Il a proposé de nous prêter son salon pour travailler après les cours, en fin de soirée. Je ne sais plus de quoi on parlait, mais il a deviné que j'avais…disons influencé le choixpeau à la répartition pour ne pas aller à Serpentard, comme Harry. Alors, il m'y a mise pour que je puisse travailler avec Harry et Draco…Raconta Gabrielle.

- C'est vrai qu'une fois qu'on a vu vos parents, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Vous êtes à Serpentard ! Rit Fred.

- Comment ça, quand on les voit ?! Ils sont très gentils ! Gronda Harry.

- On sait ! Tu nous l'avais déjà écrit dans ta lettre… Mais c'est vrai qu'on a un peu de mal à le croire quand on ne les connaît pas comme vous… Répliqua Ron qui avait été heureux que son ami ait enfin de vrais parents qui s'occupent de lui.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu froids au premier abord, mais ils ne sont pas toujours comme cela quand on les connaît, admit Draco, sous le regard soufflé des quatre Weasley qui n'auraient jamais cru entendre cela de sa part.

- C'est vrai qu'une fois qu'on était installé à table, ils avaient tout de suite l'air plus gentil. Je trouve que votre mère a vraiment l'air très chaleureuse. Dit Ginny qui pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait.

- C'est vrai, mais Père est très gentil lui aussi. Mais c'est différent, il n'est pas très démonstratif, c'est tout. En tout cas, pas en public… Avant les vacances, il m'avait offert du chocolat et des figurines en pâte d'amande quand il a su que j'aidais Harry et Draco à réviser. Il m'a même invitée à passer les vacances au Manoir, mais je devais partir avec mes parents adoptifs au ski, j'ai donc refusé Et c'était bien avant qu'il sache que j'étais sa fille. Alors convaincus ? Demanda Gabrielle, ravie de défendre son père qu'elle aimait énormément malgré son côté stricte parfois.

- Il t'a achetée avec sucreries ? S'étrangla Ron.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Dit Gabrielle en regardant Ron droit dans les yeux alors que Draco aurait pu l'étrangler sur place pour avoir fait une telle bourde.

- Non, je plaisante. Du calme, c'était pour rire ! Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça ! Désolé ! Lui répondit Ron avec un sourire qui calma Gabrielle.

- Allez, dis-le ! Dis que tu es content de retrouver Ryry et Gaby ! Dit Draco qui poussait du coude son voisin qui était justement Ron. Harry et Gabrielle le regardaient faire, les yeux rieurs à cause de sa réaction enfantine.

- D'accord, ça va ! Je suis content de vous avoir retrouvé ! Désolé de cet accueil un peu froid, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Et puis, c'est votre faute ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour vous ! D'abord Harry qui disparaît, puis Hermione qui file chez les serpents ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire moi ? En plus, j'ai foiré tous les examens, maman a failli m'écorcher vif avec les couteaux de la cuisine ! J'ai tout juste eu la moyenne ! Elle a promis que si je ne travaillais pas, elle me ferait plancher pendant tout l'été ! Vous allez m'aider, pas vrai ? Demanda Ron, en regardant Gabrielle avec des yeux suppliants.

- Mais oui ! De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix si on veut passer en septième année ! Peut-être que Severus voudra bien nous prêter encore son salon pour travailler ! Au pire, les parents pourront nous aider ! Toute la famille à l'école, au secours ! Ils sauront nos notes bien avant nous ! Réalisa Gabrielle avec horreur.

- Et vu la chance qu'on a, je suis sûre que vos parents vont aussi donner les nôtres à nos parents pendant les réunions ! Je m'inscris pour les révisions ! Déclara Ginny, complètement verte à l'idée de devoir refaire sa cinquième année.

- Promis, on va vous aider tous les deux ! Lui dit Gabrielle, avec l'accord mutuel de Harry et Draco.

- Si on descendait ? Maman doit croire qu'on s'est tous entretués depuis le temps ! Et puis, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner ! Demanda Ronald qui mourrait de faim.

- RON !! » Fut le cri général. Bientôt, il fut remplacé par les rires et tout le monde descendit les escaliers en direction de la cuisine.

Draco était ravi ! Cette tête de mule de Ron avait fini par craquer et dire que ses amis lui avaient manqué ! Il en avait mis le temps ! Mais bon, l'essentiel était le résultat. Une fois de plus, son plan génial avait fonctionné à la perfection !

« Stop ! Venez par là, les enfants ! » Dit une voix alors qu'ils arrivaient au bas des escaliers.

Ils se regardèrent, puis autour d'eux, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, ni dans le couloir. Ils décidèrent de continuer à descendre les marches en silence.

« Ne jouez pas les timides ! Après tout le bruit que vous avez fait en montant les escaliers, vous voudriez me faire croire que vous êtes des enfants sages ?

- Qui est là ? Demanda Draco.

- Enlevez ce rideau et vous verrez… » Dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un tableau qui représentait une femme assise dans un fauteuil. La femme ressemblait assez à Narcissia mais ses cheveux étaient noirs comme ceux de sa tante Bellatrix.

« Vous êtes la mère de Sirius. Déclara Harry en la regardant.

- Alors, c'est toi Harry. Narcissia m'a parlé de vous pendant que vous étiez en haut. Voilà donc mes deux neveux et ma nièce. Gabrielle, c'est cela. En voilà un joli papillon, tu ressembles beaucoup à ma petite Narcissia. Et ces deux-là, ce sont tes petits frères, Harry et Draco. Difficile de voir la différence mais de près, c'est mieux, dit la mère de Sirius.

- Vous nous connaissez ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- J'ai vu Narcissia en passant tout à l'heure, je vous l'ai dit. Elle m'a dit pourquoi vous étiez là. Jusqu'à ce que votre maison soit réparée, cette maison est la vôtre, dit-elle en regardant les enfants Weasley.

- Merci, Madame, dirent tous les rouquins, ravis qu'elle ne crie plus.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda la femme.

- Ginny, Fred, Georges et Ronald, les présenta Gabrielle en les montrant à chaque fois.

- Encore des jumeaux… Je me demande comment fait votre mère pour vous différencier…

- Nous aussi ! Dit l'un de deux jumeaux en riant.

- Comme je l'ai dit à vos parents, vous devriez regarder dans la bibliothèque. Vous pourrez y trouver des manuels de magie que l'on ne trouve plus maintenant, cela pourrait vous être utile… Je ne voudrai pas que toute ma famille disparaisse à cause d'un fou. Allez dans la cuisine, le dîner sera sûrement bientôt servi. Bon appétit ! Leur souhaita la femme.

- Merci, Madame, répondit le chœur d'enfants.

- On laisse le rideau ouvert ? Demanda Gabrielle par politesse.

- Oui, ma chérie. Ce serait très gentil, je m'ennuie un peu dans mon tableau. Par Salazar ! Mais cette maison est couverte de poussière, c'est à peine si je la reconnais ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?

- Personne n'a fait le ménage depuis votre mort… Expliqua Harry, gêné.

- Et Sirius ?

- Il a passé treize ans à Askaban pour meurtre, alors qu'il était innocent. Il n'était ici que l'année dernière. Et Kreattur ne fait rien… Dit doucement Gabrielle à cause de Harry.

- Je vois… Kreattur ! Où est-il ce feignant ?! Kreattur ! Vient ici ! Allez manger, je m'occupe de lui. Kreattur ! » Appela-t-elle.

Les enfants filèrent dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas entendre ce qui allait tomber sur l'elfe de maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe de maison apparut devant le tableau de sa maîtresse.

« La maîtresse a appelé ? Couina-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu ne travailles pas ? Cette maison est un taudis ! Tu penses que je veux que ma seule famille restante vive dans la crasse ?! Tu vas me nettoyer cette maison de la cave au grenier et vite ! » Rugit la femme.

Après s'être excusé, l'elfe de maison disparut dans une autre pièce de la maison pour exécuter les ordres de sa maîtresse. Il avait du travail à faire ! Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas nettoyé une seule pièce. Il décida de commencer par les chambres, certains que les personnes présentes de la cuisine en auraient bientôt besoin.

Ayant assisté à la conversation entre Kreattur et sa maîtresse, Gabrielle rejoignit les autres adolescents dans la cuisine où tout le monde l'attendait.

« Je vois que les choses ont l'air de s'être arrangées, c'est parfait. Vous resterez bien avec nous pour dîner ? Demanda Molly Weasley à Narcissia et Lucius qui ne purent refuser l'invitation.

- Nous acceptons avec plaisir, Molly. Merci beaucoup. » Lui répondit Narcissia.

Molly cherchait frénétiquement dans les placards de quoi faire un dîner correct pour autant de personnes. Albus, Minerva et Severus restèrent eux aussi. Le Maître des potions, nouvellement promu professeur de Défense avait récupéré la photo sur la table avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Cela lui servirait peut-être un jour pour faire du chantage à Minerva. Il se fit un double et prit l'original qu'il donna à Harry lorsque celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Professeur, est-ce que cela ne va pas paraître bizarre si Père et Mère sont aussi professeurs à Poudlard ? » Demanda Harry.

Gabrielle, Draco et les autres avaient déjà pensé à cela et se posaient exactement la même question. Que se passerait-il si Voldemort découvrait tout ?

« J'imagine que vos parents seront appelés lorsqu'il le découvrira. Il leur suffira de dire que je les crois innocents. Ils lui diront qu'ils font partie de l'Ordre, ainsi Il croira avoir des espions chez nous, alors qu'ils seront nos espions chez lui. C'est très simple, non ? Lui dit Albus avec un sourire.

- Vous croyez que cela va marcher ? Demanda Arthur dubitatif.

- Si cela marche pour Severus, cela marchera pour Lucius et Narcissia. Et comme cela, vous aurez une excuse pour arriver en retard aux réunions, à cause de vos cours. Tout comme pour Severus, je vous dirai ce que vous pourrez lui dire et ce qu'il faudra garder secret. Pour les choses qu'Il ne doit pas voir dans vos souvenirs, vous les mettrez dans une Pensine, c'est plus prudent et tout ira pour le mieux. Acheva Albus.

- Je peux vous aider, Madame Weasley ? Demanda Harry qui la voyait courir dans tous les placards de la cuisine. Il ne restait malheureusement plus grand-chose dedans…

- Je cherche ce que je peux faire avec ça.» Lui répondit la rousse en lui montrant ses découvertes dans les différents compartiments de rangement de la cuisine.

Il ne restait malheureusement plus beaucoup de choses : des œufs, de la farine, de la crème, du fromage râpé, de la noix de muscade, du beurre, du sel, du poivre et des framboises.

« J'ai bien une idée, mais c'est de la cuisine moldue… Expliqua Harry.

- Eh bien, cela nous changera ! Déclara Arthur dont le visage s'illuminait dès qu'il entendait le mot « moldu ».

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Demanda Molly, visiblement intéressée de découvrir une nouvelle recette.

- Tout, sauf les framboises. Il me faudrait aussi un grand plat, assez haut parce que ça gonfle. Il y a un four ici ? Demanda Harry.

- Un quoi ? Demanda Molly.

- Un four, pour faire chauffer le plat…Expliqua le blond.

- On fait la cuisine dans un chaudron devant la cheminée, lui rappela gentiment Molly.

- Et quand vous faîtes du pain, vous le mettez où pour le cuire ? Tenta Harry.

- Là, mais je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne, ce n'est pas le mien. » Lui répondit Molly en lui montrant ce qui ressemblait à un four moldu derrière lui.

Harry resta planté devant un moment, perplexe. Gabrielle le regardait avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Cela devait certainement fonctionner comme un four moldu mais il fallait utiliser un sort pour chauffer le plat à la place de l'électricité.

« Je pense que ça marche de la même façon qu'un four moldu. Cela ne doit pas être si compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Gabrielle en regardant sa mère.

- Je n'ai jamais vu cette chose moldue dont tu parles. Par contre, je sais comment celui-ci fonctionne, j'ai déjà vu ma tante l'utiliser des centaines de fois. Il ne devrait donc pas y avoir de problème. Molly, si vous aidez Harry avec son plat, Gabrielle et moi nous occupons du dessert ! Je suis certaine que nous pouvons faire quelque chose de ces framboises ! » Proposa Narcissia en se levant sous le regard incrédule de Lucius.

Le blond avait observé l'échange sans dire un mot mais pas sans réfléchir. Il se demandait comment Harry pouvait connaître des recettes moldues. Bien sûr, il avait grandi chez eux, mais bon entre voir et faire, il y avait une différence. Le blond était certain de ne pas tout savoir. Il allait enfin avoir l'occasion de goûter à la cuisine de son épouse. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou en frémir d'horreur. Normalement, c'était le rôle des elfes de maison de faire la cuisine, pas des sorciers ! Lucius avait du mal à imaginer le résultat. Peut-être que si cela lui plaisait, elle pourrait aussi cuisiner au Manoir, juste pour lui, Severus et les enfants ?

D'un coup de baguette magique, Minerva mit la table. Pendant ce temps, Arthur était parti à la chasse au plat que Harry avait demandé. Il trouva ce qui ressemblait à un plat à gratin avec des bords assez hauts. Cela conviendrait certainement. Albus, Severus et Lucius aidaient Molly et les enfants à ressembler les ingrédients. Puis, tous ceux qui ne savaient pas cuisiner se mirent à leur place pour observer les apprentis chefs-cuisiniers. Ginny, Ron, Fred et Georges s'installèrent au bout de la table avec Lucius et les professeurs afin de ne pas gêner Molly, Harry, Narcissia et Gabrielle.

Narcissia et Gabrielle choisirent de faire une charlotte à la framboise avec les fruits qu'elles avaient trouvés, Gabrielle avait également découvert une boîte de biscuits à la cuillère dans un placard da la cuisine. Sa mère ne connaissant pas la recette, Gabrielle lui disait quoi faire et comment. Narcissia s'amusait comme une folle, elle ignorait que sa fille aimait autant faire la cuisine et en particulier les desserts. La blonde se promit qu'une fois de retour au Manoir, elles feraient cela plus souvent toutes les deux. Avec la bande de gourmands constituée de Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus, elles allaient avoir du travail.

Du côté de Harry et Molly, les choses se passaient tout aussi bien. Molly était devant la cheminée, suivant les instructions que lui donnait Harry pour préparer une pâte qui devait être la base du plat qu'il voulait faire. Molly se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le résultat mais elle faisait confiance à Harry. Lucius, Albus, Arthur, Minerva et Severus qui se trouvaient juste à côté de la cheminée ne se privaient pas pour jeter des coup d'œil dans le chaudron où Molly mélangeait la crème, la farine, la noix de muscade, le beurre, le fromage râpé, le sel et le poivre selon les instruction de Harry qui ne se reposait pas sur ses lauriers non plus. De son côté, le blond séparait les blancs des jaunes d'œufs avant de mettre les jaunes dans le chaudron où Molly continuait de touiller inlassablement la mixture qui devenait de plus en plus collante dans le chaudron. Quel genre de nourriture les Moldus mangeaient-ils donc ?

Après avoir mis tous les jaunes dans le chaudron et dit à Molly de continuer à mélanger, Harry partit en chasse de l'élément principal dont il avait absolument besoin : un fouet. Il ne s'imaginait pas trouver un batteur électrique alors il cherchait ce qui se rapprochait le plus possible d'un fouet. Après avoir farfouillé dans tous les tiroirs, il mit enfin la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Sans attendre, il se fit un devoir de battre ses blancs d'œuf en neige bien ferme. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses blancs étaient parfaits.

Il se rapprocha du chaudron où s'affairait toujours Molly qui se demandait vraiment à quoi ressemblerait le dîner de ce soir. Puis, il versa les blancs en neige en deux fois pendant que Molly continuait à remuer la préparation.

« C'est bientôt fini ? Lui demanda Molly qui ne se voyait pas avaler une bouillie collante au fromage et encore moins ses invités.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à beurrer le plat, on verse la préparation dedans, on la met au four pendant 30 minutes et on peut passer à table. C'est vraiment très simple ! Est-ce que vous pouvez continuer à tout mélanger pendant ce temps ? Il ne faut pas casser la neige, donc il faut le faire doucement. Expliqua le blond.

- Bien sûr ! Il n'y a aucun problème. Lui affirma Molly tout en continuant à touiller.

- Merci beaucoup ! » Lui dit Harry.

Puis, il partit vers l'autre bout de la table. Il prit un morceau de beurre et l'étala dans le plat que Arthur avait trouvé en fouillant toute la cuisine. Puis, il revint avec le plat à côté de Molly et lui dit de retirer le chaudron de la cheminée. Il versa le contenu dans le plat en faisant bien attention afin de ne pas laisser de trace de doigt sur le plat, ce qui pouvait faire rater toute la préparation. Enfin, il enfourna le plat dans le four que Gabrielle venait tout juste de finir d'utiliser avec l'aide de Narcissia.

En effet, les deux femmes avaient terminé la préparation de leur gâteau bien avant celle du plat principal qui prenait un peu plus de temps. Pendant que Molly s'occupait de la pâte dans le chaudron, Gabrielle avait enfourné sa pâte à gâteau dans le four et il venait tout juste de finir de cuire. Une bonne odeur de gâteau flottait dans la pièce, réveillant les estomacs de tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

Après avoir terminé leur travail, Narcissia et Molly retournèrent chacune à leur place, laissant Harry et Gabrielle se débrouiller avec leur cuisine moldue. Son travail étant fini, Harry aida sa sœur à démouler le gâteau fumant qui sentait bon la framboise. La jeune fille, qui avait gardé des framboises fraîches pour la décoration, se mit à décorer son gâteau sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres occupants de la pièce.

Draco était très surpris de voir sa sœur et son frère faire la cuisine. Vu le gâteau de Gabrielle, le blond savait qu'avec elle, il ne mourrait jamais de faim. C'était certainement aussi le cas avec Harry mais comme il n'avait pas encore vu le résultat de sa mixture, il préférait attendre. En voyant son frère faire couler la pâte collante dans le plat, Draco s'était un moment demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler ce plat et s'il était seulement mangeable. Après tout, les Moldus avaient toujours eu des goûts étranges…

De son côté, Molly surveillait anxieusement le four pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. C'est alors qu'elle vit la pâte qu'elle avait passée près de vingt minutes à touiller en train de prendre du volume dans le plat. Elle montait et gonflait de plus en plus. À l'allure où elle gonflait, elle dépasserait bientôt la hauteur du four !

Molly se leva et se dirigea vers le fameux four mais elle fut arrêtée par Harry.

« Il ne faut pas ouvrir la porte tant que les trente minutes ne sont pas écoulées ou le plat va rater… Expliqua-t-il.

- C'est normal qu'il prenne autant de place ? Demanda Molly quelque peu inquiète.

- Tout à fait normal ! » La rassura Harry.

Elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de recette de cuisine avant. Mais si ce plat prenait autant de place, il devait être très pratique à faire pour les familles nombreuses comme la sienne ! Si ce plat était bon, elle se promit d'en demander la recette à Harry afin de le faire plus souvent. De plus, le gâteau fait par Gabrielle avec sa mère avait lui aussi l'air délicieux ! Le dîner de ce soir s'annonçait vraiment très bien !

Le temps que la préparation cuise, tout le monde s'était installé à table et regardait la porte du four comme si elle allait exploser et emporter la cuisine avec. Même Arthur n'était plus très sûr de vouloir goûter à la cuisine moldue. Il avait l'impression de voir le livre des monstres dans le four, celui qu'il avait dû acheter à ses enfants pour leur troisième année…

Après un temps qu'il sembla interminable à tout le monde, la minuterie mise en place par Gabrielle et Narcissia sonna. Les trente minutes étaient enfin écoulées. Le plat dans le four ressemblait à un énorme gâteau doré. Il remplissait la totalité de l'espace. Heureusement que le plat était assez haut car le « gâteau » faisait près de trente centimètres de haut… Une chose absolument incroyable pour tous ceux présents dans la cuisine.

Les yeux collés sur la porte du four, Lucius se demandait sincèrement si ce monstre n'allait pas dévorer tout le monde en sortant du four. Severus semblait avoir la même impression que lui. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Harry venait de se diriger vers la porte du four et de l'ouvrir.

« C'est prêt ! On peut passer à table ! » Déclara-t-il.

**À**** SUIVRE…**

Ça vous a plu ? Une idée de ce que Harry a cuisiné ? Si vous voulez la recette, je vous la donne la prochaine fois ! Une petite review, please ? Vous avez trouvé quel est le plat cuisiné par Ryry ?

Bisous, Chibigoku

Naste : Kikou !!Un grand merci pour la review !!La suite très, très bientôt ! Bisous, chibigoku

Littledarkangel 1972 : Kikou ! Un grand merci por la review ! En fait, je poste tous les vendredi ! Bisou !


	46. Dîner moldu et cadeaux en retard !

Le fils caché de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 46**__** : Dîner moldu et cadeaux en retard !**_

Ap_rès un temps qu'il sembla interminable à tout le monde, la minuterie mise en place par Gabrielle et Narcissia sonna. Les trente minutes étaient enfin écoulées. Le plat dans le four ressemblait à un énorme gâteau doré. Il remplissait la totalité de l'espace. Heureusement que le plat était assez haut car le « gâteau » faisait près de trente __centimètres__… Une chose absolument incroyable pour tous ceux présents dans la cuisine._

_Les yeux collés sur la porte du four, Lucius se demandait sincèrement si ce monstre n'allait pas dévorer tout le monde en sortant du four. Severus semblait avoir la même impression que lui. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Harry venait de se diriger vers la porte du four et de l'ouvrir._

_«__ C'est prêt ! On peut passer à table ! » Déclara__-t-il__._

Pendant que Ryry sortait le monstre du four, Molly avait eu le temps de préparer une salade, au cas où, et commençait à servir ses invités. Harry arriva deux minutes plus tard avec le plat fumant dans ses mains. Il s'empressa de le déposer sur la table avant de se jeter sur une cuillère et de commencer à servir son plat avant que celui-ci ne refroidisse.

Une fois tout le monde servis, Harry s'assis à sa place. Il vit que tout le monde scrutait son assiette avec minutie pour décider si c'était mangeable ou non. Personne n'avait l'air de vouloir se décider à essayer cette cuisine nouvelle pour les sorciers. Décidant qu'il commençait à avoir faim, puisque visiblement ce n'était pas le cas des autres, Harry prit sa fourchette et sans un mot piqua dans sa part de soufflé au fromage. Il avala un morceau, sous les regards inquisiteurs de tous les autres qui l'avaient vu se jeter sur son assiette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il soupira de soulagement.

« Vous pouvez y aller, je ne l'ai pas raté cette fois… » Dit-il à la volée avant de replonger dans son assiette.

Il fut rapidement imité par Gabrielle qui connaissait déjà cette recette puisqu'elle avait déjà passé ses vacances de très nombreuses fois en France avec ses parents adoptifs. Elle adorait le soufflé au fromage mais ne savait pas comment en faire un elle-même. Maintenant qu'elle savait que Ryry connaissait la recette, elle lui ferait faire la cuisine plus souvent.

« Vous pouvez le manger, il est délicieux ! » Dit-elle pour encourager Ginny, Ron, Fred et Georges qui la regardaient bizarrement et attendaient la sentence pour savoir si cette chose était mangeable ou non. Même Ron n'avait pas plus l'air pressé de goûter à son assiette.

Du côté des adultes, personne n'avait encore commencé. Tout le monde inspectait son assiette mais n'osait pas y toucher. Même Arthur, si enthousiaste à l'idée de goûter de la cuisine moldue, s'était refroidi en voyant la pâte qui avait triplé de volume dans le four sans que personne ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Surtout que tout le monde avait bien vu que Harry n'avait pas utilisé de levure, ce qui aurait expliqué pourquoi le soufflé montait. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas ici.

Severus, qui avait horreur de voir un phénomène qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, décida d'attendre de voir la réaction des enfants Weasley avant de tenter l'aventure de cette chose dorée qui traînait dans son assiette. Il ne pouvait pas se fier à Harry et Gabrielle car ils avaient grandi chez les moldus. Ils avaient donc l'habitude de cette nourriture alors que les sorciers, pas du tout. Il voulait savoir s'il n'allait pas lui non plus se mettre à gonfler comme un ballon avant d'exploser. Vu la mine affichée par les autres adultes, tout le monde devait penser à peu près la même chose.

Voyant Harry et Gabrielle se goinfrer de cette chose dorée sous son nez alors qu'il mourrait de faim, Ron décida qu'il voulait lui aussi savoir quel goût cela pouvait avoir. Après tout, l'odeur dégagée par cette espèce de gâteau doré était loin d'être repoussante. En effet, une bonne odeur de fromage flottait autour de son assiette et venait chatouiller ses narines, lui donnant encore plus faim. Rassemblant son courage, Ron prit sa fourchette en main, piqua dans son assiette le plus petit morceau possible avant de l'engloutir sous le regard de tous les autres sorciers présents dans la cuisine.

Sans même les regarder, Ron retourna à son assiette avant d'engloutir à nouveau un autre morceau de soufflé au fromage. Il adorait cette recette, on ne sentait que le fromage. Il avait l'impression de manger un gâteau et en plus, la pâte était très légère. Encouragé en voyant son voisin vider son assiette comme si cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait rien mangé, Draco se sentit un peu honteux de ne pas avoir fait confiance à Harry et Gabrielle.

Sans même réfléchir, il piqua dans son assiette et engloutit lui aussi un morceau de gâteau doré. Surpris tout d'abord par le goût, Draco fut ravi de constater que finalement cette recette était absolument délicieuse. Il continua à vider son assiette sans jeter un seul regard aux autres. À ses côtés, Ginny, Fred et Georges l'imitèrent. Finalement, cette expérience se révélait être un franc succès.

De son côté de la table, Molly observait le groupe d'enfants. Ils dévoraient le contenu de leur assiette avec joie. Molly vit que ce n'était pas par politesse, ils aimaient réellement cette recette. Elle fut heureuse de voir qu'il existait un plat économique pour les grandes familles, même si cette recette était d'origine moldue. De plus, ses enfants avaient l'air de l'adorer. Elle se promit de demander la recette avec les proportions exactes à Harry puisqu'elle n'avait pas regardé exactement ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'elle était occupée à touiller le fond de son chaudron.

Molly vit Ron, Fred, Georges et même Ginny se resservir dans le plat une fois leur assiette complètement vide, ce qui arrivait très rarement. Harry, Draco qui aimait lui aussi cette recette et Gabrielle se resservirent eux- aussi avant de retourner vider leur assiette. Pendant ce temps, les adultes n'avaient toujours pas touché les leur…

Voyant les autres adultes qui regardaient les enfants anxieusement, Molly se décida à poser la question que tout le monde se posait sans oser demander. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas, c'était pour les autres qu'elle faisait, pour les rassurer.

« Ça vous plait les enfants ? Demanda Molly qui connaissait déjà la réponse juste en voyant Ron dévorer son assiette comme jamais.

- C'est très bon ! » Dit Ginny entre deux coups de fourchette.

À côté d'elle, tous les autres approuvèrent avant de replonger le nez chacun dans son assiette.

« Parfait ! Comment s'appelle ce plat, Harry ? Demanda Molly avec curiosité.

- Un soufflé au fromage… C'est une recette française, je crois…Lui répondit Harry.

- C'est exact ! C'est bien français ! Confirma Gabrielle.

- Tu connaissais déjà cette recette ? Lui demanda Molly, surprise.

- Oui, j'en ai déjà mangé en France, mais je ne connaissais pas la recette. Cela a l'air assez simple à cuisiner en fait… Admit Gabrielle.

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas bien compliqué… » Confirma Molly avant de regarder à nouveau son assiette où sa propre part commençait à refroidir, comme toutes celles des autres adultes.

Puis, elle se tourna vers son mari qui scrutait toujours son assiette à la recherche d'un indice pour savoir comment cette chose pouvait ainsi augmenter de volume.

« Tu ne manges pas, Arthur ? Le questionna son épouse.

- Si, si… Mais j'essaie de comprendre. Comment ce gâteau peut-il gonfler comme ça, sans levure ?

- Ce sont les œufs en neige avec la chaleur du four et la farine, cela fait gonfler la pâte. En fait, plus le soufflé gonfle, plus il est réussi, lui expliqua Harry

- Et on ne risque rien ? Lui demanda Arthur.

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas … Demanda Harry.

- On ne va pas… gonfler comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Arthur, presque timidement.

- Il n'y a aucun risque, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Par contre, il vaut mieux le manger chaud ou il risque de vous rester sur l'estomac… Lui conseilla Harry tout en dévorant sa troisième assiette.

- On peut le réchauffer ? Demanda Molly par simple curiosité.

- Impossible. Il faut tout manger lorsque vous en préparez un, autrement vous serez obligée de jeter les restes… Lui répondit honnêtement Harry.

- C'est dommage… » Soupira Molly.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle plongea elle aussi sa fourchette dans son assiette. Elle trouvait révoltant de laisser son dîner refroidir tout en sachant qu'elle devrait le jeter s'il n'était pas terminé. Après tout, si les enfants avaient aimé, cela devait être bon. Effectivement après avoir un peu tiqué sur la texture molle de la pâte, Molly trouvait cela très bon. Au moins, cela sentait le fromage !

Lorsque son mari la vit manger cette chose, il se dit qu'après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. De plus, les explications de Harry sur le fait que la pâte augmentait de volume l'avaient convaincu. Les Moldus avaient encore beaucoup de choses à leur apprendre. Il goûta lui aussi à son assiette et arriva au bout avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Voyant Harry, Draco et Gabrielle remplir leur assiette et la vider au fur et à mesure, Narcissia se décida à oublier Lucius et toutes ses idées préconçues à l'encontre des Moldus ainsi que les siennes au passage et entama son assiette sans un mot sous les yeux exorbités de son époux qui en était encore à attendre pour savoir si cela était mangeable ou non.

Lucius n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son épouse qui lui ordonna du regard de vider son assiette et de cesser ses simagrées. Lucius, qui ne pouvait rien refuser à sa très chère épouse, plongea sa fourchette à regret dans son assiette encore fumante avant de retenir sa respiration en avalant ce qu'il venait de mettre sur sa fourchette, c'est-à-dire le minimum vital.

La main posée sur le pied de son verre juste cas où il devrait boire en urgence parce que son estomac ne supportait pas cette nourriture, Lucius relâcha son verre et son souffle par la même occasion lorsqu'il comprit que cette cuisine était tout à fait acceptable et que son fils savait très bien cuisiner par la même occasion. Le blond dut bien s'avouer que cette recette, bien qu'elle soit moldue donc assez soupçonneuse comme il avait pu le remarquer lorsque la pâte s'est retrouvée dans le four, lui plaisait énormément.

Cela le changeait de la cuisine habituelle des elfes de maison qui se cantonnaient aux recettes sorcières et surtout anglaise. À cela, il fallait ajouter le fait que les elfes ne cuisinaient que ce que tout le monde mangeait, donc ils évitaient beaucoup de plats que Lucius adorait personnellement mais qui n'étaient ni du goût de son épouse, ou de celui de ses enfants ou alors de celui de Severus. Il n'y avait donc pas beaucoup de choix malheureusement. Or, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Narcissia et les trois enfants aimaient eux aussi ce plat. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction du maître des potions avant de décider s'il pouvait demander à Harry de donner la recette aux elfes chargés de la cuisine ou non. Lucius pria pour que son ami ne fasse pas la fine bouche et ne joue pas les exceptions comme il en avait l'habitude.

En voyant tous les autres farfouiller dans leur assiette, Severus, Albus et Minerva se décidèrent à toucher à leur dîner. Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les assiettes et le plat furent entièrement vides. Chose exceptionnel, tout le monde avait apprécié le plat et avait fini son assiette. Même les plus réticents avaient fini par céder et accepter le fait que la cuisine moldue n'était pas si détestable que cela.

Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé sa salade, Gabrielle amena sa charlotte à la framboise sur la table. La seule vue du gâteau suffisait pour avoir envie de le manger. Molly se leva, chercha un couteau dans un tiroir de la cuisine avant de couper suffisamment de parts pour tout le monde. Puis, elle les distribua en commençant par les enfants évidemment. Il restait encore une bonne partie du gâteau pour les gourmands après avoir servi tout le monde.

Personne ne se fit prier pour goûter le gâteau. Lorsque Gabrielle l'avait sorti du four, tout le monde avait senti la bonne odeur qu'il dégageait. Personne ne trouva quelque chose à critiquer ou à redire sur le dessert. Le seul bruit que l'on entendit dans la cuisine était celui des petites cuillères qui grattaient le fond des assiettes à dessert.

Le dîner était enfin terminé. Alors que Lucius et Narcissia comptaient saluer tous le monde et rentrer au Manoir avec les enfants, Molly les arrêta.

« Restez ici, vous rentrerez demain ! Les enfants sont fatigués et il est tard ! Leur dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Mais nous devons préparer nos valises, nous n'avions pas prévu d'aller à Poudlard ! protesta Narcissia.

- Vous irez faire vos valises demain, après le petit déjeuner ! Ensuite, vous reviendrez ici ! Les enfants partiront ensemble à la gare et vous pourrez prendre la Poudre de Cheminette jusqu'à l'école si vous le souhaitez… » Expliqua Molly qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de se séparer des enfants aussi vite.

De plus, une fois qu'on les connaissait un peu mieux Lucius et Narcissia n'étaient vraiment pas désagréables. Ils étaient même des convives charmants ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les invités aidaient à faire la cuisine !

À court d'arguments, Narcissia accepta sans même jeter un œil à Lucius qui fulminait dans son coin. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, lui ! Il n'était pas à l'aise avec tous ces enfants autour de lui ! Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une garderie ! Avec trois enfants, cela allait encore mais avec les quatre enfants Weasley, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui ! Il aimait avoir son calme et sa tranquillité ! Comme disait souvent Narcissia, il avait dû être un chat dans une autre vie !

Mais en regardant ses enfants, Lucius n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. Ils avaient l'air si heureux d'avoir retrouvé leurs amis. Mais ils auraient aussi tous les jours de classe pour les voir ! Au moins, une fois en cours, Lucius pourrait passer beaucoup plus de temps avec ses enfants. Le directeur avait prévu de donner un appartement aux deux professeurs, de cette manière Gabrielle, Harry et Draco pourraient passer du temps avec leurs parents après les cours. Les parents seraient donc beaucoup plus présents pour leurs enfants et pourraient s'occuper d'eux plutôt que d'envoyer des lettres où les enfants pouvaient éviter de répondre aux questions embarrassantes.

Avec une mauvaise foi évidente, Lucius ronchonnait sur les horaires qu'il allait avoir, les élèves nuls en potions et tous ceux qui allaient immanquablement finir à l'infirmerie selon les dires de Severus. De temps en temps, Lucius se demandait si ce n'était pas Severus qui aidait un peu ses élèves à faire exploser leur chaudron afin qu'ils débarrassent le plancher et qu'il en ait moins à surveiller…

Au moins, il pourrait surveiller Harry et la petite Weasley qui avait l'air de surveiller son fils de très près. De la même manière, le rouquin, Ron, était trop près de Gabrielle au goût de Lucius qui se demandait vaguement si sa fille s'en était déjà rendue compte ou si elle faisait exprès de le laisser mariner dans son jus. Connaissant Narcissia, la jeune fille avait certainement héritée de ce fâcheux trait de caractère ! La preuve était là : quand Lucius avait quelque chose d'important à dire à son épouse, Madame était toujours trop occupée. Il n'avait le droit à la parole que lorsque Madame était disposée à l'écouter, autrement il parlait à un mur ! Vu la situation, le rouquin allait attendre longtemps avant que Gabrielle ne soit disposée à sortir avec lui ! Au moins, Lucius n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter de ce côté-là !

Pendant que Lucius était perdu dans ses pensées, ô combien intéressantes, Molly avait ramener une pile de paquets qu'elle avait posée devant Harry, Draco et Gabrielle qui se regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Ce sont vos cadeaux de Noël ! Comme nous ne savions pas où vous étiez, nous les avons gardés ! » Leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les trois enfants ne savaient pas quoi dire. Pendant ce temps, Molly avait séparé la pile de paquets en trois et les avait distribués aux trois enfants. Draco avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Pourquoi voulait-elle lui offrir des cadeaux ?

« Excusez-moi, Madame Weasley, êtes-vous sûre que c'est pour moi ? Demanda Draco perplexe.

- Certaine ! Ne restez pas plantés là, ouvrez-les ! » Leur ordonna-t-elle.

Ils obéirent sans se faire prier. Gabrielle découvrit un livre sur les runes de la part de Ginny, des parchemins enchantés de la part des jumeaux. Grâce à eux, ils pourraient discuter tous ensemble même sans être dans la même salle. Cela allait être très pratique puisque tous les Weasley étaient à Griffondor et tous les Malfoy à Serpentard. Il suffisait d'écrire sur les parchemins, ils s'effaçaient dès qu'on les repliait. Chaque enfant avait une autre couleur, ainsi tout le monde saurait qui parle et pourrait suivre la conversation. Gabrielle en donna un à chacun.

« C'est tout simple ! Les couleurs sont réparties comme cela : Gabrielle le mauve, Harry le vert, Draco le noir, Ginny en rose, Ron en orange, Fred en rouge et moi en bleu ! Expliqua Georges.

- Comme cela, s'il vous faut quelque chose, écrivez-le nous et on vous l'enverra de la boutique ! Pratique, non ? Dit Fred.

- Merci beaucoup ! Cela va être très pratique pour discuter entre les deux salles communes ! Dit Gabrielle.

- Et pour les devoirs ! Ajouta Ronald.

- RON !! Fut le cri général.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Comme ça, si je n'ai pas compris quelque chose, Gaby pourra me l'expliquer grâce au parchemin… » Expliqua Ron.

Lucius eut la très nette impression qu'il n'allait pas seulement demander des explications à sa fille avec ce parchemin. C'était un moyen des plus pratiques pour lui envoyer des mots doux… Il se jura de mettre la main sur l'un de ces papiers et de s'en faire une copie ni vu, ni connu pour surveiller tout ça avant que la situation ne lui échappe ! Oui, il le faisait pour le bien de ses enfants, ou plutôt, il essayait de se convaincre que c'était pour cela !

À côté de lui, son épouse souriait. Elle avait très bien compris ce que mijotait son époux parfois trop serpentard et protecteur à son goût… Elle aussi avait l'intention de s'en faire une copie pour voir comment avançait Ron et Gabrielle et surtout Harry avec la petite Ginny… Que de raisons valables, n'est-ce pas ? On n'avait jamais trop d'informations, surtout lorsque cela concernait ses enfants !

Enfin, Ron avait offert un livre d'histoire de la magie à Gabrielle. Molly lui avait tricoté un gilet couleur lavande qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Narcissia trouvait qu'il allait très bien à sa fille lorsque celle-ci l'essaya avant de remercier chaleureusement Molly.

Pour sa part, Harry reçut : un pull vert émeraude tricoté par Molly, elle avait choisi cette couleur car elle trouvait que cela lui allait très bien. Elle ne se doutait pas encore qu'il irait à Serpentard à ce moment-là mais cela ne le ferait pas remarquer dans la salle commune des serpents puisque leurs uniformes étaient de la même couleur. Elle avait peut-être eu une bonne intuition ce jour-là, tout comme pour le gilet de Gabrielle. Elle avait choisi la couleur lavande car elle l'avait trouvée très jolie pour une fille.

Il eut également une boîte de chocogrenouilles de la part de Ron, une boîte d'encre, parchemins, et nourriture pour hiboux de Ginny et de la part des jumeaux, une étrange boîte provenant de l'animalerie magique. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur un petit serpent noir avec des écailles vert sombre et des yeux verts. Sans attendre, Harry prit le serpent sur sa main.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry et toi ? » Demanda le garçon en fourchelangue sans se douter que tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Tout le monde, c'est-à-dire : Arthur et Molly, Minerva qui avait viré au blanc, Lucius qui retenait sa respiration et Narcissia qui se retenait d'étrangler son mari pour le lui avoir caché alors que lui-même l'ignorait.

Draco n'était pas étonné, ni même Severus puisqu'ils avaient entendu Harry parler Fourchelangue en seconde année pendant les cours de duel…

Ginny qui avait entendu Ron le dire ne s'affola pas. Quant aux jumeaux, ils l'avaient appris par Ron, c'était pour cela qu'ils lui avaient offert un serpent afin qu'il ne s'ennuie pas.

« Tu parles ma langue ? Siffla le serpent, surpris.

- Oui, as-tu un nom ? Lui redemanda Harry.

- Non, Maître. Quel nom me donnez-vous ? » Demanda le serpent content d'être enfin sorti de sa boîte. Le garçon lui plaisait beaucoup. Il avait enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait sa langue.

« Salazar ? Cela te plait ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, Maître !

- Bien ! C'est le nom de l'un des fondateurs de mon école, il était aussi fourchelangue.

- Merci, Maître ! » Siffla le serpent en s'enroulant autour du cou de Harry pour se reposer sous le regard horrifié de Lucius qui se demandait pourquoi plus rien ne l'étonnait dès qu'il s'agissait de Harry.

Inconscient ce qui se passait dans la pièce, Harry se plaça à côté de son jumeau après avoir remercié Molly, Ginny, Ron et les jumeaux de leurs cadeaux. Draco déballa tout doucement les paquets qui étaient devant lui.

Il reçut un dragon en peluche de la part de Ginny, heureusement que le dragon était vert et jaune et non rose comme il le craignant en lisant le nom de la jeune fille sur la carte.

Molly avait utilisé les mensurations de Harry, étant donné qu'ils étaient jumeaux, pour tricoter un pull noir avec un motif de dragon qui s'enroulait autour des manches et un autre dragon brodé sur la poitrine comme un blason. Les dragons étaient de couleur argenté. Elle avait eu cette idée en voyant la peluche que Ginny avait acheté pour le frère de Harry. Les garçons aimaient tous les dragons, alors elle avait choisi ce motif, certaine que cela plairait au jeune homme. Elle avait passé des heures à le faire. Le pull était absolument magnifique, il plaisait énormément au garçon qui ne savait que dire. Il reçut un assortiment de chocolats et sucreries de la part de Ron et une boîte pleine de nouveaux produits de la boutiques des jumeaux qu'ils allaient pouvoir tester à l'école. Dans la boîte des nouveautés des jumeaux, il vit un second marécage portable. Narcissia fut ravie en la voyant ! Elle allait pouvoir avoir plus de poissons dans l'étang et plus de flamands roses ! Quelle chance pour elle ! Draco remercia tout le monde, encore sous le choc d'avoir reçu autant de cadeaux de la part de personnes qu'il avait toujours dénigrées jusque-là. Heureuse que le pull plaise autant à Draco, Molly lui déposa un énorme baiser sur la joue du garçon qui vira au rouge tomate sous les ricanements de tous les frères Weasley.

Narcissia avait attentivement observé les finitions des pulls et du gilet tricotés par Molly et n'y trouva rien à redire. De plus, ils allaient très bien à ses enfants. Elle fut ravie de trouver quelqu'un qui partageait sa passion. Elle allait inviter souvent Molly pour échanger des idées et des astuces pour certains modèles. Une chose était sûre ; elles n'allaient pas s'ennuyer toutes les deux !

En voyant son fils rougir comme une fille, Lucius ne put se retenir de faire les gros yeux. La bonne humeur des Weasley était contagieuse ! Pas étonnant que Harry et Gabrielle apprécient autant la bande de rouquins ! Lucius pria seulement pour ne pas attraper lui aussi cette maladie ! Il devait bien avouer que les vêtements reçus par ses trois enfants étaient absolument magnifiques. Molly avait un talent pour tricoter, cela était certain. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Molly et son épouse ne décide pas de refaire sa garde-robe personnelle ou il risquerait bien de finir avec des vêtements à motifs de dragons ou avec des serpents ! Cela lui plaisait beaucoup mais il préférait acheter ses vêtements lui-même…

Pendant que tout le monde avait dîné dans la cuisine, Kreattur avait eu le temps de nettoyer toutes les chambres et de les préparer pour les invités. Albus et Minerva prirent congé, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit et un bon voyage jusqu'à Poudlard où il les retrouverait le lendemain soir.

Puis, les enfants allèrent se coucher. Gabrielle dans la chambre à Ginny comme d'habitude, Fred et Georges dans la même chambre, et Harry, Draco, et Ron dans la dernière chambre où un lit avait été rajouté pour le frère de Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Molly avait emmené Lucius et Narcissia au dernier étage de la maison des Black et leur avait donné une des chambres des invités à côté de la leur. Les adultes étaient d'un côté du couloir, tous les enfants de l'autre. Personne n'avait réellement envie que la soirée finisse, car le lendemain matin, ils devraient tous retourner à l'école et recommencer les révision interminables. Sans parler des valises qui n'étaient même pas encore faites…

**A SUIVRE…**

Une petite review, please ? La suite très bientôt !

Bisous, Chibigoku.

Comme beaucoup me l'ont demandée, voici la recette de soufflé au fromage ! Félicitations, tout le monde a trouvé la réponse ! Si vous l'avez essayée, dîtes-le moi ! Le mien réussit à chaque fois ! Il est impossible de le louper ! !

**Soufflé au fromage inratable !**

Pour 6 personnes :

30 cl de crème liquide

3 cuillères à soupe de fécule

30 grammes de beurre

6 œufs

220 gr de fromage râpé

4 pincées de noix de muscade en poudre

Sel et poivre

Pour le plat :

1 noisette de beurre

3 cuillères à soupe de fromage râpé.

Matériel :

1 plat à soufflé

Cuisson : 30 minutes

Préparation : 20 minutes

Préchauffez le four à 200°C (th.6-7). Beurrez le moule à soufflé et parsemez-le d'emmental (ou autre, au choix). Dans une grande casserole, portez à ébullition la crème liquide avec la fécule pendant 5 minutes environ. A feu doux, mélangez sans cesse à l'aide d'un fouet jusqu'à l'obtention d'une pâte épaisse. Hors du feu, ajoutez le beurre. Mélangez à nouveau sur le feu.

Séparez les jeunes des blancs d'oeufs, et battez les blancs en neige bien ferme. Ajoutez les jaunes un à un dans la casserole. Mélangez bien. Ajoutez le fromage râpé et la noix de muscade. Salez et poivrez. Mélangez à nouveau. Hors du feu, versez les blancs en neige en deux fois dans la casserole. Mélangez délicatement sans casser les blancs.

Versez la préparation dans le plat. Mettez au four 25 à 30 minutes environ, **sans ouvrir la porte du four**. Le soufflé est prêt quand il est gonflé et doré. Servez immédiatement.

**L'astuce du chef : Pour que votre soufflé monte correctement, ne touchez pas l'intérieur du plat avec les doigts une fois que vous l'avez beurré. Une seule empreinte peut l'empêcher de monter. Ne pas ouvrir la porte du four quand il est en train de cuire ! Vous pouvez le faire avec toutes sortes de fromages : emmental, gruyère, beaufort, appenzeller…**

Manon : Kikou !!Un grand merci pour la review !!Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! En fait, harry ne l'accepte pas tout de suite, lucius l'emmène au manoir quand il s'est endormi. Il n'a pas demandé son avis. Après, harry apprend à s'adapter et à voir réellement sa famille telle qu'elle est. Il ne l'accepte pas tout de suite.Bisous, Chibigoku.

anonyma1 : Kikou !! Merci pour la review !! Tu as tout à fait raison ! La recette est dans le chapitre ! Bisous !

Narcissss : Kikou !! Tu as tout juste ! Bisous et merci pour la review !

Raziel : Kikou !! Merci pour la review ! Le mien ne tombe pas ! Tu peux l'essayer sans crainte ! Bisous et merci pour la review !


	47. Dernier jour de vacances !

Le fils caché de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 47**__** : Dernier jour de vacances !**_

_Pendant que tout le monde avait dîné dans la cuisine, Kreattur avait eu le temps de nettoyer toutes les chambres et de les préparer pour les invités. Albus et Minerva prirent congé, __leur souhaitant__ une bonne nuit et un bon voyage jusqu'à Poudlard où il les retrouverait le lendemain soir._

_Puis, les enfants allèrent se coucher. Gabrielle dans la chambre __de__ Ginny comme d'habitude, Fred et Georges dans la __leur__, et Harry, Draco, et Ron __dans une autre chambre où un lit avait été ajouté._

_Pendant ce temps, Molly avait emmené Lucius et Narcissia au dernier étage de la maison des Black et leur avait donné une des chambres des invités à côté de la leur. Les adultes étaient d'un côté du couloir, tous les enfants de l'autre. Personne n'avait réellement envie que la soirée finisse, car le lendemain matin, ils devraient tous retourner à l'école et recommencer les révision interminables. Sans parler des valises qui n'étaient même pas encore faites…_

Les enfants avaient eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Ginny et Gabrielle échangeaient les derniers potins dans leur chambre pendant que Ron, Harry et Draco se posaient un tas de questions pour savoir ce que chacun avait fait durant les vacances. Lorsque Harry raconta en détails le bal et l'affaire Bella, Ron ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Draco, de son côté, affichait un grand sourire. Ils s'étaient débrouillés comme des chefs avec leur chère tante. Enfin vers minuit, dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres des enfants, on n'entendait plus un seul bruit. Ils avaient tous succombé à la fatigue de la journée qui avait été très éprouvante pour chacun d'entre eux.

Au petit matin, réveillé par le chant des oiseaux provenant du parc en face de la maison, Harry se leva avant tout le monde lorsque…

Awooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!

Réveillés en sursaut par le cri qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un hurlement de loup-garou, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Molly et Arthur sortirent en trombe de leurs chambres encore vêtus de leurs pyjamas pour les uns, de leurs chemises de nuit pour les autres. Ils se précipitèrent vers les chambres des enfants, baguette en main.

En arrivant dans le couloir, ils rencontrèrent les deux jeunes filles, ainsi que Fred et Georges qui se précipitaient dans la chambre où dormaient Harry, Draco et Ron. Au travers de la porte, on entendait des cris. Sans crier gare, les adultes entrèrent pour découvrir que les cris étaient en fin de compte des éclats de rire. Lucius, Arthur, Narcissia, Severus et Molly virent la scène la plus étrange qui ne leur ait jamais été donnée de voir. Ils virent Draco et Ron qui pleuraient littéralement de rire dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Où est le loup-garou ? » Demanda Lucius qui ne perdait jamais de vue ce qu'il faisait, peu importaient les circonstances.

En entendant le mot « loup-garou », les rires repartirent de plus belle. Ni Ron, ni Draco ne réussirent à articuler quoi que ce soit, ils étaient partis dans une crise de fou rire intenable.

« Où est Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On aurait dit sa voix… Demanda Gabrielle en s'approchant de deux garçons qui commençaient à peine à reprendre leur souffle.

- Il est parti dans la salle de bain, pour régler son problème. Répondit Ron avant de continuer à rire.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est bien lui qui a crié, n'est-ce pas ? Il a fait un cauchemar ? Questionna Gabrielle.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, malheureusement il est était bien réveillé cette fois »… Ricana Draco.

À ce moment-là, Molly vit les vêtements de Harry posés sur la chaise à côté du lit. Soudain, elle eut une petite idée de ce qu'il s'était passé…

« Ron, vous n'avez pas fait ça ? Vous n'avez pas mis Harry dans le lit du bas ? » Demanda t-elle à son fils avec un regard sévère.

- Je lui ai dit de prendre celui du haut mais il n'a pas voulu… Draco a pris le lit d'appoint et moi, celui du haut. On n'y est pour rien cette fois ! Se défendit Ron.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » Demanda Ginny qui écoutait la conversation mais n'avait pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle était coincée derrière les adultes et ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait dans la chambre des garçons.

« Harry a encore fait des siennes ! Ron et lui ont pris les lits superposés et Harry est allé sur celui du bas. Il s'est réveillé et a dû oublier de faire attention au bas du lit de Ron et a pris la barre en bois en pleine figure… Il faut avouer une chose : il est très crédible en loup-garou ! » Acheva Fred.

Severus, qui avait réalisé la situation bien avant les autres en voyant le sourire goguenard de Draco, ne savait s'il devait rire ou aller étrangler son filleul, qui étourdi comme il l'était, oublierait encore sa tête un jour ou l'autre. Au moins, la journée avait bien commencé !

Gabrielle, tiraillée entre l'envie d'étrangler son petit frère et son ami ou exploser de rire face aux ennuis de sa panthère favorite, se dirigea vers la salle de bain où Harry essayait tant bien que mal de faire disparaître la bosse qu'il avait à présent en plein milieu du front. Quelques secondes plus tard, Narcissia arriva avec de la glace pour mettre sur la bosse.

Tirant une grande pièce de monnaie de sa poche, Gabrielle la posa sur le front de son petit frère à l'emplacement de la bosse et appuya dessus le plus fortement possible pour faire rentrer la bosse afin qu'on ne la voit plus. Derrière la porte, tous les adultes et les autres enfants étaient agglutinés afin de voir si Harry n'avait rien de trop grave.

« Doucement Gabrielle ! Tu vas lui enfoncer la pièce dans le crâne ! Lui dit Draco, inquiet pour la santé de son jumeau.

- Ce n'est rien ! J'enlève juste la bosse ! Voilà, il n'y a plus rien ! Laisse la glace dessus dix minutes et ce sera bon ! Dit-elle à son petit frère avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

- Merci ! » Lui dit Harry.

Rassuré sur l'état de santé de Harry, tout le monde descendit dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner après être allé s'habiller bien évidemment !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry descendit à son tour, le sachet de glace encore collé sur le front.

« Bien dormi ? Le taquina Draco

- Tu es sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse ? Grogna Harry alors que Draco riait.

- Heureusement que je suis allé sur le lit du dessus en fin de compte. Imagine si tu étais descendu sans l'échelle ! » Dit Ron qui s'étouffait à moitié de rire avec sa tartine. ( Ne riez pas, je l'ai déjà fait moi, en colo ! Je vous laisse imaginer quand je suis arrivée en-bas !)Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue sous les rires des autres enfants alors que les adultes souriaient de sa réaction. Puis, Harry replongea le nez dans sa tartine en marmonnant contre son frère et son ami qui jouaient les avocats du diable.

Pendant ce temps, Molly était allée chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Elle déposa le paquet devant Lucius et Narcissia.

« Je n'ai pas pu vous le donner hier, mais… c'est pour vous ! Dit Molly à Narcissia qui regardait le paquet étrangement.

- Merci beaucoup ! Mais il ne fallait pas ! C'est très gentil à vous ! La remercia t-elle.

- Je vous en prie, ouvrez-le. Ne vous gênez pas ! » Lui dit Molly.

La forme ronde et haute du paquet inspirait Narcissia qui avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Le pauvre Lucius n'allait pas du tout apprécier ! Malheureusement pour lui, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau, il ne pourrait pas faire d'esclandre ! Narcissia en était ravie.

Elle déballa le paquet tout doucement, se demandant quel genre d'oiseau il contenait. Elle avait reconnu la forme d'une cage. En ouvrant le paquet cadeau, son intuition fut confirmée, il s'agissait bien d'une cage à oiseau. Lucius allait encore râler ! En ôtant le restant du papier, Narcissia vit l'oiseau le plus étrange qu'elle ait vu de toute sa vie. Il était rose ! Elle se tourna vers Molly.

« Merci infiniment, Molly ! J'adore les oiseaux ! Il est absolument magnifique ! Est-ce normal qu'il soit rose ? Lui demanda-t-elle par précaution.

- De rien, ma chère. Harry nous a écrit qu'il vous avez offert un perroquet pour Noël, donc je savais que cela vous plairait. Je me suis dit que votre perroquet aimerait avoir de la compagnie. Il vient de l'Animalerie Magique. En fait, il change de couleur en fonction de son humeur. Rose, s'il est heureux, bleu quand il est amoureux, vert s'il est malade. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit Molly en riant.

- C'est un canari ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- Tu connais ces oiseaux ? Lui demanda sa mère

-J'en ai déjà vu, mais normalement ils sont jaunes… Expliqua la jeune fille.

- Mais celui-ci est magique ! Ça change tout ! Trancha Harry comme si c'était l'évidence.

- Il a dû être ensorcelé alors… Proposa Draco

- Il chante cet oiseau ? » Demanda Lucius qui commençait déjà avoir une migraine.

Il pouvait à présent mettre une pancarte sur son Manoir : Ménagerie Malfoy. Les animaux fourmillaient sur toute la propriété : deux chats de Gabrielle, un canari et un perroquet à Narcissia, sans parler des flamands rose et des poissons qui seraient dans l'étang une fois qu'il serait installé, Hedwige, Hadès, Lune et le hibou de Draco, les poissons de Severus, le serpent de Harry, sans parler des deux chiens que Lucius possédait…

De plus, comme Narcissia et lui quittaient le Manoir, ils allaient devoir les emmener avec eux dans leur appartement… Une véritable sinécure ! Heureusement, Harry emmènerait Hadès dans la salle commune, tout comme Gabrielle prendrait Pattenrond et Draco se débrouillerait avec le serpent. Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il lui appartenait puisque chaque élève n'avait le droit qu'à un seul animal. Et le reste serait dans l'appartement…

« Il ne chante pas, il siffle ! Certains sifflent dès que le jour se lève jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Ils adorent la lumière ! » Expliqua Gabrielle.

En entendant « lumière », Lucius sut immédiatement où il allait mettre l'oiseau si celui-ci lui cassait les oreilles : au fond d'un placard ou dans une valise ! De cette manière, il ne l'entendrait plus ! Mieux : il entendrait Narcissia qui le maudirait pendant des siècles ! Finalement, il valait mieux laisser cet oiseau tranquille ! Après tout, le perroquet de son épouse n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir pris en grippe, il n'avait donc normalement pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Sauf que l'oiseau était Moldu, ce qui était déjà tout dire !

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Severus, Lucius, Narcissia et leurs trois enfants se dirigèrent vers la cheminée du salon afin de retourner au Manoir pour faire leurs valises. Ils reviendraient dans la maison juste après, de cette manière tous les enfants partiraient ensemble pour la gare. Narcissia passe la première, suivie de Severus. Puis, ce fut le tour de Lucius qui eut tout juste le temps de sortir de la cheminée de son salon et de se retourner pour attraper Harry au vol qui venait une fois de plus de s'étaler en sortant de la cheminée. Son cadet dans les bras, Lucius s'éloigna de la cheminée tandis que Gabrielle et Draco arrivaient à leur tour.

« Encore ? ! Il va falloir que tu prennes des cours ! Ironisa Draco en voyant son petit frère qui était encore dans les bras de son père.

- Je déteste passer par la cheminée ! Gémit Harry alors que les adultes souriaient face à sa maladresse.

- Dès que tu auras passé ta licence pour transplanner, ça ira mieux ! » Tempéra Gabrielle.

- Ça dépend, tout le monde ne réussit pas ! Allez faire vos valises et ramenez vos animaux ! » Dit Lucius tout en lâchant Ryry et en se dirigeant vers l'escalier central qui menait aux différents étages du Manoir.

Il fut rapidement imité par les autres. Severus se dirigea en premier vers son laboratoire afin de récupérer les ingrédients de potions, ses livres et de faire rétrécir son aquarium afin de pouvoir l'emmener dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas les laisser au Manoir puisque Lucius et Narcissia n'y seraient pas non plus. Il glissa le mini aquarium dans sa poche ainsi que toutes ses affaires avant de remonter vers les chambres afin de faire ses valises.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Gabrielle fit ses valises, emmenant le strict nécessaire. Malheureusement, sa mère qui passait par là en voyant le peu d'affaires qu'elle comptait emmener, décida de faire les valises de sa fille elle-même. Elle rajouta des capes chaudes, des vestes, des robes et des rubans pour ses cheveux. Elle mit Pattenrond dans un panier et le donna à Gabrielle afin qu'elle le prenne avec elle dans la salle commune. Narcissia transfigura un second panier et y mit Yume qu'elle prit avec elle.

Elle fit de même dans la chambrer de Harry et Draco. Pour le plus grand malheur des deux garçons, elle mit les sous-vêtements avec les petits pingouins et les sapins de Noël dans leurs valises. Aucun d'eux ne put l'en empêcher… Harry emmena Hadès dans sa cage à hibou pendant que sa mère emmenait Hedwige, elle avait également Lune et le hibou de Draco qui se retrouvait avec Salazar, le tout nouveau serpent de son petit frère.

Draco aurait bien voulu échanger avec Harry. Le fait d'avoir un serpent avec lui ne le mettait pas très à l'aise. De plus, il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui comme Harry et ne comprenait rien à ses sifflements…

De son côté, Narcissia avait terminé ses propres valises, de quoi tenir et se changer tous les jours pour les trois prochaines années… Elle avait la cage de Casimir dans une main et celle de son canari, Cookie, dans l'autre. Voyant Lucius ressortir de la chambre, ses valises dans la poche, elle lui donna la cage du canari pour alléger sa charge. Lucius se retrouva donc avec la cage dans une main et ses deux chiens tenus en laisses dans l'autre. Une chose était certaine : avec tous ces animaux, Lucius et Narcissia n'allaient pas s'ennuyer une seule seconde !

Une fois toutes les valises faites et tous les animaux dans le salon, toute la famille Malfoy fit le chemin en sens inverse par la poudre de cheminette et arriva à nouveau dans le salon des Blacks. Molly crut avoir des hallucinations en voyant le nombre d'animaux qui appartenaient aux Malfoy… Une fois tout le monde arrivé, il fut l'heure de partir pour la gare de Londres ou les enfants allaient rater le train qui devait les ramener à Poudlard.

Chaque enfant, y compris les Weasley, prit ses valises et l'animal qu'il emmenait avec lui et prit la poudre de cheminette jusqu'à la gare. Aussitôt arrivés, les Malfoy se séparèrent des Weasley afin de ne pas attirer l'attention et les soupçons sur eux. Puis, Molly, Arthur, Lucius et Narcissia arrivèrent à leur tour et se séparèrent immédiatement pour rejoindre leurs enfants respectifs. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un devine que les deux familles étaient à présent amies ou il pourrait aisément découvrir que les Malfoy étaient des espions…

Arrivés devant le train, les enfants mirent leurs valises dans les compartiments prévus à cet effet avant d'aller saluer leurs parents. Les enfants Weasley comme à leur habitude embrassèrent Molly et Arthur avant de monter dans le train.

Lucius et Narcissia, fidèles à leur image froide, se contentèrent de dire au revoir à leurs enfants avant que ceux-ci ne montent à leur tour dans le train. Les enfants ne s'inquiétèrent pas ce salut froid car ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient dès leur arrivée à l'école lorsque le Directeur présenterait les nouveaux professeurs aux élèves. Aucun des enfants ne voulait manque cela, la tête que feraient les membres des autres maisons se devait d'être vue !

Lorsque le train fut parti, Narcissia et Lucius prirent la poudre de Cheminette en direction du Manoir Malfoy et Molly et Arthur en direction du Terrier afin que personne ne puisse rien soupçonner. Une fois arrivées à destination, les deux familles reprirent la cheminée en direction de la demeure des Blacks où les attendait Severus.

« Je crois que personne n'a rien remarqué, dit Molly, soulagée qu'aucun enfant ne se soit trompé en arrivant à la gare et n'ait fait un faux-pas qui aurait pu coûter cher à l'une ou à l'autre famille.

- Espérons qu'il ne se passe rien dans le train ! Ajouta Narcissia, inquiète pour les enfants.

- Je pense qu'ils s'en sortiront très bien ! Assura Lucius qui priait lui aussi intérieurement que personne ne découvre rien dans le train.

- J'espère surtout qu'ils vont se rappeler d'aller dans deux compartiments différents ! » Ajouta Fred, nerveux à l'idée que les enfants, trop joyeux de s'être retrouvés, n'oublient qu'ils ne sont pas dans la même maison et sensés êtres ennemis. À côté de lui, Georges fit signe qu'il partageait l'avis de son jumeau.

Un silence pesant suivit ces paroles, personne n'avait pensé à cela.

« Il y a un groupe de Serpentards qui ne dira rien au cas où ils oublieraient, mais pour les autres, je ne garantie rien ! Dit sombrement Severus.

- Je ne pense pas que Blaise, Pansy et les autres disent quoi que ce soit. Ils ont compris qui était Harry, donc ils ne s'étonneront pas de le voir avec Ron et Ginny. Par contre, en voyant Draco avec eux, je ne sais pas … Réfléchit Narcissia.

- Ils ont accepté Gabrielle à Serpentard bien avant que nous ne la retrouvions, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, sauf aux véritables enfants de Mangemorts… Expliqua Lucius qui dévisagea Severus à la recherche de réponse.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas la liste de ceux qui ont l'intention de signer avec Lui. Autrement, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurai fait le ménage dans mes effectifs ! Dit Severus avec une touche d'humour qui dérida un peu toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Albus fera tout pour qu'il n'arrive rien aux enfants ! Ils sont en sécurité à l'école ! Dit Molly toujours optimiste.

- Vous avez raison ! D'ailleurs, nous devrions y aller nous aussi. Nous devons ranger nos valises et nous préparer les premiers cours pour demain. Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, nous garderons un œil sur vos enfants autant que sur les nôtres. Lui assura Narcissia.

- Je vous remercie, Narcissia. S'il se passe quelque chose, appelez-nous, nous serons là très rapidement ! » Promit Molly, un peu inquiète tout de même pour les enfants.

Elle savait qu'ils seraient en sécurité avec les Malfoy et leurs enfants, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle s'inquiétait. C'était à cause de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'école avec les enfants des vrais Mangemorts. Sans parler de Ron qui avait tout juste eu la moyenne à ses examens. Heureusement, Gabrielle, Harry et Draco avaient promis d'aider Ginny et Ron afin qu'ils passent tous en année supérieure. Quel soulagement de savoir qu'ils avaient de si bons amis !

« Bon, on va y aller aussi ! La boutique nous attend ! Si vous avez besoin de farces et attrapes en tous genres, vous savez où aller ! À bientôt et bon courage avec les élèves ! » Dirent les deux garçons à l'attention des trois professeurs.

Après avoir dit au revoir à leurs parents et saluer les Malfoy puis leur prof de potions adoré, Fred et Georges prirent la cheminée vers le Chemin de Traverse où les attendait leur boutique qu'ils avaient fermée pendant les vacances de Noël afin de les passer avec leur famille.

« Allons-y, nous aussi ! Déclara Severus, pressé de retrouver ses donjons mais moins pressé de retrouver ses élèves.

- A Pré-au-lard ? Demanda Narcissia qui ne se voyait pas marcher jusqu'à l'école avec tous les animaux par ce froid.

- Non, on prend la cheminée jusque dans mes appartements, ce sera plus rapide. La rassura le nouveau professeur de Défense.

- Parfait ! » Dit Narcissia, contente de ne pas avoir à faire tout le chemin à pieds.

Elle se dirigea vers Molly qu'elle embrassa, puis serra la main d'Arthur. Elle fut rapidement imitée par son mari. Severus qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, se contenta d'un bref au revoir comme à son habitude. Puis, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cheminée, direction l'appartement de Severus Rogue, Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Albus se leva du fauteuil de Severus où il s'était à moitié endormi en attendant l'arrivée de ses nouveaux collègues de travail.

« Bonjour, mes enfants ! Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il, toujours de très bonne humeur ce qui avait toujours eu tendance à exaspérer Severus.

- Très bien, merci ! Lui répondit Narcissia, chaleureusement.

- Je vous ai fait préparer un appartement juste à côté de celui de Severus, comme vous êtes dans les donjons, vous pourrez surveiller ce qu'il se passe de plus près. Aucun élève de Serpentard ne trouva suspect de vous voir dans cette partie du château puisque vous étiez dans cette maison. Expliqua le Directeur avant de les conduire dans l'appartement qui faisait face à celui de son nouveau professeur de défense.

L'appartement était décoré de vert et d'argent, tout à fait dans l'esprit de la maison de Serpentard. De plus, il y avait assez de place pour tous les animaux, ce qui avait un peu inquiéter Narcissia car avoir un chat avec deux oiseaux plus les deux chiens dans le même espace, c'était vraiment chercher les ennuis ! Mais ils ne se dérangeraient pas mutuellement, il y avait largement assez de place !

Sans perdre de temps et après avoir remercié Albus, Lucius et Narcissia appelèrent les elfes de maison de l'école qui les aidèrent à ranger toutes leur affaires. Puis, voyant l'heure qui avançait, Narcissia et Lucius se changèrent car le train était déjà arrivé à la gare et les enfants n'allaient pas tarder à venir. Le banquet allait commencer dans quelques minutes.

Une fois prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, la tête pleine de souvenirs du temps où ils étaient encore élèves eux-mêmes.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Severus qui avait fini de mettre en place son aquarium. Ils s'installèrent à la table des professeurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves arrivèrent dans un fracas assourdissant. Tous étaient occupés à raconter leurs vacances à leurs amis.

Enfin, lorsque le silence fut revenu et les élèves assis chacun à leur table, Albus se leva, signe qu'il allait s'adresser aux élèves.

« Bonsoir, les enfants ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées. Je tiens à vous annoncer que des changements de professeurs ont eu lieu et que nous avons deux nouveaux enseignants ici. Je vous demande d'accueillir Monsieur et Madame Malfoy… »

**A SUIVRE…**

Kikou ! Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ?

Merci beaucoup ! Bisous, Chibigoku.

Lucifer Sepdor : kikou ! Un grand merci pour la review !! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait ! Bisous, Chibigoku.


	48. Retour à Poudlard

Le fils caché de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 48 : Retour à Poudlard.**_

_Enfin, lorsque le silence fut revenu et les élèves assis chacun à leur table, Albus se leva, signe qu'il allait s'adresser aux élèves._

_« __ Bonsoir, les enfants ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées. Je tiens à vous annoncer que des changements de professeurs ont eu __lieu__ et que nous avons deux nouveaux enseignants ici. Je vous demande d'accueillir Monsieur et Madame Malfoy… »_

Lorsque les valises furent dans les compartiments, Harry, Draco et Gabrielle montèrent dans le train à la suite de Ginny et Ron qui étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt. Après avoir parcouru le train de long en large, les trois enfants virent qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul compartiment de vide, ils s'y engouffrèrent et les deux Weasley qui avaient passé tout ce temps à chercher eux aussi un compartiment y entrèrent derrière eux.

Ils s'installèrent les uns face aux autres. Les Malfoy face aux Weasley, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le petit groupe de Serpentards qui avait fêté le nouvel an au Manoir Malfoy entra. Le groupe était composé de Pansy, Milicent, Théo, Blaise, Vincent et Grégory. En voyant Harry, Draco et Gabrielle face aux rouquins, les six Serpentards firent les gros yeux avant de se rappeler qui était Harry. Ils auraient dû se douter que les rouquins viendraient aussi.

« Vous comptez rester plantés là longtemps ? Leur demanda Draco en voyant leur hésitation.

- Non, non, on vient. De toute façon, c'est le seul compartiment libre. Il va falloir se serrer un peu ! » Grimaça Pansy avant d'aller s'installer d'autorité à côté de Gabrielle. Face à elle, Milicent s'assit à côté de Ginny sans la regarder.

« Tu a emmené la boule de poils bleue, cette fois-ci ? Demanda Pansy, curieuse de revoir le chaton qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Les deux ! Répondit fièrement Gabrielle.

- Les deux ! S'étrangla Milicent.

- Mais on a le droit qu'à un animal, normalement ! Ajouta Pansy.

- Oui, mais on ne vous a pas encore annoncé la bonne nouvelle ! Sourit Draco, très fier de savoir quelque chose que nul encore dans l'école ne savait à part eux.

- T'as enfin liquidé le vieux serpent ? » S'écria Blaise avec un grand sourire en regardant Harry.

Assis à droite de Blaise, Ron faillit s'étouffer de rire dans son jus de citrouille alors que Ginny secouait la tête. Harry et Draco se regardèrent, tout serait tellement simple si cela était vrai.

« Si c'était le cas, il serait en première page de la Gazette du sorcier … Et malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas lu cet article ce matin, c'est bien dommage. Dit Gabrielle.

- Sûr ! Si j'avais lu ça, j'aurais la fête au lieu de me lever pour venir en cours ! S'exclama le rouquin sous les yeux exorbités de sa petite sœur.

- RON !! S'écrièrent les trois Malfoy et Ginny avec un air exaspéré sur le visage alors que les six autres riaient ouvertement.

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Demanda le rouquin en se tournant vers Gabrielle qui le regardait avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Parce ce que tu es toujours le seul à te plaindre, peut-être… Lui répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

- Harry ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec elle ?! Pleurnicha le rouquin.

- Ben, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort non plus… Se défendit le blond.

- QUOI ?! » Cria Ron avant de sortit un oreiller de son sac et se jeter sur Harry qu'il assomma et poursuivit dans tout le compartiment sous les rires de Ginny, Gabrielle et Draco alors que les six autres regardaient la scène comme s'ils avaient tous perdu la tête.

En ayant assez de ressembler à un oiseau déplumé et secouant les plumes qu'il avait sur la tête, Harry se précipita au cou de Draco et s'assit sur ses genoux afin de se protéger de Ron. Devant l'air ahuri de son meilleur ami face à ce qu'il venait de faire, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue pour le narguer.

« J'y crois pas ! Dans les bras du grand frère pour éviter les ennuis ! S'étrangla Ron.

- T'es seulement jaloux parce que tu ne peux pas faire la même chose ! Ricana Ginny, amusée par la réaction de Ryry.

- Des clous, oui ! Au moins j'ai la paix, maintenant ! Rétorqua le rouquin.

- Dis plutôt que Fred et Georges ne sont plus là pour te couver, Ronnichou ! » Répliqua Ginny en riant comme une folle en voyant la tête de son frère en entendant ce sobriquet qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

Dans le compartiment, les élèves de Serpentard observaient la scène en silence tout en se mordant les lèvres afin de ne pas suivre l'exemple de Ginny et d'exploser de rire devant la mine déconfite de Ron. Pendant ce temps, Draco époussetait consciencieusement les plumes sur la tête et le dos de son petit frère qui se laissait faire sans bouger d'un pouce. Gabrielle se fit la remarque que Draco ressemblait à une vraie mère poule ou plutôt une chatte s'occupant de son chaton à qui il vient d'arriver une mésaventure. Apparemment, avoir son petit frère sur les genoux ne le gênait pas du tout.

Il était même plutôt content qu'ils soient si proches alors que son petit frère s'était un peu détaché de lui après l'arrivée de Gabrielle puisqu'il avait plus l'habitude de sa sœur. Mais il avait vite repris son habitude de taquiner son grand frère à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion… Et il adorait ça ! Draco de son côté ne s'en plaignait pas ! il avait toujours voulu avoir un petit frère, sans jamais savoir qu'il en avait un avant que son père ne ramène Harry au Manoir. Il semblait à Draco que cela faisait une éternité que son père l'avait ramené ! Il fallait dire qu'il leur en était arrivé des choses depuis …

Pansy, qui commençait à avoir le tournis avec tout ce remue-ménage, se tourna vers Gabrielle, la seule qui avait l'air d'avoir toute sa tête dans ce compartiment de fous !

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle, pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- Malheureusement ! Soupira la blonde qui déplumait Harry en même temps que Draco.

- J'imagine que si vous êtes là, ce n'est pas un hasard, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Pansy en se tournant vers Ginny cette fois.

- Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins, alors on n'a pas eu le choix, on est venu ici. Expliqua la rousse sans préciser plus que nécessaire.

- Avec Draco, Gabrielle et Harry ? Tiens donc ? Il me semblait pourtant que les lions et les serpents ne faisaient pas bon ménage ! Déclara Pansy pour voir quelle serait la réponse de la rouquine.

- Tous les serpents ne sont pas venimeux… Éluda Ginny sous les yeux de merlan frit de son frère qui la voyait éviter tous les pièges de la fille brune face à elle.

- C'est vrai… Je suppose qu'on peut aussi dire que tous les lions ne griffent pas et ne foncent pas tête baissée en tirant des conclusions hâtives dans ce cas ! C'est parfait ! Alors ? C'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle ? Demanda Pansy à Gabrielle après avoir serrer la main de Ginny en symbole de trêve.

- Eh bien… Commença Gabrielle.

-Ne dis rien ! S'écrièrent en chœur, Ginny, Draco, Ron et Harry en lui couvrant la bouche avec leurs mains.

- Pourquoi ? Ils le verront bien de toute façon ! S'exclama Gabrielle.

- On verra quoi ? Demanda Milicent que tous ces mystères commençaient sérieusement à intéresser.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, ça va nous gâcher le spectacle ! Sourit Harry dans son coin. Il adorait les surprises !

- Mais d'un autre côté, les serpents auront l'air plus unis que ce n'est réellement le cas si vous êtes au courant et puis, ça ne tuera personne ! Réfléchit Draco à voix haute.

- Personne d'autre n'est au courant à part ceux qui se trouvent dans ce compartiment ? Demanda Blaise.

- Personne ! Juste Ryry, Gaby, Ginny et Ron ! Il y a aussi les jumeaux mails ils ne sont pas là et Severus et la vieille Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore, évidemment ! Récita Draco.

- Tu oublies les concernés, Draco ! Le gronda Gabrielle.

- C'est normal ! Sinon, ce ne serait plus drôle ! dit Harry en se levant des genoux de son jumeau pour s'asseoir à sa place, juste à côté de lui et face à Ron.

- Personne ne nous écoute ? » Demanda Draco.

Aussitôt, Vincent et Grégory se levèrent, sortirent du compartiment pour vérifier qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait. Heureusement, leur compartiment était cerné de premières années qui chahutaient dans les compartiments adjacents, surexcités par l'arrivée imminente du train vers Poudlard où ils avaient déjà passé le premier semestre. Ils faisaient tellement de bruit que l'on se croyait dans un poulailler.

« Personne ! Que des premières années en train de jacasser ! Annonça Vincent avant de retourner s'asseoir avec Grégory.

- Parfait ! Alors, on va pouvoir vous expliquer tout ça tranquillement avant d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard ! Annonça Gabrielle qui n'aimait pas garder des secrets pour ses amis.

- C'est simple ! Nos parents font maintenant officiellement partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme ceux de Ron et Ginny. On a passé les deux derniers jours au QG avec eux et leur famille. Nos parents vont servir d'espions à Dumbledore. Mais comme on n'est pas à l'abri des autres Mangemorts, le Directeur a fait le ménage dans l'équipe enseignante.

Cette année, on va en baver ! Severus a pris la place du prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. De toute façon, il était nul ! Père va prendre la place du prof de potions et Mère prend la place de Flitwick pour les sortilèges, elle s'occupera aussi des Serdaigles. Officiellement, il malade et ne pourra pas reprendre ses cours ; en réalité, il a été blessé pendant une mission pour l'Ordre. Voilà, vous êtes les premiers à savoir que cette année, vous allez être cernés par les Malfoy ! Acheva Draco avec une touche humoristique.

- Mais c'est génial ! S'enthousiasma Pansy. Avec Severus en défense, on ne va pas chômer !

- Je me demande à quoi vont ressembler les cours de potions maintenant ! Ajouta Blaise.

- Ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'avant ! Ricana Ron.

- Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor ! » Dit Ginny en imitant Severus.

Tout le monde éclata de rire face à l'imitation de Ginny, franchement réussie du prof le plus détesté de Poudlard et dont il était très mauvais de se le mettre à dos.

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils seront plus gentils ! Les prévint Gabrielle.

- Elle a raison, vous les avez vus tels qu'ils sont réellement mais ce sont ceux que vous avez l'habitude de voir que vous aurez devant vous. Ils ne peuvent pas changer d'attitude, sans cela ils seront découverts. Après tout, on ne sait pas qui prendra la marque en juin. Tempéra Draco en appuyant sa sœur.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Dit Milicent. Nous savons tous qu'ils sont très gentils ! Vous croyez qu'ils seront dans les donjons ?

- Aucune idée ! Avoua Harry. Mais je pense que Dumbledore s'est débrouillé pour qu'ils puissent surveiller ce qu'il se passe dans notre salle commune.

- Dommage que vous ne soyez pas avec nous… Dit Milicent en regardant Ginny et Ron qu'elle trouvait finalement très sympathiques.

- On peut communiquer avec eux ! Les jumeaux nous ont offert des parchemins enchantés ! On pourra discuter entre les deux salles communes ! Les rassura Gabrielle.

- De toute façon, on se verra pour les devoirs et les révisions ! Dit Harry.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Pansy. C'est comme cela que vous avez fait pour avoir des notes pareilles ?

- Oui, on s'est tous retrouvés dans les appartements de Severus. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir avec nous. Ron et Ginny viendront aussi. Et comme ça, on pourra parler de ce que vous vouliez savoir à Noël… dit Gabrielle sachant très bien que ses amis comprendrait à quoi elle faisait référence.

- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée ! Ajouta Pansy. On pourra faire les devoirs en commun. On sera les meilleurs ! »

À ce moment-là, le train entra en gare. Personne n'avait encore mis l'uniforme de l'école. D'un coup de baguette magique, Gabrielle fit apparaître le sien sur ses vêtements et fit de même pour Harry et Draco. Pendant ce temps-là, Ginny, Milicent et Pansy faisaient de même sur les autres garçons.

Prudemment, Ron et Ginny sortirent en premier du compartiment avec toutes leurs affaires afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Deux minutes plus tard, tout le groupe de Serpentards suivit le même chemin que les deux lions. Étant donné qu'ils avaient traîné pour sortir du train, il ne restait plus qu'une seule calèche. Tout le monde se précipita dedans. Heureusement que le voyage jusqu'à l'école n'était pas très long car ils étaient serrés comme dans une boîte de sardines.

« Tiens Draco, c'est un cadeau pour toi ! Lui dit Pansy en lui tendant une boîte en carton sous le regard ahuri de tous ceux présent dans la calèche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le blond, suspicieux.

- Ouvre ! Tu verras bien ! Ça devrait te plaire ! » Suggéra Pansy qui ne quittait pas la boîte des yeux.

Sans un mot de plus, Draco ouvrit la boîte le plus doucement possible, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle contenait. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit un magnifique chaton blanc avec des yeux bleus. En regardant de plus près, il vit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une femelle. Il avait toujours un peu envié son frère et sa sœur parce qu'ils avaient des animaux et avait toujours adoré les deux chats de Gabrielle. À présent, lui aussi avait un chat et absolument magnifique ! il adora le chaton au moment où il posa les yeux sur lui. Son père allait avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant…

« Merci beaucoup ! Il est vraiment magnifique ! Dit Draco qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Elle ! Elle est vraiment magnifique ! Tu vas l'appeler comment ? Le corrigea Pansy.

- Yuki ! Elle a la même couleur que la neige ! » Décida Draco en serrant le chaton dans ses bras qui ronronnait, très à l'aise dans les bras de son nouveau maître.

À côté de lui, Gabrielle regardait le chaton avec un étrange sourire, il lui plaisait aussi énormément. Un beau jour, le Manoir ressemblerait à une chatterie pour le plus grand malheur de Lucius…

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le château, le dos en miettes à cause du voyage. Ils se dépêchèrent de poser leurs valises avec celles des autres élèves puis se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle. Tout le monde était déjà installé autour des tables et attendait que le Directeur demande aux elfes de servir le banquet.

Contrairement à son habitude, Albus se leva comme il le faisait au début d'année et se prépara à annoncer la nouvelle fracassante qu'il avait à faire devant les élèves : la nomination de nouveaux professeurs. Après un rapide signe à Ginny et Ron, Harry, Gabrielle, Draco et les autres Serpentards se dirigèrent vers leur table pendant que les deux lions allaient vers la leur. Ils s'installèrent face à face. Harry, Draco et Gabrielle faisaient face à Ron et Ginny. Ils pourraient donc épier ce qu'il se passait à la table d'à côté.

Rassemblant ses mots, Albus se dirigea vers le milieu de l'estrade où il avait l'habitude de faire ses annonces qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Il attendit le silence qui ne vint pas, alors il le demanda. Cinq minutes plus tard, la salle était silencieuse et les élèves avaient les yeux collés sur lui, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait encore leur annoncer. La dernière fois n'avait pas été une très bonne nouvelle puisqu'il avait parler de cette fichue réforme qui ennuyait tout le monde aussi bien les professeurs que les élèves.

Enfin, le moment fatidique arriva. Entrant par la petite porte réservée aux professeurs, Lucius et Narcissia entrèrent discrètement et se glissèrent à la table des professeurs où ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre entre Severus et Minerva. Ils avaient décidé de s'habiller sobrement, malheureusement c'était toujours encore trop voyant pour passer inaperçu aux yeux des élèves…

« Bonsoir, les enfants ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées. Je tiens à vous annoncer que des changements de professeurs ont eu lieu et que nous avons deux nouveaux enseignants ici. Je vous demande d'accueillir Monsieur et Madame Malfoy… » Annonça Albus.

Un silence de mort s'éleva dans la salle. Les élèves n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, des Mangemorts comme professeurs ! Puis, les bavardages commencèrent, chacun donnant son avis personnel. Du côté des lions, on criait au scandale en dévisageant Harry, Draco et qui c'était celle-là à côté d'eux ? Le Directeur avait perdu la raison ! Du côté des Pouffsouffles, c'était l'anarchie, ils allaient perdre encore plus de points ! Les Serdaigles n'avaient pas l'air trop inquiet, ils étaient même heureux d'avoir des professeurs qualifiés pour une fois. En revanche chez les Serpentards,il y avait d'abord eu un grand silence, le temps de digérer la nouvelle, puis des applaudissements surgissaient de toute part du côté de la table des vert et argent.

« Silence !! Je n'ai pas terminé !! Cria Albus qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel vacarme. »

Aussitôt, le silence revint dans la salle. Tout le monde était à l'affût des nouvelles qui allaient venir.

« Merci. Notre professeur de Défense nous ayant quitté car incompétent comme vous avez pu le voir vous-même, le professeur Rogue assurera les cours de Défense. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table des Serpentards, fiers que leur directeur de Maison ait enfin la place qu'il souhaitait depuis des années. De plus, il la méritait amplement !

« Le professeur Flitwick étant malade, il ne pourra assurer ses cours de sortilège. Madame Malfoy s'occupera donc de ses cours et dirigera la Maison de Serdaigle. Les préfets de Serdaigle iront donc la voir en cas de problèmes. Enfin, les cours de potions seront assurés par Monsieur Malfoy puisque le professeur Rogue sera occupé avec la Défense… »Albus lâcha la bombe avant que ses nerfs ne lâchent suite à ces nouvelles.

Du côté des Serpentards, on applaudissait à tout va, ces nouvelles étaient vraiment excellentes pour eux ! Chez les lions, on pestait contre le directeur qui avait perdu la raison. Ginny et Ron riaient dans leur coin en entendant les commentaires de leurs camarades de Maison. Dans les deux autres Maisons, on faisait grise mine devant les changements apportés dans l'équipe enseignante.

Pour calmer les esprits, Albus demanda aux elfes d'apporter les plats du banquet. Enfin, le dîner commença. Le Directeur regagna sa place à la table des professeurs, heureux que cela ne se soit pas mal passé. Il avait imaginé que les élèves feraient un scandale, mais rien ne s'était passé, heureusement.

Du côté de Ron et Ginny, les deux enfants écoutaient en silence les commentaires et mangeaient sans dire un mot, attendant d'être dans leur salle commune pour pouvoir discuter avec les autres. Le groupe de serpents de Draco, Gabrielle et Harry faisait de même. À la table des professeurs, on discutait de tout et de rien, tout en surveillant les tables et les élèves présents dans la salle.

Depuis leur arrivée au château, Lucius et Narcissia avaient eu le temps d'installer toutes leurs affaires et leurs animaux dans leur appartement. Il ne valait pas le Manoir Malfoy, évidemment, mais il était très confortable tout de même.

Ayant terminé leur dîner et répondu poliment aux questions des professeurs, les deux nouveaux enseignants se levèrent de table, voyant que leurs trois enfants avaient fini de manger ainsi que leurs amis et les deux Weasley et se dirigèrent vers la petite porte avant d'aller attendre le groupe derrière les portes de la Grande Salle.

Sans mot, Lucius fit signe au groupe de le suivre, ils descendirent vers les cachots, Ginny et Ron sur leurs talons car ne connaissant pas très bien cette partie du château à part le couloir menant à la salle de potions. Enfin, le blond s'arrêta devant un tableau et murmura le mot de passe avant d'entrer, suivi de tout le groupe et de son épouse.

Le tableau se referma en silence derrière eux.

À peine arrivés, les enfants furent assaillis par les animaux. Yume se précipita dans les bras de sa maîtresse, Hedwige se posa sur l'épaule de Harry, de même que Merlin, le hibou marron de Draco alors que Cookie et Casimir sifflaient en chœur, heureux de revoir les enfants. Les deux chiens de Lucius, Zeus et Artémis, tournaient en rond autour des enfants, voulant jouer avec eux.

« Le voyage s'est bien passé, les enfants ? Demanda Narcissia chaleureusement alors que tous les enfants s'étaient installés dans le salon de l'appartement, dans les canapés, les fauteuils ou tout simplement assis sur le tapis épais qui ornait la pièce et entourés par les animaux.

- Très bien ! On a eu du mal à faire rentrer tout le monde dans le compartiment et la calèche mais ça va très bien, Madame Malfoy ! La rassura Pansy.

- Vous êtes tous allés dans le même compartiment ? S'étrangla Lucius, voyant déjà sa couverture tomber à l'eau si quelqu'un les avait vus.

- Tous les autres étaient pleins, Père. Heureusement, il n'y avait que des premières années dans les compartiments à côté du nôtre. Expliqua Draco.

- Je vois que vous vous entendez bien ! Je m'inquiétais un peu de savoir comment vous réagiriez… Dit Narcissia en regardant Pansy, Milicent, Blaise, Vincent, Grégory et Théo.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a bien vu qu'ils ne sont pas comme les autres lions ! La rassura Pansy.

- Heureusement ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'annonce de Dumbledore ? Demanda Lucius.

- Les réactions étaient très mitigées ! Les autres élèves de Serpentards ont été très surpris puis, ils ont tous été ravis ! Dit Gabrielle.

- Chez nous, c'était le tollé ! Certains ont bien failli faire un scandale ! D'autres ont même dit que le Directeur avait perdu la tête ! Franchement ! Raconta Ginny.

- C'était prévisible, dit Narcissia pour l'apaiser. Cela me rappelle que Molly m'a demandé de vous donner quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié de vous donner avant notre départ pour la gare… »

Sur ces mots, Narcissia sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux énormes boîtes en carton qu'elle tendit à Ron et Ginny. Elle donna la rose à la jeune fille et la bleue au garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Pansy.

- Le matériel pour vos nouveaux cours et ce n'est pas une option ! C'est maintenant obligatoire à partir de la cinquième année ! Encore un nouveau décret du ministère ! Ils feraient mieux de s'occuper des affaires urgentes, ce serait plus intelligent ! » Gronda Narcissia.

Sans attendre, Ginny ouvrit son carton, elle y découvrit une magnifique robe de soirée bleu turquoise. Dans le sien, Ron découvrit également une tenue de soirée, cette fois-ci plus conforme que celle de sa quatrième année.

« Il va encore y avoir un bal ? » Demanda Harry, pâle comme un mort en se tournant vers sa mère.

Sa mère soupira alors que Lucius ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant la mine de son fils.

« Non, pire ! Le ministère a décrété qu'à partir de la cinquième année, tous les élèves suivront des leçons de maintien afin de se tenir correctement en public… Qu'ils soient de sang-pur et enfants de Moldus, ils devront suivre ces cours ! Il a été remarqué que le comportement des élèves est de plus en plus déplorable… Alors, nous y voilà ! Expliqua Narcissia.

**A SUIVRE…**

Une petite review, please ? Merci ! Bisous, Chibigoku.

Si vous avez le temps, allez à cette adresse : ( http: /vids. /index.cfm?fuseactionvids.channel& ChannelID371886621)

(Recollez les éléments en enlevant les espaces !) , vous trouverez sur mon myspace des vidéos crées par Narcissa92 à partir de ma fic ! Pour le moment, vous y trouverez une vidéo sur le Manoir Malfoy avec visite des pièces et des photos de tous les animaux des habitants de la maison ; une vidéo présentant les personnages de ma fic : Lucius, Narcissia, Harry, Draco et Gabrielle ; et enfin une dernière vidéo sur la vie de Draco à partir de sa naissance ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! Merci et amusez-vous bien ! Si l'adresse ne marche pas, je l'ai mise dans mon profil !

Naste : Kikou !!Un grand merci pour la review !! Cela me fait toujours très plaisir !! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu !

Bisous, Chibigoku


	49. Premier jour de classe

Le fils caché de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 49**__** : Premier jour de classe.**_

_Sans attendre, Ginny ouvrit son carton, elle y découvrit une magnifique robe de soirée bleu turquoise. Dans le sien, Ron découvrit également une tenue de soirée, cette fois-ci plus conforme que celle de sa quatrième année._

_«__ Il va encore y avoir un bal ? » Demanda Harry, pâle comme un mort en se tournant vers sa mère._

_Sa mère soupira alors que Lucius ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant la mine de son fils._

_«__ Non, pire ! Le ministère a décrété qu'à partir de la cinquième année, tous les élèves suivront des leçons de maintient afin de se tenir correctement en public… Qu'ils soient de sang-pur ou enfants de moldus, ils devront suivre ces cours ! Il a été remarqué que le comportement des élèves est de plus en plus déplorable… Alors, nous y voilà ! Expliqua Narcissia._

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- J'ai bien peur que non. Lui répondit sa mère.

- On sera noté ? Demanda Ginny.

- Il y a aura un bal et un grand dîner organisés à la fin de l'année avec des officiels du Ministère. Ce sont eux qui vous noteront. Ceux qui ne seront pas retenus devront quitter l'école, car déclarés incapables de se tenir en société… Répondit Lucius à la place de son épouse qui l'aurait bien étranglé pour avoir répondu cela ! Elle, elle aurait essayé de tempérer les choses au lieu de les leur dire crûment, malheureusement parfois c'était mieux ainsi…

- De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter ! Vous passerez les épreuves haut la main ! Leur dit Narcissia.

- Qui fera ces cours ? Demanda Pansy.

- Lucius et moi, puisque de tous les professeurs, nous sommes ceux qui connaissons le mieux l'étiquette. Répondit Narcissia.

- Pourquoi le Directeur ne nous a rien dit ? Demanda Harry, qui croyait à un poisson d'avril, sauf qu'on était en janvier…

- Il le dira demain soir, avec nos nominations en tant que professeurs, cela faisait déjà beaucoup ! Il ne voulait pas écoeurer les élèves dès leur arrivée ! Annonça sombrement Lucius qui allait encore avoir du travail supplémentaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit apprendre concrètement ? Demanda Ginny, curieuse.

- À se tenir à table, à danser sans marcher sur les pieds de votre partenaire, ça c'est pour tout le monde. Ensuite, il y a les choses spécifiques aux garçons et aux filles. Expliqua Narcissia.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda encore Ginny que cela intéressait énormément.

- Les filles apprendront le chant, le piano, composer un bouquet, les cartons de compliments, la couture, la cuisine… On ne va pas s'ennuyer ! Dit Narcissia qui avait déjà des cheveux gris en pensant à tout le travail qu'elle allait avoir.

- Pour les garçons, ce sera : les bonnes manières, les courriers officiels, l'art de la conversation, ce genre de chose… Dit Lucius, les yeux collés sur son journal du matin qu'il n'avait pas encore lu.

- Mais on sait déjà tout ça ! Dit Draco.

- Vous, vous le savez, les autres non ! Alors vous allez nous aider ! Les cours commenceront demain soir après le dîner, dès qu'Albus aura annoncé la nouvelle… Déclara Lucius.

- Ça promet ! Soupirèrent tous les enfants en chœur.

- Le premier qui prend une photo derrière mon dos, je l'étrangle ! Hurla Ron qui voyait le coup venir entre Harry, Draco et Gabrielle.

- On ne connaît pas le sort, tu seras tranquille ! Soupirèrent les trois concernés par cette remarque.

- Ça vous fera des souvenirs, c'est très bien, non ? À mon avis, vous ne serez pas le pire des élèves ! J'en ai vu certaines qui sont de véritables dindes ! Je ne vais pas m'amuser ! Annonça Narcissia.

- Pas plus que moi, j'en ai peur ! Vous devriez aller dans vos salles communes, le couvre-feu est dans cinq minutes ! Nous nous verrons demain pour le petit-déjeuner et pour les cours ! Bonne nuit les enfants ! » Dit Lucius en les raccompagnant vers le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de l'appartement.

Puis, Lucius vit quelque chose remuer dans les bras de Draco qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué. Il s'approcha de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? S'enquit-il en voyant Draco serrer cette petite chose dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

- Un cadeau… Je peux la laisser ici ? Je ne peux pas l'emmener dans la salle commune, je ramènerai Salazar demain et je la prendrai avec moi ! Elle s'appelle Yuki ! » Dit Draco en tendant le chaton à son père qui manqua de peu d'avoir une attaque en voyant la boule de poils blanche comme de la neige.

Encore un chat !! Pourtant, Lucius prit le chaton dans ses bras sans rien dire et le rapporta à son épouse qui serait absolument ravie d'avoir un nouveau pensionnaire! Et dans le cas présent, il s'agissait d'une nouvelle pensionnaire !

Un concert de « bonne nuit » fit écho aux paroles de Lucius et tous les élèves sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes. Les Serpentards n'avaient que dix pas à faire pour en trouver l'entrée et s'y glisser en silence. Puis chacun se dirigea vers son dortoir pour s'écrouler sur son lit. Ginny et Ron se dépêchèrent de monter les grands escaliers pour aller dans la tour de Griffondor avant que l'un des préfets ou pire, l'un des professeurs ne leur tombe dessus le jour même de la rentrée ! Autant bien commencer le nouveau semestre sans perdre de points !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco revint devant le tableau abritant l'appartement de ses parents. Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, il dut attendre que son père vienne lui ouvrir, la baguette pointée sur le nez de son fils, ne sachant pas qui voulait le voir à cette heure de la nuit. Lorsqu'il le reconnut, il le laissa entrer.

« Tu devrais être au lit, Draco… Grogna Lucius qui commençait à avoir sommeil et encore plus en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain.

- Je suis venu vous amener Apollon… Dit Draco d'une toute petite voix.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Lucius qui dormait à moitié.

- Apollon, le chien que Blaise vient de m'offrir… Dit Draco en désignant le braque allemand qu'il tenait en laisse et qui fouinait partout autour de lui. Il tournait autour de Lucius qui était déjà emmêlé dans la laisse…

- Vous en avez encore beaucoup comme ça ? Demanda Lucius qui songea sérieusement à agrandir son manoir. Une très mauvaise idée finalement, il se retrouverait avec encore plus d'animaux.

- Je crois que c'est tout ! Lui affirma Draco.

- Bon, je le garde mais tu t'en occuperas ! Tu sais que vous avez chacun trois animaux ? Sans parler de votre mère : les deux oiseaux plus les flamands roses, une fois qu'on aura installé le marécage… Ne me ramenez plus rien par pitié ! » Demanda Lucius qui était envahi par les animaux.

Il prit la laisse du chien, pas content du tout de quitter son maître, embrassa son fils et retourna se coucher alors que Draco faisait de même juste après avoir quitté l'appartement de ses parents.

À peine arrivés dans leur chambre, Ron et Ginny, chacun de son côté, s'écroulèrent dans leur lit, s'imaginant déjà les cours avec les tout nouveaux professeurs Malfoy. Ce que la vie pouvait être dure par moment ! C'est sur ces pensées que les deux rouquins s'endormirent.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se lever, Ron crut qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir. Il tombait de sommeil et aurait donner n'importe quoi pour rester au lit ! C'est alors qu'il se remémora les évènements de la veille : à tous les coups, il aurait cours avec Lucius ou Narcissia aujourd'hui, ou peut-être même avec le prof de potions… Oups, Défense. Le pire serait d'avoir les trois le même jour ! Sans parler des cours du soir avec les Malfoy et des révisions avec Gabrielle et les jumeaux.

En pensant à la sœur de Harry et Draco, le cœur de Ron devint léger comme une plume. Il la trouvait déjà belle avant, mais depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence, il ne trouvait même plus les mots pour la décrire. Elle était magnifique ! Mais pour la garder pour lui seul, il allait devoir se mettre dans les petits papiers du père de la jeune fille, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire !

Lucius avait été très gentil avec eux la veille au soir, mais Ron doutait qu'il serait aussi aimable avec lui le jour où il viendrait lui demander de sortir avec lui, ou pire lui demander sa main ! De cela, Ron en était certain, jamais il ne pourrait aimer une autre fille que Gabrielle et ferait tout pour que son père l'accepte ! Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier son propre père ! De tous temps, les Malfoy et les Weasley avaient été ennemis, il allait avoir du travail pour convaincre les deux de le laisser épouser Gabrielle ! Peut-être que Draco et Harry pourrait l'aider ? De plus, Ron était certain que Harry allait avoir le même problème que lui : comment réussir à épouser Ginny avec le consentement de Lucius **et** celui d'Arthur ? Un vrai casse-tête !

C'était sur ces pensées orageuses que Ron décida enfin de se lever, pour réaliser qu'il était déjà en retard pour le petit-déjeuner car il avait passé trop de temps à rêvasser ! Il se leva en trombe, se jeta sur ses affaires et courut sous la douche. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était lavé, habillé et coiffé. Il descendit dans la salle commune pour trouver sa sœur qui l'attendait en tournant dans la salle comme un lion en cage. Apparemment, elle l'attendait déjà depuis un bon moment…

Sans même lui dire un mot, Ginny lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna dans les escaliers menant à La Grande Salle. S'ils ne s'activaient pas un peu, ils aller rater le petit-déjeuner ! Ils entrèrent pour voir que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà en train de se lever de table pour chercher leurs affaires dans leur dortoir. Minerva jeta un regard noir à ses deux élèves avant de leur tendre le nouvel emploi du temps qu'ils prirent sans discuter.

Ils s'installèrent de manière à se retrouver face aux trois enfants Malfoy, tout comme la veille. Contrairement à Ron, ils avaient l'air parfaitement réveillés… Harry remua les lèvres mais ne dit mot en regardant son meilleur ami. Lisant sur les lèvres, Ron déchiffra une expression moqueuse : « T'as eu une panne d'oreiller ? ». Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, Ron lui fit un sourire gêné avant de plonger dans sa tartine et de vider sa tasse de chocolat chaud sous les rires silencieux de Harry et Draco et les soupirs exaspérés de Gabrielle. À côté de celle-ci, Pansy et Milicent secouaient la tête, pourquoi était-elle amoureuse d'un tel débraillé ? Il était tout juste coiffé et avait l'air de sortir du lit et d'avoir eu du mal à trouver le chemin jusqu'à la salle… C'était vraiment désespérant !

À la table des professeurs, Lucius fulminait littéralement. Il pourrait étrangler le rouquin sur le champ ! Il était le soupirant de sa fille, parfaitement le soupirant ! Il l'avait très bien compris depuis le temps qu'il n'arriverait pas à les séparer, il s'était donc résigné un peu à contrecœur. Non seulement il avait l'audace d'arriver en retard, mais en plus complètement décoiffé, portant des vêtements qui n'allaient pas du tout ensembles : un pull orange vif sous la chemise blanche de son uniforme noir et un pantalon élimé jusqu'à la trame pour achever le tout, quelle horreur ! Sans parler du sourire idiot qu'il venait de faire à Gabrielle ! À sa place, Lucius aurait été mortifié de honte !

Le blond se jura que si un jour par le plus grand des malheurs, celui-là avait l'intention d'épouser sa fille, son joli chaton, son trésor, sa fille unique ! Il avait intérêt à faire de sérieux efforts avant ! Évidemment comme tout père attentionné, il avait la ferme intention de le réformer ! Les cours qu'il allait devoir donner aux garçons à partir du soir même, il allait se faire une joie de les faire rentrer de la tête vide du rouquin ! Quand Lucius en aurait fini avec lui, on pourra le confondre avec Harry ou Draco ! Mise à part la couleur des cheveux, naturellement !

Il allait les surveiller de près ces deux oiseaux-là ! Il n'avait pas fait une copie des parchemins de Gabrielle pour rien. Il savait également que son épouse en avait fait de même pour une raison ou pour une autre. Lucius prépara son plan de réforme du Ronald Weasley en question tout en avalant sa tasse de café bien noir et sans quitter les deux tourtereaux des yeux. Le pire était qu'ils faisaient mine de ne pas voir les coups d'œil qu'ils se jetaient l'un à l'autre. De quoi écoeurer l'âme de Serpentard de Lucius qui n'avait pas fait de telles simagrées avec Lily et Narcissia !

À côté de lui, Narcissia renifla dédaigneusement en voyant Ginny entrer dans la salle en courant avec son frère. Courir dans une salle, quelle idée ! Une jeune fille bien élevée marche même si elle est en retard. D'ailleurs elle s'arrange pour ne pas être en retard ! Ensuite, elle portait un haut orange vif que l'on voyait sous sa chemise qui allait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux ! De quoi crever les yeux de n'importe qui ! L'ourlet de la robe était complètement élimé ! Ses cheveux étaient tout juste coiffés, ils volaient à chacun de ses mouvements et elle les avait dans la figure ! Il n'y avait même pas un nœud ou un ruban dedans, ils flottaient autour d'elle.

Narcissia crut mourir ! Jamais elle ne permettrait à Gabrielle de sortir ainsi ! Les cheveux détachés faisaient sale, négligée, de plus elle avait l'air de sortir du lit ! Quelle honte ! Et dire que Harry était amoureux d'elle ! Narcissia devait bien avouer que Ginny était très jolie mais trop…négligée ! En revanche, elle trouvait son frère charmant ! Il était vraiment très gentil et mignon, il irait bien avec sa petite Gabrielle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose de cette petite sauvageonne si celle-ci devait s'appeler un jour Ginny Malfoy. Lucius en ferait une crise cardiaque et elle aussi !

Narcissia se jura qu'elle allait reprendre la jolie rouquine en main et en faire une parfaite Malfoy ! Elle avait été dure avec Gabrielle, elle le serait encore plus avec Ginny ! Personne n'oserait dire que sa belle-fille avait l'air d'une paysanne ! Elle allait en faire une vraie dame ! Si au moins elle savait se tenir comme Pansy qui allait devenir une véritable dame après avoir épousé Draco ! Elle, au moins, avait de la grâce, une éducation et savait se tenir en société, pas comme cette petite tigresse qui riait à tout bout de champ et s'agitait comme une puce !

Assis à la droite de Lucius, Severus ne manquait rien du spectacle. Il voyait ses deux amis faire la liste de tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir reprendre chez les futurs fiancés de ses filleuls. Il ricana intérieurement en pensant à tout ce que les deux rouquins, inconscients de ce qui se tramait sous leur nez, auraient à endurer pour plaire à Lucius et Narcissia, leur futurs beaux parents ! Pour un peu, le Maître des Potions reconverti en Professeur de Défense aurait compati à leur sort, malheureusement la situation l'amusait beaucoup trop pour qu'il ne pense seulement à avoir un peu de compassion pour eux. Ce semestre allait se révéler riche en rebondissements et en actions ! Et pour une fois, il ne raterait rien ! Car à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque au Manoir, il n'était jamais présent ! Il n'avait le droit qu'à un rapport sommaire des gaffes de ses filleuls, pour une fois il pourrait rire avec ses deux amis. Et il n'allait surtout pas laisser passer cette occasion. Les deux rouquins n'imaginaient même pas ce qui allait leur tomber dessus !

Sortant de ses pensées machiavéliques, Narcissia réalisa soudain qu'elle était la directrice de Serdaigle, que toute sa Maison était à table et semblait attendre quelque chose. Elle se rappela alors des emplois du temps qu'elle devait distribuer à ses élèves. Elle se leva tranquillement de sa chaise, sans se presser, prit les feuilles dans son sac et se dirigea vers la table des élèves studieux de Poudlard. Elle commença par le bout de la table, le plus près de la porte de la Grande Salle. Ses élèves la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. En général, le Directeur de la maison donnait les feuilles aux préfets qui se chargeaient de les distribuer.

Les élèves prirent cela comme une volonté certaine de sa part de vouloir se démarquer du Professeur Flitwick. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi glaciale que cela… Severus, qui s'aperçut que seules Minerva et la Directrice de Pouffsouffle avaient distribué les emplois du temps, vit avec effroi que tous ses élèves étaient encore à table et attendaient eux aussi qu'il se remue et leur donne leurs plannings ! Il se leva sous le regard moqueur de Lucius qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à regarder son épouse et son meilleur ami jouer les directeurs de Maison.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissia était arrivée au bout de la table et avait terminé sa distribution lorsqu'une élève de première année se précipita sur elle, toute essoufflée. Elle n'avait pas son emploi du temps, car elle venait tout droit de la salle commune.

« Inutile de courir, Miss, votre emploi du temps ne va pas s'envoler… Lui dit Narcissia en lui tendant sa feuille et essayant d'être aimable avec la fillette qui avait l'air mortifiée devant elle.

- Professeur…. Je…. Je…. Bredouilla la gamine devant Narcissia qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à perdre son calme. Comment allait-elle tenir pendant un semestre comme ça ?

- Inutile de me remercier, Miss. Allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner, les cours vont bientôt commencer… S'impatienta la blonde qui voulait retourner boire son thé et qui voyait Lucius qui riait dans son coin en voyant les déboires de son épouse.

- Mais, je ne peux pas Professeur… Bégaya la fillette qui avait les yeux rouges, comme si elle venait de pleurer.

- Comment vous ne pouvez pas ? Mais si, vous pouvez, allez vous asseoir ! Demanda Narcissia le plus gentiment possible mais en sentant que sa patience s'évaporait comme la neige au soleil.

- Mais, Professeur, on commence par le cours de Sortilège, je ne peux pas y aller… Tenta la gamine.

- Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas aller à mon cours ? En quel honneur vous ne pourriez pas y aller, Miss ? S'étrangla Narcissia qui voyait Lucius et tous les autres professeurs qui avaient les yeux collés sur la gamine et elle, même ses trois enfants regardaient la scène. Severus lui-même avait arrêté de distribuer ses emplois du temps pour regarder…

- Je… je…. J'ai perdu ma baguette, Professeur… » Expliqua pitoyablement la fillette qui était rouge de honte de l'avoir perdu et surtout de pleurnicher ainsi devant le professeur et toute l'école. Surtout que le Professeur n'était pas connu pour sa grande gentillesse.

« Vous l'avez déjà cherchée ? Où l'avez-vous laissée ? Questionna Narcissia, toujours pragmatique.

- Je l'ai perdu dans la salle commune, ou dans le dortoir, je l'avais hier. Mais ce matin, je ne l'ai plus trouvée… » Sanglota la gamine.

Narcissia soupira intérieurement. Elle pria que toutes les filles de l'école ne soient pas de telles dindes ! Heureusement que la gamine n'était qu'en première année ! La baguette avait dû glisser sous un meuble, à tous les coups !

« Hopy ! Appela Narcissia, aussitôt une elfe de maison de l'école apparut devant elle faisant sursauter la gamine.

- Hopy est là, Professeur ! Que peut Hopy pour vous ? Couina l'elfe.

- Est-ce que l'un des elfes de maison aurait trouvé une baguette magique dans la salle commune de Serdaigle ? Demanda Narcissia, avec diplomatie. Elle était certaine que l'affaire Dobby avait fait le tour de l'école !

- Hopy a trouvé une baguette, Professeur ! Hopy va la chercher ! » Dit l'elfe en disparaissant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut avec la baguette de la gamine pleurnicharde en main. Elle la tendit à fillette qui était rouge de confusion et ne cessait de remercier Narcissia. L'elfe repartit dans les cuisines après avoir été remerciée par la gamine également.

« Allez vous asseoir, maintenant et prenez votre petit-déjeuner ou alors vous allez être en retard. Dit Narcissia avec gentillesse avant de retourner enfin à sa place à côté de Lucius.

- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je t'étrangle ! Lui chuchota t-elle de manière à ce que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

- On joue les professeurs conciliants, maintenant ? » Persifla Lucius qui riait depuis le début de la petite scène entre son épouse et la fillette. Il avait adoré voir l'embarras de sa femme, c'était si inhabituel !

« Attends de voir ce que tu vas faire toi, avec tes potions ! J'aimerai être une souris pour assister à ton cours ! Je crois que je m'amuserai énormément ! » Rétorqua Narcissia, piquée au vif par la remarque de son mari, bien trop moqueur à son goût quand cela le prenait.

Lucius ne répondit pas car ce que venait de dire la blonde n'était que trop vrai. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer pendant son cours avec toutes ces têtes de linotte qu'il allait avoir pour élèves ? Il se demanda vaguement comment faisait Severus pour les supporter. Encore qu'il s'en plaignait suffisamment chez lui !

Chez les Serdaigles, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Le Professeur n'était pas si glacial finalement ! Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu envoyer l'élève balader et lui enlever des points pour ne pas avoir ses affaires pendant son cours ! Cela ne les aurait pas étonné de la part de quelqu'un ayant été à Serpentard ! Ils allaient donc essayer de ne pas avoir de préjugés sur les nouveaux professeurs Malfoy. Si le Directeur les avait choisis, c'était parce qu'ils étaient qualifiés pour ces postes, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas tels qu'on les décrivait habituellement ?

Arrivant au bout de la table où se trouvaient Draco, Harry, Gabrielle et tout le petit groupe, Severus souffla en voyant que Narcissia avait su dénouer la situation sans problème. Il avait toujours dit qu'elle ferait un excellent professeur !

« On dirait que Narcissia est très à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle de professeur ! Elle s'en sort comme un chef ! Mais évitez de lui dire ça ! Susurra Severus aux enfants de sa meilleure amie, alors que Ron et Ginny, situés juste derrière lui, riaient en entendant cela.

- J'aimerai bien voir à quoi va ressembler son cours ! S'exclama Gabrielle.

- Vous le verrez bien assez tôt ! D'abord, elle a les premières années de Serdaigle pendant deux heures, pendant ce temps, je vous ai moi avec les Griffondors qui ont réussi les buses l'année dernière et Lucius a les premières années de Pouffsouffle, ce que j'aimerai voir ça ! Ensuite, vous avez potions avec Lucius toujours avec les Griffondors, j'ai les premières années de Serdaigle de Narcissia, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! J'imagine que les commentaires sur leur nouvelle Directrice ne manqueront pas ! Et votre Mère a les premières années de Pouffsouffles. Enfin en dernière heure, vous aurez cours avec votre mère, pendant ce temps, Lucius finira avec les Serdaigles de première année et moi, j'aurai les Pouffsouffles de première année. Ensuite, il sera l'heure de déjeuner ! Et on fera l'état des lieux ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !! » S'exclama Severus.

Il attendait avec impatience de voir la tête de ses deux amis après avoir passé quatre heures avec les espèces de cornichons à qui il avait l'habitude de donner des cours. Ils auraient fini de se ficher de lui quand il arrivait au bout du rouleau !

« J'espère que ça va bien se passer pour eux… Dit Gabrielle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu les connais, ils ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds ! Ils vont mettre les élèves au pas ! Un peu de discipline ne fera pas de mal à certains ! »Dit Severus pour la rassurer avant de retourner à la table des professeurs qui se vidait doucement car l'heure du début des cours approchait à grands pas.

Il termina sa tasse de thé, tout comme Lucius et Narcissia. Puis, ils sortirent tous les trois par la petite porte pour se diriger chacun vers sa salle de cours : Lucius vers la salle de potions dans les cachots, Severus vers la salle de défense au troisième étage et Narcissia vers sa salle de sortilèges dans la cour intérieure du château, située juste à côté de la salle de métamorphose de Minerva avec qui elle s'entendait très bien !

« Bon ! Eh bien, bonne chance à tous les deux ! Ne faîtes rien que je ne ferai pas ! Dit Severus en riant avant de se diriger vers les grands escaliers.

- Toujours le mot pour rire ! Bon, on se revoit au déjeuner, Lucius ! Fait attention avec tes potions ! Tâche de ne pas faire sauter ton chaudron devant les élèves, tu aurais l'air fin ! Sourit Narcissia avant de se diriger vers le hall qui menait à la cour intérieure.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux, aujourd'hui ? Soupira Lucius. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en étrangler un ou deux pour avoir loupé une simple potion, si ? »

Pendant ce temps, La Grande Salle s'était vidée, tous les élèves étaient retournés chercher leurs affaires et se dirigeaient à présent vers leurs salle de cours où Lucius, Narcissia et Severus les attendaient déjà devant la porte. La sonnerie retentit, signal du début des cours.

**A SUIVRE…**

Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ?

J'ai mis de nouvelles vidéos sur le myspace : la naissance de Harry Malfoy ! Il s'agit de la même scène que dans la fic ! Amusez-vous bien !!

Et de la part de Narcissa92, une vidéo sur les animaux du Manoir et une autre sur toutes les photos que les persos voudraient oublier !

Bisous, Chibigoku .

Manon : Kikou !! Merci pour la review !! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !! A bientôt pour la suite ! Bisous, Chibigoku.

Mamou : Kikou !! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Je poste un chapitre tous les vendredi !! Bisous, Chibigoku.


	50. Les premiers cours de Narcissia

Le fils caché de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 50**__** : Les premiers cours de Narcissia…**_

_« __Bon ! Et bien bonne chance à tous les deux ! Ne faîtes rien que je ne ferai pas ! Dit Severus en riant avant de se diriger vers les grands escaliers._

_- Toujours le mot pour rire ! Bon, on se revoit au déjeuner, Lucius ! __Fais__ attention avec tes potions ! Tâche de ne pas faire sauter ton chaudron devant les élèves, tu aurais l'air fin ! Sourit Narcissia avant de se diriger vers le hall qui menait à la cour intérieure._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux, aujourd'hui ? Soupira Lucius. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en étrangler un ou deux pour avoir loupé une simple potion, si ? »_

_Pendant ce temps, La G__rande Salle s'était vidée, tous les élèves étaient retournés chercher leurs affaires et se dirigeaient à présent vers leurs salle de cours où Lucius, Narcissia et Severus les attendaient déjà devant la porte. La sonnerie retentit, signal du début des cours._

Narcissia attendit tranquillement que tous ses élèves de première année soient arrivés devant la porte du cours de sortilège et qu'ils fassent silence avant d'ouvrir la porte, leur permettant d'entrer dans la salle de cours.

Puis, lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau où elle s'assit doucement, rassemblant ses esprits avant de commencer son tout premier cours.

« Comme le Professeur Flitwick avait déjà fait le planning des cours pour tout ce semestre, nous allons le suivre. Vous apprendrez tous les sortilèges qui vous seront utiles dans les autres matières et surtout dans votre vie future puisque ce que vous apprendrez ici vous sera utile quoi que vous décidiez de faire en quittant cette école… » Commença Narcissia pour se calmer.

Les élèves ne la quittaient pas des yeux et épiaient chacun de ses mouvements. C'était particulièrement gênant et troublant. Elle avait l'habitude que les gens l'observent mais pas de cette manière. Malgré la tension croissante qui montait en elle de plus en plus, elle riait intérieurement en pensant à ce que devait endurer Lucius avec ses cours de potions. Cette seule pensée suffit à la détendre et elle put commencer son cours le plus calmement du monde.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir un petit sortilège tout simple mais particulièrement utile. Il s'agit du sortilège _Reparo_ qui, comme son nom l'indique sert à réparer des objets. Il s'agit de n'importe quel objet : un vase que vous avez laissé tomber, un verre, une chaise qui a craqué lorsque votre tante préférée s'est assise dedans etc… »Expliqua Narcissia qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise dans cette classe.

Les élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, cela lui faisait énormément plaisir. Ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de ce que l'on racontait sur son mari, elle et leurs enfants. Apparemment, la scène avec la gamine et sa baguette lui avait fait gagner en popularité. Toute la classe rit à sa petite boutade avec la tante et la chaise vermoulue. Elle-même s'autorisa un sourire en voyant ses élèves se détendre. Ils avaient semblé un peu nerveux en entrant dans la salle et même avant en attendant qu'elle ouvre la porte. Rassurée sur l'ambiance de la classe, Narcissia décida de poursuivre son cours.

« Quand je dis que l'on peut réparer tous les objets, il y a une exception. Si votre baguette magique est brisée en deux, il est impossible de la réparer. De même, ce sortilège ne fonctionne que sur des objets, pas sur des êtres vivants malheureusement. Donc, si vous vous blessez ou pire, vous vous êtes cassé quelque chose, surtout vous filez à l'infirmerie immédiatement ! Surtout n'essayez pas de vous soignez vous-même avec un sortilège, vous pourriez faire empirer votre état ! » Les avertit Narcissia sur un ton professoral et avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent et continuaient à prendre des notes sur tout ce que leur professeur blond leur disait. Ils appréciaient les mises en gardes, de même que les exceptions qu'elle avait mentionnées à propos des baguettes et des êtres vivants. D'habitude, les professeurs ne s'attardaient jamais sur ce genre de choses. Ils appréciaient donc d'avoir des compléments d'informations. Elle était très gentille avec eux même si elle semblait sévère. De plus, elle était tout à fait compétente pour enseigner les sortilèges !

« Passons maintenant à la pratique. Vous voyez devant chacun de vous des objets cassés : verres, chaises, crayons… Vous allez devoir les réparer grâce au sortilège que nous venons d'évoquer. Pour cela, il vous suffit de prendre votre baguette, de la pointer sur l'objet que vous voulez réparer et de dire la formule « _Reparo_ », pendant que vous dites cette formule, vous devez visualiser dans votre esprit l'objet tel qu'il doit être lorsqu'il est réparé. Comme ceci : « _Reparo_ » ! » Dit Narcissia en réparant une tasse de thé devant elle afin de montrer aux élèves comment faire en pratique.

Après avoir fini, elle laissa tomber la tasse qui se fracassa au sol sous les yeux ébahis des élèves qui ne savaient pas si elle avait fait exprès ou non. Narcissia se leva de son bureau, pointa à nouveau la tasse de thé avec sa baguette avant de la réparer à nouveau et de la faire léviter sur son bureau. Rassurés par le fait qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une seconde démonstration, les élèves se détendirent un peu.

« Tout le monde a compris comment faire ? Demanda Narcissia à l'ensemble des élèves qui hochèrent la tête. Parfait ! Alors à votre tour de réparer vos objets ! »

Aussitôt, les élèves se mirent à tester le nouveau sortilège qu'elle venait de leur apprendre. À son grand soulagement, beaucoup y arrivèrent très vite, preuve qu'elle leur avait bien expliqué et montré comment faire. Elle donna des points aux trois premiers élèves qui avaient réussi à réparer tous les objets devant eux pour la plus grande joie des trois chanceux qui reçurent chacun dix points pour leur Maison. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent réussi à réparer leurs objets parfaitement, la première heure de cours était déjà terminée.

Voyant que certains avaient encore un peu de mal, Narcissia décida de ne pas leur apprendre un nouveau sortilège mais de continuer à s'entraîner avec celui-ci. Pour cela, elle savait exactement où emmener les élèves de sa maison.

« Félicitations à tous et à toutes, vous vous en sortez très bien ! Pour la deuxième heure, nous allons faire d'autres exercices pratiques mais en situation réelle. J'aimerai donc que vous rangiez vos affaires dans vos cartables et que vous me suiviez. » Demanda Narcissia.

Aussitôt, les élèves s'exécutèrent. Tous se demandaient quels exercices pratiques le nouveau professeur comptait leur faire faire et de quelle situation réelle elle parlait. Au moins, ce cours était passionnant avec elle. Elle savait mettre à l'aise ses élèves, ce qui était très important pour les faire progresser.

Une fois toutes les affaires rangées, les élèves en rang derrière elle, Narcissia sortit de sa salle de classe et se dirigea vers une autre partie du château : la salle des trophées. Les élèves connaissaient presque tous cette partie de château, car ici étaient entreposées les coupes de Quidditch gagnées par les équipes des quatre Maisons. La seule chose étrange était le fait que les vitrines étaient brisées, et les coupes au sol et mélangées. Les élèves regardèrent la salle sans mot dire.

« Comme je vous le disais, nous allons nous entraîner dans une situation réelle. La salle a été quelque peu…chamboulée par une tempête pendant les vacances… Nous allons donc la remettre en ordre. Mais ! Sans utiliser nos mains, vous ne devez pas toucher les objets. » Dit Narcissia avec un sourire amusé.

Les élèves la regardèrent étrangement.

« J'imagine que le Professeur Flitwick vous a enseigné le sortilège de lévitation ? »

Aussitôt, toutes les têtes firent « oui » dans un bel ensemble.

« Bien, vous allez donc vous en servir ! Cela vous fera une révision et vous entraînera à coordonner des sortilèges. Vous allez utiliser le _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour soulever les coupes et les placer chacune à la bonne place sur les colonnes, puis réparer les vitrines avec le sortilège que nous avons vu tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez commencer… » Leur dit Narcissia en se mettant dans un coin de la pièce pour surveiller la petite troupe d'élèves.

L'heure passa très rapidement pour les élèves qui discutaient joyeusement entre eux tout en rangeant les coupes et en réparant les vitrines. Ils trouvaient ce cours très amusant finalement ! En rentrant chez eux, ils allaient pouvoir ranger leur chambre bien plus vite grâce à ces sortilèges ! Le professeur leur plaisait beaucoup ! Sa manière d'enseigner les changeait des autres professeurs. Ils espéraient que Lucius soit aussi gentil que son épouse… Mais là, ils étaient moins certains du résultat…Dix minutes avant la fin de l'heure, toute la pièce était parfaitement en ordre. Grâce à cette séance d'entraînement, tous les élèves savaient à présent parfaitement utiliser les deux sortilèges pour la plus grande joie de Narcissia. Elle en avait aidé un ou deux qui avaient des difficultés et qui les réussissaient à présent parfaitement bien.

« Bravo ! Vous avez fait un excellent travail !! Je donne 20 points supplémentaires à Serdaigle pour votre travail collectif parfaitement réalisé ! Comme il nous reste encore un peu de temps, je vais vous emmener jusqu'à la salle de Défense où vous avez cours avec le Professeur Rogue » Dit Narcissia en se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivie par ses élèves, ravis de leur premier cours avec elle.

Pendant le trajet qui les menait à la salle où se trouvaient Severus avec les élèves de sixième année, les élèves de Serdaigle restèrent tranquillement en rang et discutaient à voix basse de manière à ne pas déranger les élèves qui étaient encore en cours alors qu'ils passaient devant des salles de classe_. _ Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui était encore fermée. Severus venait juste d'achever son cours. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa sortir ses élèves. Il vit Narcissia qui lui souriait et fut très surpris de la voir ici.

« Je t'amène tes élèves, Severus. Comme nous avons terminé un peu avant l'heure, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de te les amener… »Dit Narcissia alors qu'elle laissait les élèves de Severus sortir de la salle et attrapa au passage Draco, Harry et Gabrielle qu'elle embrassa. Elle vit également Ron et Ginny qui avaient eu cours avec eux.

« Je te les laisse, je retourne à ma salle, les autres élèves ne devraient plus tarder, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé en potions ! » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur avant de partir après avoir souhaiter à ses enfants une bonne matinée et surtout de lui raconter le cours de potions avec Lucius en revenant à midi !

Elle retourna rapidement devant sa salle de classe où les élèves de première année de Pouffsouffle commençaient à arriver. La blonde vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas : les élèves parlaient peu et ils étaient tous blancs comme des fantômes. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été terrorisés…. Apparemment, Lucius et son tact légendaire étaient passés par là…

Elle s'avança vers eux, souriante et leur ouvrit la porte. Elle voulait qu'ils soient plus détendus car ils avaient l'air très nerveux à l'idée d'avoir un cours avec elle, après avoir testé ceux de Lucius. Lui qui avait horreur des gens qui ne comprenaient rien, avait dû passer les deux heures à faire de leur vie en enfer. Pauvres enfants !

En soupirant, Narcissia s'installa à son bureau, attendant que les élèves sortent leurs affaires et se calment un peu. Ils avaient l'air affolé par leur cours précédent, qu'est-ce que Lucius avait encore bien pu inventer ?

Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, Narcissia décida de commencer son cours. Il s'agissait du même que pour les élèves de Serdaigle qu'elle avait eu pendant deux heures puisqu'ils étaient eux aussi en première année.

« Très bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler d'un sortilège très utile qui pourra vous servir dans la vie de tous les jours et qui s'avèrera très utile, surtout le jour où vous aurez des enfants ou des invités… » Commença Narcissia sur un ton posé afin de ne pas encore plus les effrayer.

Au son de sa voix calme, les élèves se détendirent un peu. Elle avait l'air très gentille et contrairement à Lucius, ne commençait pas les traiter d'incapables et à leur crier dessus. Le silence se fit dans la salle afin d'écouter le nouveau professeur faire son cours.

« Nous allons apprendre aujourd'hui un sortilège qui vous permettra de réparer des objets cassés : des chaises, des tables, des verres ou des vases et toutes sortes d'objets qui peuvent facilement se briser. Ce sortilège se nomme le « _Reparo_ », il peut réparer toutes sortes de choses mais il existe des exceptions : vous ne pourrez pas réparer votre baguette magique si elle est cassée et bien sûr, ce sortilège est inefficace sur les êtres vivants, ainsi que les plantes. Donc, si vous vous blessez, inutile d'utiliser ce sort, courez plutôt voir Madame Pomfresch ! » Annonça Narcissia, heureuse de voir qu'elle avait leur attention.

Les élèves prenaient des notes pendant qu'elle parlait et l'observaient beaucoup aussi. Ils semblaient craindre qu'elle ne s'énerve contre eux à tout moment. Narcissia fit donc tout son possible pour avoir l'air le plus sereine possible. Une petite main timide se leva à la grande stupéfaction de Narcissia qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Dans l'autre groupe, tout le monde avait écouté en silence sans poser de questions.

« Oui, Miss ? Demanda Narcissia d'une voix douce pour ne pas effrayer la gamine.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas réparer une baguette, Professeur ? » Demanda la petite fille brune.

Narcissia prit le temps de rassembler ses esprits et simplifia au maximum.

« Comme vous le savez, chaque baguette est unique. C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier comme vous avez tous pu le voir en allant acheter la vôtre… » Commença Narcissia.

Tous les gamins hochèrent la tête, surpris qu'elle réponde à cette question sans s'énerver. De plus, ils étaient tous intéressés par ce sujet.

« Votre baguette fait partie de vous, c'est comme une extension de votre main. Elle contient un noyau magique qui est unique à chaque sorcier. Quand une baguette est brisée, son noyau l'est aussi. Il est impossible de le réparer. Vous pouvez réparer la baguette mais pas le noyau, vous ne pourrez donc plus jamais utiliser cette baguette pour faire de la magie. C'est pour cela qu'on ne peut pas réparer une baguette. Acheva Narcissia.

- Professeur, est-ce qu'on peut briser une baguette intentionnellement ? Demanda un élève, passionné par ce sujet et qui devait certainement être un enfant de moldus pour poser cette question.

- Oui. C'est le cas pour les gens condamnés à vie à Azkaban, la prison sorcière. Leur baguette est brisée et conservée au Ministère. Évidemment, ils peuvent se servir d'une autre baguette pour lancer des sorts mais il n'y aura pas cette alchimie qui fait que chaque baguette appartient à un seul sorcier ». Expliqua Narcissia.

Les élèves emblaient très intéressés par cette question. Toutefois, Narcissia devait continuer son cours. Elle décida donc de reprendre là où elle en était.

« Pour en revenir au cours, nous allons nous entraîner à réparer toutes sortes d'objets qui se trouvent devant vous : chaises, verres, crayons… Le sortilège est simple. Vous pointez votre baguette sur l'objet que vous voulez réparer, et vous dîtes « _Reparo_ », vous devez visualiser l'objet dans votre tête tel qu'il doit être une fois réparé pour que cela fonctionne correctement. Comme ceci ! Dit Narcissia en réparant la tasse à thé qui lui avait déjà servi de cobaye durant la première heure de cours en compagnie des élèves de Serdaigle.

À nouveau, elle fit tomber la tasse sur le sol et refit la démonstration. Les élèves firent très surpris qu'elle refasse la démonstration pour eux. D'habitude, les professeurs faisaient la démonstration une fois et après, c'était à eux de se débrouiller.

« Tout le monde a bien compris ? » Demanda le Professeur qui commençait à avoir beaucoup de succès chez ses élèves.

Un concert de « oui, Professeur » s'éleva dans la salle à la grande surprise de Narcissia. Tous les élèves attendaient impatiemment qu'elle leur demande de tester le sort à leur tour.

« Parfait ! Alors à vous de jouer ! Essayer de réparer les objets qui se trouvent devant vous. Les trois premiers qui réussiront à réparer tous leurs objets recevront dix points chacun pour votre maison. » Dit Narcissia avec un sourire.

Cela suffit à motiver tous les élèves qui commencèrent à jeter le sort sur tous leur objets dans l'espoir de faire gagner des points à leur maison qui malheureusement était la dernière dans le classement depuis Noël. Un petit peu d'aide était toujours la bienvenue !

Autant certains élèves se débrouillaient très bien, autant d'autres avaient du mal à réparer un malheureux objet. Narcissia aida donc personnellement tous les élèves en difficultés jusqu'à ce que chacun réussisse à réparer ses objets. D'abords effrayés que leur professeur soit juste à côté d'eux, les élèves prirent vite confiance en eux en voyant Narcissia qui faisait tout pour les mettre à l'aise et les aider. Elle était très gentille, ne criait pas et avait beaucoup de patience avec les élèves.

Lorsque chacun eut réussi à réparer tous ses objets, elle donna les trente points à Pouffsouffle comme promis et rajouta dix points supplémentaires car chacun avait réussi et avait persévéré sans baisser les bras jusqu'à ce que tous les objets soient réparés dans la pièce. En une heure, ils avaient regagné tous les points perdus dans le cours de Lucius…

Enfin, la fin de l'heure sonna. Les élèves durent ranger leurs affaires pour se rendre au cours de Severus, ce qui serait nettement moins amusant pour eux. Les élèves connaissaient déjà le professeur pour ses cours de potions et ne se faisaient pas d'illusions quant à ce qu'il change sa méthode de travail pour la Défense.

« Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à me venir me trouver. À bientôt les enfants ! » Leur dit Narcissia en les laissant sortir de sa classe pour se diriger vers leur prochain cours auquel les élèves n'avaient pas du tout l'air pressé d'aller. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le déjeuner. Narcissia se réjouissait d'avoir ses enfants dans sa classe pour la dernière heure de cours. Cinq minutes après la sonnerie de la fin des cours, les élèves de sixième année arrivèrent. Ils se placèrent en groupes devant la salle de classe et bavardaient joyeusement sur les cours de la matinée.

Le groupe qui venait d'arriver était composé d'élèves de Gryffondor, dont Ron, et d'élèves de Serpentard dont Draco, Harry, Gabrielle et le petit groupe avec Pansy, Milicent et Blaise puis les autres. Heureusement pour Narcissia, ils avaient tous choisi les cours de sortilèges en option après avoir réussi leurs buses dans cette matière en cinquième année.

Lorsque la cloche sonna le début des cours, Narcissia les fit tous entrer dans la salle et les laissa s'installer. Ils parlaient tous du cours de potions. Lucius avait encore dû faire un malheur durant son cours ! Dans tous les sens du terme ! Narcissia donnerait cher pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec son cher époux pendant son cours. Déjà les élèves de Pouffsouffle avaient été terrorisés, mais ceux-là avaient l'air complètement assommés par le cours précédent !

Foi de Narcissia, elle saurait tout à midi pile !! Même si pour cela elle devait cuisiner Lucius pendant toute la pause déjeuner ! Elle était certaine que Severus aurait lui aussi remarqué l'état des élèves en arrivant dans son cours. Il se ferait un plaisir de tirer les vers du nez à Lucius pour savoir en détails ce qu'il avait fait pendant son cours.

Reprenant ses esprits, Narcissia réalisa que tous ses élèves avaient déjà sorti leurs affaires, étaient assis en silence et attendaient qu'elle commence son cours. Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau, fit apparaître les objets qu'ils allaient utiliser pendant ce cours devant chaque élève et décida de se lancer.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir deux sortilèges qui sont complémentaires. Il s'agit du sortilège de changement de taille. C'est un sortilège très puissant, donc difficile à utiliser. Il permet de multiplier la taille d'un objet ou d'un être vivant, ou à l'inverse de le réduire. Mais il doit être utilisé avec parcimonie et discernement car il n'est pas exempt de risques pour la cible. » Commença Narcissia.

Elle vit avec plaisir tous les élèves prendre des notes, mêmes ses enfants. Ils étaient tous attentifs à ce qu'elle disait, pour la plus grande joie du professeur et de la mère aussi. Harry, Draco et Gabrielle lui souriaient.

Elle-même avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Normalement, ce sort peut s'appliquer à n'importe quelle cible, mais dans la pratique cela est bien plus compliqué. De nombreux facteurs interviennent en effet : la taille d'origine, le degré de changement de taille, le type de cible, … Il est plus facile de se servir de ce sort sur des objets. Le taux de réussite avoisine les 100 pour des cibles non vivantes entre 1 centimètre et 1 mètre et un taux de changement de taille inférieur à 8. Plus on s'éloigne de ces seuils, plus les chances de réussite se réduisent. Autant dire que vouloir changer la taille d'un château comme Poudlard est assez illusoire… » Continua Narcissia.

Des rires éclatèrent dans la classe. Il fallait être fou pour essayer de mettre Poudlard dans sa poche ! Lorsque tout le monde eut repris son sérieux, le cours continua.

« Cibler des êtres vivants est beaucoup plus difficile et comporte aussi beaucoup plus de risques. On peut endommager les circuits vitaux ou provoquer des transformations irréversibles. Les cibles vivantes sur lesquelles le sort a le plus de chance de fonctionner se situent entre 1 et 15 centimètres de hauteur. L'utilisation sur des êtres humains est parfaitement contre-indiquée et, de toute façon, il y a peu de chances qu'elle ait un effet quelconque. » Poursuivit Narcissia.

On entendit des garçons soupirer en entendant cela, ils avaient certainement prévu un usage particulier à ce sort… Ha ! Les jeunes ! Tout pour essayer d'impressionner les filles ! Réprimant son fou rire à cette pensée, Narcissia décida de reprendre son cours avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire à cause du rire grandissant qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

« La formule pour utiliser le sort de changement de taille est « _Amplificatum _» pour agrandir et « _Reducto _» pour rendre plus petit. Vous allez donc vous entraîner à agrandir ces objets devant vous, puis à les rétrécir. » Expliqua Narcissia.

Puis, comme elle l'avait fait avec ses deux autres classes, elle fit la démonstration deux fois. Elle agrandit une plume, puis la fit rétrécir avant de faire la même chose avec une chaise. Ensuite elle demanda aux élèves d'essayer de refaire cela avec leurs objets disposés devant eux.

Elle passa dans les rangs pour voir comment s'en sortaient les élèves. Gabrielle réussit après trois essais et elle reçut vingt points pour Serpentard. Assis derrière elle, Ron était écoeuré ! Il n'arrivait même pas à agrandir sa plume !! Voyant Draco qui n'y arrivait pas non plus, Narcissia lui prit, lui remontra et il réussit à son tour, rapportant ainsi vingt points à sa Maison. Puis, ce fut le tour de Lavande de réussir, elle eut également vingt points pour Gryffondor ce qui surprit tout le monde dans la classe.

Ron fulminait à côté d'elle ! Il n'y arrivait pas du tout !! Il agitait sa baguette dans tous les sens mais la plume ne changeait pas de taille.

« Monsieur Weasley ! Cessez de gesticuler ! Vous allez finir par crever un œil à quelqu'un avec votre baguette ! » Le rappela à l'ordre Narcissia.

Gabrielle, Harry et Draco rirent devant la mine de Ron, il avait viré au rouge tomate. Sans le savoir, Narcissia venait de lui faire exactement la même remarque que Hermione lors de leur première année. C'était également la même raison pour laquelle les trois enfants Malfoy riaient dans leur coin. Pendant ce temps, Ron s'arrachait les cheveux à force de ne pas réussir à le faire.

Sa seule consolation était que Harry lui non plus n'y arrivait pas. En ayant assez de le voir gesticuler, Narcissia se plaça derrière Ron, lui prit la main et lui remontre comment faire en essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Narcissia laissa Harry se débrouiller encore un peu tout seul. Elle reprit ses allées et venues entre les rangs pour voir les progrès des élèves. Tout le monde avait réussi sauf Ryry… voilà qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la blonde.

Elle laissa les autres continuer à s'entraîner et retourna vers Harry. Il continuait à essayer le sort mais n'obtenait aucun résultat. Elle se plaça derrière lui, lui prit la main et refit les mouvements avec lui. Il se calma aussitôt. Elle lança le sort en même temps que lui, la plume devint aussi grande qu'un rouleau de parchemin devant les yeux de Ryry.

Puis, ils lancèrent le sort inverse et elle retrouva sa taille normale. Elle lui demanda de recommencer sans son aide. Il réessaya, il avait du mal, et réussit enfin lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit dans les couloirs. Elle dit aux élèves de ranger leurs affaires et d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Mais elle garda Harry et lui demanda de recommencer une dernière fois.

Draco, Gabrielle et Ron restèrent avec Harry. Il recommença et réussit sans l'aide de sa mère qui était ravie qu'il réussisse enfin ce sortilège. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le féliciter. Il lui fit un sourire pour la remercier.

« Mère, nous sommes en public… Gronda Draco, jaloux parce que Gabrielle avait gagné vingt points, tout comme lui mais Harry avait eu en plus un baiser.

- Grognon aujourd'hui, mon petit Dragon ? » Sourit Narcissia alors que Draco marmonnait dans son coin.

L'incident clos, tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, suivi par Narcissia qui tenait absolument à savoir de la bouche de Lucius lui-même tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant le cours de potions.

En fait, elle mourrait d'impatience de lui prouver qu'elle était un bien meilleur professeur que lui ! Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, Severus était déjà installé. Il ne manquait plus que Lucius qui arriva dix minutes plus tard comme un dragon en furie. Il s'installa sur sa chaise, sans rien dire et l'air particulièrement hors de lui. Narcissia rit intérieurement en voyant Lucius aussi énervé. Même Severus fut de bien meilleure humeur en voyant son meilleur ami qui fulminait après seulement quatre heures de cours.

**A SUIVRE…**

Une petite review, please ? Merci !! La semaine prochaine, les cours du point de vue de Lucius !! Cette semaine, vous avez droit à trois nouvelles vidéos sur mon myspace :

-la naissance de Gabrielle, par Narcissa92

- Les révisions avec Hermione, par moi !

- les Jumeaux, par Narcissa92 (la vie des jumeaux s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés).

Bisous, Chibigoku.

**Naste**: Kikou !! Merci pour la review !! J'espère que les cours te plairont ! La semaine prochaine, c'est la version Lucius !! Bisous, Chibigoku.

**Sarah** : Kikou !! (Je t'ai envoyé le mail mais ça a pas marché alors je mets la réponse ici).

Un grand merci pour la review !!

Pour répondre à ta question, oui la prophétie est d'actualité. Lucius le sait puisque j'ai gardé tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans les livres 1 à 5. On remplace seulement le 6 et le 7 par ma fic. Les jumeaux sont bien nés le 31 juillet. C'est Gabrielle qui est née en décembre. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions !

Bisous, Chibigoku


	51. Les premiers cours de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 51**__**: Les premiers cours de Lucius …**_

_« Bon ! Et bien bonne chance à tous les deux ! Ne faîtes rien que je ne ferai pas ! __Dit Severus en riant avant de se diriger vers les grands escaliers._

_- Toujours le mot pour rire ! Bon, on se revoit au déjeuner, Lucius ! __Fais__ attention avec tes potions ! Tâche de ne pas faire sauter ton chaudron devant les élèves, tu aurais l'air fin !" S'exclama __Narcissia en souriant avant de se diriger vers le hall qui menait à la cour intérieure._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux, aujourd'hui ? Soupira Lucius. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en étrangler un ou deux pour avoir loupé une simple potion, si ? »_

_Pendant ce temps, La Grande Salle s'était vidée, tous les élèves étaient retournés chercher leurs affaires et se dirigeaient à présent vers leurs salle de cours où Lucius, Narcissia et Severus les attendaient déjà devant la porte. La sonnerie retentit, signal du début des cours._

Lucius se dirigea vers les cachots, pas trop pressé d'y aller car il commençait avec les premières de Pouffsouffle, ce qui le mettait déjà passablement de mauvaise humeur. Il arriva devant la porte de sa classe, le nez en l'air pour ne pas voir les élèves qui allaient subir ses foudres en premier.

Le petit groupe d'élèves attendait nerveusement le nouveau professeur de potions qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air plus gentil que le précédent.Au contraire, il avait plutôt l'air de tous vouloir les envoyer à l'infirmerie et avec tout ce que l'on racontait sur lui, cela n'arrangeait pas l'humeur des malheureux élèves qui se trouvaient être les cobayes pour le premier cours du Professeur Lucius Malfoy. Et les élèves n'étaient pas du tout emballés à cette idée !

Pour ne rien arranger, Lucius avait mis des vêtements encore plus voyants que d'habitude : du vert émeraude avec des broderies argentées, et bien sûr sa canne à tête de serpent dans la main droite qui cachait sa baguette et dont il ne se séparait pour ainsi dire jamais.

En ayant assez de voir cette bande de couards qui se serraient les uns contre les autres et faisaient tout pour ne pas s'approcher trop près de lui, ce dont Lucius leur en était infiniment reconnaissant bien qu'il n'en dise rien, le blond s'approcha de l'entrée de sa salle de classe. Il ne voulait pas se frotter de trop près à ces gamins froussards. Inspirant un grand coup, Lucius ouvrit la porte de la classe et leur fit signe d'y entrer.

« Mettez-vous par paire, installez-vous, sortez vos affaires et EN SILENCE ! » Intima Lucius dont les oreilles sifflaient à force d'entendre les tabourets qui grattaient le sol caverneux des cachots lorsque les élèves les reculaient.

Lucius soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'enseigner ? Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé et il avait déjà envie d'étrangler la moitié des élèves qui chuchotaient sur son passage. Le blond se demanda vaguement comment s'en sortait son épouse. Certainement beaucoup mieux que lui, il avait pu le remarquer le matin même dans la Grande Salle. Il décida de chasser cette pensée qui lui donnait encore plus envie d'expédier tous ses élèves hors de sa classe immédiatement.Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il serait professeur de potions à Poudlard, il l'aurait envoyé à Sainte Mangouste en urgence !

Le professeur traversa lentement sa salle de cours, tout en observant ses élèves, assis à leur place, en silence et qui attendaient la suite des évènements. Lucius commença donc.

- « J'imagine qu'en tant qu'élèves studieux, vous avez relu votre manuel de potions pendant vos vacances… »Lucius vit tous les élèves se tendre à ces mots. Évidemment qu'aucun d'eux n'avait ouvert ses livres pendant les vacances, cela aurait été un miracle. Lucius décida donc d'en profiter.

« Nous allons donc faire une petite synthèse de tout ce que vous êtes sensés savoir depuis la rentrée. Étant donné que vous n'avez plus de devoirs en classes, nous allons jouer avec les points de votre maison. Pour chaque bonne réponse, vous gagnerez un point, si vous ne connaissez pas la réponse ou que vous m'en donnez une mauvaise, vous ferez perdre un point à votre maison. Il est interdit d'aider les autres élèves… » Expliqua Lucius, d'une voix douce où régnait un amusement certain face à la déconfiture de ses élèves.

Il vit les enfants se regarder afin de voir qui avait ou non révisé pendant les congés. Lucius avait fait mouche en préparant ce petit examen oral, il avait été certain que personne ne penserait à l'école et avait eu raison, tous les élèves étaient pétrifiés sur place. Serpentard dans l'âme, Lucius se lança dans le carnage avec délectation.

« Commençons par vous, Miss Gladys, dit Lucius en prenant la liste des élèves puisqu'il ne les connaissait pas. Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, Professeur. Répondit la gamine terrifiée face à Lucius qui ne la quittait pas des yeux une seule seconde.

- Voilà qui est regrettable, vous venez de faire perdre un point à votre maison. Passons au suivant. Monsieur Brown, où iriez-vous me chercher un bézoard ? Continua Lucius en observant sa nouvelle cible alors que la précédente était effondrée et pleurait sur sa table.

- C'est…. Une plante…Professeur ? Répondit le garçon, en se cachant sous sa table pour éviter de regarder Lucius dans les yeux.

- Malheureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Je vous conseille de revoir tout cela pour le prochain cours, je peux vous interroger quand bon me semble. Suivant… Voyons, Miss Bonalia. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

- Un philtre d'amour, Professeur ? Tenta la jeune fille, mais sans succès.

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! » Soupira Lucius qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Enseigner était finalement assez distrayant, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Severus se plaignait à longueur de temps.

Le calvaire continua ainsi pendant toute la première heure, brisant de plus en plus le moral des élèves de Pouffsouffle qui voyaient leurs points disparaître en fumée au fur et à mesure des questions. Lorsque l'heure se fut écoulée et que Lucius s'estima satisfait, c'est-à-dire lorsque les malheureux élèves eurent perdu quarante points de leur Maison, il décida de passer à la suite du programme.

D'un coup de baguette magique, la recette d'une potion apparut sur le tableau derrière le professeur blond. Les élèves se mirent immédiatement au travail, ils cherchèrent les ingrédients dans l'armoire, se remirent à leurs places et commencèrent immédiatement à préparer la potion.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius déambulait entre les rangs pour voir comment les élèves s'en sortaient et ne manquaient pas une seule occasion pour les critiquer. Celui-ci était incapable d'allumer un feu sous son chaudron, celui-là incapable de peler un légume, celui-ci n'avait pas la bonne couleur de potion. Il trouvait quelque chose à redire à chaque élève.

Lorsque la sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours retentit, ce fut comme une libération pour les élèves dont les trois-quarts ressortirent en pleurs des cachots parce que le professeur s'était acharné sur eux, les avait critiqués ou leur avait retiré des points pour un motif ou pour un autre.

Le temps que les victimes suivantes… pardon, les élèves suivants arrivent, Lucius s'assit sur une chaise pour souffler. Finalement, enseigner n'était pas si reposant que cela. De plus, le prochain groupe était celui des sixièmes années. Il allait avoir ses enfants dans sa classe, leurs amis et surtout, le petit ami de Gabrielle qui ne perdait rien pour attendre pour oser couver du regard son précieux chaton. Heureusement pour le rouquin, il n'avait cours qu'une heure avec Lucius…

Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment laissé mariner ses élèves dans le couloir, Lucius se leva de sa chaise, se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit pour trouver le groupe suivant en grande conversation pour les Serpentards, priant pour que le cours finisse le plus rapidement possible en ce qui concernait les Gryffondors. Dès que les enfants virent le professeur, un grand silence s'abattit sur le couloir.

Ils se placèrent en rang et attendirent que Lucius leur fasse signe d'entrer dans la salle de potions, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre. Les adolescents s'installèrent en silence, sortirent leur affaires, plumes et parchemins, puis attendirent que Lucius commence son cours. Celui-ci se dirigea lentement vers son bureau.

Arrivant au milieu de la salle, le blond décida de commencer sa petite interrogation orale pour voir ce que les élèves avaient retenu des cours de Severus. Une chose était certaine : ils se souviendraient longtemps des cours de Lucius Malfoy !!Le professeur ne perdit pas de temps et fondit sur sa cible favorite, mais qui ne le savait pas encore, malheureusement pour elle.

« Monsieur Weasley, pouvez-vous me dire quel est l'ingrédient principal du Philtre de Paix ? »

Ron leva un regard paniqué sur le professeur qui se trouvait juste devant lui avec un sourire moqueur, certain qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Ce qui était effectivement le cas.

« Votre ignorance coûte un point à votre Maison, Monsieur Weasley. » Déclara Lucius qui se demandait sincèrement ce que sa fille pouvait trouver à cet énergumène.

Des éclats de rire parvinrent à Lucius, ils provenaient du côté des Serpentards. Gabrielle regardait le rouquin avec un air exaspéré.

« Ne riez pas. Chaque mauvaise réponse ou pas de réponse du tout, coûtera un point à votre Maison. En revanche, si vous répondez correctement, vous gagnerez un point. » Expliqua Lucius à la classe.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle. Tous les élèves étaient concernés. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas aucun avantage pour les Serpentards. Cela fit sourire les élèves de Gryffondor, malgré le fait qu'ils venaient de perdre un point. Pour une fois, ils étaient tous à égalité !

« Monsieur Finnegan, pouvez-vous me dire quel effet secondaire est provoqué par la potion de Pimentine ? Continua Lucius sur sa lancée.

- Elle fait fumer les oreilles pendant plusieurs heures, Professeur ! Répondit le garçon avec aplomb.

- C'est exact ! Vous venez de récupérer le point perdu par Monsieur Weasley. » Confirma le blond.

Une vague de murmures se déclencha du côté des Gryffondors. Enfin un professeur impartial ! Sa méthode n'était certes pas très catholique, mais il suffisait de connaître ses cours pour faire gagner des points à sa Maison. Enfin un cours de potions intéressant !

« Monsieur Londubat, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi les plants de Mandragores adultes sont dangereux ? Continua Lucius sans savoir qu'il venait de tomber sur le spécialiste des plantes.

- Leur cri peut tuer quelqu'un, Professeur. Il faut se protéger les oreilles. » Répondit Neville, ravi de ce nouveau cours. Le professeur était certes impressionnant mais il était juste avec ses élèves. Pour une fois, le jeune homme pu répondre correctement durant le cours de potions, un miracle.

« Un point pour Gryffondor, dit Lucius avec lassitude. Ce n'était pas drôle quand les élèves savaient répondre ! Mais il allait arranger cela !

Monsieur Zabini, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est La Goutte du Mort-Vivant ?

- Professeur, on a fait ça en première année…Protesta Blaise.

- Justement, vous devriez pouvoir me répondre immédiatement ! Rétorqua Lucius, cassant. Alors, votre réponse, Monsieur Zabini ?

- Un… poison, Professeur ? Tenta Blaise.

- Malheureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, vous perdez un point. »

Des ricanements se firent entendrent parmi les élèves de Gryffondor. Cela faisait du bien d'entendre les autres se faire descendre pour une fois. Cela les changeait des cours de Severus !

Lucius promena son regard sur l'ensemble de la classe. Deux élèves tentaient de se cacher afin qu'il ne les interroge pas. Il reconnut Harry et Draco. À côté d'eux se tenait Gabrielle, parfaitement calme. Elle était la seule à être capable de répondre à toutes ses questions. Lucius décida de voir si ses propres enfants avaient révisé leurs cours.

« Gabrielle, quel est l'ingrédient principal de la potion de mémoire ? Questionna Lucius qui ne pouvait pas appeler ses enfants par leur nom de famille, il choisit donc d'utiliser leurs prénoms.

- Des plumes de Jobberknoll, Professeur, répondit la jeune femme, tout sourire.

- Bonne réponse, vous gagnez un point. Harry, quel est l'élément essentiel dans l'utilisation du Polynectar ?

- Utiliser quelque chose de la personne dont on veut prendre la place, des cheveux de préférence. Mais cela ne fonctionne qu'avec des humains, répondit Harry qui se souvenait de sa sœur ressemblant à un chat en seconde année parce qu'elle s'était trompée. Il avait bien retenu la leçon !

- Un point pour Serpentard ! Draco, dans quelle potion utilise t-on de l'éllébore ?

- Je ne sais pas, Professeur, répondit honteusement Draco à son père alors que Harry et Gabrielle avaient parfaitement répondu à ses questions.

- Pitoyable, Serpentard perd le point que Harry venait de gagner. Miss Parkinson, dans quelles potions utilise t-on des plumes de Jobarbille ?

- Je ne sais pas, Professeur… Dit Pansy d'une toute petite voix.

- Regrettable, encore un point en moins pour Serpentard. Monsieur Thomas, quelles sont les propriétés de la pierre de lune ?

- La pierre de lune peut avoir différentes couleurs. On suppose que parmi ses effets magiques, il y a le fait d'aider son utilisateur trouver son équilibre émotionnel, récita Dean à qui Severus avait fait écrire un rouleau de parchemin complet sur le sujet comme punition. Au moins, cela lui servait enfin à quelque chose !

- Un point pour Gryffondor. Bon, je vous conseille de réviser tout cela pour la prochaine fois…On ne sait jamais, le semestre est long… Passons maintenant à la potion. Vous avez les 30 dernières minutes pour la préparer, la mettre dans des fioles et en mettre une sur mon bureau » Demanda Lucius en donnant un coup de baguette sur le tableau.

Aussitôt, tous les élèves se mirent au travail. Ils avaient bien compris que Lucius ne plaisantait pas pendant ses cours. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci recommençait ses allers-retours entre les rangs pour regarder comment les étudiants se débrouillaient avec leurs potions.

Bien que ce ne soit pas Severus qui critiquait tout le monde qui scrutait chaque chaudron, immanquablement il y eut des élèves pour faire sauter leur chaudron. Heureusement pour Lucius, il s'agissait d'une potion de soin…

Il nettoya les restes de potion et la fit refaire aux élèves concernés. La potion était censée être bleu ciel… Censée était bien le mot car, si certains avaient à peu près la bonne couleur, d'autres avaient du vert crapaud, du jaune canari ou pire, pour le pauvre Lucius, du rose fluo !

Cinq minutes avant la fin de l'heure, toutes les fioles étaient sur son bureau avec le nom de celui qui avait brassé la potion. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires sur un signe de Lucius mais restèrent dans la salle, assis à leur place. Lucius prit chaque fiole en main et distribua les points suivant la réussite ou non de la potion.

« Monsieur Weasley, vous perdez cinq points pour votre potion ratée, Monsieur Londubat, cinq points. Votre potion est utilisable bien qu'elle n'ait pas tout à fait la bonne couleur. Monsieur Finnegan, vous devriez aller consulter un médicomage si vous ne faites pas la différence entre bleu et jaune canari… Vous perdez cinq points. » Énuméra Lucius.

Des éclats de rires suivirent cette déclaration, aussi bien du côté des serpents que des lions. Le comique de Gryffondor venait de trouver plus fort que lui. De son côté, Lucius s'amusait énormément. Il continua son décompte des points.

« Monsieur Thomas, vous devriez suivre le conseil que je viens de donner à votre camarade, du bleu ciel n'est certainement pas du rose fluo ! Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor ! Passons à la suite ! Gabrielle, la potion est très bien ! Cinq points pour Serpentard. Monsieur Zabini, vous devriez vous acheter des lunettes, vous avez oublié de mettre vos yeux de crapaud dans la potion qui est donc inutilisable. Vous perdez cinq points. Miss Parkinson, cinq points en moins. Pareil pour vous Miss Bulstrode. Harry, la potion est parfaite, cinq points. Monsieur Crabe, pas de potion du tout, vous perdez cinq points… Monsieur Goyle, je n'oserai pas donner votre potion à mon pire ennemi, il s'empoisonnerait assurément. Vous perdez cinq points. Draco… la potion a la bonne couleur mais elle est restée trop longtemps sur le feu, donc inutilisable. Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard ! » Acheva Lucius.

Tous les élèves étaient assommés en écoutant Lucius distribuer les points. Avec lui, c'était pire que le cours de la bourse ! On perdait des points à tous vents, tout comme on pouvait en gagner assez facilement. Avec tous les points perdus durant cette heure, Serpentard n'était certainement plus première dans le classement des Quatre Maisons ! Et Gryffondor n'était pas plus avancée !!

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, ce fut comme une bénédiction. Tout le monde disparut en un instant de la salle de potions qui était devenu en véritable enfer. Mais bien sûr, ils sortirent dans le calme pour éviter de perdre encore plus de points. Draco voyait rouge en pensant à tous les points qu'il avait perdus. Son père s'était littéralement acharné sur lui !!

C'était peut-être à cause de Yuki et d'Apollon qu'il avait ramenés la veille au soir ? En tout cas, son père ne l'avait pas épargné !Il ne restait plus qu'à prier que sa mère soit plus gentille ! Seuls Gabrielle et Harry avaient eu droit à ses félicitations. Draco commençait lentement mais sûrement à être jaloux de son jumeau et de sa sœur. Avant leur arrivée, il était toujours le seul à être gâté et féliciter ! Il avait l'impression que ses parents ne s'intéressaient plus à lui. Seuls Harry et Gabrielle comptaient à présent. C'était injuste ! C'est donc le cœur lourd que Draco se rendit au cours de sa mère avec Harry et Gabrielle inconscients des états d'âme du Petit Dragon.

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de souffler que les élèves suivants arrivèrent : les premières années de Serdaigle. Les élèves de son épouse… Il les fit entrer, reprit son souffle et recommença son petit manège, tout comme avec les élèves de Pouffsouffle.

« Nous allons faire une petite synthèse de tout ce que vous êtes sensés savoir depuis la rentrée. Étant donné que vous n'avez plus de devoirs en classes, nous allons jouer avec les points de votre maison. Pour chaque bonne réponse, vous gagnerez un point, si vous ne connaissez pas la réponse ou que vous m'en donnez une mauvaise, vous ferez perdre un point à votre maison. »Annonça Lucius avec un sourire pas du tout rassurant. Sa nouvelle méthode avait très bien fonctionné toute la matinée alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

Les élèves furent tout d'abord surpris, puis se prirent au jeu. Ils étaient les étudiants les plus studieux de Poudlard, gagner des points ne ferait pas de mal à leur Maison. Le nouveau professeur avait une méthode très différente de celle de son épouse, mais toute aussi intéressante ! Lucius, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient si emballés à l'idée de faire un quiz, fut un peu déconcerté mais commença le jeu.

« Miss Bodheart, où iriez-vous me chercher un bézoard ? Demanda Lucius en prenant la liste des élèves. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin durant l'heure précédente mais là, il ne les connaissait pas.

- Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, Professeur, répondit la fillette ravie de connaître la réponse.

- Très bien ! Un point pour Serdaigle » Grinça Lucius qui se voyait mal parti à jouer à cela avec ses élèves-là en particulier.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la salle. Ce cours se révélait tout aussi intéressant que celui de sortilèges de l'autre Professeur Malfoy. Mais ici, il suffisait de savoir ses cours pour gagner des points, dans celui de Narcissia, il fallait réussir les exercices. Ces deux cours allaient vite se révéler être les favoris des élèves de Serdaigle.

« Monsieur Richard, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? Demanda Lucius.

- C'est la même plante, on l'appelle aussi aconite, Professeur, répondit le gamin devant un Lucius qui fulminait de ne pas pouvoir enlever de points.

- Un point pour Serdaigle, soupira Lucius. Miss Jordan, donnez-moi la propriété du bézoard.

- C'est un antidote à la plupart des poisons, Professeur ! Répondit immédiatement la gamine que Lucius aurait bien pu étrangler sur place.

- Un point pour Serdaigle. Monsieur Lewy, donnez-moi le nom d'un ingrédient composant le Polynectar…

- De la peau de serpent d'arbre, Professeur ! »

Lucius crut s'étouffer, il venait de poser une question qui n'était traitée qu'en cinquième année pour pouvoir coincer le gamin et ce satané môme lui avait donné la bonne réponse ! Des mesures s'imposaient !

« Un point pour Serdaigle pour votre bonne réponse et cinq autres pour avoir su répondre à une question de cinquième année » Concéda Lucius.

Une vague de « bravo » retentit dans la salle. Le professeur était vraiment généreux avec les points lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas du programme ! Une bonne chose à retenir…

« Bon, maintenant nous allons passer à la pratique. Vous avez les trente dernières minutes pour préparer cette potion. Vous pouvez commencer. » Dit Lucius en faisant apparaître la recette du jour au tableau.

Les élèves se levèrent en silence, cherchèrent le matériel et commencèrent leur potion sans faire de bruit, au grand soulagement de Lucius dont les pauvres oreilles ne supportaient plus le bruit et les bavardages incessants des élèves précédents. Un peu de calme lui faisait le plus grand bien !

Quand tout le monde eut commencé sa potion, le professeur passa dans les rangs afin de voir le niveau des élèves. Ils s'en sortaient relativement bien. Il y avait bien deux ou trois élèves moins doués que les autres ou plus maladroits, mais ils réussissaient tout de même. L'âme de Serpentard de Lucius détestait ne rien avoir à critiquer.

Lorsque toutes les fioles furent sur son bureau, Lucius les scruta sous tous les angles pour soutirer des points à Serdaigle. Tout le monde avait la bonne couleur de potion (vert crapaud) pour le plus grand malheur de Lucius…Il les tourna de nouveau dans tous les sens pour trouver quelque chose à critiquer sous les regards abasourdis des élèves qui souriaient dans leur coin.

À près cinq bonnes minutes d'inspection, Lucius découvrit enfin quelque chose à redire.

« Miss Bodheart, votre fiole est mal fermée. Si elle prend l'air, elle ne sera plus utilisable… Vous perdez un point. Monsieur Richard, même chose, un point en moins ! Monsieur Lewy, votre fiole est fendue, vous devriez la changer, un point en moins ! » Sourit Lucius, heureux de pouvoir enlever des points.

Les élèves ne dirent rien. Lucius leur avait tellement donné de points que cela ne les dérangeait pas d'en perdre deux ou trois. Ils avaient gagné assez d'avance dans le classement des Quatre Maison grâce à son cours et à celui de son épouse.

Lorsque Lucius ne trouva plus rien à redire, la sonnerie retentit et les élèves sortirent, heureux d'avoir un nouveau professeur bien plus gentil que Severus même s'il jouait les durs…

De son côté, Lucius n'était pas content du tout ! D'abord, il avait eu les Pouffsouffles, de véritables couards, ensuite la classe de ses enfants dont Draco qui avait lamentablement échoué dans sa potion ET durant l'interrogation oral, puis les Serdaigles qui avaient répondu correctement à chacune de ses questions au point de le désespérer.

Il pria pour que tous les cours ne se déroulent pas de la même façon ! Il prit le temps de souffler cinq minutes avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle où le déjeuner venait d'être servi. Lorsqu'il arriva, Severus et Narcissia étaient déjà assis à la table des professeurs.

Severus souriait et Narcissia avait l'air fraîche comme une rose.

Tous les malheurs n'étaient-ils donc tombés que sur lui ? Il entra en trombe dans la salle, comme un dragon en furie, et se dirigea vers sa place entre son meilleur ami et son épouse et attendit l'interrogatoire qui ne tarda pas à venir.

**A SUIVRE…**

ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ? Merci beaucoup !!

Bisous, Chibigoku.

Cette semaine, vous trouverez une vidéo sur les cours qu'ont suivi Gabrielle et Harry pour devenir de parfaits Malfoy sur mon myspace. Elles vont être déplacées sur un autre blog afin que vous puissiez aisser des commentaires et voter pour celles que vous aimez parce que c'est beaucoup de travail pour faire ces vidéos.

Mamou : Merci beaucoup pour la review !! bisous !

EP : merci !! J'espère que la suite t'a plu elle aussi ! bIsous !


	52. Jalousies

Le fils caché de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 52**__** : Jalousies…**_

_De son côté, Lucius n'était pas content du tout ! D'abord, il avait eu les Pouffsouffles, de véritables couards,__ensuite ses enfants dont Draco qui avait lamentablement échoué dans sa potion ET durant l'interrogation oral, puis les __Serdaigles__ qui avaient répondu correctement à chacune de ses questions au point de le désespérer. _

_Il pria pour que tous les cours ne se déroulent pas de la même façon ! Il prit le temps de souffler cinq minutes avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle où le déjeuner venait d'être servi. Lorsqu'il arriva, Severus et Narcissia étaient déjà assis à la table des professeurs._

_Severus souriait et Narcissia avait l'air fraîche comme une rose._

_Tou__s les malheurs n'étaient-ils donc tombés que sur lui ? Il entra en trombe dans la salle, comme un dragon en furie, et se dirigea vers sa place entre son meilleur ami et son épouse et attendit l'interrogatoire qui ne tarda pas à venir._

Sans un mot, Lucius s'assit à sa place. Les élèves étaient déjà installés à leurs tables respectives.

« Alors, comment se sont passés vos premiers cours ? Demanda Severus qui en avait déjà une certaine idée vu la mine des étudiants qui étaient passés chez lui après avoir suivi les cours de Lucius ou Narcissia, ou même les deux pour les plus chanceux avant d'être parachuter dans son cours.

- Très bien ! Les élèves étaient adorables ! Ils ont beaucoup apprécié les démonstrations et le cours théorique. Je crois que mon cours leur plaît ! » Répondit Narcissia sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Lucius écoutait en silence, il se doutait que cela s'était bien passé avec son épouse. Elle avait toujours été beaucoup trop gentille avec les enfants. Elle adorait ces sales gamins, surtout depuis que toute la tribu Malfoy était au complet…Severus avait bien compris lui aussi en voyant les élèves qui revenaient de son cours, tous très joyeux et discutant à propos du nouveau professeur dans des termes plus qu'élogieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle leur avait fait ?

« Voilà qui est parfait ! Et de ton côté Lucius ? Demanda Severus qui avait vu les élèves de son meilleur ami revenir blancs comme des fantômes mais n'avait pas réussi à savoir pourquoi.

- C'était…intéressant et…distrayant, répondit évasivement Lucius qui ne tenait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Intéressant et distrayant ? Pour qui ? Eux ou toi ? Demanda malicieusement Severus.

- Cela veut dire que c'était un désastre ! Traduisit Narcissia en riant qui connaissait bien Lucius depuis le temps.

- Pas du tout ! Je leur ai fait réviser le programme du premier semestre et des autres années. Puis nous sommes passés à la pratique, c'est tout ! Se défendit le blond sous les rires de Narcissia et Severus.

- Et tel que je te connais, tu as retiré des points à chaque mauvaise réponse ! Renchérit Narcissia qui se tordait de rire sur sa chaise, mais très discrètement car personne ne remarqua rien.

- C'est de la calomnie ! Déclara Lucius, piqué au vif.

- C'est surtout que je te connais trop bien, Lucius ! Rit son épouse.

- Elle marque un point, là ! » Affirma Severus qui s'amusait comme un fou de la gêne de son ami. Pour une fois, il avait lui aussi l'occasion de rire !

D'un commun accord, Severus, Lucius et Narcissia ne parlèrent plus des cours durant tout le repas. Du côté des tables, c'était le grand débat pour savoir lequel des deux nouveaux professeurs était le meilleur ou le plus gentil.

Du côté des Pouffsouffles, c'était incontestablement Madame Malfoy qui remportait toutes les voix. On n'osait même pas parler du professeur de potions, le nouveau cauchemar de la Maison, pire que Rogue, c'était tout dire …Chez les Serdaigles, on votait blanc car les deux professeurs étaient aussi doués l'un que l'autre et pas avares de points quand on avait les connaissances nécessaires durant le cours. Seule la méthode d'enseignement différait, mais les deux étaient intéressantes.

Chez les Serpentards, on houspillait Lucius car il n'était pas de leur côté et enlevait des points à tout le monde et n'importe qui ! Cela les changeait énormément de Rogue ! Et pour les remarques acerbes, tout le monde avait trinqué aussi bien les Gryffondors que les Serpentards…Mais il donnait des points assez facilement alors pourquoi pas… Pour Madame Malfoy, les points se gagnaient aussi facilement et surtout, on les perdait beaucoup moins vite !

Du côté des Gryffondors, le choix était difficile. D'un côté, il y avait Madame Malfoy qui était très gentille, les aidait et donnait facilement des points ; et de l'autre, il y avait Monsieur Malfoy qui ne faisait pas de politique de favoritisme entre les Maisons. Il distribuait les remarques cinglantes et les points équitablement entre les Maisons sans regarder d'où provenaient les élèves qu'il sanctionnait. De plus, pour une fois les lions avaient eu l'extrême plaisir de voir les serpents se faire enguirlander ! Un plaisir rare qui ne leur était pas donné tous les jours loin de là ! Les lions votaient donc eux aussi blanc car incapables de se décider entre Madame et Monsieur Malfoy.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, les cours reprirent pour les élèves comme pour les professeurs. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, Draco fulminait de plus en plus après son frère et sa sœur. Ils étaient les chouchous des profs et lui était sans arrêt la bête noire. McGonagall critiquait sa manière de faire en métamorphoses, Chourave sa façon de planter des Mandragores, Hagrid qui sortait des bêtes plus monstrueuses les unes que les autres pour le faire fuir et pour finir Binns qui l'avait enguirlandé parce qu'il avait dit deux mots, mais DEUX mots à Pansy pendant son cours !

Lorsque les cours de la journée cessèrent enfin, il entra dans l'appartement de ses parents dont sa mère lui avait donné le mot de passe, prit Yuki dans ses bras et s'effondra sur le canapé en pleurant. À ses pieds, Apollon était couché et observait son jeune maître mais ignorant pourquoi il était si triste. Autour de lui, les autres animaux étaient regroupés mais ne faisaient pas de bruit.

Ayant terminé ses cours, Narcissia se dirigea vers l'appartement qui lui avait été alloué par le Directeur et qu'elle partageait avec Lucius. Elle était fatiguée de sa première journée de classe mais heureuse, elle avait bien travaillé. Elle donna le mot de passe au tableau, entra et déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée lorsque des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent. Elle s'avança doucement dans l'appartement et entendit les sanglots étouffés de son fils. Elle s'approcha sans bruit du canapé et caressa les cheveux blonds de son fils, reconnaissant Draco à la couche de gel qu'il mettait dans ses cheveux. Il tenait son chaton dans ses bras et semblait le bercer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon Dragon ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Maman ! » Dit Draco en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère qui s'installa sur le canapé. Il continuait à pleurer doucement dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Narcissia qui avait une vague idée de ce qui le tracassait, surtout depuis qu'elle avait vu comment il tenait son chaton dans ses bras.

« Maman ! Je… Pourquoi vous ne me dîtes plus rien Papa et toi ? Demanda Draco sans oser dire le fond de sa pensée.

- Te dire quoi, mon Ange ? Le questionna Narcissia qui avait très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Vous ne vous intéressez plus à moi… Vous êtes toujours avec Ryry et Gaby… Continua Draco.

- Tu n'aimes pas ton frère et ta sœur ? S'enquit Narcissia.

- Si, je les adore, mais… Répondit immédiatement Draco

- Mais, tu trouves qu'on te délaisse ton père et moi, c'est cela ? Déclara sa mère.

- Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda Draco qui la regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés comme un petit garçon. Il avait cessé de pleurer mais avait toujours les yeux rouges.

- À vrai dire, je me demandais quand tu allais nous faire ta petite crise de jalousie… Avoua Narcissia.

- Comment cela ? Articula Draco, surpris.

- Tu as toujours vécu uniquement avec ton père et moi, on ne s'occupait que de toi, tu étais toujours le centre de l'attention. Et maintenant, tout est différent, il y a Ryry et Gabrielle. Et c'est vrai que ton père et moi, nous nous occupons beaucoup d'eux comme nous l'avons fait avec toi lorsque tu étais enfant. C'est pour cela que tu te sens un peu délaissé, parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de partager notre attention. Si nous vous avions eu tous les trois depuis le début, tu ne ressentirais pas cette jalousie parce que tu aurais l'habitude de nous partager avec eux. Expliqua sa mère patiemment.

- C'est normal ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui, tu ressens de la jalousie parce que nous nous occupons beaucoup d'eux en ce moment comme nous l'avons fait avec toi. Nous devons le faire puisqu'ils n'ont pas la même éducation que toi, c'est pour cela que tu ressens ce manque parce que tout ce que nous leur apprenons, tu le sais déjà. Ton père et moi, nous essayons de te faire participer pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop exclu mais appartement ce n'est pas suffisant… Conclut Narcissia.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que Papa préfère Ryry à moi… Dit Draco.

- C'est vrai que Lucius aime beaucoup Ryry, vous êtes très différents tous les deux. Vous n'avez pas du tout le même caractère, il est si naïf ! Je crois qu'il tient beaucoup à lui parce qu'il ressemble à votre mère. Il a les mêmes yeux qu'elle et le même caractère alors que toi, tu es le portrait de Lucius. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que Lucius voit votre mère quand il regarde Harry. C'est comme ça, chacun de vous est le portrait de l'un de nous. Gabrielle est mon sosie, toi celui de Lucius et Ryry celui de Lily ! C'est mignon, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Narcissia.

- Si, mais…Ryry…

- Lucius aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vous garder tous les deux, mais Lily a préféré garder Ryry avec elle. Laisse-lui du temps, ton père aussi est chamboulé par tout cela. Retrouver ses deux autres enfants d'un coup lui apporte beaucoup de bonheur mais il veut trop bien faire et tout faire en même temps. Il essaye de rattraper le temps perdu. Crois-moi, s'il pouvait mettre la main sur un retourneur de temps et pouvoir vous garder tous les trois ensemble, il le ferait sans hésiter ! Et il changerait bien d'autres choses encore pour que vous viviez en paix… Affirma Narcissia.

- Ça, je m'en doute… Moi aussi, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai changer…Approuva Draco.

- Tu l'as déjà fait. Harry et Gabrielle t'aiment tel que tu es, ils ne voient plus celui qu'ils connaissaient avant. Déclara Cissy à son fils déprimé.

- C'est vrai, moi aussi je les adore. Ils sont très différents de ce que je pensais savoir d'eux. Je les préfère comme ça ! Approuva Draco.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, tu pourras aller les rejoindre dès qu'ils arriveront ! Tiens ? Je crois que ce sont eux qui arrivent. Je me demande ce que trafique encore ton père, toujours en retard ! » Grogna Narcissia, faisant rire Draco qui câlinait encore Yuki qui ronflait à point fermé dans les bras de son maître.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry et Gabrielle arrivèrent au salon où les animaux leur firent la fête pour les accueillir. Ils allèrent embrasser leur mère puis s'assirent chaque d'un côté de Draco. En voyant l'expression sur le visage de Narcissia, ils comprirent qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser de questions quant à la raison pour laquelle Draco avait les yeux rouges. Narcissia se leva et se dirigea vers un placard où elle chercha une boîte de gâteaux qu'elle donna aux trois enfants qui se jetèrent dessus. Puis, des elfes de maison apportèrent un plateau avec le thé, l'heure du goûter était arrivée…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le tableau gardant l'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Lucius, lessivé par sa journée. Narcissia se jeta sur lui dans le couloir et l'emmena dans un coin pour lui parler avant qu'il n'aille dans le salon où se trouvaient leurs trois enfants.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda abruptement Narcissia en essayant de ne pas crier.

- Très bien, merci. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lucius, peu habitué à ce genre d'accueil.

- Oui, tu peux ! Il y a que ton fils a l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas, que tu préfères son frère à lui, il m'a fait toute une scène avant ! Va lui parler ! C'est ta faute ce qui arrive ! Gronda son épouse, furieuse qu'il ait laissé les choses dégénérer ainsi.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! Harry est Harry et Draco est Draco ! On ne peut pas les confondre ! Je les aime tous les deux, autant que j'aime Gabrielle ! Rétorqua Lucius qui se demandait d'où son fils pouvait sortir des idées pareilles.

- Parfait ! Alors va le lui dire, Chéri ! » Lui dit son épouse en le débarrassant de sa canne en forme de serpent et lui prenant sa cape.

Puis, elle le poussa sans ménagement vers l'entrée du salon, sans même lui laisser le temps de se préparer mentalement à ce qu'il allait dire à Draco. Respirant un grand coup, Lucius entra dans le salon comme si de rien n'était. Il embrassa ses trois enfants et prit le thé avec eux, malheureusement, il ne restait plus un seul gâteau… Mais cela ne gênait pas Lucius. Lorsqu'il eut fini son thé, il demanda à Draco de le suivre dans la pièce à côté. Le blond se leva et suivit son père sans rien dire.

Lucius s'installa dans son fauteuil à côté de la cheminée, il l'avait exprès fait venir de son Manoir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'autre fauteuil. Il fit signe à Draco de s'asseoir en face de lui. Le blond s'exécuta sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas ce que son père voulait lui dire. Il attendit donc que Lucius commence.

« Dis-moi Draco, est-ce que tu trouves que ta mère et moi sommes différents depuis que Harry et Gabrielle vivent avec nous ? » Demanda Lucius pour entamer la conversation.

Draco leva les yeux sur son père. Apparemment, sa mère avait parlé de leur conversation avec lui… Était-il dans les ennuis ?

- Non, enfin je crois… Répondit le blond, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que nous nous occupons plus d'eux ces derniers temps ? Continua Lucius.

- C'est normal que vous passiez du temps avec eux… Expliqua Draco.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Dragon. C'est normal. Ce sont mes enfants comme tu l'es aussi. Je vous aime tous les trois, tout autant. Vous êtes tous très gentils et différents mais pour moi, vous êtes tous mes enfants même si vous n'avez pas la même mère. Tu te souviens du jour où tu as pris les plumes dans mon bureau et les pots d'encre ? Tu avais cinq ans et tu t'es amusé à repeindre le mur du salon… » Dit Lucius en souriant.

Draco rougit en se remémorant ce souvenir particulier. Il avait pris un bon savon ce jour-là de la part de sa mère, mais son père avait passé la journée à rire des bêtises de son fils.

« Eh bien, tu vois. Ce sont des souvenirs que nous avons tous les deux. Mais Harry et Gabrielle n'en ont pas de tels parce qu'ils n'étaient pas avec nous. Je ne peux pas rattraper le temps que je n'ai pas eu avec eux durant leur enfance, mais je peux essayer de passer le plus de temps possible avec eux, toi aussi. Il le mérite, parce que leur enfance n'a pas du tout était comme la tienne. Tu comprends ? Demanda Lucius.

- Oui, j'ai compris. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot, je m'excuse Père. » Dit Draco, honteux de son comportement et déçu d'avoir agi ainsi alors qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur. Il aurait dû être heureux d'avoir les deux !

« Tant mieux ! » Dit Lucius en se levant de son fauteuil et en embrassant son fils sur le front.

Puis, il retourna dans le salon suivi par Draco car il restait encore les devoirs à faire. Aucun des trois enfants n'avait encore commencé… Ils devaient faire vite car dans deux heures, le dîner serait servi dans la Grande Salle.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table du salon, sortirent leurs affaires et commencèrent leurs devoirs. Puis, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Vincent et Grégory vinrent les rejoindre comme ils l'avaient promis. Tout le monde se plongea dans ses manuels afin de ne plus perdre de points dans les cours du Professeur Lucius Malfoy qui ne laissait personne tranquille, surtout pas ceux qui ne connaissaient pas leur cours, malheureusement pour eux !

Alors que les enfants travaillaient tranquillement, Lucius prit la main de son épouse et l'entraîna dans la pièce d'à côté, celle qu'il venait de quitter avec Draco.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda Narcissia en chuchotant afin de ne pas déranger le groupe d'enfants.

- Oui, je crois qu'il a compris, la rassura Lucius.

- Tant mieux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il se rende malade pour des bêtises ! Déclara la blonde en parlant de Draco.

- Tu t'en es très bien sortie ! Tu es une véritable mère pour les jumeaux » Dit Lucius qui le pensait sincèrement.

Ce fut le plus beau des compliments qu'il pouvait faire à son épouse. Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Ils restèrent un moment à apprécier la présence de l'autre.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et partit vers l'autre pièce. Il avait vu filer ses parents vers là-bas et voulait demander quelque chose à son père. Il resta figé sur place en voyant son père avec sa mère dans ses bras et ils s'embrassaient comme des étudiants ! Il resta planté devant la porte, imitant une carpe hors de l'eau et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas les déranger…

Voyant que Harry n'était toujours pas revenu, Draco se leva et se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte située à l'autre bout du salon. Les autres se levèrent et le suivirent sans bruit. Ils virent Ryry planté au beau milieu du couloir, comme pétrifié. Gabrielle s'avança et se mit devant lui, d'un geste de la main, Harry lui indiqua de regarder derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit ses parents enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant comme s'ils venaient tout juste de se marier. Elle fut sans voix en voyant cela.

Puis elle remarqua que les autres les avaient suivis et contemplaient la scène en silence. Ron avait viré au rouge tomate ! Mais il avait un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles en voyant le prof de potions pas si frigide que ça en fait. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsque Ginny lui asséna un grand coup sur la tête pour le faire taire. Gabrielle mit une main sur la bouche de Ryry pour l'empêcher de parler et ramena tout le groupe dans le salon où ils se remirent à travailler comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…

Ils ne travaillaient pas réellement, ils étaient tous en train de chuchoter et commentaient la scène qu'ils avaient surprise entre les deux époux Malfoy.

« Je savais bien que Père était amoureux de Mère ! J'en étais sûr ! Affirma Draco.

- En même temps, ça ne crève pas les yeux non plus ! Le contra Harry.

- Harry ! Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas qu'ils vont s'embrasser comme ça en public, c'est indécent ! » Dit Gabrielle en faisant les gros yeux.

À cette remarque, tous les garçons ricanèrent et les autres filles rirent dans leur coin.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais vu mes parents ! En privé, ils sont pires que des étudiants !! Raconta Blaise.

- Comment ? Mais il s'agit pourtant d'un mariage arrangé ! S'étonna Gabrielle.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux ! La contra Ginny.

- À mon avis, depuis que Harry et toi êtes venus vivre au Manoir, Père a réussi à se pardonner la mort de notre Mère pour finalement réaliser qu'il est amoureux de Mère ! C'est tout simple, mais il aura mis le temps ! Grogna Draco.

- Hum, c'est possible…Concéda Gabrielle

- Pas possible, certain ! Tu les as vus, non ? Demanda Harry.

- Vu quoi ? Demanda Narcissia qui revenait avec Lucius, main dans la main.

- Vu…. Toutes les révisions qu'on a à faire pour demain ! Dit Gabrielle pour sauver la mise à Harry qui venait une fois de plus de faire une gaffe.

- Vraiment ? » Demanda Lucius.

Tout le groupe murmura des « oui » pour éviter les ennuis.

« Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laissez travailler… Dit Narcissia entraînant Lucius à sa suite.

- On a eu chaud ! Souffla Ron.

- Pour la discrétion, vous repasserez ! S'esclaffa Milicent.

- On ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'ils allaient débarquer…Se défendit Harry.

- Bon, maintenant : au travail ! Commanda Gabrielle.

- OUI, CHEF ! » Vint le chœur des autres étudiants qui s'étranglaient à moitié de rire en répondant alors que Gabrielle les regardait chacun à leur tour comme si elle allait voulait les torturer pour oser répondre cela.

Deux heures plus tard, les révisions étaient enfin terminées ! Tout le monde en avait assez des livres, des manuels et de prendre des notes. Personne n'avait revu les deux adultes depuis qu'ils étaient partis dans l'autre pièce et personne ne s'en inquiéta. Les élèves se levèrent en silence, rangèrent leurs affaires, puis rangèrent les chaises.

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit. Lucius et Narcissia sortirent de la pièce, l'air parfaitement reposé et suivirent les élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle où le dîner devait être servi dans moins de cinq minutes.

**À**** suivre…**

Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ? Merci beaucoup !!

Bisous, Chibigoku.

C'était donc le nouveau chapitre qui a bien failli ne pas arriver à l'heure ! Dimanche après-midi mon pc a complètement planté, impossible de le redémarrer, j'ai dû complètement le formater !! Adieu les chapitres, les vidéos et le reste !! Heureusement que j'ai une bonne mémoire parce que le chapitre, ça fait quinze jours qu'il était écrit !! J'espère qu'il vous a plu au moins !! J'ai déplacé les vidéos pour que vous puissiez laisser des commentaires. Elles sont ici : http: /chibigoku2002.blog. / Enlevez les espaces !Sinon, le lien est aussi dans mon profil .

JTFLAM : Kikou !! Un grand merci pour la review !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !! bisous, Chibigoku

littledarkangel972 : Kikou !! Merci pour la review !! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu !! Bisous, Chibigoku


	53. Les premiers cours du soir

Le fils caché de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 53**__** : Les premiers cours du soir…**_

_Deux heures plus tard, les révisions étaient enfin terminées ! Tout le monde en avait assez des livres, des manuels et de prendre des notes. Personne n'avait revu les deux adultes depuis qu'ils étaient partis dans l'autre pièce et personne ne s'en inquiéta. Les élèves se levèrent en silence, rangèrent leurs affaires, puis rangèrent les chaises._

_À__ ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit. Lucius et Narcissia sortirent de la pièce, l'air parfaitement reposé et suivirent les élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle où le dîner devait être servi dans moins de cinq minutes._

Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni dans la Grande Salle pour le repas, Le Directeur demanda le silence. Curieusement, encore aucun plat ne se trouvait encore sur les tables.

« Mes enfants, je dois vous annoncer que le ministère a imposé une nouvelle réforme à notre école et qu'elle prendra effet à partir de ce soir. Il a été décidé que tous les élèves à partir de la cinquième année devaient suivre des cours de … maintient car il a été noté que les élèves sont de moins en moins respectueux du respect et des bonnes manières. De trop nombreuses dérives se sont produites, c'est pourquoi les élèves concernés auront cours une fois par semaine avec les Professeurs Malfoy qui se chargeront de ces cours. Ils auront lieu le soir jusqu'à dix trente heures. Vous serez répartis en petits groupes et participerez à ces cours une fois par semaine. Seuls les élèves du groupe qui auront eu ces cours seront autorisés à circuler dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu afin de regagner leur salle commune. Les autres élèves qui tenteraient de déroger à cette règle se verront mis en retenue… » Expliqua Dumbledore.

Dans la salle, on fustigeait le ministre pour avoir encore une idée complètement tordue pour ennuyer les élèves. Il ferait mieux de s'occuper du fou furieux qui essayait de tuer tout le monde, ce serait nettement plus intelligent ! Puis, le calme revint.

« Durant ces cours, vous apprendrez beaucoup de choses sur la culture sorcière, des coutumes, ce qu'il faut faire ou non en société, comment s'habiller et parler pour une occasion spéciale etc. Tout le monde doit y participer ! À la fin de l'année, des officiels du ministère viendront dîner ici et participeront au bal. S'ils sont mécontents de votre attitude, vous serez expulsés de l'école et je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour vous… Il est donc très important que vous preniez cet enseignement avec le plus grand sérieux ! De plus, ce que vous apprendrez pourra vous être utile un jour ! » Poursuivit Le Directeur sans perdre sa bonne humeur.

Dans la salle, les avis étaient partagés : encore des cours, sans parler du bal et du dîner à la fin de l'année. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas du tout comme les autres cours. Les élèves allaient apprendre des choses qui leur serviraient toute leur vie et surtout, ce serait du concret pour une fois ! Les élèves dont les parents étaient moldus étaient ravis de cette initiative ! Ils allaient pouvoir apprendre tout ce que les autres élèves, dont un des parents au moins était sorcier, savaient et qu'eux ignoraient. De plus, cela leur permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur les coutumes des sorciers qui leur étaient parfois complètement inconnues.

« Les élèves volontaires pour commencer les cours ce soir sont priés de se mettre devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Vous irez dîner avec les deux Professeurs Malfoy dans la Salle sur Demande où vos cours auront lieu après le dîner. » Acheva Dumbledore.

Lucius et Narcissia se levèrent en silence de leurs places, suivis de Severus qui dit à Dumbledore qui allait les aider à surveiller tout ce petit monde. Celui-ci approuva l'idée et le laissa filer. Il restait encore suffisamment de professeurs pour surveiller la Grande Salle. Le trio de professeurs se dirigea vers la porte et attendit que des élèves viennent. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui était volontaire pour aller dîner en tête à tête avec les trois plus redoutés professeurs de l'école.

Voyant que personne ne se décidait, Draco, Harry et Gabrielle se levèrent de table pour se diriger vers leurs parents. Ils furent rapidement suivis par Pansy, Milicent, Blaise, Théo, Vincent et Grégory. Avant que Ron ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ginny avait attrapé sa main et l'avait entraîné de force devant la porte. Onze volontaires pour le premier groupe, c'était parfait ! Avec ce groupe-là, c'était presque un dîner de famille ! Si on faisait exception des deux enfants Weasley qui eux ne connaissaient rien à tout le protocole et l'étiquette, bien sûr… Mais ils allaient vite apprendre avec tous les autres qui savaient déjà pratiquement tout ! Evidemment, Molly leur avait tout appris, mais ils avaient des manières déplorables, ce qui revenait à dire qu'ils ne savaient rien en somme…

« Vous constituerez cinq autres groupes d'une quinzaine ou une vingtaine d'élèves, vous vous noterez sur le parchemin sur la petite table dans le coin de la salle. Chaque parchemin correspond à un jour, vous vous noterez sur le jour qui vous arrange. Une fois inscrits, vous ne pourrez plus changez de groupe ! Les élèves qui ont été volontaires pour ce soir, sont déjà notés sur le groupe du lundi. Plus personnes ne s'y ajoute ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! » Acheva le Directeur.

D'un signe de la main, les plats apparurent enfin sur les tables. Ron se demanda comment allait se passer le dîner avec ses futurs beaux-parents. Vu la manière dont le regardait Lucius, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure ! Sans un mot, le petit groupe sortit de la salle, conduit par les trois professeurs. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'étage de la Salle sur Demande et entrèrent. Une immense salle à manger les attendait. La plus grande table que Ron avait jamais vue trônait au milieu de la salle.

Sans un mot, les enfants s'installèrent autour de la table sous le regard critique de Lucius qui leur signe à tous de se relever. Personne parmi les enfants ne savait ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal. Le repas s'annonçait très long, bien plus que celui durant lequel Harry, Gabrielle et Severus avaient dû apprendre les bonnes manières !

« On peut dire que vous commencez fort ! Placez-vous comme cela : une fille à côté d'un garçon ! Et restez debout ! » Grogna Lucius.

Sans un mot, les enfants suivirent les ordres du professeur afin de ne pas s'attirer des ennuis. Narcissia se plaça au bout de la table, Lucius à l'autre extrémité. Pansy se mit à côté de Draco, Ginny à côté de Ryry, Ron avec Gabrielle, Milicent avec Blaise et comme il n'y avait plus de fille, Grégory avec Vincent. Severus se plaça à côté des enfants.

Voyant tout le monde en place, Lucius se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la table, tira la chaise devant son épouse, la laissa s'asseoir avant de pousser la chaise derrière elle. Lorsque son épouse fut assise devant son assiette, il retourna à sa propre place et s'assit puis il fit signe aux enfants d'imiter ce qu'il venait de faire. Riant dans sa barbe inexistante, Severus s'assit à sa place, content de ne pas avoir à faire toutes ces simagrées.

Draco se donna une gifle mentale pour ne pas avoir pensé à cela plus tôt. Il avait vu son père le faire des centaines de fois pendant les grands dîners d'affaires où il fallait faire bonne impression. D'un commun accord, tous les garçons imitèrent Lucius qui regardait cela d'un œil critique alors que Narcissia riait dans son coin en regardant ces apprentis gentlemen.

Malheureusement tous les garçons ne s'en sortaient pas aussi bien que Lucius. Draco installa sans problème Pansy devant son assiette alors que Harry avait tellement rapprochée Ginny de la table qu'elle arrivait tout juste à respirer ! Elle recula la chaise vivement afin de reprendre son souffle tout en poussant la chaise sur les pieds d'Harry qui sursauta sous le poids de la chaise sur ses pauvres pieds qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

Une fois ses pieds en lieu sûr, c'est-à-dire très loin de la chaise de Ginny, Harry alla s'asseoir à sa place alors que son jumeau le regardait d'un air goguenard et mourait de rire intérieurement. Pour seule réponse, Harry lui tira la langue sous les rires des autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Ron crut s'être trompé de salle en voyant cette scène. Voir Lucius et Severus rire devait être un miracle ! Il fut tout de même hilare en voyant le sosie de Draco tirer la langue comme un gamin de cinq ans. Et dire que les Malfoy étaient censés être froids comme de la glace ! C'était même plutôt le contraire. Le garçon s'amusait comme un fou !

Blaise et Milicent s'étaient installés sans aucun problème pendant le petit interlude avec Harry. Ron avait réussi à installer Gabrielle mais pour se venger qu'il se soit moquer de son petit frère, elle lui écrasa sauvagement les orteils avec le talon de ses chaussures. Ron sursauta et sautilla dans toute la salle en se tenant le bout du pied qui venait d'être écrasé littéralement par la jeune fille. Les éclats de rires résonnèrent dans toute la salle. Personne ne put se retenir en voyant cette scène. Severus retenait à la table pour ne pas tomber par terre tellement il riait.

Heureusement que personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la Salle sur Demande ! Personne n'avait jamais assisté à un cours si peu sérieux et surtout aussi décontracté ! Face à l'hilarité générale qui était largement contagieuse puisque lui aussi riait jusqu'à en pleurer devant la maladresse du jeune homme, Lucius décida de reprendre son sérieux et de surtout de reprendre en main la situation.

« Monsieur Weasley, vous vous prenez pour un kangourou ? Demanda le blond le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Mais ça fait mal, Professeur ! Pleurnicha Ron.

-Allez à votre place et cessez de faire le clown ! Un peu de tenue, jeune homme ! » Lui demanda Lucius d'un ton sans réplique.

Ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis, Ron obéit et s'assit à sa place à côté de Gabrielle, mais il rangea ses pieds le plus loin possible de la jeune fille afin d'éviter de se ridiculiser une seconde fois devant tout le monde. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il réussirait à convaincre Lucius de le laisser sortir avec sa fille, loin de là !

Pendant ce temps, Grégory essayait en vain de pousser la chaise sur laquelle était assis Vincent pour la mettre devant la table. Il s'acharnait dessus depuis plus de dix minutes. Il poussait en vain mais la chaise ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre ! Saisi d'un mouvement de compassion, Severus aida son élève et retourna à sa place.

Une fois tout le monde assis, les plats apparurent sur la table, grâce aux elfes de maison. Tout le monde se servit en silence, appréciant le repas qui venait d'arriver. Narcissia surveillait de très près Ginny et Ron, elle savait que le garçon avait la fâcheuse habitude de se jeter sur la nourriture et de se goinfrer, le tout en mangeant sans se servir des couverts mais en prenant ses mains à la place, quelle horreur !

En regardant Ron vider les plats les uns après les autres à une vitesse à vous retourner l'estomac, Lucius se demanda sincèrement s'il y avait quelque chose à faire pour ce garçon ! À le voir, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois semaines ! À côté de lui, Gabrielle était tellement écœurée par la manière dont mangeait son voisin, et surtout devant ses parents, qu'elle décida de tourner la tête dans l'autre sens et d'entamer la conversation avec Blaise qui ne demandait que ça, car il trouvait la sœur de Ryry et Draco absolument ravissante.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant les vacances, après le bal je veux dire ? Demanda Gabrielle à personne en particulier afin que Ron ne pique pas l'une de ses innombrables crises de jalousie.

- Pas grand-chose, nous avons passé les vacances en famille comme d'habitude… Raconta Blaise, ravi d'avoir son attention.

- Pareil pour nous ! Il faut dire qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire des vagues après ce qui s'est passé pendant le bal du Nouvel An ! Je dois avouer que je me suis amusée comme une folle ! » Dit Pansy qui riait toute seule en y repensant.

Tous les autres approuvèrent. Ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier ce fameux jour et surtout tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à cette chère Bellatrix ! Elle n'était jamais partie aussi vite ! Une première dans l'histoire du Manoir Malfoy.

« Ils vous ont raconté ? Demanda Milicent en s'adressant à Ginny puisque Ron était noyé dans son assiette.

-Oui ! Ça avait l'air très amusant ! Quel dommage qu'on ait raté ça ! Je suis certaine que vous vous êtes bien amusés ! Gabrielle nous a dit ce que vous aviez fait toutes les trois. Franchement, qui aurait cru cela possible ? Dit Ginny en riant.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'est surpassé ! Et puis, c'est bien connu : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Elle l'a bien mérité ! Conclut Pansy.

-Pauvre Tante Bellatrix ! Elle ne regardera plus jamais ses neveux de la même façon ! » Minauda Gabrielle.

Un grand éclat de rire parcourut la salle devant cette imitation de Gabrielle jouant les grandes dames offensées. Elle pouvait réellement jouer les pestes si elle le voulait vraiment.

« Au fait, Professeur, vous nous devez encore une retenue, vous vous rappelez ? Demanda Pansy en regardant Severus.

- Si c'est une retenue que vous voulez, je peux vous en donnez une ! Il y a d'autres volontaires ? » Dit Severus en souriant.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la table. Personne ne voulait de retenues gratuites ! Ils avaient déjà suffisamment de devoirs ! Sans parler de ces nouveaux cours ! Même si cela ressemblait plus à une réunion de famille…

« Mais vous nous aviez promis… »Dit Milicent avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Severus jeta un bref coup d'œil à Lucius qui l'approuva. Il avait promis de tout raconter aux enfants à propos de Ryry. De toute manière, personne ne pouvait les écouter ici.

« Vous pouvez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, cela vous évitera d'aller en retenue juste pour cela … Lui dit Lucius avec un sourire encourageant.

- J'aimerai savoir…Commença la jeune fille nerveusement.

- Oui ? l'encouragea le blond.

- Comment Harry …Potter peut être votre fils ? Acheva-t-elle, ne voulant pas vexer Lucius.

- Harry et Draco sont bien jumeaux, je n'ai fait que lui rendre son apparence réelle, expliqua le blond.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le connaissait sous un autre nom dans ce cas ? Demanda Pansy.

- Parce que leur mère a voulu garder Harry avec elle. Elle ne m'a donné que Draco, nous avons placé un sort sur Harry afin qu'il ressemble à celui qui devait être son père.

- Gabrielle et les jumeaux n'ont pas la même mère ? Demanda Blaise qui essayait de comprendre.

- C'est bien cela. La mère des jumeaux est Lily Evans ou Potter, si vous préférez. Celle de Gabrielle est Narcissia. Clarifia Lucius.

- Mais je croyais que Lily Evans était… Grégory s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase avant de sortir une énorme bêtise vue la tête que tiraient les autres enfants autour de lui.

- C'était bien une sorcière de Sang-Pur, oui. Mais elle était fiancée à James et moi à Narcissia…Je n'ai pas pu chercher Harry avant sous peine de passer pour un traître, et c'était beaucoup trop dangereux !" Conclut le blond d'un ton tranchant. Personne ne viendrait lui dire que ses enfants étaient des Sangs-mêles, quelle horreur !

-"Et Gabrielle alors ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas vue avant ? Demanda Théo qui commençait à s'arracher les cheveux dans la complexité de l'histoire.

- Vous la connaissiez sous le nom de Miss Granger parce qu'elle a été adoptée par des Moldus. Elle est née avant notre mariage, vous imaginez le scandale ! Les parents de Narcissia l'ont fait avorter au septième mois et ont mis le bébé dans cet orphelinat avant qu'on ait eu le temps de leur expliquer. Et lorsque nous sommes arrivés, elle avait déjà été adoptée, il ne restait aucune trace de l'adoption. Mais Narcissia avait pu mettre un bracelet à son bras, c'est comme ça que nous l'avons retrouvée… Termina Lucius.

- Dire que vous étiez si près les uns des autres ici et personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien… Pensa Ginny à voix haute.

- L'essentiel est que nous soyons tous ensemble maintenant ! » Dit Cissy pour égayer l'atmosphère.

Ils avaient tellement parlé que les Professeurs avaient oublié de regarder si les enfants se débrouillaient correctement avec leurs couverts. Ce serait pour le lundi suivant…Ils en étaient au dessert et ils n'allaient pas les ennuyer avec cela maintenant !

D'énormes coupes de mousse au chocolat arrivèrent devant chaque personne qui se tenait à la table pour la plus grande joie des enfants. Personne ne se fit prier pour entamer le dessert. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini sa coupe, ils se levèrent tous de table. Celle-ci disparut pour laisser la place à une immense salle de bal pour le plus grand mécontentement de Ron qui avait une sainte horreur de danser ! Une petite salle annexe apparut, à l'intérieur ils trouvèrent des robes de bal pour les filles et des costumes de soirée pour les garçons. Des paravents divisaient la salle en deux.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Severus sortit de la salle annexe avant de se retrouver mêlé à tout cela. Il prit une chaise et s'installa au fond de la salle de bal pour regarder le massacre… Pardon, le cours de danse ! Pendant ce temps, Narcissia avait décroché des tenues de soirée et les avait données aux garçons qui étaient en train de se changer derrière l'un des paravents.

Pendant ce temps-là, les filles admiraient les robes de bal et ne parvenaient pas à choisir laquelle elles allaient porter. Narcissia décida de choisir pour chacune d'elle. Elle-même et Lucius ne se changeaient pas. Leurs vêtements convenaient tout à fait. Elle sortit une robe couleur violette pour Gabrielle et lui donna des rubans de la même couleur pour mettre dans ses cheveux. Elle prit une robe bleu azur pour Milicent et des rubans assortis avant de lui tendre l'ensemble. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir pour Pansy et Ginny…

Elle se décida pour du vert sombre pour Pansy et une jolie robe rose pour Ginny. Avant d'envoyer les filles se changer, elles durent chacune prendre les chaussures qui allaient avec leurs robes. Ginny grimaça en voyant la hauteur des talons de ses propres chaussures… Ses pauvres pieds allaient souffrir le martyre… Pourtant, elle alla se changer sans rechigner, elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de porter d'aussi beaux vêtements.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tout le monde était dans la salle de bal. Un record, surtout pour les filles ! Pour une fois, Ron avait une tenue de soirée qui lui allait, il n'avait pas l'air ridicule comme lors du bal en quatrième année. Cela lui allait même assez bien…Songea Gabrielle.

« Bon, les garçons vont de l'autre côté de la salle avec Lucius, les filles restent ici avec moi. Nous allons voir quelques petites choses élémentaires avant de passer à la danse… »Expliqua Narcissia.

Le groupe se sépara en deux. Les garçons suivirent Lucius, les filles restèrent sur place. Ron se demanda sincèrement ce que Lucius pouvait avoir de si spécial à leur dire…

« Bon, montrez-moi quel geste vous devez faire pour inviter une femme à danser… » Demanda Lucius aux garçons qui se tenaient autour de lui.

Ils mirent tous leur bras gauche dans leur dos et tenait leur main droite tendue, paume vers le haut attendant que la dame pose sa main sur la leur. Lucius vit qu'au moins tout le monde savait cela, un bon point. Puis, il décida de voir leur posture d'un peu plus près…

« Monsieur Weasley, tenez-vous droit ou je vous mets un porte-manteau dans le dos ! Et cessez de trembler comme une feuille, par Salazar !

- Oui, Monsieur ! Articula le malheureux garçon qui était toujours le premier à trinquer quand Lucius faisait des critiques.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! » Approuva Lucius lorsque Ron changea sa position.

Le pauvre Ron commençait à avoir le tournis ! Un coup, Lucius l'enguirlandait puis il le félicitait, c'était vraiment déconcertant ! Au moins, il avait l'air content que Ron sache au moins quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Son cas n'était peut-être pas tout à fait désespéré…

« Blaise, décontracte-toi un peu ! On dirait que tu as une planche clouée dans le dos ! Être droit c'est bien, mais il faut être souple ! Le corrigea Lucius.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mines d'enterrement ? Il faut sourire ! La danse est un divertissement pas une tâche ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- ça veut dire que j'étais pas obligé de danser avec la Tante Bella ? S'étrangla Ryry.

- Pardon ? Ha non, non, non !! Je n'ai pas dit ça du tout ! La politesse veut que l'on danse avec toutes les femmes présentes au bal. Quand je dis « on », c'est le maître de maison… Mais comme elle a demandé à danser avec toi, je n'ai pas eu le choix… C'était ça ou rien du tout… Expliqua Lucius.

- Dommage…Maugréa Harry.

- Et oui, c'est comme ça ! Vincent, Grégory, rentrez le ventre, on dirait des pingouins ! » Continua le blond.

Ron ne put retenir son rire. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui. Mais une chose l'intriguait tout de même…

« Monsieur ? Pourquoi vous les appelez tous par leurs prénoms et pas moi ? Demanda Ron.

- Parce que je les connais depuis des années, ils font partis de ma famille…Répondit Lucius.

Même s'il ne le dit pas, Ron entendit très clairement « et toi non, pas encore ». Il grimaça en pensant qu'il allait devoir encore travailler dur pour que Lucius le trouve suffisamment potable pour sortir avec Gabrielle. Il soupira en pensant à tous les efforts qu'il allait devoir fournir.

Pendant que Lucius passait en revue les garçons, Narcissia faisait les leçons de morale aux filles.

« Ne restez jamais toutes seules avec un garçon, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait leur passer par la tête ! »

À ces mots, toutes les filles virèrent au rouge tomate. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait bien raison…

« Vous devez savoir que si plusieurs garçons vous invitent à danser, le premier à qui vous direz oui pourra en déduire que vous le trouvez à votre goût. Alors surtout, faîtes attention à ce que vous faîtes ! C'est comme ça qu'on fait les mariages arrangés ! Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ? Marions-les ! Et l'affaire est réglée ! Mais si vous choisissez la mauvaise personne, le blâme vous retombera dessus ainsi que sur vos parents ! Réfléchissez à deux fois avant de faire une bêtise ! Répéta Narcissia.

- Oui, Professeur ! » Répondirent les filles qui savaient qu'elles avaient malheureusement que trop raison. Une bêtise était si vite faite. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas toujours les réparer…

Enfin, les deux groupes se retrouvèrent au milieu de la salle pour la leçon de danse commune. Les filles formaient une ligne et attendaient qu'un cavalier se présente devant elles. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'avait l'air très emballé à l'idée de danser…

Avant que Ron ne puisse se décider, Blaise le devança et invita Gabrielle à danser avec lui. Gabrielle lui fit un beau sourire avant d'accepter sa main, elle fusilla Ron du regard pour avoir encore manqué l'occasion de l'inviter… Narcissia, qui avait vu la scène, riait intérieurement. Gabrielle avait l'intention de faire semblant de tomber dans le piège de Blaise afin de rendre le jeune homme roux jaloux. Une idée intéressante mais il fallait faire attention à ce jeu-là, si elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle allait finir par tomber réellement amoureuse de Blaise. Mais c'était un risque à courir afin que Ron se réveille enfin !

Draco invita Pansy, sans surprise pour personne. Après avoir respiré un grand coup, Harry avait invité Ginny qui était absolument ravie car elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de danser avec lui lors du bal de quatrième année… À la surprise générale, Ron invita Milicent pour le plus grand mécontentement de Théo. Malheureusement, il avait attendu trop longtemps avant de l'inviter…Irrité parce que sa cavalière filait sous son nez, Théo eut l'audace d'inviter Narcissia à danser. Celle-ci accepta avec un grand sourire qui horripila Lucius qui se retrouvait sur le carreau et sous les ricanements de Severus qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire devant son ami…

Lorsque la danse fut finie, Gabrielle fut ravie d'avoir accepté de danser avec Blaise car contrairement à elle, Milicent avait les pieds en bouillie. Ron n'avait pas cessé de lui marcher sur les orteils. Au début, elle n'avait rien dit pour ne pas le vexer, mais à la fin pour se venger elle avait elle-aussi commencé à écraser sans vergogne les pieds de son cavalier ! Un prêté pour un rendu, c'était sa devise ! Et le pauvre Ron avait les pieds en compote, massacrés par les talons aiguilles de sa cavalière qui n'avait décidemment pas le sens de l'humour !

Vers onze heures, tout le monde fut épuisé, le cours s'arrêta et les élèves retournèrent chacun dans leur salle commune. Ginny et Ron, après avoir rangé les costumes de soirée comme tous les autres, filèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor, pendant que les autres descendaient vers les cachots accompagnés par les trois professeurs.

Lucius, Narcissia et Severus dirent bonsoir aux enfants qui disparurent ensuite derrière le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements, lorsque chacun d'eux ressentit une vive brûlure sur leurs avant-bras. Apparemment, leur ancien employeur tenait à les voir immédiatement et tous les trois …

**A SUIVRE…**

Une petite review, please ?

Bisous, Chibigoku

EP : Kikou !! Merci beaucoup pour la review !! J'espère que la fic te plaira jusqu'au bout Bisous, Chibigoku

Momo : KIkou !! Merci pour les reviews !! C'est très gentil ! On a passé la barre des mille ! J'espère que la fic te plait toujours autant ! Bisous, Chibigoku


	54. Mises au point et explications

Le fils caché de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 54**__** : Mises au point et explications …**_

_Lucius, Narcissia et Severus dirent bonsoir aux enfants qui disparurent ensuite derrière le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements, lorsque chacun d'eux ressentit une vive brûlure sur leur avant-bras. Apparemment, leur ancien employeur tenait à les voir immédiatement et tous les trois …_

Severus entra en trombe dans ses appartements, jeta de la Poudre de Cheminette dans sa cheminée, appela Albus et lui dit qu'ils partaient tous les trois. Deux minutes plus tard, Lucius, Severus et Narcissia courraient dans les couloirs afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible en-dehors de Poudlard pour transplaner là où se trouvait leur « Maître ». Il valait mieux ne pas arriver en retard si on ne voulait pas le mettre en colère…

Arrivés au bout du parc, ils passèrent les barrières anti-transplanage et disparurent vers le manoir lugubre où se cachait Voldemort. Ils n'avaient pas oublié de prendre leurs capes noires au passage dans les appartements de Severus. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la réunion des Mangemorts. Malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient les derniers…

C'était normal pour Severus qui ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard comme cela, mais Lucius et Narcissia n'avaient aucune excuse puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore prévenu qu'ils travaillaient dans la même école que leur ami…Ils réalisèrent soudain que la réunion était terminée, tous les rapports avaient déjà été faits, ils ne restaient plus qu'à s'occuper de leur cas…

Alors que les deux blonds auraient tout donné pour passer inaperçu, Voldemort leur fit signe d'approcher.

« Tiens donc, les Malfoy ont décidé de nous honorer de leur présence… » Persifla Le Lord. « Peut-on savoir ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Tu m'as habitué à être plus rapide que cela, Lucius… ».

Les autres Mangemorts ricanèrent derrière le blond. Il savait que s'il ne Lui fournissait pas une excuse valable, il était bon pour passer un sale quart d'heure, surtout que le « Maître » n'avait pas l'air du tout de bonne humeur…Heureusement pour lui, il avait une bonne excuse, ainsi que Narcissia. Le seul point noir était qu'ils ne l'avaient pas prévenu avant, une malheureuse erreur…

« Eh bien, Lucius ? J'attends ton explication… » S'impatienta Voldemort.

On entendit les autres Mangemorts rire à gorge déployée. Bellatrix surtout, elle était certaine que le Lord allait tuer Lucius. Elle avait suffisamment été humiliée par ses enfants lors du Bal, ce n'était que justice de son point de vue.

À genoux devant Face de Serpent, Lucius pensa à ses trois enfants qui devaient dormir dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait le devoir d'aller les retrouver, il n'avait pas passé autant de temps à les chercher, puis à les réunir pour mourir bêtement maintenant ! Il respira un grand coup, se forçant à se calmer, rassembla ses esprits avant de donner sa réponse à son « Maître ».

« Nous venons tous les trois de Poudlard, Maître. Nous n'avons pas pu venir plutôt car nous avions des cours à terminer… Expliqua Lucius en priant intérieurement.

- À Poudlard ? Toi, Lucius ? Que faisais-tu donc là-bas ? Quelle est cette histoire à dormir debout ? Siffla Voldemort qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

- C'est vrai, Maître ! Ils sont Professeurs tous les deux ! Intervint Pansy, qui était jusque là au fond de la salle avec ses parents.

- Vraiment ? » Dit le Lord avec un air suspicieux en faisant signe à la jeune fille d'approcher.

Celle-ci vint à côté et s'agenouilla devant le Maître tout comme Narcissia et Severus qui n'avaient pas encore ouvert la bouche.

« Maître, Monsieur Malfoy enseigne les potions et Madame Malfoy les sortilèges. Ils n'ont commencé les cours qu'aujourd'hui…Expliqua Pansy.

- Si Lucius enseigne les potions, que fais-tu Severus ? Demanda le Lord, complètement incrédule.

- Le vieux fou m'a donné le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…Dit Severus avec un rire dans la voix.

- Et comment as-tu fait pour te mettre dans ses bonnes grâces, Lucius ? Demanda Voldemort que cette histoire commençait à intéresser.

- Il sait que j'ai retrouvé mes deux autres enfants. Je lui ai dit que je voulais les protéger de vous…Maître. Il nous a laissé entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix afin que nous lui servions d'espions. Nous avons dû passer les vacances avec les Weasley pour montrer notre bonne foi…Raconta Lucius, l'air absolument écœuré.

- J'imagine tes vacances, mon pauvre Lucius ! Avec ces traîtres ! Heureusement, nous savons tous de quel côté se place ta loyauté… Ce qui me fait trois espions chez le vieux fou, parfait ! Tu as tes trois enfants à Poudlard ? Demanda le Lord.

- Oui, Maître. Ils sont tous les trois à Serpentard ! Affirma Lucius.

- Parfait ! Mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu me l'as caché, Lucius…Questionna Voldemort avec un sourire sinistre.

- Il ne nous a dit que nous étions Professeurs seulement avant-hier, nous attendions d'avoir des informations concrètes à vous donner, Maître… S'expliqua Lucius de son ton le plus navré.

- Je vois… Mais la prochaine fois, tâche de me prévenir avant de prendre de telles initiatives ! Le prévint Face de Serpent avec un sourire mauvais qui en disait long sur ce qui attendait Lucius s'il gardait encore des informations pour lui.

- Bien, Maître ! Il en sera fait selon vos désirs ! Affirma Lucius, soulagé.

- J'espère bien ! Maintenant filez ! La réunion est terminée ! Retournez à Poudlard avant que le vieux fou ne se méfie de vous ! » Les congédia Voldemort.

Tous les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent avant de repartir chez eux. Lucius fut soulagé qu'il ne se soit rien passé, mais le Lord l'avait à présent à l'œil. Enfin, IL avait Severus, Narcissia et lui à l'œil. Il valait mieux éviter de faire des erreurs qui pourraient leur coûter cher.

En retournant à l'école, Lucius aperçut Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Vincent et Grégory qui revenaient eux aussi de la réunion. Il leur fit signe de s'approcher et les remercia, surtout Pansy qui l'avait défendu alors qu'il était en très mauvaise posture. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, leurs parents les avaient obligés à prendre la marque au début de l'été.

Draco ne l'avait pas car Lucius avait réussi à marchander avec le Lord pour qu'il attende jusqu'à l'été suivant. Maintenant, il allait vouloir ses trois enfants ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution ! Harry ne devait pas s'approcher de LUI ! En tout cas, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt !

En rentrant dans ses appartements, Lucius s'effondra dans son lit, il était vraiment passé près d'un avada bien placé ! Si Pansy n'avait pas été là pour confirmer ses dires, il serait froid comme une pierre à l'heure qu'il était ! Et il était certain que Severus et Narcissia y seraient passés eux aussi quelques minutes plus tard !

Il imaginait la réaction de Draco, Harry et Gabrielle en apprenant leurs morts ! Ils se seraient retrouvés abandonnés une fois de plus ! Et cela, Lucius ne le voulait pas. Il se jura d'être plus prudent à l'avenir. Narcissia s'allongea à côté de lui, en silence. Elle avait les mêmes pensées en tête. Ce qui les dérangeait le plus était qu'ils avaient manqué les rapports, ils ignoraient donc si une attaque était prévue… Ils seraient au courant s'il y en avait une, ils décidèrent de ne pas s'inquiéter et s'endormirent sans mal après de tels évènements et la journée qu'ils avaient passée.

Le lendemain matin, le premier geste de Lucius en se réveillant fut d'avaler une potion revigorante. Il n'était pas du tout reposé. En réalité, il avait passé la nuit à rêver de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir pendant la réunion. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi du tout. S'il commençait à se droguer aux potions, il finirait comme Severus ! C'est sur cette pensée fort peu réconfortante qu'il se leva avant de filer dans la salle de bain pour une nouvelle journée de cours particulièrement riche en rebondissements !

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle d'eau, il vit que Narcissia avait déjà quitté l'appartement et devait déjà se trouver dans la Grande Salle… Il allait encore passer pour le loir de service aux yeux de son épouse et de Severus ! Il décida de chasser cette pensée. Ce n'était tout de même pas un crime d'aimer dormir, non ? Il faut dire que d'un certain côté, cela ne l'étonnait pas que Ryry passe autant de temps à rêvasser et à dormir, il avait de qui tenir…Même si Lucius refusait de se l'avouer, son caractère de dormeur professionnel avait déteint sur Harry. Heureusement pour lui, Draco et Gabrielle n'étaient pas comme ça ! Narcissia aurait encore le culot de lui reprocher d'avoir des enfants qui passaient le trois quart de leur temps à dormir ! Il ne lui manquerait plus que ça !

Soupirant, Lucius prit le chemin qui le menait hors de l'appartement pour rejoindre la Grande Salle à son tour. Les cours allaient être intéressants vu la nuit qu'il avait passée ! Il avait pris sa potion, certes, mais n'était pas plus reposé ! Les élèves allaient devoir faire avec son humeur du jour ! En arrivant, il constata que Narcissia et Severus n'avaient pas l'air plus reposés que lui. La journée s'annonçait…intéressante !

Les heures de cours passèrent rapidement pour les trois enfants Malfoy, un peu moins pour Lucius qui dormait littéralement debout. La journée lui avait semblé interminable et il fut plus que content de regagner son appartement à la fin de la journée. Il avait littéralement terrorisé ses élèves en enlevant des points à tout va, sa mauvaise humeur et son manque de sommeil aidant largement. Ils se souviendraient longtemps de leurs premiers cours avec Lucius…

Heureusement cette nuit-là, Lucius dormit tranquillement et fut de bien meilleure humeur pour sa troisième journée de cours. On était mercredi et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'heures ce jour-là. Les élèves furent soulagés qu'il se soit calmé depuis la veille. Ils avaient tous craint le pire en entendant ce qui s'était passé tout le mardi et s'attendaient à subir la même chose. Mais pas du tout, Lucius, qui avait bien conscience qu'il y était allé un peu fort la veille, avait été nettement plus gentil pendant cette journée, pour la plus grande surprise des élèves qui avaient grandement apprécié son cours.

Arrivé avant tout le monde dans l'appartement, Lucius s'installa dans son fauteuil favori devant la cheminée. Il adorait rester des heures à rêvasser devant le feu allumé. Cela lui permettait de se reposer et de penser à de vieux souvenirs… Par moment, il appréciait beaucoup la solitude. Sans faire de bruit, Harry entra dans le salon et s'installa dans un fauteuil, un peu en retrait derrière celui de son père. Il adorait le calme et la sérénité que Lucius dégageait, il avait le pouvoir d'apaiser l'esprit de Ryry par sa seule présence…

Il y avait une raison précise à la présence du plus jeune des enfants de Lucius dans le salon, Harry voulait parler à son père d'un sujet…particulier. Malheureusement, la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu lui parler, il avait trouvé ses parents dans cette même pièce et en train de s'embrasser, cela n'avait pas été le moment idéal. Et puis, il avait été beaucoup trop surpris et gêné à ce moment-là pour oser les déranger. Il n'aurait pas pu regarder son père dans les yeux sans virer au rouge tomate, alors lui parler de _ça_… Il ne savait même pas comment aborder le sujet…

Priant tous les fondateurs et Merlin de ne pas se rendre ridicule, Harry se décida à poser la question qui le torturait depuis un bon moment.

« Père ? Comment sait-on si on est vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un ? Demanda Harry avec son tact habituel.

Lucius, qui ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans le salon puisqu'il était perdu dans sa rêverie, sursauta dans son fauteuil. Il prit une bonne minute pour calmer son cœur, il avait bien failli avoir une attaque sous le coup de la surprise. De plus, ce que venait de lui demander Harry était hautement inhabituel. Il espérait avoir mal compris…

Pour être exact, il avait compris « comment fait-on les bébés ? », car il était plongé des ses pensées lorsque Harry avait parlé et n'avait pas du tout compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Il respira un grand coup. Pourquoi lui ? Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à lui ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à Narcissia ? Vu son âge, il devrait pourtant savoir, mais il était si naïf… Remarquant Harry qui attendait sa réponse, rouge comme une pivoine, assis dans son fauteuil, Lucius se décida à répondre.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? Demanda Lucius, diplomate.

C'est pour Ginny… »Répondit Harry, embarrassé.

Lucius commença à se faire des films, il n'avait pas fait _**ça**_ ?! Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Est-ce que Miss Weasley est au courant ? Poursuivit Lucius.

Bien sûr ! Tout le monde le sait ! » Affirma Harry.

Lucius avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, heureusement qu'il tournait le dos à Harry. Évidemment, il était toujours le dernier au courant de tout ! À tous les coups, Narcissia était dans la confidence et ne lui avait rien dit, comme d'habitude ! Évidemment, si Ginny n'était pas au courant, il commencerait à se poser des questions…

« Et qu'en pensent les autres ? Demanda Lucius qui n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Tout le monde trouve ça très bien… »Lui confirma Harry.

Lucius commençait sincèrement à se demander s'il était le seul à qui il restait un peu de bon sens et d'éducation. Mais à quoi pensaient-ils donc tous ?!

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Dit Lucius, prêt à tout entendre.

Je n'en sais rien…Avoua Harry.

Tu peux préciser ?

Je ne sais pas si je l'aime vraiment…Dit franchement Ryry

Ça, c'est un problème … »Concéda Lucius.

Le blond croyait devenir fou. Harry ne savait pas s'il aimait Ginny alors qu'ils avaient déjà… ? À coup sûr, cette dinde était enceinte et lui, il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait vraiment. Quelle mentalité ! Et surtout quelle moralité !

« Je le sais…Dit Harry penaud.

Et cela dure depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Lucius

La fin de l'année dernière, en fait depuis la rentrée en gros… »Avoua franchement le jeune homme.

Lucius se demanda sincèrement comment il avait fait pour être aussi aveugle ! Il n'avait rien remarqué du tout ! Enfin, si ! Il avait bien vu qu'ils étaient proches tous les deux, mais à ce point !

« Tu le lui as dit ? Continua Lucius qui ne savait pas lui-même quoi répondre à Harry.

Je ne sais pas moi-même, comment vous avez su que c'était Maman que vous aimiez et pas une autre ? Demanda Ryry timidement.

Viens par ici » Lui demanda son père en lui tendant la main.

Harry s'exécuta, Lucius le rapprocha de lui et le garçon s'assit sur les genoux de son père la tête contre le torse du plus âgé qui était aussi plus grand que lui, il ne savait plus où il en était.

« La première fois que j'ai vu Lily, j'ai su que c'était elle que j'aimerai pour toujours. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, la raison me disait qu'elle était déjà promise à une autre et moi aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas cesser de penser à elle… Pas une seule minute sans me souvenir de son visage, de ce qu'elle m'avait dit dans la journée… Je ne pouvais plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autres à part elle… Ressens-tu la même chose pour Ginny ? » Demanda doucement Lucius.

Harry prit cinq bonnes minutes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il pensait à Ginny ou lorsqu'il était avec elle. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à cela. Il avait juste envie de la protéger, comme une petite sœur. Il avait besoin d'elle comme il avait besoin de Gabrielle ou de Draco mais ce n'était pas réellement de l'amour.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi, c'est tout… »Expliqua Harry.

Tout-à-coup, Lucius respira plus librement, mais la question qu'il lui avait posée au départ le laissait perplexe. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé cela s'il l'aimait juste comme une sœur ?

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Tu es déjà sorti avec elle ? Demanda Lucius par acquis de conscience et surtout pour se rassurer.

Oui, une fois. Nous sommes allés à Pré-au-Lard tous les deux. Confirma Harry.

Et que s'est-il passé ? Demanda son père.

Nous nous sommes promenés, elle a fait les boutiques pour voir les nouveautés… »

Lucius ricana, trop habitué à ce genre de choses avec Narcissia.

« La grande manie des femmes : dévaliser les boutiques ! Et c'est encore pire pendant les soldes, tu peux me croire ! Ça ressemble à un champ de bataille ! Elles pourraient s'égorger pour une simple robe ! C'est Incompréhensible ! Développa son père en riant.

Oui, c'est vrai. Mais heureusement, ce n'étaient pas les soldes à ce moment-là… On est allé prendre une bière au beurre et avant de rentrer à l'école…Dit Harry en hésitant.

Oui ? L'encouragea Lucius qui voulait savoir la fin. La vie de son fils l'intéressait énormément.

Eh bien…on s'est embrassé…Avoua Harry qui était devenu rouge tomate sous les yeux rieurs de son père.

Et après ? Voulut savoir Lucius.

Quoi après ? On est rentré… Expliqua Harry

Je m'en doute. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment c'était ? Questionna son père

Comment c'était quoi ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

Le baiser. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu l'as embrassée ? Clarifia Lucius qui se disait qu'il fallait vraiment faire un dessin à Harry pour qu'il comprenne ce genre de sous-entendus…

Ben rien, justement c'est ça le problème…

Comment ça « rien » ? Demanda Lucius qui ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

Ben, oui rien du tout. C'était comme si j'embrassais Gabrielle…Expliqua Harry.

Tu as embrassé ta sœur ?! Hoqueta Lucius qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Se défendit Harry.

C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de dire…Le contredit son père.

Je voulais dire que c'est comme quand je fais la bise à Gabrielle, c'est juste de l'affection rien de plus. Je ne suis pas réellement amoureux de Ginny. Conclut Harry.

Tu me rassures, pendant deux minutes, j'ai cru avoir mal compris…Il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Ginny ? Souffla Lucius.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Tu n'as jamais passé la nuit avec elle ? » Demanda son père.

Harry vira au rouge écrevisse, se recouvrit les oreilles de ses mains pour ne pas entendre ça et s'enterra dans la robe de sorcier que portait son père, n'osant même pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais où son père était-il allé chercher ça ?

Vu la réaction de son fils, Lucius sut instantanément que ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés. Mais pourquoi Harry avait-il alors posé cette question ?

« Harry ? Demanda Lucius qui voulait la réponse à sa question.

Non, jamais » Répondit le garçon mortifié que son père ait pu penser cela.

Il s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, il était bien avec son père, il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver.

« Tant mieux. Il ne te reste donc plus qu'à en parler avec la personne concernée… Mais là, je ne pourrai pas t'aider… » Lui dit gentiment son père en ébouriffant les cheveux soyeux de son fils. Il s'accrochait à lui comme un jeune chaton cherchant de l'affection.

« Oui, je lui parlerai dès que je la verrai. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque…Admit Harry.

Tu ne le sauras que si tu le lui dis…Expliqua Lucius avec conviction.

Oui, je le ferrai… »Affirma Harry toujours blotti contre son père. Mine de rien, il commençait à peser et les jambes de Lucius ne supportaient plus le poids de Ryry.

« Tu devrais aller voir dans le salon, je crois que les autres sont arrivés, tu devrais aller réviser avec eux ou Gabrielle va encore piquer une crise si tu arrives en retard… Lui dit Lucius avec gentillesse.

Oui, j'y vais. Merci pour les conseils, Papa, le remercia le garçon en se levant et en courant vers la porte.

De rien, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour les conseils. » Affirma son père.

Il regarda Harry filer derrière la porte afin de rejoindre les autres. Lucius se demanda comment il avait pu faire un tel contre-sens dans sa conversation avec Harry. Apparemment la question avait simplement été « comment sait-on quand on est amoureux ? » et lui avait tout compris de travers ! Heureusement, il avait pu se rattraper ! Le cœur léger, Lucius retourna dans sa contemplation du feu de la cheminée. Il adorait quand ses enfants l'appelaient « papa », mais il n'allait pas le chanter sur les toits !

En arrivant dans le salon, Harry vit que Ron et Ginny étaient également présents. Il allait pouvoir tout lui dire. D'un pas rapide, il prit ses affaires et s'installa à côté d'elle.

**A SUIVRE…**

Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ? Merci !! La semaine prochaine : action ! Les explications entre Harry et Ginny et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard… Si vous avez le temps, allez voir les vidéos sur le blog et laissez des commentaires, merci !

Bisous, Chibigoku.


	55. Sortie à PréauLard

Le fils caché de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 55 : Sortie à Pré-au-Lard…**_

_Il regarda Harry filer derrière la porte afin de rejoindre les autres. Lucius se demanda comment il avait pu faire un tel contre-sens dans sa conversation avec Harry. Apparemment la question avait simplement été « comment on sait quand on est amoureux ? » et lui avait tout compris de travers ! Heureusement, il avait pu se rattraper ! Le cœur léger, Lucius retourna dans sa contemplation du feu de la cheminée. Il adorait quand ses enfants l'appelaient « papa », mais il n'allait pas le chanter sur les toits !_

_En arrivant dans le salon, Harry vit que Ron et Ginny étaient également présents. Il allait pouvoir tout lui dire. D'un pas rapide, il prit ses affaires et s'installa à côté d'elle. _

Il sortit ses affaires et commença à faire ses exercices pour les cours du lendemain et commencer les révisions. Il voulait parler à Ginny mais ne savait pas comment commencer. Que devait-il lui dire ? Il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer ça comme cela et puis bon vent ! Plus le temps passait, moins Harry ne savait que faire _._ Alors qu'il essayait en vain de trouver quelque chose de concret à lui dire, Harry vit son père entrer dans la salle et chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque.

Tout en faisant semblant de chercher un livre, Lucius surveillait Harry du coin de l'œil. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de lui parler, si ? Voyant que son fils devenait encore plus nerveux alors qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, Lucius décida de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, après tout il était bien assez grand ! Il prit le premier livre qui lui passa sous la main, sans même regarder le titre, et sortit de la pièce sans bruit. Arrivé dans la pièce voisine, Lucius s'installa dans son fauteuil fétiche et ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait en main. Prenant une page au hasard, il referma vivement le livre afin d'en regarder le titre.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il lut le nom de l'ouvrage « Mille potions et sortilèges d'amour ». Qui donc lisait ce genre de choses ? Certainement pas lui ! Lucius pria intérieurement que personne n'ait vu le nom du livre qu'il avait pris. Il aurait l'air fin si l'un des enfants le prenait en flagrant délit de tentative d'envoûtement d'amour ! Comme s'il avait besoin d'une potion pour que quelqu'un tombe amoureux de lui ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Le livre devait sûrement appartenir à Narcissia. Il faudrait qu'il lui touche deux mots sur ses lectures…

Dans la salle de révisions, tous les enfants avaient fini pour le lendemain et s'apprêtaient à partir dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Harry n'avait pas réussi à parler à Ginny. À chaque fois, il bafouillait et replongeait dans ses parchemins ou ses camarades épiaient la conversation alors il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Soupirant, Harry rangea ses affaires comme les autres et les accompagna pour le dîner, suivis par ses parents et Severus qui venait de ses appartements.

De son côté, Lucius était allé dans la salle de potions pendant ce temps. Il avait oublié l'un des principaux passe-temps de Severus lorsque celui-ci était professeurs de potions : brasser des potions pour l'infirmerie ! Le blond avait cru devenir fou lorsque l'infirmière l'avait appelé par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée pour lui donner une liste de potions digne de l'armoire à pharmacie de Sainte-Mangouste ! Il avait dû prendre un parchemin pour tout noter tellement il y en avait ! Et attention : il fallait cinq chaudrons de chaque potion à mettre en fioles, rien que ça ! Lucius n'avait pas pensé à cela lorsqu'il avait accepté ce poste. Et Severus, ce traître, s'était bien gardé de le prévenir ! Il n'était pas sain de refuser de faire quoi que ce soit pour Pompom, autrement la douce infirmière se transformait en dragon en furie et tout le monde en prenait pour son grade, surtout le professeur de potions, pour ainsi dire Lucius, qui ne tenait pas à trinquer pour tout le monde parce que l'infirmerie était à court de potions. Il avait donc accepté la gigantesque liste sans rechigner et s'était résigné à l'idée de passer beaucoup de temps dans le laboratoire pour tout préparer.

Deux heures et quatre chaudrons plus tard, Lucius envoya la liste sur les roses et décida d'aller dîner. Non seulement il passait des heures à faire les potions, mais il devait encore les mettre dans des fioles et ne pas oublier les petites étiquettes ! Un travail que n'importe quel élève pourrait faire ! Tiens donc ? En voilà une bonne idée ! Le premier élève qu'il surprendrait hors de son lit, après le couvre-feu pendant sa ronde de nuit, se retrouverait à passer une soirée entière en compagnie de son prof de potions préféré à mettre des potions en bouteille. Une idée digne d'un Serpentard ! Lucius sourit intérieurement et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Après les cours avec le second groupe d'élèves, il se mettrait en chasse pour trouver une victime… heu un volontaire pour mettre les potions dans les fioles.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucius avait trouvé sa victime du jour : Neville Londubat. Le garçon traînait près de la tour des Serdaigle à onze heures du soir car il attendait Miss Lovegood pour une promenade romantique. La jeune fille, en voyant Lucius, était retournée dans son dortoir. Quant au pauvre Neville, il passa cinq heures à remuer des potions et à les mettre en bouteille avec Lucius qui avait gagné un temps considérable grâce au garçon. Il avait lui donné le choix : perdre des points ou aller avec lui dans le labo de potions : il avait choisi les potions. À quatre heures du matin, il envoya le brun dans son dortoir. Il n'irait plus jamais errer dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu après cela ! Ravi de sa journée, Lucius décida lui aussi d'aller au lit. Une longue journée l'attendait le lendemain et encore et toujours des potions pour l'infirmerie…

En sortant de sa dernière heure de cours le jeudi après-midi, Harry décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller parler à Ginny. Il avait passé tout le mercredi et toute la journée à essayer de le lui dire mais à chaque fois, il avait bafouillé quelque chose avant de filer comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses et rouge comme une tomate en prime. Draco l'avait regardé faire sans comprendre, il se demandait sérieusement quelle mouche piquait son petit frère…

Voyant ses amis qui retournaient vers les appartements de ses parents, Harry fila dans un couloir pour aller attendre Ginny qui devait elle aussi sortir de son dernier cours et il lui dirait tout. Il grimpa les marches d'escaliers quatre à quatre et fonça au sixième étage pour trouver la jeune fille. Il arriva complètement essoufflé et le visage rouge à force de courir au moment où la rousse sortait de la salle de classe. Lorsqu'elle vit le blond, elle lui fit un grand sourire qui fit fondre le cœur du jeune homme. Mais il avait pris sa décision. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils allèrent au septième étage, dans la salle sur demande. Ils étaient certains d'être tranquilles dans cette pièce. Elle ressemblait à un grand salon confortable, avec un feu brûlant dans la cheminée et des rafraichissements sur une table avec des biscuits et des gâteaux. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et se servirent dans les plateaux.

« Ginny ? Il faut… que je te dise quelque chose… » Commença Harry, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

Oui ? Lui demanda Ginny en lui souriant.

Eh bien, en fait… J'aimerai te dire que je t'aime beaucoup… énormément même…

Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry, lui répondit la jeune fille.

Je t'aime Ginny… Mais… pas comme un amoureux…

Ha ? Comment alors ?

Tu es comme ma petite sœur… Je t'aime comme si tu faisais partie de ma famille, je suis désolé… Dit Harry.

Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry. Cela fait longtemps déjà. Mais je vois comment Ron est amoureux de Gabrielle et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas comme ça que je t'aimais. Pour moi, tu es comme un grand frère sur qui je peux toujours compter mais… Je ne voulais pas te le dire, pour ne pas te faire de mal… Tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour ton nom…

Toi aussi, Ginny ! Tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un pour ce que tu es ! Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Harry.

Non ! Mais on reste amis ? Tu es toujours mon grand frère favori ! Avoua Ginny avec un sourire.

On reste amis ! On pourra partager nos secrets ! Sans que la famille ne s'en mêle !!

Promis ! On va s'arranger pour que Ron puisse épouser sa Gabrielle ! Il en est dingue ! Mais convaincre ton père ne sera pas facile … Admit Ginny.

Pas si sûr ! Dit le blond avec un clin d'œil. Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

Pas vraiment, enfin…je ne sais pas encore…

Je le connais ?

Oui ! Avoua la rousse.

Tu me le diras quand tu seras sûre ? Demanda Harry.

Promis ! Et toi ?

Personne pour le moment… Mais je crois que Père est très content que cela soit comme ça… Dit le blond en pensant à Lucius et à la manière dont il avait l'air soulagé que son fils ne soit pas amoureux de quelqu'un.

Il a peur de perdre son petit chaton ! » Dit Ginny en riant.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Son père l'avait souvent appelé son chaton depuis qu'il vivait avec lui au Manoir. Il le voyait encore comme un bébé… D'un côté, il adorait que son père s'occupe de lui, mais de l'autre, il était grand maintenant ! Il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Mais c'était si confortable de rester dans le nid douillet du Manoir avec ses parents, son frère et sa sœur…

« Tu viens avec nous à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend ? Proposa Harry pour changer de sujet.

D'accord ! On va pouvoir s'arranger pour caser les deux inséparables même s'ils sont aveugles comme des taupes !! Planifia la rousse, ravie de cette occasion de rapprocher son frère avec la sœur de Ryry.

Tu as une idée ?

Un plan diabolique, tu veux dire !! Mais tu ne sauras rien avant samedi !! On devrait y aller, tes parents vont s'inquiéter ! » Dit Ginny en attrapant la main de Ryry et en l'entraînant hors de la salle puis dans les escaliers.

Elle ne lâcha son poignet que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée des appartements des Malfoy. Harry souffla le mot de passe au gardien qui les laissa entrer. Tous les autres étaient déjà plongés dans leurs révisions lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris aussi longtemps ? Ça fait une heure qu'on vous attend ! » Gronda Gabrielle en voyant son petit frère s'installer à une place autour de la table où ils faisaient toujours leurs devoirs.

Ginny s'assit à côté de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges comme des tomates à force de courir dans les escaliers et les couloirs. Heureusement, ils n'avaient rencontré ni professeurs, ni le concierge ou ils auraient encore perdu des points.

« On a discuté et on n'a pas vu l'heure passé, désolé » Dit Harry pour s'excuser.

Toutes les filles présentes eurent un sourire de compréhension sur les lèvres. Même les garçons ricanaient entre eux. Harry et Ginny décidèrent de les laisser se faire de fausses idées, de toute façon, ils n'avaient aucun moyen pour prouver qu'ils se trompaient. Surtout vu la manière dont ils étaient entrés tous les deux dans l'appartement, complètement débraillés par la course…

Lucius, qui avait laissé la porte du petit salon entrebâillée, eut un sourire de compréhension. Il marmonna seulement « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! ». Son épouse le regarda étrangement, l'air de dire « Tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard… ». Il allait encore avoir une conversation avec Narcissia sur les enfants… De quoi transformer sa chère et tendre épouse en furie dès que cela ne lui plaisait pas… ce qui serait sûrement le cas dès qu'elle saurait que Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de se fiancer à Ginny un de ces jours… Il allait encore pouvoir ramasser les pots cassés…

Le samedi arriva très rapidement. Les élèves étaient toujours ravis de pouvoir aller dans le village voisin. Il était très joli, surtout sous la neige comme c'était le cas ce jour-là. Vers neuf heures du matin, Draco, Harry, Gabrielle, Blaise, Théo, Grégory, Vincent, Pansy et Milicent se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de l'école pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Harry avait donné rendez-vous à Ginny et Ron aux Trois Balais vers neuf heures trente. Dès que tout le monde fut arrivé, ils partirent en direction du village.

Les garçons parlaient de Quidditch sur le chemin pendant que les filles racontaient les derniers potins de l'école. Arrivés sur place, ils se rendirent dans l'établissement des Trois Balais. Les deux roux les attendaient déjà. Tout le monde s'installa à table et discuta de tout et de rien. Ginny s'était arrangée pour que son frère soit assis à côté de Gabrielle. Harry se demanda ce que la rouquine mijotait pour sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

Puis, le groupe se sépara. Les élèves de Serpentard sauf, Harry, Gabrielle et Draco décidèrent d'aller se promener et de faire les boutiques. Les trois Malfoy, accompagnés de Ron et Ginny, se rendirent dans la librairie locale car Gabrielle voulait voir les nouveaux livres disponibles. Arrivés dans la boutique, Ginny agrippa Harry qui embarqua Draco et ils disparurent tous les trois derrière un rayon, laissant Ron et Gabrielle seuls. Celle-ci, surprise par l'attitude de ses deux petits frères, décida de ne rien dire. Elle embarque Ron et il servit de porteur pendant que la jeune fille dévalisait les rayons des nouveautés.

Planqués derrière un rayon, Harry et Ginny souriaient alors que Draco s'impatientait.

« C'est _**ça**_ votre idée ? Laisser Gabrielle avec Ron ?! Vous avez perdu la tête ! Ils sont plus aveugles que des taupes au soleil ! Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'ils se décident à se délier la langue et à se parler réellement ! Grogna le blond qui n'aimait pas trop cette idée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? Demanda Ginny

Si Gabrielle l'apprend, elle va nous arracher les yeux !! Cria Draco dans les oreilles de la rousse complètement folle. Cela se voyait qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement Gabrielle.

Mais non ! C'est ton imagination, ça ! Le rassura Ginny.

Tu parles ! Tu ne la connais pas ! Harry et moi, oui ! Si elle sait que cette idée vient de nous, elle va nous massacrer ! » Dit Draco qui pensait déjà à tous les sorts qu'il allait prendre alors que lui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cette idée. C'était le plan de son frère et de sa copine, pas le sien ! Mais sa sœur n'allait jamais le croire et il trinquerait comme les autres…

« CHUT !! Fais moins de bruit ! Elle va nous entendre !! » Souffla Harry, planqué derrière le rayon de livres sur la divination.

Draco ferma sa bouche et tout ce qu'il voulait dire et observa la scène de derrière les livres où il était caché. C'était désespérant ! Gabrielle empilait livre sur livre dans les bras de Ron qui était chargé comme un mulet et ne disait pas un mot. Elle ne le regardait même pas ! C'était de l'exploitation ! Il allait finir par s'écrouler sous le poids des livres. Il avait une véritable pyramide dans les bras ! Et Gabrielle qui continuait à empiler sans rien dire, ni voir.

« À mon avis, vous perdez votre temps… Ils évitent même de se regarder dans les yeux. Ça ne marchera jamais… » Dit-il à regret.

Même s'il avait critiqué Ron au début, Draco devait bien s'avouer qu'il était vraiment sympa et gentil. Il était très doué aux échecs et avait un bon sens de l'humour. Bien sûr, il avait des idées bizarres parfois, mais bon ce n'était pas si terrible. Et il avait une trouille bleue des araignées ! Le jour où Draco lui en avait mise une dans la poche pour plaisanter, il avait cru mourir de rire en voyant la réaction du rouquin. Celui-ci avait viré au blanc et hurlé dans toute la classe. Il avait couru dans toute la salle et demandé qu'on lui enlève cette bestiole de la poche, mais elle n'avait pas bougé. À la fin, le rouquin était restait figé comme une statue par la peur. Quand Draco lui avait enlevé et dit que c'était une simple araignée en plastique, le roux avait bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Et il avait bien failli étrangler Draco pour lui avoir fait une blague pareille ! Le blond avait bien retenu qu'il ne fallait plus jamais faire un coup comme cela s'il tenait à la vie. Depuis, tout le monde racontait cette histoire quand ils voulaient charrier Ron. Lui-même avait fini par rire de sa réaction.

Draco avait remarqué que sa sœur et le rouquin se complétaient parfaitement, ils étaient les exacts opposés. Gabrielle était sérieuse, travailleuse et faisait attention à son image alors que Ron était joueur, gaffeur, encore pire que Ryry ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Mais surtout, ils étaient tous deux courageux et loyaux comme tous les membres de la Maison de Gryffondor. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour protéger Gabrielle ou aider ses amis. Pour tout cela, Draco le tenait pour un ami de confiance. Il ne décevait jamais ses amis ou se reprenait très vite. Seulement le problème était que tous les deux étaient affreusement timides et refusaient de s'ouvrir à l'autre pour s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs, un vrai casse-tête. C'est pour cela que Ginny et Harry, qui avaient entraîné Draco dans cette histoire contre sa volonté, avaient décidé de s'arranger pour qu'ils se parlent. Mais c'était vraiment mal parti. C'était bien des idées de Gryffondors ! Un Serpentard digne de ce nom utilisait d'autres moyens : philtres d'amour, sortilèges… Quelque chose qui donnait des résultats quoi ! Il ne trafiquait pas un plan vaseux au hasard ! Mais bon, si cela pouvait fonctionne, il voulait bien essayer…

Lorsque Gabrielle et Ron sortirent de la librairie, le second submergé par une pile de livres que Gabrielle miniaturisa gentiment avant de les mettre dans sa poche, Ginny et les jumeaux les rejoignirent à la sortie de la boutique. Ginny avait elle aussi acheté un livre afin que cela ne paraisse pas étrange à la sœur des jumeaux qu'ils aient ainsi disparu tous les trois.

Gabrielle ne fit aucun commentaire quant à leur soudaine « disparition », puis ils se dirigèrent vers la papeterie pour acheter des rouleaux de parchemins, de l'encre et des plumes de rechange car ils commençaient tous à en être à court avec tout ce qu'ils écrivaient en classe et pour faire leurs devoirs. Sans parler de l'encre qu'ils utilisaient quand ils discutaient par l'intermédiaire des parchemins magiques… Une fois dans leurs salles communes, il arrivait souvent qu'ils discutent pendant de longues heures sur les évènements de la journée quand ils pensaient que personne ne pouvait les épier. Ils se racontaient tous les mauvais coups et les blagues qu'ils avaient faites dans la journée ou vues.

C'était très pratique car les filles pouvaient discuter avec les garçons. Même s'ils étaient dans la même maison, les garçons ne pouvaient pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles pour discuter car une alarme se déclenchait, prévenant le directeur de la maison qui se faisait une joie de débarquer et de punir les enfants pris en faute. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Lucius et Narcissia possédaient une copie de ces parchemins. Pendant qu'ils discutaient bien tranquillement de tout et de rien, les parents des trois enfants Malfoy lisaient les frasques de leurs enfants, bien tranquillement allongés dans leur lit. Lucius avait mis un sort sur son parchemin. Dès que quelqu'un écrivait quelque chose, son parchemin devenait doré. Il savait donc immédiatement dès que les enfants communiquaient entre eux.

Lucius et Narcissia avaient déjà passé plus d'une soirée à lire les parchemins, tordus de rire dans leur lit en lisant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le cours d'un autre professeur. Les exploits les plus fameux se déroulaient pendant les cours de divination, métamorphose, soins aux créatures magiques et herbologie. Bien sûr comme tous les enfants, les petits cachotiers se retenaient bien de raconter tout cela à leurs parents…Aller raconter à son père que Draco avait eu des cheveux roses pendant le cours de botanique parce qu'il avait énervé une plante qui lui a versé tout le nectar de ses fleurs sur la tête n'avait rien de très glorieux. Et il risquait de se faire enguirlander en prime, alors il valait mieux oublier toutes ces petites histoires…

Le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers le café où ils prirent un chocolat car il faisait assez froid dehors, il commençait à neiger et un chocolat leur ferait du bien pour se réchauffer. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table. Gabrielle commença la lecture de l'une de ses nouvelles acquisitions pendant que les autres discutaient tranquillement. Le plan de Ginny et Harry n'avait pas l'air très au point, il ne s'était rien passé entre Ron et Gabrielle. Il y avait de quoi perdre la tête ! Les trois comploteurs devaient trouver une solution pour les aider parce que visiblement, ils ne se rapprocheraient pas tous seuls… Mais il fallait aussi le faire discrètement, car si l'un des deux le remarquait, il serait certainement froissé, surtout Gabrielle.

Alors que les trois entremetteurs réfléchissaient à une nouvelle idée, on entendit des cris, des bruits d'explosions et des hurlements de terreurs provenant de l'extérieur du café.

À SUIVRE…

Une petite review,please ? Merci beaucoup ! La semaine prochaine, vous en serez un peu plus sur ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur du café !

Bisous, Chibigoku

Mamou : Kikou !! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! J'espère que tu as eu la réponse à ta question ! Bisous, Chibigoku

JTFLAM : Kikou !! Merci pour la review !! Effectivement, c'est dommage ! Mais comme j'avais déjà dit à la fin « Cauchemars au Manoir », je vais écrire un Harry/Draco « Histoire de serpents » et un Harry/Lucius « Un chat très particulier » après cette fic, donc un peu de patience ! Surtout que j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête pour les deux fics… Bisous, Chibigoku


	56. L'attaque de PréauLard

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 5**__**6 : L'attaque de Pré-au-Lard…**_

_Le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers le café où ils prirent un chocolat car il faisait assez froid dehors, il commençait à neiger et un chocolat leur ferait du bien pour se réchauffer. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table. Gabrielle commença la lecture de l'une de ses nouvelles acquisitions pendant que les autres discutaient tranquillement. Le plan de Ginny et Harry n'avait pas l'air très au point, il ne s'était rien passé entre Ron et Gabrielle. Il y avait de quoi perdre la tête ! Les trois comploteurs devaient __trouver une__ solution pour les aider parce que visiblement, ils ne se rapprocheraient pas tous seuls… Mais il fallait aussi le faire discrètement, car si l'un des deux le remarquait, il serait certainement froissé, surtout Gabrielle._

_Alors que les trois entremetteurs réfléchissaient à une nouvelle idée, on entendit des cris, des bruits d'explosions et des hurlements de terreurs provenant de l'extérieur du café._

Effrayés par ces bruits, le groupe d'enfants se réfugia sous la table au moment où toutes les vitres du café explosèrent en même temps. Plusieurs élèves furent blessés par les bris de verre à divers endroits du corps, notamment à la tête, les bras ou les jambes pour ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à se mettre à l'abri à temps. Malheureusement, la plupart des clients du café étaient des élèves de Poudlard...

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry sut immédiatement ce qui avait causé ces explosions : une attaque de Mangemorts. Le plus urgent était de mettre tous les élèves en sécurité en les faisant rentrer à l'école et d'avertir les professeurs de l'attaque. Harry sut quoi faire en regardant ses amis.

« Ron, Ginny ! Réunissez tous les membres de l'AD ! Ce sont les seuls capables de défendre les autres élèves et rentrez au château en emmenant tout le monde ! Ordonna Harry.

Mais comment on va les contacter ? Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » S'écria Ron, paniqué.

Harry sortit de sa poche le gallion qui avait servi à communiquer les jours et horaires de réunion aux autres membres. Il savait que tout le monde avait gardé le sien dans l'espoir que Ryry reformerait le groupe de Défense pour la sixième année. De murmures disant que le Survivant avait fui Poudlard commençaient à se propager dans l'école puisque personne ne l'avait vu depuis le début de l'année. En se servant du gallion qui commandait tous les autres, les élèves auraient l'assurance qu'Harry Potter était toujours dans les murs de l'école.

Ils savaient tous qu'Hermione avait jeté un sort sur celui d'Harry afin que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse s'en servir. Ils sauraient ainsi qu'il était toujours là et qu'il accomplirait sa mission. D'un coup de baguette magique, Harry fit apparaître l'ordre pour tous les membres de l'AD : « rentrez au château en emmenant tous les élèves, on couvre vos arrières ». Aussitôt, tous les anciens membres sentirent leur propre pièce chauffée dans leur poche. Intrigués, ils la sortirent et virent les instructions. Se concertant du regard pour ceux qui étaient ensembles, tout le monde décida de suivre les ordres avec la ferme intention d'avoir des explications sur la disparition d'Harry Potter.

Luna, qui se trouvait avec Neville dans le café, sous sa table comme ses camarades, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et entraîna tous les membres de l'AD présents dans la salle hors de ce qui restait du café pour aller aider les autres élèves, emmenant avec eux les troisièmes années qui étaient venus dans le village sorcier et qui étaient affolés par ce qu'il s'y se passait.

« C'est bien joli tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, vous ? Demanda Ginny qui n'avait pas bougé de sous sa table où se trouvaient encore Ron ainsi que les trois enfants Malfoy.

Nous, on va faire diversion ! » Dit Draco avec un sourire terrifiant digne de Lucius dans ses grands jours, cette idée lui plaisait plus que de jouer les entremetteurs ! Et après, on disait que c'était Ryry qui aimait jouer les héros…

« Quoi ? Hoqueta Ron.

On est censés être des enfants de Mangemorts, ils ne nous ferons rien ! On va les occuper pendant que vous filez, on vous rejoindra au château ! Renchérit Harry.

Mais vous êtes tous cinglés ! Affirma Ginny.

C'est le seul moyen de les aider, allez-y ! » Dit Gabrielle d'un ton tranchant en agitant sa baguette sous le nez de Ron qui fila sans demander son reste, suivi de près par sa sœur qui ne voulait pas voir la blonde en colère.

Le roux n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille comme cela, elle était effrayante quand elle le voulait ! Avec un père comme Lucius, cela ne devrait pas l'étonner… Où était donc passée sa douce Hermione ? Ron décida de repousser ses interrogations à plus tard, il avait une mission à accomplir : sauver les autres élèves. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de jouer les héros et d'impressionner Gabrielle, il n'allait pas la laisser filer et encore moins décevoir celle qu'il aimait !

Allongés sous leur table, Draco, Gabrielle et Harry attendirent quelques minutes après le départ des deux Weasley pour se glisser hors du café. Il fallait qu'ils restent discrets et évitent de se faire voir ou Voldemort ne tarderaient pas à savoir que leurs parents étaient des espions et des traîtres en prime ! Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du village tout en restant cachés derrière les maisons.

Avisant sa chère Tante Bella qu'il reconnut à son masque de Mangemort et surtout à son rire digne d'une folle, Draco ne put résister à l'envie de lui envoyer un sortilège de croc-en-jambe. Celle-ci s'écroula au beau milieu d'une marre de boue, la tête la première. Elle avait fini de rire, son visage était couvert de boue et elle avait certainement traversé le masque vu la façon dont elle hurlait. Riant intérieurement, les trois enfants s'éclipsèrent avant de se faire repérer.

Ils décidèrent de se séparer afin de faire le tour du village et d'aider les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore réussi à filer en direction du château. Le village fut englobé par une sorte de bouclier, en réalité il s'agissait d'un sortilège qui rendait inefficace toutes les potions et tous les sorts de soin. Ainsi, les élèves blessés auraient plus de mal à s'en remettre. Une idée typiquement serpentarde qui ne pouvait venir que du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Draco se dirigea vers la librairie toujours à couvert alors que Gabrielle se rendait à la confiserie. Harry prit le chemin de l'animalerie magique. À cause d'une explosion, il fut projeté à l'intérieure du magasin dont les vitres avaient déjà été détruites par d'autres sortilèges plus tôt. Il regarda tristement à l'intérieur. Les animaux avaient été tués dans l'explosion, il n'en restait aucun, plus que des cages transformés en tombeaux… Un Mangemort qui avait vu Harry le prit pour Draco à cause de ses cheveux blonds. Il l'avait appelé mais Ryry n'avait pas répondu. Il décida qu'il pouvait s'attirer des ennuis très conséquents pour ses parents si on le reconnaissait ou si on le prenait pour son jumeau.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il prit sa forme animagus. Quelques secondes plus tard, une magnifique panthère noire se trouvait à la place du jeune homme blond qui était allongé sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose, une odeur étrange qui provenait du fond de la boutique sous les gravats. Cela ressemblait à une odeur… de chat ? Avec une autre odeur qu'il ne reconnut pas. Curieuse, la panthère se fia à son odorat et suivit l'odeur qui la mena sous le bureau où se trouvait normalement la caisse du magasin. Le meuble était en mille morceaux, pourtant quelque chose remuait en-dessous. Cela intrigua le grand félin qui ne résista pas à l'envie de glisser sa truffe sous le morceau de bois pour la ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec une énorme griffure sur le bout qui lui allait jusqu'au museau.

L'odeur de chat provenait bien de sous le bureau et visiblement, la bestiole était bien vivante ! Il en avait la preuve sur le nez ! Têtue comme une mule, la panthère s'allongea sur le sol pour observer ce qu'il se passait sous le morceau de bois. Il n'y avait pas une, ni deux, mais trois formes qui remuaient dessous. Deux d'entre elles avaient une étrange robe tigrée de taches noires et étaient entièrement couleur fauve, la troisième, dont l'odeur ne disait rien du tout à Harry, était entièrement blanche comme de la neige. Harry voulait les emmener avec lui, il n'avait pas envie de les laisser mourir de faim, de froid ou qu'ils soient tués par les Mangemorts quand il avait le pouvoir de les sauver. Les trois formes se serraient les unes contre les autres, terrorisées. Elles étaient toutes petites, pas plus grandes que des chatons.

Harry décida d'essayer d'attirer les deux félins, puisque lui-même en était un, cela ne devrait pas lui poser trop de problèmes. Normalement en voyant ses deux compagnons partir, la troisième devrait suivre. Mais ça, c'était d'après la théorie de la panthère. Afin d'éviter de se prendre encore un coup de griffes sur la truffe, Harry décida de changer de méthode : il se plaça à quelques centimètres du meuble afin de ne pas effrayer les trois animaux et, comme tout chat qui se respecte, ronronna tout doucement. Il ronronna de plus en plus fort, communiquant avec les deux autres chats. Il essaya de les rassurer. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionna pas. Entendant des cris qui se rapprochaient de la boutique d'animaux, il décida à regret de sortir de l'animalerie, triste de devoir abandonner les trois animaux ici. Il se leva doucement et commença à s'éloigner du bureau où les trois bébés se terraient.

Alors que le gros félin noir marchait à pas de loup vers la porte et rampait sur le sol pour éviter les sorts qui fusaient de tous les côtés et les explosions qui se rapprochaient, il entendit un bruit étrange provenant du côté du bureau, comme si les chatons étaient tristes qu'il parte. Il se retourna pour voir une truffe noire entourée de moustaches blanches qui se frayait un chemin sous le bureau. Harry s'allongea calmement sur le sol pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Une minuscule boule de poils fauve sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea tout doucement vers lui, encore effrayée et ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait faire. Harry recommença à ronronner pour mettre le chaton en confiance.

La boule de poils s'approcha de Ryry et colla sa truffe sur celle de la panthère. Harry leva la tête doucement et donna un grand coup de langue sur la tête du chaton qui fut d'abord surpris puis commença à se frotter contre le ventre de la panthère en ronronnant. C'est alors qu'Harry put voir correctement quel genre d'animal se frottait contre lui. Ce n'était pas du tout un chat d'appartement ! Il avait sous les yeux un bébé lynx. Il se demanda vaguement comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'idée d'acheter un lynx comme animal de compagnie…

Quelques secondes plus tard, la seconde boule de poils apparut et se frotta à son tour contre la panthère. Sans surprise, il s'agissait également d'un bébé lynx. Plus exactement, il avait contre lui un mâle et une femelle. Enfin, la dernière bestiole consentit à sortir de sous son bureau pour avancer vers le gros chat noir qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire de mal à une mouche. Mais ce n'était pas du tout un chat qui vint se planter devant Harry, c'était un louveteau. Après l'avoir observé, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait d'une toute petite louve blanche absolument adorable. Il l'accueillit comme il avait fait avec les deux autres. Les trois animaux restaient serrés contre lui, rassurés par sa présence. Ils avaient compris que la panthère ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Songeant à ses amis dehors, Harry se leva effrayant les trois animaux qui ne voulaient pas quitter le magasin où ils se sentaient en sécurité. Harry décida de les laisser dans le magasin et de revenir les chercher plus tard. Mais il ne voulait pas les laisser seuls, ils croiraient sûrement qu'il les abandonnait à nouveau. Il les poussa doucement sous une caisse et avança à pas de loup vers la porte. Malheureusement, ils ne restèrent pas en place. Harry s'en aperçut lorsqu'une petite patte maladroite vint lui écraser la queue en tentant de le suivre. Harry renâcla pour la forme, sa queue avait senti passé le poids qui venait de se poser dessus, mais ne fut pas en colère contre le louveteau maladroit qui tentait de le suivre.

Apparemment, la petite louve blanche n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher d'une semelle. Elle restait plantée juste derrière lui et les deux lynx fermaient la marche. Harry soupira et décida de les laisser le suivre. Il se glissa hors de la boutique avec prudence, la cavalerie derrière lui, et se mit à la recherche de son jumeau et de sa sœur qui ne devaient plus être très loin. Les élèves avaient tous quitté le village. Il ne restait plus que les membres de l'AD qui étaient restés pour les couvrir. Il décida de faire le tour du village pour voir ce qu'il pouvait encore trouver.

Arrivé derrière la librairie, Draco commença à pilonner les Mangemorts de sorts lus dans les manuels de son père. Mais il ne les attaquait pas directement, c'était trop dangereux. Il s'arrangeait pour faire tomber des objets sur eux : troncs d'arbres, colonnades, pierres, gravats et filait quand cela devenait trop dangereux. Arrivé derrière un autre magasin, il vit sa tante torturer Ginny.

Au moment où Bellatrix envoyait un _Sectumsempra_ sur la rouquine, sans réfléchir Draco se jeta sur Ginny et prit le sortilège à sa place. Il eut tout le flan d'ouvert et saignait abondamment. Alors que sa tante le reconnaissait et s'apprêtait à le torturer lui aussi, Harry arriva par derrière et se jeta sur elle toutes griffes dehors. Il la transforma en charpie avec l'aide des trois boules de poils qui le suivaient de près. En le voyant attaquer, les deux lynx et la louve suivirent son exemple et se jetèrent sur Bella. Celle-ci réussit à s'en sortir et fila en direction de la forêt pour tout raconter à son maître. Malheureusement, Ginny fut plus rapide qu'elle. Elle lui envoya en sortilège qui lui effaça la mémoire. Elle ne se rappela donc plus d'avoir vu Draco, seulement la rousse. Puis elle disparut en transplannant.

Se tournant vers son sauveur, Ginny ne put se retenir de l'embrasser. Elle ne remarqua pas son grand-frère qui avait les yeux prêts à lui sortir de la tête en la voyant faire, ni les membres de l'AD qui avaient accouru en entendant les hurlements de Bellatrix. Gabrielle avait un sourire qui lui faisait le tour de la tête en voyant cette scène. Les membres de l'AD observaient les trois enfants Malfoy n'osant pas croire ce qu'ils venaient de voir : Draco Malfoy qui avait sauvé Ginny Weasley, une chose impossible à croire.

Reprenant ses esprits face à la situation, Gabrielle dit à tous les membres de rentrer immédiatement au château, tout le monde refusa de partir sans explications. Gabrielle promit qu'il y aurait une réunion où ils expliqueraient tout. Cela suffit à convaincre tout le monde qui partit en courant en voyant la nouvelle vague de Mangemorts qui arrivait par les bois. Ron et Ginny partirent avec les autres, laissant Harry, Gabrielle et Draco avec les trois animaux comme seule compagnie.

Effrayés par ce qui venait de se passer, la louve et les deux lynx se cachèrent derrière la grande panthère noire qui s'avança lentement vers Draco et se frotta contre lui pour leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de sa part. Il fit de même avec sa sœur. Rassurés, les trois animaux s'approchèrent de Gabrielle et Draco et les reniflèrent. Ils sentirent qu'ils étaient proches d'Harry, de sa famille. La femelle lynx décida de rester avec Gabrielle alors que le mâle se plantait à côté de Draco. La louve blanche avait déjà choisi son nouveau maître…

Alors que des nouveaux Mangemorts approchaient, ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient plus que temps de rentrer. Lors de son escapade du côté de la confiserie, Gabrielle avait fait la même chose que son petit Dragon, elle avait tout fait pour faciliter la fuite des élèves en se servant de sorts qu'elle avait appris dans des livres mais dont elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit très correct de les utiliser. Elle avait notamment changé la baguette d'un Mangemort en serpent, celle d'un autre en araignée, utilisé un sortilège dont l'effet ressemblait à celui d'un épouvantard. Ainsi tous ceux qui avaient été victime de ce sort voyaient leurs baguettes transformées en l'objet de leur plus grande peur. La plupart des Mangemorts s'était enfui en courant et en jetant leur baguette comme si elle avait été empoisonnée. Gabrielle avait bien ri dans son coin…

Harry décida de prendre Draco sur son dos car celui-ci ne pouvait plus marcher. En effet, lorsqu'il était tombé en poussant Ginny, il avait non seulement eut le flanc coupé par le _Sectumsempra_ mais il avait également glissé sur la racine d'un arbre et avait à présent la jambe cassé et était incapable de se lever tout seul. Il grimpa sur le dos de la panthère, aidé par sa sœur. Celle-ci avait également des coupures, quelques côtés cassés et du mal à respirer. Néanmoins, elle décida de ne rien montrer de sa souffrance afin que les autres ne s'inquiètent pas pour elle.

Gabrielle prit la femelle lynx dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'entrée du village, suivie par Harry qui portait Draco, la louve blanche collée à Ryry et le lynx mâle qui restait scotché à côté de Draco. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, toute une troupe de Mangemorts les attendaient. Heureusement, ils avaient utilisé un sortilège d'illusion qui faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas été reconnus.

Ils se précipitèrent de l'autre côté du village, de là où ils étaient venus, cherchant un moyen de regagner l'école. Malheureusement, les Mangemorts les avaient suivis, il était donc impossible de se servir des passages secrets menant à Poudlard sans qu'ils ne soient révélés aux Mangemorts par la même occasion. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une autre solution, si les passages secrets étaient découverts, le château ne serait plus en sécurité et ils risqueraient d'y être envahis.

C'est alors que Gabrielle se rappela de quelque chose qu'elle avait lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Sans un mot, elle les entraîna le long d'un chemin à travers les bois. Malheureusement, il se terminait en cul-de-sac. Un immense lac se tenait devant eux, rendant ce chemin complètement impossible. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Harry recula de quelques mètres, prit de l'élan et s'élança en direction du lac, Draco sur son dos. Celui-ci avait très bien compris l'intention de son petit frère et n'était pas d'accord du tout !

« Ryry ? Tu vas pas faire ça ? Non, Ryry ! Non ! Non !! » Hurla Draco.

Malheureusement, rien n'arrêta la panthère qui plongea la tête la première dans le lac dont l'eau était glacée, entraînant Draco à sa suite bon gré, mal gré. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés des pieds à la tête lorsque la panthère remonta et sortit la tête de l'eau. Draco dégoulinait d'eau et ses cheveux ressemblaient à une paillasse emmêlée.

« Je te déteste ! Tu m'entends Ryry ? Je te déteste ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire ! » Pleurnicha Draco trempé, gelé et qui se vengeait en tirant sur les moustaches de la panthère.

Sur la berge, Gabrielle riait comme une folle en voyant cette scène. Elle prit une photo grâce à un sort rapide. Entendant les Mangemorts qui continuaient à les poursuivre, elle courut vers le bord du lac. D'un coup de baguette, elle prit sa forme animagus que personne n'avait encore jamais vue et sauta dans l'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, un dauphin émergea de l'eau sous les regards surpris de Draco et Harry. Les trois bébés animaux attendaient sur la berge, ayant trop peur de l'eau pour s'avancer.

Harry et Gabrielle s'approchèrent du bord de l'eau. Le loup monta sur le dos de la panthère ainsi que le lynx mâle qui fit grise mine en montant sur le dos mouillé de Ryry. Après avoir reniflé le dauphin, un animal qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu de sa vie, la femelle lynx ayant reconnu l'odeur de Gabrielle monta sur son dos. Le dauphin et la panthère s'éloignèrent rapidement du bord du lac.

Malheureusement, ils ne nageaient pas assez rapidement et les Mangemorts leur jetaient des sorts de plus en plus puissants pour les blesser. Gabrielle fut touchée à la tête et Harry aux côtes, il en sentit plusieurs craquer et il avait de plus en plus de coupures sur le dos qui saignaient. De plus, il devait supporter le poids de Draco sur son dos. Prenant autant de sorts que son frère et sa sœur et étant au bord de l'inconscience à cause de ses blessures qui saignaient abondamment, Draco réussit à attraper sa baguette magique et lança un sort sur Gabrielle et Harry qui leur permettrait de respirer sous l'eau, une bulle d'air se formant partout autour de leur corps. Une fois le sort lancé, il leur cria de plonger avant de s'évanouir sur le dos de la panthère qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son frère malgré le fait qu'Harry lui-même luttait pour rester éveillé et ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Si Harry et Gabrielle s'endormaient à cause de leurs nombreuses blessures et de tout le sang qu'ils avaient déjà perdu, ce serait la fin pour eux, ils se noieraient tous dans le lac et ne reviendraient jamais à Poudlard pour montrer leurs trois nouveaux compagnons à leurs parents et voir la tête de leur père en voyant trois nouveaux animaux envahir son appartement. Cette pensée suffit à rendre assez de forces à Harry et Gabrielle pour suivre les instructions de Draco et plonger au fond lac. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, ils pouvaient parfaitement bien respirer, une bulle d'air les entourait. Les deux bébés lynx avaient l'air un peu affolé à l'idée d'être sous l'eau car tout ce qui ressemble à un chat par nature déteste l'eau. Par contre, ils furent émerveillés de voir des poissons passer sous leur nez mais ne pouvaient pas les toucher à travers la bulle d'air. Ils les voyaient seulement passer à côté d'eux comme s'ils flottaient dans l'air alors que c'étaient les deux félins qui se trouvaient sous l'eau.

Dix minutes plus tard, certains d'être en sécurité, Harry et Gabrielle remontèrent à la surface. Comme Gabrielle l'avait lu dans son livre, le lac menait bien vers celui de Poudlard, ils arriveraient donc dans le parc du château. Là-bas, les professeurs viendraient certainement les chercher puisque Ron, Ginny et les autres avaient dû les avertir de l'attaque et donc qu'ils les avaient couverts et étaient partis en dernier du village sorcier.

Il faisait presque nuit, l'eau était encore plus froide que lorsqu'ils y avaient plongé et le brouillard commençait à tomber sur l'étendue d'eau qui avait sauvé la vie des six fuyards. La fatigue, le froid et leurs blessures les faisaient de plus en plus ralentir. Le poids des animaux sur leurs dos et de celui de Draco pour Harry les ralentissaient encore. Pourtant lorsqu'il vit le parc familier de Poudlard, le cœur d'Harry s'allégea d'un grand poids. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ils entraient tout juste sur les terres de l'école.

Après d'interminables minutes à nager, Harry et Gabrielle virent enfin le rivage du lac de l'école. Dans un ultime effort, Harry se hissa sur la berge et s'écroula sur le sol, imité par Gabrielle dont la forme animagus disparut car elle n'avait plus la force de la garder . Ils ne purent pas aller plus loin, l'inconscience les gagna et ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, trempés, gelés, épuisés et surtout gravement blessés que ce soit Harry, Draco ou Gabrielle. Comprenant leur fatigue, les trois animaux restèrent chacun à côté du maître qu'ils avaient choisi, s'allongeant de fatigue devant leur visage afin d'essayer de les réchauffer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se réveillèrent en sursaut, toutes griffes dehors, à cause de bruits provenant de l'autre bout du parc.

« Ils sont là ! » Hurla une voix inconnue des trois petits animaux.

**À SUIVRE…**

Une petite review pour ce nouveau chapitre bourré d'actions, please ? Merci !

Bisous, Chibigoku.

Ep : Kikoo !! Merci pour la review ! Bisous !

Mamou : Kikou !! Merci pour la review ! Gros bisous !!

JTFLAM : Kikou !! Merci pour la review ! Hônnetement, j'en sais rien pour le moment On verra ! Bisous !


	57. Sauvetage

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 5**__**7 : Sauvetage…**_

_Après d'interminables minutes à nager, Harry et Gabrielle virent enfin le rivage du lac de l'école. Dans un ultime effort, Harry se hissa sur la berge et s'écroula sur le sol, imité par Gabrielle dont la forme animagus disparut car elle n'avait plus la force de la garder. Ils ne purent pas aller plus loin, l'inconscience les gagna et ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, trempés, gelés, épuisés et surtout gravement blessés que ce soit Harry, Draco ou Gabrielle. Comprenant leur fatigue, les trois animaux restèrent chacun à côté du maître qu'ils avaient choisi, s'allongeant de fatigue devant __leurs__visages__ afin d'essayer de les réchauffer._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se réveillèrent en sursaut, toutes griffes dehors, à cause de bruits provenant de l'autre bout du parc._

_«__ Ils sont là ! » Hurla une voix inconnue des trois petits animaux._

Après avoir quitté Les Trois Balais avec Ginny et les autres membres de l'AD qui s'y trouvaient, Ron se précipita dans les ruelles à la recherche des autres élèves qu'ils devaient absolument ramener à l'école. Les membres se regroupèrent par petits groupes pour avoir plus de chance de protéger les autres élèves sans être démunis eux-mêmes au cas où ils seraient attaqués. Ron était donc accompagné de Ginny, Luna et Neville en qui il avait toute confiance.

Ils virent un groupe d'élèves qui ne savait plus où aller, ils les rattrapèrent et les ramenèrent à l'entrée du village sorcier avant de leur dire de rentrer discrètement à Poudlard. Puis les quatre membres de l'AD repartirent en chasse pour trouver les autres élèves. Ils trouvèrent des élèves de troisième année, coincés par un groupe de Mangemorts qui s'amusaient à leur jeter toutes sortes de sorts. Arrivant par derrière, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville lancèrent des _Stupefix_ sur les Mangemorts qui ne les avaient pas vus arriver. Puis, ils ramenèrent les élèves vers l'entrer du village.

Les autres groupes procédaient de la même manière pour évacuer le plus d'élèves possible. À la fin, il ne resta plus que les membres de l'AD qui parcouraient le petit village sorcier. Beaucoup posaient des questions à Ginny et Ron sur Hermione et Harry dont ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle. Les deux rouquins firent tout leur possible pour leur en dire le moins possible sans trahir le secret de leurs deux amis. Ils leur dire seulement que Hermione et Harry étaient toujours à Poudlard et que c'étaient eux qui avaient utilisé les gallions pour prévenir les autres.

L'idée venait d'eux, Ron et Ginny n'avaient fait que suivre le plan. Ils durent donc admettre par la même occasion qu'ils savaient où les deux autres enfants se trouvaient et pourquoi ils se cachaient des autres. Ils ne purent pas nier mais les prévinrent qu'ils ne répondraient à aucune question concernant l'un ou l'autre de près ou de loin.

Ginny avait quitté le groupe pendant la conversation afin de voir où se trouvaient les trois enfants Malfoy et s'ils allaient bien. Malheureusement pour elle, elle tomba sur Bellatrix qui la tortura avec une joie maligne. Ron, qui n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de sa petite sœur, pâlit visiblement en l'entendant hurler. Il regarda autour de lui et paniqua réellement lorsqu'il ne la vit pas à côté de lui. Les autres membres de l'AD, qui s'étaient tous rassemblé pour en savoir un peu plus sur Harry et Hermione, suivirent Ron qui était parti en direction des hurlements de douleur de la pauvre Ginny. Lorsque le groupe arriva dans la bonne rue, les hurlements changèrent, ce n'était plus Ginny qui criait mais le Mangemort qui l'avait torturée. Ils virent Draco plonger sur Ginny pour la protéger et prendre le sortilège avant de s'effondrer sur la jeune fille, le dos en sang. Ils virent également une énorme panthère noire se jeter sur le serviteur de Voldemort, toutes griffes dehors et accompagnée par ce qui ressemblait à deux chatons et un louveteau qui imitaient le grand félin noir.

La scène les figea sur place. Draco Malfoy venait de sauver Ginny et avait été très sérieusement blessé pour la sauver…Le Mangemort en question, qui avait perdu son masque se précipita vers les bois pour s'échapper. Ron, Neville et Luna reconnurent Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron vit sa petite sœur attraper sa baguette et lancer un sortilège de mémoire sur la femme couverte de sang avant que celle-ci ne réussisse à s'enfuir. Ron crut avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Ginny embrasser Draco Malfoy ! Il était certain qu'il s'agissait de lui, même s'il ne le voyait que son dos, car il connaissait la forme animagus de Ryry et malheureusement pour lui, la panthère se trouvait juste à côté de son jumeau, entourée par les trois bébés animaux. Gabrielle qui avait accouru en entendant Ginny crier, se trouvait à côté de Ron et souriait de toutes ses dents en voyant la scène devant elle.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, on entendait déjà le « pop » caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplane et quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe de nouveaux Mangemorts arrivait près de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Gabrielle ordonna donc à tout le monde de partir et rejoignit ses deux petits frères pour les aider. Les membres de l'AD emmenèrent Ginny avec eux, pour laisser le champ libre aux trois enfants Malfoy et pour la ramener au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Ron partit avec eux à regret. D'un côté, il aurait voulu rester pour aider ses amis, mais de l'autre, il avait le devoir de s'occuper de sa petite sœur ou sa mère le lui reprocherait toute sa vie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il partit donc, non sans regarder souvent en arrière, mécontent de devoir abandonner Harry et Draco mais surtout Gabrielle face au groupe de fous furieux qui arrivait.

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrée du village, devant couper par les bois car les Mangemorts surveiller le chemin menant à l'école. Ron portait Ginny sur son dos afin qu'elle se repose un peu, elle n'avait plus la force de se lever après tous les sortilèges de torture qu'elle avait reçus. Vingt minutes plus tard et après avoir jeté une centaine de nouveaux sorts car ils avaient été pris en chasse par des Mangemorts qui les avaient repérés, le groupe arriva dans le parc de l'école. Ron se précipita à l'infirmerie pour y déposer Ginny, expliquant à l'infirmière ce qui lui était arrivé avant de courir dans les cachots, à l'autre bout de l'école pour y trouver les parents de ses trois amis restés en arrière.

Il entra en trombe dans la salle de potions, malheureusement il n'y avait personne. Où étaient-ils tous quand on avait besoin d'eux ? Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il tambourina sur le tableau cachant la porte des appartements des Malfoy puisqu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il pria pour que quelqu'un l'entende. Il fit tellement de bruit que les chiens de Lucius, réveillés par le bruit, commencèrent à aboyer dans tout l'appartement. Ils tirèrent Lucius de son salon, perdu en pleine lecture. Le blond se précipita à l'entrée de l'appartement, se demandant qui donc pouvait faire un bruit pareil, Narcissia et Severus, qui prenaient le thé, à sa suite !

Le tableau s'ouvrit enfin, pour le plus grand soulagement de Ron, qui se retrouva avec la baguette de Lucius pointée sur le nez. Il fut tout de suite moins rassuré. Sans reprendre son souffle, il commença à raconter frénétiquement ce qu'il s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard, criant à la figure de Lucius qui avait du mal à tout suivre. Mais il avait saisi l'essentiel. Derrière lui, Narcissia et Severus sortirent en trombe de l'appartement pour aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ron, qui croyait en avoir fini avec Lucius, voulut remonter à l'infirmerie voir Ginny mais le blond l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le tira à la suite des autres, lui demandant de tout lui raconter calment pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le bureau directorial. Au passage, le pauvre Ron se fit sérieusement remonter les bretelles par Lucius pour avoir osé abandonner sa fille unique au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille ! Le blond avait parfois de drôles de priorités…

Après avoir tout raconté au directeur, Ron fila, enfin, à l'infirmerie. Lui aussi avait pris des sorts et avait besoin de se faire soigner. Pendant ce temps, Lucius, Severus et Narcissia accompagnés d'Albus faisaient le tour de l'école pour voir si tous les élèves étaient revenus. Ils n'en manquaient plus que trois : Harry, Draco et Gabrielle qui étaient restés en arrière pour couvrir les autres…Les trois autres membres de la famille Malfoy étaient très fiers d'eux, mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient également horriblement inquiets pour les trois enfants. De plus, ils n'avaient pas été prévenus qu'il devait y avoir une attaque. Il fallait dire aussi qu'ils avaient raté toute la réunion la dernière fois… De plus, le Lord s'était bien gardé de leur en parlé, peut-être pour les punir de leur retard ? Il espérait sûrement que l'un des enfants soit blessés, ou pire, afin de leur apprendre la ponctualité…

Soigné, mais restant à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur Ginny Ron tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à ses amis et cela le mettait hors de lui. Ils étaient peut-être blessés, ou pire, mais le rouquin n'osait même pas y penser. Il avait confiance en eux et savait qu'ils reviendraient toujours mais l'attente commençait à le rendre fou.

Dehors la nuit était tombée et un vent glacial soufflait hors du château. Pourvu que ses amis ne meurent pas de froid ! N'y tenant plus, Ron décida de faire le tour du château pour voir si l'un d'eux ne serait pas revenu entre temps pendant qu'il perdait patience à l'infirmerie. Lucius, Severus et Narcissia ne se trouvaient pas en meilleur état psychologique que lui. Albus leur avait interdit de se rendre sur le lieu de l'attaque. Des Aurors fouillaient le village en ce moment-même et n'avaient encore rien trouvé. De plus, si l'un d'eux aidait les Aurors, Voldemort saurait immédiatement qu'ils étaient des traîtres et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'ils perdent leur couverture ! Il ne leur restait donc plus qu'à attendre.

Maugrey vint dans l'infirmerie pour signaler à Dumbledore qu'ils n'avaient trouvé personne à Pré-au-Lard. Les enfants avaient dû trouver un moyen de fuir, ou ils étaient prisonniers… Mais il préféra éviter de dire la seconde solution. Ils étaient peut-être tout près, mais trop affaiblis pour aller à l'infirmerie. Ginny allait déjà beaucoup mieux, au moins psychologiquement car elle ne pouvait pas se lever et personne ne pouvait être soigné par des sorts ou des potions de soins grâce au bouclier qui avait été lancé sur le village. Tout le monde devait donc attendre que ses blessures se soignent naturellement.

La rouquine envoya un solide coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron qui mourrait d'angoisse à côté d'elle en songeant à Gabrielle afin de le sortir de ses pensées. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba de sa chaise. Alors qu'il se relevait, Ginny lui souffla à l'oreille.

« La carte ! Va voir s'ils sont dans le château !

Quoi ? Demanda Ron qui ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait car trop inquiet pour réfléchir correctement.

La carte du Maraudeur, idiot ! Je peux pas te le crier, on peut nous entendre ! Va voir si tu les trouves !

C'est Ryry qui l'a, elle doit être… Oh, mon dieu ! Dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. La galère ! Le prof ne me laissera jamais entrer là-bas ! » Dit Ron les yeux exorbités à l'idée de devoir demander à Severus de le laisser entrer dans la salle commune des serpents. Il avait intérêt à avoir une excellente excuse !

Demande à son père, il sera peut-être plus compréhensif ! Tenta Ginny.

C'est ça ! Il a déjà failli m'assassiner parce que j'ai laissé Gabrielle là-bas ! Là, il va m'étrangler, c'est sûr ! Paniqua Ron.

Demande à leur mère, elle ne refusera pas ! » Dit Ginny avant de lui tourner le dos, signe que la conversation était finie, surtout parce qu'elle était très fatiguée et voulait dormir. Il était temps que son frère apprenne à se débrouiller avec sa future belle-famille !

Inspirant un grand coup, Ron pria Merlin et tous les fondateurs que Ryry lui pardonne de révéler son secret et s'avança vers Narcissia.

« Madame Malfoy ? Commença-t-il.

Ta sœur va mieux ? Je pense qu'elle sera vite sur pied ! Dit la blonde qui mourrait d'inquiétude intérieurement.

Oui, elle va mieux, Madame, merci. Il faudrait que… que… j'aille dans les dortoirs de Serpentard… Dit Ron d'une voix hésitante et en baissant la voix, comme un conspirateur. Severus, qui ne se trouvait pas loin, regarda le gamin avec l'air de vouloir lui faire avaler du poison. Personne n'entrerait dans les quartiers de SA maison !

Que veux-tu y faire ? Demanda Narcissia, intriguée par cette curieuse demande.

Il y a un moyen de savoir s'ils sont dans le château ou dans le parc. Il se trouve dans la malle de Ryry. Je sais m'en servir mais je ne peux pas y aller. » Expliqua évasivement Ron qui ne voulait pas trop en dire.

Les yeux de Severus s'allumèrent d'une lumière de compréhension. À tous les coups, il s'agissait de ce foutu parchemin qu'il avait eu entre les mains en troisième année lorsqu'il avait surpris Harry en train d'errer dans les couloirs de l'école en pleine nuit. Le gamin n'avait pas semblé du tout surpris de le voir dans ce couloir… Voilà qui était très intéressant !

« Peut-on savoir ce que c'est ? Demanda Severus en se mêlant de la conversation.

Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire ! Se défendit Ron.

Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit de laisser entrer des élèves dans les dortoirs s'ils n'appartiennent pas à ma maison ! Le contra Severus.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez y faire ? Demanda Lucius que la conversation intéressait aussi.

Chercher quelque chose dans la valise de Ryry, on pourra savoir où il est comme ça !

C'est hors de question ! S'énerva Severus.

SEVERUS !! Tu pourrais faire un effort, ça ne va pas te tuer ! Je veux mes enfants, tu m'entends ?! Alors tu le laisses y aller ou je l'y emmène moi-même ! Hurla Narcissia de sa voix aiguë dans les oreilles de Severus qui grimaça.

Bon, bon, ça va ! Inutile de me crever les tympans ! Venez par ici, Monsieur Weasley ! » Consentit Severus.

Grommelant, Severus emmena Ron dans les cachots, suivi par Lucius et Narcissia qui voulaient savoir ce que le rouquin cherchait. Arrivé devant le tableau de la salle commune, Severus marmonna le mot de passe de manière à ce que Ron ne l'entende pas. Le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant Ron et l'ancien professeur de potion entrer. Il lui montra où se trouvait le dortoir des garçons de sixième année et attendit dans la salle commune en compagnie de Lucius et Narcissia. Ron avait dû promettre à la blonde qu'il lui montrerait ce dont il s'agissait, en échange de quoi elle se chargeait de « convaincre » Severus de le laisser aller dans la chambre de Ryry et Draco. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait eu des arguments très convaincants en hurlant ainsi dans les oreilles de Severus… Il ne devait y avoir qu'elle qui pouvait prendre de telles libertés avec lui…

Malheureusement, Severus étant trop curieux, il suivit le gamin dans le dortoir afin de voir ce que contenait ce maudit parchemin qui lui avait déjà filer une fois sous le nez. Lucius et Narcissia étaient cachés juste derrière lui. Arrivé dans la pièce, Ron repéra la valise de Ryry, se jeta dessus, l'ouvrit et commença à fouiller pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il se sentait tout de même un peu mal de fouiller ainsi dans ses affaires sans son amis mais il le faisait pour les sauver, non ? Arrivé au fond de la valise, Ron trouva enfin le parchemin. Il le sortit, se retourna et… vit Lucius, Narcissia et Severus juste derrière lui. Severus avait un petit sourire satisfait… Ryry allait étriper Ron dès qu'il le verrait, le rouquin en était sûr et certain !

« Je croyais que vous deviez m'attendre dans la salle commune ? Demanda Ron.

Je le savais ! C'est ce soi-disant parchemin que vous avez acheté chez Zonko avant de le lui offrir, c'est ça ? Il regorge de magie noire ! Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?! Demanda Severus.

Magie noire ? Vous plaisantez ? Il n'est pas dangereux ! » Contra Ron.

Voyant que la conversation allait mal tourner, Narcissia mit Severus et Lucius à la porte qu'elle ferma à l'aide d'un puissant sort et mit un sortilège de silence au cas où les deux hommes décideraient de jouer les indiscrets. Puis, elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de Ron, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il lui avait promis de lui montrer.

« Vous ne leur direz rien ? Demanda Ron pour être sûr.

Rien du tout, je te le promets ! Dit Narcissia, sincère.

Très bien ! Dit Ron avant de pointer sa baguette sur le parchemin et de murmurer la formule qui permettait de lire le parchemin. "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il posa le parchemin devant lui sur le lit, de manière à ce que Narcissia puisse le voir. Il le déplia, la blonde fut émerveillé de voir un plan de l'école et surtout que l'on pouvait voir tout ce qui s'y passait. Elle voyait même le nom de Lucius et Severus qui tournaient en rond derrière la porte en essayant d'écouter la conversation. Elle se demanda où Ryry avait bien pu trouver cette carte.

Ron lui demanda de chercher un panneau avec le nom de Draco, Harry ou Gabrielle qui pourrait leur indiquer s'ils étaient dans l'école. Ils regardèrent les couloirs, les escaliers, les salles de classe mais ne virent rien. Ron commençait à regretter d'avoir pris autant de risques en sortant la carte alors qu'il ne les trouvait pas. Soudain, Narcissia lui montra trois panneaux superposés avec le nom des trois enfants. Ils étaient dehors, dans le parc par ce froid et surtout, ils ne bougeaient pas ! Ils se trouvaient au bord du lac. Ron replia la carte, murmura "Méfait accompli" qui la rendit à nouveau illisible puis la rangea dans la malle, bien au fond, avant de se raviser à cause de Severus qui ne manquerait pas l'occasion de fourrer son nez dans la malle. Finalement, il décida de la glisser dans sa poche et de la donner en main propre à son meilleur ami.

Narcissia et Ron se précipitèrent sur la porte, la déverrouillèrent avant de descendre les escaliers en courant suivis par Severus et Lucius qui ne n'y comprenaient rien, n'ayant rien entendu.

« Alors ? Demanda Lucius.

Ils sont dehors, au bord du lac ! ils doivent mourir de froid par ce temps, dépêchons-nous ! Et Severus, je ne sais pas où tu as vu qu'il y avait de la magie noire dans ce parchemin, mais tu es complètement à côté de la plaque ! Allons-y ! » Dit-elle pour éviter que Severus ne pose des questions sur le parchemin.

Au passage, ils emmenèrent Albus et le professeur MacGonagall et les entraînèrent à l'extérieur alors qu'il y avait une tempête de neige et que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Chacun prit sa baguette, lança un _Lumos_ et se dirigea vers le lac, priant pour que les enfants aillent bien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent Harry couvert de sang qui avait gelé sur ses blessures. Draco était sur son dos, guère en meilleur état et Gabrielle était à côté, en sang comme les jumeaux. Les trois enfants avaient la peau bleuie par le froid. Le premier à arriver fut Ron qui hurla en voyant ses trois amis.

« Ils sont là ! » Cria-t-il afin de guider vers lui les adultes qui cherchaient aux alentours. Ils se précipitèrent vers le garçon pour voir les enfants.

Réveillés en sursaut par les hurlements, les deux lynx et la petite louve blanche se plantèrent chacun devant leur maître pour les défendre. Les adultes ne les virent pas comme une menace et essayèrent d'approcher des trois adolescents évanouis. Ron voulut toucher Gabrielle lorsque qu'une tornade de poil fauve se jeta sur lui et lui lacéra le bras et la figure. Il recula vivement et tomba sur le sol. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela !

« Il semble que ces enfants aient trouvé de nouveaux petits compagnons prêts à les défendre ! Ils ne nous laisseront sûrement pas approcher. Minerva, pourriez-vous essayer de les amadouer avec votre forme animagus ? Demanda Albus.

Je vais essayer, Albus ». Répondit le professeur avant de se changer en chat.

Cela n'intrigua pas les trois animaux qui avaient vu Harry se changer en panthère et Gabrielle en dauphin. Le chat essaya de s'approcher d'eux mais il réussit qu'à éviter de justesse un coup de griffes provenant des lynx et les crocs du louveteau. Minerva reprit rapidement sa forme humaine, abandonnant l'idée de les approcher.

« Ils ne veulent pas que quelqu'un touche les enfants, expliqua-t-elle.

On n'est quand même pas arrivé là pour ne pas pouvoir les aider ! Et d'où sortent ces bestioles ? On n'en a pas encore assez ?! » Grimaça Lucius en s'approchant de Ryry et Draco.

Il allait recevoir un grand coup de griffes sur la main lorsque la louve se plaça devant lui, lui évitant les griffures. Elle renifla longuement son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que Lucius portait la même odeur que son nouveau maître. Ou plutôt, Harry portait la même odeur que Lucius, elle sentait que le blond ne lui voulait pas de mal, il appartenait à sa famille. Elle se poussa pour laisser passer Lucius. Le lynx mâle fit de même. De son côté, Narcissia avait tenté la même manœuvre que son mari en même temps que lui pour aller chercher Gabrielle. La femelle lynx sentit l'odeur de Narcissia et reconnut celle de la mère de la jeune fille. Elle laissa donc la blonde s'approcher de sa fille sans problème au grand étonnement de Ron, mécontent, que le chaton fauve lui ait interdit d'aller vers Gabrielle.

Puisqu'on ne pouvait pas se servir de la magie sur eux, Albus et Minerva firent apparaître des brancards et mirent dessus les trois enfants. Narcissia porta celui sur lequel reposait Gabrielle avec l'aide de Ron. Lucius prit celui d'Harry avec Albus et Severus se chargea de Draco avec Minerva.

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du château en faisant attention à ne pas laisser tomber les trois enfants. Ne voulant pas rester seuls, les trois animaux les suivirent. En ayant assez de marcher dans la neige qui lui gelait les pattes, le petit lynx mâle se mit en tête d'escalader Severus pour rejoindre son maître sur le brancard. Voyant que le sorcier n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'attendre, il sauta sur la robe de l'homme et s'y accrocha à l'aide de ses petites griffes avant de rejoindre Draco sur le brancard. Il s'allongea sur le ventre du garçon et s'y endormit alors que Severus pestait contre la bestiole qui venait de faire des trous dans sa robe.

Les deux autres n'avaient pas non plus l'intention de continuer à marcher dans la neige. Le second petit lynx essaya de sauter sur la robe de Narcissia qui se poussa au dernier moment afin que le chaton ne lui déchire pas sa belle robe. Elle fit signe à Ron de se baisser et laissa l'animal faire un bond sur le brancard où se trouvait Gabrielle. Elle alla se coucher à côté de la jeune fille et s'endormit à son tour.

La louve blanche, qui ne pouvait pas sauter comme un chat puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas s'agripper avec ses griffes, mais qui n'avait pas non plus envie de marcher, décida de se faufiler devant Lucius qui marchait en tête en portant le brancard où se trouvait Ryry. Elle se plaça juste devant ses jambes, l'obligeant à ralentir puis à s'arrêter complètement avant de sauter dans l'une des poches de la robe du blond pour finir sa course à côté de son maître. Mais elle ne s'endormit pas, elle observait l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Il fut décidé que les trois enfants resteraient dans les appartements de leurs parents. Il était inutile de les emmener à l'infirmerie puisqu'on ne pouvait pas les soigner en usant de magie ou de potions. De plus, il valait mieux qu'ils restent dans un endroit où ils seraient tranquilles. Dans l'infirmerie, les membres de l'AD pourraient venir leur poser des tas questions et ils n'étaient pas en état d'y répondre. Ils seraient plus en sécurité avec leurs parents et entourés de leurs animaux.

Le groupe de porte-malades se dirigea donc vers les cachots, en faisant attention dans les escaliers que les brancards restent droits afin de ne pas abîmer les malades plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau de l'appartement de Lucius et Narcissia qui donna le mot de passe puis ils entrèrent sans attendre, semant au passage les étudiants qui les avaient vu rentrer et leur posaient des questions. Une seule remarque de Severus suffit à les faire fuir. Il ne fut pas aisé d'arriver dans la pièce vide de l'appartement à cause de tous les animaux qui venaient voir les visiteurs qui n'avaient jamais mis un pied dans ce lieu et surtout parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas quitter les enfants des yeux.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la grande pièce vide qui n'avait pas été aménagée car inutile. Posant délicatement le brancard au sol, Narcissia fit apparaître trois lits dans la pièce ainsi que trois armoires pour les enfants. Ils les déposèrent chacun dans un lit avant de chercher des produits pour nettoyer leurs plaies, soigner les blessures et mettre des bandages serrés sur les côtes de chacun car ils avaient tous au moins trois côtés cassées qui mettraient du temps avant de se ressouder…

**A suivre…**

Une petite review, please ? C'était bien ? Je coupe ici parce que sinon on a encore pour la même longueur que ce chapitre ! La suite la semaine prochaine.

Une petite question : est-ce que je dois continuer les chapitres sur les pensées ? Ca fait un moment que je n'en ai plus fait. Je comptais les mettre à la fin après l'épilogue, mais vous n'allez plus rien suivre du tout si je fais comme ça. Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est que si je ne les fais pas, il vous manquera une partie de l'histoire puisque c'est chaque fois les points de vue des personnages… Je ne peux pas les intégrer dans les chapitres normaux parce que je n'aurai plus le temps pour en poster un par semaine.

Les chapitres sur les pensées sont très longs à écrire ! Si je les intègre aux autres, vous n'aurez qu'un chapitre tous les quinze jours ou trois semaines… Pour vous donner une idée, on en a juste trois de retard puisque dans chacun des chapitres spéciaux, je couvre six chapitres normaux. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont très longs, en moyenne une trentaine de pages ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bisous, Chibigoku.

tara malfoy : Kikou !! un grand merci pour ta review !! Je suis contente de voir de nouveaux lecteurs ! J'espère que la sute te plaira !! Je la poste aussi le vendredi sur PI, mais parfoi sil n'est pas validé avant le samedi soir, dommage Bisous, Chibigoku

tigrou-92 : Merci beaucoup !! Bisous !

Blakie : Kikou !! Merci pour la review !! Tu n'as pas encore remarqué ? Lucius est mon personnage préféré, je l'adore ! Bisous !

mamou : Kikou !! Merci pour la review ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu ! Bisous, Chibigoku


	58. Un douloureux réveil

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 5**__**8 : Un douloureux réveil…**_

_Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la grande pièce vide qui n'avait pas été aménagée car inutile. Posant délicatement le brancard au sol, Narcissia fit apparaître trois lits dans la pièce ainsi que trois armoires pour les enfants. Ils les déposèrent chacun dans un lit avant de chercher des produits pour ne__ttoyer leurs plaies, soigner __leurs__ blessures et mettre des bandages serrés sur les côtes de chacun car ils __en__ avaient tous au moins trois cassées qui mettraient du temps avant de se ressouder…_

Sans perdre une seule minute, Narcissia enleva les vêtements de Gabrielle, couverts de sang, désinfecta les blessures de sa fille, posa des pansements sur les plaies et mit des bandages bien serrés autour de ses côtes. Elle devait utiliser la méthode moldue pour soigner les trois enfants étant donné que la magie et les potions avaient été rendues inefficaces par le bouclier anti-soins magiques lancé sur Pré-au-Lard par les Mangemorts. Puis, elle envoya un elfe de maison dans la salle commune de Serpentard afin de chercher les valises et les affaires des trois enfants. Il les posa dans la chambre et rangea les affaires de chacun dans l'armoire qui lui faisait face. Narcissia se précipita devant l'armoire de Gabrielle, en sortit des sous-vêtements chauds et une chemise de nuit épaisse. Elle habilla sa fille et l'installa confortablement sous les couvertures afin qu'elle ne tombe pas malade en plus d'être sérieusement blessée, elle fit très attention à ne pas bouger son bras cassé. Elle ne pourrait pas écrire avant un moment…

Perdue dans sa précipitation à soigner sa fille et à surveiller les jumeaux, Narcissia ne se rendit pas compte que les trois animaux qu'ils avaient ramenés sur les brancards avec eux s'étaient rapprochés. Lorsque Narcissia en eut terminé avec Gabrielle, le petit lynx femelle, qui s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune fille, sauta agilement sur le lit de sa nouvelle maîtresse et alla s'allonger à côté de son oreiller sur lequel Gabrielle dormait profondément.

Sans perdre une seule minute, Narcissia se dirigeavers Harry et commença à le soigner tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Gabrielle quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait mis Severus et Lucius à la porte, préférant s'occuper des enfants elle-même. Lorsqu'elle en eut terminé avec Harry, dont le dos était couvert de coupures à cause des sorts qu'il avait pris en s'enfuyant avec Draco, elle lui enfila un pyjama et l'allongea dans son lit confortablement emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Elle posa un bandage bien serré autour de ses chevilles dont l'une s'était brisée lorsqu'il était tombé dans l'animalerie de Pré-au-Lard. Dès que la blonde eut le dos tourné pour se diriger vers Draco qui était tout aussi mal en point que les deux autres, la petite louve blanche sauta sur la chaise à côté du lit de Ryry, puis sur la couette avant de s'installer à côté du jeune homme, la tête sur son oreiller et les yeux grands ouverts afin de guetter son réveil.

Après avoir nettoyé le dos de Draco, pansé ses plaies et soigné toutes les coupures, Narcissia prit le plâtre que lui avait apporté l'infirmière de l'école et l'étala sur la jambe du blond qui était cassée. Avec un sort, elle mit la jambe du garçon en l'air grâce à un système moldu très pratique qu'ils utilisaient dans leurs hôpitaux pour les gens qui avaient la jambe cassée. Derrière elle, le petit lynx essayait de sauter sur le lit du blond mais ne réussissait pas à aller sur la couverture car à chaque fois Narcissia se mettait inconsciemment devant le lynx qui retombait sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle entendit un miaulement dépité, elle se tourna vers le minuscule animal et, prise de pitié, le prit dans ses bras avant de le déposer sur le lit. Sans perdre une seconde, le lynx se faufila sous la couverture, se glissa entre les bras de Draco et alla se nicher dans son cou, bien au chaud.

Narcissia regarda la scène amusée. Dire que ces trois animaux étaient censés être sauvages, ils avaient l'air de véritables petites peluches ! Sans un bruit, elle sortit de la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte au cas où l'un des enfants se réveillerait et serait en état de tout leur raconter…

Revenant de son habituelle sortie de l'après-midi et surtout parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à faire froid dehors, Pattenrond se dirigea vers les cachots, entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard et se dirigea immédiatement vers le dortoir des filles où Gabrielle devait déjà l'attendre pour aller se coucher. Il irait dormir sous la couette dans les bras de sa maîtresse comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le lit de Gabrielle, Pattenrond ne vit pas sa maîtresse, il lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps de rester plus longtemps avec ses parents et les jumeaux alors il ne s'inquiéta pas. Il s'installa sur le lit et tenta de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à cause du bruit de la porte qui s

'ouvre, il vit les autres occupantes du dortoir venir se coucher dans les lits autour, mais sa maîtresse n'était pas avec elle. C'était très étrange, d'habitude elle n'était jamais autant en retard ! Elle était toujours la première du dortoir de sixième année à aller se coucher ! Pattenrond décida de patienter encore un peu. Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque toutes les lumières furent éteintes, Pattenrond sut que sa maîtresse ne rentrerait pas. Il se leva sans bruit du lit, se glissa hors du dortoir des filles en entra sans bruit dans celui des garçons. Il avait envie de vérifier si Harry et Draco s'y trouvaient.

En arrivant sur le lit de Draco, Pattenrond trouva Yuki allongée sur la couette, attendant visiblement son maître qui ne venait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Harry non plus n'était pas dans son lit et l'atmosphère de ce dortoir tout comme celui des filles était pesante comme s'il était arrivé quelque chose aux trois enfants. De plus, en regardant autour de lui, Pattenrond vit que les valises des jumeaux avaient disparues ! C'est alors qu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas vu non plus celles de Gabrielle dans la chambre alors qu'elles se trouvaient toujours sous son lit ! Les enfants étaient partis !

Pourtant, ils ne seraient pas partis en laissant leurs animaux à l'école, Pattenrond en était convaincu. Ils aimaient beaucoup trop leurs animaux pour les abandonner ! Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose et ils les trouveraient dans l'appartement de leurs parents ? Le grand chat roux décida de tenter sa chance et s'éloigna sans bruit du lit de Draco. Mais Yuki le suivit car elle avait l'intuition que le chat roux allait les retrouver. Elle sauta donc du lit et suivit l'autre chat. Ils allaient sortir du dortoir lorsqu'ils entendirent un sifflement provenant du fond de la chambre. Salazar, le serpent de Ryry était dans son vivarium en verre et sifflait pour attirer leur attention. Lui aussi voulait aller voir où se trouvait son maître ! Pour une fois qu'il avait quelqu'un avec qui parler, il n'allait pas le laisser filer comme cela !

L'ennui était que le serpent ne pouvait pas sortir du vivarium et les deux chats ne pouvaient pas l'aider non plus. Pattenrond grimpa sur la table de nuit où se trouvait le serpent dans sa prison de verre, se mit sur les pattes arrières et plongea ses deux pattes avant dans le vivarium afin que le serpent s'enroule autour de l'une d'elle. Malheureusement, le persan avait les pattes trop courtes et le serpent ne pouvait pas se glisser dessus…

Entendant quelqu'un parler dans son sommeil, Pattenrond reconnut la voix de Blaise, le fichu gamin qui avait osé s'asseoir sur lui alors qu'il dormait dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, nettement plus confortable que celle de Gryffondor d'ailleurs. Il était temps qu'il aille lui rappeler de bons souvenirs… Prenant son élan, Pattenrond sauta sur le lit de Blaise et atterrit de tout son poids sur le ventre de celui-ci. Voyant que ce dernier ne se réveillait pas, le chat miaula dans ses oreilles, sans aucun résultat. Pour toute réponse, le garçon lui tourna le dos et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses couvertures et la tête dans son oreiller.

Perdant patience et excédé par ce qu'il ne trouvait pas sa maîtresse, Pattenrond décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il avait une cible parfaite sous son nez ! Il sortit ses griffes et les enfonça de toutes ses forces dans les fesses de Blaise qui se réveilla en sursaut, de belles marques rouges sur le derrière. Il se retourna vers le chat et le poussa hors de son lit.

« Il est malade, ce chat !! Il m'en veut, ma parole ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas le dortoir des filles, ici !! » Cria Blaise, furieux que le chat l'ait attaqué et encore plus parce qu'il dormait à ce moment-là.

Pattenrond descendit du lit et hérissa le poil, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui crie dessus. Il voulait que Blaise le suive jusqu'au lit de Harry. Malheureusement, le garçon n'avait pas l'intention de se lever de son propre lit. S'énervant, le grand chat roux se rapprocha à nouveau de Blaise et le tira vers lui en prenant le bas de son pyjama entre ses dents. Le jeune homme le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

Dans le lit voisin, Théodore, que tout ce bruit avait réveillé, fit signe à Blaise de suivre le chat s'il voulait éviter les ennuis.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ? Demanda Blaise complètement perdu.

- Suis-le, tu verras bien ! Au moins, il te laissera tranquille ! Conseilla Théo.

- Tu parles ! Il m'a griffé l'arrière-train, le sadique ! Il se venge de la dernière fois, c'est tout ! Répondit Blaise en massant ses fesses douloureuses.

- Tu ne sauras pas si tu n'y vas pas ! Répéta Théo, amusé par la réaction du chat et surtout celle de son ami.

- Bon, bon, ça va, j'y vais. T'as compris le chat ? Je te suis mais lâche-moi ! » Se résigna Blaise.

Comme par magie, Pattenrond accepta de le lâcher et se dirigea vers la table de nuit de Ryry. D'un bond, il saute dessus et attendit Blaise. Celui-ci se rapprocha et vit le serpent dans le vivarium. Puis il vit le chat qui se tenait à côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux aller là-dedans attraper ton dîner ? Je ne suis pas sûre que Ryry approuve… » Commenta Blaise à moitié endormi.

Pour toute réponse, Pattenrond hérissa le poil faisant reculer le garçon qui s'attendait à ce que le chat lui saute dessus et le griffe.

« Tu veux que je le sorte de là ? » Demanda Blaise en faisant la grimace.

Pattenrond miaula pour montrer que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

« Oh, Salazar ! Je déteste les serpents et tout ce qui rampe, pitié ! Murmura Blaise.

- Il ne va pas te manger. Regarde, il est déjà au bout du vivarium, il attend que tu le sortes de là ! Ricana Théo qui savait que son ami avait une peur bleue des serpents. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être à sa place.

- T'es drôle, toi ! Tu veux ma place ? Je te la cède tout de suite ! Grogna Blaise, mal à l'aise devant le vivarium et surtout en voyant le serpent qui le fixait du regard.

- Tu vois, c'est toi qu'il veut, mon vieux ! Dit Théodore après que Pattenrond eut grogné alors que ce dernier s'était approché de son ami pour l'aider. Théo décida donc de retourner se coucher et d'admirer le spectacle.

- Ça t'arrange bien ! Lâcheur !! Et après, on appelle ça des amis ! Grimaça Blaise.

- Eh oui, c'est la vie ! Répondit Théo du fond de son lit où il s'étouffait à moitié de rire sous les couvertures.

- Ben tiens ! » Dit Blaise en se tournant à nouveau vers le vivarium où Salazar attendait impatiemment qu'il passe la main à l'intérieur pour s'enrouler autour et aller rejoindre son maître.

Respirant un grand coup et fermant les yeux, le jeune homme passa lentement la main dans la maison de verre du serpent, s'attendant à recevoir deux crochets venimeux dans la main. Mais Salazar ne fit rien, il enroula ses anneaux autour de la main de Blaise et ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il ressorte le bras du vivarium et qu'il le pose au sol.

Rassuré par la réaction du serpent, Blaise sortit la main du vivarium, il vit Pattenrond sauter au sol pour rejoindre le chaton blanc de Draco, il posa le serpent délicatement à côté du grand chat roux. Puis l'étrange trio sortit sans faire de bruit de la pièce. Deux d'entre eux marchaient à pas de loup, le dernier glissait silencieusement sur le sol. Heureusement tout le monde était déjà au lit à cette heure-ci.

Lorsque les trois animaux furent sortis, Blaise s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit, fatigué par toutes les émotions qu'il avait eues depuis son réveil en sursaut par Pattenrond. Il avait bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le gros chat roux dans son lit et avec les griffes plantées dans son derrière. Il avait vraiment un caractère de cochon, ce chat ! Pensa t-il en s'endormant.

Le trio sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard et se dirigea vers les appartements occupés par les Malfoy. Pattenrond ne s'était pas trompé, il sentait l'odeur des enfants. Elle venait de l'intérieur. Le tableau les laissa passer. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent grâce à l'odeur vers la pièce du fond où les trois enfants étaient allongés et dormaient à poings fermés. Les autres animaux des enfants, Yuki, Apollon et Merlin, en les voyant entrer, s'étaient décidés à les suivre. Ils n'avaient pas osé y aller avant car Narcissia tournait dans la pièce comme une furie pour soigner les enfants.

Yuki se dirigea vers une chaise à côté de Draco, elle sauta dessus, puis atterrit sur le lit. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver un autre chaton pelotonné contre son maître. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas et se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'allongea de l'autre côté de Draco, sur l'oreiller. Pendant ce temps, Apollon s'était affalé au pied du lit de son maître. Il ne pouvait pas monter dessus, ce n'était pas un chat et Narcissia lui tirerait les oreilles. Alors le braque décida de surveiller tout ce petit monde depuis le sol. Merlin, n'ayant pas de perchoir, se posa sur le montant du lit et observa son maître dormir.

Salazar s'enroula et glissa autour du pied du lit pour monter sur le lit. Il arriva sur la couette et vit enfin son jeune maître qui dormait. Il avait l'air mal en point. Il vit aussi une autre créature qui ressemblait à Yuki, mais elle était blanche et un peu plus grande. En fait, elle ressemblait à Apollon en miniature… La louve blanche ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas ce qu'était l'étrange créature qui glissait sur le lit en sifflant. Elle se resserra contre Harry, un peu paniquée. Mais le serpent ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquait, il avait l'air de ne pas se soucier de sa présence, alors elle se détendit un peu. Hedwige et Hadès suivirent l'exemple de Merlin et se posèrent sur le montant du lit pour surveiller Harry.

Lune fit de même sur le lit de Gabrielle sans difficulté pour avoir une vue directe sur sa petite maîtresse. En montant sur le lit, Pattenrond eut la désagréable surprise de voir une autre bestiole dessus, fourrée dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Elle était petite, ressemblait à Yume qui n'était encore qu'un chaton mais était différente. Elle avait des oreilles pointues, une grande truffe noire, de longues moustaches blanches, une toute petite queue rayée de noire. Elle avait surtout une drôle de couleur, comme le sable avec des taches noires sur le dos et la tête, et elle était blanche sur le cou et le ventre. Pattenrond était certain de n'avoir jamais vu une telle créature. Elle avait aussi une drôle d'odeur, elle ne sentait pas comme Yume ou Yuki ,elle avait une odeur sauvage, comme la forêt… Pourtant elle ne semblait pas dangereuse.

En regardant autour de lui, Pattenrond remarqua que Draco avait la même créature contre lui, elle ne devait donc pas être dangereuse. Quant à Harry, celle qui se réchauffait contre lui ressemblait à un chiot… Le grand chat roux décida de surveiller tout ça. Il s'avança vers Gabrielle et se coucha dans ses bras au nez et à la barbe du lynx qui le regardait bizarrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Yume en fit autant et s'installa entre les deux. Les deux persans portaient l'odeur de Gabrielle, cela rassura le lynx qui s'endormit pelotonné contre Yume qui ronflait contre Pattenrond.

Après le dîner, Narcissia revint dans la chambre des enfants pour y découvrir tous les animaux qui les surveillaient. Elle fut rassurée, ils ne seraient pas seuls en se réveillant. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore repris connaissance. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et alla se coucher, suivie par Lucius. Severus rejoignit ses propres appartements. Après avoir déposé les enfants dans la chambre, Narcissia avait mis tout le monde dehors : Lucius, Severus mais aussi Ron, Albus et Minerva. Elle voulait s'en occuper elle-même. Albus et Minerva étaient partis sans rien dire, il valait mieux que les enfants restent avec leurs parents. Quant à Ron, elle lui avait promis qu'il pourrait venir les voir le lendemain matin étant donné qu'on serait dimanche et qu'il n'y aurait donc pas cours. Le garçon était parti, un peu mécontent, mais comprenait qu'elle voulait rester seule avec ses enfants.

Ron était donc retourné voir Ginny pour tout lui raconter après être allé dîner dans la Grande Salle. Sa sœur avait été contente de savoir que ses amis allaient bien. Puis, le rouquin était retourné dans sa salle commune après s'être jeté un sort de mutisme car il savait que les membres de l'AD de sa Maison allaient l'assaillir dès qu'il aurait posé un pied dans la salle commune. Il fila donc se coucher sans pouvoir répondre à une seule question et il en était bien content. Hermione… enfin Gabrielle lui avait appris ce sort très utile. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisé par l'inquiétude et les évènements de la journée.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit connaissance, il faisait déjà jour et la lumière du soleil traversait la chambre. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il avait horriblement mal à la cheville et qu'il avait le dos en compote. Puis, quelque chose d'humide et de bien baveux se posa sur sa joue, il ouvrit un œil pour voir une grosse truffe rosée collée sur son nez et une queue qui frétillait joyeusement. Deux oreilles pointues et touffues lui chatouillèrent le cou et le nez. N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit les deux yeux et vit la petite louve blanche, qu'il avait sauvée à l'animalerie, qui sautillait sur son ventre joyeusement. Il la prit dans ses bras et la caressa. Il entendit Salazar siffler pour le saluer, il lui répondit et câlina le reptile là où les écailles étaient sensibles. Ses deux chouettes hululèrent pour lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi les vivants. Harry ne reconnut pas la pièce où il se trouvait mais fut rassuré en voyant sa sœur et son jumeau près de lui. Gabrielle était à sa droite et Draco à sa gauche. De plus, tous leurs animaux se trouvaient dans la pièce, cela signifiait qu'ils devaient se trouver dans l'appartement de leurs parents.

À côté de lui, Gabrielle s'agita dans son sommeil puis se réveilla. Aussitôt, ses trois chats lui sautèrent au cou. Elle les prit tous les trois dans ses bras et les embrassa chacun leur tour et les caressa. Elle vit Harry et lui sourit. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'ils étaient en vie tous les trois. Ils avaient réussi à revenir à l'école et à sauver les autres élèves. Du côté de Draco, le petit lynx ne cessait de se frotter contre son nez jusqu'à le faire éternuer, de même que Yuki. Puis, Apollon sauta sur le lit pour dire bonjour à son maître. Le pauvre Draco eut droit à un grand coup de langue en pleine figure avant même d'avoir ouvert un œil _. _Il réussit à faire redescendre le chien du lit. Il avait mal à la jambe et un peu partout, tout comme Harry et Gabrielle.

Ils étaient tous trop faibles pour se lever et de toute manière ne pouvaient pas le faire. Harry avait une cheville brisée, Draco la jambe cassé, Gabrielle le bras droit cassé et tous avaient un minimum de trois côtes cassées, donc de quoi rester au lit un bon bout de temps ! Tous trois commençaient à avoir faim : ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis la veille au matin lorsqu'ils avaient pris le petit-déjeuner avant de partir dans le village sorcier. Ne sachant pas si leurs parents étaient déjà réveillés, ils décidèrent d'attendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius, Severus et Narcissia qui prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble dans le salon arrivèrent dans la chambre.

« Je me disais bien qu'avec une telle fanfare, vous deviez être réveillés ! » Dit-elle en souriant en faisant référence au concert des animaux : hululements, miaulements et autres.

Les trois enfants lui sourirent. Chacun tenait dans ses mains son nouvel animal de compagnie. Lucius fit la grimace en voyant cela.

« Vous comptez les garder ? Vous avez déjà beaucoup d'animaux… Commença-t-il.

- Père, s'il vous plait ! Demanda Gabrielle qui ne voulait pas se séparer de son lynx.

- On s'en occupera ! Promit Harry qui tenait sa louve dans ses bras.

- Où voulez-vous les mettre ? Protesta Lucius.

- Il y a de la place au Manoir, Lucius ! Dit Narcissia qui voulait aussi les garder.

- Ce sont des animaux sauvages ! Les lynx et les loups ne sont pas des animaux d'appartement ! Dit-il pour se défendre.

- Ils iront dans le parc du Manoir, ils auront de la place. Mais à mon avis, ils s'habitueront très vite à l'intérieur… Regarde-les, ils sont contents comme tout sur les lits ! Dit Narcissia qui savait qu'elle avait toujours le dernier mot.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec tous ces animaux ? Dit le blond en regardant ses enfants.

- On ne va pas les abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry.

- Mais enfin… Commença Lucius.

- Bien sûr que non, mes chéris. Votre père ne ferait jamais ça, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? Dit Narcissia en regardant son mari et en le défiant de dire non. Son regard lui promettait mille tortures s'il ne donnait pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

- Bien sûr que non, mais… Tenta le blond qui ne pouvait rien refuser à son épouse et à ses enfants.

- S'il vous plait ! Ils m'ont sauvé la vie ! Affirma Draco.

- Comment ça ?! Demandèrent les trois adultes dont Severus qui avait regardé l'échange sans un mot jusque là.

- La Tante Bella a envoyé un _Sectumsempra_ sur Ginny. J'ai plongé et je l'ai pris à sa place. Mais elle m'a reconnu et voulait me torturer moi aussi. Ryry et les trois boules de poils lui ont sauté de dessus et l'ont attaqué. On serait morts tous les deux, s'ils n'avaient pas été là ! Raconta Draco.

- Elle vous a vu ? Elle va tout raconter à … S'angoissa Lucius

- Non ! Le stoppa Harry.

- Comment non ? Demanda Narcissia

- Ginny lui a lancé un sortilège de mémoire juste avant qu'elle ne file, elle ne sait plus rien sur nous ! » Expliqua Ryry.

Les trois adultes soupirèrent de soulagement.

« On peut les garder ? Demanda Gabrielle en regardant son père avec des yeux humides, prête à pleurer.

- Bon, ça va, vous avez gagné ! » Se résigna le blond.

Les trois enfants crièrent de joie. Ils allaient pouvoir garder leurs boules de poils !

« À une condition ! Se reprit Lucius.

- Laquelle ? Demandèrent les trois enfants.

- Donnez-leur des noms ! Je veux savoir comment les appeler si déjà je dois les voir courir dans mon Manoir !

- D'accord ! » Acceptèrent les enfants.

Gabrielle prit délicatement le lynx femelle dans ses bras et l'observa sous tous les angles.

« Je sais ! J'adore la mythologie égyptienne ! Je vais t'appeler Isis ! Dit la blonde en baptisant son nouveau « chaton ».

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Et vu qu'ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble, ça fera l'affaire ! Je vais l'appeler Osiris ! Choisit Draco en montrant son lynx.

- Moi, je préfère la mythologie gréco-romaine ! Je vais l'appeler Cérès ! dit Harry en caressant sa louve blanche.

- Eh bien, on va bientôt avoir toutes les mythologies dans le Manoir…Constata Lucius.

- Au moins, ça nous change des prénoms courants ! » Affirma Severus.

Lucius grimaça mais ne dit rien. Narcissia envoya un elfe de maison chercher le petit-déjeuner des trois enfants. Ils le prirent au lit puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se lever.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ron s'était levé très tôt pour un dimanche, était allé prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et voir Ginny à l'infirmerie avant de se rendre dans l'appartement des Malfoy. C'est en prenant le chemin des donjons qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il voulait offrir un cadeau à Gabrielle pour l'aider à se remettre plus vite sur pied. Il changea de chemin pour entrer en trombe dans la salle de classe du Professeur MacGonagal qui corrigeait des copies, assise à son bureau.

**À**** SUIVRE…**

Ça vous a plu ? Une idée du cadeau pour Gabriel ? Une petite review,please ? Merci ! En ce qui concerne les chapitres sur les pensées, je les écrirais pendant mes vacances, donc les quinze premiers jours du mois d'août. Comme je n'aurai accès à internet, je ne posterai pas pendant ces deux semaines mais je continuerai à écrire ! Ensuite, je posterai les chapitres de pensées par ci ,par là. Voilà !

Pour les gens qui laissent des reviews anonymes, laissez votre adresse mail, c'est plus simple pour mo pour vous répondre !

Bisous, Chibigoku

Blakie : Kikou !! UN grand merci pour la review ! Pour la fic, j'en sais trop rien. Quand on aura fini la sixième année, on sera à la moitié de l'histoire, il devrait encore y avoir 4 ou 5 chapitres avant cela. Et ensuite, la septième année, j'en sais rien du tout. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres total, rassuré ? On devrait atteindre la centaine, c'est certain ! Bisous, Chibigoku.

Ange Malefoy : Kikou !! Merci pour la review !! On se verra sur msn ! Bisous, Chibigoku.

tigrou-92 : Merci beaucoup pour la review, bisous.

Daisy : Kikou !! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Concernant les chapitres d epensées, j'ai tout noté au-dessus ! bisous.

naste : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous et à bientôt !

EP : Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Biz.

guépard : Kikou !! Merci pour la review !! Je continue, je continue, pas de souci ! Bisous.

brigitte26 : Kikou !! Merci beaucoup pour la review, cela fait toujours très plaisir !! Bisous et à bientôt ! Chibigoku


	59. Réunion de famille

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 5**__**9 : Réunion de famille… **_

_Lucius grimaça mais ne dit rien. Narcissia envoya un elfe de maison chercher le petit-déjeuner __pour les__ trois enfants. Ils le prirent au lit puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se lever._

_Pendant ce temps-là, Ron s'était levé très tôt pour un dimanche, était allé prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et voir Ginny à l'infirmerie avant de se rendre dans l'appartement des Malfoy. __C'était__ en prenant le chemin des donjons qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il voulait offrir un cadeau à Gabrielle pour l'aider à se remettre plus vite sur pied. Il changea de chemin pour entrer en trombe dans la salle de classe du Professeur MacGonagal qui corrigeait des copies, assise à son bureau._

Minerva sursauta en entendant la porte de sa salle de classe claquer. Voilà qui était bien singulier ! Un élève qui venait la voir un dimanche matin et particulièrement tôt ! Ronald Weasley ! Minerva crut rêver, il était bien connu que le roux dormait plus qu'un chat. Il devait vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial à lui demander alors que tous ses camarades étaient soit encore au lit, soit dans le parc à profiter du temps libre ou en train de faire leurs devoirs…

« Bonjour, Monsieur Weasley. Que puis-je pour vous à cette heure matinale ? Demanda Minerva avec un sourire.

Heu…. Je…. Professeur ? Est-ce qu'il est possible d'avoir des fleurs ? Demanda timidement Ron.

Des fleurs ? En cette saison ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, monsieur Weasley, désolée… Répondit Minerva, finement.

Enfin, je veux dire… de les transfigurer, Professeur. Se corrigea Ronald.

Que voulez-vous en faire ? Demanda le Professeur qui en avait une certaine idée…

J'aimerai les offrir à Gabrielle, je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente. Je crois qu'elle en a pour un moment pour se rétablir… Expliqua le jeune homme.

C'est également mon avis. Ses deux frères mettront aussi assez de temps à se remettre sur pied, malheureusement. Il va falloir qu'ils rattrapent le retard qu'ils vont prendre durant leur rétablissement…Soupira Minerva.

Je vais prendre leurs devoirs ! Affirma Ron.

Dans ce cas, ceci devrait vous être d'un grand secours. Je vous la donne, j'en ai suffisamment ! Dit Minerva en lui donnant une plume à papote qui prendrait les notes pour les trois enfants Malfoy pendant que Ron prendrait ses propres notes de cours. Cela allait grandement lui faciliter la tâche !

Merci beaucoup Professeur ! La remercia Ron, ravi de ce cadeau.

De rien, Monsieur Weasley. Maintenant, revenons-en à votre problème. Quelles fleurs voulez-vous offrir à Miss Malfoy ? Demanda le professeur.

J'aimerai des roses… Des roses rouges si possibles… Demanda Ron, les joues rouges de gêne.

Très bien, je vais vous montrer le sort, comme cela vous pourrez également en apporter à votre sœur, cela lui fera certainement plaisir ! Mais pour elle, des roses blanches seraient plus appropriées… Affirma Minerva.

Merci, Professeur. Dit Ron qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Vous prenez un objet et prononcez « Rubrae Rosae aparo » en pointant votre baguette sur l'objet et vous obtenez des roses, simple n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Minerva.

Je pense que j'ai compris. » Affirma Ron.

Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur un morceau de parchemin qui avait dans sa poche, prononça la formule et aussitôt, un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges apparut dans sa main. Il y avait une cinquantaine de roses rouges soit ouvertes soit en boutons prêtes à éclore. Gabrielle allait adorer son cadeau ! Après avoir remercié le Professeur MacGonagall, il se dirigea vers la sortie pour se rendre dans les appartements des Malfoy lorsque Minerva l'arrêta.

« Monsieur Weasley ! Lorsque vous allez chez une jeune fille et que vous lui offrez des fleurs, la coutume veut que vous en offriez aussi à sa mère, mais un bouquet plus petit et d'une autre couleur… » Lui expliqua le professeur qui avait pu l'arrêter à tant avant qu'il ne fasse une gaffe monumentale. Lucius l'aurait étranglé sur place !

« Comment dois-je faire ? Demanda Ron.

Offrez des roses blanches à Narcissia ! Lui expliqua Minerva.

C'est la même formule, Professeur ? Demanda Ron.

Oui ! Il suffit juste de changer le mot pour avoir des roses blanches au lieu des rouges. Vous connaissez le mot latin ? Demanda Minerva qui était certaine du contraire.

Je ne crois pas, Professeur. » Bafouilla Ron qui remercia Merlin que Gabrielle ne soit pas dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Elle connaissait certainement la réponse, elle ! Mais ce n'était pas son cas et la blonde lui aurait sûrement reproché son ignorance.

« La formule est "Albae Rosae aparo". » Lui dit gentiment Minerva.

Ron sortit un autre bout de parchemin, lança la formule dessus et un bouquet d'une trentaine de roses blanches apparut dans sa main. Narcissia serait contente du bouquet. Tout ce que Ron espérait, c'était que Lucius ne commencerait pas à l'assaillir de questions et à l'embarrasser devant Gabrielle ! Après tout, il ne s'était pas gêner pour l'enguirlander au beau milieu du couloir devant sa femme et son meilleur ami, sans parler des élèves qui passaient à ce moment-là !

Ses deux bouquets en main, Ron remercia Minerva, qui replongea dans ses copies, et se dirigea vers les donjons le cœur léger. Il descendit les escaliers et arriva devant le tableau qui gardait la porte des appartements de la famille Malfoy. Il frappa doucement, puis voyant que personne ne répondait, frappa plus fort.

Alors que Gabrielle, Harry et Draco dévoraient leur petit déjeuner sous les regards de leur père, leur mère et leur parrain, on entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à l'entrée des appartements. Narcissia envoya son époux voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Lucius bougonna avant d'obtempérer en marmonnant. Pendant ce temps, Narcissia qui avait vu les hiboux de ses enfants perchés sur les montants du lit de leur maître respectif, transfigura des perchoirs sur les tables de nuit que les oiseaux s'empressèrent d'aller occuper avec des hululements de remerciements.

Lucius revint quelques secondes plus tard, suivi par Ron. Le blond n'était pas content que le rouquin vienne si tôt, il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de parler à ses enfants des évènements de la veille ! De plus, il osait venir avec un énorme bouquet de roses rouges dont, il en en était certain, le rouquin allait faire cadeau à sa fille sous son nez ! Cela le mettait dans une colère noire. Il osait faire la cour à SA fille sous son nez ! Décidemment, les gens se permettaient tout et n'importe quoi !

En entrant dans la chambre occupée par les enfants et leurs animaux, Ron vit Narcissia et lui offrit immédiatement le bouquet de roses blanches sous le regard agacé de Lucius. Elle les accepta avec joie, sans oublier de faire la remarque à Lucius qu'il ne lui offrait pas souvent des fleurs et surtout pas d'aussi beau bouquet ce qui accentua encore plus la mauvaise humeur du blond qui n'avait qu'une envie : mettre le rouquin dehors pour pouvoir hurler en paix dans son appartement. Avec la présence du roux, impossible de perdre patience, il fallait respecter les apparences, alors il encaissa les remarques sans broncher.

Narcissia embrassa Ron sur la joue pour le remercier du magnifique bouquet. Puis, Lucius (contre son gré), Narcissia (entraînant son diable de mari) et Severus (qui ne voulait pas assister à une scène à la guimauve) décidèrent de sortir pour laisser les quatre enfants parler ensemble. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, Ron s'approcha de Gabrielle avant de lui offrir les roses rouges, sous les sifflements moqueurs des jumeaux qui ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle.

La jeune fille le remercia et mit les roses dans un vase judicieusement placé sur sa table de chevet par sa mère. Elle avait une très bonne intuition par moment ! Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Gabrielle était ravie de ce cadeau. Ce que Ron pouvait être romantique et attentionné ! Elle adorait ça ! Elle décida que désormais elle serait plus gentille avec lui.

Ron prit une chaise et s'assit face au lit de Harry qui était au milieu de la pièce, ainsi il pouvait voir ses trois amis et leur parler. Au moment où il sortait la Carte du Maraudeur pour la donner à Harry, Lucius, Severus et Narcissia revinrent dans la chambre.

« Tiens donc, revoilà ce fameux parchemin… Peut-on savoir ce qu'il contient de si important pour que vous l'ayez gardé sur vous ? Demanda Severus qui avait retourné tout le dortoir des garçons avant que Narcissia n'envoie l'elfe de maison cherché les valises des enfants.

Severus ! Laisse ces enfants tranquilles ! On a déjà abordé le sujet ! Ce qu'il y a dans ce parchemin ne te regarde pas ! Toi non plus, Lucius ! Coupa Narcissia en voyant son mari ouvrir la bouche pour protester et inventer une soi-disant excuse pour lire le parchemin.

Ron ? Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour l'avoir ? Demanda Harry qui avait bien compris que ses parents avaient vu le parchemin en voyant leur réaction.

Je suis allé la chercher dans votre dortoir, c'est comme ça qu'on vous a retrouvé. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour, elle nous sauverait la vie ! » Expliqua Ron, un peu embarrassé.

Harry fit rapidement disparaître la carte dans sa poche pour éviter les questions indiscrètes.

« Pourquoi dîtes-vous « la » quand vous parlez de ce parchemin ? Demanda Lucius que son épouse aurait bien voulu étrangler pour continuer à poser des questions qui ne le regardaient pas.

Parce que c'est une carte, j'en suis certain ! Une carte de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que vous les avez trouvés aussi rapidement ! Répondez ! S'énerva Severus en voyant que tout le monde gardait la bouche obstinément close.

Severus ! Pour la centième fois, oublie ce parchemin ! Il ne te concerne pas ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'est pas dangereux ! Lui dit Narcissia en insistant bien.

Je saurai bien le fin mot de l'histoire ! » Promit Severus qui commençait à fulminer.

Pourquoi Narcissia avait-elle le droit de savoir et pas lui ?

« Tu le sauras quand ils décideront de te le dire ! » Dit Lucius.

Lui aussi voulait savoir ce dont il s'agissait mais les enfants ne diraient rien tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas décidé.

« Et moi ? J'ai le droit de savoir ? » Demanda Draco en faisant une gaffe monumentale.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Harry et Gabrielle le fusillaient du regard. Une situation pas très agréable pour le blond, surtout que les deux autres pouvaient se lever contrairement à lui.

« Plus tard ! » Promit Gabrielle.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

« Eh bien quoi ? Ça pourrait lui être utile ! Affirma la blonde.

Et pas à nous ? Demanda son père.

Non, enfin je ne pense pas… Dit Harry.

Très bien, alors changeons de sujet. Demanda Lucius.

Moi, j'ai une question pour toi, Harry. Est-ce que ma bièreaubeuure était trop forte ou est-ce que j'ai bien vu Draco embrasser Ginny ? Demanda Ron extrêmement sérieux.

QUOI ?! Demandèrent tous les adultes présents dans la salle.

C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus ! Protesta Draco avant que son jumeau ne puisse dire un seul mot.

Et après on vient dire que c'est moi qui joue les héros…Soupira Ryry.

C'est vrai ? Demanda Narcissia qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Je croyais qu'elle était amoureuse de toi et toi d'elle ! Vociféra Ron qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Eh bien en fait, non. Elle est comme ma petite sœur, de même qu'elle me considère comme son petit frère, c'est tout. Avoua Harry.

Elle est au courant ? Demanda Ron.

Oui ! On s'est parlé mercredi, quand on est venu en retard pour les devoirs, on était dans la Salle sur Demande. Vous vous êtes tous imaginez des choses… Ricana Harry.

Eh bien, il y avait de quoi ! Si vous vous étiez vus en revenant ! contra Draco qui n'était au courant de rien.

Vous auriez pu me le dire avant, j'ai failli avoir une attaque, moi ! Bouda Ron.

Il fallait t'envoyer une annonce officielle ? Demanda Harry, moqueur.

Ben non, mais bon quand même. Vous auriez pu me prévenir, quoi… » Bougonna le rouquin.

Assis sur une chaise au fond de la pièce en compagnie de son meilleur ami et de son épouse, Lucius riait aux éclats. Il était le seul à le savoir de puis le début ! Severus et Narcissia avaient des mines dépitées.

« Au fait, on a un problème. On s'est fait grillé. » Dit Ron.

Lucius se racla la gorge en entendant l'expression du rouquin qui oubliait où il se trouvait et avec qui il parlait. Ron se reprit immédiatement, rouge comme une tomate, sans faire attention aux pouffements de Narcissia ni à Severus qui riait ouvertement de voir le rouquin se faire remettre en place par Lucius en public.

« Enfin, je veux dire que les membres de l'AD ont tout compris. Ils attendent de vous mettre la main dessus pour quelques petites explications…Se corrigea Ron.

Ils t'ont posé des questions sur nous ? Demanda Gabrielle.

Ils n'ont rien pu tirer de moi ! J'avais prévu l'interrogatoire en entrant dans la salle commune après avoir vu Ginny à l'infirmerie. Je me suis jeté un sort de mutisme ! Annonça Ron, très fier de lui.

Bien joué ! Admit Draco, étonné par cette idée qui était très ingénieuse pour ne pas donner des informations sans faire exprès.

En effet ! Dit Lucius, qui devait bien admettre que le jeune homme avait peut-être quelque chose dans la cervelle contrairement à ce qu'il pensait.

Comment on va faire ? Demanda Harry.

L'AD, c'est le groupe que vous avez constitué l'année dernière avec les cours de défense, c'est ça ? Demanda Draco.

Tout à fait ! Affirma Minerva en entrant dans la chambre derrière Albus.

Que devons-nous faire Professeur ? Demanda Harry au Directeur.

Je crois que l'honnêteté est la meilleure chose dans ce cas-là. Ils comprendront pourquoi vous vous êtes cachés. Il n'y a pas d'espions cette fois-ci. Ce sont vos amis. Je pense que vous devriez reformer le groupe cette année, vous aviez fait énormément de progrès. Expliqua le vieil homme.

Mais comment savoir s'ils ne diront rien ? demanda Harry, indécis à l'idée de tout révéler à cause de ses parents.

Un petit sortilège de _Fidelitas_ et le tour est joué ! Je pense que Severus, Lucius et Narcissia devraient venir avec vous. Ils pourront ainsi s'expliquer et vous aider pendant les entraînements. Ils connaissent plus de sortilèges que vous, cela vous sera très utile, admit Albus.

On peut utiliser la Salle-sur-Demande cette année, Professeur ? demanda Harry.

Bien sûr. Cette pièce est la mieux équipée pour ce genre de chose. Mais comme vous ne pourrez pas vous levez avant un bon moment, je pense que vous devriez vous réunir ici et vous expliquer. Puis, vos parents aideront les autres élèves pendant les réunions et vous remettront à niveau dès que vous serez sur pied. Planifia Albus.

Entendu, Professeur. Dit le blond en pensant au million de questions qui ne tarderaient pas à fuser dès que ses amis de l'AD apprendraient la vérité.

Parfait ! Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser ! Dit Albus en les saluant puis il partit, accompagné de Minerva.

Comment allez-vous les réunir ? Demanda Narcissia.

De la même manière que pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, ça ! Dit Harry en sortant une pièce de sa poche.

- Un Gallion ? » Dit Lucius, abasourdi.

À côté de lui, Narcissia et Severus eurent la même réaction.

« C'est comme cela que l'on communique. C'est une invention de Gabrielle, copiée sur la Marque. » Expliqua Harry sous les regards étonnés des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Ses parents, son parrain et son jumeau grimacèrent en entendant parler de la Marque.

« Et ça marche comment ? Demanda Draco, visiblement très intéressé.

Il suffit de tenir le Gallion dans sa main et de penser à l'heure et au lieu de rendez-vous pour qu'il apparaisse sur les autres pièces. Celle-ci commande toutes les autres. Expliqua Gabrielle très fière de son invention.

On met la réunion pour quand ? demanda Harry.

Ce soir, ça vous irait ? Proposa Narcissia.

Oui ! Comme ça, on pourra parler de ce qui c'est passé hier ! » approuva Gabrielle.

Les deux autres enfants acquiescèrent. Harry prit le Gallion et donna l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous. Quelques secondes plus tard, les Gallions des autres membres de l'AD chauffèrent dans leur poche. Ils purent voir ces mots inscrits dessus : « rendez-vous ce soir dans le Grand Hall à 19 heures, vous saurez tout ».

La journée passa rapidement. Ron partit voir Ginny pour tout lui raconter et lui offrir également un bouquet de roses blanches.. Une heure avant la réunion, l'infirmière l'emmena dans les appartements de la famille Malfoy afin qu'elle puisse participer elle-aussi à la réunion. Un lit d'appoint fut ajouté dans la chambre pour elle.

À l'heure dite, tous les membres de l'AD se réunirent dans le Grand Hall, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'aller prendre leur dîner avant la réunion car elle risquait de durer un bon moment. Ils attendirent cinq bonnes minutes sans voir personne jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interpelle.

« Silence dans les rangs ! Suivez-moi ! » Dit une voix bien connue des élèves.

**A SUIVRE…**

Une petite review, please ? Merci !

Bisous, Chibigoku

Aemilia : Kikou !!Un grand merci pour la review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! J'espère que celui-ci te plait également ! La suite est tous les vendredis ! Bisous, Chibigoku

Blakie : Kikou ! Merci pour la review !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bisous, Chibigoku

Maxine : Kikou !!un grand merci pour la review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Tu as réussi à lire tous les chapitres à la file ? Hé ben ! Quel courage !! Je viens juste de poster le nouveau chapitre comme tu vois , j'en mets tous les vendredi ! bonne lecture

bisous, Chibigoku


	60. Cours très privés

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 60 : Cours très privés… **_

La journée passa rapidement. Ron partit voir Ginny pour tout lui raconter. Une heure avant la réunion, l'infirmière l'emmena dans les appartements de la famille Malfoy afin qu'elle puisse participer elle-aussi à la réunion. Un lit d'appoint fut ajouté dans la chambre pour elle.

À l'heure dite, tous les membres de l'AD se réunirent dans le Grand Hall, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'aller prendre leur dîner avant la réunion car elle risquait de durer un bon moment. Ils attendirent cinq bonnes minutes sans voir personne jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interpelle.

« Silence dans les rangs ! Suivez-moi ! » Dit une voix bien connue des élèves.

En entendant cette voix, tous les membres de l'AD se retournèrent, stupéfaits, vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Il s'agissait de la voix ô combien amicale de leur ancien professeur de potions reconverti en professeur de Défense. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à le voir débarquer à cette heure. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

« Excusez-moi Professeur, qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda Luna d'une voix rêveuse puisque personne d'autre n'avait osé ouvrir la bouche en présence de Severus.

Je vous ai dit de fermer tous votre grande bouche et de me suivre en silence ! Répéta Severus.

Pourquoi faire, Professeur ? Demanda Luna.

Il me semble que vous attendez le début d'une réunion, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je vais vous conduire au lieu de rendez-vous ! » Expliqua Severus qui commençait déjà à partir.

Luna jeta un regard derrière elle pour voir si les autres la suivaient et décida de filer à la suite du professeur. Cela lui semblait bizarre que ce soit lui qui vienne les chercher mais comme on n'avait pas revu Harry, Draco et Gabrielle depuis la veille, ils devaient sûrement être blessés et ne pouvaient se déplacer. Ce serait donc à eux de les rejoindre.

Ils empruntèrent un chemin que tout le monde reconnut : celui des cachots. Ils passèrent devant la salle de potions qui était à présent la salle de classe de Lucius. Puis, ils continuèrent dans les couloirs sombres et froids des cachots. Personne ne s'était jamais aventuré jusque là, c'était le domaine des Serpentards. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un tableau, Severus s'y arrêta et murmura un mot de passe. Le tableau s'ouvrit et le professeur leur fit signe d'entrer, il passa devant afin qu'ils ne touchent à rien dans l'appartement des Malfoy ou Lucius et Narcissia auraient sa tête !

Au passage, ils virent le perroquet de Narcissia, Casimir, qui chantait sur son perchoir dans le salon et Cookie qui sifflait en chœur avec le perroquet. Cela amusa beaucoup les enfants de voir ce genre d'animaux que l'on ne voyait pas souvent. Ils virent également les deux chiens de Lucius couchés aux pieds de leur maître qui était assis dans le salon et attendait les enfants en compagnie de sa femme.

« Je vois que tout le monde est à l'heure. Dit-il en guise de salut.

Je vais les emmener dans la chambre pour qu'ils puissent tous discuter. Suivez-moi. » Dit Narcissia au groupe qui attendait.

Les enfants la suivirent sans bruit. En attendant que les membres de l'AD arrivent, Narcissia avait préparé la chambre dans laquelle se trouvaient ses trois enfants. Elle l'avait agrandie et posés des coussins sur le sol recouvert d'un épais tapis. Ce serait plus confortable pour discuter que sur des chaises. Un lit avait été rajouté pour Ginny qui ne pouvait toujours pas se lever, la rousse était arrivée par la cheminée une heure avant. Ron était assis sur une chaise entre le lit de sa sœur et celui de Gabrielle.

Lorsque le groupe entra, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Narcissia fit signe aux enfants de s'installer sur les coussins, des plateaux de gâteaux et des tasses de thé se trouvaient près d'eux. Puis la blonde sortit de la pièce. Il avait été décidé que Severus, Lucius et elle-même viendraient une heure après afin de discuter avec les enfants. Les autres occupants de la pièce étaient les animaux respectifs de Gabrielle, Draco et Harry. Isis avait fini par adopter Ron, le voyant proche de sa maîtresse. Elle était donc perchée sur les genoux du rouquin et surveillait la chambre.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, un grand silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Voyant que personne n'ouvrait la bouche, Ginny se lança.

« Alors ? Vous n'avez pas de questions à nous poser ? »

Les élèves se regardèrent, personne n'osait prendre la parole. Enfin, quelqu'un se décida à parler.

« Harry ? C'est bien toi ? » Demanda Luna en regardant le blond aux yeux vert émeraude qui était le sosie de Draco. Celui-ci lui répondit en hochant la tête.

« Tu peux nous expliquer ? Demanda Neville.

Bien sûr. J'ai cette apparence parce que je suis le jumeau de Draco. L'autre était une illusion que ma mère a créé à ma naissance. J'aurai toujours dû ressembler à cela. Répondit Harry.

Mais tu as toujours les yeux verts ! Tout le monde sait que ce sont ceux de Lily Evans… Objecta Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

C'est vrai puisqu'elle est ma mère. Affirma Harry.

Tu devrais dire notre mère, Ryry ou ils ne vont plus rien comprendre ! Dit Draco du fond de son lit.

Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que ses parents étaient d'origine moldue…, enfin sa mère ...Demanda Anna.

Ce n'est pas le cas. Père a été obligé d'épouser notre mère, c'est un mariage arrangé. Mais il était amoureux de Lily, notre vraie mère, mais elle était aussi déjà fiancée. Ryry et moi, nous sommes le résultat de la liaison de notre père avec Lily qui était bien une sorcière de Sang-Pur. Expliqua Draco.

Mais… et Gabrielle ? Demanda Neville en regardant la jeune fille dans les bras de laquelle il reconnut Pattenrond qui dormait et ronronnait comme un bienheureux.

Gabrielle est la fille de Père avec Mère. Et vous la connaissez déjà, c'était Hermione. Expliqua Harry.

Hermione ? Voilà qui explique tout ! Dit Luna en faisant référence à Ron qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Pourquoi on ne vous a pas tout de suite connus sous les noms de Gabrielle et Harry Malfoy au lieu d'Harry Potter et Hermione Granger ? Demanda Neville qui avait du mal à comprendre.

Quand Draco et moi nous sommes nés, Maman a donné Draco à Père et m'a gardé avec elle pour avoir aussi un enfant. Ils ont placé cette illusion parce que personne ne devait le savoir. Expliqua Harry.

Maman m'a eu avant son mariage avec Père, ses parents m'ont donc envoyé à l'orphelinat moldu en croyant qu'elle avait trompé son fiancé , Père a tout expliqué à ses parents mais avoir un enfant hors-mariage et très mal vu. J'ai été adopté par les Granger. Ma magie a fait que j'ai pris l'apparence que j'aurai dû avoir si j'avais vraiment été leur fille. Le jour de Noël, qui correspond à mon anniversaire, l'illusion est tombée et ils m'ont jeté dehors en voyant mon apparence. Je ne savais pas où aller, je suis donc venu au Manoir voir Harry et Draco. C'est là que j'ai appris que Lucius et Narcissia étaient mes véritables parents. Expliqua Gabrielle.

Et donc Harry et Draco sont tes frères ! Comprit Luna.

Oui, j'en suis bien contente ! Affirma Gabrielle.

Au fait, on veut vous dire que vous vous êtes débrouillés comme des chefs à Pré-au-Lard, Ron nous a tout raconté ! Vous avez fait du bon travail ! Dit Harry.

C'est grâce à toi, Harry ! C'est toi qui nous as tout appris. Dit Neville.

En parlant de ça, le Professeur Dumbledore nous a autorisés à reformer le groupe de l'AD cette année ! Annonça Harry.

C'est vrai ? Fut le cri général.

Oui ! Mais comme Gabrielle, Ginny, Draco et moi, on ne risque pas de participer à des réunions avant un moment, ce seront nos parents qui vous apprendront de nouveaux sorts et vous entraîneront. Continua Harry.

Mais, mais… Ce sont….des…. Tenta Neville.

Non ! Ce sont des espions de l'Ordre ! » Coupa Gabrielle.

Ron fit signe que cela était vrai. Cela rassura tout le monde. Au même moment, Severus, Lucius et Narcissia entrèrent dans la chambre et s'assirent sur des coussins tout comme les élèves. À nouveau le silence s'abattit dans la salle. Voyant que personne n'oserait leur poser de questions, Narcissia décida d'aider un peu les élèves.

« Vous avez pu mettre les choses au point ? Demanda la blonde à ses trois enfants.

Oui, nous étions en train de leur dire que vous alliez les entraîner…Expliqua Gabrielle.

C'est exact. Étant donné que savez bien vous défendre, nous allons continuer à vous apprendre des sorts qui vous seront utiles. Approuva Narcissia.

Où auront lieu les cours, Professeur ? Demanda Luna.

Dans la salle habituelle ! Dit Harry.

C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Narcissia qui ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

La salle sur demande. Précisa Gabrielle.

Aïe, nous allons avoir un problème. Les cours de… bonnes manières ont déjà lieu dans cette salle… Dit Narcissia.

Nous allons diviser la salle en deux. D'un côté, il y aura les cours, de l'autre les entraînements. Comme les autres élèves ne savent rien de l'AD, vous viendrez dix minutes après le début des cours. L'un de nous trois sera présent pour vous aider pendant que les deux autres assureront les cours normaux. Proposa Lucius.

Comment on fait s'il y a une réunion le jour où notre groupe à cours avec vous ? Demanda Neville.

Vous allez au cours, on ne peut pas se permettre que l'un de vous ne passe pas sa sixième année parce qu'un crétin du ministère a trouvé que vous n'avez pas de bonnes manières ! Vous irez à la réunion du lendemain ! Trancha Severus.

Vous comptez faire des réunions tous les jours ? S'étrangla Ron qui priait pour avoir mal compris.

Parfaitement ! Comme vous ne pourrez pas y aller tous les jours parce que vous aurez cours, vous n'y serez de toute façon que quatre jours par semaine. De plus, il va falloir travailler dur pour avoir le niveau requis contre les Mangemorts si vous vous retrouvez face à eux ! Dit Severus.

Après quelques grognements de la part des élèves, tout le monde fut d'accord pour dire que c'était la meilleure solution. Ils discutèrent encore de tout et de rien puis les élèves regagnèrent leur dortoir, pressés d'être le lendemain pour découvrir les nouveaux cours de l'AD.

Le lendemain, Ron se sentit bien seul pendant les cours. Il n'avait ni Ginny, ni Gabrielle, ni Draco, ni Harry pour discuter. Il n'avait que la plume à papote qui écrivait inlassablement chaque parole des professeurs et en triple exemplaire pour chacun des enfants Malfoy. Au bout de la journée, le rouquin crut devenir fou. Heureusement, Luna avait accepté de prendre les devoirs et les cours de Ginny puisqu'elles étaient toutes deux en cinquième année.

C'est un Ron lessivé par sa journée qui arriva dans l'appartement des Malfoy. Du bruit, il voulait du bruit ! Entendre quelqu'un parler, raconter une blague, n'importe quoi mais il en avait assez d'être tout seul ! De plus, cela allait durer un moment vu que les trois blonds ne pourraient pas se lever avant un bon moment ! Cela désespérait encore plus le pauvre garçon.

Il arriva dans la chambre des enfants et les vit discuter entre eux. Il donna à chacun son paquet d'exercices et de cours avant d'aller prendre une chaise et de s'affaler dessus. Isis sautant sur ses genoux pour le réconforter. Luna arriva quelques secondes plus tard, donna ses devoirs à Ginny et s'éclipsa. Narcissia avait décidé de garder Ginny dans l'appartement car elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule à l'infirmerie, elle était beaucoup mieux ici avec ses amis ! De plus, elle avait promis à Molly de prendre soin de ses enfants ! Chacun se plongea dans la lecture des cours de la journée, regrettant de ne pas y être. Mais d'un autre côté, rester au lit toute la journée et être cajoler par ses parents avait également du bon…

Ron se rendit dans la salle sur Demande pour le cours de maintien. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui le dérangeait : c'était qu'il était tout seul ! Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Grégory et Vincent avaient été punis par le Maître pour ne pas avoir participé activement à l'attaque. Ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie, avec les mêmes symptômes que Ginny, victimes du Doloris. En arrivant, il vit Lucius qui n'attendait que lui pour commencer les cours, puisque tous les autres n'avaient pas pu venir pour une raison ou pour une autre… Narcissia et Severus étaient dans la pièce d'à côté avec les membres de l'AD.

« Étant donné que nous ne sommes que deux, nous allons aller dans l'appartement. » Décida Lucius en sortant de la salle, Ron sur ses talons.

Ron crut se sentir mal en voyant que la table de la salle à manger était déjà prête et qu'il n'y avait que deux couverts : pour Lucius et lui. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement en prenant place face à Lucius qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le roux aurait mis sa main à couper que cette situation arrangeait le blond. Il allait pouvoir se faire son opinion sur le rouquin sans que Severus, Narcissia ou Gabrielle ne viennent s'interposer. La soupe fut servie. Ron était bien content car il trouvait qu'on gelait littéralement dans les couloirs des cachots et il avait bien besoin de se réchauffer.

Les deux hommes mangèrent leur soupe en silence. Ron faisait bien attention à se tenir droit, tenir sa cuillère correctement, ne pas se tromper de couvert, tout comme Narcissia, Severus et Lucius s'évertuaient à le leur apprendre depuis le début du semestre. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait toujours pas convenir à Lucius qui le fixait sans rien dire. Enfin, le blond se décida à briser le silence.

« Je constate que vos manières s'améliorent, Monsieur Weasley. Commença Lucius.

Merci, Monsieur. Répondit Ron, flatté qu'il le reconnaisse.

Mais cela ne suffit pas. Tenir ses couverts droits, se tenir correctement ne suffit pas à faire de vous quelqu'un de convenable pour ma fille ! Vous devez savoir tenir une conversation si vous ne voulez pas que vos interlocuteurs s'ennuient à mourir ! Expliqua le blond.

De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Demanda Ron absolument mal à l'aise.

Nous pourrions parler de ce parchemin que vous avez donné à Ryry quand ils se sont réveillés… Exposa Lucius.

Non ! J'ai promis à Harry de ne rien dire ! Répondit Ron, qui ne se sentait pas prêt à trahir leur secret.

Pourquoi ? Questionna le blond.

C'est en secret entre Gabrielle, Harry et moi. Tenta Ron.

Je l'avais bien compris. Puisque vous ne voulez pas en parler, changeons de sujet. Demanda Lucius.

Très bien ! Approuva Ron.

Quelles sont vos intentions vis-à-vis de ma fille ? » Demanda Lucius avec un regard acéré.

Ron déglutit péniblement. Il n'avait pas vu cela venir du tout ! Il était dans de beaux draps ! Il ne voyait pas du tout quoi lui répondre ! Il aurait largement préféré avoir encore à éviter les questions indiscrètes sur la carte !

« Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Demanda Lucius qui savait très bien ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du jeune homme qui n'avait plus du tout faim tout à coup.

Non, mais là…. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… Avoua Ron.

Dans ce cas j'imagine que vous trouvez ma fille suffisamment jolie pour sortir avec vous mais que cela s'arrête là ? Questionna Lucius.

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais… Mon père ne me laisserez jamais épouser Gabrielle, il la connaît mais …

Mais ? » Demanda Lucius qui voulait savoir la suite.

Ron se voyait mal lui dire que c'était parce que son père détestait les Malfoy en général et Lucius en particulier. Mais bon, depuis qu'ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre les choses s'étaient peut-être arrangées ?

« Je crois qu'on est trop jeunes pour ça. Éluda Ron avec une excuse tout à fait acceptable.

Je le pense également, mais après ? S'enquit Lucius qui n'en démordait pas.

J'aimerai épouser Gabrielle… Avoua Ron, rouge comme une tomate.

Je vois que vous êtes sincère. Mais… Nous verrons cela en tant voulu. Dit Lucius en observant le jeune homme qui acquiesça.

Est-ce que je peux sortir avec Gabrielle ? Demanda doucement Ron.

Il vaudrait mieux l'éviter…Dit abruptement Lucius.

Mais vous avez dit… Se récria Ron.

Si vous voulez la voir, évitez les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Il vaut mieux éviter que l'on sache que les Malfoy sont les amis des Weasley. Cela ferait tomber notre couverture, nous sommes toujours censés être des Mangemorts. Expliqua patiemment Lucius qui commençait à apprécier le rouquin.

C'est entendu. Répondit Ron, dépité.

Par contre, vous pourrez la voir pendant les vacances. Généralement, nous nous rendons dans l'une de nos propriétés au bord de la mer, personne ne la connaît. Si vous venez passez quelques temps avec nous accompagné de votre sœur, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. » Tempéra Lucius

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le blond venait de l'inviter à passer les vacances avec sa famille au bord de la mer !

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur ! Le remercia Ron qui avait presque envie de lui sauter au cou.

De rien, Monsieur Weasley, vous pourrez emmener votre famille, il y a bien assez de place. De plus, je sais que votre mère s'entend très bien avec Narcissia et Harry et Gabrielle aiment beaucoup votre famille, cela leur fera certainement plaisir. » Dit Lucius d'humeur généreuse ce soir-là.

Le dîner se termina dans une bien meilleure humeur qu'il n'avait débuté. Ron était pressé d'annoncer à sa sœur qu'ils passeraient les vacances avec Harry, Draco et Gabrielle ! Il souhaita une bonne soirée à Lucius, passa dire bonne nuit à ses trois amis et à sa sœur avant de filer comme une tornade dans la tour de Gryffondor où il retrouva les membres de l'AD qui revenaient de leur réunion complètements exténués. C'était la pire réunion à laquelle ils avaient participé. Narcissia et Severus ne leur avaient pas laissé une seule seconde pour souffler. Mais Ron s'en moquait, il était pressé que les vacances d'été arrivent !

**A SUIVRE…**

Une petite review, please ? Merci ! La semaine prochaine sera le dernier chapitre avant le 22 août car je pars en vacances ! Je vais profiter de mes vacances pour m'avancer dans mes chapitres !

Bisous, Chibigoku

aemilia : Kikou ! UN grand merci pour la review ! Bisous !

Blakie : Kikou !! uN grand merci pour cette très longue review ! J'ai pas encore décidé avec qui je vais caser Ryry ... Draco est fiancé à Pansy, je le rapelle. Bisous !

Miette : Kikou !! Merci beaucoup pour la review !! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait ! Bisous !


	61. Le bal de fin d'année

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 61**__** : Le bal de fin d'année… **_

Le dîner se termina dans une bien meilleure humeur qu'il n'avait débuté. Ron était pressé d'annoncer à sa sœur qu'ils passeraient les vacances avec Harry, Draco et Gabrielle ! Il souhaita une bonne soirée à Lucius, passa dire bonne nuit à ses trois amis et à sa sœur avant de filer comme une tornade vers la tour de Gryffondor où il retrouva les membres de l'AD qui revenaient de leur réunion complètement exténués. C'était la pire réunion à laquelle ils avaient participé. Narcissia et Severus ne leur avaient pas laissé une seule seconde pour souffler. Mais Ron s'en moquait, il était pressé que les vacances d'été arrivent !

Les journées passaient rapidement pour les élèves de l'école. Entre les cours normaux, les leçons du soir avec Lucius, Severus et Narcissia, plus les réunions pour les membres de l'AD, les élèves n'avaient plus une seule minute à eux ! Ron se sentait de plus en plus seul pendant les cours. Au bout d'un mois, enfin, Ginny put retourner en cours. Mais comme elle n'était pas avec lui, il n'avait pas plus de compagne hormis pendant le déjeuner et le dîner. Tous les jours, ils allaient voir Draco, Harry et Gabrielle qui étaient toujours scotchés à leurs lits et incapables de se lever. La plupart du temps, ils n'avaient pas d'autre compagnie que leurs animaux puisque leurs parents et leur parrain avaient des cours à donner. Mais ils s'en accommodaient très bien, après tout, ils étaient tous les trois ensemble.

Au bout de trois mois, ils purent enfin retourner tous les trois en cours. Ils n'avaient rien manqué grâce à Ron et avaient appris leurs cours par cœur tout en ayant continué à réviser pour les examens qui n'allaient plus tarder à commencer. Les trois petits animaux qu'ils avaient ramenés avec eux après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard s'étaient beaucoup attachés à eux. C'était pourquoi le premier jour où ils retournèrent en cours, on entendit toute la journée dans l'appartement des Malfoy un loup hurler et deux lynx pleurer comme si les trois enfants les avaient abandonnés.

Lucius crut devenir fou en rentrant dans son appartement, sa présence ne suffit pas à calmer les trois animaux qui continuaient à pleurer et à hurler sans même se préoccuper de lui. Il avait beau prendre les deux lynx sur ses genoux et les caresser, prendre le louveteau dans ses bras, impossible d'obtenir le silence ! Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque les trois enfants eurent franchi la porte de l'appartement. Aussitôt, les trois animaux se jetèrent sur eux pour leur faire la fête. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude que les enfants les laissent seuls puisqu'ils avaient toujours été avec eux depuis leur arrivée. Au bout de quelques jours, ils comprirent enfin que les enfants partaient le matin et revenaient le soir, sauf le week-end où ils restaient généralement toute la journée.

Les trois enfants avaient réussi à rattraper le niveau des autres membres de l'AD. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient plongés dans leurs révisions comme tous les autres élèves car les examens commenceraient deux jours plus tard. Dans la salle à manger de l'appartement, c'était le silence général, tout le monde était plongé dans ses notes de cours. Le dernier jour de classe, le bal de fin d'année qui déciderait s'ils passaient en classe supérieure ou non devait avoir lieu. À cause de cela, Lucius et Narcissia travaillaient d'arrache-pied avec les élèves et ne laissaient plus une seule erreur passer.

La veille des examens, alors qu'il buvait tranquillement son thé en mangeant des bonbons au citron dans son bureau, Albus vit Lucius entrer en trombe dans son bureau. Le blond avait l'air passablement énervé et angoissé, ce qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Albus s'inquiéta un peu en le voyant ainsi mais ne le montra pas.

« Mon cher Lucius ! Quelle joie de vous voir dans mon bureau, c'est si rare ! Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Albus de sa voix de grand-père attentif.

- Je reviens de la nouvelle réunion de Mangemorts ! Annonça le blond sans préambule.

- Vous avez de mauvaises nouvelles ? Dit le directeur qui ne pensait qu'à ça en voyant la mine de Lucius.

- Très ! IL veut que Gabrielle, Harry et Draco prennent la Marque deux jours après la fin des cours. Il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire cette fois. Je ne pourrai pas inventer une nouvelle excuse pour les empêcher de l'avoir. Avoua le blond qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

- En effet, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Peut-être pourrais-je trouver un moyen pour qu'ils ne puissent pas prendre la Marque… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je crois avoir une idée… Oui…Je vais préparer cela, ce sera terminé lorsque les quatre jours d'examens seront passés… Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lucius ! Vos enfants n'auront pas la Marque. Par contre, je ne pourrai pas empêcher les autres enfants de l'avoir ! Je dois m'arranger pour les vôtres car je ne peux pas me permettre qu'il découvre Harry. Rentrez en paix chez vous, je m'occupe de tout ! » Promit Albus en faisant signe à Lucius de ne plus s'occuper de rien.

Lucius sortit du bureau, intrigué et inquiet par l'idée qu'avait eue le directeur. Qu'allait-il encore inventer cette fois ? Le blond décida qu'il ne dirait rien à Narcissia, inutile de l'inquiéter pour rien puisqu'Albus avait dit qu'il s'occupait de tout. Il décida également de ne rien dire à Severus…

A peine Lucius fut-il sorti de son bureau que le vieux directeur demanda à Severus de venir dans son bureau. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« Bonsoir Severus ! Je ne vous cacherais pas que l'heure est grave ! Tom a décidé que les enfants Malfoy doivent porter sa Marque, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre ! Lucius avait l'air complètement affolé en venant dans mon bureau. Je lui ai dit de n'en parler à personne…Commença Albus.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Severus qui savait que le vieil homme avait certainement déjà une idée en tête pour l'avoir fait venir dans son bureau…

- Avons-nous encore quelques fioles de potions que vous avez préparez au premier semestre avec les élèves de sixième année ? Demanda Albus sachant très bien que Severus comprendrait.

- Tout à fait, il devrait en rester suffisamment ! Affirma Severus.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, nous avons la solution miracle ! Je compte sur votre discrétion, mon cher Severus ! Lucius et Narcissia ne doivent rien savoir avant qu'ils ne le voient de leurs propres yeux ! Demanda Albus.

- C'est entendu, Albus. » Promit Severus avant de sortir du bureau et de se diriger vers ses appartements où il fouilla ses armoires à la recherche des fameuses fioles dont Albus avait parlé. C'était en effet une excellente idée ! IL n'allait sûrement pas s'attendre à cela !

Pendant ce temps-là, les révisions s'intensifiaient partout dans le château. Tout le monde avait le nez plongé dans ses livres et ses notes de cours. Enfin, le premier jour d'examen arriva ! Ils commencèrent avec Soins aux créatures Magiques, Histoire de la Magie et Divination en théorie et en pratique. Cette fois-ci les examens se déroulaient sur trois jours au lieu de trois semaines comme au premier semestre.

Le sujet de Soins aux créatures magiques fut : les caractéristiques des centaures. Harry n'eut pas de souci avec ce sujet, Gabrielle récita son cours dans son parchemin car elle avait appris certains chapitres par cœur dont celui-ci, quant à Draco, il avait appris les notes de cœur rapportées par Ron et ne s'en sortit pas trop mal. L'examen pratique fut une autre histoire. Harry dut aller chercher du venin d'acromentula dans la forêt interdite, il attrapa l'un des enfants d'Aragog et lui prit son venin avant de revenir à l'école. Le professeur fut satisfait. Gabrielle dut faire déterrer des pièces d'or à un Nifleur et Draco dut faire prendre un bain à un hippogriffe. Et cela ne lui plut pas du tout !

La seconde épreuve fut l'Histoire de la Magie, le sujet fut l'Histoire de Poudlard depuis sa construction pour l'examen pratique qui était donc une dissertation et le sujet du QCM fut la Bataille des Gobelins. Si le QCM ne fut pas compliqué pour les trois enfants Malfoy, la dissertation fut bien plus ardue pour Harry et Draco qui, contrairement à Gabrielle, ne passaient pas leur temps à dévorer L'histoire de Poudlard ! Ils prièrent pour avoir réussi cette épreuve !

La dernière épreuve de la journée fut la Divination, la bête noire de Gabrielle qui trouvait cette matière absolument inutile. Ce qui étonnait le plus les élèves était que cette matière était notée sur le planning pour toute l'après-midi ! Ils ne furent plus surpris en voyant le sujet qui en écœura plus d'un : faire es prédictions personnelles au jour le jour pour la semaine à venir, c'est-à-dire celle des examens sans oublier le bal de fin d'année ! Mais il ne fallait pas faire le lundi puisque la journée était déjà à moitié passée… Et ce n'était que l'examen théorique ! Se rappelant d'un sujet similaire, Harry refit ce qu'il avait fait avec Ron : écrire ce qui lui venait à l'esprit ! Cela donnait ceci :

Mardi : DFCM : je me casse le bras en évitant un sortilège, Botanique : le saule cogneur m'expédie à l'infirmerie, Potions : je me trompe entre la salamandre rouge et l'écarlate ce qui me fait sauter mon chaudron à la figure et m'empêche de parler pendant dix jours.

Mercredi : Métamorphose : Ma chouette s'est changée en requin, Sortilèges : je me trompe entre Accio et Wingardium Leviosa, Astronomie : J'ai mis la Lune à la place du Soleil dans ma carte du Ciel.

Jeudi : je tombe dans les escaliers et me foule la cheville en allant au bal de fin d'année..

Vendredi : Mon serpent me mord parce que j'ai oublié de lui donner à manger.

Samedi : Les résultats des examens sont affichés : je suis bon pour les rattrapages !

Dimanche : Examens toute la journée ! Je crois que j'ai oublié ma plume et mes parchemins dans la salle commune…

Le nez collé sur son parchemin, Draco se demanda comment son jumeau pouvait écrire autant alors que lui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait écrire ! Tout le monde savait que les prédictions ne se faisaient pas sur commande ! Finalement, il décida de tout inventer !

Mardi : Catastrophe en potions, je perds la vue temporairement ce qui m'empêche de continuer les épreuves.

Mercredi : Je passe la journée à l'infirmerie à cause de l'accident de potions.

Jeudi : Le bal de fin d'année : j'ai écrasé le pied de la femme du ministre, c'est très mauvais signe !

Vendredi : Tout va mieux, il faut que je repasse tous les examens

Samedi : Les résultats sont affichés, je suis au rattrapage, Père m'a passé un de ces savons !

Dimanche : A peine arrivé au Manoir pour les vacances, je me suis cassé la jambe en glissant dans les escaliers.

De son côté, Gabrielle décida de faire comme les jumeaux car elle ne voyait absolument rien dans la boule de cristal qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

Mardi : J'ai eu un trou de mémoire en DFCP, je ne me souvenais plus de rien et j'ai échoué à mon examen.

Mercredi : Sans faire exprès, j'ai transformé le Professeur de Métamorphose en chèvre…

Jeudi : j'ai écrasé les pieds de mon cavalier pendant toute la durée du Bal, malheureusement, c'était le ministre en personne…

Vendredi : Je me suis assise sur mon chat qui m'a griffé.

Samedi : J'ai un T en Histoire de la Magie !

Dimanche : le portoloin pour rentrer chez moi s'est cassé quand je l'ai pris en main.

Pour l'épreuve pratique, les élèves durent lire l'avenir dans les lignes de la main du professeur de Divination, autant dire que tout le monde a lu autre chose dans l'avenir du dit professeur !

Le lendemain, Lucius leur avait préparé un QCM sur les propriétés du Polynectar et ils durent faire une potion de soin en exercice pratique ce qui ne causa de problèmes à aucun des trois enfants. Severus fit son QCM sur le loup-garou et l'exercice pratique consistait à le désarmer en utilisant un experliarmus. Il n'y eut pas grand-monde pour réussir mais il notait surtout la puissance du sort. En réalité, seuls les membres de l'AD, solidement entraînés, réussirent à le désarmer.

En Botanique, ils durent donner les caractéristiques et utilisations de la mandragore puis déplanter un plant de Mandragore pour le replanter dans un pot plus grand, rien de bien compliqué en somme.

Enfin, il ne restait plus que le dernier jour d'examen ! Ils arrivèrent assez détendus à l'examen de métamorphose qui était assez simple : décrire la manière de changer un animal en objet pour l'examen théorique et changer un perroquet en souris pour l'examen pratique. Harry traîna un peu mais réussit, Gabrielle eut une belle souris blanche et Draco, une souris grosse comme un rat… Mais l'essentiel était qu'ils avaient réussi tous les trois.

Ensuite, vint l'examen de sortilèges. Narcissia leur avait préparé un QCM sur le sortilège réparo et un examen pratique dans lequel les élèves devaient réparer une salle avec tous les objets dedans en moins de temps possible. Avec les exercices qu'ils avaient faits avec leur professeur, tout le monde réussit cette épreuve pour la plus grande joie de la blonde.

La dernière épreuve fut l'astronomie. Pour la théorie, ils durent à nouveau dessiner une carte du ciel. Pour la pratique, ils durent attendre minuit. Ils montèrent dans la tour d'astronomie et durent situer les étoiles ou donner leur nom quand le professeur le leur demandait. Draco réussit très bien, Gabrielle aussi, Harry eut un peu plus de mal à se repérer mais s'y retrouva tout de même.

Les épreuves terminées, tous les élèves se ruèrent dans leurs dortoirs avant de se reposer. Ils étaient tous épuisés par ces trois jours d'examens. Mais le pire restait à venir : le bal de fin d'année qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain à l'heure du dîner. Pour une fois, Harry, Draco et Gabrielle décidèrent de ne pas aller dans les dortoirs et d'aller dormir dans leur chambre dans l'appartement de leurs parents. Ils y seraient plus reposés.

Lorsque les trois enfants se levèrent le lendemain, il était presque midi. Ils n'avaient donc pas pris de petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande Salle, ils virent que les tables avaient été disposées autrement que d'habitude et elles étaient plus petites. Tous les élèves restèrent devant la porte, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Venez les enfants, nous allons faire une répétition pour ce soir ! vous allez vous asseoir avec ceux de votre groupe pour les cours de maintient à chacune des tables. Lucius, Severus, Narcissia et Minerva vont chacun se mettre à l'une des tables et vous corriger au cas où. Il ne faut pas que vous vous trompiez ce soir ! Les autres élèves qui ne sont pas concernés, allez sur le stables devant celle des professeurs. » Demanda Albus.

Tous les élèves obtempérèrent. Le groupe d'Harry, Draco, Gabrielle, Ron, Ginny… se retrouva avec Severus pour les surveiller, celui de Luna, Neville… avec Lucius et les deux autres avec Narcissia et Minerva. Le déjeuner fut donc plus long que d'habitude puisqu'il s'agissait d'une répétition générale. Toutes les mauvaises manières furent corrigées. A la fin du dîner, Albus annonça que les élèves avaient l'après-midi de libre afin qu'ils puissent se préparer pour le dîner et le bal qui devait avoir lieu après.

Les élèves partirent donc, contents d'avoir leur après-midi de libre. Les trois enfants partirent dans l'appartement de leurs parents, suivis par Ron et Ginny qui avaient leur costume de soirée également là-bas. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à s'amuser, lire, jouer avec les animaux. Enfin, vers 18 heures, Narcissia vint leur annoncer qu'il était temps de s'habiller pour le dîner.

C'est avec des airs de condamnés que les cinq enfants suivirent Narcissia dans sa chambre où elle avait rangé les costumes de soirée dans son armoire personnelle. Elle commença par donner les tenues de soirées aux trois garçons qui auraient fini de s'habiller bien plus vite que les filles. Ils filèrent enfiler leur tenue et attendirent dans le salon que les filles arrivent.

Narcissia donna une robe mauve à Gabrielle qui ferait ressortir ses yeux améthyste et une robe verte à Ginny qui allait bien la couleur de ses cheveux et celle de ses yeux. Les deux filles les enfilèrent rapidement. Puis, Narcissia les coiffa elle-même. Elle fit une longue natte à Gabrielle qu'elle termina par un ruban lui aussi mauve et mit un papillon en or avec des pierres à la base de la natte pour achever le tout. Elle lui mit également un collier avec un pendentif en forme de dauphin et la jeune fille mit les boucles d'oreilles que son père lui avait offertes pour Noël.

Puis, la blonde passa à Ginny. Etant donné qu'elle avait les cheveux courts, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de natte. Elle choisi de laisser ses cheveux libres, elle les mit en pli, rajouta en peu de gel et acheva le tout avec des peignes en argent ornés d'émeraudes qui allaient avec sa robe. Elle était à croquer habillée comme cela. Puis, les deux filles allèrent à leur tour dans le salon. Ce fut au tour de Lucius et Narcissia de s'habiller. Severus, comme à son habitude, garderait ses robes de professeur. Il n'en démordait pas ! Il ne voulait rien mettre d'autre !

Une fois tout le monde prêt et la dernière vérification faite, tout le monde se rendit dans la Grande Salle, un peu tendus dans le cas des enfants. Le stables avaient gardé leur position du déjeuner. Les membres du ministère qui allaient les noter étaient déjà présents. Les élèves s'installèrent à nouveaux par groupe aux tables, les trois professeurs se dirigèrent vers la table où se trouvaient les autres enseignants. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à prier…

Pour le plus grand malheur des enfants Malfoy et des Weasley, ce fut l'ancien Professeur Ombrage qui s'installa à leur table… lors qu'elle s'avança vers la place libre, Draco se leva et lui tint la chaise afin qu'elle s'assoit. Il avait bien vu qu'Harry l'aurait plutôt étranglée sur place que de tirer la chaise. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, le dîner commença.

Assise à la table des professeurs, Narcissia était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, elle était trop nerveuse à l'idée que cette folle qu'elle avait reconnue ne décide que ses enfants ne passeraient pas en septième année. Harry et Draco se trouvaient respectivement à droite et à gauche d'Ombrage qui surveillait chacun de leurs mouvements. À côté d'Harry se trouvait Ginny et Ron. A gauche de Draco, il y avait Gabrielle qui n'avait pas du tout l'air inquiète.

Alors que les plats défilaient, Ron était concentré au maximum pour ne pas faire de bruit en mangeant, ni en prenant les couverts, surtout ne rien laisser tomber sur le sol ! A ses côtés, Ginny était pâle comme un fantôme, elle exécutait les instructions de Narcissia à la lettre. Gabrielle vit qu'à toutes les autres tables, le silence régnait ce qui était très mauvais. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à s amère qui lui fit signe de parler, mais surtout poliment !

Avec d'infinies précautions et formes de politesse, Gabrielle demanda à Ombrage si elle travaillait toujours au Ministère et ce qu'elle y faisait. Elle lui demanda également qui avait eu l'idée de faire cette réforme tout en louant cette brillante idée. Elle eut raison de le faire quand elle apprit que c'était Ombrage elle-même qui l'avait demandée. Elle la complimenta sur sa brillante idée et dit qu'elle avait eu tout à fait raison ! Peu à peu, Ron, Ginny, Draco et Harry se mêlèrent à la conversation, puis Blaise, Pansy, Milicent, Théo, Vincent et Crabe se joignirent à eux. La conversation devint vite animée, ce qui plut énormément à Ombrage qui s'ennoyait. Finalement, certains enfants avaient encore de la conversation… Evidemment, ils faisaient tous partie de grandes familles sorcières…

Elle ne donna donc que de très bonnes remarques aux enfants présents à sa table car ravie du dîner en bonne compagnie qu'elle avait passé. Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé le dîner, les tables et les chaises disparurent pour laisser la place à la piste de danse.

Tout comme elle l'avait prédit quelques jours plus tôt, Gabrielle fut invitée par le ministre de la magie en personne. Elle pria intérieurement que le reste de sa prédiction ne se réalise pas. Draco invita une femme venue elle-aussi du ministère et Harry se retrouva avec Ombrage qui lui posa mille questions sur le fait qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de lui jusqu'à récemment. Il répondit à ses questions poliment sans trop lui dire et en inventant aussi un peu pour ne pas avoir à révéler la vérité. Il essaya également de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds, ce qui l'aurait mis dans une très mauvaise situation. Deux heures plus tard et sans incidents notables, le calvaire prit fin. Lorsque la soirée fut terminée et que tous les membres du ministère furent partis, tout Poudlard souffla de soulagement.

Le vendredi passa plus lentement que toute une année. Tout le monde attendait les résultats ! Personne ne pouvait jurer avoir tout réussi avant d'avoir vu les commentaires à propos du bal puisqu'ils déterminaient l'entrée en classe supérieure ou non. Enfin, après des heures et des heures à attendre, le samedi matin arriva enfin. A peine réveillés, les trois enfants se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle pour voir les résultats affichés.

Ils avaient tous eu des très bonnes notes à leurs examens et les professeurs étaient d'accord pour qu'ils aillent en septième année. Ron et Ginny avaient également réussi. Il ne manquait plus que les résultats du bal. Enfin, le parchemin s'afficha, tout le monde se rua dessus.

_Harry Malfoy :_

Accepté. Très poli, aimable, conversation intéressante. Passe en septième année.

_Draco Malfoy :_

Très distingué, poli, charmant. Passe en septième année.

_Gabrielle Malfoy :_

Charmante, discrète, très cultivée. Passe en septième année.

_Ronald Weasley :_

Très gentil garçon, bien élevé, poli. Passe en septième année.

_Ginnerva Weasley :_

Charmante, discrète, polie, très agréable. Passe en sixième année.

Les cinq enfants se précipitèrent vers l'appartement des parents des trois blonds pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Lucius, Severus et Narcissia furent heureux de ne pas avoir travaillé pour rien. Tout le monde avait eu des commentaires positifs et plus ou moins bons. Alors que les trois enfants se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron et Ginny, Minerva leur dit que le Directeur les attendrait dans son bureau une fois qu'ils auraient fini de manger.

Curieux, les cinq enfants engloutirent leur repas et se dirigèrent sans tarder vers le bureau d'Albus qui les attendait.

« Vous voilà, les enfants ! Entrez, je vous attendais ! Asseyez-vous, nous avons à parler. Annonça Albus.

- De quoi, Professeur ? Demanda Harry.

- Voldemort a demandé à votre père à ce que vous preniez la Marque dès demain…

- QUOI ?! hurlèrent les cinq enfants.

- Il ne va pas le laisser faire, Professeur ? Demanda Ginny.

- Il ne peut rien faire, mais moi oui ! Prenez ces fioles et buvez-les, je vous expliquerai après…Dit Albus.

- Nous aussi ? Demanda Ron en prenant une fiole.

- Oui, vous allez tous aider Harry dans sa mission, il vous expliquera quand vous irez passer les vacances au Manoir. Clarifia Albus.

- Entendu Professeur ! » Promit Harry.

Puis, sans rien dire, les cinq enfants burent le contenu des fioles que le Directeur leur avait donné et ne se rendirent pas compte de leur effet tout de suite. Pendant ce temps-là, Severus, qui savait ce qui se tramait dans le bureau du directeur, était allé chercher les parents des trois enfants comme Albus le lui avait demandé. Ils ne se firent pas prier pour le suivre.

Lorsque Narcissia entra dans le bureau, elle poussa un cri d'horreur !

« AU SECOURS ! MES ENFANTS !! »

**A SUIVRE …**

Une petite review, please ? Voici donc le dernier chapitre pour le moment ! Rendez-vous le 22 août pour la suite ! Pendant ce temps, je vais continuer à écrire les chapitres mais je ne peux pas poster, désolée ! Ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie de la fic ! La seconde s'arrêtera à la fin de la septième année et marquera la fin de la fic !

A très bientôt ! Bisous, Chibigoku (qui file bronzer et plonger dans la mer !) Bonnes vacances à tous et à toutes !


	62. Une surprise de taille !

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

**Chapitre 62 : Une surprise de taille !**

Puis, sans rien dire, les cinq enfants burent le contenu des fioles que le Directeur leur avait donné et ne se rendirent pas compte de leur effet tout de suite. Pendant ce temps-là, Severus, qui savait ce qui se tramait dans le bureau du directeur, était allé chercher les parents des trois enfants comme Albus le lui avait demandé. Ils ne se firent pas prier pour le suivre.

Lorsque Narcissia entra dans le bureau, elle poussa un cri d'horreur !

« AU SECOURS ! MES ENFANTS !! »

Deux minutes après avoir avalé le contenu des fioles de potion, Harry, Draco, Ron, Gabrielle et Ginny nageaient dans leurs vêtements tant ceux-ci étaient devenus grands pour eux. En réalité, ce n'était pas les vêtements qui avaient grandi, mais eux qui avaient rétréci ! Ils étaient tous assis sur le sol du bureau de Dumbledore qui les regardait avec un grand sourire, voyant que tout avaient fonctionné selon son plan. D'un coup de baguette, il ajusta les vêtements de chaque enfant à sa nouvelle taille. Débarrassés des vêtements trop grands qui les avaient empêchés de voir ce qui leur était arrivé, les cinq enfants poussèrent un hoquet de surprise en voyant qu'ils avaient tous à présent l'apparence d'enfants de deux ans et qu'ils tenaient tout juste debout !

À présent, on pouvait tout à fait confondre Harry et Draco car tous deux avaient la même expression à la fois horrifiée par la situation tout en étant amusée par toutes les blagues et les tours qu'ils allaient pouvoir jouer à leurs parents. Alors qu'Harry sortait un paquet de bonbons de sa poche, Draco le lui chipa et courut à travers tout le bureau du Directeur qui se retenait avec beaucoup de mal de rire. Sans perdre une seule seconde, Harry, suivi par Ron lui aussi intéressé par les bonbons, se lancèrent à la poursuite de Draco pour lui reprendre le paquet.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ginny les regardait, amusée par la situation tandis que Gabrielle les traita ouvertement de gamins immatures. En retour, elle vit les trois garçons lui tirer la langue à l'unisson. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se précipita à leurs trousses pour tirer les oreilles à ses deux petits frères et passer un bon savon à Ron sur leur comportement. Elle fut aidée par Ginny qui trouvait aussi que les trois garçons étaient méchants avec la pauvre Gabrielle. Une grande course-poursuite s'organisa bientôt entre les filles et les garçons. Albus ne voulant pas manquer de voir le visage de Lucius et de Narcissia lorsqu'ils verraient ce spectacle, décida de ne rien dire. Il s'assit à son bureau et observa la scène, amusé. La joie de vivre et la spontanéité des enfants l'avaient toujours grandement fasciné.

La pauvre Narcissia risquait d'avoir un choc en voyant ses enfants, si calmes et si sages, transformés en véritables petits monstres ! Lucius risquait aussi d'avoir du mal à reconnaître ses enfants ! Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, Albus se tourna précipitamment vers l'entrée pour ne rien manquer de la scène. Tout à leur jeu, les cinq enfants ne virent pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent net dans leur course en entendant Narcissia hurler.

Arrivant quelques secondes plus tard pour voir pourquoi elle avait crié, Lucius faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Harry et Draco, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, complètement décoiffés, puis Gabrielle, les joues rouges d'avoir couru, les cheveux en bataille et tenant chacun de ses petits frères par une oreille alors que Ron tenait triomphalement son paquet de bonbons dans les mains et les dévorait sans s'occuper de rien pendant que Ginny tapait du pied à côté de lui, mécontente de son attitude.

Severus arriva tranquillement et vit la scène qui le fit sourire. C'est alors qu'il vit la taille des enfants : des mioches de deux ans qui tenaient tout juste debout ! Albus avait-il perdu la tête ?

« Albus, vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir un peu abusé sur les doses ? Demanda-t-il avec précaution, ne voulant pas mettre en doute le plan génial de son Directeur.

- Pas du tout ! Tout est parfait comme cela ! Le détrompa le directeur.

- C'est votre idée ? Pourquoi ? S'étrangla Narcissia, choquée.

- Vous ne lui avez rien dit, Lucius ? Demanda Albus en se tournant vers le blond.

- Non, puisque vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez la solution. Répondit-il calmement.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ? S'énerva Narcissia qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut qu'ils prennent la Marque demain. Et voilà la solution : ils ne peuvent pas la prendre puisqu'ils peuvent à peine marcher. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Severus.

- Mais pourquoi Ginny et Ron ont-ils aussi rajeuni ? Demanda la blonde un peu plus calme.

- De cette manière, votre excuse sera plus plausible ! Dit le professeur de défense comme si c'était l'évidence.

- Et quelle est cette excuse ? Demanda Lucius, un brin sceptique.

- Ils étaient tous les cinq en retenue avec vous, Lucius. Ils ont dû faire une potion de rajeunissement et ils se sont jetés leurs chaudrons à la figure pendant que vous aviez le dos tourné. Simple, non ? Expliqua Albus.

- Si jamais il nous croit, on aura de la chance… Dit sombrement le blond.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Il a toujours eu horreur des enfants en bas âge ! Dès qu'il les aura vus, il vous jettera dehors ! S'amusa Albus.

- Si vous le dîtes…Admit Lucius.

- Et nos parents ? Dit Ron qui avait déjà vidé la moitié du paquet de bonbons.

- Minerva les a prévenus par la cheminée, ils ne devraient plus tarder. » Dit Albus pour le rassurer.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissia avait attrapé Harry et Draco qui avaient essayé de filer sous le bureau du directeur en la voyant s'approcher d'eux. Mais elle avait été la plus rapide et tenait à présent chacun des jumeaux sous un bras. Ils riaient comme des fous alors que Gabrielle secouait la tête devant leurs bêtises. Elle était sagement debout à côté de Lucius et s'agrippait à sa main qu'elle arrivait tout juste à attraper tant la fillette, qu'elle était à présent, était petite.

Sans le montrer, Narcissia était folle de joie ! Elle allait pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec Harry et Gabrielle. De même, Draco et Harry allaient enfin pouvoir avoir l'enfance qu'ils auraient eue s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés, sans parler de Gabrielle qui allait pouvoir s'amuser avec ses petits frères comme elle n'avait jamais pu le faire auparavant, étant enfant unique chez ses parents adoptifs. Elle croisa le regard de Lucius qui pensait la même chose, l'été s'annonçait des plus amusants ! Même Severus allait pouvoir jouer avec les trois enfants, comme il l'avait fait avec Draco lorsque celui-ci était petit. Il allait avoir trois fois plus de petits blagueurs pour cacher ses affaires et jouer dans le parc du Manoir d'été des Malfoy !

Si on ajoutait les enfants des Weasley, dont Ginny et Ron qui avaient eux aussi à nouveau deux ans, il allait y avoir de l'animation au Manoir ! Il fallait évidemment compter sur Fred et Georges pour être de la partie. Ils avaient décidé de fermer leur boutique pendant les vacances d'été afin d'aller eux aussi profiter de l'offre de Lucius de passer les vacances avec leurs parents et la famille Malfoy. Une occasion à ne pas rater !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly, Arthur et Minerva entrèrent dans le bureau directorial. Ils étaient nettement plus calmes que les Malfoy lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés. Sur le chemin, Minerva leur avait tout expliqué : c'était pour éviter que les enfants portent la Marque. Molly avait immédiatement approuvé l'idée. Elle ne voulait pas que ces trois enfants soient marqués comme des animaux par un fou dangereux. Leurs parents la portaient et c'était déjà trop pour elle !

Lorsque Molly vit ses deux enfants redevenus des bambins, elle fondit complètement ! Elle avait toujours adoré les enfants, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient petits ! Elle avait à nouveau l'occasion de les chouchouter et de leur courir après toute la journée ! Tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance ! Elle allait en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde ! Se promit-elle en prenant Ginny et Ron dans ses bras.

Elle fila embrasser Narcissia et les deux jumeaux qu'elle portait, tous les deux pendus à son cou après avoir embrassé Lucius et Gabrielle. Lucius, peu habitué à tant de familiarité, renâcla un peu puis se laissa faire. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix ! Molly était aussi folle de ses enfants que Narcissia, les vacances allaient devenir une sacrée foire avec tous ces enfants ! C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela de tous les animaux qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement et qu'il allait falloir emmener, un vrai casse-tête ! Le déménagement allait être monstrueux, comme tous les étés, mais cette fois-ci serait bien pire que les précédentes, le blond en était intimement persuadé !

« Albus, combien de temps durera cette potion ? Demanda Narcissia, mais la réponse intéressait aussi Molly.

- Ils resteront ainsi pendant tout l'été. Annonça le directeur.

- Quand retrouveront-ils leur apparence ? Demanda Molly, ravie du temps qu'elle allait avoir avec tous ces garnements, tout comme Narcissia.

- Ils recommenceront à grandir après la rentrée. Je pense qu'ils auront l'apparence d'enfants de trois ans quand la rentrée arrivera. Ensuite, ils continueront à grandir pendant toute l'année. De toute manière, vous serez là pour le voir ! Poursuivit Albus.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Narcissia.

- Vous ne pensiez pas que je ne vous avais engagé que pour un semestre, si ? Vous continuerez à enseigner l'année prochaine : Lucius gardera son poste de Professeur de Potions, Severus la Défense et vous-même les Sortilèges… Déclara le directeur.

- Mais… Et le Professeur Flitwick ? » Demanda la blonde qui croyait avoir fini les cours. Cela lui plaisait énormément d'enseigner mais c'était Filius l'enseignant titulaire, pas elle.

« Il a décidé de prendre sa retraite, officiellement ! Officieusement, il est reparti en mission pour l'Ordre et sait tout ce que vous avez fait pour ses élèves. D'ailleurs, il vous fait dire qu'il a trouvé votre travail absolument magnifique ! Cela signifie donc que vous gardez ce poste ! Félicitations ! Dit Albus.

- Merci beaucoup ! Le remercia Narcissia qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, très heureuse de continuer à enseigner.

- De rien, vous avez tous fait un excellent travail ! Au fait, même si les enfants ont conservé leur mémoire et leur esprit, ils ont retrouvé le biorythme d'enfants de deux ans, ils vont donc être assez énergiques par moments mais faire la sieste assez souvent… Mais je suppose que vous en avez l'habitude, Mesdames… Dit Albus avec un sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'occupera bien d'eux ! Promirent Narcissia et Molly qui étaient déjà en train de penser à tous les jeux qu'elles allaient pouvoir faire avec les cinq enfants.

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser faire vos valises et rentrer chez vous puisque l'année est terminée. Vous recevrez les lettres avec la liste des affaires de classe vers mi-juillet comme d'habitude. Je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances ! » Leur Dit Albus avant de retourner dans ses papiers et inscriptions pour l'année suivante.

Prenant congés, tout le monde sortit de la pièce. Minerva se dirigea vers ses propres appartements pour terminer ses valises. Molly et Arthur partirent avec Ginny et Ron. Ils devaient aller au Manoir Malfoy deux jours plus tard pour séjourner avec les Malfoy dans leur Manoir d'été. Pendant ce temps, ils auraient le temps de faire leurs valises. Quant à Severus, il avait ramené ses propres valises dans l'appartement de ses amis et les aidait à faire les leurs plus celles des trois enfants.

Lorsque Narcissia posa les jumeaux sur le canapé du salon et que Lucius fit de même avec Gabrielle qu'il avait portée dans ses bras depuis le bureau d'Albus, tous les animaux se précipitèrent pour voir ces trois petites bêtes curieuses. Ils avaient l'odeur de leurs trois maîtres mais étaient nettement plus petits. Isis, Osiris et Cérès les regardaient bizarrement, ils avaient beaucoup grandi depuis qu'Harry les avait ramenés de Pré-au-Lard. Ils étaient plus grands que leurs maîtres maintenant ! Les deux lynx ne cessaient de passer leur truffe dans les cheveux de Gabrielle et Draco afin de s'assurer que c'étaient bien eux. La louve s'était couchée autour de son petit maître comme elle l'aurait fait avec un louveteau.

Pendant que les adultes vérifiaient chaque armoire et chaque coin de l'appartement, les enfants jouaient avec leurs animaux. Draco jouait à la balle avec son chien Apollon, pendant qu'Osiris courait lui aussi mais après une souris à remonter que Gabrielle avait sortie pour Isis. Les deux lynx couraient dans toutes les pièces afin d'attraper la souris folle qui roulait dans tous les coins de l'appartement. Évidemment, tous les autres chats et chatons (Pattenrond, Yume et Yuki) couraient également après.

Lucius, Narcissia et Severus devaient à tout moment regarder où ils mettaient les pieds afin de ne pas marcher sur la queue de l'un des chats ou du chien. Les deux chiens de Lucius, attirés eux aussi par le jeu, commencèrent à chercher la balle à leur tour. Une course poursuite commença entre Zeus, Artémis et Apollon pour savoir qui arriverait le premier à attraper la balle et à la rapporter à Draco qui riait comme un fou en voyant tous les animaux jouer avec eux.

Lorsque Cérès vit la balle rouler devant elle, elle ne résista pas à la tentation de la prendre et de commencer à courir à travers tout le salon, paradant devant les chiens avec son trophée dans la gueule. La course reprit de plus belle dans l'appartement sous les sifflements de Cookie et Casimir qui arbitraient la course en chanson.

Lorsque toutes les valises furent terminées, Lucius, Severus et Narcissia étaient sur les rotules à force de se faire marcher sur les pieds, pousser contre les portes et les murs, renverser par les chiens et la louve qui couraient après la balle et assiéger par une armée de chats fous qui couraient après une malheureuse souris à remonter qui se glissait toujours là où il ne fallait pas : dans un tiroir, dans la valise qu'ils venaient juste de ranger donc forcément tous les chats sautaient dedans et remettaient du désordre, sous une armoire que l'un des adultes venait juste d'ouvrir ou dans le cas du malheureux Lucius, dans ses chaussons.

Lucius crut que les chats venaient de lui déclarer la guerre ! Tout le monde essayait de lui croquer les orteils croyant qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse souris à roulettes. Le blond maudit le jour où sa fille avait trouvé ce jouet pour chats dans l'animalerie magique. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une copie des souris à remonter moldues mais elle avait été refaite à la sauce sorcière, elle pouvait donc à présent accélérer, ralentir, sauter et voir où elle allait pour éviter les chats qui essayaient de l'attraper. Décidant qu'il en avait assez d'avoir des chatons qui essayaient de glisser leur truffe ou leurs pattes dans ses chaussons, Lucius les enleva tout simplement, les posa au sol et s'en éloigna comme s'ils avaient la peste ! Quelques minutes plus tard, la souris qui n'était plus protégée par les orteils du blond, sortit en trombe pour aller se faufiler dans la valise de Severus dont l'une des poches était entrouverte.

Severus eut un mal fou à essayer d'empêcher les chats de sauter dans sa valise pour attraper la souris. Arrivant à la conclusion qu'il n'arriverait à rien en s'interposant entre la valise, les chats et les deux lynx (surtout ces derniers avec leurs dents !), ni en attrapant chaque chat qui essayait de filer dans la poche de la valise dès qu'il croyait que le Professeur avait le dos tourné, il décida d'aller lui-même chercher cette maudite souris dans sa valise. Il plongea la main dans la poche, fouilla à l'intérieur, attrapa la souris par la queue, la sortit de la valise et vit tous les yeux des félins collés sur lui et surtout sur sa main qui tenait la souris par le bout de la queue. Il décida de se débarrasser du jouet avant que tous ne lui sautent dessus pour l'attraper.

Sans réfléchir, il envoya la souris valser de l'autre côté du salon, sur le canapé où Lucius venait juste de s'asseoir pour souffler deux minutes avant le départ. La souris glissa des cheveux du blond et tomba dans sa robe de sorcier à la manière d'une boule de neige que l'on met dans le pull de quelqu'un pour s'amuser. Avant que Lucius ne réalise ce qui lui arrive, tous les chats l'entouraient pour s'emparer de la souris. Grimpant sur le canapé derrière lui et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Yuki glissa la tête dans la robe du blond qui sentit seulement des moustaches lui chatouiller le cou. Malheureusement, il avait toujours détesté les chatouilles ! Mais le chaton n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, toute sa tête était plongée dans le cou du père de son maître et essayait d'attraper la souris qui continuait à descendre le long de ses omoplates. Comme elle était couverte de fourrure et avait des moustaches comme une véritable souris, le supplice était bien pire pour Lucius.

Voyant son mari gesticuler frénétiquement, Narcissia s'approcha de lui. Elle se demandait sérieusement si son mari avait toute sa tête. Elle allait lui en faire la remarque lorsqu'elle vit que Yuki était allongé sur ses épaules et que sa tête disparaissait dans le cou de Lucius alors que tous les autres chats étaient autour de lui et attendaient que la souris tombe au sol pour s'en emparer.

« Encore cette souris ? » Soupira la blonde.

Lucius lui répondit par un sourire crispé et surtout essayait de ne pas hurler de rire en sentant les moustaches du chat et de la souris qui lui chatouillaient les côtes.

« Ça va, je vais la chercher ! » Dit Narcissia en cachant son rire.

Sans aucun préambule, elle plongea la main dans le dos de son mari, attrapa le chat par la peau du cou puis le posa sur le sol avant de replonger dans la robe de Lucius, l'étouffant à moitié car le col était assez serré. Elle attrapa la souris qui était arrivée au bas du dos du blond, par la queue et la sortit de la robe, permettant à Lucius de reprendre son souffle. Puis elle la rangea dans une valise au grand désespoir de tous les chats présents. Elle avait fait de même avec la balle des chiens quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ils rassemblèrent tous les animaux et les enfants devant la cheminée. Ils vérifièrent que les trois enfants n'avaient rien oublié ni dans leur chambre, ni dans les dortoirs. Il ne manquait rien puisque c'étaient les adultes qui avaient fait les bagages. Tout le monde était prêt à partir !

Les valises étaient terminées, ils pouvaient rentrer au Manoir. Le lendemain devait avoir lieu la cérémonie d'initiation des nouveaux Mangemorts. Ils y amèneraient Draco, Harry et Gabrielle comme convenu mais ils n'allaient pas être marqués. Ensuite, il ne resterait plus qu'à donner l'explication à Voldemort avant de pouvoir enfin partir en vacances au bord de la mer ! Narcissia adorait aller à la plage ! L'odeur de la mer était tellement reposante, le bruit des vagues était à lui seul une ode à la paresse !

Ils se réunirent devant la cheminée pour partir en direction du Manoir en emmenant les valises et les animaux.

**A Suivre…**

Ça vous a plu ? Contents de me voir de retour ? Une petite review, please ? Merci !

Bisous, Chibigoku


	63. Retour au Manoir Malfoy

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 63 : **__**Retour au Manoir Malfoy.**_

_Les valises étaient terminées, ils pouvaient rentrer au Manoir. Le lendemain devait avoir lieu la cérémonie d'initiation des nouveaux Mangemorts. Ils y amèneraient Draco, Harry et Gabrielle comme convenu mais ils n'allaient pas être marqués. Ensuite, il ne resterait plus qu'à donner l'explication à Voldemort avant de pouvoir enfin partir en vacances au bord de la mer ! Narcissia adorait aller à la plage ! L'odeur de la mer était tellement reposante, le bruit des vagues était à lui seul une ode à la paresse !_

_Ils se réunirent devant la cheminée pour partir en direction du Manoir en emmenant les valises et les animaux._

Pour simplifier le déménagement des valises, Lucius appela un elfe de maison, Tipy, et lui demanda de prendre les bagages et de les ramener au Manoir afin de leur éviter des allers-retours sans fin entre le Manoir et l'école pour ramener leurs affaires chez eux. L'elfe fit rapetisser les valises et disparut avec elles. Dès son arrivée au Manoir, Tipy rangea les affaires propres dans les armoires de chacun et mit les affaires à laver dans la buanderie où un autre elfe s'occuperait de les nettoyer.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lucius et Narcissia avaient posé Harry, Gabrielle et Draco sur le dos de leur animal respectif afin qu'ils prennent la poudre de Cheminette avec eux. Harry, perché sur le dos de Cérès, entra le premier dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Après s'être assurée qu'il s'accrochait bien au cou de sa louve, Narcissia lança la poudre verte dans la cheminée et prononça la destination du garçon et de sa louve : le Manoir Malfoy. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux amis disparurent pour réapparaître dans la cheminée du salon, noirs de suie. Gabrielle les suivit sur le dos d'Isis, puis ce fut le tour de Draco avec Osiris. Les trois animaux, n'ayant jamais vu le Manoir, furent en peu perdus en arrivant et surtout un peu déboussolés par l'arrivée, ils en avaient encore le tournis.

Lucius, Severus et Narcissia arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Severus avait confié ses valises à Tipy en même temps que Narcissia avait donné celles des enfants, de Lucius et d'elle-même à la petite elfe de maison. Alors que Cérès, Isis et Osiris parcouraient l'immense pièce dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés, Narcissia soupirait en voyant l'état des trois enfants couverts de suie ainsi que les trois animaux. Elle jeta un sortilège de nettoyage sur la fourrure des animaux qui redevint instantanément propre, puis elle se tourna vers les trois enfants qui étaient contents d'être enfin rentrés chez eux et de passer leur premier été tous les trois ensemble.

Après avoir débarbouillé les trois enfants qui riaient comme des fous parce qu'elle avait utilisé une serviette, Narcissia les posa sur le canapé le temps de vérifier que toutes leurs affaires avaient été correctement rangées. Pendant ce temps, Lucius et Severus étaient retournés à Poudlard pour chercher les autres animaux : Casimir, Cookie, Zeus, Artémis, les poissons de Severus, Apollon, Yuki, Salazar, Hedwige, Hadès, Pattenrond, Lune, Yume et Merlin. Cela allait donc leur prendre un peu de temps pour ramener tout ce petit monde !

Pendant que les lynx et la louve faisaient le tour de la pièce pour inspecter leur nouvelle maison, les trois enfants étaient sages comme des images sur le canapé. Narcissia avait sorti un jeu de cartes d'une commode et jouait avec eux à un jeu vieux comme le monde. Il s'agissait du jeu des sept familles mais version sorcière. Les cartes représentaient donc des personnages de contes sorciers. Si Draco n'avait aucun mal à reconstituer les familles parce qu'il connaissait les contes utilisés dans ce jeu de cartes, ce n'était pas le cas de Gabrielle et de Harry qui n'avaient jamais lu de contes sorciers de leur vie, ils ne connaissaient que les contes de fées moldus comme Cendrillon ou Blanche-Neige. Narcissia se fit une joie de leur raconter brièvement de quoi parlait chacun des contes représentés sur le jeu de cartes. Les deux enfants semblaient passionnés par ce sujet. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur partie, Draco et Narcissialeur demandèrent de raconter les contes moldus qu'ils connaissaient.

Ils furent tous deux très amusés par la version moldue de Merlin l'enchanteur. Narcissia se promit de leur offrir un livre de contes sorciers afin qu'ils puissent les lire et les comparer aux contes moldus. La blonde dut s'avouer qu'il y avait également de très beaux contes moldus. L'histoire de la petite sirène que Gabrielle leur avait racontée lui avait beaucoup plu. Elle aussi avait très envie de lire ce conte. Gabrielle connaissait une librairie moldue juste à côté du Chemin de Traverse, Narcissia voulait y emmener les enfants afin de leur chercher quelques livres pour les occuper, sans oublier bien sûr de passer chez Fleury et Bott au rayon des contes et histoires fantastiques pour assouvir la curiosité de Gabrielle et Ryry pour les contes sorciers.

Lorsque Lucius et Severus revinrent enfin de l'école avec tous les animaux, la partie de cartes était déjà finie depuis longtemps et une discussion animée sur les contes était en cours dans le salon. Il y avait un grand débat pour savoir si c'étaient les contes sorciers ou les contes moldues qui étaient les plus intéressants. Lucius se demanda vaguement quel âge avaient les personnes qui occupaient la pièce en entendant cette discussion, puis il se rappela que ses enfants de seize, presque dix-sept ans avaient à nouveau deux ans, ce qui le chagrinait un peu tout en lui plaisant beaucoup à la fois car il allait pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec Harry et Gabrielle.

De plus, la différence d'éducation entre Draco d'un côté et Harry et Gabrielle de l'autre pouvait expliquer qu'ils aient des points de vues différents sur certains sujets. Mais il ne voyait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de contes. C'est alors qu'il vit le jeu des sept familles sur la table, il comprit alors que ses deux enfants retrouvés depuis peu ne savaient pas à quoi correspondaient les images et les noms des sorciers, ni à quels contes ils appartenaient. Narcissia avait dû leur en raconter certains et ils avaient dû les comparer avec les contes moldus que seuls Harry et Gabrielle connaissaient.

Lui-même était curieux de savoir à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler… En réalité, il ne s'était jamais véritablement intéressé à la culture moldue, S'il avait su plus tôt, il aurait suivi les cours d'étude des Moldus à Poudlard, il était certain que cela lui serait très utile par moments. En effet, il arrivait souvent que Gabrielle ou Harry utilisent une expression moldue dont il ne comprenait pas du tout le sens. Ils essayaient bien de lui expliquer mais cela ne servait pas toujours à lui en faire comprendre le sens. Ils avaient des expressions si étranges parfois…

Lorsque tous les animaux furent installés dans le salon, il était plus de midi et il était temps de passer à table. Les elfes de maison avaient déjà préparé le repas pendant que les enfants jouaient aux cartes. Tout le monde se dirigea donc vers la salle à manger. Harry s'agrippait à la main de Narcissia pour rester debout et ne pas tomber sur le sol. Amusée, la blonde le prit dans ses bras. Gabrielle s'accrochait au cou de Lucius et Draco à celui de Severus qui se croyait revenu quinze ans en arrière lorsque Draco était réellement un enfant de deux ans et qu'il ne cessait de jouer des tours à son pauvre parrain ! Il en avait passé des heures à jouer avec ce garnement ! En maintenant, ils étaient trois ! Pourvu qu'ils ne s'acharnent pas tous sur lui et gardent quelques tours en réserve pour Lucius et Narcissia ! Après tout, eux aussi avaient le droit de s'arracher les cheveux face à leurs mauvaises blagues ! Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit toujours le seul à trinquer pour les autres ! Ils étaient trois pour s'occuper des enfants, ils seraient donc trois pour essuyer les mauvaises blagues.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Narcissia, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger avec Harry pendu à son cou, fut le problème flagrant de pouvoir installer les enfants à table. Ils n'arrivaient plus à atteindre quoi que ce soit de posé sur celle-ci si on les mettait à leurs places habituelles. De plus, Lucius et Narcissia s'étaient débarrassés depuis longtemps de la chaise pour bébé de Draco et de la chaise avec rehausseur qu'ils avaient utilisée par la suite. Il ne leur restait donc plus qu'une seule solution : prendre chacun l'un des enfants sur leurs genoux et les faire manger avec eux. Cela allait rappeler de bons souvenirs aux deux parents qui en avaient passé des heures à inventer des histoires et des jeux pour faire manger Draco lorsque celui-ci ne trouvait pas sa bouillie à son goût ! Evidement, ils auraient pu lancer un sort pour rehausse rles chaises, mais ils auraient perdu le plaisir d'avoir leurs enfants sur leurs genoux.

Narcissia n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer le problème à Lucius et à Severus qui comprirent immédiatement en regardant la taille des chaises placées autour de la table puis celles des trois enfants qui étaient accrochés à leur cou. Chacun garda donc avec lui l'enfant qu'il avait ramené dans la salle à manger. Narcissia s'installa donc à sa place habituelle avec Ryry sur ses genoux dont la tête arrivait à présent tout juste à la hauteur de l'assiette. Lucius s'assit à sa gauche avec Gabrielle et Severus à droite de Narcissia avec Draco qui s'amusait de voir son parrain qui était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation, heureusement pour lui !

Le pire et le plus long déjeuner que les trois adultes n'aient jamais vu commença alors. Les elfes de maison chargés de la cuisine, ne sachant pas ce qui était arrivé aux enfants, avaient préparé un repas d'été habituel pour la saison au Manoir. Malheureusement, il n'était pas très adapté pour des enfants de deux ans ! L'entrée arriva donc sur la table et un silence pesant s'abattit dans la salle à manger. Aucun des trois adultes n'avaient prévu cela : une soupe froide ! Avec leurs petites mains maladroites, Harry, Draco et Gabrielle étaient absolument incapables de tenir une cuillère droite ! Les trois adultes n'eurent d'autres choix que de donner à manger aux enfants à la cuillère comme à des bébés.

Cela ne posait absolument aucun problème à Narcissia qui en avait l'habitude avec Draco, en revanche Lucius n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer de donner la becquée à son fils, il avait donc un sérieux problème avec Gabrielle sur ses genoux. Face à lui, Severus riait sous cape. Il n'était pas non plus très à l'aise avec Draco sur les genoux mais il n'était pas un débutant non plus dans cette matière puisqu'il avait souvent aidé Narcissia lorsque Lucius travaillait au Ministère et que lui n'avait pas de cours à donner. Il avait donc plusieurs fois remplacé Narcissia pour le déjeuner de Draco pour décharger sa mère afin que celle-ci puisse aussi un peu se reposer. Se regardant et cachant leurs sourires hilares, Severus et Narcissia attrapèrent chacun une grande cuillère, la plongèrent dans la soupe, qui heureusement ne risquait pas de refroidir, et la présentèrent devant la bouche de Ryry et Draco qui rechignèrent un peu à se faire traiter comme des bébés. Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne pouvaient pas manger tous seuls, ils résignèrent donc à manger la soupe contenue dans les cuillères qu'on leur tendait, en soupirant.

Ragaillardi par la démonstration, Lucius attrapa sa cuillère et se décida à imiter son épouse et son ami. Après tout, cela n'avait pas l'air si compliqué ! Sentant sur lui leurs regards moqueurs, il décida de les ignorer. Mais il se sentait vaguement comme une mère poule qui donnait la becquée à son poussin et cela le gênait tout de même un petit peu… Il vit Gabrielle lui faire un petit sourire d'encouragement. Rassuré, il plongea la cuillère dans la soupe et tendit la cuillère à sa fille qui avala le liquide sans rien dire, ni faire de bruit tout comme les jumeaux. Ils avaient bien retenu leurs leçons de bonnes manières pour la plus grande joie des trois adultes. Tenant d'une main la cuillère de Gabrielle, de l'autre la sienne, Lucius s'arrangeait pour manger en même temps que sa fille alors que les autres attendaient que les jumeaux aient terminé de manger pour commencer leur propre repas. Si Lucius avait su plus tôt, il en aurait fait de même ! À force de regarder les deux cuillères à la fois, il finit par renverser de la soupe sur ses vêtements. À côté de lui, Severus et Narcissia riaient comme des carpes pendant que Ryry et Draco s'étouffaient de rire avec leur soupe. Lucius venait vraiment de gagner sa journée !

Deux heures et une douche plus tard, le calvaire prit fin. Mais cette fois, Lucius eut aussi le loisir de rire ! En effet, Severus et Narcissia se trouvaient tous deux dans le même état que lui ! Leurs vêtements n'avaient pas résisté non plus au repas préparé par les elfes de maison ! Il faut dire qu'ils avaient eu droit à tout durant ce déjeuner ! Il y avait d'abord eu la soupe froide qui avait trempé les robes de sorciers, puis les spaghettis bolognaise qui les avaient couverts de taches de sauce tomate et enfin pour achever le tout, les glaces à l'italienne dans les cornets qui étaient tellement grandes que les enfants n'avaient pas été assez rapides pour les manger et qu'elles avaient fini par fondre sur les vêtements de leurs parents, mais aussi sur les leurs.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut revenu de sa douche complètement propre que Lucius s'aperçut de l'état des vêtements des trois enfants. Ils avaient sérieusement besoin d'une bonne toilette aussi ! Tous trois avaient une moustache de sauce tomate jusqu'aux oreilles, sans parler de la glace ! Le temps que Lucius prenne sa douche, Severus et Narcissia avaient mangé leur propre dessert, ils n'étaient plus à une tache près ! Voyant que des mesures s'imposaient, Narcissia emmena les trois enfants dans la salle d'eau pour qu'ils prennent un bain, ils en avaient bien besoin ! Elle fit couler un bain pour les jumeaux dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait à côte de sa chambre et de celle de Lucius puis elle demanda à son mari qui sortait de la douche de les surveiller pendant qu'elle donnait un bain à Gabrielle dans la salle de bain des enfants à l'autre bout du couloir.

Avant de sortir de la salle de bain des jumeaux avec Gabrielle, Narcissia avait vidé une caisse de jouets dans la baignoire. Les garçons s'amusaient comme des fous avec des canards en plastique, des sous-marins et des bateaux sous la surveillance de Lucius qui les regardait, éberlué. Puis, la situation dégénéra et Draco commença à arroser copieusement Harry qui lui rendait la pareille généreusement. Toute la salle de bain était trempée et Lucius qui avait essayé de s'interposer, s'était retrouvé bombardé par des jets d'eau de tous les côtés. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, heureusement qu'il était resté en peignoir pour surveiller les jumeaux, ces derniers riaient à gorge déployée en voyant leur père, les cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés et qui essayait à tout prix de les empêcher de continuer à s'arroser en se mettant entre les deux enfants.

Severus qui passait dans le couloir des chambres, entendit les jumeaux rire comme des fous. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il y avait de si drôle à prendre un bain, il décida donc de passer son chemin vers sa propre chambre. Puis, il entendit un bruit d'eau et une voix étouffée, alors il se ravisa et entra dans la salle de bain. Le spectacle qu'il vit l'amusa au plus haut point. Il dut se pincer le bras pour ne pas hurler de rire en voyant Lucius trempé comme une soupe qui essayait de se démener avec les jumeaux sans y parvenir. Cela se voyait à cent mètres qu'il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de situation ! Severus décida de le laisser mariner dans son jus encore un peu avant d'intervenir.

Au bout de dix minutes, il se décida enfin à mettre fin à ce massacre. D'un coup de baguette, il rangea tous les jouets dans la caisse et attendit le silence qui ne fut pas long à venir lorsque les enfants remarquèrent sa présence.

- « Vous n'avez pas honte de faire tourner votre père en bourrique ? Vous savez qu'il ne sait pas comment s'occuper de vous comme cela ! N'essayez pas d'en profiter ! Gronda doucement le professeur de Défense qui était plus amusé que réellement en colère contre les jumeaux blagueurs.

- Mais on ne fait rien de mal… Protesta Harry.

- Vous l'avez regardé ? Il est trempé comme une soupe alors qu'il sort tout juste de la douche !

- On ne peut pas jouer ? Demanda Draco en faisant des yeux de cocker abandonné.

- Vous pourrez vous asperger autant que vous le voudrez quand on aura tous déménagé dans la maison d'été. En attendant, il faut se préparer pour ce soir. Votre père ne peut pas arriver à la réunion en ayant l'air de sortir de la piscine ou de son bain, cela ne se fait pas et surtout il ne serait pas crédible une seule seconde avec son excuse pour vous éviter d'être marqués. Expliqua Severus qui adorait voir le pauvre Lucius complètement submergé par ses deux diablotins de filleuls.

- Vous allez rester tranquilles ? Demanda Lucius qui avait eu l'impression qu'on avait oublié sa présence pendant l'échange entre ses deux enfants et son meilleur ami.

- Oui ! Promirent les jumeaux.

- Parfait ! Alors, prenez les gants de toilette, le gel douche et le shampoing et lavez-vous ! Et sans me tremper au passage ! » Grommela Lucius qui se jeta un sort de séchage pour avoir l'air plus crédible qu'avec ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau et son peignoir vert clair qui, mouillé, avait viré au vert foncé.

Aussitôt, les deux petits garçons partirent en chasse pour trouver le gant de toilette qui avait sombré au fond de la baignoire. Tout était un prétexte pour jouer. Les deux enfants voulaient profiter au maximum de cette seconde enfance pour rattraper tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu en étant séparé puis en étant ennemis à l'école alors qu'ils auraient pu être amis dès le premier jour, ce qui aurait largement contribué à leurs retrouvailles. De plus, Lucius aurait eu nettement moins de mal à les réunir dans sa maison. Seule Gabrielle aurait été plus difficile à trouver. En effet, c'était parce que Ryry était ami avec Ron et Hermione qu'il avait pu si facilement retrouver sa sœur et être accepté d'elle. Tout ne se serait peut-être pas passé si facilement s'il avait été à Serpentard comme il aurait dû l'être et était resté avec les amis de Draco. Ron l'aurait détesté dès le premier jour et il aurait dû faire comme les autres et mépriser les enfants de moldus. Finalement, tout était parfait tel que cela s'était passé, Harry n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde ne pas avoir l'amitié de Ron, Hermione ou même Draco ; il était très heureux d'avoir autant d'amis si proches et sincères.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lucius avait ses deux enfants pendus à son cou, propres, habillés et séchés. Lui-même était parti s'habiller pendant que les deux enfants se séchaient dans la salle de bain. Mais il avait tout de même laissé la porte entrebâillée pour pouvoir les surveiller. Il les ramena dans le salon où ils retrouvèrent tous leurs animaux qui s'installaient doucement dans le Manoir. Les elfes de Maison avaient rajouté des coussins pour les deux lynx et la louve afin qu'ils aient un endroit pour dormir et se reposer.

Pendant que Lucius enrageait avec les jumeaux, la situation n'était guère meilleure du côté de Narcissia et Gabrielle. En effet, après que la fillette eut fini de prendre son bain, Narcissia lui avait fait faire un véritable défilé de mode. Elle lui avait fait essayer une bonne centaine de robes pour enfant afin de voir laquelle lui allait le mieux. Puis, elle la posa devant une coiffeuse afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Elle passa beaucoup de temps à les sécher puis à les démêler. En effet, ses cheveux avaient la mauvaise habitude de s'emmêler au moindre courant d'air. Cela avait de tout temps été comme cela.

Après un intense moment de réflexion, Narcissia décida de faire deux nattes sur les côtés. Non seulement, elle aurait de jolis cheveux bouclés le lendemain mais elle s'arrangerait pour en faire une coiffure assez enfantine de manière à accentuer le changement de taille de ses enfants. Leur poser la Marque deviendrait alors impossible. De même, elle avait choisi des vêtements très enfantins pour les jumeaux : des petites sandales de plage, des shorts bleu ciel et des t-shirts vert tendre. Il n'y avait donc que des couleurs faites pour les enfants en bas âge. De plus, Lucius, Severus et Narcissia avaient prévu une petite surprise pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres …

**À**** SUIVRE…**

Une petite review, please ? Ca vous a plu ? Merci ! Plusieurs de mes amis ayant vu leurs fics supprimées car ils répondaient aux reviews anonymes dan sleurs chapitres, je n'y répondrai plus si vous ne laissez pas votre adresse mail ou que vous ne vous loggez pas.! Bisous, Chibigoku !


	64. Réunion et préparatifs

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

Un gros bisous à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews anonymes ! Merci !

_**Chapitre 6**__**4 : Réunion et préparatifs…**_

_Après un intense moment de réflexion, Narcissia décida de faire deux nattes sur les côtés avec les cheveux de sa fille. Non seulement, elle aurait de jolis cheveux bouclés le lendemain mais elle s'arrangerait pour en faire une coiffure assez enfantine de manière à accentuer le changement de taille de ses enfants. Leur poser la Marque deviendrait alors impossible. De même, elle avait choisi des vêtements très enfantins pour les jumeaux : des petites sandales de plage, des shorts bleu ciel et des t-shirts vert tendre. Il n'y avait donc que des couleurs faites pour les enfants en bas âge. De plus, Lucius, Severus et Narcissia avaient prévu une petite surprise pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres …_

Lorsque l'heure de la réunion arriva, tout le monde était prêt dans le salon du Manoir. Lucius, Severus et Narcissia avaient chacun pris une douche avant de s'habiller correctement et avec des vêtements sans taches puisque les derniers avaient subi le déjeuner avec les enfants et n'y avaient pour la plupart pas survécu. Aucun des trois adultes n'était parvenu à la fin du déjeuner avec des vêtements propres… À l'heure convenue, tout le monde se tenait devant la cheminée et savait ce qu'il avait à faire durant la réunion. Les trois adultes portaient leur tenue de Mangemort et chacun prit l'un des enfants dans ses bras. Narcissia prit Harry, Lucius prit Gabrielle et Severus emmena Draco pendu à son cou.Sachant que la rencontre serait douloureuse pour Harry, son parrain lui avait fait avaler une potion de sommeil quelques minutes avant de partir, il dormait donc tranquillement dans les bras de Narcissia en s'agrippant à son cou.

À l'heure de la cérémonie, les trois adultes transplanèrent vers le lieu de rendez-vous, mais pas sans une certaine appréhension. Avec le Lord, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Les trois enfants étaient cachés sous les robes noires des trois adultes. Sans bruit, Lucius, Severus et Narcissia se placèrent dans le cercle de Mangemorts qui attendaient l'arrivée du Lord dans un silence pesant. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre pour arriver, il s'installa sur un trône qui avait été placé au milieu de la salle. Tous les enfants qui allaient prendre la Marque étaient réunis dans un coin de la pièce et attendaient que la cérémonie commence mais leur peur était palpable. Après tout, tout le monde savait que la Marque, lorsqu'elle était apposée, brûlait la peau et le propriétaire du bras sur lequel elle venait d'être placée avait très souvent des douleurs atroces pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée après la cérémonie.

Tous les futurs Mangemorts s'avancèrent lentement vers le trône et dans un silence respectueux. Le Lord les dévisageait les uns après les autres. Aucun n'osait le regardait dans les yeux, il arriva au dernier lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il manquait des enfants… Il se tourna vers les Mangemorts qui attendaient que la cérémonie commence, il vit les Malfoy et Severus parmi eux mais pas leurs enfants.

- « Lucius, où sont tes trois enfants ?! Demanda t-il dans un sifflement de colère. Il avait horreur qu'on lui désobéisse !

- Ils sont ici, Maître. » Dit Lucius sur un ton calme qui cachait assez bien la nervosité grandissante qu'il ressentait.

Croyant avoir des hallucinations, Voldemort laissa son regard parcourir l'assemblée, puis dévisagea à nouveau les nouveaux Mangemorts. Les trois enfants Malfoy ne s'y trouvaient pas ! Se moquait-il de lui ?!

- « N'abuse pas de ma patience, Lucius ! Où sont-ils ?! » Cria presque le Lord qui perdait de plus en plus patience.

Sous les ricanements de l'assistance qui voyait déjà les Malfoy et Severus convulser sous les _Doloris_ et autres sortilèges de torture appréciés du Maître, les trois Mangemorts s'avancèrent prudemment vers le trône et s'arrêtèrent face au Lord qui fulminait de colère.

- « Dans ce cas, montre-moi, Lucius… » Siffla méchamment le Lord, certain qu'il allait lui inventer une nouvelle excuse bidon.

À sa grande surprise, les trois adultes enlevèrent leur cape et il put voir les trois enfants pendus à leur cou. Quoi ? Pendu à leur cou ?

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » Hurla-t-il en désigna les trois gamins.

Draco et Gabrielle qui faisaient semblant de dormir, firent mine de se réveiller. Ils se frottaient les yeux ostensiblement et Draco fit tomber son dragon en peluche qui atterrit devant le Lord qui restait bouche bée devant le spectacle.

- « Ma pelusse ! Ze veux ma pelusse, Maman ! » Pleura Draco qui essayait de se détacher du cou de son parrain pour aller chercher sa peluche.

Pour réussir à lui faire jouer ce rôle, Lucius, Narcissia et Severus avaient dû lui promettre de lui acheter un Eclair de Feu comme Harry dès qu'ils seraient arrivés au Manoir d'été. Lucius avait un peu grincé des dents devant le prix du balai mais il n'avait pas pu refuser, il fallait qu'ils aient l'air d'enfants et que le Lord ne se doute de rien. De plus, il devait bien s'avouer que Draco et Gabrielle jouaient parfaitement bien la comédie, il avait grand intérêt à s'en souvenir …

« Maman… ! » Appela Draco qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait beau remuer dans tous les sens, Severus ne le lâchait pas. Pourtant, le petit garçon était bien décidé à récupérer sa peluche !

Voldemort, qui ne tenait pas à avoir les tympans crevés par un sale gosse qui voulait son doudou, pointa sa baguette sur le dragon en peluche à ses pieds, utilisa un simple Wingardium Leviosa et la fit planer jusqu'au gamin qui l'attrapa au vol et se calma un peu. L'envie de réduire en bouillie le dragon l'avait frôlé pendant un instant, mais il s'était ravisé, ne voulant pas entendre un gamin brailler pendant toute la cérémonie. Ses oreilles n'y auraient pas survécu !

Pas le moins du monde préoccupée par son petit frère qui cherchait son dragon, Gabrielle avait trouvé une activité très intéressante : faire des petites tresses dans les cheveux de son père qui ne s'apercevait de rien car trop occupé à regarder ce que Draco était entrain de faire. Malheureusement, cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Bellatrix qui riait comme une folle intérieurement. Elle regarda la fillette faire un moment avant de craquer et de susurrer à l'oreille de son beau-frère qui ne se rendait compte de rien.

- « Quel dommage que ce petit trésor n'ait pas de jolis rubans roses sur elle, je suis certaine qu'elle saurait très bien quoi en faire … » Lui dit-elle avec un rire dans la voix.

Surpris et inquiet de savoir de quoi elle parlait, Lucius se tourna vers elle. Mais elle ne souffla pas un mot, se contentant de sourire et de regarder ses cheveux, ce qui parut assez soupçonneux au blond. Il se rappela soudainement QUI il portait et regarda Gabrielle qui s'était arrêtée et qui lui faisait des yeux d'ange innocent. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les petites tresses dans ses cheveux…

- « Gabrielle…. » Gronda t-il doucement.

La petite fille lui fit un sourire angélique et commença à défaire les tresses sous le regard impérieux de son père.

- « Z'ai laissé Mady à la maizon… Dit-elle pour s'excuser.

- Eh bien, la prochaine fois, n'oublie pas ta poupée… » Grogna Lucius, gentiment.

Le seul qui restait tranquille était Harry qui dormait comme un petit ange dans les bras de Narcissia. Toutefois, la présence de Voldemort gênait tout de même son sommeil, il remuait souvent la tête alors qu'elle reposait sur les épaules de sa mère. Cela n'intrigua pas les autres personnes présentes dans la salle qui pensaient que le garçon rêvait ou faisait un cauchemar. Seules les trois adultes savaient que c'était la présence de Voldemort qui provoquait cette réaction. Ils avaient eu raison de lui donner une potion de sommeil, autrement sa douleur aurait été bien plus forte en présence du Maître. Si la potion ne permettait pas de l'atténuer, elle avait au moins la faculté de ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez les autres ou d'induire des questions très gênantes sur le garçon. Après tout, personne n'avait encore eu le culot de demander à Lucius où il avait retrouvé ses deux enfants disparus…

- « Visiblement, je devrai reporter la cérémonie de la Marque pour ces trois-là…. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui leur est arrivé ! » Demanda Voldemort en plantant ses yeux rouges dans le regard de Lucius qui déglutit. Heureusement que personne ne s'en aperçut. Il était temps de déballer l'histoire fumeuse d'Albus en priant pour qu'elle fonctionne.

- « C'est un accident, Maître. Il a été causé par les enfants Weasley. La fille et le garçon étaient en retenue avec moi, de même que mes trois enfants. Ils devaient faire une potion de rajeunissement en punition. Ils ont profité du fait que je cherchais des ingrédients dans la réserve pour se disputer et se jeter leurs potions à la figure. Celles de mes enfants étaient correctes, d'où leur taille. Malheureusement, les deux Wesaley n'ont jamais été doués en potions et les ont ratées. C'est pour cela que mes trois enfants de seize ans ont à présent la taille et l'âge mental d'enfants de deux ans. Ma seule consolation est que les deux autres aient subi le même sort… » Expliqua Lucius qui avait répété son explication des centaines de fois dans sa tête avant de venir à la réunion. Il avait un peu modifié la version d'Albus pour son bien et surtout pour la rendre plus plausible.

- Voilà un malheureux contretemps ! Combien de temps resteront-ils ainsi ? » Demanda le Maître en regardant Gabrielle qui continuait à trifouiller les cheveux de son père, ils ressemblaient à présent à un balai brosse. Il eut un mal fou à se retenir de rire. Ces trois enfants avaient un don pour le distraire et l'apaiser ! Entre la marmotte dans les bras de Narcissia, le dragon pleurnichard pendu au cou de Severus et l'angelot qui faisait des frisettes à son père dès qu'il ne regardait pas, les trois adultes étaient servis ! Voldemort avait toujours détesté les enfants mais il devait bien s'avouer que ces trois gamins avaient quelque chose de particulier !

- « Malheureusement, c'est irréversible, Maître. D'ici la rentrée, ils auront environ trois ans, ils continueront à grandir pendant l'année, mais ils risquent d'avoir des problèmes pour suivre les cours de septième année… Exposa Lucius, légèrement embarrassé que Gabrielle continue à faire des nattes dans ses mèches blondes...

- Ennuyeux, Lucius, très ennuyeux tout cela ! Mais bon, il y aura d'autres cérémonies pour la Marque d'ici à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur taille normale et leur esprit et puis, le plus à plaindre c'est toi ! Tu vas pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro avec eux ! Si je mets la main sur ces Weasley, je vais leur passer l'envie de plaisanter avec mes apprentis Mangemorts, moi ! Rentrez chez vous tous les trois avec ces enfants, je ne veux pas qu'ils dérangent la cérémonie ! Vous reviendrez lorsqu'ils pourront prendre la Marque » Les congédia le Maître. De bien bonne humeur ce jour-là, surtout à cause des trois gamins qui ne tenaient pas en place et de l'amusant spectacle de voir Lucius malmené par sa fillette de deux ans, il décida de laisser les Malfoy tranquilles, ils avaient déjà suffisamment à faire avec leurs trois petits monstres !

- « Bien, Maître ! Répondirent Lucius, Severus et Narcissia avant de reculer de devant le trône et de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Lucius ? Tu viendras à la réunion après la rentrée ? Ordonna plus que ne demanda Voldemort à son Mangemort blond.

- Maître, c'est que… nous devons retourner à Poudlard… Commença Lucius.

-Comment ? Demanda le Lord.

- Nous avons été à nouveau engagés en tant que Professeurs pour cette année, Maître. Expliqua le blond.

-Parfait ! De cette manière, j'aurai trois espions en place encore cette année. Très bien, partez tous les trois, la cérémonie commence ! » Ordonna Voldemort.

Les trois adultes sortirent du vieux manoir où le Lord se cachait sans demander leur reste. Des cris de douleurs, ceux des nouveaux marqués, retentissaient dans les couloirs de la demeure. Les adultes se dépêchèrent de transplaner vers le Manoir, ne voulant pas que les enfants entendent les cris de douleur et eux-mêmes ne voulant pas se rappeler de la cérémonie au cours de laquelle ils avaient été marqués.

Lorsque l'elfe de maison responsable de la buanderie entra dans la pièce pour voir s'il avait du travail, elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant la pile de vêtements qui l'attendaient ! Il y avait non seulement des vêtements pour de tous petits enfants qui sortaient d'il ne savait où puisque les trois enfants des Maîtres avaient déjà seize ans mais en plus, il y avait des vêtements des Maîtres complètement tachés ! Ils étaient recouverts de soupe, de sauce tomate et de glace ! Avaient-ils tous perdu la tête ? Le seul moment où la Maîtresse avait ses robes tachées quotidiennement était lorsque le jeune Maître Draco était encore un enfant… Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait à nouveau des enfants dans ce vieux Manoir ?

Curieuse, Roxy décida de sortir de la buanderie et d'inspecter la salle à manger. Comme elle s'y attendait, le tapis qui se trouvait sous la table avait lui aussi participé au repas, sans le vouloir. Et personne n'avait vu cela ! En soupirant, elle prononça un sort de nettoyage qui rendit au tapis sa beauté d'origine. Heureusement, il en avait vu d'autres ! Ce tapis se trouvait à cette place depuis des siècles et en avait connu des taches dues aux petits pots pour bébés et aux dîners avec les jeunes enfants qui avaient défilé dans le Manoir et qui avaient fini par grandir tout comme Maître Lucius et ses enfants à présent !

Même si les elfes avaient le triple de travail lorsqu'il y avait des enfants en bas-âge dans le Manoir, Roxy devait bien s'avouer que sans eux, l'immense demeure semblait bien vide et triste. Une fois les enfants devenus grands, ils devenaient de plus en plus froids et sages à l'image de leurs parents. Or ce qui plaisait le plus à la petite elfe était de voir jouer les enfants et de les entendre rire. Cela faisait longtemps que cette époque étaient passée pour les trois enfants, même s'il n'y avait eu que Draco dans le Manoir à cette période de sa vie.

Alors que Roxy était perdue dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs de tous les enfants qu'elle avait déjà servi dans ce Manoir, Lucius, Severus et Narcissia apparurent dans le salon, effrayant l'elfe qui rêvassait. Celle-ci se retourna immédiatement et salua ses Maîtres. C'est alors qu'elle vit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible avant quelques années, c'est-à-dire avant la fin des études des enfants et qu'ils ne soient à leur tour mariés : il y avait trois petits enfants, qui devaient avoir deux ans tout au plus, qui étaient accrochés au cou des trois adultes. L'elfe n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot.

-« Roxy, tu as nettoyé le tapis de la salle à manger ? C'est très gentil, merci ! Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de dire à quelqu'un de s'en occuper, nous devions partir… Expliqua Narcissia.

- De rien, Maîtresse ! Roxy est très heureuse de servir les Maîtres ! » Affirma la petite elfe, ses yeux ne quittant pas un seul instant le visage du petit ange blond qui dormait pendu au cou de la Maîtresse.

- Je vois bien ce que tu regardes, Roxy et tu ne rêves pas ! Ce sont bien des enfants ! Tu vas avoir du travail, tu peux me croire ! Dit Narcissia en riant.

- Comment est-ce possible, Maîtresse ? Où sont les jeunes Maîtres ? Demanda Roxy qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Ils sont devant toi, Roxy. Il y a eu un petit problème de potion de rajeunissement et ils sont tous redevenus des enfants ! Malheureusement, le déjeuner était prêt avant que nous puissions prévenir les elfes de la cuisine et nous n'avons plus la chaise de Draco depuis longtemps… Alors le tapis a un peu pris des couleurs et nos vêtements aussi… Oh ! J'y pense ! Est-ce que tu pourrais ressortir les vieux habits de Draco lorsqu'il avait deux ans ? Il faut les laver et les repasser pour demain, nous partons dans le manoir d'été ! Jette un sort de dédoublement dessus, Harry en a aussi besoin. Demanda Narcissia alors que Severus et Lucius s'étaient affalés dans les fauteuils du salon pour souffler un peu, les enfants sur leurs genoux.

-Bien, Maîtresse ! Accepta l'elfe très heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau travailler pour des enfants.

-Baly ! » Appela Narcissia.

Aussitôt une elfe de maison apparut dans le salon, elle salua tout le monde et attendit que Narcissia lui donne ses ordres.

-« Baly, Gabrielle a besoin de vêtements pour aller à la plage ! Nous partons demain dans le Manoir d'été. Il faut que tout soit prêt pour demain soir au plus tard, quand tu auras terminé, tu les donneras à Roxy pour qu'elle les range dans les valises des enfants. Demanda la blonde.

-Bien, Maîtresse ! » Répondit Baly avant de se tourner vers Gabrielle, assise bien sagement sur les genoux de Lucius.

D'un claquement de doigt, elle prit les mesures de la petite fille puis elle disparut et fila chercher du tissus pour lui faire des robes d'été, des T-shirts, des jupes et des maillots de bain pour aller à la plage. La petite elfe couturière n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de faire des vêtements pour les enfants, la Maîtresse préférant les acheter dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse ou de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle allait donc se surpasser pour lui prouver qu'elle était capable de faire aussi bien que les boutiques !

Après un moment de détente bien mérité pour tous, l'heure du dîner arriva. Chacun reprit l'enfant qu'il avait à midi pour le déjeuner. La potion de sommeil avait cessé de faire effet et Harry s'était enfin réveillé. Il était encore un peu groggy mais n'avait pas trop souffert de la proximité avec Voldemort, Severus ayant prévu que cela arriverait un jour, il avait triplé la dose de la potion de sommeil et avait gardé la bouteille au chaud dans un placard pour Harry. Une fois de plus, il avait vu juste en étant aussi prévoyant.

Les elfes de la cuisine n'ayant toujours pas été prévenus puisque tout le monde était parti à la réunion, le dîner n'était toujours pas adapté aux enfants. Excédé Lucius appela un elfe de la cuisine et lui expliqua la situation. Tout confus, l'elfe demanda s'il devait refaire le dîner mais il en fut épargné par les enfants qui lui dirent qu'ils avaient très envie de manger celui qui avait été préparé. Cela fit très plaisir à l'elfe qui fila dans sa cuisine préparé un dessert spécial pour les enfants. De plus, il savait que tous trois adoraient le dessert qu'il allait leur préparer.

Heureusement pour une fois, ils n'eurent pas droit à la traditionnelle soupe qui ouvrait généralement le repas. À la place, ils avaient un immense plateau de toasts qui n'attendaient qu'eux. Les enfants dévoraient à cœur joie ceux qui se trouvaient devant eux. Il y en avait divers sortes : saumon, fromage, jambon, saucisson, crevettes, asperges, concombres… Il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts !

Après avoir dévoré tous ceux qui se trouvaient à leur portée, les trois enfants durent compter sur les adultes pour leur ramener des toasts. Lucius passait plus de temps à attraper ceux que voulait Gabrielle qu'à manger les siens. À la fin, il décida carrément de se lever de table, il remplit l'assiette de Gabrielle avec ceux qu'elle voulait et retourna s'asseoir avec la fillette sur ses genoux tout en posant son assiette devant elle. Au moins, il allait avoir la paix pendant un bon moment ! Pendant ce temps, on voyait Severus s'étirer toutes les cinq minutes au-dessus de la table pour attraper les toasts de Draco qui étaient en plein milieu du plateau, donc au centre de la table. Severus ne savait pas si c'était un mauvais tour de son filleul ou le simple hasard mais lorsque le plateau fut vide, il avait les bras en miettes. Décidemment, il aurait tout vu avec ses filleuls !

La suite arriva et ce ne fut pas beaucoup mieux ! Il s'agissait d'asperges avec une sauce blanche. Harry qui n'en avait jamais vu les regardait comme des bêtes curieuses.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il à sa mère.

- Des asperges, c'est très bon pour la santé ! Et c'est surtout bon quand elles sont trempées dans la sauce ! Tu vas voir » Affirma Narcissia qui adorait ça !

Harry ne répondit pas, il n'avait jamais vu ces grands machins blancs avec une tête verte ou mauve. Par contre, la sauce sentait divinement bon ! Ayant été plusieurs fois en France, Gabrielle en avait déjà mangé et les appréciait beaucoup. Elle se servit sans retenue de la sauce, de même que Draco qui dévorait déjà ses propres asperges couvertes de sauce. Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant sa sœur manger ses asperges avec ses mains. Le pire fut de voir que tout le monde faisait la même chose ! Apparemment, tout le monde avait décidé de prendre le moyen le plus simple pour manger ces choses…

Il attrapa doucement l'une des tiges blanches de son assiette, la trempa dans la sauce et à l'image de sa mère, mordit dedans et avala la pointe. Il mâchouilla un bon moment avant de l'avaler, finalement ce n'était pas si mauvais ! Il retrempa la tige dans la sauce et continua à la dévorer sans plus se préoccuper de rien. C'est alors qu'il réalisa quelque chose : cette chose était totalement filandreuse ! De plus, ses mains étaient pleines d'eau… Ces choses-là étaient vraiment étranges ! Il avait de l'eau jusque dans les manches !

Après les asperges, un elfe de maison apporta des serviettes à tout le monde. D'un geste attendri, Narcissia débarbouilla Harry qui avait de la sauce dans toute la figure et de l'eau jusque dans le T-shirt. Ne voulant pas laisser la sauce blanche refroidir car elle savait qu'on en pouvait pas la réchauffer, Gabrielle attrapa une grande cuillère à côté de l'assiette de son père, la plongea dans le pot de sauce fumante et la dévorait sans gêne. Du côté de Draco, Severus regardait le contenu du pot qu'il avait devant lui disparaître dans l'estomac de Draco sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Lucius avait le même air désespéré… Harry qui voyait les deux autres faire et lui qui adorait aussi cette sauce les imita rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus rien…

Le dessert arriva enfin et ce fut une grande joie pour les enfants : un plateau de gaufres toutes chaudes ! Il y en avait qui étaient recouvertes de sucre glace, d'autres de chocolat, de chantilly ou avec de la chantilly et des fraises dessus. Elles donnaient envie de les dévorer juste en les regardant ! Il n'y avait pas que les enfants qui s'en donnait à cœur joie pour manger les gaufres, les adultes n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Lucius était plongé dans une gaufre recouverte de chantilly et de fraises. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus mangé, de plus ce n'était pas le genre de dessert que l'on servait lorsqu'il y avait des invités…

Une douche générale s'imposait après un tel repas ! Lucius et Severus partirent chacun prendre une douche pendant que les jumeaux étaient à nouveau dans leur bain, dans la salle de bain de leurs parents. Pendant ce temps, Narcissia prenait sa douche dans la salle de bain des enfants alors que Gabrielle faisait de la brasse dans la baignoire de la même salle d'eau.

Lorsque tout le monde fut séché et habillé pour la nuit, il était temps d'aller dormir !

**A SUIVRE…**

Une petite review, please ? Merci !! Bisous, Chibigoku.


	65. Insomnie

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 65 : Insomnie…**_

_Une douche générale s'imposait après un tel repas ! Lucius et Severus partirent chacun prendre une douche pendant que les jumeaux étaient à nouveau dans leur bain, dans la salle de bain de leurs parents. Pendant ce temps, Narcissia prenait sa douche dans la salle de bain des enfants alors que Gabrielle faisait de la brasse dans la baignoire de la même salle d'eau._

_Lorsque tout le monde fut séché et habillé pour la nuit, il était temps d'aller dormir !_

Une fois les trois enfants en pyjamas, chaque adulte en prit un et suivit Narcissia. Les trois enfants dormaient déjà à moitié. Sans aucun détour, Narcissia entra dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lucius, à la grande surprise de ce dernier de même que Severus qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, puis elle fit apparaître trois petits lits devant le leur. Elle posa Gabrielle dans le premier, la mit sous les couvertures et la borda avec amour. À ses côtés, Lucius et Severus la regardaient, bouche bée.

-« Mais enfin… Commença Lucius.

- Pas de mais, Lucius ! Ils dormiront ici avec nous ! Tu tiens à ce qu'ils s'étouffent avec les draps dans leurs lits trop grands pour eux ?! » Le coupa sa chère et tendre épouse en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Non, mais… Ils ne pourraient pas dormir dans la chambre de Severus ? Ou celle d'à côté ? Se rattrapa-t-il en voyant le regard meurtrier de son épouse.

- Hors de question ! Laisse Severus tranquille, il a besoin de se reposer ! Cria la blonde.

- Moi aussi… Dit Lucius à mi-mots.

- De toute façon, ils dorment déjà ! Ils ne feront pas de bruit ! Et puis, va te coucher ! Je suis fatiguée, moi ! » Termina Narcissia en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Un peu dépité, Lucius posa Harry dans le lit à côté de Gabrielle et fit les mêmes gestes que son épouse. Severus déposa Draco dans son lit à côté de son jumeau. Il embrassa les trois enfants sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas les réveiller. Il n'oublie pas non plus de jeter un regard goguenard à Lucius qui s'était une fois de plus fait posséder par sa chère et tendre épouse qu'il adorait de tout son cœur. Lucius observa ses trois enfants dormir pendant un moment avant d'imiter Severus et de déposer un baiser sur le front de chacun. Puis, il se dirigea vers son lit où Narcissia dormait déjà à moitié.

Alors qu'il était bien installé sous sa couette et commençait à s'endormir, Lucius entendit un bruit étrange, comme une sorte de grattement à la porte… En soupirant, il se releva, attrapa sa baguette et se dirigea sans bruit vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit les animaux de ses enfants qui se trouvaient derrière. Ils avaient l'habitude de dormir dans la même pièce que leurs petits maîtres… Grimaçant, le blond les laissa entrer, referma la porte et se dirigea vers son lit en priant pour qu'on le laisse en paix.

Le chien de Draco s'allongea de tout son long au pied du lit de son maître pendant que son lynx et Yuki escaladaient un autre pour s'installer contre le petit blond. Pattenrond, Yume et Isis se partagèrent le lit de Gabrielle pendant que Cérès prenait possession de celui de Ryry. Heureusement, les chouettes étaient allées dormir dans la volière et le serpent de Ryry était dans son vivarium, dans la chambre du jeune homme. Après que tout le monde soit correctement installé et se préparait à dormir, Lucius se décida enfin à couper la lumière. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit-là…

Réveillé à minuit comme à son habitude, Lucius descendit dans la cuisine se chercher quelques biscuits et but une tasse de thé. Son petit en-cas terminé, il remonta en silence dans la chambre, le manoir semblant bien vide durant la nuit lorsque tous ses habitants étaient endormis. Il entra sans faire de bruit dans sa chambre et s'installa dans son lit, prêt à se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit le bruit le plus effroyable qui existait : un ronflement ! Qui donc osait ronfler dans SA chambre ?!

Maudissant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, même ceux qui n'existaient pas, il ralluma la lumière et observa la pièce. Il n'y avait pas Un mais DES ronflements, toute une symphonie ! Non seulement le chien de Draco ronflait, mais il était accompagné par tous les chats qui ronronnaient dans leur sommeil et dont certains miaulaient alors qu'ils étaient en train de rêver ! Il comprenait que les chats ronflent, mais même les lynx en faisaient autant ! La seule dont il ne savait pas si elle faisait partie du groupe de scieurs de nuit était la louve de Ryry. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de bruit provenant de ce côté-là. Maigre consolation pour le blond…

Non seulement, il n'arrivait pas à dormir puisqu'il y avait trop de bruit dans la chambre mais en plus, il était le seul qu'on empêchait de dormir ! Ce qui énervait le plus blond était que tous les autres n'entendent absolument rien ! Narcissia dormait comme un loir à côté de lui et ses trois enfants ne bougeaient même pas dans leur sommeil ! De quoi faire enrager le blond qui adorait dormir !

Essayant de ne pas perdre son calme, Lucius s'obligea à fermer les yeux et à se détendre. Malheureusement, le bruit était infernal dans la chambre et le sommeil ne revenait toujours pas. Décidant d'utiliser les grands moyens, Lucius ressortit sa baguette de sous son oreiller, se jeta un sort d'insonorisation, rangea la baguette et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, le silence enfin revenu autour de lui.

Alors que Lucius dormait enfin du sommeil du juste, se fut le tour de Gabrielle de se réveiller pour une urgence. Elle se leva rapidement de son lit, avant de remarquer qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, pourtant ses trois chats dormaient sur son lit. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait nettement rétréci depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu… C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le grand lit derrière celui qu'elle occupait, dedans ses parents dormaient bien tranquillement. Elle en déduisit donc qu'elle se trouvait dans leur chambre. C'est alors qu'elle vit Harry et Draco qui dormaient chacun dans un petit lit à côté du sien. Leur mère avait dû vouloir les garder avec elle…

Ne faisant plus attention à son entourage, Gabrielle se précipita vers la salle de bain de ses parents où se trouvaient les toilettes. Il fallait absolument qu'elle y aille, s'étant endormi avant de pouvoir y aller. D'habitude, elle ne se réveillait jamais la nuit, mais cette fois-ci elle s'était endormi avant d'avoir eu la chance d'y aller. Elle se demanda vaguement si les garçons s'étaient endormis en même temps qu'elle. L'urgence la pressant un peu, elle oublia ses questions et entra dans la salle de bain.

C'est un alors qu'un problème de taille lui sauta aux yeux : elle ne pouvait plus atteindre la cuvette car elle était trop petite. Elle allait être obligée de réveiller l'un de ses parents… Elle courut vers la chambre de Lucius et Narcissia et se demanda vaguement lequel des deux réveiller… Elle se rappela alors que son père avait passé la journée à récupérer les animaux à Poudlard et à les ramener, il devait donc être assez fatigué. Elle décida donc de réveiller sa mère. Elle l'appela doucement, puis un peu plus fort mais celle-ci ne réagissait pas. Elle essaya donc la secouer mais elle ne bougea pas.

La poussant un peu plus fort, la main de Narcissia atterrit en plein dans la figure du pauvre Lucius qui se réveilla en sursaut avec la désagréable impression d'avoir reçu une gifle pour un motif qu'il ne connaissait pas. Regardant vaguement autour de lui, il vit Gabrielle essayer de réveiller Narcissia, ce qui était mission impossible d'après l'expérience du blond. Une fois que son épouse dormait, le Manoir pourrait lui tomber sur la tête qu'elle ne se réveillerait même pas. Et après cela, elle osait dire qu'elle avait le sommeil léger…

Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, Lucius enleva le sortilège d'insonorisation d'un coup de baguette et se tourna vers sa fille. Il essaya d'être calme et de ne pas s'énerver, même si l'on était au beau milieu de la nuit.

- « Gabrielle ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes… Expliqua sa fille, très gênée.

- C'est la porte à côté de ton lit… lui dit gentiment son père.

- Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas y aller. Répondit Gabrielle.

- La porte est fermée ? Tu n'arrives pas à l'ouvrir ? Demanda Lucius qui ne voyait pas du tout où était le problème.

- Non, elle est ouverte, mais je ne peux pas y aller. C'est trop haut ! Dit-elle en étant le plus vague possible.

- Ah ! Je vois le problème ! » Dit Lucius en se levant.

Étouffant un bâillement, le blond sortit de son lit bien douillet, prit dans ses bras sa fille haute comme trois pommes depuis qu'elle avait rajeuni, et se dirigea vers la fameuse porte. Il entra dans la salle de bain et posa Gabrielle sur la cuvette des toilettes avant de sortir, elle était suffisamment grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, ce dont la jeune fille lui était infiniment reconnaissante.

Le blond retourna devant la porte de la salle bain et attendit que sa fille en ressorte pour la prendre dans ses bras et la remettre dans son lit, ses trois félins l'attendaient déjà. Ils s'étaient réveillés en sentant que la chaleur de leur maîtresse avait disparu. À peine Lucius avait-il posé et bordé Gabrielle dans son lit qu'il sentit qu'on lui tirait doucement le bas de son pyjama au niveau des genoux. Laissant tomber son regard vers le sol, Lucius vit Harry et Draco qui se tenaient chacun à côté de lui en lui souriant. Il était dit que cette nuit-là il ferait la tournée de la salle de bain au lieu de dormir !

Soupirant, il attrapa les deux garnements, les prit dans ses bras et les emmena au même endroit que Gabrielle. Il sortit un tabouret de l'armoire en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, le posa devant les WC et ressortit de la pièce, laissant les jumeaux se débrouiller. Cinq minutes plus tard, il ramena les jumeaux dans leur lit.

- « Le prochain qui me réveille se verra faire mettre des couches par Tipy ! C'est clair ? » Dit-il en plaisantant.

Trois gloussements lui répondirent. Les trois enfants riaient sous cape devant la fausse menace de leur père. Celui-ci avait laissé le tabouret à sa place au cas où quelqu'un se lèverait à nouveau cette nuit-là… De cette manière, les enfants n'auraient pas besoin de le réveiller. Bâillant aux corneilles, Lucius retourna lui aussi dans son lit et put s'endormir tranquillement car il n'y avait plus aucun ronflement dans sa chambre. En effet, lorsque les trois enfants étaient sortis en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, tous les animaux s'étaient réveillés à cause du bruit des pas des enfants et de Lucius. Celui-ci ne mit pas deux minutes à s'endormir et ne se réveilla plus avant le lendemain matin.

Alors que tout le monde dormait à poings fermés et que le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures, ce fut un hurlement de douleur mais surtout de surprise qui réveilla le Manoir entier. Lucius, qui s'était levé en premier et n'avait pas allumé la lumière afin de ne pas éveiller les autres dormeurs de la chambre, s'était glissé en silence à travers la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de bain attenante. Il n'avait pas mis la lumière et s'était pris les pieds dans le tabouret qu'il avait laissé dans la pièce pour les enfants, il s'était retrouvé le nez parterre avant même de réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver. Narcissia qui commençait tout juste à se réveiller, fut complètement éveillée en entendant le hurlement, elle se rua dans la salle de bain, sa baguette dans la main. Le spectacle qu'elle vit en arrivant la mit définitivement de bonne humeur. Lucius était allongé sur le sol, se tenant le pied et le nez. Elle étouffa un fou rire et se rapprocha de son mari.

- « Lucius ! Par Salazar, tu perds la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de réveiller tout le Manoir avec tes hurlements ? Lui cria t-elle dans les oreilles alors que le blond était encore sonné par sa chute et l par a douleur qu'il ressentait dans le pied qui avait cogné le tabouret.

- J'ai glissé, c'est tout ! Cela peut arriver à tout le monde ! Répliqua-t-il en désignant le tabouret.

- Que fait-il hors de l'armoire ? Demanda son épouse, surprise et avec une voix plus gentille.

- Je l'ai mis devant les toilettes pour les enfants, cette nuit. Gabrielle a essayé de te réveiller mais n'a pas réussi alors je l'ai ramenée ici. Ensuite, il y a eu les jumeaux, j'ai mis le tabouret pour eux. Expliqua t-il vaguement.

- Je vois… » Dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever et à regagner la chambre dans laquelle les animaux étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit depuis qu'ils avaient été réveillés par Lucius lors de sa chute.

Encore épuisé par la nuit qu'il avait passée avec les trois enfants, les animaux et maintenant le tabouret, Lucius décida de retourner dans son lit, bien au chaud. Il y avait des jours où il valait mieux rester couché ! Pendant qu'il rêvassait dans son lit, Narcissia avait pris d'assaut la salle de bain. Elle savait très bien que les enfants ne se lèveraient pas tout de suite, ils ressemblaient bien trop à leur père qui adorait rester au lit. Même si Harry lui ressemblait le plus, Gabrielle et Draco étaient, eux aussi, assez enclins à faire la sieste de temps en temps et aimaient dormir.

Se redormant à moitié, Lucius ne vit pas une petite main s'agripper au lit et l'escalader, mais il vit clairement Harry s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il glissa ses deux bras autour de la taille du petit garçon.

- « Bonjour Harry. Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda t-il gentiment au petit blond dont le visage était encore ensommeillé.

- Oui… Répondit-il dans un bâillement qui fit sourire son père. C'était une véritable marmotte.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Questionna Lucius.

- Non, tu t'es fait mal ? Demanda la petite voix inquiète.

- Non, j'ai surtout été surpris. Je ne pensais plus du tout à ce maudit tabouret… C'est tout.

- Gaby t'as réveillé cette nuit ? Demanda encore Harry.

- Non, je ne dormais pas… Expliqua le blond.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y avait trop de bruit… Répondit son père évasivement.

- Du bruit ? Je n'ai rien entendu… Dit Harry de sa voix enfantine.

- Tu dormais déjà avant que je ne te mette au lit, Marmotte ! Dit Lucius avec un sourire.

- Quels bruits ? S'entêta le petit garçon.

- Des ronflements… Dit le blond.

- Maman ronfle ?! » s'étonna Ryry.

En entendant cela, Lucius fut prit d'une incontrôlable crise de fou rire. Imaginer Narcissia en train de ronfler lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Heureusement qu'elle était sous la douche et n'entendait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre, elle aurait été de nettement moins bonne humeur ! Respirant un grand coup, il s'obligea à cesser de rire et posa son regard sur son petit garçon qui le regardait étrangement.

- « Ce n'est pas votre Mère qui ronfle… Dit-il entre deux respirations pour éviter de rire à nouveau.

- Qui c'est alors ? Demanda Harry.

- Les animaux, Harry. Les chats ont ronflé tout la nuit et le chien de Draco aussi, sans parler des lynx… La seule qui ne faisait pas de bruit est Cérès ! Avoua Lucius.

- Je me disais aussi… dit Harry à voix haute.

- Tu te disais quoi ? Demanda Lucius.

- Que si c'étais Maman qui ronflait, tu ne devais pas dormir souvent ! Dit Harry énergiquement.

- C'est certain, je ne dormirai pas souvent…Répondit Lucius, amusé.

- Quand vous en aurez assez de casser du sucre sur le dos des autres, vous pourrez penser à vous lever, vous lavez et vous habillez ! Je vous rappelle que l'on a une journée chargée, toutes les valises à faire et que nous avons des invités qui arriveront à midi avec tous leurs bagages et leurs enfants ! Grinça Narcissia qui avait écouté toute la conversation.

- Bien, Madame ! Dit Lucius en la saluant théâtralement et en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau à son tour.

- Lucius … Appela sa femme de sa voix enchanteresse qu'elle n'utilisait que lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose.

- Oui, ma douce ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Si tu vas prendre ta douche, profites-en pour donner un bain aux jumeaux, je m'occupe de Gabrielle… Lui dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce avec la petite fille dans ses bras.

- Vous avez entendu la dame ? Tout le monde à l'eau ! » Dit le blond à ses enfants qui suivaient la scène avec attention depuis le début.

Lucius n'eut pas besoin de se répéter, les deux garçons s'étaient précipités dans la salle de bain. Il eut tout juste le temps de faire couler l'eau chaude et de mettre du produit moussant que les deux garnements étaient déjà dedans.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était fraîchement lavé et habillé et se trouvait devant un petit-déjeuner royal. Severus arriva en dernier, après avoir maugréé après son ami pour l'avoir réveillé en sursaut alors qu'il rêvait d'une nouvelle potion que personne n'avait encore inventée. Malheureusement, en se réveillant en sursaut, il avait oublié toute la liste des ingrédients et comment la faire. Dans son rêve, il se trouvait dans son laboratoire de potions où il expérimentait de nouveaux breuvages. Le pire était qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, parce que Lucius avait hurlé et réveillé tout le manoir. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance ! Il jura qu'à l'avenir il garderait un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume à côté de son lit pour écrire les recettes des potions géniales qu'il inventait dans son sommeil.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut terminé, il était temps de passer aux valises, ce qui était nettement moins réjouissant pour les habitants du Manoir. La seule qui était ravie était Narcissia parce que c'était à chaque fois l'occasion de passer en revue la garde-robe de chacun, de jeter les vêtements qui ne lui plaisaient plus et de se noter ce qu'elle devait acheter la prochaine fois qu'elle entrerait dans une boutique de vêtements… Et dire que Lucius détestait faire les boutiques ! À chaque fois les trois-quarts de ses robes de sorciers passaient à la trappe juste parce qu'elles ne plaisaient plus à Madame ! Encore une journée excitante !

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous a plu ? Une petite review,please ? Merci ! Si vous voulez les chansons utilisées dans les vidéos, vous pouvez les prendre sur le blog. Vous aurez aussi bientôt les vidéos à télécharger, comme ça vous pourrez les regarder sur votre ordi ! Le lien est dans mon profil

Bisous, Chibigoku.


	66. Le grand ménage

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre **__**66 : Le grand ménage…**_

_Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut terminé, il était temps de passer aux valises, ce qui était nettement moins réjouissant pour les habitants du Manoir. La seule qui était ravie était Narcissia parce que c'était à chaque fois l'occasion de passer en revue la garde-robe de chacun, de jeter les vêtements qui ne lu__i plaisaient plus et de se noter ce qu'elle devait acheter la prochaine fois qu'elle entrerait dans une boutique de vêtements… Et dire que Lucius détestait faire les boutiques ! __À__ chaque fois les trois-quarts de ses robes de __sorcier__ passaient à la trappe juste parce qu'elles ne plaisaient plus à Madame ! Encore une journée excitante !_

Tout le monde se retrouva dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Lucius, Draco, Harry et Gabrielle arboraient des airs d'enterrement. La seule qui avait le sourire aux lèvres était Narcissia. Elle décida de commencer par la chambre de Draco, pendant ce temps, Lucius, Gabrielle et Harry filèrent au salon en attendant leur tour. Ils préféraient éviter d'assister au massacre.

Sans préambule, Narcissia ouvrit toutes les armoires de son fils et commença à fureter dedans. Un elfe de maison lui avait apporté une énorme malle pour y ranger les affaires qu'elle voulait emporter en vacances. Elle commença par le plus important : les affaires de plage ! Elle sortit les maillots de bain de Draco, trop grands pour lui à présent, les draps de bain, les serviettes de plage, puis se dirigea vers les affaires de toilette : shampooing spécial pour l'été avec protection solaire, le gel douche pour l'été, la crème solaire spéciale pour enfants qui allait enfin servir à quelque chose…

Assis sur son lit, Draco attendait que sa mère ait fini de fouiller dans son armoire. Lorsque les affaires de plage furent rangées avec celle de bain dans la malle, Narcissia prépara les vêtements indispensables pour partir en vacances : T-shirts, shorts, sous-vêtements dont ceux avec les pingouins pour sa plus grande honte. Ce qui lui remontait un peu le moral était le fait de savoir que Ryry avait la même garde-robe que lui et aurait donc lui aussi les sous-vêtements à pingouins et ceux avec les flocons de neige, même si Noël était passé depuis longtemps…

Narcissia avait fait deux piles de vêtements sur le lit de Draco : l'une comportait les affaires à emporter, l'autre celles dont elle comptait se débarrasser. Parmi celles qu'elle emmenait, elle ajouta quelques pulls et des tricots au cas où il ferait froid, elle mit également une veste pour la pluie. Ayant fait le tri dans les affaires de Draco, elle rangea dans la malle la bonne pile et se décida à regarder encore une fois les vêtements qu'elle avait mis dans la seconde pile.

- « Tu veux garder cette veste, Draco ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui montrant celle dont elle parlait.

- Non, j'ai l'air d'un esquimau avec ça ! Répondit-il en jetant un regard noir à la doudoune grise dont il était question.

- Je n'ai jamais vu d'esquimau blond, mon chaton… Remarqua sa mère avec un sourire.

- Maman ! Grogna Draco qui détestait ce surnom.

- Oui, Trésor ? » Demanda Narcissia, le sourire aux lèvres car elle savait que son petit Dragon détestait les surnoms affectueux même lorsqu'il était enfant. Depuis que Pansy avait entendu Narcissia l'appeler « mon Petit Dragon » et n'avait cessé depuis de l'appeler ainsi pour le faire enrager en fait. Le petit garçon en avait été vert de honte et avait interdit à sa mère de lui donner des surnoms. Elle avait donc promis de ne l'appeler ainsi que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Ne voulant plus entendre les sobriquets utilisés par sa mère, Draco mit les deux mains sur ses oreilles, s'allongea sur son lit et bouda en silence sous les rires de sa mère qui avait observé toute la scène. Même s'il jouait les adultes, Draco avait encore souvent des réactions enfantines, tout comme Harry et Gabrielle d'ailleurs. Même si sa fille était un plus mature que les jumeaux, elle aimait se faire câliner par son père et sa mère comme une petite fille…Et ce n'était pas Narcissia qui allait s'en plaindre !

Le rangement terminé, elle remit les affaires sur une pile et la posa sur une commode avant de se diriger à pas de loup vers le petit garçon qui faisait semblant de dormir, les deux mains plaquées sur les oreilles. Elle posa ses mains sur les côtes du garçon et le chatouilla sans aucun remord. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Draco pour ne plus pouvoir se retenir de rire, des spasmes parcourant son corps tant il riait.

- « Maman ! C'est de la triche ! Articula-t-il difficilement entre deux éclats de rire.

- ça t'apprendra à bouder dans ton coin vilain garçon ! » Rétorqua Narcissia qui faisait hurler de rire le pauvre Draco qui n'en pouvait plus.

La séance de torture dura quinze bonnes minutes. Puis, Narcissia prit dans ses bras le garçon complètement essoufflé à force de rire. Elle le porta dans le salon où son mari et les deux autres enfants la regardèrent comme si l'un deux avait hurlé au meurtre depuis l'étage. En effet, on avait entendu rire Draco jusqu'au salon où Harry et Gabrielle jouaient aux cartes avec Lucius en attendant Narcissia. Personne n'avait eu le courant de monter dans la chambre du petit garçon pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait, ne voulant pas subir le même sort que l'infortuné petit dragon. Ils étaient donc tous trois restés bien sagement dans leurs fauteuils autour de la table basse à jouer aux cartes comme s'il ne se passait absolument rien.

La blonde déposa Draco à la place où se trouvait Harry et prit le second garçon dans ses bras avant de remonter dans la chambre de celui-ci. Draco continua la partie de cartes avec les deux autres exactement là ils en étaient restés. Arrivés dans la chambre de Ryry, Narcissia le posa sur son lit et commença à faire ses valises. Elle avait crée des doubles des vêtements de Draco pour Harry, tout en rajoutant ceux que le garçon avait déjà. Elle mit les affaires de plage dans la malle et les sous-vêtements pour le plus grand désespoir du garçon qui ne voulait pas les emmener. Elle tria à nouveau les vêtements puis montra à Harry ceux qu'elle avait mis à part pour savoir s'il voulait récupérer ceux qu'elle avait l'intention de ne plus garder. Horrifié à l'idée de jeter des habits qu'il n'avait mis qu'une ou deux fois, Harry voulut tout garder.

Avec beaucoup de patience, la blonde réussit à lui faire avouer qu'il n'aimait pas trop tel ou tel pull, ce short-là, cette chemise-ci ou cette veste-là. Narcissia put donc faire un peu de place dans l'armoire de son second fils. Elle n'oublia pas non plus les pulls tricotés par Molly que Ryry gardait précieusement et qui, elle devait l'avouer, tenaient bien chaud aux enfants. Elle avait également pris celui que Draco avait reçu avec le dragon brodé dessus. Celui-ci lui plaisait énormément.

Le rangement fini, Narcissia redescendit au salon avec Ryry. C'était au tour de Gabrielle de passer sur le grill. Mais elle ne l'emmena pas dans sa chambre puisqu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements d'été. Elle fit apparaître la malle de Gabrielle dans le salon et appela Baly. L'elfe de maison apparut quelque secondes plus tard devant sa maîtresse.

- « Baly, les vêtements de Gabrielle sont-ils prêts ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans détours.

- Oui, Maîtresse ! Confirma Baly qui avait passé toute la nuit dessus et qui avait les yeux exorbités à force de regarder les ourlets à la loupe.

- Parfait ! Alors amène-les ici » ! Lui ordonna Narcissia.

La blonde fit apparaître un petit paravent pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Gabrielle commença par les robes d'été qu'elle trouvait magnifiques. Baly avait passé énormément de temps dessus. Narcissia lui fit essayer toutes les robes. À chaque fois, elle venait au milieu du salon afin que tout le monde puisse la voir. Severus, qui venait juste de finir ses valises, arriva dans le salon en plein milieu du défilé de mode. Tout le monde donnait son avis. Les vêtements cousus par Baly plaisaient à tout le monde pour la plus grande joie de l'elfe de maison qui voyait bien que la petite maîtresse trouvait les robes très jolies.

La séance d'essayage terminée, Narcissia plia et rangea tous les vêtements de Gabrielle dans la malle en un coup de baguette. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire ses propres valises et celles de Lucius. Severus avait déjà ramené les siennes dans le salon et les avait mises avec celles des enfants. Avec un grand soupir de désespoir, Lucius suivit son épouse dans leur chambre pour faire ses bagages, en traînant les pieds. Par Merlin, ce qu'il détestait cela ! Arrivé dans la chambre, Lucius prit une chaise et s'assit dessus. Le temps passait toujours incroyablement lentement lorsqu'il devait faire l'état des lieux de sa garde-robe en compagnie de son épouse.

Celle-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire de son mari et commença à farfouiller dedans, sortant au passage les vêtements à mettre dans la malle de Lucius. Elle ne lui épargnait aucun commentaire.

- « Comment peux-tu mettre ces vieilleries ? C'est démodé ! Ça fait près de vingt ans que plus personne ne porte cela ! Demanda son épouse alors qu'elle était à moitié dans l'armoire en train de regarder les habits de son mari.

- Je porte ces robes quand je vais au Ministère… Expliqua patiemment le blond.

- Oui, et tu as l'air encore plus sinistre que le Ministère lui-même ! Ricana Narcissia.

- J'aime ces vêtements, ce n'est pas un crime ! C'est discret, agréable et pas commun ! Se défendit Lucius.

- Y a-t-il une autre couleur que du noir dans cette armoire ? Soupira la blonde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre le noir ? Demanda Lucius.

- On croirait que tu vas à un enterrement tous les jours ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! Répondit Narcissia.

- Le noir est une couleur distinguée et passe-partout ! Rétorqua son mari.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Et avec ces frusques, tu as l'air d'avoir 80 ans ! Tu n'as pas encore remarqué ? » Expliqua son épouse le plus sérieusement du monde. Elle adorait se disputer avec lui et il adorait la faire enrager. Les choses étaient parfaites telles qu'elles étaient.

- « Non, ne jette pas celle-là ! C'est ma robe préférée ! Cria Lucius en voyant son épouse sortir sa robe fétiche de l'armoire pour la mettre à côté de lui sur lit, donc elle allait passer à la trappe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si spécial à ce vieux machin ? Tu l'avais déjà avant notre mariage ! S'étonna sa femme.

- J'aime le dessin avec les broderies, il est unique ! Je ne le retrouverai plus ! » Répondit sincèrement Lucius en regardant les arabesques sur sa robe, brodées en fil d'argent. En réalité, il possédait cette robe depuis ses fiançailles avec Narcissia et ne voulait surtout pas la perdre.

Narcissia observa son mari un moment et soupira. Si elle jetait cette robe, il ferait un scandale et ne lui pardonnerait pas ! Mais le tissu était vraiment en mauvais état.

- « Lucius, je sais ce que représente cette robe pour toi, mais elle est en trop mauvais état, tu ne peux plus la mettre. Regarde, les coutures sont défaites et le tissu ne tient plus… »Tenta-t-elle.

Un seul coup d'œil à son mari la dissuada de continuer. Elle ne gagnerait pas cette fois. Elle soupira puis eut une idée.

- « Je sais ce que nous allons faire ! Je vais l'emmener à la boutique de Madame Guipure et lui demander de te refaire exactement le même ! Cela te convient ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je veux le même dessin ! Répéta Lucius.

- Oui, elle va te faire le même ! Promit son épouse.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Elle va refaire la même robe mais elle prendre le dessin de celui-ci et le mettra sur l'autre, elle ne recopie pas le motif, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? S'obstina le blond qui savait qu'elle allait craquer.

- Très bien, tu as gagné ! » Obtempéra Narcissia. C'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle ait la paix, alors elle accepta car elle n'avait pas d'autres solutions.

Elle vit son mari sourire, elle avait fait le bon choix. Il était très têtu quand il voulait quelque chose, aussi borné qu'elle-même mais il la laissait pratiquement toujours gagner, sauf quand il tenait réellement à faire les choses à son idée. Le reste des préparatifs se fit sans anicroche. Ses valises terminées, Lucius redescendit au salon et Narcissia fit le tri dans ses propres affaires. Deux heures et demie plus tard, elle avait enfin terminé et rejoignit les autres qui étaient toujours plongés dans leur partie de cartes. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les Weasley qui étaient attendus pour le déjeuner avant le grand départ dans l'après-midi…Tous les animaux étaient rassemblés dans cette pièce, ayant remarqué l'excitation générale des habitants de l'immense demeure et surtout, la montagne de valises qui s'accumulaient dans cette pièce. De plus, aucun d'eux ne voulait restait au Manoir, si tout le monde partait. Ils étaient donc tous présents afin de ne pas être oubliés…

_**Pendant ce temps-là au **__**Square Grimmaud…**_

Molly s'était levée à 5 heures du matin pour avoir le temps de tout préparer pour le petit-déjeuner. À présent, il était sept heures, il était largement temps d'aller réveiller toute sa petite famille. Elle grimpa les escaliers de bois menant aux chambres et entra dans celles des jumeaux.

- « DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! Si vous voulez partir en vacances, il faut vous lever ! Hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles des malheureux garçons endormis.

- Mais Maman… Protesta Fred.

- Il est 7 heures du matin ! Termina Georges.

- Et alors ?! Vous avez vos valises à préparer ! Et comme vous attendez toujours le dernier jour, vous n'avez que ce matin ! Je vous signale que nous sommes attendus au Manoir Malfoy à midi pile pour le déjeuner ! Si vous êtes en retard, vous resterez ici ! » Cria Molly avant de sortir de la chambre comme une tornade pour aller réveiller Ginny et Ron.

La menace fit son effet. Aussitôt, Fred et Georges se levèrent et se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain, ne voulant pas rater l'occasion de voir le Manoir Malfoy de leurs propres yeux. Ils avaient entendu suffisamment de choses dessus pour être impatients de le visiter. Il était répertorié comme l'un des plus anciens Manoirs d'Angleterre et regorgeait de passages secrets. Il était également célèbre pour ses fêtes et ses soirées, mais cela les intéressait nettement moins !

Molly entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre où dormaient Ginny et Ron. Depuis qu'ils avaient rajeunis, elle aimait encore plus s'occuper d'eux. Elle les trouvait franchement adorables. Narcissia devait également bien s'amuser avec ses trois enfants ! Le Manoir devait être animé ! Elle les réveilla doucement, les prit dans ses bras et les emmena dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle confia Ron à son mari et donna à manger à Ginny.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les jumeaux descendirent à leur tour dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était là, c'était parfait.

- « Pour ceux qui auraient déjà oublié, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire… Nous sommes invités à passer les vacances chez les Malfoy dans leur Manoir d'été. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve mais il est au bord de la mer. Ils nous attendent à midi pile pour le déjeuner. Il faut donc que toutes les valises soient prêtes, est-ce clair ? Demanda Molly.

- Oui, Maman ! Répondirent les quatre enfants.

- Une petite chose, je vous préviens que le premier qui est mal poli ou qui n'obéit pas, reviendra ici sur le champ et ne reviendra plus jamais en vacances ! Je ne veux pas avoir honte de vous ! Alors soyez polis avec Lucius, Narcissia et Severus ou c'est moi qui vais vous apprendre la politesse ! Prévint Molly qui agitait un rouleau à pâtisserie en l'air pour bien appuyer ses propos.

- D'accord, Maman ! Acceptèrent les enfants qui ne voulaient absolument pas rater l'occasion de voir la maison où vivaient leurs amis. Depuis le temps qu'ils en entendaient parler !

- Parfait ! Alors dès que vous avez fini le petit-déjeuner, filez faire vos valises tous les deux ! Et ne faîtes pas l'une de vos blagues au Manoir ou je vous confisque tout ! » Précisa La mère des jumeaux à ces derniers. Tout-à-coup, les vacances semblaient moins amusantes sans les blagues…

Fred et Georges filèrent faire leurs bagages. Puis, ils les amenèrent dans la cuisine où il fallait les regrouper. Molly, qui s'attendait à un coup fourré, attendit que les jumeaux repartent dans leur chambre pour fouiller leurs valises. Elle y découvrit tous plein d'articles de la boutique de farces et attrapes : des fausses baguettes, des crème canaris, des pralines longue-langue et tout un tas d'articles qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle ne voulait pas connaître l'usage. Elle sortit tout ce qui n'était pas à emmener puis rappela les garçons.

- « Fred ! Georges ! Venez ici ! Les appela Molly.

- Oui, Maman ? Demandèrent-ils avec un air innocent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en leurs montrant ses trouvailles.

- Heu… Dirent les jumeaux pris la main dans le sac.

- Alors ?! Vous avez cru m'avoir avec vos bêtises, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez-moi ça dans vos chambres, dépêchez-vous ! Et que je n'en retrouve pas ou ça va barder ! » Cria Molly, rouge de colère.

Les deux garçons filèrent sans demander leur reste, tout en emportant les trouvailles de leur mère. À peine arrivés à l'étage et sans se concerter, ils rétrécirent les articles de leur magasin et les rangèrent avec précaution dans les poches de leurs vêtements. Ce serait vraiment trop dommage s'ils ne pouvaient pas montrer leurs nouveaux articles aux trois enfants Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Avec le même sourire ironique, Fred et Georges se dirigèrent vers leur chambre pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient oublié aucune nouveauté de la boutique. Il serait trop dommage que les jumeaux ratent cela. Évidemment, Gabrielle n'allait pas être très contente, mais ses deux frères adoraient les farces des Weasley… Même si elle le cachait très bien, elle adorait les bonnes blagues des deux garçons.

La table du petit-déjeuner nettoyée, Molly se dirigea vers la chambre que partageaient Ron et Ginny depuis qu'ils avaient rajeuni. Il était de faire leurs bagages. Heureusement, Molly avait conservé les vêtements qu'ils avaient portés à deux ans. Elle avait donc tout ce qui lui fallait pour les deux adorables gamins qu'elle avait à sa charge. Bien sûr, certains vêtements étaient déchirés ou un peu vieux, mais d'un coup de baguette elle refit les coutures fatiguées et raviva les couleurs des habits. Ils étaient à présent comme neufs. Les valises terminées, elle les emmena dans la cuisine où Ron et Ginny étaient restés et jouaient à un vieux jeu de société moldu qu'Arthur avait trouvé au Ministère parce qu'il avait été ensorcelé.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers ses propres armoires. Ses vêtements étaient loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec les magnifiques tenues de Narcissia, mais elles n'avaient pas le même style de vie non plus. De plus depuis qu'elle avait appris à connaître la blonde, Molly savait qu'elle n'attachait aucune importance à l'apparence. Seul l'esprit des gens l'intéressait et elle s'était trouvé une véritable amie en Molly. Tout comme cette dernière aimait le caractère calme et doux de Narcissia. Malgré cela, Molly choisit tout de même les vêtements les plus portables que contenait son armoire. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une mendiante. Ensuite, elle passa à l'armoire d'Arthur. Elle fit le même tri dedans que dans ses propres affaires.

Les enfants étaient tous les quatre très excités à l'idée de voir la mer. Ils ne l'avaient en effet jamais vu car le voyage était beaucoup trop cher avec tous les enfants qu'avaient les Weasley. Elle comprenait leur excitation, n'y ayant été que rarement dans sa jeunesse et avant son mariage avec Arthur. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Elle menait la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulu vivre.

À midi moins cinq, tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine, les valises rétrécies et dans les poches de chacun. Tout le monde attendait le départ avec impatience.

- « Je vous le rappelle une dernière fois : invités ou non, le premier qui fait une bêtise recevra une punition, même si c'est devant les Malfoy ! Et soyez polis ! C'est le moment de montrer votre bonne éducation. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas aussi riches qu'eux, mais nous avons une toute aussi bonne éducation ! Vous avez compris ? » Rappela Molly.

Tout le monde montra son accord. Il était temps de partir. Tout le monde transplana en même temps en direction du Manoir Malfoy dont Lucius avait donné l'adresse à Arthur lorsqu'il l'avait vu à Poudlard. Arthur emmena Ginny et Molly s'occupa de Ron. Ils arrivèrent tout juste à l'heure pour le déjeuner.

A SUIVRE…

Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ? Merci ! !

Bisous, Chibigoku.


	67. Départ en vacances

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 67 : Départ en vacances…**_

_À__ midi moins cinq, tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine, les valises rétrécies et dans les poches de chacun. Tout le monde attendait le départ avec impatience._

_«__ Je vous le rappelle une dernière fois : invités ou non, le premier qui fait une bêtise recevra une punition, même si c'est devant les Malfoy ! Et soyez polis ! C'est le moment de montrer votre bonne éducation. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas aussi riches qu'eux, mais nous avons une toute aussi bonne éducation ! Vous avez compris ? » Rappela Molly._

_Tout le monde montra son accord. Il était temps de partir. Tout le monde transplana en même temps en direction du Manoir Malfoy dont Lucius avait donné l'adresse à Arthur lorsqu'il l'avait vu à Poudlard. Arthur emmena Ginny et Molly s'occupa de Ron. Ils arrivèrent tout juste à l'heure pour le déjeuner._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grilles qui fermaient l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy, tous les Weasley retinrent leur souffle en découvrant le parc qui entourait la demeure même s'ils ne pouvaient pas encore voir le Manoir lui-même car ils se trouvaient trop loin dans le parc pour être vu depuis les grilles. Inspirant un grand coup, Arthur ouvrit la grille de la propriété et entra dans le parc suivi de toute sa famille. Il n'oublia pas de refermer derrière lui. Ils avancèrent sans se presser à travers les jardins, admirant les fleurs et les plantes qui s'y trouvaient. Alors qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin de terre qui menait à l'entrée principale du Manoir, ils entendirent des bruits de pas ou plutôt le bruit de quelque chose qui se précipitait vers eux en courant à toute allure. Arthur et Molly restèrent pétrifiés sur place en voyant deux énormes lynx, une louve et trois chiens courir vers eux…

En effet, pendant que les Malfoy tournaient en rond dans le salon en attendant leurs invités qui n'arrivaient pas, les animaux avaient entendu le bruit de la grille de l'entrée du parc qui s'était ouverte et ils s'étaient donc précipités hors de la demeure pour voir qui osait s'aventurer dans le parc du Manoir sans y être invité.

Arthur, Molly, Fred et Georges qui ne connaissaient pas les animaux, sortirent leurs baguettes en une fraction de seconde tout en se demandant comment de tels animaux pouvaient bien se trouver ici et plus particulièrement la louve et les deux lynx… Ceux-ci ne reconnaissant pas Ron et Ginny à cause de leur changement de taille et n'ayant jamais vu les autres Weasley se mirent à les pourchasser à travers tout le parc du Manoir. Effrayés, Molly, Arthur, Fred et Georges prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et se précipitèrent vers le fond du parc où devait se trouver la demeure. Molly portait Ginny et Arthur tenait son fils dans ses bras. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lucius tournait en rond dans le salon, se demandant si les Weasley n'avaient pas oublié qu'ils avaient été invités à venir au Manoir. Normalement pas, mais on ne savait jamais avec les imprévus… Mais ils auraient tout de même prévenu s'ils ne pouvaient pas venir, non ? Plongés dans ses pensées, Lucius n'avait pas remarqué l'absence des animaux qui s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de ses invités. Tout comme les autres occupants de la demeure qui attendaient tous impatiemment. Les trois enfants jouaient aux cartes mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ils voulaient tous que les Weasley arrivent enfin pour aller déjeuner puis partir au bord de la mer.

Cérès, Isis et Osiris poursuivaient les intrus à toute allure à travers les allées du parc de l'immense demeure, toutes griffes dehors. Arthur, ne pouvant pas lancer de sorts car les trois animaux se déplaçaient bien trop rapidement, avait changé de stratégie : il avait lancé un sortilège de célérité sur chacun et tout le monde courait à perdre haleine sans trop savoir où se diriger.

Après avoir traversé le parc à vive allure pendant près de vingt minutes, les Weasley en connaissaient à présent chaque recoin et allée. Enfin, ils virent l'ombre d'un monumental Manoir s'étendre au fond de la propriété. Ils se dirigèrent tous immédiatement vers le fond du parc, les trois animaux toujours sur leurs talons. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils aperçurent le Manoir, une volée de marches les séparait de la porte d'entrée. Ils les montèrent en très peu de temps. Molly frappa rapidement à la porte et ouvrit la porte sans même attendre. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture et refermèrent immédiatement la porte, laissant les trois animaux dehors, pour leur plus grand soulagement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une elfe de maison apparut à l'entrée.

-« Bonjour ! Que peux Tipy pour vous ? S'enquérit l'elfe.

-Nous sommes la famille Weasley, nous sommes attendus pour le déjeuner… Expliqua gentiment Molly en regardant la petite elfe avec douceur.

-Tipy va vous conduire au salon ! » Dit l'elfe en avançant à travers le corridor.

Tout le monde suivit le petit guide en silence, reprenant leur souffle après cette longue course et observant avec attention ce qui se trouvait dans le couloir : tableaux, tentures, objets d'art, meubles anciens…

Lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur la famille Weasley, un sourire de soulagement sincère apparut sur le visage de Narcissia qui se précipita vers Molly.

-« Vous voilà enfin ! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter ! Vous allez bien ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle à Molly qui était ravie de la voir.

Narcissia avait posé cette dernière question quand elle avait vu les cheveux ébouriffés de toute la famille, les joues rouges comme s'ils avaient couru et l'air profondément soulagé qu'ils arboraient depuis que la porte du salon avait été refermée derrière eux.

Avant que Molly ne puisse répondre, une petite porte du salon s'ouvrit discrètement, laissant entrer les trois animaux essoufflés par leur course-poursuite. Lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, tous les Weasley se regroupèrent et sortirent leurs baguettes sous le regard ahuri de la blonde qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Ces animaux sont à vous ? Demanda Arthur en voyant les deux lynx se diriger vers les enfants Malfoy qui se trouvaient sur le canapé.

-Oui, ce sont les animaux de compagnie des enfants. La louve est à Harry, Osiris est à Draco et Isis à Gabrielle. Ils sont très gentils ! » Affirma Narcissia.

Son explication fut accueillie par un air dubitatif général de la part de la famille de rouquins.

-« Et si vous me disiez ce qui vous est arrivé ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Nous sommes arrivés devant la grille du Manoir, nous sommes entrés et ces fauves se sont jetés sur nous ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… Avoua Arthur.

-Certainement parce qu'ils ne vous ont jamais vu… Quant à Ginny et Ron, ils n'ont pas dû les reconnaître parce qu'ils ont rajeuni. Expliqua Narcissia.

-Mais c'est aussi le cas des vos enfants ! Répliqua Molly.

-C'est vrai, mais ils ont mis un certain temps à les reconnaître…Avoua Lucius, prenant part à la conversation.

-Vous pouvez déposer vos valises avec les nôtres, et si nous passions à table ? » Proposa Narcissia pour changer de sujet.

La proposition fut accueillie avec joie par les Weasley. Tous sortirent leurs valises de leurs poches, leur rendirent leur taille normal et les donnèrent à Tipy qui attendait à côté des valises de ses maîtres. Elle les rangea immédiatement avec celles des Malfoy et de Severus. Puis, son travail achevé, elle retourna aider dans les cuisines où les autres elfes de maison s'affairaient pour préparer le déjeuner.

Pendant que les adultes discutaient entre eux de ce qui s'était passé durant l'année scolaire, Ginny et Ron avaient rejoint Harry, Draco et Gabrielle sur le canapé où ces derniers avaient abandonné leurs cartes à la minute où les Weasley avaient pénétré dans le salon. Tout-à-coup, leur jeu leur avait semblé nettement moins intéressant.

Les trois fauves, qui s'étaient remis de leur course-poursuite, s'avancèrent vers le canapé pour voir les deux enfants qui avaient rejoint leurs maîtres. Ils avaient vaguement l'impression de les avoir déjà vus… Alors que Ginny riait comme une folle parce que Cérès et Osiris lui chatouillaient le visage avec leurs moustaches, Ron ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre pendant qu'Isis l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures. Le lynx était devenu furieusement protecteur avec sa jeune maîtresse et encore plus depuis que celle-ci avait rajeuni tout comme les jumeaux.

Pendant que Lucius, Severus, Narcissia, Molly et Arthur discutaient des examens et des notes puisque les parents de Ginny et Ron ne savaient pas tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernière visite, Fred et Georges s'éloignèrent d'eux pour se rapprocher du groupe d'enfants.

-« Alors ? Vous collectionnez les fauves maintenant ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

-Ce sont eux qui nous collectionnent ! Répondirent Harry et Draco en même temps, le visage rieur.

-Eh bien ! Si on ne savait pas que vous êtes jumeaux, on l'aurait découvert tout de suite ! Dit en riant le second jumeau Weasley.

-Vous avez des nouveautés à la boutique ? » Demanda Harry.

Avisant le regard meurtrier de sa mère, Fred jugea bon de ne pas dire toute la vérité.

-« Oui, mais on n'en a pas amené… Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en désignant à Harry Madame Weasley qui écoutait leur conversation avec attention.

-C'est très bien ! Cela pourrait être dangereux pour les animaux ! » Dit Gabrielle pour détourner l'attention de Molly ce dont Fred et Georges lui étaient infiniment reconnaissants.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, un elfe de maison apparut dans le salon, annonçant que le déjeuner était servi. Celui qui était le plus content de cette bonne nouvelle était Ron qui commençait sérieusement à avoir faim après toutes ces émotions. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait TOUJOURS faim !

Tout le monde quitta donc le salon pour se rendre dans la salle à manger, Lucius et Narcissia ouvrant le chemin afin que les invités ne se perdent pas dans le dédale de couloirs qui constituait le Manoir. Tous les enfants se mirent sur les genoux de leurs parents, comme d'habitude. Les seuls qui furent tranquilles pendant le repas étaient Fred et Georges.

Le déjeuner se passa comme tous les jours, ni les enfants Malfoy, ni ceux des Weasley ne firent attention au fait que leurs parents leur donnaient tout à la petite cuillère. Il y avait eu une certaine gêne au début, puis quand ils avaient tous compris que leurs parents utilisaient la même méthode, la gêne ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ron était ravi ! Il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon de toute sa vie, mise à part à Poudlard peut-être. Mais pour Harry, Draco et Gabrielle, cela n'était pas différent des autres jours. Ils avaient à présent pris l'habitude de ce genre de repas gargantuesque que les elfes préparaient avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Ils adoraient cuisiner pour les Maîtres et ceux-ci étaient très gentils avec eux.

Naturellement, les quatre parents furent bons pour aller se changer après le repas, les enfants discutant entre eux à tout bout de champ les ayant un peu aidés à se tacher. Comment voulez-vous donner à manger à quelqu'un qui a tout le temps la bouche ouverte et gesticule dans tous les sens tout en restant propre ? C'est mission impossible !

Narcissia conduisit Molly dans la salle de bain des enfants afin qu'elle puisse se changer. Elle-même prit une bonne douche car les deux femmes avaient de la sauce tomate jusque dans les cheveux. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait leur gâcher la journée, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, elles en avaient l'habitude. Pendant ce temps, Lucius faisait la même chose de son côté. Il conduisait Arthur vers la salle de bain de sa chambre tout en ronchonnant après Draco qui n'avait pas cessé de babiller pendant tout le repas. À cause de lui, le pauvre Lucius était couvert de tomate des pieds à la tête ! Vivement qu'ils retrouvent leur taille réelle ! Les vacances s'annonçaient particulièrement longues ! Respirant un grand coup, il décida de chasser ces pensées pessimistes pour se concentrer sur le futur proche. Il partait en vacances avec toute sa famille au bord de la mer pour la toute première fois. D'habitude, ils n'étaient que tous les quatre : Narcissia, Severus, Draco et lui. À cela se rajoutait la famille des amis de ses enfants qui n'étaient pas mauvais dans le fond. Que demander de plus ?

Profitant du fait que tous les adultes soient partis sous la douche, Fred et Georges en profitèrent pour déballer toutes leurs marchandises dans le salon pour la plus grande joie des enfants qui n'attendaient que ça.

-« Je savais bien que vous ne résisteriez pas à l'envie de tout nous montrer ! Dit Harry en riant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez de nouveau, cette fois ? Demanda Draco lui aussi très intéressé.

-Des bonbons ! Répondit Fred.

-Des bonbons ? S'étrangla Gabrielle. C'est très mauvais pour la santé !

-Vous en aviez déjà inventé… Ceux qui rendent malades, je crois. Dit Draco, un peu déçu.

-Oui, mais ceux-là n'ont rien à voir avec les autres ! Promit Georges.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spécial ? Ils n'ont pas l'air très originaux…Demanda Ron qui n'avait pas encore vu non plus les nouveaux articles de ses frères.

J-e suis sûre que cela vous plaira énormément ! Même à Gabrielle, je pense ! Assura Fred.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire même à moi ? Demanda la fillette blonde piquée au vif.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter le seul et unique bonbon aide-mémoire ! Déclara Georges de sa voix de vendeur professionnel.

-Aide-mémoire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda Ginny.

-C'est très simple ! On va prendre l'exemple de Gabrielle ! Imagine qu'en première année, elle a lu un livre qui l'intéressait beaucoup et qu'il ne soit plus à la bibliothèque de l'école parce que personne ne l'empruntait jamais, elle ne pourra donc plus le relire ! Vous me suivez ? Demanda Fred.

-Et alors ? Demanda Gabrielle, tout-à-coup très intéressée.

-Et alors ? Si tu te souviens du titre du livre, tu manges l'un de ces bonbons, tu pense à ce fameux livre et tout ce que tu as lu te revient en tête ! Génial, non ? Expliqua Georges.

-Wahou ! Ça va être pratique pour les devoirs ! Cria Ron, ravi.

-Ron, ça s'appelle tricher ! Le rabroua Gabrielle.

-Mais ça peut être utile ! Renchérit Harry.

-Ah oui ? Comment ? Demanda Draco.

-Réfléchissez ! Avec ces bonbons, il suffit de lire des livres à la bibliothèque pour apprendre des sorts qui peuvent nous être très utiles ! C'est magnifique !

-C'est vrai que de ce côté-là, tu as raison, Ryry…Admit sa sœur qui pensait exactement la même chose.

-On vous en a préparé un sachet pour chacun ! Mais on ne veut pas savoir pour quoi vous allez les utiliser ! S'il vous en faut d'autres, envoyez un hibou ! Proposa Fred.

-Maintenant, passons à la suite ! » Dit son jumeau.

Sans un mot, il tendit un livre à Gabrielle. Il n'y avait pas de nom sur la couverture, ni titre, ni auteur. Celle-ci l'ouvrit précautionneusement car elle était assez méfiante avec les nouveautés géniales des jumeaux ! Elle l'ouvrit au milieu des pages et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient blanches. Elle en tourna quelques unes, mais il n'y avait rien d'écrit non plus.

-« Un livre vide ? Dit-elle incrédule.

-Non ! L'invention du siècle ! Rectifia Fred.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce livre ? Demanda Ginny.

-Tout simple ! Tu cherches un livre qui a disparu depuis des siècles et dont personne ne sait où il se trouve mais on sait qu'il existe, il te suffit de dire ce que tu veux lire et le livre vide que tu tiens devient l'ouvrage que tu cherches ! » Expliqua Georges en guettant la réaction de Gabrielle.

Cette dernière avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et restait sans voix. Avec ceci, elle pouvait avoir accès à tous les livres qu'elle voulait sans aucun problème !

-« Si vous vendez ce livre, les librairies pourront fermer boutique ! Expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est aussi trop dangereux pour qu'on le commercialise. Imagine un peu que tu peux demander à lire le livre personnel de sorts de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ça fait peur, non ? Chuchota Fred.

-Effectivement ! C'est dangereux ! Il y en a combien ? Demanda Harry.

-On en a fait un pour chacun et on a détruit la formule, c'est plus sûr ! » Dit Georges.

Puis, il distribua son exemplaire personnel avec le mode d'emploi à chacun. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de les ranger que les parents redescendirent les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Ils avaient tous fini de prendre leur douche et étaient propres à nouveaux.

Tout le monde se rassembla dans le salon, les elfes partirent devant avec les valises. Lucius sortit un portoloin qui les mènerait directement devant la grille du Manoir d'été. Tout le monde s'y accrocha, anxieux à l'idée de le découvrir. Lucius donna le mot de passe et quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient tous disparus du Manoir Malfoy pour arriver sur leur lieu de vacances.

**A SUIVRE…**

Une petite review, please ? Merci ! Bisous, Chibigoku.


	68. Le Manoir d'été

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 68**__** : Le Manoir d'été.**_

_Tout le monde se rassembla dans le salon, __les__ elfes partirent devant avec les valises. Lucius sortit un portoloin qui les mènerait directement devant la grille du Manoir d'été. Tout le monde s'y accrocha, anxieux à l'idée de le découvrir. Lucius donna le mot de passe et quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient tous __disparu__ du Manoir Malfoy pour arriver sur leur lieu de vacances._

Lorsque le portoloin s'arrêta de tourner, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination pour le plus grand bonheur du petit Harry qui détestait voyager par ce moyen-là et qui avait envie de vomir à force de tournoyer dans les airs. Il remercia Merlin intérieurement que ce cauchemar soit terminé. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'ils se trouvaient tous devant les grilles d'un imposant parc dont on ne voyait d'ailleurs pas la demeure tant elle était éloignée des grilles. La première chose qui confirma à Harry qu'ils étaient bien arrivés fut l'odeur particulière de la mer qui vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Sans un mot, Lucius ouvrit la grille qui fermait l'accès au parc et entra, suivi par sa famille, Severus et les Weasley. Derrière eux, des elfes de maison apparurent avec les animaux, à l'exception de Casimir et de Cookie qu'ils avaient déjà fait entrer dans la maison. Ils laissèrent les chiens et les félins en tous genres explorer le parc avant de disparaître pour tout préparer à l'intérieur même de la résidence d'été. Les animaux ne s'éloignaient pas de leurs maîtres ne connaissant pas encore cette demeure pour la plupart ou parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de faire le tour du parc pour ceux qui le connaissaient déjà.

Ce qui surprit le plus Harry et les Weasley fut le changement de décor radical. Le parc du Manoir Malfoy est rempli de sapins, de fleurs, de rosiers et d'immenses arbres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ainsi que des plantes dont Severus se servait pour ses potions. Il ne fallait bien sûr pas oublier l'étang à flamands roses qui n'avait pas encore été installé par Narcissia mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore oublié. Le parc de la résidence d'été était rempli de pins et de palmiers. Il n'y avait que des fleurs et des plantes qui adoraient la chaleur et le soleil. L'allée centrale du parc était bien évidemment couverte des éternels rosiers qui semblaient être la marque de fabrication des Malfoy.

Gabrielle regardait autour d'elle avec des impressions de déjà-vu. Elle avait déjà vu de pareils endroits avec ces mêmes plantes et fleurs quand Les Granger l'avaient emmené en France pour les vacances. Cela lui semblait si loin déjà… Avaient-ils changé de pays en prenant ce portoloin ? Cela était très probable… Et puis, si elle réfléchissait bien le nom même de Malfoy provenait de l'ancien français… Peut-être sa famille avait-elle gardé cette propriété en France pour retrouver ses racines quand ils commençaient à en avoir assez du temps pluvieux de Grande-Bretagne ? Elle décida de ne rien dire et d'attendre de voir la maison.

Lucius était en tête du groupe et les conduisait à travers le parc tout en sachant exactement où il allait. Depuis le temps qu'il venait ici, il connaissait la propriété sur le bout des doigts ! Bien sûr, il aurait pu régler le portoloin pour qu'ils arrivent directement dans la maison, mais cela aurait été beaucoup mois drôle. Et puis, il voulait faire visiter le parc à ses deux enfants qui ne connaissaient pas encore la maison, sans parler de toute la famille Weasley qui regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'était une façon de penser très serpentarde que d'étaler comme ça ce qu'il possédait mais après tout, on ne se refaisait pas !

À quelques pas derrière lui, Molly et Narcissia le suivaient tout en tenant les enfants qu'elles avaient posés au sol afin qu'ils puissent un peu marcher eux-aussi. Draco marchait à quelques pas de sa mère alors que Gabrielle et Harry l'entouraient. Chacun d'eux restait près d'elle de peur de la perdre dans le dédale d'allées. Derrière Harry et Gabrielle, Ron et Ginny suivaient sans lâcher leur mère et regardaient autour d'eux avec des yeux ébahis. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais été au bord de la mer. Molly y avait emmené Bill et Charlie lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais après avec Percy, les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny, elle n'avait plus pu le faire. Elle était donc très heureuse d'être venue.

Après vingt bonnes minutes d'une marche lente, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la résidence d'été. Celle-ci ressemblait beaucoup au Manoir Malfoy situé en Angleterre mais elle avait l'air beaucoup moins austère. Des rosiers de toutes les couleurs grimpaient le long des gouttières et donnaient un air convivial à la demeure. La maison était un peu plus petite que le Manoir mais était toute aussi imposante. Tous ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu, restèrent figés un moment devant la bâtisse pour mieux l'observer. Puis, Lucius ouvrit la porte d'entrée et précéda tout le groupe.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir qui menait dans la partie centrale de la maison et arrivèrent dans le salon, les animaux suivant derrières les sorciers. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les chats décident que le canapé leur appartenait. Pattenrond, Yume et Yuki s'installèrent d'autorité sur les coussins moelleux pour le plus grand désespoir de leurs propriétaires qui auraient bien fait la même chose car ils avaient mal aux pieds à forcer de marcher. Il fallait dire que le chemin depuis la grille était particulièrement long.

Avant le départ, Lucius avait demandé aux elfes de maison de préparer une chambre pour Harry et une autre pour Gabrielle puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas encore dans cette demeure contrairement à Draco, leurs parents ou Severus. Les elfes de maison fraîchement arrivés et de très bonnes humeur, car ils adoraient cette maison et surtout le parfum des fleurs qui embaumait partout autour, s'empressèrent d'emmener les valises de chacun dans la chambre que Lucius leur avait attribué avant de partir. Évidemment, il était le seul à savoir qui avait quelle chambre…

Il fut convenu que chacun prenne le temps de visiter sa chambre et de ranger ses affaires avant d'aller faire le tour du manoir et d'aller profiter du beau temps pour aller mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Personne ne se fit prier. Lucius et Narcissia entraînèrent Arthur et Molly dans le couloir où eux-mêmes avaient leur chambre. Lucius avait décidé de mettre les enfants Weasley dans l'aile de ses propres enfants et les parents dans la leur où Severus avait également sa chambre et son infernal laboratoire de potions. Lucius était certain que sans ce dernier, son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas vivre ! Que ferait-il de son existence si les potions n'existaient pas ? C'était là une question des plus intéressantes, malheureusement Lucius n'en avait pas encore trouvé la réponse. Mais il l'aurait un jour, du moins il l'espérait !

Les elfes de maison accompagnèrent les enfants pour leur montrer leurs chambres et porter leurs valises. Pendant ce temps, Tipy et Bali suivaient les adultes pour les mêmes raisons : elles portaient les bagages. Voyant le salon qui se vidait et tout le monde qui partait vers les étages, les trois chats affalés sur le canapé consentirent à abandonner leurs oreillers afin de ne pas perdre de vue les trois enfants. Ils les suivirent sans bruit à travers le dédale de couloirs qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un labyrinthe. En voyant toutes les portes et les croisements, Harry et Gabrielle se demandèrent vaguement si un plan de la maison leur serait fourni en arrivant à leur chambre pour retrouver le chemin du salon…

Derrière eux, Ginny, Ron, Fred et Georges étaient tellement occupés à regarder les tableaux, sculptures et tapisseries qu'ils ne s'apercevaient même pas de la direction qu'ils prenaient. Ils suivaient les autres, sans faire attention à rien d'autre. Enfin, les elfes de maison s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qui devait être celle d'une chambre.

- « Voici votre chambre, Miss ! » Dit l'elfe de maison qui se nommait Aby à l'attention de Ginny.

Celle-ci la remercia, un peu gênée et y entra pour y jeter un œil. Le décor la laissa stupéfaite. Les murs avaient la couleur d'un beau ciel d'été sans nuage et le sol était d'un beau vert tendre comme si elle marchait sur de l'herbe. Le décor de la chambre ressemblait à une prairie en plein été. Au fond de la pièce, juste à côté de la fenêtre, se trouvait ce qui allait être son lit. Il avait la taille de celui qu'elle avait à Poudlard dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Les draps avaient la même couleur que le sol et portaient des motifs de fleurs roses et jaunes. Cette pièce plut immédiatement à la jeune fille redevenue une fillette. Des animaux sauvages bougeaient sur les murs et la regardaient avec curiosité.

Elle retira ses chaussures à côté de la porte et marcha pieds nus sur la moquette qui recouvrait le sol et imitait l'herbe. Elle était fraîche, mais pas humide. Ginny avait l'impression de marcher sur de la mousse, tout comme en forêt. Elle décida de demander à sa mère de prendre des photos de sa chambre avant de devoir retourner à l'école afin de conserver des souvenirs de cet endroit qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Elle traversa la pièce et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, le rideau était tiré. Elle l'ouvrit et vit la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'avait pas la vue sur le parc de la maison, mais sur la plage. Plus loin, elle voyait la mer qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue auparavant. Bien sûr, les Weasley avaient été en Egypte, mais ils avaient pris un portoloin, ils n'avaient donc pas vu la mer et étaient arrivés directement à leur hôtel…

Ginny avait une envie folle d'aller se baigner ! C'est alors qu'elle repensa aux paroles de Narcissia, ils iraient à la plage dès que tout le monde aurait rangé ses affaires ! Ginny se précipita vers l'armoire de sa chambre, ouvrit sa valise que l'elfe avait posée sur le sol et l'ouvrit. Elle voulait absolument faire vite pour voir les chambres de ses frères et celles de ses amis. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air marin, si particulier et retourna s'occuper de sa valise. Lorsque la rousse ouvrit la porte de l'armoire, des chants d'oiseaux retentirent alors dans la pièce. Elle vit alors des volées d'oiseaux qui chantaient depuis les branches des arbres peints sur les murs de la chambre. Ils continuaient à siffler d'un trille joyeux tout en l'observant. Ce séjour semblait des plus réjouissants !

Pendant ce temps, Aby avait conduit Ron à sa chambre. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux étonnés en voyant le motif de sa chambre. Celle-ci représentait un immense terrain de Quidditch dont son lit était le centre. Celui-ci portait les couleurs de l'équipe favorite de Ron : les Canons de Chudley pour la plus grande joie de ce dernier. Les joueurs étaient représentés sur leurs balais et traversaient le terrain de Quidditch en passant sur les murs de la pièce. Ron ne pouvait pas espérer mieux comme chambre ! Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda à travers. Il avait la vue sur une forêt qui faisait partie de la propriété des Malfoy. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son armoire pour y entasser ses vêtements afin de pouvoir rejoindre ses amis au plus vite, l'attrapeur de l'équipe passa en rase-motte au-dessus de sa tête, pourchassant le vif d'or. Ron sourit, il avait envie lui-aussi de jouer avec ses amis à ce sport qu'il adorait par-dessus tout. Malheureusement, ils allaient devoir patienter encore un peu avant que les deux dragons qui leur servaient de mère ne les laissent s'approcher d'un balai à nouveau. Il entendait déjà sa mère « Ronichou, tu es trop petit pour monter là-dessus ! Tu joueras plus tard, quand tu auras grandi ! ». Ce que la situation pouvait être dure par moment…

Après Ginny et Ron, ce furent Fred et Georges qui furent conduit à leur chambre. Lucius avait décidé de ne pas les séparer car il doutait qu'ils acceptent. Il se voyait mal séparer Harry et Draco, alors il s'était décidé à les laisser ensemble. L'elfe de maison leur posa leurs bagages devant la chambre avant de partir en courant Harry, Draco et Gabrielle à sa suite. La petite créature détestait cette pièce qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Haussant les épaules, les deux garçons ouvrirent la porte pour se retrouver dans le noir complet. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière dans cette pièce et on entendait des voix bizarres qui sortaient des murs. Ils avancèrent prudemment à l'intérieur et Fred lança un _lumos_ qui enflamma une fusée. Un feu d'artifice s'alluma alors dans la pièce accueillant les élèves les plus facétieux de Poudlard comme il se devait. Le spectacle terminé, le rideau s'ouvrit tout seul pour laisser passer la lumière.

Fred et Georges virent alors que les voix étaient en fait des fantômes qui semblaient habiter dans cette pièce particulière de la vieille demeure. Visiblement, ils attendaient les jumeaux de pieds fermes.

- « Alors voici les deux garnements que Lucius nous avait promis. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer ! » Déclara en guise de salutation un homme dont la tête changeait de forme constamment. Une fois, c'était celle d'un dragon, d'un lion, d'un éléphant… C'était particulièrement comique pour les jumeaux de voir un dragon parler avec une voix humaine.

- Bonjour. On vous a parlé de nous ? Demanda Georges qui avait l'air passionné par tous les manuels de farces et attrapes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

- Tout à fait mon garçon ! Lucius nous a promis que vous joueriez quelques tours dans ce manoir pendant votre séjour ici. Il paraît que vos tours n'ont encore jamais été vus ailleurs ! Quel dommage que nous les ayons manqués à Poudlard ! Affirma un autre fantôme qui traînait des chaînes à ses pieds qui créaient des sons de chauve-souris assez comiquement.

- Monsieur Malfoy vous a dit cela ? S'étrangla Fred qui ne comprenait pas bien.

- Tout à fait ! Tu crois que Lucius a toujours été aussi… Malfoy en somme ? Eh bien, non ! C'était un sacré galopin quand il était enfant ! Ses parents s'arrachaient les cheveux en voyant ses blagues ! Heureusement, il s'est calmé maintenant. Enfin, heureusement pour l'image de notre famille, mais malheureusement pour nous ! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup l'occasion de rire ici…Vous trouverez dans ces livres les récits de toutes les mauvaises blagues que des enfants ou même des adultes ont jouées à d'autres depuis des siècles. Amusez-vous bien qu'on puisse aussi en profiter ! » Dit une femme qui était d'ailleurs la seule de cette pièce. Elle avait l'air complètement loufoque, tout comme Luna Lovegood en résumé.

- « Qui êtes-vous, Madame ? Demanda Georges poliment.

- Alexandra Pigeon ! J'ai inventé le sortilège du sable mouvant ! Une manière très pratique pour donner des sueurs froides à quelqu'un ! Sauf qu'il ne sert qu'à leur jouer un mauvais tour, ce n'est pas un véritable sable mouvant… Ceux qui sont tombés dedans riaient franchement moins que moi ! » Affirma la femme avec un grand sourire amusé.

Les jumeaux continuèrent à faire connaissance avec les habitants de leur chambre tout en constituant une liste des plus mauvais tours que ceux-ci avaient joués dans leur vie, afin de pouvoir s'en inspirer pour leurs futures blagues. Ceux-ci les leur racontaient avec beaucoup d'empressement. Pendant que Fred dressait la liste, Georges rangeait leurs affaires dans l'armoire tout en écoutant ce que les fantômes avaient à raconter.

Pendant ce temps-là, Gabrielle découvrait sa propre chambre avec ravissement : une gigantesque bibliothèque rien que pour elle ! Sur les murs étaient peintes des étagères avec des vieux grimoires et manuscrits tous plus anciens les uns que les autres. Malheureusement, ils étaient seulement peints, elle ne pouvait pas les prendre en main. Elle était donc un peu déçue… C'est alors qu'elle pensa au cadeau de Fred et Georges : le livre qui permet de lire tous les autres ! C'était, là, la solution ! Elle avait les titres de certains des plus anciens livres de tout le monde sorcier et grâce à son livre, elle serait capable de tous les lire. Elle savait de source sûre que la plupart d'entre eux avaient disparu : ils avaient été perdus, volés, déchirés ou même brûlés dans le cas de livres de sorciers qu'on avait banni de leur monde ou même par les moldus qui avaient parfois brûlé de véritables sorciers durant les fameuses chasses aux sorcières. Elle avait à présent une véritable mine d'or d'informations à sa disposition et comptait bien en profiter !

Le lit, situé dans un coin de la pièce, était le même que celui qu'elle avait dans la chambre du Manoir en Angleterre. Des chouettes et des hiboux peints sur les murs égayaient la pièce de leurs hululements. Il y avait également un bureau et ça et là, de confortables fauteuils dans lesquels Pattenrond et Yume étaient déjà installés et ronronnaient en chœur, très à leurs aises. Ils observaient la pièce et les hiboux peints qui bougeaient sur les murs. Une fenêtre en forme de livre ouvert donnait sur la plage. Elle l'ouvrit et fut assaillie par les cris des mouettes qui pêchaient dans la mer. L'air iodé donnait un parfum très agréable à sa chambre. Elle venait tout juste de la découvrir, mais Gabrielle adorait déjà cette maison et son atmosphère de détente et de chaleur.

La fillette fit le tour des murs décorés d'étagères recouvertes de livres afin de voir si elle connaissait le titre de certains ouvrages. C'était peine perdue. Ils étaient bien trop anciens pour qu'elle en ait entendu parler… Revenant à la réalité, elle se rappela qu'elle devait ranger ses affaires et qu'ensuite tout le monde irait se baigner et se reposer sur la plage. L'idée de marcher sur le sable chaud donna des ailes à la fillette pour courir vers sa valise. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard et se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver son armoire… Elle avait beau regarder, elle n'en voyait pas ! Mais une chambre sans une armoire pour y ranger ses vêtements n'existait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle posa sa valise sur son lit et se mit à la recherche de son armoire perdue. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, passa entre plusieurs étagères de livres, réelles celles-ci, pour finalement arriver devant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué car elle était bien cachée au fond de la pièce. C'était un énorme chat qui semblait être en peluche, il atteignait le plafond et sa fausse fourrure était de couleur rose mauve. Il avait de grands yeux orange ouverts qui semblaient observer Gabrielle. La fillette remarqua alors un grelot que le chat tenait dans sa patte à sa hauteur. Amusée, Gabrielle secoua un petit peu le grelot qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

Elle vit alors l'énorme chat lui sourire d'un sourire de félin et se déplacer vers la gauche pour lui laisser voir ce qu'elle cherchait depuis le début : son armoire ! En fait, le chat servait de porte au meuble, il en bouchait la vue. Elle partit chercher sa valise qui attendait sur son lit et revint avec. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à ranger ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle chercha le moyen de remettre le chat à sa place afin de refermer l'armoire. Elle se mit en face de lui et secoua à nouveau le grelot, mais il ne bougea pas.

-« Eh ! Je veux fermer cette armoire ! Lui dit-elle en ronchonnant mais ne s'attendant pas à une réponse.

- Tu n'as qu'à trouver comment faire, fillette … Répondit une voix ronronnante qui provenait du chat rose mauve.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Gabrielle d'une petite voix affolée.

- Je suis le gardien de cette chambre, miaou. Et si tu ne veux pas que tes vêtements prennent la poussière, il va falloir un peu te creuser les méninges ! La porte est à l'armoire, ce que l'armoire est à la porte…» Répondit le chat en clignant de ses énormes yeux qui semblaient amusés par la situation.

La situation laissait Gabrielle perplexe. Elle se retrouvait avec un chat pas du tout compréhensif qui jouait avec ses nerfs. En plus, il parlait par énigmes. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas trop car elle adorait les énigmes ! Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans ce vieux conte moldu « Alice au pays des Merveilles »… et elle-même se retrouvait dans le rôle d'Alice car elle était devenu une petite fille et voyait un énorme chat qui parlait comme un humain.

Elle décida de réfléchir à la situation. L'armoire se trouvait devant elle, mais sans porte. Le chat était devant, faisant office de porte… Mais comment faire revenir ce satané matou devant cette armoire ?!

- « Est-ce que vous pourriez retourner devant l'armoire, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Gabrielle d'une voix calme tout en étant le plus polie possible.

- Que me donnes-tu en échange ? Demanda le chat en jouant avec son grelot.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda la fillette qui ne savait pas du tout quoi lui donner.

- Tu ne vois pas ? Tu as pourtant deux chats là-bas sur les fauteuils… » Remarqua le félin bavard.

Gabrielle se tourna vers Yume et Pattenrond et les observa en train de ronfler chacun sur son fauteuil. Elle pensa soudain à ce qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout : le poisson et les crevettes ! Mais un chat magique n'en mangeait certainement pas… Il ne faisait que garder l'armoire, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, ils aimaient dormir, mais le chat n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se cela…Qu'elle était sotte ! Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils adoraient et qui n'était ni à manger ni qu'ils pouvaient faire eux-mêmes : les caresses ! Les deux chats aimaient particulièrement quand elle les câlinait et ce à chaque fois qu'elle en avait le temps.

Son idée bien ancrée dans sa tête, la petite fille s'avança vers l'énorme chat qui arrivait jusqu'au plafond, posa sa petite main sur la patte du matou et la caressa comme elle le ferait pour l'un de ses deux animaux de compagnie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il ronronne comme un fou. Puis ayant sa dose de câlins, il fila devant l'armoire où il reprit sa place initiale pour le plus grand soulagement de Gabrielle.

- « Reviens me voir quand tu veux, chaton. J'attendrais toujours ta visite avec plaisir ! » Affirma le chat en baillant. Puis, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, content d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui vive dans cette pièce qu'il gardait en vain depuis des siècles. Mais il n'y avait plus grand monde qui venait le voir…Au moins, il avait à nouveau de l'occupation à présent et il adorait ça !

Soupirant de soulagement, Gabrielle sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre pour retourner, ou plutôt essayer, au salon où tout le monde devait se rejoindre. Elle pria pour ne pas se perdre dans les couloirs en cours de route…

Tout comme dans sa chambre au Manoir, Harry occupait la pièce à côté de son jumeau qui avait été aménagée spécialement pour lui. Là aussi, il y avait une porte qui communiquait entre les deux chambres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte après avoir pris sa valise des mains d'Aby, il fut stupéfait devant le spectacle. La chambre représentait une clairière. Au milieu, il y avait un lac et autour de celui-ci, il vit un cerf, un chien et un loup qui jouaient sous le soleil. Ils couraient l'un derrière l'autre et se roulaient dans l'herbe. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il les observait sans rien dire. Les animaux étaient les formes animagus de James Potter, de Sirius et bien sûr, le loup était Remus. Son père lui avait véritablement fait un magnifique cadeau. Il avait bien pensé en oubliant de rajouter le rat…

Reprenant ses esprits et les larmes aux yeux devant ce spectacle, Harry entra un peu plus dans la pièce dont le sol représentait celui de la clairière : il y avait de la mousse, des petits champignons et des lapins qui couraient par terre. Harry avait véritablement l'impression de se trouver dans une forêt. Son lit se trouvait au fond de la pièce, sous une cascade d'eau. Il entendait des chants d'oiseaux dans la pièce, ils étaient cachés dans les arbres et observaient les jeux des trois animaux. Il posa sa valise sur le lit qui portait les couleurs de la nature : du rouge, du brun, du vert et du doré. Il observa la pièce un moment en silence avant de commencer à chercher son armoire.

Celle-ci se trouvait avoir la forme d'un rocher. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et découvrit qu'elle était tout à fait normale. Seule son apparence extérieure la rendait aussi étrange. Il rangea ses affaires rapidement tout en continuant à observer les trois animaux symbolisant les personnes qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il passa rapidement devant la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage. Il avait la vue directe sur l'océan et pouvait sentir la brise caresser son visage. Souriant, il sortit de la pièce, non un dernier regard pour les trois animaux qui jouaient entre eux sans faire attention à lui, et se dirigea vers le couloir, espérant ne pas se perdre et retrouver le salon.

En chemin, il croisa Draco qui le guida. Ils trouvèrent également Gabrielle qui cherchait en vain les escaliers. Entendant Ginny, Ron, Fred et Georges qui parlaient et semblaient s'être perdus, ils firent demi-tour et sous la conduite de Draco ils se regroupèrent pour le plus grand soulagement des quatre Weasley qui tournaient en rond depuis près de vingt minutes dans les couloirs. Tout le monde descendit enfin dans le salon pour retrouver les adultes et partir à la plage pour leur premier bain de soleil et une baignade bien méritée.

**A SUIVRE…**

Ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais au bout ! Une petite review, please ? Merci !

Bisous, Chibigoku


	69. Sortie à la plage

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 69**__** : Sortie à la plage.**_

_En chem__in, il croisa Draco qui le guida. Ils trouvèrent également Gabrielle qui cherchait en vain les escaliers. Entendant Ginny, Ron, Fred et Georges qui parlaient et semblaient s'être perdus, ils firent demi-tour et sous la conduite de Draco ils se regroupèrent pour le plus grand soulagement des quatre Weasley qui tournaient en rond depuis près de vingt minutes dans les couloirs. Tout le monde descendit enfin dans le salon pour retrouver les adultes et partir à la plage pour leur premier bain de soleil et une baignade bien méritée._

Personne n'avait oublié ses affaires de plage avant de descendre. Ils purent donc immédiatement se mettre en route vers la plage privée qui se trouvait derrière le Manoir et qui n'attendait plus qu'eux. Ils sortirent par une porte située à l'arrière de la demeure et qui donnait sur un petit portillon qui séparait le parc de la plage. Curieux, les animaux les suivirent jusqu'à là. Voyant qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller plus loin, ils restèrent derrière le portail que Molly venait juste de refermer, étant la dernière à sortir. Les chats décidèrent de rentrer dans le Manoir et d'y attendre leurs maîtres, les chiens et la louve les imitèrent. Les deux lynx, intrigués par l'étrange parfum qui se dégageait de cette grande étendue d'eau qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vue, décidèrent de grimper dans un arbre pour observer ce qui se passait. Ils escaladèrent l'un des arbres exotiques donnant sur la page et s'installèrent ensemble sur une branche et regardèrent le grand banc de sable à leurs pieds vers lequel tout le monde se dirigeait avec une joie non dissimulée. De leur perchoir, ils observèrent les jeux et les blagues joués par leurs maîtres durant toute l'après-midi.

Etant donné que la plage appartenait au Manoir, les Malfoy pouvaient y laisser leurs affaires. Il y avait donc des parasols, des serviettes de plage et des cabines pour se changer sans être vu. Tout le monde passa dans les petites maisonnettes de bois pour y passer son maillot de bain. Lorsque tout le monde fut changé, ils marchèrent en direction du rivage. Harry regardait autour de lui, perplexe. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu la mer quand son oncle avait acheté un phare en première année afin qu'Harry ne reçoive pas sa lettre de Poudlard, mais cela avait été complètement différent. La mer était agitée et il y avait des rochers partout là-bas, l'exact opposé de ce qu'il voyait à présent. La plage était recouverte de sable fin et la mer était calme. Il y avait quelques vagues, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec celles qu'il avait vues. Regardant à ses pieds, il vit des centaines de coquillages de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Il en avait vu parfois à la télévision ou dans des magazines mais jamais en réalité. Il restait donc un petit moment à les contempler.

Derrière lui, Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges semblaient tout aussi perdus. Revenus de leur stupeur, les enfants se dirigèrent vers l'eau et y entrèrent sans attendre. Les plus pressés (Gabrielle et Draco) y plongèrent sans même se mouiller, s'attirant par là les regards étonnés des autres enfants. Après quelques minutes, Harry rejoignit son jumeau et sa sœur qui faisaient de la brasse un peu plus loin. L'eau encore un peu fraîche l'avait un peu dissuadé de plonger directement. Harry n'était pas un grand frileux mais sauter dans l'eau comme cela, ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les enfants Weasley les rejoignirent enfin. Ils avaient pris leur temps, craignant un peu d'entrer directement dans l'eau. Mais voir les trois blondinets s'amuser à s'asperger entre eux en attendant qu'ils arrivent leur avaient donné la motivation suffisante pour se jeter dans l'eau sans s'être mouillé complètement. Une fois le choc dû à l'eau froide passé, plus rien ne les empêchaient d'aller eux aussi s'amuser.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de parler à ses amis de la mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore. Ils auraient toutes les vacances pour faire des recherches et avec le livre inventé par les jumeaux, ils trouveraient peut-être des informations très intéressantes. Alors que les enfants s'étaient regroupé et qu'Harry voulait commencer à leur parler, Narcissia et Molly s'approchèrent elles-aussi et restèrent avec le groupe afin de les surveiller, contrariant ainsi l'idée de Ryry qui se serait bien passé de ce contretemps. Il décida donc d'attendre que les adultes les laissent enfin seuls. Peut-être après la baignade ? C'était une chance à saisir. Mais pour le moment, il décida de laisser les autres s'amuser et d'en faire autant. Il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de gâcher leur premier jour de vacances. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient tous penser à autre chose qu'aux cours, il valait mieux en profiter un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Remarquant le silence qui régnait dans le groupe, Draco décida de commencer une discussion anodine afin qu'ils se détendent tous. Il avait remarqué l'air soucieux de son jumeau et vu qu'il avait l'intention de parler mais s'était abstenu quand Narcissia et Molly s'était approchées. Visiblement, les adultes ne devaient pas être mêlés à cela. Mais pourquoi avait-il l'air si grave ? Il finirait bien par savoir ce qui inquiétait ainsi son jumeau, il se le promit intérieurement. En attendant, il valait mieux faire comme tout le monde pour ne pas attirer les soupçons des parents… Quand ils commençaient à poser des questions, c'était toujours très mauvais signe, inutile donc de les affoler avant qu'il ne sache réellement ce qui se passait.

- « Alors, contents d'être enfin en vacances ? Demanda t-il pour engager la conversation.

- Oui ! » Lui répondit le groupe des rouquins qu'il trouvait décidemment de plus en plus sympathique.

Pourquoi les avait-il autant détestés ? Parce qu'ils avaient volé l'amitié de son petit frère dès son arrivée dans le monde magique ? Parce qu'il avait été jaloux qu'Harry soit ami avec eux et pas avec lui, certainement ! Peut-être avait-il toujours su inconsciemment qu'il y avait quelque chose qui les liait tous les deux mais ne savait pas quoi et avait donc été jaloux car il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait vers Harry alors qu'ils étaient ennemis ? Il pensait que c'était simplement parce qu'il été envieux de la popularité du brun et à cause de sa haine pour lui, mais il savait à présent que ce qui l'avait attiré vers lui était tout simplement sa personnalité qui était complémentaire de la sienne. Ils étaient à la fois semblables mais avaient des personnalités complètements différentes. Les contraires s'attirent, ils en étaient l'exemple parfait ! La même apparence physique mais des personnalités opposées. Harry était du genre à foncer tête baissée sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, comme tout bon Gryffondor en somme, alors que lui calculait froidement et réfléchissait avant de faire quoi que soit. C'était leur plus grande différence, mais c'était également une force. Ainsi, ils s'aidaient mutuellement. Et si l'on ajoutait à cela le cerveau génial de Gabrielle, ils étaient imbattables tous les trois ! Ce fut d'ailleurs Gabrielle qui le sortit de ses pensées.

- « Draco ? Ohooo ! Tu m'entends ? » Demanda Gabrielle à son petit frère qui semblait dans la lune.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Harry éclaboussa son jumeau qui but la tasse avant de se ressaisir et de lui rendre la pareille pour lui apprendre à venir le couper dans ses pensées. C'est alors qu'il entendit les rires des autres enfants qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'il nageait en direction de son jumeau pour le noyer par pure vengeance. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien ! Dix minutes plus tard et après une course effrénée dans l'eau entre les deux garçons, Harry recrachait de l'eau à tout-va pendant que Draco affichait un sourire satisfait alors que les adultes souriaient de voir de tels enfantillages.

- « Draco ! J'attends toujours la réponse à la question que je t'ai posée il y a près de vingt minutes ! Appela Gabrielle qui se dirigeait vers lui à la nage, suivie par Ginny, Fred, Georges et Ron qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle.

- A quel propos ? Demanda le garçon qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit ?! S'étrangla la fillette, choquée.

- Pas le moindre ! Avoua Draco sans aucune gêne.

- Attends un peu, tu vas voir ! » Promit Gabrielle qui ne goûtait pas du tout la plaisanterie.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Gabrielle agrippa les épaules de son petit Dragon qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau sans aucun remords pour oser l'ignorer alors qu'elle lui parlait. S'il y avait bien une chose que Gabrielle détestait, c'était bien être ignorée ! Son petit frère allait l'apprendre à ses dépends ! Elle le laissa se débattre quelques secondes, puis le relâcha et s'éloigna, prévoyant ce qui allait suivre. Draco remonta, sortit la tête de l'eau inspira un grand coup tout en toussant pour recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalée sous l'effet de la surprise. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de sa sœur toujours si …droite. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était capable de jouer un coup tordu à quelqu'un, il s'était bien trompé ! Mais bon, les gens ne se retrouvaient pas chez les serpents pour rien… Il avait un peu trop tendance à l'oublier dès qu'il s'agissait de son petit frère et de sa grande sœur, car trop habitué à les voir comme de gentils lions. Il allait devoir sérieusement réviser son jugement !

D'un revers de la main, il envoya une vague d'eau dans la direction de Gabrielle qui atteignit pour son plus grand malheur… Ginny. Celle-ci surprise au début, se remit assez vite et avec un grand sourire imita Draco. Mais elle n'eut pas plus de chance que lui et arrosa copieusement Ron qui se retrouvait à présent à boire la tasse alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne. En fait, il riait à cause de l'erreur du blond lorsque la vague de Ginny l'atteignit et lui avaler toute l'eau salée. Il voulut se venger de sa petite sœur mais toucha Harry qui atteignit Fred au lieu de son meilleur ami. Au même moment, Georges renvoyait une vague à Draco. Ce qui n'avait été qu'un simple jeu finit en champ de bataille de jets d'eau dans lequel tout le monde arrosait son voisin sans se soucier des liens d'amitié ou de sang qui existaient. Tout le monde eut le droit à son compte d'eau de mer avalée.

Depuis la plage où elles étaient retournées pour bronzer, Molly et Narcissia riaient ouvertement des jeux enfantins du groupe. Lucius, Severus et Arthur s'amusaient tout autant.

- « Il y a des jours où je me demande vraiment quel âge ils ont… Soupira Severus, allongé sur sa serviette, le nez dans un livre de potions qu'il avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre.

- Severus, ne sois pas rabat-joie ! Après tout, ce sont encore des enfants ! S'ils ne s'amusaient pas, c'est là que je commencerai à m'inquiéter ! Autant qu'ils en profitent tant qu'ils sont jeunes ! » Admonesta Narcissia qui était soulagée de voir qu'ils s'amusaient et oubliaient les cours et la guerre pour un temps même si cela ne durerait pas.

Elle-même regrettait ses années d'insouciance lorsqu'elle vivait avec ses parents. Tout avait été si simple à cette époque-là. Elle se dit en soupirant qu'un jour ses enfants aussi deviendraient des adultes responsables à leur image et ne ressembleraient plus aux enfants qu'ils avaient alors été plusieurs années auparavant. Mais c'était ainsi et personne ne pouvait rien y changer. Un jour, ils se marieraient, auraient une famille et partiraient vivre chacun de leur côté. Les enfants n'appartenaient à leurs parents que pour un temps très limité… La vie était faite ainsi… Narcissia décida de chasser ses pensées tristes, pour le moment ses enfants étaient avec elle et c'était tout ce qui lui importait ! Elle reporta son attention sur la bataille d'eau qui faisait rage devant eux. Telles que les choses étaient parties, elle aurait encore ses enfants un bon moment ! La guerre avait fait d'eux des adultes plus rapidement que prévu, mais heureusement ils avaient tous gardé leur âme d'enfant. Et c'était ce qui lui donnait l'espoir que tout s'arrangerait.

Lucius regardait les émotions défiler sur le visage de son épouse. Il savait déchiffrer ses expressions et voyait bien quelles étaient ses inquiétudes et lui aussi les partageait même s'il n'en disait rien. Ses enfants avaient grandi trop vite, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Il espérait que cette guerre finirait le plus rapidement possible afin qu'ils puissent retrouver une vie normale sans plus penser à la guerre, à la mort. C'étaient des choses auxquelles on ne pensait pas à leur âge, normalement. Pourtant, ils y étaient confrontés depuis leur naissance dans le cas d'Harry et depuis leur entrée à l'école pour les autres, il y avait déjà presque sept ans… Lucius n'avait rien vu passer de ces années, trop occupé à agir comme si tout était normal dans sa vie et son existence. Il était plus que temps d'en finir rapidement ! Il revint à des pensées plus joyeuses en voyant le groupe d'enfants qui sortaient de l'eau à la manière d'un troupeau d'éléphants. Ils couraient et ne voyaient même pas qu'ils arrosaient les adultes au passage, trop occupés à rire.

Après la guerre des jets d'eau, les enfants avaient décidé qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment baigné pour cette première journée et étaient sortis de l'eau d'un commun accord. Ils s'installèrent tous sur une grande serviette de plage qui avait été installée pour eux, afin de se laisser sécher au soleil. Ils se placèrent en cercle afin de pouvoir discuter.

- « Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, Draco… Commença Gabrielle de sa voix menaçante qui signifiait clairement que s'il évitait encore de répondre à sa question, elle l'étranglerait sur place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, grande sœur chérie ? » Répondit Draco qui se sentait d'humeur particulièrement moqueuse.

Rouge comme une tomate à cause du surnom qu'il venait de lui donner et surtout à cause des autres qui s'étouffaient de rire sur la serviette, Gabrielle décida de tordre le cou à Draco. Elle l'attrapa et fit mine de l'étrangler.

- « Je veux savoir si ce que je pense est juste ! S'écria t-elle en le secouant comme un prunier.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses exactement ? Parvint à articuler Draco alors qu'elle continuait à le secouer.

- Je veux savoir si le Manoir est bien situé ailleurs qu'en Angleterre, en France par exemple ! Alors ? » Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle cessa de le secouer afin de le laisser respirer. Draco prit deux minutes pour se reprendre. Il commençait à avoir la migraine à force d'être secoué. Ses vertiges disparurent peu à peu.

- « Evidemment qu'on est en France ! Tu as déjà vu des palmiers à Londres, toi ?

- Quoi ? On a changé de pays ?! s'écrièrent les autres qui n'avaient rien remarqué.

- Mais vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ? Ca se voit à cent mètres qu'on n'est pas en Angleterre ! Comment vous avez pu ne rien voir ?!

- Probablement parce qu'ils n'ont jamais mis les pieds en France. Il n'y a que moi qui suis déjà venue ici… Dit Gabrielle avec un sourire ironique pour bien faire comprendre à son petit frère qu'il venait tous de les traiter d'ignares et qu'ils n'appréciaient pas beaucoup.

- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas devin, moi ! Répliqua t-il d'un ton qui se voulait être des excuses.

Puis, énervé de son comportement, il alla bouder dans un coin de la serviette sous les regards surpris de ses amis, de son frère et de sa sœur.

- « Ne fait pas cette tête-là ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Tout le monde peut se tromper ! Dit son jumeau pour le consoler.

- C'est vrai, on ne va pas en faire un drame ! Renchérit Ginny, tout à fait d'accord avec Harry.

- Merci et désolé. » Bafouilla Draco avant de revenir s'asseoir au milieu de ses amis.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui pour s'assurer que les adultes ne les écoutaient pas. C'était effectivement le cas, Molly et Narcissia discutaient ensemble, de même que Severus, Lucius et Arthur qui étaient tellement pris dans leur conversation qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention aux enfants. Il se tourna alors vers son jumeau.

- « De quoi tu voulais nous parler ? Demanda t-il sans passer par quatre chemins.

- Hein ? Demanda Harry, un peu dérouté par ce brusque changement de sujet.

- Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose quand Maman et Mme Weasley sont venues nous rejoindre dans l'eau. Je l'ai vu. C'était quoi ? Clarifia Draco.

- Hé ben… Commença Harry qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à subir un interrogatoire.

- Harry ! Ryry ! Appelèrent les autres pour l'encourager.

- Bon, d'accord, mais… Soupira Harry

- Mais quoi ?! S'énervèrent les autres.

- Mais laissez-moi finir ! S'emporta Harry qui commençait à voir rouge à force d'être coupé.

- Bon tu déballes ce que tu as à nous dire, oui ou non ? » Ordonna Ron à la grande stupéfaction des autres.

Gabrielle était bouche bée et Harry imita un poisson hors de l'eau pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami aussi sérieux. Cela lui donna du courage pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

- « C'est au sujet de Tu-sais-Qui ? A tous les coups, c'est ça ! Sinon, tu nous l'aurais dit depuis longtemps. Devina Ron.

Harry fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Depuis quand Ron était aussi perceptif ? Il avait du manquer un épisode !

- « On peut en parler ailleurs ? Dans un endroit discret ? Parce que là, ce n'est peut-être pas un bon endroit… Demanda Harry.

- C'est vrai, il a raison… Confirma Gabrielle en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier si les parents les écoutaient ou non.

- Vous avez une idée ? Demanda Draco.

- Je pense que ma chambre fera parfaitement l'affaire ! Proposa Gabrielle.

- Très bien ! On y va quand ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait pas encore vu cette pièce. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas encore vu les chambres des autres non plus…

- Quand on rentre, tout le monde file sous la douche et on s'attend dans le couloir qui va aux chambres, comme ça on ne se perdra pas ! Proposa la jeune fille.

- Au fait, pourquoi dans ta chambre ? Demanda Ron, curieux.

- Parce qu'il y a une véritable mine d'informations et suivant ce que Ryry va nous dire, cela risque d'être très utile ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

Personne n'eut envie de demander pour quoi il y avait des informations susceptibles de les aider dans sa chambre. Si elle le disait, c'est que cela devait être vrai. Elle ne racontait jamais de mensonges, surtout pour ce genre de choses.

Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, tout le monde décida de rentrer au Manoir. Ils avaient tous bien profité de leur journée et voulaient se reposer un peu avant le dîner. Après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, les enfants étaient retournés à des sujets plus légers comme le Quidditch pour la plus grande joie des garçons et l'agacement des filles que cela n'intéressait pas beaucoup. Tout le monde rentra en même temps. En repassant la porte qui donnait l'accès sur la plage, ils entendirent un bruit bizarre qui provenait des hauteurs. Comme si les arbres tremblaient…

Levant les yeux au ciel, Gabrielle vit son lynx favori, Isis, en pleine séance de ronflements avec Osiris. Ils dormaient sur une branche dans l'arbre qui surplombait la clôture et ronflaient en chœur. Ils avaient dû s'endormir à cause de la chaleur… Riant intérieurement, elle passa le portail et suivit les autres. En entendant des bruits de pas, les deux félins se réveillèrent, un peu perdus. Ils virent qu'ils se trouvaient dans un arbre, puis ils aperçurent leurs maîtres qui marchaient en direction de la maison. Agilement, les deux fauves descendirent de leur arbre d'un bond et suivirent les enfants. En quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent à leurs côtés et les reniflèrent. Ils sentaient bon le sable chaud et l'odeur de la mer. Les deux chats ronronnaient de plaisir, ils étaient contents qu'ils soient revenus.

Comme convenu, tout le monde se dirigea vers le couloir des chambres et les salles de bains furent prises d'assaut. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était douché et habillé. C'était un véritable miracle. Ayant terminé la première, Gabrielle se dirigea vers l'entrée du couloir afin d'y attendre les autres qui ne mirent pour la plupart pas trop longtemps à venir. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des retardataires... Puis, ils suivirent la fillette en direction de sa chambre. Une longue conversation les y attendait…

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ? Merci ! On entre dans une partie intéressante de l'histoire ! Si vous avez vu des fautes, c'est normal ! Ce n'est pas l averison corrigée du chapitre ! Je le reposterai dès que je l'aurai !

Bisous, Chibigoku


	70. Que la chasse commence !

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 70 : Que la chasse commence !**_

_Comme convenu, tout le monde se dirigea vers le couloir des chambres et les salles de bains furent prises d'assaut. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était douché et habillé. C'était un véritable miracle. Ayant terminé la première, Gabrielle se dirigea vers l'entrée du couloir afin d'y attendre les autres qui ne mirent pour la plupart pas trop longtemps à venir. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des retardataires... Puis, ils suivirent la fillette en direction de sa chambre. Une longue conversation les y attendait…_

Refaisant le chemin en sens inverse qu'elle avait déjà fait une bonne dizaine de fois afin de ne plus se perdre dans les différents couloirs, Gabrielle emmena le petit groupe jusque devant la porte de sa chambre. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit la porte, entra et précéda les autres. Elle fut aux premières loges pour voir les réactions de ses amis à la vue de sa chambre. Ron semblait extrêmement soulagé que cette chambre ne soit pas la sienne, une bibliothèque, quelle horreur ! Que pourrait-il bien y faire ? Ginny ne semblait pas étonnée le moins du monde par l'aspect de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Après tout, celle-ci adorait lire et était toujours plongée dans ses livres, cette pièce devait être un paradis pour elle ! Fred et Georges ne semblaient pas surpris non plus. Au contraire, ils firent le tour des rayons pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de livres d'histoire de la magie, mais pas n'importe lesquels ! Ils cherchaient ceux crées par les fantômes habitants leur chambre, ils étaient certains d'en trouver quelques uns des tous ces rayons !

En parcourant la pièce du regard, Harry leva les yeux au ciel, encore des livres ! Pire, une immense bibliothèque ! Il avait l'impression d'étouffait comme si la pièce était pleine de poussière aussi vieille que les ouvrages qui la constituaient. Heureusement que ce n'était que des dessins. La seule chose qui donnait l'impression que la chambre était vivante était les chouettes et les hiboux qui parcouraient la pièce en volant d'un mur à l'autre. De plus, on entendait souvent des hululements et cela plaisait beaucoup au jeune homme. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier les nombreux fauteuils qui ornaient la pièce dans lesquels les chats ronflaient en chœur, affalés sur les coussins… Cela rajoutait du charme à cet endroit et une impression de plénitude. Harry sentait un grand calme l'envahir à la seule vue de cette chambre. Cela allait lui être d'une grande aide, vu ce qu'il avait à annoncer à ses amis…

Pour sa part, Draco qui connaissait déjà tout le Manoir, devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce… Il fallait aussi dire que ce Manoir avait la propriété de pouvoir faire apparaître autant de pièce qu'il fallait aux invités et aux résidents et correspondantes exactement au caractère de la personne qui allait les occuper. Un sortilège particulièrement pratique et arrangeant, en somme. Il avança dans la pièce afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Il regardait les titres de tous les ouvrages présents sur les étagères, qu'elles soient réelles ou non. Il s'arrêta devant la pièce du mobilier la plus incongrue qui lui était donné de voir : un énorme chat mauve avec des yeux oranges et dont la hauteur atteignait le plafond… Il l'observa un moment, puis détourna son regard vers les livres qui faisaient face au chat.

« Mon chaton a un frère ? Je ne le savais pas… » Miaula une voix féline derrière Draco qui sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il se retourna, pris de panique. C'est alors qu'il vit l'énorme chat bouger. Celui-ci remuait la queue, l'air enchanté d'avoir pratiquement donné une crise cardiaque au petit garçon et surtout très amusé par la réaction de celui-ci.

- « Gabrielle ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » Hurla Draco qui perdit son calme en voyant le chat tendre ses pattes avant vers lui.

Tout le monde se précipita vers le fond de la pièce en entendant ses hurlements. Tous les enfants restèrent stupéfaits en voyant l'énorme chat que sa couleur mauve rendait assez comique. Seule Gabrielle ne semblait pas du tout dérangée par sa présence.

- « Ha ! Je vois que tu as trouvé mon armoire… Dit Gabrielle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ton armoire ?! S'étrangla Draco qui pensait sérieusement que tous ces livres avaient fini par faire griller le cerveau de sa sœur, bien qu'il évita de le dire à voix haute pour ne pas se faire étriper par sa chère grande sœur…

-Oui, oui ! C'est mon armoire ! Tu as bien compris ! Elle ne te plaît pas ? Demanda Gabrielle avec un sourire moqueur alors que Draco commençait à s'arracher les cheveux un par un.

-Si, si ! Elle est très jolie d'ailleurs ! Tu as remarqué qu'il y a un énorme chat devant et qu'il parle en plus ? Questionna Draco qui semblait croire que sa sœur avait perdu la tête.

- Heu…. Oui. En fait, le chat fait office de porte… Expliqua la fillette blonde un peu gênée devant l'air dubitatif du groupe.

- La porte ? S'étrangla Harry qui regardait le chat de bas en haut et ne voyait même pas d'armoire.

-Je vais vous montrer… « Dit Gabrielle en s'approchant du chat. Elle avait la vague impression de passer pour une folle dans cette affaire.

Tout le monde la suivit du regard. Elle se dirigea vers le chat, attrapa le grelot et le fit tinter. Aussitôt, le chat se déplaça vers la gauche et des étagères apparurent derrière lui, recouvertes de vêtements appartenant à la jeune fille. La mâchoire de Ron tomba au sol, il n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'armoire de toute se vie.

- « Et comment on le referme ? Demanda Ginny, curieuse. Ce chat lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Comme ceci ! » Répondit Gabrielle en se dirigeant vers l'endroit vers lequel le chat s'était déplacé.

Tout comme elle l'avait fait un peu plutôt, elle caressa ses pattes. Il ronronna avant de retourner à sa place, bouchant l'entrée devant les étagères.

- « Hé ben…. J'ai jamais vu ça ! Affirma Ron.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur la première fois ! Bon, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler, Harry ? » Demanda Gabrielle en se tournant vers son petit frère qui avait soudainement pâli.

Avec un grand soupir, le blond aux yeux émeraude se résigna à dire à ses amis ce qu'il devait leur dire, puisque le Directeur de Poudlard le lui avait demandé puisqu'il pensait qu'ils pourraient l'aider. Sa sœur lui fit signe de le suivre, le groupe entier marcha derrière la fillette jusqu'aux fauteuils qui n'attendaient plus qu'eux. Ce serait plus confortable pour expliquer des choses guères plaisantes à entendre…Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil et attendirent que le blondinet rassemble ses idées. Voyant qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer, Ron décida de poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

- « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que Face de Serpent nous a encore mijoté ? » Demanda t-il de but en blanc.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce surnom, tout le monde éclata de rire, ce qui avait été l'intention première de Ron qui voyait bien que son meilleur ami était tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Visiblement, sa petite plaisanterie avait fonctionné puisqu'il avait vu Harry esquisser un sourire et même un peu rire.

- « Ce n'est pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle, au moins ? S'enquit Ginny qui en avait déjà suffisamment vu depuis la fameuse attaque de Pré-au-Lard.

- Non, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! La rassura Harry.

- Alors tu attends quoi pour nous l'annoncer ? Ronchonna son jumeau qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'impatienter.

- Arrêtez de me couper toutes les cinq minutes ! Dit Harry en posant ses mains sur ses hanches à la manière de Molly Weasley quand elle était en colère.

- Bon d'accord, on t'écoute ! » Soupira Gabrielle.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent sans dire un mot afin de ne pas perturber, encore, Harry.

- « Bon, alors, la bonne nouvelle c'est que le Professeur Dumbledore a enfin trouvé comment se débarrasser de Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes ! Annonça Harry sans préambule.

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Grogna Draco en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- C'est seulement un nom ! Tu as la trouille ou quoi ? S'énerva Harry.

- Bien sûr que non ! Répondit son jumeau immédiatement.

- Bon, c'est quoi cette solution ? Demanda Gabrielle en élevant le ton de la voix afin que les garçons cessent de se disputer.

- Hein ? Ha oui… En fait, c'est là où ça se complique… Vous vous souvenez du journal en seconde année ? » Demanda Harry.

Tout le monde fit signe que oui. Personne n'avait pu oublier cette histoire et surtout pas Ginny.

- « Tu te souviens qu'on a vu une version plus jeune de Lui dans la Chambre des Secrets ? Dit Harry en regardant Ginny dans les yeux.

- Oui, il portait encore l'uniforme de Serpentard… Confirma la rouquine qui ne voyait pas où cette conversation la menait.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport… Constata Gabrielle.

- J'y viens. En fait, Il a divisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux et les a cachés dans des objets. Pour s'en débarrasser, il faut trouver ces objets et détruire le morceau d'âme que chacun contient…Expliqua Harry.

- Mais c'est tout simple ! S'écria Ron.

- Pas du tout ! Rectifia Harry.

- Ben, pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Parce qu'on ne sait pas dans quoi il les a cachés… Dit tristement Harry.

- Tu sais combien il y en a ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore dit qu'il y en a sept au maximum. Comme c'est un chiffre magique, ça doit sûrement être le bon…Raconta le blond.

- Ca a un nom, ces machins ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui, il paraît que s'appelle des « horcruxes ». Clarifia Harry.

- Jamais entendu ce nom là… Admit Draco.

- Tu sais autre chose ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- Oui, il ne peut les créer qu'après avoir tué quelqu'un. Donc, il faut savoir qui il a tué pour avoir une idée de ce que ça peut être… Répondit Harry.

- Le journal était l'un d'eux, c'est ça ? Donc il n'en reste que six…Dit sa sœur.

- On devrait faire une liste ! Proposa Ginny.

- Très bonne idée ! Approuvèrent les jumeaux qui n'avaient encore rien dit jusque là.

- Donc, on a : le journal. Quoi d'autre ? Demanda Ron alors que Gabrielle avait sorti un parchemin pour tout noter.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore a détruit un autre : un anneau. Ca nous en fait deux ! » Dit joyeusement Harry.

Sa sœur ne perdit pas de temps et rajouta l'anneau sur la liste.

- « C'est tout ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers son petit frère.

- Ben… Pendant que vous étiez dans la salle commune, je suis partie avec le Professeur pour en chercher un autre mais… On est tombé sur un faux. Quelqu'un était passé avant nous. Expliqua Harry.

- Il n'y avait plus rien ? Demanda Ginny.

- Si, mais il était faux… Dit tristement le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Draco.

-Une sorte de médailln qui appartenait à Serpentard… Répondit Harry vaguement.

-Comment vous avez su qu'il était faux ? Demanda Fred.

Il y avait un mot à l'attention de Voldemort. Il disait qu'il avait caché l'écusson et c'était signé R.A.B. Répondit le petit garçon.

- C'est qui ça ? Demanda Georges.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Répondit franchement Harry.

- Bon, on note, on verra bien plus tard ! Dit Gabrielle.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait regarder dans les livres d'histoire, si on trouve à qui appartiennent ces initiales ? Proposa Draco.

- Très bonne idée ! Approuva Ginny.

- Une petite question… Est-ce qu'il reste un bout d'âme dans Tu-Sais Qui ? C'est pas un cadavre vivant, non ? Dit Ron avec une expression horrifiée à cette seule pensée.

- Bien vu ! Il doit en reste un dedans, sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps ! Ca nous en fait 4 ! Il ne nous en reste plus que trois à trouver ! Ca avance bien, non ? » Dit joyeusement Gabrielle.

Devant l'expression figée des autres, son enthousiasme se calma un peu. Après tout, ils allaient avoir du mal à trouver les trois autres. Où pouvaient-ils donc être cachés ?

- « Au fait, il y a un ordre pour s'en débarrasser ? Demanda Draco.

- A priori, non. Il faut juste que le dernier soit Voldy en personne. Autrement, il reviendra tant qu'on n'aura pas fini tous les autres…Dit Harry pensif.

- On garde le meilleur pour la fin, en somme…Dit Georges, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Vous croyez que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ? Demanda Gabrielle en leur lançant un regard assassin.

- Ben si on ne peut plus rigoler…Bouda Ron.

- Bouhou ! » Hurla Fred dans les oreilles de Gabrielle qui s'effraya et hurla dans toute la chambre.

Il s'était glissé furtivement derrière elle et avait joué les fantômes, provoquant l'hilarité générale dans la chambre de la jeune fille. On entendit même le chat mauve rire aux éclats du fin fond de son armoire.

- « Vous êtes tous malades ! S'écria Gabrielle pour se venger mais elle aussi riait. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle jura bien de se venger.

- Ne fait pas cette tête, c'était drôle ! Dit Draco entre deux éclats de rire.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Harry.

- Il faudrait trouver un livre là-dessus. Si on sait comment ils sont créés, on pourra trouver comment les détruire ! Expliqua Gabrielle.

- Excellente idée ! Approuvèrent les Weasley.

- On va trouver ça comment ? Demanda Harry.

- Il a raison. Il n'y a sûrement pas ce manuel du genre « Comment créer vos horcruxes en cinq minutes ? » Approuva Draco.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Avoua Gabrielle.

- Vous devez regarder dans les plus anciens manuels de magie noire. Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose dessus…Murmura une voix féline.

- Vous avez tout écouté ? S'étrangla la fillette en se dirigeant vers son armoire et en regardant son gardien.

- Je suis vieux, mais je ne suis pas encore sourd, Chaton…S'amusa le chat mauve.

- Vous ne direz rien ? Demanda la fillette d'une voix tremblante, rien qu'à l'idée que les parents découvrent tout.

- Ce qui se passe dans cette chambre n'en sort pas, Chaton. » Affirma le chat avec sérieux.

Tous les enfants soupirèrent de soulagement. Si les parents se rendaient compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, ce serait encore plus dangereux pour eux de participer aux « réunions » de Mangemorts. Heureusement, ceux-ci semblaient se tenir tranquilles pour le moment…

- « Merci beaucoup ! Le remercièrent les enfants, un peu plus détendus.

- Vous savez où on peut trouver un livre sur ce sujet ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- Va jeter un œil dans la bibliothèque, tu y trouveras peut-être le titre que tu cherches…Conseilla le chat avant de bailler et de s'endormir en s'étalant de tout son long devant l'armoire.

-Merci ! » Chuchota Gabrielle à ses oreilles avant de filer vers les rayons de sa bibliothèque.

Les autres enfants la suivirent. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de regarder car un elfe de maison apparut dans la chambre, les prenant tous au dépourvu.

-« Le dîner est servi. Vos parents vous attendent ! » Annonça la créature avant de disparaître.

Visiblement, les recherches allaient devoir attendre un peu…

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ? Merci !

Bisous, Chibigoku


	71. Qui a vu un livre de magie noire ?

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 71**__** : Qui a vu un livre de magie noire ?**_

_« __Vous savez où on peut trouver un livre sur ce sujet ? Demanda Gabrielle._

_Va jeter un œil dans la bibliothèque, tu y trouveras peut-être le titre que tu cherches…Conseilla le chat avant de bailler et de s'endormir en s'étalant de tout son long devant l'armoire._

_Merci ! » Chuchota Gabrielle à ses oreilles avant de filer vers les rayons de sa bibliothèque._

_Les autres enfants la suivirent. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de regarder car un elfe de maison apparut dans la chambre, les prenant tous au dépourvu._

_«__ Le dîner est servi. Vos parents vous attendent ! » Annonça la créature avant de disparaître._

_Visiblement, les recherches allaient devoir attendre un peu…_

Avec un grand soupir, les enfants se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre de Gabrielle afin de retourner dans le couloir. Ils allaient devoir reporter leurs recherches puisqu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner. Ils avaient été si occupés qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Ils retournèrent dans le labyrinthe de couloirs, vérifièrent que personne ne pouvait les écouter, puis Harry parla.

-« Vous ne devez parler de cela à personne. Le Professeur Dumbledore me l'a fait promettre. Je n'avais le droit de le dire qu'à vous, compris ? Dit-il en regardant tous ses amis directement dans les yeux, un à un.

- Compris Harry ! » Affirmèrent-ils tous en chuchotant de peur qu'un elfe de maison ne traîne dans les couloirs.

Ceux-ci avaient en effet la fâcheuse manie de toujours laisser traîner leurs oreilles et d'aller tout raconter à Lucius dès qu'ils entendaient quelque chose d'étrange ou qui leur semblait dangereux. De cette manière, Draco avait souvent été surpris par son père lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il voulait jouer un mauvais tour à ses parents. Ses blagues étaient toujours découvertes avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les mettre en place. Cela avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver au plus haut point !

Les enfants reprirent leur marche silencieuse à travers les couloirs puis dans les escaliers menant à la salle à manger de la demeure. Même s'ils ne parlaient pas, les cerveaux des enfants fonctionnaient à plein régime pour savoir où ils allaient bien pouvoir trouver un livre de magie noire, ce qui n'allait déjà pas être facile, mais qui parle des horcruxes, c'était encore plus improbable !

C'était avec des sourires un peu forcés qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà installé à table, en effet l'idée de devoir retrouver des morceaux d'âmes n'étant guère réjouissante et leur coupait largement l'appétit. Mais il fallait faire bonne figure, alors ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les enfants Weasley se forçaient à sourire pour ne pas être impolis avec Lucius, Severus et Narcissia et les enfants Malfoy se devaient d'avoir l'air joyeux car après tout, ils étaient avec leurs amis et les parents de ceux-ci pendant les vacances. De plus, ils ne voulaient pas que Molly et Arthur se sentent mal accueillis. Tout le monde fit donc un effort monumental pour faire paraître ravi bien qu'ils avaient bien autre chose à penser qu'à dîner et s'amuser.

Une heure plus tard, le dîner fut enfin terminé pour la plus grande joie des enfants qui voulaient absolument retourner dans la chambre de Gabrielle pour commencer les recherches. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la porte de la salle à manger menant vers le grand escalier qui donnait sur le labyrinthe des chambres.

- « Vous n'allez pas déjà vous coucher ? Demanda Narcissia très surprise étant donné l'heure.

- Vous pouvez encore faire un jeu, il n'est que huit heures. Vous avez encore le temps jusqu'à dix heures. » Ajouta Lucius qui les regardait étrangement lui-aussi.

Avec un soupir entendu, les enfants rendirent les armes. Ils passèrent dans la salle voisine qui se trouvait être le salon, sortirent des jeux de cartes, un jeu d'échecs et des livres afin de s'occuper. Il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Harry et Ron firent une partie de jeu d'échecs sorcier sans grande conviction ni motivation, leurs esprits étant occupés ailleurs. Gabrielle, Draco, Ginny ainsi que Fred et Georges prirent les jeux de cartes et firent une bataille explosive afin de tuer le temps. Comme pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés malades car ils étaient trop silencieux, tous les adultes s'installèrent au salon pour parler de tout et de rien mais surtout pour être avec leurs enfants. Ceux-ci durent donc montrer un peu plus d'entrain dans leurs jeux. Après s'être forcés un bon moment, ils finirent par se prendre au jeu et oublièrent l'heure, trop occupés à écrabouiller leurs adversaires que ce soit aux échecs ou dans les parties de cartes. Chacun ne songeait plus qu'à gagner, au grand soulagement des parents qui trouvaient déjà cette atmosphère un peu plus normale que celle qu'ils avaient trouvée en arrivant dans le salon.

À dix heures vingt, les adultes envoyèrent leurs enfants au lit. Voyant qu'ils s'amusaient bien, et après tout ils étaient en vacances, ils les avaient laissé jouer plus longtemps que l'heure habituelle. C'était avec des yeux déjà mi-clos par le sommeil et des bâillements à peine étouffés que le groupe d'enfants alla dire bonne nuit à leurs parents ainsi qu'à ceux de leurs amis avant de se diriger vers le grand escalier menant à leurs chambres. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule envie, aller s'effondrer chacun dans son lit. Mais avec tout cela, ils n'avaient toujours pas pu faire leurs recherches…

- « On fait semblant de dormir, on attend que les parents se couchent et on cherche les informations ? Proposa Gabrielle en chuchotant alors qu'ils empruntaient le couloir des chambres.

-Je vais pas avoir besoin de faire semblant ! Grommela Ron qui dormait déjà debout.

- Moi non plus ! Renchérit Harry qui frottait ses yeux ensommeillés.

- Ça ne pourrait pas attendre demain ? Demanda Draco en étouffant un bâillement.

- Mais…. Protesta Gabrielle.

- C'est vrai Gaby ! On tombe de sommeil ! On fera des recherches demain, d'accord ? Demanda Ginny qui voyait à peine où elle allait, ses yeux se fermant tout seuls.

- On verra tout ça demain, ça ne sert à rien de forcer quand on est aussi fatigués. On n'arrivera pas à se concentrer et on ne peut pas bien travailler si on a sommeil. Argumenta Fred.

- Bon d'accord. Mais demain, pas d'excuses ! Soupira Gabrielle en rendant les armes. Elle aussi était fatiguée par la journée et n'allait pas devoir attendre longtemps avant de s'endormir complètement.

- Promis ! » Dirent les autres.

Chacun rentra dans sa chambre après avoir souhaiter bonne nuit aux autres, enfila son pyjama, s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormit immédiatement dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, après un petit-déjeuner très animé, tous les enfants se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Gabrielle pour commencer les recherches. Les adultes commençaient à se poser des questions de leur côté, en effet il était particulièrement étrange de les voir à l'intérieur alors qu'il faisait un temps radieux dehors et qu'ils avaient l'occasion d'aller se baigner. De plus, ils avaient l'air si sérieux, cela ne leur ressemblait pas et surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en vacances. Ces enfants-là mijotaient quelque chose, Lucius en aurait mis sa main au feu. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun indice et les elfes de maison étaient muets comme des carpes. Aucun d'eux ne lui avait signalé quelque chose de suspect, ce qui était encore beaucoup plus étrange pour le blond, surtout avec les jumeaux Weasley présents et leur réputation de farceurs invétérés. Les voir si sage sentait le coup fourré ! Tous les enfants étaient-ils dans le coup ?

Pendant ce temps-là dans la chambre de Gabrielle, les enfants s'activaient autour des rayons de la bibliothèque géante, même autour de ceux qui étaient peints afin de voir si l'un des titres correspondait à ce qu'ils cherchaient. Chacun devait fouiller trois rayons afin de vérifier. De plus, tous les livres étaient mélangés. On trouvait des romans avec les potions ou la divination, ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus ardue.

- « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Gabrielle, plongée dans un rayon qui se révéla être une véritable mine d'or pour elle. Elle se promit de lire tous les livres qu'elle venait de découvrir dès qu'elle aurait un peu de temps libre.

- Mise à part des bouquins pourris sur la divination, rien de ce côté-ci ! Ronchonna Ron.

_- Lire l'avenir dans les étoiles_, _les potions anciennes_, _les créatures magiques légendaires_… Rien ici non plus. Répondit Ginny.

_- Les poisons rares interdits_… Ce sera pratique, non ? Dit Draco avec un sourire en examinant le livre.

- Mais c'est une idée géniale ! S'exclama Ron sous les regards sceptiques de ses amis et des membres de sa famille.

- Quoi ? Les poisons ? Demanda Harry dubitatif.

- Mais oui ! On envoie un gâteau d'anniversaire empoisonné à Tu-Sais-Qui et on en est débarrassé ! C'est une bonne idée, non ? » Demanda t-il.

Tous les enfants se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'exploser de rire au même moment. Ils imaginaient mal Voldemort fêter son anniversaire avec ses Mangemorts ! Cette seule pensée suffisait à provoquer les fous rires.

- « Tu crois qu'il fait une fête pour son anniversaire ? Gâteau au vieux rat d'égout ? Non merci ! » Dit Harry entre deux crises de rire.

Tout en asséchant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Les autres n'étaient pas en meilleur état que lui. Draco était tombé sur le sol et avait des spasmes tant cette simple idée le faisait mourir de rire. Un elfe de maison qui passait par là rapporta à Lucius que les enfants devaient certainement préparer un mauvais coup car il les avait entendus rire comme des fous dans la chambre de la petite maîtresse…

- « C'est à ton anniversaire qu'on va te faire un gâteau comme ça ! Promit Fred entre deux éclats de rire.

- Non, mieux ! Un gâteau qui se transforme en araignée géante ! Ha, ha, ha ! Renchérit Georges qui s'étouffait de rire.

- Vous êtes cinglés, tous les deux ! Cria Ron que cette seule pensée rendait malade d'angoisse. Une araignée géante en guise de gâteau d'anniversaire ? Le cauchemar total !

- Du calme, Rony-chou ! C'était une blague ! » Dit Ginny en séchant ses larmes de rire.

Le surnom suffit à faire repartir les crises de fous rires qui n'arrêtaient plus. Enfin, trente minutes plus tard, le calme était revenu dans la chambre et tout le monde se remettait tant bien que mal à son travail en essayant de ne pas trop repenser à cette histoire d'anniversaire pour ne pas recommencer à rire.

- « Fred, Georges ! Est-ce que vous avez déjà pensé à préparer des blagues pour ces vacances ? Demanda Gabrielle, brisant le silence et au grand étonnement de tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

- Non ! Avoua Fred.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda son jumeau.

- Je pense que les parents vont se douter de quelque chose, s'il ne se passe rien. Ils doivent trouver bizarre qu'on reste enfermés dans le Manoir alors qu'on pourrait aller à la plage. Ils pensent certainement qu'on prépare quelque chose. Expliqua la fillette blonde.

- Elle a raison. Ca va paraître louche s'il ne se passe rien. Affirma Draco qui avait déjà pensé à cela.

- C'est vrai que ça ne nous ressemble pas de travailler dès le premier jour des vacances. Ils vont se douter de quelque chose. » Renchérit Harry.

Ginny et Ron firent hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord. Leur mère semblait soupçonner également quelque chose de la part des jumeaux. Si rien ne venait, elle se méfierait encore plus.

- « Tu vois, frérot, c'est ça la popularité ! Tout le monde s'imagine toujours qu'on est entrain de mijoter quelque chose ! Soupira Fred de façon dramatique.

- Parce que ce n'est pas la réalité ? » Sourit Georges.

Son jumeau se contenta de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse alors que les autres enfants pouffaient de rire dans leur coin.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On va bien trouver une mauvaise blague à faire ! Peut-être même aujourd'hui si on a le temps ! Les rassura Fred avec l'approbation de Georges.

- Merci, on va en avoir besoin pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ! » Dit Gabrielle, soulagée avant de replonger le nez dans son rayonnage de livres.

Le calme revint dans la pièce pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Enfin, quelqu'un se décida à parler.

- « Au fait, on cherche quoi exactement ? Demanda Ron que toute cette poussière commençait à énerver. Les livres, il n'aimait déjà pas trop, mais couverts de poussière, il ne fallait même pas lui en parler.

- Un manuel de magie noire, Ron ! S'énerva Gabrielle.

- Et comment on sait si c'en est un ? Demanda t-il, curieux.

- C'est vrai que c'est pas marqué dessus… Constata Ginny qui commençait aussi à avoir le tournis à force de feuilleter les pages de ses propres livres.

- Il faut voir le contenu, ce n'est pas marqué dessus…Expliqua la fillette blonde.

- Il n'y a pas de manuel du genre « Petit guide pratique à l'usage des débutants en magie noire… » ! Je vous rappelle qu'elle est interdite par le ministère. Articula Draco entre deux respirations car il riait depuis que Ron avait posé sa question, stupide, selon lui.

Quatre heures plus tard, ils avaient enfin terminé d'inspecter toute la bibliothèque de Gabrielle et n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Ils commençaient un peu à désespérer de n'avoir même pas un début d'information sur ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- « Quelqu'un a une idée ? Demanda Harry, exaspéré de n'avoir trouvé aucune piste.

- Difficile à dire. On a fouillé tous les rayons, même ceux qui sont seulement dessinés sur les murs. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Gabrielle, qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

- Peut-être dans la bibliothèque principale du Manoir ? Proposa Draco qui savait qu'il y avait largement plus de choix dans celle-ci que dans celle de sa sœur.

- Et on invente quoi comme excuse si on nous demande ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ron.

- On cherche des infos pour s'avancer sur le programme de cette année ! Répondit sa sœur avec sérieux.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont avaler ça ? Lui demanda son frère, sceptique.

- Certainement pas, mais ils penseront qu'on prépare une blague et nous laisserons sûrement tranquilles un petit moment. Enfin, je l'espère. Soupira Ginny.

- Bon, c'est décidé ! On y va ! Décida Harry.

- Maintenant ? S'étrangla Draco.

- Ben oui ! On a encore le temps avant le déjeuner ! » Déclara Gabrielle.

Sans un mot, tout le monde suivit Draco à travers les couloirs du Manoir en direction de la bibliothèque. Personne d'autre ne savait où celle-ci se trouvait car ils n'avaient pas visité toutes les pièces du Manoir depuis la veille lors de leur arrivée. En arrivant dans la bibliothèque, Ron eut l'impression que les yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête.

- « Mais ça va nous prendre des siècles ! Vous avez vu combien il y a de livres à vérifier ? On ne finira jamais. S'écria t-il en voyant les centaines de milliers de livres qui s'entassaient dans la pièce cinq fois plus grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demanda Gabrielle, les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux trésors qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

- Encore des livres, laissez-moi mourir ! » Supplia Ron qui ne fut pas exaucé.

Avec de grands soupirs face à la montagne de travail qui les attendait, les enfants se partagèrent les rayons et commencèrent un long travail de recherche. Que les vacances leur semblaient longues tout à coup !

**A SUIVRE…**

Et voilou ! Un nouveau chapitre de fini ! La suite, la semaine prochaine ! Bisous, Chibigoku. Etant donné que je viens de reprendre les cours et que j'ai déjà une vingtaine de devoirs à renvoyer pour dans moins de quinze jours, il se pourrait que la parution hebdomaire soit un peu ralentie, mais j'essaierai de tenir le délai habituel. Au moins, vous voilà prévenus. En ce qui concerne la semaine prochaine, pas d'inquiètude le chapitre est déjà fini, après on verra !


	72. Recherches dangereuses

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 72**__** : Recherches dangereuses…**_

_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demanda Gabrielle, les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux trésors qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore._

_Encore des livres, laissez-moi mourir ! » Supplia Ron qui ne fut pas exaucé._

_Avec de grands soupirs face à la montagne de travail qui les attendait, les enfants se partagèrent les rayons et commencèrent un long travail de recherche. Que les vacances leur semblaient longues tout à coup !_

_***_

Fred et Georges, qui soupçonnaient les parents de venir les espionner pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient dans la bibliothèque, décidèrent de s'amuser un peu. Ils délaissèrent les rayons de livres qui étaient censés fouiller pour aller s'occuper de leurs petites affaires sans que personnes ne remarque rien. Ils entrouvrirent furtivement la double porte qui servait à accéder à la bibliothèque, juste assez pour pouvoir poser quelque chose sur les montants des portes, posèrent l'objet qui punirait quiconque aura le malheur de vouloir ouvrir la porte et retournèrent à leur travail, pariant sur qui aura la malchance d'être la victime de leur blague.

En pleine parties d'échecs avec Severus dans le salon, Lucius se demandait sérieusement ce que les enfants pouvaient bien faire dans la bibliothèque pendant aussi longtemps. Ils n'y avaient jamais été aussi souvent que depuis leur arrivée dans la maison d'été, même pendant les vacances de Noël la seule qui y était se trouvait être Gabrielle mais jamais aussi longtemps ni aussi souvent. Quelque chose soufflait à l'esprit de Lucius qu'il se tramait quelque chose derrière son dos et que cela ne laissait rien prévoir de bon. Le blond était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il faisait n'importe quoi quand c'était à son tour de jouer. Même Severus l'avait remarqué. Alors que celui-ci gagnait pour la troisième fois consécutive, ce qui aurait du rendre furieux le blond, il se décida une bonne fois pour toutes à demander à son meilleur ami ce qui le rendait aussi pensif tout-à-coup.

-« Lucius, par Salazar ! Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qui te tracasse comme ça ? Explosa Severus qui détestait rester dans le noir.

-Rien du tout, tout va très bien ! Marmonna Lucius, les yeux sur le plateau de jeu.

- C'est ça et moi je suis la fée Morgane en personne ! » Ironisa Severus.

La mauvaise blague de son ami finit par arracher un sourire à Lucius qui imaginait très mal son ami en fée. En fait, cette seule pensée était tout simplement hilarante et eut l'effet escompté. Lucius finit par éclater de rire au beau milieu de son salon, ce qui n'arrivait guère même quand il était de bonne humeur !

-« Il y a encore du travail pour en arriver là ! Plaisanta Lucius lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle quelques minutes plus tard.

-Au moins, j'ai réussi à te dérider un peu ! Alors ? Pourquoi cet air soucieux ? » Redemanda Severus pas le moins du monde vexé par la remarque de son ami. Surtout que contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas de physique équivoque… Mais comme Lucius était très chatouilleux sur le sujet, il valait mieux l'éviter…

-En fait, je ne sais pas quoi penser… Expliqua le blond.

-A quel propos ? Demanda son ami.

-Je te parle des enfants. Je trouve cela bizarre qu'ils passent leur journée enfermés dans la bibliothèque, cela ne leur ressemble pas. Pour Gabrielle, je comprends, mais Harry et Draco ne sont pas vraiment des rats de bibliothèque…Raconta Lucius.

-Crois-moi quand ils ont révisé pour leurs examens à Noël, ils étaient tous cimenté dans la bibliothèque, aussi bien Harry, Draco que Gabrielle. S'ils doivent réellement y travailler, le temps qu'ils y passent ils ne le comptent pas. Affirma Severus.

-C'est une très bonne chose. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Ils sont en vacances, ils sont censés s'amuser ! Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me cachent quelque chose ! Même les enfants Weasley sont avec eux, pourtant je sais de source sûre que Ron déteste les vieux livres poussiéreux ! Argumenta Lucius.

-Je ne peux pas te donner tort, là ! Avoua Severus.

-Je suis certain qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose ! Continua le blond.

-Tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas simplement en train de nous préparer une mauvaise blague ? Demanda Severus qui ne croyait pas trop tout cela même s'il devait reconnaître que cette histoire l'intriguait aussi.

-Peut-être… Admit le blond qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? Aller jeter un œil dans la bibliothèque discrètement pour voir ce qu'ils manigancent ! Comme cela, on saurait et on ne se poserait plus de questions ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Proposa Severus.

-Pourquoi pas… » Concéda Lucius.

Il se leva à regret de son fauteuil et suivit son meilleur ami à travers les couloirs, bien trop calmes pour une période de vacances, en direction de la bibliothèque. Lucius ignorait pourquoi mais il avait un drôle de pressentiment…

Pendant ce temps-là, les enfants travaillaient d'arrache-pied dans la bibliothèque. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que les jumeaux avaient fait pendant qu'eux cherchaient les livres de magie noire jusqu'à en devenir fous. Par acquis de conscience, ils avaient posé des livres ouverts sur la table de travail au cas où quelqu'un les surprendrait dans la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne traitait du sujet qu'ils cherchaient, cela serait très mauvais pour eux ! Les livres présents sur la table parlaient de sujets très variés : potions, filtres d'amour, histoire de la magie, botanique… Tout pour embrouiller les pistes en somme.

Alors que Gabrielle retournait les rayons qui lui avaient été attribués pour la centième fois, elle entendit un bruit étrange derrière elle. Elle travaillait en effet juste à côté de la lourde double porte. Et celle-ci venait juste de grincer… Comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir ! Elle rangea immédiatement le livre qu'elle était entrain de feuilleter et se précipita à la table de travail avant de s'y installer et d'avoir l'air absorbée par un livre de potions.

Derrière la porte, se trouvaient Lucius et Severus qui écoutaient l'oreille posée sur les montants en bois. Comme ils n'entendaient rien, les enfants étant silencieux dans leurs recherches, ils décidèrent d'ouvrir les portes d'un coup pour les surprendre et voir ainsi ce qu'ils mijotaient. Avec un regard de connivence, les deux compères se placèrent chacun devant une porte avant de la pousser sans ménagement afin de voir l'intérieur de la pièce. Ils virent Gabrielle assise à une table pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se mettre à hurler de terreur ! Fred et Georges avaient piégés les portes, posant des seaux remplis d'une eau plus glaciale que celle de l'Antarctique pour éloigner les curieux.

Affolés par les hurlements, tous les enfants se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris pour se retrouver devant une scène qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir ! Leur père et leur parrain étaient tous deux figés devant les portes de la bibliothèque, trempés jusqu'aux os et grelotant de froid. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air fier à ce moment-là ! Cela commença par un rire étouffé qui provenait de derrière une étagère, puis le rire devint contagieux et plus aucun enfant ne put réussir à se retenir face à la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. La plupart d'entre eux avait les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Lucius et Severus avaient réellement l'air fin devant leurs enfants…

Attirés par les éclats de rire qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter, Narcissia, Molly et Arthur les suivirent pour se retrouver aux portes de la bibliothèque et assister à la scène qui se passait devant eux. Incapable de se retenir devant l'image grelottante de son époux si froid et si impassible d'ordinaire, Narcissia partit d'un fou rire qui entraîna celui des deux parents Weasley.

Fatigué, Lucius sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de séchage sur Severus et lui. Ils s'étaient réellement bien fait avoir tous les deux ! Ils étaient tombés directement dans le piège des enfants ! La prochaine fois, Lucius se méfierait de ce genre de coup fourré ! Se drapant dans sa dignité, il s'avança vers le centre de la table de travail pour voir ce que faisant les enfants. Voyant des manuels scolaires et des livres d'histoire, il fut rassuré. Bien qu'il soit un peu tôt pour commencer le programme de septième année… Mais on ne commençait jamais assez tôt ! Cela devait être le credo de Gabrielle !

Le voyant approcher, les enfants s'étaient peu à peu calmés pour redevenir plus sérieux mais ils évitaient toutefois de se regarder dans les yeux pour éviter que le fou rire les reprenne… Lucius inspectait les livres, cherchant un qui ne devait pas faire partie du programme afin de savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient réellement. Il était certain que ces livres étaient posés sur cette table afin de brouiller les pistes et de l'empêcher de savoir ce qui se tramait en vérité. Il parcourut tous les ouvrages mais ne trouva rien à redire. Son esprit lui soufflait de plus en plus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le problème était qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui n'allait pas…

Son inspection terminée, il retourna à la porte où les autres adultes étaient restés sans bouger. Les enfants s'attendaient à pouvoir reprendre leurs activités. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer et il était déjà bien plus que l'heure du déjeuner. C'est en soupirant que le groupe d'enfants suivit les parents. Ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé et commençaient sincèrement à désespérer. Le Manoir Malfoy était connu pour ses livres de magie noire d'après les rumeurs, mais où étaient-ils donc tous ?

Pendant le trajet entre la bibliothèque et la salle à manger, le cerveau de Gabrielle fonctionnait à plein régime. Comment faire pour éplucher tous les livres de cette immense bibliothèque sans y passer toutes les vacances ? Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait aucun moyen de le faire. Le livre inventé par les jumeaux ne leur était d'aucun secours puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas les titres d es livres qu'ils cherchaient… Mais que faire alors ?

Il était évidemment hors de question de demander de l'aide aux adultes. Ce serait à coup sûr une regrettable erreur qui leur mettrait certainement la puce à l'oreille et leurs attirerait énormément d'ennuis ! Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir une solution à ce maudit problème ! Si ce satané chat dans sa chambre avait été plus explicite ! Il aurait pu avoir un peu pitié d'eux et leur souffler quelques titres, non ? Hé ben, non ! Il s'était contenté de les aiguiller pour leur expliquer quoi chercher mais pour le reste, il n'avait pas soufflé mot… Gabrielle se décida à aller le questionner jusqu'à avoir une réponse concrète dès qu'elle en aurait le temps !

Lorsque le déjeuner fut enfin terminé, le groupe d'enfants se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour reprendre les recherches. Malheureusement, les adultes les arrêtèrent.

-« Vous n'allez pas restez enfermés toute la journée à lire de vieux livres poussiéreux ! Commença Narcissia.

-Mais… Essayèrent de protester ses enfants.

-Mais rien du tout ! Vous n'êtes pas à l'école, alors vous allez vous amusez pour une fois. Rétorqua leur mère sur un ton sans réplique.

-Mais Maman, nous avons des choses à faire à la bibliothèque… Tenta Draco d'une toute petite voix qu'il savait ne pas être très convaincante mais qui réussissait parfois à la faire plier.

-Vous y retournerez plus tard ! D'abord, vous allez venir avec nous à la plage !

-Oui, Maman ! » Répondirent les enfants résignés.

Ce n'était visiblement pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient avancer dans leurs maudites recherches… Pourquoi les parents étaient-ils toujours aussi collants ? Ce n'était tout de même pas un crime de vouloir faire des recherches pendant les vacances, non ? Sauf que c'était très inhabituel de leur part… Songea Harry avec un pincement au cœur. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils soient tous un peu plus studieux s'ils voulaient avoir l'air crédible quand ils disaient qu'ils faisaient des recherches sérieuses. Parce que pour le moment, ils avaient seulement l'air d'un groupe de gamins qui mijotaient de mauvaises blagues. La preuve en était ce qui était arrivé à leur père et à leur parrain qui avaient été trop curieux… Peut-être que cela allait leur permettre d'avoir un peu la paix ? Ou alors plus du tout, si les parents pensaient qu'ils s'enfermaient dans la bibliothèque uniquement pour préparer des mauvais coups. Ce que les choses pouvaient être compliquées par moment !

C'est avec un enthousiasme digne de condamnés qu'on amenait à la guillotine que les enfants allèrent chercher leurs affaires de plage et suivirent les adultes dans le parc du Manoir pour leur baignade du jour. Tout comme la veille, les deux lynx étaient montés dans leur arbre favori pour observer la mer et ronfler en chœur.

_« Eux, au moins, n'ont aucun problèmes… »_ Songea Harry avec un sourire amer en les regardant alors qu'il passait sous les branches de l'arbre millénaire.

Après une brève baignade, les enfants ressortirent de l'eau pour s'installer sur la serviette. Ne voulant pas donner l'impression aux adultes qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de rester avec eux mais plutôt de retourner à leurs magouilles dans la bibliothèque, Gabrielle sortit un ballon de volley et commença à faire des passes avec Ginny qui regardait l'objet avec curiosité. C'était normal, elle n'avait jamais vu cet objet moldu…

Elles s'amusèrent toutes les deux sous les regards incrédules des garçons. Ceux-ci, en ayant assez de rester sur leur serviette à ne rien faire, décidèrent de rejoindre les deux filles. Ils firent deux équipes : Gabrielle, Harry, Draco et Ginny d'un côté, Fred, Georges et Ron de l'autre. D'un coup de baguette magique, Molly fit apparaître un filet sur la plage adapté à la taille des enfants pour dessiner les limites du terrain de chaque équipe.

Une bataille acharnée se livrait entre les deux groupes. Les Malfoy accompagnés de Ginny étaient plus nombreux, mais l'équipe Weasley avait un avantage de poids : Fred et Georges n'étaient pas des enfants de deux ans ! Ils avaient placé Ron au bout du terrain rattraper les balles qu'eux même laissaient passer de leur place au filet.

Gabrielle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'envoyer des balles près du filet car les jumeaux formaient une véritable muraille et les arrêtaient toutes. Elle décida donc d'envoyer ses balles vers le fond du terrain, près de l'endroit où se tenait Ron. Celui se retrouvait bombardé de tous les côtés et ne réussissait pas à renvoyer une seule, faisant gagner ainsi beaucoup de points à l'équipe Malfoy, au grand désarroi de ses deux frères qui pensaient gagner facilement contre l'équipe de petits gamins face à la leur. Grossière erreur.

De leur côté, les adultes comptaient les points en silence et s'amusaient beaucoup. Ils étaient ravis que le groupe d'enfants pense cinq minutes à autre chose qu'aux vieux grimoires poussiéreux de la bibliothèque…D'ailleurs qu'y cherchaient-ils réellement ? Lucius n'était pas dupe une seule seconde, ce n'était pas pour échafauder des blagues qu'ils s'y regroupaient, ils cherchaient quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Le blond avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul indice, la moindre petite piste qui pourrait le mettre sur la voix. Il essaya de se remémorer les titres des livres posés sur la table, malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas deux sur le même sujet. C'était un véritable casse-tête ! Il adorait les énigmes difficiles et se jura bien de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire avant la fin des vacances ! Mais peut-être devenait-il seulement paranoïaque ? Il fallait dire qu'avec tous les coups tordus du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y avait vraiment de quoi le devenir… Revenant à la réalité, il fixa son attention sur la partie de volley et eut un sourire amusé en voyant Gabrielle envoyer la balle en plein visage à Ron qui s'effondra sur le sol. Finalement, les choses n'allaient pas si mal que cela…

La partie stoppa là et tout le monde se précipita sur le rouquin pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Heureusement, il n'avait que la marque de la balle sur le nez qui partirait au bout de quelques jours et juste un peu la tête qui tournait du au choc. Il fallait aussi dire que Gabrielle avait mis toute sa force dans son service… Avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg, elle s'excusa et Ron ne put lui tenir rancune pour cela. Après tout qui n'avait jamais assommé quelqu'un avec un ballon ? Et surtout, s'excuser avec une telle élégance méritait bien qu'il lui pardonne.

Les enfants décidèrent de rester bien sagement assis sur la serviette après ce petit incident. Il valait mieux éviter de blesser quelqu'un d'autre, ils avaient encore besoin les uns des autres. Ron était assis à côté de la jolie blonde et était littéralement aux anges. Elle ne cessait de s'excuser gentiment, de lui demander s'il allait bien. Bien sûr que tout allait bien, le mieux du monde même pour le jeune homme roux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était aussi prêt d'elle, qu'elle était aussi gentille avec lui et surtout qu'on le laissait tranquille. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas en revanche était le regard mortel que Lucius lui lançait depuis sa place sur sa serviette à côté de Narcissia. Il aurait volontiers avadakedavriser le jeune homme pour oser être si proche de sa fille. Être amis était une chose, abuser de la situation en était une autre ! Un coup de coude dans les côtes bien placé de la part de sa si charmante épouse lui remit les idées ne place.

Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas jaloux que sa fille s'entende si bien avec le jeune homme, mais il n'était pas non plus question de lui faire la cour comme cela sous le nez de son propre père ! Il y avait encore des convenances, que diable ! Et visiblement, le jeune homme n'était pas au courant ! Une petite discussion s'imposait…

Harry, qui avait surpris le regard réprobateur de son père envers Ron, riait comme une carpe dans son coin en observant la scène. Il avait compris exactement ce que pensait son père. Heureusement que celui-ci n'était pas avec eux dans la salle commune ! Il en aurait une crise cardiaque ! Draco, qui voyait son jumeau à la limite de l'asphyxie à force d'étouffer ses rires, se demandait sincèrement si celui-ci avait encore toute sa tête. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce que la situation pouvait avoir d'hilarante.

Lorsque le blond remarque le teint blême de son père qui ne détachait pas une seule seconde son regard de Gabrielle, il comprit soudainement pourquoi son jumeau mourrait de rire à petit feu à ses côtés. Son père était littéralement vert à force de regarder Ron discuter de tout et de rien avec leur sœur et celle-ci répondre avec de grands sourires. De loin, on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils étaient fiancés et étaient en pleine sortie en amoureux. Une image absolument horripilante pour Lucius mais désopilante pour Draco qui finit lui aussi par s'écrouler de rire à côté de Ryry. Finalement, il y avait encore des choses amusantes dans la vie !

A la fin de l'après-midi, lorsque tout le monde rentra au Manoir et que Lucius avait finit de désintégrer Ron par la pensée sous les rires de Severus qui avait parfaitement vu toute la scène, les enfants filèrent sous la douche avant de retourner à leur activité favorite : éplucher la bibliothèque du Manoir.

Ils s'étaient bien reposés à la plage et devaient bien admettre que cette petite pause leur avait fait énormément de bien. Ils décidèrent donc de s'amuser le plus possible pendant les sorties à la plage pour se changer les idées après leurs longues et épuisantes recherches. Tout le monde reprit sa place entre les étagères de livres et reprit son travail là où il l'avait laissé avant le déjeuner, c'est-à-dire avant l'entrée fracassante de Lucius et Severus dans la bibliothèque. Ce seul souvenir suffisait à tous les mettre de bonne humeur. Ils retourneraient en cours avec beaucoup de souvenirs inoubliables et de franches rigolades.

Avec de grands soupirs lasses, les enfants continuaient à lire un par un les titres de chaque livre qui se trouvait dans l'énorme pièce. Ron qui commençait réellement à en avoir assez de fouiller dans cet endroit poussiéreux, décida de trouver un moyen bien plus rapide.

-« Gabrielle ?!!? Cria t-il à travers la salle.

-Oui ! Cria celle-ci en retour, croyant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

-Y a pas un moyen pour accélérer les recherches ? demanda t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Pardon ? Mais non, sinon on l'aurait déjà fait ! Dit-elle d'une voix un peu énervée, elle était déçue qu'il l'ait appelée pour rien.

-T'es sûre ? Insista-t-il encore une fois.

-Mais oui ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle perdait patience.

-Zut alors ! Ronchonna le roux.

-Oui, c'est dommage, concéda la fillette.

-Mais non, c'est possible, j'ai trouvé ! » Hurla le rouquin.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris. Avant que personne ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, Ron sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers le plafond de la bibliothèque puis hurla :

-« _Accio_ livres de magie noire ! »

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ? Merci ^^ ! Bisous, Chibigoku.


	73. Recherches sportives pour Gabrielle

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 73**__** : Recherches sportives pour Gabrielle…**_

_Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris. Avant que personne ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, Ron sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers le plafond de la bibliothèque puis hurla :_

_« Accio livres de magie noire ! »_

_***_

Les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire fracassée sur le sol à cause de la stupéfaction causée par ce geste inattendu de la part du garçon, les autres enfants se reprirent très vite et se jetèrent sur lui avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler pour avoir fait une chose aussi stupide !

- « Mais t'es malade ?!!? S'écria Harry en se jetant sur Ron et en l'assommant.

- Tu veux qu'on ait des ennuis ?!!? Poursuivit Draco en étranglant le rouquin avec conviction.

- Tu perds la tête ?!!? Hurla Gabrielle dans les oreilles du pauvre garçon qui voyait déjà des étoiles à cause du traitement de Draco.

- Les livres te sont montés à la tête ?!!? Demanda Ginny en l'assommant avec le plus gros dictionnaire qu'elle avait trouvé.

- Tu veux qu'ils aient des ennuis ?!!? Demandèrent Fred et Georges en chœur tout en secouant le garçon comme un prunier.

- Ben quoi ? Ça a marché non ? Au moins, on sait qu'il n'y a pas de livres de magie noire ici ? Articula difficilement Ron qui commençait à avoir le tournis et des vertiges à force d'être secoué, assommé et calomnié.

Les autres enfants s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en entendant cela. Même s'ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre, Ron venait de leur épargner à tous des jours de recherches dans cette pièce poussiéreuse. Mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation !

- « Mais c'est de la démence totale ! Tu sais ce qui va nous arriver si le Ministère sait qu'on a fait de la magie en-dehors de l'école ?!!? Hurla Gabrielle pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

- Mais on a le droit maintenant, non ? Demanda Ron qui virait lentement mais sûrement au violet par manque d'air.

- Je te rappelle qu'on a l'air de gamins de deux ans maintenant ! Le sort de traçage est revenu sur nous à cause de ça ! Remarqua gravement Harry.

- Quelqu'un a vu un hibou avec une beuglante ou un avertissement ? Demanda Fred.

- Pas encore, frérot, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder ! Dit gaiement Georges.

- Imagine la tête des parents s'ils en voient une ! On va se faire massacrer ! Angoissa Ginny qui voyait déjà sa mère arriver comme une furie et les ramener tous au Square Grimmauld.

- Y a toujours rien, bizarre… Constata Harry.

- Il doit y avoir la même protection sur cette maison qu'au Manoir. Je ne pense pas que le ministère ait pu détecter ta magie, Ron. » Dit Draco, l'air extrêmement soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliquer cela à son père.

Un immense soupir de soulagement envahit la pièce. Les enfants s'attendaient déjà au pire, heureusement tout allait bien !

- « Refais-moi encore une peur pareille et je t'étripe ! Dit Harry à son meilleur ami sur un ton humoristique, même s'il avait un air très sérieux sur le visage…

- Promis ! Dit Ron, qui retrouvait sa couleur normale alors que tout le monde l'avait lâché.

- Mais on n'a toujours rien ! Désespéra Gabrielle.

- Il va falloir chercher ailleurs, dit sombrement Draco.

- En attendant, on fait quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Ce que vous voulez ! Répondit Gabrielle.

- Une fait une partie de Quidditch, s'il vous plait ? Supplia Ron qui voulait absolument y jouer.

- D'accord, ça nous changera les idées ! Approuva Draco.

- Vous venez ? Demanda Harry en regardant les autres.

- Allez-y, je veux vérifier quelque chose… » Répondit Gabrielle avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Aussitôt, tous les enfants se précipitèrent hors de la bibliothèque, hurlant joyeusement dans les couloirs. Ils coururent chercher leurs balais et sortirent en courant de la maison pour se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch du Manoir avant de commencer une partie endiablée. De son côté, Gabrielle avait remonté l'escalier central et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle voulait absolument savoir…

Lorsque Gabrielle atteignit enfin la porte de sa chambre et qu'elle y entra, elle trouva le grand chat mauve endormi exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé. Elle se dirigea vers lui sans hésitation et lui chatouilla les moustaches afin de le réveiller. Apparemment, il fallait plus que ça pour déranger le grand matou ! Sans perdre de temps, la fillette se glissa entre les pattes de l'animal géant et chatouilla les poils entre les coussinets de ses grandes pattes, elle savait que les animaux détestaient les chatouilles à cet endroit précis.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, le grand matou gratta ses pattes sur le parquet et déplaça ses pattes, toujours endormi. Elle recommença et il bougea à nouveau. Au bout de dix minutes, le chat poussa un tabouret le long du mur et reçut un livre sur la tête, ce qui acheva de le réveiller. Il avait horreur qu'on le tire de son sommeil. Il se calma un peu en voyant la petite fille devant lui qui lui souriait gentiment avec un air angélique.

- « Il ne faut pas réveiller les dormeurs, Chaton. J'aurais pu te faire très mal en te griffant… Dit-il gentiment.

- Excusez-moi, je n'arrivais pas à vous réveiller et comme je ne sais pas votre nom, je n'ai pas pu vous appeler… Vous avez un nom ? Demanda Gabrielle, curieuse.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai un ! Chaton, tout le monde a un nom ! Siffla le chat en bâillant.

- Je m'appelle Gabrielle et vous, quel est votre nom ? Répéta la fillette.

- Cela te dérange-t-il que je t'appelle Chaton ? Questionna le chat mauve en clignant des yeux.

- Pas du tout ! J'aime bien ce nom, mais j'aime bien aussi mon prénom… Répondit la petite fille.

- Et tu veux savoir le mien pour mieux pouvoir me réveiller, c'est cela ? » Ronronna le chat, amusé.

Gabrielle lui fit un gentil sourire de petite fille sage et fit signe que oui.

- Bon très bien, Chaton, tu as gagné ! Tu peux m'appeler Seiji, si tu veux ! Ronronna le chat.

- Seji ? Répéta Gabrielle.

- C'est Se-i-ji ! Épela le chat.

- C'est un curieux nom pour un chat … Commenta Gabrielle.

- Étant donné que cette armoire a été offerte à la famille Malfoy par des sorciers japonais il y a quelques centaines d'années, c'est normal que je porte un prénom de là-bas ! Expliqua le chat avec une irrésistible envie de jouer avec la petite fille.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant… Dit la fillette.

- Voulais-tu me demander quelque chose de particulier pour m'avoir réveillé ? Demanda le chat en sortant une balle en peluche du bas de l'armoire et en la poussant vers sa petite maîtresse, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait envie de faire un peu d'exercice.

- Nous n'avons pas trouvé ce que nous cherchions…Commença-t-elle tout en renvoyant la balle au chat qui la rattrapa et la poussa à nouveau vers elle, la faisant courir à travers la pièce pour la renvoyer.

- Etes-vous sûrs d'avoir bien cherché partout ? Demanda Seiji en voyant la fillette revenir, essoufflée, du fond de la chambre avec son jouet favori.

- Oui, nous avons tout fouillé. Répondit-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

- Où avez-vous regardé, exactement ? Continua le matou mauve en renvoyant la balle pour la millième fois selon Gabrielle qui se promit de ne plus jamais lui faire passer un interrogatoire sans avoir fait un petit entraînement avant.

- Ici et dans la bibliothèque ! Reprit-elle, à bout de souffle.

- Quelle bibliothèque ? Demanda le chat visiblement intéressé mais qui continuait à jouer comme un fou avec la fillette.

- Eh bien dans celle à côté de la salle de musique ! Il n'y en a pas d'autres ! Répondit Gabrielle qui ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait et qui commençait à avoir mal aux côtes à force de courir et de parler sans reprendre son souffle.

- C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas trouvé ! Vous n'êtes pas allés dans la bonne bibliothèque. Répondit le matou qui continuait à renvoyer inlassablement toutes les balles pour le plus grand désespoir de Gabrielle qui avait mal aux pieds !

- Mais il n'y en a pas d'autres ! S'écria t-elle, surprise d'en avoir oublié une.

- Cherche bien, mon Chaton ! Il y en a une autre mais, vous aurez du mal à y aller ! Miaou ! » Dit Seiji en attrapant une dernière fois sa balle favorite avant de la ranger bien gentiment dans l'armoire avec ses autres jouets.

En réalité, il avait tout un coffre rempli de peluches et de jouets au fond de l'armoire. Tout le monde croyait qu'il n'était qu'un simple gardien, mais il était bien vivant ! Et même s'il ne pouvait pas quitter la porte du meuble, il adorait s'amuser ! Surtout avec des enfants ! Il avait adoré le jeu qu'il venait de faire avec Gabrielle et comptait bien la récompenser pour cela !

- « Demande à ton petit frère, il connaît mieux le Manoir que toi ! Lui conseilla-t-il en lui murmurant ce conseil dans les oreilles avant lui lécher la figure gentiment et de lui chatouiller le bout du nez avec ses moustaches.

- Draco ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Reviens jouer avec moi quand tu veux, mon Chaton ! » Lui dit Seiji en lu faisant un clin d'œil, signe qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne réponse, avant de s'allonger confortablement sur le ventre pour une sieste bien méritée. Il ne jouait pas ainsi très souvent !

Après un gros câlin au matou pour le remercier de ses bons conseils, Gabrielle se précipita dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de Draco. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle ! Elle espérait qu'ils avaient terminé leur partie de Quidditch ! Elle avait eu sa séance de sport pour la journée et sans avoir besoin de sortir de sa chambre, merci bien !

Alors qu'elle traversait le couloir comme une furie, elle se rappela soudainement d'un léger détail très embarrassant : elle ignorait complètement **où** se trouvait la chambre de son petit frère ! Bien sûr, elle était dans ce long couloir mais elle ne savait pas quelle porte en cachait l'entrée ! Elle allait devoir explorer chaque chambre pour savoir laquelle appartenait à Draco. Normalement, elle devait être jumelée avec celle de Ryry comme au Manoir puisqu'ils ne supportaient plus d'être séparés depuis qu'ils avaient pris cette habitude. Cela ne devait donc pas être trop compliqué, enfin c'est ce que Gabrielle se répétait pour se remotiver un peu…

Revenant sur ses pas, Gabrielle décida d'explorer la première chambre qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne. Elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement : perdu ! C'était une salle de bain ! Elle passa à la porte suivante : une salle d'entraînement, encore raté ! Un peu découragée, la blondinette ouvrit la porte suivante pour se retrouver dans le musée des horreurs ! C'était bien une chambre jumelée mais certainement pas la bonne ! La pièce était assez lugubre avec des tas de fantômes à l'intérieur ! Quelle horreur, pas une minute de tranquillité dans cette chambre ! Ce n'était pas la bonne ! Décida Gabrielle avant de refermer la porte vivement.

Elle décida de visiter la pièce suivante : c'était un énorme terrain de Quidditch ! On voyait l'équipe favorite de Ron qui volait à travers la pièce peinte en orange vif ! Bon, c'était la chambre de Ron, il n'y avait aucun doute possible ! Avec un soupir, Gabrielle referma la porte et se dirigea vers la suivante. Sur quoi allait-elle tomber cette fois ? Des vampires ? Refreinant un frisson d'horreur, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle fut agréablement surprise en entrant dans cette chambre. C'était une magnifique prairie avec des animaux sous un beau soleil d'été ! Il y avait vraiment des chambres magnifiques dans ce Manoir ! Elle se demanda vaguement à qui elle pouvait appartenir. À Ryry peut-être ? Cela pourrait correspondre, il aimait le calme et la solitude. Mais en regardant bien, cela ne pouvait pas être la sienne, elle ne voyait nulle part une porte qui donnerait sur la chambre de Draco… S'était-elle trompée ? Avaient-ils deux chambres séparées ? C'était peu probable… Ne voulant pas se tromper, Gabrielle se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit sans rien déranger. Elle était remplie de jolies robes d'été, c'était donc la chambre de Ginny, cela lui correspondait bien ! Elle aussi aimait la nature !

Ne voulant pas fouiller sans la permission de sa meilleure amie, Gabrielle sortit sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers la porte suivante. Il ne devait plus rester que la chambre de Ryry et celle de son Petit Dragon. Au moins, elle n'avait plus de chance de se tromper ! Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte suivante et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle se trouvait à présent au milieu d'une clairière. Elle se demanda à qui appartenait cette pièce lorsqu'elle sut immédiatement qu'elle était à Ryry. Des animaux se promenaient autour d'un petit lac : un chien, un cerf et un loup ! Gabrielle les aurait reconnus entre mille ! Les formes animagi des personnes chères au cœur de Ryry, toutes mortes malheureusement, à part Remus. Cette pièce inspirait le calme et la sérénité. Elle était illuminée par le soleil, le sol était recouvert de mousse et des lapins couraient un peu partout. Au fond, il y avait une magnifique cascade. Un endroit parfait pour faire oublier tous ses mauvais souvenirs à Harry, pensa tristement Gabrielle.

Ne voulant pas violer le sanctuaire de son petit frère sans que celui-ci ne le sache, Gabrielle se dirigea vers le mur du fond et vit la porte qui la séparait de la chambre de Draco. La porte était en fait un rocher, il suffisait d'appuyer dessus pour qu'il se déplace et laisse libre accès à la pièce voisine, un ingénieux système !

Gabrielle fut surprise de se retrouver dans le noir total en entrant dans la chambre de Draco. Quel genre d'endroit était-ce donc ? Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, des petites lueurs s'allumaient sur son passage, comme des lucioles. Des étoiles compris la fillette en levant les yeux au ciel qui était en fait le plafond de la pièce. La chambre de Draco était un gigantesque planétarium. La pièce était bleu nuit, parsemée d'étoiles, de planètes et de constellations. Les étoiles étaient fixes mais les planètes se déplaçaient sur les murs et le ciel. Le système solaire entier était représenté dans cette pièce ! C'était vraiment… magique ! Regardant le sol, Gabrielle vit que ses pas laissaient une traînée blanche sur le sol, on pouvait les suivre depuis l'entrée. La voie lactée devenait l'empreinte de ses pas et brillait comme un ciel d'été. Cette chambre était vraiment très différente de celle que Draco avait au Manoir ! Mais elle plaisait énormément à Gabrielle !

Elle avait trouvé la chambre mais Draco n'y était toujours pas malheureusement ! Alors qu'elle allait rebrousser chemin, la porte cachée derrière une planète s'ouvrit doucement et son petit frère entra. Il semblait très surpris de la trouver ici.

- « Désolée d'être venue pendant ton absence, je pensais que tu étais déjà revenu ! S'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, cela ne me dérange pas ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Draco.

- En fait, j'aimerai savoir, si on n'a pas oublié une bibliothèque, par hasard… Expliqua Gabrielle.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Grinça son Petit Dragon qui, lui, savait très bien QUELLE bibliothèque ils n'avaient pas visité.

- Je suis retourné voir Seiji…

- Seiji ? C'est qui ça ? L'interrompit son frère.

- C'est le chat !

- Il a un nom ? Demanda Draco, perplexe.

- Oui ! Je peux finir ? S'impatienta Gabrielle.

- Je t'en prie ! Dit galamment Draco.

- Merci ! Donc, je lui ai demandé pourquoi on n'a rien trouvé… Il a dit qu'il y avait encore une bibliothèque et que tu savais où la trouver, voilà ! Expliqua Gabrielle.

- Bien sûr qu'il y en a encore une ! Affirma-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Demanda sa sœur.

- Parce qu'on va se faire étriper si on y va, voilà pourquoi ! Répondit Draco.

- Je ne comprends pas…. Avoua Gabrielle.

- C'est tout simple ! La dernière bibliothèque du Manoir est dans le bureau de Père ! Et c'est interdit d'y aller ! Il ne veut voir personne dedans ! Expliqua Draco.

À SUIVRE…

Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ? Merci ^^ ! Bisous, Chibigoku.

Un grand merci à Tylia-sama pour sa review qui m'a bien fait rire ! ^^


	74. Intrusion dans le bureau de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 74**__** : Intrusion dans le bureau de Lucius…**_

_« __Bien sûr qu'il y en a encore une ! __Affirma-t-il__._

_Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Demanda sa sœur._

_Parce qu'on va se faire étriper si on y va, voilà pourquoi ! Répondit Draco._

_Je ne comprends pas…. Avoua Gabrielle._

_C'est tout simple ! La dernière bibliothèque du Manoir est dans le bureau de Père ! Et c'est interdit d'y aller ! Il ne veut voir personne dedans ! Expliqua Draco._

***

L'information mit deux bonnes minutes à atteindre le cerveau de Gabrielle. Ils étaient coincés ! Comment entrer dans le bureau sans que leur père ne s'en aperçoive ?

- « Il faut pourtant bien y aller… Dit-elle après quelques minutes.

- Je sais ! Mais ça se voit bien que tu n'as jamais vu Père en colère ! C'est à faire froid dans le dos ! À côté de ça, les retenues avec Severus ne sont rien du tout ! Tu peux me croire, j'ai déjà fait suffisamment de bêtises quand j'étais petit et je me rappelle très bien des punitions ! Grinça Draco.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y aller sans qu'il ne sache rien ? Tenta sa sœur.

- Impossible ! Même Maman doit lui demander la permission pour y entrer ! Dit Draco avec un soupir.

- On ne peut pas lui demander si on peut jeter un œil dans la bibliothèque ? Risqua la fillette.

- Je vois bien la scène ! Père, on peut aller jeter un œil dans la bibliothèque de magie noire, s'il vous plait ? Ce sont pour des recherches pour l'école ! Tu peux être certaine qu'il va te croire tout de suite ! Ricana Draco.

- On ne peut pas y entrer sans permission ? Redemanda Gaby.

- Il y a un sort sur la porte, il faudrait l'enlever pour ça… Expliqua Draco qui avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Je peux le faire ! Affirma Gabrielle.

- Il y a des objets comme les tableaux qui surveillent la pièce, s'ils nous voient, ils vont tout raconter à père et on sera cuits de toute façon ! Soupira le blond.

- C'est pas un problème ! On va se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité de Ryry. Contra la petite fille.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Ronchonna son petit frère.

- C'est très têtu les Gryffondors ! Répondit sa sœur avec un sourire très Serpentard.

- Ça fonce surtout tête baissée ! Bon, ça va ! On ira le dire aux autres et on va voir ce qu'on peut faire ! Ricana Draco qui était vaincu.

- Eh bien, tu vois, on a trouvé la solution ! » Dit Gaby avec un sourire.

Elle posa un bisou sur le nez de son petit frère râleur et sortit sans un mot, le sourire aux lèvres sous le regard abasourdi de Draco.

- « Si Père nous tombe dessus, que Salazar nous vienne en aide ! » Pria t-il intérieurement.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, il avait accepté le plan tordu de sa sœur, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien…

De son côté, Gabrielle entra comme une furie dans sa chambre, elle avait un million de questions à poser à son chat mauve favori, mais bien trop joueur à son goût. Elle pria qu'il n'était encore une fois envie de la faire courir dans toute la pièce. Ses pauvres pieds ne le supporteraient pas !

Retenant sa respiration, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, là où se trouvait son armoire. Ce qu'elle allait la regretter une fois qu'ils seraient retournés en Angleterre… Elle commençait à s'habituer aux excentricités de son chat japonais et l'aimait beaucoup. Peut-être pourrait-elle convaincre son père d'emmener cette armoire dans sa chambre du Manoir ? il valait mieux demander avant qu'il les surprenne dans son bureau si ce que Draco avait dit était exact. Mais chaque chose en son temps ! D'abord, il fallait réveiller ce vieux matou joueur, ce qui n'était déjà pas rien en soit.

- « Seiji ! Réveillez-vous ! Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose ! » Demanda-t-elle poliment à l'oreille du chat qui ronflait comme un sonneur.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant car le vieux chat ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- « Seiji ? Vous êtes réveillé ? Il faut que je vous parle ! » Recommença-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Elle venait de déranger le chat au beau milieu d'un rêve vu le résultat. Celui-ci se retourna et dormit sur le côté, écrasant la petite fille de son poids qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se pousser à temps. Elle se retrouvait à présent coincée sous les côtes de l'énorme chat qui continuait de ronfler comme un bienheureux.

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez d'attendre, Gabrielle changea de méthode. Elle glissa ses petits bras entre les pattes du matou endormi et commença furieusement à le chatouiller sur les flans, les côtes et sous les pattes en prenant bien garde à passer les doigts sur les poils entre ses coussinets.

Au bout de deux minutes de ce régime, le chat se réveilla en sursaut, le poil hérissé. Il venait d'avoir le plus effroyable réveil de sa longue vie ! Il se leva à la hâte, permettant ainsi à Gabrielle de se relever. Regardant autour de lui comme un fou pour voir qui lui avait joué un tour pareil, Seiji se calma en reconnaissant Gabrielle.

- « Alors Chaton, on se prend pour une souris folle ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait après s'être levé et avoir sursauté comme un jeune chaton à qui on aurait chatouillé une oreille.

- Excusez-moi mais je n'arrivais pas à vous réveiller et je suis assez pressée… Commença Gabrielle.

- Pressée ? Pourquoi ? Que voulais-tu me demander ? Demanda le chat, curieux.

- La dernière bibliothèque est dans le bureau de Père… Expliqua la fillette.

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite… Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ? Miaula le chat qui devinait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

- J'aimerais savoir comment on entre sans se faire remarquer… Demanda t-elle.

- Ton frère ne t'a donc pas dit que les tableaux surveillent la pièce ? De plus, le Maître a mis un sortilège sur la porte pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer à part lui. Expliqua patiemment Seiji.

- Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'entrer sans qu'il le sache, non ? Demanda la fillette avec des yeux de chaton abandonné qui fit fondre le vieux matou.

- C'est un sortilège de reconnaissance de baguette. Il suffit de pointer la sienne sur la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Dit à contrecœur le chat.

- Il faut qu'on prenne la sienne ? Mais il va le voir tout de suite ! Soupira Gabrielle, qui ne voyait plus quoi faire.

- C'est la signature magique qui sert à ouvrir la porte. Faîtes un double de la baguette de votre père et vous pourrez y entrer. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment éviter d'être vu par les tableaux. Il y a un sort dessus qui leur permet de repérer les personnes qui sont sous un sort de désillusion… Dit le chat avec une note d'excuse dans la voix. Il n'avait pas réponse à tout non plus.

- Ryry a une cape d'invisibilité. On va s'en servir. Le rassura Gabrielle.

- Tout va bien dans ce cas ! Quand y allez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut demander d'abord aux jumeaux de faire une copie de la baguette de Père. Le plus vite possible ! Déclara Gabrielle.

- Bonne chance alors, faîtes attention à vous ! Conseilla Seiji avant de reprendre sa sieste là où il l'avait laissée. Décidément, ce Manoir était très animé depuis l'arrivée de ces enfants. Il commençait à être trop vieux pour ce genre de choses…

- Merci beaucoup ! » Dit Gabrielle en étendant une couverture sur le dos du chat pour qu'il n'ait pas froid et en sortant de la chambre à pas de loup pour ne pas le réveiller encore une fois.

Le chat sourit dans son sommeil. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus autant amusé ! Si seulement, il pouvait rester avec la petite fille. Il adorait ce petit bout de chou blond !

Gabrielle descendit dans le salon où les autres jouaient tranquillement aux échecs avant le dîner. Elle leur expliqua brièvement la situation avant qu'ils essaient de trouver un moyen d'emprunter la baguette de Lucius sans se faire voir. Voilà qui était une toute autre affaire, il ne s'en séparait jamais ! Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il ne l'avait pas : au lit !

Il fallait donc que l'un d'eux se glisse dans la chambre de Lucius et Narcissia pendant leur sommeil pour faire un double de la baguette et filer en douce sans se faire prendre. Le seul qui savait où elle se trouvait était Draco. Mais les seuls à pouvoir faire la copie étaient Fred et Georges, un vrai casse-tête ! Finalement, la cape d'invisibilité allait servir plus d'une fois durant cet été…

Dès que le dîner fut terminé, les enfants allèrent au lit, prétextant être fatigués. Les adultes ne retournèrent dans leurs chambres qu'aux alentours de minuit. Les enfants attendirent jusqu'à deux heures du matin pour être certains qu'ils soient endormis. Puis, Draco, Fred, Georges et Harry et Gabrielle se glissèrent sous la cape et parcoururent les couloirs du Manoir en direction de l'aile des adultes.

Draco les mena devant la chambre des Maîtres, ouvrit discrètement la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que ses parents dormaient. Visiblement, c'était le cas depuis un moment ! Draco soupira intérieurement, heureusement que ses parents n'étaient pas réveillés ou en pleine discussion comme c'était souvent le cas…

Sans un bruit, il se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce avec les autres grâce à la cape que Ryry tenait étroitement fermée afin qu'on ne les voit pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fauteuil dans lequel Lucius posait toujours ses vêtements. Malheureusement, sa baguette n'y était pas ! Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le fond de la pièce mais ne trouvèrent encore une fois rien !

Un peu découragé, Draco fit signe aux autres de se rapprocher de la porte afin de quitter la pièce avant que l'un d'eux ne se réveille. C'est alors qu'il vit ce qu'ils cherchaient : la baguette de Lucius était à moitié cachée sous l'oreiller de celui-ci. Apparemment, le fait de travailler pour Voldy finissait par rendre tous les Mangemorts complètement paranoïaques…

Grimpant sur le lit, Harry, Draco et Gabrielle soulevèrent la tête de leur père pendant que Fred et Georges attrapaient sa baguette. Ils en firent rapidement un double, grâce à un sort, interdit par le Ministère pour cause de magie noire, que Seiji avait murmuré à l'oreille de Gabrielle et qui ne créait qu'un double fantomatique qui disparaissait en quelques heures, et le glissèrent dans une poche avant que les trois blonds ne reposent Lucius. Ils retournèrent sous la cape immédiatement et marchèrent à pas de loup vers la porte de la chambre.

Tous trois se figèrent d'effroi lorsque leur père se réveilla, vérifia que sa baguette se trouvait bien derrière son oreiller, enfila une robe de chambre et se leva. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le couloir, fermant la porte derrière lui. N'entendant pas de bruit, les enfants restèrent figés dans leur coin, ne voulant pas tomber sur leur père en sortant trop rapidement de la pièce.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lucius revint de sa petite marche nocturne et retourna dans son lit, sans se douter que ses enfants se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Il prit un livre sur la table de chevet et commença à le feuilleter distraitement. Sous la cape, Harry dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, il fallait absolument qu'il aille au petit coin ! Malheureusement, il était impossible de sortir sans que son père ne remarque rien !

Draco, qui voyait son jumeau danser sur place, ricanait sous cape. Il avait très bien compris ce qui ennuyait son petit frère. Gabrielle eut un sourire de sympathie alors que Fred et Georges riaient dans leur coin. Autant pour la compassion des autres dans une telle situation ! Ne pouvant ni parler, ni bouger, les enfants commençaient sérieusement à avoir des crampes et se demandaient quand Lucius allait se décider à fermer son livre et à dormir. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas devenu insomniaque !

Lorsque Lucius arriva enfin au bout de son livre, Harry crut qu'il allait enfin couper la lumière et dormir. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas avec lui ce jour-là. Au lieu de couper la lumière, Lucius se leva et farfouilla dans sa bibliothèque à la recherche du prochain ouvrage qu'il allait dévorer.

Enfin vers quatre heures du matin, alors que les enfants dormaient littéralement debout, Lucius consentit enfin à poser son livre, couper la lumière et dormir. Ils attendirent encore une bonne heure avant de partir pour être certains qu'ils ne se feraient pas surprendre. Ils se glissèrent discrètement dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers l'aile qui leur était réservée quand Gabrielle les arrêta. Tout le monde lui jeta un regard noir.

- « On y va maintenant ! Décida-t-elle.

- Mais t'es folle ! Je veux dormir, moi ! Ronchonna Ryry.

- Il n'y aura personne à cette heure-ci ! C'est la meilleure occasion ! Renchérit-elle.

- Bon, bon, ça va ! » Déclara Draco qui était prêt à s'écrouler et à dormir à même le sol.

Fred et Georges grognèrent leur assentiment et suivirent Draco vers le bureau de Lucius. Ils durent donc remonter dans l'aile qu'ils venaient de quitter et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bureau. Fred sortit le double de la baguette et la pointa sur la porte qui s'ouvrit pour le plus grand soulagement du groupe qui en avait déjà largement assez vu durant cette nuit.

Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la pièce, virent le bureau avec le fauteuil pour les rares invités. C'était la réplique exacte du bureau qu'il avait au Manoir principal. Ils passèrent une porte pour arriver dans la bibliothèque privée de Lucius… encore plus grande que celle du Manoir qu'ils avaient fouillée en vain.

- « Bon, ne perdons pas de temps ! Accio livres de magie noire ! » Dit Harry qui devait vraiment retourner dans chambre.

Contrairement à Ron, Harry eut beaucoup plus de chance : une pluie de livres leur tomba dessus. Comment savoir lequel les intéressait ? Ils ne pouvaient pas les lire ici !

Gabrielle sortit une plume et un parchemin de sa poche et inscrivit tous les titres des ouvrages qui venaient de rejoindre Harry. Tout le monde la regardait étrangement.

- « On ne peut pas les emmener dans notre chambre ! Père le verrait tout de suite ! On va se servir de votre invention pour tous les lire ! Facile, non ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Comprenant son idée, tout le monde lui donna les titres des livres qu'il avait à proximité et bientôt, la liste fut pleine. D'un coup de baguette, Gabrielle remit tous les livres à leur place afin qu'on ne remarque rien. Puis, ils sortirent sur la pointe des pieds de la pièce, quittèrent le bureau et regagnèrent le couloir menant à l'escalier central pour retourner dans leurs chambres quand…

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici à cette heure-ci ?!!? » Demanda une voix ô combien familière.

Malheureusement pour les enfants, dans leur précipitation, ils avaient oublié de remettre la cape d'invisibilité et leur cher parrain Severus venait de leur tomber dessus en plein milieu du couloir. Ce n'était vraiment pas leur jour de chance !

**À**** SUIVRE…**

Une petite review, please ? Merci ! bisous, Chibigoku

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews anonymes ^^! Merci beaucoup !


	75. Les recherches avancent

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 75 : Les recherches avancent…**_

_Comprenant son idée, tout le monde lui donna les titres des livres qu'il avait à proximité et bientôt, la liste fut pleine. D'un coup de baguette, Gabrielle remit tous les livres à leur place afin qu'on ne remarque rien. Puis, ils sortirent sur la pointe des pieds de la pièce, quittèrent le bureau et regagnèrent le couloir menant à l'escalier central pour retourner dans leurs chambres quand…_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici à cette heure-là ?!!? » Demanda une voix ô combien familière._

_Malheureusement pour les enfants, dans leur précipitation, ils avaient oublié de remettre la cape d'invisibilité et leur cher parrain Severus venait de leur tomber dessus en plein milieu du couloir. Ce n'était vraiment pas leur jour de chance !_

_***_

Tous les enfants se retournèrent en même temps, surpris par l'arrivée de Severus qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu venir. Ils avaient intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour se trouver à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs !

- « Alors ? J'attends une explication ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas tous au lit à cinq heures du matin ? Redemanda Severus.

- Tu es déjà levé, Parrain ? Tu as encore passé la nuit dans le laboratoire de potions ? Le questionna Gabrielle en priant qu'il change de sujet.

- Il y a des gens qui travaillent ici, malgré ce que certains pensent… Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous faîtes tous là … Ronchonna Severus.

- Tu nous as attrapés pendant qu'on posait quelques petits pièges… Le genre de blagues qui vous a leurré dans la bibliothèque… Mais ne dit rien aux parents ! Autrement, ce ne serait plus dôle ! Chuchota Draco en venant au secours de sa sœur.

- Vous faîtes des blagues à cette heure-là ? Demanda Severus, sceptique.

- C'est le meilleur moment pour ne pas se faire prendre ! Mais apparemment, c'est loupé ! Dit Harry en faisant mine d'être déçu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Questionna le Parrain.

- Surprise ! Répondit immédiatement Gabrielle.

- Je vois ça ! Bon, très bien. Filez tous au lit avant que vos parents ne vous voient ! Décida Severus qui ne voulait pas gâcher leurs efforts même s'il avait certains doutes…

- À tout à l'heure ! » Dirent les enfants avant de remonter les escaliers menant aux chambres à toutes vitesses, trop heureux d'éviter les ennuis.

Chacun entra en courant dans sa chambre et fila directement au lit. La nuit avait été plus que courte. Harry put enfin se précipiter dans la salle de bain, depuis le temps qu'il attendait. Puis, il se glissa dans son lit et s'y écroula avant de s'endormir.

Lorsque les enfants se réveillèrent enfin, il était plus de midi. Curieusement, les adultes n'étaient pas venus les réveiller. Severus avait dû leur dire un mot… Sans bruit, le groupe d'enfant se rejoignit dans le couloir et descendit dans le salon où tout le monde les attendait. Le petit-déjeuner était passé depuis longtemps…

- « Vous avez passé la nuit à piéger le manoir ? Demanda Lucius en voyant arriver ses trois enfants.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Draco, qui s'attendait à ce qu'il leur demande ce qu'ils faisaient tous dans sa chambre en pleine nuit…

- C'est très inhabituel que vous soyez tous levés si tôt… En tout cas, d'après ce que Severus nous a dit… » Répondit doucement Lucius en observant les visages surpris de ses trois enfants.

Le blond était absolument certain qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose et n'était pas certain de beaucoup apprécier cela.

- « Vous les avez déjà tous trouvés ? Demanda Gabrielle, innocemment.

- Pas un, en vérité. Répondit Narcissia.

- Ils sont bien cachés ! Affirma Gabrielle tout en se disant qu'ils avaient intérêt à poser le plus de pièges possible avant que les adultes ne découvrent la vérité.

- Nous verrons bien ! Le déjeuner sera bientôt servi, vous pouvez aller vous amuser, un elfe de maison viendra vous chercher. » Proposa Narcissia.

Aussitôt, tout le monde sortit du salon. Fred et Georges coururent dans leur chambre pour déballer leur stock de farces et attrapes afin de poser le plus de pièges possible pour que personne ne remarque rien. Pendant ce temps, les autres se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Gabrielle afin de commencer les recherches dans les livres de Lucius ou plutôt dans leurs doubles. Tout le monde avait pris l'invention des jumeaux, le fameux livre qui permettait de lire tous les autres. Chacun choisit un titre dans la liste de livres que Gabrielle avait noté et commença la lecture.

Ils trouvèrent des envoûtements en tous genres, des malédictions, des sortilèges de tortures très créatifs, des sortilèges complètement inutiles et d'autres très…spéciaux. Enfin, ils trouvèrent un manuel qui parlait de nécromancie et tous les sortilèges liés de près ou de loin à la mort. Bien sûr, le premier sortilège cité était l'avada kedavra sans aucune surprise. Puis, ils arrivèrent sur les sorts pour ramener des esprits à la vie, des fantômes mais aucun ne pouvait réellement ressusciter les morts au grand regret de Ryry qui aurait bien voulu ramener Sirius qui lui manquait énormément. Il aimait beaucoup Severus mais ne pouvait pas oublier son autre parrain pour autant.

Enfin, après de longues séances de lecture très instructives mais malheureusement sans aucun rapport avec ce qu'ils cherchaient, Gabrielle trouva les réponses à ses questions.

- « Écoutez ça ! Les horcruxes sont des créations maléfiques de magie noire pure. On ne peut les créer que lorsque l'on vient juste de tuer quelqu'un. Il faut insuffler une partie de sa puissance magique dans la personne avant de la tuer pour emprisonner un morceau de son âme à l'intérieur de l'objet qu'on a choisi. C'est déjà beaucoup plus clair ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- En quoi ça nous avance ? Demanda Draco, perplexe.

- Eh bien, maintenant on sait comment les fabriquer ! Répondit sa sœur.

- Pourquoi, tu veux en créer ? Demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais si on sait les créer, on peut trouver comment les détruire ! Se défendit Gabrielle, offensée qu'ils aient pu penser cela d'elle.

- C'est pas marqué dans le livre ? Demanda Ron.

- Mais si ! Il y a même la solution pour tuer Voldemort ! Répondit-elle.

- C'est vrai ?!!? Mais c'est génial ! Répondit le rouquin.

- Mais tu réfléchis des fois ? Bien sûr que ce n'est pas écrit dedans ! Elle te fait marcher ! S'étrangla Draco.

- Ben zut alors ! S'exclama Ron, déçu.

- Bon, alors comment on fait pour les détruire ? Demanda Ginny pour changer de sujet.

- Aucune idée ! Peut-être une potion ou sort ! Il faut faire des recherches « ! Proposa la blondinette.

Devant le soupir général, elle se reprit.

- « Mais pour le moment, le plus important est de les retrouver tous ! Les encouragea-t-elle.

- Comment on sait si s'en est un ou pas ? Demanda Draco.

- Facile ! Si tu veux t'en approcher, tu es repoussé et tu as l'impression que tout va s'effondrer autour de toi ! Toutes tes peurs ressurgissent, c'est effrayant ! Tu ne risques pas de te tromper ! Répondit franchement Harry.

- Mais ça pourrait être n'importe quoi ! Gémit Ginny.

- Des trucs effrayants qui ont de la valeur pour Voldy, il ne doit pas y en avoir dix millions ! Assura Harry.

- Ben oui, mais on n'est pas dans ses petits papiers pour savoir ce qui l'intéresse, nous ! Ronchonna Ron.

- D'après le Directeur, tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux Fondateurs l'intéresse énormément ! Répondit Harry.

- Eh ben, c'est déjà un début ! Il ne doit pas rester beaucoup de choses d'eux depuis le temps ! Conclut Draco.

- Sans oublier qu'il faut qu'on sache qui est R.A.B. ! Rappela Gabrielle.

- Comment on va savoir ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Laissez-moi faire ! » Déclara Gabrielle avant de filer au fond de la pièce pour voir son nouveau chat favori.

Pendant ce temps, les autres enfants avaient quitté la pièce pour voir s'ils pouvaient trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ailleurs. Comme la fillette l'avait prévu, elle trouva Seiji en train de ronronner, une peluche entre ses deux pattes avant, et il semblait l'attendre.

- « Les recherches avancent, Chaton ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement en plongeant la patte dans son panier à jouets pour en ressortir la balle en peluche.

- Pas autant que je le voudrai, mais on avance ! Assura-t-elle.

- Parfait, miaou ! Un petit jeu ? Proposa-t-il.

- Je veux bien ! Répondit Gabrielle qui avait déjà les pieds en miettes rien qu'en pensant à la course qu'elle allait devoir faire pour rattraper le jouet. En plus, elle n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner et mourrait de fin, pire que Ron en somme !

- C'est parti ! » Ronronna Seiji en envoyant la balle à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ils jouèrent près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle s'écroule de fatigue. Elle avait bien besoin d'une sieste et surtout d'une pause !

- « On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais bien me reposer ! Affirma Seiji en rangeant la balle pour la plus grande joie de Gabrielle.

- Très bien ! Puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda la fillette.

- Bien entendu, Chaton ! Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda le chat en s'étirant.

- Est-ce que vous savez où on pourrait trouver le nom complet d'une personne à partir de ses initiales ? » Demanda Gabrielle, pleine d'espoir.

La question laissa le chat sans voix pendant deux bonnes minutes.

« Mise à part dans les almanachs de naissances ou les arbres généalogiques d'une famille, je ne vois pas où on pourrait trouver ça… Avoua - Seiji, un peu à court sur ce sujet-là.

- Mais comment trouver la bonne famille ? Demanda Gabrielle qui se voyait mal lire les arbres généalogiques de toutes les familles de Sang-Pur puisqu'elles étaient les seules à travailler pour Face de Serpent.

- En général, les maîtresses de maison tiennent souvent ce genre de carnet, ce sont de vraies commères. Tu devrais peut-être demander à ta Mère, tout simplement… Proposa le chat mauve.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance ! Soupira Gabrielle qui se voyait mal inventer une excuse pour demander cela à sa mère.

- Je suis certain que tu vas trouver une solution ! L'encouragea Seiji avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir aussitôt.

- Merci ! » Dit Gabrielle qui n'était pas aussi certaine de sa réussite.

Elle ressortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea à nouveau vers le salon au rez-de-chaussée où elle n'attendit pas deux minutes avant qu'un elfe de maison ne ramène les autres pour le déjeuner. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de demander ces fameux registres à sa mère…

Lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, Gabrielle savait enfin quoi faire. Elle attendit que Narcissia aille dans sa salle de musique pour la suivre dans la pièce et s'installer dans le canapé qui se trouvait derrière le piano. Le mieux était de commencer par une conversation légère. Inutile de mettre la puce à l'oreille de sa mère si on pouvait l'éviter !

Pendant que Gabrielle complotait pour trouver la solution à l'énigme R.A.B., Harry n'en menait pas large. En effet après le repas, son père l'avait attrapé et pris dans ses bras avant de l'emporter dans la partie du Manoir réservée aux adultes dans laquelle ils avaient été le matin même. Son père les avait-il vus ? Si oui, pourquoi n'emmenait-il que Ryry et pas les autres ? D'ailleurs où étaient-ils pendant ce temps-là ? Harry pria pour ne pas avoir fait une autre bêtise pendant ce temps ! Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait toujours qu'à lui ? Et où était donc passé Draco ?

**À**** SUIVRE…**

Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ? Un chapitre un peu plus court mais j'ai du couper là pour ne pas gâcher la surprise en vous livrant une partie du chapitre de la semaine prochaine ^^ ! Bisous, Chibigoku.


	76. Histoires de familles

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 76 : Histoires de familles…**_

_Pendant que Gabrielle complotait pour trouver la solution à l'énigme R.A.B., Harry n'en menait pas large. En effet après le repas, son père l'avait attrapé et __pris__ dans ses bras avant de l'emporter dans la partie du Manoir réservée aux adultes dans laquelle ils avaient été le matin même. Son père les avait-il vus ? Si oui, pourquoi n'emmenait-il que Ryry et pas les autres ? D'ailleurs où étaient-ils pendant ce temps-là ? Harry pria pour ne pas avoir fait une autre bêtise pendant ce temps ! Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait toujours qu'à lui ? Et où était donc passé Draco ?_

_***_

Pendant qu'Harry se posait toutes ces questions, il ne remarqua pas que son père et lui venaient d'arriver dans le bureau du blond dans lequel les enfants étaient entrés la nuit même. Lucius entra dans son bureau sans un bruit, s'assit dans un fauteuil, mais pas celui situé derrière le bureau car il faisait trop sévère mais plutôt celui à côté de la cheminée et de la table basse, puis il posa Harry sur ses genoux. Le garçon avait l'air complètement dans la lune. Lucius l'observa avec attention. Le petit garçon avait l'air soucieux et inquiet. Cela intriguait beaucoup son père qui se demandait quelles en étaient les raisons… Même s'il était inutile d'être voyant pour savoir qu'il s'inquiétait à cause des Mangemorts et autres psychopathes qui trainaient dans la nature pendant qu'eux jouaient sans se soucier de rien, ou presque.

-« Harry… » L'appela-t-il doucement pour le sortir de ses pensées.

Visiblement, le blondinet n'avait pas la tête à écouter qui que ce soit parler.

- « Harry… » Tenta encore une fois son père d'une voix un peu plus forte cette fois-ci.

Toujours rien, le garçon ne bougeait même pas, trop préoccupé par ses pensées. Soupirant, Lucius poussa son fils contre lui et s'amusa à le décoiffer pour s'occuper. Ce geste réveilla Harry qui commença à paniquer en voyant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- « Tu te réveilles ? » Demanda son père avec un sourire.

Harry regardait la pièce autour de lui et on voyait clairement que cet endroit l'effrayait. Cela intrigua beaucoup Lucius.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Mon bureau ne te plait pas ? » Demanda le blond pour calmer son fils qui remuait dans ses bras comme un chaton effrayé.

- « Pourquoi on est là ? » Demanda Ryry d'une toute petite voix. Il imaginait déjà ce qui allait lui arriver si son père avait remarqué que quelqu'un avait pénétré ici sans son autorisation.

- « Je voulais te montrer quelque chose… Souffla Lucius dans son oreille tout en le gardant contre lui.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

- Un peu de patience ! » Répondit son père en se levant, le garçon toujours dans ses bras, et en se dirigeant vers une armoire.

Il en sortit un petit coffret qu'il tendit à Harry. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il contenait.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry une fois que son père avait retrouvé sa place dans son fauteuil et lui, sur les genoux du plus âgé.

- Ouvre-le, tu verras bien… »Dit son père en riant devant l'impatience de son fils.

Avec mille précautions, le petit blond ouvrit le cadenas qui fermait le coffret. Il ouvrit doucement la boîte pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant des photos… de son père et de sa mère.

- « C'est Maman ! » S'écria t-il en regardant une photo qui devait dater de la première année de sa mère. La photo avait été prise dans le parc de Poudlard. On reconnaissait sa mère à ses longs cheveux roux et à ses yeux verts, les mêmes que ceux de Harry.

- « Je te les donne, je suis sûr qu'elles te plairont ! Lui dit gentiment son père en les regardant avec lui.

- Qui les a prises ? Demanda Harry.

- Moi. Je trouvais Lily plus belle que toutes les autres… Dit son père rêveusement.

- Il y en a de toi ? Demanda le garçon d'une petite voix.

- Oui, elles ont été prises par Severus et d'autres élèves de ma Maison… » Expliqua Lucius qui riait intérieurement en voyant l'expression qu'arboraient certains de ses anciens camarades en découvrant qu'ils avaient été pris en photo.

- « Severus est dessus aussi ? Demanda Harry très intéressé de savoir à quoi ressemblait son parrain dans sa jeunesse.

- Oui, mais évite de les lui montrer ! Il y en a certaines qu'il ne connaît pas… » Confia Lucius à son plus jeune fils.

Harry parcourut les photos contenues dans le coffret avec beaucoup de plaisir. Il pouvait voir des souvenirs de ses parents dont il n'avait pas connaissance et cela lui plaisait énormément. Il put voir Severus rater sa première potion qui lui explosa à la figure, son parrain les cheveux teints en rose suite à une blague des Maraudeurs, sa mère nager dans le lac pendant ce qui devait être un week-end de début septembre, son père avec les cheveux couleur vert crapaud après que Severus eut versé une potion dessus pour se venger d'une mauvaise blague de Lucius et beaucoup d'autres souvenirs que son père se faisait un plaisir de commenter pour lui et de lui exposer les circonstances dans lesquelles les photos avaient été prises. Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à regarder ces photos montrant les souvenirs d'enfance des ses parents. Il trouva même une photo sur laquelle on voyait Narcissia, en première année, courir après une autre élève qui lui avait pris une broche pour plaisanter. On voyait les deux fillettes courir comme des folles à travers la salle commune des Serpentards. Qui pourrait croire que ses parents avaient fait de telles choses étant enfants ?

***

Pendant ce temps-là dans la salle de musique de Narcissia, Gabrielle écoutait inlassablement sa mère jouer du piano. Elle adorait écouter la blonde enchainer les partitions les plus difficiles sans aucun problème. Elle était encore très loin d'être aussi douée que s amère mais espérait bien un jour y arriver !

À côté du canapé où Gabrielle était installée, Casimir suivait le concert avec passion depuis son perchoir en l'accompagnant de son chant. Le plus souvent, son chant était exactement le même que ce que Narcissia jouait au piano et à d'autres moments, il se lançait en pleine improvisation qui créait une belle cacophonie avec les accords du piano. Gabrielle s'amusait beaucoup mais il était temps de penser à la raison pour laquelle elle était venue dans cette pièce. Voyant Narcissia qui se levait du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise pendant qu'elle jouait du piano, elle décida de se lancer avant que sa mère ne quitte la pièce.

- « Maman ? Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-elle en cherchant ses mots afin de ne pas dire une bêtise.

- Bien sûr, mon Chaton ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Répondit sa mère avec un sourire en s'asseyant à côté de sa fille sur le canapé, Casimir étant aux premières loges à côté des deux femmes pour écouter la conversation.

- Les portraits qui sont dans les couloirs ici et au Manoir, ce sont des personnes qui font partie de notre famille… Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour savoir qui ils sont et où ils se situent par rapport à nous ? Demanda Gabrielle qui connaissait déjà la réponse : dans les registres mais fit mine de rien savoir.

- Bien sûr Gaby ! Il existe des registres avec le nom et une biographie de chaque personne ayant appartenu à cette famille, tu veux les voir ? Proposa Narcissia, tout de même un peu surprise par cette question totalement inattendue.

- Je veux bien ! Est-ce que toutes les familles tiennent ces registres ou c'est seulement la nôtre ? Poursuivit Gabrielle que cela intéressait énormément, surtout les autres familles…

- Non, évidemment ! Toutes les familles de Sang-Pur tiennent ces registres ! C'est même un devoir de connaître l'histoire de sa famille ! Draco l'a apprise quand il était petit… Mais Ryry et toi ne la connaissez pas ! déplora Narcissia.

- On les a ici aussi ? Demanda la fillette, innocemment.

- Bien entendu ! La bibliothèque ne serait pas complète sans les biographies des autres familles, surtout quand elles sont liées à la nôtre…Expliqua Narcissia.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Gabrielle qui ne voyait pas où sa mère voulait en venir.

- Je te parle de mariage, Gaby ! Toutes les familles de Sang-Pur sont liées les unes aux autres par au moins une alliance par siècle ! Autrement, nous aurions déjà disparus depuis longtemps ! Dit Narcissia en riant en voyant sa fille rougir à l'évocation du mot « mariage ».

- Mais comment on fait quand il n'y a pas assez de filles pour tous les garçons ? S'écria Gabrielle que le sujet intéressait plus que prévu.

- Dans ce cas-là, on s'arrange pour épouser des enfants de sang-mêlé. Ils ont eu la même éducation que nous et n'ont donc aucun problème à s'intégrer à notre monde… Expliqua nerveusement sa mère.

- On les raye sur l'arbre généalogique, non ? Demanda timidement Gabrielle.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? S'étrangla Narcissia.

- Nous avons vu l'arbre généalogique des Black dans la maison de Sirius, son nom avait été rayé, mais d'autres aussi… Expliqua Gaby.

- Je vois… Tu as raison. Les noms peuvent être rayés pour différentes raisons : la personne a épousé un Moldu comme c'est le cas de ma sœur Andromeda, on la considère donc comme morte ; la personne a fui ses responsabilités comme Sirius, il est parti de la maison et a vécu un bon moment chez les Potter, la personne qui entre dans la famille par alliance est de sang-mêlé, on raye donc son nom, comme si elle ne faisait pas véritablement partie de la famille… C'est comme cela ! On ne peut rien y changer. Conclut la blonde, mal à l'aise.

- Il y en a chez les Mafoy ? Demanda Gabrielle, passionnée par la discussion.

- À ma connaissance, non. Il y a bien quelques oiseaux rares dans cette famille, mais tous ont toujours filé droit… Il faut dire qu'en général le chef de famille n'est pas très coulant avec les gens qui ne respectent pas l'étiquette de cette famille… Avoua Narcissia.

- Comment ça ? » Demanda Gabrielle.

Pur toute réponse, sa mère se leva, se dirigea vers une petite étagère de la pièce et en sortit ce qui ressemblait à un album photos, à la différence près qu'il avait la taille d'une encyclopédie, le poids de la famille, sans doute…

Elle revint avec le livre à côté de sa fille et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, Gabrielle vit des centaines de portraits, ceux de sa famille et de ses ancêtres. On le voyait tout de suite, ils avaient tous ces cheveux blonds caractéristiques des Malfoy, mise à part certaines femmes qui venaient certainement d'autres familles et qui avaient épousé les héritiers Malfoy. Narcissia prit une page au hasard et désigna l'un des portraits à sa fille.

- « Regarde celui-là, Claudius Andronicus Malfoy, c'était son nom. Il était complètement malade à la fin de sa vie ! Il a voulu repeindre le Manoir en rose bonbon ! Imagine un peu l'horreur ! Pourtant, il s'est illustré à la Bataille des Gobelins et a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour ça. Mais il en a tellement vu dans les batailles qu'il a fini par être complètement fou ! Raconta Narcissia.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Osa demander Gabrielle.

- Il s'est noyé dans la baignoire qu'il avait remplie de peinture rose… C'est sans commentaire ! Soupira sa mère.

- Drôle de fin…Commenta Gaby.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Tiens, regarde celle-ci ! Son nom était Maria Isabella Black, avant de se marier évidemment ! C'était une arrière grand-tante à ma mère. Elle avait une passion pour les jardins et les fleurs. C'est elle qui a aménagé le parc du Manoir tel que tu le connais maintenant. Je dois bien avouer qu'elle a fait un travail magnifique ! Poursuivit Narcissia.

- C'est vrai que le parc est unique ! » Approuva la petite fille qui adorait la roseraie qui se trouvait sous les fenêtres de sa chambre dans le Manoir en Angleterre.

Elles continuèrent ainsi à éplucher toute la famille Malfoy depuis son fondateur jusqu'aux parents de Lucius. Il y avait vraiment eu des gens très différents dans cette famille et tous n'avait pas un penchant pour la magie noire… Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, Gabrielle demanda à sa mère si elle avait les registres de sa propre famille. Peut-être apprendrait-elle des choses sur Sirius qu'elle pourrait partager avec Harry pour le consoler un peu de la mort de son parrain ? Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Gabrielle savait que son petit frère regrettait beaucoup son parrain. Il ne l'avait pas connu longtemps mais ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus … De plus, la chambre d'Harry lui rappelait sans cesse son parrain disparu…

Narcissia revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le registre de la famille des Black, on pouvait lire de l'émotion sur son visage. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus consulté… Il y avait tant de gens dans sa famille qui avaient disparus, parce qu'ils étaient décédés ou étaient partis de gré ou de gré ou de force car ils n'avaient pas suivi les règles…

Narcissia commença par ses parents qui étaient déjà décédés depuis longtemps, tout comme ceux de Sirius, son cousin. Elle parla ensuite de ses sœurs : Bellatrix et Andromeda. Cette dernière avait quitté la famille pour épouser un Moldu et vivait très heureuse d'après ce qu'elle savait. Mais elle ne l'avait plus jamais revue depuis qu'elle était partie. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait eu une fille Nymphadora Tonks que Gabrielle et les Weasley connaissaient très bien. Celle-ci était donc la cousine des jumeaux et de Gaby. Ensuite, il y avait son autre sœur Bellatrix, qu'on ne présentait plus… Elle avait épousé Rodolphus Lestrange après avoir très longtemps lorgné sur Lucius. Lorsque Narcissia avait épousé ce dernier, sa sœur avait été malade de jalousie. C'était le blond qui avait choisi sa fiancée entre les deux sœurs et il avait toujours préféré Narcissia, bien plus sage que sa sœur.

Évidemment, Bellatrix n'avait pas d'enfants. Ce qui n'était pas un mal en soit, d'après Narcissia mais Gabrielle pensait exactement la même chose. Ensuite, Narcissia montra les photos de son propre mariage avec Lucius. Gabrielle l'aurait reconnu tout de suite, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé et avait conservé la même expression boudeuse, tout comme Lucius. Mais lui, avait l'air particulièrement heureux en ce jour. Peut-être parce qu'il avait échappé à Bellatrix ?

Gabrielle vit alors la photo d'un bébé prise à la va vite. Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

- « Qui est-ce ? Demanda t-elle curieusement.

- C'est toi, quelques secondes après ta naissance, le médicomage a pris cette photo juste avant qu'on ne t'enlève à Lucius et moi. Expliqua Narcissia, le visage triste à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Je ressemblais vraiment à ça ? Questionna Gabrielle, les yeux ronds.

- Oui ! Tu m'as sauté au cou juste après être née, il ne t'avait même pas encore enlevé le cordon… Raconta rêveusement sa mère. J'ai gardé cette photo pour ne pas t'oublier. Voir Draco grandir tout en sachant que ma petite fille était je ne savais où, adoptée par des Moldus me rendait folle de colère et de chagrin, mais je ne savais pas comment te retrouver alors j'ai commencé à perdre espoir…

- C'est vrai ! Si Harry et Draco n'avaient pas été là, je ne serai jamais venue ici. Approuva Gabrielle.

- Mais maintenant, vous êtes tous là et c'est l'essentiel ! Conclut Narcissia avec un sourire pour sa petite fille.

- Maman ? Appela Gabrielle.

- Oui, mon ange ? répondit sa mère.

- Est-ce que je pourrais garder l'armoire qui est dans ma chambre ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu la retrouveras quand on reviendra pour les vacances l'année prochaine… Déclara Narcissia qui ne voyait pas ce que sa fille trouvait à cette vieille armoire.

- Mais j'aimerai bien emmener Seiji au Manoir… Expliqua la fillette.

- Seiji ? Qui c'est ? S'écria sa mère qui n'avait vu personne dans la maison, à part eux.

- Le chat ! Répondit sa fille.

- Quel chat ? Demanda la blonde, complètement perdue.

- Le chat qui garde la porte de l'armoire, il est très gentil et il adore jouer avec moi. Je peux l'emmener, s'il te plait ? Supplia la gamine avec ses yeux de chaton abandonné.

- Tu as déjà une armoire dans ta chambre…Déclara sa mère.

- Mais Maman…Pleurnicha la fillette.

- Il est si drôle que ça ce vieux matou ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Oui ! Il sait beaucoup de choses sur les livres qui sont dans ma chambre ! Et il m'aime bien ! Poursuivit Gabrielle.

- Très bien, on dira aux elfes de maison de déplacer l'armoire dans ta chambre quand on partira. Dit Narcissia en rendant les armes. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser à sa fille…

- Il y a encore des photos ? Reprit celle-ci en lui montrant l'album qu'elles avaient délaissé depuis un moment.

- Oui, celles des mes cousins. Répondit Narcissia avec aplomb.

- Il y en a plusieurs ? Interrogea Gabrielle, surprise.

- Il y en avait deux. Sirius, que tu connaissais, était le plus âgé des deux. Nous savons tous qu'il nous a quittées pour de bon. » Dit tristement sa mère.

Gabrielle approuva en silence. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cette nuit-là, au Ministère.

- « Il avait un petit frère, il faisait partie des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il a fini par se retourner contre lui et a été tué par le lord en personne. Personne ne sait où ni comment, il nous a juste dit qu'il l'avait tué parce qu'il l'avait trahi. C'était bien avant la disparition de Sirius. Raconta Narcissia, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

- Comment il s'appelait ? Demanda Gabrielle en soupirant devant le nombre de gens tué par ce fou furieux.

- Regulus, il s'appelait Regulus Black, comme nous tous ici ! » Répondit sa mère.

C'est alors qu'un idée traversa l'esprit de Gabrielle. Le nom du frère de Sirius correspondait aux fameuses initiales de la personne qu'ils cherchaient. R pour Regulus, B pour black, il suffisait juste que son deuxième prénom commence par un A pour qu'ils sachent enfin qui avait volé le médaillon de Serpentard !

- « Et comment il s'appelait ? Demanda la fillette.

- Je viens de te le dire, mon Ange, Regulus. Répéta sa mère.

- Je veux dire, son nom complet… Précisa Gabrielle en priant pour avoir raison.

- Regulus Acturus Black. » Épela sa mère.

En entendant cela, Gabrielle eut un cri de victoire intérieur, ils l'avaient enfin trouvé ! Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir où il avait caché le médaillon… Encore un bon nombre de complications en perspective…

***

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau de Lucius, Harry et lui continuaient à regarder les photos de Lily. Le plus âgé n'étant pas un Serpentard dans l'âme pour rien, savait très bien que le seul moyen de soutirer des informations à son fils était de le distraire avec un autre sujet qui l'intéressait tout autant…

- « Dis-moi, Harry, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu parais si soucieux ces derniers temps ? Demanda Lucius alors que le garçon regardait avec passion une photo de sa mère en robe de bal.

**À ****SUIVRE…**

Kikou ! J'avais promis un chapitre plus long que celui de la dernière fois, c'est fait ^^ ! Une petite review, please ? Merci ^^ ! Bisous, Chibigoku.

ps : je ne sais pas encore si le prochain chapitre sera là à temps parce que je ne l'ai même pas encore commencé... Donc, un peu d epatience s'il n'est pa slà vendredi prochain ^^


	77. L'enfance d'Harry

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

MERCI DE LIRE LES NOTES A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE ^^!

_**Chapitre 77 : L'enfance d'Harry…**_

_"Regulus Acturus Black. " __Épela__ sa mère._

_En entendant cela, Gabrielle eut un cri de victoire intérieur, ils l'avaient enfin trouvé ! Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir où il avait caché le médaillon… Encore un bon nombre de complications en perspective…_

_***_

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau de Lucius, Harry et lui continuaient à regarder les photos de Lily. Le plus âgé n'étant pas un Serpentard dans l'âme pour rien, il savait très bien que le seul moyen de soutirer des informations à son fils était de le distraire avec un autre sujet qui l'intéressait tout autant…_

_- «__ Dis-moi, Harry, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu parais si soucieux ces derniers temps ? Demanda Lucius alors que le garçon regardait avec passion une photo de sa mère en robe de bal._

_***_

Plongé dans la contemplation de la photo, Harry n'entendit pas la question.

- « Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda Lucius en soupirant. Cela n'allait peut-être pas être aussi simple qu'il l'avait pensé, surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi rêveur qu'Harry. Il aurait sûrement plus de chance avec Draco, peut-être pas en fait. Et Gabrielle n'aurait pas soufflé mot avant de détourner le sujet de la conversation.

- « Quoi ? » Demanda le blond en sursautant. Il n'avait pas entendu la question de son père…

- « À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Lucius en essayant une autre approche.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas tout de suite venu ici quand Maman est morte ? » Questionna Harry avec de grands yeux tristes.

Cette question prit Lucius au dépourvu. Il se la posait depuis des années… Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé chercher Harry au lieu de le laisser chez ces Moldus ? Il aurait peut-être mieux fait, en fin de compte… Il prit deux bonnes minutes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à son fils. Après un long silence, il se décida enfin.

- « Tu étais censé être en sécurité chez la tante de ta mère… Tu portais le nom de James afin qu'il ait un héritier… Quand le Lord a disparu cette nuit-là, tout le monde a cru que cette affaire était terminée… J'ai essayé de demander ta garde au Ministère en prétextant qu'un enfant sorcier n'avait rien à faire chez des Moldus, mais à chaque fois le ministre s'y est opposé parce que d'après Dumbledore tu serais plus en sécurité là-bas… Essaya d'expliquer son père en rassemblant ses idées.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me ramener ici alors ? Demanda Harry.

- Normalement non… Confirma Lucius.

- Mais je ne vais pas devoir y retourner, si ? Je ne veux pas y aller ! » Déclara Harry en éclatant en sanglots et en s'accrochant désespérément au torse de son père qui resté ébahi devant cette réaction inattendue.

Lucius prit le garçonnet dans ses bras et fit des mouvements circulaires avec sa main sur le dos du garçon afin de le calmer. Il n'avait jamais vu cela ! Que s'était-il donc passé chez ces Moldus pour provoquer une telle réaction ? Où Harry avait-il été chercher cette idée qu'il devait y retourner ? Le blond n'y comprenait plus rien. Une chose était certaine, il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à son fils pour qu'il ait aussi peur de seulement parler de ces gens…

Tout d'un coup, Lucius avait complètement oublié ce qu'il voulait réellement demander à son fils à propos de ce qu'il manigançait avec son frère, sa sœur et les Weasley. Il avait une affaire bien plus urgente à régler ! Repassant dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de la conversation, Lucius se demanda vaguement si le fait de lui avoir montré les photos de sa mère n'avait pas donné l'impression au garçon qu'il lui rappelait tellement Lily qu'il souhaitait se débarrasser de lui… Mais Harry savait très bien que jamais il ne le séparerait de Draco et de Gabrielle, n'est-ce pas ? N'étant pas psychomage, Lucius décida de reporter son attention sur Harry qui commençait à se transformer en véritable fontaine intarissable et la robe du blond n'était pas étanche non plus…

- « Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Harry ? Bien sûr que tu vas rester avec nous ! Où veux-tu aller ? Tu n'es pas bien ici ? Demanda son père pour le calmer un peu.

- Si, mais…Protesta Harry.

- Mais quoi ? Coupa Lucius.

- S'ils ne veulent pas au Ministère ? Demanda Ryry en reniflant.

- Ils ne peuvent rien dire puisque Dumbledore connaît la vérité. Tu n'y retourneras pas ! Assura le blond.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry de sa petite voix enfantine.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Promit Lucius, rassuré que son fils lui fasse confiance.

- Tant mieux… Laissa échapper Harry.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez ta tante ? Pourquoi as-tu si peur d'en parler ? Explique-moi… » Demanda Lucius d'une voix douce.

Il s'attendait déjà au pire. Harry le regarda un moment dans les yeux puis se décida à parler.

- « Tante Pétunia me déteste parce qu'elle pense que Maman est morte à cause de moi. Elle dit aussi que si elle n'avait pas épousé James, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé »… Commença Harry.

C'était une manière assez brusque de planter le décor mais c'était malheureusement la réalité. Lucius avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes mais s'abstint de tout commentaire afin de laisser Harry continuer. Le portrait de sa famille Moldue semblait assez particulier…

- « Ensuite, il y a l'oncle Vernon, c'est un Moldu. Il a une peur bleue de la magie et n'y croit pas du tout. Pour lui, tous les sorciers sont des gens anormaux, des monstres… » Harry déglutit difficilement en disant ce dernier mot qui avait si souvent été son nom là-bas…

Lucius ne disait rien, il restait calme, du moins essayait, et fixait la cheminée éteinte devant lui pour s'empêcher de se lever et de sortir sa baguette et surtout de faire une grosse bêtise. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins… Il devait garder les apparences, il continua à écouter Harry en silence tout en se demandant pourquoi par Salazar il n'avait pas été chercher son fils bien avant tout cela !

- « Il déteste les gens qui sont différents. À chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre dans la maison, c'était toujours de ma faute… Même quand je n'y étais pour rien, il avait toujours le moyen de me rajouter des corvées supplémentaires… Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour me punir et m'enfermer… »

Harry avait du mal à raconter tout cela à son père, mais cela lui faisait également beaucoup de bien de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. Les Weasley et Gabrielle ne savaient pas tout, il ne leur avait jamais raconté tout ce qu'il se passait chez les Moldus. Mais ils avaient bien vu dans quel état pitoyable il revenait à chaque fois qu'il y avait la rentrée des classes. Il avait plus l'air d'un fantôme que d'un garçon qui allait l'école.

- « T'enfermer ? Où ? Sursauta Lucius.

- Dans le… Harry grommela le dernier mot, si bien que son père ne comprit rien du tout.

- Dans le quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Le placard sous l'escalier… C'était ma chambre jusqu'à ce que j'aille à Poudlard. » Avoua honteusement Harry.

À ce mot, les oreilles de Lucius tintèrent. Il fit apparaître une tasse de thé pour Harry et surtout une pour lui avec un calmant de peur de faire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

- « Ce n'était plus ta chambre après ? Demanda son père avec un semblant de contenance.

- Non, après ils m'ont donné la deuxième chambre de Dudley…Expliqua Harry.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Lucius en en évitant de rire à cause de ce prénom qu'il trouvait…stupide…

- Mon cousin. Il est comme Oncle Vernon, il déteste la magie et adore taper sur les gens plus petits que lui. Il passe sa journée à vider les placards dès qu'il y a de la nourriture dedans. Tante Pétunia ne fait que le gâter, c'est son trésor ! » Ricana Harry, un peu jaloux quand même de l'amour que lui porte sa mère alors que lui-même n'avait jamais connu cette forme d'amour.

Même si Narcissia l'adorait, ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. Mais il aimait la blonde comme si elle était sa vraie mère, elle s'occupait de lui comme si elle l'avait porté et ne faisait aucune différence entre Gabrielle, Draco et lui.

- « Je vois ce que tu veux dire…Quelle famille épouvantable ! Je suis sûr que même ma chère belle-sœur dont je vomis le nom aurait pu faire mieux dans sa vie de famille… Approuva Lucius.

- Ça, ce n'est pas sûr… Commenta Harry.

- Je crois que tu as raison ! Ça va mieux ? Plaisanta Lucius.

- Un peu ! Tiens, j'ai oublié l'effroyable Tante Marge ! Se rappela Harry.

- Ta Tante ne s'appelle pas Pétunia ? Tiqua Lucius qui s'y perdait un peu avec tous ces noms.

- Si, mais c'est pas elle ! Ce n'est pas vraiment ma tante mais Oncle Vernon nous obligeait à l'appeler comme ça. C'est sa sœur en fait ! Mais elle ne sait rien de la magie, ni des sorciers. Elle était encore pire que lui. Dit Harry se rappelant de ses paroles lors de sa troisième année.

- Vraiment ? demanda son père qui n'en voyait pas la raison.

- Elle venait toujours avec ses chiens et riait quand ils me mordaient. Elle disait que si on m'avait déposé devant chez elle, elle m'aurait mis à l'orphelinat. Elle disait que James était un alcoolique et que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont morts tous les deux…Grimaça Harry.

- Je ne vois pas ce que le fait de boire vient faire avec ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit où ils sont morts… Avoua Lucius qui ne voyait pas le lien entre les deux.

- En fait, je ne savais pas comment ils étaient morts jusqu'à ce que je demande à Hagrid quand il m'a emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter mes affaires en première année. Ma tante m'avait dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture… Éclaircit Harry.

- Voiture ? Questionna Lucius.

- Un engin moldu qui roule, c'est très courant les accidents. Expliqua son fils avec patience.

- Cet engin avec lequel vous avez fait la première page du journal Ronald et toi en seconde année ? Il me semblait plutôt qu'elle volait sur la photo… Remarqua son père.

- Oui, mais elle avait été ensorcelée, normalement elle ne devrait pas voler… Expliqua Harry, un peu gêné.

- S'ils ne t'ont pas dit comment ils sont morts, comment ont-ils expliqué la cicatrice que tu as sur le front et que tu fasses de la magie ? Questionna Lucius qui commençait à y perdre son latin dans cette histoire de fous.

- La cicatrice vient de l'accident de voiture. Et pour la magie, ben… ils disaient juste que c'était parce que j'étais anormal. Mon oncle n'a pas arrêté de me répéter que la magie, ça n'existe pas. Alors quand Hagrid m'a dit que j'étais un sorcier, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il me jouait un tour… dit Harry un peu honteusement.

- Tu ne savais pas que tu étais un sorcier ?!!? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Draco m'a dit que le garçon qu'il avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, quand il a cherché ses affaires de première année, avait l'air complètement perdu… Dit pensivement son père.

- Il a dit ça ?!!? S'étrangla Harry.

- Il ne savait pas encore qui tu étais… Il voulait se faire des amis pendant cette journée avant d'aller à l'école… Expliqua Lucius.

- Ben, ce n'était pas un succès…Dit Harry en souriant alors qu'il se remémorait la conversation qu'il avait eue ce jour-là avec son jumeau sans même le connaître.

- J'ai vu cela. Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tes notes n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que maintenant… Tu ne lisais pas les livres pendant tes vacances ? Ajouta Lucius.

- Mes affaires étaient enfermées dans le placard dès que je revenais de l'école et je n'avais le droit de les en sortir qu'avant de partir pour retourner à la gare, le premier septembre. Je ne pouvais donc pas lire mes livres… Et même si je les avais eus avec moi, je n'aurai pas eu le temps de les lire…confia le blondinet.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda son père qui voulait tout savoir, autant tout demander puisqu'ils en étaient aux confidences !

- J'avais toujours autre chose à faire : la cuisine, le ménage, peindre la clôture, tondre le gazon, nettoyer la voiture… Bref, jamais une seule seconde à moi ! Soupira le garçon.

- Mon fils a servi d'elfe de maison à des Moldus ! C'est un scandale ! S'écria Lucius, estomaqué.

- Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est… Remarqua Harry.

- Quoi ? Demanda Lucius.

- Un elfe de maison ! Quand ma tante a vu Dobby, elle a failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Dit Harry en riant en revoyant le visage de sa tante quand le gâteau avait flotté dans la pièce et s'était effondre sur la tête de ses invités…

- Qu'est-ce que Dobby faisait chez ces Moldus ? Demanda son père, ahuri.

- Il voulait m'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard… Il a envoyé un gâteau dans la figure de l'un des invités pour que je n'y aille plus. Il a dû penser que j'aurai trop d'ennuis pour qu'ils me laissent y retourner !

- Tu as eu des ennuis ? Demanda Lucius que plus rien ne pouvait étonner maintenant en parlant de ces Moldus.

- Oncle Vernon était fou de rage ! il m'a enfermé dans ma chambre pendant une semaine, je n'avais que du pain et de l'eau à manger et il a mis des barreaux à ma fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas que je retourne à Poudlard… raconta Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? » Demanda Lucius que la curiosité démangeait. Son fils ne pouvait décidemment rien faire comme tout le monde.

- « Ron a commencé à s'inquiéter parce que je ne répondais pas à ses lettres. Il a piqué la voiture de son père et est parti avec Fred et Georges. Ils sont venus chez moi. Quand ils m'ont vu derrière les barreaux, ils les ont arrachés. J'ai juste eu le temps de faire mes valises et d'emmener Hedwige ! On a réveillé l'oncle Vernon avec le bruit, il est venu avec son fusil dans ma chambre ! Heureusement, il n'a pas réussi à m'attraper quand j'ai sauté dans la voiture et il est tombé dans la haie de buissons sous ma chambre ! ! Termina Harry.

- Tu as vraiment de bons amis ! Dit Lucius, soulagé.

- Oui, ils ne me laisseront jamais tomber ! Conclut Harry, joyeusement.

- Des amis comme ceux-là sont rares, tu peux me croire ! Affirma son père.

- Je le sais ! Confirma Harry.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda le blond dont la chemise avait commencé à sécher depuis qu'Harry avait cessé ses sanglots.

- Oui, ça m'a fait du bien de le dire à quelqu'un…Avoua le garçon.

- Tu aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps ! Il ne faut pas garder des choses comme cela ! Tu devrais aller voir où sont les autres ! Gabrielle et Draco doivent commencer à se demander où tu es passé ! Dit son père en le posant sur le sol et en lui tendant la boîte de photos.

- D'accord ! À tout à l'heure Papa ! » Dit Harry avant de foncer dans le couloir pour voir où se trouvaient ses amis.

Seul à présent dans son bureau, Lucius pouvait laisser exploser sa colère face à tout ce qu'il avait appris en une après-midi. Il ne savait pas qui il avait le plus envie de tuer : Dumbledore pour avoir laissé son fils faire des choses aussi dangereuses et l'avoir laissé chez ses Moldus, Voldemort pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à son fils ou ces maudits Moldus pour avoir tant négligé son benjamin ! Il avait réellement du mal à attribuer une première place dans sa liste de gens qui lui devaient des comptes…

Mais en étant objectif, le vieux fou avait sorti Harry plus d'une fois du pétrin et les cinglés de Moldus avaient tout de même fait le mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour son fils même si cela avait été à contrecœur. Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul qui n'avait pas la moindre excuse et Lucius comptait bien trouver le moyen de s'en débarrasser définitivement !

***

Les joues rouges d'avoir trop couru, Harry entra comme une furie dans la salle de jeux de l'aile des enfants. Sans surprise, il y trouva ses amis ainsi que son jumeau et sa sœur.

- « Harry, tu tombes bien ! J'ai les informations que nous cherchions ! S'écria Gabrielle à peine il avait fermé la porte de la pièce.

À SUIVRE…

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : vous avez déjà lu ce chapitre ^^! Je l'ai reposté afin de vous faire passer un message. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite de la fic parce qu'un chien m'a bouffé le bras droit à peine je suis revenue de vacances et je suis incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit, ni même de faire mes devoirs pour la fac. C'est mon frangin qui écrit là ^^! Donc, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un nouveau chapitre avant un ou deux mois. désolée et à bientôt ^^!

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne année 2009 (meilleure que la mienne, quoi) et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt !

Bisous, Chibigoku


	78. Sur les traces de Regulus

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 et Miss Cerise qui corrigent toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 78 : Sur les traces de Regulus…**_

_Mais en étant objectif, le vieux fou avait sorti Harry plus d'une fois du pétrin et les cinglés de Moldus avaient tout de même fait __du__ mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour son fils même si cela avait été à contrecœur. Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul qui n'avait pas la moindre excuse et Lucius comptait bien trouver le moyen de s'en débarrasser définitivement !_

_***_

_Les joues rouges d'avoir trop couru, Harry entra comme une furie dans la salle de jeux de l'aile des enfants. Sans surprise, il y trouva ses amis ainsi que son jumeau et sa sœur._

_« Harry, tu tombes bien ! J'ai les informations que nous cherchions ! S'écria Gabrielle à peine il avait fermé la porte de la pièce. _

***

Harry entra sans un mot dans la salle et s'écroula dans un fauteuil pour reprendre son souffle. La course depuis le bureau de son père l'avait littéralement achevé ! Puis, il réalisa ce que Gabrielle venait de lui dire.

- « Le médaillon ?!!? Tu l'as trouvé ? » S'écria-t-il.

Une minute de silence s'écoula après cette question.

- « Pas vraiment, non. Répondit enfin sa sœur.

- Mais tu viens pourtant de dire…Commença Harry.

- J'ai dit que j'avais trouvé les informations, pas le médaillon Harry ! Tu es sûr que tu m'écoutes ?!!? Répondit Gabrielle.

- Heu… oui. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Bafouilla Harry sous le regard moqueur de Draco qui adorait voir son jumeau se faire enguirlander par Gabrielle.

- J'ai trouvé à qui correspondent les initiales sur le médaillon ! S'impatienta sa sœur.

-Tu as cuisiné Maman, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ! Avoua Draco, médusé.

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de l'aider, elle était ravie de m'aider ! Objecta Gabrielle.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as fait pour lui demander ça sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien ! Je parie que c'est ce chat qui t'a soufflé cette idée ! S'étrangla Draco.

-Évidemment ! Qui d'autre aurait pu savoir à qui s'adresser pour ça ? Répondit Gabrielle.

-Hum hum… fit Harry, impatient.

-Oui ? Demanda Gabrielle en se tournant vers son petit frère.

-Alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » Demanda Ron à la place de Ryry. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force d'écoute Gabrielle et Draco argumenter sans cesse.

-Qu'est-ce qui donne quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille qui avait perdu le fil de la conversation tant elle était occupé à clouer le bec à Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur le médaillon ? Demanda Ginny avant que Ron ou Harry n'explosent.

-Le médaillon ? Ah oui ! Les initiales gravées dessus, R.A.B., sont en réalité celles de Regulus Acturus Black. Annonça Gabrielle.

-Et ? Demanda Ron.

-Et quoi ? Demanda Gabrielle.

-C'est qui celui-là ? » Demanda Ron un peu plus explicitement.

Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

-C'est le frère de Sirius, sombre ignare ! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Il faudrait plutôt dire « c'était »…Commenta sombrement Harry.

-Oui, il est mort, il y a longtemps… Approuva Gabrielle.

-Mais ça ne nous dit pas où est le vrai médaillon… Soupira Ginny.

-Non, malheureusement… Soupira à son tour Harry, toujours affalé dans son fauteuil.

-Hé ! Une minute ! S'écria l'un des jumeaux roux, effrayant tous les autres qui sursautèrent.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Draco qui avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

-C'est pas le vieux machin poussiéreux qu'on a dit à Kreattur de jeter quand on a fait le ménage l'année dernière ? » Demanda Fred.

Gabrielle prit le temps de réfléchir un moment avant de répondre.

-« Si, je crois que tu as raison ! il me semble aussi l'avoir vu dans la maison des Black. Dit-elle finalement.

-Catastrophe ! S'écria Harry, réalisant ce que venait de dire Fred.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda Ron.

-Si Kreatur a tout jeté, il peut être n'importe où ! On ne le retrouva jamais ! se désespéra Harry en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

-Aïe ! C'est mal parti ! Approuva Ginny.

-Comment on va faire ? Demanda Draco.

-Une minute ! Vous vous souvenez du placard de Kreatur ? Celui où il entasse tout ? Il l'a peut-être mis là-bas ! Cria Harry, l'espoir retrouvé.

-Oui ! Le placard où il rangeait tout son fourbi et tout ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu jeter ! Approuva Gabrielle.

-Je suis sûr qu'il l'a mis dedans ! Déclara Harry.

-Oui, mais comment vérifier ? Demanda Draco.

-Il faudrait qu'on puisse aller dans la maison pour fouiller ce placard ! Répondit Harry.

-Oui, mais on n'y retournera qu'à la fin des vacances, juste avant la rentrée… soupira Ron.

-Oui, on pourrait vérifier pour vous et vous envoyer un hibou si on le trouve ! Approuva Ginny.

-Ce serait bien, mais il faut le mettre en sécurité le temps qu'on trouve les autres horcruxes et comment les détruire ! Dit Gabrielle en réfléchissant.

-Le mieux, ce serait d'y aller par la cheminée, de vérifier et de revenir ici… Déclara Harry.

-Oui, mais on ne peut pas y aller sans les parents… Imagine qu'ils remarquent notre absence ! Tu veux y aller quand ? Demanda Draco qui craignait déjà d'entendre la réponse.

-Le plus tôt serait le mieux ! Affirma Harry.

-C'est vrai ! Tu as raison ! Approuva Gabrielle.

-Bon, alors c'est d'accord ! On partira discrètement demain matin avant que les autres ne soient levés ! Décida Harry.

-Entendu ! dirent les autres en chœur.

***

Pendant ce temps-là dans le bureau de Lucius…

Après le départ de son fils, Lucius fit apparaître une grande bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu devant lui. Il avait grand besoin d'un remontant après tout ce que Harry lui avait dit sur sa vie chez les Moldus. Par Salazar ! Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer cela ! Alors que le blond laissait son regard errer dans la pièce pour tenter de se calmer et ne surtout pas faire quelque chose de stupide, comme aller dire sa façon de penser à ces Moldus stupides, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'immense bibliothèque qui trônait sur le plus long côté de son bureau. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette bibliothèque ! Mais il ne voyait pas quoi…

Abandonnant son verre et sa bouteille, Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers le meuble. Il observa les rayons et comprit après quelques minutes ce qui le dérangeait : certains livres avaient été mal rangés, leur titre étaient à l'envers. Ce n'était pas Lucius qui aurait rangé ses livres ainsi ! Il était un maniaque du rangement et tout le monde le savait ! Tout devait toujours être parfaitement à sa place ! Si Narcissia ou Severus lui avaient emprunté un livre, ils auraient remis celui-ci à l'endroit, connaissant le mauvais caractère du blond lorsque ses affaires n'étaient pas correctement à leur place. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être l'un d'eux.

Qui cela pouvait-il donc être ? Molly et Arthur ne seraient pas entrés dans cette pièce en son absence ou sans sa permission. Il ne restait donc plus que les enfants… Et ces derniers agissaient de manière étrange depuis un petit moment… Observant avec attention les titres qui étaient à l'envers, Lucius se fit la remarque que seule une certaine catégorie de livres était dans ce cas : les livres de magie noire !

Que diable pouvaient-ils faire avec des livres de magie noire ? En lisant les titres, Lucius ne trouvait aucun lien logique entre ces livres. Tous traitaient de magie noire et n'avaient pas de sujets communs. Intrigué, Lucius lança un sort sur la pièce pour découvrir si un sortilège avait été utilisé dans son bureau. La lumière vira au rouge, un sort avait été utilisé, il s'agissait du sort _Accio_. Apparemment, les enfants avaient utilisé ce sort pour vor tous les livres de magie noire de la pièce…

Que ses enfants s'y intéressent ne l'étonnait pas, mais qu'ils aient réussi à entrer dans son bureau l'intriguait énormément ! Comment avaient-ils pu passer devant les tableaux ? La cape d'invisibilité avait dû passer par là… Peut-être cette recherche était-elle la raison de leurs nombreuses cachoteries ? La magie noire pouvait être très dangereuse quand on ne savait pas l'utiliser… Gabrielle devait savoir ceci, son père en était certain, pourquoi dans ce cas étaient-ils venus ici ?

Ils cherchaient quelque chose, des informations, probablement… Mais sur Quel sujet ? Si Lucius le savait, il pourrait les aider mais il n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils entrent dans son bureau qui le mettait en colère mais qu'ils refusent de se confier aux adultes. Mais il devait certainement y avoir une raison à cela…

Voulant en savoir plus, Lucius se dirigea vers l'aile des enfants dans l'espoir de les trouver. Peut-être apprendrait-il quelque chose d'utile ?

Il arriva devant la porte du salon des enfants et se glissa derrière. Il avait entendu les voix des enfants qui en sortaient. La conversation avait l'air très sérieuse à l'intérieur…

Il arriva exactement au moment où la voix de Ginny demandait à Gabrielle ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur le médaillon. Quel médaillon ? Se demandait Lucius. Il décida de laisser ses interrogations pour plus tard et écouta la suite.

Après une dispute entre Gabrielle et Draco, il eut enfin la réponse à sa question. Vers la fin de la conversation, il entendit un mot « horcruxes » qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais pensa avec juste raison que c'était l'objet des recherches du groupe d'enfants. Apparemment, il devait y en avoir plusieurs qu'ils devaient détruire… mais pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? En quoi cela serrait-il utile contre le Lord ?

Lucius entendit également que les enfants partiraient le lendemain par la cheminée, discrètement, pour aller dans la maison des Black afin d'en retrouver un : le médaillon dont il était question au début de la conversation. Il se jura de les y accompagner en toute discrétion !

Puis, la tête emplie de questions, le blond quitta discrètement l'aile des enfants et se dirigea à nouveau vers son bureau. Il avait du travail et des recherches à faire !

**A suivre…**

Une petite review, please ? Le chapitre est un peu en avance sur mes estimations de la dernière fois ^^ ! J'espère que vous êtes contents ! Je ne pense pas poster toutes les semaines car j'ai beaucoup de travail, je posterai donc dès que j'aurai un chapitre de prêt et qu'il aura été corrigé ! Mais ce sera un chapitre tous les quinze jours au moins ! Je vais essayer de tenir le délai ^^ !

Bisous et à bientôt, Chibigoku

Je tiens encore à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des mails et des reviews d'encouragement. Merci beaucoup !


	79. Les recherches de Lucius

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 79 : Les recherches de Lucius.**_

_Après une dispute entre Gabrielle et Draco, il eut enfin la réponse à sa question. Vers la fin de la conversation, il entendit un mot « horcruxes » qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais pensa avec juste raison que c'était l__'objet des recherches du groupe d'enfants. Apparemment, il devait y en avoir plusieurs qu'ils devaient détruire… mais pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? En quoi cela serrait-il utile contre le Lord ?_

_Lucius entendit également que les enfants partiraient le lendemain par la cheminée, discrètement, pour aller dans la maison des Black afin d'en retrouver un, le médaillon dont il était question au début de la conversation. Il se jura de les y accompagner en toute discrétion !_

_Puis, la tête emplie de questions, le blond quitta discrètement l'aile des enfants et se dirigea à nouveau vers son bureau. Il avait du travail et des recherches à faire !_

_***_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucius s'enferma dans son bureau après le diner ce qui étonna grandement Narcissia mais elle s'abstint de lui en demander la raison. Elle décida donc de laisser Lucius travailler et d'aller s'occuper de l'une de ses passions favorites : s'occuper de ses plantes qui envahissaient toutes les pièces ! Il y en avait partout : dans les chambres, dans le salon, dans la salle à manger… Et surtout il y avait de tout : des rosiers, des orchidées, des marguerites, des lys… Narcissia adorait les fleurs, surtout celles qui étaient parfumées. Elle partageait cette passion avec sa fille. Elle avait donc largement de quoi s'occuper le temps que Lucius décide de sortir de son bureau dans lequel il s'était cloitré dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui serait susceptible de l'aider lui ainsi que ses enfants.

Une fois bien tranquille dans son bureau, Lucius jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce, un sort de verrouillage sur la porte pour avoir la paix et s'installa sur sa chaise de travail afin de réfléchir concrètement à ce qu'il allait faire. Après avoir réfléchi, il sortit sa baguette et lança un « _accio livres sur les horcruxes_ ». A sa grande surprise, rien ne se passa. Il n'avait rien sur le sujet dans sa bibliothèque ! Une honte pour une famille qui faisait de la magie noire depuis des générations ! Visiblement, il était temps de remettre à jour la bibliothèque !

Soupirant, Lucius décida d'agrandir le champ de sa recherche. Le mot « horcruxes » ne devait pas figurer textuellement dans ses livres. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'aucun d'eux n'en parlait. Il se rappela alors de la recherche faite par ses enfants et décida d'en faire autant.

- « Accio livres de magie noire ! » Lança t-il en soupirant.

Il n'allait pas manquer de travail ! Toute la bibliothèque de son bureau était constituée de livres de magie noire. Sa recherche s'annonçait nettement plus longue que prévue…

Trois heures et trois théières vides plus tard, le blond se demandait sincèrement si quelqu'un avait déjà ouvert un jour les livres de son bureau. Ils étaient couverts de poussière ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire éternuer à tout bout de champ, heureusement qu'il avait mis le sortilège d'insonorisation, et surtout beaucoup de livres parlaient d'anciens sortilèges que lui-même ne connaissait pas ! Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait correspondre à ce que Gabrielle et Harry cherchaient. Ils ne cherchaient pas un sortilège mais quelque chose qui était relié à un objet, le médaillon de serpentard dans le cas de l'objet qui les intéressait. Lucius abandonna donc la partie torture et continua sa lecture.

Deux heures après, le blond avait terminé d'écumer les livres traitant des poisons et autres potions absolument illégales interdites par le Ministère. Visiblement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il commençait peu à peu à désespérer mais décida tout de même de continuer. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'au moment même où il était assis dans son bureau à déchiffrer tous les livres de sa bibliothèque, sa fille Gabrielle en faisait de même par l'intermédiaire du livre magique inventé par Fred et Georges. Lors de l'intrusion des enfants dans son bureau, elle avait recopié les titres des livres de magie noire afin de les lire et de réunir des informations pour Harry afin de l'aider et de trouver un moyen de détruire les reliques de Voldemort. Dans sa chambre, la jeune fille était tout autant impatiente de trouver quelque chose sur le sujet. La seule différence entre eux était que Lucius connaissait bien la plupart des usages de la magie noire et pouvait donc sauter les chapitres pour lesquels il était certain de ne rien trouver dedans contrairement à la jeune fille qui était tout à fait novice dans ce sujet.

Vers trois heures du matin, Lucius ouvrit le dernier livre de sa bibliothèque, il dormait à moitié mais décida de terminer ce livre pour être certain de ne rien avoir oublié. Le livre en question parlait des différentes façons de revenir à la vie grâce à l'usage de la magie noire… Pas très convaincu par le titre, il décida néanmoins d'y jeter un œil pour se donner bonne conscience. Au même moment, Gabrielle ouvrait le même livre après avoir bu deux carafes de café bien noir afin de ne pas s'endormir dans son lit avant d'avoir dévorer le dernier livre de sa liste ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle termine !

Les yeux mi-clos, Lucius épluchait inlassablement les pages du livre. Il y trouva un peu de tout : des potions pour réanimer le corps d'un mort (rien que cette idée lui donnait la nausée), des sortilèges de nécromancie qu'il évita avant de vomir dans le livre suite à la description du rituel et arriva à la dernière section du livre. Aucune des parties précédentes ne correspondait à ce qu'il cherchait. Le Lord avait l'air parfaitement en vie (même un peu trop à son goût !) même s'il avait complètement perdu son humanité et était complètement dément.

La dernière partie de son manuel décrivait un sortilège très ancien qui permettait à celui qui le lançait de diviser son âme en plusieurs morceaux et de les emprisonner dans des objets. La seule condition pour enfermer un morceau d'âme était d'en avoir prise une autre avant en tuant quelqu'un ! Lucius crut que les yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête ! Après avoir lu ce passage, le blond sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ! Les objets que le groupe d'enfant voulait réunir contenaient chacun un morceau de l'âme du Lord. Il ne pouvait y avoir que lui pour avoir recourt à ce genre de sortilège ! Il était expliqué comment en créer un, mais pas comment les détruire. Il devrait donc résoudre cette énigme lui-même ! Le blond était certain que le Lord en avait créé un le jour où il avait assassiné les Potter, malheureusement Harry l'avait tué. Mais il est revenu, donc il y en avait déjà, mais où ?

Comment pouvait-on les trouver alors qu'il pouvait s'agir de n'importe quel objet et qu'ils pouvaient se trouver n'importe où ? Mais connaissant Face de Serpent, cela ne pouvait être que des objets qui avaient une valeur, même symbolique, à ses yeux ! Comme par exemple le Médaillon de Serpentard ! Peut-être les objets des autres Fondateurs en faisaient-ils partie ? Mais les retrouver n'allait certainement pas être facile ! De plus, Lucius ignorait combien il y en avait. D'après le livre, 5 ou 6 était le maximum. Cela en faisait tout de même beaucoup à trouver. Y en avait-il déjà de détruits ? Lucius allait devoir mener sa petite enquête auprès des enfants…Mais il savait déjà comment il fallait s'y prendre…

Au même moment dans la chambre de Gabrielle, la jeune fille avait trouvé le même livre et lu la même partie sur le sujet. Ses pensées suivaient le même cheminement que celles de son père. Si seulement il pouvait les aider. Il en connaissait bien plus sur la magie noire qu'eux. De plus, les différentes reliques étaient certainement piégées ou gardées par des sortilèges. Que se passerait-il s'ils ne réussissaient pas à les passer ou s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ? Comment allaient-ils expliquer à leurs parents ce qu'il s'était passé ? Mais ils avaient fait la promesse au Directeur de ne pas mêler les adultes à cela…Comment faire ? En éteignant la lumière pour dormir, Gabrielle se fit la promesse d'essayer d'en parler à son père sans éveiller ses soupçons. En même temps, elle pria pour que son petit frère lui pardonne d'en parler à leur père, mais elle était certaine qu'il comprendrait.

Toujours assis à son bureau, Lucius se fit soudain la réflexion que ses enfants allaient avoir de sérieuses difficultés à retrouver ces objets s'ils étaient coincés sous leurs formes d'enfants. Mais d'un autre côté, cela leur évitait de prendre la Marque… Il n'y avait vraiment rien de simple en ce monde ! Il fallait qu'ils grandissent doucement, cela les aiderait à la rentrée !

Ayant trouvé une solution, Lucius se leva, sortit de son bureau et se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'escalier qui descendait dans les sous-sols du Manoir. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire !

***

N'ayant pas réussi à dormir et surtout parce qu'il avait des potions à finir, Severus se trouvait encore dans son laboratoire à quatre heures du matin alors qu'habituellement il était déjà au lit depuis longtemps à cette heure-ci. Il était allé se coucher à l'heure habituelle mais il avait eu beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, le Maître des Potions n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il s'était donc rendu dans son laboratoire pour occuper son temps utilement au lieu de ruminer dans son lit. C'était pour cela qu'il se trouvait ici en plein milieu de la nuit devant ses chaudrons fumants et dans la pièce remplie de volutes de fumée de toutes les couleurs.

Lorsque la porte du labo s'ouvrit en grinçant, Severus manqua de peu d'avoir une crise cardiaque tant il était concentré sur sa potion. Il saisit sa baguette et se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas l'air surpris le moins du monde par sa réaction. Il avait même le culot de sourire ! Etait-il si prévisible ? Où avait-il fait exprès de manquer de lui faire faire un infarctus ? Connaissant l'humour de son ami blond, Severus était prêt à parier sur la deuxième option…

- « Lucius ! Par tous les diables, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? Tu joues les fantômes ? » S'écria Severus lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle.

- « Il est interdit de se promener dans son manoir la nuit, maintenant ? » Demanda le blond avec un sourire.

Il avait absolument adoré effrayer Severus. Après tout, il était rare de réussir à le surprendre. Il avait donc savouré son entrée fracassante et surtout la tête de Severus en le voyant !

- « C'est cela ! Et moi, je suis Merlin lui-même ! répliqua Severus.

- Tu travailles encore à cette heure ? Demanda Lucius en regardant autour de lui les chaudrons qui fumaient doucement.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil alors je me suis dit qu'au lieu de rester au lit à m'énerver, j'allais me rendre utile en brassant des potions. De toute façon, on n'en a jamais de trop… Expliqua t-il évasivement.

- Je vois. Je ne savais pas que tu étais insomniaque. Je m'en rappellerai la prochaine fois que j'aurai une chose urgente à te demander. Nota Lucius.

- Si tu veux ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que tu descendes dans mon antre à quatre heures du matin ? Demanda Severus qui savait très bien que son ami ne viendrait jamais le déranger pour rien.

- Il me faudrait une potion…Avoua Lucius.

- Je ne m'en serai jamais douté ! Dit ironiquement Severus.

- Je le pense aussi. Répliqua Lucius, moqueusement.

- Quel genre de potion ? Je ne vais pas passer la nuit à te tirer les vers du nez ! Le prévint son ami.

- C'est pour les enfants. Expliqua le blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ? Soupira Severus.

- Rien pour le moment, enfin si, mais c'est très compliqué…Commença Lucius qui cherchait un moyen pour dire à Severus ce qu'il voulait sans tout lui révéler.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus clair ? Demanda le Maître des Potions qui n'avait absolument rien compris.

- Bon, pour faire simple je voudrai savoir si tu pouvais faire une potion qui les fasse grandir un peu plus vite mais qu'il reste tout de même encore des enfants pour éviter la marque. Ils vont avoir besoin de toutes leurs capacités à la rentrée… »Expliqua le blond.

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- « Je te signale qu'ils grandissent déjà un peu tous les jours. Lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je sais, mais ça ne va pas assez vite. Et ils ne peuvent pas se servir de leurs pouvoirs avec cette taille. Expliqua le blond sans tout dévoiler.

- Il y a une protection sur le manoir qui empêche le Ministère de savoir quand ils s'en servent… Tu l'as déjà oublié ? C'est pourtant TON Manoir… » Fit remarquer Severus.

Lucius sentit à ce moment-là qu'il s'enlisait de plus en plus. A ce train-là, Severus lui ferait dire toute la vérité avat la fin de la nuit et cela, il ne le voulait pas. Moins il y aurait de gens au courant, mieux ce serait surtout pour les enfants. Si Narcissia apprenait cette histoire, elle ne les laisserait plus mettre un pied hors du manoir…

- Je le sais bien, merci ! Je parle du cas où ils auraient besoin de leurs pouvoirs hors du Manoir…Précisa le blond.

- Pourquoi en auraient-ils besoin ? Ils ne sortiront du Manoir que pour retourner à l'école avec nous… » Demanda Severus que cette histoire intéressait de plus en plus.

Lucius se retint de justesse de ne pas étrangler son meilleur ami. Il pouvait vraiment être bouché quand il le voulait ! Il faisait exprès de ne rien comprendre afin que Lucius lui serve toute cette affaire sur un plateau ! De cela, il en était hors de question ! Mais bon, d'un autre côté ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour surveiller cette bande de têtes brûlées… Avait-il vraiment le choix s'il voulait cette potion ? Le blond soupira intérieurement et rendit les armes.

- « Ils en ont besoin parce qu'ils doivent sortir ! Non seulement du Manoir, mais certainement aussi de l'école la nuit ! Avoua t-il.

- Tiens donc ? Et pour quel motif ? Répondit Severus qui sentait qu'il avait gagné.

- Severus ! Par pitié, arrête ton petit jeu ! Nous sommes en guerre ! Explosa Lucius.

- Sans rire ? Je n'étais pas au courant ! Et si tu me disais réellement ce que tu sais ? Demanda la chauve-souris des cachots tout en continuant à remuer la potion dans son chaudron qui mijotait depuis l'arrivée de son ami.

- Très bien ! Mais ne dis rien à Cissa, ni à Molly et Arthur ! Demanda Lucius avec un très gros soupir de défaite.

- Promis ! » Répondit aussitôt son ami.

Lucius savait que son ami tiendrait parole. Il ne faisait pas de promesse à la légère.

- Parfait ! Les enfants ont l'intention de filer de la maison demain matin par la cheminée pour retourner dans la maison des Black chercher un objet, un médaillon qui semble avoir appartenu à Serpentard lui-même. Il y a des sorts de magie noire dedans. Ils sont entrés dans mon bureau pour consulter tous mes livres de magie noire et je les ai entendu parler à ce sujet, c'est pour cela que je le sais. Ce sont des reliques du Lord, je ne sais pas combien il y en a. Chacune d'elle contient un morceau de son âme, c'est pour cela qu'il est revenu à la vie après avoir été tué par Harry dans la maison des Potter. Le seul moyen de le tuer est de détruire tous ces objets avant de le tuer lui. Voilà, tu sais tout. » Avoua Lucius.

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Severus pour digérer le flot d'informations. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose de la part du Lord. Mais après tout, il était fou à lier depuis qu'il était revenu, cela pouvait s'expliquer par le fait que son âme était divisée en morceaux.

- « Et ces …choses ont un nom ? Demanda t-il.

- Des horcruxes. Répondit Lucius.

- Jamais entendu parler. Avoua Severus.

- Moi non plus avant ce soir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les objets ont une valeur symbolique pour le Lord, comme ce médaillon de Serpentard. Je pense que les autres doivent appartenir aux trois autres Fondateurs. Mais je ne sais pas où les trouver, ils pourraient être n'importe où ! Expliqua le blond.

- Un médaillon tu dis ? Il me semble en avoir vu un dans la maison des Black, ça doit être lui. Mais il me semble que Molly l'a jeté quand ils ont fait le ménage… Se rappela le Maître des Potions.

- C'est ce qu'a dit Gabrielle. Mais Harry pense que l'elfe de maison a du le garder en souvenir de son maître, Regulus. Expliqua Lucius.

- Ce serait possible, il fouillait dans les affaires à jeter, il a pu le récupérer et le cacher…Admit Severus.

- Oui, ils vont vérifier demain matin. Approuva Lucius.

- Tu sais comment les détruire ? Demanda le brun.

- Ce n'est pas dans le manuel… Ils vont les regrouper et les détruire ensemble d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Répondit le blond.

- Oui, ça nous donnera le temps d'y réfléchir ! Tu les laisses y aller seuls ? Demanda à nouveau Severus.

- Non, je vais avec eux, mais ils ne me verront pas. C'est mieux au cas où le médaillon serait protégé par de la magie noire… Admit Lucius.

- Je viens avec toi, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour surveiller tout ce petit monde ! Proposa Severus.

- Entendu, merci ! Dit Lucius qui se sentait plus léger à l'idée que son ami vienne avec lui, ils allaient avoir du travail.

- Tu sais à quelle heure ils partent ? Demanda le brun.

- Tôt ce matin, avant qu'on ne se lève pour revenir avant le petit-déjeuner, précisa le blond.

- Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous ! Il est presque 6 heures ! » Dit Severus en courant vers la porte.

Lucius l'attrapa par le bras.

- « Pas comme ça, ils vont nous voir ! » Dit-il en lui montrant sa baguette.

Avec un sourire rusé, les deux compères se jetèrent chacun un sort avant que deux petites bêtes ne se glissent dans les couloirs pour attendre les enfants près de la cheminée du salon afin de faire le voyage avec eux.

**A Suivre…**

Et voilà !! Un nouveau chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes. Laissez vos adresses pour avoir une réponse ^^ ! Une petite review, please ? La suite très bientôt, enfin j'espère ^^ !

Bisous, Chibigoku


	80. Le médaillon de Serpentard

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 80 : Le médaillon de Serpentard…**_

_«__ Tu sais à quelle heure ils partent ? Demanda le brun._

_Tôt ce matin, avant qu'on ne se lève pour revenir avant le petit-déjeuner, précisa le blond._

_Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous ! Il est presque 6 heures ! » Dit Severus en courant vers la porte._

_Lucius l'attrapa par le bras._

_« Pas comme ça, ils vont nous voir ! » Dit-il en lui montrant sa baguette._

_Avec un sourire rusé, les deux compères se jetèrent chacun un sort avant que deux petites bêtes ne se glissent dans les couloirs pour attendre les enfants près de la cheminée du salon afin de faire le voyage avec eux._

_***_

À cinq heures et demie du matin, une tornade nommée Harry déboula dans la chambre de Draco qui dormait comme un bébé dans son lit. Son petit frère le secouait comme un prunier afin de le réveiller.

- « Draco ! Bon sang ! Lève-toi ! On part ! Lui cria Harry dans les oreilles.

- Hum…. encore cinq minutes, Maman… »Répondit Draco, qui dormait encore avant de tourner le dos à son frère et de prendre son oreiller dans ses bras.

- Draco ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! »S'énerva Harry avant de prendre l'oreiller calé dans les bras de son jumeau et d'entreprendre de lui aplatir la tête avec.

Dix coups d'oreiller sur le nez plus tard, Draco émergea enfin du sommeil et regardait son petit frère avec un air endormi. Il attrapa sa baguette, lança un sortilège qui fit apparaître l'heure devant lui.

- « Harry ! Il est cinq du matin ! Grinça le blond en replongeant dans son lit !

- Cinq heures et demie ! Lève-toi, on doit partir ! Sinon, tu restes là ! » lui intima Harry avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller s'habiller.

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre se referma rapidement, Draco se réveilla enfin et se rappela de l'endroit où ils devaient aller sans se faire voir. Il avait intérêt à se lever rapidement et à rejoindre Harry. S'il arrivait quelque chose à cet inconscient, Draco en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

Tout en pestant contre son jumeau, le blond attrapa des vêtements dans son armoire, s'habilla à la hâte et rejoignit son frère dans le couloir. Il s'aperçut qu'il était le dernier. Harry avait réveillé tous les autres avant lui, ils l'attendaient tous avec l'air de dire « toujours le dernier celui-là ! ». Il rejoignit le groupe et ils descendirent sans bruit jusque dans le salon où se trouvait la cheminée qu'ils allaient utiliser pour se rendre dans la vieille maison des Black.

Gabrielle avait emmené un sac avec des potions au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à l'un d'eux. On n'était jamais trop prudent lorsque l'on partait en chasse de ce genre d'objets ! Ils arrivèrent devant la cheminée sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne réveiller personne dans le manoir et surtout pas l'un des tableaux qui pourrait tout raconter à leurs parents !

Voyant le pot de Poudre de Cheminette accroché devant l'âtre qui était vide, Gabrielle posa son sac sur la moquette du salon et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour en chercher un sac avant de le vider dans le pot. Tous les autres l'avait regardé faire et n'avaient donc pas vu Lucius qui s'était caché sous un fauteuil, se glisser dans le sac de sa fille. Heureusement, sa forme animagus était assez petite pour se glisser dans le sac. Avant de changer de forme, Lucius s'était jeté un sort afin que le poids de sa forme animagus soit indétectable par la personne portant le sac. En voyant son contenu, Lucius remercia Merlin d'avoir une fille aussi prévoyante ! Avec toutes les potions qu'elle emmenait, ils auraient de quoi soigner tout le monde si quelque chose devait se passer ! Il ne voulait même pas savoir d'où elles venaient ! Le labo de Severus avait dû être victime d'une razzia pendant que son propriétaire avait le dos tourné !

Pendant que Lucius se glissait dans le sac de Gabrielle, Severus profita de l'occasion pour se cacher lui aussi. Il descendit doucement et sans bruit du lustre du salon où il avait trouvé refuge le temps que les enfants descendent. Il se glissa dans la poche de la robe du premier gamin qui se trouvait sous le lustre. Il se trouvait justement que c'était Ron. Il se fourra donc dans sa poche, bien confortablement. Dans celle-ci, il découvrit des restes de biscuits, des miettes… Il aurait donc même de la nourriture au cas où il aurait faim pendant le voyage… Très pratique ! Surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient pris de petit-déjeuner, ils étaient partis tout de suite !

Gabrielle remplit le pot avec la poudre verte, alluma un bon feu dans la cheminée qui disparut dans des flammes vertes. Tout était prêt ! Ils pouvaient partir à la chasse ! L'un après l'autre, les enfants se glissèrent dans la cheminée, donnèrent leur destination et lâchèrent la poignée de poudre qu'ils avaient dans la main avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de suie.

Arrivés à destination, ils se rassemblèrent devant la cheminée. Dans la poche de Gabrielle, Lucius crut vomir son dîner de la veille. Il n'aurait jamais cru que voyager dans la poche de quelqu'un par le réseau de Cheminette le rendrait aussi malade ! De son côté dans la poche de Ronald, Severus voyait des étoiles. Il s'était pris un paquet de biscuits sur la tête qui l'avait littéralement assommé ! Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas se faire écraser ! En effet, sa forme animagus était bien plus petite que celle de son ami blond. Il allait avoir deux mots à dire au rouquin à propos de sa sale manie de tout laisser traîner dans sa poche ! Sans parler du tournis et de la migraine que le voyage lui donnaient ! Il avait la ferme intention de retourner au Manoir sous forme humaine ! Il était hors de question qu'il fasse une pareille expédition pour le retour ! Il n'y survivrait pas !

Le dernier à arriver fut Harry. Il ne manqua pas de s'étaler hors de la cheminée, recouvert de suie sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis ainsi que ceux de son frère et de sa sœur qui souriait dans son coin.

- « Je crois qu'une bonne douche s'impose quand on rentrera ! » Dit-il en souriant alors qu'il se relevait péniblement.

Le marbre était glissant devant la cheminée, ce qui ne l'avait pas grandement aidé à se rattraper à son arrivée. D'autres avaient failli tomber en arrivant dans le salon de la maison mais avaient pu se raccrocher au manteau de la cheminée au dernier moment. Harry n'avait pas eu cette chance. Mais cela n'étonna personne puisqu'il tombait à chaque fois qu'il utilisait la cheminée pour se déplacer…

- « Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Draco en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Oui, ça peut aller…Répondit Harry en se frottant le dos avec la paume de la main.

- On commence par quoi ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- On se sépare et chacun fouille une pièce. Si vous trouvez quelque chose, vous appelez, surtout n'y touchez pas ! Les prévint Harry.

- D'accord ! » Répondirent les autres avant de se séparer.

Gabrielle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, Ron vers le bureau, Ginny vers le placard de Kreattur, Fred vers la cuisine, Georges vers la salle à manger. Draco décida d'aller voir à l'étage dans la salle où se trouvaient les archives, trophées… et Harry choisit de fouiller les chambres.

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine, personne n'avait rien trouvé. Seule Ginny manquait à l'appel. Elle continuait inlassablement à fouiller dans le placard de l'elfe de maison. Certains objets étaient tellement recouverts de poussières et de saletés qu'elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Enfin, elle découvrit l'objet de ses recherches : le médaillon caché sous une vielle serviette de bain noire de poussières et de saletés !

- « Eh ! Venez voir ! Je l'ai trouvé !!! » Hurla t-elle dans le couloir afin que tous l'entendent.

Aussitôt, tous se levèrent de table et coururent jusqu'au placard de Kreattur qui se trouvait à l'étage. Alors que Ginny avait le dos tourné pour crier sa découverte à travers le couloir, elle ne vit pas le médaillon, entouré d'un halo de lumière, qui avait repris vie au son de sa voix et qui s'élevait rapidement dans les airs avant de s'accrocher sur sa robe de sorcière, à l'emplacement du cœur.

Lorsque les autres enfants arrivèrent, ils découvrirent Ginny le regard vide, comme possédée, avec une aura noire l'entourant et le médaillon fermement accroché sur sa poitrine. Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse réagir, Ginny avait sorti sa baguette, la pointa sur eux avec un sourire digne de Voldemort en personne et leur jeta un sortilège de découpage, inconnu d'elle dont le médaillon lui murmurait la formule. Trop surpris pour réagir, Fred ne bougea pas et le reçut dans les côtes. Sous ses cris de douleur, les autres se réveillèrent et l'emmenèrent d'urgence dans une autre pièce, sans oublier d'enfermer Ginny dans le placard avec un sortilège pour coller la porte mis par les bons soins de Gabrielle.

Ils coururent se réfugier dans l'une des chambres et allongèrent Fred sur le lit. Celui-ci perdait beaucoup de sang et était au bord de l'évanouissement. Gabrielle s'affairait pour nettoyer les coupures très profondes. Mais elle n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour le soigner.

« _Si seulement Papa était là, ou Severus, ils pourraient nous aider. J'aurai dû leur parler !_ » Se morigénait-elle intérieurement.

Tout en se giflant mentalement pour son incompétence à soigner son ami qui risquait de perdre la vie s'il n'était rapidement soigné, elle ne vit pas une ombre sortir de son sac, posé au sol à côté d'elle.

- « Regardez ! Vous avez vu ça ? S'écria Georges.

- Quoi ? » Demanda Gabrielle d'une voix glaciale, trop concentrée sur son manque de savoir à propos des sortilèges de soins pour faire attention à ce qu'il se disait autour d'elle.

Elle se retourna vivement lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui glissait une fiole de potion de la main. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix ! Un chat ! Un magnifique chat siamois entrait et sortait de son sac pour lui déposer des fioles sur les genoux afin de soigner Fred ! Un animagus ! Mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? Personne n'était au courant de leur escapade matinale !

Sans se poser de questions, elle prit les fioles que le chat lui donnait et les utilisait pour soigner Fred qui avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. De l'autre côté du lit, Draco regardait ce chat curieusement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il avait un étrange pressentiment…comme s'il savait qu'ils allaient tous avoir de sérieux ennuis. De plus, le chat avait des yeux gris, ils ressemblaient énormément aux yeux de…. Le blond n'osa même pas y penser. Si c'était réellement la personne qu'il pensait, ils allaient tous avoir de sérieux ennuis très bientôt !

Pendant ce temps, Ginny avait réussi à défoncer la porte du placard grâce à un sortilège d'explosion. Elle était à présent à la recherche de ses « amis » afin de s'en débarrasser définitivement. Elle avait fait le tour du premier étage mais n'avait rien trouvé. Entendant des voix derrière la porte d'une chambre, elle défonça la porte de la chambre avec le même sortilège d'explosion et vit avec satisfaction les visages décomposés des ses « amis » lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient pris au piège.

Avec un rire hystérique digne de Bellatrix dans ses heures de folie les plus sombres, elle lança un sortilège d'acide sur le groupe qui était comme pétrifié devant la folie qui habitait leur amie. Personne ne réagit lorsque le sort qui dévastait tout sur son passage arriva sur eux.

Soudain, un immense bouclier apparut les protégeant tous de l'acide qui rongeait tout sur son passage. Le chat était sortit du sac de Gabrielle, avait repris forme humaine et avait créé ce bouclier. Lucius, car c'était bien lui, profita de l'instant de surprise due à son apparition pour envoyer un expelliarmus sur Ginny qui ne réussit pas à la désarmer mais qui réussit tout de même à l'envoyer hors de la pièce. Il envoya un puissant sortilège pour bloquer la porte avant de se tourner vers les enfants qui étaient tous pétrifiés par son arrivée surprise et surtout pâle comme des fantômes à l'idée de devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il faisaient dans cette maison. Draco, de son côté, avait viré au vert cadavérique en se disant qu'il avait bien deviné la véritable identité du magnifique siamois, gentil mais snob, qui avait occupé le sac à potions de sa grande sœur. Les explications allaient être très tendues !

Sans un mot, Lucius se dirigea vers Fred afin de vérifier s'il allait bien. Effectivement, il allait mieux, mais il fallait le transporter jusqu'au Manoir et le soigner assez rapidement. Sans oublier de s'occuper de la furie rousse qui essayait d'enfoncer la porte…

- « Les explications seront pour plus tard. Dit-il à la cantonade.

- Père… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Ginny ? On dirait qu'elle a été possédée… » Demanda Draco alors que personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche.

- Il faut lui enlever ce médaillon ! On l'enferme dans une boîte magique le temps de trouver comment le détruire ! Décida Lucius qui ne voyait que cette solution.

- Mais elle va tous nous tuer ! S'écria Ron.

- Vous voulez sauver votre sœur, oui ou non ? Où est passé votre courage de Gryffondor ? Vous l'avez laissé dans votre valise, peut-être ? » Lui demanda le blond d'une voix polaire.

Ron s'abstint de répondre au père de sa meilleure amie. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire. Même s'il s'en voulait de penser cela, l'homme n'avait pas tort du tout !

- « Comment on va lui enlever ce médaillon ? Il est accroché à ses vêtements ! Demanda Gabrielle, toujours pragmatique.

- Tu connais le sortilège qui sert à découdre des vêtements ? Lui demanda son père avec un petit sourire, fier du sang-froid de sa fille.

- Oui, Maman me l'a appris ! Confirma Gabrielle.

- Parfait ! Vous allez tous le lancer sur Ginny en visant le médaillon quand elle arrivera. » Dit Lucius.

Effectivement, vu les bruits fracassants qui provenaient de l'autre côté de la porte, celle-ci n'allait pas tarder à céder. Les enfants n'auraient aucun mal à envoyer ce sort tout simple de première année. En effet, bien que leur apparence ait changée, ils conservaient leur puissance magique et leurs pouvoirs d'adolescents ayant achevé leur sixième année à Poudlard.

- Et après ? Demanda Harry.

- Je vais lancer un expelliarmus sur le médaillon pour qu'il tombe dans le couloir et Severus l'enfermera dans une boîte magique, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à tous les détruire. Termina Lucius.

- Tonton Severus ? Il est là aussi ? Demanda Draco, étonné de ne pas encore l'avoir vu.

- Oui, il est ici. Il m'a accompagné jusqu'ici. Severus ?!? Sors de ta cachette, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! » Appela le blond.

Les enfants regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne virent aucune trace du Maître des Potions tant redouté de tout Poudlard. Alors qu'ils croyaient à une mauvaise blague, Ron sentit tout à coup quelque chose remonter le long de son bras. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Une énorme mygale noire et velue remontait lentement le long de son bras pour arriver sur son épaule. Cela fut trop pour le rouquin.

- « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » S'écria-t-il avant de tomber dans les pommes et de s'écrouler sur le sol de la chambre.

La mygale se fourra rapidement dans la poche sur le devant de la chemise du garçon avant de finir en purée, écrasée par le poids de celui-ci tombant sur le sol. Une fois le garçon parterre, elle ressortit de la poche, s'éloigna de lui avant de grandir et de changer de forme pour devenir le Maître des Potions que tout le monde connaissait.

- « C'est un Gryffondor, ça ? Il ne lui faut pas grand-chose pour tomber dans les pommes ! » Dit Severus en passant à côté de Ron pour rejoindre Lucius sous les regards sidérés des enfants.

Sans crier gare, les enfants éclatèrent de rire. Ron avait dû avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant la forme animagus de Severus ! Le pauvre garçon ! Lui qui avait une peur panique des araignées, s'était retrouvé avec une énorme araignée dans la poche sans même le savoir ! Il avait été aussi pâle que la mort en la voyant remonter le long de son bras pour atteindre son épaule. Les autres enfants n'avaient rien dit en voyant l'arachnide le long du bras de Ron, trop étonnés par la forme animagus de Severus. Ils l'auraient plutôt imaginé en chauve-souris ou en une autre créature de la nuit ou des cachots. Mais une belle grosse araignée noire et velue lui convenait à merveille.

En y réfléchissant, cela lui allait parfaitement ! Lorsqu'il avait un élève dans son champ de mire, il tissait sa toile autour et ne cessait de l'attaquer que pour fondre sur sa proie avant de la dévorer. Et cela particulièrement quand il s'agissait du pauvre Neville. Finalement, une grosse mygale lui allait à la perfection !

Pendant que les enfants étaient perdus dans leurs considérations, la porte de la chambre craquait de plus en plus et menaçait à tout instant de se rompre et d'exploser sous la pluie de sorts qui se jetaient dessus. Il était temps de faire quelque chose ! Il fallait sauver Ginny !

- « Vous êtes tous prêts ? La porte ne va pas tarder à céder ! » Annonça sinistrement Lucius qui était déjà en position.

Avec un hochement de tête, tous les enfants se mirent en place, s'attendant au pire et se préparant mentalement à jeter un sort sur leur meilleur amie pour les uns, sur leur sœur pour les autres. Un peu requinqué par les potions et les sorts de soin de Lucius, Fred se tenait également avec les autres enfants quand la porte céda dans une grande explosion qui fit trembler toute la maison.

**A Suivre…**

Ca vous a plu ? Oui, je sais : fin sadique ! Mais c'était trop tentant de couper ici ^^ ! Mais bon, il y avait beaucoup d'action, ça compense, non ^^ ! La suite très bientôt !! Un grand merci pour les reviews ! Pour les revieweurs anonymes qui veulent laisser leur adresse, le site efface les adresses mails ! Il faut les écrire ainsi pour que je puisse vous répondre (machin . truc chose. zut ) Merci !

Aaaaaaah : Kikou ^^ !Merci pour la review !! Comme expliqué au-dessus, ton adresse n'est pas apparue ,donc je te réponds ici ^^ ! Pas de souci ! Il n'y a pas de Ginny/Draco !! Je te rappelle qu'il est fiancé à Pansy ^^ ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! Bisous, Chibigoku.

arya76 : Kikou ^^ ! Un grand merci pour la review !! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait ^^ ! A très bientôt pour la suite ^^ ! Bisous, Chibigoku.


	81. Problèmes dans la maison des Black

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à mes betas Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 81 : Problèmes dans la maison des Black…**_

_Pendant que les enfants étaient perdus dans leurs considérations, la porte de la chambre craquait de plus en plus et menaçait à tout instant de se rompre et d'exploser sous la pluie de sorts qui se jetaient dessus. Il était temps de faire quelque chose ! Il fallait sauver Ginny !_

_« Vous êtes tous prêts ? La porte ne va pas tarder à céder ! » Annonça sinistrement Lucius qui était déjà en position._

_Avec un hochement de tête, tous les enfants se mirent en place, s'attendant au pire et se préparant mentalement à jeter un sort sur leur meilleur amie pour les uns, sur leur sœur pour les autres. Un peu requinqué par les potions et les sorts de soin de Lucius, Fred se tenait également avec les autres enfants quand la porte céda dans une grande explosion qui fit trembler toute la maison._

***

Lorsque la porte disparut, Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Il s'était préparé au fait que chasser les horcruxes allait être difficile, mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ça !! Derrière le restant de la porte, Ginny apparut. Elle avait les yeux vides des personnes complètement possédées et un sourire cruel qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. Pourvu qu'en se réveillant, elle ne se souvienne pas de cela ! Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner !

Comme prévu, les enfants lancèrent le sort pour défaire le médaillon et Lucius se prépara le faire voler hors de la pièce. Malheureusement, le sort du groupe d'enfants rebondit sur Ginny sans lui faire de mal et se retourna contre ces derniers sous la forme d'un puissant Doloris qui les fit s'effondrer sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Ron, qui s'était réveillé de sa peur panique devant la mygale prénommée Severus, se jeta sur sa sœur pour lui arracher le médaillon à mains nues.

Au moment où il posa les mains dessus, celui-ci devint aussi chaud que le cœur d'un volcan et le rouquin se brûla les mains. Il hurla sous le coup de la douleur et de la surprise avant de s'effondrer lui aussi sous les regards impuissants de Lucius et Severus qui étaient eux-aussi cloués au sol par le Doloris. En effet lorsqu'ils avaient vu le sort revenir, les deux adultes s'étaient interposés entre lui et les enfants. Mais le sort avait été trop puissant et ils étaient tous tombés au sol, chaque mouvement provoquant une douleur horrible dans tous leurs membres.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny courait vers le rez-de-chaussée pour s'enfuir de cette maison. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne le propriétaire de l'horcruxe qui l'appelait à lui.

Reprenant son souffle, Harry appela Kreattur. Aussitôt, le vieil elfe de maison apparut devant son maître.

- « Empêche Ginny de partir ! Bloque la cheminée et mets un sort anti-transplanage ! Vite ! Hurla Harry.

- Maître, Kreattur ne peut pas faire de sort anti-transplannage ! Kreattur est désolé, Maître ! Couina l'elfe qui voulait aider son propriétaire.

- Alors jette-lui la vaisselle à la figure ou fais ce que tu veux pour l'empêcher de sortir de cette maison ! » Ordonna Harry en étouffant un juron sous le regard noir de Lucius et surtout celui de sa sœur pour avoir parlé ainsi au pauvre elfe de maison qui n'y était pour rien si Ginny avait pu s'enfuir et faire échouer leur plan.

- « Bien Maître ! » Répondit l'elfe avant de disparaître dans un « pop » sonore. Il allait avoir du travail !

- Harry ? Je te rappelle que Ginny ne sait pas transplaner ! Précisa Draco en grimaçant sous l'effet du sort.

- Non, mais avec le médaillon, je ne parierai pas ! Répondit Harry en évitant de crier sous la douleur.

- Par Salazar ! Rattrapez cette gamine avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre Le Lord ! Il va tout découvrir s'il voit le médaillon ! » Hurla Severus en se levant d'un bond malgré le sort qui continuait à le torturer.

C'est alors que les autres réalisèrent ce que Severus venait de dire : si Voldemort réalisait qu'ils cherchaient ses précieuses parties d'âmes manquantes,tout leur travail tomberait à l'eau parce qu'il les déplacerait ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre cela ! Avec difficultés, tout le monde se releva, essayant d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui se propageait dans tous leurs membres et ils sortirent de la chambre à la recherche de Ginny.

Toute évidence, si celle-ci ne pouvait pas utiliser la cheminée, elle partirait soit en transplannant, soit en sortant de la maison. Il fallait absolument qu'ils se dépêchent ! Oubliant les règles et les bonnes manières, tous se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, les dévalant plus qu'ils ne les descendaient pour arriver plus vite au rez-de-chaussée.

Pendant ce temps, Kreatur avait ensorcelé la vaisselle qui tombait sur Ginny comme une pluie de grêle. Une pluie d'assiettes, de verres et de théières en porcelaine l'empêchaient d'atteindre la porte de la demeure et de s'échapper en s'enfuyant dans la rue. Mais cela n'allait pas l'arrêter bien longtemps ! Kreattur ne s'inquiétait pas pour la vaisselle, il aurait tout son temps pour la réparer après ! Les tableaux tombèrent sur la rouquine lorsqu'elle passa dans le couloir menant à la porte de sortie.

Réalisant qu'ils arriveraient trop tard, Harry prit sa forme animagus et courut au bout du couloir avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter. La panthère miniature courut et se jeta sur Ginny, toutes griffes dehors dans l'espoir de réussir à lui arracher ce maudit médaillon. Malheureusement, la fillette était rapide et lui envoya un sortilège de découpage, ouvrant une plaie sur tout le flan de la panthère qui ne s'arrêta pas même lorsque son sang coula. Il devait absolument sauver Ginny !

Sautant sur la rouquine, il la fit tomber sur le dos et se jeta dessus pour arracher le médaillon à l'aide de ses crocs aiguisés. Mais tout comme pour Ron, le médaillon devint brûlant, Harry lâcha précipitamment l'objet sous la douleur lancinante qui lui brûlait le museau et retomba évanoui plus loin, vers le groupe qui arrivait enfin.

Alors que Ginny tentait de se relever, Lucius lui lança un sort qui la fit retomber au sol et envoya un sortilège de ligotage qui la garda attachée au sol le temps qu'ils trouvent un moyen de lui enlever ce médaillon. Fou de rage en voyant ce qui était arrivé à son jumeau, Draco prit sa forme animagus, un magyar à pointes, et se précipita vers Ginny. Tous le regardèrent, stupéfaits. En effet, jamais encore il n'avait réussi à changer de forme.

Craignant le pire pour Ginny, Gabrielle lança un sort qui fit disparaître la robe de sorcier de la jeune fille sur laquelle le médaillon était fermement accroché. Elle le fit réapparaître un mètre plus haut, au-dessus de Ginny. Aussitôt, le médaillon tenta de retourna vers le cœur de la rouquine. Le vêtement commença à retourner sur sa propriétaire, attiré comme un aimant.

Alors que le médaillon n'était plus qu'à 10 centimètres de la jeune fille, le dragon lança un jet de flammes qui embrasa le vêtement, ralentissant sa chute. Un bouclier apparut autour du médaillon, l'empêchant d'être touché par les flammes.

Aussitôt, Lucius lança un accio pour attirer le médaillon vers lui, et surtout loin de la jeune fille. Severus créa immédiatement une boîte dans laquelle Lucius emprisonna le médaillon. Puis, les deux hommes lancèrent tous les sortilèges de fermeture qu'ils connaissaient des plus simples aux plus avancés, en passant par ceux créés par magie noire avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, épuisés tout comme le reste du groupe.

Libérée du médaillon, Ginny ne tarda pas à se réveiller, toujours ligotée au sol. À ses côtés, se tenait une panthère, enfin un grand chaton noir, avec le flan complètement ouvert, couvert de sang et surtout le museau complètement brûlé. Au-dessus d'elle, un dragon furax volait en cercles, prêt à attaquer si un autre évènement se produisait trop près de son jumeau qu'il avait bien failli perdre.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde put enfin bouger. Ils avaient eu le temps de reprendre leur souffle après cette sinistre journée qui ne faisait que commencer. Tous étaient épuisés, blessés par les sorts, les doloris qui avaient enfin cessés après que Ginny ait été libérée du médaillon, sans parler de la vaisselle qui avait continué à pleuvoir jusqu'à la fin, dans tout le couloir et surtout sur tout le monde.

Remis de ses émotions, Lucius libéra Ginny qui était toujours clouée au sol et se dirigea vers elle afin de voir si elle était blessée. Elle n'était pas belle à voir. Après la disparition du médaillon, tous les sorts qu'ils avaient envoyés sur elle, depuis le début lorsqu'elle les avait attaqués dans la chambre, avaient fini par la toucher. Son état était donc assez critique sans parler de Ron dont les mains étaient brûlées, Fred qui avait toute la poitrine ouverte le long des côtes, Harry qui avait le flan ouvert et le museau brûlé ; tout le monde avait grillé sous les Doloris et la vaisselle avait assommé, coupé et ouvert tout le monde sur des parcelles de peau plus ou moins larges. Un véritable fiasco en somme, mais ils avaient réussi.

Voyant Draco qui était coincé sous sa forme animagus et qui soufflait encore de colère, Lucius lui rendit son apparence normale grâce à un sort. Il était également brûlé sur la poitrine car en s'embrasant le médaillon avait renvoyé les flammes sur le dragon dont les écailles n'étaient pas encore assez solides pour le protéger. Avec un soupir, Severus et Lucius ramenèrent tous les enfants blessés assez gravement dans une chambre et les soignèrent à l'aide des potions ramenées par Gabrielle et avec des sorts de soin que la fillette mémorisa au cas où, pour la prochaine fois.

Ils s'arrangèrent pour qu'ils reprennent une apparence à peu près correcte afin d'éviter les questions indiscrètes non seulement de Narcissia mais aussi de Molly et Arthur qui s'inquièteraient certainement s'ils savaient dans quel état ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient fait !

D'un commun accord, Severus et Lucius décidèrent de les laisser dormir et s'autorisèrent eux-aussi à se reposer un peu. Severus descendit dans la cuisine pour brasser des potions de soin car ils avaient déjà utilisé le stock amené par Gabrielle. Heureusement qu'elle y avait pensé car Severus, sous sa forme de mygale, n'avait rien pu emmener sans que Ron ne remarque un poids anormal dans sa poche. Il se jura d'en préparer un stock complet pour la prochaine expédition, car il n'était pas dupe une seule seconde, il y aurait une prochaine fois et même beaucoup d'autres tant qu'ils n'auraient pas réuni toutes les horcruxes. Ensuite, il faudrait trouver le moyen de les détruire… En bref, encore beaucoup d'ennuis en perspective ! Pauvre Severus ! Lui qui adorait le calme et le silence de ses cachots ! Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre d'aventures griffondoresques ! Mais c'était pourtant bien lui qui avait proposé à Lucius de l'accompagner. En fait, il ne lui avait même jamais demandé, il s'était imposé d'office… Il avait vraiment bien fait ! Mais une chose était certaine : il ne recommencerait pas tous les jours !

Pendant que Severus refaisait des potions, Kreattur ramassait les kilos de vaisselle fracassée sur le sol. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir brisé les services de sa maîtresse car il l'avait fait pour une bonne cause. Elle devait certainement être fière de lui ! En un claquement de doigts, la vaisselle fut comme neuve et rangée dans les placards et armoires. Les tableaux furent réparés, nettoyés et à nouveau accrochés à leur place habituelle. Enfin, il répara les murs du couloir qui avaient explosé lors du passage du dragon qui s'était précipité sur Ginny. Il remit également la maison en état afin que les Weasley ne remarquent rien lors de leur retour dans la maison avant la rentrée des classes.

Lucius parcourait la bibliothèque de la maison, elle contenait beaucoup de livres de magie noire qu'il ne possédait pas au Manoir. Peut-être la solution se trouvait-elle ici ? La famille Black était aussi versée dans la magie noire que les Malfoy. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait un indice sur quelque chose pouvant les détruire. Il doutait de trouver la recette miracle mais un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. Au passage, il apprit quelques sorts très intéressants à ajouter à son répertoire déjà très fourni. Certains seraient très utiles pour Severus et lui et pour les aider à protéger les enfants.

Le blond se dit qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de les accompagner avec Severus. Ils seraient tous morts s'ils ne les avaient pas aidés. Mais d'un autre côté, ils s'étaient très bien débrouillés ! Lucius n'osa pas penser à sa réaction s'il avait découvert tous les enfants morts, tués par Ginny en arrivant dans la maison des Black. Heureusement qu'il avait entendu leur conversation la veille. Il remercia intérieurement Merlin et Salazar d'avoir toujours une oreille qui traînait derrière les portes…

Lucius devait s'avouer qu'il avait failli mourir de peur en voyant Draco devenir un Magyar à pointes et surtout quand il s'était précipité sur Ginny. Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi ! Le blond était très fier de ses enfants, ils avaient tous réussi à devenir des animagi. La transformation de Draco avait été instantanée et sous le coup de la colère, mais avec de l'entraînement il pourrait mieux la contrôler. Il se demanda vaguement si les enfants Weasley étaient eux-aussi des animagi. Une question bien intéressante en vérité…

Dans la chambre, Gabrielle ne quittait pas Ron une seule seconde, très impressionnée par son courage face à sa sœur possédée par l'esprit de Voldemort. Bien sûr, il s'était évanoui en voyant la mygale, mais il en avait une peur bleue, c'était donc normal. Mais il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde face à Ginny ! Elle s'occupa de ses mains le mieux qu'elle pouvait en mettant un baume dessus afin d'enlever les brûlures et surtout la douleur.

Dans le lit à côté, Ginny ne pouvait cesser de pleurer en voyant dans quel état elle avait mis Harry qui l'avait déjà sauvée tant de fois par le passé comme dans La Chambre des Secrets. Elle s'en voulait de ce qui s'était passé. Draco ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu cela. Mais il avait tellement eu peur de perdre son jumeau, qui était comme une partie de lui-même, qu'il avait bien cru devenir fou en le voyant évanoui sur le sol. Sa colère l'avait transformé en dragon. Qui l'eut cru ? Lui, Draco Malfoy, était un Magyar à pointes, le plus caractériel des dragons et le plus puissant aussi. Il était très fier de sa forme animagus. Finalement, les symboles sur les pendentifs qu'ils portaient tous les trois étaient vrais : lui était un dragon, Gabrielle était un dauphin et Ryry était une panthère. Un animal pour chaque élément excepté pour Draco : la terre représentée par Ryry, l'eau pour le dauphin de Gabrielle, l'air et le feu pour le dragon. Le parfait équilibre en somme !

Mais le blond s'en voulait un peu. Dans sa colère, il aurait très bien pu tuer Ginny. Ses amis, Harry et Gabrielle, n'auraient jamais pu lui pardonner. Lui non plus n'aurait pas pu se le pardonner. Elle était comme une petite sœur pour lui. Enfin, la panthère se réveilla. Lucius n'avait pas pris le risque de rendre son apparence à Harry vu l'état dans lequel il était, il avait préféré attendre qu'il se réveille.

Dès qu'il vit Harry ouvrir les yeux et bouger, Draco se précipita sur lui, l'embrassa et courut chercher son père fourré dans la bibliothèque. On se demandait d'où provenait cette manie chez Gabrielle… Dès qu'il le trouva, il le ramena dans la chambre. Lucius rendit sa forme à son fils et acheva de le soigner. Tous les enfants allaient bien, ils allaient devoir se reposer pour récupérer de cette éprouvante journée mais ils iraient bien.

Puis, ils décidèrent tous de rentrer au Manoir dans le sud de la France, afin de prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité.

Dans le salon du Manoir, Narcissia faisait les cent pas. Il était dix heures du matin et personne n'était encore descendu prendre le petit déjeuner : ni les enfants, ni Lucius, ni Severus ! Et en plus, ils n'étaient pas là ! Elle avait fouillé tout le manoir mais ne les avait pas trouvés ! Ils allaient avoir des explications à lui fournir ! Enfin, la cheminée crépita et ils arrivèrent dans le salon, l'air de rien.

- « Je peux savoir où vous étiez ?!!? » Hurla-t-elle, ivre de colère et d'angoisse de ne pas savoir où ils avaient été pendant tout ce temps.

A SUIVRE…

C'était bien ? Le chapitre ne manquait pas d'actions ^^ ! La suite bientôt ! Pauvre Lucius, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va inventer pour calmer Narcissia !

**Sinon, mauvaise nouvelle, je vous le dis avant : aujourd'hui vous avez eu le dernier chapitre avant début juin parce que je dois tout réviser pour les examens. Sauf que dans mon cas, réviser ça veut dire apprendre parce que j'ai pas encore ouvert mes cours depuis le début de l'année, je sais même pas de quoi ils parlent ^^! Alors je vais être un peu occupée ^^!**

**Donc : prochain chapitre début juin quand j'aurai fini les exams ^^!**

Bisous et à bientôt ! Chibigoku.


	82. De gros ennuis pour Lucius !

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 82 : De gros ennuis pour Lucius !**_

_Dans le salon du Manoir, Narcissia faisait les __cent__ pas. Il était dix heures du matin et personne n'était encore descendu prendre le petit déjeuner : ni les enfants, ni __Lucius__, ni Severus ! Et en plus, ils n'étaient pas là ! Elle avait fouillé tout le manoir mais ne les avait pas trouvés ! Ils allaient avoir des explications à lui fournir ! __Enfin, la cheminée crépita et ils arrivèrent dans le salon, l'air de rien._

_«__ Je peux savoir où vous étiez ?!!? » Hurla__-__t-elle, ivre de colère et d'angoisse de ne pas savoir où ils avaient été pendant tout ce temps._

***

En voyant l'état dans lequel était son épouse, Lucius sut immédiatement que la tempête Narcissia allait s'abattre sur lui sous peu. Il se figea sur place. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore entendre ?!!

Sans faire attention à Lucius qui était resté derrière, les enfants se précipitèrent dans les bras de la blonde, la couvrant de bisous et de câlins pour la plus grande joie de celle-ci qui était tout de même un peu surprise.

« Où étiez-vous passés ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour vous ! Leur dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

- On était avec Papa et Tonton Sevy ! Répondirent ses trois enfants avec beaucoup de naturel.

Vraiment ? Demanda Narcissia qui soupçonnait qu'on lui cachait la vérité.

- Oui ! On peut aller manger ? Demandèrent tous les enfants qui commençaient sérieusement à avoir l'estomac dans les talons.

Bien sûr ! Allez-y ! Tippy a tout préparé dans la salle à manger. Répondit leur mère.

On y va ! » S'écrièrent tous les enfants avant de se précipiter dans la pièce en courant.

Profitant de cette accalmie, Lucius se glissa doucement lui aussi vers la porte de la salle à manger avec Severus, eux non plus n'avaient encore rien mangé depuis le dîner de la veille.

« Lucius… » L'appela son épouse.

Il se figea instantanément sur place et se tourna vers elle.

« Oui, Cissy ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

J'aurai deux mots à te dire, en privé… Déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Bien sûr, ma Chérie… Répondit Lucius qui déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il entendit « en privé ».

Tout de suite, Lucius ! Allons dans ton bureau, nous y serons plus tranquilles… » Dit sa chère épouse d'un ton sans réplique.

Le blond ne put que soupirer en pensant à la conversation, ou plutôt à l'interrogatoire, qui l'attendait à peine le pied posé dans son bureau, tout en suivant son épouse qui le devançait en gardant un œil sur lui.

Arrivé dans la salle de torture, son bureau, Lucius s'installa en face de son épouse dans le coin réservé aux affaires privées, soit deux fauteuils installés devant la cheminée, éteinte en cette saison. Il n'eut pas le plaisir d'attendre longtemps que son épouse commence l'interrogatoire. Elle attaqua dès qu'il fut assis dans son fauteuil.

« Pourrais-je savoir **où** tu as passé la nuit ? » Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Lucius la regarda un moment sans comprendre. D'où sortait cette question ?

« Mais ici bien entendu… Répondit-il calmement.

Tu te fiches de moi ?!! Je t'ai attendu jusqu'à plus minuit et personne ! » S'écria t-elle.

Lucius réfléchit un moment. Qu'avait-il donc fait la veille ? Il se souvenait avoir été dans son bureau pour fouiller sa bibliothèque après avoir entendu la conversation des enfants. Il avait dit à Narcissia qu'il avait du travail dans son bureau, une excuse un peu plate mais qu'elle avait acceptée car cela arrivait assez souvent. Il avait passé pratiquement toute la nuit à éplucher ses livres quand, enfin, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Ensuite, il avait filé dans le laboratoire de Severus et celui-ci l'avait cuisiné jusqu'à ce que le blond lui raconte toute la vérité. Ils avaient décidé de suivre les enfants et chacun avait pris sa forme animagus pour se faufiler dans leurs affaires. Et après il y avait eu toute cette histoire dans la Maison des Black. Il avait donc bien passé la nuit au Manoir.

« Je t'assure que je n'ai pas quitté le manoir. Affirma-t-il, sincèrement.

Tu te moques de moi ?!! Hurla Narcissia en se levant pour étrangler son mari.

Mais non… Commença Lucius, en levant les bras pour se protéger.

- Il y a une femme là-dessous ! Affirma la blonde.

Bien sûr que non ! Dit Lucius, outré.

Il y a une femme là-dessous ! Répéta Narcissia, certaine de ce qu'elle disait.

- Mais… Commença Lucius, médusé par la réaction de son épouse.

- Et vu ta délicatesse habituelle, je suis sûre que je la connais ! » Enrageait-elle.

Lucius voulut protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Tu crois que je suis aveugle ?!! Tu crois que je ne voie pas ces harpies ?!!! Les jeunes comme les vieilles ! C'est à se demander si c'est ton compte en banque ou ta personne qui les intéresse ! Je me demande bien ce qu'elles peuvent te trouver !!! » Fulminait la blonde.

Lucius était assis dans son fauteuil, scandalisé. Il s'attendait à une discussion pas très plaisante, mais alors là ! Il avait atteint les sommets ! Il avait intérêt à s'expliquer avec elle sans trop lui dire ou elle finirait par avoir une crise cardiaque si elle découvrait la vérité !

« Cissy… Commença Lucius.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et dois-moi la vérité, je peux tout entendre ! Qui c'est ? Mme Zabini, Mme Parkinson ? C'est ça ? »Cria t-elle.

«Voyons, mon Ange, tu sais que je n'aime que toi, personne ne peut te remplacer ! Affirma Lucius en s'empêchant de vomir en pensant aux deux femmes qui devraient avoir passé la nuit avec lui d'après son épouse.

Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse mais heureuse de l'entendre, sachant qu'il ne mentait jamais quand il l'appelait ainsi.

Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours ! » Affirma le blond tout en pensant que même s'il aimait son épouse à la folie, jamais il ne pourrait oublier sa douce et tendre Lily mais n'ayant pas envie de finir sur le bûcher pour crime de lèse-majesté, il préféra ne pas ajouter ce léger détail…

Dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier soir ! Ne dis pas le contraire ! Le lit n'était pas défait de ton côté ce matin… » Indiqua la blonde d'une voix impérieuse.

Lucius soupira un grand coup et se décida à lui dire la vérité, enfin une vérité arrangée à sa sauce !

« Je n'ai quitté le Manoir qu'à six heures ce matin… Avoua le blond.

Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait avant ? Pourquoi les enfants et Severus étaient avec toi ? C'est louche tout ça ! »Déclara Narcissia qui ne quittait pas des yeux son époux pour être certaine qu'il lui dise la vérité, ou au moins une partie.

Elle n'était pas dupe, il ne lui disait jamais tout si cela pouvait nuire à sa sécurité. Mais au moins, il ne la laissait pas dans l'ombre.

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre les enfants, ils avaient l'intention de retourner dans la maison des Black pour y chercher quelque chose à six heures ce matin. J'ai passé toute la nuit à éplucher les livres de ma bibliothèque pour savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient… Commença Lucius.

Et tu as trouvé ? » Demanda Narcissia, visiblement intéressée.

- Oui, à cinq heures et demie ce matin ! J'ignorais qu'il y avait autant de livres ici ! Avoua son mari.

Et après ? Demanda la blonde impatiente de savoir la suite.

Je suis allé dans le laboratoire de Severus, j'étais certain qu'il y serait. Je voulais savoir s'il existait une potion capable de faire grandir les enfants plus vite. Ils en auront besoin à Poudlard… Déclara le blond.

- Je pense aussi… Affirma Narcissia.

Tu penses bien qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais dans le labo à une heure pareille ! Grimaça Lucius.

Il t'a cuisiné jusqu'à ce que tu le lui dises ? » Demanda son épouse en riant, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Quand Severus voulait savoir quelque chose, il arrivait toujours à ses fins ! Même si parfois, ses méthodes n'étaient pas très catholiques !

« Eh oui ! Avoua honteusement Lucius sous les rires de sa femme.

Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Et ensuite ? Demanda-t-elle, voulant absolument tout savoir.

- Nous avons décidé de les accompagner, nous avons chacun pris notre forme animagus et nous nous sommes cachés dans leurs affaires. Je me suis caché dans le sac de Gabrielle et Severus s'est caché dans la poche de Ronald. Expliqua Lucius.

Ils ne vous ont pas remarqué ? Interrogea son épouse.

- Non, ils ne nous ont vus que lorsque nous avons repris notre apparence normale. Répondit le blond.

Ils n'ont rien dit ? Redemanda Cissy qui trouvait cela étrange.

Gabrielle semblait se douter que le chat c'était moi. Draco le savait déjà, il était donc seulement surpris de me voir là-bas. En revanche, le jeune Weasley a bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque en découvrant la mygale dans sa poche. Il en est tombé dans les pommes. Je soupçonne Severus d'avoir eu connaissance de la phobie du jeune homme pour les araignées. Il en a bien profité… Conclut Lucius.

J'imagine ! C'est tout à fait Severus de faire ce genre de mauvaises blagues. Il a un humour très particulier quand ça lui prend… Confirma Cissy.

J'imagine que ça devait sans doute être sa vengeance pour tous les mauvais coups dont il a été victime depuis que les enfants vont à Poudlard ! Dit le blond.

Peut-être… » Concéda Narcissia.

Celle-ci se leva de son fauteuil, enlaça son mari avant de l'embrasser, heureuse qu'il lui soit toujours aussi fidèle et fou amoureux d'elle tout comme au début de leur mariage.

« Tu devrais aller dans la salle à manger, il doit encore y avoir du thé, du café et des croissants pour ton petit-déjeuner. Suggéra-t-elle.

Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Lucius, surpris qu'elle ne l'accompagne pas.

Je l'ai déjà pris avec Arthur et Molly… Avoua son épouse.

Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais me dépêcher avant que les enfants n'aient tout dévoré ! » Dit son mari en souriant avant d'embrasser sa femme et de sortir de son bureau.

Il était soulagé. Finalement, cet entretien ne s'était pas si mal passé ! En chemin, il croisa Severus dans le couloir menant aux escaliers.

« Tu sais, Lucius, il y a des jours où je t'envie d'avoir épousé un ange comme Narcissia, et d'autres où je suis ravi d'être célibataire ! Avoua le Maître des Potions avec un sourire à la fois ironique et sincère.

Je te ressortirai ça le jour où tu seras marié ! Promit Lucius.

Ce ne sera pas demain la veille ! » Répondit Severus au moment où son ami entrait dans la salle à manger qui résonnait à cause des discussions animées des enfants.

Lucius décida d'organiser une réunion du petit groupe avec Severus et lui dans son bureau après le petit-déjeuner. Mais pour l'instant, une seule pensée occupait son esprit : À table !!

**A Suivre…**

Ça vous a plu ? Pauvre Lucius ! Il a vraiment eu droit à tout avec Cissy ^^ ! Je vous avais bien dit que la suite arriverait bientôt ^^ ! Une petite review pour fêter mon retour ? J'ai un mois d'avance ! Génial, non ?

Par contre, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre. Je n'ai pas encore terminé mon mémoire (il me reste une partie et la conclusion à écrire) et je suis clouée aux rattrapages de septembre grrrrrrrrrr. On va donc faire comme ça : je posterai le chapitre suivant si je l'ai terminé avant de partir, sinon, vous l'aurez quand je reviendrai, c'est-à-dire le 15. Voilou ^^ !

Bisous, Chibigoku


	83. Réunion dans le bureau de Lucius !

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 83 : Réunion dans le bureau de Lucius !**_

_Il était soulagé. Finalement, cet entretien ne s'était pas si mal passé ! En chemin, il croisa Severus dans le couloir menant aux escaliers._

_« Tu sais, Lucius, il y a des jours où je t'envie d'avoir épousé un ange comme Narcissia, et d'autres où je suis ravi d'être célibataire ! » Avoua le Maître des Potions avec un sourire à la fois ironique et sincère._

_« Je te ressortirai ça le jour où tu seras marié ! » Promit Lucius._

_« Ce ne sera pas demain la veille ! » Répondit Severus au moment où son ami entrait dans la salle à manger qui résonnait à cause des discussions animées des enfants._

_Lucius décida d'organiser une réunion du petit groupe avec Severus et lui dans son bureau après le petit-déjeuner. Mais pour l'instant, une seule pensée occupait son esprit : A table !!_

***

Lucius et Severus se dépêchèrent de descendre les deux étages pour rejoindre la petite salle à manger avant que la table ne soit complètement vide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, se servirent chacun une grande tasse de thé avant de regarder ce qu'il restait sur la table et ce qui avait survécu au petit-déjeuner des enfants. Voyant un panier qui contenait encore deux croissants, Lucius s'empressa de les saisir et de les ramener devant lui avant que quelqu'un ne décide de les manger. Il entama le premier sans dire un mot, trop heureux d'avoir pu sauver ses croissants. Que Severus se débrouille avec les enfants ! Il était assez grand pour ça !

De son côté de la table, Severus avait vu le blond s'emparer du panier de croissants et les garder jalousement pour lui. Quel radin ce type ! Il aurait pu lui en donner un ! Avec un soupir, il fixa chaque recoin de la table pour trouver quelque chose de comestible. Après un moment à inspecter chaque millimètre, il aperçu un petit pain au chocolat devant Ron. Celui-ci n'y avait pas encore touché. Plutôt que de s'étirer comme une panthère pour réussir à l'attraper, il était trop tôt pour cela, le maître des Potions sortit doucement sa baguette magique et murmura un sortilège d'attraction pour attirer le petit pain de son côté de la table. Malheureusement pour lui, Ron, qui venait de se souvenir qu'il en avait oublié un, l'attrapa au vol et le dévora sous les yeux à la fois horrifiés et enragés de Severus. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose à manger…

Lucius, qui avait observé la scène de loin, riait dans sa barbe inexistante de la déconfiture de son meilleur ami. Il n'aurait jamais raison de l'appétit du rouquin. S'il n'avait pas fait voler le petit pain, peut-être le garçon l'aurait-il oublié ? Une question intéressante, en effet…

Pendant que les deux hommes cherchaient quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, les enfants discutaient joyeusement tout en dévorant les viennoiseries et en buvant du thé et du chocolat chaud. Le bruit atteignait un tel volume sonore qu'on se croyait au marché ! Aucun d'eux ne faisait attention aux deux adultes. Ils ne les avaient d'ailleurs même pas vu entrer dans la pièce.

Severus avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un poulailler ! Même à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas autant de bruit ! Bien sûr, si on oubliait le fait que dès qu'il entrait dans une salle, un silence de mort tombait sur les élèves… Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si tous les élèves avaient la trouille de lui ! Enfin, il y était peut-être un peu pour quelque chose, si il était un peu honnête avec lui-même…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le regard de Severus tomba sur un croissant fourré à la pâte d'amande. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il plongea littéralement dessus, effrayant les enfants par sa brusquerie. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire un seul mot, il l'avait déjà avalé. Ron fut médusé par la rapidité avec laquelle le croissant fut englouti. Et dire que tout le monde le prenait pour un glouton parce qu'il mangeait vite ! C'était vraiment le comble !

L'incident réveilla un peu le groupe d'enfants qui s'aperçut enfin de la présence des deux adultes à la table. Bien sûr la conversation n'avait à aucun moment dérivé sur les évènements survenus plutôt dans la matinée. Tout le monde avait décidé de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé pour ne pas paraître suspect aux yeux des adultes, si on oubliait le fait que Lucius et Severus avaient largement participé le matin même. Mais les autres ne devaient absolument rien savoir et surtout pas la mère des trois enfants Malfoy qui en ferait une crise de nerfs et étriperait son pauvre mari pour lui avoir caché une chose pareille !

Lorsque Lucius eut terminé son petit-déjeuner en catastrophe afin que personne n'ait l'idée de lui voler ses deux pauvres croissants et qu'il était certain que Severus avait réussi à trouver quelque chose lui-même, il décida qu'il était temps de parler au petit groupe de joyeux bavards qu'il avait devant lui.

Toutefois, par simple précaution et pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, il sortit sa baguette et murmura un « silencio ». Il était temps qu'ils aient tous une petite conversation…

« J'ose espérer que la prochaine fois que vous déciderez de partir en douce pour ce genre de petite aventure, vous aurez au moins la bonté de nous prévenir, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Les enfants le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et des airs horrifiés face à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous attendre d'être dans ton bureau pour avoir cette petite conversation, Lucius ? Je ne voudrai pas que certains se trouvent tout à coup sujets aux indigestions ou tombent subitement malades parce qu'ils auraient la malchance d'avaler de travers leur petit-déjeuner… » Proposa Severus en regardant son ami, il regarda également les enfants qui le scrutaient avec des airs étonnés ou médusés pour certains.

Les miracles existaient-ils ? Se demanda Harry. Severus venait-il bien de repousser, de son plein gré, une douloureuse conversation à plus tard ? Le croissant qu'il avait mangé était-il empoisonné ? Ou quelqu'un avait-il glissé de la potion _felix felicis_ dans leurs verres ? En tout cas, cela tombait bien ! Ils avaient envie de finir tranquillement de manger, et cette chance tombait à pic !

- « Très bien ! Dès que vous aurez fini de manger, vous irez vous laver et vous habiller, puis vous viendrez tous dans mon bureau. Je vous attends dans une demi-heure ! » Déclara d'une voix impérieuse Lucius en se levant et en quittant la table, avant de sortir de la pièce en direction de son lieu de travail favori : son bureau !

- « C'est déjà ça de gagné ! » Soupira Severus. Il savait que la conversation allait être épineuse, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, les enfants devraient être accompagnés lors de leurs prochaines expéditions. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux de partir seuls. Ils en étaient conscients mais ne faisaient rien pour diminuer le danger. Fichus Gryffondors ! Grimaça t-il intérieurement.

Dès que Severus eut quitté la pièce en direction de son laboratoire de potions situé dans le sous-sol du Manoir, tous les enfants se précipitèrent hors de celle-ci et coururent en direction de leurs chambres afin d'avoir le temps de se laver et de se changer avant d'aller à « la réunion » dans le bureau de Lucius. Ils n'étaient pas pressés d'y aller, mais n'avaient pas réellement le choix.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était propre et sec devant la porte de sa chambre. Ils se dirigèrent en groupe vers l'aile du manoir réservée aux adultes dans laquelle se trouvait le bureau du blond. Ils marchaient au pas des condamnés, avec des airs de prisonniers se rendant sur l'échafaud.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de frapper à la porte pour signaler leur arrivée. A peine furent-ils devant que Lucius l'ouvrit et leur fit signe d'entrer rapidement avant de fermer à triple tours et de poser des sortilèges d'insonorisation afin que personne ne puisse épier leur conversation. Severus était déjà présent dans la pièce. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur, ce qui étonna les enfants. Que s'était-il passé durant les trente dernières minutes ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser la question. A peine entrés dans la pièce, le Maître du Manoir leur fit signe de s'asseoir dans le canapé et les fauteuils encore libres. La réunion commençait…

- « Je vous préviens tout de suite ! LE PREMIER QUI QUITTE LE MANOIR SANS PREVENIR PERSONNE FINIRA SUSPENDU AUX MURS DANS LES CACHOTS JUSQU'Á LA RENTRÉE ! EST-CE CLAIR ?!!? » Hurla Lucius à travers la pièce sans préambule. Il avait vraiment l'art d'entamer les conversations avec délicatesse.

Au son de sa voix, les enfants avaient considérablement blanchis et se serraient les uns contre les autres, autant les Malfoy que les Weasley, ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir le blond autant en colère après eux. Ils hochèrent vigoureusement la tête en signe d'assentiment mais aucun ne fut capable d'articuler un seul mot.

- « VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES INCONSCIENTS !!! VOUS IMAGINEZ CE QUI VOUS SEREZ ARRIVÉ SI JE N'AVAIS PAS SURPRIS VOTRE CONVERSATION HIER SOIR ?!!? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AURAIS DIT Á VOTRE MÈRE ?!!? ET VOUS, VOUS ME VOYEZ ANNONCER VOTRE MORT Á VOS PARENTS ?!!? » continua t-il en regardant alternativement ses enfants puis le groupe de rouquins qui n'en menaient vraiment pas large.

De son côté, Severus était bluffé par la tirade de son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait dû devenir acteur dans les tragédies. Mais cela, il s'était toujours bien gardé de le lui dire. Mais là, il avait vraiment raison ! Il fallait que les enfants comprennent l'étendue de leur bêtise. Ils auraient pu y laisser la vie si Lucius n'avait pas eu les oreilles scotchées au mur du salon pendant leur conversation. Si les réprimandes du blond ne suffisaient pas, Severus était prêt à leur passer un savon à son tour.

En entendant cela, les enfants réalisèrent soudain à quel point ils avaient frôlé la mort en allant seuls dans cette maison. Si Lucius et Severus n'avaient été là, ils auraient tous été tués par Ginny lorsqu'elle avait été possédée par le Médaillon de Serpentard. Le pire était que personne ne les aurait retrouvés, car tout le monde ignorait où ils s'étaient rendus. Ils remercièrent silencieusement Merlin, Salazar et tous les autres que le blond ait toujours les oreilles qui traînent. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allaient les sortir de cette situation plus qu'épineuse !

- « Je vous préviens tout de suite : vous n'irez plus nulle part sans que l'un de nous ne vous accompagne ! Même pas à la plage ! Et cela vaut jusqu'à la rentrée ! » Poursuivit Lucius qui avait baissé d'un ton, mais sa voix était menaçante.

- « Au cas où vous devriez à nouveau partir en chasse de ces… objets, vous nous préviendrez avant et nous viendrons avec vous. Plus d'expédition sans prévenir personne ! » Prévint Severus qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

- « J'espère que vous avez compris ! » Ajouta Lucius.

- « Oui, Père ! » Répondirent ses enfants.

- « Oui, Monsieur ! » Ajoutèrent les Weasley.

- « Je l'espère bien ! En tout cas vous mériteriez tous une sacrée fessée pour vôtre bêtise ! » Reprit le blond qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait décoléré.

Au mot « fessée », tous les enfants frémirent. Il n'allait pas faire ça ? Mais il fallait avouer qu'ils la méritaient bien !

- « Mais comme je pense que vous avez largement pu goûter aux conséquences de vos actes irréfléchis, je laisse passer pour cette fois … » Reprit Lucius après les avoir laissé s'agiter pendant cinq bonnes minutes suite à sa dernière déclaration.

Tous les enfants relâchèrent leur souffle dont aucun n'avait pris conscience qu'il l'avait retenu.

- « Filez dans vos chambres et qu'on ne vous voit plus jusqu'au déjeuner ! Nous discuterons de cette affaire plus tard ! Votre père et moi devons encore faire des recherches à ce sujet. Allez, dehors avant que je ne change d'avis ! » Dit Severus en leur ouvrant la porte et en leur faisant signe de sortir de la pièce pendant que Lucius avalait une tasse de tisane de la taille d'une théière pour se calmer.

Les enfants sortirent de la pièce sans demander leur reste, laissant les deux adultes entre eux. Severus s'installa à nouveau dans son fauteuil et prit également une tasse de thé, de taille normale, qu'un elfe de maison avait eu la bonne idée d'apporter pendant la « réunion » afin de calmer les esprits.

- « Cela ne s'est pas si mal passé finalement… » Apprécia Lucius en finissant sa tasse de thé.

- « Ce n'est pas étonnant ! Tu ne leur en as pas laissé en placer une ! Plaisanta Severus.

- « Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils auraient eu à dire ! » Tonna le blond.

- " Du calme, je pense qu'ils ont compris. Ils ne referont pas une ânerie pareille, tu peux me croire ! » Assura son ami.

- « Je l'espère bien ! Encore un coup pareil et tu peux m'enterrer ! J'ai cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque en voyant ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison ! » Cria Lucius.

- « Mais non, mais non… Tu as le cœur bien accroché ! Tu ne risques rien de ce côté-là ! » Dit Severus en riant.

- « Tu parles ! » Maugréa son ami.

- « Et dire que tout le monde dit que je passe ma mauvaise humeur sur mes élèves ! Quelle blague ! Et toi tu en profites pour passer la tienne sur tes enfants pour te venger parce que ta chère et tendre épouse t'a enguirlandé ! Ne me mens pas Lucius, je sais que tu me trompes ! Et vu ta délicatesse habituelle, je suis sûre que je la connais ! Dit Severus en imitant Narcissia aussi furieuse qu'elle l'était juste avant le petit-déjeuner.

- " Severus !!! Je t'interdis d'imiter ma femme ! J'en ai déjà une ! Je n'ai pas besoin de son double ! Que Merlin m'en protège ! » Implora Lucius, qui avait blanchi devant l'imitation, sous les rires de son soi-disant meilleur ami.

- "Ha, mon pauvre Lucius, tu n'as décidément aucun sens de l'humour… » Soupira théâtralement le professeur de DFCM.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur tout-à-coup ? Tu faisais une tête de six pieds de long en entrant dans mon bureau… » Demanda le blond, soupçonneux.

- « La réunion de demain peut-être ? » Proposa son ami.

- « Réunion ? De quelle réunion parles-tu ? » Demanda le blond qui ne voyait pas du tout de quoi son ami parlait.

- « La réunion de l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard, bien sûr. Réunion à laquelle Narcissia et toi êtes censés participer… » Répondit Severus comme si c'était une évidence.

- « Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire à cette réunion ? » Demanda suspicieusement le blond qui avait la nette impression d'avoir manqué un épisode.

- « Présenter ton nouveau programme de cours, dire quels sont les livres que tu as retenu pour les cours de cette année et que les élèves devront acheter, ce genre de choses… » Enonça son ami d'une voix chantante qui montrait clairement son amusement.

- « Quel nouveau programme ? » Demanda Lucius avec un vague malaise.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas faire les même cours tous les ans ? Il faut changer de temps en temps en suivant les ordres du Ministère… » Précisa Severus avec un sourire ironique.

- "Misère ! Je crois que je vais y passer toute la journée ! » Soupira Lucius.

- « Au moins, tu ne seras pas tout seul, Narcissia aussi a à le faire. dit son « ami » pour le rassurer.

- « Mais toi aussi ! » Ajouta Lucius avec malice.

- « C'est vrai ! Mais moi, ça fait des années que je le fait ! En trois ou quatre heures, c'est bouclé ! » Affirma le prof de DFCM.

- "Si j'ai bien compris, c'est à cause de tout ce travail que je vais devoir faire en quatrième vitesse que tu es de si bonne humeur. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu faisais cette tête-là quand tu es arrivé ! Et au fait, comment as-tu su pour la réunion ? » Demanda le prof de potions.

- "Parce qu'un idiot de hibou de l'école s'est noyé en voulant aller à la pèche dans mon aquarium après avoir posé la lettre sur mon bureau, voilà ! S'énerva Severus.

- « Il est mort ? » S'enquit Lucius.

- « Non ! il a passé dix minutes à recracher de l'eau quand je l'ai sorti de là ! » Gronda le brun.

- « Dans ce cas, tout va bien » ! Déclara le blond.

- « Non ! Il a fichu la trouille à mes poissons ! » Dit Severus de mauvaise humeur.

- « Tu as vu ça quand ? » Demanda le blond, interloqué.

- « Pendant la demi-heure avant la réunion, je suis allé dans mon labo pour les nourrir, c'est là que j'ai vu cette sale bête avec MES poissons ! » Grinça Severus.

Lucius se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Severus et ses fichus poissons ! Qu'est-ce qu'il leur trouvait de si intéressant ? Après la sortie du brun, le blond s'installa à son fauteuil et commença à réfléchir à ses nouveaux cours. La journée du lendemain allait être longue. D'abord, il y avait le grand déménagement. Ils retournaient tous au Manoir Malfoy comme ils l'avaient décidé la veille Narcissia et lui. Ils étaient à une semaine de la rentrée, il était temps d'aller acheter les affaires de classe, de refaire les stocks de plumes, parchemins… Et surtout, il était temps de reprendre les bonnes habitudes ! Ensuite, il y avait cette fichue réunion pour lui empoisonner l'après-midi, que du bonheur en perspective !

Avec un soupir, Lucius prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin et commença à noter le nom des potions qu'il avait l'intention de faire apprendre aux élèves durant la nouvelle année. Les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé, qu'il avait déjà hâte d'en voir la fin ! Il pressentait que cette nouvelle année allait être particulièrement éprouvante pour tous…

**A Suivre…**

Coucou !! Comme promis, vous avez eu le chapitre la semaine du 15 comme je vous l'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédent ! J'espère que vous êtes contents ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! Merci beaucoup ^^ ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ^^ ! On se rapproche de la fin ^^ ! Je pense qu'il y aura encore maximum une vingtaine de chapitres, épilogue compris ^^ ! Enfin, on verra ^^ ! Une petite review, please ?

Bisous, Chibigoku


	84. Déménagement et préparatifs

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 84 : Déménagement et préparatifs…**_

_Lucius se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Severus et ses fichus poissons ! Qu'est-ce qu'il leur trouvait de si intéressant ? Après la sortie du brun, le blond s'installa à son fauteuil et commença à réfléchir à ses nouveaux cours. La journée du lendemain allait être longue. D'abord, il y avait le grand déménagement. Ils retournaient tous au Manoir Malfoy comme ils l'avaient décidé la veille Narcissia et lui. Ils étaient à une semaine de la rentrée, il était temps d'aller acheter les affaires de classe, de refaire les stocks de plumes, parchemins… Et surtout, il était temps de reprendre les__ bonnes habitudes ! Ensuite, il y avait cette fichue réunion pour lui empoisonner l'après-midi, que du bonheur en perspective !_

_Avec un soupir, Lucius prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin et commença à noter le nom des potions qu'il avait l'intention de faire apprendre aux élèves durant la nouvelle année. Les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé, qu'il avait déjà hâte d'en voir la fin ! Il pressentait que cette nouvelle année allait être particulièrement éprouvante pour tous…_

***

Alors que Lucius avait déjà écrit le nom de près de cent potions différentes sur son parchemin, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire l'inventaire de tous les poisons qu'il connaissait ! Un très mauvais programme pour des élèves en somme ! Avec un soupir, il jeta le parchemin et se leva de sa chaise. Il décida d'aller voir les livres de potions de la bibliothèque principale du Manoir, il y trouverait certainement des potions intéressantes pour toutes ses classes. Il décida également de se concentrer sur les potions de soin et les contrepoisons pour les classes de septièmes années. Une petite précaution qui pourrait s'avérer très utile, il fallait parfois être très prévoyant…

Pendant ce temps, les enfants étaient chacun retourné dans leur chambre comme le leur avait ordonné Lucius. Harry était assis sur son lit et sanglotait en pensant à Sirius et à sa maman. Le fait de réfléchir à ses actions du matin même que le lui avait demandé son père, avait fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Il pensa un instant à son cher parrain qui était mort en le protégeant au département des mystères, tué par sa cousine folle. S'il avait vu dans quelles folies son filleul s'était lancé ce jour-là, il lui aurait certainement tapé sur les doigts ! Harry pouvait également imaginer le regard désapprobateur de sa mère qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour le protéger en voyant la façon dont il aurait bêtement pu mourir. Si Ginny l'avait tué, Lily aurait perdu la vie en vain et il n'y aurait plus personne pour se débarrasser du Vieux Serpent. Heureusement que son père et Severus étaient intervenus !

Allongée sur son lit, ses deux chats ronronnant sur son ventre, Gabrielle se morigénait d'avoir pu laisser la situation lui échapper ainsi le matin même, mettant tout le groupe en danger. Ils auraient tous pu y perdre la vie. Même si elle avait sérieusement eu peur en voyant son père hurler à tous vents dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tôt, sa colère était justifiée. Ils auraient dû s'attendre à ce que les objets qu'ils cherchaient soient piégés. Voyant son lynx qui jouait sur un tapis au pied de son lit, Gabrielle réalisa qu'elle aurait pu tout perdre ce jour-là : ses animaux, ses petits frères, ses amis, celui qu'elle aimait, sa famille, tout…Elle se sentit vide à ce moment-là. Elle se jura que plus jamais une telle situation arriverait ! Ils réussiraient la mission que le Directeur leur avait confié, mais ils la réussiraient tous ensemble avec l'aide de leur parrain et de leur père !

Assis sur le sol de sa chambre, derrière la porte qui séparait celle-ci de la chambre de son jumeau, Draco entendait son petit frère pleurer sur son lit mais décida de ne pas intervenir. Ils méritaient tous d'être blâmés pour ce qui s'était passé. En entendant son frère murmuré le nom de leur mère et celui de son parrain disparu, le blond comprit que son jumeau s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi failli gâcher sa vie que deux personnes avaient déjà protégée tout en perdant la leur. La leçon était difficile à avaler, mais elle était nécessaire. Lui-même n'était pas très fier de lui. Il aurait pu tuer tout le monde présent dans la vieille maison sous le coup de la colère en devenant un dragon. Il n'avait plus qu'été aveuglé par la colère et n'avait plus été conscient de la présence de ses amis et de sa famille. Draco n'avait plus vu son père dans un tel état de colère depuis des années. La dernière fois remontait à la petite enfance du garçon lorsqu'il avait joué avec la baguette de son père et avait mis le feu au Manoir.. Son père avait été fou de rage, mais pas sans raison ! La punition qui avait suivie avait été exemplaire mais avait été méritée. C'était pour cette raison que Draco n'avait plus jamais touché à une baguette magique sans permission et qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre les punitions de son père à la légère, elles étaient toujours justes.

Dans la chambre de Fred et Georges, tous les enfants Weasley étaient réunis, encore secoués par la tornade Lucius qui n'y avait pas été de main morte dans ses reproches mais il n'avait pas eu tort… Tous savaient qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être encore en vie. Si le père de leurs amis et leur parrain n'avaient pas été présents, aucun d'eux ne s'en serait sorti vivant. Lucius avait été tellement en colère parce qu'il avait eu peur de les perdre. Ils comprenaient que Lucius ne voulait pas être celui qui annoncerait leurs morts à leurs parents. Ces derniers ne s'en seraient certainement jamais remis… Celle qui se faisait le plus de reproches était Ginny. Elle ne cessait de se traiter d'idiote pour avoir touché le médaillon après l'avoir trouvé. Tout était de sa faute ! Elle avait bien failli tuer tout le monde et serait aller directement trouver Face de Serpent qui aurait tout découvert ! Et ils n'auraient plus eu aucune chance de le détruire un jour ! Elle se jura de ne plus jamais toucher à des objets inconnus ou ensorcelés !

Pendant que les enfants en étaient à leurs états d'âmes, Narcissia avait annoncé à Arthur et Molly que Lucius et elle avaient décidé de retourner au Manoir principal car il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée des classes. Il fallait mettre les affaires en ordre et aller acheter les fournitures nécessaires. Les deux autres parents approuvaient son choix. iLs les accompagneraient au Manoir Malfoy le lendemain matin avant de dire au revoir aux enfants qui de toute façon se reverraient à l'école. Arthur et Molly étaient grandement soulagés de savoir que Narcissia, Lucius et Severus veilleraient également sur leurs enfants. La blonde envoya un elfe de maison pour demander aux enfants de descendre dans le salon.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les enfants surent qu'ils devaient préparer leurs valises car ils partiraient le lendemain matin après le petit-déjeuner. Un concert de grognements et de soupirs accueillit cette nouvelle. Les vacances étaient passées beaucoup trop vite à leur goût ! Chacun retourna donc dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Lorsque Ginny eut terminé ses valises, elle décida d'aller aider Gabrielle. Elle frappa puis entra dans la chambre de son amie pour la trouver plongée dans ses armoires à la recherche de ses vêtements. A côté des chats, se trouvait un grand coffre renfermant leurs jouets.

Voyant les trois félins qui semblaient s'ennuyer, Ginny farfouilla dans le coffre et en sortit un jouet qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu : une espèce de souris ou plutôt une imitation de souris car celle-ci ne bougeait pas mais était recouverte de véritable fourrure. Elle vit une petite clef accrochée à côté, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien servir, elle remarqua un petit orifice sur le dos de la souris, elle y glissa la clef et tourna. Elle la remonta au maximum et s'effraya lorsque celle-ci commença à bouger dans sa main. Dans la précipitation, elle lâcha la souris sur le sol qui commença à circuler dans toute la pièce, attirant par là le regard des trois félins qui se levèrent instantanément pour aller l'attraper.

La souris qui était ensorcelée pour voir où elle allait et pour accélérer dès qu'un chat se rapprochait trop d'elle, fonça hors de la pièce et sortit de dans le couloir tout en couinant, les trois félins à ses trousses. Voyant toutes les portes fermées, la souris passa sous un meuble pour éviter les chats et fit demi-tour avant de dévaler les escaliers et de courir au rez-de-chaussée. Yuki, le chat de Draco, qui revenait du parc où il avait dormi au soleil avec le lynx de son maître, vit l'intruse et se précipita à sa poursuite suivi par Osiris. Le jouet remonta le couloir et accéléra car des moustaches de chat étaient trop près derrière lui.

Lucius, qui sortait de la bibliothèque les bras chargés de dizaines de manuels de potions qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à hauteur du nez, ne vit pas la souris passer entre ses jambes à toute allure pour éviter la bande de félins lancée à ses trousses. En revanche, il vit Pattenrond, Yume et Yuki passer entre ses jambes en courant toutes griffes dehors. Il ne s'inquiéta pas mais tangua car surpris de les trouver là et dû se dépêcher de retrouver son équilibre avant que ses manuels ne lui tombent dessus ! Malheureusement, il n'en eut pas le temps ! Après les trois chats, ce furent les deux lynx qui passèrent entre ses jambes, le faisant tomber en arrière et sa pile de manuels lui tomba sur la tête l'assommant au passage.

Arrivée au bout du couloir qui se terminait par une porte fermée, la sourie folle se faufila sous un fauteuil et fit à nouveau demi-tour afin de trouver une issue de secours avant de finir en pâté pour chat. Elle rampa sous les meubles et se glissa dans la poche arrière de la robe de Lucius qui était à genoux en train de rassembler ses livres après avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Il ne vit pas la bestiole se glisser dans ses vêtements. Les chats le dépassèrent sans rien voir. Après avoir refait sa pile, le blond se leva. Les chats qui ne voyaient plus leur proie s'arrêtèrent, intrigués. Tout-à-coup, Isis repéra la fuyarde dans la poche arrière de Lucius qui se retrouva encerclé par le groupe de félins. Comprenant qu'une fois de plus, il s'était fait piégé par cette fichue invention moldue, il décida de prendre des mesures avant de finir en charpie !

Il cala sa pile de livres sous son cou et se précipita vers la porte fermée au bout du couloir qui était en réalité un petit escalier qui arrivait à côté de son bureau. Lucius pique un sprint, la queue de la souris dépassant de sa poche et tous les félins à ses trousses. Il défonça la porte des escaliers, les escalada quatre à quatre avant de faire irruption dans son bureau et de claquer la porte derrière lui avant que l'un de ces félins dégénérés ne viennent envahir son bureau !

Il les entendait d'ailleurs miauler derrière sa porte, attendant une occasion d'attraper le jouet. Lucius posa délicatement sa pile de manuels sur son bureau avant d'attraper la maudite souris qui se cachait dans la poche de sa robe. Il al prit par la queue et décida de s'amuser un peu ! Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit toujours le seul à avoir la horde de félins en furie à ses trousses ! Il fit apparaître la clef de la souris, la remonta au maximum, ouvrit la porte de son bureau en coin et utilisa u sortilège de lévitation sur le jouet. Les chats virent la souris voler au-dessus d'eux et tentèrent de l'attraper en sautant mais Lucius était plus rapide qu'eux.

Il fit flotter le jouet plus loin dans le couloir avant de le poser doucement au sol. A peine les pattes sur le tapis, la souris recommença sa course folle à travers Le Manoir, les félins à sa poursuite. Elle entra dans la première pièce ouverte qu'elle trouva : la pièce des loisirs de Narcissia dans laquelle celle-ci finissait de préparer ses cours et son programme. Elle ne vit pas la souris entrer mais remarque que tous les chats se glissaient sous sa table de travail en courant, lui écrasant les pieds au passage avec leurs griffes et leurs pattes. Après dix minutes de ce régime, la blonde décida de mettre fin au massacre, elle fit léviter la souris et l'éjecta hors de sa salle de travail. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de jouer à chat avec ce jouet !

Aussitôt, tous les félins quittèrent la pièce, pour le plus grand soulagement de la blonde qui allait pouvoir reprendre son travail. La souris repris sa course folle et arriva à nouveau aux escaliers qu'elle dévala. Arrivée en-bas, elle se glissa sous un tapis et continua jusqu'à arriver devant une porte qui menait aux sous-sols et qui était mal fermée. En poussant un peu avec son museau, la souris ouvrit la porte et continua son chemin en direction des cachots. Elle se glissa dans les cachots en passant sur le seuil de la porte qui était ouverte, les chats sur ses talons.

Severus, lui aussi rangeait ses affaires, il avait terminé toute une brassée de potions de soins qui lui avait pris des jours, les avait mises dans des fioles. Il n'avait plus qu'à les ranger dans sa mallette qui se trouvait sur une table. Il prit les vingt fioles en même temps dans ses bras et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre la table où se trouvait la fameuse mallette. A mi-chemin, il sentit quelque chose se faufiler entre ses jambes, puis tomba en arrière lorsque quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand suivit. Il tomba sur le dos, les bras désespérément serrés afin de ne surtout pas lâcher le fruit de son labeur des dix derniers jours. Il serrait les fioles contre lui comme s'il tenait sa vie entre ses bras.

Certain que plus rien ne lui marcherait dessus, il essaya de se lever, sans bras car trop occupés à retenir les fioles qui menaçaient à tout moment de tomber et de se briser sur le sol. Il se releva en fin et avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il fonça à la mallette, posa son précieux fardeau à l'intérieur, la ferma à double tours avant de se retourner pour voir qui avait osé le renverser. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien. Devenait-il fou ?

C'est alors qu'il entendit un miaulement, puis deux. Il se retourna précipitamment vers son aquarium avec un mauvais pressentiment. Heureusement, depuis le dernier incident avec les chats de sa filleule, il avait mis un couvercle dessus, plus rien ni personne ne pourrait tomber dedans. Effectivement, il ne vit pas un, mais tous les félins du Manoir occupé à miauler de SON aquarium ! Severus crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! Toute l'armée des chats avait décidé de s'en prendre à ses petits protégés ! Mais il n'allait pas les laisser faire !

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que les chats ne s'intéressaient pas à ses poissons mais à quelque chose qui se trouvait SOUS le meuble de l'aquarium ! Que pouvait-il bien y avoir là-dessous ? Une souris, un rat, un insecte ? Severus décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil avant que les félins n'aillent le faire pour lui et renversent le bac à poissons par la même occasion !

Il se baissa et se mit à genoux sur le sol pour regarder sous le meuble. L'un de ces satanés chats en profita pour escalader son dos ! Et il était loin d'être léger ! Ce n'était certainement pas un chat domestique ! Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent d'horreur ! Il avait un lynx sur le dos, littéralement ! Qu'est-ce que cette bestiole pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Ses poissons ! Le Maître des Potions, homme très calme et maître de lui par toute occasion il faut le préciser, se leva d'un bond, renversant Osiris au passage qui avait déjà deux pattes sur le couvercle du précieux bac de Severus.

En un éclair, Severus attrapa un seau d'eau et le vida sur le lynx qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. Il était complètement trempé ! Il sortit de la pièce en courant, suivit par Isis. Severus était fier de lui, deux félins de moins dans son laboratoire ! Mais il lui en restait encore quatre ! Et ceux-là, ne bougeaient pas de dans le meuble, ils restaient devant, le nez collé sur le sol et les griffes dehors.

Avec un soupir, Severus se remit à genoux devant le meuble et vit alors ce qui intéressait autant les quatre chats : une souris ! Il avait failli perdre tout son travail de ces derniers jours à cause d'une malheureuse souris ! Où allait le monde ? Il attrapa un balais, glissa le manche sous le meuble et donna un grand coup qui chassa l'intruse.

Celle-ci se précipita vers la robe de Severus qui comprirent trop tard qu'il s'agissait du jouet moldu acheté par Gabrielle et qu'elle avait ensorcelé ! La souris était dans ses vêtements ! Les chats se jetèrent sur Severus qui avait des envies de meurtre ! Ils griffaient, mordaient le pauvre malheureux qui se démenait comme un beau diable pour attraper cette satanée bestiole ! Celle-ci ne tenait pas à se faire attraper ! Elle mordait les doigts de Severus, le griffait et filait entre ses doigts alors qu'il essayait de la piéger en la prenant par la queue. Elle glissait dans la robe de Severus, remontait dans son tee-shirt, redescendait le long de son dos, glissait dans une poche de son pantalon. Le brun croyait devenir fou !

Enfin, après quinze minutes qui lui avaient semblé quinze heures, il coinça le bout de la queue du jouet entre deux de ses doigts, le remonta hors de sa poche et le jeta aux chats qui n'attendaient que cela ! Ceux-ci se lancèrent à nouveau à sa poursuite dans le couloir qui remontait vers le rez-de-chaussée du Manoir, laissant le pauvre Severus en piteux état. Celui-ci avait largement vu assez de chats pour toute la journée et même pour toutes les vacances !

Après s'être assuré qu'il avait bien fermé la porte de ses cachots ET calfeutré la porte afin que l'intruse ne puisse pas se glisser sous la porte, il retourna assez occupations un peu plus raide qu'avant à cause des griffures et des morsures. Quelle journée ! Il avait vraiment droit à tout ce jour-là !

Pendant ce temps, Gabrielle avait terminé ses valises et avait rangé tous les jouets de ses chats. Il ne lui manquait plus que la souris à remonter sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où le jouet pouvait bien se trouver. C'est alors qu'elle le vit entrer dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Elle l'attrapa au vol et le rangea dans le coffre avec les autres jouets, devant les regards désespérés du groupe de félins qui avait manqué l'occasion de l'attraper.

Le restant de la journée se passa sans encombre. Le lendemain matin, toutes les valises se trouvaient dans le salon, il était temps de retourner au Manoir Malfoy. La rentrée approchait à grands pas…

A SUIVRE…

Le chapitre vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ? Merci beaucoup ^^ ! Le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, si vous voyez des fautes, dites-le, je corrigerai ^^! Je reposterai le chapitre quand j'aurai eu la correction ^^!

A bientôt, Chibigoku


	85. Fournitures pour la rentrée

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

Un grand merci à ma beta Dalou 28 qui corrige toutes les fautes ! Merci beaucoup !!

_**Chapitre 85**__** : Fournitures pour la rentrée…**_

_Pendant ce temps, Gabrielle avait terminé ses valises et avait rangé tous les jouets de ses chats. Il ne lui manquait plus que la souris à remonter sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où le jouet pouvait bien se trouver. C'est alors qu'elle le vit entrer dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Elle l'attrapa au vol et le rangea dans le coffre avec les autres jouets, devant les regards désespérés du groupe de félins qui avait manqué l'occasion de l'attraper._

_Le restant de la journée se passa sans encombre. Le lendemain matin, toutes les valises se trouvaient dans le salon, il était temps de retourner au Manoir Malfoy. La rentrée approchait à grands pas…_

_***_

Après le petit-déjeuner, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon afin de laisser les elfes s'occuper de transporter les valises jusqu'au Manoir et pour que chacun son tour utilise la poudre de cheminette pour y retourner. En voyant le nombre inimaginable de valises qui encombrait le passage jusqu'à l'âtre de la cheminée, Lucius remercia Merlin d'avoir autant d'elfes de maison à son service. Si chacun devait prendre ses valises et les ramener lui-même au Manoir, il y en aurait pour toute la journée à faire des allers-retours !

Severus avait été le premier à passer avec son aquarium réduit dans sa poche, ses fioles et ses cours. Il voulait les ranger au plus vite dans son laboratoire au Manoir afin de ne pas être dérangé dans son rangement. A sa suite, Harry et Draco prirent chacun leur tour le chemin de la cheminée pour rentrer. Chacun d'eux avait également emmené ses animaux avec lui. Sauf Cérès et Osiris qui ne pouvaient pas rentrer en même temps qu'eux dans la cheminée. Ils partiraient donc avec les elfes de maison et les valises. Puis, ce fut au tour de Gabrielle de partir avec Yume et Pattenrond. Isis attendrait avec les deux autres pour partir la rejoindre.

Gabrielle prit Pattenrond dans ses bras, mit Yume sur son épaule et s'avança vers la cheminée. Au moment d'y entrer, elle se retourna et vérifia que toutes ses valises se trouvaient bien dans le salon en parcourant la pièce du regard. Elle avait l'étrange sentiment d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Ne voyant pas du tout ce qu'elle aurait pu oublier, elle retourna vers ses bagages et refit mentalement ses valises. Elle devait s'imaginer des choses, elle avait bien rangé tous ses vêtements, ses livres, ses affaires personnelles. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu oublier ?

Narcissia, qui revérifiait ses propres valises pour la centième fois afin d'être certaine de ne rien avoir laissé dans sa chambre, s'aperçut que sa file n'était pas encore partie alors qu'elle aurait déjà dû être au Manoir à ranger ses affaires avec les elfes de maison. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de sa fille d'oublier quoi que ce soit ! Alors pourquoi regardait-elle ses valises avec tant d'insistance ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Gabrielle ? » Demanda sa mère qui la voyait farfouiller dans les malles à la recherche de Merlin savait quoi.

« Je ne sais pas… » Avoua la jeune fille, le nez dans une malle remplie à ras-bord de livres.

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? » Demanda sa mère, perplexe.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais j'ai déjà défait et refait toutes les valises dans ma tête et je ne vois pas du tout ce que j'aurai pu oublier… Expliqua la fille tout en essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'elle aurait pu oublier.

« Ca ne doit pas être quelque chose de très important si tu ne sais pus toi-même ce que c'est ! Si j'écoutais ta mère, je devrai faire cent fois le tour du Manoir avant de partir pour être certain de ne rien avoir oublié ! Et encore, elle serait toujours persuadée d'avoir oublié quelque chose ! » Ironisa son père.

« Lucius ! Range tes affaires au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! Et n'oublie pas Zeus et Artémis ! » Le réprimanda son épouse qui avait une sainte horreur d'être la cible de l'humour vaseux de son époux.

« Bien Madame ! » Répondit le blond avant de disparaître pour chercher ses deux chiens avant de prendre un oreiller dans la figure de la part de sa chère et tendre femme.

« Tu as trouvé ? » Demanda la blonde en regardant à nouveau sa fille une fois que son mari avait quitté la pièce à la recherche de ses propres animaux.

« Malheureusement, non. » Soupira Gabrielle.

« Au moins, nous savons que tu n'as oublié ni Yume, ni Pattenrond, c'est déjà ça ! » Déclara sa mère en désignant les deux chats qui étaient allés s'installer sur le canapé du salon pendant que leur maîtresse fouillait dans ses valises.

« Jamais je ne pourrai oublier l'un de mes chats, je tiens beaucoup trop à eux ! » S'exclama Gabrielle avant de pousser un cri en découvrant ce qu'elle avait oublié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda s amère, affolée.

« Je sais ce que j'ai oublié ! » dit sa fille, une main sur la bouche devant l'énormité de son oubli.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda sa mère qui se demandait comment elle avait pu oublier quelque chose.

« J'ai oublié Seiji ! J'avais promis de l'emmener avec moi ! » Expliqua Gabrielle.

« Seiji ? Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Narcissia.

« Le chat ! » Répondit sa fille.

« Quel chat ? Tu en as encore un autre ? » Demanda sa mère, un peu perdu.

« Oui, c'est mon armoire ! » Répondit la blonde.

« Tu as un chat qui est une armoire, c'est cela ? » Demanda calmement sa mère qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Oui ! Père m'a promis que je pourrai l'emmener au Manoir lorsque nous y retournerions. » Raconta sa fille.

« Tu as déjà assez d'armoires dans ta chambre, non ? » Demanda son père qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, ses deux chiens en laisse.

« Mais…. Oui, mais vous aviez promis… » Expliqua Gabrielle.

« Tu le retrouveras l'année prochaine pendant les vacances d'été… » Dit gentiment son père.

Narcissia regarda sa fille, elle semblait si déçue de ne pas pouvoir emmener ce chat. Elle saurait bien le fin mot de l'histoire, foi de Narcissia !

« Lucius, tu lui as oui ou non promis qu'elle pouvait emmener ce chat ? » Demanda calmement son épouse en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, mais… Cette armoire est énorme ! Où veux-tu la mettre ? » Eluda son mari, soudainement très, très mal à l'aise.

« Lucius ! Quand on promet quelque chose, on le tient ! Gronda Narcissia d'une voix polaire.

Avant que le pauvre Lucius n'ait le temps d'ajouter un seul mot, son épouse avait déjà appelé Tipy.

« Que peux faire Tipy pour la maîtresse ? » Demanda l'elfe en arrivant.

« Va dans la chambre de Gabrielle, il y a une énorme armoire avec un chat mauve, descend-la ici, nous l'emmenons, vous la mettrez dans la chambre de Gabrielle au Manoir. » Lui expliqua Narcissia.

« Bien Maîtresse ! » Répondit l'elfe avant de disparaître dans un « pop » sonore.

Quelque secondes plus tard, une immense armoire apparut au centre du salon avec un énorme chat mauve qui en formait la porte. Il fit un petit salut à Gabrielle pour la remercier de ne pas avoir oublié. Puis celle-ci prit ses deux chats sur le canapé et partit part la cheminée. Lorsqu'elle arriva au Manoir Malfoy, elle courut vers sa chambre pour y déposer ses deux chats. L'armoire était déjà en place.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir oublié, chaton ! » Dit le grand chat mauve en s'étirant.

« De rien ! Je l'avais promis ! On ne va pas s'ennuyer ici ! » Affirma la jeune fille.

« Mais je ne m'ennuie jamais ! J'ai hâte que tu me racontes ce qu'il se passe dans cette école de sorcellerie ! Bonne nuit ! » Déclara le chat avant de s'étaler sur le sol et de commencer à ronfler calmement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces ronflements ? » Demanda Draco en ouvrant la porte, Ryry sur ses talons.

« Mais ! C'est Seiji ! Tu as réussi à l'emmener ? C'est génial ! » Déclara Harry, ravi d'avoir le chat et ses bons conseils près de lui.

« Oui, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de lui pour le reste de nos petites affaires à régler… » Concéda Draco d'un ton pensif.

« Oui, certainement… » Renchérit Gabrielle.

« Bon ! Vous voulez faire un Monopoly avec Ron et les autres avant qu'ils ne partent ? » Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

« Oui ! On va massacrer les rouquins ! » Répondit Draco.

« D'accord ! » Dit Gabrielle à son tour après avoir jeté un regard désapprobateur à son petit frère.

Après le déjeuner, les Weasley prirent congés et remercièrent chaleureusement les Malfoy pour les magnifiques vacances qu'ils avaient passées en leur compagnie. Les enfants se promirent de s'écrire et d'aller faire leurs achats de fournitures scolaires le même jour.

L'après-midi, Lucius, Severus et Narcissia se rendirent à Poudlard pour la fameuse réunion des enseignants. Après une attente interminable, ce fut au tour de Severus. Celui-ci avait prévu de passer en revue toutes les créatures magiques dangereuses : vampires, loups-garous, géants… et surtout comment s'en défendre ou du moins essayer. Cela permettrait d'aider les étudiants à s'en sortir au cas où Face de Serpent aurait l'idée de les utiliser pour attaquer Poudlard. Il valait mieux être prévoyant. Ensuite, il avait prévu de remettre sur pied le club de duel de seconde année. Evidemment, cette fois-ci les cours de duel se feraient sérieusement. Il n'y aurait pas de professeur fantoche comme Lockhart, mais des professeurs qui s'y connaissaient dans cette matière. Il avait déjà prévu de demander à Lucius et Narcissia de l'aider un peu.

Tout le monde approuva son programme. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Lucius. il déballa son programme de potions de soins et de contrepoisons. L'idée fut tout de suite approuvée. Il pouvait être utile aux élèves d'avoir des notions de médecine au cas où. Lorsque Lucius arriva à la partie où il devait donner à Minerva les références du manuel qu'il avait retenu pour cette nouvelle année, les choses se corsèrent. En effet, le manuel que Lucius avait choisi n'était plus édité depuis près de 20 ans ! La librairie du Chemin de Traverse allait pouvoir travaillé dur avec la rentrée qui devait arriver la semaine suivante ! Le manuel retenu était celui que Lucius avait lui-même utilisé lors de sa septième année à Poudlard. Autrement dit, le livre ne datait pas d'hier mais il avait gardé toute son utilité car à l'époque, il y avait un cours de potions option soins dans lequel Lucius s'était inscrit. C'était la raison pour laquelle Lucius le possédait. Très peu d'élèves avaient choisi cette potion par manque d'intérêt pour les soins. Ils préféraient de loin apprendre les poisons !

Enfin, Narcissia dévoila son nouveau programme de sortilèges. Elle avait décidé de faire apprendre aux élèves des sorts qui pourraient les protéger en cas d'attaque comme par exemple, faire apparaître un bouclier pour se protéger d'objets jetés sur eux, transformer un objet en flèches ou en dagues pour les envoyer à ses ennemis…. L'accueil de ce programme fut plus mitigé. L'idée était excellente mais les sorts étaient particulièrement complexes à enseigner et à maîtriser. Les élèves allaient avoir beaucoup de mal durant les cours de la blonde pour cette année. La complexité de ces sortilèges était l'une raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient enseignés qu'en école d'Aurors, la seconde raison était que ces sorts pouvaient être très dangereux si des enfants de Mangemorts s'amusaient à les utiliser sur leurs camarades. C'était un risque à courir, il fallait que les élèves puissent se protéger. Albus accepta le programme de Narcissia, en proposant de surveiller qui irait à ce cours puisque celui-ci n'était plus obligatoire en septième année mais était une option. Les élèves allaient donc être triés sur le volet mais il ne fallait pas non plus écarter tous les élèves de Serpentard ou certains pourraient avoir des soupçons. De toute manière, il pouvait avoir des enfants de Mangemorts dans n'importe quelle maison. Il n'y avait pas de label « maison des Mangemorts » sur l'insigne de Serpentard, il pouvait y en avoir partout, alors il valait mieux être prudent.

Lorsque la réunion fut terminée et que les manuels que les élèves allaient devoir acheter furent choisis, chaque professeur reçut la liste de tous les manuels et celle-ci fut copiée et envoyée à tous les étudiants afin qu'ils puissent aller chercher leurs fournitures pour la rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des centaines de hiboux de la volière de l'école s'envolèrent en direction des quatre coins de l'Angleterre afin de délivrer leur courrier aux élèves qui attendaient tous plus ou moins impatiemment la rentrée scolaire…

A Suivre…

Le chapitre vous a plu ? La suite très bientôt, j'ai déjà les idées, il ne reste plus qu'à taper ^^ ! Bisous, Chibigoku

J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire ! Vous allez bientôt pouvoir écouter votre fic préférée ^^! Nous allons la mettre sous forme d'épisodes audio. Pour cela, il me faut des volontaires pour jouer les rôles de me spersonnages ! Tout le monde peut y participer. POur cela, il vous faut votre ordi, un micro et un logiciel d'enregistrement (genre audacity).

Pour participer à l'audition, vous vous enregistrez pendant que vous jouez le rôle du personnage que vous avez choisi et vous me l'envoyez à mon adresse mail ( dans mon profil). POur les rôles principaux, une seule personne par rôle. Pour les rôles secondaires, deux ou trois rôles spar personnes. Si vous participez, merci de tenir votre rôle jusqu'à la fin de la fic, les changements de voix en plein milieu des épisodes ne sont pas terribles ^^. Si des rôles se rajoutent, je mettrai la liste à jour dans le prochain chapitre.

Voici la liste des rôles ! Narcissia et le narrateur sont déjà pris, mais il en reste beaucoup d'autres !

Narrateur : Charlotte

Lucius :

Narcissia : Roseline

Harry :

Draco :

Hermione :

Ron :

Gabrielle :

Ginny :

Fred :

Georges:

Albus:

Minerva :

Arthur:

Molly:

Bellatrix:

Voldemort:

Bruitage ( pour la musique, les bruits en tout genre...) :

Monteur ( pour monter les différentes pistes audio des voix en une seule ) :

Pansy:

Blaise:

Seiji:

Severus:

Goyle:

Crabe:

Milicent :

Théo :

Voix pour les enfants (draco, ron, harry, gabrielle, ginny) :

élèves de Poudlard :

Winky :

Tippy :

hopy :

Elève fille de serdaigle :

Neville :

Luna :

Seamus :

Dean Thomas :


	86. La Loterie du Chemin de Traverse

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

_**Chapitre 86 : La Loterie du Chemin de Traverse.**_

_Lorsque la réunion fut terminée et que les manuels que les élèves allaient devoir acheter furent choisis, chaque professeur reçut la liste de tous les manuels et celle-ci fut copiée et envoyée à tous les étudiants afin qu'ils puissent aller chercher leurs fournitures pour la rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, des centaines de hiboux de la volière de l'école s'envolèrent en direction des quatre coins de l'Angleterre afin de délivrer leur courrier aux élèves qui attendaient tous plus ou moins impatiemment la rentrée scolaire…_

Noyé dans son petit-déjeuner, Ron entendit à peine Erol défoncer la fenêtre de la cuisine du QG de l'Ordre avec la lettre qu'il apportait pour son jeune maître. Par contre, il remarqua le hibou lorsque celui-ci s'écrasa en catastrophe dans son assiette de bacon frit que le rouquin dévorait tranquillement quelques secondes plus tôt. Agacé par ce fichu volatile qui le dérangeait dans le moment le plus important de la journée, Ron poussa le hibou hors de son assiette d'une pichenette et replongea dans son assiette sans remarquer la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre hibou tout aussi maladroit s'écrasa dans l'assiette de Ron, lui renversant son contenu sur la figure.

Excédé par ces hiboux, Ron attrapa Erol par le cou et fut bien tenté de le lui tordre tant il était énervé après lui. C'est alors qu'il vit la lettre accroché à sa patte. Elle portait le sceau des Malfoy… Peut-être une lettre de Gabrielle, Ryry ou Draco ? Voilà qui était déjà plus intéressant et le mit de bien meilleure humeur. Il attrapa le second hibou et vit que la lettre qu'il lui apportait portait le sceau de Poudlard. Encore une liste de fournitures hors de prix qu'il allait falloir se procurer…Mais il aurait certainement l'occasion de voir toute la tribu Malfoy pendant les achats pour l'école alors cela valait bien la peine de faire le déplacement ! Sans plus penser à son assiette, il ouvrit la liste de livres de l'école et fut assez surpris en voyant la liste de manuels du prof de potions…Cela s'annonçait assez bien cette nouvelle année. Il posa la liste de côté et se dépêcha de prendre la lettre apportée par Erol, bien plus intéressante à son goût !

Ron se dépêcha d'ouvrir la missive envoyée par Harry. Dans celle-ci, il lui proposait de venir avec eux, plus Ginny et leurs parents, pour acheter les fournitures. Ravi de cette invitation et oubliant son petit déjeuner, Ron se précipita dans sa chambre et chercha du parchemin pour lui répondre. Il griffonna quelques phrases avec empressement et accrocha sa réponse à la patte du malheureux Erol qui reprenait à peine son souffle sur la table de la cuisine. Quelques menaces et un morceau de bacon mirent fin aux réticences de l'oiseau qui accepta de reprendre son envol en direction du Manoir Malfoy où il savait qu'il aurait un grand bol d'eau et de la nourriture à volonté dès son arrivée. Cela suffit à remotiver le vieux hibou qui repartit vers sa nouvelle destination.

Pendant ce temps au Manoir Malfoy, tout le monde était attablé devant un somptueux petit-déjeuner. Tout le monde, cela voulait évidemment dire toute la famille Malfoy ainsi que Severus et bien sûr tous les animaux du Manoir qui déjeunaient également dans la salle à manger en même temps que leurs maîtres. La salle était donc très animée. Pendant que les enfants dévoraient des tartines, du chocolat chaud, des croissants ou des céréales, les adultes buvaient tranquillement leur thé devant des croissants fumants. C'est alors que les hiboux de l'école vinrent déposer le courrier destiné aux élèves de Poudlard. Ouvrant sa lettre, Harry grimaça en voyant la liste des livres de potions qui ne traitaient que de poisons ! Le cours s'annonçait mortel pour ainsi dire ! Mais bon, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix…

Alors que les elfes débarrassaient la table du petit déjeuner, le hibou que Ryry attendait tant vint enfin se poser, ou plutôt s'écrouler, sur la table à deux centimètres de la théière en argent préférée de Narcissia. Harry retint sa respiration, s'attendant au pire. Heureusement, le hibou arrêta sa course juste avant de faire tomber la théière sur le sol. Les elfes, pétrifiés, avaient assisté à la scène en craignant le pire. Mais heureusement, rien n'était arrivé. Reprenant son souffle, Harry attrapa la patte d'Erol et en détacha la lettre qui lui était adressé par son meilleur ami.

Déchiffrant avec peine les pattes de mouches de son ami, il comprit tout de même que celui-ci était d'accord pour aller avec eux acheter les affaires pour la rentrée des classes. Il se dirigea donc vers la pièce favorite de Narcissia, sa seconde mère, afin de lui demander quand ils iraient faire leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Occupée à couper les nouvelles fleurs qu'elle avait taillées dans le jardin, celle-ci lui répondit d'un air lointain que le lendemain matin irait très bien. Sans plus tarder, Harry courut vers sa chambre, pris un morceau de parchemin et écrivit à Ron de venir les rejoindre sur le Chemin de Traverse dès le lendemain matin. Il descendit les escaliers en trombe et lorsqu'il vit Erol affalé sur la table et complètement épuisé, il se décida à envoyer Hadès, son beau hibou noir. Ron allait encore râler à cause de ce hibou mais il ne pouvait pas envoyer Hedwige, trop reconnaissable, pour aller au Qg de l'Ordre.

Vers midi, Hadès revint avec la réponse de Ron. Ils se verraient tous le lendemain matin. Dès que le petit déjeuner fut terminé, les enfants coururent chercher leur manteaux et se préparèrent à partir en compagnie de leurs parents et de Severus qui avait besoin d'ingrédients pour terminer des potions expérimentales qu'il venait d'inventer. Tout le monde se dirigea donc vers la cheminée et atterrit quelques minutes plus tard au Chaudron Baveur. Là-bas, ils virent les Weasley qui étaient déjà arrivés. Les Malfoy les regardèrent un moment puis se dirigèrent vers le mur menant au Chemin de Traverse. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre qu'on découvre que les deux familles s'entendaient très bien, ils devaient donc continuer à s'ignorer en public. Les Weasley suivirent la famille des blonds à quelques mètres de distance.

Puis tous se séparèrent, chacun emmenant l'un des enfants pour chercher une partie des fournitures : ingrédients de potions, plumes et parchemins, nourriture pour hiboux… Ils décidèrent de se retrouver chez Fleury et Bott pour chercher les manuels de classe ensemble. Les achats terminés, Harry, Draco et Gabrielle eurent la permission de flâner des les rayonnages de livres de la grande librairie au cas ils voudraient acheter un livre qui ne se trouverait pas dans la liste. Gabrielle ne se fit pas prier pour partir en quête de nouveaux trésors de connaissances. Harry et Draco la suivaient, jetant un coup d'œil de-ce de-là aux rayons mais sans grande conviction. Les deux jumeaux attendaient de rencontrer Ron et Ginny. La rencontre ne se fit pas attendre car à force de discuter avec on jumeau, Harry tomba nez à nez avec son meilleur ami qui en fut quitte pour une belle bosse sur la tête. Draco ricana discrètement en voyant la bosse sur le front du rouquin alors que Ginny et Gabrielle échangeaient un sourire à la fois consterné et amusé.

Le petit groupe sortit discrètement du magasin et traversa la rue en direction du glacier. Pour éviter d'être reconnus, Gabrielle fit porter une perruque à ses deux amis roux. Elle avait pensé à les emmener avec elle avant de quitter le manoir. Les enfants s'installèrent sur la terrasse du glacier et commandèrent chacun une glace, une pâtisserie ou un bon chocolat chaud. Ils échangeaient leurs impressions sur le programme scolaire de la nouvelle année en s'appuyant sur les titres des manuels. Chacun avait son idée quant à la soudaine idée de Lucius de vouloir à tout prix leur faire étudier tous les poisons possibles et imaginables. Le nouveau prof de potions devait bien avoir une idée derrière la tête pour remettre ainsi au goût du jour un programme de potions qui dataient de sa propre scolarité. Mais le blond n'avait parlé de ses motivations à personne. Pourtant, Narcissia et Severus avaient très bien deviné les intentions de Lucius. Les enfants ne manqueraient pas de les découvrir bien assez tôt…

Regardant les alentours, Harry fut soudain très intéressé par un stand qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans ce passage commerçant. De plus, beaucoup de monde avait l'air de se presser pour y aller, vu la queue qui s'étendait le long du stand. Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir car ce n'était pas un magasin. Le stand était une simple table derrière laquelle se trouvait une jeune femme blonde qui parlait beaucoup d'après ce qu'il voyait. La foule rassemblée devant elle avait l'air passionnée par ce stand. Curieux, Harry se leva de table et se dirigea vers la petite foule compacte. Intrigués, ses amis le suivirent sans savoir où il se rendait.

Arrivés devant la table, les enfants virent que ce qui attirait tant de monde était en fait une loterie. Tous les curieux essayaient de remporter le premier prix. Intrigué, Harry décida de tenter sa chance. Il sortit une mornille de sa poche, la tendit à la jeune personne qui tenait le stand et actionna la roulette, il la tourna rapidement et attendit qu'une bille de couleur en sorte. Une bille dorée sortit de la roulette sous les yeux ahuris de la jeune femme blonde qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Du côté des enfants Malfoy et des Weasley, les commentaires allaient bon train.

- « Vous croyez qu'il va gagner quelque chose ? Demanda Ron.

- Il aura peut-être droit au lot de consolation… Répondit Draco qui ne croyait pas du tout que son jumeau puisse gagne quoi que ce soit vu sa chance habituelle.

- Un paquet de mouchoirs peut-être ? Proposa Gabrielle, guère plus optimiste que son petit frère.

- Ce que vous pouvez être mauvaise langue ! Moi, je suis certaine qu'il va gagner quelque chose ! S'écria Ginny.

- Les miracles, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y en a plus ! » Affirma Draco pour qui l'affaire était close.

C'est alors qu'un concert de « Ah ! zut ! C'est pas de chance ! » s'éleva de la petite foule compacte réunie derrière Ryry alors qu'une autre partie de la foule applaudissait à tout va. Curieux, les enfants de rapprochèrent de Harry et virent qu'il avait une enveloppe dans les mains et que la jeune femme rangeait son stand. Tous les lots avaient dû être remportés…

Draco posa nonchalamment une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère favori dans un geste pour le consoler.

- « Alors ! T'as gagné quoi ? Demanda Ron, impatient de savoir.

- Une nouvelle plume pour aller à l'école ? Renchérit Draco.

- Ben… j'en sais rien… Avoua Harry très embarrassé.

- Hein ? S'étouffa Ron.

- T'as gagné un truc et tu ne sais pas quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? » S'énerva Draco.

Pour couper court aux commentaires de ses amis, Harry tendit l'enveloppe à Gabrielle qui l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Elle en sortit un coupon de papier, pas plus grand qu'une invitation, et entreprit de lire ce qui était écrit dessus. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie en découvrant le gros lot gagné par son petit frère !

Sans dire aux autres de quoi il s'agissait, elle se précipita à l'intérieur du magasin où se trouvaient encore Lucius, Narcissia, Severus, Molly et Arthur. SE demandant si elle avait perdu la tête, les autres enfants coururent à sa suite et entrèrent en trombe dans le magasin. Ils l'attrapèrent et l'attirèrent dans un rayon avant que quelqu'un de la voit courir. De quoi les Malfoy auraient-ils l'air ?

- « Ca va pas ? Tu te sens pas bien ? Demanda Draco, un peu paniqué de la voir ainsi essoufflée et toute joyeuse.

- Très bien ! C'est merveilleux, magnifique ! Depuis le temps que je voulais y aller ! Répondit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- T'as gagné une inscription gratuite d'un an dans la plus grande bibliothèque du monde ou quoi ? Demanda Draco à son jumeau d'un air soupçonneux.

- Pas du tout ! Répondit Gabrielle avant que Ryry ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

- Ben quoi alors ? Demanda Ron, curieux de savoir ce qui la rendait si fébrile.

- Un magnifique cadeau pour toute notre famille et la vôtre ! Répondit évasivement Gabrielle.

- Ca y est ! C'est une inscription de groupe dans la plus grande bibliothèque du monde, c'est ça ? » Demanda Ginny qui n'y croyait pas du tout puisque Gabrielle avait un livre, offert par Fred et Georges, qui lui permettait de lire tous les livres existants au monde.

- Pas du tout ! S'écria Gabrielle, un peu énervée que tout le monde pense à une bibliothèque.

- Mais quoi alors ? S'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

- Hé ben… c'est… Commença la fillette blonde.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce remue-ménage ? » Demanda Severus en arrivant derrière Gabrielle.

Il aperçu l'enveloppe dans sa petite main et, s'attendant au pire, il la prit et l'ouvrit. Il haussa un sourcil en lisant ce qui était écrit sur le coupon, le rangea dans l'enveloppe et regarda les enfants.

- « Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? Demanda t-il, curieux.

- C'est Harry qui l'a gagné ! Répondit Gabrielle.

- Gagné ? Où ça ? Demanda Severus, surpris.

- Au stand de la loterie, dehors ! » Expliqua Draco.

Severus fut surpris d'entendre que c'était Harry qui avait gagné ce superbe lot mais il n'en dit rien. Après tout, le gamin avait une sacrée veine quand il le fallait.

- « C'est un très beau lot que tu as gagné Harry ! Le félicita t-il.

- Merci, Répondit Harry qui ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait gagné…

- Mais ça ne va pas être facile de convaincre Lucius de vous emmener là-bas… Réfléchit Severus à voix haute.

- Nous emmener où et Harry a gagné quoi au juste ? Demanda Draco qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Vous ne le savez pas ? Demanda Severus, surpris.

- Non, Gaby est parti avec l'enveloppe avant de nous dire ce que c'était. Expliqua Ron.

- Ha… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde se presse autour d'elle ! déclara Severus.

- Bon alors, c'est quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- On dit « qu'est-ce que c'est » monsieur Weasley ! Rectifia Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Répéta Ron qui voulait absolument savoir.

- Beaucoup mieux ! Approuva le prof préféré des Serpentards.

- On attend toujours ! Affirma Draco.

- Ca va, je vais vous le dire ! Harry a gagné une entrée pour 12 personnes à Europa Park. Dévoila Severus.

- Splendide ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Demanda Draco qui ne connaissait pas du tout.

- Le plus grand parc d'attractions moldu d'Europe ! S'écria Gabrielle.

- Moldu ? Grinça Draco.

- C'est quoi un parc d'attractions ? » Demanda Ginny.

Pour répondre à son amie, Gabrielle sortit une brochure de son petit sac. Elle la gardait toujours avec elle avec l'espoir de réussir un jour à convaincre ses parents de les y emmener. Elle la déplia devant la rouquine et tous les autres se groupèrent autour de la brochure. Même Severus regarda. Il avait entendu parler de ce parc mais n'y était jamais allé personnellement. Il y aurait bien emmené Draco lorsqu'il était petit, mais Lucius ne lui en aurait jamais donné la permission. Mais maintenant, c'était un peu différent. Il allait devoir trouver de bons arguments pour convaincre le blond…

En voyant les bateaux, les restaurants, les jeux et activités du parc, les enfants furent tout de suite emballés à l'idée d'y aller. Le billet suffisait pour emmener toute la famille Malfoy, Severus, Ginny, Ron, Molly et Arthur. Mais il restait encore deux places. Ginny proposa de demander à Fred et Georges, ils seraient certainement très attirés par cette idée de parc moldu. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire : convaincre Lucius et Narcissia de les y accompagner. Une simple formalité en somme !

A Suivre …

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis bien contente de vous retrouver ! Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews ! Comme je vous l'avais dit, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par mois, mais si j'en ai un prêt avant, je le posterai ! J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Mais je ne pourrai les lire que le 9 janvier car je m'envole pour l'Egypte demain matin ^^ ! J'espère que je trouverai plein d'idées là-bas ^^ ! En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne et heureuse année 2012 !

Bisous, Chibigoku.

Ps : je n'ai pas relu le chapitre, j'étais trop pressée de le poster. Si vous voyez des fautes, notez-les moi dans vos reviews, je les corrigerai le 9 janvier ^^ ! Merci !


	87. Escapade Moldue ?

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

_**Chapitre 87 : Escapade… moldue ? **_

_Pour répondre à son amie, Gabrielle sortit une brochure de son petit sac. Elle la gardait toujours avec elle avec l'espoir de réussir un jour à convaincre ses parents de les y emmener. Elle la déplia devant la rouquine et tous les autres se groupèrent autour de la brochure. Même Severus regarda. Il avait entendu parler de ce parc mais n'y était jamais allé personnellement. Il y aurait bien emmené Draco lorsqu'il était petit, mais Lucius ne lui en aurait jamais donné la permission. Mais maintenant, c'était un peu différent. Il allait devoir trouver de bons arguments pour convaincre le blond…_

_En voyant les bateaux, les restaurants, les jeux et activités du parc, les enfants furent tout de suite emballés à l'idée d'y aller. Le billet suffisait pour emmener toute la famille Malfoy, Severus, Ginny, Ron, Molly et Arthur. Mais il restait encore deux places. Ginny proposa de demander à Fred et Georges, ils seraient certainement très attirés par cette idée de parc moldu. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire : convaincre Lucius et Narcissia de les y accompagner. Une simple formalité en somme ! _

En voyant Lucius qui arrivait avec Narcissia près du rayon où ils étaient tous en train de comploter pour aller visiter le parc, Severus rangea prestement l'enveloppe dans sa poche en attendant le bon moment pour en parler à ses amis. Il n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour aborder le sujet avec ses amis. Narcissia ne serait sûrement pas difficile à convaincre vu son goût pour la découverte et la nouveauté. C'était pour décider Lucius que Severus s'inquiétait un peu. Dès qu'on abordait la thématique « moldue » avec lui, il virait au réactionnaire ! Alors aller passer une journée complète chez les Moldus, à manger de la cuisine moldue et se divertir comme des moldus, la pilule risquait d'être assez difficile à faire passer. Il allait devoir être sacrément convaincant !

Faisant signe aux enfants de le laisser faire, Severus alla à la rencontre de ses amis comme si de rien n'était. Les enfants le suivaient. Chacun avait trouvé un ou deux livres qui l'intéressait et les tendit à ses parents afin qu'ils règlent la note. Discrètement, Narcissia offrit aux enfants Weasley les livres qu'ils avaient choisis évitant ainsi à Molly de les payer. Arthur venait déjà de se ruiner avec les manuels pour l'école, inutile de le ruiner un peu plus. Ron et Ginny la remercièrent mille fois pour son cadeau.

Puis tout le monde retourna au Chaudron Baveur afin de retourner chez soi. Les deux familles se séparèrent après des salutations rapides et des promesses de vite se revoir, surtout du côté des enfants. Ginny et Ron avaient très envie d'aller visiter ce parc. Leur père, qui adorait tout ce qui était moldu, ne se ferait certainement pas prier pour y aller. Molly était plus réservée mais si tous les autres y allaient, elle irait aussi. Il ne leur restait donc plus qu'à attendre les nouvelles du Manoir Malfoy pour savoir quand ils iraient découvrir cette soi-disant merveille, aux dires de Gabrielle. Mais les photos de la brochure avaient donné très envie aux enfants d'aller voir cela sur place ! Ron se demanda vaguement combien de temps la vieille chauve-souris des cachots allait prendre pour embobiner le père de ses amis afin de les embarquer tous là-bas. Mais comme il n'était pas sur place, il n'avait qu'à attendre une lettre ou un appel par cheminée pour savoir. Il prit donc son mal en patience et suivit sa sœur et ses parents pour rentrer chez lui. Il allait falloir se dépêcher car la rentrée avait lieu dans trois jours…

De retour au Manoir, Severus, Lucius, Narcissia et les enfants chargèrent les elfes de maison de ranger toutes leurs nouvelles acquisitions. Les enfants avaient à présent toutes leurs affaires de classe. La rentrée était dans trois jours, il avait juste le temps de profiter encore un peu de leurs vacances et du beau temps avant de retourner à Poudlard. Le temps passait si vite, les parents aussi allaient faire leur seconde rentrée en tant que professeurs. Il fallait absolument que Severus termine cette potion pour que les enfants aient au moins 10 ans avant de retourner en classe !

Les enfants partirent jouer dans leur salle de jeu près des chambres et Severus décida d'aller passer un coup de balais dans son laboratoire pour y ranger ses nouvelles fioles et son matériel. Il n'avait pas oublié cette potion dont il avait parlé avec Lucius mais il avait encore du travail pour la terminer et surtout pour qu'elle soit réussie. Il avait trouvé tous les ingrédients qui lui manquaient, il n'avait plus qu'à faire la potion. En bref, il lui restait le plus difficile. S'il se trompait, au mieux la potion lui exploserait à la figure, au pire il y aurait des effets secondaires sur les enfants et il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Enfin, si Narcissia ne l'étripait pas avant !

Il décida de laisser ses deux amis souffler un peu avant d'attaquer le sujet qui l'intéressait lui et les enfants : aller visiter ce parc ! Severus songea à attendre jusqu'à 18 heures, lorsque tout le monde se réunit dans le petit salon en attendant l'heure d'aller dîner. A cette heure, tout le monde était calme et détendu, il pourrait ainsi essayer d'aborder le sujet avec ses amis. Les enfants ne manqueraient pas de l'aider mais si quelqu'un avait le malheur de prononcer le mot « moldu » tous ses efforts tomberaient à l'eau, Lucius refuserait catégoriquement avant d'avoir seulement écouté les explications. Severus pria pour que les enfants aient bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas aborder les choses de ce point de vue-là. Au moins, il n'aurait pas le jeune Weasley pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, c'était déjà cela de gagné. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver des arguments convaincants. Et c'était bien cela le problème.

Tournant la question dans tous les sens et tournant tout court dans son laboratoire où il n'arrivait pas à travailler parce son esprit n'était pas branché sur les potions mais sur une solution pour aller visiter ce fichu parc, Severus décida d'aller voir sa filleule au cas où elle aurait quelques idées à lui suggérer.

Il entra dans la salle de jeu des enfants et trouva les garçons en pleine partie d'échecs pendant que Gabrielle dévorait l'une de ses nouvelles acquisitions qui traitait d'Histoire. En voyant son parrain approcher, Gabrielle mit un signet dans son livre et le regarda attentivement.

- -« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t-elle.

- Si, très bien ! Mais je cherche des arguments solides pour convaincre votre père. Répondit Severus.

- Tu n'as pas d'idée ? Lui demanda Ryry qui avait levé le nez de sa partie d'échecs.

- Disons que je n'ai pas assez d'informations sur l'endroit pour trouver comment convaincre vos parents… » Expliqua Severus.

Il se tourna vers Gabrielle.

- « Tu n'as pas d'autres informations sur cet endroit ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Non, désolée. J'ai déjà eu du mal à avoir cette brochure…Avoua la jeune fille.

- Ça ne va pas être de la tarte alors…Grimaça Harry.

- Si seulement on pouvait trouver des trucs dessus qui intéresseraient les parents ! » Renchérit Draco.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Personne ne savait où trouver des informations puisqu'il s'agissait d'un lieu moldu. Il n'y avait donc rien dessus dans les journaux sorciers, c'était bien dommage.

- « Dans mon jardin, il y a des lapins superbes…. » Chanta une voix qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Mais ça sort d'où ça ? » S'écria Severus qui était plongé dans ses réflexions et avait bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant cette voix bizarre.

- « …mais ils ont tout le temps envie de manger… »Continua la voix.

Les enfants se regardèrent, surpris.

-« Il faut tout le temps leur couper de l'herbe, et je devrai bien leur en ramasser. Aujourd'hui peut-êtreuuuu, ou alors demain…. » Chantait la drôle de voix.

- Arrêtez-moi ça, c'est un massacre ! Hurla Severus que la voix horripilait. Il avait les poils des bras qui se redressaient en entendait cette chanson.

- Ça vient d'où ? Demanda Harry.

- On dirait que ça vient des chambres. Répondit Draco.

- Mais il n'y a personne… » S'exclama Gabrielle.

Tout à coup, elle comprit d'où venait la voix et se précipita vers sa chambre. Les autres la suivirent ne sachant pas où elle allait. Severus arrivait derrière, se demandant vaguement ce dont on avait encore oublié de lui parler. Il s'attendait déjà au pire.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Gabrielle, soufflant de leur course et aperçurent le grand chat mauve, qui faisait office d'armoire à la jeune fille, qui chantait en se grattant les oreilles avec sa patte arrière. Severus crut qu'il était arrivé dans un asile de fous ! D'où sortait ce chat ?

En les voyant entrer et approcher, le chat cessa de chanter pour les regarder.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le grand félin en regardant tour à tour les enfants puis Severus qui le scrutait de lin tout en tenant sa baguette au bout de sa manche.

- C'est vous qui chantez ? Demanda Gabrielle timidement.

- Vous m'avez entendu ? J'adore chanter pour me distraire, ça me change des jeux de ballon ! Miaula Seiji en souriant à Gabrielle.

- Je n'avais encore jamais entendu cette chanson, avoua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, c'est français et ça ne date pas d'hier ! Ronronna le chat mauve.

- Elle est très jolie en tous les cas ! Affirma Gabrielle.

- Merci beaucoup, Chaton ! La remercia le chat avec un grand sourire.

- De rien ! Heu… Commença la fillette.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? La questionna Seiji.

- Hé bien… C'est-à dire que… Est-ce qu'on peut trouver des informations sur le monde moldu ? Demanda- t-elle dubitativement.

- Sans allez là-bas directement, tu veux dire ? Proposa le félin mauve.

- Heu, oui… Répondit Gabrielle.

- Bien sûr que c'est possible ! Il suffit de demander ! Assura le chat.

- Et comment on fait ? Demanda Harry.

- Il suffit d'utiliser la même méthode que les Moldus pour trouver des renseignements ! Expliqua Seiji.

- Heu, ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Draco qui ne voyait pas du tout de quoi le grand chat mauve parlait.

- Un Ordinateur ! Chantonna le félin.

- Un quoi ? ! C'est quoi ça ? S'étrangla Draco.

- Mais on n'a pas ça ici… Répondit Harry.

- Et ça ne marcherait pas ! Assura Severus.

- Sauf si on sait comment faire pour qu'il fonctionne grâce à la magie… Susurra Seiji dans les oreilles de Severus.

- Mais on n'a pas d'ordinateur… Se lamenta Gabrielle.

- Parce que tu n'as pas cherché au bon endroit ! » dit évasivement le grand chat en se poussant de côté.

Assez dubitative, Gabrielle s'approcha de l'armoire dont le chat venait d'ouvrir la porte et commença à la fouiller. Elle n'y voyait que des vêtements qu'elle avait rangés dedans. Mais si Seiji disait qu'il y en avait un, il devait bien être quelque part. Elle trouva un coffre et, curieuse, l'ouvrit. Un petit ordinateur se trouvait dedans.

- « Génial, ça va nous aider ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Ça marche comment ce machin-là ? Demanda Draco en regardant cette drôle de boîte.

- Normalement tu le branches sur une prise de courant et ça marche ! Répondit Gabrielle.

- « Une prise de courant » ? Répéta son petit frère qui ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

- Laisse tomber, ce serait trop long de t'expliquer ! Affirma son jumeau.

- L'essentiel, c'est que ça fonctionne ! » Approuva Severus.

Gabrielle posa l'ordinateur sur son bureau et appuya sur le bouton. Il démarra sans problème, alimenté par la magie qui entourait le Manoir. Une petite antenne captait les ondes internet envoyées à une centaine de kilomètres à la ronde par les émetteurs moldus. Elle pouvait donc se connecter sans payer d'abonnement, le rêve !

Sans attendre, elle se connecta sur le site du parc, cliqua sur la bonne langue et montra les images et les informations à ses petits-frères et à son parrain. Celui-ci, qui adorait les sensations fortes, regardait avec intérêt les grands-huit et autres attractions rapides ou en hauteur. Il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Mais tout cela ne l'aiderait pas à convaincre Lucius. Il vit alors la liste des différents hôtels du parc, luxueux, avec piscine et tout le reste possible, mais cela non plus ne fonctionnerait pas. Lucius avait déjà tout cela dans son manoir, sans avoir besoin de se déplacer. C'est alors qu'il vit la liste des différents quartiers européens représentés dans le parc et surtout la liste des restaurants dont chacun préparait les spécialités du pays dont il était dans le quartier.

- « Cette fois, je te tiens, Lucius ! Tu ne pourras pas dire non ! »s'écria Severus qui faisait déjà mentalement la danse de la victoire.

Au passage, il avait remarqué les allées fleuries, les promenades romantiques en bateau et les boutiques souvenirs que Narcissia ne manquerait de dévaliser pour rien au monde. Elle allait être bien plus facile à convaincre que son diable de mari ! Mais il les aurait, tous les deux ! Foi de Severus !

A 18 heures, tout le monde descendit dans le petit salon en attendant le diner. Severus avait fait jurer aux enfants de ne pas dire un mot pendant qu'il parlerait avec leurs parents. Ils avaient tous remercié Seiji pour son aide et les trois enfants avaient joué un peu avec lui pour le remercier de son aide pendant que Severus pianotait sur l'ordinateur pour voir s'il trouvait des recettes de potions. En faisant des recherches, il avait découvert une ancienne recette qui datait de l'époque de Merlin qu'un Moldu avait mise sur internet croyant faire une fausse blague en affirmant qu'elle donnait la vie éternelle. En examinant les ingrédients, Severus avait tout de suite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un canular et que celui qui l'avait mise en ligne n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait dans les mains ! Il s'était donc soigneusement noté cette potion sur un parchemin pour l'utiliser plus tard. Décidément les Moldus l'étonneraient toujours !

Pendant que les enfants jouaient à une énième partie de Monopoly tout en ayant les oreilles bien ouvertes pour écouter les conversations, Lucius lisait son journal du jour, Narcissia buvait du thé tout en lisant un livre et Severus faisait mine de surveiller la partie des enfants.

- « Dire que les cours reprennent dans trois jours, Salazar, je n'ai rien vu passer ! Soupirait Narcissia qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ses enfants grandir à nouveau.

- Et oui ! On va retrouver nos élèves, nos copies et nos heures de corrections et de retenue ! » Soupira à son tour Lucius en levant le nez de son journal.

L'année n'allait pas être de tout repos, tous le savait et auraient bien voulu retarder l'échéance encore un peu pour profiter de leurs enfants un peu plus longtemps. Mais malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas arrêter le temps qui passe. Ils avaient déjà passé toutes les vacances avec eux, ils ne pouvaient rien demander de plus. D'ailleurs, ils ne les quitteraient pas puisqu'ils allaient eux-aussi à Poudlard, mais la vie allait être différente. Cela passait trop vite à leur goût. Narcissia n'avait pas envie que les vacances se finissent ainsi, elle avait envie de faire quelque chose de spécial pour les clôturer.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez faire pour clôturer les vacances en beauté ? Inviter vos amis au Manoir et faire une petite fête ? Demanda Narcissia aux enfants.

- Les Weasley connaissent déjà le Manoir, peut-être quelque chose d'autre ? Proposa Lucius qui avait aussi envie de profiter de ses derniers jours de vacances.

- Hé bien, propose ! Lui suggéra Narcissia.

- Il y a de très jolis jardins à visiter… Suggéra le blond.

- On les a déjà tous vus ! Il n'y a rien d'autre de plus intéressant à faire ?

- Une idée, Severus ? Demanda Lucius qui séchait complètement sur la question.

- Tu sais, je ne sors pas très souvent pour m'amuser, moi ! Répondit Severus.

- On parle d'un endroit pour les enfants, pas de quelque chose qui les fasse regretter de ne pas être en cours ! Ça doit bien exister quelque part, un endroit pour les enfants ! Répliqua Narcissia.

- Je n'y connais rien, moi ! » Avoua Severus.

De leur côté, les enfants étaient ravis que ce soit Narcissia qui lance le sujet et non Severus. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas du tout l'air prêt à se lancer dans le sujet sensible. Peut-être fallait-il l'aider un peu ?

- « Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans un endroit où on n'est jamais allés ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- Pourquoi pas, si tu en connais un qui intéresse tout le monde ». Approuva Lucius.

Severus fit miner de se triturer les méninges pendant un moment. Ses deux amis le regardaient, surpris qu'il puisse avoir une idée d'endroit intéressant.

- « Je crois que j'ai une idée…Commença-t-il.

- Je m'attends au pire… grimaça Lucius.

- J'ai entendu parler d'un endroit conçu spécialement pour le divertissement des enfants et des parents…continua-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Et où se situe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Narcissia, toujours curieuse surtout quand elle-même n'avait pas entendu parler de quelque chose.

- J'ai entendu dire que tous ceux qui y étaient allés, quel que soit leur âge, en revenaient ravis. Marmonna Severus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est où ? Questionna Narcissia que ce mystère intriguait.

- Mais ce n'est pas en Angleterre, dit Severus qui farfouillait dans sa poche.

- Cela ne me dit toujours pas où c'est ! En plus, ce n'est pas grave, on peut transplaner ! Répondit Lucius.

- Une petite minute ! C'est en Allemagne ! Dit triomphalement Severus en sortant la brochure de sa poche.

- En Allemagne ! Mais ce n'est pas la porte à côté ! Fais-moi voir ça ! Dit Narcissia en chipant la brochure des mains de Severus.

- Mais ça m'a l'air pas mal du tout ! « Visitez toute l'Europe en une journée ! », c'est que ça me tenterait bien ! Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux ? Demanda Narcissia qui parcourait la brochure et qui venait de tomber sur la photo des plus grandes montagnes russes du parc.

- Absolument pas ! Affirma Severus.

- On devrait peut-être demander aux enfants avant de s'emballer ! Conseilla Narcissia en tendant la brochure aux enfants. Ces derniers regardèrent soigneusement le papier qu'ils connaissaient déjà afin de ne pas faire capoter le beau travail de Severus.

- Ce parc a l'air génial ! On y va quand ? Demanda Harry.

- Ho... Demain ou après-demain, pourquoi pas ? Il faut que je regarde les horaires. Dit Narcissia en reprenant le papier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ce parc ? Demanda Lucius qui flairait quelque chose de suspect. Il était aussi le seul à ne pas encore avoir vu la brochure.

- Hé bien, c'est un parc avec de magnifiques plantes et des jardins, des promenades en bateau… Expliqua Narcissia en parcourant les pages du catalogue.

- On a la même chose ici ! Répliqua Lucius, pas convaincu du tout.

- Il y a des jeux pour les enfants… Poursuivit Severus.

- Avec la photo, on peut faire les mêmes ici ! S'entêta le blond.

- On peut visiter toute l'Europe en une journée…Commença sa femme.

- Ca aussi, on peut… Bredouilla Lucius avant de voir qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

- Tu es sûr ? Je doute qu'une seule journée suffise ! Remarqua Narcissia.

- Et comment cela se peut-il dans ce parc ? Demanda son mari suspicieusement.

- Le parc est découpé en quartiers. Chacun représente un pays d'Europe. On y trouve des jeux originaires de ce pays, les décors, les plantes… Ce genre de choses, tu vois, lui expliqua patiemment son épouse qui s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup final.

- Et surtout, il y a des restaurants avec les spécialités de chacun de ces pays ! Termina Severus, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Narcissia. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu lui laisser ce plaisir.

- Mais si je veux manger italien ou français, il suffit de demander aux elfes de maison. Il n'y a pas besoin d'aller en Allemagne pour ça ! Répondit Lucius qui était certain qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

- Voyons Lucius ! Ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! Cela fera du bien à tout le monde et les enfants s'amuseront beaucoup. Cela nous fera voir autre chose ! Et puis, nous ne sommes jamais allés de ce côté de l'Europe. Tempéra Narcissia.

- Je ne parle pas un mot d'allemand ! Persévéra le blond.

- Utilise un sort ! Et puis, ils parlent certainement anglais vu la brochure. Répondit Narcissia qui allait finir par étrangler son mari. Elle avait très envie d'y aller, surtout depuis qu'elle avait lu dans le catalogue qu'il y avait des boutiques souvenirs dans chaque quartier !

- Si c'est si bien que ça, ça doit coûter les yeux de la tête ! Affirma Lucius.

- Voilà autre chose, mais c'est vrai en plus ! Dit Narcissia en regardant le prix des entrées sur le catalogue.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose ! Triompha le blond.

- Lucius ! Ne sois pas radin ! Le bien-être des enfants passe avant le reste ! S'énerva Narcissia.

- Très bien ! Je peux au moins voir cette fichue brochure ? Demanda Lucius en rendant les armes.

- Si tu veux ! Lui répondit sa femme en lui tendant le catalogue.

- Maman ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, mon chéri ? Demanda Narcissia.

- Est-ce que… heu … Bredouilla Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Insista-t-elle.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait emmener Ron et Ginny avec nous ? Demanda Gabrielle, voyant que Harry allait tomber en syncope d'une minute à l'autre.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer les enfants, avec les restaurants, les entrées et le reste, ça va nous revenir assez cher… S'excusa leur mère.

- Le reste ? Tiqua Lucius.

- Il y a une ou deux boutiques intéressantes, répondit évasivement sa femme.

- J'en étais sûr ! Affirma le blond qui s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre.

- Heu, si ça peut être utile, on n'a pas besoin de payer les entrées… Glissa Draco.

- Pourquoi, ils font des baisses de prix pour les Anglais ? Demanda Narcissia surprise.

- Ben non, c'est que… Bafouilla Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore manqué ? Grinça Lucius.

- Harry a gagné des entrées pour toute notre famille plus celle des Weasley, expliqua Severus voyant que personne ne se déciderait à le dire.

- Gagné, où ça ? Demanda Lucius qui sentait un mauvais coup arriver.

- Dans une loterie, sur le chemin de traverse, dit Gabrielle.

- Mais quand ? Demanda Narcissia, surprise.

- Ce matin, pendant qu'on mangeait des glaces, il est allé participer à la loterie et il a gagné le gros lot. Raconta Draco.

- Vous êtes sûrs que ce sont de vrais billets ? Questionna Lucius suspicieusement.

- Certain, j'ai vérifié moi-même. Affirma Severus pour le rassurer.

- Mais alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? Demanda Narcissia qui commençait aussi à se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dedans.

- Ben, parce le parc heu…commença Harry.

- C'est un parc moldu. Acheva Severus.

- QUOI ? S'écria Lucius.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda Narcissia, déçue car elle connaissait la réaction de Lucius dès qu'on abordait le sujet.

- Hors de question ! Hurla le blond.

- S'il te plait ! Demandèrent les enfants.

- Non, c'est non ! Recommença leur père.

- Lucius, ils ne risquent rien là-bas… Tenta Severus.

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire chez les moldus ! Continua le blond.

- Lucius, ça ne va pas te tuer pour une fois ! Fais-le pour les enfants et pour moi ! Moi aussi, je veux y aller. On verra autre chose pour une fois ! Demanda Narcissia.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée …Marmonna Lucius.

- Il n'y a que des Moldus, on ne risque rien ! Affirma Severus.

- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda le blond en soupirant.

- Certain ! Approuva son meilleur ami.

- Bon d'accord… accepta Lucius en le regrettant déjà.

- Merci, mon chéri ! Dit Narcissia en l'embrassant !

- Merci papa ! Hurlèrent les enfants en l'entourant et en l'étreignant de leurs petites mains.

- On ira demain, comme ça plus vite ce sera passé, mieux se sera » ! Dit le blond en grinçant des dents.

Le lendemain s'annonçait sportif ! Lui qui avait horreur de fréquenter les moldus… Il allait en voir pendant une journée entière. Par Salazar, dans quelle galère venait-il encore de se fourrer ?

A suivre…

Kikou ^^ ! J'espère que ce très long chapitre vous a plu ^^ ! On avance doucement dans la fic, ce sera bientôt la fin ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en lirez l'épilogue bientôt ! Enfin, j'espère, on a encore du boulot avant la fin ^^ ! En attendant, gros bisous à tous et merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! Si lachanson vous intéresse, il s'agit 'd'aujourd'hui peut-être" de Michel Sardou.

Bises, Chibigoku.


	88. Journée spéciale

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

_**Chapitre 88 : Journée spéciale…**_

_Bon d'accord… accepta Lucius en le regrettant déjà._

_Merci, mon chéri ! Dit Narcissia en l'embrassant !_

_Merci papa ! Hurlèrent les enfants en l'entourant et en l'étreignant de leurs petites mains._

_On ira demain, comme ça plus vite ce sera passé, mieux se sera » ! Dit le blond en grinçant des dents._

_Le lendemain s'annonçait sportif ! Lui qui avait horreur de fréquenter les moldus… Il allait en voir pendant une journée entière. Par Salazar, dans quelle galère venait-il encore de se fourrer ?_

Dès que les enfants eurent fini leur dîner, ils se dépêchèrent d'écrire aux Weasley pour leur annoncer que le départ serait le lendemain. Tout le monde les attendrait devant la cheminée pour 8 heures, le matin. Le parc ouvrait à 9 heures, il leur suffirait donc juste de transplaner au bon endroit pour arriver à l'heure. De plus, comme ils avaient déjà les billets, ils n'auraient pas besoin d'attendre à la caisse pour entrer. Dans leur lettre, les enfants leur dit de venir avec leur vêtements normaux car ils leur prêteraient de véritables vêtements moldus. Dès que les sorciers essayaient de s'habiller en moldus, ils se faisaient immédiatement remarquer. Harry et Gabrielle avaient gardé des vêtements moldus au cas où ils en auraient besoin un jour.

Un hibou apporta une réponse assez rapidement. Tout le monde arriverait à 8 heures pile. Comme Arthur et Molly ne savaient pas ce que les enfants avaient préparé, ils se dirent juste qu'ils étaient invités à une petite fête. Ils allaient avoir une drôle de surprise quand ils découvriraient l'endroit dans lequel ils se rendaient.

Exceptionnellement, tout le monde fut debout à 7h30. Le petit-déjeuner fut assez bruyant du côté des enfants qui étaient très impatients de partir et de découvrir le parc. Puis, ils montèrent s'habiller. Gabrielle prêta un ensemble bleu à sa mère composé d'un pantalon trois quarts et d'un t-shirt en forme de chemise. Narcissia l'avait un peu agrandit grâce la magie afin qu'il lui aille. De son côté, Harry avait prêté un bermuda vert et un t-shirt de même couleur à son père, puis un ensemble semblable à son jumeau. Lui-même s'était choisi un short noir avec un t-shirt blanc. Severus, de son côté, portait un jeans noir et une chemise grise. Tout le monde portait donc des vêtements normaux pour aller dans le monde moldu.

A leur arrivée, les Weasley furent surpris de voir les Malfoy et Severus habillés ainsi. Molly et Arthur étaient surtout surpris, les enfants s'y attendaient. Après les salutations d'usage, les enfants emmenèrent leurs amis ainsi que les parents de ceux-ci se changer dans leur chambre. Heureusement qu'ils ne manquaient pas de vêtements.

Ginny descendit les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard. Elle portait une robe de Gabrielle d'une couleur bleu ciel. Ron, Fred et Georges portaient chacun un pantalon. Le premier en avait un noir, le deuxième un vert et le troisième un gris. Tous portaient un t-shirt blanc. Puis Molly descendit, elle portait une robe couleur lilas. Enfin, Arthur rejoignit le groupe portant lui aussi un pantalon noir et un t-shirt gris.

Le changement de vêtements leur semblait un peu étrange car ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de s'habiller ainsi. Mais si les enfants disaient que les Moldus s'habillaient ainsi, ils le feraient afin de passer inaperçu.

- « Ca va être génial ! Dit Ron pendant que son père descendait les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui va être génial ? Demanda Molly qui ne savait toujours rien.

- Vous ne leur avez rien dit ? Demanda Gabrielle ?

- Ben non, pas encore… Avoua Ron

- On peut savoir ce que vous avez « oublié de nous dire » ? Demanda Molly.

- On va dans un parc d'attractions moldu ! Dit Ginny.

- Un quoi moldu ? Demanda sa mère.

- C'est un parc un peu particulier avec plein de jeux pour les enfants et les adultes, des restaurants, des boutiques… Expliqua Severus.

- Voilà qui a l'air intéressant ! S'enthousiasma Arthur quand il entendit le mot moldu.

- Oui, on verra bien ce que cela va donner… Maugréa Lucius dans son coin.

- Mais en entendant, vous allez tous avaler ça ! Dit Severus en tendant des fioles aux enfants.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Narcissia.

- Une potion qui va les faire grandir un peu… Expliqua Severus.

- Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas encore terminée… Déclara son amie.

- Gabrielle m'a dit que les enfants de moins de 1,50 mètres ne pouvaient pas faire toutes les attractions, alors cela aurait été vraiment dommage. Je l'ai donc préparée cette nuit… Avoua Severus.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas t'endormir en chemin et que tu auras les yeux en face des trous ? Demanda Lucius.

- Je vais très bien ! Affirma son ami qui voyait bien que n'importe quel prétexte serait bon pour ne pas y aller.

- Alors dans ce cas, allons-y ! Avalez vite votre potion ! » Dit Narcissa aux enfants.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, chacun avala sa fiole et grandit de quelques centimètres. C'étaient à présent des enfants de dix ans. Il fallut agrandir un peu leurs vêtements, mais ils pouvaient enfin partir. Gabrielle avait repéré un hôtel sorcier juste à côté du parc qui leur permettait d'arriver sans problème. Ils utilisèrent donc la poudre de cheminette et arrivèrent dans l'hôtel du Colysée. Ils en sortirent et après deux minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du parc.

Il y avait déjà pour près de deux heures de queue. Les adultes et les enfants furent très étonnés de voir tant de monde qui attendait ainsi pour entrer dans ce parc. Il devait être très connu pour qu'il y ait tant de monde. Lucius se fit la réflexion que si tant de personnes se déplaçaient pour y venir, il devait vraiment être intéressant ce parc, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait exprimé sa pensée à voix haute. Arthur regardait de tous les côtés. Il était au cœur d'un endroit moldu qu'il ne connaissait pas et pouvait observer tous ces gens autant qu'il le voulait. Il avait vraiment bien fait de venir. Molly voyait tous les enfants qui attendaient avec leurs parents dans les files pour aller aux caisses. Certains étaient très calmes, d'autres pleuraient ou hurlaient qu'ils voulaient entrer tout de suite.

Narcissia regardait d'un œil critique les autres femmes et les enfants qui attendaient. Ils portaient le même genre de vêtements qu'eux. Cela la rassura beaucoup. De son côté, Lucius regardait curieusement les espèces de choses noires qui étaient suspendues au-dessus d'eux, dans le ciel. Soudain, il vit un drôle de train passer dessus à toute allure avec tous les sièges vides. Tout à coup, il comprit quel genre d'attractions les attendait… Un nœud se forma dans son estomac, il n'avait absolument pas envie de monter là-dedans ! Severus regardait le grand huit qui faisait ses tours d'essai devant eux en se frottant les mains. Il avait tout rêvé d'en essayer un aussi haut et rapide. A côté de lui, Lucius avait un peu pâli, mais il réussirait à l'embarquer dessus !

Gabrielle repéra un passage dans lequel des gens se faufilaient, ils tenaient tous les billets d'entrée à la main. Elle en déduisit donc que c'était par là qu'ils devaient aller puisqu'ils avaient déjà leurs entrées. Elle agrippa donc le bras de Narcissia qui accrocha Lucius, puis Severus prit la main des deux jumeaux. Derrière eux, Molly et Arthur prirent les mains de Ron et Ginny qui s'accrochèrent à Fred et Georges. Puis tout le groupe avança en direction des barrières d'entrée du parc. Ils se mirent tous en file indienne derrière les barrières. Puis, Gabrielle avança suivie de près par sa mère et donna le billet d'entrée pour le groupe à la personne qui vérifiait les tickets. Celle-ci prit le ticket, enleva la partie détachable qu'elle garda puis rendit le ticket à la fillette. Celle-ci passa en poussant la barrière qui tourna pour la laisser passer. Puis, Narcissia fut bloquée par la barrière derrière elle. Gabrielle lui fit signer de la pousser tout comme elle l'avait fait. La blonde poussa cette chose grise à rayures rouges et se retrouva elle-aussi de l'autre côté avec Gaby.

Derrière elle arrivèrent Lucius, Harry, Draco et Severus. Ils attendirent les Weasley. Ron passa, puis Ginny, Fred, puis Georges. Enfin Molly passa et derrière elle, Arthur regardait la barrière avec curiosité mais il la passa tout de même. Pendant ce temps, la personne comptait le nombre de personnes qui étaient passés pour voir si le nombre correspondait à celui du ticket d'entrée. Puis, elle leur souhaita une bonne journée.

Content d'avoir passé cette formalité, le groupe avança dans l'allée principale du parc. Des deux côtés, on voyait des boutiques de vêtements et de souvenirs qui attiraient les regards du groupe. Il y avait des magasins pour acheter des vêtements d'enfants, des peluches, des vêtements de sport. Le groupe trouva aussi les toilettes au cas où quelqu'un devrait y aller. Une fanfare accueillait les visiteurs à coups de trompettes et de tambours. On voyait des danseuses en robes de princesses qui déambulaient dans l'allée et des souris à taille d'homme. Les enfants se précipitaient vers elle pour la serrer dans leurs bras et pour que leurs parents prennent des photos avec elles. Les Weasley regardaient ce spectacle avec des yeux étonnés de même que Lucius et Narcissia. Gabrielle sortit un appareil photo moldu qu'elle avait soigneusement conservé et prit l'une des souris en photo.

Elle expliqua rapidement au groupe que les souris étaient l'emblème du parc et qu'on en rencontrait un peu partout dans les allées. Elle expliqua aussi qu'elle avait transformé son appareil photo moldu pour qu'il prenne des photos sorcières grâce à Seiji qui lui expliqué comment faire. Ils auraient donc de beaux souvenirs de cette belle journée et sans avoir besoin de sortir une baguette.

Puis, ils avancèrent car beaucoup d'autres personnes arrivaient derrière eux. Arrivés au bout de l'allée, ils virent une magnifique fontaine avec des restaurants français. Ils étaient donc dans le quartier français. Gabrielle avait pris un plan du parc et le suivait. Cette place était très agréable avec ses jets d'eau, ses grands arbres verts et ses boutiques. Ici, il y avait principalement des magasins de peluches et de petits souvenirs.

Lucius fut surpris de trouver un si bel endroit dans le monde moldu. Molly et Arthur regardaient autour d'eux avec ravissement. Cet endroit leur plaisait beaucoup. En continuant dans cette allée, ils arrivèrent devant l'une des premières attractions. C'était le train fantômes. Gabrielle demanda s'ils pouvaient y aller. Comme ils n'avaient encore rien fait, tout le monde accepta même s'ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre car c'était une attraction entièrement fermée. Ils se mirent en file indienne derrière les moldus qui attendaient déjà. Un automate en forme de géant avec un corbeau sur l'épaule parlait en allemand. Il racontait une histoire. Discrètement, Gabrielle avait jeté un sort sur le groupe afin de comprendre l'allemand, l'anglais et le français. Il racontait sa vie et de temps en temps, un jet d'eau sortait de sa bouche et arrosait les gens qui faisaient la queue devant lui.

Narcissia se trouvait juste derrière la victime du jet d'eau qui sursauta quand elle fut arrosée. La blonde fut surprise au début, puis amusée par ce petit tour. Avec la chaleur qui s'annonçait, un peu d'eau ne faisait de mal à personne mais heureusement, elle-même n'avait pas été mouillée. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la salle. Ils suivaient des barrières qui les faisaient tourner dans la pièce et passer devant des tableaux dont les yeux s'allumaient ou bougeaient. Cela amusa beaucoup les enfants et les parents. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une statue de Merlin. Les adultes rirent franchement en la voyant. Les Moldus avaient une vision bien étrange de ce grand sorcier ! Lorsque la salle fut pleine, une personne enleva la chaîne qui empêchait de passer dans la salle suivante. Les personnes arrivèrent dans un couloir et entrèrent dans une salle ronde et sans issue. Puis, la porte se ferma derrière eux. Le sol trembla et la lumière se coupa. Puis, une seule lumière s'alluma et on vit un mannequin pendu à une corde descendre d'un lustre puis remonter. Les moldus hurlèrent de terreur, d'autre de rire. Puis, un autre squelette descendit du plafond derrière Narcissia qui faillit mourir de rire en voyant les cheveux collés sur son crâne.

Les Moldus avaient vraiment un drôle de sens de l'humour ! Enfin, le sol cessa de trembler et une autre porte s'ouvrit. Tout le monde sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers un escalier qui descendait sur une plaque tournante. On voyait des moldus qui arrivaient assis sur des drôles de chaises collées ensemble par deux. Ils avaient l'air ravis de leur passage dans cette étrange attraction. On ne pouvait se mettre que par deux. Narcissia décida d'aller avec Gabrielle comme elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite, Lucius prit la main de Harry, Severus prit celle de Draco. Derrière eux, Molly prit la main de Ginny et Arthur prit celle de Ron. Fred et Georges ne se quitteraient pas.

Lorsque ce fut leur tour, Narcissia et Gabrielle montèrent dans la nacelle et s'installèrent. Derrière elles, Lucius fit de même avec Harry et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux jumeaux Weasley. Au fur et à mesure que des gens sortaient des nacelles, d'autres y entraient. Elles continuaient toujours d'avancer. Enfin, celle des deux femmes Malfoy commença à entrer dans les couloirs. Ce qu'elles voyaient les amusaient beaucoup. Elles virent : un bal de vampires, un squelette jouer du piano, un cerveau qui nageait dans de l'eau, un cimetière avec des tombes qui bougeaient et des morts qui se relevaient, des têtes de morts qui chantaient, Frankenstein avec ses fils branchés au cerveau…

En sortant, Narcissia riait encore en pensant à tout ce qu'elle venait de voir. Les Moldus avaient vraiment de bonnes idées ! Derrière elles, Lucius arrivait avec Harry. Le blond avait un sourire amusé, signe qu'il s'était bien amusé. Finalement, il allait peut-être apprécier cette journée. Severus avait bien rigolé dans sa nacelle et Draco avait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crues possibles. Les crânes qui chantaient l'avaient bien amusé. Molly et Arthur furent carrément choqués parce qu'ils avaient vu. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé cela. Ron et Ginny avait un peu pâli en voyant les crânes, croyant qu'ils étaient vrais. Fred et Georges étaient descendus de leur nacelle en riant, cela leur avait beaucoup plus !

En sortant du petit train, ils remontèrent un couloir et arrivèrent dans la boutique qui appartenait à cette attraction. Dedans, c'était le musée des horreurs ! Ils y virent des tasses à thé en forme de crânes, des faux, des costumes de morts-vivants, des toiles d'araignée pour Halloween, des fausses dents de vampires, des bonbons qui rendent les dents rouges, du faux sang… Visitant la boutique, Gabrielle trouva une jolie peluche en forme de chauve-souris. Elle avait l'air un peu dingue avec ses oreilles orange vif et ses cheveux au milieu de la tête.

Les trois enfants Malfoy craquèrent sur les peluches en forme de chauves-souris. Narcisisa en acheta une à chacun. Elle les rétrécit discrètement et les glissa dans son sac pour ne pas être encombrée avec. Elle-même acheta un service à thé en argent composé de crânes. Cela fera sûrement son petit effet à la prochaine fête d'Halloween ! Lucius acheta de la toile d'araignée pour décorer le Manoir, toujours pour la même fête et Severus prit des petits flacons décorés avec des motifs de crânes pour y mettre des potions. Avec ces dessins-là, il était certain de se rappeler qu'il y avait mis du poison dedans ! Et cela lui ferait un petit souvenir ! Les Weaseley n'achetèrent rien car ils n'étaient pas trop fans de ce genre de motifs mais ils trouvèrent la boutique sympathique, surtout les jumeaux qui décidèrent de recréer ce genre de produits dans leur boutique. Ils allaient faire des affaires avec les idées des Moldus !

Ils sortirent de la boutique et décidèrent de continuer la visite. Ils arrivèrent devant une immense sphère argentée qui brillait au soleil. Le panneau indiquait que cette attraction faisait faire un tour dans les étoiles. Tout le monde fut partant pour l'essayer ! Ils se mirent dans la file, qui était bien plus longue que pour le train fantôme. Au passage, Narcissia remarqua le panneau suspendu au-dessus d'eux : attraction interdite aux enfants de moins de 1,20 mètres, aux femmes enceintes et aux personnes cardiaques. Pourquoi cette attraction était-elle interdite à tous ces gens ? On ne voyait rien de particulier de dehors.

Une barrière avec une lumière tantôt rouge, tantôt verte s'ouvrait régulièrement et laissait passer une vingtaine de personnes. Narcissia priait pour que tout le groupe passe ensemble. La file fut arrêtée juste devant elle, par chance. Puis, la lumière passa à nouveau au vert et tout le groupe passa plus quelques moldus. Ils montèrent un grand escalator et arrivèrent dans un couloir aux couleurs de l'espace avec des planètes dessinées sur les murs. La forme du couloir rappela celle d'une navette spatiale à Gabrielle. La musique donna mal aux oreilles au groupe de sorciers. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à nouveau à des barrières qui ralentissaient la montée. Des petits trains couleurs blanc aluminium des astronautes arrivaient, des gens y montaient et ils partaient. On entendait des gens crier avant qu'un nouveau train arrive. Le groupe se demanda vaguement pourquoi mais ne s'inquiéta pas. Lorsque se fut leur tout, le groupe de sorcier s'installa à nouveau comme dans le train fantômes, deux par deux car il n'y avait pas plus de place dans les wagons. Il y avait deux rangées de deux personnes par wagons. Le train en comportait huit. Tout le groupe entre dedans.

Des personnes passèrent pour attacher les nouveaux arrivants grâce à une barre qu'il fallait rabattre contre son ventre. Ainsi, on ne pouvait plus se lever, ni trop bouger une fois installés dans le train. Les sorciers n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer. Mais en voyant cette barre sur son ventre, Severus se dit que le train allait sûrement secouer. Et les autres ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait… Lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais lui avait déjà fait suffisamment de parcs d'attractions pour en avoir une assez bonne idée.

Enfin, dès que les personnes de l'attraction eurent vérifié que tout le monde était bien tenu, une lumière verte donna le signal du départ. Le petit train commença à avancer doucement. Une porte s'ouvrit devant lui et il commença à passer dans un long couloir entièrement noir. On ne voyait rien du tout à l'intérieur. Où étaient les planètes annoncées à l'extérieur ? Severus et les autres sentirent très bien que le train montait une petite pente doucement. Ensuite, il sembla s'arrêter, il était arrivé en haut de la pente. Puis, un décompte commença. Il partit de 10. Plus il arrivait près de zéro, plus Lucius avait un mauvais pressentiment. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer ?

Le décompte arriva à zéro et le train commença à avancer plus vite pendant deux secondes. Puis sans prévenir, il dévala une pente qui fit monter les estomacs dans la gorge des sorciers. Autour d'eux, des planètes défilaient en même temps que des étoiles. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de planétarium. Le train arriva en-bas de la pente avant d'en remonter une autre et de prendre un virage particulièrement serré vers la droite, puis tout droit et un autre virage à gauche. Les virages continuaient à s'enchaîner ainsi que les montées et les descentes. Enfin, le train entama la dernière pente qui semblait foncer tout droit dans une planète. Juste avant d'arriver dedans, il freina à fond faisant crier les personnes à l'intérieur. Puis, il repartit doucement tout droit et entra dans un tunnel éclairé que Gabrielle reconnut pour être celui dans lequel les trains arrivaient pour prendre les passagers. Il retourna à son point de départ et s'arrêta. Les barres s'ouvrirent et les passagers purent enfin se lever et sortir du train. Ils entrèrent dans un couloir qui les mena vers l'escalier qu'ils avaient emprunté pour entrer dans l'attraction. Un escalator les fit redescendre et sortir du manège.

Arrivés à l'extérieur, le groupe s'arrêta pour souffler un peu. Les enfants se regroupèrent.

- « Alors, ça vous a plu ? Demanda Gabrielle aux autres.

- C'était génial ! Répondit Harry, vite approuvé par Draco.

- J'ai adoré ! Dit Ginny.

- Trop bien ! Renchérit Ron.

- Je me suis bien amusé ! » Approuva Severus qui avait quand même un peu pâli.

Puis ils se tournèrent vers les adultes. Narcissia avait l'air un peu essoufflée mais avait les rouges car elle s'était beaucoup amusée même si elle avait eu une sacrée frayeur lorsque le train avait dévalé la première pente. Elle avait eu peur au début puis l'excitation l'avait envahie. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : recommencer !

Lucius était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude mais avait l'air d'avoir apprécié la descente ! Il était même prêt à recommencer ! Molly avait cru avoir une crise cardiaque dans la descente mais il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus connu de telles sensations fortes. Cela lui faisait un bien fou ! Arthur se demandait encore comment les Moldus avait pu créer un tel engin sans magie car c'était vraiment magique ! Il voulait en essayer un autre ! Fred et Georges étaient sérieusement en train de se demander s'ils n'allaient pas se reconvertir dans un parc d'attraction !

Puisque tout le monde avait l'air d'être encore intact, on décida d'un commun accord de continuer la visite de ce parc particulier. Ils arrivèrent devant deux tours autour desquelles des rails bleus étaient entrelacés et des trains en forme de boules les dévalaient Au moins cette fois, ils verraient où ils allaient. Mais en voyant les montées et les descentes, ils se demandaient si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de savoir ce qui allait arriver. Ils passèrent devant la station Mir et Gabrielle leur expliqua que ce module était allé dans l'espace et en était revenu. Il s'était écrasé sur la Terre en redescendant du ciel.

Ils entrèrent dans la file et après 1 heure d'attente, passèrent la barrière pour entrer dans les couloirs. Tous ceux qui avaient un vêtement blanc le virent devenir lumineux. Il y avait des ultraviolets dans le couloir. Cela étonna les adultes sorciers, les enfants aussi. Ils arrivèrent au bout du chemin et durent encore attendre. Enfin, ils purent monter dans les trains. Ces derniers étaient en forme de sphères. Il y avait à nouveau deux sièges à l'avant de la sphère et deux sièges à l'arrière. Ils étaient collés dos à dos. Les personnes devaient donc se retourner pour voir quelles étaient les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la même sphère qu'elles. Les couples de participants furent à nouveau les mêmes.

Narcissia et Gabrielle s'installèrent à l'avant de la première boule, Lucius et Draco assis derrière elles. Severus et Harry s'installèrent dans la seconde boule face à Draco et Lucius. Severus avait bien choisit sa place, ainsi il verrait la réaction de Lucius et de Draco dans la descente. Derrière eux, Molly et Ginny s'assirent. La troisième boule fut occupée à l'avant par Arthur et Ron et à l'arrière par Fred et Georges.

Après les vérifications d'usage, le train partit. Il monta sur des rails bleus et progressait à l'intérieur d'une tour. La musique était forte et on voyait les autres trains monter devant le sien. Enfin, le train sortit à l'air libre et tout le monde réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient tout en haut des tours ! Personne ne regarda vers le bas afin de ne pas avoir le vertige. Soudain, les boules se mirent à tourner sur elles-mêmes pendant que le train continuait à avancer tout droit. Il prit un petit virage et avant d'arriver à la première descente, les boules s'immobilisèrent. La première retrouva sa place normale, la seconde s'était inversée et Severus et Harry se retrouvaient donc face à Fred et Georges. Molly et Ginny étaient face à Lucius et Draco et dans la dernière boule, Arthur et Ron se trouvaient face à des moldus.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qui arrivait, le train dévala la première pente et remonta immédiatement pour descendre en virages serrés et remonter pour descendre de l'autre côté. Après une dernière descente qui parut interminable aux passagers du train, il s'arrêta après un virage sous une chute d'eau en freinant sèchement. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement après l'arrivée. Ils descendirent doucement, certains étant plus pâles que d'autres.

Harry, Severus, Arthur et Ron avaient dévalé la première pente le dos d'abord et ne s'en étaient toujours pas remis. Ils avaient eu l'impression de tomber d'un balai en plein vol, le dos d'abord. Narcissia, Gabrielle, Draco, Lucius, Fred et Georges allaient plutôt bien. Ils étaient descendus normalement et voyant la pente, avaient eu le temps de se préparer mentalement à la descente.

- « Pfff ! C'était quelque chose cette attraction ! Souffla Severus en respirant à nouveau. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela !

- J'ai bien cru descendre aux Enfers ! Approuva Draco

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Ajouta Ron encore un peu vert.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas être cardiaque ici ! Acheva Arthur.

- On continue ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- Oui ! Fut la réponse unanime des enfants.

- D'accord ! » Approuvèrent les adultes qui appréciaient cette journée de détente malgré les frayeurs qu'ils se faisaient.

Pour se détendre un peu, Gabrielle choisit de les emmener dans une attraction un peu plus familiale qui s'appelait le rafting. Comme il faisait chaud, elle pensait qu'une attraction sur l'eau était une bonne idée. Elle les guida à travers les allées fleuries et ombragées. Des petites voitures circulaient pour les tout-petits. Enfin, des petites rivières circulaient dans les allées. Ils passèrent à côté d'une grande rivière où nageaient des canards et des cygnes. Gabrielle ne manqua pas de prendre des photos. Pour traverser la rivière, ils durent passer sur des ponts en bois qui bougeaient à cause des mouvements de l'eau. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la file d'attente. Les adultes se demandèrent vaguement ce qui les attendait encore.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au point de départ et durent monter dans une énorme bouée. Le fond était un peu mouillé et certains sièges aussi. Tout le groupe put entrer dedans, à la grande joie des participants. Ainsi, tout le monde était dans la même galère. La bouée partit sur le cours de la rivière. C'était une rivière rapide avec de forts remouds qui faisait bouger la bouée de tous les côtés et la faisait tourner sur elle-même. Ils passèrent à côté de cascades d'eau qui rafraichirent le groupe qui en avait bien besoin. A un tournant, la bouée cogna dans une paroi et Severus fut copieusement arrosé par la cascade, de même de Lucius. Tout le monde s'esclaffa à cause de leur mésaventure, ravi de ne pas être à leur place.

En sortant de l'attraction, Severus marmonna parce qu'il était encore mouillé mais au moins, il n'avait plus chaud. Pour continuer dans la détente, ils décidèrent de faire une autre attraction d'eau. Gabrielle les dirigea vers les bûches tyroliennes. On pouvait monter à six dans une bûche. Pour éviter que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui soient ensemble, le groupe décida que tous les enfants iraient dans une bûche et tous les adultes dans la suivante.

Il y avait de l'eau au fond des bûches et il fallait faire attention à ne pas glisser en entrant dedans car elles ne s'arrêtaient pas, elles continuaient à bouger doucement et à avancer. Harry se plaça à l'avant, suivi de Draco et de Gabrielle. Derrière eux, Ginny et Ron s'installèrent puis Fred et Georges. Dans la bûche suivante, Narcissia et Lucius passèrent à l'avant, puis Molly et Arthur, Severus se mit au bout afin de ne pas être mouillé encore une fois. Il n'y avait pas de barres pour s'accrocher devant soi. Les côtés du rondin étaient munis d'une longue barre de métal qui allait de devant jusque derrière et à laquelle il fallait se tenir fermement.

Dans la bûche des enfants, tout le monde se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Ils remontaient la rivière par des petits canaux. Puis ils arrivèrent en-haut d'une scierie. Ils virent la bûche qui commençait à pencher vers l'avant avant de descendre une pente complètement raide qui éclaboussa tous les passagers et surtout les deux premières personnes. Les deux jumeaux Malfoy arrivèrent au point d'arrivée complètement trempés. De la même manière, Narcissia et Lucius avaient pris l'eau car eux aussi étaient à l'avant de la bûche.

Après toutes ces émotions, il fut temps d'aller manger. Gabrielle regarda la liste des quartiers sur le plan et on commença à parlementer pour savoir dans quel restaurant on allait manger…

A SUIVRE…

Kikou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La suite des aventures des Malfoy et des Weasley dans le parc d'attractions très bientôt ^^ ! Si certains des lecteurs habitent près du parc, j'irai bientôt, mais je ne sais pas encore quand… Bisous et à la prochaine ! Chibigoku2002.


	89. Le parc d'attractions

**Le fils caché de Lucius .**

_**Chapitre 89 : Le parc d'attractions**_

_Dans la bûche des enfants, tout le monde se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Ils remontaient la rivière par des petits canaux. Puis ils arrivèrent en-haut d'une scierie. Ils virent la bûche qui commençait à pencher vers l'avant avant de descendre une pente complètement raide qui éclaboussa tous les passagers et surtout les deux premières personnes. Les deux jumeaux Malfoy arrivèrent au point d'arrivée complètement trempés. De la même manière, Narcissia et Lucius avaient pris l'eau car eux aussi étaient à l'avant de la bûche._

_Après toutes ces émotions, il fut temps d'aller manger. Gabrielle regarda la liste des quartiers sur le plan et on commença à parlementer pour savoir dans quel restaurant on allait manger…_

La première chose qu'il fallait faire avant de se diriger vers l'un des restaurants était de savoir qui voulait manger quoi. Il y avait largement le choix : cuisine anglaise, allemande, française, grecque, espagnole, italienne, norvégienne, portugaise… Mais le groupe préférait rester ensemble et partager le repas, c'était bien plus convivial. La cuisine anglaise fut déjà exclue d'office car ils la connaissaient déjà (pas les plats moldus , mais cela ne les intéressait pas). La cuisine italienne n'eut pas non plus beaucoup de voix car on trouvait facilement des restaurants italiens en Angleterre et les elfes savaient très bien la faire. La cuisine française était bien connue des Malfoy donc elle fut également éliminée. La cuisine allemande, pas trop réputée mis à part pour la saucisse et la bière, on abandonna l'idée. La cuisine grecque n'eut pas beaucoup de voix non plus, pas plus que la cuisine portugaise. Il ne restait plus que la norvégienne, mais tout le monde n'était pas trop fan de poissons…

- "Il va bien falloir aller manger quelque chose ! S'exclama Narcissia qui ne voyait pas trop comment contenter tout le monde.

- Il y a des snacks dans le parc… Suggéra Gabrielle

- Des quoi ? Demanda Draco

- Ce sont des stands avec des choses à emporter, tu peux les manger en continuant à visiter le parc. On trouve des crèpes, des gaufres, des pizzas, des glaces… Répondit sa soeur

- C'est mieux à l'heure du thé tout ça…Dit Lucius.

- Oui, je préfèrerai un endroit calme où on peut s'asseoir et manger tranquillement. Renchérit Narcissia

- C'est vrai que ce serait mieux, dit Severus approuvé par Molly et Arthur

- On fait quoi alors ? Demanda Harry

- Ben… Commença Ron

- C'est quoi ça, là-bas ? Demanda Ginny en désignant un panneau.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Draco

- Sur ce truc, il y a des plats dessinés" Répondit-elle.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tourna vers la direction indiquée par la fillette. Sur une affiche, il y avait bien des plats dessinés et ils ne correspondaient à aucun des restaurants qu'ils avaient vus jusqu'à présent. On y voyait des plats assez exotiques et qui avaient l'air très appétissants !

- Mais où est donc ce restaurant ? Demanda Molly très intéressée

- Je ne sais pas mais il s'appelle le Bamboo Baai, je vais regarder sur le plan ! Dit Gabrielle en scrutant sa carte afin de le localiser.

- Tu as trouvé ? Demanda son père

- Oui, il est dans le quartier des Pays Bas, c'est un restaurant avec des spécialités asiatiques, je n'ai jamais essayé cette cuisine ! Répondit Gaby.

- Ca vous dit de la cuisine exotique ?" Demanda Harry

Un "oui" unanime salua cette question et tout le groupe se dirigea vers le quartier des Pays Bas en suivant Gabrielle qui guidait le groupe. Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visité et avec des attractions très intéressantes. Un énorme service à thé tournait sur place et d'autres attractions attirèrent l'oeil des visiteurs. Mais Narcissia leur rappella qu'il valait mieux manger avant et retourner visiter la suite du parc après. Tout le monde accueillit l'idée avec joie et on entendit plusieurs estomac gargouiller. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, un panneau indiquait les différents plats servis et les desserts, il suffisait donc juste de choisir et d'indiquer son choix à la caisse. La personne transmettait en cuisine et quelques minutes plus tard, on recevait son plat. Il fallait ensuite payer, prendre son plateau et aller s'installer à une table.

Les sorciers n'avaient jamais vu un tel système et se rappellèrent, en voyant les plats, que la cuisine était moldue. Chacun alla à tour de rôle devant le panneau et choisit son plat. Sur la pancarte, on voyait le nom du plat, ainsi que sa composition et son prix. Narcissia remarqua que ce restaurant était très bon marché, comme tous les autres du parc car elle avait discrètement regardé les prix en passant près des restaurants lors de leur exploration du parc.

Narcissia décida de prendre un bol de nouilles sautées aux légumes, plat entièrement végétarien, avec comme dessert une salade de fruits sur crème de yaourt à la noix de coco. Ayant fait son choix, elle se dirigea vers la caisse et passa sa commande qu'elle reçut quelques minutes plus tard. En voyant la taille du bol de nouilles et surtout celle du dessert, elle se demanda vaguement comment elle allait réussir à avaler tout cela ! Elle laissa le soin à Lucius de prendre les boissons pour tout le monde. Gabrielle passa après sa mère et choisit le même menu, elle n'avait encore jamais goûté à cette sorte de cuisine et était impatiente d'essayer. Pas trop tenté par des légumes, Draco choisit un bol de porc sauce aigre-douce avec du riz, Harry prit la même chose mais avec des pâtes. Chacun choisit un beignet de banane comme dessert.

Ron prit le même menu que les jumeaux avec la salade de fruits comme dessert. Ginny quant à elle, choisit la même chose que Gabrielle et Narcissia. Molly imita sa fille et Arthur choisit de tester les rouleaux de printemps avec une salade asiatique et la salade de fruits comme dessert. Fred et Georges se décidèrent pour le porc au caramel avec du riz et la salade de fruits. Severus choisit les légumes sautés avec un beignet d'ananas. Enfin, Lucius choisit le même repas que sa femme. Pour les enfants, il prit des sodas à l'orange et pour les adultes du vin qui avait l'air assez bon. Il paya le tout, prit son plateau et suivi la petite troupe afin de voir où les autres s'étaient installés.

Les enfants avaient pris une table de six et les adultes occupaient une autre table juste à côté. Ils se trouvaient sur une sorte de balcon dans la pénombre, une lampe en forme de fleur éclairait doucement la table. A côté du balcon, on voyait un courant d'eau qui passait. Tout à coup, un bateau passa avec d'autres visiteurs du parc. Visiblement, le restaurant se trouvait sur le parcours de l'une des attractions. Le décor était assez surréaliste. Il faisait sombre, mais on voyait assez bien les personnes en face de soi et ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Au-dessus, on voyait des oiseaux de toutes les couleurs et des singes qui bougeaient. Ils faisaient toujours les mêmes mouvements, Gabrielle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'automates.

Le groupe décida de faire cette attraction après le repas pour digérer, elle avait l'air assez calme et plaisante à regarder. Tout le monde entama son déjeuner avec enthousiasme et apprécia la saveur des aliments. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre d'épices mais ce repas fut intéressant pour tous car ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de goûter à ce genre de cuisine tous les jours. Les enfants apprécièrent beaucoup les sodas. Gabrielle but le sien avec plaisir car elle adorait cela, Harry en avait déjà bu quelques fois en cachette chez les Dursley et aimait bien aussi. Tous les autres furent surpris par les bulles mais après quelques gorgées, ils apprécièrent tout autant. Fred et Georges allaient de surprises en surprises et prenaient note de toutes les idées qui leur venaient au fur et à mesure de la visite. C'est avec beaucoup de mal que le groupe arriva au fond de son plat principal car celui-ci était assez copieux mais tout le monde avait gardé une petite place pour le dessert : salade de fruits sur crème de yaourt à la noix de coco pour les uns et beignet d'ananas ou de banane pour les autres. Les adultes avaient aussi apprécié le vin et l'eau gazeuse, inconnue chez les sorciers.

En ouvrant l'espèce de tour qui ressemblait à une bouteille et qui contenait son dessert, Narcissia crut qu'elle allait faire un malaise, comment allait-elle encore pouvoir caser tout cela dans son estomac ? Avec un soupir, elle prit sa cuillère et plongea dans la salade de fruits exotiques. Elle fut surprise par le goût de certains d'entre eux. Il y avait : de l'ananas, de l'orange, du kiwi, papaye, fruit de la passion…Ils étaient sur le dessus de la coupe. Quant elle arriva au bout des fruits, il ne restaint plus que le yaourt à la noix de coco. Avec un effort, elle continua à manger jusqu'à arriver au fond du dessert mais but un grand verre d'eau une fois le tout terminé afin de tasser tout cela dans son estomac. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait mangé, elle pouvait largement hiberner pendant une semaine !

Autour d'elle, les autres, adultes et enfants, n'en menaient pas plus large. Tout le monde dut faire un effort monumental afin de tout terminer mais personne ne fut déçu du repas. Il avait été à la hauteur de leurs attentes et chacun avait apprécié la cuisine même si elle était moldue. Un café leur permis de se réveiller un peu après ce repas gargantuesque. Ils décidèrent de continuer la visite afin de ne pas s'endormir sur la table.

En sortant du restaurant, ils aperçurent l'attraction qui y menaient et décidèrent de s'y rendre afin de continuer la pause digestive. Il arrivèrent dans des couloirs avec d'étranges personnages que Gabrielle reconnut comme étant des pirates. Ils arrivèrent enfin à des bateaux qui allaient les mener plus loin dans le parcours. Tout le groupe monta dedans, six personnes par rang. Les enfants se placèrent devant et les adultes derrière.

Le bateau commença à avancer et ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte fermée, en forme de colonne maya qui laissait échapper de la fumée rouge. Avant de foncer dedans, le bateau descendit tout à coup une grande pente et freina dans une grande trombe d'eau, mouillant ainsi les enfants très légèrement. N'ayant rien pour s'accrocher, le groupe avait un peu paniqué mais voyait à présent que le parcours allait toujours tout droit.

Ils traversèrent différents espaces dans lesquels la colonisation de l'Inde était représentée. On y voyait des pirates, des esclaves, beaucoup d'animaux qui bougeaient. On entendait leurs cris mais aussi ceux des esclaves. Les sorciers regardaient ce spectacle fascinant pour eux. Gabrielle expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'automates comme dans le restaurant. Pendant le voyage, la fillette prit des photos afin d'avoir des souvenirs de cette magnifique journée. Ils passèrent à nouveau devant le restaurant et y descendirent car le parcours s'arrêtait ici. Reposés par cette attraction, les sorciers décidèrent de continuer la visite du parc.

En sortant, Harry vit à nouveau le service à thé géant et embarqua tout le monde dedans. Narcissia fut très amusée de s'asseoir dans une tasse géante de même que Molly et Arthur. Après une sonnerie retentissante, les tasses commencèrent à tourner et encore une fois sur elles-mêmes. L'attraction était amusante mais tout le monde fut bien content lorsqu'elle s'arrêta car beaucoup avaient senti leur estomac remonter dans leur gorge.

Pour leur permettre de se reposer un peu, Gabrielle les emmener dans une attraction plus calme. Elle avait pour décor les inventions de Léonard de Vinci. Lucius, Arthur et Severus furent très intéressés par les machines inventées par ce moldu. Ils les regardèrent avec attention avant de monter dans une machine volante qui leur firent faire un petit tour du parc par la voie des airs mais de manière assez calme et reposante. Tout le monde apprécia ce moment de détente.

En continuant à marcher parmi les allées fleuries et les étendues d'eau où se baignait tout un tas de canards, le groupe arriva près du quartier espagnol. Tous s'arrêtèrent en voyant d'étranges chaises suspendues à un champigon géant qui tournaient dans le ciel à en faire vomir ceux qui étaient assis dessus. Tous les enfants voulurent essayer les balaçoires viennoises et les adultes décidèrent de s'asseoir sur un banc car pas du tout motivés à l'idée de monter là-dessus.

Les enfants se mirent donc dans la file d'attente et attendirent d'accéder à l'attraction. Lorsque ce fut leur tour, chacun alla s'installer sur une chaise et s'attacha correctement. Après la sonnerie de départ, le champignon se souleva lentement et commença à tourner, emmenant avec lui les chaises voalntes qui commencèrent à tournoyer dans le ciel. Les enfants avaient l'impression de voler sur un balai et appréciaient beaucoup cette sensation.

Pendant ce temps, Severus mitraillait tout ce petit monde avec l'appareil photo que Gabrielle lui avait donné juste avant de monter sur l'attraction. Ils allaient pouvoir faire un véritable album avec juste les images de cette journée tant il y en avait !

Une fois redescendus des chaises volantes, les enfants rejoignirent leurs parents et tout le groupe se dirigea vers l'attraction voisine qui se nommait "l'express des alpes". Il s'agissait d'un train qui circulait assez rapidement sur des rails. La promenade avait l'air plaisante même si le train allait un peu vite du point de vue des adultes. Malgré cela, tout le monde accepta de monter dans le train. Dès qu'il fut sorti de la gare, il s'élança à pleine vitesse sur les rails et partit dans de grands virages qui entrainaîent ses passagers tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite dans les wagons. Après trois virages serrés, il entra dans une grotte sombre où l'on voyait des automates en formes de nains creuser dans ce qui devait être une mine, on voyait également des dinosaures et le circuit des bûches passait aussi dans cette grotte.

Les passagers n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour admirer le paysage car le train filait à toute vitesse et en plus des virages, montait et descendait rapidement des pentes plus ou moins longues. Enfin, le train sortit de la grotte au grand soulagement des passagers qui virent avec bonheur la gare de départ où le train devait s'arrêter. Mais il entra dedans et ressortit aussitôt, surprenant les passagers qui s'attendaient à descendre pour laisser la place aux autres visiteurs. Il fit un autre tour du parcours avant de s'arrêter enfin en gare. Tous les sorciers soufflèrent de soulagement et descendirent du train, un peu sonnés par ce voyage éclair.

En sortant, les enfants décidèrent d'aller visiter le quartier espagnol qui se trouvait juste à côté. Ils montèrent dans les gondoles et s'amusèrent beaucoup car elles tournaient en rond à grande vitesse. Ron fut un peu malade en descendant de sa gondole qu'il avait partagée avec Gabrielle mais accepta de monter dans l'attraction suivant qui était dans le même style mais le bateau tournait encore en plus sur lui-même. En voyant ces attractions fonctionner, les adultes avaient préférer s'asseoir sur un banc et regarder pendant que Severus prenait des photos.

Une fois sortis de la seconde attraction, les enfants commençaient à avoir un peu faim. Le groupe passa devant un stand de churros, spécialité absolument inconnue des sorciers qui décidèrent d'en prendre un grand cornet au sucre. Les enfants les dévoraient avec appétit, les adultes en prirent donc un autre pour eux et décidèrent de se laisser tenter par cet en-cas.

Ils continuèrent à longer les allées fleuries et donnèrent les miettes des cornets aux canards à col vert qui sortaient de l'eau pour venir en manger encore plus à leurs pieds. Les fillettes s'amusaient beaucoup en regardant la vingtaine de canetons qui barbotaient dans l'eau. Après cette petite pause bien méritée, le groupe continua son chemin et arriva dans le quartier islandais. Un gigantesque monument en bois y avait été installé et on entendait des gens hurler dessus. D'après les informations de la carte, il s'agissait de la toute nouvelle attraction inaugurée au début d'année.

Malgré les cris assourdissants qu'on entendait en longeant ce grand-huit, tout le monde eut envie d'aller l'essayer. Mais c'était plus pour ne pas avoir de regrets plus tard que par réelle motivation pour les adultes. Ils passèrent deux immenses portes qui racontaient une légende nordique, puis commencèrent à faire la queue. On annonçait une heure d' attente, cela semblait raisonnable vu le monde qui était devant eux.

Au fur et à mesure que la file avançait, on trouvait des statues sur lesquelles on pouvait lire des énigmes et des devinettes sur la mythologie nordique. Les réponses étaient toujours données sur la statue suivante ainsi qu'une nouvelle question. Le groupe tenta de répondre aux questions pour passer le temps mais ne trouva pas beaucoup de bonnes réponses car la mythologie nordique n'était très connue parmi les sorciers.

Même en ayant lu des livres moldus sur ce sujet, Gabrielle fut assez frustrée de ne pas trouver la moitié des réponses aux devinettes. Elle décida donc de passer du temps à lire quelques livres sur le sujet dès qu'elle en aurait trouvé quelques uns assez intéressants. Grâce à son ordinateur, elle pouvait facielment trouver des livres sur le thème et avec l'invention de Fred et Georges, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'acheter ces livres pour les lire.

Ils arrivèrent devant la statue de la déesse de la mort de la mythologie nordique. La moitié de son corps était couvert de chair, la second était le corps d'un cadavre. Ses yeux bougeaient et elle retournait un immense sablier qui montrait le temps qui passait pour chacun. Cette représentation du temps qui passe, bien qu'elle soit un peu macabre, rappella à tous que la vie est courte.

Un peu plus loin, ils virent enfin l'entrée de la gare de départ de l'attraction. Ils virent le train qui arrivait pour prendre les prochains passagers. Il y avait deux places par rangée, le groupe se divisa donc comme d'habitude, un adulte et un enfant par rangée.

Enfin, ce fut le tour du groupe de sorciers. Tout le monde monta dans le train, Harry et Lucius étaient au premier rang pour le plus grand malheur du blond qui n'était pas chaud du tout pour monter là-dedans mais comme ils ne reviendraient pas de si tôt et que Harry voulait absolument essayer ce manège, il prit son mal en patience en se disant qu'après tout, ils étaient bien attachés et ne risquaient rien du tout, si ce n'est une belle frayeur.

Après une sonnerie que Lucius commençait lentement mais sûrement à prendre en grippe, le train commença à avancer. On ne voyait rien du parcours parce qu'on montait directement une immense pente. Le manège était entièrement en bois et Lucius priait pour qu'il ne craque pas avant qu'il ne soit descendu de cet engin ! Arrivé en haut de la montée, le train continua d'avancer lentement, tout droit, puis commença à amorcer un virage. La respiration de Lucius se coupa lorsqu'il vit qu'au bout du virage, le train descendait à pic. Il n'eut pas longtemps le temps de souhaiter ne jamais être monté sur ce train que celui-ci commençait déjà à descendre avec le blond aux premières loges pour voir la montée suivante et les autres virages qui les attendaient.

Deux minutes plus tard, le train retourna à son point de départ avec un Lucius complètement lessivé à bord. Le blond avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque dans la première descente, heureusement les autres étaient moins riches en émotions. A côté de lui, Harry avait lui aussi un peu pâli, encore sonné par le voyage éclair et les virages à cent à l'heure de ce manège. On comprenait mieux pourquoi les gens criaient depuis le train pendant la descente.

Derrière eux, Severus sortit de sa rangée avec Draco, tous les deux étaient un peu verts mais contents d'être montés dans le train. A la rangée suivante, Gabrielle sortait un peu sonnée tandis que Narcissia avait l'air d'avoir rencontré un Détraqueur tant elle semblait effrayée par la descente. Intérieurement, Lucius fut ravi de ne pas avoir été le seul à croire sa fin arrivée.

Molly sortit péniblement de sa rangée avec Ginny. Les deux étaient complètement décoiffées et avaient les joues rouges. Ron et Arthur rampaient hors de leur rangée avec la ferme intention de ne jamais remonter sur cet engin de malheur. Enfin, Fred et Georges avaient des étoiles dans les yeux en descendant du train. Ils avaient la ferme intention d'ouvrir leur propre parc d'attractions sorcier en reprenant des idées de celui-ci. Cela n'existait pas dans leur monde et les enfants sorciers râtaient véritablement quelque chose de génial. Ils allaient faire fortune en créant un parc plus grand et aussi intéressant que celui-ci. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver où le mettre et comment construire ces magnifiques attractions…

Revenus à l'entrée de l'attraction, le groupe vit un stand qui vendaient des crêpes et des boissons. Ils décidèrent de s'y arrêter. Les enfants prirent des crêpes au sucre et à la cannelle tout comme les adultes. Les enfants eurent une limonade et les adultes décidèrent de tester le vin chaud. Aucun sorcier n'avait jamais eu l'idée de faire cuire le vin. Un peu sceptique au début, Lucius entama son verre en se disant qu'il allait le regretter. Mais finalement, il trouva cette recette très intéressante surtout avec les épices et les parfums de citron et d'orange. Les autres adultes apprécièrent également. Les jumeaux Weasley prirent chacun une gorgée dans le verre de leurs parents afin de tester cete nouveauté.

Tout le monde était fatigué de cette belle journée mais n'avait pas encore envie de partir. Pourtant, ils avaient fait assez d'attractions pour cette fois-ci. Ils décidèrent de revenir une autre fois pour faire les autres qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayées. Après tout, ce n'était pas très loin et pas cher du tout. Sortant de sa poche une brochure, Gabrielle leur proposa d'aller voir un spectacle de patinage artistique.

Ce sport étant inconnu des sorciers, elle leur montra les photos de la brochure. Tout le monde accepta et fut ravi de pouvoir s'asseoir cinq minutes au lieu de marcher. Ils se dirigèrent vers la patinoire du quartier grec et se mirent dans la file d'attente afin de voir le spectacle. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et les spectateurs purent entrer. Gabrielle les dirigea vers les places situées devant la patinoire et les fit asseoir avant qu'on ne leur prenne les places. Un mime assurait le spectacle en attendant que le show commence. Les spectateurs s'amusaient beaucoup avec lui car il faisait participer le public.

Enfin, le spectacle commença. Les sorciers furent ébahis par les chorégraphies, la musique et les costumes du groupe de patineurs. Il y avait autant d'hommes que de femmes dans le groupe. Narcissia et Molly regardaient les patineurs avec air appréciatif tandis que les sorciers regardaient les patineuses de près. De trop près du point de vue de Narcissia qui ne se gêna pas pour pincer Lucius afin qu'il cesse de reluquer les patineuses. Toute la salle applaudit à la fin du spectacle, très enthousiasmée par le beau show auquel les spectateurs venaient d'assister.

Severus avait pris des photos afin de garder quelques souvenirs de ce beau spectacle. L'heure de fermeture du parc approchait et il fallait commencer à retourner vers l'entrée. Au passage, Harry remarqua un anneau avec écrit 4D qui flottait dans l'air.

- "C'est quoi ça ? demanda t-il en désignant le panneau.

- 4D ? jamais entendu parler…dit Draco.

- Je connais la 3D mais pas la 4D…Répondit Gabrielle.

- Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Ron, intéressé

- Quand on regarde un film en 3D, les décors sont en relief, on a l'impression d'être dedans… expliqua la fillette.

- Un film c'est quoi ? Demanda Ginny

- Ce sont des images qui bougent et qui parlent, elles racontent une histoire et grâce à la 3D, on a l'impression d'être dedans, les éclaira Severus

- On essaye juste avant de partir ? Proposa Narcissia qui avait envie d'un beau final avant de rentrer au manoir.

- Oui ! Répondirent les enfants

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas, répondit Lucius approuvé par les autres adultes

- Alors, allons-y !" Déclara Harry avant de se précipiter vers l'endroit où se trouvait le panneau flottant.

Le reste du groupe suivit et arriva devant un cinéma où beaucoup de personnes attendaient déjà. Enfin les portes s'ouvrirent et et ils purent entrer dans le bâtiment. A l'intérieur, ils virent un comptoir où l'on vendait des boissons et du pop-corn. Les adultes prirent une bière locale, de la limonade pour les enfants et un paquet de pop-corn chacun. Enfin, la salle s'ouvrit et les spectateurs se mirent en file indienne afin de pouvoir y entrer. Une énorme souris, emblême du parc, distribuait des lunettes à chaque personne qui passait. Les sorciers les prirent, un peu surpris car ils voyaient très bien sans elles.

Ils s'intallèrent vers le milieu de la salle de cinéma afin d'avoir une bonne vue sur l'écran géant. Arthur essaya les lunettes puis les retira, disant qu'il ne voyait rien avec. Gabrielle lui expliqua qu'il ne fallait les mettre qu'au début du film. Les sièges étaient très confortables et soulageaient un peu les pieds du groupe qui avaient un peu mal à cause de la longue marche qu'ils faisaient depuis le début de la journée. La lumière de la salle se coupa et le film commença. Gabrielle souffla à tous de mettre les lunettes. Le film était en fait un dessin animé sur les personnages du parc : les deux souris, un coq, un éléphant et une chèvre.

Les animaux parlaient en allemand et en français, ce qui était amusant à entendre. L'histoire était intéressante et les spectateurs avaient l'impression d'en faire partie car avec les lunettes, ils avaient l'impression de voir les personnages devant eux.

Lorsque tous les personnages tombèrent dans un trou, les sièges des spectateurs descendirent d'un coup avant de remonter à leur place. Lucius eut l'impression d'être à nouveau sur l'un des engins du parc. Puis l'histoire continua à travers des tunnels et avec les lunettes, le groupe avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le chariot de la mine du film. Dans une galerie, un scorpion apparut juste devant le nez de Lucius qui sursauta quand il se tourna vers lui et qu'au moment où il voulait lui pincer le nez, le blond sentit comme une lanière qui lui tapait sur les jambes. Il sursauta mais entendit tout le monde sursauter au même moment, alors il ne s'inquiéta pas. Il continua à regarder le film et s'amusa malgré la réalité, un peu trop réelle à son goût. Finalement, le dessin animé se termina et la lumière revint dans la salle.

Tout le monde avait apprécié cette expérience nouvelle et se leva pour rejoindre la sortie. Près de la porte, il fallait rendre les lunettes prêtées par le cinéma. Tout le monde posa les siennes dans une petite boîte et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc.

Ils repassèrent par l'allée des boutiques menant vers l'entrée. Il était l'heure de retourner au manoir, la rentrée approchait à grands pas.

A SUIVRE…

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes mes meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année. Qu'elle vous apporte beaucoup de petits bonheurs quotidiens et beaucoup de réussite dans tous les aspects de votre vie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire. Je ne publie pas régulièrement mais j'ai bien l'intention d'arriver au bout de cette fic. Ce sera la plus longue fic que j'ai écrite. Entre mon boulot et ma thèse, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre, mais je continuerai à poster un chapitre au moins tous les deux ou trois mois.

A très bientôt! Bisous, Chibigokû


End file.
